Finding You Always
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Chapter 131 up! The curse hits and David ends up unconscious on the side of road with his infant daughter. After ten years in a coma, he wakes up in a strange world with a jumble of partial memories after little Emma finds him. Already a believer, can Emma lead him back to Snow and help them remember? Snowing. Charming Family feels. Daddy Charming. Mama Snow. Minor OQ & CS. AU
1. Altered Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in per say. :)

 **AN: This is my first Once Upon a Time fic. I've been a huge fan of the series since the beginning, but I just recently decided I wanted to try a story out after re-watching the whole series again. I do have a lot of experience with fanfiction though and have wrote many.**

 **I love the idea of Snow and David getting to raise Emma. But I wanted to still bring them to Storybrooke. So I came up with this idea. This story is mainly a Snowing pairing and with lots of DaddyCharming moments, especially in the beginning. But will later include OutlawQueen and as Emma ages, a brief SwanFire(Henry, of course), and eventually much later down the road, CaptainSwan, as this story will span many years.**

 **Things will be more clear as the story goes and since in our world this story starts in 1983 and continues in 1993 in the early chapters, there are no cell phones yet. Just keep that mind when you see the characters using land lines and pay phones. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 _Premise:_

 _Regina casts the curse and in the moments before Charming can put his daughter in the wardrobe, he is instead knocked into it and lays beside it with baby Emma in his arms as the curse sweeps over them. Due to the magical properties, he is found on the side of the road in Maine with his daughter. After ten years in a coma, he wakes up in a strange world with a jumble of partial memories. Together, he and Emma must not only venture to Storybrooke to find a wife he doesn't remember and who has no idea who they are. Even at the tender age of ten, can Emma break the curse? Or will Regina make sure she and David regret stepping inside Storybrooke?_

Finding You Always

Chapter 1: Altered Prophecy

With a last lingering kiss from her on his lips, he took the bundle in his arms, sword drawn, as he raced to the wardrobe. The curse was nearly upon them and his wife's gut wrenching sobs tore at his heart. How had it come to this? How had he allowed this? For he and Snow to be ripped apart yet again and this time would be worse. They would be apart from their child as well. Tears pricked his eyes, but he pushed them back, as he slashed his way through the Queen's black Knights. Twenty-eight years would pass before the curse was broken or so it was prophesied. He and Snow would miss it all. Her first word, her first steps, her first ball...he cleared his mind. He had to let go of all that and safeguard their baby.

He slayed what he thought was the last guard and opened the wardrobe, prepared to place his daughter inside. He gazed down at the tiny, wriggling bundle, as a tear slipped down his cheek and he pressed a kiss to the infant's forehead.

But before he could place her inside, he felt a searing pain in his side, as one of of Regina's Knights wounded him. He fell to his knees and saw the soldier raise his sword to finish him. He tucked Emma close to his chest and inched back toward the wardrobe. The soldier kicked him in the abdomen, knocking him against it, as he pressed baby Emma close to his chest. Unbeknownst to him, some of the magical dust from the wood sprinkled on him and Emma upon contact.

The black Knight raised his sword to finish the prince when the black smoke swept over them and everything went dark…

* * *

 _Somewhere in rural Maine, 1983_

Pinocchio was scared. It had been hours since he had come through the wardrobe and there was no sign of the baby. She should have been here by now. He was tired, cold, and hungry. And he missed his papa. He began walking alongside the road until he saw a light ahead. It was a strange looking house of sorts and he could see people inside. He only hoped they could help him.

* * *

 _A few miles away in rural Maine, 1983_

The tiny swaddled baby wailed loudly, still in her unconscious father's arms, as headlights approached and stopped. A man stepped out of the car and gasped at the sight. He quickly got back inside the car and found the nearest pay phone and within twenty minutes, an ambulance was there. The man was thought to be dead for a moment, until they miraculously found a faint pulse. The knife wound, or so it looked, seemed telling, but blood loss appeared to minimal.

"Does he have any ID?" one of the police officer's asked, as the baby was cradled by one of the paramedics.

"Found a wallet on him," the paramedic said, handing it to the officer. There was no clues as to how this man, dressed simply a pair of jeans, button down shirt, and leather jacket came to be unconscious by the side of the road with an infant, with a stab wound in his side no less.. It screamed of foul play, but there wasn't a shred of evidence, like they had just dropped out of the sky. The baby was unharmed and they had also assumed was this man's child. It would be confirmed with a blood test at the hospital.

"David Nolan," the office said, as he examined the driver's license. He ran it through the state patrol's database.

"From Storybrooke Maine," he said.

"Storybrooke? I've never heard of it. It's not even on the map," his partner said in confusion. The senior office shrugged.

"Let's get to the hospital. Maybe this David Nolan can tell us what happened when he wakes up and where this Storybrooke is,"

* * *

Regina opened her dark eyes and sat up in her satin sheeted bed. She smiled and hurried to the window, seeing her town that she had created sprawling before her.

She had done it. She had gotten her way at last. Now...she just needed to make her rounds and soak in everyone's misery.

After getting dressed, she ventured outside her mansion. The clothing in this land was strange, but much more comfortable and she liked the way the clothing item they called a pant suit flattered her figure.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," a bespectacled ginger haired man walking a dalmatian greeted kindly. She smiled.

"Dr. Hopper," she said coolly, as she continued walking and slammed into someone.

"Oh...Madam Mayor...I'm so sorry," the petite brunette with a pixie cut said. Regina smirked.

"You should really watch where you're going, Ms. Blanchard," Regina scolded, eating up the meek look on her nemesis' face. Snow White had been anything but meek, but this was Mary Margaret Blanchard, the kindly and meek school teacher, who was very much single now. She watched her step daughter scurry off in delight, before continuing on. There was one more thing she had to check on. It was Charming's curse to remain comatose and never awaken. If he was near Snow, even without their memories, it could unravel everything she had built.

But when she arrived at the hospital, Dr. Whale had no idea who she was talking about. The bed where David was supposed to be forever sleeping was empty. She frowned and marched back to the Mayor's office. She dug out the Census books and quickly scanned the N's. No David Nolan…

"That's not possible!" she screamed.

"Unless…" she thought for a moment. She had sent her guards to cut him down. Maybe he had actually died of his injuries. If so, he would have been left behind by the curse. Either way...no Charming would mean Snow would never remember and she was free to make her miserable for eternity, depriving her of her memories and true love. If Charming was dead...then she really had won.

* * *

The Officer cradled the infant girl, as he waited to hear from the doctor. She had been fed and it was determined that she was less than a day old. Where the mother could be was a mystery.

"Doctor...how is Mr. Nolan?" he asked.

"He's stable, but I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma. We don't really understand why, as there seem to be no life threatening injuries," the doctor reported.

"Did you do a blood test?" the officer asked. The doctor nodded.

"It's a match. That man is her biological father. We've called social services. Until the time that Mr. Nolan awakes, she'll be placed in the foster system," the doctor said. The officer looked down at the beautiful baby and wanted nothing more than to find whoever had done this to her father, but the scene was clean, like they had just appeared out of nowhere. There wasn't much else he could do with the case with no evidence so he only had to hope that the man would wake up someday soon and find his daughter.

* * *

Regina walked into Mr. Gold's pawnshop the next morning and eyed the imp behind the counter with suspicion. It was Rumple that wanted her to cast the curse. He had insisted she do it and she assumed it was because he had no one he loved to sacrifice to enact the terrible curse. But now she wondered what, if any fail safes he may have added to Maleficent's concoction.

"I'm looking for someone," Regina stated.

"Do I look like a bail bondsman?" Gold retorted. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm serious. I'm looking for someone who should be in this town, but isn't," she insisted impatiently.

"Did you check the town Census?" he asked. She clenched her teeth.

"Don't you think that's the first place I looked?" she snapped.

"Then I'm not sure what to tell you. I deal in antiquities...not people," he snapped back. Regina searched his eyes for any flicker of recognition and found none. He really had no memory of their lives in the Enchanted Forest. She turned and headed for the door.

"Always a pleasure, dearie," he said. She paused for a moment, hearing him use that endearment and then quietly left. She looked around her little town and smiled. No...everything was just as it should be, better in fact. Charming was dead and therefore Snow White's happy ending was forever crushed…

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Merlin surveyed the devastation that the Evil Queen's curse wrought upon this realm. Curiously, there was a small corner of it that remained untouched, but that was not his largest concern. As the most powerful Sorcerer in all the realms, he rarely interfered in any events that occurred, especially realms other than his home of Camelot. But what had happened here caused him great concern. Snow White and Prince Charming had taken measures to protect their child, a product of true love, to grow up untouched by the curse and eventually break the Evil Queen's curse. It was very noble. He was not often impressed by mortals and a true love like this one was a rare jewel.

And the product, little Emma Swan, would be powerful. However, something had not gone quite as planned. The child's father had somehow ended up outside the trappings of the curse and would now sleep until the curse upon him was weakened or broken. But with Snow White trapped by the curse, this would never happen. The only other source of that love would come from his daughter. An act of true love from child to parent.

But twenty-eight years was much too long under these circumstances. It would never happen and if he did not see that her belief was nurtured at a young age, there would be no hope. He held out his hands and in them appeared a book. The author would be quite displeased with his interference, but he did not trust him to alter the plan to counter the Queen's curse on his own. He was mortal, after all, and prone to selfishness. He waved his hand over it, adding his own specific enchantments, and it disappeared.

He then turned an eye to the corner that was untouched. Dark magic was protecting it and whoever was frozen inside would certainly be a threat. They would awaken when the curse was broken...unless he interfered.

"Emma needs time to come into her magic and the curse will be broken long before it was prophesied," Merlin realized. With a wave of his hand, he added his own layer of magic to the shield.

"Regardless of when the curse is broken, this land will not awaken for the foretold twenty-eight years," Merlin declared. And with that, he disappeared. He had interfered enough for one day. Good would always win...but this time it needed a bit of help.

* * *

 _Five years later_

Little Emma Swan hugged her knees to her chest, as she cried. She hated the group home. The kids were mean and the adults were even worse. She tried to be a good girl, but no matter what she did, no one seemed to want her. Not even her real parents, whoever they were, had wanted her. They left her on the side of the road. She blinked through her tears and suddenly noticed a man beside her. He was an adult, but not a very old one by his looks and he smiled kindly at her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"My name is Merlin and I have something for you," the man said, as he handed a book.

"Fairy tales?" Emma asked, as she opened the book.

"Just because they are fairy tales does not mean they can't be true. You only must believe," he replied, as the blonde child flipped through the book. She stopped on a page illustrating an Evil Queen interrupting Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. These were different than ones she had read before or in the movies she had seen. Suddenly, she saw had a vision in her head. The beautiful Snow White, crying, as Prince Charming kissed her and carried the bundle away, defending the baby with his sword. The baby was wrapped in her baby blanket! She gasped, as the vision ended and Merlin put a finger to his mouth,

"What you saw can be our secret. This book will help you find your parents, Emma," Merlin said. The little girl frowned.

"No it won't. My parents didn't want me," Emma sniffed.

"I have something else for you. The social worker didn't want to give it to you, but I decided that you should have it," he said, as he handed her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A note from the Police Officer that found you that night. He wrote it to you," Merlin said, as the little girl opened it. Okay, so the last part wasn't entirely true. But he needed Emma to believe in something that came from this world first if she was ever to believe in anything from another realm.

"Can you read it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm really good at that. I'm way ahead of the other kids my age," Emma replied. Merlin smiled at her innocence, something he encountered so rarely.

" _Dear Emma,_

 _My name is Officer Lance and I was the one that found you on the road when you were a baby. But what they might not have told you is that I found you in the arms of your father. He was hurt badly and that's why he couldn't take care of you. Maybe someday you will find him and he can wake up. Remember to never stop believing,"_

Emma read, her eyes getting as big as saucers as she did.

"I have a daddy?" Emma whispered. Merlin nodded.

"But how do I find him?" she asked.

"Believe Emma...and your book will always lead the way," Merlin replied. Emma looked down at the book and then back up. She gasped, finding that Merlin was no longer there. Emma turned back to the first page of the book and began reading in earnest…


	2. Miracles or Magic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in per say. :)

 **AN: Thanks for the great reviews. I have plans to include most of the villains from the show at various times and many later on when Emma is an adult like in the show. I have some plans to bring in other villains and am always open to suggestions to anyone you'd like to see eventually visit Storybrooke, so feel free to make suggestions. If I use an idea, I will properly credit you. :)**

 **Enjoy this next installment and please review!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 2: Miracles or Magic?

 _ **Five Years Later**_

 _ **1993**_

Little Emma Swan looked up at the hospital entrance with scrutiny. Five years of her young life had culminated to this moment. She clutched her backpack closely, which held her storybook. It was her most prized possession and truthfully, Emma didn't have much of anything to call her own. But she had read her book from cover to cover. No one, especially adults, believed her, but Emma knew she was the baby in the book that had been brought to this world. Something had gone even more wrong though and her father had ended up in this hospital.

Finding the hospital hadn't been hard. There was an old newspaper article from the night that she had found at the public library telling everything. But it had taken her time to gain the opportunity to run away from the horrible group home where she lived. It wasn't easy at only ten-years-old and she knew it was dangerous too. But if she could just wake her daddy, she knew everything would be okay. He was Prince Charming, after all.

Emma trotted into the hospital and toward the elevator. She would search all the floors if she had to, but she would find him. She was reluctant to ask an adult, because they would just find out she had ran away and they would return her.

* * *

The nurse quietly made her rounds and entered the next room.

"Good morning Mr. Nolan," she greeted to the comatose patient. Mr. Nolan was a bit of a mystery to everyone on the floor. In the ten years he had been there, not only had no one come looking for him, but he had not changed at all. The hair on his face or head hadn't grown an inch. None of the doctors really knew what to make of it. The nurses on the floor were fond of their sleeping prince as they liked to call him and none of them could figure out why no one had come to claim this handsome stranger. As the nurse left, a little girl peeked around the corner and smiled brightly. She rushed to the bedside and glanced down at the page in her book. It was him, she just knew it. Settling in the chair beside his bed, she began to read his story to him. It was some time later before she finished.

" _You found me," Snow said._

" _Did you ever doubt that I would?" Charming asked._

" _Never...though the glass coffin did give me pause," she teased. He smiled and kissed her passionately._

" _I will always find you," he promised._

Emma had lost track of how long she had been reading and the nurse entered the room on her rounds.

"What are you doing in here young lady?" the nurse scolded.

"Please don't make me leave," Emma pleaded.

"Where are your parents, honey?" she asked calmly.

"This is my daddy," Emma said innocently. The nurse sighed.

"Oh honey, that's not possible. This man has been here for ten years. I know, I was here the night he came in," she replied, as she caught a flash of white in the little girl's backpack. She then remembered the baby girl brought in with him, wrapped in a knitted white blanket. But it couldn't be...it was too impossible. How did this little ten-year-old find her way to her real father, whom she had never actually met. She took the blanket out to look at it, finding the name embroidered on it just as she remembered.

"You're Emma?" she asked. The little girl nodded eagerly.

"Oh honey...I know you want to be with your real father, but he's been like this for years. He can't care for you," the nurse protested.

"Please..can I stay with him just a little longer?" Emma pleaded. The nurse smiled.

"Tell you what, you can stay until I finish my rounds, but then I'll have to call someone to come get you," the nurse said, as she continued on her way. Emma was nearly panicked. She couldn't go back to the group home. She just couldn't. Sneaking out once had been hard enough. A second time would be impossible.

Maybe the book was wrong and she really was just an ordinary orphan. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Please daddy...you just have to wake up," Emma cried, as she climbed on the bed and cried on his chest. As tears hit his skin, the lights in his room flickered and Emma jumped in surprise as a light bulb shattered. And when she looked up, the blue eyes of her father stared into her green ones. She gasped, as he looked around in confusion. His head was a blur with images. The last thing he remembered...okay, the only thing he remembered was a baby in his arms. He looked at the little girl in awe.

More questions swirled in his mind. Just how long had he been asleep? Was it too much to hope she was who he thought she was? It was too impossible...but her watery eyes told him otherwise. He didn't know where he was and wasn't even sure who he was exactly, but he suddenly knew this was his daughter. He didn't know how...but he just _knew._

"Emma?" he asked in disbelief. She sniffed.

"Daddy," she cried, as she threw her arms around his neck. Like instinct, he immediately began to stroke her hair.

"It's okay…" he whispered, despite his confusion.

"Okay Emma, I'm afraid it's time to get you back to the group home," the nurse said, as she entered the room. But she promptly dropped her clipboard and it clattered to the floor.

"You're awake…" she uttered in disbelief, as she called to the doctor.

None of them noticed the young man witnessing the scene from outside the room. He quietly walked to the pay phone and put change in it, before dialing a number.

"We have a problem. She's here and he's awake," he said vaguely.

" _It's too early. Separate them, you know what must be done,"_ the voice said. It was muffled and hard to distinguish a gender. The man simply hung up and saw his opportunity, as the nurse led Emma out of the room by the hand.

"No...I don't want to leave!" Emma protested.

"It's just for a minute while the doctor gives your father an exam," the nurse said, before taking her to get something to eat and the man discreetly hung around to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

For the next few hours, the floor was buzzing with activity.

The comatose David Nolan remembered running from someone with his infant daughter and that was about it. He was all they could talk about at the nurse's station.

The doctor noticed that his patient kept looking toward the hallway where the little blonde headed girl waited impatiently.

"Well Mr. Nolan, it appears you're in perfect health. It's miraculous," the doctor said.

"Why is that?" David asked. David felt like the right name, but Nolan seemed foreign to him.

"Most comatose patients not only age, but their hair grows, they lose most of their muscle mass and some even lose the ability to walk or speak temporarily. But with you, it's almost like you've only been asleep a day. You lost no motor skills, muscle mass, and not even one hair grew. You're a walking, talking mystery, Mr. Nolan," the doctor replied.

"Does this mean my daughter and I are free to leave?" he asked. The doctor glanced out into the hallway to Emma.

"Mr. Nolan, do you have any idea how to take care of a child?" the doctor asked. David looked at him and saw doubt in the man's eyes.

"I don't remember much of anything. Nothing that you've told me about my life makes a lick of sense...except Emma," the told the doctor. He seemed to accept that with a nod.

"Well then, I guess you are free to go. Social services might want to speak to you about Emma though. She has been in their care for ten years, after all," the doctor said.

David was already dressed and he looked through the personal items, as the doctor finished writing on his chart. He looked at the driver's license and surprisingly discovered he actually had some money. Hopefully it would be enough to get them home to Storybrooke. He didn't remember anything about the town, but if it was really his home, then hopefully it would have answers for him and Emma. He looked up and suddenly saw a hand yank his daughter out of his sight. There was a momentary sharp pain in his head, followed with a brief blur of memories that made no sense. But he felt an instinct inside him kick in, and almost unconsciously, he dashed out of the room in search of her. When he saw nothing, he noticed the door to the stairwell slowly close and he darted to it.

"No...let me go!" Emma cried. He ran down the stairs and saw a man holding her by the arm. He raised his fist like he was going to hit her and David saw red. He tackled him to the wall and trapped his throat with his arm across it.

"Give me one good reason to let you keep breathing," David hissed.

"I...I wasn't going to hurt her," he stammered.

"You were trying to take her and you were going to hit her. That's my definition of hurt," David growled.

"I'm just following orders," the man replied cryptically. David had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. He punched him and he slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Emma...are you okay?" he asked, as he knelt down and hugged her. Emma nodded and gasped, as she looked up at him. Any doubt she had been harboring about the truth of the stories in her book were washed away. Like magic, she saw her father in the royal garb of Prince Charming for a brief moment.

"Can we go home to Storybrooke?" she asked. David nodded.

"Whatever you want, princess," he replied. Social services be damned. David listened to his instincts, the only thing that felt right, besides Emma, and walked out of the hospital with his daughter in his arms.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Ingrid frowned, as she looked at the paper that the social worker handed back to her.

"Denied?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," the social worker replied.

"But I don't understand. I would be the perfect mother for little Emma," she said.

"I don't disagree, but I just received word that her biological father woke up from his coma today. It's miraculous really," she replied.

"So he took her home?" Ingrid asked sadly. She nodded.

"He was supposed to check in with us, but it seems they already left the hospital," she replied.

"Well, then you can find him and make him come here, right?" Ingrid asked.

"We're a little understaffed and Emma is in her rightful place now. We're just going to send the paperwork to the Storybrooke office. I'm sorry, but I'm sure we can place another child with you," the social worker said.

"No...no, it was supposed to be Emma," Ingrid said angrily, as she got up and stormed out, leaving the social worker stunned and confused.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he growled in annoyance, as he picked himself up off the floor. His jaw ached fiercely and he cursed his carelessness. The home office was going to be livid with him. Greg Mendel left the hospital, knowing that Charming was long gone with his daughter, much to his irritation. He made his way back to his apartment and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

" _Report,"_ the muffled voice ordered.

"They got away," Greg answered.

" _What do you mean they got away?!"_ the voice demanded to know.

"He got the drop on me. Without his memories, I thought he would be confused and easy to fool. But I think he may only be partially affected by the curse. He has full memory of Emma and that he was running from something the night she was born," Greg replied.

" _You underestimated him. Even without all his memories, he will be formidable, even more so if he remembers that she is his daughter. He'll never let her out of his sight now, you_ _idiot_ _. Find them and fix this!"_ the voice hissed, as the line went dead. Fortunately, Greg knew the direction they would be heading.

* * *

David felt a little overwhelmed in the big city of Boston. He didn't know if it was because he had no memories or wasn't a big city type, but he was anxious to take Emma away from this. He had been with her less than a day and had no memory of anything else in his life, but he remembered her. He remembered holding her on the night she was born. The rest was blurry images that he couldn't make sense of. But he somehow knew his answers were not here in Boston.

There were just too many people...too many dangers for Emma here and with the occasional headaches he purposely didn't tell the doctor about, it made it hard to think. Finally, they made it a bus station and it was a mass of more people than he was comfortable with again. After the incident at the hospital, he wasn't taking any chances and picked Emma up to carry her and Emma didn't mind in the slightest.

Once they were next in line, David stepped to the window.

"I need two tickets to Storybrooke Maine," he requested.

"Sir, there is no much place called Storybrooke," the attendant replied in a bored tone. David looked confused. Why did his driver's license say that was where he was from then?

"Excuse me Lisa, but I'll take this one," another attendant said, as he stepped into sight. He was very young, maybe seventeen, with brown hair and curious blue eyes.

"So...you're looking for Storybrooke?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know it?" David asked. He nodded. *

"It's pretty small, a well kept secret, shall we say. Buses don't go there," the teen replied.

"Oh," David said in disappointment.

"But I can get you close. If you get on bus 117 in twenty minutes, it will take you to a little town called Misty Falls. It drops off at an all night diner and then it's a bit of a trek, but seven miles west will get you to Storybrooke," he informed. David and Emma smiled.

"We'll take two tickets," David said, as he paid for them.

"Have a nice trip," he said.

"Thank you," David replied, as he took at the teen's name tag.

"August," he thanked, as he took Emma over to the bench to sit and wait. He sat down and pulled Emma into his lap. Emma didn't know what it was like to feel the love of a parent, but she was pretty sure this was it. She only hoped she wasn't having a dream. She was afraid she would wake up back in the group home.

"Daddy?" she asked. He smiled down at her. His eyes were so warm when he looked at her.

"Yeah princess?" he asked.

"I don't ever have to go back to the group home...right?" she asked cautiously. David's heart nearly broke in two.

"Never Emma...I will never let you go again. I may not remember much, but I know that you're my daughter and family is the most important thing. You found me and family always finds each other," David said. Emma smiled. Her father didn't remember yet, but that what he would always say in the book.

"Come on, we have a bus to catch," he said, as he shouldered her backpack and carried her to the bus.

* * *

 _Hong Kong_

The dragon, as he was known in this land, admired his collection from behind closed doors. Magic was a very rare thing in this world. Thought to be fictional by most, but feared by those who knew it was real. But not him. It was so rare and unpredictable in this world and he collected everything he could. But magical people were not easy to collect and even more rare than magical objects. So he observed these persons of interest and had for ten years now...since that night ten years ago when he had felt a rush of magic appear in this world. He had spies everywhere, except the one place he so desperately wanted to see. There was a knock on his office door.

"Come," he answered. One his young associates entered and bowed respectfully to him.

"Boston called," the young girl reported.

"About the surge I felt earlier?" the dragon asked. She nodded.

"The girl...she found her father. He's awake…" she replied.

"I do hope you have good news on their whereabouts," he stated.

"Someone else was after the girl...but he stopped them and our stringed friend put them on the right path. They should arrive there tonight," she said.

"Make sure we get someone on the inside. We won't have another chance like this for many more years," he instructed.

"A plan is already underway," she replied. He had many magical potions, but there was one he desired that was the rarest in all the realms. He was going to finally bottle some this time. The rarest and most powerful magic in all the realms...true love.

* * *

 _Her laugh was contagious and he strained to see her face through the blurry image. The outline definitely told him the figure was female, as did her soft touch, as she stroked his face._

" _You just think you can charm your way out anything, don't you Charming?" she teased._

" _I have a name, you know," he replied playfully. She laughed again._

" _Don't care, Charming suits you," she replied._

" _You can't beat me at this game, my love. You know that I will always find you," he reminded her._

" _You better," she replied, but her voice faded away._

David awoke, as the bus slowed to a stop. He looked down and smiled, as his sleeping daughter. She was curled up against him with her book, which he had read to her for about the first hour of their journey, before they had both fallen asleep.

"Emma…" he said, as he gently shook her. She opened her green eyes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Are we there?" she asked hopefully. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Almost. We have a bit of a walk to Storybrooke from here, but if you get tired, Daddy will carry you," David replied. With her small hand in his, they set off west toward their destination.

About two miles into the walk, he was already carrying Emma, but he didn't mind. It was then that they saw an old brown truck seemingly abandoned on the side of the road. Cautiously, he put Emma down and inspected the inside, wondering if someone was in distress inside. But he found no one. He opened the door and found keys inside.

"Who would abandon a truck on the side of the road with the keys?" he wondered to himself, as he looked in the glove box and found a registration. His eyes widened, as he read the name.

"What does it say, daddy?" she asked.

"The truck belongs to...me," he replied in confusion.

"But how?" he wondered, as he looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight. Come to think of it, this wasn't far from where he and Emma were found ten years ago...but surely someone would have found the truck. Yet here it was, like it had just appeared when they needed it.

"Well kiddo, looks like we've got a ride," he said, as he lifted her into the cab and got in next to her. After buckling her in, he turned the key and it started right up, surprising him even more. He had half expected it not to start. This had been one confusing day, especially since he seemed to have no trouble driving either, like he had been doing it his whole life. Emma seemed unfazed by any of it. She looked down at her book knowingly. It was like magic and they were going home. Now came the hard part. It was up to her to break the curse and make her mommy and daddy remember each other…


	3. Stars Aligned

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Thanks for all the great response! As we progress in the story, since this is AU, I will be introducing a few characters that are fairy tale characters, but have not necessarily appeared on the show. I gave them curse identities, so I'll let the readers see if they can figure out who they might be. There will also be a few characters that came over on the first curse in this story that did not come until a little later in the canon. There was also a reviewer that mentioned that Merlin couldn't have come to Emma, because he was trapped in the tree. But if you remember from Season 5, episode 1, Merlin does appear to young Emma in the movie theater and warns her not to touch Excalibur. They didn't state her age in that snippet, but to me it seemed like she was about seven or eight. To me, that makes him giving her the book at five plausible. Hope that clears things up a bit.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 3: Stars Aligned

Greg pulled off the road and parked his car, before getting out. He looked around and recalled the familiarity of the area from ten years earlier. Little Owen happily camping with his father in these woods. Then the rumbling and the dark smoke had come. He would never forget the feeling, the way it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It had knocked out their radio and his dad's truck went dead. He remembered his father's worry, as there wasn't a town around for miles. Then like magic, there was a town just a mile from their campsite. He remembered his father's perplexed look, as they walked into town. He had liked it at first. The people were really nice and reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But then they had met Regina, Mayor of Storybrooke. She was really nice at first too...until they had wanted to leave. She was a witch and used magic to try and prevent them from leaving. He could still hear his father screaming at him to run.

" _RUN OWEN...RUN!"_ he had screamed. He obeyed and that was the last time he had seen his father. No one believed him. As far as they were concerned, he was just a traumatized kid, trying to rationalize why his father had abandoned him in the forests of Maine.

But a few did believe him and he was fortunate enough to be taken in by them. He learned that he was right. Magic did exist and it was evil. He learned there were many people that knew and believed this. And better yet, they worked, unbeknown to common people, to destroy all magic in this world. He had been raised in their cause and trained to carry out their mission. Bringing them little Emma Swan had been his first assignment and he had failed. He pounded his fists on the hood of his car. He was so sure he had been ahead of her and the prince. He knew he was probably looking right at the town line, but he couldn't see it. Protected by magic, he was sure. But Emma could see the town and she had led her father right in.

The home office said it was too early for Emma to be here. He didn't know exactly why. He didn't ask questions. He knew that was rather foolish, but he believed in his cause and they told him he would have answers about his father if he followed orders. And now he had to report his failure. Plans would have to be altered…

* * *

August tossed his bag onto the old worn couch in his even older and worn down apartment. It wasn't easy being on your own at seventeen, but he had managed to dodge the system since he had come to this world. Even though he never found Emma when he had come through, they had ended up in the same group home that night. Abandoning her just a few weeks later had been the wrong choice, but he couldn't go back after that.

August knew magic when he felt it in the air though, maybe because he was made from magic, but he had following the feeling this morning and saw an opportunity for a little redemption. In an extraordinary series of events, like the stars had aligned for her, Emma found her father and awakened him. How the prince had ended up outside of Storybrooke, he had no idea, but the savior was already a believer.

He knew what kind of dangers existed outside Storybrooke for people like them though. He had followed them to the bus station and stepped in to put them on the right path. Part of him had wanted to go with them. With Emma in Storybrooke, the curse would weaken and soon break, but he didn't want to face his past. He had shirked his duties to Emma. Snow White and the prince would be angry with his father for lying to them about the wardrobe. They would forgive him in time though. It's just who they were. But he had done so many selfish things and given in to so many temptations of this world. He just couldn't face him. It was better for everyone.

" _But mostly himself,"_ a voice inside him said. And unfortunately, he always listened to that selfish little voice

* * *

David slowed, as they entered town and he looked around for anything familiar. But none of it was.

"Daddy...I'm hungry," Emma said. He smiled.

"Me too. It looks like there's a diner up here," he replied, as he parked and helped her hop out of the truck. It was getting dark and they went inside, causing all occupants to stop and stare at them. The attendant at the bus station said this place was out of the way with no buses going into town, so he figured they didn't get a lot of visitors. His uneasiness faded though when a waitress with long brown hair, red highlights, and red lips greeted them kindly. David didn't miss her flirtatiousness as she showed them to a booth. Emma chose to sit on the same side with him.

"I'm Ruby, what can I get you?" she asked. Emma looked at her, trying to figure out who she might be.

"Do you have grilled cheese?" Emma asked. She smiled.

"Sure do," Ruby replied. David smiled.

"I'll just take a burger," he told her. She smiled.

"Coming right up," she replied. He smiled, as Emma flipped through her book and paused on a story about Red Riding Hood.

He glanced around the diner. There was a shorter man with a beard at the bar, probably a regular drinker by the look of it. Behind the counter was an older woman with glasses. Granny, he presumed, by the name of the diner. Then at a table not far from them, he saw someone that nearly took his breath away. Beautiful, with raven black hair, ivory skin, and green eyes he was almost sure he had seen somewhere before. She looked miserable with a man he assumed was her date. He instantly knew why, as he watched the man's eyes wander as Ruby refilled their drinks and he blatantly ogled the waitress in front of his date. Ruby delivered their food and he turned his attention back to Emma, as they chatted and ate.

He didn't know it, but the woman he had been captivated by was captivated by him as well. She found herself smiling, as she watched father and daughter, she assumed, for they had the same smile, as they talked. It was a nice distraction from Dr. Whale's incessant chatter about how wonderful he was. Mary Margaret Blanchard loved children. Indeed, her job as a teacher was one of the few bright spots in her life. Her social life was a different story. She had finally agreed to dinner with Dr. Whale to get him to stop pestering her and maybe not be alone for once. But Whale was insufferable, as she feigned interest in what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, David looked through the local newspaper at job ads, while Ruby chatted with Emma. There wasn't much except an opening at the animal clinic. He would apply tomorrow. He needing something to support himself and Emma. Finding a room in the meantime was next and enrolling Emma in school was not far behind that.

"Do you know a place where I can get a room for us?" David asked. Ruby's eyes lit up. Handsome stranger and his adorable daughter were sticking around.

"Here actually. Granny runs an inn...though we don't get a lot of visitors. Can I book you a room?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

"That'd be great," he replied, as he saw the woman at the table near them get up and put her coat on. The man trailed behind her, as they left and David returned to looking at the paper.

"Daddy...I think that woman is in trouble!" Emma cried, as she watched out the window. It was dark, but he could see their figures illuminated by the street lights and he was pulling on her arm. She clearly didn't want to go with him. He felt a brief pain in his head again, like when Emma had been in danger and his instincts clicked.

"Stay here with Ruby," he told her, as he got up and ran outside.

"Is there a problem?" David asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Whale snapped.

"We were just discussing going to my place for a nightcap," Whale stated.

"And I told you I don't want to go to your place. I'm going home," Mary Margaret said, suddenly feeling more confidence than she ever had. There was something about this handsome stranger, she decided. Without his presence, she knew her meek side and desire not to be alone might have won out. She just might have let him pressure her into doing what he wanted.

"There's your answer, so I think you should leave," David replied. Whale chuckled.

"I think you should stay out of it," Whale retorted.

"Not if you're going to harass a woman," David replied, almost with a growl.

"Aren't you just a real knight in shining...leather," he poking fun, taking in David's more rugged clothing compared to his suit.

"Walk away," David warned, unfazed by Whale's attempt at an insult.

"Not without giving you a proper Storybrooke welcome," Whale slurred, as he threw a punch. Mary Margaret yelped, but David was ready, running on that instinct inside him that he felt kicking in. He ducked the punch and threw him to the ground. About that time, a squad car pulled up and a bearded man got out of the car.

"Officer," David addressed.

"Sheriff Graham," he corrected, as he hauled the disoriented doctor to his feet.

"Come along Doc, time to detox in the tank," Graham said, like it was routine. David was surprised. He expected to be questioned since he was the outsider.

"You're not going to ask what happened?" David asked.

"Let me guess, he got a little drunk again and tried to go too far with his date, which was unwelcome," Graham assessed. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Daddy!" Emma called, as she ran out of the diner with Ruby behind her. He picked her up.

"You must be new to town," Graham said. David nodded.

"David Nolan and this is Emma," he replied.

"Good to meet you. This isn't Whale's first dalliance with public intoxication so I can take your statements in the morning if you don't mind stopping by the station," he suggested. David and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Sure," David replied, as Graham put Whale in the back of his car and got in.

"Is that guy really the town doctor?" David asked.

"Town doctor...town lecher...one in the same," Ruby said dryly.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said to him. David smiled.

"Just glad I was there. David Nolan," he introduced.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," she said, as they shook hands. His touch stirred something in her like a brief shock of electricity and in him to. It was brief and unexplained, but they both felt it. Emma looked at them with excited energy, but Ruby also noticed the chemistry between them.

"How about some hot chocolate, on the house?" Ruby asked. Emma perked up at that.

"Do you have cinnamon?" she asked. Ruby smiled.

"Sure do, though I thought Mary Margaret was the only one that drank it with cinnamon," Ruby replied.

"I don't know, I should probably get home," Mary Margaret said uncertainly.

"Please…" Emma pleaded. David smiled.

"It's hard to say no to that," he teased. It was and Mary Margaret found that she liked when they smiled. It made that void she always felt inside her feel closed.

"Sure," she answered, as they went back inside the diner. Emma smiled victoriously. Her plan was working even better than expected...so far.

* * *

Regina picked up the phone to answer it. She was working late in her office and was a little annoyed by the interruption.

"What?" Regina snapped.

" _We seem to have a couple visitors in town. I thought you should know,"_ Sydney Glass said. Regina stopped what she was doing.

"That's impossible. No one ever comes here," Regina replied.

" _I'm just telling you what I saw,"_ Sydney replied. There was a barrier spell around the town. It was invisible to the outside world.

"And who were these so called visitors?" Regina questioned.

" _I don't know. A man and his little girl,"_ Sydney replied. Regina's brows furrowed in confusion.

" _There was a scene at Granny's. Whale was being his usual self and this man stepped in to stop an assault on Ms. Blanchard_ ," Sydney said. Regina's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Did you get his name?" Regina asked as calmly as possible.

" _No, but the sheriff took Whale in. He probably knows more,"_ Sydney replied. Regina hung up and opened her desk drawer, taking out of box. She opened it, revealing a glowing heart. She gingerly picked it up and cradled it in her palm.

"Get over here now," she spoke to it.

* * *

"And that's pretty much the story, at least what I know," David explained. Ruby and Mary Margaret were both listening with rapt attention.

"I can't believe you just woke up from a coma today," Mary Margaret said in disbelief. He nodded, as they sipped at their hot chocolate.

"I remember holding Emma as a baby and running from something with her. The next thing I know, I'm waking up ten years later and Emma is at my bedside after running away from the group home," David replied.

"How did you find your dad?" Ruby asked.

"My book told me how," Emma replied simply. They smiled at her innocence.

"That must be a pretty special book," Mary Margaret said.

"It is," Emma agreed.

"She loves her book. I think she thinks the stories are real. That's okay, right?" he asked. He was still new at being a father.

"Imagination is a good thing," Ruby agreed. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Believing in happy endings can be a powerful thing," Mary Margaret said.

"So you'll both be sticking around?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'm going to start looking for a job and get Emma enrolled in school," he replied.

"Oh Mary Margaret can help with that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I teach fifth grade. She'll probably be in my class," Mary Margaret agreed.

"Yeah and then you don't have to face Principal Jenkins alone. She's a real witch," Ruby commented.

"Ruby," Mary Margaret chided.

"It's true! She hates everyone, except the Mayor...and her two daughters, though she definitely favors Zelda, her oldest, who's like a copy of her. Stacia is younger and isn't so bad. She'd be better without her sister's control. Then there is poor Ashley," Ruby rambled. Mary Margaret smiled at the lost look on his face.

"Ashley is her step-daughter and constant reminder of an ex-husband she hated, who adored Ashley," Mary Margaret explained.

"Sounds complicated," David replied.

"It is, but Mary Margaret can help you handle her," Ruby said with a wink at her friend, before getting up to return to work. Granny had been giving her the evil eye for a while now.

" _Subtle Ruby,"_ Mary Margaret thought in embarrassment.

"I should probably get home. It's late," Mary Margaret said. David nodded, smiling down at Emma, who was fast asleep, snuggled against him. She smiled at that.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked. The prospect of seeing him again gave her butterflies in her stomach. She could only nod, not trusting her voice.

"See you then," she replied, as she watched him lift Emma into his arms and then left, as Granny quietly showed him to his room.

* * *

Mr. Gold locked his shop that evening after what had been quite an eventful day. Not in his shop, per say, but he had felt something different in the air. Things were changing in Storybrooke...


	4. Believing is Seeing

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Thanks for all the great response! Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 4: Believing is Seeing

The next morning, Regina barged into Gold's shop bright and early.

"Well, Madam Mayor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gold asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"We have a problem," Regina stated.

"Of course. You wouldn't be here if you didn't," Gold replied.

"We have visitors in town," Regina started, searching his face for any tell.

"Oh yes, I heard a...charming man and his sweet little girl are visiting. I hardly see a problem with a couple of visitors though," he taunted.

"Cut the crap, Gold. This is your doing," Regina growled. She knew it was, she just didn't know how.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The town having visitors is not against the law," Gold stated. Regina huffed and then her lips curved into a devious smile.

"Perhaps not...for now," Regina said cryptically, as she left the shop. Gold smirked and continued on with his day.

* * *

After a pleasant breakfast of pancakes and bacon at Granny's, David and Emma got into his truck and they headed for the school. He had been pleasantly surprised when Granny and Ruby had left a couple articles of clean clothing for them from donated items at the town shelter. David insisted he would pay them back when he got on his feet, but they had only ask him to look at a backed up sink when he returned, which he gladly agreed to. Emma was happily dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a sweater, and her coat. They had managed to find him a clean pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt, which he wore under the leather jacket that the nurse at the hospital said he had been wearing the night he was found.

"Look Daddy...there's Mary Margaret," Emma called, as he parked the truck in front of the school. Emma hopped out and ran to her.

"Good morning Emma," Mary Margaret greeted, before stealing a glance at David. There was that smile again and the return of the butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a silly school girl. One charming grin from him and she felt like melting into a puddle of mush.

"Good morning, thanks for helping us again," David greeted.

"It's no trouble," she insisted, as they went inside and she led them to the office. Mary Margaret steeled herself for what came next. The look on the face of the woman behind the front desk was what could only be described as predatory when she caught sight of David. Zelda Jenkins, the principal's assistant and daughter.

"Can I help you?" she purred. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. She was practically

undressing David with her eyes.

"We're here to meet with Principal Jenkins to see about enrolling my daughter," David replied.

"Oh...aren't you just a little darling," Zelda gushed. Emma crinkled her nose. She may have only been ten, but she knew when someone was being fake. The woman managed to do her job for the moment and then hung up the phone.

"The principal will see you now, but I don't believe you are needed, Ms. Blanchard," Zelda remarked.

"Emma is going into fifth grade, so I thought I'd help get her settled since she'll be in my class," Mary Margaret retorted, feeling bold at the moment. It was so strange. How could two people she had just met inspire this kind of reaction in her? She felt so strong around David and his little girl and she liked it.

"Fine, this way," she said, throwing David another flirtatious smile.

"Ruby wasn't exaggerating," David said quietly Mary Margaret smiled.

"Let me guess, she told you that if you smell desperation and too much perfume, then you've met Zelda," she replied. David chuckled.

"Spot on," he replied, as they entered Principal Rebecca Jenkins' office. Emma didn't like her already, by the stern look on her face and what Emma always called mean eyes. She had see a lot of mean eyes at the group home. She was already trying to figure out who she might be, as they sat down.

"It's a bit inconvenient that you have none of Emma's school records, Mr. Nolan," she said coldly.

"I apologize for that. I'm afraid I don't have many memories of my life before the coma," David replied.

"Yes, well Zelda can call out to social services in Boston to get her records. In the meantime, she can go onto her class with Ms. Blanchard. Then you can come back and sigh a few forms later," she said evenly.

"Thank you," David said, as he knelt down and hugged Emma.

"Daddy will see you after school, right out front," he promised. She nodded.

"I love you Daddy," Emma said. David wanted to melt right there.

"I love you too princess," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. Mary Margaret offered her hand and Emma took it. And somehow, David knew she'd be in good hands.

* * *

Regina slammed the phone down angrily. She had just received confirmation from Principal Jenkins. David Nolan was in Storybrooke. He was awake and remembered nothing...except his daughter Emma. She angrily threw a glass against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. How had Charming end up outside of Storybrooke? It was impossible...her curse was flawless. He had no memories other than the little girl, but he also did not have his curse memories. Without the confused, weak willed David Nolan who was cursed to always make the wrong choices, he was a very big threat. Charming would shine through and the more contact he had with Mary Margaret, the more trouble he would be.

And if that wasn't enough, there was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming to contend with as well. This was bad for her. He hadn't been here twenty-four hours yet and he had already found his way to Snow. She had to do something drastic or all her hard work would go up in smoke. She hoped that pressuring Graham to suggest that David leave town would work, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple. She grabbed her car keys and hurried out the door. She had someone to see.

* * *

David slowly drove back through town. He was on his way to see, the sheriff, promising to come by to make a statement. He tried not to let the Principal's statements get to him, but he felt like a terrible father. He remembered Emma and holding her on the night she was born, but he knew next to nothing else about his little girl. Fortunately, Emma didn't seem to hold it against him. He supposed that was what was important.

As he passed by the library, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a man trying to break into the library and no one else seemed to be around. He stopped the truck and got out again, reacting to that protective instinct inside him again.

"HEY!" he called. Startled, the man took off and David gave chase. David turned out to be faster and tackled him to the ground.

"Bloody hell…" the man groaned.

"What's the big idea, mate?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"The big idea? You were trying to break into the library!" David responded, as he hauled him to his feet, just as Graham arrived.

"You're making me look bad, Mr. Nolan," Graham teased, clearly amused.

"Just call me David. What kind of thief breaks into a library of all places, I have no idea," he replied.

"A repeat offender like Johnny here, who just can't seem to help himself," Graham replied, as he cuffed the would be thief, before putting him in the car.

"So where's Emma?" he asked curiously.

"School," David replied. That made sense. He tried to ignore the tingling in his chest. He knew Regina wanted him to suggest that David and his daughter leave town. She had downright ordered it. But Graham had a peculiar affection for them. He couldn't remember the last time he had a friend or felt anything at all really. He felt protective of Emma too and he had no idea why. Who was he to ask a father to uproot his daughter and leave town for no reason?

Not to mention that it seemed lately he needed a deputy. And David was perfect for the job, plus he needed a way to take care of Emma. So, for the first time ever that he could remember, he disobeyed Regina.

"Have you found a job yet?" Graham asked.

"Not yet. I was on my way to apply at a few places when I spotted our thief," David replied.

"I think I can help. I've been in need of a deputy for a long time, especially lately. Seems like this town is going crazy all the sudden," Graham said.

"Me?" David asked in surprise. He nodded.

"I'm honored, but I don't know if I have the skills. I don't remember what I used to do before the coma," David replied.

"Oh, but you do have the skills and the instincts to protect. You've been here a day and have already stopped an assault and a robbery. The badge is yours if you want it. There's a lot of paperwork, but the pay is decent," Graham offered. David smiled. A chance to protect people felt right to him.

"You've got yourself a deputy," David replied.

"Good. Meet me at the station," Graham replied. David nodded and got back in his truck.

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled, as she watched her students play at recess. She found herself wanting to find one student in particular. She scanned the playground and found the blonde head she was looking for. Emma. Such a beautiful name. But she frowned, noticing that Emma sat at the picnic table alone, looking sad and clutching her storybook to her chest. Impulsively, she walked toward her, wondering what could be troubling her.

"Emma...what's the matter?" Mary Margaret asked, as she sat down beside her. She sniffed.

"The other kids laughed at me and called me a baby for still liking fairy tales. They called me a freak..but they're not just stories...I know it!" Emma cried.

"Oh honey...who called you those names? I'll make sure they know how wrong it is," Mary Margaret said.

"No! That will make it worse. They'll be even meaner cause I tattled!" Emma cried. Unfortunately, Mary Margaret knew she was probably right. Kids were mean.

"Okay, I won't say anything," she consoled. Emma sniffed.

"Emma, look at me," Mary Margaret requested and she did.

"You are most certainly not those things they said. Believing in something is a powerful thing," Mary Margaret told her.

"Do you believe in happy endings?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret looked thoughtful for a moment. Yesterday, she might have said she wasn't sure. She'd like to, but it didn't seem possible for her. She seemed destined to be alone. But then Emma and her father had walked into Granny's. It was like someone had turned on a light inside her. She looked at them and suddenly felt hope swell in her heart. She'd thought about David far more than was probably appropriate and her answer was different today.

"I do. We have to have hope. Never stop hoping or believing, Emma," she said, as she got up to go call everyone in from recess.

"Mo...Ms. Blanchard?" she asked, catching herself. She gasped, as Mary Margaret turned back and for a brief moment, Emma saw her in all the beauty and splendor that was Snow White.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks," Emma replied, as once again, her faith was renewed.

"Operation true love is back on," she said quietly to herself. It wasn't probably the best code name though, she thought, as she trotted in from recess.

"Operation Cobra," she decided. It was perfect.

* * *

Graham didn't have any expectations when he took David to the shooting range that afternoon. Earlier, he had walked his new deputy through booking their thief and all the necessary paperwork. He then taught him how to clean a firearm. Then properly and safely load his firearms, which he now carried in a gun holster, as Graham did. Graham didn't usually have to use them, but the way things were going lately, he had a feeling they might have use for them. David caught on fast and successfully loaded his firearms. But Graham didn't expect much from his first target practice session. To say that Graham was blown away was an understatement.

David squeezed the trigger four times, hitting the target, with each bullet relatively close to the center red dot. The gun felt foreign in his hand, but aiming at a target seemed natural to him. He looked at Graham, who's mouth was slightly ajar.

"Whoever you were, I'd say you definitely have used weapons before," Graham said. David shrugged.

"You think?" he asked.

"No one gets that lucky on their first go," Graham said, knowing he had made the right decision.

"That's good for today. You should go pick up Emma," the sheriff said.

"Oh right, wow, it's that time already. I promise I'll find someone to watch her after school," David said. Graham shook his head.

"No need. The bus can drop her off right in front of the station. She can stay and do her homework. Usually the station is pretty quiet, despite the last twenty-four hours. Storybrooke crime is pretty low," Graham replied.

"Thanks," David said, as headed off to the school.

* * *

Regina was livid. Despite holding Graham's heart in her hand, he had disobeyed her.

"So, let me see if I have this correct," she said in an even tone that almost made the Sheriff more nervous than when she was yelling.

"I asked you to suggest that Mr. Nolan and his daughter…" Regina started.

"Emma," Graham interrupted and she glared at him.

"I don't care what her name is! They don't belong here!" Regina screamed.

"I'm sorry, but he already stopped an assault and a robbery. If I'm dealing with a crime spike, then I need a deputy. He's good, aced his target practice," Graham argued.

"You said he doesn't even remember who he is! What if he remembers he's some kind of serial killer and you've just handed him a gun," Regina replied, knowing it sounded ridiculous.

"I don't think so. He's a good man. You should see him with his little girl," Graham retorted. Regina clenched her teeth.

"I'm sure he's perfectly _charming_ with his daughter," Regina growled. If she couldn't get him to leave, she'd have keep him and Mary Margaret apart somehow. Fortunately, she had just the thing.

"Fine...keep your deputy. Get out," Regina said, shooing him out. She had work to do.


	5. Making a Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Thanks for the great response! Enjoy this next installment. Happy New Year!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 5: Making a Difference

 _ **Enchanted Forest...10 years ago**_

Will and Anastasia had returned briefly from Wonderland to the Enchanted Forest. She thought it was important to make amends, her with Ella and him with Robin Hood, before returning to Wonderland indefinitely. It was probably going to be the last portal they could secure and she wanted to apologize to Ella. She had been nasty to her under the control and pressure of her mother and older sister Drizella. He wasn't crazy about seeing Robin, but she was making him. She was the only one that could make him do anything.

"All right...what's this about?" Robin asked, as he arrived with Roland. It was at least a day's ride to the edge of the Enchanted Forest from Sherwood Forest and he was surprised Robin had made the journey.

"Just here to make amends, mate," Will replied.

"No one's seen or heard from you in a while. I see things have changed," Robin said, noticing Anastasia.

"That they have, mate. She's making an honest man outta me," Will said. Anastasia smiled and waved to Roland, who hid shyly behind his father's pant leg.

"Then you're not staying?" Robin asked.

"No, Wonderland needs us. I have amends to make with my step-sister Ella. Then we'll be leaving," Anastasia replied.

"Well, then let the past be the past," Robin said, as he shook hands with Will.

"I heard about Marion. I'm sorry," Will said. Robin nodded sadly.

"Thank you," Robin replied.

"What is that?!" Anastasia exclaimed, as a dark cloud of smoke was coming toward them. Robin picked his son up and they could only look on in horror. There was no outrunning it. It swept over them and they were gone…

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

The next day at the station was pretty quiet, but David didn't mind. From what he had seen of this town so far, despite being small, it was never going to be boring.

"As much as I know you love paperwork, I have a little job for you," Graham said.

"Sure," David replied, maybe a little too eagerly.

"District Attorney Spencer is pressuring me to file more serious charges against Johnny. He has a history of petty theft, but the charges Spencer has in mind would entail a lengthy prison sentence in Augusta," Graham explained.

"That does seem a bit harsh," David agreed.

"That's Albert Spencer for you. I hope you can avoid the displeasure of meeting him as long as possible," Graham said.

"What do you need me to do?" David asked.

"Well, Johnny has family of sorts here, kind of an adopted brother. He's godfather to his son too. I think if I can establish a family connection, we may be able to get Spencer to lay off. I'd like to handle it here and not ship him off to Augusta. It just doesn't seem like a good idea," Graham explained. David nodded in understanding.

"But he and his brother of sorts aren't on the best of terms. If you can convince him to vouch for him though, I think we have a shot," Graham said.

"Why me?" David asked.

"His brother is Jason Locksley. He runs the Rabbit Hole tavern. He's not too trusting of law enforcement, but I have a good relationship with him for the most part," Graham replied.

"Yet you want me to ask him to vouch for our amateur thief?" David asked, a little unsure. Graham smiled.

"You have a way about you with people. I think he'll respond better to you. Call it a hunch," Graham replied. David shrugged.

"I'll give it a shot," he said, as Graham tossed him some keys.

"Take the patrol car," he suggested. David nodded and was out the door.

* * *

Zelda Jenkins stared off into space in a daze. She'd been like this since this morning...since her eyes had seen him. She drank him in, memorizing every detail about him. This handsome stranger had come into town and she had learned from the gossip chain already that he was Sheriff Graham's new deputy. He was breathtaking, though Zelda had a reputation of chasing good looking men and fixating on them to the point of stalking. But he was different than any other and she wanted him. She imagined him flashing a smile at her, his bright blue eyes filling with the same want for her. She imagined what his skin might feel like against hers and what gloriousness must exist beneath all those clothes.

"ZELDA!" Stacia Jenkins practically screamed for the third time. The bubble burst and she glared at her little sister.

"What?" she asked haughtily.

"You were like a million miles away," Stacia replied.

"Well, like it's any of your business, but I was thinking about someone," Zelda answered.

"Who is the unlucky guy and does he know you're alive?" Stacia teased. Zelda gave her a murderous glare and Stacia tried not to flinch. Her sister was downright scary and many suspected she suffered from a few mental health issues. She was by no means ugly, but had horrible luck with men. Her possessiveness and downright crazy behaviors sent them all screaming in the other direction, not that she blamed them. She didn't particularly care for Zelda's company either...or her mother's for that matter. But since she still had to live under her mother's roof, she was forced to work in the office part time, doing filing or fetching coffee.

"Don't you have something to file," Zelda snapped. Stacia took that as her queue and wisely left her sister alone. She just felt bad for the new object of her fixation.

* * *

David walked into the Rabbit Hole and scanned his surroundings. It wasn't very busy, being midday, though he spotted the man he had frequently seen at Granny's at the bar. He had been told this was Leroy, the town drunk, so he wasn't surprised to see him there. Behind the bar, a man casually wiped down the counter and David approached.

"What can I get you?" he asked, an accent to it, though not nearly as thick as Johnny's.

"Nothing...I'm just here on business actually," he said, awkwardly showing his badge. That was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm David Nolan, new deputy," he introduced and offered his hand to ease the tension. "Jason Locksley," he offered, shaking his hand.

"I'm here to talk to you about Johnny Sellers. Graham said he is sort like family to you," David said. Jason sighed and tossed the rag away.

"What did he do this time?" Jason asked. David winced.

"I caught him trying to break into the library. I don't really think he meant to harm anyone, but Graham let on that it seems that he just can't help himself," David replied.

"Oh he can't. I scarcely wonder why I ever made him the godfather to my son," Jason spat.

"I know it must be hard, but I don't think it's impossible to rehabilitate him, especially when he understands the seriousness of what happens if he doesn't clean up his act," David said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Graham said that the district attorney wants to make an example of him and file more serious charges. Instead of petty theft, we're talking grand larceny. It would carry a prison term which would have to be served in Augusta," David explained.

"He wants to ship him out of Storybrooke?" Jason asked, clearly concerned. David nodded.

"From what I've seen, I'm not sure the punishment fits the crime, especially since he is your family...or sorts," David said. Jason sighed.

"Jacob, my son, adores his Uncle Johnny," he confirmed.

"How do we stop Spencer? And why help my criminal so-called, half witted brother?" Jason said, clearly angry at Johnny's continued recklessness.

"Well, I haven't met Albert Spencer yet, but Graham doesn't agree with his brand of justice and I'm sure I'll feel the same. But if you were to vouch for him, we might be able to negotiate a different sort of sentence," David replied.

"What sort of sentence?" Jason asked. David shrugged.

"I don't have specifics yet, but we would have him on a strict work detail of some kind. He wouldn't have time to get into trouble. It would be like a prison sentence, but he would serve it here. I'm really new at this, but I've been reading up already and there's a possibility of putting an ankle bracelet on him to track his whereabouts. In time, with hard work and helping him stay on the right track, he might just make something of himself," David said. Jason was blown away. No one had ever gone out of their way to help him or anyone he loved and he did love Johnny, despite him being a pain in the ass.

"Why would you help us?" Jason asked in confusion. David thought about his answer and simply knew exactly why.

"Family should never be torn apart if it can be helped. I was separated from my daughter for the first ten years of her life. It wasn't something either of us could control. But if there's a way I can prevent a family from being separated, then I know it's the right thing to do," David answered.

"Then...I guess tell me what I need to do to help Johnny," Jason agreed.

* * *

"How long you gonna keep me locked up, mate?" Johnny complained. Graham continued to ignore him, as David arrived back.

"Maybe you'll talk to me, deputy. How long am I gonna be in here?" Johnny asked.

"If the district attorney has his way, you'll be going to Augusta to serve a hefty sentence," Graham interjected. The young man's eyes widened.

"Prison?" he squeaked.

"Unless my new deputy is as good as I think he is," Graham replied with a smirk. David rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Locksley says he'll vouch for him. I was thinking work detail and maybe one of those ankle bracelets," David suggested. Graham smiled.

"Excellent work, deputy Nolan. I'll let you keep the lead on this one," Graham said, as he got up from his desk.

"As for you, Mr. Sellers, you owe Deputy Nolan your life, so pipe down," Graham said.

"So I guess we go ahead and set up a meeting with Spencer?" David asked. Graham nodded.

"He's a little intimidating, but I have no doubt that you can handle him," Graham replied. And Graham really believed it. David checked the time and got up to see the bus pulling up outside. He hurried outside and smiled, as he waited for Emma to step off the bus. He was met with a big smile and a hug from her, before they went inside the station.

"How was school, princess?" he asked.

"Good. Ms. Blanchard's class is the best," Emma mentioned. David tried to ignore the flutter he felt in his heart when he thought of Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"She is very nice," he said, trying to sound neutral, but he doubted he was fooling her.

"Let's get you a snack and you can do your homework for a while. Then we'll go to Granny's for dinner," he said. She nodded and just as she was settling down at one of the empty desks, a stern looking man came into the station. David steeled himself under his icy gaze. He wouldn't be intimidated by some bully and it was clear, that was exactly what this man was.

"Sheriff, I'm here with the papers for you to file," Albert Spencer said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Graham replied. Spencer snorted derisively.

"I've already made the decision. You're going to file grand larceny charges and then this habitual thief will be off to prison in Augusta. If he's good, then maybe he'll make parole in ten years," Albert stated smugly. David wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid, smug smirk off his face.

"I have a counter proposal," David stated, as he approached.

"And you might be?" Spencer asked.

"David Nolan, new deputy sheriff," David replied confidently.

"Ah yes...I've heard about you. News travels fast in this speck of town. And I see you've already turned the station into a daycare as well," Spencer said snidely, pointing at Emma. But David stepped into his line of vision, blocking sight of Emma, before Spencer could even blink.

"You're here to listen to my proposal, not make snide comments about my daughter," David said sternly. Spencer glared at him for a moment and David glared right back. When the younger man didn't fold, Spencer broke his gaze.

"Then let's hear it," he said shortly.

"Mr. Sellers serves out his sentence here in Storybrooke on a strict work detail with community service, complete with an ankle tracking device. He has family willing to vouch for him," David proposed. Spencer chuckled.

"Aren't you bold on your first day with a badge?" Albert sneered. But David kept his expression stoic, staring the district attorney down. Graham watched with an impressed look. Everyone in town, save for the Mayor, was afraid of Albert Spencer. He was a gangster in a position of power, charged to uphold to the law. Graham knew though that Spencer believed he himself was above it. Even a seemingly sleepy little town like Storybrooke had a seedy side and if the Sheriff had to put money on it, he believed Spencer was the orchestrator of it all. Of course, he didn't get his hands dirty. He had a network of thugs for that and Graham had no proof. Plus, Regina always told him to back off when he thought he had found something in the past. And he always listened to her...he didn't know why. The only time he had ever disobeyed her was yesterday when he hired David. It was peculiar when he thought about it, as he glanced at Emma. She had stopped doing her worksheet and had her storybook open, carefully watching the exchange between her father and the district attorney.

"Fine…" Spencer almost growled.

"Try to rehabilitate the scum, but it's on your head, deputy," Spencer spat, as he stormed out. Graham blew out a low whistle he'd been holding in.

"You've got guts for sure," he commented. David didn't really see what the big deal was.

"He's just a bully...a big one, but he can't just come in here and bark orders," David replied.

"He usually does though. No one tells him no...except you now," Graham said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. He's the D.A., not King," David retorted, making Emma smile quietly to herself, as she closed her book.

"But he runs this town like he is. Everyone's afraid of him," Graham warned.

"Not me," David replied. Graham nodded and put a large file on his desk.

"Then maybe look through this tomorrow. It will give you an even better look at Albert Spencer and all his possible dealings," Graham said. David nodded and put the file away for tomorrow, just as Mary Margaret walked in. Graham smiled quietly to himself, as he saw the captivation between them, as their eyes locked.

"Ms. Blanchard," Graham greeted politely, snapping her gaze away from David.

"Hello Sheriff, I just came by to make my statement if you still think that's necessary," she said. He nodded.

"I was just about to start evening patrol. David can take your statement though," Graham said.

"Sure," David agreed.

"After that, go ahead and lock up for the night," Graham told him.

"Are you sure you're okay keeping the night shift? You do outrank me," David reminded. He really appreciated it, but he wanted to be fair.

"And you have a little girl to look after. I like the night shift anyway. I've always been a night person," Graham replied, as he left. David smiled and motioned for Mary Margaret to sit down at his desk.

"The badge seems to suit you," she mentioned. He smiled.

"I didn't know if I'd be cut out for police work, but I like it so far. I guess I like the idea of making a difference," he replied. She nodded.

"Hi Ms. Blanchard!" Emma waved. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Hello Emma," she said with a smile. David placed the recorder on his desk.

"Ready when you are," he said. Mary Margaret nodded and recounted the events of that evening. It wasn't long before she was finished and he stopped the recorder.

"Are you going to file charges against Dr. Whale?" she asked curiously.

"I should. This isn't the first time he's done something like this. But I sense you don't want me to," he replied.

"Oh, he deserves it. He's just the only doctor we have. If someone needed help, I'd rather he be there to help them, even if he is a sanctimonious…" she stopped herself from the coming curse, well aware of Emma's little ears, and he chuckled.

"Well...you know what he is," she continued. He nodded. Oh he knew. He had already had to fight the urge he had deep down to pummel him for daring to touch her.

"That's really good of you to put others ahead of yourself, but you're aware that he thinks he can get away with anything, because he's the only doctor in town, right?" David asked. She nodded. She knew. Whale threw it around most of the time to get anything he wanted.

"I know," she said in defeat.

"I think fining him might hurt him more anyway. I could lock him up, but if there were an emergency, I'd have to release him," David decided.

"Oh he'll hate that. For a doctor, he's a real cheapskate," Mary Margaret agreed.

"A hefty fine and a stern warning from me personally will hopefully encourage him to clean up his act," David replied. He actually looked forward to that conversation with Whale.

"So...I guess that's all you need?" she asked. Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"Yeah...but Emma and I are heading to Granny's if you'd like to join us?" he asked, a little too eagerly. He cursed himself silently, as she looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry…" he started to say.

"I'd love to," she interrupted. He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

"Great. Let's lock up and go, I'm starving. Come on Emma," he called. She smiled and

stuffed her book into her backpack. David locked up and they left Granny's together.

* * *

The streets of Storybrooke were quiet and dark. There were a few people out and about, but no one paid her any mind. She recognized the prince right away in the distance. He was holding a little girl's hand and on his other side was a woman with short black hair. Snow White undoubtedly. She had to give the little girl credit. She had already pulled her parents together in the space of two days. It wouldn't be long now, though she was skeptical about what her father asked her to get. She wasn't sure she believed in so called true love, much less how it could be bottled and create magic. But her father was wise in these matters and she would do as instructed...


	6. Ruminations

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN:** **Thanks for the great response. Please enjoy this next installment. A small reminder, in terms of the year in our world, it is 1993, since Emma is only ten in the story, therefore, cell phones are not yet mainstream.**

 **Here's a few shout-outs to reviewers:**

 **Limax25: Thank you for your reviews! I love your stories too. It's good to hear that I'm capturing the characters well since this is my first OUaT fic.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks, as always, for all your reviews! More to come on the person that's so interested in Snow and Charming. Yep, Zelda is trouble and will be even more so when the curse is broken. As for Johnny and Jason, I won't tell yet, but it will become very clear soon. :)**

 **misscam: Thanks so much for your review! I LOVE your stories and yours largely inspired me to start my own Snowing story, especially since there seems to be such a lack of them lately.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 6: Ruminations

"This is unbelievable!" Regina screamed, as she stormed into her vault. Nothing was right! In two days, there had been changes and she liked none of them. She had an ace up her sleeve though or so she thought to drive David and Mary Margaret apart. Her name was Kathryn Nolan...his wife. Or fake wife rather, but he wouldn't have known that. However, when she had shown up at Kathryn's this evening to invoke those false memories, she was unpleasantly surprised to learn that since Charming had never ended up inside Storybrooke after she cast the curse, the false memories were never planted and the fake papers didn't exist.

Sure, she could create fake marriage documents easily enough, but somewhere along the line when she wasn't paying attention in the last ten years, Kathryn and Jim, who was really Frederick, her true love, had found a way to each other. She had been so focused on Mary Margaret's misery that some had slipped by her attention. But how did she miss...this? It seemed impossible. The curse was flawlessly designed...until he showed up. _Unless_ it wasn't _him_ at all.

"Emma," she realized. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Just her presence at the school could have triggered Frederick to unknowingly find his way to Abigail. It seemed impossible, for she was just a child. But not just _any_ child.

"Oh that twisted imp…" she cursed. She would confront Gold again later, but first she had to do something about Snow and Charming.

She smirked evilly, as a plan came to her and she opened her cabinet that contained what little magic she had brought with her to this world. Magic was tricky in this land and so she had one shot at this. She picked up a potion and poured it on one of the many hearts she owned. The potion would alter it so it would appear to be someone else's when it was tested. She just needed the right victim to establish motive. She closed the box and left her vault, after locking it up tightly.

* * *

Graham blinked his eyes, trying to fight a headache, as he drove on Storybrooke's back roads, on the outskirts of town. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had felt off all day. Suddenly, a wolf appeared in the middle of the road and he slammed on the breaks. For several moments, Graham simply stared into the wolf's eyes and it stared right back. Soon, he felt that familiar tingle in his chest and he knew it meant Regina needed him. He got out of the car and the wolf sat on its haunches still staring at him, before running into the woods. His head was killing him and flashes of memories assaulted him. And for the second time ever, he disobeyed Regina and followed the wolf...

* * *

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," David said, a little shy under their praise.

"It is. No one stands up to Albert Spencer, except Mayor Mills, maybe," Mary Margaret replied.

"She's right. He's scary and so is she. Between the two of them, they pretty much run this town," Ruby agreed.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change," David replied.

"It must be so exciting to do something that actually matters, instead of being stuck in a place like this," Ruby said with longing. David smiled.

"It's not exciting all the time. There is more paperwork than you can imagine," he said.

"Hot chocolates are up, Ruby!" Granny called. She retrieved them and set them down.

"Thanks Ruby," Mary Margaret said.

"Ruby...you have other tables," Granny said. Ruby huffed in annoyance and left them. David continued to listen to Mary Margaret talk about teaching and it was clear to him how much she loved it. He liked the way she lit up when talking about the children and Emma had taken to her really well, which was no surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm monopolizing the conversation," she apologized.

"No...I like hearing about things you're passionate about," he replied and she felt her cheeks warm. It was then that he heard Graham's voice come come from the portable radio he was required to carry at night in case of emergency.

" _David…"_ he called.

"Graham, is everything okay?" he asked, speaking into the device.

" _I'm on the outskirts of town, highway twelve. I thought I saw something in the woods. It was nothing, but now the patrol car is dead,"_ Graham responded.

"I'll be right there," David told him.

"I hate to ask, but would you mind staying with Emma for a bit?" he asked.

."Of course not. Go, we'll be fine," Mary Margaret replied.

"Thanks. Here's the key to my room in case she gets tired," David said, dropping it onto the table.

"I'm not tired," Emma refuted, as she rubbed her eyes. David and Mary Margaret shared a smile. He kissed her head.

"Be good princess," he said, as he hurried out the door.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Mary Margaret asked, as Emma yawned. She didn't want to go to bed, but saw a golden opportunity. She sure wished her parents would just remember already.

"Will you read me a story from my book?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Of course, what story do you want to hear?" Emma answered.

"The one where Snow White meets Prince Charming," Emma answered.

Mary Margaret took her hand and led her into the back where the rooms were.

* * *

David pulled up in the truck and got out. Graham gave him a sheepish look.

"This is embarrassing, you know. Having to be rescued by my deputy," he joked. David smiled.

"Don't worry, only Mary Margaret and Emma know. I doubt they'll think less of you," he replied.

"Ah...Mary Margaret," Graham said slyly. David rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that," David said.

"But you'd like it to be," Graham replied. David sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Graham chuckled.

"Except to you two. Even Emma knows," Graham teased, as David hooked up the jumper cables to the two batteries.

"You remember how to do this?" Graham asked.

"Not really. It's in that thick manual you gave me. I've been trying to read as much as I can since I don't really have any memories," David replied. Graham turned the key and the engine started up.

"Well, the reading is working for you then," he replied.

"I'll follow you back to the station, just in case. The battery looks pretty corroded, so we should probably replace it tomorrow," David suggested. Graham nodded.

"Good work again, deputy," Graham said. David smiled and they headed back to town.

* * *

When David got back to Granny's, he wasn't surprised to see that Mary Margaret had taken Emma to the room. But the sight that met him when he entered the room was one he was not prepared for and stunned him to speechlessness. On one of the two beds in the room, Mary Margaret and Emma slept, with the book open underneath their heads. It was certainly the most beautiful sight he was sure he had ever seen. He may have had no memories of his past, but he realized in that second that this is what he wanted in his future.

She simply took his breath away. Long dark lashes against the most flawless ivory skin he was sure he had ever seen. Full pinkish lips that he wanted to kiss. He imagined she would fit perfectly in his arms, her head tucked beneath his chin, but he quickly shook those thoughts away for now. He carefully covered them both with a blanket, after closing the book. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He only hoped she wasn't upset that he didn't in the morning. Quietly, he changed in the bathroom into a pair of sleep pants and a black tank top, before he got into the other bed and turned out the lights.

* * *

It was late when Graham finally arrived at Regina's and when she opened the door, it was clear that she was very unhappy.

"I call you and you come. That's how this works," she snapped, as she let him in.

"I'm sorry, but battery died on patrol tonight. I had to call my deputy to jump start my car," he said.

"So in defending yourself about disobeying me for the second time, you bring up the first?" she countered. He shrugged. She could feel him pulling away and she didn't like it. Emma. This was all because of a child, but her plan was underway. The evidence was planted easily enough. That bothered her more than anything. The once alone Mary Margaret wasn't in her home this evening and she knew it meant she was with him and the girl.

" _Damn true love...damn it to hell…"_ she thought bitterly. She looked at Graham. If physical comfort was all she could have though, she would take it.

* * *

When Mary Margaret awoke early the next morning, she was slightly alarmed, quickly realizing that she was not in her own home. She quickly relaxed though and discovered that she was still asleep next to Emma underneath a blanket. She looked over to the other bed and found it empty, but clearly slept in. She heard the door open quietly and smiled, as she saw David coming in, balancing two lidded coffee cups he had obviously got from Granny.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she echoed.

"I hope you're not mad at me for not waking you, but I just didn't have the heart," he said, as he handed her a cup, which she readily accepted.

"Not at all. I didn't expect you'd be up so early though," Mary Margaret said, not able to help but enjoy the view. The sleeveless shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide a well sculpted chest and pair of biceps.

"I know. I guess whoever I used to be must have been a morning person," he replied, as they sipped at their coffee.

"Thanks again for staying with her," he said.

"It was my pleasure. She such a great kid," she replied fondly. He nodded with a smile.

"Um...I should probably go," she said awkwardly. He nodded and with all the courage he could muster, he grabbed her hand. She turned back to him and breath caught, as their eyes locked.

"I know we haven't known each other for more than a couple days...but I was wondering if you might want to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Dinner?" she asked. He nodded.

"I mean dinner...maybe just the two of us?" he clarified.

"Like a date?" she asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...a date," he replied.

"I'd love to," he said and he exhaled a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Great...that's great. I'll see if Granny wouldn't mind watching Emma tonight and I'll pick you up at six?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll see you then," she said, as she quietly left with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Later that morning, after breakfast courtesy of Granny, David stood out in front of the diner with Emma, waiting for the bus. The town was already bustling with activity, common for a Friday morning. The dalmatian being walked by a ginger haired man caught Emma's attention, as he came near. The dog seemed just as interested in her, tugging his owner along insistently.

"Slow down Pongo," Archie chided. Emma giggled, as Pongo licked her cheek.

"He loves children," Archie mentioned, as Emma petted Pongo.

"Looks like the feeling is mutual. I'm David Nolan," he said, shaking his hand.

"Dr. Archie Hopper. You're the new deputy sheriff, right?" he asked. David nodded.

"Nice to meet you. This is my daughter Emma," he replied. Archie smiled.

"Hello Emma," he said kindly.

"Hi," she responded eagerly. She recognized him instantly from her book.

"Well, I should probably go. Come along Pongo," he urged.

"Bye Pongo!" Emma called, as the man promptly bumped into a woman, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Oh Madam Mayor, I'm terribly sorry," he apologized. Emma gasped and saw the woman beside Archie, who met her gaze with a cold stare.

"You should be more careful, Doctor," she said coolly. He nodded and scurried off.

"I don't recognize you so that means you must be Sheriff Graham's new deputy," Regina deduced.

"David Nolan," he introduced himself, shaking her hand, as Emma hid behind him.

"Mayor Regina Mills," she responded evenly, looking expectantly at the little girl clinging to him.

"And this is Emma...who's a bit shy all the sudden," he replied.

"Well, new places and people can be scary," Regina replied, as she continued on, but not before nearly bumping into someone else.

"Well...good morning Mayor Mills," Gold said.

"Gold," she said shortly, before continuing on.

"Well...I was hoping I'd run into Storybrooke's newest residents soon," Gold said.

"David Nolan," he introduced himself again.

"Mr Gold…" he greeted, as Emma sneeked a peak and gasped. It was definitely him. She had no doubt at who he was in her book.

"This is my daughter Emma," David said.

"Emma...what a lovely name. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," Gold said, as he continued on, just as the bus arrived. David knelt down and hugged her, noticing that she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Hey...are you okay, princess?" he asked. She nodded.

"That lady and man with the cane are scary," she admitted. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm never going to let anything happen to you," David promised, as he kissed her forehead and sent her off on the bus, before heading to the station.

* * *

Gold enjoyed his new awareness this morning. Since Emma and David's arrival, he had felt a tugging at his consciousness. He had felt things changing. But it had been this morning that he had awakened with an inkling that it was more than that. Upon seeing little Emma Swan, her arrival eighteen years early, everything had rushed back to him. Emma's mere presence was already weakening the curse. Somehow at her tender age, she knew about everything, like someone had helped her along. For all his foresight, there was a divergence he hadn't seen. How Charming had also ended up outside Storybrooke was a mystery as well. With no false memories planted, there was nothing for Regina to mess with. But he knew that wouldn't stop her.

Snow and Charming were already drawn to each other. The magic of their true love would and could transcend even Regina's curse. It was something to envy for sure. And Regina would be furious, no doubt working on something to force them apart.

As for him, he could help her, since it was too early for everyone to remember. He still couldn't leave for eighteen years. The time freeze part of the curse would hold for the prophesized twenty-eight years. That part, even with Emma's presence, would not change, even if she broke the curse and restored everyone's memories. Emma would remain the only one to age for another eighteen years. But everyone's memories, especially Snow and Charming's would likely return before that. He didn't despair though. He had planned for everything, even what he didn't see coming. As expected, Regina stormed into his shop.

"Mayor Mills...right on queue," he goaded.

"Dispense with the wisecracks and tell me what's going on and why my curse is weakening?!" she hissed.

"Curse?" he questioned, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me," she growled. He chuckled.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

"Mr. Gold...didn't you see the sign outside?" he asked. She glared daggers at him.

"What's your _other_ name?" she asked again. He giggled.

"Rumplestiltskin…" he hissed. Her face fell. Then he did remember. The curse had already weakened enough for him to remember.

"So...the curse," he stated.

"Your curse...the one you wanted me to cast," she spat.

"Oh no dearie, this was very much your curse. You crushed your own father's heart just so you could rip Snow White away from her true love. This is very much your curse," Rumple reminded.

"Then why did Charming end up outside Storybrooke?" Regina demanded to know.

"Not even I know that, dearie. That wasn't a part of either of our plans. But he was attempting to place Emma in a magic wardrobe. He failed, but if he came in contact with any of the magic dust, then anything could have happened," Gold surmised. Regina let those facts sink in for a moment.

"That still doesn't explain why everything I've worked for is going up in smoke because of true love," Regina spat.

"Oh I don't know...every time you've gone up against this particular true love, you've lost," Gold retorted.

"Since when are you a fan of true love?" she hissed. He giggled.

"Not a fan of it so much as of what it...creates," he hissed back. Regina's eyes widened.

"Emma…" she uttered.

"Yes, you see...I managed to bottle some of not just any true love, but the most powerful true love in all the realms," he revealed.

"You did?" she asked. She didn't know that was even possible. He nodded.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I tucked it away for a rainy day, but before I did...I dropped a single drop onto the parchment," he said. She clenched her teeth.

"You...this is your fault!" she snarled, as a look of clarity came over her.

"You want the curse to break! Why?" she demanded.

"Not telling. Maybe it's a little early, but I can make it work," Gold stated.

"Not if I can stop it! She's just a child, after all," Regina snapped.

"Kill her and the curse breaks anyway," Gold warned.

"Then I'll find another way," Regina replied, as she stormed out...


	7. Heartstrings

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for the feedback. Please enjoy this next chapter filled with Snowing and Daddy Charming feels, with a dash of drama. I chose to call this chapter Heartstrings, because it tugs at the heart with a lot of different emotions from both ends of the spectrum.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 7: Heartstrings

Johnny looked tired and weary that afternoon, as he arrived back at the station.

"Did you get it all cleaned off?" Graham asked, he dropped the bucket and brushes.

"Bloody hell...that graffiti is everywhere! I tell ya' if I catch the little wankers that are doin' it, you'll be lockin' me up again," Johnny complained. David smiled.

"There does seem to be some troublemakers that hang out down at the Docks," he mentioned. Graham nodded.

"I've never been able to catch them in the act, but you seem to have better luck than me," Graham replied. David rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm done for the day," Johnny whined.

"The day's not over. The patrol cars need a good wash," Graham ordered. Johnny groaned and stormed off.

"You're enjoying this," David teased.

"I am," Graham agreed, as David went out to meet Emma at the soon returned, carrying Emma on his back and her face was lit up in the pure delight of having a daddy for these seemingly simple moments.

"Hi Graham!" she called, cheerfully. He smiled.

"Hey kiddo...how was school?" she asked.

"Good...it's the first school I've actually liked," Emma replied, as David let her down.

"Is Ruby babysitting me tonight?" Emma asked.

"Just for a little while if that's okay?" David asked in return. Emma nodded eagerly and sat down at they desk they had designated for her. She liked Ruby a lot and her parents were going on a real date. And that meant maybe they'd remember faster. David noticed Graham's sly look

"Got a babysitter for tonight, eh?" he asked. David rolled his eyes.

"It's just dinner," he replied.

"Where are you taking her?" Graham asked. David sighed. He should have known Graham would grill him.

"I thought about that nice restaurant around the corner...but Mary Margaret is special so it just seemed a little generic. Then Granny offered to pack us a picnic for the park," David replied.

"That's adorable," Graham said, only slightly teasing. David gave him a pointed look.

"Seriously though, that's great. Mary Margaret is the kindest soul I've ever met. She deserves someone good," Graham replied, approval in his tone.

"Thanks," David replied.

* * *

Dr. Whale tossed his scrubs in the laundry bin and promptly left the hospital that night. He got in his car and jumped in surprise, as a masked man sat up in his back seat and cocked a gun. The doctor gulped, his eyes widening in fear.

"Drive," he ordered. Whale obeyed and did exactly what he was told.

* * *

If David had ever been this nervous for a date, he had no memory of it, of course. That was the curse or maybe the blessing of being an almost blank slate. But he was almost sure he hadn't. Mary Margaret was beautiful, kind, and everything he could ever want in a woman. And the connection they had...though they had just met, he was irrevocably drawn to her. He had given thought to who Emma's mother might have been. He wondered if they were in love. He wondered if he had felt drawn to her like he did to Mary Margaret. But with no one in his supposed hometown coming forward or offering answers, he decided that it wasn't worth pursuing. Moving forward with his life and raising Emma was what mattered now.

He was dressed fairly casual. He had picked up a few shirts and pairs of jeans out the consignment shop. He had found quite a few things for Emma too, though Ruby had helped with that. He found himself wishing it was Mary Margaret that was helping him pick out things for her.

The black button down shirt tucked into jeans and his leather jacket seemed to suit him.

As he walked out into the diner, Granny had the picnic basket ready and he saw her sitting in a booth with Emma and Ruby. She looked beautiful in a simple knee length green dress with a scoop neck and white cardigan, though he knew she'd be beautiful in anything and he found himself just wanting to kiss her breathless. She soon noticed him and their eyes locked again. A smile slowly spread across her face, as he grabbed the picnic basket.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and he offered his hand, but not before leaning down and dropping a kiss to Emma's head.

"Be good for Ruby and Granny," he told her, as they left the diner.

Being early fall it was still plenty light out and dusk was still a couple hours away.

"You look beautiful by the way," he mentioned. She felt her cheeks warm.

"Thank you. I've been looking forward to this all day," she admitted. He smiled and oh she really liked it when he smiled.

"Me too," he said, as they strolled toward the park.

* * *

Jason held little Jacob's hand, as they arrived at the park. He made a point to leave the tavern in his employee's hands a few times a week in order to spend time with his son. After dinner at Granny's, he allowed Jacob to go play in the park.

"Don't wander too far!" he called, as he found a bench.

* * *

"That's really good," he mentioned, as he took another bite of the large slice of cake Granny had sent with them.

"So, I think it's safe to say you're a chocolate lover," Mary Margaret mentioned, as she took another bite.

"Oh definitely, that's one mystery solved," he replied, as she noticed the smudge of chocolate in the corner of his mouth.

"Here...hold still," she said, as she leaned over with a napkin and gently wiped the chocolate away. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart pound in her chest, as their faces were only inches apart. He closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips to hers, gently moving his lips over hers. Their lungs burned with the need for air, but they did not part, as he moved his head to slant his lips over hers, deepening the kiss further. When they finally did part, they were breathless and staring into each other's eyes. A smile slowly spread across his face and then hers. As they were about to kiss again, they felt a violent rumble in the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked. Before he could answer, there was an even louder rumble and shouts of terror in the distance.

" _Help!"_ they heard. Without thinking, David took her hand and they ran toward the cry.

* * *

Jason smiled, as he watched Jacob run around the playground equipment. He leafed through the newspaper, trying to find something of interesting to read. But nothing, other than the arrival of two new residents, ever really happened in Storybrooke. It was odd when he thought about it, but a rumble in the ground interrupted any thought he had.

"Jacob...come here," he called. The little boy stopped playing and started running toward his father when an even louder rumble sounded, followed by the cracking in the ground. Jason screamed in horror, as he watched the ground collapse beneath his son into a sinkhole.

"HELP! HELP ME!" he screamed, as he tried in vain to see down into the hole.

"JACOB!" he cried, as Archie, who was passing by, was quite literally pulled there by Pongo.

"Jacob is down there?" Archie asked in horror. Pongo began to bark, clearly smelling the danger.

"Yes!" Jason cried.

"I'll get help!" Archie said, as he left Pongo there and ran to get the fire department, which only consisted of two firemen. To say that Storybrooke was unprepared for this kind of thing was an understatement.

* * *

By the time David and Mary Margaret arrived in a sprint, the firetruck was there and flood lights illuminated the area. At least half the town had gathered.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Oh thank God, deputy. My son fell down in that sinkhole!" Jason cried.

"Okay...don't panic. We'll get him out," David replied. Mary Margaret quite literally witnessed him with bated breath go from a quiet, unassuming and sometimes confused man to a leader who knew exactly what to do in a crisis. David removed his jacket and looked at the seemingly unprepared firemen.

"Did someone radio Graham?" David asked. One of them nodded.

"He's coming, but he was on the outskirts of town," he responded. David sighed.

" _Again? What is he doing out there again?"_ David wondered, but he didn't have time to ponder. He grabbed the harness from the truck.

"What are you doing?" the other asked.

"If more ground collapses beneath him, we'll never get him out," David warned quietly so Jason couldn't hear, as he strapped on the harness.

"You're going to lower me down so I can pull him out," David said.

"Be careful!" Mary Margaret pleaded. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"What's going on here?" Regina asked, as she arrived.

"Looks like a sinkhole. We've got a little boy trapped," David replied.

"What...that's not possible. This is Maine...the ground is too hard. We don't have sinkholes here," Regina replied.

"Well, something happened and Mr. Locksley's son is trapped. I'm going in after him," David replied.

"Mr. Locksley?" she asked in confusion. She didn't remember anyone by that name. She glanced over and saw the frantic father, trying to place him among the Enchanted Forest occupants, but could not. Regina felt something crunch beneath her foot and noticed a shard of glass. To anyone else, it wouldn't have seemed like anything out of the ordinary, just a piece of a broken bottle littered in the park, perhaps. But Regina knew differently or more accurately, what was beneath this sinkhole. There was no question. The remnants of Snow's glass coffin, now broken in a million pieces was a sign of trouble for her and she glared daggers at her step-daughter, who didn't notice, for she was far too absorbed by the man being lowered into the death trap. Regina clenched her teeth. If only she had her magic. She'd bury him alive and be rid of him, which would destroy Snow White forever. But she didn't, so she put on a sympathetic face and walked over to the frantic man.

"I'm sure he's fine. Deputy Nolan will get him out," she assured. Jason looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you Madam Mayor," he replied with such reverence that it made Regina uncomfortable. Most people in this town were afraid of her, but he showed none of that if he was. Perhaps he was too scared for his son to be afraid of her.

* * *

David's feet gently touched the unstable ground and he noticed the broken glass everywhere. He saw the little boy, huddled nearby, crying. He looked okay, just a few scrapes, but very scared.

"Jacob, my name is David. I'm going to get you out," David called, as he held out his hand. As Jacob started to move toward him, the ground beneath them shook violently. Jacob cried out and huddled in the corner, as David tried to keep on his feet.

"Okay...okay...I'll come to you," David said, practically tiptoeing on the unsteady ground. He felt a crunching beneath his feet and shined a flashlight down, seeing a multitude of broken glass. There was no time to ponder why there was broken glass beneath the ground though and he snatched the little boy up. The extra added weight where he was standing caused the ground to shake beneath him again.

I'VE GOT HIM! PULL ME UP!" David called, as the townspeople rallied together to pull him up. David held the little boy up, as they reached the surface and Jason plucked him from the deputy's arms, before hugging him tightly in relief. Regina allowed herself a rare, genuine smile, but then frowned a little. She had ripped happy endings away from everyone in this town, but this man still had something she would never have. A child to love. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man, so much so, that she didn't notice her nemesis frantically hug the man being extracted from the sinkhole.

"Thank you Madam Mayor," he said.

"For what?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"You said he would be okay...and he is. Thank you for giving me hope," Jason said, as he hurried off to thank David, who was the real reason he was holding his little boy again. But his words didn't lessen their effect on Regina. It had been a very long time since anyone had thanked her for anything and she had forgotten how good it felt.

* * *

"Thank you...I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Jason said, as he shook David's hand.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I got to him in time," David replied, as he undid the harness, just in time to catch Mary Margaret who quite literally, in a moment of sheer boldness that she didn't even know she was capable of, threw herself into his arms. He smiled though and put his arms around her. Nothing, except Emma perhaps, had ever felt so right.

"You saved him...you're a hero," she said, awe in her eyes.

"I think rescuing a child from a dangerous situation is just part of my job," he replied, trying to play off her praise, though it did make him feel really good.

"A person has to care enough to do such a job," she said. He looked down shyly. Their reverie was interrupted though by the arrival of an out of breath Sheriff Graham.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could," he replied.

"It's okay, the danger is passed I think. We probably need to just section off this part of the park until we figure out what could have caused this sinkhole," David said. Graham handled partitioning off around the hole and the crowd began to dissipate. When Graham was satisfied, he told David it was okay to leave. He had saved the night from being a big tragedy and Graham was embarrassed that he had been out in the woods following that same wolf again. He didn't know what had come over him lately. Soon, only Regina and him remained. David and Mary Margaret had decided to just finish their date at Granny's and have hot chocolate with Emma. They had been nice enough to ask him to join them. And he really wanted to.

He noticed Regina's glare fixated on Mary Margaret Blanchard, as she left the scene hand in hand with David Nolan. The rage was barely contained and he often wondered why the Mayor hated someone as sweet as the fifth grade school teacher.

"If you're ready, you can take me home," Regina demanded. Graham rolled his eyes and he knew what she really meant. Funny thing was, he hadn't minded their physical relationship in the past. In fact, part of him liked it a lot. There was never any emotions attached, the coupling purely physical. He knew it would be a dream come true for most men. But lately, Graham had wanted to feel something...anything! He hadn't felt anything for so long...until they came to town. He had been nearly instant friends with David and he liked it. He didn't have any friends. And little Emma...he found himself extremely protective of her, thinking that if had a daughter, he would have been proud to have one like her.

"I can't tonight, Regina," he stated.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I have plans with friends," he replied. Regina frowned.

"Fine," she spat, as she stormed off. Graham paid her little mind and headed to Granny's.

* * *

Ruby delivered their hot chocolate to the table and sat down with them since most people had left the diner.

"Hot chocolate, on the house, for Storybrooke's resident hero," Ruby announced. David smiled shyly.

"It's really not that big of a deal," David said.

"Yeah daddy...Ruby says you saved a little boy!" Emma said excitedly.

"Well, his daddy was really scared, just like I'd be if anything happened to you. So I had to help. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same," David replied. Ruby snorted.

"Not in this town. It's like a bunch of hapless people walking around, having no idea what they're doing," she said. Mary Margaret smiled.

"I hate to say it, but when she's right, she's right. Our sorry fire department didn't have a clue what to do," Mary Margaret agreed.

"They're young. They probably just need a little more training," David said, as the door to Granny's opened.

"Hi Graham!" Emma greeted with excitement. He sat down with them and enjoyed a cup of cocoa, sans the cinnamon, as he didn't quite have the taste for it. They talked and laughed together and it wasn't long before Emma had fallen asleep snuggled against her father. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to go put her to bed and then I'll walk you home," David suggested. Mary Margaret nodded.

"I'd like that," Mary Margaret replied, as David got up and lifted her up.

"Daddy…" Emma said sleepily.

"Shh...it's time for bed, peanut," he replied. Emma didn't fuss and went back to sleep. Graham watched him with envy, wondering if David knew how lucky he was to feel so much love for another human being. He definitely seemed to, as he watched him to take Emma into the back.

* * *

Across the street from Granny's, Regina stared at them in the shadows. Talking, laughing together, and just generally enjoying each other's company. It hurt not to be a part of anything. No one ever wanted to spend time with her. She knew it was her own doing, but it didn't make it any easier to swallow. Even cursed, Snow had more than her now. But she could change that. Graham's continued disloyalty and flashes of recovered memories made him too dangerous to live. She pulled a glowing heart out of her pocket and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, as she watched him laugh. He had never laughed with her. They had sex, but he was never close to her and never would be. She didn't want to do this...but she had to. She could not let the curse be broken.

* * *

"So...how was the date? You know, before he rushed headlong into danger to rescue a little boy?" Ruby gushed and Graham smiled slyly.

"It was...perfect," Mary Margaret said with a dreamy stare.

"Oh, so he did kiss you," Ruby said.

"A lady doesn't tell," Mary Margaret replied.

"That's a definite yes," Graham teased, as he got up and put his jacket on.

"Well, I should probably get back to the station," Graham said, as David returned. They shook hands and Graham turned away, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks.

"Graham?" David asked, as the Sheriff was suddenly clutching his chest.

"GRAHAM!" he cried, as the Sheriff collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Outside the diner, Regina opened her hand and the wind swept away the dust that was all that remained of the Huntsman's heart. A wolf howled in the distance and Regina stalked off toward her home...

* * *

 _AN: I really didn't want to kill Graham...but like in the canon, it had to happen to further the plot. Reviews are very appreciated!_


	8. Pressing On

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: I just want to say thanks for the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.

And a small note on the dwarves. It seems that only a few of them have actual curse identities. I looked it up and we know Sneezy is Tom Clark, Grumpy is Leroy, and Sleepy is Walter. The other dwarves don't have curse identities and so I will be giving them Storybrooke identities for the purpose of this story.

Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.

Finding You Always

Chapter 8: Pressing On

The mood in Storybrooke was somber that Monday morning. The whole town was very nearly shut down, including the school, as the entire town mourned the sudden passing of their Sheriff. Emma clung to her father and he held her tightly, as she cried. Neither of them had known Graham very long, but they had grown very fond of him in just the few short days they knew him. His heart ached for his little girl too. He wanted to protect her from ugliness like this as long as possible, but he learned when he had to tell her Saturday morning that Graham was dead, that his baby girl had already experienced more than she should have.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _David's eyes were red and puffy that morning, as he attempted to drink some coffee. Emma would be awake soon and he would have to tell her about Graham. He hadn't slept a wink and had been forced to take charge as acting Sheriff. Graham's collapse was a mystery. He had been fine one minute and dead the next. The paramedics had tried to revive him, but it was no use. They had taken the body to the hospital morgue and there would be an autopsy straight away. The rest of the evening, he had grieved with Mary Margaret, Ruby and Granny at the diner. Then came the really difficult part in the morning._

 _Emma had awakened cheerfully, but had immediately noticed that something was very wrong. Daddy was already awake, though that wasn't unusual itself, she noticed his red eyes and sad expression immediately._

" _Daddy…" she asked quietly. He looked over and managed a small smile just for her, though this one didn't quite reach his eyes._

" _Come here princess," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and he swallowed the lump in his throat, as he pulled her into his lap._

" _Why are you sad?" she asked. He gently tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear._

" _Something happened last night and it's very sad. But I want you to know that daddy is here for you and I'm not going anywhere," he started to say._

" _What happened?" Emma asked._

" _Sheriff Graham died last night," he told her, as he rubbed her back soothingly._

" _Do you understand what that means?" he asked gently. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she nodded._

" _Sometimes people died at the group home," Emma said quietly. David's heart broke a little more at that. Emma's file from social services had arrived yesterday and he had yet to look through it. He was almost afraid to. What else had his baby girl seen in her short ten years? What had he been unable to protect her from? He pondered this, as he held her while she cried._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

People began to slowly disperse, as the casket was lowered into the ground. Granny was holding a wake at the diner and he took Emma's hand to follow Mary Margaret and Ruby when Regina stopped them.

"I know this isn't a great time, but we still need to talk about the town's protection," Regina stated.

"You don't have to worry. I'm more than able to take on Graham's role. This town will have a Sheriff," David promised.

"A little presumptuous of you, don't you think? You've barely been a deputy and now you think you can be Sheriff? Regina asked incredulously.

"Yes, Graham thought I could do the job and I will not let him down," David snapped back.

"That's noble, but I'll be appointing Sidney Glass as the new Sheriff. You'll answer to him, deputy," Regina replied.

"And what experience does a reporter have to be Sheriff?" David countered.

"My decision is final," Regina snapped.

"Actually, it's not. I've been reading and if more than one person wants the job as Sheriff, then there has to be an election. The people get to decide who they want protecting them...not you," David snapped in return. Regina clenched her teeth, wishing for nothing more than to be able to rip his heart out right now.

"Fine...you'll have your election," Regina spat. Mary Margaret gently touched his arm.

"I know who I'm voting for," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back shyly.

"Thanks. I think it's just time that the people run this town. You'd think the Mayor has no concept of democracy the way she tried to run things," he replied, as they walked to Granny's.

"That's Regina," Mary Margaret agreed.

"How long has she been mayor anyway?" David asked curiously. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to answer, but realized that she couldn't really remember.

"Huh...as long as I can remember I guess," Mary Margaret replied, as little uneasy that it seemed she could never remember a time that was different. David and Emma's arrival was the first change she could remember and now Graham's death.

"I probably shouldn't expect a clean race then. Regina will fight to put someone in there that will do what she wants," he said.

"Then we'll fight back. We'll start making posters right away," Mary Margaret said.

"Can I help?" Emma asked.

"Of course, we'll start right after lunch," Mary Margaret replied. David smiled.

"You really think I can win?" he asked.

"I believe you can. You're a good man and this town deserves someone like you. Sidney is a brown nosing rat. And...good always wins," Mary Margaret rambled. Emma smiled. It was exactly what Snow White would say. David smiled.

"Thanks," he said, as they went into Granny's.

* * *

The next day, after seeing Emma off to the bus, David arrived at the station. It already felt empty and cold without Graham. He hadn't known him long, but they were friends. He had given David and Emma a place to belong and a job David loved. He also didn't buy the official autopsy report. It had been ruled as heart failure. Graham had to be about his age and generally people in their thirties didn't just have heart failure. He was determined to win the Sheriff election and give the people a voice in their town. He heard footsteps and turned his head toward the entrance, seeing a woman in a navy blue coat step in.

"Can I help you?" David asked.

"Excuse me Sheriff, I'm Mother Superior from the convent and I believe I need to file a missing person's report," she stated. He motioned for her to take a seat.

"Is it one of your charges?" he asked.

"No...thank goodness no. But I have reason to believe that Dr. Whale may be in some sort of trouble. He hasn't showed up for a shift at the hospital in two days. I volunteer there regularly and no one has seen him since Friday night," Mother Superior said.

"And you believe he was last seen at the hospital?" David asked.

"According to the staff, yes. Dr. Whale is not the most...virtuous person, so there may have been other places he went after his shift that night," she replied.

"I'll start by formally questioning the staff and then see if I can recreate any kind of path that night. In the meantime, we don't have a doctor. The hospital should be making calls to see if we can get a doctor to come fill his position in case of an emergency," David suggested.

"They have been making calls, but all requests have gone unanswered," Mother Superior replied. His brow furrowed in confusion. That was really strange.

"We do have Doc for any non serious injuries though," she mentioned.

"Doc?" he asked. She looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me, doctor Samuel Reed, but everyone just calls him Doc," she replied.

"He's a doctor too?" David asked.

"Not a surgeon though. He handles all minor treatments and routine physicals for Whale," she informed.

"That's something then. We should still have a surgeon though for emergencies. I'll speak with Mayor Mills. Maybe she has connections in Boston or Augusta. For now, I'll head to the hospital and start interviewing people that saw him that night," David said. Mother Superior smiled kindly.

"Thank you Sheriff," she said.

"Well...acting Sheriff for now," he corrected. She nodded.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're the Sheriff this town needs. I scarcely doubt Mr. Glass will be as fair and dedicated as you are, Mr. Nolan. The whole convent will be behind you," she said graciously, humbling David.

"Thank you Mother Superior. I'll let you know if and when I find anything," he said. She nodded gratefully. He wasn't obligated to share anything with her, but believed he would, because he cared.

* * *

 _A Thousand of year ago..._

 _The Kingdom of the Dragon was the richest and most prosperous in the entire realm. The benevolent Dragon King ruled with a firm, but gentle hand. Despite his extraordinary powers and immortality, he did not abuse his gifts. Many said that was in part due to the true and powerful love he shared with his Queen. But as one would learn, even the power of the Dragon King had its limits._

 _The Kingdom was bustling with excitement. The Royal couple were traveling, visiting many villages along the way. It was well known that those with ailments or those that needed help, and deemed worthy if they were good people, of course, could be recipients of the King's gifts. His powers were not unlike that of a mystical genie of Agrabah. But the Dragon King did not require a Master and was free to use his powers as he saw fit. There were whispers that he had long ago been such a genie, but freed by one of his Master's own wishes. Others denied that story though and said that his powers were bestowed upon him by an ancient God. Whichever story was true, it was well known and clear that the source of his power lay in the mystical orb that topped the long staff he always carried. And no one quite knew where it had come from or how it came to be, thus the wild stories and rumors._

 _But for one man, the King was his only hope for his family's survival…_

* * *

 _The man bowed before the King, as he arrived at his village._

" _Please rise," the King requested._

" _I've been told that you are a good man and that you have need of my gifts," the King said._

" _Yes Your Majesty, it is my wife. She was very ill and passed away just this morning. My children and I need her. Can you help?" he asked. The King frowned._

" _I am very sorry, but even my magic has its limits. Bringing back those that are deceased defies the laws of magic. Perhaps if she were still alive, I could have healed her, but if she has passed on...there is nothing I can do," the King said regrettably. The man was crushed._

" _But you must...she is my true love…" he cried. The King looked truly said._

" _I'm afraid not even true love can transcend death. I am truly sorry," the King said, as he left the man to grieve._

" _No...if you won't help me...then I'll help myself to your power. I will find a way," the man growled, all his grief overwhelming him._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Hong Kong**_

"Father…" a young man called, as he quietly entered his father's study

"Satoshi...my son, has your sister made contact?" he asked.

"Yes Father...I believe we are in luck. It seems that Storybrooke needs a doctor," he said. The Dragon smiled.

"It is good to know that your years at medical school will not go to waste then. Answer the call," the Dragon ordered. The young man nodded. He didn't dare question his father. Like his sister, he was born in this world and did not always understand his Father's quest for magic. He watched, as his Father took something from his cabinet and carefully unfolded the item wrapped in a special cloth.

"You will need a talisman or magical object to enter the town," he said, as he handed him a shiny, scaly item.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A scale from the tail of a mermaid. Since I do not have an object from Storybrooke, this is the only way in. Mermaids can travel across realms and their scales can allow passage through magical barriers," he stated.

"Yes Father, I will leave at once," he said, bowing respectfully.

* * *

It had been a frustrating afternoon for David, as he interviewed any that had seen Whale on the day of he disappeared. This included most of the nurses, two of which Whale had been "entertained" by in a broom closet. He thought maybe there was the possibility of a jealous husband or boyfriend in there, but both nurses turned out to be single. Both seemed very adamant that he know of their relationship status or lack thereof and were disappointed when he left without giving either the time of day.

He arrived back in time for the bus to drop Emma off and once he got her settled with a snack, he went about reading through his witness statements. There wasn't much there and he needed to go canvas the parking lot. The town wasn't that big itself, though there was a considerable amount of forest ground to cover. No one had seen him though and he almost wondered if Whale had just taken off on an impromptu trip. He had no family and quite a bit of job security, so he didn't put it past him to just take off. His pondering was interrupted though, as Sidney Glass strolled into the station.

"Any leads?" Sidney asked. David looked up at him. He didn't really have to share anything with him. He didn't have the job yet and if David had anything to do with it, he wouldn't. But he decided that being civil would probably be best.

"Not yet. No sightings or hits on his car, but I'm going to go canvas the hospital parking lot soon," David responded. Sidney glanced over at Emma.

"And how do you plan to do that while babysitting?" the reporter asked. David snapped the pencil he was holding in two, as he glared at Sidney. He was about to retort when someone beat him to it.

"Emma will be with me tonight while David handles this. _He_ is the Sheriff," Mary Margaret said. Sidney looked surprised. The meek Mary Margaret Blanchard never talked back to anyone. She could barely make eye contact with anyone in authority either. He looked between the two, guessing that David might be responsible for these changes.

"Very well, let me know if you find anything," Sidney said, as left.

"I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous. I just heard about Whale missing and I thought you might need someone to watch Emma," she fretted, afraid she had overstepped. He smiled and stood up, surprising her by cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. Her face flushed and she felt like she was floating, as their lips parted.

"Sorry...I've just wanted to do that all day," he said.

"Don't be sorry," she replied, clearly saying he could do that any time he wanted.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind watching her for a bit?" he asked.

"I'd love to. She can come home with me and then you can pick her up when you're done," she suggested.

"Thanks," he said, as he knelt beside Emma.

"Daddy has to work late tonight. Would you be okay going home with Mary Margaret for a while? I'll be by to pick you later," he promised.

"Okay," she replied. He kissed her head and she packed her things up, including her book.

"I'll see you later Princess," he said. Mary Margaret smiled and led her out by the hand. David grabbed his jacket and headed for the patrol car.

* * *

Greg Mendell sat nervously in the "home office", which was little more than an empty run down apartment this time, waiting for his superior to see him. Failing his first mission right out of the gate was unacceptable. The girl was important, they had told him. It was too soon for her to be reunited with her father, they had said. Greg had felt a pang of both envy and satisfaction at that. He was Emma's age when he lost his father and part of him was glad she was reunited with her family. But he would never voice that opinion. He still had a mission and he had to complete it if he were to ever learn answers about what happened to his own father. And make the woman responsible for ruining his life pay dearly.

Regina...the name was bitter in his mouth. She was an evil witch, a sorceress with the power to hold a heart in her hand and control a person. Such an abomination didn't belong in this world.

A woman walked through the door and he stood anxiously. He didn't know her and the confusion on his face was evident.

"Sit," she ordered and he obeyed.

"Where is the boss?" he asked cautiously.

"He was dismissed. I'm your new...handler," she replied. He was certain though she couldn't be much older than him.

"I lost the girl," he admitted.

"We know. She's lost to us for now, but that won't always be the case. Another opportunity will eventually present itself," she replied.

"Another opportunity?" he asked.

"Plans have changed. What's important now is that you are properly prepared to do what we must when the time comes. What will take years to culminate," she replied.

"Years? But I was promised answers!" he exclaimed.

"And you'll have them! But another blunder like this will not be tolerated. Come," she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She smirked.

"Why...to travel the world, of course," she answered. He looked confused.

"Magic is very rare in the world, but not so rare that it can be found nearly on every continent on the planet. You need to learn about everything we're up against," she explained.

"You mean in Storybrooke?" he asked. She nodded.

"That place is the most unnatural in all existence, but before we take on magic that powerful, you need to be study," she replied.

"Study?" he asked incredulously.

"Study how to destroy magic, of course. And to do that, we must seek out what most in this world consider non-existent. Then we destroy magic by using this world's own sort of magic," she answered.

"And that is?" he prompted.

"Science," she clarified.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tamara," she answered, as she handed him a notebook with pages of scribbled names and facts.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Everything I've learned about Storybrooke and the people in it," she replied...


	9. Echoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: I just want to say thanks for the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.

And a small note on the dwarves. It seems that only a few of them have actual curse identities. I looked it up and we know Sneezy is Tom Clark, Grumpy is Leroy, and Sleepy is Walter. The other dwarves don't have curse identities and so I will be giving them Storybrooke identities for the purpose of this story.

Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.

Finding You Always

Chapter 9: Echoes

David had come up empty in the parking lot and decided to go inside the hospital to make sure he didn't miss interviewing anyone.

"Hello Sheriff," the nurse at the desk greeted.

"I know I was here earlier, but I'm just trying to see if maybe there was anyone else that might have noticed anything. Even the smallest detail or something that seems like nothing could be important," he stressed.

"I've told you all I know, I'm sorry. We did, however, get an answer to our call for a doctor to fill in," she informed.

"Really?" David asked. She nodded.

"A doctor Paul Sakura, originally from Hong Kong, but he's been doing his residency in Boston. He should be here by tomorrow," she informed.

"Well, that's something at least. Call me if you or anyone else remember anything," he said. She nodded.

* * *

 _A Thousand of year ago_

 _Masuda had once been a proud family line. Shin Masuda had once been a good man...until his wife died. His grief had consumed him and driven his children away in his quest to obtain magic. It had been magic that was unable to save his already deceased wife. He was convinced if he somehow collected all the magic he possibly could, he would become all powerful, even more powerful than the Dragon King. He would not have such limitations and his thirst for it had already begun to blacken his soul. He captured magic by any means necessary and blood now stained his hands. He had shamed his family and the name Masuda was now whispered with fear and shame._

 _But none of that mattered to Shin. Only power mattered. He didn't have enough yet to go up against the Dragon King. Once he had his staff though, nothing would stand in his way._

 _He had obtained many types of potions and curses in his short rampage, but soon realized that he had no idea how to use such power. That was when he met the Dark One and became his pupil. This dark one, claiming to be the third one to ever exist, called himself Xanetakos. He tempted Shin at first, telling him that he could gain instant power beyond his imagination if he were to kill the Dark One and take the powers._

 _But Masuda didn't like the idea of being tethered to something such as the dagger. No, he wanted the King's power. Nothing tethered the King to the magical staff. The King controlled his weapon and that's exactly what he wanted. So he trained with the Dark One and was patient, knowing that the day to confront the King and take what was rightfully his was soon coming._

* * *

 **Present Day**

David knocked on Mary Margaret's door and she opened it soon after, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey," she said simply, letting him in.

"Look what we're making, daddy!" Emma called, as she excitedly held up a poster with his picture on it. Mary Margaret had clearly designed it, but had taken great measure to involve Emma in their creation as well.

"Wow...you did this for me?" he asked. She nodded exuberantly.

"Of course. And we're going to plaster the whole town with them tomorrow," Mary Margaret replied. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled back and a somewhat awkward silence settled between them. They both wanted to be closer, but neither was sure it was yet appropriate in front of Emma.

"So...are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't expect you to go to any trouble," he replied.

"It's no trouble. I fed Emma, but thought I'd wait for you. It will only take a few minutes to reheat in the oven," she said. He smiled.

"I'd love some then," he replied, as he sat down at the table next to Emma, watching as Mary Margaret went to the kitchen. It just all felt so natural...so right.

"I probably shouldn't pry, but did you find anything?" she asked.

"You're not and no, I didn't find anything. It's like he and his car just vanished. I'm going to start searching the woods tomorrow, but part of me wonders if he just left town. It's not like he has any ties here," David relied.

"Well, as deplorable as he is, I hope that's all it is. I hope nothing happened to him," she said. He smiled.

"He still owes a fine. But in all seriousness, I hope it's nothing too. I'm really new at this," he said. She smiled gently.

"You're doing wonderfully. Graham would be proud," she assured.

He enjoyed dinner, as they continued to talk, while Emma was occupied with a movie. Once they finished, he insisted on helping her clean up the kitchen and once they done, Mary Margaret made hot chocolate for all of them.

"Good movie, peanut?" he asked. She nodded and then giggled, as he tickled her.

"Daddy...can you dance like that?" Emma asked, as the animated characters on the screen were waltzing.

"Hmm...I don't know, that dance looks pretty complicated," he replied.

"Can you, Mary Margaret?" she asked. The teacher smiled.

"I don't think I've ever tried," she said.

"Maybe we should find out?" he suggested, as he offered his hand to her. She blushed, but took his hand, as he spun her around and they began dancing, falling in sync with each other like they had danced together a thousand times.

"I'd definitely say you've done this before," she mentioned.

"Not that I'd actually remember, but you seem to know exactly what to do as well," he replied.

"I swear I don't remember actually learning," she said, a little perplexed.

"Maybe you're just a natural," he said. She blushed.

"I think you're too charming for your own good...and probably mine too," she teased, as they circled the room. Emma smiled and remembered how hopeless she used to feel in the group home. She had struggled to keep faith that the stories in her book were real. So many other kids had laughed at her.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

" _Hey...get this guys. Emma thinks her daddy is Prince Charming!" a boy shouted. The other kids laughed and Emma was mortified._

" _He is...and I'm going to find him!" Emma shouted back._

" _Yeah right, your parents didn't want you. They tossed you away like trash, just like mine did," the boy hissed. Tears pricked her eyes. Part of her believed him, wondering if she was just living in a fantasy land. She clutched her book to her chest and cried, ignoring the kids in the background, as she looked out the window. She opened her book to the page of the baby wrapped in a blanket exactly like hers. She looked back to the sky and saw a star twinkle in the sky._

" _Find us…" she heard a man's voice say in her head. She gasped and smiled, but this time didn't say anything to the other kids. They just didn't understand…_

* * *

Emma was snapped away from her memory, thankfully, as she heard her mother laugh. She smiled. They didn't remember everything yet, but they were already hers. They were so different from the other horrible people that she had been forced to stay with over the years.

Mary Margaret motioned to Emma and David glanced over at her. He smiled and they parted, as he knelt beside her.

"You know, this night wouldn't be complete if I didn't get to dance with my little princess," he said. Her eyes lit up and he twirled her around, before twirling her around the room. She giggled, as he picked her up and spun her around, just like had done to mommy in the book at Cinderella's wedding. As it grew later, Emma got tired and the evening ended with David carrying her out, as she slept soundly on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything," he said. Mary Margaret smiled.

"I loved every minute," she replied. He leaned in and kissed her softly, making her grin widen even more, if it was possible.

"Breakfast at Granny's?" he prompted. She nodded.

"Seven fifteen," she agreed, as he left with Emma in tow. Mary Margaret closed her door. She couldn't remember a more wonderful evening.

* * *

Gold watched the newcomer carefully, as she entered the shop late that evening.

"I'm closing up," he stated firmly.

"Oh, this won't take long," she replied.

"Looking for something specific?" he questioned.

"Very," she answered. He smirked.

"So...the old fool finally found a way to get one of his minions into Storybrooke," Gold hissed, enjoying the look of surprise on her young face.

"Don't look so surprised, dearie. If you're here, then you know who I am…" Rumple goaded.

"You have no powers in this world," she replied.

"Seeing you coming didn't require magic. Now get out," Rumple spat.

"If that's true, then you know why I am here," she responded.

"Oh yes, I know exactly what that hack wants," Gold seethed.

"My father is no hack!" she spat and he chuckled in amusement.

"Temper, temper," he warned.

"Name your price. He will pay anything for that potion. I know you have it," she said.

"Actually, I don't," he retorted. She was silent for a moment.

"Then you hid it somewhere," she deduced.

"Even if I did, I'd never tell you," he hissed.

"Why? You have the source of the potion right here in this town. You can make more," she ventured.

"Wrong...it took years to cultivate that potion. Do you really think it's so simple as to just collecting hairs from them?" he questioned.

"You must be willing to sell the recipe then? Father can help you. He knows what you seek in this world," she said.

"He knows nothing…" Rumple growled.

"Then tell me why them? From what I know if this place, there are many sources of true love. But father is insistent it be these two in particular," she replied.

"They are not just any true love...but the truest love in all the realms. Their love is unbounded. Even in their cursed states, they're already irrevocably drawn together. And with the savior already a believer, their memories will return soon, regardless of what the Queen does to try and stop it," Rumple answered.

"That is why father is so obsessed with them…" she murmured.

"There has not been a love as powerful as theirs in a millennium. He would know...he killed the last pair that held the title of truest love in all the realms," Gold added. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know that piece of information.

"Your father doesn't need my recipe, he already knows it. Even if you manage to obtain the ingredients he asked for, he'll never be able to properly utilize the power," Gold warned.

"We'll see," she spat and stormed out.

* * *

 _A Thousand Years ago_

 _The man stared at his glowing heart in horror, as Masuda glared at it, having just ripped it from his chest._

" _Please…" the man pleaded._

" _Tell me what I want to know," he demanded. The cloaked figure of the Dark One observed his charge from the shadows. Shin squeezed the glowing heart and the man cried out in pain._

" _Please...I'll tell you!" he choked out and Shin eased his grip._

" _The King is traveling south tomorrow with his Queen, through Myoto pass. That's all I know...I swear!" he insisted._

" _Thank for your assistance," Shin said, as he placed the heart close to the man's chest. The man breathed a sigh of relief, expecting him to return it. But right before him in the blink of an eye, Shin crushed it and the man slumped dead to the ground._

" _Myoto pass is very narrow. The guards will have to travel single file around the carriage, making it easier to pick them off," the Dark One said. Shin smiled._

" _Yes...tomorrow we strike and his power will be mine at last," he replied._

" _And what exactly do you plan to do with that power?" the Dark One asked._

" _You underestimate the power of light magic. The truest love in all the realms can be bottled. It will allow me the power to do anything, just as the King's staff will grant me immortality. True love is the only magic that doesn't come with a price," Shin stated._

" _This is true...but can one such as yourself understand such a concept as love? You have long ago blackened your heart," the Dark One goaded. Shin clenched his teeth._

" _I will collect the magic and it will make me invincible! Even more powerful than you!" Shin ranted. The Dark One only smirked. His pupil certainly had much to learn…_

* * *

 **Present Day**

The new doctor took in the quiet town, as he slowly drove into Storybrooke. He wasn't exactly sure what his father's endgame was or his reason for coming here. Though he was familiar with the magic his father performed, he had been utterly amazed to watch the town materialize before him in a flash. Without the mermaid scale, he would have continued driving on county roads until he reached the bay, but the magic object in his possession had revealed the town to him.

He was born in this land, like his sister, as Satoshi. But he had always liked helping people. He had grown up watching his father help people, but it wasn't until he was old enough to understand, that he realized his father's kind of help came at high price. He had pursued medical school as a means to help people and taken to going by Paul Sakura. Most fathers would have been proud to have a doctor as a son, but the only reason his father had allowed him to go to medical school was because he had convinced him that as a doctor, his skills were valued everywhere in the world. His father had been waiting for an opportunity to send him to Storybrooke.

He didn't understand his father's interest and though he had promised he meant no ill will to the people in Storybrooke, Paul was reluctant to believe him. He had no desire to really help his father gain what he was after, but he could not refuse him. Despite everything, he still had a desire to please him and he loved him. He only hoped it was true that no one had to get hurt.

He arrived at the hospital and took the box of personal belongings out of his trunk, before walking inside the hospital.

* * *

Mary Margaret finished putting up fliers for David at the convent and Granny's, before heading over to the town square. She had blessings from both Mother Superior and Granny to post the fliers and the square was fair game for anyone.

As she tacked one to the bulletin board, she noticed Sidney Glass doing the same next to her.

"Well...the _fair_ Miss Blanchard, I'd ask who you're supporting for Sheriff, but I can clearly see your loyalties lay with the newcomer," Sidney purred. Mary Margaret steeled herself against his probing gaze.

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Glass," Mary Margaret replied.

"Of course not. Mr. Nolan certainly is charming, after all. And mysterious as well. It's not hard to see the appeal," Sidney said. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. She had always found the reporter rather creepy and today that factor seemed to be in overdrive, as he seemed to look through her.

"Yes...David is a wonderful man. But that didn't stop your story of untrue assumptions in the paper this morning," Mary Margaret bit back.

"I was simply pointing out that maybe having someone with an unknown past might not be a good idea for our little town. He has a daughter and more than one person has asked where her mother might be," Sidney replied.

"That's David's business, not the town's and it has no effect on his ability to be Sheriff," she refuted.

"Perhaps...or perhaps you're just hoping Emma's mother never shows up. It would be quite awkward for you, I suppose," he leered. Mary Margaret paused, thinking about his words, but then shrugged them off.

"You and the Mayor seem awfully interested in what's between me and David, but the fact remains that it's none of your business or hers," Mary Margaret replied, as she stormed off. Sidney smirked.

* * *

Mary Margaret seethed, as she crossed the square and nearly collided with David himself.

"Hey...where's the fire?" he asked, as he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his crystal gaze and felt her knees turned to jelly. The effect a simple look from him had on her was astounding.

"Sorry...I just kind of let Sidney get to me a little," she admitted bashfully. He smiled gently.

"Does this have to do with that lovely little piece he wrote in this morning's _Daily Mirror_?" he asked. She sighed.

"I'm sorry...he's just so slimy! I mean...how dare he say those things! How dare he imply that it would matter if Emma was born out of wedlock? Who is he to make those kinds of assumptions about you?" she fretted.

"Gossip sells newspapers. That's all it is," he assured her.

"I know...but doesn't it bother you?" she asked. He shrugged and put his arm around her, as they walked toward Granny's.

"A little, but it helps that I don't really know anything about my past. Part of me wants to. Part of me wonders why no one in my supposed hometown remembers me ever living here. Part of me wonders about Emma's mother and where she might be. But then I look at you and my daughter and realize that I don't really care," he said.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No...because the past isn't as important as the future. I have Emma...and I have you," he said carefully.

"I'm much more interested in my future," he confessed. She was sure she her knees would have given out and she would have melted to the ground if he wasn't holding her. Since the moment his eyes had locked with hers on his first night in town, her dull, monotonous life had changed. She knew now without a shadow of a doubt that she was irrevocably in love with him. From the way he looked at her, she could only hope he reciprocated. Neither were ready to say the words...but it was like they didn't need to. When their eyes met in long, soulful gazes, it was almost if their hearts were already speaking what their voices had yet to say.

His hands cupped her face and he drew her into a passionate kiss that lit her every nerve on fire. And she wondered how she had ever lived her life without this man.

They were, however, too absorbed in each other to see Regina across the street from them, glaring with sheer malice and hatred, before storming off in the direction of her office...


	10. Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Thanks for all the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

 **-One week has passed since the events in chapter 9**

Finding You Always

Chapter 10: Turning Tables

"I quit!" Ruby snapped, as she tossed her apron on the floor in the middle of breakfast service.

It had been a week with no lead on Dr. Whale's whereabouts and tonight was the big debate between David and Sidney. Then the people would cast their votes that very evening.

It seemed though that the tension between Granny and Ruby that had been building the past week had finally boiled over.

Ruby huffed and sat down beside Mary Margaret, who sat across from David and Emma. It had become a routine for them. Mary Margaret would almost always meet them for breakfast now and then take Emma to school with her. Then most nights, David and Emma would go to her place for dinner. They were the talk of the town, of course. Not much happened in Storybrooke, so the handsome new Sheriff spending so much time with pretty, but reserved Mary Margaret Blanchard was gossip gold.

She received glares from a few women, namely Zelda, whom she was sure was jealous and Regina, of course, whom just seemed to hate her.

But she received genuine smiles from many, who seem glad to see her with someone wonderful. She noticed it was a little different for him. He was new in town, which made him mysterious to most and he was very handsome, so he garnered a lot of attention from the female population. He didn't seem to notice much and Mary Margaret felt lucky for that. Their relationship hadn't gone beyond casual dating, but he was completely devoted to her...and Emma of course.

"Ruby...are you sure about quitting?" David asked.

"Yes! I've had it with this place," Ruby replied.

"What are you going to do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find something that isn't here," Ruby said, as she stormed out. Mary Margaret looked worried for friend, but David put his hand on hers.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he assured. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I should probably get to the station," he mentioned.

"Yeah, we should get to school," Mary Margaret added. David paid the check and then knelt beside Emma, zipping her coat up and they stepped outside the diner.

"Have a good day at school, princess," he said, as he helped her into Mary Margaret's station wagon.

"I'll see you tonight...at the debate," he said hopefully. She smiled and kissed him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied, as she got in and drove off.

* * *

David got to the station a few minutes later and took his jacket off. He sat down at his desk and started listening to the messages. Most of it was minor and he opened one of his drawers, finding both Emma's file from social services and the file Graham had given him on Albert Spencer's possible dealings. He hadn't had time to look at either yet, with Graham's death and Whale's disappearance. Since there were no major calls, he decided to take the time. He half expected Jason to call him to come pick up a drunk and disorderly Leroy, as he had done so three times last week, but it seemed Leroy had behaved last night, as there were no calls.

He took a breath and opened Emma's file. He looked at the first page with fascination. After they were found, he had been told a DNA test was done. He guessed that this had led to the state drawing up a legal birth certificate for her for the state of Maine. He was listed as the father, though most of the information for him was incomplete. It was strange that it seemed they hadn't found any information on him at all.

He turned to the next page and took a sharp intake of breath, as he saw adoption papers. A Mister and Misses Nathan and Linda Swan had adopted Emma when she was a year old and then sent her back when she was four, because they managed to have their own children. He was confused and horrified that two people could just send her back like they didn't care. He shook his head and kept reading, his heart sinking more and more as he did.

She'd been put into a temporary foster home after that, one that took as many as they allowed, likely for the state subsidy. Emma was removed six months later due to severe neglect. David put the folder down and took deep breaths to try to quell the rage he felt inside. But his rage only grew, as he read the next page.

This had been her last foster home. She had been there until she was eight. The couple she had been with were abusive, largely verbally, to Emma, though there had been some physical incidents with the older children in their care. Emma had shown signs of her own bruises and finally all the children were removed. After that, Emma had lived in a group home until she came and found him.

David didn't remember if there had been a time where he had been so livid. His little girl, his precious little angel, had been horribly mistreated and he hadn't been able to protect her. He wanted nothing more than to hunt those people down and make them pay, but he knew that wouldn't help Emma at all. As a substitute, he kicked the trash can angrily.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Jason asked, as he peered into David's office.

"Sorry...come in. No one was supposed to see that," David said sheepishly. Jason smiled.

"I've been known to kick a few in my day as well. Nothing to be ashamed of. I was just coming to sign that voucher statement, regarding Johnny's sentence," Jason replied.

"Right," David replied, as he found the folder and Jason signed the forms.

"You know, people say I'm a pretty good listener if you want to talk about it," the tavern owner mentioned.

"I daresay, as a barkeep, I hear more problems than Dr. Hopper," he joked. David smiled.

"I was just reading my daughter's file from social services and all the things I wasn't able to protect her from while I was in a coma," David confessed.

"I haven't heard good things about the foster system. If kicking a trash can is all you did, then I'd say you're doing pretty well," Jason replied. David gave him a half smile

"Thanks. I guess I knew you'd probably get it, being a parent and all," he replied.

"Well, from what I've seen, from one single father to another, you're doing great with her," Jason said.

"Love heals...at least that's what Mary Margaret tells me," David replied. The other man smiled.

"Smart woman. Come by the tavern sometime, when you're off duty. I owe you a drink or two, on the house," Jason insisted.

"Thanks, I'll do that," David replied.

* * *

She sighed, as she dialed the number and waited for her father to pick up. Makoto Sakura was acutely aware of her brother's presence in town, but had yet to make contact. Instead, she had to report her current findings to her father and she was nervous, because she had not obtained what he needed from Gold. She listened to him speak and waited until he finished speaking.

"Father...I'm not sure I understand what you need me to do," Mako said, as she spoke into the phone in her room at Granny's.

" _I am not surprised that the Dark One refused to give you the potion. You will have to gather the ingredients yourself. The woods around the town mirror the forests of the Enchanted Forest,"_ the dragon spoke.

"Yes...I don't foresee the herbs and flora being a problem. But you want hair from the Prince and Snow White?" she asked.

" _And blood samples as well. But not just any hairs. You must collect a sample after one of them has performed a heroic task or done something selfless,"_ he instructed.

"But they don't remember who they are. How do I…" she was cut off.

" _The Prince is running for Sheriff. Create a situation. I've given you names of those that will be more than happy to create discord, especially with the potions I've given you. The prince, even without his true memories, will not stand idly by when people need help. He's not fully effected by the curse and is still a natural leader,"_ the dragon spoke, as if the people were simply pieces on a chessboard. And Snow White and the Prince were apparently his most important pieces. Everyone else just seemed to be pawns.

"Yes father, I believe I have an idea. It will create chaos and unknowingly allow the Prince to surface for a moment, if nothing else," she responded, as an idea formulated in her head.

" _Good...do not fail me, daughter. I've waited many centuries to find this kind of magic again. No harm must come to them," the dragon said._

"Yes father," she replied, as she hung up the phone and headed for the tavern on the opposite end of town.

* * *

The town square was buzzing with activity, as people milled about. They would soon venture inside town hall for the debate, but Mary Margaret bided her time by plastering more posters around town, this time with Emma happily tagging along, holding posters for her.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma asked. Since they were outside of school, Mary Margaret told her she could call her by her first name, instead of Miss Blanchard like she did in school.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Do you think my Daddy is going to win?" Emma asked. The teacher smiled.

"I do. He's the best man for the job," Mary Margaret assured, as she knelt down beside her. Her romantic encounters with David in the last week, foremost being the one in the square a week ago, had chased away her usual insecurities and meekness.

"Don't let anything Mr. Glass says get to you, sweetie. I have hope that the people will choose correctly," she assured. Emma certainly hoped so. Operation Cobra would be more difficult if someone like Mr. Glass ended up being her dad's boss. It would give the Queen control again.

"Cause good always wins...right?" Emma prompted. Mary Margaret smiled at her and thought about her seemingly simple words for a moment.

"Yes. Good always wins," Mary Margaret agreed.

* * *

It hadn't taken much to convince her contact, who was known here simply as Keith, to venture into the back alley behind the Rabbit Hole with her, tempted by her feminine whims. According to her father's information, he was a notorious troublemaker in Jason Locksley's bar. She supposed it made sense. After all, Jason was once a very present thorn in Keith's side back in Sherwood forest, before the curse brought them to this land. But his position in this world didn't matter. He would do the job, especially with her potion invoking his natural instincts to challenge someone like Charming, someone who stood for everything he hated in both worlds.

Before he could touch her, she blew some back dust in his face, trapping him in a trance and invoking the spell. Where her brother had no interest in magic and constantly preached how science was superior, she was fascinated by magic and had been her father's willing student in the art of sorcery.

"Listen carefully...I have very specific instructions for you," she stated to her temporary pawn.

* * *

David arrived at the square late that afternoon and was a little uneasy under all the stares of the townspeople. He quickly found exactly who he was looking for and found himself drinking her in. She was breathtaking and he wondered how he had become so captivated by a woman in such a short time. Her beautiful, silky raven hair was covered by a white hat for warmth in the late September Maine weather. Her cheeks were rosy, which looked positively gorgeous on her ivory skin. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and her smile took his breath away. He was in love...he was sure of it. He probably had been since he laid eyes on her, but hadn't been brave enough to admit it.

The scene before him became even more perfect, as he watched her kneel beside his daughter and zip her coat up a bit higher, as it grew colder. The care she took and the adoration in her eyes when she looked at Emma stole the air from his lungs and he made his way to them.

As Emma petted Pongo, who had just arrived with Archie, David scarcely gave Mary Margaret time to greet him, before he was kissing her. Neither noticed Regina's glare, nor any other stares.

"Wow...not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked.

"Thought I might as well give them all something to stare at," he replied. She beamed at him, as he drew her into another kiss, albeit shorter than the last.

"Daddy...did you see all the posters we put up?" Emma asked, as she darted to him. He knelt down to catch her and scooped her up.

"I did. You did such a good job, princess," he praised.

"STOP HIM! STOP THAT MAN!" someone cried. David's head jerked up and saw Mr. Gold hobbling out of his shop, shouting, as a man ran down the street with a bag slung over his shoulder, likely full of stolen goods. He quickly put Emma down.

"Stay here with Mary Margaret," he said, as he ushered them to the side and took off running, while Mary Margaret noticed that Sidney stood dumbstruck and unable to move out of fear, even as some of his would-be-supporters looked to him expectantly. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and held Emma close, just as David tackled the man, sending them both spilling to the ground.

The man pushed David off and stood up, eyes darting around at the gathering crowd around them. David got up and put his hands out.

"Easy...this doesn't have to get violent. We can work this out," he tried to reason. The man scrambled and took a broad sword out of the large bag he had used to steal from the pawn shop, while a second sword clattered to the ground. David drew his gun and the man grabbed the first person he could reach...which just happened to be Mayor Mills herself. The woman actually looked frightened, something that looked foreign on her face.

"Let her go," David demanded.

"I want a fair fight, Sheriff," the man said, gesturing to the other sword. David looked perplexed.

"You want me to duel with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Pick it up or we'll find out how much of her throat I can slit before your bullet stops me...if you really want to take that chance," Keith hissed.

"Do something!" Regina pleaded. Her mind was racing. Just days ago, nothing happened in this town that she didn't know about. Now, she had almost lost complete control. And the worst part was...she now had to rely on the man partly responsible for her loss of control to save her life.

David holstered his gun and slowly picked up the sword. His head momentarily ached with a sharp, but brief pain, as he clutched the hilt of the weapon, which he had to admit was impressive. Running unknowingly on instinct, David flicked his wrist and brought the sword into ready position.

The man shoved Regina away and charged, his sword swiping at his neck. David hissed, as he sustained a minor cut from the swipe, before the weapon was clanging against his, as he parried the strike. Two more slashes and David blocked them expertly, surprising himself and everyone else...save for a few, though he didn't notice the amused smirk on Gold's face or the scowl on Regina's.

He was baffled himself. Where in this day and age had he learned to sword fight? And sword fight really well? He felt the tugging of instinct and listened to it, whipping around, slashing with precision and disarming the would be thief. He pointed the end of his weapon at the man and he put his hands up in surrender. David took out his handcuffs and dropped the sword, before hauling the assailant to his feet and putting him in cuffs.

"You're under arrest," he stated. The applause started with Jason and soon most everyone joined. David looked a little uncomfortable with it, but nodded graciously to the people. He took the swords and bag of stolen goods and handed them to Gold. The shop owner took the bag, but held his hands up at the weapons.

"Keep them...as thanks. You never know when you'll need a weapon," Gold said cryptically. David looked confused, but then nodded, not wanting to offend the shop owner, though he had no idea what he would do with two swords.

* * *

While David took his prisoner to the station, the townspeople filed inside City Hall to hear Sidney's speech, though many thought it was a moot point. It was more than clear as to which candidate was the most qualified to protect them.

Meanwhile, Regina followed the imp back into his store, slamming the door closed behind her.

"What the HELL was that?!" she screamed.

"I was wondering the same thing," Gold replied. Regina looked at him suspiciously.

"You mean...you didn't set that up?" she asked, as she looked around. The shop was a mess.

"No dearie, it seems we have visitors in town. The glaze in the eyes of our friend from Nottingham was unmistakeable," Gold stated.

"A spell...but that's impossible! This world has no magic," Regina refuted.

"Unless someone brought it here from...another realm," Gold replied. Her eyes narrowed.

"You mean someone from our realm...that…" Regina started.

"Was here long before we came over with the curse? Yes...exactly that," Rumple responded.

"And he's sent his minions here. Now that the curse is weakening, he's found a way to get his spies into Storybrooke," he continued.

"Why...what's his interest in Charming?" Regina demanded to know.

"I have my guesses, but even I don't know his end game," Rumple replied.

"Then help me strengthen the curse!" Regina demanded. Rumple giggled.

"Sorry dearie, but savior magic comes from true love..the most powerful magic of all," Rumple answered.

"She's just a child...and I will find a way to stop her!" Regina spat, as she stormed out and collided into Jason Locksley.

"Oh...Madam Mayor, I'm so sorry," he apologized. Regina glared at him, but found herself softening when little Jacob smiled up at her.

"That's...it's all right. It was my fault," she admitted, glancing down at the boy.

But something on his father's arm, visible by the rolled up sleeves on his coat, caught her attention and made her blood run hot. A lion tattoo…

"I've got to go," she said hastily, almost running away...


	11. Prelude to a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Thanks for all the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 11: Prelude to a Storm

David put Keith in the jail cell. Jason had informed him that he was a regular at his bar known for minor harassment, bullying, and a few fights here and there. He thought armed robbery and attempted assault was a big leap from those minor altercations and now the man seemed as equally confused by his actions. Being behind bars could bring clarity though, David figured.

Mary Margaret and Emma came in with a man he didn't recognize.

"Hi," he greeted.

"This is Dr. Sakura...Whale's replacement," Mary Margaret said.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking David's hand.

"Likewise...he's roughed up a bit, but I'm not sure he requires a Doctor," David replied. Sakura smiled.

"Miss Blanchard says you were grazed by his blade," the doctor clarified, indicating the long scratch on his neck.

"It's just a scratch," he insisted.

"Made with a dirty blade," Mary Margaret replied. The doctor smiled.

"She's right, we don't know where that blade has been. She asked me to treat it and I recommend a tetanus shot, just for good measure," he said. David noticed the look on Mary Margaret's face. Her worry was tangible and sweet. But he made no mistake. Her expression said there would be no arguments so he relented and took a seat.

"Daddy...do you have to get a shot?" Emma asked a little fearfully.

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about, princess," he assured, as he squeezed her little hand in his big one. The doctor cleaned the cut with gauze swabbed in alcohol to sterilize it, then used a clean pad to dab his arm, before giving him the shot.

"There...quick and painless," Sakura assured, looking more at the worried little girl than at David.

"Thank you Doctor," Mary Margaret said graciously. Paul felt a small stab of guilt, as he unknowingly bagged the swab which contained both blood and hair from the unknowing prince.

"You're both most welcome," he said, as he quietly left.

"I'll finish the paperwork on him in the morning. We should probably get back to City Hall," David suggested.

"Probably, though I'm not sure there's much point. The whole town saw you fight that guy while Sidney cowered in the nearest corner," she replied. He smirked.

"I'm sure he'll spin some tale about how he simply couldn't take action while I was handling the situation with violence," David said. She nodded.

"He did imply that he could have talked him down, but I don't think anyone is buying it," Mary Margaret replied, as they arrived in time to see Sidney finish his spiel. All eyes turned to David, as he reluctantly took center stage, fresh, albeit minor wound visible.

"I'm not really one for speeches…" David started.

"I know I'm new in town, but I'm dedicated to seeing that this town is kept safe. I'm not interested in politics and I can't be bought," he said, as his eyes traversed over some of Storybrooke's wealthy, most notably, Regina, Albert Spencer, Mr. Gold, and Principal Jenkins.

"I won't result to violence first, but I'm not afraid to fight when it's necessary. I will protect this town and its people. And I will always do what's just and right," he stated. To his surprise, there was applause from most and Mary Margaret beamed brightly at him. The crowd slowly dispersed, as they went to cast their votes.

"My vote is cast and I'm starved. What do you say we go to Granny's, Sheriff?" she asked. He smirked.

"I haven't won yet," he warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're going to win," she insisted, as she took his arm and Emma trotted happily beside her father, her hand in his.

Regina glared at them as they left and turned to Sidney, who was likely waiting for her to start screaming at him.

"If you want me to win this thing, then you better stuff the ballot box," he whispered. She smirked.

"You're right...but David likely won fair and square, so we're going to let him," she replied. He looked perplexed.

"It's time for the next phase of our plan. We'll just see how much Sheriff Nolan likes his job when he has to arrest his pretty Miss Blanchard," Regina said, her smile twisting evilly.

* * *

The next morning when David awoke, it was early, as usual. His internal clock it seemed didn't usually let him sleep much past six. As Emma still slept, he showered and dressed, as per normal and quietly ventured out into the diner. Granny had a cup of coffee waiting for him and not surprisingly a copy of the _Daily Mirror_. She wore a smile, as he sipped at the hot liquid.

"Good morning Sheriff," she said. David unfolded the paper and read the headline, written by his competition, no less, declaring him the winner. He smiled.

"Good morning," he replied, as he finished his first cup.

"Refill?" a new voice asked. He looked up to find a young woman he hadn't seen before.

"Sure," he replied.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks. New here?" he asked.

"Oh...not to Storybrooke. I've lived here all my life. But I'm Ashley Boyd, Granny's new waitress," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said genuinely. As she stepped from the behind the counter, he saw the swell of her belly.

"I'd say congratulations are in order for you too," he mentioned with a smile. She smiled happily for a moment, positively glowing, but it faded fast and he winced, thinking he had probably overstepped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"You didn't...it's just that I can't keep her," she replied. His heart sunk.

"Oh...I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. It would just be too hard. Sean said it was a mistake," she said sadly.

"Sean?" he asked.

"My boyfriend...or he was. His father threatened to cut him off if he didn't dump me. His father owns a law firm," she said.

"What about your parents?" he asked. Ashley laughed bitterly.

"I'm little more than a maid to my stepmother and the butt of my step-sister's jokes. She arranged for Mr. Gold to take custody of my baby when she's born. He says he'll find a good home for her. I can't care for her, I'm just a part time waitress," Ashley fretted.

"I might be overstepping my boundaries here, but you have the right to change your mind, Ashley. I'm not saying that it would be easy, but you can take charge of your future. Others have no right to decide it for you," David said. He had an inkling that he was speaking from experience, but he had no idea why.

"It's not that simple. You've never made a deal with Mr. Gold have you?" she asked.

"Can't say that I have," he replied.

"People who go back on their deals with Mr. Gold get hurt," she warned. He pondered that, as he finished his second cup and went back to the his room. He gently shook his sleeping daughter.

"Time to get up, Em," he said gently.

"No...five more minutes, daddy," she whined. David shook his head. She had not inherited his penchant for mornings.

"Sorry princess, but you need to clean up and get dressed if you want to have time for breakfast before school," David replied.

Emma sat up, wild blonde hair everywhere and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She noticed the paper and remembered the events of the previous day.

"Daddy...you won!" she exclaimed. He chuckled, as she threw her arms around him.

"Sure did princess. Clean up and we'll go order some pancakes," he said. Emma trotted into the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast with Mary Margaret, he saw them off to school and headed for the station, wasting no time posting a listing for a new deputy. He would need help and someone to be on duty at night.

He set into the paperwork from the previous days' incident and almost didn't realize it was after one until his prisoner hollered at him.

"Hey Sheriff, it's been hours since breakfast. You gonna feed me or let me starve?" Keith asked. David rolled his eyes. Johnny wasn't back from his graffiti detail at the docks yet, so he decide he better make a sandwich run when Ruby came in.

"Hey Ruby, how goes the job hunt?" he asked.

"Terrible...there's nothing in this stupid town!" she complained, as she sat down at a desk. The phone rang and she answered.

"Sheriff's station...Ruby speaking," she said, effortlessly giving information before hanging up. He smirked.

"You know, I could use a little help around here until I find a deputy," he mentioned.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief. He shrugged.

"Nothing dangerous. Just answering phones, paperwork, filing, maybe fetching lunch orders," he replied.

"I can do that!" she exclaimed. He held up some cash for her.

"I'll be right back with lunch," she replied.

"Finally!" Keith said in exasperation.

"So when's my public defender getting here?" Keith asked. David sighed.

"This afternoon," he replied.

"Look, I don't even remember doing what you say I did," Keith said.

"Yeah, well the whole town saw you so that's a moot point. Besides, if D.A. Spencer decides to push charges through, it's out of my hands," David replied, as they waited for Ruby to return.

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **11 years ago…**_

 _Swords clashed furiously, as Charming fiercely dueled his opponent. A troll, a particular nasty and strong one. He had survived that fateful day Snow and he had fought him and his brothers. For Goren the troll, it began a long, deep seeded hatred for the Prince and his bandit, now Princess. A routine ride in the forest had become an ambush, as the troll bent on revenge against him had attacked._

" _Word has it that your pretty bandit is with child. Too bad you're not going to live to see your charming brat," Goren growled, as he slashed at his nemesis._

" _This duel will end like the others, Goren, with you running away like the coward you are," David spat._

" _I'll cut out your tongue for that, boy!" he spat, as he lunged at Charming. But the shepherd turned Prince was ready and parried the troll's blade in a high arc, before kicking him in the stomach. The troll grunted in pain and Charming forced his blade down. With the flick of his wrist, he disarmed the troll and now held both swords to the troll's neck._

" _Go ahead...get it over with," Goren goaded._

" _You're 's no honor in killing an unarmed man...or troll," Charming replied._

" _But if you ever come near my family...then I'll do just as you asked and end you," Charming warned. The troll clenched his dirty, crooked teeth._

" _I'll make you pay...someday I'll make you pay!" Goren snarled._

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **Present Day**

David glared at Albert Spencer, as he and the public defender signed a deal. Spencer noticed the new Sheriff's gaze.

"Is there a problem, _Sheriff_?" he asked in a goading manner. David crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just find it interesting how you wanted to send Johnny Sellers to prison for ten years on petty theft charges last week, but Keith is getting probation for armed robbery, hostage taking, and assault," David replied.

"Mr. Anderson has no priors...other than a few drunk and disorderlies. I feel probation is enough to keep him in check," Spencer responded dismissively. David snorted and unlocked his cell, ignoring Keith's smug smile.

"Stay out of trouble, Mr. Anderson. You might not get off so lucky next time," David replied.

"Albert Spencer is a good friend, so I wouldn't count on it," Keith goaded. David clenched his fists. This was the exact kind of thing he wanted to prevent from happening and he vowed to fight Albert Spencer on everything.

"David…" Ruby called, as he turned to her.

"There's a guy on the phone that says he saw some suspicious stuff down by the toll bridge the other day," Ruby said. He nodded.

"Tell him we'll be right there," David replied.

"We?" Ruby asked. David smiled.

"It might be exciting," he tempted. She smiled back and nodded, before telling the man to expect them soon.

* * *

Ned Graybridge had been the forest and wildlife handler in Storybrooke for as long as he could remember. It was a good job for him, as he hated people and much preferred the solace of the wilderness. He wasn't above, however, carrying out errands for the Mayor when commissioned. It always paid very well and he never dealt with her in person. Usually she sent the slippery reporter to give him requests. One time in particular, ten years ago, he had buried a body for her at a campsite and he was paid handsomely to never say a word.

There had been other favors as well, but this one kind of irked him. He was to feed the Sheriff a story about seeing Dr. Whale arguing with a person by the toll bridge. It seemed simple enough, but he didn't like people poking around his woods. He didn't like people period and the feeling was mutual. His appearance was as ugly as his disposition. Scraggly hair and crooked teeth, with questionable hygiene and a permanent scowl on his face. And having to let some pretty boy Sheriff poke around his forest soured his mood even further.

"I'm Sheriff Nolan," David said, as he put his hand out. Ned eyed him with contempt for coming here and stomping around his forest, but he reluctantly shook his hand.

"Can you tell me what you saw, Mr. Graybridge?" David asked.

"Bout a week ago, saw that doctor fellow that's missing out here arguin' with someone," Ned replied.

"A week ago? Why didn't you report it earlier?" David asked. Ned glared at him.

"Didn't seem important. Blasted teenagers and adults alike come out here like it's the ideal spot for their rendezvous. I chase 'em off," he spat. David sighed.

"Fine. Did you get a look at the person he was with?" David asked.

"Nah...didn't see 'em. But she sounded angry," he replied.

"Then you're sure it was a female with him?" David asked.

"Ain't that what I just said?" Graybridge snapped. David rolled his eyes.

"Okay...my associate and I are going to take a look around," David said.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" Ruby asked.

"Well, since it's been a week, I'm not sure what there will be to find. Look for any ground being disturbed or any objects. If there was a struggle, it's possible something was dropped," David replied. Ruby looked around and huffed in annoyance. She then smelled something peculiar. She looked over at David and he didn't seem to notice anything. She felt silly, but followed the smell down to the stream. She saw something sticking out of the mud near the bank.

"David!" she called and pointed to what she was looking out. He grabbed his shovel and dug out what appeared to be a box. He opened it and Ruby screamed in terror. He quickly closed it and realized it was the worst case scenario. He had a murder investigation on his hands...


	12. Jar of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Thanks for all the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 12: Jar of Hearts

Emma Swan had been having a really good day. At any other school, she had never known what it was like to fit in and never made more than a couple of acquaintances. She had never been anywhere long enough to make friends or put down roots. But Storybrooke was different. She had her real father now(and her real mother, or she would once she figured out how to make her remember).

In all her other schools, she had simply been Emma Swan, the new kid. Or Emma Swan, that kid from one of the foster homes. But now, she was Emma Swan...Sheriff's daughter. No more Emma Swan the orphan. And that seemed to mean something to the other kids or so it seemed that day.

First, Emma was picked first for dodgeball teams in gym. Emma had never been picked first...for anything, let alone teams in gym class. Always the new kid, always the strange girl with her book of fairy tales. Even in earlier years, before she realized she had to stay quiet about the true identities of her parents, she had been the "freak" that thought fairy tales were real.

But it seemed the kids at Storybrooke Elementary had discovered she had a bit of natural athletic ability and had chosen her first. And it felt good...really, really good.

The day continued to get better after that when she received good marks on her math test. Miss Blanchard had personally helped her study in the evenings. A concept she once didn't understand had finally clicked with Mary Margaret's help and tutelage. She was excited to show Daddy her good grades.

But the best part of the day had come at afternoon recess when she had made two friends. She had so much fun and so when they convinced her to skip the bus and come play with them instead, she had done so. She knew she would be in trouble when she didn't show up at the station after school. But Emma had never had friends before and she wanted so badly to be liked by them.

However, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer hadn't really wanted to play with her. She had just been their distraction while they stole items at Mr. Clark's store. She hadn't stolen anything, but Mr. Clark kept her behind, while the other two had absconded, leaving Emma behind without another thought.

She saw the patrol car pull up and felt both relief and fear. What if Daddy sent her back? After all, she had been sent back for less before. The tears came harder now, as David ran to her.

"Daddy...I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that," Emma sobbed, preparing to be yelled at. But she was surprised when he gathered her in his arms in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Please don't send me back. I'll be better...I promise," Emma sobbed, nearly uncontrollably. David swore he felt his heart actually crack into pieces. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"You listen to me, Emma Swan Nolan, I love you. You getting into trouble won't change that and I'll never send you away. I will always love you, no matter what you do. I was so scared when you didn't get off the bus," he told her. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry. Nicholas and Ava said they'd be my friends if I helped them. I didn't know they were gonna steal...honest!" Emma cried.

"Shh...I know, it will be okay. But you have to promise me you'll never run off like that again. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do, princess. I just got you back and I can't lose you again, okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Okay...stay here. I need to talk to Mr. Clark and then we'll go back to the station," David said, as he stood up.

"Mr. Clark, I want to personally apologize. My daughter didn't have intentions of stealing and I intend to find the two children that did," David said. Tom Clark had softened at the exchange he witnessed between David and Emma. He had no inkling as to why, but he felt drawn to them.

"I'm not going to press charges against her. I think she was duped into being a scapegoat," Tom replied.

"Thank you. I'll cover the cost of what the Zimmer children took," David said, as they settled the payment.

"Those two urchins are a menace though. They keep running away from the orphanage," Mr. Clark mentioned. David nodded.

"I'm going to find them. I'll do everything I can to help them get on the right track," David said, as he finished taking his statement. Once he was done, he took Emma's hand and was glad she had calmed down a bit.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Clark," Emma said without prompting from her father. Tom smiled.

"You're forgiven Emma," he said, as David led her out to the car.

* * *

When they arrived back at the station, he wasn't surprised not to see Ruby there. The haunted look in her eyes after they found the heart had said enough, so he had gently prodded her to reconcile with Granny.

He had sent the heart they had found off to forensics and now he was just waiting for the results.

He was glad to see Mary Margaret come in soon after they arrived.

"Hey...I just heard. Is she okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"A little shaken and sorry. I think she's hurt too. She really wanted to have friends," he replied, as he took her hand.

"Poor girl…" Mary Margaret said.

"Do you have much to do here?" she asked. He smiled.

"No, I'm just waiting on the forensics to come back on what we found in the woods. I don't have to do the waiting here," he said, as he switched the phones over to her landline, which he had programmed into the phone system a few days ago. She smiled shyly, as he took her hands in his own. He leaned in, but the sudden arrival of Regina and a short man, who looked very shy, pulled them apart.

"Well...it's good to see that you're hard at work, Sheriff," Regina said dryly. David sighed.

"Madam Mayor...what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Walker, our forensic analyst, has finished his tests in the lab. He shared the results with me and now we're here to do the same with you," Regina said, with a goading smirk.

"Why do you have the report before I do?" David questioned.

"I'm the Mayor and one of our citizens has been brutally murdered. I told Mr. Walker I wanted to see his findings first, not that I have to explain myself to you," Regina answered. Mr. Walker looked sorry, but was too shy to say anything. David snatched the folder and opened it. The heart did indeed belong to Dr. Whale, according to the DNA tests, but it was the other information that nearly made him fall over. His heart felt heavy and disbelief marred his handsome features.

"David...what is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes David...tell us," Regina goaded.

"This is impossible!" he refuted.

"Forensics don't lie," the Mayor stated.

"David…" Mary Margaret said anxiously.

"The fingerprints inside the box...that the heart was found in...they were yours," he said. Mary Margaret gasped.

"What?" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes...do you recognize this box?" Regina asked. David snatched the photo away and glared at her.

"That's my jewelry box," Mary Margaret said. David's heart sunk further.

"Well, there you have it. Pretty open and shut if you ask me," Regina replied.

"You think I did this?" the teacher asked in horror.

"No!" David refuted.

"Oh please Sheriff...all the evidence is right in front of your face!" Regina spat.

"Yeah...seems a little convenient to me. All the sudden, all this evidence just shows up! Not to mention, Whale probably has a good hundred pounds on her. She didn't do this!" David hissed.

"Arrest her...or I'll find someone who will!" Regina demanded. David clenched his teeth, but Mary Margaret took his hands. Tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"David...you have to. You're the only one that can prove that I'm being framed. But you can't do that if you're not Sheriff," she pleaded. He drew a deep breath into his lungs, but it helped very little. With thick grief in his voice and the appalling sensation of Regina watching their pain with sadistic glee, he read her Miranda rights to her and put her in the cell.

"Daddy...why are you putting Mary Margaret in jail!" Emma cried. She had been quiet up until this point, having witnessed everything with wide eyes. David knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry princess, I certainly don't want to do this," he replied.

"You did this! You're evil!" Emma screamed at Regina.

"Control your brat, Sheriff," Regina said dismissively, as she glared in victory at the woman behind bars, soaking up the sight of her imprisoned.

"District Attorney Spencer will be by tomorrow to press formal charges," Regina said, as she walked toward the exit with a smile on her face. However, she turned back briefly.

"I expect you to keep your personal feelings at bay, Sheriff. If you don't, then I _will_ replace you," Regina threatened. David glared back at her, as he rubbed his hand soothingly along his crying daughter's back.

"She's locked up. You've got what you wanted," he spat. She smirked and finally left. She did indeed.

David turned back and with his free hand, he reached through the bars and squeezed her hand.

"David...I didn't do this," she said.

"I know," he answered. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm new at this law enforcement thing, but to me it's more than a little suspicious that suddenly, after more than a week of finding absolutely nothing, all this evidence just suddenly pops up," he said logically.

"I'm being framed," she decided. He nodded.

"That would be my guess and I will find a way to prove it," he assured. There was a fierceness in his tone that sent a shiver through her.

"Even if it wasn't for all that, I'd still know that you didn't do it. In my heart, I know you're not capable of something like this," he told her.

"You've only known me a couple weeks," she said, bringing logic into the mix again. It seemed out of place though. What was between them...this connection, the irrevocable pull they both felt went far beyond logic. Mary Margaret didn't think true love was in the cards for her, before she met David. True love was the stuff of stories and legends, not unlike the ones Emma clung to in her book of fairy tales.

"But it feels like I've known you so much longer," he confessed. Her heart soared, despite her current predicament. So he felt it too. He laced his fingers with hers through the bars. They didn't even hear Gold come in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I heard of Miss Blanchard's predicament. David narrowed his gaze.

"How did you hear already?" David asked.

"Word travels like fire in this town. The Mayor already has Mr. Glass writing up a front page spectacle for tomorrow's paper," Gold stated.

"Why are you here?" David questioned. Gold allowed himself a small smile.

" _Tactless as usual, Charming,"_ he mused to himself.

"I have come to offer my legal services to Miss Blanchard," Gold stated. David raised an eyebrow.

"You're a lawyer?" he asked skeptically. Gold chuckled, further unnerving the Sheriff. Was everything a game to this guy?"

"I am a great many things, Mr. Nolan and legalities are well in my wheelhouse, I assure you," Gold replied. David rolled his eyes. He was a pretty simple guy. He liked straightforward answers. But this guy could never give anything of the sort.

"I can't pay you," Mary Margaret said.

"Money I have, Miss Blanchard. I'll help you and we'll just say you'll owe me a favor someday," Gold stated. David seethed at that.

"I don't trust him," he hissed to her. She squeezed his hand.

"But I do need legal help," she said.

"I'll prove that you didn't do this...I just need time," he replied.

"And I'm the only chance at buying her any time at all," Gold interrupted.

"Fine...then I accept," she replied. David shook his head, but swallowed his protests.

"We need to speak privately," Gold stated. Mary Margaret nodded.

"I want you and Emma to stay at my place," she said. He nodded, not bothering to argue. Emma loved being at Mary Margaret's and he needed all the stability he could for her right now.

"I'll bring you some stuff in the morning," he said. She gave him a grateful nod and smile.

"I don't want you stay here," Emma sniffed. Mary Margaret knelt down.

"I know sweetie, but I need you to be strong and so does your daddy. Can you be strong for us?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma sniffed.

"I'll try," she answered. David spared her another glance and squeezed her hand, before he took Emma's hand and they quietly left after he grabbed the keys to the loft.

* * *

Nicholas and Ava finished eating their fill from what they had snagged at Mr. Clark's store that afternoon. They were hunkered down in an abandoned car tonight, but it was still better than the orphanage to them. Nicholas, however, ate with much less gusto than usual.

"What?" Ava asked, noticing her brother's preoccupation.

"We did a bad thing, Ava," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Emma is fine," she assured him.

"We betrayed her. We used her, Ava and I'm not okay with that!" Nicholas spat.

"We didn't have a choice! Do you really want to go back to the orphanage? No one will adopt us together! They'll separate us!" she reminded him. He was silent then.

"Emma is fine. She has a daddy who loves her, which is more than we'll ever have," Ava said sadly. Nicholas sniffed.

"But she understood us, Ava. She trusted us, cause she knows how it feels to be unwanted. And then we left her holding the bag," Nicholas said, the guilt clearly eating at him.

"Yet she went home with a daddy that loves her. She doesn't understand us anymore," she spat.

"She said she could help us though…" Nicholas said. Ava scoffed.

"Don't tell me that you believe her wild stories! She's a lunatic if she thinks everyone in this town is in her book," Ava scoffed.

"Don't call her that! She's the first person that's ever wanted to help us and you called her a freak," Nicholas said, angry with his sister. Ava rolled her eyes.

"She can't help us...no one can," she spat.

* * *

Dr. Sakura signed the forms and handed them back to Mother Superior with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Sakura. Your support of the convent's involvement in the volunteer program is truly a welcome change," she said gratefully. Whale was usually dismissive and minimized their presence as much as possible. Dr. Sakura was a refreshing change, though she felt guilty thinking such things since it had been discovered that Whale had been murdered. Word had already spread through the town. But she didn't hide her graciousness toward the new doctor.

"You're very welcome, Mother Superior. I admire the Holy works of people like you and your sisters. I can heal the physical ailments of the body with medicine, but that's only part of the battle. You and your sisters heal the soul, which in many ways, is a much more difficult task," he replied wisely, as he left the ICU ward. A flash of dark hair caught his attention and he followed it to the stairwell. He recognized his baby sister even from the back and she turned to smirk at him.

"Mako…" he greeted.

"Satoshi," she greeted in return.

"Paul...I go by Paul now," he reminded. She rolled her eyes.

"Just one more attempt to deny your heritage, it seems," she replied.

"That little display in the square...that was all put into motion by you, wasn't it?" he asked. She smirked.

"Brilliant, right?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Putting people in danger is never brilliant," he retorted.

"It yielded results, did it not?" she asked. He sighed and pulled out a plastic bag from his lab coat pocket, with the sample he collected inside.

"Good work...I'll be in touch," she said, as she slipped out the exit. He sighed and returned to work.


	13. Heartless

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: I just want to say thanks for the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **And a small note on the dwarves. It seems that only a few of them have actual curse identities. I looked it up and we know Sneezy is Tom Clark, Grumpy is Leroy, and Sleepy is Walter. The other dwarves don't have curse identities and so I will be giving them Storybrooke identities for the purpose of this story.**

 **Also, I know in the canon it is stated that Dopey runs the ice cream shop before Ingrid arrives. I'm altering this. It will be Happy that runs the ice cream shop, as I have something different in mind for Dopey in a future chapter.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen. Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 13: Heartless

 _ **1000 Years Ago**_

 _Thick acrid smoke billowed into the dark sky and carnage littered the path that the royal entourage had been traveling along. All the King's Knights were dead. They hadn't really stood a chance against the Dark One and his apprentice, but nonetheless, they had defended their King and Queen to their dying breath. Flashes of magical energy illuminated the area. The King's golden energy, shooting from his staff and clashing with the rust and midnight blue colored magic of the Dark One and his apprentice respectively. The King guarded his Queen, whom was a capable warrior in her own right. But being non-magical and with child, she deferred to her husband's protection and clutched her pregnant belly protectively._

" _Just give me the power staff and you and your Queen can survive," Shin demanded._

" _One such as you can never understand this power, for it is born of true love," the King retorted._

" _Yes, the most powerful magic of all...and I will have it!" Shin screamed._

" _It cannot bring back the woman you love. Your black heart will repel this pure power," the King warned._

" _I can handle any magic! With your hairs and your Queen's, I can capture the most powerful magic and add it to my collection. Dark One...defeat him so I shall harvest his immortality for my own!" Shin ordered, as he held the dagger. Xanetakos attacked and his dark magic overwhelmed the weakened King. Shin took possession of the King's staff. He placed his hand on the glowing orb and his entire body glowed golden for a moment, before fading._

" _I have your power and immortality now. I am the Dragon King now," Shin stated smugly._

" _Perhaps, but you'll never weaponize magic like true love," the King remarked, as he shielded his fair haired Queen._

" _I only need your hairs to complete my potion...and then I'll have no use for either of you," he said, as he took his samples and watched the pinkish potion glow brightly._

" _My love…the baby…" the heavily pregnant Queen cried._

" _I will use the last of my magic to send our child to your homeland of Misthaven," he said._

" _You'll die if you use the rest of your magic!" she cried._

" _There is no escaping that for us now...but I can save our child and banish this beast with one last act," he said fiercely, as his hand glowed. He placed it on her womb and it glowed momentarily, before dissipating._

" _Our child will be safe," he said, as a swirling portal opened nearby._

" _What have you done!?" Shin shouted._

" _You may be immortal now, but I will see you banished to a land without magic with the last of my essence, where you will not hurt another soul!" the King shouted back._

" _No...Dark One...kill them!" he ordered. The Dark One's magic engulfed the royal couple and nothing remained when the tendrils of his power cleared. Shin cackled evilly, but watched in horror, as his glowing potion of true love turned to useless black liquid, dying with those it was procured from._

" _No...what's happening?!" he demanded of the Dark One._

" _Your potion is useless if they are dead," Xanetakos informed him._

" _Then...I'll find another pair!" he ranted, as visions assaulted him, for the King had been a Seer and now he was one too._

 _He delved deeply into his newfound ability, trying to make sense of the images. Nearly a millennia passed before his eyes, many true loves would exist, but none would quite reach the worthy status of truest love in all the realms. Then he saw them...two that wouldn't exist for a thousand more years. But he memorized their faces, for his visions foretold theirs to become the truest love of all time. They would be born in the land of Misthaven. A raven haired princess, the fairest in the land and a humble shepherd turned charming prince. One thousand years...it would be grueling to wait, but he was immortal now. Unfortunately, in his distraction, he did not see the Dark One's betrayal until it was too late. The Dark One cackled, as he took possession of the dagger in his distraction and pushed him into the portal..._

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

The next morning David and Emma came into the station with take out bags and a tray of three to go cups from Granny's. They found Mary Margaret already awake and not looking very well rested. But she managed a genuine smile for them.

"Morning," she murmured, as Emma ran to the bars. David unlocked her cell and led her outside of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're having breakfast with us and not from behind those bars," he said, as he pulled out a styrofoam container of scrambled eggs and bacon, cups of oatmeal adorned with fresh strawberries and blueberries, and breakfast potatoes, plus three cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"What Regina doesn't know won't hurt her," he replied, as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and they went about eating together, as they had taken to doing every morning and she chatted with Emma, almost like normal. Breakfast ended with hugs from the little girl, before she went to catch the bus. Mary Margaret looked through the duffle bag of things David had brought from her loft and when he returned, he led her to the bathroom where she could shower and clean up. She had an unfortunate meeting today with one district attorney Albert Spencer and she was nervous to say the least.

* * *

Johnny carefully observed the expression on the Sheriff's face, as they scrubbed graffiti off Mary Margaret's car. Normally, David delegated this kind of thing to him,

but he supposed he felt the need to personally scrub the ugly words away himself, given his personal connection to the owner of the vehicle. Some bloke had sprayed the words "murderer" on the teacher's car and the pain the Sheriff's eyes was palpable. That's what love got you, at least in Johnny's limited experience.

David was good mate. Despite all the complaining he did, David was the reason he wasn't in prison. And Miss Blanchard? Someone that good wasn't a murderer. It was bloody impossible. Most people wrote him off as filthy thief or waste of oxygen, but Johnny wasn't stupid by any means. That Mayor and her district attorney friend were as corrupt as they came.

David sighed, as he saw both Regina and Spencer's cars pull up.

"Hey mate...just so you know, I don't believe she did it. Probably doesn't mean much coming from a bloke like me, but I've been around a lot of shady people in my life and she ain't those kind of people," Johnny said. David managed a small smile.

"It means more than you think. Thanks," he replied, as he ventured inside.

* * *

Mary Margaret swallowed the lump in her throat, as she sat facing the unforgiving stares of Regina Mills and Albert Spencer. Mr. Gold next to her, as her Council, while David stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, looking as though he wanted to pace the floor like a caged animal. Despite that, he gave her a small encouraging smile. He believed in her and that kept her from crumbling beneath their scrutiny.

She had peeked at the morning paper, despite his attempt to hide it. The headline across her mugshot read Heartless in big, black, unforgiving letters. Sidney Glass had spun a tale of how she had likely enacted revenge against the poor doctor for his advances in a piece of pure fiction and speculation. The moniker was innocent until proven guilty. But from the looks on their faces, they had already proclaimed her guilty. This discussion was just a formality.

Albert placed a tape recorder on the table and spoke, stating his name, position, date, and subsequent reason for the interview.

"Miss Blanchard, do you understand the charges against you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Mr. District Attorney," she replied.

"And you still wish to plead not guilty?" he asked.

"Most certainly," she replied. Spencer turned to Gold.

"I can't offer any kind of deal to your client if she wishes to go to trial. And with this kind of evidence, I don't have to tell you how slim her chances of anything but a life sentence are," Spencer informed him.

"But my client is innocent. Surely pleading guilty to a crime she didn't commit is an equal conundrum," Gold replied smoothly.

"She claims innocence, but the fact remains that Dr. Whale's heart was found buried in your client's jewelry box, riddled with her fingerprints and a witness puts Whale at the scene where the heart was found, arguing with a female at the time of his disappearance," Spencer spat.

"That's circumstantial at best," Gold said dismissively.

"Miss Blanchard, let's be real your only chance is to make a deal. Just admit to being the murderer that we know you are and maybe there will be a light at the end of your long prison sentence!" Regina spat.

"I didn't kill anyone! Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much!" Mary Margaret cried. Regina glared at her.

"You're anything but innocent. File the charges. Murder in the second degree," Regina snapped. David knelt beside her, gently putting his arms around her.

"I warned you to keep your personal feelings at bay, Sheriff," Regina hissed.

"Oh, like you are?" he retorted. Spencer held his hand up.

"Once the charges are filed, she'll have to appear before a judge in the Capital. Then she'll likely await her trial there," Spencer said.

"I'll be speaking to the judge about expediting the process so our late doctor can receive justice and you can pay for what you've done," Regina sneered, as they both left. Mary Margaret broke down in tears once they did and David held her in his arms, gently rocking her. Neither noticed Gold slip into her cell and place a key beneath her pillow.

"You have to slow this down. I can prove that she didn't do this, but I need time," David addressed to Gold, anguish clouding his voice.

"I assure you...I am doing everything in my power to see that Regina doesn't get her way," Gold said, as he quietly left them. He thought that was an odd way to put it, but he didn't get to ponder Gold's words any longer, as the phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Sheriff's station," he answered.

" _David...I'm really sorry to bother you, but I need you to come get Leroy again. He's thrown punches and broken some glassware. Something has him agitated more than usual today,"_ Jason said. David sighed.

"It's okay...I'll be right there," he promised.

"Leroy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Leroy. I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her, as he reluctantly locked her back in the cell. Mary Margaret laid down on her cot and exhaled deeply, burying her face in the pillow. Her brow furrowed, as she felt something metal underneath her pillow. She pulled it out and saw that it was a key.

* * *

Emma trompted out toward the bus, as school ended that day. She was in a sour mood. The substitute for Mary Margaret's class was a mean friend of Principal Jenkin's, who gave twice the homework. Nicholas and Ava were still missing. Zelda had been bold enough to pepper her with questions about her father during lunch, because apparently the woman now considered him single, being that Mary Margaret was in jail.

That had just reminded her of the mess her mother was in and it made her want to cry. She knew Daddy would do everything he could, but Regina was determined. If only they would remember…

"You look like you could use some help," a voice said. Emma stopped and turned toward the voice. It was a shaggy haired man in an eccentric looking suit. She scrutinized him for a moment, but couldn't place him in the book off the top of her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jefferson and I know who you really are...Princess Emma," he stated. She gasped.

"You...know about the curse?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh yes...I know all about the Evil Queen's curse to take away all the happy endings, most specifically your parent's happy ending," he replied.

"How can you help?" Emma asked.

"Come with me...and I'll show you," he replied.

"I can't...my daddy will be very upset if I don't come to the station right after school," she replied.

"Oh, I left Prince Charming a note, explaining where you'll be. Now come...it's not a request, princess," he said, as he took her arm and showed her the gun on the inside of his coat. She gasped.

"Don't scream...just get in the car," he ordered.

* * *

David sighed, as he led Leroy out of the bar and to his patrol car.

"That other guy started it! He called me short!" Leroy grumped.

"You are short and you can't go punching people every time someone calls you a name," David said in exasperation.

"Whatever," Leroy grumbled, as they passed an alleyway. That was when David saw a homeless man, wearing a purple stocking cap, looking through the garbage. It startled him, because seeing people impoverished tore at his heart, especially when the Mayor's street was lined with mansions and people that had too much. The man scurried away in fright though, before David could speak to him.

"Who was that?" David asked.

"Not sure...guy's homeless. Mute too and a little slow in the head, if you know what I mean," Leroy replied.

"No one knows his name? No one's bothered to try and communicate?" David asked.

"Why the hell would they? No one cares in this messed up town," Leroy spat. David put Leroy in the patrol car and drove off. But he made a mental note to try and find that man and at least get him to go to the shelter or try and communicate with him. Maine winters were long and hard. No one deserved to be out in it, alone and hungry. He immediately thought about Mary Margaret. He would prove her innocence and then maybe they would help him together.

When he arrived back at the station, he immediately knew something was wrong. Mary Margaret was gone, her cell wide open. Fortunately, Leroy was too drunk to notice. He wondered if Leroy had even bothered to pick up a newspaper this morning. He put the man in the other cell and before he could ponder Mary Margaret's whereabouts, he spotted the note taped to his computer screen. He paled and felt like someone had punched him in the gut, as he read the note.

" _Sheriff,_

 _Your daughter Emma is my honored guest at my home. If you'd like her to remain unharmed, then you'll join us this evening. Come to the mansion on the edge of town, on the corner of Storybrooke Lane and Misthaven Road. Come alone,"_

David glanced at the time and rushed out to see the bus go by. It hadn't stopped, because Emma wasn't on board. David grabbed his keys and hurried out to his truck.

* * *

This was wrong. She shouldn't have left. She told herself that she could hideout somewhere and give David more time to find the evidence. But now she knew this would just make her look guilty. He would be angry with her. He might even think she didn't trust him when nothing could be further from the truth.

She stopped her car and got out, leaning against it, as she took a long decompressing breath. She had to go back. He was probably frantically searching for her. He wouldn't be able to keep her escape a secret once morning came. No...this was wrong. Regina would probably blame him and replace him with Sidney. Just as she was about to get back in her car, she heard a click. She turned to find a gun pointed at her by a man she didn't recognize.

"Good evening, Miss Blanchard. Perhaps you'll join me for some tea," Jefferson said. It was then that she noticed the large house behind the tall trees and brush. She put her hands up and let him lead her inside. Her heart dropped into her stomach, as she saw Emma, hands tied, tear tracks on her cheeks, sitting on the man's couch.

"Emma!" she cried. The little girl sobbed, but Jefferson wouldn't allow her to go to her.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma cried.

"Upstairs," he ordered. She felt tears blurring her vision. David was probably out of his mind with worry. As if sensing what she was thinking, Jefferson spoke.

"Don't worry, your Sheriff will be joining us soon," Jefferson stated. She gasped.

"What do you want with Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, as she saw the room he was taking her to. There were probably hundreds of hats strewn about and a sewing machine in the corner. On a small table rested a tea set.

"Emma is going to get my hat to work for me, so I can find my daughter and go home," Jefferson stated. Mary Margaret had no idea how to make sense of anything he was saying, because he sounded like a madman. Panic started to rise in her, as he tied her hands and feet to a chair and then stuffed a gag between her teeth. She could only think one thing at that point.

" _Oh David...please find us,"_ she thought in anguish...


	14. Eyes Open

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **AN: I just want to say thanks for the great feedback. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **This is a very pivotal chapter, one that I've basically had written since I started the story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 14: Eyes Open

David got out of his truck and closed the door as quietly as possible, as he observed the mansion before him. This was the address left in the note. There was another pain in his head, but he pushed it away. Emma was in there and he was terrified for her, but determined. He was also confused and worried about Mary Margaret's disappearance. She had found a way to run and while he understood that, given what she was facing, he had hoped that she trusted him to prove her innocence.

Drawing his gun, he focused on the task at hand and quietly slipped around back. He found a window open and climbed through. He knew it was probably a trap, but nothing was going to stop him from finding his little girl.

He slipped quietly up the stairs, wincing at the creaking boards and quietly opened the first bedroom door, gun poised and aimed. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat, as Mary Margaret's eyes widened. She was tied and gagged to a chair, crying and obviously terrified. He holstered his gun and pulled the gag off.

"David…" she said in relief.

"Shh...it's okay. Have you seen Emma?" he asked. She nodded.

"He has her...he's insane…" she replied, as he started untying her. But her eyes widened, as Jefferson now stood in the doorway.

"David!" she cried, as Jefferson swung a bat at him, which he dodged. David started to go for the gun at his hip, but the Hatter yanked Emma by the arm from outside the room.

"Slowly put the gun on the floor or one of them is going to end up with a nasty bump on the head," Jefferson warned. David put his hands up in surrender and did as he asked.

"Let me have my daughter," David said. Jefferson chuckled.

"That's not the way this works, Sheriff. I need her to get the hat to work," Jefferson replied. David spared a glance at Mary Margaret.

"He thinks he's the Mad Hatter I think," she whispered.

"I don't think...I know who I am, which is more than can be said for you two!" he snapped. He decided to play along.

"Okay, listen, I know you need Emma to make your hat work, but you're scaring her and this isn't the way. She can't help you unless she feels safe," David said, trying to reason with him.

"Don't patronize me," Jefferson said, as Emma stomped on his foot.

"Owe!" he cried, giving David the moment he needed, as he tackled the other man to the ground. Emma screamed, as Jefferson punched David and threw him off, but David came back with a punch of his own, as they wrestled for control. Unfortunately, Jefferson grabbed the gun and pointed it at David.

"NO!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Get up," Jefferson growled and David did as he asked. Both Emma and Mary Margaret screamed, as Jefferson hit David on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. David fell to the floor in a daze, as his head swam and he writhed in pain. Suddenly, images began to assault his consciousness...

* * *

 _He tackled the thief to the ground and turned him over...only to find out it wasn't a him at all._

" _You're a girl," he uttered._

" _Woman…" she corrected, as she picked up a rock and hit him in the face with it, before throwing him off and jumping on a horse. He moved his jaw, grimacing in pain, as he jumped to his feet._

" _YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL FIND YOU!" he shouted in promise._

* * *

 _Snow traipsed along the path and suddenly cried out, as she was hoisted into a net. She heard an arrogant laugh, as he came out from behind a tree._

" _I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you," he stated._

" _Is this the only way you can catch a woman?" she spat angrily._

" _It's the only way to catch thieving scum," he retorted._

" _Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming?" she said sarcastically._

" _I have a name, you know," he prompted._

" _Don't care...Charming suits you," she remarked._

* * *

" _Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If you need anything…"_

" _You'll find me?" she interrupted._

" _Always," he answered._

" _I almost believe that," she mentioned._

" _Well, goodbye Snow White,"_

" _Goodbye Prince Charming,"_

" _I told you, it's James," he reminded._

" _Nah, I still like Charming better," she replied._

* * *

 _He doesn't know what he was feeling for a moment. His chest tightened and his heart twisted in pain. He then felt her fading._

" _Snow...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screamed, as he rattles the bars of his cell._

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! SNOW!" he screamed in anguish._

* * *

 _He dismounted his horse and rushed toward the glass coffin where his beloved lay far too still._

" _You're too late," Doc said sadly._

" _No...No…" he said in anguish, as tears threaten to spill from his eyes._

" _At least let me say goodbye," he requested. After considering it for a moment, the dwarves removed the transparent lid. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her. A wave of magic burst forth and she gasped, her eyes opening wide to his handsome face staring down at her with love and happiness._

" _You found me,"_

" _Did you ever doubt I would?"_

" _Truthfully...the glass coffin gave me pause," she joked._

" _Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you," he responded._

* * *

" _I do," Charming proclaimed._

" _And do you, Snow White, take this man to be your husband, to love him for all eternity," the holy man asked._

" _I do," she said dreamily._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife," the holy man said, as cheers erupted and he leaned into kiss his bride._

" _Sorry I'm late," an unwelcome voice interrupted, as the Evil Queen sauntered into the chamber, easily disarming the guards with her magic._

" _It's the Queen...run!" Doc exclaimed. Snow drew her husband's sword._

" _She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow spat._

" _No, no, no...don't stoop to her level, there's no need," he soothed by holding her back._

" _You've lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding!" he said sternly._

" _Oh, I haven't come to ruin anything. I've come here today with a gift," Regina replied._

" _We want nothing from you," Snow refused._

" _Oh, but you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. Soon, very soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be ripped away. I shall destroy your happiness...if it's the last thing I do," she said, as she stormed toward the exit._

" _HEY!" Charming shouted, as he hurled his sword at her. But she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Charming pulled his new wife close and held her in his strong arms._

* * *

" _I don't want to do this," she cried._

" _It has to be you," he insisted._

" _I don't want to leave you," she sobbed._

" _It's the only way. You'll go to this new land and be safe from the curse," he soothed._

" _He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday," she said._

" _What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me, as I saved you," he said, as he pressed his lips against her. As they pulled apart, pain clouded her face._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _The baby...she's coming!"_

* * *

 _Despite the peril around them, Snow and Charming marveled at the beautiful baby in her arms._

" _The wardrobe only takes one," Snow said sadly._

" _Then we have failed, but at least we're together," he replied._

" _No, you have to take her. You have to send her through," Snow decided._

" _Are you out of your mind?" he asked._

" _It's the only way. We have to," she replied._

" _No No...n-n-n-o, you don't know what you're saying," he stammered._

" _No, I do. We have to believe she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance," she said._

" _Goodbye Emma," Snow said, as she placed her daughter in her husband's arms. Charming pulled a sword from the rack and hurried through the castle, as the Queen's guards were hot on his trail. Snow sobbed nearly uncontrollably, as her husband fought his way to the wardrobe. But the Queen's guards wounded him and he was thrown against the open wardrobe, the magic dust sprinkling on him and the baby, as the curse swept over them..._

* * *

David's eyes snapped open, as clarity set in. He remembered...he remembered everything.

"Now Sheriff...this is how this is going to go. I tried to be nice, but you wouldn't cooperate and that means that someone isn't leaving here alive," Jefferson said, as he clutched Emma's arm.

"No...please don't hurt her!" David pleaded.

"Well, then I guess that means it's her that's not leaving here then," he replied, as he pointed his gun at Mary Margaret.

"NO!" David snapped.

"Choose…" Jefferson ordered.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"Choose. Who lives? Little Emma...or sweet Mary Margaret Blanchard," Jefferson goaded.

"Kill me instead...let them go," David pleaded.

"THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Jefferson roared.

"Choose…" he demanded.

"David...you have to choose Emma…" Mary Margaret sobbed.

" _Oh Snow...if only you remembered,_ " David said to himself in anguish. It was then that he had an idea. He only hoped true love's kiss didn't fail them this time. If he kissed her as himself...as Charming...it just might awaken Snow.

"At least let me say goodbye to Mary Margaret," David pleaded. Jefferson smirked.

"Good man...you've chosen your little girl over your woman," he said, impressed, as he motioned him over.

"Fine...but no tricks or Emma suffers for it," Jefferson growled. He scrambled to Mary Margaret and cupped her face in his hands, as she cried freely.

"I love you…" he told her. She nodded.

"I know...I love you too," she sobbed.

" _Please work...I need you, Snow,"_ he said silently, as he crushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment, as memories started assaulting her subconscious. Her mother's death, Regina saving her, Daniel's death and her father marrying Regina. Regina's hatred toward her and the murder of her father...so much heartache and tragedy.

But then...Charming. Their first meeting, fighting the trolls, constantly losing each other, his awakening her from the sleeping curse, their wedding...their wedding night. Emma...Emma's birth and the wardrobe. He moved his lips over hers passionately, as she relived all the memories of their lives together, just as he had moments ago.

"That's enough…" Jefferson growled impatiently, as their lips finally parted. He looked into her eyes and saw recognition in the green orbs.

"Snow…" he whispered.

"Charming…" she whispered back. The rest of their conversation was unspoken, as they stared into each other's eyes and communicated in a way only Snow and Charming could.

"Let's go…" Jefferson demanded, as he pointed the gun at David, who slowly stood up and backed away. Jefferson shoved Emma to him.

"Now...I can spare Ms. Blanchard here if little Miss Emma gets my hat to work," Jefferson bargained. Emma sniffed.

"But I don't know how," Emma cried. David picked her up and she buried her face in her father's chest.

"It's okay baby…" he whispered, as Jefferson walked behind Mary Margaret and he gently put Emma down.

"Stay here for just a minute princess and don't move," he said, as he gently ushered her into the corner. At that minute, in a move that was most assuredly Snow, she used all her strength to hop with her chair and smashed one of the chair legs down on Jefferson's foot. He cried out in pain and David lunged at him, throwing him against the window, the force causing it to shatter. He knocked the gun from his hand and punched him three times, before throwing him to the floor. He grabbed his gun and untied his wife, before dodging for Emma and picking her up. They ran down the stairs together and out the door, running across the vast meadow that was Jefferson's backyard.

"I need to get you two somewhere safe and then I'll go back and arrest him," David said, as they ran.

Unfortunately, they heard gunfire. Jefferson was up and now chasing them with a gun of his own. He ducked and practically tackled Snow to the ground, covering them both with his body, as he fired more bullets in their direction.

"We can never have a quiet reunion, can we?" Snow said dryly. He smirked.

"I'm not sure what we'd know what to do with quiet," he replied, watching Snow clutch Emma close.

As David Nolan, he had loved seeing them together, marveling at how well they had taken to each other. Now as Charming, the sight made swell with even more love and even more protectiveness and saw Emma looking between them curiously. She had known all along. She had found them and let nothing stop her in bringing them together. It seemed though she wasn't the only one that was aware.

"So...it seems like the Mad Hatter has his memories too. Why would Regina let him remember?" Charming wondered. Snow sighed.

"With Regina, it's hard to say. He's clearly snapped though. Maybe remembering for him was too much and that's why he does. It's his curse to remember and not be able to do anything about it," Snow deduced. Charming nodded. She was probably right. She knew better than anyone how Regina's mind worked. Emma narrowed her eyes, but didn't get the chance to say anything, as Jefferson leveled his gun at her father.

"Drop it Sheriff," he ordered. David did as he said and Snow hugged Emma close to her chest.

"Now Emma...if you can get the hat to work, then you can go home with your parents," Jefferson said, watching Snow and Charming. There was no surprise on their faces and his smirk widened.

"Well...look who just woke up," he said in amusement.

"Look...I don't know what Regina has promised you, but we can help you," David tried to reason. Jefferson smirked.

"No...only Emma can do that. I want to get my daughter and then your daughter is going to make my hat work so we can go home!" Jefferson ranted.

"Jefferson...there's no magic in this world. How can you expect Emma to do what you ask?" Snow said softly. The man, clearly unraveling, ran one hand through his unruly hair.

"I just want my Grace!" he cried.

"You want your daughter and I get that, more than anything. We can help you do that and we'll ask nothing in return. You know the same can't be said with Regina," David said.

"He's right...look at her," Snow said, gesturing to Emma.

"She's scared...and I know you hate that. You don't want her to be scared or hurt, just like you would never want that for Grace either," Snow added.

"If I let you go...he'll arrest me," Jefferson said.

"I won't. We'll keep your secret if you keep ours from Regina. She doesn't know we have our memories back and I can find your daughter. But only if Regina is still in the dark," David replied.

"You have our word…" Snow added. He slowly lowered the rifle.

"Go...before I change my mind. And you better keep your word. Or I tell the Queen about your new...awareness," Jefferson stated.

David wasted no time in sweeping Emma into his arm and taking Snow's hand, as they ran toward his truck.

As David sped away, back toward town, Emma glanced between her parents expectantly and took a deep breath.

"Mommy?" she asked and watched, as the biggest grin spread across her mother's face and her eyes welled with tears. She gently brushed the blonde hair from Emma's face and lifted her chin.

"Yes, my sweet girl," she cried, as she hugged Emma tightly and kissed the top of her head. David smiled.

"You remember?" Emma asked.

"Everything," Snow assured.

"You too Daddy?" she asked.

"Me too princess. Nothing a good whack on the head won't do," he joked. Snow smiled and noticed he was headed for her apartment.

"Charming...where are you going?" she asked. He frowned.

"Home," he replied. She sighed.

"You know that you have to take me back to the station," Snow insisted.

"No…" he refused.

"David…" she started.

"No...I'm not putting you back in that cell," he hissed.

"We have to or our covers will be blown. Regina can't know," Snow insisted. David sighed and turned around. Emma frowned.

"Regina did this. I knew you were being framed before I got my memories back...but now I'm certain. This has Regina written all over it," he said.

"Oh I know...but you'll find the truth. I have no doubt...even as Mary Margaret I had no doubt," she replied.

"Then why did you run?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of what I do, you know that. I run from Regina and I realize now that it was foolish. This world is different. But if you get me back to my cell before morning, no one will ever know," she reminded.

"It wasn't foolish. You were just trying to give me more time to find the proof, I know that now," he said, as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Any idea where the key came from?" he asked, but then thought about it for a moment.

"Gold," they answered together. As usual, he had his hands in everything. What his game was this time, neither had any idea.

They pulled into the station, parking around back and he sneeked them inside. Thankfully, Leroy was passed out in his cell. She sighed, as she looked at her cell and then felt Charming take her arm and pull her to him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It was soul searing and unbridled and only in a way Charming could make her feel with a kiss.

"I love you...and I will prove that you didn't kill anyone," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," she replied, just as breathlessly. She knelt down and gathered Emma in her arms, gently wiping a few of her tears away, even as some slipped down her own cheeks.

"You found us, my sweet girl," she cried. Emma sniffed.

"I love you Mommy," she cried. Tears slipped down David's cheeks now too, as he watched his wife and daughter together.

"I love you too, my beautiful girl," Snow said, as she furiously tried to dry her tears. She stood and took comfort in Charming's arms for a moment.

"You know...there's another cot in the back room. I can get it and put Emma to bed right here. Then I can stay with you," he said.

"You need to sleep if you're going to figure this out and I don't want our baby sleeping here," she said, shaking her head. He wanted to argue, but knew she was right.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," he promised.

"I know," she said, as she caressed his cheek. He kissed her again and she stepped inside her cell. He reluctantly closed the cell door and gathered Emma in his arms, sadly leaving Snow behind.


	15. Edge of Glory

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 15: Edge of Glory

 _She would recognize the sights and smells of it immediately. A ball. Royals and dignitaries dressed in their finest, including her and her husband. Synchronized ballroom dances and laughter. The smell of meats, fresh breads, wine, and chocolate...oh the chocolate. Talks of battles waged or victories won among the noblemen. And the flittering of gossip among the noblewomen about various royals, Snow and her Charming being a favorite topic._

 _She rolled her eyes. Okay, so maybe they weren't the best at refraining from public displays of affection, but she hardly considered it worthy gossip. They were married, after all. But she supposed in a land where more than half royal marriages were arranged, they might be a sight to behold._

 _But she couldn't help herself and neither could Charming, not that he would bother trying. He was only too happy to display his love for her for all to see. They were the embodiment of true love. His kiss had broken a curse on her, after all. Her handmaidens and nobles alike found it very interesting to talk about, indeed. Still, their "antics" were deemed inappropriate of how royals should conduct themselves in public by some of the more cynical (jealous) noblewomen. As Charming kissed her again during their dance, she felt her lips curling into a smile._

" _Oh yes, they should be jealous," she thought to herself, as her gorgeous husband spun her around and pressed her flush against him, before lowering her to her feet._

" _I think our dancing is causing a scandal," she teased._

" _Might as well give them something to talk about," he teased back._

" _If we really want to give them something to talk about, we should sneak off somewhere...private," she suggested sultrily._

" _I have always loved the way you think," he replied with a sly grin, offering his arm. She took it and they sauntered out of the ballroom. They made it look like they were going to the gardens, but quietly slipped into one of the palaces many secret passages. This one happened to lead up to their private bedchambers…_

* * *

Snow awoke with a start, the memories of that night fresh in her mind. The love...the passion...the desire. Oh, having her memories back was both blissful...and a bit sorrowful given her current situation.

But her husband remembered too. That meant he would move heaven and earth to keep them together if he had to. He always found her, but she really wished they would catch a break. She wanted to stay found. She wanted them all to stay found and be a family. Why that seemed so difficult to obtain, she had no idea. A jangling of keys and a click broke through her reverie and her heart fluttered at the sight of her husband in the flesh.

"You were miles away," he mentioned with a smile.

"Memories," she murmured.

"We had a lot of good ones, despite all the bad we've faced. And we will have more," he promised, as he let her out so she could join them for breakfast. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, a little less heat than they wanted, but they were ever mindful of their little girl in the room. Their lips parted and she sat down next to their daughter, hugging her and doting on her, with Emma soaking up every bit of it. He smiled, knowing he could watch them together all day. Unfortunately, they only had an hour until Regina and Spencer would arrive. But he would make every minute count.

* * *

Regina Mills was finally going to get her way. Though none of them could actually leave Storybrooke, she had developed the little ruse that a judge in the Maine's capital city of Augusta was going to proceed over Mary Margaret's case later that day.

She was almost gleeful in the anticipation of watching the look on Charming's face, as she ripped her away. Of course, everyone else would think she would be on trial in Augusta, found guilty, and sentenced to life in prison, never to return.

Sidney had already drawn up the fake newspapers to distribute for the next few months, with daily accounts of her trial. She would relish torturing Charming with every single fabricated detail.

In reality, she had a nice little dungeon cell waiting for Snow in the catacombs beneath her mansion, where she could visit her to torment her daily with tidbits about the man she would never be with again.

She even considered turning on her own charms to comfort the distraught Sheriff.

David wouldn't respond at first, but she was confident through her manipulations that she could eventually seduce him. And if not, there was always drugging him or taking his heart. Stealing Snow's husband...now that would be the ultimate revenge.

She imagined the look on her step-daughter's face at the news that her precious Charming was in her bed. And once she was finally satisfied that she had suffered in agony, likely for years, Regina would finally kill her.

She couldn't hide the hint of malicious glee in her eyes, as she delivered the news of Mary Margaret's impending trip upstate today. The panic in her step-daughter's eyes was palpable. The fear and anguish in David's eyes was delightful to her. Even little Emma's sobs didn't deter her from her plan...

She should have known that's when it would come crashing down on her. No matter what she did, she never got to truly win.

"There has to be something you can do to slow this down," David pleaded to Mr. Gold.

"I'm afraid I've done all I can," Gold responded. He looked like he knew something the rest of them didn't. That should have been Regina's first clue that all her hard work was about to unravel.

As her step-daughter clung to the Sheriff, Ruby Lucas came sprinting into the station.

"David...you need to get the hospital right away!" she exclaimed.

"Slow down Ruby...what's going on?" he asked.

"Dr. Whale...he's alive!" she announced.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed, her eyes immediately darting to the imp.

"I found him this morning...in the alleyway behind the diner. He was disoriented and dirty, but the paramedics said there were no serious injuries. He's getting checked out by Dr. Sakura now," Ruby rambled. David smiled and looked at Mary Margaret, who returned his smile.

Regina watched them suspiciously, noticing their unspoken communication. She brushed it off though, as she just echoes of their former selves. Mary Margaret's sobbing and meek display this morning was a far cry from how Snow would carry herself, even in a situation like this.

"Well...in light of these events, I move that the charges against my client be dropped immediately," Gold stated. Regina narrowed her eyes again. She would never understand why he always seemed to help the Charmings.

"I'd like to speak with Dr. Whale first. We still don't know that Miss Blanchard wasn't somehow involved with his disappearance," Spencer replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" David growled. But Mary Margaret touched his arm.

"Go interview Whale and I'll stay here with Emma. Then this will all be over," she assured him. He nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Regina ran after Gold, as he left the station.

"What the hell?! No one was supposed to find Whale!" she screamed once they were inside his shop.

"And no one did," Gold replied.

"You let him out...didn't you?" she accused. He simply smirked.

"Why do you continue to sabotage me?" she demanded to know.

"You really think locking up Snow White will make you happy?" he questioned.

"YES!" she screamed.

"No...it won't, because you don't know how to be happy. You cast this curse and were dissatisfied with it in a week," he responded.

"You're wrong...I will have my revenge against Snow White," she growled, as she stormed out of the shop. She found the nearest payphone and dialed a number.

"Get over to my office...now," she ordered, before slamming the phone down.

* * *

David waited impatiently outside the exam room, as Dr. Sakura finally came out.

"Sheriff," he greeted.

"Sorry to be pushy, but is it possible I can speak to him now?" David asked. Paul smiled.

"He's going to be fine. He's dehydrated and there's some bumps and bruises, but he'll make a full recovery. I'm keeping him tonight for observation, just be safe, but you're welcome to ask him a few questions," the doctor said.

"Thanks doctor," David replied, as he went inside the room. Whale rolled his eyes at the sight of him.

"I'm gone a few days and they bring in another doctor? Thanks for that," Whale said sarcastically. David smirked.

"Worried about a little competition?" he asked. Whale smirked.

"Just get on with it, _Sheriff,"_ he replied.

"Fine. Do you remember anything about where you were being held?" he asked. Whale shook his head.

"It seemed like it was underground like a basement or bunker. I woke up there so I didn't see anything. Scraps of food and a little water were left for me each day. I didn't see the face of the person holding me. They fed me last night and the next thing I know, I'm being woken up in the alleyway behind Granny's," Whale replied.

"We have a witness that says you were seen arguing with a female out by the toll bridge on the day you disappeared. Can you corroborate that?" David asked.

"I wasn't anywhere near the toll bridge that day. I finished my shift at the hospital and when I got in my car, there was a masked man in the backseat with a gun to my head. I did as he told and drove to the edge of town. Then he must have knocked me out, because the next thing I remember was waking up in the bunker," Whale recounted. David nodded.

"You don't seem surprised," Whale mentioned.

"Someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret for your murder. I knew from the beginning the witness' story didn't add up. The so called evidence we found out there was a plant," David replied. Whale chuckled.

"As if a meek little mouse like Mary Margaret could do anything to me," Whale scoffed. David glared at him. He didn't like the disrespect in the man's tone. He had not forgotten his first night in town and Whale's hands on her. He knew he had to keep his cool, but took a little dark satisfaction, knowing his Snow could snap this guy like a twig.

"Mary Margaret couldn't hurt anyone, because she's a good person. Despite your poor treatment of her, she'll be glad you're alive," David mentioned. Whale smirked.

"Well, then I'll guess I'll have to thank her," Whale leered. David really wanted to punch him now. It bothered him that he had no idea who this guy had been in their land.

"No need. The fine you owe for your assault came with a restraining order. Stay away from her," David warned, as he left, leaving the sleazy doctor behind.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Sidney exclaimed.

"You heard me," Regina stated calmly.

"Yes, I heard you! You expect me to take the fall for kidnaping Whale and framing Mary Margaret Blanchard for murder!" Sidney yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Regina snapped, as she pulled a compact mirror out of her top drawer.

"Sidney...I will get you out of this, but I can't do that if I'm implicated," Regina purred, as she came up close behind him. Sidney stiffened and his eyes glazed, as he saw his reflection in her mirror. His eyes then cleared.

"I will do whatever you ask...my Queen," he said.

"Good...now here's the story you're going to tell," she replied, as she explained her plan.

* * *

Albert Spencer was not happy. A call to his office from the Mayor this afternoon revealed that Sidney Glass was turning himself in for the abduction of Dr. Whale and the frame job done on Mary Margaret Blanchard. But to him, prosecuting the meek teacher was much more satisfying to him than the reporter, mostly because it came at great pain to the Sheriff. David Nolan was a problem. Spencer ran this town and having a Sheriff that refused to look the other way would not be good for his business. In this instance though, he couldn't bend the laws without serious suspicion. He had no choice but to drop all the charges against Mary Margaret Blanchard and that was very disappointing.

* * *

The whole town was abuzz with the news that Dr. Whale had been found alive in the alleyway behind Granny's that very morning. Sidney Glass had turned himself in and confessed to the whole debacle. Mary Margaret Blanchard was innocent.

David recorded the entire, bizarre confession. He didn't buy any of his story. Sidney claimed he did it to jumpstart his career with a big headline and get back at him for winning the Sheriff's election by using Mary Margaret to do it. But he knew the story was a complete fabrication.

With his memories back, he knew Regina was undoubtedly responsible, especially when Snow told him that Sidney was the untrapped form of Regina's magic mirror. He hadn't known Sidney before Regina trapped him, but Snow had told him he used to be a Genie. A Genie her father freed and Regina manipulated into helping her murder King Leopold.

Granted, he was ecstatic that he didn't have to keep his wife locked up anymore, for that had been sheer torture. George...or rather Albert Spencer was insisting on completion of all the paperwork before her release, but David ignored him and she sat beside him, while he processed Sidney for lock up. This had Regina written all over it, but he knew Glass would never come clean with the truth.

Snow nervously twirled her ring, still on the wrong finger, as her mind tried to process everything. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to take her husband and her daughter home with her and as David locked Sidney up for the night, she knew she was very close to getting what she wanted.

Ruby had taken Emma to get some hot chocolate when Sidney was brought in with the promise they would be there to get her soon.

She ignored Sidney's stares at them. He was being even creepier than usual and that was saying something. She knew Charming felt her unease and wordlessly, he took her hand and led her out of the station. They put their coats on and once outside, David pulled her against him and captured her lips passionately in his own. She moaned into his blissful kiss. Ten years was too long.

"Let's go get our daughter," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back. Their daughter.

He had already packed all their things and taken them to the loft. It was time to go home as a family at last and they almost hurried to Granny's.

* * *

The diner was fairly quiet that evening and Emma swung her legs impatiently, as she sat on one of the bar stools. She spied a glance at the man a few seats away. He nursed a drink and sported the sourest look on his face.

"Take a picture, kid. It'll last longer," he grumbled.

"Leroy…" Granny warned.

"How come you're so grumpy?" Emma asked. She knew who he really was, but even in the book, he had never been this miserable.

"How come you ain't home with your father and here annoying me instead?" he countered.

"Daddy is finishing work and then he's coming to get me," Emma answered, as she leafed through her book.

"Can't be soon enough. Another," Leroy said, as he drained his glass.

"You've had enough, Leroy," Granny refused. The bearded man wanted to argue, but decided against it since he knew the Sheriff would be along any time.

Emma noticed another woman at a table drinking coffee. She had long dark hair and was very pretty. But Emma didn't remember seeing anyone like her in the book. Of course, it was true that not everyone had a story in the book. Many were just ordinary villagers. Her parents featured more prominently than most, because they were rulers of their Kingdom. Many in Storybrooke were their people, the very villagers that Regina had once terrorized and George had once driven into poverty. The same people her parents had fought and won for, had ruled benevolently until Regina stole everything from them, including her. She had read Regina's story too and found it sad since the Queen hadn't always been evil.

The dark haired woman smiled gently at her and waved, like she knew her. Emma waved back, just as her parents walked in. The possible identity of the woman was forgotten, as she hopped off the stool and ran to them, receiving hugs and kisses. Granny and Ruby smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I'm so glad...I never believed…" Ruby stammered. Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her tightly. She missed Red...but Ruby was her friend too.

"Dr. Hopper was in here earlier. A few of us have decided we should have a little gathering to welcome you home," Granny said. Mary Margaret smiled.

"You don't have to go through any trouble for me," she insisted.

"I think it's a great idea," David mentioned.

"Me too," Emma chimed in.

"Well...if you insist," she replied.

"Good...we'll see the three of you here tomorrow at seven," Ruby said excitedly. With Emma between them, they left the diner with a quick goodbye. It was time for them to go home.


	16. Electric Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

 **Also, there was some question about the dark haired woman in the last chapter. She has actually appeared before this, in both chapters 9 in Gold's shop and 12 with Dr. Sakura. I just didn't hint that it was her, because the scene in the last chapter was from Emma's point of view and she has no idea who she is, so I hope that clears it up a bit. She will be appearing more. :)**

 **On one final note, this chapter is rated a very strong T.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 16: Electric Love

"And then she gave me another apple, even though I ask every day for an orange. But she keeps giving me an apple! I hate apples," Emma chatted animatedly and had been since the diner. They were now at the door to the loft, but Snow and Charming had been soaking up everything about their baby girl.

"I hate apples too," Snow said.

"That makes three of us," David agreed.

"Cause of the poison apple? Is that why? Cause I never liked them, even before the book," Emma asked. Snow nodded.

"They don't make me physically ill anymore, but for a while I couldn't even look at one without getting nauseous. It only stands to reason that it translated to you, baby girl," Snow said.

"And I couldn't stand them either anymore. It was a symbol of the Queen at that point," David added. Snow smirked.

"Ordering all the apple trees within the three mile radius of the castle be cut down might have been a slight overreaction though," Snow teased her husband.

"No, as you pointed out, my original order to cut every single one in the entire Kingdom down was the overreaction," he pointed out. She giggled.

"It was, but endearing as your usual over protectiveness is," she teased, as she opened the fridge.

"Late night snack?" he asked. She smiled.

"No...just bedtime hot chocolate to go with a bedtime story," she mentioned.

"Really?" Emma perked up.

"Of course...and a solution to your apple problem," Snow replied, as she pulled out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread, along with a couple other items that Emma quickly identified as an orange, and a few cookies for a treat.

"You won't have to worry about the less than stellar cafeteria food if we pack you a lunch to take everyday," Snow said, as she brushed her hands through her daughter's long blonde locks.

Emma looked up at her in wonder, for something as simple as her mother making her a lunch and brushing her fingers through her hair. David felt tears brim his eyes, as he watched them together with his own awestruck expression.

His daughter had been denied such simple things that should have been a given for any little girl. It made him sad for her, angry at those who had mistreated her, livid at Regina, who had caused all this...and yet his joy won out over all just at the sight of them together. Snow's voice broke through his reverie again.

"Go pick a story and we'll read it together," she suggested, as Emma hopped down, while Snow finished their cocoa. Snow put the tray on the coffee table and took David's hand, as they sat on either side of their little girl on the couch. Nothing had ever been more perfect to him.

* * *

Regina fumed at her desk, as she tried in vain to work on the budget proposal. But she was furious and endlessly distracted. She growled and papers and folders went flying, as she swiped them off her desk.

She had been so close! This was supposed to be her happy ending! And Snow...Snow was supposed to suffer! But instead, Regina was alone and Snow had her Charming. They didn't even remember their lives before, but they had still gravitated to each other the moment he had stepped into town. The way he looked at her...no one looked at her like that. No one had since Daniel.

Then she remembered her brief encounter with Jason Locksley again...the man with the lion tattoo. If Tinkerbell was to be believed all those years ago…

"No…" she growled, refusing to let herself hope. All her focus had to be on destroying Snow and making sure her brat couldn't break the curse.

However, she found her mind wandering again to him. She huffed and pulled out the census book, quickly finding the L's. She found Jason Locksley and followed the line over to where his true identity would be. But it was blank.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"How is this possible?" she wondered. The curse was supposed to be perfect. But it was unraveling fast and now there were unknown factors that she had never been aware of.

Tinkerbell's words from long ago rang in her head. She couldn't let go of her revenge, for without it, she was afraid she would be nothing…

" _You don't know how to be happy…"_ Rumple's words rang in her head. Regina clenched her teeth. It wasn't true. Snow's misery would bring her happiness...it had to.

* * *

Emma, even in all her excitement, was finally asleep in the spare bedroom, the spare bedroom that would now be hers in the loft. She was home with her parents, who now very much remembered exactly who they were. They had taken great care in tucking her in, after of course, Snow had relished brushing her little girl's hair. She was asleep nearly the moment her head hit the pillow and they both quietly watched her sleep for quite a while, simply marveling over her.

After quietly closing the door, they ventured downstairs hand in hand for a reunion that was ten years in the making. His lips were on hers, the moment they reached the bottom of the steps. Snow furiously fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, as he nipped at her throat.

"Snow…" he exhaled in a breathy whisper, as she peeled his shirt off and tossed it away, letting her fingers roam the smooth, sculpted planes of her husband's chest. He threw her sweater away and backed her toward the bed.

"Charming…" she moaned, as his kissed at the tops of her breasts. She undid his belt and they fell to the bed in a frenzy of pent up passion. His lips trailed hotly down her body, leaving fire in their wake. He fumbled with the button on her jeans, while his lips were busy trailing kisses along her midriff. She helped him by lifting so he could pull her jeans off and sat up, frantically clawing at his jeans. Once she worked him out of his pants, they tumbled back to the bed, their lips crashing together again. He pressed her hard into the mattress and worked her bra off, appreciating the clothing of this world, as it had taken much longer back home to work her out of her the dresses and corsets.

She gasped and her fingers dove into his hair. Every suck and every squeeze from his hands sent pleasure shooting through her body.

"Charming…" she cried impatiently, as his lips traveled her body, creating pleasured agony.

"I need you…" she demanded, as he moved back up to kiss her lips. They relieved each other of the final barriers between them and she moaned.

"Now Charming…" she pleaded. He smirked and obeyed her command, as he always did, no question. He lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his hip. She cried out in satisfaction, as he filled her. Their passion thick and raw, as they made love. She clawed at his back, as he sought completion. She thrashed and raked her teeth on his shoulder, as he made love to her. Later would come a slower and more romantic lovemaking, but now, they needed each other with desperate passion and albeit slightly rough manner. He drove her over the edge first. She bit his shoulder to muffle her scream, as she came. She thrashed passionately, as blinding pleasure consumed her and stars exploded behind her eyes.

"Charming…" she mewled in a breathy whisper. He didn't last much longer, gasping her name upon a rush of ecstasy. They collapsed on their sides, facing each other, foreheads pressed together, chests heaving, still wrapped in together.

Gods...how had she forgotten this? The feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. The way every kiss seared her soul, etching his name on her heart. The feeling of him making love to her, the way he made her tremble in pure ecstasy. The way he looked at her, like he was looking at her now. His sapphire eyes shined with pure love and adoration, like she was the most precious thing in the world. And to him, she was. She and Emma were his whole universe. Regina had failed

" _You're going to lose…"_ she had said to her step-mother, just before the curse swept over them. Their love was too powerful.

" _What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?"_ he had once said.

Except something had gone wrong that night...or maybe right?

Charming had ended up outside Storybrooke with Emma. He had been effected only enough by the curse to inherit his Storybrooke identity, complete with proper identification and clothing from this world. But no false memories like she had. He had a semi-working knowledge of how this world worked, like she did, but no false memories of growing up in this world like she did.

That might be a blessing for him, she thought. She didn't like having fake memories. Fake memories of growing up in Storybrooke as a little girl. Fake memories of going to college in Boston. Fake memories of boyfriends that probably didn't exist and a first time with someone other than her beloved. Thankfully the fake memories were hazy, even more so with her true identity returned.

The complexity of the curse was mind boggling. But they had beat it again with true love's kiss and earlier than expected. Emma was still a little girl. They would get to raise their baby to adulthood together. She silently thanked whatever had allowed them to circumvent the curse's prophecy.

They had a lot to figure out, but she was content for now to lay nestled against her husband in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She felt his lips brush her forehead and she looked up into his sapphire gaze, which was filled with love and desire. Snow trembled, as his strong hand skated sensually along her back. That familiar warmth filled her under his loving stare. She kissed him and the passion between them ignited again, slowly growing into what would be a raging inferno of heated passion, tender, but soul searing love and unquenchable desire.

Snow straddled him and relished the groan of pleasure he emitted. No one could love him like she did. He only made those noises for her. Snow was well aware of how handsome her husband was. But Charming wasn't even a little vain. He didn't notice the female attention he garnered and when he did, it made him uncomfortable. She was the only one he had eyes for. He belonged to her, heart, soul, and body. She skated her hands sensually along his muscled chest and rock hard abs. Oh yes, definitely hers in body. Every gorgeous inch of him. And she never tired of showing him exactly that.

"Snow…" he gasped, as he stroked him. She smirked, relishing the sound of her name falling from his lips.

Passion erupted between them again, as lovemaking ensued again, in a much more languid pace, taking great pleasure in every single sensation. He propped up on his elbows and kissed her passionately, as she locked her knees around his waist. They pressed their foreheads together, as they moved together, both seeking completion while gazing into each other's eyes. Their bodies shuddered and trembled together, as they came simultaneously in a wave of pure ecstasy. She collapsed against him and he nestled her against his chest, falling back to the bed, as they came down and panted air back into their starved lungs. They were quiet for some time. They were exhausted, but their minds would not quiet enough to allow sleep just yet. Their glistening skin had cooled and she rested her head on his chest, while idly tracing the lines of definition.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

"I think the better question is what am I not thinking," she replied. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, noticing her ring was still on the wrong finger. She sensed his thoughts.

"I wish I could wear it on the right finger...but if Regina gets even an inkling that we remember, who knows what she'll do," Snow said.

"Well, she doesn't have magic here. That's in our favor. But...there might be a way we can put your ring back on the right finger," he replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Marry me," he requested. She blanched, but then smiled.

"But we're already married...twice," she reminded him.

"Snow and Charming are. But David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard are not. And in this strange realm, apparently you need a piece of paper that says so," he replied. She smiled at the annoyance in his tone. They took their vows very seriously. The idea that a piece of parchment could represent their undying love and sheer commitment to each other was insulting.

"I think I like Mary Margaret Nolan better than Blanchard," she mentioned. He smiled.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she countered. He responded by kissing her passionately.

"You don't think Regina will think it's suspicious? Or deny us a marriage license?" she asked.

"She can try to deny us, but that will probably raise more questions on her than she wants. And as for being suspicious, I think it's actually the perfect cover," he replied.

"You do?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm...think about it. She thinks we're idiots. If we really had our memories back, Snow and Charming wouldn't see the need to get married since we're already married," he said. Snow nodded, seeing exactly where he was going.

"But David and Mary Margaret would want to get married, because they don't know they already are," she continued.

"Exactly," he said.

"You're kind of genius," she told him.

"Usually you come up with the ideas and I just do the fighting. But I have my moments," he mused, as he kissed her forehead.

"Then once, we're official in this world, we can fix Emma's birth certificate," he said. Her brow furrowed.

"Her birth certificate? she asked. He nodded.

"When they found us and took us to Boston, they did a DNA test and then drew up a birth certificate for Emma. I'm listed as her father, but there's no mother listed. I want that fixed. I want there to be no question," he said anxiously.

"You think Regina might try something?" she asked.

"Maybe...but I think I'm more worried about people outside Storybrooke. Someone tried to take her, Snow," he said. Her heart clenched at the fear in his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"The day I woke up, when I was still with the doctor, someone grabbed her. I followed him and stopped him. I don't know who he was and I didn't care. We didn't go back. Something inside me told me get her out of that city as soon as I could. We were on a bus an hour later, headed this way," he replied.

"She's here much earlier than we were told. I never wanted her burdened with the destiny of breaking the curse as an adult, let alone as a child," she mentioned.

"Me either, but she won't be alone now, Snow. We're getting the chance we thought was stolen from us. We missed ten years, but she still has so much growing to do. We didn't miss everything," he reminded. She smiled.

"You're right," she said.

"Plus...I think she's pretty dedicated to getting everyone to remember. She was with us," he said. She giggled.

"She's definitely sneaky. Asking us if we knew how to waltz and then getting us to dance together," she said. He smiled.

"We'll be with her every step of the way," he stated.

"And we'll do it like we do everything...together," she added, as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. There was much more to discuss, but exhaustion finally took over and nestled together. They fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Dragon closed his safe, after placing the money from yet another satisfied customer in it and put the painting that hid it back in its place. Things were moving along slowly in Storybrooke, but well on the way. He had half the ingredients of the potion and his daughter was developing a plan to obtain the other half.

Buried inside Mary Margaret Blanchard was Snow White, the fiercely protective wife of Prince Charming and mother to little Emma Swan. A conjured dangerous situation would bring her forth and allow a pure sample to be collected. His daughter had regaled the tale of the Prince wielding a sword in the town square with expert precision, despite no memory of ever doing so.

One thousand years in this land had taught him much. When he stole the power of the Dragon King long ago, he had been young and foolhardy. He had come to recognize his many errors and he had nothing but time to learn from those mistakes.

One thousand years had learned him a wealth of patience. It had also allowed him to travel this vast world for years, discovering all he could. It was called the land without magic, but that description wasn't entirely accurate. This world's magic was just simply hidden...unless you knew where to look. And he was not the only one that knew of this. He was not the only one who collected and sought otherworldly items and people.

A handsome, strapping man with dark hair and chiseled features waltzed into his office and the Dragon smirked. Young, arrogant, and not of this world...so much like he had once been.

"Clayton...I trust the lead I gave you panned out," the Dragon said, as he sat down and accepted the glass of brandy that the elder man poured him.

"It did indeed," he said, as he tossed an object onto the desk. The dragon carefully unwrapped the cloth, revealing a green mermaid scale.

"I heard you were short one now," Clayton said.

"Yes…" he said almost gleefully, as he took an object out of his desk drawer.

"This will be what you need to control your newest addition to your collection," the Dragon said, giving him a peculiar looking sea shell.

"Pleasure doing business with you...but I was tempted to use that scale to go there," Clayton mentioned.

"It is not yet time for one of your conquests. Things must be handled very delicately," the Dragon warned. Clayton smirked.

"Then you've found the two you've been looking for?" he asked. The Dragon smirked and tossed an envelope onto the desk, with a postmark from Storybrooke, Maine. Clayton opened the envelope and looked at the photos.

"This is them?" he asked, looking at the young couple with the small girl.

"Yes...I've waited one thousand years for them to come into existence. The truest love in all the realms...the only magic that does not come with a price," the Dragon said.

"Snow White and Prince Charming...I'd really like to meet them," Clayton replied.

"In due time. Like I said, things must be handled delicately, especially with the curse still in place. We must not allow one thousand years to preparation to go up in smoke," the Dragon stated.

"And the kid?" he asked. The Dragon smirked, almost feral.

"The product...she is literally magic in human form," he stated. Clayton smirked.

"So that's part of the plan, then? You're waiting for there to be more brats?" Clayton guessed. The Dragon didn't answer, but he knew, as he looked at the photos and several rather intimate exchanges the two had in the streets of Storybrooke. And this was without their memories.

"It stands to reason if these photos are anything to go by. It seems our truest loves can't keep their hands off each other," he joked.

"You have what you need, so you should be on your way. In due time, I'll allow you access to Storybrooke. But the Charmings...are mine," the Dragon warned. Clayton smirked and left it at that for now. He imagined the prospects that lay in that town. He loved his collection and he wanted to add to it...


	17. Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows.** **Personal thanks to Rukia's Reflection, Limax25, Misscam, Emmamme, Baretta Jennifer, and the guest reviewers. I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger. ;)**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Down the road, there will also be brief SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 17: Collide

Snow awoke the next morning, spooned against her husband. Usually David was always awake before her, but their passionate reunion had exhausted them, not that she regretted even a second of it. Losing a few hours of sleep in exchange for making love to her husband was a trade she'd make any day of the week.

She supposed she was awake early with anticipation of what the day might bring. They would have to carry on as David and Mary Margaret in a town full of people they loved, who remembered nothing of their true identities.

They still had a lot to figure out, but she had her husband and daughter back. And she wanted to do things for them that a wife and mother would do. That meant making breakfast for her little family to start. There was still fifteen minutes left before the alarm would go off and she carefully untangled her limbs from his and with a kiss to his forehead, she slipped into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Sometime later, the apartment soon filled with delicious smells of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Charming soon joined her in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed. After her own shower, she had taken stock of his and Emma's wardrobes, finding both seriously lacking. She had crinkled her nose at some of Mary Margaret's frequent outfits and dug through her closet, pleasantly surprised to find a few dresses, sweaters, and skirts that Mary Margaret had never worn that she liked much better. Nothing risque of course, but a little less conservative, trading higher necklines for scoop necks and skirts below the knee for those just above. She had to be careful, of course, but the subtle change would simply say that she was not just a meek teacher anymore, but a woman in love. It was the perfect way to stick it to Regina without letting on that she had her memories back.

She decided since she would have the day to herself, she would buy David more clothes to wear and maybe a few new things for herself. Then when Emma got out of school, she would take her shopping too. She was almost giddy at the thought of taking her daughter shopping for clothes. It also helped that living alone for the last ten years had allowed Mary Margaret to pack away a bit of savings.

A different kind of giddy filled her though, as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her from behind and his lips on her neck, kissing and nipping sensually.

"You know, I'm making breakfast. You don't have to eat me," she teased. He chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm having you for dessert tonight," he promised, as he squeezed her hip and stole a piece of bacon.

"You better wake Emma," she told him. He nodded.

"Our daughter is not a morning person," he mentioned fondly, as Snow carefully leafed through Emma's book.

"It's all here...our story. Our friends' stories," she mentioned. He nodded.

"It seems so," he replied.

"Do you know where she got it?" Snow asked. He shook his head.

"She had it when she found me. It's how she found out who she really was. It's how she found me," he replied.

"A nice man gave it to me when I was really little," a voice said. They looked up to see their precious little girl at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie," Snow said, as Emma bounded down the stairs.

"I was worried you'd forget again," Emma admitted. Snow knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"Never again, my sweet girl," Snow promised.

"Now, how about some pancakes?" she asked. Emma nodded excitedly and sat down at the table with her book, as her parents brought the food over and sat down with her.

"Do you remember the name of the man that gave you the book?" David asked.

"He said his name was Merlin and he showed me the picture of baby me in the book. The baby had the same blanket as me," Emma answered. Show and Charming exchanged a glance, having a brief, but silent conversation. Merlin was a legend in both this realm and the Enchanted Forest. But considering that this realm considered them to be just fairy tales, it was entirely likely that it had been _the_ Merlin that sought their daughter out. For what reason, Snow and Charming had no idea.

"He came to me when I was really sad. The...the Swan family sent me back to the group home and I thought no one wanted me," she said sadly. Snow and Charming were beside her now, hugging her from both sides.

"Emma...from the moment we knew we were having you, we were so happy," David said, his voice thick with a mixture of love and grief.

"Daddy's right, baby. We love you so very much," Snow said, in a choked voice. Emma smiled at them.

"I know now. But what if Regina tries to hurt you again if she finds out you remember?" Emma asked fearfully.

"Well...we have to be careful and keep it a secret for now. Do you think you can do that?" Snow asked.

"Of course. That's what Operation Cobra is all about," Emma replied. Snow and Charming shared a smile, as they took their seats and they started eating.

"Operation cobra, huh?" David asked, as he poured syrup on Emma's pancakes for her.

"Yep, it's what I call it, you know the plan to break the curse. And now it's even better since you and Mommy will be a part of it!" Emma said excitedly.

"Operation cobra it is then. Now eat up and I'll drop you off at school," Snow said. Emma frowned.

"Do I gotta go to school?" she whined.

"Afraid so sweetie," Snow replied.

"When are you coming back? The substitute is mean. She's a friend of Principal Jenkins' and she has a really gross wart on her face," Emma complained. David chuckled.

"I'll come back as soon as they let me, honey. And the sub is mean, because she's really one of the nobles in Lady Tremaine's social circle," Snow answered.

"Lady Tremaine...why does that sound familiar?" Charming asked.

"Ella's stepmother," she reminded him.

"Oh _that_ Lady Tremaine. Figures she'd make her principal and your boss," he said, remembering the horror stories of Ella's childhood. Snow nodded.

"Then her creepy daughter is…" he said.

"Zelda is Drizella," she confirmed.

"That makes sense. She used to creep Thomas out too," he mentioned. Snow frowned. Drizella had been more than creepy to Thomas. She had outright stalked him.

Drizella was as cruel as her mother. Not half as smart, but definitely mentally unstable with full on delusions. She had been determined to take Ella's prince for her own and her mother was only too happy to indulge her.

They had attempted once to capture him with the intent of keeping him prisoner until he agreed to marry Drizella. The plan was ill-fated, but they proved they were a force to reckoned with after a couple of attempts on Ella's life.

Ella had even told her there were rumors that they had tried to acquire a love potion from a witch in the far land of Dunbroch. But such potions were usually worthless, since it defied the laws of magic. They had supposedly even tried to find a sorcerer powerful enough to perform time travel so they could go back and change things, stopping Thomas and Ella's meeting, but as far as anyone knew, such a spell was even beyond Rumplestiltskin's power.

But her desperation to have a prince had been frightening. And now, she was looking at her Charming like he was something to eat every time she saw him. She shuddered.

"Snow?" he asked, sensing her unease

"We have enough problems with Regina, but that woman is unhinged, even without magic. They tormented Ella and Thomas," she reminded

"Hey...you know you're the woman I love, the only woman I will ever love," he assured her.

"You know that's not what I'm worried about. The woman is certifiable, even without her memories. If she's set her sights on you...it's extremely worrisome. She tormented Ella and stalked Thomas...you know that," she fretted. He squeezed her hand.

"No one is hurting this family anymore," he insisted. She nodded, only hoping they could stop those who would try this time.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up quickly, before the three of them were out the door for the day. David headed for the station and Mary Margaret took Emma to school.

* * *

David ignored Sidney's scrutinizing stare, as he wordlessly handed him a to go bag and a cup from Granny's through the bars. Sidney smirked at his glare.

"Still angry I framed your precious Mary Margaret?" he goaded. David clenched his fists. Regina's mirror...in human form. He was still spying on people at his Queen's bidding. He had played an active role in keeping them apart. He had been half responsible for killing Snow's father, the very man that had freed him from the bindings of a Genie.

In the Enchanted Forest, they had learned quickly to cover all mirrors.

In Storybrooke, David intended to see that this rat stayed locked away. He had Snow back and they had Emma. He wouldn't let the Queen's loyal servant elicit a reaction from him. He would be happy with his family that was the ultimate revenge on him and Regina.

He sat down at his desk and started looking through the files that were piled up. Looking through the events with his memories in tact was quite different than before.

Graham's death for instance. It was no longer a mystery to him.

Back home, The Huntsman had spared Snow's heart at the cost of his own and became Regina's slave. He then helped him escape execution so he could break the curse on Snow. They were together because of Graham. Then, even without his heart, he had defied Regina again for them .This time he had paid the ultimate price. Regina killed him. He knew it to be true. He could feel it in his bones.

Then there was the abduction of Whale to frame his wife for the supposed murder. It was all orchestrated by Regina to tear them apart again. Her vengeance knew no bounds. It didn't matter though. He wasn't being separated from Snow and Emma again.

Then there was Albert Spencer to consider. King George, another thorn in their side, intent on seeing to his misery. Here he was the district attorney and abusing his power again, he suspected. But that was going to change too. He would start investigating him, after of course, he found a way to reunite Jefferson with his daughter, who was living with an adopted family.

He also needed a deputy, one he trusted implicitly and Thomas was his first choice.

But in this realm, he was Sean Herman, a spoiled rich kid who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend so as not to be cut off from his rich father's money. Mitchell Herman, a high powered defense attorney in this realm, David knew him as King Christopher, who had also been a friend. He loved Ella and approved of his son's union with her. But the curse had twisted it into something ugly. He needed to find Sean. Thomas was in him somewhere and he had to get him to remember his love for Ella...Ashley here in Storybrooke.

Snow would be instrumental in helping as well. If she rekindled her relationship with her, it might help and they could slowly push them back together.

Mitchell was a project too. Then there were the dwarves as well. He and Snow had much to do...

* * *

Snow watched the looks on people's faces, as she walked down the streets of Storybrooke. She had walked down this street probably a thousand times, but today, through the eyes of her true self, made it feel like the first time. Seeing people's scrutinizing looks and suspicious stares hurt a little, at least when they were people she cared deeply about. So when Tom Clark, or Sneezy, as he once was, eyed her wearily, it cut a little.

The glares she got this morning from Principal Jenkins didn't bother her as much, because there was a mutual dislike between them. But her coldly telling her that her, or Mary Margaret's rather, employment was still under review made her angry.

She had been exonerated. Doctor Whale was fine, yet half the damn town looked at her differently now. It was like she had gone from princess to bandit again in some respects. But this was worse, because she was not the princess they loved here, the daughter of their beloved King. She was just Mary Margaret, school teacher. And possibly number one gossip topic.

She had expected Zelda's icy glares this morning and Snow had returned a few of her own. She knew if Zelda even tried to dig her claws into her husband, she'd put an arrow in her chest. It would blow her cover, but it would be worth it.

The looks she hadn't expected and probably should have were from the woman at the men's clothing store this morning when she had purchased several pairs of jeans and shirts, as well as underwear, undershirts, and socks for her husband.

She suspected that it would be all over town by the end of the day that she had bought clothes for the Sheriff. David's idea that they make their marriage official in this realm was becoming a better idea by the minute. She was supposed to meet David at Granny's for lunch, but that just meant more eyes on them. She bit her bottom lip. There were empty offices with doors and windows with blinds at the Sheriff's station. She smiled and stopped at a payphone, calling the Sheriff's station.

" _Sheriff's station,"_ he answered.

"Hi," she said.

" _Hey,"_ he answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

" _Is everything okay?"_ he asked, his voice turning to concern.

"I'm fine...I just thought maybe I'd bring lunch to you instead and then we could be alone," she suggested.

" _You know I'd never say no to being alone with you,"_ he replied.

"Okay...I'll see you in an hour," she said.

" _I love you,"_ he said.

"I love you too," she replied, as she hung up and started walking away. She passed by a woman's clothing store and stopped again, noticing the lingerie displays. She smiled wickedly and went inside. If they wanted something to gossip about, then she'd give it to them.

* * *

She arrived at the station right on time. She handed one of the take out bags through the bars to Sidney and tried to not shiver under his creepy stare. At least now she knew who he really was and why he unnerved her so much. Regina orchestrated her father's murder, but Sidney had willingly followed her, despite her father's kindness in freeing him.

"Thank you Miss Blanchard," he said, his eyes drinking her in like a mirror. Sidney was practically obsessed with Regina, yet he had declared her fairest in all the land. She didn't like to think about why.

David took her hand and led her into an office near the back. She set the bag down on the desk, while he closed the door. As he turned to face her, she surprised him by lightly shoving him against the door, grabbing his collar and devouring his lips. He got over his shock quickly and pulled her flush against him. slanting his lips over hers, deepening the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but wow…" he said, slightly dazed, as their lips parted. She cuddled against his chest and sighed.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked tenderly. She nodded and lifted her head to smile at him.

"I guess it's just harder to be Snow in a cursed Storybrooke than it is to be Mary Margaret in a cursed Storybrooke, if that makes any sense," she said.

"Perfect sense. I've been feeling the same all morning, though you've clearly interacted with more people than I have," he mentioned, as she started taking the food out.

"At least when I was on the run from Regina, everyone knew I wasn't guilty of the crimes she charged me with," she said.

"But now they look at you like you've done something wrong, even though you were exonerated," he guessed. She nodded.

"Oh and that doesn't include all the looks I'm getting from people that think I'm taking the Sheriff to bed...though I don't really mind that," Snow said possessively. He smirked.

"So what you're saying is that we're the town's favorite gossip material right now?" he teased.

"Oh yes...and I'm sure Regina is fuming," she replied.

"Let her fume. We're going to beat her this time, Snow. We're beating her just by being happy," he reminded her. She nodded, as they ate together and their conversation turned to their beautiful little girl.

* * *

Ashley sighed, as she tended to her step-sister's and step-mother's laundry. Zelda and her step-mother had been relentless lately, seeming to increase her workload as her pregnancy progressed, as if to punish her.

The names hurt, but Stacia had actually been exceptionally kind to her. They had their differences in their youth, but since she got pregnant, it seemed to mend the strife between them. The same couldn't be said between her, Zelda, and her step-mother.

" _I need that dress washed and pressed for tonight, you little harlot! There's a gathering at Granny's that I'm going to attend tonight,"_ Zelda had told her this morning.

" _Is that for Miss Blanchard?"_ Ashley had asked, launching Zelda into a tirade.

" _Can you believe her? Like you did with poor Sean, she's just dug her claws into the Sheriff. But one look at me in this dress tonight and he'll see exactly what he is missing,"_ Zelda had said. She was in the midst of full on delusions again. She knew her advances would be rebuked by the Sheriff, which would probably launch her into another tirade. The doctors had long told her step-mother that Zelda should be on medication, but Rebecca Jenkins had steadfastly refused in favor of indulging her daughter's fantasies.

"My dress better be done. I have a party with a handsome Sheriff to get to," Zelda said, as she burst through the door. Stacia rolled her eyes.

"You weren't invited. He's not even remotely interested you," Stacia reminded her.

"Just shut up Stacia...he will be, once I get him alone," Zelda insisted.

"You're a wack job," Stacia mumbled, making Ashley smile to herself. Once Zelda went upstairs, Stacia smiled at Ashley.

"I saw Sean today…" she gushed. Ashley frowned.

"I didn't talk to him...but he looked miserable," Stacia added.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ashley asked.

"Yes! It means he misses you!" Stacia replied.

"That's not what it means," Ashley said.

"Hmm...I think it does and you shouldn't give up. But I'll talk to you later, because I have a date," Stacia replied.

"A date?" Ashley asked. Stacia nodded. Stacia giggled.

"And he actually asked me out...you know, unlike Zelda's fantasies of the Sheriff asking her out, which would never happen," Stacia replied with an eye roll at said crazy sister.

"Who is he?" Ashley asked.

"His name is Johnny...mother would never approve, because he's the furthest thing from rich socialite that there is, but he's very cute," she gushed. Ashley smiled genuinely.

"Have fun," Ashley called, as the other blonde hurried up the stairs. Her thoughts quickly turned to Sean, as she put a hand to her baby bump. Did she dare to hope that Sean really did miss her?

* * *

Lunch was quickly done and forgotten, as both were much more interested in each other. Locked in his office, Snow had abandoned her chair in favor of straddling her husband in his, as their lips dueled in a dance they were both very adept at.

They were still both fully clothed, but that didn't lessen the intensity of their make out session at all. The sweater she was wearing teased him, for it dipped into a v shape, tempting him with just enough exposed skin while still being appropriate attire.

" _How very Snow…"_ he thought, ever the temptress, as he brushed open mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone. She gasped and tilted her head back, as one hand squeezed her right breast through her shirt, while the other hand rested on the small of her back. She grinded her hips into his and he moaned, stumbling out the chair with her in his arms. He sat her down on the desk, fulling intending to peel her clothes off and take her right there. And then the phone rang…

He growled in pure frustration and she smirked, as he answered.

"Sheriff's station," he answered, a little huskier than he would have liked. The vixen responsible simply grinned triumphantly at him.

"Yeah Jason...I'll be right there," he said after a pause, before hanging up.

"Leroy again?" she asked.

"Yeah...he's getting worse, Snow," he replied. Her face fell sadly and he hugged her close. He then remembered the encounter with the homeless man in the alleyway, before his memories returned.

Dopey...the haunted, alone look in his eyes would break Snow's heart. But at the same time, if anyone could help him, it would be her and maybe Leroy too.

"You don't have to pick up Em for a couple hours. You should come with me. Maybe you can help," he suggested.

"You mean with Leroy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Maybe," he replied.

"But I've interacted with him before and it never goes well," she said.

"As Mary Margaret, who didn't know him. You know him, Snow...the real him," Charming replied.

"And if you can't help with Leroy, then maybe you can with someone else," he said, as he took her hand and led her out, promising to explain in the car...


	18. Healing Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Hello everyone! Did everyone enjoy tonight's new episode? I did, but I'm having serious Snowing withdraws lately. I really hope we get some Snowing soon. I read rumors that said season 6 would have no new characters, so here's to hoping the show returns focus to the core cast and we get more Snowing focus. Since there was a lack of said Snowing tonight, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. Personal thanks to SexyStarWarslover, Emworm, Emma, ForeignLolly, Rukia's Reflection, Limax25, Misscam, Emmamme, Baretta Jennifer, and the guest reviewers.**

 **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger. ;)**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 18: Healing Scars

They arrived at the Rabbit Hole and Snow was still stunned by what he had told her. It was bad enough that Regina had ripped her and Charming apart. But she was beginning to see just how much misery the curse had inflicted on the entire Kingdom. Marriages ripped apart by petty issues. Many were married to people they didn't love, while their true mates were alone. The orphanage was full of children, whose parents were in town, but had no idea, other than a mysterious emptiness that was constant in their lives.

It seemed somehow Jason Locksley had been overlooked by Regina in that respect and managed to keep his child. Probably an oversight on the Queen's part. It seemed she had also overlooked Abigail and Frederick. She paused at that thought.

Or could it have been David's absence that was responsible for that? It hit her then. Would that have been part of her misery inflicted by Regina? Would she have seen to it that David and Abigail...or Kathryn rather were married if he had ended up in Storybrooke with fake memories like the rest of them? Regina would have relished making her watch the man she loved be with another. She shuddered.

"Snow…" she heard him say. He looked concerned and she squeezed his hand, silently assuring him that she was fine. He didn't look too convinced, but they would save it for later.

As they got out and walked around the corner, she saw the man in a purple stocking cap in the alleyway. Her seven dear friends had not escaped Regina's fury. Doc was treated as nothing more than an underling to Whale. Bashful was even more withdrawn now, stuck all alone in a lab all day as the town's forensic analyst. Sneezy seemed miserable, having no one to share the fruits of his business with. Not to mention the cruel twist at being surrounded by medications that would never help his condition. The Queen loved irony.

She and David had yet to even find Sleepy and Happy. Leroy was the town drunk, stuck as a janitor at the hospital by day when he was not too drunk. But Dopey...poor, sweet Dopey was lost without his brothers to care for him. It possibly broke her heart the most. Homeless...alone, with no one bothering to try and help.

"I'll go get Leroy," David whispered, before squeezing her hand. She kissed his cheek and slowly approached the alleyway.

In their land, they had used hand signals and gestures to communicate with Dopey. It was not exactly like the sign language in this realm, but similar. She and the dwarves were proficient with it. And she had taught Charming the basics. But that was it. With no one having any memories in Storybrooke, no one would know how to communicate with him. She wasn't even sure Dopey would know, being he had no memories. The mute dwarf was slow, but by no means stupid, as many thought. She'd always had a soft spot for him.

He spotted her and immediately shied away. But she held up her hands and used the hand gestures from their realm, knowing it was probably a long shot.

" _I'm not going to hurt you,"_ she signed. He stopped and she saw recognition in his eyes and her own eyes widened in surprise when he signed back to her. This wasn't the sign language of this realm...it was from _their_ realm.

" _How do you know those hand signs?"_ his face suspicious, like perhaps waiting for this to be a trick. She smiled.

" _I learned from you...and your brothers, a long time ago. Do you know who I am?"_ she signed to him. He glared at her.

" _No one knows who they are in this place,"_ he gestured, his face bitter. Tears brimmed her eyes and realized the cruelty of his curse. Like Jefferson, Dopey's curse was to remember, because he was powerless to do anything about it. He remembered everything and everyone. But one else did so no one knew how to communicate with him or care for him.

" _You're Dopey...I'm Snow. I remember,"_ she signed. He shook his head profusely.

" _No...it's a trick! She would never let you remember,"_ Dopey gestured angrily. She nodded.

" _You're right...she wouldn't. She went as far as to frame me for a murder that didn't happen, but it's a curse. It can be broken,"_ she explained. He looked at her wearily and made a familiar gesture she recognized, making her smile. The Prince.

" _Yes Dopey...it was Charming again. It's a long story, but he remembered first. Another knock to his head, but he woke me up...again,"_ she explained. He still didn't look sure.

" _How long?"_ he asked.

" _Two nights ago,"_ she gestured. He studied her for a moment, looking into her eyes. They lacked the glassy, hazy look that everyone else had in this town.

" _You are Snow,"_ he gestured, as he ran clumsily to her and she laughed, as he threw his arms around her in a hug.

" _Dopey...why aren't you in the shelter?"_ Snow signed. He shrugged.

" _They kicked me out,"_ he replied. About that time, Charming came out of the bar with a very unhappy Leroy.

"This is getting to be an everyday thing, Leroy," David chided. Snow stared sadly at her friend.

"What are you looking at, sister?" he grumbled.

"A man that is lost and needs help," she replied.

"Whatever," he mumbled, as he got into the back of the squad car. He noticed the look on her face and quickly approached, as her smile grew wider.

"Charming...he remembers," she whispered. David looked to the mute dwarf and he nodded. Snow put her arms around her husband's neck.

"Whoever runs the homeless shelter kicked him out. Do you think the Sheriff might have a word with them?" she cooed sweetly. He smirked.

"You do like when I throw my power around," he replied. She grinned. Oh did she. It was so sexy when he commanded and took control...though she considered many things about him to be sexy.

"Consider it done. There's an extra cot in the back room at the station in the meantime. I'd suggest we take him home with us...but that might alert Regina," he said. She nodded and kissed him. Charming gestured to the dwarf to get in the back with Leroy.

"Now you arrest the homeless, _Sheriff?"_ Leroy drawled in irritation.

"He's not under arrest. He just needs a place to stay," David replied.

"And why would you two help a dope like this?" Leroy hissed. Snow smiled and turned to look at him from her seat in front.

"Because it's the right thing to do. It's what good people do...and good always wins," she said. He looked at her, his eyes almost glaring through her.

Something she said struck a chord somewhere deep inside him for a brief moment, before he shrugged her off with indifference. But Snow didn't look defeated. Today was definitely a start.

* * *

Sean Herman downed another shot and pushed the glass toward the bartender.

"Another," he said. Jason eyed the young man wearily, but obliged by filling the glass again.

"David!" Jason called, as he saw the Sheriff enter the bar.

"It's weird not being here to pick up Leroy this time," David joked, as he sat down.

"What'll it be?" Jason asked.

"Just a beer...whatever you have," David replied.

"I'm glad you finally made it in. I owe this one to you," Jason mentioned.

"Thankfully it's been a fairly quiet day. And I've got a couple hours to kill before the party at Granny's. Mary Margaret took Emma shopping so here I am," he said. Jason smirked.

"Yes, I'm afraid the town is abuzz about you and Mary Margaret. They love gossip," Jason mentioned. Sean snorted and David exchanged a glance with Jason.

"Sorry...but you don't know the half of it. It was all ladies could talk about at my dad's office today," Sean mentioned.

"It's nice not to be the topic for once," he added.

"Your dad's office?" David prompted.

"I'm shadowing him. He's an attorney...he wants me to go to law school in the spring. I think he thinks it will fix my reputation or something," Sean replied.

"Your reputation?" David asked.

"I got a girl pregnant and she's not exactly what my dad wants in a future wife for me," Sean replied bitterly.

"Sounds like something that should be your decision," Jason chimed in.

"It's not that simple," Sean answered.

"Love is never easy...but it's worth it," David mentioned.

"People talk," Sean grumbled. David scoffed. Oh, he and Snow knew better than any that people talked. But he had never cared as long as she was in his arms.

"Believe me...I know. The whole town has been going on about me since I walked into town," he said.

"It doesn't bother you?" Sean asked.

"A little maybe, when they involve Emma or horrible things are said about Mary Margaret. But we know the truth. It's between us and that's what matters," David said. Sean swirled his drink, clearly mulling over David's words. The elder of the two sighed.

"Do you love her?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes...but I screwed up. I dumped her and she's pregnant. What kind of jerk dumps the woman carrying his child?" Sean exclaimed, suddenly disgusted with himself. David smirked to himself. Thomas was in there somewhere.

"It's not too late, you know," David said.

"She'll never forgive me," Sean replied.

"Not if you don't try. Come to Granny's tonight. She'll be there," he tempted. Sean sighed.

"I can't be a father! I'll be broke and…" he trailed off.

"So we find you job. And trust me, being a father and I think Jason will agree, is the greatest thing in world," David said. Jason nodded.

"I missed the first ten years of my little girl's life. I couldn't help that...but you can. Don't miss out on your child's life, you'll regret it," David said, as he finished his drink and tried to pay. But Jason put his hand up.

"No...you saved my son's life. This one is one me," he insisted.

"Thanks. Hope to see you later," David told them both as he left.

* * *

 _ **Twelve years ago**_

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _Snow had always been a very capable woman...okay maybe not always. As a child, she had been the typical Princess, a bit spoiled and pampered. Her mother had quickly humbled her though, into knowing that Princesses were just people like anyone else. Being royal did not mean you were to treat others as beneath you. It was why her mother was so beloved and Snow had developed a deep love for her people after her mother's death._

 _Seeing how heartbroken the Kingdom was had been very humbling. It was then Snow realized that it was not her right to rule over them or lead them. It was her honor and privilege to._

 _Unfortunately, with her father's death, years later, Snow had learned things that weren't taught to a Princess. She had learned to survive. To fight, as her life was in constant danger on the run from Regina's army and later from George's as well with Charming by her side._

 _She had learned to track and those skills had quickly become second to none. She had taught Charming as well, but he always insisted that she would be better at it. She just had the instincts for it, he would say. She had also become a proficient archer to both feed and defend herself. Despite the hand she'd been dealt, all the heartache and strife, having to constantly fight, always being separated from the man she loved so desperately that it was hard to breathe without him, she never lost her compassion for others, even her enemies, though it didn't stop her from killing when she had to for her own and Charming's survival._

 _But her compassion, the way she felt things so deeply, was often a double edged sword, especially when it came to the Queen's victims. Regina made it a point to hire some of the most vile human beings she'd ever known to exist. Heartless, cruel, and they delighted in killing. But sometimes, the worst ones didn't just kill. They tortured, burned, and raped. That was the scene before her now in the small village. Dead husbands, traumatized children, and broken young women._

 _Snow was not a damsel in distress, far from it, in fact. There had been times when Charming had saved her. But she had saved him just as many times. That's what they did. They found each other. They saved each other. They were equals in every sense._

 _She was strong...so strong, as he would tell her with fondness._

 _But there were times that she just needed her husband...secret husband at this point, because he was very much a source of that strength, just as much as he was a weakness for her as well._

 _But the horror of this scene...it was too much, her innate compassion and kindness nearly choking her. Charming would come for her too. He could feel it when she was in pain, emotional or physical, as she could with him. She didn't know how such things were possible. They were unique in that sense. Even other true love couples she knew didn't experience such things. But they did...this mystical connection between them was awe-inspiring, like magic._

 _He had felt it the day she bit into Regina's poison apple. He hadn't known exactly what had happened, but she had been told he had started screaming for her at the moment she fell under the curse._

 _Just the day before, he'd been ambushed while running a perimeter check around their camp. She had felt it and arrived just in time to pick off his would be murderer with an arrow to the heart._

 _Now she knew her error in coming here. The attack on the larger village had been a distraction for her beloved. They knew her compassion to help this smaller cluster of people would draw her apart from him. She was the target this time, as she saw the soldiers move in. Eight of them. They had not moved on...they had been waiting for her._

 _She immediately picked off two with arrows, but by the time she strung her third arrow, she was grabbed from behind by two. She elbowed one in the nose, causing blood to gush down his face, while she stomped on the other's foot and kicked him in the stomach. But three more descended upon her and overpowered her with sheer brute strength. They restrained her, as the lead soldier removed his helmet, smirking evilly at her._

" _Snow White...I knew your bleeding heart couldn't resist a scene like this. They served their purpose well. Kill the rest," he ordered. Screams ensued, including Snow's, as the survivors were murdered._

" _Your heartless monsters!" she screamed in anguish._

" _The Queen wants you dead something fierce, but she also wants you broken...wants you to suffer. That's why she hired me," he said, as he stepped closer and used a finger to raise her chin, giving her a once over. His grin was feral and her blood ran cold._

" _Oh yes...we're going to have fun before I slit your pretty throat," he hissed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and struggled against her captor's vice-like grips. She cried out, as she fought to break free._

" _Shh...save your screams. You'll be doing plenty of that very soon," he said, as he and his men laughed. She swallowed the bile in her throat._

" _I love you Charming…" she sent to him silently._

" _Don't worry though, I've ordered the rest of my men to capture your Prince. He'll join you in death, but not before I tell him every detail of what I'm about to do to you," he sneered. She took a sharp breath, as he started to undo her vest and a few tears escaped her eyes._

 _Before he could tear her clothing, which he intended to do, they heard strangled screams behind them. Her captor turned and she could see her husband._

 _One lay dead at his feet already, speared through the heart. The other two dueled him, but he was far more skilled. He whipped around and with two quick swipes, he ended their lives with calculated slashes to their throats._

 _Charming never took pleasure in killing, but when it came to her, he decimated anyone in his path to her. She did the same when it came to him._

" _Get your filthy hands off my wife!" he growled dangerously. That was a secret, but he didn't plan on letting any of these men live to tell, she could see it in his eyes._

" _Well, well, Prince Charming himself. Come for your bandit tramp? he goaded. Charming's eyes narrowed even more and he was ready when the man charged him with his own sword. With him occupied and her captors watching the fight, as swords clanged together, she bit the hand of the man on her left. He yelped in pain and she swiftly kneed the other in the groin. He doubled over and she grabbed her bow. An arrow to the chest killed the one she had bitten, as he advanced. With no other arrows in reach, she grabbed the dagger from her belt and as the other stumbled toward her, she stabbed him in the jugular. He fell to the ground, bleeding out in seconds._

 _She turned away, just as there was a sickening crack. The lead soldier fell to the ground, neck broken. He never stood a chance. He was dead the moment he touched her. Her being in danger was the only thing that could bring out such ferocity in her beloved._

" _Charming…" she whispered brokenly._

" _Snow…" he rasped, as he closed the distance and swept her into his strong embrace. She collapsed against his chest, weeping in both relief and sorrow for the victims of this evil rampage._

" _Oh Charming," she sobbed._

" _I'm here Snow, my darling," he whispered tenderly._

" _When will it be enough? How many people must she slaughter? Have I not paid enough?" she asked desperately._

" _You have paid more than anyone should ever have to, my love," he said fiercely, as he held her and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

 _With his arms around her, he had led her back to their tent. The Dwarves gave them their privacy by returning to their cottage. He held her and let her cry until she had no more tears and she took solace in his arms, clinging desperately to him, for she knew losing him would destroy her and Regina knew it too. The constant threat to their lives unleashed their need and passion to be as close as possible and they made love well into the morning hours._

 _They talked afterward, as they bathed in the afterglow, as he whispered to her about all their future held, that they indeed had a future, and it would be wonderful. As she had fallen asleep spooned against him, she actually believed that someday, they would have their happy ending…_

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Charming had been right. They did have a future together and a beautiful daughter. Even with the curse, they had found their way to each other. Emma had risen above even the Dark One's prophecy, truly proving that love was by far the most powerful magic of all.

David somehow ending up outside Storybrooke with their infant that night had been sheer magic, she was convinced. It had altered things to their advantage and she had possible help from Merlin himself.

Emma found David, awoke him from a curse slumber, and led him right back to her arms. Their little girl, their precious baby, was the Savior. But more importantly, she was their little girl first and Snow relished these moments.

Emma looked a little uncertain in the satin orchid colored dress. They had easily picked out normal everyday clothes for her. Emma had a blast and wore a big smile the whole time they had picked out jeans and tops for her to wear, as well as a brand new pair of sneakers that Emma was absolutely in love with. She had picked up some undergarments for her, as well and a few pairs of pajamas.

Emma was her father's daughter though and dresses seemed to make her a bit uncomfortable.

She imagined raising her in the Enchanted Forest would have been a little trying at times. She would have had Emma fitted for dresses, only to have her run off, exchange the dresses for riding pants and tunics, and be off with her father, riding horses, sword fighting, and just getting dirty in general. But she would have loved every moment of it anyway.

"Oh Emma…" she breathed.

"How do I look?" she asked uncertainly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," Snow replied.

"Really?" Emma asked. She smiled.

"Really," she replied.

"Do you think Daddy will like it?" Emma asked. Snow grinned.

"He will love it. He'll probably get a little misty eyed about his baby princess growing up too fast, but he will love it," Snow replied. Emma smiled and twirled around. Snow checked the time.

"Oh...it's getting late. We better get you changed back and head to Granny's," Snow said. Emma went back into the dressing room and Snow helped her change out of the dress, hanging it up, while Emma put her regular clothes back on.

"Can I wear my new shoes tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can. They're in the car and you can put them on on the way to Granny's," Snow replied.

Once they were done, they paid for the dress, and headed out to the car...


	19. Tremble For My Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Hello everyone! I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. Personal thanks to SexyStarWarslover, Emworm, Emma, ForeignLolly, Rukia's Reflection, Limax25, Misscam, Emmamme, Baretta Jennifer, Wishing For Dragons, Featherdusterpixie, TrueLovesTacos, and the guest reviewers.**

 **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger. I did have a question about the timing of the story since Emma is currently only 10 and I have promised SwanFire and eventually Captain Swan. There will be a time jump coming up. I'm several chapters ahead and right now, it's looking like we'll be jumping ten years ahead right around chapter 30. That sounds like a long time from now and this story got even longer than I imagined, but the ideas just keep coming so I'm going with it. ;)**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 19: Tremble For My Beloved

David arrived at Granny's in time to see Emma and Mary Margaret getting out of her car.

"Daddy!" Emma called, as she ran to him. His heart still skipped a beat every time he heard her call him that. He scooped her up and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy took me shopping. I got new clothes!" Emma said excitedly.

"She did and it was the most fun I've had in a very long time," Snow said wistfully.

"I'm glad," he whispered to her tenderly. Snow should have never been denied these experiences with their daughter.

"Hey guys...come on in," Ruby welcomed.

"Hey Princess, why don't you go in and get some hot chocolate from Ruby and we'll be in soon," he suggested. She nodded, as she skipped to the door.

"Hi Ruby...I'm coming in first so they can stay out here and kiss," Emma blurted out. Snow laughed.

"She's got us figured out," he joked. She smiled.

"Let's not disappoint her," Snow suggested, as her husband kissed her eagerly. He made her knees go weak, as he kissed her with such passion that it was damn near indecent in public. As their lips parted, he took her hand, touching her ring and slipping it off.

"Charming…" she murmured, knowing they had an audience, albeit one out of earshot. People inside the diner were trying not to gawk at them, except Ruby, who was damn near plastered against the window.

Those cursed wouldn't noticed that the ring was the one Mary Margaret always wore. Those cursed didn't notice details like that. Regina would...but he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"I will accept no less than you being my wife in every realm," he said, as people walking along the streets had stopped to gawk, as he got down on one knee.

"Will Mary Margaret Blanchard marry David Nolan?" he asked cheekily. She giggled and held her hand out.

"What do you think?" she teased, as he skipped it on the correct finger.

"I know there are risks. It's hard to say what Regina will do," he started, as he stood up.

"Screw Regina," she interrupted, making him smirk.

"She made me feel like I was nothing. These last ten years without you and Emma...I felt invisible. Then you found me and I felt alive again," she said, as he stood and took her in his arms.

"You are mine and I'll let no one tear us apart ever again," she said possessively, as she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard, punctuating her statement. He responded eagerly, by pressing her against him and angling his head to deepen their kiss. They finally parted and went inside the diner, which erupted in cheers, except Zelda, who scowled in the corner, having invited herself along with Stacia, who had come with Johnny.

Ruby was practically hyperventilating, as she hugged them both excitedly. David accepted handshakes from Archie, Marco, Jason, and even Johnny.

"This is amazing! I can't even remember the last time we had a wedding to celebrate!" Ruby gushed.

" _Probably because there has never been one,"_ Snow thought.

"We're just planning a small ceremony, but we want all our close friends there," Mary Margaret said, addressing the room.

"We wouldn't miss it. You'll let me bake the cake, right?" Granny asked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," David replied.

"Yes...and of course there will be a lovely little flower girl," Mary Margaret said, as she looked at Emma. Her eyes lit up.

"Me?" she asked in awe.

"Of course," she replied, as the bell on the door rang.

"Well...it seems I'm interrupting something." Regina said coolly. Snow stiffened, but steeled her nerves, carefully masking her contempt behind a blank look that would be typical of Mary Margaret Blanchard. It was time to see how good an actress she was. The glare Regina was giving her now was icy enough to freeze hell over. Snow White would have glared right back with fire in her eyes. But playing her part perfectly, Mary Margaret meekly looked away, as David slid his arm around her waist. He was only partially cursed, so he could get away with more boldness. He was the outsider in town, the only one to talk back to Regina thus far, so she let him play his part, which was taking the lead on this one.

"I've asked Mary Margaret to marry me," David stated, relishing the horrified look on the Mayor's face.

"But you're…" Regina started to say.

"We're…" David prompted, almost tauntingly. He felt Snow elbow him lightly, as if to say... _don't press it._

"You're...just full of surprises, Mr. Nolan. Barely here a month and you've already swept the fair Miss Blanchard off her feet. Congratulations dear," Regina bit out, before turning to leave. She stormed down the street toward her office. She needed a plan.

* * *

"I can't believe he's marrying _her,_ " Zelda complained, as she stabbed her fork into a piece of lettuce on her plate.

"Please Zelda...you weren't even invited! And yes, David proposed to Mary Margaret, because she's his girlfriend...not you," Stacia hissed in annoyance. Zelda pushed her plate away in disgust.

"Ashley...get this out of my sight. I don't want it and I need more wine," Zelda snapped. Stacia looked mortified at her older sister's diva-like behavior.

"Yes Zelda," Ashley replied, as she picked up the plate and glass. At that moment, the bell rang again, as Sean walked into the diner and Ashley froze in her tracks. His eyes searched and didn't stop until they found her. Snow immediately noticed and put her drink down.

"He came," she whispered.

"I was hoping I got through," David whispered back. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"My turn to give her a little push," Snow said, as approached the blonde waitress. She took the tray from her and nudged her toward him

"Go on...I'll take this back," Mary Margaret told her.

"But this is your party!" Ashley exclaimed.

"It's fine...go talk to him," she insisted. She smiled gratefully and hurried over to him.

"Hello...where is my wine?" Zelda called. Snow resisted the urge to throw the whole tray at the annoying woman.

"Coming right up," she managed sweetly.

"Zelda...you're being very rude," Stacia scolded.

"Relax...she should probably get used to it. I doubt mother will let her come back to teaching. She's suited to serving people like me, much like Ashley," Zelda replied snidely. Stacia covered her face with her hands.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Zelda said, eyeing David at the counter.

"Where are you going?" Stacia hissed.

"To congratulate the Sheriff, of course," she replied, as she sauntered toward him.

"I'm so embarrassed," Stacia fretted.

"You're not responsible for her actions, you know," Johnny told her.

"Whatever Zelda does seems to reflect on me. People just assume that I'm as nasty as my mother and sister," she said sadly.

"I can clearly see that you're not. If a bloke like me can see that, then so can others," he offered.

"You think?" she asked.

"Sure...you are clearly not a thing like your sister. She's a trip for sure, but I ain't gonna let her spoil the rest of the evening and maybe you shouldn't either," he advised. She smiled. She really liked him. Mother would never approve, but she found herself not caring in the slightest.

* * *

Ruby smirked and used the aerosol can of whipped cream to finish off the hot fudge sundaes for father and daughter.

"There you go...sure you don't want any ice cream with all that whipped cream?" she teased, as she left the can for them.

"We're good...thanks Ruby," he said, as they dug into their ice cream.

"Sheriff Nolan…" he heard a voice purr. He turned to find Zelda Jenkins staring him down, though he smelled her overpowering perfume before she had spoken.

"Ms. Jenkins," he said as politely as possible.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement, though I must say, you're breaking hearts all over town, including mine," she leered. Emma crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Miss Blanchard certainly is a lucky woman," Zelda gushed.

"I assure you, Ms. Jenkins, that I'm the lucky one," David replied.

"So you say… and please call me Zelda, but it's a pity that she may not be able to return to teaching...with her reputation such as it is," Zelda said, as she put her hand on his shoulder, making him stiffen.

"Perhaps though I could put in a good word with my mother for her...then you could owe me a little favor," she purred, as her hand slid down his arm and stroked it. Ruby's mouth dropped open at her forwardness and David pulled away, his eyes shooting her an icy glare. But it only seemed to thrill her more, which was disturbing. This woman was unhinged, just as Snow had said.

"Mary Margaret and I don't need _any_ favors from you, Ms. Jenkins," he refuted. She pouted playfully.

"Playing hard to get I see," she leered. He rolled his eyes. If she had been a guy, he would have just decked him, but that wasn't really an option since she wasn't.

"Listen...I don't appreciate your advances, especially in front of my daughter," David replied sternly.

"Well...maybe we can go somewhere more private. You don't mind if I borrow your daddy, do you sweetie?" she addressed Emma with a fakeness that didn't fool the child for a second. Emma took the can of whipped cream on the counter and aimed it, before squirting it right in Zelda's face and then some on her dress. Stacia and Ruby burst out laughing and most everyone joined them, though some were trying to disguise it, thinking it to be rude. David grinned and laughed too.

"Ugh...why you little…" Zelda growled.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," David warned, as Mary Margaret put her arms around Emma from behind and kissed her hair.

"Nice shot, baby," she whispered, as Zelda stormed out.

"I know I'm supposed to respect grownups, but she doesn't count, right?" Emma whispered back. Snow smiled.

"You're right, she doesn't count," she confirmed.

"Cause Daddy belongs to us, right?" Emma asked. Snow smiled, as her warm emerald gaze met his love filled sapphire stare.

"That's right, my sweet girl. Daddy belongs to us," she responded.

* * *

After Zelda's spectacle, Sean turned back to the woman next to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She looked at him with reluctance and his heart nearly broke. He had hurt her.

"Please…" he pleaded. She nodded and they slipped outside together in the brisk evening air.

"How are you?" he asked, but realized instantly that it was a stupid question.

"I'm pregnant, alone, and broke. How are you?" she retorted bitterly.

"Terrible without you," he responded. She sighed.

"Sean…" she started to protest.

"Hear me out Ash," he pleaded. She stopped and nodded.

"I was weak...and I let my father pressure me into leaving you. He wants me to live out the life he planned for me, but that's not what I want. A life without you… and our baby is no life I want," he said.

"It doesn't matter...my stepmother has already promised the baby to Mr. Gold. He'll adopt her out to a family that can care for her," Ashley said sadly.

"What?! She can't do that!" he exclaimed. Ashley looked surprised. He didn't know. His father had not told him about that part of the arrangement. Her stepmother was a master manipulator, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"You've met my stepmother. She does whatever she damn well pleases," Ashley snapped back.

"No...she has no right. This is _our_ life... _our_ baby," he refuted.

"There is no us," she reminded him .

"But I want there to be. I love you…" he pleaded.

"Your father will disown you and eventually you'll resent us for it," she said sadly.

"Never...I could never…" he refused.

"Dad will accept you or he won't be a part of our lives. He may like practicing law, but I'm not him. I have the right to make my own path. I was just too scared to do it before," he explained.

"And what changed?" she asked suspiciously. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"This...it was suddenly real and I don't want to waste another moment. A new friend...he helped me see what I could miss. The Sheriff...he told me that he lost ten years with his little girl and I realized that I don't want that. I want to know my child!" Sean said passionately.

"I saw him in there with her tonight...and I want that. I want it all, Ashley, with you," he said.

"If your father disowns you...then you'll be broke," she reminded him.

"Then I'll find a job," he insisted.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I love you. It can be enough," he insisted. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I love you too," she squeaked, as he pulled her into his arms. She cried against his shoulder and he stroked her hair. She felt so right in his arms...how had he ever given her up?

"My stepmother made a deal with Mr. Gold. How do we stop it? No one ever breaks a deal with him. They'll both be furious," she fretted.

"We'll find a way...together," he promised, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. They still had much to figure out and their path would not be easy, but he felt like himself again for the first time in months, like a fog inside him was starting clear.

* * *

They arrived home from the party a couple hours later and he carried a sleepy Emma up to her room with Snow by his side. He watched his wife tenderly help her out of her shoes and clothes and into a nightgown. Emma was already asleep when her head hit the pillow and they tucked her in together, each dropping a kiss to her head.

They quietly closed her door and Snow eyed her husband with a sultry gaze, starting down the stairs, beckoning him with her eyes. He followed her hurriedly to their bed. He watched her gaze at him through desire lidded eyes and took in the sight of her slowly unbuttoning her cardigan. She let it fall to the floor and he let his eyes drink in all the exposed porcelain skin. His eyes naturally rested on her chest, still covered by a lacy red bra that was surely devised to entice him all the more, as if he needed enticing when it came to her. He started toward her, but she held up her hand.

"Now you," she purred. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, as he unbuttoned his shirt ever so slowly. Too slowly, he knew, for his impatient wife. He let the garment fall to the floor.

"Now the rest…" she ordered, referring to the sleeveless muscle shirt he was still wearing. He smirked.

"If those are the rules, then you should take off your bra," he replied.

"My game...my rules. Now, Charming," she demanded. He grinned and pulled the undershirt over his head, tossing it away.

"So bossy," he teased. She smirked and let her eyes drink in his bare physique, so toned and ripped with muscle and perfect sun kissed skin.

"It's your turn…" he reminded, interrupting her ogling. She smiled sultrily at him again and removed her skirt. His mouth went dry, as she slowly removed her leggings as well, revealing a pair of skimpy red panties.

He stood mesmerized by her, as she approached and slowly began running her fingers along his bare torso. His strong hands gripped her hips and sensually slid up her sides, coming to cup her breasts and earning an excited gasp from her. Her fingers nimbly undid his belt and she expertly worked him out of his jeans.

"Snow…" he rasped, as he captured her lips in his own. She kissed back, nipping at his bottom lip. She was granted access to his mouth and their tongues danced in rhythm with their bodies. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and he nearly unraveled in her arms, making her smirk against his lips at the undignified, yet sexy noises he was making.

He responded in kind by grabbing her legs and parting them around his waist. She hooked her legs, as he carried her to bed. He buried his face in her neck, grazing hot, open mouth kisses along her throat, while she arched against him.

"Charming…" she cried softly, as he undid her bra and tossed it away. She made several undignified noises of her own, as his mouth and hands traveled her body. She gasped and cried out, writhing and bucking against him. She combed her fingers through his hair, as his ministrations sent her over the edge. He swallowed her screams and held her, riding her climax with her, pressing her writhing body tightly against his own. As she came down she captured his lips in her own, kissing him deeply, as she worked him out of his boxers.

"Take me…" she whispered in his ear, before gently biting his ear lobe. He growled and pressed her into the mattress and slid inside her, burying himself as deeply as he could. For a moment, they paused, soulful green eyes gazed up into lust filled blue ones. Charming pinned her arms above her head, much to her excitement and began moving, taking her as she pleaded him to. Her back arched in an erotic bow, as he ravished her. His sweet, beautiful Snow. The physical expression of their love was always mind blowing and this time was no exception. She was his and he could scarcely believe it sometimes. How he could ever be worthy of the princess that he was making love to, he would never know.

"Charming…" she cried out, as she came again. He followed her only seconds later, joining her in pure ecstasy. He collapsed beside her and they held each other close, as she held his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly, before she finally came to rest atop his sweat slicked chest. He managed to pull the sheets over their entangled, unclothed bodies and dropped a kiss on her head. Snow kissed his chest and cuddled against him, as his arm slid around her waist.

He always made her feel so beautiful. Just thinking about her life a month ago brought tears to her eyes. She had been so alone and unnoticed. She was nothing, which she supposed was Regina's intent with the curse. She would always feel badly for not keeping Regina's secret, which had led to Daniel being killed. But was it really fair that she pay so endlessly? Why could Cora not shoulder some of the blame, being that she had been Daniel's murderer? And if she must pay, why did Charming and Emma have to pay for it as well? Would Regina find a way to rip them apart again? Whenever Snow was happy, she always found a way to punish her.

"Snow…" David whispered, as he felt her tears on his bare skin.

"My love…" he said tenderly, as he lifted her chin gently and wiped her tears away.

"She's not going to let us be happy...she never does. I can't lose you again...I can't lose Emma again," Snow cried.

"You will not lose us. I will not let it happen again. We have beaten her before and we can do it again," he assured her.

"Last time we beat her, she casted this curse! Who knows what she'll do this time? She knows if...something were to happen to you that it would destroy me," she said.

"The future will always be uncertain, my darling. But we can't let what happy moments we have be overshadowed by what she might do. She surely wins then," Charming expressed.

"You're right...I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Have faith in our love. It can weather any storm," he assured her, as he pressed his lips to hers. They parted and soon found themselves falling asleep thoroughly wrapped in each other's arms.


	20. Smoke and Mirrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Hello everyone! I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. Personal thanks to SexyStarWarslover, Emworm, Emma, ForeignLolly, Rukia's Reflection, Limax25, Misscam, Emmamme, Baretta Jennifer,** **Wishing for Dragons, TrueLovesTacos, Featherdusterpixie,** **ouat-forevs,** **and the guest reviewers.**

 **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently, at this point in the story Emma is 10. Right around chapter 30ish, this story will have it's first time jump. There will be future brief SwanFire and eventually down the road even further, Captain Swan.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 20: Smoke and Mirrors

It was well past three in the morning and Sidney Glass stared at the ceiling in his cell. With his memories returned by the Queen, he had much to contemplate. Ever her loyal servant, he had promised to play his part and take the blame for framing Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Regina promised she would secure his freedom as a reward, but he knew his Queen, perhaps better than any. Whether he was behind his mirror or standing by her side, he was locked in her servitude. Freeing him would raise too many questions. No...the only thing awaiting him with Regina was some dark cell, even more isolated than this one, where Regina could tuck him away until she had magic back to seal him in his mirror. Sidney loved her...but he hated her too.

He heard something at the door to the station and his brows furrowed in confusion. Who would be here at this hour? It certainly couldn't be the Sheriff, no...nothing short of an emergency would tear him away from his pretty little family at this hour.

He sat up, as he heard the lock snap and the clicking of heels on the wood floor. But the woman that came into the small bit of moonlight streaming through the window was not one he had ever seen before.

"Hello Mr. Glass," she said.

"And who pray tell are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Someone that can help you...if you help me," she said. He smirked.

"And what do you need help with...Miss?" he prompted.

"Call me Mako. I can promise you a path out of town...away from Regina's clutches if you help me with my plan," Mako stated. He smirked.

"No one leaves this town," he said.

"Or comes to this town...yet here I am," she retorted. He frowned.

"You're not from…" he started to say.

"The Enchanted Forest? No...I'm from this land. Intrigued?" she prompted. He smirked.

"What is it that you need me to do?" he asked. She smirked and unlocked his cell.

"Come with me," she said. Neither noticed the silent, purple stocking cap clad man in the shadows, watching them.

* * *

 _Emma woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was confused for a moment. This wasn't her room. She suddenly heard crying in the next room and the memories came rushing back in full force. She was in her bedroom of her last foster home._

" _No...Mommy? Daddy?" she called._

" _They're dead…" a gruff voice said from the doorway. Emma's eyes widened in fear. It was her last foster brother. In the last home, the mom and dad were usually drunk and it left the oldest boy to his own volition, which included doing what Emma assumed was very bad things to a girl that was a few years older than her at the time._

" _I told you I'd never let you get away," he said, as he roughly grabbed her arm._

" _You're finally older now...just the right age. You can be mine now," he hissed, as he touched her cheek and then held her down on the bed. And Emma screamed..._

* * *

At Emma's scream, they bolted out of bed. David threw his sleep pants on and Snow found her nightgown. They hurried up the stairs and burst into their sobbing daughter's bedroom.

"Emma!" they cried, as they scooped her up between them. Her arms went around David's neck and she cried into his chest, while Snow stroked her long blonde hair.

"Baby...was it a nightmare?" Snow asked. Emma sniffed and nodded.

"I was in the last foster home again and Devon was there. He was my foster brother when I was there. He was sixteen then and he was really bad," Emma cried.

"You are never going back to that place or anywhere else, princess," David promised fiercely.

"I called for you and mommy. He said you and mommy were dead. Then he grabbed me and said I was old enough now to play with him...like the other girls, Emma sobbed. Snow and Charming exchanged a look, silent communication passing between them.

"We're not going anywhere baby," Snow promised.

"That man will never touch you," Charming assured.

"He'd never get passed Daddy's sword," Snow said.

"Or one of Mommy's arrows," Charming added, as he picked her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as he took Snow's hand.

"You can sleep with us for the rest of the night," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he answered with a kiss to her forehead.

"He put her down in the center of their bed and Snow climbed in next to her, pulling her baby girl into her arms, while David lit a candle.

"What's that for?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'd like to think it catches bad dreams," he replied.

"Daddy used to always light a candle for me when I'd have nightmares," Snow said.

"Does it work?" Emma asked. Snow shared a smile with her husband.

"It does. Your Daddy is very good at chasing away nightmares," Snow promised, as he got into bed. Cuddled between her parents, Emma was soon fast asleep again. Charming gazed at Snow in the candlelight, simply mesmerized by the sight of her stroking their daughter's hair.

"Charming...did someone hurt our baby?" she whispered. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"I read her file...before I had my memories back. I...I was livid then, but now it's worse, because I know it was because of this damn curse that she was by herself in this world," he confessed.

"I need to know," she pleaded.

"There was neglect...some abuse. No mention of this Devon kid. But the laws in this realm would have protected him too if he was still considered a child himself," he explained.

"That's absurd," Snow hissed.

"I know, my love. She's safe now though. If I ever come across this person or any of those people that hurt her...I'll kill them," he said fiercely. Snow blinked back tears and kissed Emma's hair.

"So will I," she promised, as they finally fell back to sleep, curled together as a family.

* * *

Sidney gave the main breaker a good final wrench, sending water gushing out of the pipe.

"Excellent," Mako said.

"Tell me why I just broke the main water breaker at the elementary school?" Sidney asked.

"I need little Emma to stay with her mother today. Plus a small crises at the school will require the Sheriff's supervision and delay his arrival at the station and discovery of your escape," she replied.

"And this helps you how?" he asked.

"If the Sheriff knows you've escaped, he won't let his lovely Mary Margaret and precious Emma out of his sight," she replied.

"You want me to grab them while he's occupied," he deduced.

"Yes...and take them to the place I told you about. A dire situation must be created, but no harm must come to any of them or the deal is null and void," she said.

"Ms. Blanchard is meek, unlike her true self. She'll do anything to protect the Sheriff's daughter too, I'm sure," Sidney replied.

"Good...see that everything goes as planned," she said.

* * *

The next morning, they set into what had become routine for them. Snow made breakfast and Emma was already eating when David came into the kitchen, as he was buttoning his shirt. He poured a cup of coffee and then slid his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her neck several times, making her giggle. She dished up breakfast on two plates and they sat down with Emma at the table. Per usual, their daughter was leafing through her book.

"Daddy...did you really have a twin brother?" she asked, as they ate. Snow simply smiled at her curiousity. She was trying to learn about every aspect of their family, even the parts that weren't pleasant.

"I did. I'm afraid I never met him though," David replied.

"Cause he was killed by the Dragon and King George raised him," Emma said. He nodded.

"That's right. He grew up a Prince, but I was actually luckier in that respect. Your grandma Ruth raised me and though we were poor, she raised me to be a good person and that love is the most important thing a person can have in their life," he told her.

"And then you slayed the dragon, even when the other soldiers didn't think you could!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"I did...but not because I was stronger. When you have to fight, strength is important, as is skill, but I won, because I used my head and outsmarted it," he told her.

"So...I have to be smart to defeat the curse," Emma said. Snow and David exchanged a long glance.

"Come here kiddo," he said, as he pulled her onto his knee.

"What you need to be concerned with right now is being our little girl and being happy," he told her.

"But...I'm the savior. The book says I have to break the curse," she said.

"But you're our little girl first," Snow reminded her.

"The book does say that, but someone, the fates perhaps, or Merlin himself even, have seen to it that you don't have to do it alone," David added.

"Daddy's right," Snow said.

"You'll break the curse, but we'll be right beside you the whole time. For now though, we're just going to focus on being a family. The rest will come," he replied.

"It will?" Emma asked.

"Good always finds a way," Snow said.

"Just as love does," Charming added.

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked. Charming smiled.

"We have faith," they told her, each pressing a kiss to both sides of her blonde head. The phone chose to ring at that moment and Snow got up to answer it.

"Hello," she answered, pausing to listen to the person on the other end.

"He's right here," she said. David stood up and put Emma down in his chair, as he took the receiver from her.

"Hello," he answered, pausing to listen to the slightly frantic voice on the other end.

"Okay...I'll be right there. Make sure a message gets out to all parents and have our firefighters assist the public works department," David said, as he hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Snow asked.

"Water main break at the elementary school. I've got to go supervise. But it looks like no school today, princess," he said.

"Yes!" Emma cheered and pumped her fists.

"The curse didn't prepare anyone for things like this," he mentioned, as he went to their bedroom and put his gun holster on.

"You like the holster?" she mentioned. He smirked.

"I miss carrying my sword," he replied.

"It looks good on you," she mentioned, as she straightened his collar and then took his face in her hands, before kissing him passionately.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

"I will. You just have fun with Em today," he replied. She grinned at the prospect of a whole day with their daughter.

"I will...dinner at Granny's tonight?" she asked.

"It's a date," he replied, as he grabbed his jacket, kissed Emma on head quickly, and hurried out.

"What are we gonna do today?" Emma asked. Snow smiled.

"Whatever you want," she replied.

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks? And then get ice cream?" she asked. Snow smiled.

"Of course. Well stop and get some bread for them on the way," Snow replied.

* * *

A few hours later, they had stopped the water flow and repairs were underway. David left and picked up food at Granny's for his inmates. It was almost lunchtime and he was sure he would be hearing all kinds of complaining. He really needed a deputy.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed the door was ajar, complete with a broken lock. He put the bag down and pulled out his gun, nudging the door open, as he slipped inside.

"Hey...how come you let the reporter out and not me!" Leroy called. David rolled his eyes.

"I didn't...looks like the station was broken into. Did you see anything?" David asked, as he kept searching.

"Nope...he was gone when I woke up and there wasn't no breakfast waiting for me. Might explain why that dope is hiding in your office though," Leroy grumbled. David sighed and holstered his weapon, before finding Dopey huddled in an empty office.

" _Dopey...it's okay. Did you see something last night?"_ he gestured with hand signals.

" _Someone was here. They let him out. They were whispering, but I couldn't hear,"_ he gestured.

" _It's okay...you're not in trouble. If you had interrupted them, they might have hurt you. I'll find them,"_ Charming signed. He grabbed the food and distributed it to them both, before getting an extra clip of shells for his gun from his desk drawer and put it in his jacket pocket.

"I've got a fugitive to catch. I'll be back to check in with you later," he said.

"Good luck," Leroy drawled, as David headed out to the patrol car.

First, he needed to find Snow. If Sidney was out roaming the town, he wanted her and Emma somewhere safe. He had a gut feeling that Sidney might try something drastic.

"Damn it…" he cursed, not being able to shake the feeling. He sped off into town. Whoever had broken him out was an unknown variable as well and he knew it didn't mean anything good for his family.

* * *

After a morning of fun at the park, feeding the ducks and Emma playing on the castle playground, Snow parked the car in front of the ice cream shop and they went inside. Snow almost gasped at the smiling face behind the counter. It was Happy.

"Hello...welcome to Any Given Sundae," he greeted pleasantly. Snow smiled.

"Hi!" Emma greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Emma," he greeted just as cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

"Everyone knows the Sheriff's daughter," he replied.

"Oh yeah...what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sonny Larson," he replied.

"Mary Margaret," she introduced herself, as he held out his hand.

"Of course...the Sheriff's fiance," he replied. She smiled.

"News travels fast it seems," she said.

"Like wildfire in this town. Now, how about some ice cream," he suggested.

"What will it be today?" he asked.

"Rocky Road please!" Emma said.

"Chocolate fudge for me," Snow said. He dished it up with a smile and Snow paid, before they sat down by the window to enjoy their treat.

"Do I really get to be the flower girl when you and Daddy get married?" Emma asked. Snow smiled.

"Of course. We want you right beside us when we do," Snow replied.

"Do I get to wear a dress?" Emma asked. She nodded.

"Yes, which means this afternoon would be a really good time to go look at dresses for us both," she said. They finished their ice cream and set out down the street again toward the car.

"Mommy...would I have worn a lot of dresses if we still lived in your castle?" she asked. Snow smiled.

"Yes...but I imagine you would have also made good use of your riding clothes. Daddy would have wanted to teach you to ride and sword fight. I would have taught you to use a bow and to track. But yes, there would have been many lessons on being a princess," Snow said.

"I don't really like dresses, but I guess it will be fun to wear one for a wedding," Emma chattered, making Snow smile softly. Oh yes, daddy's little princess, indeed. She could easily imagine what it would have been like. A muddy husband and daughter at the end of most days, after a long day of riding and sword practice.

Teaching Emma to sit still in a dress at tea time like a proper princess would have been a challenge, but one she would have relished. They reached the car and got in, but as she tried to start the car, it refused to turn over.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I...I don't know. It won't start," Snow said, as they got out. Repairing a car was well out of her wheelhouse.

"Well, the station isn't far from here. I'm sure Daddy's back there by now. We'll go there and call Billy to come tow us to Marco's shop," Snow said, as she took Emma's hand and they started down the street.

* * *

Paul picked up his next chart and entered the exam room. But he was surprised to see the person waiting for him was definitely not the one listed on the chart.

"Dr. Sakura...I don't believe we have formally met," Regina said cooly. But he didn't miss a beat.

"Mayor Mills...it's a pleasure. Your reputation proceeds you," he said dryly.

"I'm sure," she bit out.

"What can a simple doctor like me do for you, Madam Mayor?" he asked.

"How about you start with why you're in my town and how the hell you got here!" Regina snapped.

"I'm a Doctor. There was a call for a Doctor in this town and I answered the call," he replied simply.

"I think you know that's not what I mean. Someone sent you and that girl here and I want to know how and why!" Regina yelled.

"My father is a powerful sorcerer. He seeks magic of all forms," Paul stated.

"There's no magic in this world," Regina refuted.

"That's not entirely true. It just works differently here. It's harder to find, but he collects all he can. He's been waiting a thousand years for them," Paul stated.

"First of all...a thousand years? That's impossible and them...you can't possibly mean those two idiots," Regina spat.

"It's not impossible if you're immortal and those "two idiots" as you put it, are far more important than you give them credit for," Paul replied. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Gold told me all about the true love potion he made. So what? True love is rare in this realm, but it wasn't so much in our realm," Regina replied.

"Wrong again…" he goaded.

"So what's so special about my wretched step-daughter and that lovesick fool she calls her prince?" Regina asked.

"Le Amore Eternelle," he stated.

"And that means what exactly?" she asked shortly. He smirked.

"In this realm, they are just words that mean eternal love. But in your realm, the realm my father is from, such a phrase would only refer to the truest love in all the realms, rarer than you can imagine. The most powerful magic of all...the only magic that doesn't come with a price," he explained. She rolled her eyes again.

"Snow and Charming don't have a magic bone in either of their bodies," she refuted.

"No...they just make magic," he replied.

"Yes, Emma...but _they_ don't have magic," she snapped.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. But why do you think they always find each other? Because if you think it's luck, you're deluding yourself. A pair like them has not existed in over a millennium...and if father is correct, their love is even more powerful than the last pair that held the title of truest love in all the realms," he stated. Regina frowned.

"How did the Prince know his beloved Snow White bit into that apple? They were miles apart and yet...he felt it. That's not your normal, run of the mill, true love," Paul explained.

"Fine..so your father wants Gold's potion. Then what?" Regina asked.

"I'm not a student of magic...my sister is. And my sister is making a new potion for Father. What his end game is, neither of us even know that..but he insists that they are the key to it all," Paul stated.

"Well...I hate to burst his bubble, but I'm not letting those two ruin everything I've worked for again," Regina growled, as she stormed out.


	21. Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Hello everyone! I just want to say thanks for the great feedback, favorites, and follows. Personal thanks to SexyStarWarslover, Emworm, Emma, ForeignLolly, Rukia's Reflection, Limax25, Misscam, Emmamme, Baretta Jennifer,** **Wishing for Dragons, TrueLovesTacos, Featherdusterpixie,** **ouat-forevs,** **and the guest reviewers.**

 **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 21: Survival

As Snow and Emma got closer to the station, Snow became aware of a man following them. Thinking quickly, she tugged Emma into an alleyway and waited for him to pass by. Sure enough he did, intending to follow them into the alley. But Snow was ready and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she grabbed Emma's hand, as they started running.

But the exit to the alleyway at the other end was blocked by two more thugs and behind them stood Sidney Glass with a gun.

"Mommy…" Emma whimpered, as Snow pushed her behind her as much as she could.

"What the hell are you doing out of jail?" she spat. He chuckled.

"For a semi-small town, Storybrooke has quite a collection of shady individuals willing to do any job for the right price," he said.

"Regina...she did this," Snow hissed.

"I think you'll actually be surprised to know, _Miss Blanchard_ , that the Mayor knows nothing about this. Someone else has quite the interest in you and little Emma," Sidney said.

"You're not touching Emma…" she growled.

"Then you'll come quietly, unless you wish to see if this bunch is above hitting a woman and child, because I have a feeling they're not," Sidney warned. There were four of them, plus Sidney, who had a gun. It was too risky...even if she didn't have Emma to think about. She knelt down and picked her daughter up.

"Good girl," Sidney goaded, as one of his hired goons roughly grabbed her arm. They were shoved into the back of a van and it sped away, as their captors climbed in.

"He'll find us," Mary Margaret promised. Sidney smirked.

"Oh...I'm counting on it," he goaded.

* * *

David was overwhelmed with relief when he spotted Mary Margaret's station wagon parked near the ice cream shop. But his relief was quickly replaced with dread, as he smelled the strong stench of gasoline. He knelt down and looked under the car, finding a cut fuel line. He shot up and scanned the streets, but they were nowhere to be found. If the car wouldn't have started, then Snow would have likely headed to the station in hopes of finding him. But that's when he felt it. He put a hand on the car to brace himself, as a spike of dread filled him. He had felt this before.

"Snow…" he whispered. She was in danger, which meant Emma was too.

"David...are you okay?" Sean asked, as he passed by.

"No...S...Mary Margaret and Emma are in danger," he said.

"How do you know?" Sean asked.

"Someone broke Sidney out of jail last night and the fuel line on her car was deliberately cut," he explained. He couldn't very well tell him that he was feeling it through his unbreakable bond with Snow.

"You think he's gone after them?" Sean asked.

"I have to go!" David cried, as he hurried toward the woods. Sean watched him in confusion for a moment. If it were Ashley in trouble, he knew David would help him, Sheriff or not, so without another thought, Sean hurried after him.

* * *

Regina pounded on the mansion door and Jefferson took his sweet time answering.

"Your majesty," he drawled, as she barged inside.

"We need to talk," she barked.

"Do come in," he replied sarcastically.

"You know...I forgave the blunder when you couldn't manage to keep the Charmings here under your thumb, so the way I see it...you owe me," Regina spat. Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"You're unhappy...oh wait, you're _always_ unhappy," Jefferson joked.

"Save it Hatter...I need that hat to work!" she hissed.

"Don't you think I would have made it work already if I could!" he snapped.

"No...you don't have your daughter," Regina goaded.

"I soon will. Sheriff Nolan got her family to agree to meet with me soon," he goaded. Regina frowned.

"How the hell…" Regina swore. He smirked.

"Well...he is quite _Charming_. He's very convincing," he said.

"Your daughter doesn't have her memories though. She won't want to leave the only parents she's ever known for you," Regina replied. He frowned.

"I can give her memories back," Regina tempted.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We get the hat to work and banish the Charmings to some horrible realm to their certain doom. Without their memories, they won't survive," Regina said. He smirked.

"Causing you too much trouble, are they?" he teased.

"Shut up. Will you help me or not?" she snapped. He contemplated telling her that they actually did have their memories back, but he knew it was best to keep one up on the Queen if he could.

"Fine...but you better come through this time," Jefferson said.

"Excellent...see that you find a way to invite our Charming little family here as soon as possible," she replied, as he stormed out.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Snow demanded to know, as their captors marched them into the woods. But she was ignored. Their hands were both bound with zip ties and Emma sniffed, her face stained with tear tracks. She was trying to be brave like her mother, but as any child would be, she was really scared.

When they reached the toll bridge, Snow noticed a scraggly, dirty looking man waiting for them with a scowl on his face. He glared at Snow and she studied him for a moment, trying to determine who he might have been in their land.

"It's a good thing I've been paid well to let you lot tromp around my woods," Ned spat.

"Once you lead us up to the bluff, you can collect and be on your way," Sidney said.

"You got guts for a reporter. That Sheriff'll be on our tails in no time," he warned, as they trekked deeper into the woods. Snow felt the ground start to take a slight incline, as they got closer to the cliffs above the river.

"This should do it," Sidney said, as they stopped near a tall tree with a low hanging branch and a rocky alcove near the cliff. Their captors pressed them against the trunk of the tree and tied them to it with a harsh rope, releasing the zip ties once they were secured against the tree..

"I'll ask you again...what do you want?" Mary Margaret demanded fiercely.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you or Emma. I just want my freedom and I've found someone to help me," Sidney said.

"If you wanted your freedom, then why didn't you just go? Why all this? I'm just a teacher...and not even that right now. How much do you think I'm actually worth?" Mary Margaret asked. Sidney chuckled.

"I'd say the two of you are worth absolutely everything to the Sheriff," he replied.

"David can't drop the charges. It's out of his hands. Why don't you ask your precious Mayor to get you out," she spat.

"She can't help me...I've found someone else that can. Someone that help me escape this blasted place," Sidney said.

"Fine...then what do they want with me and Emma?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"Enough chit chatting, Your Highness," he snapped and her eyes widened.

"Yes, you can drop the act or lack thereof. With the danger to your daughter, you've completely forgotten to hide behind your Mary Margaret persona. It was quite a surprise when I realized that you had your memories. Regina would be furious if she knew. Does he remember too?" Sidney asked in a goading voice. Snow was silent, but the fire in her eyes didn't lessen, as she glared at him. He chuckled.

"Of course he does. He should be here soon, I'm sure. Then we can proceed with my plan," Sidney said, as he turned away. Snow started struggling with the ropes that bound them.

"Mommy...I'm scared," Emma whimpered. Though they were bound around their arms and midsections, Snow managed to reach her hand toward her little girl's and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I know baby, but daddy will find us. He will always find us…" Snow whispered.

* * *

David reached the toll bridge and stopped for a moment, spotting that the sets of multiple tracks stopped here and only a few sets continued on. He was just mere seconds too late in drawing his firearm, as a large thug knocked it from his hand and grabbed him, attempting to crush him in his brawny arms. He felt his feet leave the ground and knocked his head back. The man cried out, as his skull cracked his nose. David's feet found the ground again and he growled, as he managed to grab the brute's shoulders and flipped him over, flat on his back.

"Is that all?" he called. He wasn't surprised to see three more emerge from the shadows. He knelt down and grabbed his gun, holstering it as the first charged. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the chest, before shoving him head first into a tree. Something cracked and he slumped unconscious to the ground. He pulled his weapon on the other two and they stopped in their tracks.

"Get up against the tree!" he ordered. They obeyed and he was glad he had grabbed several pairs of extra handcuffs, before leaving the station. He cuffed them and then the unconscious thugs as well.

"Where did Glass take them?" he demanded to know. They only smirked at him.

"No idea what you're talking about, Sheriff," the larger of the two hissed.

"Sure you do, Tony. He's talking about the brat and that fine little teacher," he goaded.

"Oh yeah...a sweet piece of ass, that one. I'd let her teach me anything," the other goaded. David growled and punched them both, before before starting off further into the woods.

He saw something white in the leaves and knelt down. It was a string from Mary Margaret's scarf. He recognized it instantly and smirked. She was leaving him a trail. His Snow never ceased to amaze him. He found another string several yards from the last one and felt the slight incline in the ground. Wasting no more time, he sprinted up the hilly terrain.

* * *

The ropes rubbed against her skin, as she discreetly tried to wriggle an arm free. Rope burns were a given at this point and she was sure was bleeding now, but she tried to work through the pain, as much as possible. She had to get free and get Emma out of here. Charming would come, but it seemed that Sidney and his foul smelling friend were ready for him. And that would not bode well for them.

She heard a twig snap and their captors jumped to attention. Sidney pulled his gun out and cocked it. Snow shuddered, as he pressed the barrel to her temple.

"Come out Sheriff...or this might get messy," Sidney called. David crept slowly from the shadows, weapon drawn.

"Drop it. My bullet will be faster than yours," Sidney threatened. David tossed the gun away.

"Now the other," he ordered. David took the other firearm from his holster and tossed it away too.

"Good…" Sidney said, as he motioned to Ned, who marched him to the tree. The dirty man tied a rope to his wrist, then tossed it up over the low hanging branch and then tied the other end to his other wrist, effectively suspending his arms above his head.

"Daddy…" Emma whimpered.

"It'll be okay princess," he tried to assure her.

"You shouldn't lie to your brat," Ned spat. Snow bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain, as she tried to free her arms.

"What do you want?" David demanded to know.

"Been waitin' a long time to make you pay...Prince Charming," Ned hissed, as he punched him in the jaw.

"NO!" Snow cried.

"Looks like his intense hatred of your husband brought his memories back," Sidney drawled.

"Goren…" David spat, now recognizing the troll in human form. He grunted in pain, as he was backhanded this time.

"STOP!" Snow screamed fiercely, as Emma started to cry. Their intense love had restored their memories and it seemed intense hatred had restored Goren's. What had restored Sidney's was still a mystery though. But it didn't matter. She had to get free and stop that horrible troll in human form from torturing the man she loved.

Goren produced a dagger from his jacket.

"Let's see how charming you are after I carve up that handsome face," Goren growled. Snow freed her arms at last and stepped out of the rope. She kneed Sidney in the groin and the gun in his hand went flying. He tackled her and she cried out fiercely, as she clawed at his arms, wrenching herself free and she grabbed the gun and pointed it at Goren.

"Drop the dagger and step away from my husband!" she demanded fiercely. She'd never fired a gun before and she didn't seem to have the curse given knowledge of the specifics, but they seemed to be taking her seriously. They should, she decided. Her aim with an arrow was impeccable, so she had a decent chance with a gun too. But she was wary of the crazed look in Goren's eyes.

"I said drop the dagger and get away from him!" she shouted.

"You think you scare me, princess?" Goren hissed.

"She should...but then you never were very smart," Charming retorted.

"I'll cut out your tongue, boy!" he growled, as he poised the dagger to stab her husband. She squeezed the trigger and shot him in the hand. He screamed and the dagger fell to the ground. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, as he stared at her with rage. He growled maniacally and threw all his weight into her. She screamed, as they went tumbling to the ground.

"SNOW!" David cried, as he pulled as hard as he could on the ropes. Emma was tucked behind his legs, as she watched in horror. The gun fired again, hitting a tree, before he was able to knock it from her hand. David pulled on his ropes with all his might, dragging them in a sawing motion on the branch, hoping to fray the rope. Snow punched Goren and kicked her feet into him, throwing him off. She scrambled for the gun, but he tackled her again.

"I believe it's time I make my get away. You're going to come with me, little one. You'll be a nice parting gift to the Queen on my way out of town," Sidney said.

"The hell she is!" Charming growled, as he picked his feet up, grasping the ropes and kicked Sidney in the chest. He went flying and rolled toward the edge of the cliff. David inched his way up on the slack of the ropes and finally managed to swing himself up on to the low hanging branch. He jumped down and started undoing the knots. Emma offered her tiny fingers and he soon tossed the ropes away.

About that time, Snow kicked her legs into Goren again, throwing him off. David tackled him and they went rolling to the ground, exchanging punches.

Snow reached Emma, but Sidney cocked the pistol and she stopped.

"Don't move," he warned. But his threats were cut off by a growling. Sidney jumped back, as a wolf emerged, one that had two different colored eyes and snarled at Sidney. Snow was concerned by his proximity to Emma and knelt down beside her. But she was awed to find him turn to them with a gentle stare. There was something very familiar about this wolf. The animal sniffed them both and the minute Sidney even moved a millimeter, it was hunched protectively in front of them, snarling at him.

Meanwhile, Goren had managed to get his hands around David's neck and was attempting to strangle him. Snow's hands shook, as she gripped the gun. But Goren was ready for that. He put David in a headlock and held him from behind, using him as a human shield.

"Put the weapon down, princess. I know you won't risk shooting your precious prince," Goren spat. The wolf growled at him, but kept his attention on Sidney, staying firmly on guard of Emma in particular. Snow lowered her weapon.

"Snow...get Emma and get out of here," David choked out.

"I'm not leaving you," she refused. Goren chuckled.

"Predictable," he spat. David gasped for air, as Goren squeezed harder.

"Just a little tighter and I'll snap his neck," he goaded.

"Stop...please stop…" she pleaded. But then there was a hard thwacking noise, as Goren roared in pain and his hands went to hold his head in pain. David gasped for air, as he fell to his knees and Snow rushed to him. They found Sean there holding a large stick. Goren stumbled over to where Sidney was standing, gun still poised to shoot.

"Thanks...you saved my life," David said gratefully.

"You'd do the same for me," Sean replied. The wolf snarled angrily and Sidney's hands shook, as he fired at the animal. Snow screamed and pulled Emma back. The bullet missed and the wolf lunged, biting his leg. Sidney screamed and started to fall over the edge of the cliff. He grabbed Goren to try and stop himself, but this only caused them both to fall over the edge. Snow covered her mouth in horror and hugged their daughter close, as Charming's arms went around them both.

Sean glanced over the edge, but it was too dark to see anything. The wolf stared at the small family with gentle eyes and David cautiously put his hand out, gently stroking his fur.

"You're Graham's wolf, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Thank you," Snow whispered. The wolf stalked off, before Sean turned back to face them.

"Man...I hope this isn't a normal night for you two," Sean joked. They shared a laugh. They knew if Sean had his memories as Thomas, he would know that trouble like this seemed to plague them.

"Let's get back to the station. We have four thugs that I left handcuffed to lock up and then we'll call Dr. Sakura. He needs to look at those rope burns," David said. She nodded and they followed Sean with Emma between them.

* * *

Sidney and Goren clung to the sharp rocks of the side of the cliff and both managed to find the ropes that had been strategically placed there, complete with climbing harnesses. The plan had been risky at best, but Mako had insisted that they must believe them dead to ensure a clean escape from Storybrooke. Once attached to the harness, the two of them scaled down the cliff side, eventually landing on the river bank below.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming," Mako said, as she emerged from the forest.

"And you failed to mention that Snow and Charming have their memories back," Sidney retorted. Mako frowned and Sidney smirked. It was the first crack in her mask of superior indifference that she had allowed.

"You didn't know. At any rate, the pair of them is formidable. My Queen cast a curse to defeat them, after all," he reminded.

"Yes...I'd say you're both lucky to have escaped," Mako replied, quickly regaining her composure, as another figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Who is this?" Sidney asked defensively, as the large man came into view. His squared shoulders spoke of powerful upper body strength and his handsome, chiseled features suggested he used them to get what he wanted. His hair was dark, like his eyes, which were cold and calculating.

"This is Clayton. He's going to assist in transporting you out of Storybrooke," Mako explained.

"Then you're not coming with us?" Sidney asked.

"My work here is far from done. But before you go, you must each drink this," she said, holding up two vials with a blue liquid inside.

"And just what the hell is that?" Goren spat.

"A memory potion. You don't want to lose your memories when crossing out of town, do you?" she asked.

"The Prince isn't dead. He and I have unfinished business. I want his blood on my dagger!" Goren shouted.

"And you'll have another chance someday. But unless you're interested in jail, escape is the best option today," Clayton reasoned. The two each took a vial and drank the potion, failing to notice the devious smirk on Clayton's face.

The moment it passed his lips, Sidney knew something was wrong. The magic consumed them both, transforming them. Goren's screams could be heard. as his human form was ripped apart and in its place stood the troll he had once been. Clayton had men waiting with special manacles to hold even the strength of a troll and he was subdued into captivity.

Sidney could only watch in horror, as his body vaporized and Mako captured his essence in a mirror.

"NO! NOOOO!" he screamed, as he gazed out at them from behind glass, his familiar prison.

"A troll and the Queen's magic mirror...that's a pretty good addition to my collection, especially in one day," Clayton said.

"Then you'll be on your way," Mako suggested.

"I'd really like to meet them. I thought I'd stay at Granny's for a couple days and explore, just take it all in. They'll be none the wiser," Clayton replied.

"Father said it's not time for that yet. Do not disobey his orders," she hissed. He sighed.

"Fine...you win for now. Let's go boys," he ordered, as they followed in tow with his new possessions...


	22. Out of the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Here's another chapter! Since the last chapter was full tilt action, I decided an extra update was needed this week with some romance and fluff.**

 **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **This chapter is rated a very strong T. I don't think it's too explicit, but that may be my opinion, but just a warning.**

 **Here's some personal thanks and responses to you lovely reviewers!**

 **Fancypants73** **: Yep, Snowing in full action mode. I love it too As for Clayton, I don't want to reveal too much, but Clayton is based on the villain in Tarzan. However, like Once does, I will be putting an interesting twist on him. As for his plans, that remains to be seen in a future plot ;)**

 **: Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Sexystarwarslover** **: Edge of your seat, that's what I like to hear! Yep, Clayton will be interesting. He plans won't see fruition for many years yet in the story, but I have a big plot planned for him. As for Sean...this chapter should make you happy. ;)**

 **Rukia's Reflection** **: Thanks, glad you liked it! As for Snow being shot, honestly that was kind of where it was going in my head before I wrote the chapter. Then when I wrote it, suddenly it was David almost being strangled and Snow defending him. And I didn't originally plan for Sean and Graham's wolf showing up, but I started writing and it just happened so I went with it. :)**

 **Emmamme** **: Glad you enjoyed it! As for Sean...wait and see. ;) As for David calling her Snow, it was close, but Sean was still out of earshot when he did. I was kind of teetering on the edge there. If he did hear it, under the curse, he probably wouldn't know what to make of it. You'll get some Snowing fluff and Charming family feels in the this chapter. As for Clayton, yes, you are correct on him being based on the character from Tarzan. But as OUaT often does, I'll be putting some interesting twists on him. :)**

 **Limax25** **: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

 **LabyrinthChild05** **: Yes, they had it coming indeed. Thanks for reading.**

 **Misscam** **: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. There's more Snowing and Charming family feels ahead. I really enjoy your stories so having you read mine is awesome! And yes, too many villains out there have designs on the Charmings. It's going to get interesting. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 22: Out of the Woods

Once they got back to town, Sean insisted on heading to the diner to pick up food for all of them. Hours in the woods had taken it out of them and they were starving.

Back at the station, Snow looked Emma over for injuries, while he called Dr. Sakura to ask if he would stop by the station to treat some minor wounds and he agreed to be by soon.

His prisoners made demands to be released, but they were ignored, except when he noticed any eyes lingering on his wife and daughter. A few angry glares and the placement of his firearm on his desk seemed to get his message across and their gazes stopped lingering too long.

Sean returned and they started eating. Both he and Snow were keeping an eye on Emma after everything they had gone through. She seemed to be taking it all in stride for now, happily eating her grilled cheese and swinging her legs from the large chair she was seated in.

Dr. Sakura hurried in, carrying his medical bag.

"I came as soon as I could," he said.

"Thanks. My injuries are pretty minor, but Mary Margaret has some really bad rope burns," David said.

"They're not too bad," she argued.

"They look bad enough and I'll be checking you both over," the doctor insisted.

"Emma too please. We looked her over already...but just in case," Mary Margaret said. Paul smiled kindly.

"Of course," he replied, as he started swabbing her burns with antiseptic. He unknowingly and begrudgingly bagged the samples of blood and hair, before carefully wrapping her arms with gauze bandages after applying an ointment. He handed her the tube of ointment and a roll of bandages.

"Apply and change the bandages twice a day," he instructed them both.

"Thank you Doctor," she said, as David switched places with her. Other than a bruised jaw and neck, as well as a few tender ribs, he declared that David was fine, but stressed that he take it easy for a couple days, if possible.

"Thanks Doc," David said, as Paul left after declaring that Emma was fine and barely had a scratch on her. As he left, he passed Regina on his way.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she snapped. David sighed and exchanged a quick glance with Snow. They were both too tired for this, but they should have known she'd come storming in.

"Well...for starters, someone broke Sidney out of jail last night. The lock was snapped clean, so it was someone who knew what they were doing. Then, while I was distracted with the water main break at the school, Sidney and his four hired hands," he said indicating the four thugs in the jail cells.

"They kidnapped Mary Margaret and Emma. I went after them and found Ned Graybridge helping him. He might be the one that broke Sidney out," David explained.

"Where is Sidney?" she demanded to know.

"Dead," he stated bluntly.

"You...you killed him?" she asked in disbelief.

"He had a gun on my daughter and the woman I love!" he snapped.

"But no...I didn't kill him," David added in a softer tone.

Sean stepped in at that point.

"When I found out from David that they were missing, I followed him out into the woods and up to the bluff. I got there just as Mr. Graybridge was about to strangle David. They were both armed and we fought for our lives," Sean interjected. It was then that Regina noticed David's lip was scabbed over and the marks on his neck, as well as the gauze bandages on Mary Margaret's wrists.

"That's when the wolf came," Emma chirped, but then her eyes widened. She realized that her parents might not want Regina to know about that part. But Snow gave her a gentle gaze, telling her that it was all right. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Wolf?" she asked. David shrugged like he didn't know.

"It attacked Sidney and bit his leg. He fell off the cliff and tried to grab onto Ned to stop his fall. But they both went over and into the river. We can try dragging the river for the bodies, but that current…" he trailed off.

"They're gone," she said quietly, before narrowing her eyes again.

"So the wolf didn't attack you?" she asked suspiciously

"It's not just a dumb animal, especially a wolf. They have familial instincts. My guess is that it saw Emma as a cub. It's instincts would have identified Mary Margaret and I as mates. Basic wolf instinct would have said we were a pack to him. And they were a threat to the cub, so it attacked," David explained.

"You seem to know a lot about animals," Regina said suspiciously.

"Maybe I did in my past or something...I don't know," he replied nonchalantly, with a shrug.

"But I think we need to talk about these thugs," he said.

"What about them?" she asked.

"I mean the last time I was assaulted in the square, Spencer was in here the next day releasing that guy. Men like these are dangerous and they came after my daughter. It could be someone else's child next time," David reiterated.

Regina thought for a moment. She had never considered any danger to children before. She had decimated entire villages without a second thought. Then for ten years, nothing dangerous, or rather nothing at all, had happened in Storybrooke.

Then she remembered little Jacob falling into the sinkhole. Jacob...the son of the man with the lion tattoo.

"I'll speak with Spencer and be sure he knows the severity of the charges," she stated. He studied her for a moment, wondering what her angle was.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Once the charges are filed though, I'll have to send them upstate to serve their sentences. The jail here at the station is for short term solutions," he mentioned.

"Yes, well, it's been adequate up until _you_ came to town, but it's probably time we construct a more permanent prison. I will speak with City Council," Regina said coolly, as she turned and left.

"We're all fine...thanks for asking," Sean called sarcastically, breaking the tension, as they shared a laugh.

"Well, I should probably get going. Another day of job hunting tomorrow," Sean mentioned.

"Still haven't found anything?" David asked. He shook his head.

"Seems like there's nothing in this crazy town. There is something at the cannery, but the pay is crap and no benefits. I need something for...the baby," he mentioned.

"Why not work for me?" David asked. Snow smiled knowingly. Even without his memories, she knew that Thomas was his first choice for a deputy.

"Here? Like a deputy?" he asked in disbelief. David nodded.

"But I don't…" Sean started to say.

"Have any law enforcement experience?" David finished for him.

"Well...yeah," he answered. David shrugged.

"Neither did I. Graham just had a hunch I'd be good at it. He turned out to be right and I have the same hunch about you," David said. Sean was floored.

"Then...I guess I accept," Sean said, completely taken aback. David handled him the deputy badge.

"Pay is decent and there are benefits. I'll see you in the morning and train you to use a firearm," he said. Sean nodded.

"Thank you David...this is...thank you," he said. David nodded.

"Daddy...can we go home now?" Emma asked. Snow and Charming shared a smile.

"Yeah, let's go home, princess," he said, as they put their coats on. Snow entwined her fingers with her husband's and clutched her daughter's hand in the other, as they made the short walk home.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Mako asked, as she slipped into his private office. He glared at his little sister and remembered the scene from earlier. While he would never truly approve of what his father and sister did, he hadn't expected to be so affected by the Charmings. He was a doctor and had always been able to put his feelings aside, even when they hurt people. But he found he could not when it came to them.

They radiated such pure love, it was almost suffocating. He had never met people like them. It made complete sense that they were not of this realm.

He was usually able to block out feelings like this, but not with them. The way Snow and Charming looked at each other spoke of two people madly and irrevocably in love. He had seen people in love before, but nothing as fierce as this. His father had never looked at his mother with any emotion remotely close to that.

He barely remembered her. She just disappeared when Mako was two. Father said she had run away, but he suspected otherwise. She had been simply the means to procreation for his father. He needed her to produce not children, but future minions to carry out his orders.

But that's not what made him really ache. When he saw them look at Emma, it nearly brought him to his knees. His father had never looked at him or his sister with anything close to how Snow and Charming looked at Emma.

All his father cared about was magic and power. He destroyed or corrupted everything he touched. He swindled people out of hard earned money for his magical cures when he could have given for the sake of helping. But he didn't. He only left death and unhappiness in his wake...much like the elusive dark one, only without the limitations of the dagger. He often wondered how he got away with it.

All magic had a price, but his father never seemed to pay it. Others always seemed to pay it for him.

He didn't want the Charmings to pay the price for his father's lust for power.

"What is father's real interest in them?" he demanded to know. She rolled her eyes.

"You like them," she said knowingly and shrugged when he said nothing.

"I can see why. They are even more unique than father predicted. But I assure you he does not want to harm them," she replied.

"He does nothing but hurt and exploit others! I've watched it all my life!" he exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Lower your voice," she hissed.

"The potion is useless if they're not alive," she assured.

"Then he does plan to use them," Paul said knowingly.

"You would be wise not to interfere with father's agenda," she warned.

"The sample," she demanded.

"They were harmed though. They both sustained injuries, albeit minor as they were," he informed.

"It was necessary. I knew they'd overcome the mirror and the simpleton troll. Snow White heroically defended her prince and her daughter, just as I knew she would, resulting in a pure sample," Mako said.

"What exactly does father want to do with this potion?" he asked.

"He did not speak his reasons," Mako replied. Paul snorted derisively.

"Of course he didn't," he spat. Mako took out three corked potion bottles from her case.

"You managed enough hair for two potions. He will be most pleased by that," she said, as she dropped the hairs from both into two of the vials. He watched with amazement, as the hairs glowed and swirled together in a flash, resulting in a pinkish potion in each bottle. She smirked.

"True love in a bottle...literally," she said smugly.

"What will you do with the blood samples?" he asked, looking at the third bottle. She extracted the blood sample from each cloth and dropped it into the vile. He watched as she reached into her case and took out a golden colored potion.

"The last of the Dragon King's ancient power from his staff that father claimed one thousand years ago," she said ominously.

"Mixed with the blood of the truest loves in all the realms will restore his power indefinitely," Mako said, as she added the gold liquid. There was a puff of smoke and the contents shimmered brilliantly with golden light. She smirked at her success.

"I need to return to Hong Kong briefly. I'll need the mermaid scale to re-enter town," she said, as put the potions in her case. He sighed and unlocked his desk drawer, taking out a cloth wrapped item, before handing it to her.

"He will be quite pleased with us both," she said. His father's approval...he would finally have it. But now...he wasn't so sure he cared to have it.

* * *

The only light in the small loft apartment was candlelight, which illuminated the curtain enclosing the bed on the main level. While exhaustion should have taken hold of them of them, after they tucked their daughter in, passion had overruled with a frenzied trail of clothing that led to the pair entwined beneath the sheets.

Their harrowing experience had heightened their already insatiable need for each other. She was pretty sure she had popped all the buttons on his shirt when she quite literally tore it off him, but neither cared. Their first bout had been feverish and fast, their hips crashing together, the bed rocking with their moving, their voices vocalizing their pleasure. Their lovemaking had always been beyond amazing, on another level that many didn't experience like they did, Snow was sure.

She kissed him thoroughly, as they bathed in the afterglow, running her hands all over his powerful body, marveling at the softness of the skin covering such hard muscle.

This had escalated into another bout of incredible lovemaking, barely before their skin had cooled from their last time. This time though was a slow dance, building to completion with David gliding into her with slow, deep, and languid strokes. He barely released her swollen lips, while pumping into her, but when he did, he breathed fire on her throat, just as he created fire between her legs, purposely grinding against her sweet spot at the tight angle he had tilted her hips to. Snow clawed his back and grazed her teeth along his neck and shoulder when he was not locking her lips with his. He was thoroughly marked as hers and she as his.

Stars exploded behind her eyes again, as she came again and he was only seconds behind her, before collapsing with her in the panting tangled heap that was them. She cuddled against his glistening chest. He pressed a kiss to her raven haired head, as they slowly came down.

"I love you so much…" she heard him whispered against her head. She smiled and looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling with love.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips, before tenderly kissing him. Exhaustion finally took over and they succumbed to a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Mitchell Herman looked at his son in disbelief. He was dressed in his typical suit, ready for the day at the office. But his son was refusing to come and his sudden change in behavior baffled him.

"I...don't understand," Mitchell stammered.

"There's not much to understand. I got a job," Sean replied, as he finished his coffee and put the mug in the sink. Gone was the suit he was forced to wear to the office and it was replaced with jeans and a button down shirt.

"But...police work?" Mitchell asked in disbelief.

"The Sheriff needs a deputy...and I found that I liked helping people. I want to make a difference and be the man my family deserves," Sean replied. Mitchell frowned.

"Your family," he said distastefully. Sean looked at him sharply

"You're going back to her," Mitchell hissed.

"I love her! She's carrying my child!" he roared.

"You'll need your new job then. You won't get any support from me if you hook up with that," Mitchell spat, but Sean cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence. I'll be by later to pick up my stuff," Sean bit out shortly.

"No need. I'll have the maid do it. You can pick it up your stuff off the front lawn," Mitchell said coldly. Sean threw his house keys on the table.

"See ya dad. Enjoy your big empty house and fancy job. I was hoping my child would have a grandfather...but we'll manage without one," he spat, as he stormed out, leaving Mitchell alone.

* * *

It was what was becoming a typical morning at the Blanchard-Nolan loft again. Snow got Emma situated with breakfast and waited to eat with David. He soon came out and poured some coffee, before coming up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist. She giggled, as he kissed her neck and she turned her head so he could kiss her lips. Hand in hand, they joined their daughter at the table.

"Mommy...are they ever gonna let you come back to school?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Maybe someday they will, but I'm not Principal Jenkin's favorite person and she has the final decision," Snow explained.

"What about that school board?" he asked.

"Regina is on the school board, so I'm sure that wouldn't go much better," she replied.

"They still have to vote. You're a wonderful teacher. If we started a petition and got signatures, they would have to consider reinstating you," he insisted. She thought about it.

"Maybe...but for now, I might just help out at the hospital. Maybe after we make our marriage official here, I'll think about that. Regina still has to grant our marriage license," she said.

"She can't deny us, not without cause," he replied. She nodded, wondering if Regina would invent a "cause" though. But she pushed those thoughts away. She didn't want to think about Regina more than she had to.

They finished breakfast and David saw them off, as she took Emma to school, while he headed to the station.

* * *

Regina glared at the request form on her desk. It was a request for the marriage license for David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. Her wretched step-daughter...no matter what she did, her Charming always found her. But she would soon be rid of them. She signed the request form.

"Have your wedding. It won't matter," she spat. She would banish them from here. They would be together, but they would still suffer with the knowledge of never being able to save their people. She could still win…


	23. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 23: Heartbeat

Mako sat in Granny's diner that afternoon. She was leaving town for a few days, but had received parting instructions from her father that morning. She had already distributed one drop of the pinkish true love potion into Ella's water when she was on her break. It was her father's wishes that she have her baby.

The drop of true love potion would not affect Ella. She, like everyone else, would remain frozen in time until Emma turned twenty-eight.

But the baby inside her was a different story. The potion would lift the curse on the baby. Ella would likely be a mother before the day was up.

Her next target was the raven haired princess sitting at a table near her, enjoying a book and hot chocolate with cinnamon. Father was very adamant that Snow White ingest a drop of the potion, even more so than Ella. Snow would remain frozen in time as well, but her womb would not. What reason he could have for wanting Snow and her prince to have another child, she did not know. But she did not question him. Shouldering her bag, she whipped by Snow's table, accidentally knocking her cup over.

"Oh!" Snow exclaimed.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry!" the dark haired girl cried, as she started mopping it up with napkins.

"It's okay," Snow assured.

"Let me buy you another," she insisted.

"You really don't have to," Snow replied.

"Please...I feel terrible," she feigned.

"Okay," Snow relented, as she watched the young woman go to the counter to order and turned back to her book. Mako smirked and administered the drop unknowingly, before returning to set the fresh cup down.

"Thank you," Snow said, as she took a sip. Mako smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Have a good day," she said, as she left.

Snow finished her cup. She had come here after volunteering at the hospital that morning to kill time until school let out. Seeing as it was nearing that time, she paid for the cup that had been spilled and headed out to David's truck, which she was driving while her car was repaired.

* * *

Ashley closed her eyes and tried to push the pain away. She had come home after her shift and was met with a huge list of chores, as usual, from Zelda and her step-mother. She was so tired though and the pain was getting worse. She felt like collapsing. But she knew the kind of reaction she'd get for that. Zelda would scream at her. Her step-mother's unforgiving stare would make her feel small and worthless.

If it wasn't for Sean telling her that he still loved her, she knew she'd be tempted just to give up. Maybe her baby would be better off with another family. She could think no more about that though, as Zelda started yelling.

"Ashley! Ashley...where are you, you stupid little slut!" Zelda screamed. The young girl's already raging emotions made the words even harder to take that day. She felt like crippling beneath them.

"What's wrong Zelda?" she asked in a weary voice and then another hiss, as her abdomen pulsed in pain.

"What's wrong? You're worthless...that's what wrong!" she snapped, as she tossed a dress at her.

"You didn't get that stain out of my dress! The one that little brat soiled!" Zelda screamed. Ashley closed her eyes, as another wave of pain assaulted her.

"What's wrong with you?" Zelda shouted.

"What's with all the screaming?" Stacia interrupted, as she came into the parlor, noticing the pain etched on Ashley's face right away.

"Ashley...what's wrong?" Stacia asked.

"Why are you asking what's wrong with her? I'm the one with a ruined dress!" Zelda complained.

"Screw your dress," Stacia snapped, as she tossed the garment at her stupid sister.

"Ashley...oh my God, are you having contractions?" Stacia exclaimed.

"I...think so," Ashley sobbed.

"For how long?" Stacia demanded.

"Since...I got home a couple hours ago," she stammered.

"Oh...why didn't you anything?" Stacia asked. But the other girl simply gave her a look and Stacia flinched. She knew why. Zelda didn't give a damn.

"Zelda...we need to get her to the hospital!" Stacia cried. Zelda scoffed.

"I don't want this mess in my car," she replied cruelly.

"Can you walk to my car?" Stacia asked.

"I'll...try," Ashley cried, as she stood. But her knees buckled and she sobbed.

"Honey...you need to breathe. In and out," Stacia soothed, as Ashley copied her.

"Sean..he's at the Sheriff's station," Ashley huffed.

"Okay...I'm gonna call him. David can get him here fast with the sirens!" Stacia called, as she hurried to the phone.

* * *

"Okay...thanks Billy. Mary Margaret and I'll pick up the car tonight," David said, as he hung up the phone.

"That was fast," Sean said.

"I know, I thought it would be a couple days with a cut fuel line," David replied, as they both worked on the mountain of paperwork that had piled up. The morning had been spent the shooting range and teaching Sean to use a firearm. Then they had returned to the station and with no calls, they had settled into doing paperwork.

Snow was driving his truck and right on time, he saw them enter the station. Emma ran to him and he caught her in a hug, his face plastered with a huge smile.

"Hey princess, how was school?" he asked.

"It was okay. I think the wart on the sub's face is getting bigger though," Emma joked, making him laugh.

"Emma," Snow chided gently, as her daughter and husband, thick as thieves, grinned at her. Snow leaned down to kiss him and he eagerly kissed her back. They shared a smile, as their lips parted.

"They've got your car done already. We can go pick it up any time," he said. She nodded, just as the phone rang.

"Sheriff's station," he answered. They could hear a frantic, muffled voice on the other end.

"Okay Stacia...calm down. Try to keep her calm and we'll be there as fast as possible," he said, as he hung up.

"Ashley's in labor," he said. Sean shot out of his chair.

"We gotta call an ambulance!" he exclaimed.

"Stacia said her water just broke. It's too late to move her," David said, as he dialed the hospital.

"This is the Sheriff...I need to speak to Dr. Sakura or Whale immediately," David said urgently.

" _I'm sorry...they're both in surgery,"_ the desk nurse replied. David sighed.

"Get Whale's assistant then. Have him meet me at the Jenkin's mansion. I've got a young woman in labor and she's too far along to move," David said, as he slammed the receiver down.

"We might have to do this ourselves. Let's go," he said, as the four of them hurried to the patrol car and piled in. David flipped the sirens on and sped down the street.

* * *

Zelda opened the door and a seductive smile crept onto her face.

"Sheriff...what a wonderful surprise," she purred.

"Move," David said gruffly, having no time or patience for her craziness. He shoved past her with Sean, Mary Margaret, and Emma behind him. The raven haired beauty glared right back at Zelda, as she glowered at her.

"Sean…" Ashley cried, as she saw him from her spot on the floor.

"Do you think we can move her to the bed?" Stacia asked.

"How far along are the contractions?" Mary Margaret asked, as Ashley screamed under the assault of another.

"About a minute apart now," Stacia replied, with trembling hands. David exchanged a look with his wife.

"The baby's coming. It's time to start pushing," Mary Margaret said.

"Have you ever done this before?" Sean asked, nearly in full panic mode.

"Believe it or not...we were pretty much on our own the night Emma was born," David said quietly.

"We? But I don't understand…" Sean said.

"Look, I'll explain later. Stacia, I need you to get blankets and boil some water," David said. The blonde nodded and hurried off.

"Mr. Gold...he's going to take my baby," Ashley sobbed, as Sean held her.

"No...we're not going to let that happen. We'll find a way," he assured her.

"You're here," she said, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you and I'm never going to leave you again. I...I was so stupid. Can you forgive me?" he asked. She smiled through the pain.

"I already have," she replied. Snow felt hope fill her heart and sought David's hand out. He squeezed it in return. Emma sat off to the side on the sofa with wide eyes, understanding that she had to stay out of the way. Snow gave her a smile and wink.

Emma returned her smile.

Ashley felt the pain start to build again.

"Okay...on the next contraction, you need to push," David instructed. Ashley did and screamed in pain, just as Stacia returned, brushing by Zelda, who was glaring at the whole scene.

The little twit's screaming was grating on her last nerve, but she was almost indifferent to her step-sister these days. She still hated her, but her overwhelming hatred had shifted these days to the raven haired beauty that was currently beside her slut of a step sister.

She had David under her spell and all Zelda could think about was wrapping her hands around that perfect neck and squeezing. Anger burned in her, as she watched their hands touch. She would make him hers...maybe not today, but she would find a way. Mother always helped her get what she wanted and she wanted Storybrooke's Sheriff in her bed…

* * *

Ashley screamed and fell back against Sean again, panting and he dabbed a cool cloth that Stacia had given him across her forehead.

"You're doing great," Mary Margaret assured her.

"The baby's head is crowning. It's just a couple more big pushes," David said.

"I...I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can...you can do this, Ash. I'm here," Sean said. She clutched his hand, as another wave of pain took her and she screamed. More pain followed and screamed again.

"One more push...then it's over. Just one more big push!" Mary Margaret coached. Ashley screamed and David cradled the infant. Sean's eyes were big as saucers, as crying erupted from the tiny, wriggling baby. Snow cleaned the baby off, as David held her, assaulted by memories of the night Emma was born.

"You have a daughter," he told them.

"She's perfect," he told Sean, from one father to another.

"Looks like I'm a little late," Samuel said, as he arrived, though they had known him as Doc.

"Just in time to cut the umbilical cord," David replied.

Doc easily performed this task and Snow wrapped the baby in a blanket, before placing her in Ashley's arms.

"She's beautiful," she told the other woman, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Emma...come here," David called. She did and he pulled her into his lap, as she looked at the baby in awe.

"She's so small...was I that small, daddy?" she asked innocently. Charming recalled cradling her in one arm with a sword in the other.

"Yeah...you were princess," he said, as he kissed her forehead. Snow's emerald eyes met Charming's sapphire orbs and his lips sought hers, the pure love around them needing to be punctuated by their physical expression of love.

"Well...well, such a charming scene," an accented voice said from the doorway to the parlor room.

"Mr. Gold…" Ashley said, fear in her eyes. Rebecca Jenkins followed him inside and to their surprise, Mitchell Herman had also come.

"I believe we have a deal, Ms. Boyd," Gold stated.

"No...no please…" Ashley cried.

"You are in no position to raise a baby, not under this roof," Rebecca snapped.

"She's not staying under _your_ roof," Sean hissed.

"Oh...and where are you going to go, young man?" Rebecca challenged.

"I...I don't know, but we'll figure it out. No one is taking our daughter," Sean replied.

"I warn you not to break a deal with me, dearie," Gold leered.

"What do you want a baby for anyway?" David demanded to know. Gold smirked, as his gaze met David's.

"Adoption services are one of my many specialties," he replied.

"How about instead of taking the baby, you and I make a deal instead?" David proposed. Snow clenched his hand.

"And what might you have to offer, _Sheriff_?" he promised. David shrugged.

"You forget about your deal with Miss Boyd and I'll owe you a favor," David said. Snow hated the feral gleam that appeared on the imp's eyes.

"A favor to call in at a time of my choosing?" he asked.

"Fine," David bit out. Gold nodded.

"Then it's a deal," Gold said, as they shook on it and Gold hobbled out of the room.

"David...whatever he wants will probably be a horrible price to pay," Sean said in disbelief. To David, they were his best friends. To Sean, he was his new boss that he barely knew.

"I can handle Gold. No one should be separated from their child," David replied.

And then Sean understood and they shook hands. So much love and friendship surrounded them. He looked at Ashley and they both looked down at their child, each pressing a kiss to her head. Snow pressed herself close to Charming and he held her and Emma close, as they watched the glazed looks disappear from their eyes. They said nothing yet. They could not with the Tremaine's in the room, but Snow and Charming knew their friends were back.

"What...what did you name her?" Mitchell asked. His eyes had been transfixed on the baby the whole time.

"Alexandra," Ashley said, though Snow knew it was really Ella speaking.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. Though he did not have his memories yet, the desire to be a grandfather, something King Christopher had been ecstatic about, was shining through.

He could only nod and smile, as he cradled his new granddaughter. Rebecca glowered at them all.

"If you expect me to help you raise this bastard child, then you have another thing coming," she said coldly.

"I'd never expect such a thing step-mother. I'll be leaving here with Sean," Ella said carefully. Rebecca smirked.

"Oh really...and where shall you raise that baby? In your car?" she sneered.

"They'll be coming home with me...all three of them," Mitchell interjected. Their eyes widened and Rebecca looked furious.

"Dad?" Sean asked cautiously.

"I was wrong...so wrong. Can you forgive me?" he stammered. They smiled. There was nothing to forgive.

"Well...then you'll all kindly get the hell out of my house," Rebecca snapped.

"Gladly," David said, as he kissed Emma's head and then helped Sean get Ashley out to his dad' car. Mitchell followed with the baby, while Snow gathered the rest of the things they brought.

"I'll sneak into Ashley's room, pack what I can, and sneak out tomorrow," Stacia whispered to Mary Margaret, who smiled.

"Thank you. You're a good sister," she told the girl and it made the blonde smile.

"I'm not sure how all this happened, but I know somehow, it's your fault," Rebecca said, as she glared at the raven haired beauty.

"If you mean it's my fault that a family has been reunited, then I'll gladly take the blame," Mary Margaret replied, lifting her chin regally and staring the other woman in the eyes.

"My...my...look who grew a backbone. Careful dear...your employment is still under review," Rebecca warned.

"If you're going to fire me for standing up to you and helping my friends, then you should just do it already," Mary Margaret snapped back.

"Oh, if I have it my way, you'll be fired and disgraced, you little tramp," she growled.

"That sounds like a threat," David interjected, as he returned. Rebecca smirked.

"No...just a promise and I don't believe you can arrest me for speaking my mind, Sheriff," she said haughtily. He smirked.

"You're right...I can't. But I can tell you and your daughter to stay the hell away from my family," he retorted, as he slid his arm around his wife's waist.

"And from Sean and Ashley too," he added, as she laced her fingers with his and they left for the car where Emma was waiting.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the retreating pair. She didn't like to be bested and she didn't like to lose. She had spent most of Ashley's life teaching the wretched little slut her place and now these two had destroyed all that in one fell swoop. No one crossed her like that.

"It's not fair mommy…" Zelda whined. Rebecca sighed. She was beginning to think that perhaps Zelda should be on medication...or Dr. Hopper just didn't know what he was doing, for his therapy sessions were not helping.

"What does he see in _her_?" Zelda sneered.

"Now relax Zelda, my dear," she soothed.

"I want him mother...and I want her to pay," Zelda demanded like a petulant child.

"Oh...she shall pay. We will make them both pay," Rebecca assured her...


	24. A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews!**

 **This chapter has a strongly rated love scene. I marked it with this at the beginning and ending of the scene:** **_OUaT_**

 **So if you want to skip it, you can. I didn't up the rating for one scene. I try to keep the love scenes to a strong T, but this one got away from me. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 24: A Thousand Years

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **11 ½ years ago**_

 _Snow soothingly stroked the back of her new husband's neck, as they stood together at the small grave site where they lay his mother to rest. There was a grave next to hers that belonged to his father, who had died when he was just six. Despite their parents being gone, they were each other's family now. And thanks to his wonderful mother, they would have children someday. Her heart ached for Ruth. As much as she wanted children, she would have never taken the water from his mother if she had known. That's why Ruth had kept it from them._

 _She had told Charming, just mere moments ago, about his mother's sacrifice for them. She couldn't keep it from him. She wanted no secrets between them. After all, he had trusted her with his own guarded secret. That he was not James. That he was James' twin brother and not a real prince, but merely a shepherd._

 _It hadn't really surprised her. While he was a natural born leader and was far more worthy of the title than most royals she knew, the fact that he was not related to the ruthless King George made a lot of sense. The contrast between the loving and fiercely courageous man that was now her husband and the evil King couldn't have been greater._

 _His reaction to his mother's sacrifice had not been what she expected though. Well...his livid anger at George for doing that to her was expected. He'd been ready to storm his castle and kill him for it, but she gently calmed him down, telling him on no certain terms was he going to put himself in that kind of peril, especially on their wedding night._

 _The other part of his reaction was that he wasn't really surprised at all by his mother's actions._

" _She told me that when you have children, that you're willing to make any sacrifice for their happiness," he had said._

 _She had said he would understand this someday. He had then simply taken her in his arms and kissed her. He was sad...but the joy of their union eased their sorrow. They were finally together._

" _I know what she meant now," he said, as they placed flowers on the fresh grave site. She stroked a hand along the back of his neck soothingly._

" _She told me that I'd understand someday that a parent would do anything for their child's happiness. There would have been no stopping her. She knew you...and a family are my happy ending, even if she can't be a part of it," he said._

" _But she will be. She'll always be in your heart. And I will never forget what she has done for me...the gift she has given me," Snow said, as she choked back a sob. He pulled her into his arms._

" _I love you…" he whispered fiercely. She cradled his handsome face in her hands, as he pulled back slightly._

" _And I love you...my husband," she said with a smile. He smiled back._

" _I like the way you say that, my wife," he said, as she watched her hands slowly slide down his chest to the ties on his leather doublet, before her eyes flicked up to his. The sun was setting, giving way to dusk. Lancelot had gone back to their camp, but they were staying behind for the night at the farm. They would meet up with him in the morning to resume the fight against George and Regina. But tonight belonged to them._

 _She took his hand and started leading him toward the house. He stopped on the walkway and she turned back with questioning eyes, which widened in surprise, as he swept her into his arms._

" _It is our wedding night. We may not be the most traditional couple, but there are some traditions I want to honor and that includes carrying you over the threshold, even if this is only our home for tonight," he said. She smiled._

" _Then by all means," she replied, as their lips met with eager passion. He parted from hers only briefly to carry her inside._

 _Neither noticed the figure in the distance, observing them. Once they disappeared into the house, the cloaked figure turned away and left…_

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Snow looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her dress was simple and elegant, a mix of white satin and lace, with a sweetheart neckline and knee length, with long lacy sleeves. A single strand of pearls adorned her slender neck and even though she was already married, she was still giddy at the idea of not having to keep it a secret anymore.

"Wow…" she heard his voice from behind her and turned to do some admiring herself. He was clad in sleek black slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a black blazer. His collar was open though, no tie or bow tie, which might have looked sloppy on some men, but was roguishly handsome on her already ridiculously good looking husband.

"Wow yourself," she said, as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You know, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she chided breathlessly. He could only kiss her again in response.

"Good thing you're already my wife then, not that we've ever paid much attention to tradition anyway," he replied.

"Come on you two. You have to have a wedding before you have a wedding night," Thomas called from their living room. David rolled his eyes and Snow smiled.

It had been nearly a week since Alexandra's birth and the return of Thomas and Ella's memories. The town had been mostly quiet, allowing them to bring their friends up to speed on all that had occurred.

They came out from behind the curtain, where they found Thomas cradling his new daughter in a similar outfit to David's.

Ella came down the stairs in a pale blue dress and they waited, as Emma walked shyly down the stairs in her purple dress that they had picked for together. Ella had done her hair in french braid for her while Snow was getting ready.

"Oh Emma…" Snow said, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

"You look so pretty, baby," she gushed.

"You too mommy," Emma said, as she noticed her father was quiet. Snow recognized the torn look on his face between happiness and sadness. Emma would be a young woman far sooner than her Charming was ready or prepared for.

"You're as beautiful as your mother, Em," he finally said, as he knelt down to hug her, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"We better go so we're not late," Ella said. David stood up.

"I think we better start sharpening our swords," Thomas mentioned. David smirked.

"You mean so we can scare off any boys that come near our little girls?" he asked. Thomas nodded with a smirk of his own.

"Exactly," he replied, as he followed them out.

* * *

Regina glared out the window of her bedroom. For mid-October, the weather was mild with above average temperatures expected that day. Birds fluttered about, expectantly happy on this day. But the good weather only soured her mood. It was as if the weather...and the animals were cooperating for the occasion taking place soon.

This town...the curse was supposed to be her happy ending. And yet, it was Mary Margaret that was getting married that day. Never mind that the little twit was already married to her sickeningly noble shepherd, turned prince, turned Sheriff.

But she smirked in satisfaction. It didn't matter. Just as she had long ago, she would gift them this day. Then she would destroy that perfect little family. Then she would finally have her victory. She smiled and pressed the comm button her phone.

"Julia...send a dozen of my best apples to Granny's to congratulate Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan on their nuptials," she said.

" _Yes Madam Mayor,"_ the secretary answered.

"Enjoy this day, Charmings. It's all you'll have...because you'll soon be fighting for your lives," she hissed.

* * *

When David told him they were getting married at the toll bridge, he had still been just Sean and thought it was an odd place for a wedding ceremony. But with his memories as Thomas, it now made perfect sense. This place resembled the troll bridge back in their land. It had been the harrowing events on that bridge that his friends realized that there was far more between them than the casual alliance it had started as.

If anyone else thought it was a strange location, they didn't voice these opinions and had decorated the area accordingly.

A white archway was erected at the entrance to the bridge. Flower petals littered the ground, pink rose petals and white snow drop petals. A holy man was present at the center of the archway.

Attendance was small, consisting of Granny, Ruby, Ella, Thomas, and baby Alexandra, as well as Archie and Pongo, and surprisingly Leroy, along with Dopey, though they were careful not to call him that in front of anyone that didn't have their memories. It seemed that the curse had not seen fit to give him any curse identity, being that he couldn't speak.

David stood next to the Holy man with Thomas on his other side. Ella came down the flower covered pathway with a bouquet in hand and came to stop across from Thomas. Granny happily held tiny Alexandra for them.

Emma shyly followed, a little unsure of herself. She'd never attended a wedding, much less participated in one. But with an encouraging smile from her father, she dropped more petals along the path and stopped in front of Ella. She was told that's where she was supposed to stand, but she really wanted to stand next to daddy.

Sensing this, David held out his hand to her. There were delighted chuckles, as her eyes lit up and she hurried to him.

He leaned down and dropped a kiss on her head, before his attention was captivated by the woman he loved, slowly approaching. Ruby had fashioned a crown made of snow bells and had placed it on her head as a last minute addition and as always, she took his breath away.

As she reached him, she handed her flowers off to Ella in favor of joining hands with him, their fingers lacing together.

As usual, she was lost in his eyes, that searing sapphire gaze that held her with such captivation, such reverence, such love. She barely heard the minister and he was speaking his vows before she knew it.

Him she heard, of course, as she always did when he spoke.

"When I woke up in this...world, nothing they told me made a lick of sense. There was Emma and that was all I knew," he began.

"Then she led me here and I saw you, which resulted in exactly two things in my life that made sense. And it was all I needed to let go of any uncertainties. It didn't matter what might have been in my past, because you are my future. This love...it goes beyond this life. What we have is eternal and whatever life we find ourselves in, you'll be mine and I will always find you," he said. Her breath caught at his words.

Despite having to be vague in his references to their former lives, he had still managed to say all the things that made her knees go weak. She took a breath.

"You may have been in an actual coma for years...but I'm pretty sure I was in a walking one until I met you," she began.

"I just stumbled through my life. There were some days that I barely felt alive and when I did, I felt like nothing. I was sleepwalking through my days. I had nearly given up on finding love when you walked into my life, so charming and genuine, and I fell in love within the space of days.

The first thing I noticed about you was what an incredible father you are. And your smile...how much I liked your smile and how it was the same as Emma's. When you and Emma came into town...I woke up and found my happy ending, which is really only our beginning," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"There is no question that we are in the presence of true love today," the Holy man resumed.

"David, do you take Mary Margaret to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," David answered.

"And do you, Mary Margaret, take David to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do," she hummed dreamily.

"What we have joined here today, let no one tear asunder. With the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced.

"You may kiss your bride," he prompted to David, who pulled her close and captured her lips in his own, cradling her face, as their lips moved together passionately. Cheers erupted from their friends and their lips parted. They smiled and hugged Emma between them, who also wore the biggest smile. With that, the wedding party departed for Granny's for the reception.

* * *

The phone rang and he answered, as he took a puff on his cigar.

"I take it my new items are secure with the rest of my collection?" he asked, as he poured some expensive scotch into his glass.

" _Yes sir...it's quite the haul for one day's work,"_ his assistant said. Clayton chuckled.

"Oh, that is nothing. I've found the mother load. I can't go there yet...but someday, I will complete my collection," Clayton said, as he dumped the photos he had swiped from the envelope.

" _Then it is real? The town?"_ his assistant asked.

"Oh, it's real and I'm looking at photos of the what will one day be the most prized items in my collection," Clayton said, as he looked at the photos of the couple.

" _I'd love to see the photos. It's really them...the ones the Dragon is so obsessed with?"_ he asked.

"It's them and I saw them in action. The movies definitely got it wrong. I expected some decent fighting from him, but he's better than I imagined, more warrior than prince. But she surprised me most. Not only is she not a damsel in distress, but she's just as much a warrior as he is," Clayton informed.

" _Most interesting. Shall I make preparations?"_ he asked.

"Not yet. As much as I want to, it's not time yet," Clayton replied, as he hung up the phone and took another puff on his cigar, as he picked up one photo of the couple locked in a kiss.

"We'll meet someday, Snow White and Prince Charming," he said ominously.

* * *

The reception at Granny's was low key, like the wedding, though most were surprised by the dance the newlyweds engaged in. For a teacher and a guy that had spent ten years in a coma, they danced with a fluid grace that spoke of two people that had been doing so for years and knew each other inside and out. The love between them was tangible, flowed so effortlessly and Ruby was sure she had never seen anything like it. And yet...she had a familiar tugging in the back of her mind when she saw them, together like this. And she didn't know what to make of it.

They definitely made her rethink things though. Ruby had one night stands, not relationships. Relationships were for suckers or so she had always thought. In her experience, men only wanted one thing, at least from her.

Granted, she didn't exactly make it hard for them to get what they wanted, but that was beside the point.

Then David Nolan came to town and was completely unaffected by her flirting. She'd been a little offended at first, especially when she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off Mary Margaret Blanchard. No guy ever noticed the school teacher over her.

But he had and she him. For the next few weeks, she watched them orbit each other, shyly and cautious at first. But the last week or so, there had been a change. There was a confidence now. And only what she could describe as a fierceness that made her wonder what it would be like to be loved like that.

She envied it, but was overjoyed for the two people that had become her friends. For the first time since she could remember, she had no desire to seek out a random person for a night of meaningless sex. For the first time, Ruby found herself wanting more than a fling.

* * *

After their first dance came the toasts from their friends and then Granny cut the cake. To everyone's great amusement, David and Mary Margaret fed each other the first piece with more ending up on their faces than in each other's mouths.

They graciously thanked their guests for their gifts, but donated the apples sent by Regina to Granny. So as to not arouse suspicion, they claimed it was because David and Emma were allergic to them. No one bothered to question it.

It started to grow late and their guests departed. They were getting ready to as well when Ruby suggested that Emma stay and have a sleepover with her.

"Can I?" Emma pleaded. Snow smiled at her friend. While they would have been perfectly happy to take her home with them, a night alone was also very appealing.

"Sure princess," David agreed, as he and Snow shared a look.

"We'll be by tomorrow to get her," Mary Margaret insisted. Ruby nodded.

"Whenever you can. Sleep in if you'd like," Ruby said, winking suggestively at them both. With goodnight kisses to Emma and embarrassment thanks to Ruby, they made the short drive back to the loft. Wandering hands and heated glances in the truck made for a literal sprint up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

He was already kissing the back of her neck from behind her, as she fumbled with the keys. His strong hands slid up her thighs and beneath her dress. She gasped and dropped her keys. He turned around her and kissed her feverishly, as he pressed her up against the door.

"Uhh...David…" she moaned. He bent down and found the keys, managing to unlock the door, allowing them to stumble inside. Once closed, he pressed her up against it again, resuming his intense exploration of her mouth. Their breathing came in ragged gasps between lip locks and Snow mewled, as her husband kissed her neck, grazing his teeth along her soft, sensitive flesh. A thrill of anticipation rippled through her, as she felt his arousal pressing against her and his hand sliding up her dress again.

"Charming!" she cried breathlessly, as his hand slipped between her legs.

He groaned, as she grinded her hips against the bulge in his pants.

"Snow…" he gasped.

"I need you…" she pleaded impatiently. She let out an excited yelp, as he turned her and pressed her facing the door. Feeling his rigid arousal pressing against her shapely rear, as he dragged the zipper of her dress down almost sent her into sensory overload. The dress became a puddle at her feet, as he turned her back to face him again. His eyes were dark with want and lust, almost cobalt in color now. Hers had darkened with need as well, almost jade in color now.

She frantically clawed at the buttons on his shirt, while he hurried to undo his pants. Clad only in their underclothes, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 **_OUaT_**

Their desperation only led them as far as the couch though and Snow pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock. She wrapped her hand around him and he hissed, bucking his hips against hers. He was so hard it was almost painful to her touch and he frantically undid her bra, before slipping her panties off and tossing them away. They moaned together, as he slid inside her, burying himself to the hilt. He moaned, as he let the feeling of being inside wash over him for a moment, before he began pumping feverishly. Snow writhed beneath him and raked her nails along his back, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Uhh...harder David…" she pleaded. He obeyed and gripped her hips, pulling himself almost all the way out, before pushing back in, repeating this action in a new rhythm. Their hips slapped together and he watched mesmerized, as her breasts moved up and down in sync with his thrusts. He couldn't resist the tantalizing sight and leaned down, his lips latching onto her left nipple. Snow cried his name, as he suckled her at the very same time as he grinded himself against her clit. It was too much and Snow screamed his name, as she came, arching her back in an erotic bow and her body trembled almost violently. His strong arms braced her and he pumped into her, as they rode her orgasm together. She slowly came down and peppered his neck with kisses, as he searched for his own release.

"Mmm...Charming…" she whimpered, as she locked her legs around his waist and sucked on the spot above his collarbone, marking him as hers.

"Come my love...come for me…" she coaxed to him, biting his earlobe playfully. She still quaked around him with remnants of her own climax and with a final hard thrust, he erupted inside her. His entire body shuddered in pure ecstasy and she smiled, as she held her trembling love in her arms. He finally collapsed and she raked her fingers through his hair, resting his head between her breasts, as he attempted to recover.

"I love you...so much…" he rasped breathlessly. She pressed a kiss to his head.

"And I love you, my Charming," she whispered blissfully. She was still seeing stars and their coupling had been beyond incredible as usual.

She felt the need, however, to make him scream for her now. She pushed him into a seated position and straddled him, both bare, chest to chest, and she watched hungrily, as his cock sprang to life again. He gazed up at her with reverence, like she was a goddess, as she gripped his shoulders. And to him, she was. His Snow...his beautiful Snow, eternally his. He cried out for her, as she slid onto his stiff length, taking him inside her body until his entire thickness filled her.

His breathing came in ragged pants, as she rode him hard, in languid gallops, while kissing him feverishly. She grinded him against her clit and he made several undignified noises, making her smile.

"Mine…" she claimed, as she cradled his face in her hands.

"Tell me…" she demanded, as she felt him quiver inside her. He was so very close again.

"Yours...oh Snow…" he cried, beside himself in a world of pleasured agony. She smirked.

"Then come for me, my love…" she commanded. He did and she grinded against him, coming with him in dual waves of pure euphoria.

 **_OUaT_**

She collapsed against his chest and he kissed her hair, as the afterglow set in and their skin began to cool.

"That was...amazing…" he uttered, nearly at a loss for words.

"Mmm...it was. And it's far from over," Snow said, as she got up from the couch and watched his eyes roam her bare form. She took his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the bed.

"I'm not done with you, Charming," she said, as she smirked and closed the curtain.

* * *

The peaceful twilight of the evening and crisp, refreshing night air did little to ease Regina's volatile mood. As she passed Granny's, she could see that the newly wed couple was already off and only a few people lingered.

But they were happy. Despite muddling through their confused lives, her wretched step-daughter and her Charming had created happiness in their wake.

Normally, she would simmer with barely controlled rage. But tonight, her loneliness only left sorrow in her heart. She blamed Snow, as usual. But deep down, she knew it was her own doing. It wouldn't stop her from punishing her though. She deserved it simply for existing, as far as she was concerned.

So consumed with her own misery, she was suddenly pulled from the abyss of self loathing when she collided with someone.

Fully prepared to tell them off, the words died on her lips as _his_ handsome stare came into focus.

"Madam Mayor...please forgive me," he apologized.

"It was my fault again," Regina replied, noticing the little boy asleep in his father's arms.

"He looks like he had quite a night," Regina mentioned fondly. Jason smiled.

"Yes...despite the extra sugar, he finally gave into sleep," Jason replied just as fondly. Regina smiled.

"Well...I should let you go," she said awkwardly.

"Wait.." he called to her retreating form and she turned back.

"I know it's highly inappropriate, given your status, but would you care to join me for a drink?" He asked. Regina was so stunned, she couldn't form any words.

"Uh...my sublet is above my bar. I just need a few minutes to put Jacob to bed, then we could have that drink," he stammered.

"I…" she stammered.

"I know you're the Mayor and I'm only the local barkeep, but we keep bumping into each other. I'd like to see if there's a reason," he continued.

"I'd love to," she said, finally finding her voice. His smile was relieved.

"Excellent," he said, as she walked with him to the Rabbit Hole on the other end of town.


	25. Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You're all amazing. Here's some individual responses:**

 **Sexystarwarslover** **: Thanks! Yeah, I'm not hugely invested in OutlawQueen, but I do enjoy them and I wanted to put Regina on her path to redemption sooner. Snowing will always be the main ship in this story, but there will be developing OutlawQueen. Glad you liked the wedding scene and the Daddy Charming. I'm a sucker for Daddy Charming, as you can probably tell. And the Snowing...yeah I surprised myself a little even with that love scene. But it turned out amazing. :)**

 **Limax25** **: LOL, can you tell I've been having Snowing withdraws lately with that last chapter? Yeah, it was all feels and I got a bit carried away with the love scene, but it turned out hot. I'm so glad you liked it. More feels ahead. ;)**

 **Misscam** **: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, Regina will begin her slow journey toward redemption. :)**

 **Emmamme** **: Glad you enjoyed the wedding and vows scenes. So glad you enjoy the story too. As for memories being restored, I can't say, but I will tell you I have something big planned. ;)**

 **Wishing For Dragons** **: Wow...what a nice review! Thank you for such a nice compliment. As for the Charmings, I definitely do tend to focus on their relationship with each other and their friends. I love the show, but I feel it misses a lot of opportunities like that. I love Emma and she'll have focus too, but Snowing will remain the paramount focus in this story.**

 **And yes, Regina will begin her path toward redemption a bit sooner, but I will still deal with things she did. I kind of feel like sometimes she gets off easy and almost have the urge to** _ **not**_ **redeem her sometimes. I feel Snowing gets blamed too much for putting Emma in the wardrobe when it's Regina's fault they had to. I will address things like that.**

 **Yes, I'll gladly list the characters for you and I will say that once memories are restored, I will mostly drop curse names.**

 **Jason is Robin Hood, Jacob is Roland, Paul Sakura is an original character and son of the Dragon(same guy that appeared in Season 2. I've just expanded on his character, because I think not using a character that can use magic in the land without magic is another missed opportunity). Mako is an an original character too and daughter of the Dragon(also a student of magic). Clayton is technically an original character, but is based on the Clayton from Tarzan, though I have a definite twist on his character in mind. Rebecca is Lady Tremaine, Zelda is Drizella Tremaine, Stacia is Anastasia Tremaine, and Johnny is Will Scarlet.**

 **Let me know if I missed any.**

 **Going forward, since more characters will be added along the way, I'll start listing them at the end of the chapters if that would help. No original characters will be the focus of this story, but I will be adding them here and there for plot purposes. Whew, sorry that got long. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Also thanks to** **Chlollie** **,** **lilnudger82** **,** **,** **Rukia's Reflection** **,** **SarcasticAlexWilliams** **,** **EmmaAthena2013** **, Emma,**

 **One more small note, I am borrowing a name from the movie 'Ever After'. Every source I looked at, Lady Tremaine does not have a first name, except this movie. In this movie, her name is Rodmilla Tremaine, so for the purpose of this story, her non-cursed name will be Rodmilla Tremaine(Rebecca Jenkins is her cursed identity).**

Finding You Always

Chapter 25: Here Comes the Sun

 _ **Eight weeks later...**_

Since their wedding, nearly an entire fifty-six days ago, nothing horrible had happened, but they weren't ready to breathe a sigh of relief yet. Regina had been leaving them alone, though that only made Snow and David more nervous that she was scheming away at something big. However, the rumor mill was going strong as well that the Mayor had been seen several times in the company of local barkeep Jason Locksley and his son.

It was a shock to both Snow and David, but gave the former hoped that perhaps the unthinkable was happening; that maybe Regina was finally healing.

Charming was more skeptical. He wasn't quite sure he could forgive Regina for everything. If she truly was trying to change, then he thought he might be able to consider it someday, but he wasn't ready to put any kind of faith in Regina.

His faith was in Snow and so, per usual, he tentatively went along with whatever she was feeling or thinking. But he was always ready to defend and protect his family if Regina slipped.

Unfortunately, Principal Jenkins was doing everything she could to keep Mary Margaret from coming back to her job at school. Snow wasn't surprised. Since the night Ella's baby was born, the hate Rebecca and Zelda had for Ashley had transferred to Mary Margaret.

She didn't worry too much. In their cursed states, Snow felt she could handle them.

Lady Tremaine, if she were to get her memories back, was a different story, as was her eldest daughter, especially given Zelda's frighteningly unhealthy obsession with her husband. If there were two people she didn't care for to get their memories back, it was them.

The curse seemed to contain their cruelty, at least to a bearable level. But she knew what Rodmilla Tremaine and Drizella would be capable of in their non-cursed states and it made her shudder.

Regina was evil, no question. But she had not always been that way. The same could not be said for Rodmilla Tremaine. Usually evil was not born, but rather made. There were exceptions to this rule though and one of those was Rodmilla Tremaine.

Back in their land, the horror stories were well known.

For a woman with no magic, she had an impressive body count. Most were dead husbands, their wealth stripped from them upon mysterious deaths, in which the grieving widow took possession of.

Ella's own father had mysteriously fallen ill while away on a voyage. But if the rumors were true, then Snow was certain that Ella's father had been poisoned by Rodmilla herself.

The evidence of her penchant for sadistic physical abuse could be found in the scars on Ella's back. But Snow tried to put worry about the Tremaine's new found hatred for them out of her mind. She and David could handle anything, she was confident in that.

Good always won in the end, despite the hard road to get there. And she knew David would go to any lengths to protect her and Emma. His body also had the scars to prove it.

For the most part, she banished those worries to the back of her mind.

To occupy her time, she had accepted a part time position at the hospital. It was mostly filing and data entry, but it was a paycheck and they allowed her to use part of her time to interact with some terminal or long term patients. She found it rewarding if she was able to bring a little cheer to their otherwise depressing days. They seemed appreciative of her efforts as well.

Her schedule allowed her to be done by the time Emma was done with school and she took great joy in picking her up every day. The last two days, they had spent the after school hours going around and selling candles for the upcoming Miner's Day festival, which was now tomorrow.

It was a big day for the town and would be full. In addition to the festivities, Paige's adoptive parents had finally agreed to allow their daughter to meet Jefferson, the man claiming to be her biological father.

And she and David would be there to buffer. Thankfully, Emma and Paige got along famously as well. She only hoped Jefferson was true to his word and didn't run into Regina to tell her they had their memories back.

For now though, she and Emma were done for the day and they arrived at the station to ride home with David. Thomas was on call that night, so the phones would be forwarded to the Herman mansion, which likely meant a blissful evening of uninterrupted family time.

She marveled at how her husband's face always lit up at the sight of them and Emma ran to him, finding herself scooped into his lap, as he listened to her tell him everything about her day with avid interest.

She noticed Thomas' absence, figuring he was on patrol and poor Leroy in one of the cells.

The thugs David had arrested weeks ago were now in a more permanent prison, an old warehouse that was being converted into it. Regina was true to her word and had not allowed Spencer to release them. She was sure it had more to do with maintaining control, rather than her and Emma's safety.

She smiled, as Emma got down and went to chat with Leroy. Her friend was gruff, but a little less than usual with Emma. He enjoyed having her around, Snow could tell, as could Emma, even when he claimed she was annoying.

With Emma distracted, Snow leaned down and pressed her lips to her husband's. She giggled, as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately.

"Ugh...I'm trying to keep my lunch down in here," Leroy grumped. David rolled his eyes, as their lips parted and Snow looked sheepish, but didn't bother to move from his lap.

"So...how goes the candle sales?" He asked.

"Almost sold out," she reported.

"Wow...really? That's incredible. Sister Astrid will be surprised," he mentioned.

"Well, I'd like to take the credit, but Emma deserves most of it. She's really hard for people to say no to," Snow said.

"Mmmhmm...I know the feeling," he replied. She smiled coyly.

"She does have you wrapped around her pinky," she agreed teasingly.

"She does, but then so do you, my darling," he teased back. She smirked and kissed his cheek, before getting up. David grabbed his keys and unlocked Leroy's cell.

"Try to stay out of trouble tonight, Leroy," he suggested.

"Whatever," the town drunk grumbled.

"You know Leroy, we need help setting up for the festival in the morning," Mary Margaret mentioned. He snorted.

"I'll pass on that, sister. Ain't no way I'm going to that stupid town celebration crap," he refused. She shrugged.

"Oh...that's too bad. Sister Astrid is really looking for some capable volunteers," she said sadly.

"Sister Astrid?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well...if it's for the nuns, I might help. But no promises," he grumbled. She smiled.

"Of course," she replied, as she joined hands with David and they headed out to the truck with Emma.

"Sneaky," he mentioned. She smirked.

"I try," she replied, as they got in and went home.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Boston_**

 ** _Six years ago…_**

 _Nathan Swan swirled the amber colored liquid in his glass, as he sat at the bar, before downing it in one gulp. He was in trouble...real trouble. His gambling debts were so high that he knew he'd never see the end._

 _Linda would find out soon too, he couldn't hide it much longer. On top of that, Linda was pregnant. Now they would have two children to feed. Emma, their adopted daughter, and the new baby._

 _He was desperate and had agreed to a meeting with a young man, who claimed his employer could help him. Had he not been so desperate, he would have scoffed. The bespecaled lad looked barely old enough to be out of college, but he had to hear him out, if there was a chance…_

 _Two hours later, with a check in hand to cover his debt and then some, he was home. The strings attached to the money only involved them sending Emma back to the group home._

 _His wife was upset when he lied and told her they couldn't afford to raise Emma and the new baby. He was too, but the young man had been adamant, for what reason, he wouldn't divulge, but sending Emma back meant their survival. So Emma Swan was returned to the group home, a broken little girl…_

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **The next morning**_

Snow groaned and brushed her teeth, quickly getting rid of the vile taste in her mouth from retching. Early call outs for the Sheriff had prevented David from knowing about her getting sick the last few mornings. But he was home this morning and by some miracle, she awoke before him. He would know something was wrong the moment he looked at her though.

That's why she had picked up the test at the pharmacy the other day. She was sure it couldn't be though...they had their memories, but they were still cursed, frozen in time, until Emma turned twenty-eight or so they were told. This wasn't possible...could she really allow herself to hope?

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the now finished test. Positive. It was positive. She was frozen in her tracks. Could it be true? As far as they knew, Emma was the only one that would age for the next eighteen years.

But then Ella had her baby...and now Snow was pregnant. If time wasn't moving yet and she was pretty sure it wasn't...then how?

"Snow…" David called in a sleepy voice. Her heart fluttered in her chest. The fear of losing each other was still very tangible. She had awoke several mornings already since their awakening, only to panic in his absence.

She would usually run to the kitchen, relieved to find him there more often than not, the shepherd in him naturally making him an early riser.

"I'm right here," she answered, as she walked back into their makeshift bedroom. The loft was barely big enough for the three of them. With a new baby, they would definitely need a bigger place.

"Snow…" David called, noticing that she was staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm fine. In fact, I think I might be better than fine," she replied.

"What's in your hand?" He asked. She looked at him with sparkling green eyes.

"A pregnancy test," she replied.

Shock washed over his handsome features and she was sure he had forgotten how to breathe for a few seconds. Then a wondrous smile eclipsed his face. She nodded to him and yelped, as he pulled her into his arms. She melted against him, as he quite literally kissed her breathless.

"David…" she said, as their lips parted. But he was far too interested in the tender flesh at the nape of her neck. She mewled, despite trying to keep control of the quickly growing heat between them.

"Charming…" she chided gently. He pulled back.

"Another baby, Snow," he said in awe. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm just wondering how," she replied, then quickly realized how that sounded. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you really asking how? I mean, since we got our memories back, you haven't been able to keep your hands off me," he teased. She gasped in mock outrage and raised her chin indignantly.

"As I recall, I'm not the only one that can't keep their hands to themselves," she recalled. He grinned smugly.

"I think we both know it's a forgone conclusion to everyone that I can't keep my hands off you, my darling," he said seductively. She shivered and he kissed her tenderly.

"You make it very hard to think about what we need to talk about," she chastised. He smirked.

"Well...I am Charming," he teased back, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She lightly shoved him on the chest, but squealed, as he pulled her into his arms and then pulled her flush against him so they were facing each other.

"I know we need to talk, but can I help it if I need you as close as possible?" He asked, as he caressed her cheek. She sighed contently.

"This is exactly where I want to be...in your arms, so close that I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered.

"It beats for you, my darling," he whispered back.

"I'm so happy...but I'm worried too. A family sent Emma back when they had another child. I don't want Emma to think we're going to do that...even for a second," she fretted.

"She won't. We'll make sure of it. We'll both be vigilant with her. When the baby is born, we'll take special measures to make sure she knows how much we love her. I'll take her to do things, just the two of us. And you'll do the same," he suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm still wondering how it's even possible if time is frozen until Emma is twenty-eight," Snow mentioned.

"Maybe it's not since she's here early," he suggested.

"I thought about that, but I don't think so. It's nearing four months since you got here and Emma's the only one that's needed a haircut. Her hair grows like a weed, just like yours. You were getting a haircut in the palace every six weeks. But I think I know who might have answers," she said.

"No...we're not going to Gold, at least, not until we have no other choice. It's probably not a good idea," he replied.

"Probably not," she agreed.

"I guess now we just see a doctor first thing Monday. I'm sure Dr. Whale or Dr. Sakura can get us in," she said.

"Dr. Sakura...I don't want Whale touching you," he grumbled. Snow rolled her eyes.

"He still doesn't have his memories. Who knows, he might actually be a nice guy and he's just cursed into being a smug jerk," she suggested.

"Maybe...but I still don't know who he was back in our land," David replied.

"To be fair, I don't think either of us knew who Dr. Sakura was either," she mentioned. David frowned and then his eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dr. Sakura...he's not from our land. He came to Storybrooke after Whale went missing!" David exclaimed.

"You mean...from outside?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can't believe it slipped my mind," David replied.

"Well, to be fair, there's been a lot going on. And without your memories, it wouldn't have seemed that strange," she said.

"Yes...but no one comes into Storybrooke. It's supposed to be invisible. I got in, because of Emma led me in with the book," he said.

"Then how did he get in?" Snow wondered.

"I don't know," he replied.

"But he seems so nice," Snow fretted.

"He may still be. We don't know what his motives are," David replied.

"You don't think Regina brought him here?" Snow asked. He shrugged.

"I can't say for sure, but why would she? The town is invisible for a reason. She would have created whatever barrier there is around the town. She doesn't want people coming here," he reasoned.

"It can't be an accident that he's here then," she replied.

"Which is why we need to act like nothing is amiss," he said.

"Then we should see him instead of Whale?" She asked.

"It might help us find out what he's up to. Plus, I'm not convinced that Whale wouldn't go blab to Regina about your condition," he said.

"Then we might have a little more time before she finds out if we see Dr. Sakura," she reasoned.

"More than likely. But either way, it doesn't matter. No matter the circumstances, this baby is a blessing," he told her with a bright smile, one which she returned, as he kissed her passionately.

"No matter what, we'll figure this out like we do everything," he promised.

"Together," she finished, as their lips met again...


	26. Wide Awake Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **To all OutlawQueen shippers, I feel for you all so much. I'm mainly a Snowing shipper, but I was pulling for them too. If it were my main ship, I'd be devastated so I can only imagine how you all feel. I don't know why they did this and all I can say is thank goodness for fanfiction.**_

 _ **On another note, normally, I update about once a week, but in honor of the finale tomorrow night, I'm updating tonight and tomorrow night, particularly because these next two chapters are pretty big. ;)**_

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You're all amazing. Here's some individual responses:**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you like the story so much! Yeah, it was weird that no version of Cinderella ever gave Lady Tremaine a name, except Ever After so I felt that was really the only first name I could go with. Everything else just sounded off. She will become a major villain in this story, after all. Evil is made, unless your name is Rodmilla Tremaine, cause she was just born that way. ;) And yep, Snow is pregnant and for all that I have planned, this story is still in its infancy. :)**

 **BarrattaJennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Featherdusterpixie: Yeah, the Regina redemption bothers me a lot, especially when Snowing gets so much flack for stuff. I'm going to redeem her in this story, but she's going to have issues along the way and Snowing getting blamed for everything is not happening in this story. :)**

 **EmmaAthena2013: So glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Lilnudger82: No, the way I figure with the timeline(as crazy as this one is), Neal had to come the Land Without Magic by at least 1990. The way I figured it(and yes, I'm the person that sits down and tries to do timeline math) Baelfire was 12 at the oldest when he got to Neverland, where he did not age. So by the time he meets Emma in 2000, ten years later, he is at the youngest maybe 22. That's my guess anyway, given what we know.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Limax25: I know, those two. They're so much fun to write. As for Snow's pregnancy, things are going to get very interesting. :)**

 **Emmamme: Yep, baby on board now. Emma will have a sibling closer to her age. As for boy or girl...not telling. You have to be surprised. ;) And as for memories, oh boy, stay tuned for the ride ahead. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 26: Wide Awake Pt. 1

The town square was bustling with activity that morning. As Mary Margaret, she vaguely remembered Miner's Day celebrations of the past, but none as joyous as this. There were still many unhappy people. Those missing spouses, who were still with others, and parents missing children.

But some had found their way way back to each other. Though not yet awake, Abigail had found Frederick. And some others were finding their loved ones too. She suspected that Gold was busy drawing up divorce decrees these days. And it was all thanks to her little Emma, whose mere presence was slowly returning happy endings.

Her little girl was enamored by all the sights, sounds, and smells, as she clutched her hand.

"Oh Mary Margaret, I don't know how to thank you!" Astrid praised, as she hurried up to them.

"Mother Superior is so pleased. Thank you for selling all those candles and helping me fix my blunder," she rambled. Snow smiled.

"It was my pleasure, but most of the credit should go to Emma. I could have never sold so many without her. She has her father's charm," Snow bragged, as Emma looked down shyly.

"Well, then thank you as well, Emma," she said.

"You're welcome, sister Astrid. Is Leroy helping you?" She asked. Astrid smiled shyly and her cheeks colored a bit.

"Yes...it was such a surprise when he showed up bright and early this morning. He did most of the lighting," she replied, gesturing to the twinkling strands of lights that glittered all over the square. Snow smiled.

"He did a wonderful job. Tell him I said so," she requested.

"I will. Thanks again," Astrid responded, as Mary Margaret and Emma continued on receiving friendly greetings from most along the way.

They were slowly making their way to David at the other end of the square, but stopped several times to talk and greet various friends.

The smell of Granny's homemade cinnamon rolls had her purchasing a box of the delicious treat for her family and once they had them wrapped up and in a bag, they continued on.

Only Snow collided with Rebecca Jenkins herself. But she did not flinch under the cold woman's glare.

"You should really watch your step, Miss Blanchard," she hissed. Snow smirked.

"Probably, but it's Mrs. Nolan now," she said smugly, enjoying Zelda's furious glower.

"Come on Emma, let's go find Daddy," she said with a smirk and continued on. She heard Zelda growl and start spouting complaints to her mother, as they walked away. That woman seriously needed medication...or a straight jacket.

They soon found David and Emma ran up to him, receiving a big hug from his strong arms and a kiss to her forehead, before he stood up.

"Hey handsome," Snow greeted.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Can we play some games?" Emma asked. They smiled.

"Sure princess," David answered, as they set out together into the heart of the festivities.

* * *

About an hour later, they headed for the park with their picnic basket in hand and Emma with a big stuffed unicorn that David won her under her arm, complete with a huge smile on her face.

Picnic blankets dotted the park and they found Paige's family near a large tree. The girls immediately went to playing, while they greeted Paige's

"Thank you for meeting us, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson," David greeted, as they shook hands.

"To be honest, we're still not sure this is a good idea," Mr. Johnson said.

"Yes, Paige is our daughter and if this Jefferson expects us to just give her up, then he's crazy," Mrs. Johnson added.

" _More like mad,"_ Snow mused silently, meeting David's eyes. She knew he was thinking the same. This could get messy.

"We understand your reluctance. He just wants to meet her. He was forced to give her up," David explained. Neither looked happy and even more uncomfortable, as Jefferson arrived.

* * *

Regina was enjoying Miner's day for the first time ever. Usually, she let the town have their little festival and only made her required appearance, before sequestering herself away in her office.

But this year, Jason had invited her to join him and little Jacob.

Rumple had once told her that she couldn't have everything. Family, happiness, and vengeance never melded well together. But Jason would be none the wiser to her plan for the Charmings. She would have her happiness and that included her revenge. She watched Jefferson make contact and turned to the man next to her.

"There's a few mayoral duties I have to tend to for a moment. I'll be back soon," she told him. He smiled.

"I hope so. Jacob and I might eat all your turnovers if you don't hurry back," he teased. She smiled and slipped away.

* * *

Paige shyly shook Jefferson's hand and the sheer disappointment in his eyes was palpable.

"You got to meet her. I hope that satisfies you," Mr. Johnson said sternly.

"Not even close," Jefferson retorted.

"I'd like to spend time with her," he said.

"No...she doesn't know you," Mr. Johnson replied.

"But she will," Jefferson shot back. David stepped between them, before it could escalate.

"We need to take this slow," David reasoned.

"No...I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Jefferson spat, as he started off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"To find the Mayor...she can help me," Jefferson replied. David's eyes widened and he chased the crazed man further into the woods.

Snow and Emma followed a few moments later.

* * *

"Jefferson wait!" David pleaded.

"Nope, you had your chance, _Charming,_ and you blew it," Jefferson hissed.

"This world has laws and rules. I can't just ignore their adoption of Paige," David tried to explain.

"GRACE! Her name is GRACE!" He screamed.

"Jefferson...I can still help you. It's just going to take time!" David tried to reason again.

"Sorry Sheriff, but your time is up," he drawled.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Regina asked coolly, as she emerged from the trees.

David sighed and locked down his raging emotions.

"I was trying to explain to Jefferson that the Johnson's still have legal custody of his daughter. Even as Sheriff, that's not something I can change, especially in an instant," David explained to her.

"Yes...the Sheriff doesn't have that kind of power," Regina agreed and then smirked.

"But I do," she added. David felt a chill of dread slither down his spine at the cruel smile on her face, especially when he heard footfalls behind him, realizing that Snow and Emma had followed.

"She can help me, which means I'm sure she'd like to know that you and your lovely wife have your memories back," he revealed, as his lips twisted into a goading smirk. David closed his eyes, as he tried to quell the fury and fear inside him. Snow gasped and Regina frowned.

"What?!" She hissed.

"Go...get Emma out of here," David told his wife. But Snow was very reluctant to leave him alone with her step-mother.

"I knew it...the moment you and your brat stepped into town, you've been ruining my curse!" she exclaimed.

Charming's eyes met Snow's and she understood. They might have to take Emma and run for the town line if this escalated.

He laced his fingers with hers and she held Emma's hand tightly, as he turned back, so Regina could see the fire and defiance in their eyes.

"I'll give you props. I should have seen it sooner. Getting married was a nice cover. I hope you enjoyed your short time together," she sneered.

"You have no magic here and I won't let you tear us apart again...never again," David said fiercely. But Regina only smirked.

"As usual, you're wrong, shepherd. I only have what magic I brought with me and trust me when I say, I have enough to deal with you," she hissed, as she held up a potion.

"What...is that?" Snow asked wearily.

"This...is a potion Jefferson and I were going to use on his hat to shove the three of you through a portal into oblivion. But with your memories back, this changes things," Regina stated, as they watched her instead pour the potion on her hand.

Snow and Emma screamed, as the Queen's hand plunged into Charming's chest. She extracted his glowing heart and squeezed. He cried out and his knees buckled, as Snow was beside him in an instant.

"Regina please…" she pleaded, as tears poured down her rosy cheeks.

"You need to pay for what you did," Regina growled.

"Then make _me_ pay. Let David and Emma go. Kill me and then put them across the town line. I'll be dead and David will never come back here with Emma. Just don't take her daddy away from her," Snow pleaded.

"Snow...no…" he pleaded in anguish at that thought of her dying.

"Oh...death is too good for you, dear. I want you to suffer!" Regina snarled.

"She did nothing to you!" Charming roared.

"She killed Daniel!" Regina roared back.

"No...Cora did that and now you're doing the same to me! Stop blaming Snow for something your own mother did!" Charming shouted through the pain of having her hand around his heart

"Quiet Charming," Regina snapped.

"Regina please...you loved your father. Don't take Emma's from her!" Snow pleaded, as she sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"He is going to pay for your wretchedness. I'm going to crush his heart into dust, then I'm going to ship Emma back to Boston, somewhere for little delinquents where all her talk of fairy tales and curses will surely see her institutionalized and I'm going to let you remember it all while you spend the rest of eternity locked away in my cellar, tormented by the memories of the husband and child you'll never be with!" Regina said coldly.

A gut wrenching sob escaped Snow's lips, as Emma gathered her courage. She was really afraid, but her parents needed her to be brave. They had been so brave in her stories and she had to be the brave one now to save them.

"No...give my daddy's heart back now!" Emma screamed.

"Emma no...stay back!" Charming pleaded, as he reached for her, even through the pain.

"Maybe you'd like to join him," Regina growled, as her hand, still enchanted, plunged into Emma's chest. Snow and David screamed in horror, begging and pleading with the Queen. And her lips curled into an evil smirk. She loved that; them on their knees, begging her to spare their baby. But the smirk disappeared when she tried to pull Emma's heart out and couldn't. She yanked again, but it was like it was stuck. Before she could ponder why, she heard another voice.

"Regina?" Jason asked. Panic filled her. She had her hand in Emma's chest and held David's glowing heart in her other.

"Jason...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We heard screaming," he replied, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, as little Jacob poked his head out from behind Jason's leg.

"Please...please don't take my daddy away or my mommy," Emma sniffed. Regina frowned and glared at the heart in her hand, even as Snow and Charming gathered around their daughter on either side.

"Please Your Majesty...I love them," Emma cried.

"Oh baby...we love you too," Snow sobbed.

"She's right princess. You're our happy ending," Charming added. Emma knew they loved her, but hearing it like this made all the difference in her young life. She had gone from having nothing to having everything, true love from her real parents.

"I love you too…" she whispered, as they each pressed a kiss on both her cheeks. A pulse of pure light magic erupted from Emma's very being and swept over the entire town, blowing them all back.

Jefferson's eyes widened, as he realized what had happened first and scurried off before anyone could stop him.

Snow picked up David's heart from where Regina had dropped it and hurried to her husband.

"I...I don't have magic to put it back in," she said helplessly.

"You don't...but Emma obviously does," he said, as he looked to his other side where Emma sat.

"Can you put it back inside Daddy's chest?" Snow asked. Emma blinked and then gently took her father's heart. Gently she pressed it against the center spot it had come from and it sunk back inside his chest cavity. The color returned to his face and he smiled, as he hugged her tightly.

"You did it, princess," he praised.

"You're our hero, baby," Snow added. Emma could only beam at them.

"Jason…" Regina said softly, as she racked her brain, trying to think of how to explain away what he had seen. The man in question sat up and helped his son up, his eyes alight with conflicting emotions.

"Regina…" he said, as if tasting the name. She smiled.

"Jason," she replied.

"Actually, I believe it's Robin," he replied. She frowned.

"You...you remember," she deduced.

"I think Emma did it. I think she restored everyone's memories…" Charming said, beaming with pride for his little girl.

"Robin…" Regina started.

"You're the Queen...you cast this curse," he said. Her heart sank.

"I did...but what's happened between us was all real. I really do care for you. Please...no matter what you hear, please remember that," Regina said, as she hurried off. If everyone had their memories back, then she was in trouble.

"Robin...as in Robin Hood?" David asked. He smiled.

"That is what they called me back in Nottingham," he replied.

"I didn't know the curse reached that far," Snow said.

"It didn't. I was called to the edge of the Enchanted Forest to meet with Will. You know him as Johnny here. He wanted to make amends, so I agreed and brought Roland with me," Robin explained indicating his son.

"Then the curse hit," David said, nodding in understanding.

"There are going to be a lot of confused people out there. They'll be looking to their leaders," Robin mentioned. David laced his fingers with Snow's and they nodded together.

* * *

Robin and Roland trailed along behind them, as they returned to the park.

His thoughts were consumed by Regina though. She was the Evil Queen, but that was not the woman he had been seeing the last few weeks and his feelings were now very conflicted.

He was supposed to hate her like everyone else...but he couldn't. She genuinely cared for him and Roland. She was wonderful with his son and he was certain it was not something that she was faking. He had a lot to think about and he only imagined that everyone else was quite conflicted as well, trying to make sense of two very different lives.

* * *

The Miner's Day Festival had erupted in pure chaos, as the wave of true love's magic burst through them. Everyone stopped and looked around in shock, as their memories were returned in an instant. People scattered, frantically searching for missing loved ones. Thomas was frantically running around, trying to address everyone's concerns, but truthfully, he didn't know what the hell had happened or how everyone suddenly remembered. He wondered where the hell David was, hoping he knew more.

As Snow and Charming emerged from the trees, she stopped and he looked back at her for a moment.

"Snow?" he asked, as she tugged on his shirt collar and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She cradled his face in her hands, simply soaking him up.

"I'm okay," he promised.

"But you almost weren't," she choked.

"But I am. I am not letting anyone tear us apart again," he promised, as he kissed her again. Hand in hand, with Emma beside her mother, they walked into the thick of the chaos. They found a frazzled Thomas and David hopped up on one of the booth's to elevate himself over the crowd.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" he shouted, gathering the attention of all.

"I know everyone is confused and wants answers. We do too. But we must maintain a sense of order," David shouted over the quelling masses.

"I know some of you are looking for loved ones that were ripped away from you by the curse," he said, as he looked at Granny and Ruby, who approached. There were tears of joy, as they hugged Snow and then sandwiched Emma between them. Granny nodded up to him.

"If you are looking for someone, then you can put a flier up at Granny's. It will be a point of contact," David announced.

"Your Highness," Doc greeted, as the seven men bowed to Snow. She beamed and they all surrounded her with hugs. David knelt down and shook Leroy's hand.

"Just how long have you two remembered?" he asked. David smirked.

"A while. That was Emma's doing too," he replied.

"Then she broke the curse?" Happy asked with a big grin.

"She did," he replied, as he winked at his little girl.

"Then why didn't we go back?" Leroy asked.

"And how come she's not twenty-eight. The Imp said she would be twenty-eight," Doc added.

"Those are excellent questions and for the ones we can't answer, we will go to the source and find those answers," David said, as he stood back up.

"I know we all have a lot of questions, but until then, we must still maintain order and operate as a town. We will all still go to work. We will all live our lives here until such a time we can return to the Enchanted Forest. When that will be, I'm not sure, but I promise to seek answers," David announced.

Most people seemed to accept that, but his eyes saw dissension from King George and a few others that followed him. He remained quiet and simply held David with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What about the Mayor?!" one called.

"And the Imp?!" another shouted.

"She has no magic now! We should burn the witch!" a rather violent man shouted. Robin looked horrified and David put his hands up.

"We will not descend into lawlessness! I am still Sheriff in this town and we will operate by the laws of this realm! I'd say it's time for an election to replace our current Mayor with one fit to lead," he suggested. Cries of approval sounded.

"The witch needs to pay!" The violent man shouted again.

"Killing Regina will not bring justice. As Sheriff, I will deal with her," he stated sternly. People began to disperse, some heading to Granny's hoping that the people they might be looking for would go there too. David hopped down and accepted excited hugs from Red and Granny.

"So...not that we're *achoo* upset by it, but I thought *achoo* Emma was supposed to be a lot older when she broke the curse," Sneezy said. David smiled

"The night the curse hit, I didn't quite make it to the wardrobe. We're not sure exactly how, but I ended up outside Storybrooke with Emma. I spent ten years in a Boston hospital in a coma, while Emma was unfortunately bounced around the foster system," he explained.

"But if the curse hit...then how did you both escape?" Bashful asked shyly.

"Fairy dust…" a new voice offered.

"Blue…" Snow greeted, by taking her hands. She smiled.

"If you and Emma were close enough to the open wardrobe and came in contact with any of the dust inside, it might explain why you were swept outside the curse," Blue explained.

"Emma was given the book, found out who she was, and found me in the hospital," David continued.

"And you woke him up, just like that?" Happy asked, smiling down at her. She beamed back up and shrugged.

"The nurse found me in his room and was gonna send me back to the group home. I didn't want to go back so I told daddy that he needed to wake up. And he did!" she exclaimed, receiving chuckles all around.

"So what now?" Sleepy asked with a yawn.

"Rumpelstiltskin has answers to some questions I'd like answered," David said. Snow nodded.

"Granny and I'll go run things back at the diner. I'm sure there's a mob forming as we speak," Red decided.

"She's right, but you lot better be by the diner later," Granny made them promise and they agreed.

"Emma...wait you forgot this!" Grace called, as she hurried up to them and returned Emma's stuffed unicorn.

"Thank you Grace," she said gratefully.

"Sheriff Nolan, have you seen my daddy?" Grace asked. David knew now that she was referring to Jefferson.

"I think he ran on home, but the first chance I get, I'll make sure to check on him and tell him that you're looking for him," David promised. She smiled and then ran back to the Johnson's, who were waiting for her.

"So the Imp doesn't have any magic…" Leroy asked, as he punched his fist against his palm.

"Relax Leroy, we're just going to talk to him," David warned.

"Come on...not even one punch?" Leroy complained. David snorted in amusement.

"As much as I want to, no, because I want answers more than I want to punch him, if only slightly," he replied, as he slid his arm around Snow's waist. She leaned against his arm and relished his presence. As happy as she was that everyone's memories had returned, she still had much trepidation about her pregnancy.

She and David were over the moon about growing their family, but they couldn't help but wonder about the ramifications if they were the only family in Storybrooke that could grow for the next eighteen years. Answers were a must…


	27. Wide Awake Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **To all OutlawQueen shippers, I feel for you all so much. I'm mainly a Snowing shipper, but I was pulling for them too. If it were my main ship, I'd be devastated so I can only imagine how you all feel. I don't know why they did this and all I can say is thank goodness for fanfiction.**_

 _ **I know I said I was going to update last night in honor of the finale, but I was having internet trouble yesterday and by the time it was fixed, it was late. But it's fixed now and here's the next chapter. :)**_

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll do individual responses on the next update. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 27: Wide Awake Pt. 2

The bell to his shop door chimed, but Rumple didn't have to turn around to know who had come into his shop.

"A family reunited truly warms my heart," Rumple mused.

"A lot sooner than you predicted," Charming said, gauging his reaction. He only smirked.

"The future is never set in stone, especially when you're dealing with magic like true love," Rumple replied, as his gaze rested on young Emma.

"I saw but one path the future could have taken when I made that prediction. And here we are," Rumple added.

"Why didn't we go back when the curse broke?" Snow asked first.

"Things are a little more complicated than that, dearie, and if you remember, I never said breaking the curse meant returning to our land," Rumple replied.

"By complicated, you mean that you made sure that even if our memories were restored early, time would remain frozen until Emma is twenty-eight," Charming said.

"It's good to see that all those knocks to the head you've taken haven't done too much brain damage," Rumple teased. David rolled his eyes.

"Why? Why is it so important that time is stopped...that we don't age?" He asked.

"That's my business. Enjoy your extended youth. Just know that I need time and I'd rather not be too old when the time I'm waiting for comes around," he replied vaguely.

"But you're immortal," Snow said.

"Not without magic, I'm not," he replied, clearly uncomfortable with that.

Snow and Charming glanced at each other, exchanging a long glance. He tilted his head, ever so slightly at her subtle nod, but she kept her gaze steady, as if urging him to go one. He supposed the imp would find out soon anyway, if he didn't already know. It wasn't something Snow would be able to hide in a few months.

"As impressive as your ability to communicate with your eyes is, I'm a busy man, so please just ask what you came to ask," Rumple said impatiently.

"If time is not moving then how was it possible for Ella to have her baby all the sudden...and how could it be possible for...Snow to be pregnant?" Charming asked begrudgingly. Snow didn't like the smile that spread across the imp's face. It was the same look he had when she was pregnant with Emma.

"Well...congratulations are in order. You certainly didn't waste any time," he said, directing the last remark to Charming.

"With true love, all things are possible, but even in your cursed states, you'd need a bit of help. I'd gather you're not completely unaware of a couple people in town that shouldn't be there," Rumple said.

"Dr. Sakura…" Charming guessed.

"Actually, I'd be more worried about his sister, as she is a student of magic," Rumple replied.

"His sister?" David asked.

"Yes...petite, dark hair, of Asian descent," Rumple described, as Snow's eyes widened.

"I've seen her," she said.

"You have?" David asked. She nodded.

"About a month ago, at the diner. She accidentally knocked over my drink and insisted on getting me a new one," Snow said.

"One drop of the true love potion she harvested from the two of you would have ensured that your womb would not remain frozen in time like the rest of your body. The same holds true for Ms. Boyd," he said.

"But...a true love potion? You said back in our land that you're the only one that ever managed to bottle any," Snow recalled.

"I was...until now. But that woman has now bottle some for her father," he revealed.

"Her father?" Charming asked in confusion. Rumple sighed.

"I've told you what I can. If you want to know more, go to them. His son, the good doctor, does not agree with much of his father and sister's practices. He can tell you more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm busy," Rumple said, as he walked to the back room.

"Mommy?" Emma spoke.

"What is it sweetie?" Snow asked.

"Are you gonna have a baby?" She asked. Snow knelt down and brushed some hair from her face.

"We haven't seen the doctor yet, but yes, you're going to be a big sister," Snow told her. David knelt down with her.

"This isn't how we wanted to tell you, princess and I know a family sent you away when they had a baby, but you have to know that Mommy and Daddy would never do that," David insisted.

"We love you so much Emma. Nothing will ever change that. Our family is just going to get bigger," Snow added, as they exited the shop.

"Do you think I'll be a good big sister?" Emma asked. They both smiled.

"We think you'll be the best," David assured her, just as Archie and Robin came running toward them.

"Thank goodness, there you are," Archie said in relief.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"Dr. Whale..he's whipped everyone into a frenzy! They're outside the Mayor's house. They're going to kill her," Archie explained.

"Good...let's watch," Leroy deadpanned.

"Please...I know she's done terrible things to everyone, especially the two of you. But I've seen good in her. There is more there than just the Evil Queen," Robin pleaded. Snow wondered if she dared to hope. She knew there had once been a kind, loving woman beneath all the hate and evil Regina had filled her heart with. She was conflicted still, after all, she had come very close to killing David just an hour ago.

But what kind of example would they be setting for Emma if they let this happen?

An exchanged look with her husband was all he needed to read her.

"We won't let her be killed. Seems like Whale ignored everything I said about there being order," David said, as they took Emma's hands between them and hurried after Robin and Archie with the dwarves following them.

* * *

The Mayor's door swung open.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked, with thinly veiled disdain.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to us, witch!" Whale growled, as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out onto the porch.

"No one is killing anyone today!" David interjected, as he pushed through the mob of people and glared at the angry doctor, who didn't back down.

"Release her," David demanded. Regina was a little surprised that the man she was going to murder an hour ago was actually defending her. But one look at Snow told her that he was doing this for her and Emma.

She had often scoffed at her step-daughter's naivete and ability to see the good in everyone, especially her. Then she looked to Jason...or Robin she supposed now and knew he had pleaded for her life too. After finding out the truth, he hadn't been completely disgusted by her and she was stunned.

"I mean it, Whale," David warned.

"You're not my prince," the doctor hissed. He searched the man's face, trying to figure out who he might have been in their land.

"I may not be your prince, but I am the Sheriff," David said, as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Let her go or do jail time. Your choice," David said sternly. Whale released her arm and glared at the Sheriff.

"It seems your Prince is going to protect the Evil Queen!" Whale shouted, riling the crowd up again. David glared daggers back at the doctor and took his firearm, shooting a bullet into the air to quell the growing riot.

"We will not descend into lawlessness!" he shouted.

"Then arrest her, _Sheriff,_ " Whale demanded. David glared at him again, but put Regina in cuffs.

"Now with our memories back, we can all rebuild our lives, but we will not do so by spilling more blood," David announced.

"This realm may not be our home, but we are here now, and we can make it our home. But building it on the Queen's blood is no example to set for our children," David stated. Snow smiled softly at him. She knew many thought her to be naive to give the Queen yet another chance, but this time she wasn't the only one that had seen a glimpse of good inside her. She truly hoped love would finally heal Regina this time.

"So...you're just going to lock me up and throw away the keys?" Regina spat.

"You can come to the station or I can leave you here with them," David retorted. Regina glared, but was quiet. Snow, Emma, and Robin followed behind them.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, they found Will and Ana there, happy to be reunited with the memories in tact. Roland was with them, waiting and he ran up to his father, who picked him up with a smile.

"I see you two have found your way back to each other," Robin said. Anastasia smiled shyly and Will grinned

"Aye, we did. Now we just need to find a way back to Wonderland," Will replied.

"Good luck with the impossible then," Regina quipped.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Will retorted.

"It means that Emma restored our memories with true love's kiss at a time when she thought she was going to lose us. But it's eighteen years earlier than prophesied," David explained.

"So...it's gonna be eighteen years until we can go back?" Will asked.

"Going back is not a part of the Dark One's plan. He wanted to come to this land. He just hasn't divulged why," Snow said.

"And he apparently doesn't care to age while he waits for whatever it is he's waiting for, so neither will any of us, except Emma," David added.

"So what happened to the other realms?" Robin asked. David looked at Regina expectantly and she glared at him briefly.

"Those left behind will remain frozen until Emma turns twenty-eight. All the realms will," Regina answered him softly.

"So...what now?" Anastasia asked.

"We make a life here," Snow replied, as she took David's hand in her own. She was nervous. Would people be angry when they discovered she was with child? That she and David would have the only children to grow for the next eighteen years, besides Thomas and Ella?

Sensing her thoughts, he pulled her tightly against his side in a one armed hug and she relished it, resting her head against his shoulder.

"So it's true...you've locked the Queen up," George said, as he strolled into the station.

"I should lock you up too," David growled.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance back in our land, but you didn't. You weren't fit to run a kingdom and you're not fit to run this town, shepherd. And once I take over as Mayor, you'll be replaced," George spat.

"With your friend from Nottingham, I assume? So the two of you can terrorize people? Not on our watch!" Snow said fiercely.

"Are you going to run against me then, bandit?" He challenged.

"If it means saving our people again from a tyrant like you, then most certainly. You may have been a King, but you are most unworthy of the title. You're not even half the man my husband is," Snow spat.

"Then I look forward to defeating you in the election," George hissed, as he stormed out. Will snorted.

"Like people are going to vote for that wanker," Will quipped. David smiled and kissed Snow's forehead.

"Gina...how come you have to be in there?" Roland's little voice sounded. Snow carefully watched the emotions on her step-mother's face. She saw love when she looked at the little boy. Perhaps there really was hope.

"I did something bad. But it doesn't mean I don't care for you and your daddy very much," Regina told him softly.

"I think it's best we head home for the day," David suggested.

"You okay?" Will asked, noticing the forlorn look on Anastasia's face.

"I just hoped we could put a realm or two between us and my step-mother," Ana replied.

"She can't hurt us," WIll insisted.

"You underestimate her then. She seeks vengeance on anyone she thinks has wronged her," Ana warned, giving Snow a warning look.

"If she tries anything, she'll be arrested. I meant what I said. This town will not descend into lawlessness," he promised, as they took Emma's hands between them. For tonight, they would go home. Anything else could wait another day.

* * *

 _ **Monday Morning**_

"Father...things have changed," Mako informed him over the phone in her room at Granny's.

" _Then young Emma has restored everyone's memories?"_ The Dragon stated calmly. Of course, Mako realized, he already knew.

"Yes, it was remarkable. It was the power of true love's kiss, just as you predicted," Mako replied.

" _I warned you not to underestimate its power,"_ he chided.

"The Prince and Princess have spoken to Rumplestiltskin. He may expose mine and Paul's presence here," she said.

" _Yes...return to Hong Kong for now. The time to act is not yet upon us,"_ he said.

"What of my brother?" She asked.

" _Paul's loyalty can no longer be trusted. Leave him,"_ the Dragon ordered coldly.

"Yes father," Mako said, as she grabbed her bag and hurried out.

* * *

Snow and David waited patiently together in the exam room that morning. Emma was in school. They decided it was best to try to have the town operate as normally as possible. Thomas was covering the station and the dwarves were patrolling so David could be by her side.

Dr. Sakura came back in with a pleasant smile.

"Well...you're only about eight weeks along, but you are pregnant. Congratulations," he said. Snow smiled, sensing his sincerity. Her husband's grin was huge and he kissed her soundly.

"I sent a list of the prenatal vitamins I'd like you to start taking to the pharmacy for you and I'll have the nurse schedule your next appointment in a few weeks," Paul said.

"Thank you Doctor," Snow said.

"Well...I'll leave you to get dressed," he said.

"Wait," David called, as he turned back and knew immediately what questions they had.

"As much as we'd like to take all the credit, we both know it was a certain potion that made this possible," David stated bluntly. Snow glanced at him. Honestly, her beloved had zero tact.

"Then the Dark One told you," Paul replied.

"Some. He was vague on the details and said you'd know more. And we want answers," David said sternly.

"And you deserve them. But...not here," he replied. David looked undeterred and suspicious. Paul sighed.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I've never intended your family harm and I have never agreed with the things my father does. Please allow me a chance to try and explain what I know," Paul pleaded. Snow and Charming's eyes locked for a long moment, before they looked back at him.

"Meet us down by the beach in thirty minutes," David suggested. He nodded.

"I'll be there," he promised.

* * *

 ** _Boston_**

Nathan Swan slid into the booth across from the young man with glasses who only gave the name John. He didn't look like he had aged in the last seven years at all and had a slightly younger looking man was with him this time, offering only the name Michael.

He was in trouble again. He had sought counseling after he paid off his debts the first time and sent Emma back. He and Linda had a daughter of their own, but they were devastated when it was as still birth. Linda had been crushed and he had lost himself in his gambling addiction again. Linda was rambling on about adoption again. But the agency would take one look at their credit and reject them. Then Linda would discover his problem.

Somehow, the people that bailed him out the first time knew he was desperate and in trouble again, thus this meeting.

"Gotten into another spot of trouble, have we?" the youth in the glasses said knowingly.

"The last few years have been rough," Nathan admitted. He was ashamed, but his addiction really had a hold on him.

"No worries...we have a job for you. Complete it and all your debts are paid again," Michael said.

"What...is it?" Nathan asked fearfully, afraid the deed expected of him would come at a terrible price, like murder or something that would cost him his soul.

"Remember little Emma?" John asked.

"Of course…" he replied.

"She's with her real parents now, but that doesn't suit us," Michael explained.

"Why...are they bad?" Nathan asked.

"On the contrary. They're wonderful and loving. She couldn't have better and she's never been happier. You see, circumstances far beyond their control is what separated them on the night of her birth," John said.

"Then why…" Nathan started to ask.

"You'll follow this map to Storybrooke, Maine, with your wife, find them, and when the moment is right, you'll take her and relocate yourselves to Portland," Michael explained.

"Oregon? But why? This is kidnapping! We could go to jail!" Nathan hissed.

"We'll take care of everything when you rendezvous with us in Portland, that is, if you can do this. If not, I'm sure your loan shark will be understanding when you can't pay him...again," John snapped. He sighed helplessly. If he didn't have the money, the loan shark would put a hit out on him. He had said as much.

"When must we leave for this Storybrooke?" he relented...


	28. Open Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN:** **I'm so grateful to hear that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama and danger.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story.**

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 _ **SailorMew4:**_ **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

 _ **SexyStarWarslover:**_ **lol, I love reading your reviews. They always make me smile. Yeah, the last two chapters were pretty huge. They may have their memories back, but this story is only beginning in some ways. As for George, yeah he really doesn't stand a chance. And Nathan Swan's plot...I won't say much, but he's up against Snow and Charming so...yeah I'll let it there. ;)**

 _ **misscam**_ **: Yeah, I actually didn't plan for everyone's memories to return at this point yet. But I decided I wanted to do something different and give everyone their memories back, but make it so they're technically still cursed. It's going to make for some interesting situations. ;)**

 _ **Emmamme**_ **: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters so much. They were a bit of a wild ride. Many things ahead and it's going to get interesting with memories returned. As for Belle...funny you ask about her. Stay tuned to this chapter. ;)**

 _ **EmmaAthena2013:**_ **I know, throwing Nathan Swan into the mix is scaring a few people. But have faith, the last thing I want to do is take Emma away from Snowing. There's a threat there, but Snowing will fight like hell for Emma. ;)**

 _ **lilnudger82:**_ **The sweet Darling brothers? Well, they're not evil in this, if that's what you're asking, though I would hardly call them sweet in the canon. If you remember, they work for the "home office" which we know is Pan. They don't have much choice. In the canon, they worked for him to keep Wendy alive. That hasn't changed here.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 28: Open Hearts

It was very peaceful down by the water, soothing even, but not quite enough to ease his nerves. The water lapped calmly on the shore and he spotted the pair walking along the beach, her arm latched onto his, hip to hip, strolling casually in perfect sync.

His sister was gone, having absconded over the town line early this morning. With memories returned, her orders from father were clear. Return to Hong Kong until the time for whatever he had planned came. He had received no word though. He knew what that meant. Father had probably already foreseen his dissension, his unwillingness to participate in his schemes that involved the Charmings. And he was sure his sister had confirmed his attitude on the matter.

He was faced with the dilemma of what to do now. He would tell them what he knew and they would probably kick him out of town. Then he would have to figure out what to do since there would be no returning to his father.

He joined the couple at the picnic table and let out a long exhale that he didn't realize he was holding in. There was no malice in their eyes when there was every reason for there to be. It was a true testament to the people they were.

"I want to start by saying that I have personally never meant either of you or your daughter harm," Paul started.

"But your father...he is a different story?" David asked. Paul sighed.

"My father, like the two of you and all those in this town, is not of this world. It is a very long story," Paul replied.

"We've got some time," Snow said. Paul nodded and began the tale of the Dragon King.

* * *

It took Regina a few moments to realize where she was when she woke up, but it soon hit her like a ton of bricks. She had lost...again. Her perfect curse, her revenge, had been utterly destroyed and again by true love. Everything was undone by a child. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Robin enter the deserted station.

"I brought you breakfast," he said, startling her. She sat up and ran a hand through her dark hair. It was no use though. She probably looked awful, just like she felt.

"Sheriff Charming must be too busy following Snow around to do his job, as usual," she said bitterly.

"Actually, I asked him if I could your meal to you," Robin replied.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I care about you, Regina. I thought that was obvious," he replied.

"But now you know I'm the Evil Queen," she stated.

"Perhaps, but you know that's just a moniker. Take Robin Hood, for example. I earned that from being a thief," he retorted.

"You were helping the poor," she reiterated.

"Not always. I used to steal just for me, just to get what I wanted," Robin replied.

"I slaughtered villages and cast a curse that devastated an entire population," Regina replied.

"Because of a broken heart. I don't condone what you did, but I know a broken heart can unmake a person. When my wife died...if not for Roland, I'm sure I would have returned to my old ways," he replied.

"I still think it's a little different. Besides, even if I were to let go of my revenge, do you really think they'll ever let me out of here?" Regina asked. He nodded.

"I know there's a lot of bad blood between you and Snow, but from what I know, besides me, she'd be your biggest ally if you really gave up your quest for vengeance," Robin said.

"And you think her husband will be so forgiving?" Regina challenged. He smirked.

"David and I have become good friends and I think he'll do what makes Snow happy," Robin replied. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what she did to me?" Regina snapped.

"Yes...she told a secret. She was a little girl, Regina," he sighed.

"Like that makes it better?!" Regina shouted. He took her hand.

"No...but it's easier to blame her, perhaps, than the real culprit. But say she was your own child, who thought they were protecting you by telling. Would you hold it against your own child?" He asked.

"Of course not," she snapped.

"Then why hold it against Snow?" he asked.

"She's not a child! She's a monster!" Regina cried. He sighed.

"She _was_ a child, Regina. And I think you know who the real monster was," he said softly. Tears brimmed her eyes. Her mother...her own mother was the monster. But it was so much easier to make Snow the monster, so much easier to punish her. There was so much hate between them. She doubted it could ever be repaired. But...maybe she could move on.

" _You don't know how to be happy. You're the one that gets in the way of your own happiness,"_ Rumple's voice echoed in her head.

" _Pixie dust is never wrong,"_ Tinkerbell's voice also echoed in her mind. He gave her another half smile. He knew who she was and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he wasn't running in the other direction. She had once been afraid that if she let go of her need for revenge that she would be nothing...but perhaps that was not the case. Maybe she could be more than just the Evil Queen.

* * *

Snow and Charming were stunned when Paul finished his story. Never had either of them imagined that there could be someone as well versed in the ways of magic other than Rumpelstiltskin.

"How could he know about us a thousand years before either of us were even born?" David asked, baffled by it all.

"He's a seer, much like Rumpelstiltskin. He himself trained with a Dark One," Paul replied.

"And he stole this power from the Dragon King?" Snow asked. Paul nodded.

"The power was contained in a magical staff and the King only used the power for light magic. He and his Queen were the last pair to hold the title of truest love in all the realms...until the pair of you," Paul replied.

"What exactly does that mean? Snow is my true love, but we're not the only people to find true love. It's not exactly common in our realm, but there are others that have found it. Thomas and Ella are true love's," David said.

"It means you two are unique even among other true loves. Do you really think Thomas or Ella can feel when the other is pain? If you two weren't special, then why did Rumple go through so much trouble to make sure it was your true love that was woven into the curse? Why is Emma the Savior and not Alexandra?" Paul asked. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"Then if he killed the last pair, he wants to kill us too?" Snow asked.

"On the contrary. He is adamant that no harm come to either of you or Emma. He was young and foolish a thousand years ago. He thought once he had the potion, he didn't need them," Paul explained.

"But once he killed them, the potion turned to ash?" David said, trying to understand.

"Exactly. The potion is useless if the source does not live. The Dragon King used the last of his power to open a portal to the this land to ensure he couldn't hurt anyone. The Dark One pushed him through the portal, but he still had the staff. Magic works differently here, but he figured it out after a few centuries. He used his magical cures to become a very rich man," Paul said, pausing for a moment.

"But the once eternal source of light magic in the staff has slowly depleted due to him using it as dark magic. That's where your blood samples came in," Paul said.

"We're don't have magic though. How could our blood mixed with that power replenish it?" David asked in exasperation.

"You don't have magic...you only make it," Paul reminded.

"That's why he had your sister put a drop of the potion in my cocoa," Snow stated. He nodded.

"He wants our children…" David said fearfully.

"I can't know for sure exactly what he wants. Not even my sister knows his end game. He hasn't drank or used any of the potions yet. He's waiting for something," Paul replied.

"And he can get into Storybrooke?" David asked. He nodded.

"I wish I could tell you no, but he has a mermaid scale. Mermaids can cross realms and their scales can allow passage through magical barriers," Paul replied.

"Where on Earth did he get a mermaid scale? You said he rarely leaves Hong Kong," Snow said. Paul nodded.

"There are others that know about magic in this world. There is one man...I don't know his name, but he collects magical items and creatures. I don't know how he finds them or what exactly he's collected, but if my father needs something like another mermaid scale, he goes to this man," Paul said. Snow shivered and Charming squeezed her hip. He was thinking the same. Collecting living things like they were objects was beyond creepy.

"Are you going back to him?" Snow asked quietly.

"He doesn't want me back. He's a seer. He knows I'll eventually be unable to keep going along with his schemes. I've always been torn, because he's my father. But no one has gotten hurt here yet. He knows he can't count on me to go to any lengths to do his bidding," Paul explained.

"Then you'll stay?" Snow asked. Paul looked surprised.

"You...would want me to?" he asked. Snow looked at her husband with a long gaze.

"You didn't have to tell us anything. You could have run for the town line. It's not like we're going to follow you. No one cursed can leave Storybrooke," Snow replied.

"Plus, I think we still need more than one surgeon. Believe it or not, I trust you more than I trust Whale right now," David added.

"I...I don't know what to say," Paul said.

"You're staying then. I insist," Snow replied. David smirked.

"She usually gets what she wants," he warned playfully. Paul smiled.

"It is true that I've never met people like you before. I used to think science was superior to magic, because I had seen it do so many terrible things," he said, pausing for a moment.

"This world has so little magic, because very few believe in anything. People don't love like what I've seen from the two of you. A broken marriage and family is more common in this world than a whole one. You have quite the effect on a person that grew up having a father right there, but never knowing his love, an emotion he's not even capable of," Paul said sadly. David put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wish to call Storybrooke your home, then we are more than happy to have you here...and call you our friend," David said. Snow nodded. Paul smiled and shook his head.

"I just told you that my insane father has been obsessed with idea of you both for a thousand years and wants to utilize the magic of your true love for a purpose that is probably horrific and you seem unfazed," he said in awe. Snow leaned into her husband's embrace.

"Not unfazed really, but we have faith that our love will prevail," David said, as he looked at her. She smiled.

"The day we stop hoping that things will be okay is the day that we know they won't," Snow added.

"The thing I'm curious about though is how your father thinks he's going to be able to use true love as some kind of weapon. It's light magic and he uses dark magic," David said. Paul shrugged.

"I've wondered myself, though he is always saying that true love is the only magic that doesn't come with a price. He's adamant about that. But as far as I've seen, he is never the one to pay the price for his dark magic. Others always pay it for him," Paul said sadly.

"Maybe his price is something you can't see," Snow suggested. Paul looked confused.

"She means it's quite possibly his soul. Maybe he thinks by using us to replenish his powers, it will sustain him. He's not immortal without magic," David said. Paul's eyes widened.

"What?" Paul asked in surprise. They exchanged a glance.

"You didn't know?" Snow asked.

"Know what?" the doctor questioned.

"Without magic, his immortality is null and void. It's the same for the Dark One. He's not immortal here, not without his magic," David replied.

"It's why he made sure time was frozen until he wants it to move again, even if our memories returned early," Snow added.

"With his magic, he is immortal and it's running out. That's why he needs more," Paul realized. David put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If he comes here, we'll deal with him. We might not even have to. I get the feeling Gold might not like another sorcerer tromping into his territory," David said.

"And you trust Gold?" Paul asked. They laughed.

"Not even a little...but usually whatever he has planned involves Snow and I together," David replied.

"Yes, well I don't mean to warn you again, but whatever my father has planned also involves you two together," Paul said.

"We'll figure it out...we always do," Snow replied. David smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Together," David said.

"I really wish I had your eternal optimism," Paul drawled. Snow laughed.

"Don't worry, we have enough for everyone," Snow said, as he and David shook hands.

"Thank you...you don't know what your trust means to me," Paul said gratefully.

* * *

Nathan glanced briefly at his wife in the passenger seat. He did not tell her the real reason for their sudden road trip. He couldn't. Since the stillbirth of their child, Linda had been emotionally fragile and had struggled with depression. Her meds kept her stable, but he knew telling her he planned to try and kidnap their former foster daughter could send her into an episode.

Instead, he told her they were going for an impromptu trip up the Maine coastline to get away from it all for a few days. Needless to say, she was thrilled.

Nathan looked at the peculiar map John had given him. This Storybrooke wasn't on any normal map he had ever seen, but the boy had insisted that the town was there and to use only this map to find the hidden gem among the forests of Maine.

Nathan was skeptical. All he could see was forest before them, but the crude map showed they were almost right upon the town. Nathan nearly slammed on the brakes when there was a flash and a sign suddenly appeared, reading "Welcome to Storybrooke,"

"Storybrooke...what an odd name for a town," Linda mentioned, as he slowed to match the posted speed limit.

"Yeah...this will be a good place to stop for something to eat," he replied, as they slowed and drove into town.

* * *

Grumpy chuckled, as he down the rest of his coffee. He decided that he would still work his security job at the hospital, while using the rest of his time, the time he used to spend drinking at the Rabbit Hole, to run patrol for David. Happy was doing the same with the ice cream shop. He was currently training Dopey on how to run things so he could run patrol as well.

Snow smacked his arm playfully. They were currently on break and she enjoyed catching up with her old friend.

"Even cursed, you were still running for the woods," he teased.

"Excuse me, I was trying to give David more time to prove I was innocent," she defended herself.

"Uh huh...and that's when the crazy guy got you," Grumpy said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the Mad Hatter. But it was a good thing he did. He had Emma," Snow replied.

"Yeah, what was he trying to accomplish anyway? Cause I doubt it was to get you two your memories back," Grumpy said.

"No...he wanted Emma to get his hat to work, but she was scared half to death, because he's well...mad," Snow said.

"So...you two kissed as David and Mary Margaret before and didn't get your memories back. How'd it happen at the Hatter's house?" Grumpy asked.

"Jefferson hit David on the head and it all came back to him. He was only partially cursed anyway and he'd been having headaches and flashes already. Then he kissed me as Charming and broke my curse," Snow explained. Grumpy chuckled.

"You should really make sure he doesn't take too many more hits to that pretty head of his," Grumpy teased. Snow smirked, as they walked by the door to the basement level.

"Well, I should get back," Snow said.

"Yeah, I got patrol soon," he replied, as Snow heard something.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"I don't hear anything," he replied. She opened the door and heard a faint calling.

"Someone needs help," Snow said in alarm.

"Wait sister...that's the crazy floor! We can't go down there. It's illegal for non-medical personnel!" Grumpy protested. She rolled her eyes.

"You really think the Sheriff will arrest me?" Snow retorted.

"Besides, things have changed," she added, as she started down the stairs. Grumpy growled and followed her.

"Hello!" Snow called into the empty corridor.

"Down here!" the voice called. It was definitely female and with a pretty accent.

Snow peered into the slot and saw a woman inside.

"What's your name?" Snow asked.

"Do you work for her?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Who?" Snow asked.

"The Queen," she answered.

"Regina?" Snow asked.

"Yes, she locked me up," the woman replied.

"That's sounds like her and no, we don't work for her," Snow replied.

"I'm Belle," she answered.

"Belle...is that really you?" Grumpy asked. Belle peered through the slot.

"Dreamy?" she asked in surprise.

"Actually, it's Grumpy now. Long story," he replied.

"Snow...we gotta go get someone with keys," Grumpy said, just as the lock clicked open and Snow extracted her nail file.

"How did you do that?" Belle asked, as they let her out.

"I've picked a few locks in my day and these are cheap ones," Snow replied.

"Wait...you're Snow White...the Bandit!" Belle exclaimed.

"Not a bandit anymore. How much do you remember before the curse?" She asked.

"Curse?" Belle asked. Snow and Grumpy exchanged a glance.

"You don't know about the curse?" Grumpy asked. She shook her head.

"I was locked up in the Queen's castle and then I woke up here yesterday," Belle said.

"Come with us. We'll try to explain everything, but the Sheriff's station might be a better place for that," Snow replied.


	29. Suspicious Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN:** **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama,** **adventure** **and danger.**

 _ **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule. This one is day late, because I wasn't home most of yesterday.**_

 _ **Currently Emma is 10 in the story. We are only a couple chapters away now from a major time jump in the story.**_

 **As you would guess by now, this story is AU, though I will be including many canon events, I will also be including new elements.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With eventual OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **EmmaAthena2013: There is much ahead for all our characters. As for Emma, she was very little last time she saw the Swans. She may or may not recognize them. I don't want to reveal too much, but stay tuned! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it so much, especially the Robin/Regina interaction. Things will definitely be a bit different in this story with Regina on a path to redemption a bit sooner. And Rumple has no magic yet, but he never forgets, unfortunately for her. As for the Swans...it's going to get interesting. ;)**

 **Emmamme: I'm glad you liked the interaction with Robin and Regina. With Robin's help, Regina may be able to let go of her anger much sooner. As for the Swan's...it's going to get interesting. ;)**

 **RumbelleDefender: Randomly flaming Snowing fans' works is a big waste of _your_ time. And anonymously is just cowardly. I love Snowing and nothing you do or say is going to change that. And that probably goes for all the other Snowing fans you flamed with your generic copy/paste message. Snow's not perfect and neither is Charming. They are as flawed as any characters on the show(Rumple included). And Snowing is boring? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Yep, if loving and stable relationships built on love and trust are boring, then I guess Snowing is guilty. But that's _your_ opinion and one many do not share, so kindly step off. **

**I feel badly for true Rumbelle fans(the ones that don't lash out at Snowing fans) on the state of Rumbelle's relationship, just like I feel badly for OutlawQueen fans.**

 **It sucks how he keeps choosing power over her. He did it again in 5x22 and it sucked. But lashing out at Snowing fans will not fix Rumbelle.**

 **End Rant.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 29: Suspicious Minds

Ruby eyed the couple curiously, as they entered the bed and breakfast side of Granny's. With the return of memories had come a lot of broken marriages and confusion. They had never filled so many rooms before and only had a few left.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She was trying to place them, though she didn't know everyone. A lot of people were just common villagers, but these two just didn't seem to fit that profile.

"We need a room for a couple days," he said.

"Yes...we're passing through, but this town is so lovely and quaint, we decided to stop," the woman gushed. The man looked nervous.

"You're from out of town?" Ruby asked, as warning bells went off in her head. But she kept calm.

"Name?" She asked. The woman was about to answer, but her husband cut her off.

"Cook. Nathan and Linda Cook," he answered. Ruby watched the confusion on the woman's face. It was a fake name for sure, but she didn't let on like anything was amiss and handed them a room key.

"Enjoy your stay," she said with a smile, as she crossed back into the diner.

"I need to run to the Sheriff's station," Red told Granny.

"Problem?" The elder woman asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied.

* * *

"Dear...why did you give them my maiden name?" Linda asked.

"We're trying to get away from it all, honey. I just thought it would be fun to leave a little bit of mystery," he lied.

"Oh…" she said, trying to wrap her head around it. He could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Honey, did you take your pill?" He asked.

"Um, no...I forgot," she replied, as she fished the bottle out of her purse and took it. Any questions she had soon faded from her mind.

* * *

"Sheriff's station," David answered, as he picked up the phone.

" _Your wife is a menace,"_ Whale snapped from the other end.

"Excuse me…" David said dangerously.

" _You know, just because she's some princess, she can't just go traipsing wherever she wants in this hospital, not while I'm in charge,"_ Whale ranted.

"Okay, you better start explaining what you mean, because if you insult my wife again, you're going to need a dentist to replace your teeth after I knock them out," David snapped. He heard Thomas chuckle.

" _Your wife went venturing into the basement level of the hospital. It's the psych ward and it's restricted. Then she released a patient and she's coming your way with a dwarf and the woman she broke out,"_ he explained.

"Look, if Snow decided this woman didn't belong in there, then she didn't. Things are different now that memories have returned," David reasoned.

" _Fine...but she could at least ask me for the keys instead of picking locks!"_ he said in exasperation. David tried not to smirk and swallowed a chuckle.

"I'll make sure she asks for the keys next time," he joked.

" _Why do I even both with you? Of course you see nothing wrong with your princess wrecking havoc in my hospital,"_ Whale spat.

"Relax Whale and let me worry about my wife," David replied, as he hung up.

"Still wish I knew who that guy is," he mentioned.

"He's an ass, but I'm sure he's harmless. Any insight, Regina?" Thomas asked. The former Queen rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, he's a doctor from another land that I brought to ours. He was looking for a heart strong enough for his...experiments," Regina answered.

"Experiments?" David asked.

"Whoa...like Dr. Frankenstein?" Thomas asked.

"Not like him. He is him," Regina replied in a bored tone.

"Now I'm really glad we picked Dr. Sakura," David mumbled.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing," David replied.

"So...he needed a heart for his monster?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not in the mood for twenty questions," she snapped.

"Well, it's not that far fetched. This world thinks we're all just stories, including Frankenstein. And they got most of it wrong," David said. Thomas snorted.

"Tell me about it. The versions in this world couldn't even give either of us real names," Thomas joked, as Snow came in with Grumpy and another woman behind her. He smiled and stood up to greet her with a kiss.

"Causing trouble already, my darling?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Whale is such a baby. One little picked lock is no big deal," she replied, as she hugged him and put her lips to his ear.

"But you can put me in handcuffs tonight if you want to, Sheriff Charming," she whispered. David grinned wolfishly, after he got over his momentary shock.

"I'm going to hold you too that," he whispered back.

"You better," she replied, as she led him over to where Grumpy was standing.

"This is Belle. She was friends with Grumpy when he was still Dreamy," Snow said.

"Dreamy?" David asked with a furrowed brow.

"Long story. It's in the book. Belle, this is my husband David," Snow said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Likewise. You were locked up in the hospital ward all this time?" He asked.

"Apparently. I don't remember much, except that she locked me up back in our land," Belle said, pointing to Regina.

"So...you have no curse memories?" Snow asked. She shook her head.

"Why was she locked up?" Grumpy growled.

"I don't answer to dwarves," Regina hissed back.

"She wanted to use me against Rumple if she needed to. I was a bargaining chip," Belle said, glaring at the Queen.

"Rumple..." Grumpy said.

"You're the one he loved," David interjected, causing all eyes to go to him, prompting him to explain.

"When I was trying to find Snow after she fell under the sleeping curse, he wanted to make a deal. If I hid something inside Maleficent in her dragon form for him, he would enchant my mother's ring to lead me to her," David explained.

"I didn't want to make a deal, but I was running circles in the infinite forest. I accused him of not knowing anything about love. He said he knew more than people would think and that the woman he loved had died," David continued.

"He thinks I'm dead?" Belle asked. All eyes turned to Regina

"Like I said, I was saving you for the day I needed something. But he made it clear that he had no interest in stopping the curse from breaking so I was content to let him keep thinking that," Regina said indifferently.

"We'll show you where his shop is," Snow said, as she took the other woman's hand.

"Everything will be fine," she assured her. Belle smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, as she walked beside Grumpy, as they followed Snow and Charming to the pawn shop.

"Well, I better get back to the hospital. Sleepy is covering my post, which means he's probably asleep. See you soon?" he asked hopefully. Belle nodded and hugged him. Then she looked nervously at the door.

"We'll let you handle this on your own, but if you need to talk, I'm here," Snow told her.

"Thank you for everything, Snow. I'll see you soon," Belle said, as she watched the couple join hands and leave her in front of the door. She took a deep breath and went inside.

He didn't turn, as he heard the bell chime.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still keeping his back turned, as he placed a few precious items in his wall safe, one being a chipped cup.

"I really hope so," the accented, female voice said playfully. He froze. He turned and had to grip the counter in front of him.

"Rumple…" she said, as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"No...not this isn't possible. It's a trick!" He refuted. She cautiously stepped toward the counter.

"It's me, Rumple," she assured him.

"No…she said you were dead," he hissed.

"She lied. She locked me up and I've been in the basement of somewhere called a hospital all my time in this strange land," she explained.

"I felt like I was always in a daze. I didn't even know my own name and then suddenly everything was clear. The fog cleared and I knew exactly who I was. I kept calling for someone to free me, but I figured they were all still scared of the Queen," Belle said, as he took her in his arms, marveling that she was actually real.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"Snow and Grumpy heard me calling and she picked the lock. They took me to the Sheriff's stations then and I told my story. Snow's husband guessed who I was once I mentioned you. They led me here," she explained. He hugged her tightly and then sobered.

"Regina is going to pay…" he growled.

"Rumple no…" she pleaded.

"She has to Belle! I may have no magic here yet, but what she did cannot go unpunished," he growled.

"No...no more vengeance. I understand there is no magic in this land. It's a fresh start for us," she insisted. He sighed. He did not just let people get away with it when grievances were committed against him...except when it came to Belle. And he had no magic, so Regina would get away with it for now.

But someday...he would bring magic to this town and then he would see to her misery...he would just make sure to keep his hands clean so as to not upset Belle when the time came.

"Fine. Then at least let me take you home and get you something besides these rags to wear," he said. She smiled and nodded, but not before leaning in to kiss him. He smiled and she took his arm.

"So...this is the land where your son is?" She asked.

"It is," he answered.

"Have you found him yet?" she asked.

"Things are a bit complicated. I'll tell you everything on the way home," he promised.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Your Highness," the elderly man said profusely, his head bowed, as he shook Charming's hand.

"We're just glad we could help and in this land, you can just call me David," he insisted. The man shook his head.

"You and Princess Snow will always be royalty to us. Our true leaders," he insisted and his elderly wife nodded, completely enamored by the young couple.

After dropping Belle off at Gold's shop, David let Snow tag along with him on his rounds. After all, they both missed having adventures together, especially ones where their lives weren't in imminent danger.

They came upon the elderly couple, who were being robbed at gunpoint. There was a lot of anger in some now that memories had returned and it was clear they were stuck in Storybrooke. Some were not taking it well and many were acting out. It was keeping him, Thomas, and the dwarves busy.

David had tackled him and arrested him. Happy and Grumpy were escorting him back to the station, while David took the couple's statement.

Once they finished, Snow noticed her husband's stare in the distance and followed it. They weren't far from the stables.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That maybe we should bring Emma out here this weekend and go riding," he replied. She smiled.

"She'll love that," Snow replied.

"We may not be returning to our land in the foreseeable future, but we can still teach her," he said. She nodded and leaned her head against his arm, as they walked back toward the town square.

"I should get back to the station," he mentioned. She nodded.

"Emma will be getting out of school soon. How about we meet you at Granny's in a couple hours?" She suggested. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Can't wait," he said, as he kissed her again, this time, more passionately. They parted and she watched him go with a dreamy smile on her face, before heading for the school.

* * *

Charming saw Ruby running toward him, as he neared the station.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," she said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"A couple strangers checked into Granny's this morning...from out of town," she said nervously.

"You mean from outside Storybrooke?" he asked. She nodded.

"I even peeked when they were getting their stuff out of their car. It had Massachusetts license plates and I think they gave a fake name when they checked in," she replied.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because when the husband gave the name, the wife looked confused, like the name wasn't right," she explained.

"Do you remember the names?" David asked.

"Nathan and Linda Cook," Ruby answered. The first names tugged at his memory. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't place why and sighed.

"Okay...regardless, we need to act as if nothing is amiss. If they're from out of town, they'll probably come to dinner at Granny's. We'll be there too and you can point them out to me. We'll go from there," he said. Ruby nodded.

"And to think I used to complain that this town was boring," she joked. He chuckled.

"I could really use some boring for a change," he mentioned.

* * *

Granny's diner was bustling with the dinner crowd that evening. There were less missing fliers plastering the windows today, Snow noticed and that made her very happy. People were finding each other and happiness was slowly returning. Snow herself was happier than she could ever remember, albeit slightly guilty.

Outwardly, she was glowing, but she wondered how she would explain it to people once she started showing. How she was the unknowing recipient of a drop of true love potion that would allow her and only her to have children in the next eighteen years(never mind that the potion was created unknowingly with hairs from her and Charming).

Her eyes scanned the diner, finding her seven brothers there, all with mugs of beer. They would, of course, be overjoyed for her and Charming. She saw Archie with Marco and curiously, they both seemed reluctant to meet her gaze. She found that very odd and wondered if she had done something to offend them.

Red smiled at her from behind the counter and she smiled back. Red would always support her one hundred percent, as she was the closest thing Snow would ever have to a sister and Granny adored Emma, so she would naturally be excited with the news of their growing family. It was then that Snow realized that she would have happiness and acceptance from the people that mattered to her most and that was all that mattered. If anyone else had issues with her, then it was their problem. She was going to be happy.

"Mommy...can we get a booth?" Emma asked. Snow smiled and nodded. Their usual booth remained empty and they slid into each side. Ruby delivered two hot cocoas with cinnamon promptly and didn't miss the couple from out of town at a table nearby.

* * *

Ruby didn't like the way the man's eyes seemed to wander to Snow and Emma when he thought no one was paying attention.

Before she could say anything to Snow, Mr. Gold and a woman she didn't recognize came into the diner. Then she remembered Snow telling her about the psych ward incident earlier.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Rumple asked worriedly.

"Rumple...I've been locked up for years. I want to interact with people again," Belle said, as she took his hands.

"I'm just worried. I'm not well liked and I don't want people to take that out on you," he said.

"Snow doesn't seem to hold it against me for loving you," she replied. He sighed.

"Belle...not everyone is as understanding as Snow White and her Charming," he warned.

"I can handle anything, Rumple. I'm not made of glass. Now, I'm going inside, because I want to meet my new friend's little girl," Belle replied. He smirked. As strong willed as ever.

"Well, I did promise you a hamburger," he relented, as they stepped inside.

"Belle!" Snow called. The brunette smiled and stopped at their table.

"This is my daughter Emma," she said.

"It's so nice to meet you, Emma," Belle replied.

"You too. I read about you in my book!" Emma said excitedly.

"Your book?" Belle asked, intrigued.

"Emma has a very special book. Maybe we could get together tomorrow afternoon. Being a book lover, I know she'd love to show you," Snow said. Belle nodded with a smile.

"I'd love that. I'll join you tomorrow after school," Belle promised, as she followed Rumple to their table.

* * *

In the few short hours he'd been in this town, Nathan had concluded that Storybrooke was weird.

The diner windows were plastered with missing persons fliers and he couldn't figure out how or why a small town had so many missing or lost people. Then it had only gotten more bizarre from there. The short men at the counter, laughing boisterously were calling each other by dwarf names that he recognized from the story of Snow White.

Finding little Emma had been easier than he imagined. She walked right into the diner and was greeted by name and he watched the raven haired beauty she was with sit down with her.

When Emma had called her mommy, he was skeptical. Emma was fair haired, but as he examined them, he could see matching features in their faces, notably their eyes, chins, and fair skin. And the question of Emma's fair hair was answered when a man walked in not long after the brunette they had been talking to left for her own table.

Tall, blonde, very fit, with handsome, chiseled features that would turn any woman's head. But it was the star displayed on the man's hip and the glimpse of the holster beneath the man's jacket that gave Nathan pause. Emma's biological father was the Sheriff in this crazy town and that made what he needed to do a whole lot more complicated…

* * *

David dropped a kiss on Emma's head, before he slid into the booth beside Snow, kissing her soundly on the lips, before handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it," he replied. She did so and pulled out the thick sheet of paper, gazing at it. She looked up at him with watery eyes and he grinned. It was Emma's amended birth certificate. It now read Emma Ruth Swan Nolan, with David and Mary Margaret Nolan listed as her biological parents.

"I didn't know a piece of paper could make me so happy," she whispered, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"Me either," he replied, as they watched their perfect little girl leaf through her book, just as Ruby approached.

"Let's see, grilled cheese for Emma, burger for David, and lasagna for Snow," Ruby said. Snow smiled.

"With a side of veggies for Emma and David and a side salad for me," Snow added to their order. Emma crinkled her nose at the word veggies and David chuckled.

"Coming right up. Oh and David, your two o'clock," she said cryptically. Snow looked confused and David glanced at a couple about two tables away.

"What is that about?" she asked.

"Don't stare, but Red says that couple checked into Granny's earlier from out of town," he whispered. Snow turned to face him and then used her peripheral vision to observe them. The man was obviously watching them, but trying to seem like he wasn't. His nervous mannerisms gave him away though, while the woman he was with seemed oblivious.

"It's not possible...unless they have a magical item, right?" She whispered. He nodded.

"As far as I know," he replied.

"Maybe we should get dinner to go," she fretted. He caressed her cheek.

"They're outsiders here. We're going to enjoy dinner with our baby. I'll keep an eye on them, but they would be stupid to try and get near my girls," he replied. She smiled and kissed him softly.

They enjoyed dinner as a family, just as he insisted, and he felt a little at ease when the couple paid their check and seemed to return to the bed and breakfast for the evening. It wasn't long after that they made the short drive home to the loft...


	30. Hope Will Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I** **'m so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama,** **adventure** **and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Currently Emma is 10 in the story. Starting with the next chapter, we will be jumping ahead 7 years.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It's marked with these symbols so it can be skipped if you so choose: _Snowing_**_

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **Limax25: Thanks, glad you're loving it!**

 **Misscam: Thanks. Me too, I've always wanted a stronger friendship between Belle and the Charmings in the series. I feel like it has really gotten lost with all Rumple's nonsense. As for the flamer, I know a lot of other Snowing shippers got it too. I'm not new to fanfiction so I've dealt with flamers before, but I'm fairly new to writing for OuaT. I was honestly a little surprised that there was actually Snowing hate? I mean...they're the foundation of the entire show...but whatever. Glad to know there is Snowing support out there though. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: lol, yeah I'm totally into the bromance too. Captain Charming is my favorite bromance, but since it's not time for that yet, I'm enjoying the Charming/Thomas bromance for now. :)**

 **EmmaAthena2013: Glad I've intrigued you. ;) This chapter should answer some of your questions. Enjoy :)**

 **GamingMistress: Thank you, that's very kind of you to apologize, though I would never expect others to apologize for a hateful troll. It was a generic message that a lot of Snowing shippers got. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm going to try to do justice to Rumbelle. I really feel for Rumbelle shippers(the nice ones like you) because of the way the relationship has been written so I hope you can continue to enjoy the story. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 30: Hope Will Return

It wasn't long before Linda was asleep when they got back to their room. He had taken to the quiet streets of the town after seeing Emma leave with her parents in a fairly distinctive old brown truck.

He came up empty in the residential neighborhood and took to the main drag in town, finally finding a brown truck parked on the street outside an apartment building. He remembered the biological father's name was Nolan. He had seen Emma's birth certificate when they had started the adoption process years ago.

With a flashlight, he searched the address boxes on the outside panel. Lucky for him, as he suspected, the outside door was not locked. The residents probably saw no need in a spot of town like this. He found the correct floor and apartment for Nolan. He counted the floors and saw a fire escape that went up the side of the building. His eyes locked on the room with the light on three floors up. It was risky, but if he had to guess, he would say that Emma's room would be up in the loft, while her parents slept on the main floor. Now...he would just wait for the light to go out.

Emma's eyes were heavy and she was slowly losing her battle with sleep, as Snow read to her from her book. David leaned against the door and listening, as he did every night. Watching them together like this truly was one of the highlights of his day. Emma yawned, as Snow finished the story.

"Mommy...do you think I can meet Ariel?" Emma asked, referring to the story Snow had just read.

"I'm not sure if she came to Storybrooke, baby," Snow replied.

"Oh…" Emma replied.

"But maybe someday, our path will cross hers. For now though, it's time for little princesses named Emma to sleep," she said softly, as she kissed her forehead. David leaned down and did the same.

"Goodnight princess," he whispered.

"Night Daddy," she said sleepily and they quietly closed the door.

* * *

While waiting, Nathan found a hardware store nearby and had bought a crowbar, duct tape, and some twine. Sure enough, by the time he returned, the light in the room he had pinpointed was out. It was time. With a deep breath, he began climbing the fire escape.

* * *

"So...what do you think?" she asked, as she showed him several fliers.

"These are amazing," he said, as he looked at the creative slogans and gorgeous photos of his wife on each one.

"You made these?" he asked in amazement.

"I didn't have to. I was going to make some, but people are already doing it for me. They were in our mail slot. One was made by the staff at Mitchell Herman's law firm, one by the convent, and one by the nurses at the hospital," she explained. He smiled.

"The people want someone who is fair and just to rule," he said.

"Or they just don't want Albert Spencer in charge," she replied.

"Definitely both," he agreed, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I'm sleeping with the future Mayor. That's hot," he added, making her giggle. But her giggles soon dissolved into mewls and gasps of pleasure, as her husband lips trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hand slid up her shirt and hers to his belt.

"Mmm...the Sheriff seducing the future Mayor? Scandalous," she teased, as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She only got the first two undone when they heard a noise from upstairs. Their lips parted and they heard it again.

"Emma…" they said together. David had already locked his firearms up for the night, but his sword hung on a hook by the door in its scabbard. He unsheathed it and took Snow's hand, as they crept up the stairs. They heard a muffled scream and Charming charged into her room, flicking on the light immediately. Seeing the man from the diner with their little girl restrained in his arms made his blood boil. Emma's eyes were wide with fear and there was duct tape over her mouth.

"Emma…" Snow cried fearfully, but the man jerked her back.

"Don't come any closer," he hissed, holding the crowbar out. Charming flicked his wrist, bringing his sword up.

"Put our daughter down," Charming growled.

"What the hell is with the sword?" Nathan asked in alarm.

"This sword will be your end if you don't get your hands off our baby now," David bit out.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do that. Besides, she was mine when you weren't there," Nathan hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" David demanded to know.

"I'm Nathan Swan and I was her father," he boasted. Snow gasped and Charming balled his fist.

"You mean the man that sent her back?" David hissed.

"We made a mistake...and now I'm correcting it," Nathan replied.

"Over my dead body," David retorted.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that," Nathan replied. Charming smirked. He didn't want to be over confident, but this guy was no warrior, not like Charming was anyway. But still...he had Emma and he had to be careful with his movements.

"You're not taking her from us," Snow growled.

"Then where were you when she was a baby?" Nathan asked.

"I know he was in a coma, but where were you, Mrs. Nolan?" he hissed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but there was an accident the night Emma was born," Snow said, making brief eye contact with her husband.

"She's right. Sn...Mary Margaret was left without any memories and I was in a coma," David explained. Nathan snorted.

"And what, her memories just naturally came back when you woke up?" Nathan scoffed.

"When Emma and I came home, yes, her memories slowly returned. But we don't owe you any explanation. Emma is ours," David growled. He shook his head.

"You don't understand...if I don't do this, I'm a dead man," Nathan said desperately.

"You're a dead man if you do," David goaded, hoping he would provoke him. He did and Nathan shoved Emma off to the side.

Snow dove to scoop their daughter up, as Nathan brought his arm up, intending to bring the crowbar down on David. But the Prince was ready and metal clang against metal, as his sword parried the other weapon. Nathan struggled to keep David's sword at bay, but the seasoned warrior in Charming found him to be no match. He overpowered the deadlock and disarmed him. The crowbar fell to the floor and Nathan found himself in a headlock before he could blink. He struggled, but Charming's headlock was too strong and he began to see spots in his vision, before everything went black. David let him fall to the floor, unconscious and then quickly handcuffed him, before his attention turned to his wife and daughter.

Emma was sobbing and Snow was prying the duct tape off, as gently as possible.

"Shh...it's okay baby...it's okay," Snow soothed, as she got it off and Emma threw her arms around her mother, sobbing. Charming put his arms around the both of them and kissed Emma's head.

"Let's take her downstairs for the night," he suggested.

"What about him?" Snow whispered.

"He's not going anywhere yet. We'll question him after we get her to sleep," David replied. Snow nodded, as they took her downstairs and put her in their bed. Snow cuddled beside her and stroked her hair, whispering soothing things to her.

"Daddy…" Emma squeaked.

"I'm here princess," he promised, as he knelt down on the other side of the bed.

"Is he really Mr. Swan?" Emma asked quietly.

"That's what he says, but you don't have to worry, baby," Charming promised.

"He's right...he couldn't get passed Daddy's sword and he's going to be leaving town very soon, never to return," Snow added. Charming nodded.

"Mommy and I are never letting you go. You'll sleep here tonight and we'll light a candle to keep any nightmares away," he promised, as he struck a match and lit the bedside candle. The lull of the candlelight in the darkness, combined with the comforting presence of her parents, Emma fell back to sleep.

Once they had her tucked into their bed, they joined hands and started up the stairs to deal with the man that had just tried to destroy their family.

* * *

Grumpy nudged Sleepy and Happy.

"For crying out loud, Grumpy, it's after ten," Doc complained.

"Yeah...what *achoo* the hell?" Sneezy growled.

"Charming called. We got a situation," Grumpy snapped.

"Ugh...you know I love Snow and Charming, but there is always a situation with them," Happy mumbled.

"Hey...someone just tried to kidnap Emma! Now let's go," Grumpy ordered. Bashful and Dopey climbed out of bed, followed by the others too, as they were all now awake and at attention.

"That's better. Let's move out," he ordered, as they marched out.

* * *

Nathan felt someone smacking him on the face and opened his eyes to find a pair of stormy blue eyes staring him down.

"Ugh…" he groaned, as he struggled against the handcuffs that secured him to the chair.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"That's my question," David growled back.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Nathan spat.

"Wrong...you're going to tell me why you tried to kidnap our daughter and scared her half to death in the process!" Charming snapped.

"It's like I said, we made a mistake and never should have given her up. We want her back," Nathan hissed.

"Too bad...she's ours and you're lying. There's something you're not telling us," David retorted, as he held the tip of his sword to his throat.

"To me, it looks like I'd be saving her from a town full of crazies! Seriously, a sword?!" Nathan cried nervously. David shrugged.

"Would you prefer a gun? I have those too," he replied.

"How did you get to Storybrooke?" David questioned. Nathan snorted

"I drove right in," he retorted.

"I think you know what I mean. This isn't a place that's easy to find," David replied.

"Good thing for you. Missing fliers all over the diner windows? People calling each other by dwarf names? Swords…" Nathan goaded and then screamed, as an arrow landed between his feet. He looked up to see the raven haired beauty with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Answer my husband's questions or the next one goes in your knee," Snow threatened.

"Oh my God...she's insane!" He cried.

"She's a mother and you tried to take our baby! Consider yourself lucky to still be breathing," David growled. Snow threaded another arrow and drew it back.

"Okay...okay!" He cried.

"I was hired to kidnap Emma," he admitted.

"Why?" David asked.

"I don't know...I swear! Look I have a bit of a gambling problem and I owe a lot of money to some very dangerous people. I was in the same boat years ago and two young men made it go away. All I had to do was send Emma back and stop the adoption process. They never told me why," he said.

"You sent her back for money?!" David growled.

"The people I owed would have killed me if I didn't pay and probably her too!" He insisted.

"They why are you here trying to take her back?" David demanded to know.

"I'm in trouble again. The same two men will make it go away if we take Emma back. They don't want her with you," he said.

"Who are they?" Snow demanded.

"I don't know, I swear. They only give the names John and Michael," Nathan insisted.

"So...you and your wife were willing to kidnap for money...again," David spat.

"Linda knows nothing about this. She's emotionally unstable and has been since our child was stillborn. She's medicated most of the time, so she's pretty oblivious," he said shamefully. Snow and Charming exchanged a long glance, trying to process everything he was saying.

"If you were hired to come here, then I'm guessing you were given an object of some sort that helped you find this town," David stated.

"If you're the Sheriff in this ridiculous town, then you have to allow me a phone call. It's the law and I want an attorney," Nathan retorted.

"Technically, you're right, but like you said, this town is crazy and not normal, so instead, this is what you're going to do. You're going to forfeit whatever item that got you here and then we'll talk about you leaving Storybrooke," David replied.

"Fine, but tell that crazy bit…" Nathan started to say, but Charming's sword was at his throat.

"I'd be careful how you speak to my wife," he warned.

"Fine...can she put the freaking bow and arrows away already?" He snapped. Snow glared at him, but put the arrow back in her quiver and lowered her bow.

"My back pocket," Nathan relented. Charming pulled a piece of folded parchment from his back pocket and unfolded it. The paper looked old and weathered, rough in texture, and a bit less refined than the paper from this world. It was also a very crude map, obviously made by something other than computers like normal maps of this realm.

"Do you think it's enchanted?" Snow whispered.

"There's no way of knowing for sure until we take it to Gold, but if I had to guess, I'd say yes," he replied, as they heard a knock at the door.

"That'll be Leroy," she said, as she hurried downstairs.

"Who are you really?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Sheriff David Nolan," Charming answered. Nathan snorted.

"No...I don't think so. I watched this town appear before me out of thin air. Then I hear seven little man calling each other dwarve names, then you whip out the melee weapons. What the hell is going on here?" Nathan demanded to know.

"All you need to know is that I'm a husband and father that will do anything to protect his family and a Sheriff that will also protect his town," Charming responded, as Leroy came into the room.

"This is him?" he growled.

"Yep," David answered.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"It got my pick axe in the van. It'll be messy, but it'll get the job done," Leroy said with a shrug. Nathan's eyes widened in horror.

"Leroy…" David chided.

"It was just a thought," Leroy replied.

"We're not killing him," David stated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Nathan asked, as they led him downstairs.

"We're going to take you back to Granny's. You're going get your wife and your things. Then you're driving over the town line. If you ever come back, then you'll see how well I can use a sword," David said.

"No...the people after me will kill me if I don't get their money, so you're going to help me or I tell whoever will listen to me about this crazy town!" Nathan threatened. David smirked, unnerving the other man.

"Tell them what? That a town appeared to you out of thin air? That the Sheriff dabbles in sword fighting? That his wife is proficient in archery? That Leroy and his brothers have nicknames for each other?" David questioned. Nathan frowned, as he realized he was right. The cops would laugh him out of the station and he had tried to accomplish a kidnapping. Anyone else would just think he was losing it if he told them the things he had seen here. And without the map...he wouldn't find the town again.

"So...you're just going to send us to the wolves," Nathan spat.

"You dug yourself into this hole and you're not using my daughter to get yourself out. My suggestion is you should be honest with your wife about what's going on and then go into hiding if your lives are really in danger. That is something that _you_ have to figure out," David said, as he turned and kissed Snow quickly.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. She nodded.

"Be careful," she pleaded. He nodded and all the dwarves, except Happy and Doc followed.

"Thank you for helping, but I'm sure we'll be fine now," Snow told them. Happy grinned.

"Maybe, but the prince has us on Snow and Emma detail, so we're not going anywhere until he's back," Happy replied. Snow smiled.

"Well, I'm far too wired to go to bed just yet, so how about some hot cocoa after I check on Emma?" She asked. They nodded and Snow slipped behind the curtain to check on her baby. Emma slept soundly thankfully and she pressed a kiss to her blonde head.

* * *

Nathan glared at David, as he ushered his disoriented wife into the passenger seat of the car. The Sheriff glowered right back, arms folded with an authoritative stance. The five strange short men with him watched him wearily as well.

"Honey...what is going on?" Linda asked.

"Nothing sweetheart...it's just time for us to move on. Go back to sleep," Nathan replied, as he closed the car door.

"You should be honest with her," David advised.

"She won't understand. She's mentally ill and it will send her into a spiral," Nathan growled. David shrugged.

"Maybe you should have more faith in the woman you supposedly love," the prince retorted.

"I'm leaving your town like you want. Just keep the marriage advice to yourself," Nathan snapped.

"Suit yourself. The sooner you drive over the town line, the sooner I'll know there's no threat to my family," David snapped back. Nathan gave him another glare, before getting into the car. David motioned to the dwarves and they got into their van, following him, as he followed Nathan to the town line. They arrived at the town line a mere ten minutes later. He watched the car drive over the town line and disappear from their sight, before he and the dwarves got back into the truck and Leroy's van.

"Thanks again guys," David said.

"It's what family does. You think he'll ever try to come back?" Leroy asked.

"Not if he values his life," David answered. But the implication was clear. They would be vigilant with a constant patrol on the town line going forward.

* * *

Michael slammed the phone down.

"He failed and he lost the map to them!" He grumbled.

"There will be other opportunities to see the objective through. It's still early. We have other orders for now," John replied vaguely.

"But she's still with them," Michael said.

"They're taking a new direction. We let them be for now," John replied.

* * *

Rumple locked his shop up for the night and hobbled out to his car. He looked forward to going home these days with Belle there. He still missed his magic though. Having the awareness of his true identity and knowing magic was still out of his reach for eighteen more years was daunting.

He wanted Belle to be enough for him, but the hard truth was that she wasn't. He needed power...he craved it. If she had been enough, he wouldn't have needed the curse to bring him to this world to find Bae.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Charming standing by a van that he recognized as Leroy's, with his old brown truck parked behind it. It was curious to see Charming out at this hour, for there was not much that could drag him away from Snow and Emma in the evening.

Though he would never admit it aloud, he had great respect for the Prince. He was the kind of man that Rumple sometimes wished he could be for Belle. He had bravery abounds, so much so, that he was courageous enough to choose love over anything else without a second thought. Rumple wanted to choose love...but he would choose power first when it came down to it. Right now, there was no power to grab hold of, but that would change.

Belle would ask him to choose her over power and he would make the wrong choice...he had already seen it.

He always told Regina she couldn't have both love and her vengeance. But he wanted both too, love and power. It wouldn't be easy, but he would do anything to have it all. Belle's love, power, vengeance on Regina, and using the Charmings to find his son.

Developing a sort of dialogue with Charming might be key, especially since Belle was quickly becoming such good friends with Snow.

Maybe he wouldn't have to force the Charmings to help him find Bae in the future. If he asked nicely with Belle's support, they might even do his bidding out of the goodness of their ridiculously pure hearts.

"I think you're the last person I would expect to see out at this hour," Gold mused, as he approached. Leroy glared at the imp and drove off, as David nodded to him.

"Yeah...unfortunately, we had a bit of a situation," David replied.

"Do tell," Rumple said. David sighed.

"We had another outside visitor. This one got in with this," David replied, as he handed him the map. Rumple frowned, as he looked at the crude, hand drawn attempt at cartography.

"What did this person want exactly?" Rumple asked.

"Emma," David replied, as Rumple saw carefully controlled rage behind those crystal blue eyes.

"His name was Nathan Swan…" Charming continued.

"The man that sent her back," Rumple stated. David didn't ask how the imp knew that, because he learned a long time ago that he was a seer.

"He's working for someone that doesn't want Emma with us. Any ideas?" David asked.

"A few," Rumple replied.

"There are people in this world that know about us," Rumple continued.

"The Dragon," David stated.

"Not just him. In fact, if I had to venture a guess, I'd say that Mister Swan is working for the other side," Rumple added. David's brow furrowed.

"The other side?" he asked in confusion.

"You know about the Dragon. He quests for magic...much like myself. There is another side in this world that is intent on keeping this realm void of magic. They hate it...they want to destroy it," he informed.

"But Emma…" David started to say.

"Yes...she is magic. Where is this man now?" Rumple asked.

"I took the map so he can't get back here and pushed him over the town line," David replied. Rumple sighed.

"You should have killed him," he hissed. David rolled his eyes.

"Part of me wanted to! He came after my family!" David hissed back.

"This will not end with Nathan Swan. More will come after her. The Dragon is after you and your wife, as well as your children. You must be ready and you must show them no mercy!" Rumple spat. David sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Trust me...I won't be so forgiving next time. I will protect my family, but I'll do it my way," he replied defiantly. Rumple allowed himself a small smile. Maybe that was another reason he admired Snow and Charming. Neither had ever been afraid to stand up to him, despite all his dark magic.

"Fine...let's agree to disagree on our methods of dealing with those who threaten us," he said.

"I'll kill if my hand is forced...but I won't succumb to that if I don't have to," he said.

"But you will with these people. Trust me...I know. Kill them when they come after your family...or you will lose them," Rumple advised, as he used his cane and limped to his car. David watched him go and got into his truck. It was well passed time for him to go home as well.

* * *

He arrived home minutes later, thanking Happy and Doc, as he saw them out. He sighed and took off his coat, thinking about how badly tonight could have gone. They could have lost Emma...again. He knew Snow was feeling the same and when he turned to her, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. He moaned into her kiss and pulled her flush against him, relishing in her presence. Their lips parted and he kissed her forehead, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"We almost lost her...we almost lost her again, Charming," Snow sobbed. He held her and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"No...never again, Snow. Not while there's still breath in my body. I'm never letting anyone tear this family apart again," he promised fiercely.

"I love you…" she cried, as her lips crashed against his again. He angled his head, kissing her deeply until they were both breathless.

 **_ _Snowing__**

"I need you…" she whispered desperately, as she furiously undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her sweater was next and she mewled, as her husband's hands cupped her breasts. They would have to be quiet tonight, but she needed the physical reassurance only his love could provide. He gently backed her toward the couch and unzipping her jeans and gently pushing her down. He slid them down her shapely legs and leaned down to capture her lips in his own again. Her hands made quick work of his belt and she pulled his jeans down his hips. He stepped out of them and she arched her back so he could unhook her bra. He tossed the offending garment away and their underwear followed. He hovered over her and devoured her lips, as his hands gripped her hips.

"Unh...Charming," she moaned and bit down on his ear lobe. He growled low in the back of throat, as he lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his hip.

"Yes…" she hissed, as he plunged inside her with a swift thrust. He made love to her with quiet intensity. Snow grazed her teeth along his neck, nipping and tasting his skin. She dragged her nails along his back, as glided into her deeply and slipped his hand between them, pressing his fingers into her sweet spot. He swallowed her cries with his lips, as his other hand rested on the small of her back, pressing her body tightly against his own as he took her. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes flew open, as she came. He muffled her scream with his lips and his thrusts became a little frantic, as he neared his own coming.

"Oh Charming…" she sighed, as her body trembled in the after effects. She gasped and mewled, as her husband suckled at one breast, while his hand fondled the other.

"Mmmmm…" Snow moaned incoherently, as she hooked her other leg around him, locking her ankles at his back, as he thrust harder in search of his climax.

"Come for me…" Snow hissed in his ear. He groaned and finally let go with final thrust, erupting inside her and collapsing into her arms. She smiled in satisfaction and gently ran her fingers through his hair, as she pressed his head to rest between her breasts. His ragged breath tickled on the swell of her right breast. They lay there like that for quite some time, him still inside her, her combing her fingers through his blonde hair.

Once their skin cooled, he pulled himself from her depths and they managed to find their way to the bedroom.

 **_ _Snowing__**

They slipped behind the curtain. He slipped into a pair of sleep pants and her into a nightgown.

Emma was fast asleep on Snow's side of the bed and she climbed in next to her daughter, cuddling her gently. She kissed her blonde head and felt Charming slip in behind her, spooning her tightly against him. He draped one arm over both of them and they were asleep almost instantly. No one would separate them. They were holding onto each other much too tightly.

* * *

They slept late the next day and then had lunch at Granny's. Both Snow and Charming wanted to keep a close eye on Emma after what had happened the night before. As they were finishing up though, Grace came into the diner and found them. She and Emma chatted excitedly together, as Snow and Charming noticed her adoptive parents eyeing them cautiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson," David greeted.

"Your Majesties," they greeted with a curt bow.

"Is something wrong?" Snow asked.

"No...yes, I'm sorry," Mrs. Johnson stammered.

"Why don't you come sit down and tell us," David offered, as they slid into the booth.

"We love Paige...I mean Grace," he started to say.

"But she's not our little Paige anymore, not entirely," she continued.

"We will always love her and I know she loves us. But...she misses him and we think letting her go is what will be best for her, no matter how much it hurts us," Mr. Johnson said. His wife nodded.

"It's going to be hard enough for us to say goodbye to her, so we were hoping to ask if you would take her to him for us?" Mrs. Johnson asked. Snow smiled and put her hand on top of Charming's, as he smiled back.

"We will. We promised Jefferson we would reunite him with his daughter and we'd like to make good on it," Charming said. Snow nodded.

"You're being very brave giving her up. This must be terribly hard for you," she said.

"It is...but we know it's the right thing for her," Mrs. Johnson said.

They waited with Emma as the Johnson's said goodbye to Grace and the two girls chatted together, as David drove them out to Jefferson's mansion.

"Thank you Your Majesties," Grace said with a bright smile and a curtsy.

"You're very welcome," Snow said, as they saw Jefferson come out of his house and onto the porch.

"Papa!" Grace called.

"Grace..." he uttered.

"Goodbye Emma...I'll see you later," Grace called, as she ran to her father. Jefferson scooped her up and hugged her tightly, his eyes brimming with tears. He exchanged a mutual curt nod of respect with Charming, before carrying his little girl inside.

Snow and Charming smiled at each other and with Emma between them, they retreated back to his truck. Thanks to their little girl, one more family had been reunited.

* * *

 _Eight months later…_

David opened the diner door, as Snow pushed the double stroller inside and he followed her with now eleven year old Emma. They were greeted with excitement and congratulations, as they found their usual booth.

It was in her second trimester that Dr. Sakura gave them the news that Snow was carrying twins. They were overjoyed and surprised, though probably shouldn't have been, considering David had a twin and they obviously ran in his family.

True to their word, despite all the attention the babies got, neither Snow or David neglected Emma and took great measures to make sure she knew she meant just as much to them as the babies.

After the night David had pushed Nathan Swan and his wife over the town line, Storybrooke had quieted down for the most part. There were still plenty of troublemakers and disputes that kept David and Thomas busy, but most were trying to settle down into something resembling a normal life.

Snow had defeated George in the election for Mayor by a landslide and though there had been huge concerns, they had decided to release Regina with an ankle bracelet to monitor her.

Snow truly believed she wanted to change this time and with Robin in her life, she was confident it was possible this time, especially without Cora's presence or magic. Though Regina was still icy toward the Charmings, they were able to tell much of it was bravado now. Many would have liked to see Regina locked away for life, but at the end of the day, most trusted Snow and Charming to lead them and accepted their decision to release Regina with an ankle bracelet to live quietly with Robin.

It helped that there was no magic to complicate things. They knew that Gold wouldn't let what she did to Belle stand forever. But they had agreed that they would deal with anything that came their way as they always did...together.

Ruby set a mug of hot chocolate down for Emma and Snow looked at her.

"Where's ours?" She asked.

"You get yours when Auntie Red gets baby names," she said, with a wink. David chuckled and stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Charming called, as the diner quieted.

"I know the last few months since our memories have returned have been, at times, trying and confusing. But Storybrooke can and will make us a good home," David started.

"Though the future is always uncertain, I have faith that love will prevail over any uncertainty that we face….that good will always win. It is with that hope that Snow and I introduce the reasons that we know that love will always win out. You all know Princess Emma by now," he said, as he winked at his little princess.

"She saved us all. She restored our memories and helped restore happy endings. She found me and led me back to my true love. She never stopped believing, despite growing up in a world where belief in anything, especially true love and magic, is mocked. She is the best of her mother and me. To Emma," he toasted. Emma's cheeks pinked, but she beamed at her parents, whose eyes shined with love for her.

"And now, I have the absolute pleasure of introducing two tiny new royals," he said, as he gestured to the baby in his arms, swaddled in a blue blanket.

"Prince Leo," he said and then looked at his wife, as she cradled the bundle in pink.

"And Princess Eva," Snow announced with teary eyes. There was applause and cheers. Granny and Red both wanted to hold the newest additions. The dwarves were buying Charming drinks and Emma ice cream, as celebration flowed around them.

The infants soon made their way back to the arms of their parents. Snow nestled against David in their booth, as they gazed down at their tiny, wriggling children. Charming pressed a kiss to Snow's head and they shared a gaze. They knew that no matter what the future held, no matter the obstacles, their eternal love would win out…

 _In the next chapter, seven years have passed..._


	31. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I** **'m so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama,** **adventure** **and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years have passed- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 ** _There is also a love scene in this chapter. It's marked with these symbols so it can be skipped if you so choose: _Snowing__**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 ** _Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time._ **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Emmaathena2013: Yep, seven years have passed and there are many new experiences ahead for Emma and adventures for Snowing as well. Stay tuned. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, its was pins and needles there for a while with Nathan Swan in the mix. Yes, we're embarking on our first of two time jumps in the story and there is much in store. Enjoy! Unfortunately yes, there is Snowing hate out there, but I tune it out by just writing more Snowing ;)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Well, I hope you're not too bummed to keep reading, because this story isn't even half over and there is much in store for the Charming family. As for Emma being a teen...there are plenty of stories out there that highlight that. I'm really not interested in writing the whole rebellious teen thing. I lived through that with my little sister...no interest in writing it. That being said, there is a lot of interesting plots I have planned so I hope you can still enjoy. :)**

 **Emmamme: Hmm...a little romance for Emma? Perhaps ;) Lots of excitement and feels ahead. :)**

 **Guest: Yeah, the flame didn't really bother me much. I've been doing this fanfiction thing a while. And it was a generic copy/paste flame that most Snowing fans got so it was just pathetic. As for the science, I'm aware there are certain conditions involved with twins, but this is Once Upon a Time where the characters come from a magical land. Snow and David don't know about all the science. It would actually be out of character for them to know that. It is completely in character for them to think that because David was a twin that it runs on his side. In Once Upon a Time, magic trumps science, Rumple proved that to Whale in season two. Glad to know that you're enjoying the story though ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 31: Home Sweet Home

Storybrooke Maine. If one didn't know any better, it could have almost seemed like this place was just another sleepy little town in America. Everyone knew everyone for the most part. Crime was fairly low. Family was an integral part of life. And while all those things were true about Storybrooke, Maine, it was far from an ordinary town.

Its inhabitants were of a cursed land and though memories had returned, most remained frozen in time. No one visited Storybrooke. Which was probably a good thing.

If they did, they might discover that the Mayor of Storybrooke was Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming himself, was the Sheriff.

They also might discover that the Evil Queen was not so evil anymore and that she had found love to heal her in the form of one Robin Hood, former thief and that she was daresay actually somewhat friendly toward Snow White, her one-time long enemy.

Of course, the Queen blamed her beloved outlaw for that. His insistence on being friends with the Prince had forced her to be nice to her step-daughter and her shepherd. It wasn't because she herself had become fond of the Charmings, perish the thought.

It might also be discovered that even in a land without magic, if you're the product of the truest love in existence, it makes you far from ordinary.

If they lived in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and her siblings would most certainly have had an abundance of light magic at their disposal. If magic were to ever come to Storybrooke, Emma and the twins would certainly be a rarity, for few were born with magic, especially light magic. But even without magic, the Charming children still possessed abilities that other did not.

Emma had restored memories with true love's kiss and she had the uncanny ability to discern if someone was lying.

Leo and Eva also had abilities that were not normal. Leo's, perhaps, were the most pronounced. If he had only developed the ability to speak to birds, Snow and Charming would have chalked it up to something he had just inherited from the former.

But Leo's ability went beyond birds. Not only could he communicate with all animals, they sought him out, loved him, and were protective of him, especially the dual eye colored wolf that had once loved Graham. Leo and the wolf had been nearly inseparable since he was two and that's how he had become the Charming family protector and pet.

Leo had started calling him Graham when he was four, before Snow and Charming had even told him about Graham, so he became Graham the wolf.

If one wasn't from Storybrooke, it might seem alarming to see a wolf trotting along the streets after school with the Charming twins. But for those that lived in this strange little town, this sight was normal.

The wolf followed along with the seven-year-olds, as they made their way to the station. Though they were twins, they were far from identical. Most in the town had affectionately dubbed them, Mini-Snow and Charming Junior, for their resemblance to their respective parents was uncanny. However, traits from Snow could be see in Leo, most notably his green eyes and wavy hair. It was blonde like Emma and David's, but wavy like Snow's had been when it was long.

Eva was nearly the spitting image of Snow, except Charming's blue eyes. While her brother talked to animals and always wore a wooden sword in a scabbard on his back, strapped there with a cross body strap, Eva's gift was more related to people.

She was very empathic to the point she could sense when others were in a physical pain and was very good at reading emotions and people in general, even at her tender age. Where as her big sister loved her jeans and leather jackets, Eva loved dresses, skirts, and everything girly. And she loved being a princess.

As the twins arrived at the station, Graham trotted inside with them, only to find Dad and Uncle Thomas looking very annoyed.

Keith, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, turned now regular drunken troublemaker was in one of the cells. That happened a couple times a week though, so it was nothing new. He often tried to pick fights with Uncle Robin, who was his nemesis and Dad explained that there would always be bad blood between them.

But the source of annoyance was the woman leaning against Dad's desk. It was Drizella Tremaine, Aunt Ella's wicked, estranged step-sister or as Emmy dubbed her: Dad's personal stalker.

* * *

David sighed in exasperation.

"I assure you, we'll do all we can to find the vandals. You've filed a report and that's all we can do for now, Ms. Tremaine. For now, you should just go home," he said. She pouted.

"But I'm scared to return home, Sheriff. I was hoping you'd escort me," she whined.

"I'd be happy to get one of the dwarves to take you home, but I have an entire town to patrol, so if you'll excuse me," he said. She huffed and stormed out.

"She's getting worse. She's gone from crazy to full on psycho," Thomas said. He sighed.

"I know," he agreed. Drizella was a nuisance, but he didn't know if there was much he could do. They had already arrested her for stalking two years ago after dead birds kept showing up on their doorstep.

But it didn't stick, because they couldn't prove it was her and George had even refused a restraining order, telling Snow that she and the Sheriff shouldn't need protection from a silly woman. But she was crazy and they didn't want her anywhere near their children.

"You know she probably vandalized her own car, right?" Thomas asked. He nodded.

"Oh I'm sure, we just can't prove it," he replied, as he opened his arms, forgetting Drizella and catching his overzealous twins, as they ran up to him excitedly.

"Daddy...I don't like that lady," Eva expressed.

"Me either princess, but sometimes it's daddy's job to deal with people I don't like," he explained.

"Like Mr. Spencer?" Leo asked. He smirked.

"Definitely Mr. Spencer," he said, as they got up and he switched the phone to his cell phone

"See you tomorrow," David said, as he grabbed his jacket. Thomas smiled.

"See ya...bye scamps," he said, as they gave him quick hugs.

"Come on Graham!" Leo called, as the twins scampered out with their father following and the family wolf in tow as well.

It wasn't unusual for him to take the twins on a quick patrol around town. Storybrooke was pretty quiet most of the time.

* * *

The Charming residence was a beautiful two story house on the edge of town, not far from the stables. It was white with royal blue shutters, a large yard, with a back patio and a beautiful covered porch in front. The large tree in the front yard had a branch that was the perfect height for a swing, which David had put up after they moved in.

Once they realized Snow was pregnant, they knew the loft was just too small, especially when they discovered they were having twins.

Since Mary Margaret actually owned it, they decided not to sell it in favor of renting it out to Will and Ana, since Will had effectively been living in Robin's cramped sublet above the bar and Ana with her step-mother, before the return of their memories. The couple had been very grateful, for the loft was much bigger than the sublet.

Open real estate in Storybrooke was almost non-existent and while they would have been entitled to one of the few open mansions on Mifflin street, it just wasn't what they wanted. But when they had come across the large, abandoned, dilapidated house they now called home, they had fallen in love with it, despite all the work that needed done.

Curiously, no deed to the property had been found and no one was even trying to sell it, so Mitchell Herman had drawn up a deed, gifting it to them.

They had then enlisted Marco and his crew to do the renovations. The elderly man was eager to help and insisted on doing most of the work for free, insisting that he owed them. Snow and David couldn't figure out why and he didn't divulge the reason for his guilt. They still paid him and the rest of his crew, though much less than they thought was fair, but Marco wouldn't take a penny more.

They had naturally noticed the absence of Pinocchio, but when they had asked, Marco simply and sadly said that his boy was gone. They assumed that it meant the boy didn't survive the curse.

Nevertheless, Marco clearly didn't want to discuss it and so they didn't. Between Marco's crew and help from the dwarves, the house was renovated to move in just after the twins had been born.

For the first few months of their lives, the babies had spent most of their nights in bassinets in Snow and David's room. The large Master bedroom and bath was the only bedroom on the main floor, which also included a large family room, dining room, and large kitchen, complete with an island. Upstairs was another three bedrooms, plus a bathroom.

When they moved in, the basement was not finished, but the first few years they lived there, with the dwarves help, they finished the basement. It consisted of two rooms with the potential to be bedrooms, another bathroom, a laundry room, and a large open area they had made into a play/rec room for the kids.

* * *

Currently, Snow and Emma were the first ones home. School was nearly over for her and she was the first and only graduate ever from Storybrooke High School.

Growing up in the last half of her childhood with her parents had been a blessing for Emma. To no longer feel like an orphan and to be loved so fiercely by her parents had made such a difference in her young life. But it had not been without its challenges.

Making long term friends had been difficult since she was the only one to move on through the years.

It was something Snow and David had struggled with too. They felt guilty for not being able to give her the normalcy in her school life. They had discussed sending her to the High School in Misty Falls, the town that was only ten miles away once she had learned how to drive. But they were too afraid to since someone had tried to take her away from them twice already.

But Emma understood and wouldn't have changed it for the world. Having a real family meant everything to her. It was determined, however, the Emma would go to college. Something Snow and David had painstakingly discussed. She was almost an adult and they wanted this experience for her, even though they were going to worry endlessly.

Since the Storybrooke curriculum was perhaps not as challenging as it should be, Emma had tutored with Belle at the re-opened library during her High school years. As a result, she maintained a perfect grade point average and was graduating at seventeen, a full year early.

To say that Snow and David were proud was an understatement. In fact, they had decided to throw a graduation ball for the occasion. Emma had been unsure about all the pomp and circumstance, not to mention even more unsure about the dress she was currently being fitted for.

But her parents were so excited, it was hard to tell them no. They wanted to celebrate their eldest baby and they wanted to do it with a ball like they would have done in the Enchanted Forest. So Emma couldn't refuse, especially since it made them so deliriously happy.

Clothing from the Enchanted Forest was not common in Storybrooke, as the curse had filled the stores with fashions common in this realm, but Snow had hired a seamstress to outfit their family. Some others were doing the same, choosing traditional ball attire and many were going for the modern tuxes and dresses common to the realm they now lived in.

Needless to say, Emma's gown was beautiful, whitish silver in color, with off the shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Even Emma had to admit the satin garment was gorgeous and she had never felt more like a princess.

"Oh Emma…" Snow gushed, as she looked at her daughter with misty eyes.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Emma said shyly.

"Your mother is right, you really do, my dear," Johanna added.

Since Snow had taken office, Johanna had worked as her assistant, whether it involved mayoral business or helping care for their precocious twins. She had witnessed Emma grow into a young woman, just as she had Snow.

Snow accepted the wooden box from her where inside her mother's tiara rested.

"This was my mother's and it has been passed down for generations," Snow said, as she placed it on Emma's head.

"Wow…" came a small voice from the doorway of the Master bedroom. So focused on all the trappings of the fitting, she hadn't heard her father come home with the twins.

"You look so pretty Emma," Eva said, her eyes wide with admiration.

"Thanks Eva," Emma said.

"Wow...dad you gotta see Emma!" Leo shouted.

"Leo...no need to shout," Snow chided.

But David was now seeing Emma and as she knew he would, she saw his eyes water.

"Em...you're stunning," he managed to say. She looked down shyly.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied. Leo was trying to look interested, but he was bored already.

"Dad...I thought we were gonna do sword practice," he said impatiently. David smirked.

"Go on outside and I'll be out soon," he promised, as Snow snaked her arms around his waist and he greeted her with a kiss.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, Snow," he said fearfully, as they watched their teenaged daughter interact with their youngest daughter.

"She's always going to need you, Charming," she promised.

"I hope so," he sighed. Snow smiled and kissed him again.

"You better go. Our son is impatient," she said.

"Wonder where he got that from?" He said wryly.

* * *

After a sword lesson between father and son, then a little more advanced lesson between Emma and Charming, they had sat down to family dinner, as they always did. After, David and Emma were on dish duty, while Snow made lunches for the next day. It was a comfortable routine, but not one they took for granted.

The peacefulness of their lives was a welcome change. After dinner, the twins were off to play in the rec room and Emma had gone to her room after dishes were done. This left Snow and David to cuddle on the couch together in front of the fireplace, which was also common to their routine.

Sometimes Emma would join them for a movie and hot chocolate., but tonight they had been on their own to cuddle by the fire, pretending to watch television, when they had been far more interested in each other.

Bedtime stories, some from the book and some straight from Snow and Charming's memories were never missed and this night was no exception, as they read to the twins who were tucked soundly into their bunk beds.

"Dad...do you think we'll ever go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Leo asked curiously. Snow smiled. As per usual, Leo had hung on David's every word of the tale of fighting black knights and being saved by the Huntsman so he could escape to rescue Snow from the sleeping curse. David smiled too.

"I'm not sure. It will be quite a few years before we know if it's even possible. But I do know one thing," David prompted.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"That this family will do everything as we always do," he replied.

"Together," Leo and Eva answered together, making them smile. They each pressed a kiss to their foreheads and the twins settled into their beds.

"Goodnight my angels," Snow whispered, as they joined hands and quietly closed the door. They stopped at Emma's room, peeking in, seeing their eldest with her headphones on.

"Good night Emma," they called. She smiled and removed her headphones.

"Night Mom and Dad," she replied.

"Don't stay up too late," Snow said. Emma nodded.

"Just one more chapter, promise," she replied. They smiled and started downstairs, making their way to their bedroom.

* * *

Time had done nothing to dull their hunger for each other. As Charming kissed her breathless, her nimble fingers expertly undid the buttons on his shirt and divulged him of the garment entirely. She moaned into his kiss, as her hands slid sensually along his sculpted chest. He was her true love and she would love him, no matter what he looked like, but it was not lost on her how her true love was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. And had a body to die for.

Their lips parted briefly and she gave him a sultry gaze, taking him by the hand. She led him to the bay window in their bedroom. It was one of their favorite features in the Master bedroom. A large bay window with a cushioned seat, spacious enough to curl up on. They had spent many evenings there, sometimes just cuddling, but often making love with the moonlight streaming in on them. And tonight would be no different.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

She kissed him possessively, demanding entrance to his mouth and he gladly obliged, as her tongue danced with his.

Some men might not like relinquishing control, especially in the bedroom, but Charming was not most men. He loved letting her take control. He loved her strength and everything about her, especially how she usually knew exactly what she wanted most of the time.

She panted breathlessly, as she released his lips and she clawed at his belt. He didn't help her. He knew part of her fun was stripping his clothes off. She gently prodded him down onto the cushion, after she divested him of every last piece of clothing. She slid her jeans off and he gazed up at her with love and lust, as she straddled him. She cradled his handsome face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He gazed at her in awe, as she lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt over her head. He buried his face in the tops of her breasts, trailing open mouth kisses all over her chest. She threw her head back in ecstasy, as his tongue swirled over her nipple that peaked out from her bra, as he pulled one strap down. She wrapped her hand around his erect manhood, making him growl amidst his suckling at her breast. He snapped the clasp on her bra and tossed the offending garment away completely.

He squeezed her breast and was about to resume his conquest of the perfect round globes of flesh he was intent on worshiping. But she pulled back and took his hand, leading it to the final garment between them. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and tugged them off. She kissed him hard and gripped his shoulders, as she sunk onto his cock. They paused for a moment, gazing into each other eyes and letting the feeling of being joined wash over them.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I needed you inside me," she whispered.

"You never were very patient," he mused, as he gripped her hips and she began rocking against him. She gripped his shoulders again and began riding him fiercely. She pulled him almost all the way out, before driving him back in and grinding him against her clit each time.

"Snow…" he cried. It was pleasured agony, as she made love to him.

"Mine…" she hissed in his ear, as her teeth grazed the lobe. He made a noise that was somewhere in between a groan and growl. Their skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight and she looked like the goddess she was in the silver aura of the moonlight.

"Yours...eternally," he rasped. Her walls clenched around him and his hips bucked, as he came inside her. Snow continued to ride him through his climax, searching for her own.

"I love you so much…" he rasped, as his body trembled against her and he kissed her slender neck. Snow mewled in pleasure, as he grazed his teeth along the nape of his neck. He grinded against her and she threw her head back. His strong arms held her tightly, as she came too, writhing in his arms and finally collapsed against him.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

They panted together and Charming kissed her head, as they bathed in the afterglow. David trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. She hummed pleasurably and ran her fingers through his hair. His blue eyes met her green ones, as he pressed his forehead against hers. She caressed his face lovingly.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"And I love you," he responded, as he surprised her by sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down and hovered over her, pinning her beneath his muscled body.

"Mmm...Charming…" she mewled, as his hand slid sensually down her shapely leg and then up, caressing her inner thigh. And then they knew nothing but unspeakable ecstasy as they made love again. Their motto would forever be that they would always find each other. But they were most grateful that they had stayed found and built a beautiful life together, something that neither of them would ever take for granted...

* * *

 _The next morning_

The kitchen was already bustling with activity that morning, as Emma hurried down to eat. The twins were already situated with breakfast and her parents were standing at the island, being their usual selves. She didn't know how they did romance before coffee, but they managed. She and the twins were used to it.

Emma found it endearing, some of the time, and embarrassing the rest of the time. Her parents were the worst offenders of public displays of affection.

The radio was playing in the background this morning and they were dancing in the kitchen. She'd walked in on worse, she supposed.

"How are you two so awake already?" Emma grumbled, as she poured a cup of coffee and grabbed the cereal box. David smirked.

"I grew up on a farm, Em. This is late morning to me," he replied in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes. Her dad was such a dad and said dad things like that all the time.

"Oh honey, I forgot this came yesterday," Snow remembered, as she handed a piece of mail to her daughter.

"Hmm...I thought I'd gotten all the responses from schools that I was going to get," Emma replied.

"Me too, but I guess we missed one," Snow replied. Emma had been accepted to a couple schools in Boston, one in New York, and one in Augusta, but she had yet to make a final decision.

"Where's it from?" David asked.

"Portland State University. It's a full ride to come study criminal justice!" she said excitedly.

"Wow...I guess Portland Maine isn't too far, no further than New York really," Snow said.

"Oh…" Emma said.

"What?" David asked.

"It's Portland State University...Portland, Oregon," Emma clarified.

"Oregon?" David exclaimed.

"But...that's so far," Snow said sadly.

"I know, but it's a full ride! I mean, I know you and Daddy have been saving to send me college, but can I really pass up a free college education?" she asked. Snow and Charming looked at each other, conducting one of their silent conversations, before looking back at her.

"I guess we didn't know what you'd applied to a school in Oregon," Snow said. She shrugged.

"I honestly didn't think I did. I probably saw Portland and thought it meant Portland, Maine," she replied.

"Well...if that's really where you want to go, princess, then your mother and I support you," David said.

"And since it's a full ride, then we can probably fly you home more often than we could have with tuition costs," Snow added. Emma beamed and hugged them both.

"Thank you! I love you both so much!" she said excitedly. Snow hugged her back, as did Charming, cradling her head as he always did.

"We love you too, baby," Snow replied and Charming pressed a kiss to her head.

"Well, we should finish breakfast. The ball is tomorrow and there's still plenty to do," Snow

said. They agreed and sat down with the twins to enjoy breakfast as a family...


	32. An Evening at the Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I** **'m so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama,** **adventure** **and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 ** _Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time._ **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **misscam: So glad you like the story! And yes, I'm a sucker for the Snowing romance. Can't help myself. :)**

 **andria: Glad you're enjoying the story. Many things to come.**

 **Emmamme: Yep, Emma is going to college. As for Neal, I won't spoil it. But if you remember, she met Neal in Portland...so it might be heading that way. ;)**

 **Emmaathena2013: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying the story**

 **redblue: Glad you like my stories, but I haven't really gone anywhere. Finding You Always is where my muse is right now so that's what I've been working on. As for this Disney Junior show? I've never watched that channel and likely won't so I can't help you with that one.**

 **Guest: Sorry you don't like the name Leo, but it's just a name and made sense that Snow would want to name him that.**

 **Guest: Ingrid will probably be in the story eventually, but in a different capacity. I'm not a big Ingrid fan, as I don't really get the appeal and Emma does not meet her in this story like she did in the canon. This story is very Pro-Charming family.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying it. I get it, life totally gets in the way. I'm also a firm believer that if you change one thing, it can have a drastic effect. That's why some things in this story will mirror the canon, while others just change completely. And some things won't happen at all while new things do. And yep, she doesn't remember applying. Remember that, cause it's important later. ;)**

 **power214063: I won't spoil it, but if you remember in the canon, Emma meets Neal in Portland, so Henry has a good chance here. ;)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Glad you're enjoying it. I know, 31 was shorter with less action, but that intentional as it was setting up a whole new arc. Those chapters will be necessary to set up the groundwork for what's to come.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you love it so much! There will be plenty of Snowing and Charming family moments to come, as well as action. Yep, Drizella is certifiable and that will make her dangerous eventually. Read on...the ball is ahead!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 32: An Evening at the Ball

 _ **The evening of the ball**_

He thought after dressing in clothing from this realm for so long that the garb similar to what he wore in the Enchanted Forest would feel uncomfortable after all these years. But David found himself not noticing much difference. They had declared the ball open to both traditional fashions found in the Enchanted Forest and the modern fashions of this realm. Many were choosing modern fashions since they were so readily available, but Snow had hired one of the best seamstresses in town to craft their family's evening wear. The seamstress had done a wonderful job.

The tight, black leather pants and polished black boots felt like a second skin and the formal deep red tunic with silver trimmings suited him well. Snow loved the color on him and hadn't been able to resist in ordering an almost identical formal outfit for their son. Leo stood next to him, trying not to fidget with his collar, but standing this still at his age was a challenge and he was doing well, considering.

Eva was the first to come out excitedly in her pink bedazzled ball gown and she twirled carefully, as her mother had shown her. David's face lit up and he knelt beside her.

"You look beautiful, princess," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Emma was next, still looking a bit unsure in such an elaborate gown, but she managed a smile, as David looked at her in awe.

"Oh Emma...this is everything I ever wanted for you," he said, as she gently hugged him, careful not to crush her silver gown.

"I know...I'm glad I let you and mom talk me into this," she admitted.

Snow finally came out next and he was, as he had been many times before, stunned to speechlessness. The woman he loved so incredibly glided to him in a shimmering white gown with silver trimmings and jeweling, complete with a tiara resting on the crown of her head.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in all the realms," he said with such reverence that made her knees weak. He kissed the back of her hand and she smirked.

"I think you can do better than a kiss on my hand, Charming," she teased. He smirked back.

"Proper ball etiquette suggests anymore than a kiss to the hand is improper, even for married royals," he teased back.

"Well, it's a stupid rule and one we never followed anyway. We have never been much for rules, so why start now?" she prompted, as she got what she wanted and he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You do realize I'm going to be late for my own ball if we don't go, right?" Emma interrupted. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other. He offered each arm to his wife and eldest daughter. Copying his father, Leo offered his arm to his twin and they ventured out.

* * *

Regina surveyed her appearance in the mirror and the jade green dress with gold trimmings with scrutiny. Normally, she tended to favor reds and blacks, but Robin's formal wear was dark green and she had been trying to distance herself from her Evil Queen persona for quite a few years now.

"You look beautiful," Robin complimented, as he came up behind her. She smiled.

"Thanks...but I'm still not sure if going to this thing is a good idea. There's many that don't want me there," she replied.

"I want you there. And David and Snow want you there. They've forgiven you and if they can, so can everyone else," he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"And even if they don't, their opinions matter little to me," he added. She nodded and with Roland between them, they left for the ball.

* * *

"Hurry up Lucifer!" Drizella snapped, as she shuffled her gown along, as they approached the town hall. Once the Tremaine family cat, like Ella's mice, he had gained a human form in this realm. He was a portly man, with greasy brown hair and still as cunning and nasty as ever. He carried a camera and wore a press badge like Drizella.

After Sidney was killed seven years ago, Rodmilla Tremaine took it upon herself to buy the Storybrooke Mirror, because Drizella got it in her head that she wanted to run it.

Needless to say, the newspaper had become nothing more than a gossip rag of untrue stories, outlandish rumors, and outright lies. Her mother would be in attendance as well, if for no other reason than to gossip about the fashions and talk behind the backs of her enemies with her group of gossiping socialites. Drizella had come before her to snap pictures for her rag and to get a glimpse of her obsession.

"Hold it sister," Grumpy said gruffly.

"Excuse me, but I have a press pass," she huffed. Grumpy glowered at her.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he asked.

"It means that we're here to cover this extraordinary event for the Storybrooke Mirror," Drizella snapped, as Lucifer showed him his camera. Grumpy rolled his eyes and Happy shrugged. It was a public event, after all.

"Fine...just keep your distance from the Charmings or you're out," Grumpy warned. Drizella huffed and they went inside. Happy sighed.

"Ten bucks says Snow punches her before the night's up," Happy said.

"Nope, cause I ain't into losing bets," Grumpy joked. He laughed.

"Okay...I say she punches her by nine," Happy replied. Grumpy snorted.

"I say she decks her by eight," he said.

"You're on," Happy replied.

* * *

The ball was soon in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Drinks were flowing, the music pumping, and the mingling was underway. The music was a mixture of classical and modern favorites, giving something for everyone.

The room quieted, as Snow and Charming gathered everyone's attention.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Our time in this realm hasn't always been easy, but we have much to celebrate," David began.

"We are here tonight to honor our daughter Emma and celebrate her academic accomplishments. She has brought us so much joy and we're so proud of you, sweetheart," Snow gushed. Emma looked down shyly.

"At this time, we ask everyone to raise their glasses and toast to Princess Emma," David said, as everyone joined in.

"And now, if she'll do me the honor of having her first dance," David continued. Emma smiled and nodded, as father and daughter moved across the dance floor.

"I guess your lessons paid off," she said, as she glided around the dance floor.

"They did, but you're a natural, just like your mother," he replied.

Once their dance finished, other people joined in and Emma accepted a dance request from her Uncle Thomas, while Snow joined her husband for a dance.

He held her close, as they swayed slowly, completely absorbed by each other, until she caught sight of Happy letting Eva stand on his feet and dance with him. Then she gasped, as she saw Leo and Alexandra dancing together.

Many others had noticed the adorable scene as well and Ella snapped several dozen pictures, giving her a thumbs up.

"Charming…" she said, directing his attention to their son. He smiled.

"That's my boy," he said fondly.

"My little mini charmer," Snow agreed fondly.

Unfortunately, their bliss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"May I cut in?" Drizella asked boldly. Snow glared at her.

"You may not," Snow retorted. Drizella huffed.

"A little rude behavior from a princess, don't you think?" Drizella retorted.

"Not really. He's my husband and I'm allowed to refuse when crazy, psychotic stalkers try to cut in on us," Snow hissed.

"Maybe you're just worried that he'll decide he wants me instead," she replied smugly.

" _He_ is right here and trust me, _he_ won't," David replied, as he made his point by kissing his wife tenderly. Snow gave him a dreamy stare in response.

"So you say, but proper ball etiquette says that a noble cannot refuse a dance from another noble," Drizella pushed. David rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're about to leave," Snow replied.

"I assure you, I'm not going anywhere," Drizella huffed, but didn't see Snow's fist coming, until it had already connected with her nose. David's eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned, as she shook her hand. He kissed her bruised knuckle.

"Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?" he whispered. She smirked coyly.

"I have an idea...but I really think I'd benefit from a demonstration later," she purred, as Drizella bawled and made a spectacle, as Happy and Grumpy helped her up.

"How dare you!" Drizella screamed, as Grumpy checked his watch and held his hand out of Happy. The other dwarf rolled his eyes and slapped a ten dollar bill into his hand.

"Come on," Happy said, as they started to help her out. She shoved them off and stormed out herself, with Lucifer running after her. Rodmilla gave Snow and Charming a healthy glare.

"Someday, you'll pay for your insolence, princess and when you least expect it," she hissed.

"You're the one that will pay if you threaten my wife," David warned. But Rodmilla only smirked at him.

"You'll be taught your place too, Charming, I assure you," Rodmilla promised, as she stalked off. David rolled his eyes.

"That woman is off her rocker," Robin mentioned, as he and Regina danced near them.

"Certifiable and you should be careful. Rodmilla's threats shouldn't be taken lightly," Regina warned.

"Even if I enjoyed watching you punch her," Regina added. Snow smiled.

"Mom...that was awesome!" Emma complimented. David chuckled.

"A brawl or two back in the Enchanted Forest would have made the balls we went to more fun," he joked. Snow lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"We checked the perimeter and Drizella and her greasy cohort left," Happy reported.

"That woman is battier than a belfry, but I'm ten bucks richer," Grumpy grinned.

"Ten bucks richer?" Snow asked.

"We had a little bet on you punching Drizella tonight," Happy admitted. David chuckled.

"You bet on whether or not I'd punch Drizella tonight?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, we bet on _when_ you'd punch her. Happy said by nine and I said by eight," Grumpy clarified. Charming laughed and Snow smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I want in on the bet next time," David said.

"There won't be a next time if she knows what's good for her. You'd think after I decked her she'd get the picture and stay away from you," Snow reasoned.

"Wish I could agree, sister, but that woman is nuttier than squirrel poo. She won't quit until someone locks her up in a padded room," Grumpy said. Snow sighed. They'd tried, but Lady Tremaine just threw money around and Drizella went untreated and unchecked. Charming put his hands on her shoulders.

"Be that as it may, she's gone now and we're not going to waste anymore time talking about her," he said.

"That's an excellent idea," Robin agreed.

"Good...cause you know I haven't danced yet with my Goddaughter," Grumpy said. Emma smiled and offered her hand to him.

"I'll get us some more champagne," David said, as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll join you," Robin said, leaving Snow and Regina alone.

"So...has Emma decided where she's going to college?" Regina asked.

"She got a full ride offer from Portland State," Snow replied.

"Portland, Maine?" Regina asked.

"Portland, Oregon," Snow clarified.

"Oregon?" Regina exclaimed. Snow nodded.

"And you and David are letting her go?" she asked.

"We're scared to death, but she wants to. And it's a full ride, so we're thinking we can use the money we've saved to fly her back more often," Snow explained.

"We're scared, because if something happens, we're not sure it's possible for us to leave Storybrooke," Snow confessed. Regina was silent for a moment.

"You can't, but if something were to happen, not to say that it would, but I could go help her in your place," Regina offered. Snow's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" Snow asked.

"I'm the reason you can't leave," Regina replied quietly.

"I've been trying to atone for everything I've done. I'll never be able to make up for all of it, but if she needed someone, I could go so she wouldn't be alone," Regina said. Snow smiled, as her eyes misted.

"Thank you Regina," she said gratefully. The other woman nodded curtly, as David and Robin returned. She accepted the glass from her husband and he slipped his now free arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. She'd tell him about her conversation with Regina later.

"I'm perfect," she assured him.

The celebration lasted well into the night, but the twins didn't make it much past ten. Johanna took them home for Snow and Charming, allowing them to stay and celebrate with Emma.

* * *

 _Bermuda Triangle_

The submarine traveled through the seemingly open waters, though its crew moved about like they were readying to dock. An attractive man stood at the helm. He had chiseled features, sandy brown hair, a bit of scruff on his face, and a lean, muscular build with a sword at his hip and a gun on other beneath his leather coat.

The submarine passed through an invisible barrier and a vast underwater compound appeared, as the submarine docked in the subterranean landing bay. The man's boots sounded thickly on the steel floors, as he got into an elevator at the far end of the chamber and descended further down into the compound.

A vast underwater city opened before him once the elevator opened and he made his way through the masses of people and creatures alike that resided here, carefully contained in a living museum.

He made his way through the catacombs and through several doors, which slid open for him upon approach. The final door that opened revealed his destination, which looked like an ordinary office, until one started to look around at the various objects that adorned the walls and shelves, most notably a curious lamp, what appeared to be an urn of some kind, what looked like a wand, various weapons like swords and bows, an ornate mirror on the wall, and even a transparent box that appeared to have ordinary dust inside.

"Your expedition was successful, I assume?" Clayton asked from behind his desk.

"For an expedition in this realm, I suppose so. Nothing compared to the treasures we've collected in the past, but what I got should fetch a pretty penny to private collectors," the man replied. Clayton puffed on his cigar.

"Patience Xander, the other realms are only frozen for ten more years. That's when the real fun will begin and the things you've been collecting lately will provide us funding," he replied, as he tossed him an envelope full of cash and a vial of liquid.

"Another youth potion?" Xander asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"The ingredients are getting scarce, making for a weaker brew. We'll both need them more often until the raw ingredients are available again. We don't want to get too old and gray for what's coming, after all," Clayton reasoned. The man drank the potion and put the envelope in his jacket.

"That's not all, I hope. You promised that I could see him this time," Xander said. Clayton smirked and went over to the mirror.

"I suppose I did. Tell the mirror what you want to see," Clayton instructed, as it swirled and Sidney's face appeared.

"Mirror...show me my son," Xander requested. Sidney smirked.

"You'll have to be more specific. It is my understanding that you had two. One you...sold for a farm and one you just abandoned," Sidney goaded. Xander glared at the mirror and Clayton chuckled.

"He's a bit cheeky at times," he quipped.

"Show me my son that still lives," Xander clarified. The mirror rippled, as Sidney tapped into a mirror in the town hall building in Storybrooke, Maine.

He exhaled the breath he was holding, as his handsome son appeared. He had not seen him since he was just a boy, except for a few times from afar, like the day his mother died, but he recognized him instantly. The raven haired beauty in his arms was clearly Snow White, his son's wife and true love. But he wasn't prepared to see what came next. The couple kissed the heads of a pair of sleepy children, before sending them off with what he assumed was a nanny. Then a young blonde teen girl came between them, hugging them both.

"Are they…" he uttered.

"Your three grandchildren," Clayton finished his question. He was stunned. Despite all his own mistakes and bad choices, his son had it all.

"Yes...it seems leaving him all those years ago was the best thing you could have done," Clayton said.

"I left... because you promised riches so I could return and provide for my family!" Xander hissed.

"By faking your death?" Clayton questioned.

"I did that to sever David from the embarrassment that I was. I knew that if I was thought to be dead that my reputation might not haunt him as much," Xander reasoned.

"You knew what was involved," Clayton retorted.

"No...I didn't expect the ship I got on that day to travel to other realms! We returned, having not aged a day and I find my wife dead and my son grown. And James…" his voice cracked.

"And James dead too, because of an evil King's thirst for gold!" he ranted.

"Yet you chose not to approach David that day," Clayton said.

"How could I?" he spat.

"I'm the father that abandoned him and his mother, whom he was burying, on his wedding day, no less. No, it would have distracted him from taking the kingdom from George and trust me, I wanted the King to pay for ruining James!" he spat angrily and then sighed.

"We left on another mission...and…" he started to say.

"Then the curse. You know not even I could have known about the Dark One's plan with the Evil Queen," Clayton stated.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Stick with me, my friend. You will be reunited and he will understand," Clayton assured him.

"Why is my son and his family so important to you and the Dragon?" he asked bluntly.

"That will be revealed when the times comes, but rest assured, none of them will be harmed," Clayton replied.

* * *

The celebration for Emma winded down, as the evening grew very late. Now would come a summer of family time for the Charmings, before they would send their precious first born to college and allow her to experience the world for herself. Snow and David would watch her spread her wings with a mix of pride, love, and trepidation, but most of all the hope that she would thrive.

* * *

Xander swirled the drink in his glass and tipped it back, letting the rest of the amber liquid slide down his throat. Seeing his son had not brought him as much satisfaction as he had hoped. Instead, it brought forth memories of every mistake and bad decision he had ever made. It was abundantly clear that there was no place for him in David's life. But he had known that the moment he had returned to the Enchanted Forest to find that nearly twenty years had passed since he met Clayton in that tavern on his way back from a supply run.

Clayton had promised him riches and he had indeed delivered. But after what felt like only months to him, he had returned to find his wife dying and his grown son marrying the woman he loved.

He did not approach, but merely observed from afar. He sought answers after that and drowned his sorrows when he learned of James' fate and David taking his place as a prince. Then him becoming a wanted prince with the bandit princess, Snow White.

Clayton found him drunk out of his mind again and sobered him up, bringing him back to work with him. They had been at his compound in the Land Without Magic when the curse had struck, ripping most of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest away to this land and freezing the rest of the realms. He had fallen off the wagon again for a while then too, thinking his son was lost to him again.

And now, meeting him would be possible one day and it brought him no comfort. He could only imagine David's reaction. He signaled the bartender for a refill, but someone moved the glass out of his reach. He glared at the man who had sit down next to him. He had come to call this man a friend, for they had a bit in common when it came to abandoning their sons.

"I think you've had enough, my friend," the strong voice commented. He had dark shoulder length hair and sharp, attractive features, a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His complexion was ruddy and commonly seen in the land of his birth, the far Kingdom of Agrabah.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Cassim," Xander grumbled.

"I heard Clay let you take a peek at your boy. Didn't like what you saw?" the man asked, as he signaled for his own drink.

"David is happy. He's married and in love, with three children. He has an honorable profession and the respect of an entire Kingdom," Xander said.

"And this upsets you?" Cassim asked.

"No! I just…" Xander stammered.

"You know that there is no place for you in a life like that. I know exactly how you feel, you know," he replied. Xander lowered his head.

"At least you can see him. If I look in on mine, he's just simply frozen in time right now," Cassim mentioned. Xander nodded. He and Cassim were kindred spirits.

They married for love, but they were extremely poor and it soured the love between their spouses. After all, not everyone's love was true enough for problems, especially ones like poverty.

They both abandoned their families in hopes of finding riches and returning to them, only to fail to return until their wives were gone and their sons grown with their own lives.

And if that hadn't been coincidental enough, both their boys had risen from the poverty they were born into and men that were greatly respected. Both had married for true love, each to a princess of a vast kingdom.

"Keep your head up, my friend. If your son is the good man that you say he is, he may find it in himself to forgive you eventually," Cassim offered.

"Do you think yours will?" Xander asked.

"I want to hope he will. We may both have a second chance yet," Cassim replied

* * *

 _In the next chapter, the summer months have passed and Emma leaves Storybrooke for college..._


	33. Out Into the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I** **'m so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama,** **adventure** **and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And soon – Brief SwanFire.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 ** _Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time._ **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **andria: Thanks, glad you like the story. And yes, I'm bringing in David's father, mainly because they never named him in the series or said much about him, which leaves it completely open to interpretation. I think David's backstory is a bit lacking so I'm going to do a lot with it in this story. ;)**

 **Guest: I'm not sure why you are fixated on the names of the characters, especially with all the things going on in the story. Ruth is Emma's middle name, in case you missed it. But if you really want to talk names, leave a signed review and then we'll talk.**

 **EmmaAthena2013: Emma will meet Neal, not in this chapter, but soon. I have a lot in store, so enjoy!**

 **Araya: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it and don't worry, my plans include Henry :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: So glad you're enjoying it so much! Yep, I decided to bring in David's father and give him a back story. I have much in store for that storyline. I like to do things I haven't seen done before. Yep, Drizella is a nut job and Emma is off to Oregon so much excitement ahead. :)**

 **Emmamme: Yes, you are correct. He is that Cassim, Aladdin's father. I am eventually bringing Aladdin in. I have no idea if A &E will bring them in, but I thought connecting them to other characters was in true Once fashion. As for the foreshadowing, it's a definite possibility that Emma will need help in the future. As for Robin and Regina's marital status, that question will be answered in a future chapter. ;)**

 _ **Three months have passed since the last chapter. It is now mid-August**_

Finding You Always

Chapter 33: Out Into the World

Snow promised herself she wouldn't cry, but as David loaded Emma's luggage in Regina's car, she was failing miserably. Their beautiful daughter was going off to college to experience the world for herself. Snow wanted that for her. She and Charming had always wanted to give her the world. But leaving the safety of Storybrooke also scared them to death.

As the last of it was put in the trunk, Emma bent down to hug the twins. Eva sniffed and Leo's bottom lip trembled.

"Hey...no sad faces. I'm gonna call all the time and I'll be home for Christmas break," she promised. They nodded, as she clutched the brown leather bound book to her chest.

"This book is very important. Can I trust you two to look after it for me?" she asked, as they held it between them.

"We'll keep it safe," Leo promised. She smiled and then stood before her parents.

"We have a couple things for you," Snow said, as she handed her an object wrapped in cloth.

"You guys have already given me everything," she replied, as she unwrapped the cloth and found one of the unicorns from her mobile that hung in her childhood bedroom. It had been attached to a keyring.

"Oh...I love it!" she said in awe.

"And it's enchanted with fairy dust, so you never have to worry about it breaking," Snow mentioned.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"That's not all we want to give you," David said, as he handed her a small canister. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Pepper spray, daddy?" she asked.

"Humor me. I can't send you out there with a sword. But pepper spray is deemed acceptable...and I just need you to be safe," David said. Emma smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered. Charming swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

"I love you too, princess," he choked out, as he cradled her head. Emma moved to her mother and Snow cupped her face in her hands and then hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Emma," Snow sobbed.

"I love you too Mom," she replied, as they finally parted.

"Thank you Regina," David said. The former Queen nodded, as they got into the car and slowly drove off.

* * *

After Regina took her to the airport in Boston, Emma had boarded the plane, which had been an experience in itself for her. Upon landing in Portland, she got a cab and found her dorm building. She found her room easily enough and walked into find two other girls. Roommates...she should have suspected, but she was still caught off guard. She wasn't used to being alone anymore. She has had this wonderfully perfect little family for the last ten years and gone through the twins' grabby hands stages where they'd run off with her stuff. But this wasn't Storybrooke. She was alone out here. It was both terrifying and liberating at the same time.

She'd known she would miss her family, but damn, she didn't expect it to hit her so soon. She'd go to bed tonight without warning the squirts to stay out of her stuff, she'd eat dinner without her family, in which she would have endured her mother's prodding to divulge details about her day and her father's terrible dad jokes.

She'd miss the nightly rolling of her eyes at them when they'd find a way to make doing the dishes romantic, side by side, with hands touching and making gooey eyes. She'd go to sleep tonight without secretly listening in on the twins' bedtime stories that she'd say out loud that she was far too old for.

In many ways, Storybrooke was not the real world. Now that she was in the real world again, it was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Great...another freshman," the brunette girl grumbled.

"I'm Emma," she said.

"I'm sure you are," the brunette drawled sarcastically. The redhead on the other bed smiled though, much friendlier.

"I'm Melanie," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said, as the brunette huffed and stormed out.

"You met Theresa, whose apparently mad that she got put with freshman," Melanie said. Emma shrugged. She'd met enough girls like that in the group home and it didn't bother her.

She started unpacking and immediately took out the eight by ten frame that she had wrapped protectively in her clothes. It was their most recent family portrait. They had a lot of those. Snow was fascinated with the photograph technology in this realm and took so many pictures that they had bins full of them in the basement that documented almost every moment of the last seven years.

Family portraits and images of the three of her children were the preferred artwork in the Charming household. Her mother was always joking that in the Enchanted Forest, they would have had to sit still for hours to have a family portrait done, which she said would be a nightmare getting the three of them and dad to sit still that long.

She put the framed photo on her nightstand by what would be her bed now.

"Family?" Melanie asked. Emma smiled.

"Yeah…" Emma replied fondly.

"Wow...your parents look so young," the other girl commented.

"They were really young when they had me," Emma replied automatically. She was ready for comments like that.

"So...where are you from?" Emma asked.

"Here in Portland. Though, I used to spend most of my summers in Seattle with my dad since my parents divorced when I was eight," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. She couldn't imagine her parents not together. But Melanie shrugged and she had to remember this wasn't Storybrooke again. Love didn't always win out here.

"I got used to it and they're happier apart. What about you? Are you from Portland too?" she asked.

"No, Maine actually. A small town about eighty miles from Augusta," Emma replied vaguely.

"Wow...Maine. That's like on the other coast. Couldn't wait to get away?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that. I was going to go closer, but I got a full ride offer from this school, so it was hard to pass up," Emma replied.

"What's your major?" Melanie asked.

"Criminal Justice," Emma answered. The other girl grinned.

"Me too...we'll probably have the same classes. My mom's this bad ass detective for the Portland P.D. so I'm following in her footsteps," Melanie said. Emma smiled.

"Is that weird?" she asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, it's just an awesome coincidence. My dad is Sheriff in our town," Emma replied. Melanie smiled back.

"A cop's kid too. I think I'm gonna like you. It's nice to officially meet you, Emma," Melanie paused.

"Emma Nolan," she answered. The girl smiled.

"Melanie Flynn," she responded, as they shook hands.

* * *

The Devil's Eye. It was quite possibly the seediest establishment in Storybrooke. It was a nightclub down by the cannery and was run by a woman that went by the moniker of Madam Medusa. Of course people, especially David, knew she was in no way related to the real Medusa.

Charming still shuddered when he recalled their encounter with the real Gorgon during their honeymoon, though he had great pride that his Snow had slain such a fearsome creature.

But this Madam Medusa was vile as well, albeit in a different way. She was a business woman and she followed all the laws on the surface, but he suspected more went on here than just her customers enjoying drinks and whatever singer was on stage any given night. She was good though, because he couldn't prove any of his suspicions. But the whole place made his skin crawl.

The girls on stage always looked far too young. They were always fully clothed, but they had a look in their eyes that told him they did more than entertain on stage. He had to follow the laws of this realm though and he didn't like the way it tied his hands sometimes. Regardless of what any of the girls looked like, he always managed to see similarities between them and his girls. These young women were each someone's daughter too.

But Madam Medusa had a way of convincing young orphan girls that this was the only way they could make a decent living.

From what he gathered from Belle, in their land, the woman had taken up the moniker of Medusa when she began hunting for the treasure known as the Devil's Eyes, a very large diamond.

Belle had told him that this realm even had a watered down version about her hunting the treasure for unspeakable riches in a modern realm much like this one.

But like with many stories, they got much of it wrong. The Devil's Eye was simply no ordinary diamond. The legend in the Enchanted Forest told conflicting stories about what power exactly it possessed. Belle said one legend suggested the diamond allowed its possessors to control the elements. But other accounts suggested that it allowed its users to summon demons, ghouls, and evil spirits to do their bidding, suggesting that was the reason it was called the Devil's Eye.

Regardless of what it did, Medusa's quest was interrupted by the curse and she landed in Storybrooke with the rest of them and he was once again being called to her establishment on a drunk and disorderly call.

"For someone who is supposed to be so Charming, I'd expect better punctuality," Medusa drawled from behind the bar. David rolled his eyes, as the woman puffed on a cigarette, her lips bright with a tacky shade of red lipstick that contrasted with the blue eyeshadow painted on almost to her eyebrows. Her red hair was shoulder length and her red dress looked to be a size too small.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"My boys took them in back," she replied, as she led him to the supply room behind the bar. Her "boys" were two very large bouncers, big, burly, and probably had half a brain between them, going by the names Brutus and Nero. David put the cuffs on the two men that created the disturbance.

"If you'd like Sheriff, my boys can help you out to the car," she said, motioning to the large men, both in height and girth. But David wouldn't give her the satisfaction of taking any kind of help from her.

"I'll manage," David replied, as he led them out to the cruiser, glad to be out of there quickly.

It didn't take long to get back to the station and he booked them, before putting them in separate cells to sleep it off.

"Any other calls while I was gone?" he asked. Thomas shook his head.

"Quiet as a tomb," Thomas replied.

"Good, then I'm off to Granny's for lunch with the Mayor," David said, as he left again.

* * *

Emma glanced down at the address her parents had given her. She didn't know what they were up to, but they had told her to come here today after classes for a surprise. She'd told them all about her experiences so far and making a friend already. They had been so happy with that and had told her to bring her friend to tag along.

But she was a little confused, because the address they had given her had led them to a repair garage not far from campus.

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm going to call them. I think they gave me the wrong address," Emma told her friend.

"Can I help you?" a man asked, as he peeked outside the garage.

"Um...I'm not sure. My parents told me to come to this address, but I think it might be wrong," Emma replied.

"Are you Emma?" he asked. She looked surprised and then a little frightened.

"I talked to your father on the phone. These are for you," he said, as he tossed her a set of keys. Emma blanched and her mouth dropped open. The man chuckled and pointed to the car parked just beside them, a yellow VW bug.

"This…" she uttered.

"All yours. Your parents arranged the sale over the phone," he said.

"Oh my God...do your parents want to adopt me?" Melanie joked. Emma grinned and shook his hand exuberantly. He chuckled and went back in his shop, as she started dialing her dad's cell.

" _Hello,"_ her dad answered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Daddy...this is amazing! I can't believe you and Mom did this!" she exclaimed excitedly. David chuckled.

" _Consider it the rest of your graduation present. Mom's with me too and you're on speaker,"_

" _Hi baby,"_ Snow called.

"Thanks you guys so much!" Emma exclaimed.

" _You're welcome, princess. This way you won't have to rely on public transportation. It will give us a little more peace of mind. Just be careful,"_ David said.

"I will Daddy. I love you both so much," Emma gushed.

" _We love you too Ems,"_ David said _._

" _So much baby...be safe!"_ Snow called.

"I will," she promised, as she hung up. She and Melanie squealed in excitement and got into the car.

* * *

He chuckled, as she fed him another bite of the dessert they were sharing at Granny's.

"I think she was happy," he mentioned. Snow smiled.

"Well, she's a teenager and we just gave her her first car," Snow reasoned, as she took a bite.

"I'm glad we were able to give her that, you know at least one normal experience," Snow said quietly.

"Hey...I don't think Emma would trade her life with her real family for what constitutes as a normal life," David replied. She nodded.

"I know. I'm just always going to worry. I mean...what if she graduates and decides she doesn't want to come back to Storybrooke?" Snow fretted.

"She'll come home, my love. Even if she takes a job outside Storybrooke, you know she'll move close by," David replied.

"I hope so," she said sadly. David lifted her chin with fingers and kissed her tenderly.

"Whatever experiences Emma has, we'll always be her parents and this will always be home. She found me and brought me here, after all. It became home the second our eyes met across this very diner when we were still just David and Mary Margaret," he reminded her. She smiled and kissed him again, with a little more heat this time and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really like having lunch with the Mayor," he mentioned, as their lips parted.

"Dessert too...though I think I could go for more," she replied.

"You want me to get us another piece of cake?" he asked. She smirked.

"No Charming, I think I'll have the Sheriff," she whispered in a sultry voice. His eyes widened.

"Unless you have to get back right away," she added.

"Thomas will call if something comes up," he replied.

"Then I suggest you take me back to my office for more...dessert," she suggested. He smirked and quickly paid the check, leaving Granny to shake her head in amusement at them, as they hurried out to his truck.

* * *

Emma closed her book and set it aside.

"I'm going to dinner. You coming?" she asked her roommate. Melanie smiled.

"I'm going to finish this chapter. I'll meet you there in about ten," she replied. Emma nodded and grabbed her wallet and phone, before heading out.

Once she was gone, Melanie picked up her own phone and dialed a number.

" _Hello…"_ the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Mom," she replied.

" _Mel...I'm so glad you called sweetie,"_ her mom said.

"Me too, I miss you. But you were right for me to come here. I found her, Mom," Melanie replied.

" _You're sure it's her?"_ the woman asked.

"Positive. She's going by Emma Nolan now, but it's her. Have you found cousin Owen yet?" Melanie asked.

" _No...Owen's all but disappeared. He's determined to do this on his own. But we're going to help him whether he likes it or not. We're going to find out what happened to your Uncle Kurt and your new friend is the key,"_ her mom said.

"We're friends and it might take some time, but I'll find out what we want to know," Melanie replied, as she hung up and started out for the dining hall. On the way, she picked up a flier that had been slipped under the door. It was for a bonfire party that was happening that evening. She smirked. Maybe Emma would talk a bit more once she had a few drinks...

* * *

Drizella stormed into the Tremaine mansion and tromped down into the basement with Lucifer hurrying behind her. She flipped on the light in one of the rooms after unlocking it. Mother rarely came down here and even she didn't know about Drizella's little collection. Plastering the walls of the small room were photos of him, a shrine to her obsession. Prince Charming himself.

"Give me my new ones," she snapped, as Lucifer handed her an envelope. She pulled out the photos from the ball and put them up, joining her hundreds of pictures taken over the last seven years...many unknowingly. In the photos which Snow White was with him, she had been violently scratched out of every single one. Drizella proceeded to scratch her out of the newest batch too.

She loathed Snow White. If not for her, she knew she could make Charming hers. But Drizella had decided that it was time to simply take what she wanted.

"Is everything ready for my plan?" she asked. Lucifer sighed.

"Yes Zella, but this is a really bad idea. If you get caught, you'll go to jail!" he warned.

"I won't get caught! And even if I do, I can be out of there before anyone can catch me. And if you got what I asked for, he'll be too out of it to do anything," she snapped.

"I got it. Everything's ready," Lucifer responded.

"Good. Then begin phase one," she said, seething at the memory of earlier, as she spied on him following the Mayor back to her office. He had gone in and hadn't come out.

Snow White had her hands all over what should be hers and she was done with her unsatisfactory fantasies of being with him. She was going to make it a reality.

* * *

Snow sighed dreamily, as she lay spooned against her husband beneath a blanket on the couch in her office. She shivered in delight, as he nuzzled her neck and she laced her fingers with his.

Laying like this, his bare chest pressed against her back, legs tangled with hers, his hardening manhood against her shapely rear, was as sensual as the lovemaking they had just engaged in.

"Best dessert ever," he hummed huskily. She giggled and bit her bottom lip. Her whole body tingled, as he trailed open mouth kisses along her neck and she felt the heat building between them again, so she should have known the phone would interrupt their bliss. He fumbled around her to get it from his discarded jeans, as she clutched the blanket around her unclothed body.

"Sheriff," he answered and listened to the person on the other end for a moment.

"Yeah...I know where it is. I'll go check it out. Don't go in. It's best if you go back to town," he said, as he hung up.

"That was Belle. Looks like someone was brave enough to break into Gold's cabin. They ransacked it and I need to go check it out," he said, as they got dressed. Snow looked out the window and saw dark clouds swirling over Storybrooke.

"Looks like a thunderstorm. Be careful," she said. He smiled and kissed her soundly.

"I will. I love you," he said fondly.

"Mmm...I love you too," she hummed, as she watched him leave. Checking the time, she decided to call Johanna to tell her she would pick up the twins at school herself today.


	34. Bad Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And soon – Brief SwanFire.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 _ **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**_

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, I still wanted Emma to have the bug so I found a way for her to still get it. And yes, Melanie is Kurt's niece and Owen's(Greg) so things are going to get very interesting there. Drizella is mega creepy and full on psycho so it's going to get interesting on that front too ;)**

 **Fancypants73: So glad you like the story! Yep, Snowing better be on high alert, cause Drizella is full on crazy and Emma may be in trouble as well. ;)**

 **andria: Thanks, glad you're still enjoying the story. I wanted to include the yellow bug, but knew it would have to happen differently here than it did in the show so I was** **hoping it seemed plausible. As for Drizella, she's highly delusional and crazy so yeah, she's still going after him. It's going to get interesting.**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad you like the twins' names. I thought they were ones that made sense. As for the surname Flynn, good guess, but it's not referring to Tangled. I will tell you that Melanie is actually the cousin of Owen Flynn(who we know is also Greg Mendell) and the niece of the late Kurt Flynn who was Owen's father in the canon.**

 **EmmaAthena2013: Glad you like it! Much excitement ahead!**

 **Emma: Thanks! Glad you like the story.**

 **Killiansbutt: Glad you're enjoying the story so much. :)**

 **Thank you also for your reviews: baretta Jennifer, zooyork81879, paupaupi,**

Finding You Always

Chapter 34: Bad Company

After picking up the twins, Snow drove to the library to return some books to Belle, with the promise of letting the twins pick out more. She heavily encouraged their appetite for reading. She let them watch television in moderation, but was glad they still loved reading. When they entered though, they heard voices and Snow stalled her children, not wanting to intrude.

"Belle...are you really sure this is what you want?" the cultured accent of Moe French was easily recognizable.

"Yes father...I love him," Belle insisted.

"Belle...he's a monster," Moe insisted.

"Not anymore. He's changed and we are getting married, with or without your blessing," Belle stated firmly. Moe sighed.

"If it's really what you want...I'll be there," Moe said reluctantly, as he stormed off, passing Snow and the twins on the way out.

"Belle!" Leo and Eva called, as they ran up to hug her.

"Oh hey…" she said happily, as she hugged the Charming twins.

"We didn't mean to intrude. We're just here to return these and pick out some new ones," Snow said with a smile. Belle smiled back and took the books.

"Of course. I set aside a big pile of books I think you two will like on the blue cart. Go ahead and pick out what you want," Belle told them, as they hurried to the cart, leaving Snow and Belle to talk.

"So...you're getting married?" Snow gushed with a big smile. Belle grinned back.

"We are...we figured it was probably time to make it official," she replied.

"I'm happy for you both," Snow congratulated.

"Thanks...at least someone is," she said dejectedly. Snow put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll come around," she assured.

"You don't know my father," Belle replied.

"No...but I know love and it's always worth fighting for. So...when is the ceremony?" Snow asked curiously.

"In a couple days. Rumple kind of wants it to be just us, my father as a witness, and Archie, who agreed to officiate," Belle said.

"Oh…" Snow replied and Belle winced.

"I'm sorry…" Belle said.

"Don't be...I understand," Snow replied.

"You were married in front of your entire kingdom and got to declare your love for all to see," Belle interjected. Snow smiled.

"Officially...but Charming and I were actually already married at that point," Snow revealed. Belle's eyes widened and she smiled coyly.

"That story's not in Emma's book!" she exclaimed. Snow laughed.

"Well...it was just me, Charming, his mother, and Lancelot," Snow said.

"Lancelot? _The_ Lancelot of the round table?" Belle asked, eyes widening again. Snow grinned.

"The one and only. He officiated and while I loved getting to declare my undying love for Charming in front of the entire kingdom, I really loved that we had that ceremony that was just for us," Snow explained. Belle smiled.

"Thanks for understanding," she replied.

"Of course," Snow replied, as the twins returned with the books they selected.

"Okay...let's get those checked out. It looks like there might be a storm coming. It's a perfect night to curl up with a book," Belle said, as she handed the stack to Snow.

"Well...let's go you two. We'll see you later," Snow said, as they left the library.

"Mommy...can we call Emma on the way home?" Eva asked, as Snow put the books in the bag she kept in the trunk.

"Sure honey...she'll love hearing from you," Snow said, as she handed her phone to the twins and they dialed, putting Emma on speaker phone, as Snow drove them home.

* * *

Emma hung up the phone with a shake of her head and went back to eating.

"What's funny?" Melanie asked, as she sat down with her tray.

"The squirts love the speakerphone and mom is already asking me to mail pictures home to them," Emma replied.

"I know what you mean. Mom's a cop so she worries," Melanie said. Emma smiled.

"Mine do too, though I could do without my mom asking me if I'm eating my vegetables," Emma replied, with an eye roll, as she ate a french fry.

"To eating junk food without our mom's trying to poke vegetables down us," Melanie said, as she held up a fry of her own.

"Up for a little more rebelling tonight?" Melanie asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asked back, as her friend handed her a flier.

"A party?" she asked. Melanie nodded. She nodded.

"It'll be fun!" she encouraged. Emma smiled.

"I guess we could check it out for a bit," she replied.

"Good, you're driving, because you have a car," Melanie replied.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Regina smiled, as she watched Roland on the swing set nearby and turned to her prized apple tree. She picked a few perfectly ripe ones and placed them in her basket. Her turnovers were a favorite in the Mills-Locksley house and she was happy that her apples went to good use. Her first ten years in Storybrooke, there had been far more apples to harvest than she could eat, but that's what happened when one was alone.

Somehow, though she didn't quite feel she deserved it sometimes, she had finally found love and happiness. She was married and this time to a man she truly loved. She still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about her wedding day. Tomorrow was their fifth wedding anniversary already. Snow and David had offered to keep Roland tomorrow evening so they could celebrate and she couldn't wait. It had been the happiest day of her life…

* * *

 _Five years ago_

 _Regina gazed her reflection in the full length mirror. Her wedding dress this time was much less elaborate than her first, but somehow suited her more. Perhaps it was because this time she was nearly bursting at the seams with happiness, for she was marrying her soul mate._

" _You look so beautiful," thirteen-year-old Emma gushed, as she stood beside her mother in a periwinkle colored bridesmaid dress, nearly identical to the one Snow was wearing, though Snow's had a v neck, where as Emma's was a higher collar and more age appropriate._

" _You really do," Snow said wistfully, as she held two-year-old Eva in her arms, who wore a flower girl dress much in the same color as her mother and sister._

" _Thank you Snow. I didn't know if a day like this would ever come," Regina said softly. Snow smiled._

" _But it has...and I'm so happy for you," Snow said, getting choked up. Regina rolled her eyes playfully._

" _Don't ruin your makeup or make me ruin mine," she warned playfully._

" _Pwetty…" Eva cooed, as Snow smiled at her._

" _Yeah, Aunt Gina looks very pretty, doesn't she sweetheart?" Snow cooed back, as little Eva shook her head._

" _Thank you sweetie," Regina said._

" _I know your first marriage to my father wasn't good. I loved him...but I know he didn't treat you right and I'm so sorry," Snow said regrettably._

" _It didn't give me the right to kill him though and I'm sorry for that," she replied, pausing for a beat._

" _Nothing that happened between us was your fault. I blamed you for everything for so long...it's surreal that we've even gotten to where we have," Regina continued. Snow squeezed her hand._

" _Love heals...especially when it's true love," Snow said. Regina nodded with a smile._

 _There was a knock at the door_

" _Come in!" Snow called. Roland scampered in with Leo trying to escape behind him. An arm reached out and scooped him up, as Charming gave chase._

" _Oh no you don't, you little escape artist," he said, as he tickled him._

" _Everything is ready when you are," he said with a smile, as he took the boys back outside. Regina took a deep breath and started toward her backyard where Robin was waiting to marry her under her prized apple tree._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Her reminiscing was interrupted by a pair of arms encircling her waist. But it was a welcome interruption.

"You're home early," she mused, as he kissed her neck.

"That's the beauty of being the owner and having employees to take care of things when I want to skip out to come home early to my beautiful wife," Robin replied. She smiled, as she turned and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm...turnovers for dessert?" he asked hopefully. She smirked.

"If you're good…" she teased. He raised one eyebrow.

"What if I'm bad?" he joked. Her smile widened.

"You just might get more than turnovers," she purred. He smirked, as he watched her saunter inside. For a cursed life, it was a very good life.

* * *

 _Portland_

Emma was pretty nervous, as she and her friend arrived at the party. A large bonfire burned on the beach and cups were overflowing with beer.

"Em...you look like you've never been to a party before," Melanie teased lightly.

"I've been to plenty of parties," Emma defended herself.

"Parties without your parents?" Melanie asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"My High School was really small...so I guess not," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah...the small town that you still won't tell me the name of," Melanie said. Emma sighed. She supposed that if she didn't tell her the name, it would come off as weirder than if she did tell her. It wasn't like she was ever going to go there anyway.

"I'm from Storybrooke, Maine," Emma told her. Melanie handed her a glass.

"Storybrooke...come on, that's not the real name of the town," Melanie joked.

"It is...and that's why I don't tell people. They think it's a silly name," Emma replied. Melanie shrugged.

"It sounds whimsical, actually. The big city isn't all it's cracked up to be sometimes. What does your Mom do?" Melanie asked, as they sipped at their beer.

"She's kind of the Mayor," Emma replied, biting her bottom lip. Melanie's eyes widened.

"Okay...wait, your Dad is Sheriff and your Mom is Mayor?" Melanie said. Emma nodded.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Melanie asked. Emma laughed.

"Probably...but it actually works. My parents are pretty good leaders," Emma replied.

"But like...what if they ever split up? Wouldn't that make it awkward?" she asked. Emma shook her head.

"My parents would never split up. They're tru...like soul mates," Emma replied.

"Wonder what that's like? My parents did nothing but fight before their divorce," Melanie said sadly. Emma smiled thinly.

"I'm sorry...that must be hard. Believe it or not though, I do know what it's like to have a less than perfect home life. My dad was in a coma until I was ten," Emma replied.

"What?" Melanie asked. Emma nodded, as she took another drink. She nodded.

"There was an accident on the night I was born. My mom was separated from my dad and me. He was...stabbed and spent ten years in a hospital in Boston. And my mom had amnesia. She didn't remember dad and me at first when we came home, but it eventually happened. And then they renewed their vows and had my twin siblings," Emma explained. It wasn't entirely a lie, just a modified version of things that had happened.

"Wow...that's some story," Melanie commented, as she saw a couple guys checking them out. She nudged Emma and she blushed.

"Come on, let's go talk to them," she suggested, as the blonde trailed with uncertainty behind her.

* * *

Neal Cassidy searched the cars parked at the beach for one that was open. His latest score had gone well, but he didn't want to linger in the area for too long. He found a yellow bug and the door was locked...but the trunk wasn't. He smirked and slipped inside. He started going to work on hot wiring the car when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit…" he cursed, as he dove into the backseat and hid, as a beautiful blonde got into the car. She sat at the steering wheel sobbing for a few minutes, before she started the car up and sped away.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

"So Emma...where you from?" the very cute guy, whom she learned was Mark, asked. Emma smiled.

"Maine," Emma replied.

"Wow...that's far. How come you came all way here?" he asked.

"I got a full ride to Portland State," she replied.

"That's amazing...you must be really smart," he said, as he slipped his arm around her. It instantly made Emma uncomfortable and she shrugged him off. But he tried again.

"So...my ride is over there," he said, pointing to the black Mustang in the distance.

"It's nice…" Emma replied.

"It's nicer inside...if you get my drift," he leered. Emma tried to keep her smile and then shrugged him off again.

"I'm sure it is," she said, as she started to walk away. But the half drunk idiot grabbed her around the waist again.

"Come on baby...let's go have some fun," he leered, as he tried to grope her. That was the wrong move and she kneed him in the groin.

"Argh...bitch!" he screamed, attracting the attention of everyone around them. She didn't see Melanie anywhere and everyone was now staring at her, like she was a freak. She remembered getting looks like that before she found her dad. Her homesickness hit her full force and she hurried away back to her car. She should have known that she would never fit in out here.

She sniffed and started her car. She didn't know where Melanie was, but she had to get out there for a bit. She'd come back for her friend. As she was driving, she realized that she really had no idea how to navigate this city yet. It so much bigger and louder than Storybrooke.

"You know, if you keep on this road, you're just going to get lost," a voice said. Emma screamed, as she noticed the figure that popped up in her backseat. She slammed on the brakes and sent the man in her backseat lurching forward.

Emma scrambled for the can of pepper spray in her purse and held it out to him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa...I'm not going to hurt you. No need for the pepper spray," he said.

"Then why the hell are you in my car?!" she exclaimed, as she turned on the dome light.

"I...I thought this was mine. Got one just like it," he lied.

"You're lying. I'm pretty good at spotting when people are lying," she said, noticing a couple tools next to him in the backseat.

"Wait...were you trying to steal my car?!" she exclaimed. He smirked.

"Yep...but I clearly picked the wrong one. Something tells me you could totally kick my ass if you wanted to," he replied.

"Got that right, pal. Give me one good reason not to call the cops or spray you in the face with this stuff," she growled.

"Because I don't really mean any harm. I'm just a guy down on his luck and you're just a girl that looks like she could use someone to talk to," he replied. She snorted.

"Right…" she spat.

"Am I lying?" he asked. She studied his face.

"Just because you're not lying about that doesn't mean I should trust you," she said.

"You're right, you don't know me. I'm Neal Cassidy and life hasn't always been easy so sometimes I steal to get by," he confessed. Emma slowly lowered the can of pepper spray, as she sensed his sincerity. She had a very good life now, but it hadn't always been that way when she lived in the group home.

The stealing part did bother her a bit, but probably not as much as it should. After all, her own parents had met, because her mother had stolen from her father. It wasn't because she wanted to, but had been forced into that life. Her mother had stolen to survive. Perhaps Neal did the same.

Fine, maybe you're not complete scum. I'm Emma Nolan," she said. He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Nice to meet you Emma. Thanks for not spraying me with pepper spray,," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Just get in the front seat and tell me where a good coffee place is," she ordered. He shrugged.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

* * *

Thunder boomed loudly, rattling the windows slightly. The fire crackled in the fireplace and the twins looked up from their books. Fat rain drops pelted the windows

and Eva looked to her mother in the kitchen.

"Mommy...when's Daddy going to be home?" Eva asked.

"He should be home soon, sweetie. He just had to go out and look at Mr. Gold's cabin and then he'll be home," she said, putting on a reassuring smile for her children. But as the thunder shook the windows again, Snow felt worry seep into her. She watched the dark, angry clouds swirl in the sky, threatening to open up on them at any moment and she didn't want Charming out in this. She slipped into the bedroom and pushed the number she had assigned to speed dial her husband.

" _Hello,"_ he answered.

"Charming…" she said in relief.

" _Is everything okay?"_ he asked.

"Yes...I'm just worried about you with this storm coming," she replied, feeling a little silly. But she could hear a smile in his voice.

" _I'm fine and I'll be quick. I just want to secure the scene and then I'll worry about processing it tomorrow after the storm passes. I should be home in an hour tops,"_ he assured her. She smiled.

"I'll be waiting. Just...please be careful," she pleaded. He chuckled.

" _I will. I love you,"_ he said.

"I love you too," she replied, as she hung up the phone. As she continued to watch the clouds swirl, the small knot of worry in her stomach didn't lessen and she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she had. She wouldn't be able to relax until Charming walked through that door and was in her arms.

* * *

 _Portland_

"And that's about it. I usually drift from city to city," Neal said, as they walked and sipped at their coffee.

"You ever think about putting down roots?" Emma asked. They had been talking for a while now. Neal told her how his father had abandoned him after his mother died. Emma had told the abridged version of her story of her story, how she'd been an orphan too until her father woke up.

"Roots never seem to work out well for me. But then again, I've never found a reason to stick around...yet," he said. Emma blushed.

"So...how come a girl like you is giving a known thief the time of day?" he asked.

"A girl like me?" she asked.

"Smart, beautiful, comes from a good family. I mean, you even said your dad is a cop," he reiterated and her cheeks warmed again.

"Sometimes people have to steal to survive. I get it, because my mom had to when she was my age," Emma replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. Emma nodded. Time for the abridged version again.

"Her parents died when she was young and she ran away from her step-monster. She was on her own for a long time until she tried to steal a ring from my dad. He tracked her down, because it was his mother's ring," Emma said fondly.

"And he didn't turn her into the cops?" he asked skeptically. Emma laughed.

"Nope, he saved her life...and then she saved his. My mom tried the ring on, before giving it back to him, but it that was it for dad. They parted ways for a while, but when they quit denying their feelings, they finally found their way back to each other," she explained.

"Sounds like a fairy-tale romance," he mentioned.

" _You have no idea,"_ Emma thought.

"That's my parents," she answered instead.

"But enough about me. I've been rambling on this entire time," she said.

"I like listening to you. For someone from a small town, you've had a pretty interesting life," Neal replied.

"And for someone who has been all over the country, you've barely told me anything," Emma retorted. He chuckled

"I like to leave a little mystery," he replied with a grin.

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

August W. Booth shot up in bed, as an incredible pain ripped through his leg. The woman in bed with him stirred. He didn't remember her name. She was just another one night stand he had picked up in a nightclub. She spoke to him in Japanese and asked him what was wrong.

"My leg is killing me," he groaned, not bothering to speak in her language. It's not like he'd ever see her again. He pulled back the bedclothes and his eyes widened in horror. His leg was turning into wood again. But...it was impossible. Emma was in Storybrooke and had been for the last seven years. Had she left? And if so, why?

He needed answers. He hobbled out of bed and got dressed. He had answers to find. If Emma had left Storybrooke, then he needed to get her to go back or he was a dead man.

* * *

By the time David pulled up to Gold's cabin, the storm was in full force. He ran for the shelter of the cabin, drenched by the time he got inside. He examined the deadbolt on the door and it was definitely busted clean. Instinctively, he drew the gun from his holster and slowly made his way through the rooms in the cabin. Furniture was overturned and broken items littered the floor, like someone had been looking for something.

He wouldn't know if anything was missing until he could get Gold out here, but first, he needed Bashful to come and dust for prints. He flipped his cell phone open and dialed, but the call wouldn't go through. He sighed. Gold didn't have a landline in the cabin either. Cell reception was spotty at best out here, but with the storm, there was no signal whatsoever.

"Dammit…" he cursed. He'd have to drive back in and come back after the storm cleared. He ducked back out into the rain and got to the patrol car.

"What the hell?" he groaned, noticing the back tire was flat on the driver's side.

"Perfect," he hissed. Just as he was about to turn back to the cabin, he saw a figure in the dark, as lightning flashed. He reached for his gun, but felt something poke him sharply on the back of his neck.

"Owe…" he growled, as he reached back and pulled something out. He squinted, trying to see what it was, but his vision swam and dizziness overtook him, as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Two figures in dark raincoats dragged the prince into the cabin, followed by a smaller, slighter figure, also dressed in rain gear…


	35. Set Fire to the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And soon – Brief SwanFire.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **This chapter also has a steamy Snowing scene, so if you're not into that, it's marked at the beginning and end with this annotation: _Snowing_**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 _ **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**_

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **killiansbutt: Yay, you're caught up! But yeah, you'll have to wait like everyone else now. Good thing is I update Sunday nights so it's not a terribly long wait in between chapters. Thanks, it's good to hear that I'm managing to balance all the storylines well. Yeah, rocky times are ahead. August and Neal won't come out of this looking good, I can tell you that. Oh and I did see that manip on Tumblr with little Emma on Charming's shoulders and I melted! So glad you're enjoying everything!**

 **andria: Yes, honestly Henry is the only reason I'm really bothering with SwanFire. It will be brief and serve its purpose, which is Henry. ;)**

 **EmmaAthena2013: So glad you're enjoying the story. Excitement ahead!**

 **misscam: Don't worry, I love when Snow saves Charming too. The equality between them is one of the things I love most too. Yeah, Emma is headed for heartbreak, but I wanted to write a fleshed out version of what would happen if she did get pregnant with Henry, but had her parents there. So glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Sorry, I dropped off in a cliffhanger, lol, but this chapter is all Snowing action and romance. Swanfire will be back in the next chapter and August will pop up again later, though he is probably not going to come out looking good. So glad you're enjoying it. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 35: Set Fire to the Rain

Snow twirled her ring nervously, as the storm raged outside. A feeling of dread had knotted in her stomach, only moments ago, and she instinctively knew why. Something was wrong. David was in trouble...she could feel it in her bones. He wasn't answering his cell and though she knew it was probably because the storm had made cell reception almost non-existant, she knew it was more than that.

The front door opened and Ruby hurried inside, quickly shedding her wet raincoat. Snow hung her wet coat up.

"Thanks for coming. I know asking you to get out in this is a lot," Snow fretted.

"Snow...you're the closest thing I have to a sister. I just wish you'd call Thomas and let him look for David in this," Ruby said.

"You know what he'll say. It's too dangerous to look for him until the storm subsides, but I can't wait that long. Something isn't right, I can feel it and no one can find Charming like I can," Snow replied fiercely. Ruby nodded.

"I know...just be careful. I'll call Thomas and tell him. He's going to be pissed," Ruby warned.

"He can yell at me after I find my husband. Thanks for staying with the twins," she said, hugging her best friend.

"Mommy…" a little voice called. Snow saw the worried faces of her twins gazing up at her.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Eva asked. Snow knelt down and hugged them both.

"I'm sure Daddy's fine. He's probably just caught out in the storm," Snow assured them.

"But you're gonna find him?" Leo asked. Snow smiled at how he looked so much like her husband, right down to the furrowing of his brows.

"I will always find him," she promised, as she put on her rain gear and grabbed the satchel of supplies she had packed in case she got stranded.

"Be good for Ruby and I'll be back before you know it," she promised, as she hurried out to her car amidst the raging storm.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you want me to drop you off?" Emma asked, as they arrived back at the beach.

"Yep, I'll be fine. Give me your phone for a second," Neal said. She handed him the device and he pressed some buttons, before handing it back.

"There. You have my number now," he said, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Emma's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon found herself kissing him back. He grinned, as their lips parted.

"See ya Emma," he said, as he got out. A few seconds later, Melanie got in.

"Who was that?" Melanie grilled with a coy smile. Emma rolled her eyes.

"That was Neal, the guy that tried to steal my car. I almost pepper sprayed him and then we got coffee," Emma said. Melanie laughed.

"All that after you kneed that other asshole in the balls," Melanie joked and shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're definitely not boring," Melanie teased, as Emma drove them back to campus.

* * *

Drizella sent her hired hands away once they dragged the prince inside and now she waited impatiently, as Lucifer built a fire since the power was out, due to the storm. She couldn't have planned a better night for this. The storm raged outside and would complicate any search attempt for him.

"That sleeping dart won't last long," Lucifer warned.

"Then you better have what I asked for and it better not get traced back to us," she snapped.

"It won't," Lucifer assured, as he handed her a syringe. She took off the cap with her gloved hands and injected the drug into David's arm. He stirred and she tossed the empty syringe into the fire.

"Zella...this is risky at best. Surely they're looking for him," Lucifer reasoned.

"Of course they are, but the storm will slow them down. Just go get in the van. Make sure it's hidden off the back path and be ready in case I need a quick getaway," she hissed. He nodded and gathered his bag, before going out the back. Drizella removed her coat and stared hungrily at her prize. She moved his arms above his head and tied his wrists together tightly with a silk scarf. Charming started to stir and she stroked his handsome face.

"Time to have some fun, my prince," she whispered.

* * *

Snow could barely see the dirt road and slid around the muddy path, as she attempted to find Gold's cabin. She squinted through the pouring rain, as the car's windshield wipers tried in vain to keep up with the down pour. There in the trees, she saw the cabin and David's patrol car. She pulled off and parked. Opening her umbrella, she ran toward the car, but didn't see her husband inside. Glancing down, she spotted the flat tire and sighed in relief. Maybe that's all it was. He was just stranded. She hurried to the cabin to find him.

* * *

Drizella let her eyes drink in his exposed chest, having removed the soaked shirt from his torso. She traced a finger along the muscled planes of his chest and abs.

"I'm finally going to make you mine," she whispered, as she crushed her lips against his.

David's world was a hazy mess. He couldn't think clearly and as he struggled to open his eyes, it didn't help. He slammed them shut, as the room spun violently and the images before him were nothing but a fuzzy jumble. And he couldn't speak, because someone was kissing him? He struggled, but his hands wouldn't move and his head was clouded with confusion. He gasped for air, as the lips left his.

"Snow…" he called weakly. The lips against his didn't feel like Snow and neither did the taste. But he had no idea what was going on other than he was freezing and felt weak all over. Maybe it was Snow...who else would be kissing him, after all?

Drizella scowled, as he called out for _her_. But if that's how he wanted to do this, then she'd play along. Either way, she'd get what she desired, even if she had to pretend to be that wretched princess. Her hand rested on his belt and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation, as she started to undo it.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the cabin door.

"No…" she spat. How had they found him in this terrible storm? She crept to the window and peered out, snarling at the sight of Snow White, drenched to the bone and calling her husband's name.

"Damn her…" Drizella cursed, as she looked at the captive prince. She had been so close...but she couldn't get caught. She was under no allusions. She couldn't beat Snow White in a fight. But if she escaped, she'd be able to try again someday. Her plan would just have to be even better next time. She put her gloves back on and gathered her things. Her men had wiped the place clean. There would be no trace of her once she left. Quickly, she leaned down and smothered his lips with her own.

"I will make you mine someday, my dear Charming. That is a promise," she hissed, before running out the back.

* * *

With no answer, Snow turned the knob, pushing on it again. It wasn't locked, but something was definitely blocking the door. She went around to the window and peeked inside. It was hard to see with the water on the glass, but she saw a fire and someone lying beside it. Worry filled her and she went back to the door.

She backed up and took a deep breath. Gathering all her strength, she lunged at the door, kicking it with her foot. It swung open and the chair that had been baracading it tumbled to the floor. She got inside and tossed her satchel down, before closing the door again. The lock was broken, so she put the chair back against it to keep the storm out.

"David…" she cried, as she hurried to him. She gasped, as she saw his wrists bound above his head and him shivering violently.

"Oh my love...who did this to you…" she whispered, as she stroked his face. She quickly found the bedroom in the cabin and pulled all the blankets off the bed, dragging them into the living room. She stoked the fire and added a few logs, making the fire grow stronger and hotter. She took her husband's boots off and then undid his wet pants, pulling them off, followed by his boxers. She found his shirt and laid his clothes out to dry, before undoing the scarf that tied his wrists.

He moaned and tossed his head to the side, as his blue eyes, clouded with confusion fluttered open.

"Snow…" he cried.

"Shh...I'm here, my love," she whispered, as she stroked his handsome face. Her wet clothes were next and she laid them out to dry with his, before huddling against him and covering them with the mass of bedclothes.

David moaned incoherantly and started to thrash. She had never seen him like this and wondered why he was so out of it.

"Shh...Charming, it's me...it's Snow. Calm down," she whispered, as she gently kissed him. His eyes widened for a moment, recognizing this kiss as his beautiful Snow.

"Snow…" he breathed with more certainty, as he shivered again. She snuggled closer to him, practically laying on top of him to get him warm with her body heat.

"Sleep, my sweet Charming," she whispered, as she searched his arm and found a needle prick. She clenched her jaw. It made sense now. Someone had drugged her husband and tied him up. And she had interrupted them, undressing him no less. And when she found out who, though she had a pretty good idea, she was going to make them pay…

* * *

Drizella stormed into the house and threw her bag down, before shedding her sopping raincoat.

"Where have you been? Do you not see this storm outside?!" Rodmilla exclaimed.

"I know mother...I was out!" Drizella snapped.

"Zella...what were you up to?" Rodmilla asked sternly. She huffed.

"My plan was perfect, mother, but the _she_ ruined it again!" Drizella ranted.

"Lucifer...what is she talking about?" Rodmilla demanded to know. The former feline spilled everything from ransacking the cabin to draw the Sheriff out there, slashing his tire, and the sleeping dart, then dragging him inside. He explained that they had then drugged Charming and he left Drizella alone with the prone prince.

"I was so close to having him, mother. But _she_ found him somehow in this storm!" Drizella cried. Rodmilla was concerned by the carelessness of the plan, as Drizella could have been easily caught. But she had never been so proud. Her separation from her other weak daughter had been very good for Drizella. She was still whiny and petulant, but her cruelty rivaled Rodmilla's, as did her drive to do whatever was needed to get what she wanted.

Her plan was diabolical, in true Tremaine fashion and it made the elder woman tingle with pride. Anastacia was a complete disappointment. She betrayed them to be with her former thief and joined Snow White's band of idiotic do-gooders. But Drizella would bring pride to her family once again.

She gently took her daughter by the shoulders.

"While your plan was a bit reckless, I am proud that it seems you are willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want," Rodmilla said. Drizella sniffed.

"You're proud of me?" she asked. Rodmilla smirked.

"We Tremain women take what we want and we destroy anyone that gets in the way of that. Snow White is formidable...but together, we can destroy her," Rodmilla said.

"How?" Drizella asked.

"Someday...magic will come to this place and then we will be able to acquire its help," Rodmilla explained.

"How do you know magic will come?" Drizella asked.

"Because the Dark One would not come to a place with no magic, unless he intended to get it back someday. And when it does come, the tide will turn for those labeled villains like us," Rodmilla assured her.

"But it could be years before it comes!" Drizella whined.

"I know my dear, but will your desire to have a prince Charming fade so easily?" Rodmilla questioned.

Drizella flashed to the memory of the prince. She recalled his captive form, completely at her mercy. The memory of how his skin felt was etched in her mind, as was his handsome face, and gorgeously sculpted body. She ached to touch him all over. The memory of his lips against hers was seared onto hers and she longed to taste him again. And she imagined the feeling of claiming him...oh he was most certainly worth the wait.

"I don't want _a_ prince charming, mother. I want _the_ Prince Charming," Drizella responded. Rodmilla smirked.

"Then we must be patient, dear. Now, everything you wore tonight and everything you had with you must be burnt," she said, as she led her daughter into the common room.

"When they question us, they'll find we've been here all evening and there will no way to prove otherwise," Rodmilla stated.

* * *

Snow awoke to flashing lightning. It was still storming, but it sounded like the intensity had dulled to the roar of a normal thunderstorm. She found her watch and saw it was about four in the morning. Gently, she untangled from David and tossed some more wood into the fireplace, before crawling back to him. He stirred and blue eyes met green, as he opened his. Snow was relieved to see that his eyes were no longer glassy, which meant whatever he had been injected with was on its way out of his system. He still looked confused by their surroundings.

"Snow…" he said.

"Hi...how are you feeling?" she asked, as she stroked his cheek.

"I...fine, I guess. Where are we?" he asked. She sighed.

"How much do you remember?" she asked. His brows furrowed, as he tried to recall his last memory.

"Gold's cabin. Someone broke in and I came to check it out. No one was here...and the storm was getting bad. I...I was going to drive back to town and bring Bashful out here after the storm stopped to dust this place for prints. But my tire was flat and then it gets fuzzy," he stammered. Snow pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't really remember coming back into the cabin. But then someone kissed me I think. I...I was really dizzy and I couldn't see anything. It didn't feel like you, but...I think I was wrong, because there was another kiss and I knew that one was you. I could feel it that time," he rambled. Her heart broke for him.

"Oh my love…" she whispered.

"Snow...what is it?" he pleaded.

"I don't think the first kiss was me. I think you were drugged, baby," she whispered.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"There's a needle mark on your arm and I think I interrupted whoever was here. The door was baracaded and by the time I broke in, they were gone. But you were half undressed, delirious, and tied up," she told him gently. His eyes widened.

"But...who would want to do that?" he wondered. She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Oh, I know exactly who did this," Snow said, cuddling closer to him.

"You think it was Drizella?" he asked.

"We know she's crazy enough and has the resources to hire help," she replied.

"Snow...I'm yours," he insisted.

"I know...that's why she drugged you and tied you up, Charming. She was going to...she was going to…" Snow said, voice trembling. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hey...she didn't. You stopped her. What were you doing out in the storm though?" he asked.

"Looking for you, of course. I felt it, Charming. I _knew_ you were in trouble," she confessed. He smiled at that.

"You found me. You saved me," he said in awe of her.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she replied tenderly, as she brushed her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Besides, it was my turn," she joked, as she shifted and felt their clothes, which were laying out in front of the fire.

"Our clothes are almost dry," she mentioned. He pulled her back against him and a ripple of desire coursed through her body, as she felt his rigid length against her ass.

"It's still storming outside," he rasped, as he kissed her neck. She smiled and turned to face him. _ **Snowing_**

"We should go back to sleep," she teased. He made a noise of disapproval and she gasped, as his lips closed around one of her nipples.

"Don't want to sleep," he murmured in a husky voice. She smirked.

"Then what do you want, Charming?" she prompted. He responded by crushing his lips against hers.

"To kiss you breathless," he whispered when their lips finally parted. She gasped, as she felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing gently, before sliding down her taut abdomen, then gripping her hips and sensually sliding down her shapely legs.

"I want to touch you all over," he hissed in her ear.

"I want to pleasure you and make you feel the way you deserve," he confessed, as he pressed his thumb against her clit. She trembled and mewled, bucking her hips in response.

"Charming!" she cried.

"I want to be inside you," he pleaded.

"Yes…" she cried, as his lips worshipped her breasts.

"I want to make you come...and then I want you to make me come," he said. She moaned and grasped.

"Now Charming!" she begged, as he sunk into her with a slow thrust, letting her feel him filling her inch by inch, until he was buried inside her to the hilt. He made slow love to her, plunging in and out with a languid, comfortable rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. Snow held his face in her hands, gazing at him adoringly and combing her fingers through his hair.

"Uhhh…" she cried incoherently, as she thrust her hips up, meeting his thrusts and grinding him against her clit. Their skin glided together, glistening from the heat of sex, his hands gripping her hips, her nails raking his back. He quivered inside her amidst his languid thrusts, as her mouth sucked intently on the nape of his neck. As she often did, and was fond of doing, she was leaving her mark on him.

"Mmm...Charming…" she cried breathlessly. She was so very close and he moved his hand between them, finding the little bundle of nerves he knew would push her over the edge and pressing his thumb against the spot. She screamed his name and thrashed against him, as she came. She quaked against him and she dove her fingers into his hair again, as he sought his own release.

"Let me make you come, my love," she whispered in his ear. He gladly relented and she pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Rocking back and forth, she rode him hard, plunging him inside her, as his strong hands on her back.

"Snow…" he cried, as he could hold on no longer and erupted inside her. She collapsed against his chest, as they panted and he grabbed the blanket, pulling it around their unclothed bodies. Snow snuggled against him, as they kissed lazily and bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. **_Snowing_**

The night had started off extremely worrisome, but once again, they had proved that nothing could keep them from finding each other.

"You saved me. If you hadn't got here when you did…" he started to say, but she shushed him with a kiss.

"Did you really think a little storm could keep me away from you?" she asked, fondly stroking his handsome face.

"You're _my_ husband and that crazy bitch picked the wrong prince to fixate on," she said. The fierceness in her voice made him shiver with desire. He kissed her forehead.

"I know, I am yours, Snow...eternally," he rasped, as their lips met again. Their silhouettes cast shadows in the light of the fire, as passion erupted between them again…

* * *

 _Bermuda Triangle_

 _Atlantis Compound_

Cassim parried Xander's sword, as they spared in one of the training gyms. Usually, they were pretty evenly matched, but Xander was ferocious tonight. He raised his sword in surrender.

"I yield, my friend. You are far too on par tonight for me to possibly be victorious," Cassim relented. Xander wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sorry...I just hate all this waiting around," Xander said.

"I know...but you know we can't interfere yet," Cassim replied.

"The Home Office has gone as far as to offer my granddaughter a full ride to a college three thousand miles away from her parents and put an operative on her as her new friend. I just want to know what their game is," Xander lamented.

"And you might get that chance," Clayton said, as he entered the gym with a folder in hand. Xander took the folder as it was handed to him, finding a plane ticket inside.

"You want me to go to Portland?" he asked. Clayton nodded.

"The Dragon wants to know exactly what their interest in the Savior is. His seer abilities aren't always reliable in this realm, especially when it comes to the children. They are true love's magic and a bit of blind spot for him, though he hates to admit it," Clayton said.

"So...you want me to tail my granddaughter?" he asked.

"No...I want you to tail this woman," Clayton replied, as he looked at the enclosed picture.

"Meredith Flynn...the girl's mother," he said. Clayton nodded.

"Yes...I want you to tail her. Be careful, she is a detective, but ultimately, an operative for the Home Office," he replied.

"Excellent...I'll leave right away," Xander said.

"Good luck," Cassim wished to his friend.

"Do not engage...unless circumstances are dire and force your hand," Clayton warned. Xander nodded in understanding, before he left to pack his things for the trip...


	36. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And soon – Brief SwanFire.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 _ **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**_

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **Emmamme: Aw, thanks! So glad you're enjoying the story. Yep, Drizella is turning out to be horrible and she won't be getting any better. Yes, SwanFire will be brief, but sweet in the moment. But ultimately, I prefer Captain Swan too, so that's where we're heading. ;)**

 **FancyPants73: Glad I could make your Monday better! Yeah, Drizella is out of her mind and she won't be getting any better. SwanFire will be a thing very briefly. Captain Swan is the end game, but I need Henry to exist. ;)**

 **killiansbutt: I love your reviews. I think I responded in a PM, but I wanted to say thank you here. So glad you like the story so much. Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks, glad you thought the last chapter was incredible. There's much in store, including a lot more Snowing and cute, albeit brief SwanFire. Yep, Drizella is psychotic and will remain so.**

 **Thanks also to the Guest reviewer, EmmaAthena2013, and baratta jennifer,**

Finding You Always

Chapter 36: Aftermath

After hours of making love in the early dawn, the storm started to fade and soon sunlight could be seen over the horizon. Fallen tree limbs littered the ground around the cabin, but the sky was clear and indicated it would be a beautiful day.

They started to get dressed so they could head back into town. They were eager to get home to the twins and after breakfast, Snow was taking her husband to see Dr. Sakura, even if she had to drag him there.

They stood, as he finished buttoning his now dry shirt and she pulled her jeans on. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses along her soft skin. She smiled.

"I love you…" he whispered. She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you…" she said, as their lips parted.

"You saved me last night...in more ways than one," he mentioned.

"It was dangerous for you to be out in the storm though. I can't lose you, Snow," he fretted.

"And I can't lose you or let some psychotic woman hurt you. I would think you'd know by now that I'd walk through hell itself to find you if I had to, Charming," she said fiercely. He smiled.

"Just as I would for you. We make quite a pair," he mentioned fondly. She smiled, as their lips met again. They jumped in surprise, however, when the door burst open to reveal a frantic Thomas.

"Do you two idiots have any idea how worried Ella and I have been? How worried the whole damn town is?" he exclaimed. They winced.

"Sorry, cell reception was down all night and I'm sure you saw the flat on the cruiser," David replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why Snow went out in a storm like we just had," Thomas remarked.

"Charming was in trouble. Storm or not, I had to find him," Snow replied. Thomas sighed. He loved them both, but they were so damned infuriating at times.

"Guess I brought you out here for nothing, Doctor," Thomas said to Paul.

"Actually, Charming needs checked out. I think he was drugged," Snow replied. Thomas' eyebrows were in his hair.

"Snow...I feel fine now," David insisted.

"Drugged? What the hell happened out here last night?" Thomas asked.

"It's quite a story," Snow said. Paul chuckled and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"It's always a story with you two," he said with a sigh.

Charming sat down so Paul could give him an exam, while they both explained the events of the previous night.

* * *

Emma answered her phone, as she was getting ready for class.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Emma…"_ Neal said.

"Neal…" she said in surprise.

" _Don't sound so surprised,"_ he joked.

"Sorry, but I honestly never thought I'd hear from you again," she replied.

" _Hey, do you really take me for the type of guy to never call again?_ Neal asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she quipped. He chuckled.

" _Okay...you got me. But I guess you're different. I find a girl that's willing to mace me for almost stealing her car attractive,"_ he confessed. Emma felt her heart skip a beat and was glad he couldn't see her face right now.

" _So…"_ he said, breaking the awkward silence.

" _I was wondering if you want to get coffee again?"_ he asked.

"I have class," she replied.

" _Oh...okay,"_ he said, disappointed.

"But I have a couple hours open until my afternoon class. If you throw in a bear claw, I'll meet you at the coffee shop down the street from campus at ten-thirty," Emma replied. She could hear the smile in his voice, as he spoke.

" _Deal,"_ he said.

"See you then," Emma replied, as she hung up.

* * *

After getting checked out and taking blood from David to get it tested, Dr. Sakura declared he was fine and they headed back to town. They called Ruby and she was meeting them at the diner with the twins. David also called Belle and told her the situation. Bashful was currently dusting the cabin for prints, but it was likely nothing was missing and the whole thing had been a ruse to lure Charming out there. He suggested though that she and Gold visit later that day to make sure nothing was missing and he promised to stop by with the police report later.

They entered the diner hand in hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two voices called excitedly. Snow and David caught them in their arms and hugged them both tightly.

"We were worried," Eva whimpered.

"I know, I'm so sorry babies. But we're fine," Snow assured them.

"Yeah, Mommy found me, but we had to stay in Mr. Gold's cabin for the night, because of the storm," David explained, as they filled their usual booth.

"I'll get breakfast up for you four right away," Granny told them. Snow smiled.

"Thanks Granny," she replied appreciatively.

They enjoyed breakfast with their precocious twins sitting across from them, chatting animatedly about their, in Leo's words, "super awesome sleepover with Auntie Red" and smiled at each other with Snow cuddling against him after they had finished their meal.

Snow's contentment soured though when Drizella and her greasy camera man came into the diner and ordered coffee to go. The woman turned to their table with a smile that Snow wanted to smack off her face.

"Sheriff...it's so good to see that you're all right. We were all dreadfully worried when we heard you were caught out in that awful storm," Drizella fretted. Snow clenched her fist and felt her husband squeeze her hip tenderly.

"I'm fine...thanks to my beautiful Snow. She found me, as she always does," he said, fondly pressing a kiss to his wife's temple. Drizella frowned and the two women glared daggers at each other, before Snow simply smirked, making sure the crazy woman could see her hand slide down Charming's thigh. It was subtle, but effective.

"Yes...well, I'll be covering the story of Mr. Gold's cabin being broken into. Any details you can give me on your investigation?" she asked.

"Yeah...I think the break in was staged," he said bluntly, gauging her reaction. But the woman feigned surprise.

"Really? Why would someone do such a thing?" she asked. He smirked.

"Good question. Someone wanted to isolate me out there and I intend to do everything possible to find out who and why," he promised.

"Well...I wish you luck in your investigation, Sheriff," she said confidently. Snow didn't like how confident she was at all.

"Where were you last night between five pm and eight pm?" David questioned.

"Me? I was home all evening, of course. Mother and I rode out the storm together," Drizella replied smugly.

"Of course you did," he responded.

"Have a good day, Sheriff...and if you'd like to discuss this more, please feel free to stop by my office," she said seductively. With another glare to Snow, she left.

"She's lying David," Snow insisted.

"I know, my darling. I just hope we can prove it," he replied. Johanna arrived soon to take the twins for the day. Snow parted ways from them, after kissing her husband and children, and headed for her office, while David headed to the station.

* * *

Neal laughed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You can stop laughing now," she said, as she threw a balled up napkin at him.

"I'm sorry, just never thought I'd date a girl that is majoring in criminal justice," he joked.

"I'm a Sheriff's daughter too so you better watch it," she teased.

"You gonna become a cop too?" he asked curiously. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll probably take the deputy job that my dad's already offering me," Emma replied. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing...it's just surprising that you'd go back to small town life after experiencing a big city," Neal replied. She shrugged.

"It's where my family is and Storybrooke isn't as boring as you'd think," Emma replied.

"What about you? Have you ever considered small town life?" she asked.

"No way...I like obscurity. I like to walk down the street and know that no one knows who I am," he replied.

"I guess I can understand that. I mean...everyone knows me in my hometown, which is nice sometimes, but it can be annoying too I guess," she admitted.

"You can always visit your family, but if you ask me, the city is where things happen," he said. She smiled and finished her coffee.

"I have class soon so I should get back," Emma said.

"If you're free tonight, I can show you how great the city can be," he tempted. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Meet me outside my building at six then," she replied. He smiled and watched her go. She was so different than any girl he'd ever met.

* * *

"Come on...I barely touched the guy!" Keith complained, as David prodded him into the station.

"That guy is on his way to the hospital to get stitches," David said.

"Oh, so it's my fault that he hit the corner of the table on the way down?" Keith griped, as he noticed Belle and Gold were there. He gave Belle a good look up and down, before David shoved him into his cell.

"Yep, it's your fault, because you started the fight...again," David replied, as he locked him up.

"Busy day?" Belle asked. David smiled.

"Yeah...Storybrooke is never boring," he joked.

"We're here to sign our statement," Gold said.

"Then nothing was missing?" David asked.

"Not one thing," Belle replied.

"It seems you were the target, Sheriff," Gold added. David sighed.

"It seems that way," he replied, as he saw Thomas return with Bashful.

"Well...if it is who you suspect, I have to say that she has guts," Gold commented. Belle nudged him.

"Rumple!" she scolded.

"I'm merely saying that, because I've seen Snow White shoot a bow," Gold clarified. David chuckled.

"He's got a point. Snow was ready to storm her mansion after breakfast this morning," he admitted.

"I don't blame her. I just hope you can get some proof this time," Belle said.

"Me too. Everything should be good on your statement. Just need signatures," David said, as he excused himself and went to speak with Bashful and Thomas.

"Did you get anything?" David asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but there were no prints anywhere," Bashful said regrettably. David sighed, but he wasn't really surprised.

"And when he means no prints, he means not even Gold's or Belle's. The place was wiped clean...professionally," Thomas added. David nodded, as his phone rang.

"Sheriff," he answered and listened to the person on the other end.

"Yeah…I'll be right there," he said, as he hung up.

"That was Dr. Sakura. My tox screen is in. I'm going to swing by and get Snow and then go to the hospital," he said.

"Good luck," Thomas called to his retreating boss and friend.

* * *

Hand in hand, Snow and David arrived at the hospital and quickly made their way to Paul's office door, before knocking and peeking in. He smiled at them.

"Please come in," he said, as they did and closed the door.

"That was fast. Didn't think you'd have the tests back already," David mentioned. Paul gave him a tight smile.

"I ran the tests myself," Paul replied. Snow smiled.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled back kindly.

"You're my friends. I was glad to," he said.

"What did you find?" David asked.

"I'm glad I took a blood sample when I did. Had we waited, the drug cocktail you were given would have already been out of your system by now, as it was a very low dose," he replied.

"Drug cocktail?" Snow asked with concern.

"I found traces of ordinary over the counter meds. Whoever concocted it knew exactly what to mix in order to mimic the effects of a weak version of Rohypnol. I also found traces of antihistamines, which in the right dose, can act like a mild sedative," Paul explained to his stunned friends.

"Had this been an actual Rohypnol, you'd still be out of it today," Paul continued.

"Why would they use a weaker version then? Someone obviously wanted me unable to...fight back," David replied.

"Because Rohypnols are prescription drugs and ultimately traceable. The ingredients in what you were given only mimicked the effects of a real Rohypnol and are available to anyone for purchase at the pharmacy. Someone didn't want it traceable," Paul deduced.

"Are you saying we won't be able to prove anything?" Snow asked. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Snow...I wish I could offer more," he replied.

"We know who did this," Snow insisted to her husband.

"I know my darling, but short of a confession, we have no way to prove it," he said.

"Rohypnol...it's a rape drug, isn't it?" Snow asked bluntly. Paul shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, it has been known to be commonly used for such purposes," Paul replied. Snow nodded and stood up.

"Snow...where are you going?" David asked, with just a touch of panic in his voice. He knew that look on his wife's face all too well.

"Is my bow still in your truck?" she asked. He sighed.

"Snow…" he pleaded.

"It is, Charming?" she asked again.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then I'm going to get a confession," Snow said, as she stormed out. David sighed.

"Thanks Paul, but I have to go before my wife goes all bandit on the Tremaines," he said. Paul chuckled.

"Good luck," he called.

"Snow…" he called, as he hurried after her.

"Slow down," he called, as he finally caught up to her at the truck. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows.

"You know if you force a confession, it won't hold up," he reminded.

"I'm not letting her get away with what she did to you," Snow replied. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I'm fine Snow. Please, let's just go home. The twins will be out of school in a couple hours and then we can pick them up together and take them to the stables. Us being together is how we truly get justice," he reasoned. She sighed.

"I know...but she drugged you! She could have given you something that could have killed you! And if I hadn't got there when I did...she would have...violated you!" Snow cried, her voice choking on the last part.

"I know my darling, but I'm fine. I'm here in your arms, exactly where I should be," he replied.

"Doesn't what she did and tried to do bother you?" she asked.

"Of course it does. Snow, the thought of anyone else but you...touching me makes me sick to my stomach," he confessed. She softened and melted into his arms. Their lips crashed together with heated passion. Snow mewled with desire, as he moved his lips feverishly over hers and his tongue danced with hers.

"You're right…" she said breathlessly, as their lips finally parted.

"This…" she said, as she kissed him again.

"Is justice," she continued, kissing him hungrily again.

"Take me home...because I want justice. And justice involves you and me with a lot less clothing," she whispered. Desire rippled through him and he practically lifted her up and put her in the truck, before hurrying to the driver's side.

* * *

Emma laughed and lightly shoved him.

"There is no way that story is true!" she protested.

"You doubt me?" Neal asked, putting a hand to his chest with mock hurt. She glanced at him and sighed.

"I suppose it's not too hard to believe that my car isn't the first you stole...or tried to steal," she admitted.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of most of it, but the guy I snatched the Mercedes from totally deserved it for running a light and nearly running me over," he replied. She smirked.

"I suppose he did. Posing as a valet at that fancy restaurant was pretty genius," she said. He shrugged.

"Besides, I just did a little joy riding and messed his precious hunk of metal up a bit. Then I returned it...so technically it was borrowing," Neal added. She smirked again.

"If you say so, Cassidy," she said, as she finished her hot chocolate and discarded the cup in the trash. They had arrived back at her dorm building.

"So...was the city more thrilling than your little not-so-boring hometown?" he asked. She smiled.

"It was pretty exciting and the tour guide was pretty good," she replied slyly.

"Good...then maybe you'll have dinner with the tour guide tomorrow night?" he asked. Emma smirked and responded by kissing him tenderly on the lips, before walking toward her building.

"Is that a yes?" he called.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out," she replied, as she winked at him and went inside.

"I think that was a yes," he mumbled, grinning like a fool.

* * *

Snow smirked and threaded an arrow, aiming it expertly and let go, just as Drizella Tremaine exited her office that afternoon. The woman cried out in fear, as it embedded itself in the door, mere inches from her face. Drizella looked up, finding Snow White glaring at her from across the street. She seethed, as the raven haired beauty strolled up to her with purpose.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch?!" Drizella hissed.

"Oh, I think you know exactly why I want to put an arrow in you," Snow hissed back. Drizella smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the woman replied with an air of superiority, sourly reminding Snow of the woman's evil mother.

"You drugged my husband and you were going to violate him. Don't bother denying it and know that the only reason I didn't put that arrow in your skull is that you're not worth it," Snow growled. Drizella seethed.

"And what proof do you have to back up these outlandish claims?" she hissed. Snow was silent, but continued to glower at the other woman. Drizella smirked.

"I thought so and I don't take kindly to your threats, Madam Mayor," she said with disdain.

"I may not have proof...but I know what you did and if you ever come near _my_ Charming again, I'll put an arrow between your beady little eyes," Snow threatened.

"My, my, threats are very unbecoming of a Princess. What would your handsome, darling husband think if he was here?" she taunted. Snow smirked.

"He'd be cheering me on," she replied. Drizella scoffed.

"Oh really? Then where he is? Perhaps he was tired of you clinging to him like a leech," she hissed. Snow laughed.

"Oh, I'm the leech? That's rich. But if you must know, he's home in bed. _Our_ bed," she boasted. Drizella seethed.

"See...my husband and I had a bit of trouble keeping our hands off each other earlier, so he took me home," she said, smirking wickedly at her.

"I guess he's still a bit tired from the ordeal _you_ put him through yesterday, because I think I wore him out a bit. He's sleeping at home, in _my_ bed, where he belongs, because he's _my_ husband!" Snow growled, as her face was only inches from the other woman's.

"This is your final warning, you psychotic, stalking bitch! Stay away from _my_ David or I will end you. He is my true love and I will destroy anyone that tries to hurt him," Snow threatened. Drizella clenched her teeth.

"I'll heed your warning for now, Princess. But someday, you'll be put in your place and I'll be there to relish your suffering," Drizella promised. Snow's emerald stare bore into her, before she reached up and pulled her arrow from the door, waving it warningly in front of the other woman, before stalking back to her car.

It only took her a few minutes to drive home and she quietly slipped into the house, shedding her coat. She slipped back into the bedroom and shed the rest of her clothes, before slipping back into bed with her husband. He stirred and she smiled, as he opened his blue eyes.

"Hey...did I fall asleep?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"You did, but we did wear each other out a bit," she replied, nuzzling his neck.

"I have a confession though. I might have slipped out for a bit and kind of put an arrow next to Drizella Tremaine's head as she was leaving her office," she confessed. He laughed and held her close.

"So...you're confessing your crimes to the Sheriff?" he questioned. She bit her bottom lip.

"I am...you should punish me," she whispered sultrily in his ear. He felt desire ripple through him, as he gazed at his beautiful, sexy vixen of a wife. He pinned her beneath him and then she knew nothing but pure ecstasy...

Two hours later, they somehow managed to get dressed and make it to the elementary school on time to get the twins. Being the Sheriff was a good thing, especially when it came to speeding. But it's worth it to see the twins' faces light up at the sight of both of them picking them up and the news of an impromptu trip to the stables...

* * *

 _In the next chapter, 4 months have passed and it is nearing Christmas..._

 _Please review and let me know what you think!_


	37. The Way That Stars Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN:** **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And now – Brief SwanFire. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 _ **Emma is now eighteen**_

 _ **Alexandra Herman is eight**_

 _ **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**_

 _ **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**_

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **Killiansbutt: So glad you're enjoying the story so much and I'm glad the Swan Fire is at least bearable. Really the only reason I'm able to write it is the same reason you're able to read it. It's going to be very brief. In fact, this chapter marks the beginning of the end. And yes, Drizella is a total whack job. :) As for Charming punching Neal? That will come too eventually, because I wanted it to happen in the series and it didn't. :)**

 **Emmamme: Thanks! So glad you like my writing. It's always nice to hear. And you get your wish about August. He had a scene in this chapter. I'm a Captain Swan shipper too. I'm writing Swan Fire right now for one reason only and that's to get Henry into the picture. As for anything bad happening to Emma, she will probably get her heart broken like she did in the canon, but she has her parents in this story. And I won't spoil it, but it will make all the difference. ;)**

 **Emmaathena2013: So glad you're enjoying it! Yep, Drizella is psycho. As for what's next? So much...so enjoy!**

 **Emma: Awe, thanks! So glad you like it. I really enjoying writing Snowing and Charming family, so I'm glad to know that I capture it well. I would love to write professionally one day. Not sure if it's in the cards or not, but I can dream. And yes, justice rocks! :)**

 **andria: Thanks, glad you liked it. The scene between Snow and Drizella was a ton of fun to write. As for Swan Fire, Neal probably won't come out looking too good, but it's necessary for the plot. :)**

 **Guest: It may seem like August is a little darker in this, but I think that's because I thought they kind of made light of what he did in the show. And really, he was kind of a selfish jerk. August actually didn't really care if she broke the curse. He only started to care when he started turning to wood. He pushed her to break it hoping it would make him human again. That hasn't changed in this story. August is out for himself first.**

 **Cracked up Vampire22: Well...Neal probably won't come out of this looking good, but remember, Emma has her parents in this story so it's going to make a big difference. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yay! Glad you like it so much. Yep, I love the Snowing feels too so there will be much more to come. And Swan Fire is sweet in the moment, but I'm paving the way for future Captain Swan! The scene between Snow and Drizella was a ton of fun to write. And yes, Christmas is here in this chapter, so Emma will be home. ;)**

 **zooyork81879: Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you like it so much!**

 **Charmings Daughter: Yes, Emma will be home with her family for Christmas. As for Snow and David not checking in with her, it's only been about a day since Snow had the twins talk to her on speaker phone back in chapter 34. Only about a day passed between chapters 34-36. And Snow and David had the whole ordeal with the storm and the night spent in the cabin. Plus Emma was busy with all the first few days of college, so it's no unreasonable that there was a bit of a lull in communication.**

 **4 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now Christmas.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 37: The Way That Stars Fall

 _ **December 2000**_

Emma stretched her arms over her head and opened her eyes. She smiled at Neal sleeping beside her and untangled from him, fishing the floor for her clothes.

School was letting out for holiday break after today for a month and a half and she would be going home for Christmas. She missed her family, but also loved her life in Portland.

She and Melanie had become best friends, almost like sisters. She and Neal were also in love, though it had been a bit tumultuous lately. She was going home and desperately wanted him to come. It was a point of contention between them. They had made up last night, but she had a feeling they'd still be fighting again before the day was over.

Still, she loved him. They had been intimate for a couple months now and she had fallen for him, as much as he had her. But sometimes he didn't understand her commitment to her family.

He had experienced a really crappy childhood, but she just knew if she could get him to agree to meet her family, then he'd understand why they were so important to her.

Today was her final exam and then she was packing the bug for a cross country trip home. Her parents were a little worried about her driving so far, but trusted her. It helped that Melanie would be with her. They were both excited for the road trip.

She felt a pair of arms around her waist and smiled.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, as he kissed her neck.

"I have my last final this morning. Then I've got to pack the bug," she replied.

"You should just come spend your break here with me," he insisted. She sighed.

"Neal…" she started. He huffed.

"You're still going home then?" he asked.

"I want to see my family! Why is that so wrong? I miss my parents and the squirts. You should come home with me instead of spending Christmas alone," she argued.

"Em…" he started.

"I'm serious! My parents are really good friends with the owner of the bed and breakfast in town. I know they'd be able to get you a room for the holidays for next to nothing," Emma insisted.

"Emma...I'm just not the type of guy that a girl brings home to meet her parents," Neal argued back.

"They're not like that!" she insisted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause I know your dad is going to take one look at me and want his 'little princess' as far away as possible," Neal drawled.

"Daddy is protective, but if you really love me, he'll accept that," Emma argued back. Neal scratched the back of his head.

"Drive safe on your trip," he said. Emma glared at him, as she finished getting dressed, gathered her stuff, and stormed out. Neal sighed and picked up the phone.

"It's done. She's going home," he spat angrily, before handing up and tossing the device angrily.

* * *

 _1 week ago…_

 _Neal finished his latest score and journeyed through a back alley. He felt guilty. He'd told Emma that he found a job and that his days of stealing were behind him. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. A guy like him without a high school diploma couldn't even get low end jobs. But he was ashamed to tell her that._

 _He hoped he could score big this time though. The watches he'd lifted could fetch twenty grand easy. But he suddenly realized he was being followed and made a run for it._

" _Don't run...or I call the cops, Baelfire!" the voice said. He froze and turned to see another man around his age._

" _Who the hell are you and how do you know that name?!" he demanded to know._

" _I know many things about you...and Emma," the man replied._

" _You didn't answer my question. How. Do. You. Know. That. Name," Neal seethed through clenched teeth._

" _I know all about you, Baelfire from the Enchanted Forest and Neal Cassidy, the wanted man. I wouldn't really even care if you went to jail, but I do care if you ruin Emma's life in the process," he said._

" _How do you know Emma? Did her father send you? She said he's a cop or something," Neal questioned. The dark haired man chuckled._

" _No...he didn't send me, though if he knew about you, he wouldn't be pleased," the man chuckled._

" _Still haven't answered my question, asshole," Neal spat._

" _Think about it. How would I know you are Baelfire unless…" the man prompted._

" _Unless you're from...there," Neal answered in surprise. The man was silent._

" _Well?" Neal asked impatiently._

" _Yes...I come from the same place you came from, just a couple centuries later. Here my name is August W. Booth," he responded._

" _And there?" Neal asked. August simply lifted his pant leg and Neal's eyes widened at the wooden leg and chuckled a little, but August took it in stride._

" _Yeah...I started my life as a puppet, but you're the son of Rumpelstiltskin," he retorted. Neal glared at him._

" _Let Emma go," August told him. Neal scoffed._

" _What the hell does Emma have to do with this?" he hissed._

" _Everything. Get comfortable. I have a story to tell you," August said._

 _Thirty minutes later, Neal stood there, stunned and speechless._

" _This curse...he created it to bring an entire population to this world to...find me?" Neal asked. August nodded._

" _I think even he underestimated the power of the true love between Snow White and the prince and especially the product of that love. The savior arrived in Storybrooke eighteen years early with her father in tow. I still don't know how the prince ended up outside the curse...but Emma found him, woke him up from a coma, and I gently, unknowingly, prodded them toward Storybrooke. Memories were restored by her in a matter of months, but the curse is still active. They're still frozen in time," August explained._

" _Why?" Neal asked. August shrugged._

" _It's probably a fail-safe. He has no magic here so his immortality is null and void. Guess he doesn't want to age," August explained._

" _Look...I love Emma. I can make her happy," Neal insisted._

" _Without her family? And by lying to her about having a job when you're really still pulling scams? You'll get caught eventually and she'll probably go down with you simply by association. And trust me, that won't win you any points with her father, the Prince," August warned. Neal sighed._

" _Go with her to Storybrooke if you really love her. Face your father and tell her the truth," August suggested._

" _No...I crossed realms to escape him! To escape all that...crap!" Neal spat. August chuckled._

" _What's so funny?" Neal demanded._

" _You hate magic and claim to love Emma., yet I don't think you realize that Emma is literally magic. She's the product of the truest love in the all realms and true love is the most powerful of all magic," August informed._

" _Are...you saying she was born with magic?" Neal asked incredulously._

" _Light magic," August clarified. Neal was silent for a moment. It made sense now. The flickering lights and exploding light bulbs that seemed to happen when they were fighting...or loving. He had just thought his place had faulty wiring, but it was the power inside Emma and he would be lying if he said it wasn't unsettling._

 _He loved Emma...but he hated magic, light or dark, he hated it all. It brought nothing but trouble. And his father was here looking for him. He had to disappear again._

" _So...I break her heart so she'll decide not to leave home again?" Neal asked._

" _It seems cruel, but she doesn't belong out here. Deep down, she knows it. She's felt off since she got here. She doesn't fit in and she never will, unless she's with her people," August said wistfully._

" _Sounds like you're not just talking about her. Why don't you go home to Storybrooke?" Neal asked._

" _My father...I have screwed up so badly. I am nothing but a disappointment and he deserves better. Guess we both have daddy issues," August answered._

" _You think me leaving Emma will really do the trick?" he asked._

" _She grew up with parents that share the truest love to ever exist. She wants nothing less than that and when she realizes that you're not it, she'll run to mommy and daddy. She's strong though, so she'll be fine with her family and move on," August assured him._

" _So I hurt her...or face my father and let him get his hooks in me again? Those are my choices?" Neal asked._

" _It's not fair...I know…" August sympathized._

" _Fine...Emma will be going home for Christmas and I'll do my part to make sure she'll never want to leave it again," Neal promised._

" _Good," August agreed._

" _We're both selfish bastards. You know that, right?" Neal asked. August sighed._

" _Believe me...I know," he answered._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

The moment Emma arrived back to her dorm, she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. There was a soft knock, as she flushed and started brushing her teeth.

"You okay?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah...I knew that chicken we had last night tasted funny," Emma complained. Melanie chuckled.

"Your boyfriend is a terrible cook," she teased. Emma smiled.

"He tries. He sucks at it, but he tries," she replied.

"He's still not coming home to Christmas with you?" she asked. Emma shook her head.

"Nope, but you're still coming, right?" Emma asked.

"If you'll have me. Are you sure your parents are okay with it?" she asked.

"Yes, they're excited to meet you. And once my mom heard your mom will be away on a case during the holidays and you'd be alone, she insisted I bring you home with me. You'll find Storybrooke kind of weird, but it's home," Emma said.

"Your parents sounds so warm," Melanie commented.

"They are. They'll love you and you'll love them. They're loving and super embarrassing at the same time," Emma joked.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Melanie replied, looking at Emma with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're okay to go to class?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"It's the final and I feel fine now," she insisted.

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Emma asked.

"I need to stay here. I might get that job I told you about," he lied. She frowned, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll call you every day," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly. Guilt stabbed at his heart. He would be changing his number later that day and leaving Portland behind.

"Drive safe," he said. She nodded, as they kissed again. Melanie and Emma got into the packed yellow bug and started on the road. Neal watched her go sadly.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't deal with my father or that world again," he said softly.

* * *

 _ **Three days later…**_

August awoke to a strange sensation in his leg and pulled back the sheets. A smile spread on his face, as he watched his wooden leg turn back to flesh. Emma had returned to Storybrooke…

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **That afternoon**_

Snow put the last of tray of Christmas cookies in the oven, as she hummed a carol to herself. Most of the cookies were done and cooling. She was very excited, because they expected Emma's arrival with her friend this afternoon. They had informed those close to them, like the dwarves that they would need to use their curse names while she was here.

They got a bit of static from Grumpy, who insisted that inviting some girl from outside Storybrooke was asking for trouble. Snow and Charming were a bit leery too, but decided that one unknowing girl wouldn't bring any harm, especially if they were careful. Plus, they had to admit, they were very excited to meet someone that had befriended their daughter simply because she was Emma and not Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

It would be an adjustment for them as well, especially David, since he would have to go back to temporarily calling her Mary Margaret. For her, it was a little easier since David was his real name. She would just have to watch herself since she tended to call him Charming...a lot.

The twins were still in school for a couple more hours, but she wasn't surprised to hear her husband come home early. He had decided to only go into the station for a half day.

"Hey…" he greeted, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey yourself handsome," she purred, as he kissed her again, which slowly turned into him kissing his way down her neck.

"Mmm...Charming, I need to watch the oven," she said, trying to stay focused on her baking. He grinned.

"I'm just following tradition," he said, pointing at the mistletoe hanging above them. She gave him a look. She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"You put mistletoe in every room. The kitchen, the living room, dining room, and a particularly large bushel in our bedroom, hanging from the ceiling fan over our bed," she teased. He grinned.

"I like it. It's festive and if it means I get to kiss you more, than far be it for me to argue with tradition," he joked. She laughed.

"Oh yes, it's festive. It's also a poisonous plant too, you know, but I guess it's fine since Graham can't get to it," she said, referring to their pet wolf. He grinned with feral.

"Well, if I had to pick a poison, I'd definitely pick kissing you to do me in," he purred. Her cheeks burned. She couldn't believe how he could still make her blush, even after all their years of marriage.

"You're incorrigible!" she chided, as he went back to kissing her neck.

"But you love it," he whispered in her ear and she couldn't deny it to be true. Outwardly, her husband was the noble, courageous leader their people and their family always needed. But when they were alone, he left her unhinged, breathless, and ravished to satiation on a near daily basis. Just one heated look from him usually made her want to throw him down on the nearest surface and do her own ravishing. He may have been a prince of the people, but he was King of her heart.

So per usual, she lost the battle to keep her concentration and he lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as their kisses became feverish. He undid her apron and tossed it away, finding the scoop neck top she was wearing very enticing, as he began peppering kisses on her chest. She threaded her fingers into his blonde hair and mewled in pleasure. As he smothered her lips with her own again, she started working on the buttons on his shirt. She should have known, as her fingers delightedly slid along her husband's shredded physique, that's when his phone would ring.

Their lips parted and he looked at the device. The heat between them started to cool, but he smiled.

"It's Emma," he said, as he answered. She smiled.

"Hey princess," he answered.

" _Hi Daddy, we're just passing Misty Falls. We'll be there in fifteen minutes,"_ Emma answered. David grinned.

"We can't wait. We'll see you in a few," David said, as he hung up and helped Snow down.

"She called ahead," Snow mentioned with amusement, as she took the last tray of cookies out of the oven.

"I think our daughter knows us a little too well and didn't want to walk in on what she definitely would have walked in on," he retorted playfully.

"Mmm...we really are that bad, aren't we?" she mused. He smirked.

"I make no apologies for wanting my wife all the time and I'm not done with you, my darling Snow. We'll pick this up tonight...in bed," he hissed in a husky whisper in her ear. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait," she whispered, as they joined hands and went out onto the front porch to wait for the arrival of their daughter.

* * *

 _ **Portland**_

"I assure you, everything is on track," the woman said, as she walked to her car from the station, pausing as the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Yes, my daughter will be on the inside very soon," the woman added.

"I'm headed for Boston. It's fairly close and I have a plan. With any luck, I'll have answers about my brother Kurt and you'll have your revenge by New Year's Eve," she said, as she hung up her cell phone and got into her car.

In the car behind her, Xander hung up his phone, having heard the entire conversation. He had bugged Detective Meredith Flynn's cell phone a few weeks ago and had been tracking her contact with other operatives on the home office. He pressed a key on his phone and speed dialed his boss.

"It's me. She's headed for Boston and I think she and whoever she's working with are about to make a move. Her daughter is on her way to Storybrooke with my granddaughter as we speak," Xander reported, none too pleased with the turn of events.

" _Your son and his wife's desire to trust and give everyone the benefit of the doubt will not serve them well here,"_ Clayton warned.

"I'll handle it. I'm on the next plane to Boston. For a detective, she has little awareness to when she's being followed. She's clueless to my presence," Xander said. He could almost see Clayton smirking.

" _Well, you do have a few decades experience on her, my friend. I'll dispatch a shadow crew and have them standby in case any reconnaissance or clean up is needed,"_ he replied..

"I'll call you when I land," he said, as he hung up and followed the woman to the airport. He wanted so much to reveal himself to his son and his family, but the time was not upon them yet. His interference to keep them safe might be required this time though and he would have to do so from the shadows...


	38. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And now – Brief SwanFire. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Emma is now eighteen**

 **Alexandra Herman is eight**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**

 **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:**

 **EmmaAthena2013: Yep, Snow and David have a conversation with her about Neal in this very chapter. Needless to say, things are going to get interesting. As for Xander, he'll remain in the background for a while, but I promise lots of excitement when he finally does reveal himself. :)**

 **andria: Is Emma pregnant? Hmm...you'll have to wait and see! :) As for her going to prison, let's just say, having her family in this story will make all the difference.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, I really liked writing the mistletoe scene too. It turned out fun and hot. And yeah, Emma didn't want to walk in on tacos. She knows to call ahead, lol. Hmm...was it the chicken? I guess you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Emma: You're very welcome! Glad you enjoy it so much. :)**

 **DisneyLover1234: Sorry, Neal won't be surprising her. Ultimately, this will end up being a CaptainSwan pairing. Hope you can still enjoy. :)**

 **Also thanks to: , Adria, and**

 **4 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now Christmas.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 38: Home

" _Welcome to Storybrooke,"_

She read the sign, as they drove by and Emma slowed. The sign had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and now there was a town upon them.

"You weren't kidding about this place being in the middle of nowhere," Melanie mentioned. Emma smiled.

"It seems like it, but Storybrooke grows on you. There's lots of woods around the town so it kind of seems like the town just pops up out of nowhere sometimes," Emma explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Melanie said, as they drove along Main street. Emma waved to many, who had stopped to gawk at the car, as it rolled by. People waved back upon realizing who it was inside the car.

"Seems like you're a celebrity," Melanie teased. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Being the daughter of the Mayor and the Sheriff in a town like this will do that," Emma replied.

They drove almost to the other end of town before a lovely two story house came into view and two people could be seen waiting on the porch. Emma parked in the driveway and got out, as the two people ran to her.

Snow and Charming enveloped her in a hug on either side, with Charming cradling her head, a familiar gesture that made Emma feel warm and safe. She loved her college life, but being home gave her a feeling of warmth and safety that she had been missing.

"Oh Emma...we've missed you so much," Snow gushed.

"I missed you guys too," Emma said, as she pulled back and motioned to her friend.

"Mom and Dad, this is my friend and roommate Melanie," Emma said.

"Mel, these are my parents, David and Mary Margaret," Emma continued.

"It's so nice to meet you, Melanie," Snow gushed.

"We're glad Emma has a close friend while she's away from home," David added.

"It's nice to meet you both too," Melanie said.

"Let's go in for some hot chocolate. Then when the twins get home, we'll go to Granny's for dinner. Granny and Ruby can't wait to see you," Snow said.

"Ruby is my Godmother and Granny is her grandmother," Emma explained to her friend.

Snow put four mugs in front of them at the table and sprinkled three with cinnamon.

"Emma tells us that you're from Portland?" Snow asked. Melanie nodded.

"I've lived there my whole life, though I spent most of my summers in Seattle with my dad. He's an attorney and my mom's a detective for the Portland P.D.," Melanie explained.

"Any other family?" Snow asked curiously.

"Not really, I had an Uncle from New Jersey, but he mysteriously disappeared when I was really little. We never found out what happened to him. But my cousin Owen lived with us for a while until he went college. We kind of lost touch then, but I think he lives in New York now," Melanie responded.

"That's terrible," Snow said. Melanie shrugged.

"I don't really remember him, but my mom still keeps the case file. It's a cold case now, but she's hoping someday, she'll find out what happened to her brother," Melanie replied.

"Well...we hope she gets closure. And we're glad you're going to spend Christmas with us. It wouldn't be right for you to be alone while your Mom is away," David said. Melanie smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here too," she replied, as they heard the door open. The bus had dropped off Leo and Eva.

"Emmy!" they called excitedly, as they practically bowled her over. Emma laughed and hugged them.

"I missed you too squirts," Emma said. Graham whined.

"Oh, I missed you too, boy," Emma added, as she petted and he licked her cheek.

"Oh my God...is that a wolf?" Melanie asked fearfully.

"Relax Mel, he's domesticated," Emma replied.

"Do you go to school with Emmy?" Eva asked.

"I do. You must be Eva," Melanie answered.

"You're pretty," Leo blurted out. Emma rolled her eyes and Snow giggled.

"Thank you...you definitely must be Leo," Melanie replied.

"A chip off the old block. My little mini-Charmer," Snow whispered fondly to her husband. Charming grinned.

"That's my boy," he said proudly. Melanie seemed stunned that the wolf let her pet him. Since the kids thought she was okay, Graham did too.

"I can't believe you have a pet wolf," Melanie said in disbelief.

"Storybrooke is...unique," David replied.

* * *

"Let's get ready and all go to Granny's," Snow said. They agreed and soon piled into Snow's SUV.

"Ruby!" Emma called, as they entered the diner.

"Emma!" she called back, as the brunette hugged the blonde tightly.

"How's college life?" Ruby asked.

"Awesome. This is my friend Melanie. She's my roommate," Emma said.

"It's nice to meet you, Melanie. Welcome to Storybrooke," Ruby greeted.

"Thanks," Melanie replied, as she glanced around the diner.

* * *

They sat at a large table and soon food and drinks were flowing, as was conversation.

"He tried to steal your car?" David exclaimed, as Emma told them about meeting Neal.

"Yes...but he didn't mean any harm, daddy," Emma insisted.

"Em...he tried to steal your car," David repeated.

"He was down on his luck," Emma explained.

"I stole your ring when I was down on my luck...that's how we met," Snow reminded him.

"That's different," he grumbled. Snow smiled.

"Uh huh…" she teased, as she kissed his cheek.

"So...when do we get to meet him?" Snow prodded.

"I don't know yet. He stayed behind, because he had some interviews coming up," Emma answered.

"Emma has been a good influence on him," Melanie mentioned, as the bell rang and entered Robin, Regina, and Roland.

"Mommy...can we go say hi to Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin?" Leo asked.

"Sure sweetie," Snow answered, as she looked at her husband.

"Stop pouting," she chided.

"I'm not," he argued.

"Daddy..he's really good to me and he loves me," Emma assured.

"He better be good to you," David grumbled. Snow elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"And you love him?" Snow prodded. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mom," she answered. Snow beamed.

"Honey...our baby is in love," Snow gushed.

"He knows I carry a gun, right?" David asked. Emma snorted and Melanie laughed, while Snow sighed.

"Yes Daddy, he knows you're Sheriff here," Emma answered.

"Are you being safe?" Snow asked. Melanie burst out laughing, as Emma nearly spit out her soda and David looked horrified.

"Sn...Mary Margaret!" he exclaimed, catching himself, as he covered his ears in horror. She rolled her eyes.

"Relax babe, it was just a question," Snow defended.

"Mom…" Emma complained in pure mortification and Snow just shrugged. David shook his head. There were just some things he didn't want to know or think about when it came to his baby princess.

"Let's go say hi to Robin and Regina," Snow said, as they got up and joined hands, before going to talk to the other couple.

"Okay...your parents are…" Melanie started to say.

"I told you they were incredibly embarrassing," Emma interjected.

"Maybe...but awesome too. My parents love me...but they don't always show a lot of interest in my life," Melanie confessed. Emma smiled. She couldn't really disagree. Despite Snow's nosiness and Charming's ridiculous over protectiveness, she had the best parents ever.

"So, is that woman really your Aunt?" Melanie asked.

"Not by blood. She kind of helped care for my mom when she was a girl after her mom died. Then they had a falling out when my mom was a teenager and they hated each other for a long time. But they've really been trying to mend their friendship in the last few years," Emma explained, telling a very watered down version of the story. But she really couldn't tell Melanie that Regina was really her mom's step-mother.

* * *

Regina smiled genuinely, as the twins chatted animatedly with her and Roland. Despite her years of hating Snow and Charming, she adored their little ones, as much as she adored Roland. As the three children sat nearby, now playing together, Regina noticed the girl at the table with Emma.

"Who is that girl?" she asked her step-daughter.

"Oh that's Melanie. She's Emma's roommate from Portland," Snow answered. Regina sighed. She had come a long way in her relationship with Snow, but her step-daughter's innate ability to see good in everyone still grated on her sometimes, never mind that Snow's insistence on her own goodness was the reason Regina was not locked up for the rest of her life.

"Are you two idiots insane?" she hissed, as Robin and David halted their conversation to look at her.

"She's just a girl, Regina and she's become really good friends with Emma. We're being careful with names," David assured her.

"Regina...I'm sure that young lady is none the wiser to our true identities," Robin added, trying to ease her tension.

"You hope," Regina retorted.

"We didn't really see the harm. It's just for Christmas," Snow reasoned.

"Until she finds out we're from another land, one that this world thinks is pure fiction. And then she's driving tour buses up and down Main street," Regina snapped. David sighed.

"It won't come to that. She'd never be able to find the town on her own without Emma anyway. We will protect the town," David assured her. Regina sighed.

"Just be careful," she warned. Robin squeezed her hand.

"We'll be keeping an eye on her," David replied. And Regina decided that she would too.

* * *

Later that night, after Emma's parents had put the little ones to bed and retired themselves, Melanie slipped outside the house and dialed her mother's number. Emma was distracted with calling Neal.

" _Hello,"_ a woman answered on the other line.

"Hi Mom...I'm here," Melanie reported.

" _That's good honey. What can you tell me?"_ her mother asked.

"Owen was right. I swear the town just popped up out of nowhere. Emma tried to play it off like it's just well hidden, but I swear one minute, there's just woods and the next we were driving down Main street," Melanie explained.

" _And Emma's parents?"_ her mom asked.

"Really nice...but they just look way too young to have an eighteen-year-old daughter," Melanie replied.

"But I did see _her_ ," Melanie added.

" _Regina...the woman Owen said that made the Sheriff arrest Kurt?"_ Melanie's mom asked.

"Yes," Melanie answered.

" _If he was arrested, then there should be a record of it. That being said, if there is some sort of cover up, she would have erased any account of it,"_ her mom reasoned.

"What do you want me to do?" Melanie asked.

" _Just sit tight for now and act if nothing is amiss. I have a plan. We may yet get justice for your Uncle,"_ she said.

"Okay...I've got to go, before Emma wonders where I am," Melanie said, before hanging up and going back inside.

* * *

As she entered Emma's bedroom, she felt a little bad. She really did like Emma. The blonde had grown on her and her family was sweet and loving as any she'd ever seen.

Still...there was something unnatural about this whole town. There were secrets here and she was going to expose them...no matter what.

"You okay?" Melanie asked, noticing the perplexed look on the blonde's face.

"Yeah...I just can't get a hold of Neal. I keep getting a message saying his number has been disconnected," Emma said, worry lacing his voice.

"That's kinda weird," Melanie mentioned.

"But I'm sure it's fine. Knowing Neal, he probably lost his phone or something. I'm sure he'll call you tomorrow," Melanie assured her. Emma nodded.

"I guess it is late here. We should go to bed. As quiet as they'll try to be, my family, especially dad get up ridiculously early," Emma replied. Melanie smiled.

"Thanks again for inviting me to come. You were right, your parents are so warm and made me feel so welcome. They're so cute too," Melanie said. Emma smiled.

"That's them, but just wait, they get less cute when you walk in one them making out in the kitchen every morning," Emma replied, with an eye roll. Melanie laughed.

"Goodnight," she said, as they both got into Emma's queen-sized bed and turned out the light for the night.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Emma woke up a bit queasy, but was surprised that it started to quickly pass this time without her throwing up unlike the previous mornings. She hoped that meant whatever bug she had been fighting the past week was finally going away.

She didn't dare tell her mom she'd been under the weather lately. It would only launch Snow into full on mother mode, in which she'd have Emma in bed and would be babying her. She felt fine once the queasiness passed and actually felt hungry, as she smelled food. Her parents were making breakfast and if there was one thing she had missed about mornings while away, it was her dad's pancakes.

She heard her parents laugh and the twins' chattering and it gave her a feeling of warmth she had been missing lately. It was good to be home, especially for a girl who at one time though she may never find her home.

Mmm...I smell bacon," Melanie said sleepily. Emma giggled.

"My parents are making breakfast," Emma said.

"Seriously...they can totally adopt me," Melanie joked. Emma laughed.

"I love my mom, but she can't even make decent toast," Melanie joked, noticing that Emma was staring at her phone.

"Still no Neal?" she asked.

"No," she grumbled.

"It's still really early out there," Mel mentioned.

"I guess so. Let's go eat," she replied.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful with mostly Emma and Melanie telling stories about their college experiences. After everyone cleaned up, it was decided that a family outing to the stables was in order since Melanie had never been horseback riding. They bundled up and enjoyed a trail ride together. They were back home for lunch, in which Snow made sandwiches. As they finished, that was when David's phone rang.

"It's the station," he said, as he went to take it in the other room.

" _Sorry to bother you. I know you were trying to take the day off, but there's something I need you to see. I'd rather not say too much over the phone,"_ Thomas said.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," David answered, as he hung up.

"Thomas needs me to come to the station for a bit, but I should be back soon," he said, as he kissed Snow tenderly.

"Okay...hurry back," she said, as she kissed him again. He smiled and grabbed his coat, before heading out.

* * *

"Okay...what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" David asked, as he strolled into the station. Thomas handed a file to him and David looked inside.

"Neal Cassidy...Emma's Neal?" he asked. Thomas nodded. David smirked.

"You ran his name through the system?" David asked.

"I know you wanted to, but didn't want Emma to be mad at you so I did it for you. And it's a good thing I did," Thomas replied, as David read the file and sighed.

"I knew he probably had a record..." David said gravely.

"But you probably didn't know that he has a warrant out for his arrest in Phoenix. He stole some really pricey watches and skipped town," Thomas replied.

"Dammit…" David cursed.

"It gets worse," Thomas warned.

"How does it get worse? This is going to break Emma's heart," David replied.

"Portland P.D. has issued a warrant for Emma's arrest," Thomas said and then winced, as he waited for his boss and friend to explode.

"What?!" David exclaimed, as he frantically flipped through the pages.

"An accomplice?" he asked.

"They think she's in on his shoplifting," the deputy replied.

"No...Emma wouldn't. She doesn't need to steal," David yelled.

"You and I know that, but Portland thinks she's covering for him when they go places. She pays for her stuff, while he's pocketing things. They think she's his cover, but that girl's mom, Melanie, just called here. She wants to talk to you," Thomas said, as he handed him the number.

David sat down at his desk, fuming.

"Stupid question...but are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"This is going to break my little girl's heart and I can't kill the scumbag that's responsible. I've been better," he grumbled.

"Not to mention that Emma might go to jail," Thomas said.

"Emma's not going to jail, even if that means she doesn't leave Storybrooke," David replied, as he dialed the number on the slip of paper in front of him.

" _Hello,"_ a female voice answered.

Is this Meredith Flynn?" David asked.

" _Yes,"_ she answered.

"David Nolan," he introduced himself.

" _Thank you for returning my call, Sheriff Nolan. I assume your deputy informed you of the situation?"_ she asked.

"He did. Emma is not involved. I know my daughter and she would not help him steal," David said sternly.

" _I believe you, Mr. Nolan. From what my daughter has told me about yours, I have my doubts that she was aware that Mr. Cassidy was still shoplifting and pulling cons,"_ Meredith replied.

"He told Emma that he was done with that life. He obviously lied to her. He should pay for his crimes, not my daughter," David said.

" _I agree, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Has Emma been in contact with Mr. Cassidy since arriving home?"_ she asked. He sighed.

"She mentioned that she was having trouble getting through to him," David said. Now he knew why.

" _I'm sure she would. We tossed his place and he's gone, probably in Canada by now. He dumped the phone he was using as well. Unfortunately, Phoenix still wants to prosecute someone for the crime. The D.A. is pushing to charge Emma with accessory to grand larceny,"_ Meredith explained.

"No...Emma didn't steal anything! Why doesn't your department put in the effort to find Neal instead of coming after my daughter!" David spat.

" _I understand your frustration. I will make a case to my superiors and see what I can do about the charges. I'll be in touch," she said._

"Thank you," David said, as he hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair.

"How am I going to tell her?" he asked. Thomas put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know...but Emma has a lot of people that love her. You and Snow will get her through this. I wish I could do more, but I can come with you and take the scamps for ice cream, while you and Snow talk to her," Thomas offered. He nodded.

"Thanks," David said, as he grabbed his keys and jacket. There was no sense in putting it off...


	39. To the Moon and Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And now – Brief SwanFire. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Emma is now eighteen**

 **Alexandra Herman is eight**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**

 **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:****

 ** **Rukia's Reflection: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it! I like to play with different ways things might have happened when key events are changed.** **I love writing AU's.****

 ** **E** **m** **m** **amme: Thank you! So glad you're enjoying the story. Reactions are ahead and yes, Neal is a dirt bag. He's on his way out of the story for now. He'll be back, but He's never going to look very good in this story. I'm not going to bash him, but I won't make him a hero either. :)****

 ** **killiansbutt: So nice of you to find a place to post a review when you were somewhere without internet. Yeah, Neal sucks. Payback will come later, but yes, at least we're getting Henry out of this. Much drama to come! :)****

 ** **Power0214063: Emma has her parents in this story. Putting Henry up for adoption in this story wouldn't make a lot of sense. She's not alone in this.****

 ** **CharmingsDaughter: So glad you're enjoying it!****

 ** **Sexystarwarslover: So glad you're enjoying it. I really like the acting choice Josh Dallas employs when he cradles Jen's head in the show. I like to make sure it's a visual in my story. And I couldn't help myself when Snow asked** ** _that_** **question, just knowing what kind of reaction Charming would have. It was fun to write. :)****

 ** **Also thanks to Barratta Jennifer, Emma, andria, and Emmaathena2013.****

 **3 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now Christmas.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 39: To the Moon and Back

Snow's heart was breaking, as she looked at the stunned and broken look on her daughter's face.

"He...he said he was done with that life. He promised," Emma said, choking on her words. Snow's arms went around her baby.

"I know princess. Believe me...I wish I didn't have to tell you any of this," Charming said softly. His own heart was breaking for his little girl and he was so angry at the man that had betrayed her.

"They think I helped him?" Emma asked brokenly. Now she knew why he wouldn't answer his phone. He was gone and without him to answer for this crimes, they naturally looked to her.

"They do, but we know you didn't. I talked to Melanie's mother and she's pleading your case to her superiors," Charming answered.

"We know you've done nothing wrong, honey," Snow added, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"But if they don't listen...I'm going to jail?" Emma squeaked.

"No...never. They can't find you here in Storybrooke," he assured her. Emma sniffed.

"I feel so stupid…" Emma cried.

"Oh no sweetheart...none of this is your fault," Snow soothed.

"Yes it is, mom. He said he loved me and I was stupid enough to believe him. No one...in this horrible land knows what love is. I know I'm different...and I was stupid to think I could be normal," she sobbed. David knelt down in front of her, as Snow rubbed her back.

"You're not stupid Emma...but you are special. I know you want to be normal, princess, but you're more than that, so much more," David said.

"Do you know what it's like to be different? It's like they all knew, from the moment I got there. It was like the looks I used to get in the group home. Everyone but Melanie looked at me like I was a freak most of the time," Emma cried.

"But I thought Neal was different," Emma continued, as her queasiness returned full force.

"I'm think I'm gonna be sick," Emma said, as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Oh Charming…" Snow cried, as she fell into his arms.

"It will be okay, my darling. Emma isn't alone. We'll be there with her through this and I promise I'll find a way to fix this," he said.

"Is this our fault?" Snow fretted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Growing up with us...did we make her naive about love?" she asked.

"No...we taught her love is the most important thing you have have; that it must be fought for, even when it hurts," he responded.

"But Charming...people in this land, they don't love like we do. They don't believe in true love or magic," Snow fretted. He lowered his head.

"You're right...they don't. But Emma will be okay. We'll make sure of it," he assured her with his usual unwavering faith.

"I'm going to go check on her," Snow said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Emma flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to rid the horrible taste from her mouth. The nausea had not passed this time though and the room was spinning. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head, as she crumpled to the floor.

"Emma…" Snow knocked, before slowly opening the door and peeking in. She gasped and flung it open.

"DAVID!" she screamed.

* * *

Hand in hand, they frantically hurried behind the orderlies, as they wheeled their unconscious daughter into the Emergency Room. After finding her collapsed in the bathroom, David had scooped her up and Snow held her, while he drove to the hospital, breaking every speed limit in town.

Snow called Dr. Sakura in a panic and he was waiting, as they wheeled her into a room, but he stopped them from coming in.

"Please...you have to let us come in," David pleaded.

"I will as soon as I run some tests. I need you to stay out here for the moment, but I promise to come get you soon," Paul said.

"Take good care of her," Snow pleaded. He smiled.

"I will. Her vitals are stable. It has all the appearance of an anxiety attack, but there's just a few tests I want to run to be sure," he replied, as he went into the room.

Snow collapsed in Charming's arms and he hugged her fiercely.

"She's going to be okay, Snow," he said. He refused to believe anything else.

* * *

 _ **Vancouver**_

 _ **Canada**_

Neal paid the cab driver and approached August by the bay where they agreed to meet. He was fuming.

"You made it," August said. Neal responded by punching him in the jaw.

"You called the cops as an anonymous tipper and told them Emma was in on my schemes?! What the hell?!" he screamed.

"It's for the best. I told you, she needs to stay in Storybrooke. Besides, her dad will find a way to fix it, I'm sure. He may only be Sheriff of a small town here, but he still commands the presence of a Prince," August replied.

"Then why do it?" Neal asked angrily.

"So Emma realizes where she really belongs. She must see how brutal this land is for people like her. People out here look at someone like her and see something special, just as her family does," August said, pausing for a beat.

"But here's the difference: where her people and family cherish her; people out here throw rocks at things that shine or people that shine. To believe anything here is to be mocked and Emma must be nurtured and loved. She has a destiny and it's not out here," August finished. Neal snorted.

"Stop acting all noble. You just want Emma to stay in Storybrooke, so you don't turn into a puppet again. Instead of facing your past, you just want to keep running from it," Neal snapped. August raised an eyebrow.

"You're really going to play that card with me? You could have gone with her, but she didn't mean enough to you. If she did, you would be with her, even if it meant facing your papa," August retorted.

"Fuck you," Neal spat.

"It's not too late, you know. I can get you into Storybrooke if that's really what you want. You can beg Emma for forgiveness. Tell her it was all a big misunderstanding, try to convince the Prince not to gut you and Snow White not to use you for target practice. Then you can reunite with dear old dad," August said. Neal was silent.

"That's what I thought. Emma will be fine. She's where she belongs. Move on...stay low and if you're lucky, Rumpelstiltskin will never find you," August advised.

"He has no magic here?" Neal asked.

"For now...but he's the Dark One. Once Emma's twenty-eighth birthday rolls around, that might change. It's what he's waiting for," August answered.

"When it's done…" Neal started to say.

"I'll send you a postcard. You'll want to disappear then, I'm sure," August replied. Neal nodded and walked away.

"Sorry Emma...I can't deal with my father and all that crap again," Neal mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

In reality, it was only thirty minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Snow and Charming, before Dr. Sakura came out.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked, jumping up from her seat. Paul nodded and motioned them into Emma's room. She was sitting in the bed, stunned, with tear tracks drying on her face.

"Why did she faint?" David asked.

"I suspect it was an anxiety attack and a bit of dehydration due to her getting sick over the course of the course of the last week or so," Paul said.

"Honey...you've been getting sick? Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asked, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I thought it was just a bug and it would pass," Emma sniffed.

"It's not...is that why she passed out?" David asked.

"Her condition definitely exacerbated her anxiety," Paul replied.

"Condition?" David asked, but Paul already saw recognition in Snow's eyes. Emma nodded to the doctor.

"Emma is pregnant," he announced. David was stunned and Snow continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

"I'll give you a few minutes and then I'll be back with Emma's release papers," Paul said. Tears streamed down Emma's cheeks, as she broke down crying again.

"Shh...it's okay baby," Snow soothed.

"She's right princess, everything's going to be fine," David added, as he took her hand.

"How are you two not completely disgusted with me right now?" she sobbed.

"Oh honey...we love you," Snow gushed.

"Nothing you do will ever change that, baby girl," Charming added.

"We'll be with you every step of the way. You will never be alone," Snow said.

"We believe babies are a blessing, no matter the circumstance," Charming added.

"Then...you're okay with me keeping it?" Emma asked.

"Of course! I mean, if that's what you want. I mean...we hope that's what you want, but we'd support you no matter what you decide," Snow said.

"This baby is a part of you. We already love it," David added. Emma sniffed.

"I love you guys," she sobbed.

"We love you too, to the moon and back," Snow said. Charming kissed her hair.

"Mom is right. We will never stop loving you, princess, no matter what," he promised. She sniffed and relished her parents' arms around her for several moments. She wasn't alone. She would never be alone again.

"Mom can help you get dressed and I'll go get your release papers," David said, as he slipped into the hallway.

"Here's her papers," Paul said, as he approached.

"Thanks," David replied.

"And I'm sure Snow knows what to get her, but here's a list of prenatal vitamins," he added.

"Thanks again...you always take good care of this family," David replied. Paul smiled.

"It's my pleasure. I've seen a lot of young girls in Emma's position. I wish more had the support system that I know Emma has," Paul replied.

"Snow and I could never shun Emma, no matter what. I know that happens in this realm all too often and probably even happened in our realm too, but it's incomprehensible to us," David said. Paul smiled.

"Oh I know, it was never a question to me. If everyone had even a fraction of the ability to love that you two have...well, this world would certainly be a better place," Paul replied. David put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know something about being abandoned by a father and let me assure you that it's not your fault. He's the weak one; the one that should be pitied, for he can't comprehend the strength of love," David said. Paul was surprised.

"You? Your father abandoned you?" Paul asked. David nodded.

"Circumstances were a bit different than yours, but yes. We were very poor, even after my parents sold my twin brother to the King to save the farm. He was...well, I suppose in this land you'd call him an alcoholic," David said, pausing for a beat.

"I don't remember much, but my parents fought a lot, about money, his drinking...the guilt of giving James up. He tried to stop; told me mother he would for me," David said.

"But it's a disease and he couldn't fight it for long," Paul replied knowingly. The doctor knew what was that was like. He considered dark magic his father's disease.

"He went almost two weeks without a drop. But mom and I weren't enough and he broke his sobriety on the thirteenth night. He was dead at the bottom of a ravine on the fourteenth morning. He lost control of the wagon and went over," David explained.

"I'm so sorry," Paul said. David shrugged.

"I don't really remember much about him, but I used to lament about why I wasn't enough for him; why mom wasn't enough," David said.

"But you don't anymore?" Paul asked.

"No...I loved him, because he was my father. But he was weak and instead of lamenting, I decided to just be better than he was. A better man, a better husband, a better father. It's all I can do. And it's what you are doing. You are a better man than he," David assured him.

"And Snow and I are proud to call you our friend," he added, as they shook hands.

"Thank you. I feel blessed to have you as friends as well," Paul said, as Thomas arrived with Melanie.

"I dropped the scamps off with Red. What's going on?" he asked.

"Is Emma okay?" Melanie asked.

"She is. I'll let her tell you more though. You can go in and see her," David said, as Melanie hurried into Emma's room.

"Emma is...pregnant," David told him quietly. Thomas' eyes widened.

"Wow…" he said. David sighed.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's heartbroken and scared, but I assured her that there is no way I'm letting them put her in jail. And that Snow and I would be with her every step of the way," David replied.

"Well...the bastard that hurt her better hope he never crosses our paths," Thomas said. David smirked.

"For his sake. I already picked out the tree I'd string him up on for target practice," he joked. Thomas smirked.

"Have you heard from Detective Flynn?" he asked.

"No...but it's two days before Christmas. I'm guessing we won't know more until after Christmas," David replied. Thomas nodded.

"I better get back to the station. Give Emma my love," he said. David nodded.

* * *

Despite the emotional turmoil Emma was going through, they managed to have a wonderful family Christmas together. It started with everyone getting together at Granny's on Christmas Eve for a Christmas potluck.

Christmas Day was spent with just them as a family, as they always did at home with the addition of Melanie this year. And it was not lost on Snow, Charming, and Emma that next year there would be another addition. Emma's baby. Their first grandchild. Despite the circumstances, they would be eager to welcome the newest Charming into the world. Nothing was more precious than family to them and Emma would have the support she needed.

And Emma would need their support, their unwavering love and comfort for what was ahead.

Four days after Christmas, she received a letter from the University. They had gotten wind of the accusations against her and terminated her enrollment. She was upset, but not surprised by it. And it was also the day that Melanie's mother called Emma's father with news about her situation.

* * *

 _That afternoon_

The station was quiet that day. Most were still off work for the holidays and kids were out of school. And for the moment, Storybrooke's usual trouble makers were behaving, except Keith, of course, but David already had him sobering up in a cell after another drunken altercation, this time at the Devil's Eye.

Snow had taken the opportunity to take the girls shopping with Ella and Alexandra, so he opted to bring Leo with him, knowing his son loathed shopping of any kind. Like father like son. And thanks to the down time and being relatively caught up on paperwork, he took the opportunity to roughhouse a bit with his boy.

They circle each other, wooden swords drawn, and identical smirks.

"You must know that you cannot win, young Knight," Charming lightly teased. Leo's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, as he concentrated on his next move.

"We'll see about that," Leo replied, as the wood made thwacking sounds, as the toy weapons collided against one another. They shuffled around in the bullpen until Charming eventually let his sword fall to the floor after an impressive move from his son.

He knew there would come a day when he wouldn't be able to let Leo win in order to teach him to properly duel, but he was going to enjoy these times when their dueling was just play.

"I surrender...you're just too good for me," David said, as he put his hands up. Leo puffed his chest out with pride, but then laughed as his dad trapped him in his strong arms and started tickling him. Leo tackled his dad and they wrestled.

"Ugh...bloody hell, what's with all the racket?" Keith groaned, as the light stung his eyes.

"You'd think by now, someone who drinks as much as you, would be able to better manage a hangover," Thomas joked.

"I'm not in the mood for your brilliant wisecracks, deputy," Keith spat.

"My heart bleeds for you," Thomas quipped.

"If only there was something you could do to prevent a hangover," David said sarcastically, as he stood up with Leo in his arms, hanging upside down. His phone chose to ring at that time and he turned his son up right, before putting him down. David recognized the area code as an Oregon based one and went to take it in one of the offices.

"How about a rematch?" Thomas asked, as he picked up the wooden swords to occupy Leo.

"Hello," David answered.

" _Sheriff Nolan...this is Detective Flynn,"_

"It's good to hear from you...at least I hope," David replied.

" _I presented Emma's case to my superiors. They agree that it was likely Emma was not involved. She's never been in trouble and gets good grades. It also helps that she comes from a good family and that you're an officer of the law yourself,"_ she stated.

"So Phoenix is going to drop the charges?" David asked hopefully.

" _Not exactly, but we got the Phoenix assistant district attorney to agree to probation. They would rather prosecute Neal Cassidy than a young girl who is obviously his scapegoat,"_ Meredith replied.

"That's great," David said in relief.

" _I just need you, your wife, and Emma to sign the papers. Technically, she's not a minor anymore, but since she was a student, they want parental signatures. I am actually in Boston for a couple days at a police conference. Could you meet me here tomorrow to sign the papers?"_ she asked.

"You need us to come to Boston?" David asked.

" _Yes...is that going to be a problem?"_ she asked.

"No...we'll be there," he answered.

" _Good. If you could bring Melanie as well, she can fly home with me. Emma too if you'd like since school will be starting back soon,"_ Meredith offered.

"We'll bring Melanie with us, but Emma won't be going back to Portland. The University chose to terminate her enrollment," David replied.

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. I know Melanie will miss her terribly,"_ Meredith offered her condolences.

"Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he hung up.

Now he just had to figure out how he and Snow were going to leave Storybrooke. He dialed his wife.

" _Hello,"_ she answered.

"Snow...can you meet me at Regina's?" he asked.

" _Sure...is something wrong?"_ she asked.

"I hope not. I'll explain when I see you in person," David replied.

* * *

"Thank you Dopey," Snow said, as he finished dishing out all the ice cream for them and she paid him. The big girls, Emma and Melanie, chatted together and the little girls, Eva and Alexandra, were enamored by them, leaving Snow and Ella to talk.

"Well...you and Charming will be the youngest looking grandparents ever," Ella mused. Snow smiled.

"That will have its perks for sure," Snow replied.

"They really kicked her out of school?" Ella asked. Snow nodded sadly.

"She was upset, but not as much as I thought she'd be. I just think she misses home and after everything that happened, I'm not sure she really wanted to go back. I can't say that I'm unhappy about her not going back. I've missed her so much," Snow said.

"Well...it's no wonder. She didn't speak highly of any of her peers, besides Melanie. And then to be betrayed by the man she fell in love with. There are many things I enjoy about this realm, but love just isn't the same here," Ella mentioned.

"I can't help feel responsible for Emma getting hurt, at least partially," Snow fretted.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"I don't know...I mean, love is never easy. Charming and I fought like hell just to be together. And that was before the curse. We still got separated. But even through all that, I never worried about Charming not really loving me or not loving me enough," Snow said, pausing for a beat.

"In fact, sometimes I worry about him loving me too much. He is all too willing to lay down his life if it means saving me and our family," Snow said.

"Snow...your daughter grew up with a wonderful example of what love looks like...true love. If you ask her, I doubt she'd trade that for a more cynical view of love that many have in this realm. Only one person is to blame for Emma getting hurt and his name is Neal," Ella assured her. Snow nodded, as her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered, pausing and smiling as she heard her husband's voice on the other end.

"Sure, is something wrong?" she asked, pausing again.

"Okay...I'll meet you there in ten minutes," Snow said, as she hung up.

"I need to go meet Charming. Do you mind staying with the girls?" she asked.

"Of course not. After they finish, I'll drop them off at your house," Ella replied. Snow smiled.

"Thanks Ella," Snow said, as she quickly told her girls she'd see them at home later, before hurrying out to her car.


	40. The Magic of True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying this story. There is much ahead, including lots of Snowing romance and Charming Family Feels among the drama, adventure and danger.**

 **During hiatus, I will be updating on Sundays as a rule.**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. And now – Brief SwanFire. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Emma is now eighteen**

 **Alexandra Herman is eight**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**

 **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:****

 ** **DisneyLover1234: Sorry, but Neal won't be going to Storybrooke any time soon. Hope you can still enjoy the story.****

 ** **Emma: Thanks! As for what they're up to, read on and find out. :)****

 ** **a** **ndria: Yeah, Emma had some tough breaks. But she has her parents in this version. I really don't see Snowing being anything but supportive of her. I don't think they'd ever turn their backs on her. Some fics do portray them that way, but that's just not them and that won't be happening in this story. :)****

 ** **Emmaathena2013: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!****

 ** **Emmamme: Glad you like it so much! Yes, Emma has her parents full support in this. As for Melanie and her mother, much of that will become clear very quickly, as will how they are going to leave Storybrooke. As for Keith, that is the curse identity of the Sheriff of Nottingham, whom we see in the canon in the 2** **nd** **half of season 2. I think he appears in the episode "Lacey".****

 ** **sexystarwarslover: Yes, how will they get out of Storybroke indeed! You'll find out in this chapter. And I'm glad you loved the Charming/Leo scene. I really loved it too.****

 **The year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000 and on the cusp of 2001 now.**

 **3 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now the day before New Year's Eve.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 40: The Magic of True Love

Regina stared at the pair that sat on her couch with scrutiny, carefully listening to their story. She had once hated them with every fiber of her being. They had thwarted her and defeated her so thoroughly and completely that plotting their misery used to consume her.

How times had changed.

Just when she thought she had won, their true love had defeated her once again. Her defeat had led to her finding love again, but the Charmings didn't stop here. Despite everything she had done, they had made her family. And she didn't loathe it. Never in a million years would Regina Mills have predicted that she'd be considered family by her once hated enemies.

But it was times like these that she still wanted to ring their necks.

"Okay...so let me see if I have this correct," she began.

"Emma's loser boyfriend stole some pricey jewelry and skipped the country, but not before implicating her as an accessory to the crime. And now you two idiots and Emma need me to help you get to Boston to sign a deal that Melanie's mother, who just happens to be a police detective in Portland, arranged so Emma won't go to prison," Regina stated.

"Oh and as icing on the cake, Emma's pregnant. Is that about it?" Regina asked coolly.

"That's the just of it," Charming replied.

"One question...do you two try to make ridiculous messes or does it just come naturally? Cause it obviously runs in the Charming blood," Regina snapped. The pair looked sheepish.

"Regina…" Robin chided. She sighed. She had changed, but sometimes she was still mean. It was something she'd always have to work on. Robin never had a problem calling her on it though.

"We're sorry...we know leaving Storybrooke for us is complicated," David said. Regina sighed.

"Because of me," she replied.

"You're not cursed. We were thinking that if we were with you and Emma, it might protect us from whatever prevents us from leaving, especially since David was only partially cursed," Snow said.

"Possibly, but we're probably going to need a bit more. I have no idea what effects leaving could have on the two of you. Fortunately, I may have what we need in my vault so I suggest we go since we have a drive ahead of us tomorrow morning," Regina said, as they stood.

"Thank you Regina," Snow said. The other woman nodded curtly.

* * *

Meredith hung up her phone in her hotel room, which had a beautiful view of the cityscape.

"Well?" Nathan asked.

"They're coming," she replied.

"That's good...I've been waiting a long time for my revenge," he said.

"Well...whoever these people really are, they caused us both to lose people we love, though I suppose it could be argued that it's your debts that got your wife killed," Meredith said.

"No...it's their fault! And they're going to pay! And I told you who they really are," Nathan spat.

"You did...but I can't say that I really believe you. I mean, it's not just farfetched. It's ludicrous," she replied.

"Believe what you want. You're going to your answers and I get to collect enough money to set me for life from the home office when I turn Emma over to them," he explained.

"And you think _she_ will come with them? You're sure?" she asked.

"She'll have to. Believe it or not, Emma's parents won't be able to leave Storybrooke without her help," Nathan replied.

Seven years ago, when Emma's father had pushed him over the town life, his life had subsequently been ruined in a series of tragic events.

Linda was murdered six months later. The police were of no help of course. It had been a professional hit and he would have been next if a woman named Tamara, an associate of John and Michael's, had not found him. They paid his debts, but he was basically in their employ for life now. Tamara had explained everything to him. The curse, Emma's parents, and magic...which was the root of all evil. The root of everything bad that had happened to him and he was glad then to join the cause to destroy it.

He had met Meredith a couple years later when she and her daughter joined the cause. Magic had taken someone they loved as well. She would now get her answers and he would get his revenge.

* * *

Snow and David looked around Regina's vault curiously, as she opened her potions cabinet. Much of what she had brought with her was still in tact. Magic was unpredictable here and getting it to work in a land without magic had its own set of challenges. But if what she was going to try would work on anyone, it would be these two. Truest loves...creators of light magic between them, even in a land without.

She picked up a blueish potion, which rested next to a purple one. They were both fail safes. The dark purple one she had only used once on Graham to erase the unfortunate events that occurred with Kurt Flynn and put him back under the curse.

But the blue one was the opposite. The curse antidote. She had sprinkled this on her mirror and brought Sidney out of the curse.

Memories weren't the issue this time, but Snow and Charming couldn't cross the line without what was likely to be serious injury or possibly even memory loss. However, this potion, mixed with a little blood magic, would lift the curse from them entirely if it worked.

She picked up a small knife and turned to them.

"What is that?" Charming asked, pointing to the vial of blue liquid.

"This is the anti-curse. It's how I returned Sidney's memories to him," she replied.

"So we have to drink that?" Snow asked.

"It's not that simple. We don't need to return your memories. We need to lift the curse completely and allow you to cross the town line without consequence. That's going to require things I don't have here, so...the only hope is blood magic mixed with the anti-curse," she explained.

"But I thought blood magic had to be between blood relatives," Snow said.

"Usually it does, but from what I've been told, the pair of you are the truest of loves and your mixed blood makes literal magic, even in a place with none. If this has any chance of working, then it will be because of that," she continued.

They nodded and held out their hands. Regina sliced into Charming's palm first and then Snow's. They hissed in pain briefly and then busied by bandaging each other's wounds.

Meanwhile, Regina dropped the mixed blood into the vial of blue potion and was amazed to watch it glow with magic and turn to a light purple in color.

"Did it work?" David asked.

"It did…" she replied, truly surprised. It was no wonder she could never defeat them, no matter what she tried. Now she suspected she knew why the Dragon was so obsessed with the pair. Their love could be made into a powerful weapon.

"So...now we drink that?" Snow asked uncertainly.

"No...this type of potion is best tethered to a talisman. I suggest something that neither of you remove, like your rings," Regina replied. Snow nodded and handed her the silver band with a peridot gemstone. Charming removed his own silver wedding band that Snow had placed on his finger during their official wedding in front of the entire Kingdom. Somehow their rings had survived everything, including curses, separation, and lost memories. They were fitting talismans.

Regina took the rings and dropped them into the vial. They watched in amazement, as the rings soaked up the potion and glowed with enchantment.

"It worked…" Charming said in amazement.

"It did," Regina stated, as she deposited the rings back into their hands.

Snow and Charming put them back on and the rings glowed briefly, as a purple light washed over the pair of them.

"You did it Regina," Snow said. She smirked.

"Oh, I only provided the potion, dear. The rest was all you and your husband," she replied. She then rolled her eyes, as they made gooey eyes at each other and she started toward the stairs.

"Now we can go and help Emma," Snow said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Snow mewled into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and angled his head, kissing her deeply.

"If you two idiots keep making out in my vault, I'm going over to the ground keeper's station and getting the hose," Regina called in a snippy tone from the top of the stairs. Their lips parted and they shared an amused smile, joining hands and heading up the stairs.

* * *

The next stop was the town line where Emma met them. She had made an excuse to Melanie that she had an errand to run and would return soon.

"I think this is a really bad idea," Emma said nervously.

"It's going to be fine," David assured her.

"How do you know, Dad? What if something goes wrong? We could lose you both and it would be my fault," Emma fretted. Snow held her daughter's face in her hands and gazed at her adoringly.

"Honey...don't you know by now that Daddy and I will do anything for you?" she implored. Emma sniffed.

"She's right princess and we're pretty sure this is going to work," Charming replied, planting a kiss on her head. Regina nodded, curtly to her with reassurance.

Joining hands, Snow and Charming stepped over the town line. Their rings glowed briefly and they smiled at each other.

"Your real names?" Regina prompted.

"Snow White," she responded with a smile.

"David...but my Snow likes to call me Charming," he responded, looking fondly at her. Emma beamed and they stepped back over the line, hugging her between them.

"Good. Meet at Granny's in the morning, eight sharp. Boston is a four hour drive," Regina stated.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly normal affair at the Charming house and afterward, Melanie and Emma helped her parents clear the table.

"I just want to thank you both again for letting me come for Christmas. I've had a wonderful time," Melanie said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. We were glad to have you and we're anxious to meet your mother tomorrow," Snow replied.

"We'll take care of the dishes. You two can go spend some time together," David insisted. Since Emma wasn't returning to Portland, they knew it would be a while until they saw each other again after tomorrow. It was not lost on Snow and Charming though that if they could leave Storybrooke with Emma, it opened a lot of new possibilities to their family.

* * *

Melanie quietly packed her things. Emma was already done packing, since she only needed an overnight bag.

"I'm really going to miss you," Melanie said sadly.

"Me too. But I've already talked to my parents and they said we could visit...maybe after the baby is born," Emma replied. Melanie smiled.

"So you're keeping it?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"I never thought I'd be having a kid this young in a million years...but I want it. My parents will be with me the whole way," Emma replied.

"You're lucky to have them. They're great," Melanie mentioned, as Eva and Leo ran into Emma's room.

"You two need to knock," she said sternly.

"Sorry Emmy…" Eva said, as she clutched the book.

"Yeah...Mommy says it's bedtime so we have to say goodnight," Leo replied.

"What do you have there?" Melanie asked curiously, as Eva showed her the book.

"Once Upon a Time. You like fairy tales, huh?" Melanie asked.

"Uh huh...these are more special than any though," Eva replied. Melanie smiled.

"I have no doubt. I loved fairy tales when I was little. I always wished they were real," Melanie replied. The twins and even Emma looked slightly uncomfortable for a beat.

"Okay squirts...you better go before Mom tracks you down. You want to have time for a story, after all," Emma said, as she shooed them out.

"They're so cute. I'll miss them too," Melanie mentioned. Emma smiled.

"They're cute...when they're not barging into my room and touching my stuff," she replied playfully.

"I guess we should hit the sack too since we have to be up early," Melanie said. Emma agreed and they started to get ready for bed.

* * *

After the twins were in bed, they had been getting ready to go to bed themselves. As Charming locked their doors, he noticed something stuck in the mail slot on the front door and saw that it was a copy of tomorrow morning's newspaper.

"That's strange...we don't get the Storybrooke Mirror. It's nothing but trash," Snow mentioned, as she turned off the light in the kitchen. She frowned, as she noticed her husband clench his jaw in anger.

"Charming...what is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning's headline," he growled, as he showed her the front page. Drizella Tremaine had splashed a photo of their daughter on the front with the a headline reading: _Scandalous! Royal Daughter Pregnant Out of Wedlock._

Snow gasped and took the paper from him.

"She didn't…" Snow hissed.

"She did...and I'm going over there right now to give that crazy bitch a piece of my mind!" he growled, as he grabbed his jacket.

"Charming...wait!" she protested, as she grabbed his arm.

"You know this is exactly what she wants," she reminded him. He sighed.

"She would just love it if you came storming to her house this time of night," she replied.

"In fact, she's probably waiting for you right now," she added in annoyance. He sighed.

"You're right...I just don't know how it got out so fast," he lamented.

"Unfortunately, the nurses at the hospital are notorious gossips," Snow responded, as she took his hands in her own.

"Fine...but I'm telling her off next time we see her in public," he grumbled. She smirked.

"Oh...so am I. Now, I think I know exactly how I can get us to relax," she said, as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He caught on right away, as his hands found her hips and slid beneath the hem of her shirt. As it did most nights, passion erupted between them and much later, they lay bare and entwined beneath the sheets in their bed, exchanging soft caresses and soul searing kisses in the afterglow of their lovemaking. No matter what they faced, they would do it together and their love would burn forever like an eternal flame...

* * *

 _ **New Year's Eve morning...**_

The next morning came very quickly and after breakfast, Snow and Charming hugged the twins.

"How come we can't come?" Leo complained.

"Mommy and I won't be gone very long. We'll see you tomorrow, but I promise you two can come on the next trip," David promised.

"Besides, you'll have a lot of fun here with Uncle Thomas, Aunt Ella, and Alexandra," Snow added. That seemed to appease them, as the twins hugged Emma. The five of them piled into Snow's SUV, it being the largest vehicle any of them owned and set out for Boston...


	41. Dangerous Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Another Sunday, another chapter. Only five weeks to season six's premiere and the "Year of Snowing". I'm pretty excited about Snowing coming back into focus. I just hope they are true to what they said and we don't have a repeat of season 4B's soul crushing character assassinations on Snowing. For now, sit back and enjoy Snowing at their best, as they will always be in my stories and Charming family feels, fun, and drama. :)**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen.** **SwanFire is over now** **. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Emma is now eighteen**

 **Alexandra Herman is eight**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**

 **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:****

 ** **OUATReginaOQ: So glad you like it! No, Leo and Eva don't know Emma's pregnant yet, but they will find out in a future chapter. It's a funny and adorable scene. ;)****

 ** **Emma: You're welcome! And yes, being together and happy is the best revenge! :)****

 ** **andria: Yep, Regina's changed, but she's still Regina so I made sure to keep her snark. ;) As for Emma's reaction to finding out, you're about to find out in this chapter.****

 ** **Ritu: I'm glad you like Drizella. She is very over the top and in terms of what she'll come up with, let's just say, you ain't seen nothing yet. ;) As for not mentioning protection with Snowing, it's implied. It's called birth control. The Amish? This is Storybrooke, not the real world. If Snow and Charming have a few more kids than they do in the canon, I don't think it's going to be an issue. This town has more pressing issues than that.****

 ** **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Snowing is no longer cursed and can leave Storybrooke. Oh the possibilities. As for Owen, yes, he is Greg also and works with Tamara. They'll come into play later. Owen did live with Meredith and Melanie for a while until college and then kind of disappeared. I'll delve more into his back story later on.****

 ** **Emmaathena2013: Thanks! So glad you're enjoying it so much.****

 ** **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you like it.****

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **4 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now New Year's Eve.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 41: Dangerous Minds

After arriving in Boston around lunchtime, Melanie had called her Mom and they agreed to meet Meredith for lunch after they checked into their hotel.

The restaurant Meredith had chosen was only a few blocks away from where they were staying, so they opted to walk to take in a bit of the city.

Snow clutched Charming's arm a little tighter than usual. It was her first time away from Storybrooke and in a big city like this and only his second. It unnerved him too and he put his arm around his beloved's waist.

Emma seemed more at ease with it and Regina seemed unfazed, though if she were experiencing any anxiety, they'd never know it. He and Snow much preferred Storybrooke over this. Despite its craziness, Snow and Charming were glad to be raising their family there and not in a big city like this. It was exciting to visit, but they would be glad to go home.

They rounded the corner and saw a woman wave to Melanie from outside the restaurant. The girl ran to her mother and they hugged tightly, as the Charmings approached.

"I've missed you," Meredith said fondly, as her attention turned to the people with her daughter.

"You must be Emma," Meredith said, as she surprised her by hugging her as well.

"Melanie has told me so much about you. I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances," she said. Emma nodded.

"Me too...I'd be going to jail if you hadn't been able to fix this mess," Emma said sadly, though she knew her parents would have never allowed it either, even if it meant her never leaving home.

"Oh honey...I was happy to. You shouldn't pay the price for someone else's crimes," Meredith said, as she regarded the three people with the blonde. Melanie was right. Though the resemblance between the couple and Emma was striking, they looked like they could barely pass as thirty. Her mind instantly went to Nathan's story, which she had refused to believe. She wanted answers about her brother, but she had never truly bought into all the stories that came out of the "home office".

But if they were really who Nathan claimed, they certainly fitted the description. He was tall, broad shouldered, fit, and shockingly handsome with a _charming_ smile. She was a raven haired, fair skinned beauty, petite and seemed to fit with him like a puzzle piece. She steeled her emotions, as she regarded the extra person with them. This was her...the woman responsible for her brother's disappearance. She boiled inside to think that this woman walked free.

"These are my parents," Emma said, interrupting her fury and she plastered on a fake smile.

"David Nolan and this is my wife, Mary Margaret," he introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you. Thank you for what you did for Emma," Snow said graciously.

"It was nothing. Emma is a wonderful girl. And who is this?" Meredith asked, gesturing to the other dark haired woman.

"This is our good family friend, Regina Mills," David introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," Meredith said.

"Likewise," Regina replied, with a tight smile, as they filed into the restaurant.

Once they were seated and had ordered, Meredith produced a folder with papers inside.

"The deal is as we discussed over the phone, but feel free to read through it," Meredith said.

"May I see it?" Regina asked. Meredith hesitated.

"Part of the reason I came is for legal council," Regina added.

"You're an attorney?" Meredith asked. Regina smirked.

"I dabble in many things," she replied.

"Regina...is a valued city council member back home and she handles most of the official legalities for our town," Snow added quickly. It was another half truth. She was a member of the council now, but the legal jargon was always left to Mitchell Herman. Meredith handed her the folder and Regina read through it.

This whole thing felt off to her and had from the beginning, but as she read through the documents, the deal appeared legitimate.

"Everything looks to be in order," Regina said, as she handed it to David. He signed it first, followed by Snow signing as Mary Margaret, of course, and finally Emma.

"Excellent," Meredith said, as Emma handed it back to her.

* * *

Lunch was pleasant after business was handled and Melanie's mother offered to show them around. They agreed and decided to experience the city since they weren't driving back until the next morning.

They visited a couple museums and historical sights as Boston was so rich in history.

Still full from a big lunch, they opted to return to the hotel that evening.

The streets around them were dotted with vendors and masses of people gathering in the streets with music playing loudly in celebration to usher in the coming New Year.

As it neared ten in the evening, the crowd grew thicker and they stayed close, as they explored the vendors and sites. The first round of fireworks was starting and they gathered together to watch them, while Emma and Melanie waited in line at the nearby coffee shop for another round of hot chocolate.

* * *

Snow shivered in the December air and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She cuddled against his chest, relishing his warmth and breathing in his scent that was uniquely Charming. A mix of leather, a hint of musk, and of course the cinnamon from the hot chocolate they had just drank. Snow craned her neck up and he tilted his head down to meet her in between, as their lips met. Charming pulled her flush against him and moved his lips passionately over hers, as he cupped her beautiful face in his gloved hands. Snow mewled into his kiss and linked her arms around his neck.

Meredith caught sight of the pair.

"I think they're supposed to wait till midnight for that," she joked.

"Oh with them, it doesn't matter where or when," Regina replied drily.

"They make out like teenagers often?" she asked, amused.

"Only all the time," Regina answered with annoyance in her tone.

"Guess it's true love," Meredith said and Regina bristled at her odd comment.

"It was nice of you to come with them. You must be very good friends to do that for them," Meredith said. Regina decided to tread carefully, as that odd feeling continued to creep in on her.

"I consider them family, even when they're acting like horny teenagers, which is most of the time," Regina replied coolly.

"Yes...Melanie mentioned that you're like an Aunt to Emma. But you know, I heard another story, one where you're actually her _Mary Margaret's_...step-mom," Meredith said. A chill of dread slithered down Regina's spine and the change in tone pulled Snow and David apart. She knew something was off with this woman.

"Who are you really?" Regina hissed.

"More on that somewhere a little less...public," Meredith said, as she showed her concealed gun under her coat, but it was clearly pointed at Regina.

"What are you doing?" David demanded to know.

"You two...walk or I will shoot her. No sudden movements. My associate has Emma already so you had better think twice before trying anything," she said, marching the three of them away from the crowd. Any curious people they passed didn't think anything of it once Meredith flashed her badge.

"Police business," she stated.

"What have you done with Emma?" David growled.

"She's fine for now if you keep moving," she snapped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Emma giggled, as Melanie tugged her along through the mass of people.

"Mel...where are you going? We should go back. My parents will worry," Emma called, as she sipped at her cocoa.

"I want to show you something. It's not much further," Melanie insisted, as she pulled Emma into an alleyway, away from the crowd. The two girls stopped, as a figure appeared in the shadows. The hair on the back of Emma's neck stood up, as the person seemed to glare at her through the darkness.

"Um...let's go back. My parents are probably panicking right about now," Emma said, as she turned away.

"Your parents are fine...for now. You'll be seeing them very soon," the voice said. Emma gasped, as the person came into the light. It was Nathan Swan.

"Mel...we need to run!" Emma cried. But she was confused when her friend didn't move. She glanced between them and saw Melanie's head turn down to the ground, her face wrecked with guilt. She'd been betrayed...again.

"I'm sorry Emma...but my mom and I need answers," Melanie replied. Emma looked confused, but she didn't pause to ponder what the other girl meant. Unfortunately, Nathan pounced on her before she could get very far and silenced her scream with his hand over her mouth. Melanie opened the side door of one of the buildings they were between in the alleyway and dragged her inside what appeared to be a rarely frequented storage warehouse.

Her eyes widened, as she saw her parents and Regina. Her father and Regina were already handcuffed to chairs and Meredith held a gun on her mother, intending to handcuff her next.

"Emma!" Snow cried, as she started toward her daughter. But Meredith cocked her weapon.

"Sit down princess," she snapped.

"My daughter needs me. You're a mother too, you must understand that," Snow pleaded.

"Sit down or I shoot your husband in the kneecap," she threatened. Snow's eyes widened at the woman's malevolence and slowly sat in the chair.

"Better use the zip ties on that one," Nathan warned.

"Why?" Meredith asked, as she walked behind her.

"Because I've been told that the princess is quite adept at picking locks," Nathan replied. Snow's heart sank, as the woman put her wrists behind her and secured them to the chair with a zip tie.

"What do you want?" David snapped.

"You ruined my life…" Nathan hissed at the prince.

"The night you shoved me over the town line was the beginning of the end. Linda was murdered six months later, because I couldn't pay my debts!" he snapped. David glared at him.

"You tried to kidnap our daughter," David growled through clenched teeth.

"You could have helped me another way then! No one would have found us in that backwater little town! But no...you refused and now you're going to pay!" Nathan hissed, as he backhanded the prince hard. Snow cried out and David felt the metallic taste of blood on his lip. He glared up at his captor, as he produced a knife.

"So...you're going to kill me in front of my wife and daughter?" David challenged. Nathan smirked.

"No...I'm going to kill you _both_ in front of your daughter," he hissed back.

"No...please don't!" Emma pleaded, as the lights flickered.

"How could you help him?!" Emma screamed at Melanie and her mother, just as a light bulb exploded. Regina's eyes widened, as she realized exactly what Emma was doing without even knowing it.

"You see, after Linda was murdered, I joined a little cause. They saved my life and told me some very interesting stories," he said, as he approached Snow, the blade in his hand, gleaming under the flickering lights. David pulled on the cuffs with all his strength, ignoring the metal that bit into his wrists and the blood from the new cuts.

"I admit...the stories were a lot to ask someone to believe, but they matched the crazy things I saw in Storybrooke. The sword, the arrows, the seven men calling each other by dwarve names...and they told me that magic was the root of all the evil in my life. All the evil in this world. None of you belong in this world and it's my mission to destroy all that's unnatural," he said, as he lifted her chin with the tip of the blade, causing her to gasp and swallow thickly, even though she stared definitely at him with emerald orbs.

"They told me that the stories in this world got most of it wrong, but I'd say the description is pretty spot on," he goaded, as he let his eyes skate over her.

"How does it go?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hair black as ebony...lips red as blood...skin white as snow," he recited, as he removed the knife tip and strode toward David.

"I have to say...you definitely have good taste in women... _Charming,_ " he goaded. David glared daggers at him.

"Why would you do this to us?" Emma cried to Melanie, who could barely look at her.

"LOOK AT ME!" she screamed, as another florescent bulb exploded.

"Because we need answers...from her," Meredith stated, glaring at Regina.

"I have no answers to anything for you," the former Queen spat.

"His name was KURT FLYNN!" she screamed, as she pointed the gun at her.

"He disappeared in your town eighteen years ago. He was my brother and my nephew Owen told me that you're responsible," Meredith spat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina lied.

"Wrong answer," Meredith snapped, as she shoved her taser into Regina's side. The Queen gritted her teeth and tried impossibly not to cry out in pain.

"STOP!" Emma cried, as the lights flickered again.

"Magic is emotion Emma...use it," Regina told her in a haggard voice. The blonde watched the lights flicker again with realization on her face.

"Do you know how they killed my wife?" Nathan questioned rhetorically, as he approached David again.

"They slit her throat from ear to ear, so that's exactly what I'm going to do to you and your wife," he hissed, as he walked behind the prince.

"Emma...you stopped me from killing your father with your magic once...you can stop him too," Regina said urgently, as Nathan pulled David's head back by his hair and put the knife to his throat.

"DAVID!" Snow screamed in agony, as she purposely tipped her chair over and started dragging it, crawling toward him.

"Get her up!" Nathan snapped and Meredith advanced, grabbing the raven haired beauty's arm.

"Sorry princess," she hissed. Snow took her chance and slammed her head back, breaking Meredith's nose on contact.

"ARGH...bitch!" Meredith screamed, as blood poured down her face. She angrily pointed the gun at Snow.

"Never thought I'd be killing Snow White. Too bad I won't be able to brag about it," she hissed, as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"SNOW!" David cried in horror.

"MOM!" Emma cried, as the light beam above Meredith's head exploded all at once and sent glass and sparks raining down upon her. Snow ducked away and David used the distraction to stand up with his chair under him and thrust backward, slamming Nathan into the wall hard, busting the chair to pieces and the sickening crack indicated something in Nathan's back snapped. The Prince kicked the other man back into the wall again. There was another sickening crack, as his skull made contact with the brick this time and he slumped to the floor, blood oozing from the head wound. He was dead.

Melanie stood frozen still the whole time, as she watched Emma's sweet parents change into fierce warriors before her eyes and it was clear that they were laughably outmatched.

Emma grabbed the knife that lay next to Nathan's body and cut her mom free. Snow hugged her and then kicked the gun away from Meredith, who tried to grab for it. She searched the woman for the handcuff key and found it, but Meredith grabbed her around the throat. The key flew from Snow's hand and Melanie picked it up, as the two women wrestled to the ground, throwing punches.

"Mel...give me the key…" Emma demanded.

"We just want answers," Melanie insisted.

"We don't know what happened to your Uncle...I'm sorry," Emma pleaded.

"You don't...but she does," Melanie hissed.

"Kurt Flynn left town and I never saw him again," Regina insisted.

"You're lying!" Melanie cried, as she lunged at Regina and tried to choke her. Emma leapt in and tackled her former friend, wrestling the key away from her. She unlocked Regina's cuffs, before rushing to free her father too. David hugged her tightly for a second, before rushing to pry Snow off Meredith and gaining control of the gun.

Snow had clearly bested her, as the bleeding woman glared up at them, broken nose, black eye, and split lip. He held Snow with one arm and leveled the gun at Meredith with his free hand.

"Why...are you protecting that murderer!" Meredith hissed, glaring at Regina.

"If the stories I've been told are true, then you should hate her more than I do!" Meredith screamed.

"She's not that person anymore!" Snow defended. Meredith laughed.

"You really are a ditzy, naive little princess, aren't you?" she sneered.

"Hey…" David growled.

"My wife is right. Regina has changed. She's atoning for what she's done and killing her won't bring back your brother," David retorted. Meredith chuckled.

"Look...I don't know how it works in Fairytale Land, Prince _Charming,_ but in this world, when someone murders someone else, they pay for it. She belongs in prison!" Meredith spat, as she looked over at Nathan's body.

"And now...so do you since you killed him. And your princess too...for assault of a police officer," she said, as she drew her other gun, which was concealed at her left ankle.

"Can you shoot me before I shoot your wife?" she taunted, as she then pointed it at Emma.

"Or your daughter?" she continued to taunt. David hesitated and she smirked.

"I know you won't risk it, _Charming,_ so put the gun down," she ordered.

Emma watched her parents with bated breath, as they stared at each other with a long gaze. It was then that she knew to be ready for whatever plan they were silently plotting.

"Drop the gun now or I shoot your wife," Meredith threatened.

Slowly, David lowered the weapon to the ground, all while never letting go of Snow.

"Now kick it over here," she ordered. He did, but purposely kicked it too hard, taking her attention off them for a split second, as the gun flew across the floor. She turned back with her gun, but screamed, as the knife came flying at her, thrown with expert precision, embedding itself in her shoulder. The shooting pain her arm loosened her grip and her gun fell to the floor. She had no time to reach for it, as the raven haired princess tackled her. Meredith cried out, as she yanked the knife from the wound and poised it at her throat.

"He could have killed me by throwing that knife. Aren't you supposed to be heroes or something? Some Prince Charming he is," she spat. Snow smirked.

"No...he was aiming for your shoulder and considering he can hit his mark every time when throwing a sword three times as heavy, there was no question whether he'd hit his target," Snow boasted.

"And he is Prince Charming... _my_ Charming," she added, as her husband helped her up.

"So...you're going to kill me now?" she challenged. David simply took the clip out of her gun and tossed it away.

"No...we may fight when we need to, but we don't kill if we don't have to, especially since you're unarmed now. I suggest you have your daughter take you to a hospital. We'll be going home now," David replied.

"I'll have the cops on you before you make it out of the city limits," she threatened. Snow and David smirked at each other, further unnerving the woman with their silent communication.

"I don't think so. If you get the cops involved, you'll have to answer a lot of questions...and I have a feeling the _home office_ would rather kill you than risk you saying anything to the authorities," David called her bluff. She frowned.

"This isn't the end! We aren't the only ones out to destroy magic! More will come and we'll find your little town again," Meredith hissed.

"And we'll be ready for the final battle," Snow retorted, as they hugged Emma between them, with David pressing a kiss to her head.

"We need to go," Regina urged. They nodded and Emma spared a glance at Melanie.

"Was any of it real for you?" Emma asked, swallowing thickly.

"You mean our friendship?" the other girl scoffed. Emma nodded.

"Sorry princess...you were just a means to an end. Or did you really think we ended up roommates by coincidence?" Melanie asked. Meredith nodded.

"And a full ride to Portland State? You never actually applied there. That was my doing," Meredith goaded.

"You're lying...I can tell," Emma said. Regina smirked.

"She's right...you two are peons. Someone else is running this show and you can tell them that the Evil Queen has shown you mercy today...but it won't happen again," Regina warned.

"Let's go," she snapped, as the Charmings followed.

* * *

It was midnight now and fireworks boomed in the sky, as they waded through the drunken crowd back to the hotel. While the Charmings gathered all their things, including Regina's, the former Queen checked them out of the hotel, ignoring the confused look the desk attendant gave her for why they were checking out at midnight. But they didn't think lingering in Boston was a good idea, even if it meant driving through the night.

David and Regina agreed to split the driving duties two hours each and they left Boston behind in the early morning hours.

* * *

"We need to get you to a hospital, mom," Melanie suggested, as she helped her up.

"I need to report in and send someone after them. If they get to Storybrooke, we may not get another chance and you know who much the home office wants Emma and her baby," Meredith said.

"They're going to be livid with us," Melanie mentioned.

"I'll take the heat, honey," she assured her.

"Maybe you won't have to," Melanie replied, as she dug something out of her pocket. Meredith raised an eyebrow at the odd looking necklace and pendant.

"I swiped this from Emma's room. Her dad gave it to her for Christmas. He said it belonged to his mother," Melanie said. Meredith smirked.

"Which means it's from _there_ and it can get us into Storybrooke," Meredith said. Melanie nodded.

"Good work honey," she replied.

"That doesn't belong to you," a voice hissed. Their heads shot up and they found themselves staring at a handsome middle aged man, whose features seemed familiar. He pointed a gun at them.

"Who are you?" Meredith demanded to know.

"Someone here to clean up the mess left behind," he retorted.

"You look like…" Melanie started to say.

"Like him? I suppose so, but it's more that he looks like me, being he's my son," Xander revealed.

"Then he lied. He was just too soft to do the dirty work himself, so he sent you," Meredith spat.

"Oh no...he didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm still alive. No...I've come to take care of loose ends for _my_ boss," he responded.

"You see, my son is a very good man, a bit too good sometimes. He is too merciful to give you what you deserve for trying to kill him and his family. But I'm not so good," Xander hissed, as he shot them both in the head. He pried his late wife's pendant from the girl's dead hand.

"My dear Ruth…" he said longingly, as he gazed at the pendant. It and David were all that was left of his loving wife.

"There is so much of you in him," he spoke with bitter-sweetness.

"I will return this to you someday, my son. We shall meet one day. For now, you and yours are safe again," he said, as he pocketed the pendant and pulled out his phone, pressing a button to speed dial his boss.

"It's done. They'll be back in Storybrooke by dawn. It was close...too close," Xander said.

" _The Home Office is desperate now that she is pregnant. They surely be sending more minions to comb the forests of Maine,"_ Clayton replied.

"They won't find the town..not yet anyway," Logan replied.

" _We must be ready when the time comes. Augusta is the closest Metropolitan area. Set up there until further notice,"_ Clayton ordered. Xander hung up. He confiscated all weapons and Clayton's men arrived to clean up the scene a few moments later. There would be no trace that he or his family was ever here. They would dump Nathan's body in the river to start. It would wash away any evidence and with his history, it would look like a hit by someone he owed money to.

As for the girl and her mother, the bodies would be moved to a part of town known for gang violence. They would confiscate the wallets and jewelry, making the police believe it was a robbery gone bad.

He wanted so badly to reveal himself to his son...but he knew it would be ill timed. For now, he would continue to bide his time and protect them from afar...


	42. Uneven Halos

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Another Sunday, another chapter. Only four weeks to season six's premiere and the "Year of Snowing". I'm pretty excited about Snowing coming back into focus. I just hope they are true to what they said and we don't have a repeat of season 4B's soul crushing character assassinations on Snowing. For now, sit back and enjoy Snowing at their best, as they will always be in my stories and Charming family feels, fun, and drama. :)**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. SwanFire is over now. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Seven Years Later- the year in the Land Without Magic is now 2000.**

 **Cell phones have come to Storybrooke, thanks to the curse's magic still in place, so you'll see the characters using them going forward.**

 **4 months have passed since the events in chapter 36. It is now New Year's Day.**

 ** _Special Note: This is the last chapter before another time skip. Chapter 43 will begin ten years later._ **

**Emma is now eighteen**

 **Alexandra Herman is eight**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are seven**

 **Everyone else has remained the same, as Storybrooke is still frozen in time.**

 **There is also a steamy scene in this chapter. If you'd like to skip it, it's marked with _Snowing_ around it.**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back. Here are some individual responses:****

 ** **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! It is getting good and there is so much more to come!****

 ** **Emma: Yep, I threw a bit of a twist in there. I like to keep you guessing. ;)****

 ** **Guest: Yeah, I know it played out pretty intensely. Xander is definitely walking the villain line right now. Glad you're enjoying it so much!****

 ** **Andria: yeah, that chapter was pretty intense. I'm sorry their deaths bothered you, but things that shouldn't happen often do, unfortunately. It is important for Xander's character development. When he finally does meet his family, David will very much see him as a villain. He'll have to learn that there are other ways to protect your family and he'll have to take lessons from his son. I don't like senseless killing either, but to Xander, they had betrayed his granddaughter to her core and stolen Ruth's pendant. He'll have much to learn about mercy. ;)****

 ** **Ritu: Yep, Xander is very much cold blooded right now. He loves his son and his family, but he doesn't know them. He has done unspeakable things and it won't be easy for David to accept when they finally do meet. I struggled with killing Melanie, but it's important to the plot and Xander's character development. Glad you're enjoying.****

 ** **Misscam: Yep, Emma will still have major trust issues in this story, just not when it comes to her parents. As for Charming's dad, they never did anything with him really so I decided to. Since we know in Ouat, supposedly dead doesn't always mean dead, I decided to do something with it.****

 ** **Emmaathena2013: All good questions. The Leo and Eva question will be answered in this chapter. Glad you're enjoying the story so much. :)****

 ** **CharmingsDaughter: So glad you liked it! I love protective Snowing too.****

 ** **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you liked it.****

Finding You Always

Chapter 42: Uneven Halos

They had been on the road about forty-five minutes. Emma slept restlessly in the backseat against Snow and he stole fond glances of them in the rear view mirror.

"She'll be fine, you know," came Regina's voice from the passenger seat.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Emma...she's strong. She'll get through this. It won't be easy for her to ever trust anyone but family again, but that may be for the best in this realm," Regina stated. He nodded.

"It seems like a lot more people know about us than I would ever guessed," he replied. Regina snorted.

"That's what happens when you cast a curse you don't fully understand," she lamented.

"So...did you know this Kurt Flynn they were looking for?" he asked. Regina sighed.

"No judgment Regina, I'm just curious," he insisted.

"Yes...I knew who they were talking about," she confessed.

"You're not the same person you once were...we know that. We've forgiven you," he told her. She smiled slightly.

"I know Snow has...but have you? Have _you_ really forgiven me? Or have you forgiven me _for_ Snow's benefit?" she asked. He smirked.

"Okay...at first I did for Snow. But I've seen you with Robin and Roland. You love them fiercely. And you've helped us with this whole ordeal. Hell, you even un-cursed Snow and me...so yes, _I_ forgive you too," he assured her. She looked down. She believed him, but still felt undeserving.

"I killed him," she confessed.

"I figured," he replied, still no judgment.

"He and his son Owen were camping in the woods...the night the curse brought us to this land," Regina explained.

"So they went to bed in the middle of the woods and woke up with a town in front of them," he deduced. She nodded. He caught on far quicker than she would have ever expected.

"That would raise some questions," he said dryly.

"When they first came into town, I told Billy at the garage to fix his truck quickly so I could get them out of town as soon as possible. But…" Regina stopped.

"They grew on you," he surmised.

"Not so much him…" Regina said.

"The boy then," he said knowingly. She looked at him, a little surprised by his intuition.

"I'm a father of three. Children change you," he explained and she found herself listening.

"When I woke up from my coma, I didn't know anything, not who I was or where I was, but I knew my child. She was ten years older than the last time I had seen her, but I _knew._ Children fill a void we're not even aware we have," Charming said. She nodded.

"I wanted them to stay. I told the mechanic to delay the repairs, but he was already done and they were on the way out of town," she said, pausing and he was silent, encouraging her to continue.

"I used Graham and arrested him. But he made sure his son got away. It was all he cared about...and then I killed him to keep my secrets," Regina confessed. David sighed.

"But I can hear the regret in your voice. You are atoning for your sins," he encouraged.

"I will never be able to atone for everything," she said.

"No...you won't," he agreed.

"But love can...and already has started to heal you," David said.

"I want to believe that...but I so badly wanted to kill those women tonight. What does that say about me?" she asked.

"That you're human. I wanted to kill them too. I have killed too, you know," he mentioned.

"You've killed my black knights and George's soldiers to survive. It's a bit different, dear," she replied. He shrugged.

"Maybe...maybe not, but I wanted to end them tonight too. Hell, I did end up killing Nathan, but I promised him I would if he ever came after my family again. You wanted to kill Meredith and her daughter too, but you didn't. It's all about choices," he said.

"They may come after us again, because we let them live and they'll bring reinforcements," she warned.

"Then we better be ready to fight. I'll do anything to protect my family...even kill if I have to," he confessed. She smirked. Who would have ever thought she'd find common ground with Prince Charming?

She glanced back at Snow and Emma and then briefly at him. Not just Charming anymore. Step son-in-law, step-daughter, and step-granddaughter? She wondered.

No...Aunt Regina. That was the title gifted to her by the Charming children. Yes...she would protect her family and that didn't mean just Robin and Roland anymore. They had called her Aunt Regina many times over the years, but she was finally feeling deserving of it for the first time.

* * *

They stopped at a convenience store two hours in for a bathroom break. Unfortunately, Emma got sick and Snow held her hair, while Charming bought her a tea and some crackers.

Regina filled the gas tank and purchased a coffee for herself since it was her turn to drive.

Emma insisted that she wasn't tired anymore and got into the front seat with Regina, while munching on crackers and sipping her tea. After fussing over her, Snow and David climbed into the backseat. Twenty minutes after they were on the road again, they were asleep curled together, leaving Emma and Regina to talk this time…

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest_

 _Nineteen years ago_

 _His wife is a tease, Charming has concluded. Oh, not to other men. No, she has no interest in any others. She only has eyes for him, of course, just as he only has eyes for her. But he sees the way other men are looking at her. How can he not? He's looking at her like that too. But he's allowed. She's his, his wife, his true love, his princess. He's hers too. His. It goes the other way too. Her husband, her true love, her prince. Hers._

 _And while he loves Thomas and Ella and ecstatic to be attending their wedding reception, he detests these royal dances where it requires that they rotate partners._

 _Despite other dance partners, his eyes remain locked on his Snow, alluring and radiant in an orchid gown that he is positive is meant to drive him mad with want and lust._

 _A strapless ball gown...how is that even fair? Only his love would be so daring. Those perfect shoulders, the milky soft skin above her cleavage...he knows he has to stop, but he craves her and he will never stop craving her._

 _He's being rude, he knows. He's switched partners about four times now...maybe five, he doesn't know or care and has yet to acknowledge a one of them, except Ella, but she is a dear friend and not staring at him like he's something to eat._

 _Some men might find it flattering, but he doesn't. It's only unsettling to him, for he is so irrevocably in love with Snow White that wanting another doesn't even enter his mind and never will._

 _Infidelity is rather common among royalty, Snow tells him. It's all the arranged marriages and he shudders to think he was almost trapped in one. A life without Snow is no life he wants._

 _It seems Snow has tired of the dance as well, as she abandons her random partner in favor of a highly unorthodox dance with Ella. She gives him a heated glance and he feels like the room is on fire. So she wants to escape this too. Her tactic of dancing with Ella works and she twirls her way back into his arms. He abandons his sixth rotation to pull her flush against him, ignoring the huffy woman's protest. He's being rude again. He could care less about anything else though when she's in his arms._

 _With bright smiles, they make their way to congratulate their dear friends. Marriage certainly suits them. It will suit Thomas and Ella as well._

 _They've been gifted a room in the royal guest wing of King Christopher's castle for the night, for their own castle is several hours journey by carriage._

 _They leave the ball, ascending the stairs for their room. It will ignite gossip again among the other royals and nobles. Snow and Charming leaving another royal ball early for their bed chambers. It's hardly new, just as scandalous, and neither could care in the slightest._

 _The speed in which he divests her of the ball gown and corset is impressive and he takes pride in that. Undressing his wife is something he is quite good at, no matter what complicated garment she wears. But never one to be outdone, Snow has also undressed him just as quickly._

 _ **_Snowing_**_

 _Their bed chamber floor is littered with their formal garb and undergarments. Skin between them is all that remains and hands are everywhere, as are his lips. He tastes that milky skin he's been admiring all evening...and the cleavage her gown once hid from him._

 _Her hand goes around the length of him and he struggles not to come completely undone in her arms. He knows what she wants, but he wants to hear her say it. He slips his fingers inside her and oh...she's so wet and he kisses her hungrily._

 _She demands him to claim her, begs him to take her and he does._

 _He's not entirely sure how he manages to get them to the bed, but he has and they are tangled in each other, beneath the twisted bedclothes. His pace is feverish, as his hips rise and fall rapidly, his cock gliding into her with possessive thrusts._

 _He has pinned her arms above her head, as she surrenders to his passionate fury. She writhes beneath him and the sight is glorious. So are the sounds, as she sings his name repeatedly, both of them, his real name and name she gifted him after a rock to the face and a captured bandit in a net; never mind that he's still James to everyone else._

 _But this is just them, Snow and Charming, truest loves and made for each other. They make love often, very frequently in fact, though tonight it's closer to fucking. Desperate, passionate, a little rough, but love...so much love, it almost makes them weep._

 _Castle walls are thick and that's very good, considering the way they cry out for each other. Just as he has made her sing his name, she coaxes hers from his lips...and many other passion filled sounds as well. She comes first and he holds her trembling form, as she grips his shoulders, shuddering in a pure haze of pleasure. She's peppering kisses on his neck, grazing her teeth on his skin, urging him to find his own climax. And he does, several deep thrusts later and he's spilling his essence inside her._

 _He pulls himself from her hot, slick depths and collapses on his back._

 _ **_Snowing_**_

 _They are a sweaty mess and their limbs are tangled, as she lays atop him, a very satisfied smile on her face. He's wearing one too, he knows and one look at his beautiful, beloved Snow tells him that there will be more passion before this night ends. For now, their lips meet continuously in the afterglow of their coupling…_

* * *

Snow sighed in her sleep and Regina saw a faint smile on her face, as she snuggled against the warm body of her husband in the backseat. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to know what Snow White might be dreaming about. But by the way Charming was holding her to him, she has a pretty clear idea. The two idiots and their obvious passion for each other doesn't make her jealous as it once would have or sicken her at the amount of love and goodness they positively radiated. Now it only made her think of Robin and how she can't wait to get back to him.

She spared a glance at Emma out of the corner of her eye. She looked a lot like Snow, albeit with Charming's coloring, a perfect mix of her parents.

Somewhere, deep down inside her, the Evil Queen was sneering at Snow White's daughter and laughing about her being knocked up and unwed at the tender age of eighteen.

But Regina was not the Evil Queen anymore. The Evil Queen was inside her, buried deeply now. She does good now and hates it most of the time. The part of her that is the Queen always will. She may be too young...but a child will always be a blessing. She cannot have children, but she has Roland and loves him like her own. He hasn't aged and won't for ten more years, but she and Robin don't mind.

Leo and Eva have already grown older than him and so will Emma's child. But Roland is hers now, Robin insisted and Roland has called her mommy for years. It still made her heart flutter each time.

"Are you feeling better?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"The crackers really help. I didn't think they would," Emma replied.

"Well, your mother has been through this twice before, so I imagine your father knows what worked for her and that it would probably be the same with you," Regina mentioned. Emma nodded.

"Thank you," Emma added.

"For what?" Regina asked.

"For everything. This whole mess I got myself into would have been so much worse if mom and dad couldn't have left Storybrooke with me or if you hadn't agreed to come with us," Emma explained.

"We owe you big time," she added.

"I have much to atone for as I told your father earlier. But I'd like to think this helped," Regina replied.

"It did...it seriously did," Emma assured her.

"I don't know," Regina refuted.

"It did. You un-cursed mom and dad for one thing. You helped me recognize my magic that I didn't even know I had! Lights have been flickering around me forever and light bulbs explode all the time. I had no idea what it was. How is it even possible?" Emma asked.

"You were born with magic," Regina replied.

"But this is the Land Without Magic," Emma said.

"Yes...well, I'm beginning to think that title is a bit of a misnomer," Regina answered.

"Then why can't you use it? You must have more magic than me," Emma said.

"Is that what you think?" Regina asked and Emma shrugged. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Emma...you have more magic than I could ever hope to. You might even have more than Gold. It comes naturally to you, because you were born with it. Hell, you literally are magic if what I've heard is true and you can thank your idiot parents for that," Regina said drily. Emma smirked. There was no venom in her words, just mild affection detest. Family...but not without dysfunction, as it should be. Emma wouldn't lie to herself. Magic was scary...but if she had it and could use it to protect her family, she most definitely would. And maybe...just maybe she could learn from Regina when the time came…

* * *

They arrived back in Storybrooke around dawn. After a quick call to Thomas, who insisted that he and Ella keep the twins for a few more hours, they dropped Regina off and headed home to go to bed. They slept till around noon and then arrived at Granny's around one for lunch.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leo and Eva called, leaping from the booth they were sitting at and diving toward Snow and Charming.

"Oh...we missed you too babies," Snow gushed, as she kissed her little ones.

"Dad...Uncle Thomas said you and mom had an adventure with Emmy and Aunt Regina!" Leo said excitedly. David chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I think your Uncle Thomas needs to look up the definition of adventure," he teased his deputy.

"Oh, you mean Charming family adventures don't include people trying to kill you?" Thomas retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Touche," David replied.

"You guys must be starved, I've got orders in for you already," Ruby interjected and Snow hugged her.

"Thanks Ruby," Snow said gratefully.

"Do Eva and I get to go next time you leave Storybrooke?" Leo asked.

"Yeah buddy, you two can come next time. This one got a bit dangerous, but the next one will be a family trip...without bad people after us hopefully," David replied.

"But I want to help fight the bad people. Dad, Emmy, and I can use our swords and mom can use her bow. It would be awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"We need to work on your sense of awesome, kid," Emma replied playfully, as she looked at her parents.

"There's something else we need to tell you both," Snow said, as the twins gave her their attention.

"Emma is going to have a baby. You two are going to be an aunt and uncle," Snow explained. The twins looked at each other and then back at Emma.

"Is Neal the baby's daddy?" Leo asked curiously. Emma smirked. They were seven and way smarter than they got credit for.

"He is...but Neal has decided he doesn't want to be a daddy," Emma explained. Leo and Eva seemed a little confused by that, but didn't comment further. Of course, they had only grown up around the best example of what a father should be, including their own, Uncle Thomas, and Uncle Robin. They hadn't seen bad examples like Emma had in the first ten years of her life.

"Is the baby in your tummy?" Eva asked curiously. Emma nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"How did the baby get in your tummy?" Eva asked curiously.

Emma laughed, Snow smiled in amusement, and David choked on his coffee. She rubbed her husband's back and smiled at her youngest daughter.

"That is something we'll talk about when you're older," Snow promised.

"Yeah...much older, like thirty," Charming grumbled. Snow squeezed his hand. It was hard for him, she knew. A man had hurt their baby to her very core and they couldn't protect her from it. If David ever got his hands on Neal Cassidy...well, he would probably a get a well deserved ass kicking to say the least. And any future young men with an interest in Eva...well, they would certainly have to be brave to face Charming's scrutiny. It would weed out of lot of unworthy candidates, she supposed.

While Charming got them all a round of hot cocoa, taking the twins with him, Snow observed the pensive look on her daughter's face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. Emma smiled.

"I was just thinking about everything. You know, Regina's really changed. After what she almost did to Daddy, I wasn't sure it was really possible, but she has," Emma mentioned. Snow smiled.

"She has. She really came through for all of us," Snow replied.

"I just wish there was a way I could thank her," Emma said. Snow tilted her head in thought and then smiled.

"You know...I might know how we can," she said.

* * *

 _ **Seven months later**_

The lights in the hospital room flickered and Emma screamed in pain, as she pushed, before collapsing against the pillow. Snow and David were on either side of her at the head of the bed. David clutched her hand tightly and Snow mopped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"You're doing beautifully Emma. His head is crowning...just a couple more big pushes," Paul instructed. Emma breathed and looked to her parents. They were there with her through this and would be through everything, just as they always had since she had found them. She could do this. She pushed again and again, crying out in pain both times, until Paul was holding a wriggling infant and Emma collapsed against her pillow.

"You did it baby," Snow said, choking through her tears.

"He's beautiful Em," David added in awe, as he was cleaned off and placed in her arms. Emma beamed, as she gazed lovingly at her son. Her parents held each other and cried, as they gazed at the sight before them.

The waiting room at Storybrooke General was full of people, including Ruby, Granny, the dwarves, Thomas, Ella, Alexandra, Johanna, who was watching Leo and Eva, Robin, Regina, and Roland. They were all here for the birth of the newest tiny royal. It made one pause to see how loved the Charming family was. The door finally opened to a grinning David and Snow, as people filed in a few at a time to see the new prince.

When it was finally Robin and Regina's turn, they came in and Emma smiled at them.

"He's beautiful," Regina offered with a genuine smile.

"He is. I suppose you're going to make us wait for the royal announcement for his name like you did with the twins?" Robin teased, looking at David and Snow.

"We are planning another get together at Granny's, but Emma wants to tell you two now," Snow said. Emma nodded, as they looked at her.

"You helped us a lot in Boston seven months ago. You un-cursed my parents, you recognized my magic, which might have saved us all, and you risked your life for us," Emma said, pausing for a moment.

"I wanted to find a way to truly thank you," Emma continued, as she looked at her parents, who nodded encouragingly.

"It was mom's idea and we'd like you to meet Henry Daniel Nolan," Emma announced. Regina's breath hitched and Robin smiled, as he held her stunned form.

"You named him after my father and Daniel?" she asked. They nodded.

"You're family," Snow said, as she took Regina's hands.

"I told a secret that still haunts me to this day. I never wanted to cause you pain," Snow said.

"No...my mother tricked you. I know that now. What I did was unspeakable," Regina replied.

"That was the Evil Queen. You're Regina...family," Snow said.

"I want you and Robin to be Henry's God parents," Emma said. Robin smiled.

"We would be honored," Robin said, as Regina could only nod.

"She's speechless. That's quite a feat you've managed," Robin joked. They chuckled and she elbowed him playfully in the ribs. She gazed at the baby in Emma's arms. He would certainly be the most loved child with a family such as theirs. She was almost startled by the thought...but theirs, yes their family, as it should be. Whatever the future held...they were a family and would face it together.

* * *

 _ **In the next chapter, ten years have passed since Henry's birth. As Emma's twenty-eighth birthday approaches, the people of Storybrooke know that time will soon resume its natural course. But no one can anticipate the dangers coming to Storybrooke...**_


	43. Good Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Another Sunday, another chapter. Only four weeks to season six's premiere and the "Year of Snowing". I'm pretty excited about Snowing coming back into focus. I just hope they are true to what they said and we don't have a repeat of season 4B's soul crushing character assassinations on Snowing. For now, sit back and enjoy Snowing at their best, as they will always be in my stories and Charming family feels, fun, and drama. :)**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is nearing her twenty-eighth birthday**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time is still frozen in Storybrooke...but that's about to change. ;)**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. SwanFire is over now. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **There is also a steamy scene in this chapter. If you'd like to skip it, it's marked with _Snowing_ around it.**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back.** **Usually I do individual responses, but it's getting late on me so I promise I'll do individual responses next week. Thanks to OuatReginaOQ, andria, killiansbutt, Emmaathena2013, CharmingsDaughter, Rukia's Reflection, sexystarwarslover, and barratta jennifer for your lovely reviews!** **Enjoy this next installment.****

Finding You Always

Chapter 43: Good Life

 _ **October 22nd, 2011**_

 _ **The day before Emma's twenty-eight birthday**_

 _ **Boston**_

Emma Swan leaned against her yellow bug, as she read through the file in her hands. Since she had taken a job as a part time bail bonds person five years ago, she had used those resources to dig up all she could on the 'home office'.

To protect her family, she worked under the name Swan as her professional identity. To the people closest to her and in their home town, she was Emma Nolan. Using the name Swan was just a reminder now to never trust anyone but family.

Information on the 'home office' was scarce. She had never gotten a solid lead on John and Michael, the two men that supposedly had hired Nathan Swan to kidnap her and given him an enchanted map to get into Storybrooke.

Her next idea had been to track down Melanie and her mother, but all her searching in the last five years had yielded no results and it baffled her. It was like they had just disappeared. But now, as she stared at the file in her hands, she knew why all her leads were dead ends.

A girl she had helped a couple years ago with finding her mother called in a favor from a hacker friend and managed to get the police report for her that she now held in her hands.

The night they had escaped Boston, Meredith and Melanie were found dead in the same warehouse where they had been holding them. Theirs and the death of Nathan Swan were cold cases now. Nathan hadn't survived his second encounter with her father, whom had killed him in self defense. But when they left, Melanie and her mother had still been very much alive. She pulled out her phone and dialed from a list of contacts.

" _Sheriff's station,"_ David answered.

"Hi Dad," she greeted.

" _Hey Emma…"_ he replied.

"So...that lead came through. I know why I haven't been able to find a trace of Melanie or her mom. You were right...they're dead," Emma informed. He sighed.

" _I'm so sorry honey. Does it say how they died?"_ he asked.

"Oh yeah..they were murdered that night. Time of death wasn't even a half hour after we left. They were shot...execution style," Emma replied.

" _And no suspects?"_ he asked.

"No, but if the 'home office' did this, then there wouldn't be. The cases are cold," she replied.

" _Either they did this or…"_ he trailed off.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

" _It's possible someone connected to the Dragon did this. We know they're on opposing sides, according to Gold anyway and both seem interested in Storybrooke. That would pit them against each other,"_ David deduced.

"Well...either way, I doubt I'll get any answers here," she relented.

" _Then you're heading home? Tomorrow's a big day,"_ he mentioned. She smiled.

"I just have one quick case to close tonight and then I'll head home in the morning," she promised.

" _Okay...please be careful,"_ he implored. She smiled.

"I will. Kiss Henry for me and tell Mom not to go overboard on whatever party I know she must be planning," Emma replied. He chuckled.

" _I'll try, but you know your Mother,"_ he replied. She smirked.

"Yeah...and it's not like you can ever tell her no," she teased.

" _Hey, that's not...untrue,"_ he admitted. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you dad…" she said.

" _Love you too, princess,"_ he replied, as she hung up the phone and put it in her evening clutch. The sexy wine colored dress and black stiletto heels would do most of the work with her low life target this time.

* * *

She entered the restaurant and spotted her guy at a table. He thought this was a date and she had easily baited him. He was the lowest of low. The creep had embezzled money from his company and was subsequently arrested. His wife put up the money to bail him out and as thanks, he skipped town, leaving her and his kids behind without a second thought. Then he had the audacity to begin online dating. Emma was looking forward to catching this creep.

As she approached the table, he smiled and stood up.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Ryan...you look relieved," she replied.

"Well...it's the internet. Pictures can be…" he trailed off.

"Fake. Out dated. Stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalog," Emma finished. He smiled.

"So, tell me something about yourself," he suggested. Emma smirked. Oh she would tell him all about Emma Swan. Emma Swan was an orphan with no family. It was her cover. He would never meet Emma Nolan, who had more family than she knew what to do with.

"Well...tomorrow is my birthday," she said.

"Wow...doing anything special? Friends? Family?" he asked.

"I'm kind of loner," she replied.

"You don't like your family?" he asked.

"No family to like," she replied.

"Oh come on, everyone has some family," he said. She shrugged.

"Not Emma Swan, at least none that she knows about. Ready to run yet?" she asked.

"Oh...not a chance. You, Emma, are by far the sexiest friendless orphan I've ever met," he complimented, as the waiter poured them some wine.

"Okay! Your turn. No wait, let me guess, you're handsome…" she started.

"Go on," he goaded.

"The kind of guy that, not stop me if I get this wrong, who embezzled money from his employer, got arrested, but skipped town before they could throw your ass in jail," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"And the worst part in all this is your wife. She loves you so much that she bailed you out. And how do you repay her? You're on a date," Emma retorted.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"The chick that put up the rest of the money," she responded.

"The bail bondsman," he stated.

"Bail bonds person," she corrected. He flipped the table, spilling wine all over her dress. She growled, but followed him calmly out of the restaurant, as he ran for his car.

He got behind the wheel and started the car, but was frustrated to find that he couldn't go anywhere. He opened his door and saw that his car had been booted, just as Emma walked calmly up to him.

"You don't have to do this. I can pay you...I have money," he pleaded.

"No you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife and take care of your family," she spat.

"What the hell do you know about family?" he spat back. She slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"More than you think," she replied quietly.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

 ** _October 23rd, 2011_**

As dawn broke through the twilight of night and the sun began to peek over the horizon the day began anew for the sometimes not so sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine.

Secluded and invisible to most, hidden in the forest of Maine, for those that could see it, Storybrooke could almost pass as a normal town.

The morning routine certainly appeared normal. As dawn encroached on the darkness, the dock workers arrived to begin another day of business at the cannery, while many took to their boats to capture New England's finest lobsters and ocean dwelling creatures.

Further into town, smells of freshly baked bread wafted from the local bakery and the sign at Granny's would soon change to open, for many would venture out for their morning sustenance and coffee.

Yes, Storybrooke was the picture of ordinary domestic life on the surface. But this town and its people were far from ordinary.

The clock in the town square had not clicked forward once in twenty-eight years and much was expected on this day. Time would resume its natural course. What changes would come, no one knew exactly, but it was a day many had waited for, but perhaps none more than Rumpelstiltskin. He had been waiting a very long time for this day.

Things would have to be handled much differently than he had originally foreseen. But he would get what he wanted. He would just have to be careful how he handled things. Belle would not approve of the things he was about to do. But he needed magic to find his son and nothing was going to stop him. He would bring magic here, he would find his son, and he would extort favors from the Charmings.

Then there was the matter of Regina. Belle wouldn't approve, because she had forgiven the former Queen, but Rumple did not forgive and he planned to make her pay. He would just have to keep Belle blissfully unaware.

He had once told Regina that she couldn't have everything, but he was determined to have exactly that…

The Charming house was still quiet in the early morning even though that would change soon. Within the walls of their home existed much love, despite the rather unusual dynamic of parents that had not aged and children that had. But they were family, closely knit, and raised to know that love was the most important thing one could have.

Years of rising early on the farm made dawn the usual awakening time for Charming. And years of being married to her shepherd come prince had made Snow an early riser as well.

Neither minded much though and enjoyed their early morning cuddling together, which often led to mornings of passion and lovemaking as well.

 ** __Snowing__**

This morning was no exception, as her husband's tongue drove her mad with pleasure. She threaded her fingers into his blonde hair, combing her finger through it, while his tongue swirled over her nipple, as he worshiped her breasts and she shuddered pleasurably, as he palmed her.

"Charming…" she whimpered, as she arched her hips to meet his hand. She could feel his smiled against her skin and her breath caught, as his handsome stare met hers. His sapphire eyes were practically glowing with love, passion, and lust.

"Mmm David…" she cried, as she felt him pressing against her clit.

"My darling…" he whispered, as he slid inside her with a slow thrust and they moaned together once he was buried deeply inside her all the way. As always, she felt like heaven, so slick with arousal and so tight around him. Slow, languid thrusts swallowed them in a haze of pure ecstasy. He glided into her, building a rhythm with slow, but impassioned gallops. She writhed and arched against him, their glistening skin pressed together. As she reached her climax, he swallowed her scream by kissing her deeply. He came seconds later, buried deeply inside her and collapsed beside her.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

They panted together and cuddled in the afterglow. As the sun gleamed through the curtains, Snow plucked her nightgown from the floor and he redressed in his sleep pants, before they went back to cuddling tightly pressed together.

But as he kissed her passionately again, moving his lips over hers in a sensual rhythm, the feather soft footfalls and the slight creak of the bedroom door told him not to carry it further.

Their lips parted and he gazed at the vision that was his beautiful Snow. Lips slightly parted, cheeks rosy, and breathless, with mussed raven hair. She smiled at him.

"I think we're about to have company," she said fondly. He smirked and the tiny girl that had toddled into their room squealed in delight, as he scooped her onto the bed with one arm and tickled her with his free hand.

"Daddy...dat tickles!" she giggled.

"Good morning baby," Snow said, as she tousled her baby's messy chocolate colored curls.

"Morning mommy," she said, as she looked at her with blue eyes inherited from her father.

Like Leo and Eva, their baby princess had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. She was born four years ago in July during the hottest summer on record in Maine. It had been scorching and miserable all month and even the air conditioners struggled to keep up with the unbearable temperatures.

Being that Queen Eva had named her daughter Snow White during the harshest winter ever in the Enchanted Forest, David had suggested they name their daughter Summer on the day she was born. Snow instantly adored the name, as she cradled their fourth child.

"I'll get the munchkin started on breakfast and you can shower first," he said, as he gave her a long kiss. She watched him carry their tiny daughter with him fondly, as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Henry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he ascended the stairs from his room in the basement. He and his Mom occupied the two bedrooms and living area in the finished space of his grandparent's home. But with his Mom on a business trip to Boston, he didn't like sleeping down there alone. Thankfully, his Uncle Leo didn't mind sleeping down there with him when his Mom was away.

"Morning Henry," Charming greeted, as his grandson pulled himself up onto a stool at the kitchen island where his tiny Aunt sat, though his relationship with Summer was much more like big brother/little sister.

"Morning Gramps," Henry replied, as juice and oatmeal was put in front of him, before his grandfather went back to helping Summer get situated. He wasn't surprised to see his Uncle drag himself from the basement in search of coffee with Graham following him up. As eighteen, Leo had shot up to six feet one inch, as tall as Charming. His round, cherub features from boyhood had matured into handsome and chiseled. His blonde hair was a lighter shade than David's, but a bit darker than Emma's in more of a golden shade of blonde. Like his father, he was shockingly handsome and his once lanky build had filled out into lean muscle over the summer.

As a junior deputy, he had early morning patrol, but he shared his big sister's aversion to mornings.

"This family gets up too early," Leo grumbled, as his Dad handed him a mug filled with coffee.

"Thanks Dad," he replied, as he opened the screen door to the backyard to let Graham out.

While their family dynamic was a bit unusual, being that he had grandparents essentially the same age as his Mom and an Aunt six years younger than him, their family was filled with so much love that Henry wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Still...that didn't mean he didn't have questions or didn't long for adventure. He had read the book cover to cover, after all.

His grandparents had an epic love story and were the truest of loves. There were many examples of true love in Storybrooke besides them too, like Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin and Uncle Thomas and Aunt Ella.

Naturally curious by nature, it had made Henry wonder where his Mom's true love was and his father. He had gathered his courage to ask his mother about it not too long ago and had been a bit disappointed by the answer. But he was gratefully mom had told him the truth as hard as it was to hear.

It was clearly something she didn't want to talk about, but his Grams had encouraged her to sit down with him and explain it. He had been sad for him mom upon hearing that his dad had not been her true love and left her before he even knew she was pregnant with him. He could tell it made her sad, but she assured him that he made her very happy. Henry still wondered if his father would have felt differently about leaving if he'd known though. But he hadn't cared enough to stick around to find out, so maybe they were better off.

He had an inkling that Gramps thought so, but Gramps was really protective like that. Anyone that hurt someone in their family usually found themselves on the business end of Prince Charming's sword.

Still, it made Henry wonder if his mom's true love was still out there somewhere.

And now that his mom's twenty-eighth birthday, would they go back to the Enchanted Forest and finally have the adventures he craved?

"Gramps...is Mom coming home today?" Henry asked. David smiled.

"She'll be here by tonight, I'm sure. She stayed an extra night, because she got a lead and you know how she is when she gets a lead," he explained. Henry nodded.

Mom was a part time bail bonds person and part time deputy in Storybrooke. Her bail bonds work sent her on trips a couple times a month.

She had fallen into the bail bonds business for a couple different reasons when he was just a baby. She was good at finding people for one thing; that was a family trait and the other was it allowed her to use their sophisticated search databases.

He had heard the term 'home office' and 'the Dragon' tossed around by his mom and grandparents. There were people out there with conflicting interests in their family, because of who they were. After a close call they had with three of these people that worked for the 'home office' when Mom had still been pregnant with him, she decided to search for information on them and find all she could.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much to find the people that worked for this 'home office' were extremely good at covering their tracks. Still, his Mom never gave up and pursued all possible leads. But Henry knew his Mom would always come home.

His Aunt Eva came down the stair next, already freshly showered and dressed, ready for another day at the hospital. She was very much a morning person, unlike her twin.

"Morning Daddy," she greeted sweetly to him with a hug.

"Morning angel," he greeted back, dropping a kiss on her raven haired head and then handed her a mug of hot chocolate, topped with cinnamon.

"Thanks," she said, as she sat down beside her sleepy twin.

While Leo would spend the day shadowing his father and uncle Thomas as a junior deputy, Eva would spend the morning at the library, attending online med school classes. Her afternoon would then be spent shadowing Dr. Sakura. He was personally training her to become a doctor. It wasn't the most traditional medical education, but Eva was gifted with people. Her empathy and compassion fueled her desire to help people and heal. A career as a doctor had been a no brainer.

"Morning Grams," Henry greeted, as Snow joined them.

"Morning sweetie," she replied, as she kissed his brown haired head. She dropped kisses on Leo's, Eva's, and Summer's head as well.

With both bathrooms free, David and Leo went to clean up next and soon they were all out the door for the day.

They saw Henry off onto the bus. David and Leo dropped Eva off at the hospital, while Snow dropped Summer off with Granny, before heading to her office to begin another day in Storybrooke.

* * *

 _ **Boston**_

Emma waved to her detective friend and he made his way to her table. He flashed her a smile and she smiled back. He was really cute, tall, dark hair, handsome features, and very interested in her. His name was Chase Olson, a young detective with the Boston police department. But the last guy she had fully trusted was Neal. And even though it had been ten years, she still had trouble putting herself out there. She also had Henry to think about now too and with her only being in the city a couple times a month, it made dating difficult to say the least. And that wasn't even including her not so normal family and not so normal hometown.

"Happy Birthday," Chase greeted, setting the brown paper bag down in front of her. His accent was adorable too, as he hailed from Australia, having moved to the states as a teenager.

"How'd you know?" she asked, as she looked inside to find a bear claw.

"I'm a detective," he replied, with slight mock offense. She smirked.

"So...you've investigated me," she teased. He shrugged.

"You're a beautiful, single woman. Can you blame me?" he asked, as he sat down.

"You live in a big city full of beautiful, single women," she prompted. He smirked.

"True...but most can't snap a bone when they need to. I find that sexy," he replied with a wink. She smiled.

"Plus...you caught that bail hopping dick last night and that was a huge win for my department," he added.

"There's nothing I like more than seeing creeps like him behind bars," she replied.

"You're good at what you do. I can't figure out why you waste your skills as a small town deputy part of the time," he said.

"Hey...I like my small town and I like raising my son there, like my parents raised me there," she said. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I meant no offense. It's just a damn shame you never went to the Academy. You'd have made a killer detective," he complimented.

"Bear claw...compliments...where's this going?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was hoping...dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I can't. I'm leaving for home this morning," she replied.

"Then next time you're in town?" he asked. She sighed and slid the file over to him.

"Find me anything on the murders of these two women...and maybe," she tempted. He opened the file and looked inside.

"This is a ten-year-old cold case," he protested. She smirked.

"I know. But if you get me a lead...then I'll go out with you...once," she said. He sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain, Swan. But I'm getting that date with you," he said.

"We'll see. Thanks for the bear claw," she replied, as she took the bag, her coffee, and left. Emma Swan's work was done for now. It was time for Emma Nolan to go home...


	44. Break the Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: 14 days! 14 days till the season six premier. I'm about halfway through my season 5 re-watch. To me, season 5 is worlds better than 4B, but still way too light on the Snowing. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up for season 6, but here's to hoping they come through on the promise of the 'Year of Snowing'. For now, enjoy the next installment in this story, which will always center around Snowing and the Charmings; where they will always be at their best, the way it should be. :)**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is nearing her twenty-eighth birthday**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time is still frozen in Storybrooke...but that's about to change. ;)**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. SwanFire is over now. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 ** **Thank you for all the awesome reviews and feed back.** **Here's individual responses:****

 ** **Charmings Daughter: Transitional chapters always seem a bit shorter. That's necessary to set everything up, before getting back into the meat of the story. Glad you're enjoying it though. :)****

 ** **lilnudger82: Glad you were able to catch up with the story and that you're still enjoying.****

 ** **Barrata Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.****

 ** **Emmaathena2013: Yep, lots of excitement ahead. As you can expect, when Charming finds out about Emma's detective friend, he'll go into protective daddy mode. With all these potential men coming into Emma's life at the same time, Charming is going to get very agitated. It's going to be fun. :) As for Xander, that big meeting is still a few chapters away. I've been building to it for a long time and promise it will be intense. :)****

 ** **Emma: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.****

 ** **Andria: Thanks, glad you like the subtle changes. Some things will change subtly like that and some will change drastically. Glad you're enjoying it.****

 ** **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! I wanted to keep her job as a bail bonds person, at least partially. I'm wildly changing many thing about the canon, but there's still some connections I wanted to keep. Glad you're enjoying it.****

 ** **Guest: Yep, lots of excitement ahead. Glad you like how everything has progressed. Yeah, Chase is Aussie. That's cool that's where you are. Yep, almost time for season 6. I'm pretty excited. Much excitement to come now that time is about to resume. It's going to be non stop adventure! :)****

Finding You Always

Chapter 44: Break the Clouds

 _ **October 23, 2011**_

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Leo walked into the _Devil's Eye_ and surveyed his surroundings. As a junior deputy, he had yet to handle any disturbance or arrest completely on his own. But when Madam Medusa had called reporting a series of thefts in her club, Leo had begged his Dad to let him canvas the scene on his own. David was reluctant, not because he didn't think Leo could do it, but knew Snow would be less than thrilled about her baby boy going into a seedy place like the _Devil's Eye_.

"You know, when I reported the theft, I thought the Sheriff would at least take me seriously enough to send one of his deputies, not you junior," Medusa drawled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well...I'd be happy to leave, unless you'd like to figure out who is stealing from you," Leo retorted. She smirked.

"Fine...let's see how much your daddy has taught you, junior," she replied.

"I have a name, you know," he retorted, as he started looking through the file of things she had listed as stolen.

"All of these are things you keep in your private backroom?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"The room with no security cameras?" he asked.

"A girl likes her privacy," she purred. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He really didn't need to know what Madam Medusa might need privacy for.

"Thanks for the nasty mental images," he muttered under his breath.

"It's probably an inside job then, considering the location of the items," he answered..

"I hope you got more than that, junior, cause I know it's an inside job!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes again.

"Any employees you've fired recently?" he asked.

"A few. I've been told I really crack the whip with my employees and I'm a hard woman to please," she sneered.

"I need a list. It's probably someone with a grudge," he said.

"That's a long list, sweet cheeks, but I've got some names for you," she replied.

"Fine...I'll check with Mr. Gold too and see if any of these items were pawned," he added, as he followed her back out into the lounge. He looked around for anything else suspicious. A waitress walked by him and winked seductively.

Of course, with him around, everyone in the place was behaving.

He decided to go check with Gold first, before trying to find a few probably disgruntled employees.

* * *

He left the club and started back to the patrol car when he noticed a few thugs out of the corner of his eye. Dad had warned him that some of George's former Knight hung out around there. They usually never bothered his Dad too much, as he'd defeated enough of them for them to be leery. But Leo supposed they saw him as fresh meat.

"Well...if it isn't Charming Junior. Daddy finally take off the training wheels?" one goaded. They laughed and Leo sighed.

"Wow...how long have you been waiting to use that line?" the youth asked sarcastically, as they surrounded him. He sighed.

"Do you morons really want to do this?" he asked, as his hand went to the hilt of his sword that was strapped in a scabbard on his back.

"Is the sword all you got?" another shot back.

"What the matter? Daddy doesn't trust you with a gun yet?" another goaded. He was still in training on firearms, but if he was honest, he much preferred a sword anyway. And he was extremely skilled at it, having been wielding one since he could walk.

"Look...I need to get back to the station. If you guys want to spend the night in jail, then let's do this and get it over with. Otherwise, I'll be one my way. I have a case to investigate," Leo snapped.

"Big words, kid. Your parents caused us a lot of trouble," one growled.

"And our positions as Knights when they unseated the rightful King," another spat. Leo sighed and ducked the first punch and jammed his elbow into the first advancing man's chin. The largest of the group grabbed him from behind, but he growled, grabbing the brute's shoulders and flipped him over his shoulder. The last two ganged up on him, getting in a few good punches, which he returned. The leader of the dimwitted group pulled a knife and Leo extracted his sword. With a quick swipe, he disarmed him, but they didn't seem too deterred and circled the youth.

"You can't take us both at once," the leader goaded.

"We're gonna send you back to mommy and daddy as a broken little boy," the other hissed. But they stopped their advance when they heard a snarling from behind the teen. The wolf snapped his jaws, causing all four to recoil. Leo patted him on the head.

"Thanks boy," he said, as he handcuffed the four morons, while Graham kept snarling at them. He then called his dad to bring the truck since he couldn't fit them all in the cruiser.

David arrived a few minutes later with a smirk on his face.

"Nice work," he said.

"Thanks," Leo replied. Graham nudged his hand.

"Graham helped too," he added.

"Did you find anything at the _Devil's Eye_?" David asked, as he pushed their prisoners to get up in the bed of his truck.

"She gave me a list of stuff that was taken and possible disgruntled former employees. I was on my way to Gold's to see if anyone had pawned any of the items on this list," Leo reported.

"Okay...you go ahead. I'll take these guys in and book them," David replied.

"Really?" Leo asked. David smiled.

"You started the leg work on this. It's your case, just don't be late for your sister's party tonight," he replied. Leo smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Leo replied.

"So touching…" one of the brutes said sarcastically.

"The King will have us out faster than you can blink, _Charming_ ," the leader spat confidently.

"Well, I'm still going to enjoy throwing your asses in jail until then," David spat, as he got into the truck and drove off.

* * *

"Mr. Gold...to what do I owe this immense pleasure of your visit to my humble little club?" Medusa asked, as Gold walked inside, aided by his cane.

"We both know there is nothing humble about you, Madam Medusa," Gold stated.

"That little tart I fired pawned my jewelry, didn't she?" Medusa asked.

"She did. Rather tacky items, but real gems so I gave her a fair price," Gold stated. She smirked.

"But you're not here to give them back to me I take?" she asked.

"I could care less about your baubles, but I think I might have something you want more," Gold stated.

"The Dark One wants to make a deal with me? Color me intrigued," she mused.

"As I'm sure you're aware, time will start moving again very soon. I also know there is an object that came over with the curse that you are very interested in," Gold replied. She scoffed.

"I've searched this whole silly town for the diamond. It's not here," she refuted. He smirked.

"Do you really think something like that is in town?" he questioned.

"You...you know where it is!" she exclaimed.

"They don't call me the Dark One just for show," he retorted. She snorted.

"Even if you do know the location, the legend says that only one with a pure heart can retrieve it. That's why I kidnapped that orphan brat back in our land," she spat.

"Yes...but you still couldn't locate it and your little orphan grew up raised by you. Then we came here...and let's just say...her innocence has long since been ripped away," Gold goaded.

"Right...so exactly how do you expect me to get it?" she asked.

"Oh...I believe there are a couple of Charming youngsters that are certainly pure hearted enough to help," he responded.

"You want me to kidnap the Sheriff and Mayor's four-year-old?" she asked incredulously.

"And their grandson," Gold corrected.

"Are you insane?" she hissed.

"I need Emma to come to me for a solution to rescue her son and little sister. At the same time, I need her parents distracted and not interfering," Gold stated.

"They'll kill me if I take those two brats," she spat.

"Not if they get the diamond for you. Then you can use it to summon an army of evil ghouls to defend you," he responded. There was silence between them for a moment, as she considered his scheme.

"I suppose having someone grab the boy from school shouldn't be too difficult," she surmised.

"And the handmaiden usually cares for the little one. She'll be easily overpowered. But there is one condition to our deal," he stated. She smirked.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"This meeting never happened. If you so much as breathe one syllable about my involvement to anyone, I'll crush your skull," he hissed. She smirked again.

"And how will you do that if I have an army of evil walking dead at my disposal?" she challenged. But he only smirked.

"Your silly diamond's powers don't work without magic. I must bring magic here and I need Emma to do that, without interference from her parents. And if you have a diamond that works, then that will mean that I too have my magic back," he warned. She swallowed and nodded.

"When do you want me to have the brats taken?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. And tell your idiot brutes to be gentle with them. We need to use them...not harm them," he warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Children are such a nuisance. You better be right about my diamond," she hissed.

"Oh, I think you know I am, dearie. Unlike you, I'm not an amateur," he hissed back, before turning to leave.

* * *

Snow sighed, as she mitigated the debate between the two men meeting in her office. They were on opposing sides of their issues, as per normal and they loathed each other. In their land, they had been Prince Eric, true love to Ariel and Prince of the maritime Kingdom. And the other had once been King Triton, rule of the mer-people and only second in command of the seas to Poseidon himself. And Ariel's father.

It was assumed that Ariel had escaped the trappings of the curse and was left behind in their realm. Time would soon resume and that meant finding her might become a possibility for these two men. But that had only intensified the strife between them.

Triton hated Eric for obviously reasons. He was in love with his daughter and Triton hated all humans, loathing that he himself had been turned into one.

Eric didn't really hate Triton, but he was defiant, knowing that the former King would do whatever he could to keep him apart from Ariel, if they were ever able to find her.

It didn't help that Eric worked at the cannery either, while Triton was the Harbor Master. If he had his way, the entire seafaring industry, including the cannery would be shut down. Never mind that seafood was one of the primary sources of food in their town, another reason Triton hated them all.

"Madam Mayor...we have an entire fleet of boats that he has sabotaged! Not only is it going to effect the jobs of dozens of fishermen, but those at the cannery too. We've already lost today's work. How many more will we lose, because our Harbor Master has engaged in his crusade, rather than doing his job!" Eric spat.

"For too long, I have stood by for twenty-eight years, while you heathens hunt the gentle sea creatures and poach them to fill your greedy stomachs! No more! The curse is almost over and I demand you put a stop to the savage hunting this realm deems acceptable!" Triton screamed. Snow gave them both a sharp look, reminding him that she had gone head to head with villainy that would make them both cower.

"Your Highness...the sabotage of the boats is illegal. I know your beliefs conflict with those of this world and ours, but you cannot take away people's livelihoods, especially when those livelihoods are perfectly legal and how these people make a living," Snow chided.

"Well, then as Queen of the heathens in this town, I'd say it's your duty to find a way to return me to my rightful form so I can leave this horrid place," he spat.

"And without magic, that is easier said than done. We don't know what will happen when time resumes, but when it does, I will speak with Mother Superior about a solution," Snow replied.

"Aren't you going to have him arrested?! He caused thousands of dollars in damages!" Eric exclaimed.

"The grownups are speaking, boy. Perhaps you should scurry back to cannery and continue mucking up fish guts," Triton said smugly.

"That's enough, Your Highness. But law, I should be calling my husband right now to arrest you for destruction of property, among other grievances, but I'm letting you off with a firm warning this time," she said, turning to Eric, who looked outraged. But one glower from her told him to keep his mouth shut.

"As for the damages, fortunately, this world has something called insurance and should cover all damages, including lost wages. But this quarreling must stop. I promise if there is a way to return you both to our land so you can find Ariel, then I will find it. But I will not have you at each other's throats, because Ariel does not deserve that from two men she loves," Snow chided. Triton scoffed.

"My Ariel will never have anything to do with this wretched human. I forbid it!" Triton bellowed, just as Charming slipped quietly into her office and observed from the corner of the room. And he was just in time for the show.

"Oh, come off it, you pompous windbag!" Snow snapped. Triton's mouth fell open in aghast and Charming had to swallow the urge to laugh. Oh, how he loved his Snow's fire!

"How dare you...I am..." he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Oh I know, you can't go two minutes without spouting off that you're King of the damn sea!" she spat, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, if you want to play that card, then without the curse, I would have been Queen...of two Kingdoms! And take it from someone who knows your daughter and most certainly knows true love when she sees it. If Eric and Ariel share true love, then you will only push your daughter away if you try to keep them apart," Snow warned and Eric smirked. But it faded when Snow turned to look at him.

"And you...he is her father and she should not have to choose between the two of you. Instead of sniping and fanning the fire, you must show him the kind of man you are. The man I remember was worthy of Ariel's love. Show him that man and he cannot with good reason deny your love," Snow advised. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, this meeting is done and I'm going to enjoy lunch with my husband," she said. They nodded, thoroughly chided.

"There will be no more incidents at the docks. If there is, you had better hope it's my husband I send to deal with it, because if I have to come down there, it will be with my bow and neither of you will like it," she warned. The two men scurried out, barely noticing Charming leaning against the wall. He smirked, watching them hurry out like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"You sure you don't want me to arrest anyone?" he asked, with a smirk, as she approached. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Not today, but I do think we're going to have to find a way to send Triton back if we can or we will end up locking him up. I don't think he'll stop sabotaging the fishing industry," Snow worried. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, I think he'll think twice before crossing you again, my Queen," he mused. She sighed.

"I didn't like pulling rank," she said. He shook his head.

"Authority is the only thing an arrogant windbag like him understands. You are an amazing leader and he just got a reminder as to why. He thought he could come in here and bully you to get his way. It's what he's done his entire life as King of the sea. But he just met his match in Snow White," David praised. She smirked.

"It did feel good to tell him off," she admitted. He chuckled and kissed her passionately.

"Now...I think you mentioned lunch with your husband," he said, offering his arm. She smiled and hooked her hand on his elbow and leaned against him, as he led her out to the truck.

* * *

The shop bell chimed and Belle smiled.

"Hey Leo…" she said.

"Hi Belle," he replied with a smile, as Graham trotted in beside him.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well...I was hoping to speak to Mr. Gold," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he stepped out to run an errand. Can I help?" she asked.

"Maybe. Can you see if any of these items were pawned? They were stolen from the _Devil's Eye_ so I'm trying to track down the thief," he said. She smiled.

"Your first solo case?" she asked excitedly. He blushed.

"Yeah…" he replied bashfully.

"Let's take a look," she said, as she started going through the itemized cards.

"Here's one," Belle said, as she pulled the card and looked in the case, before pulling out a diamond studded necklace with large rubies.

"A bit gaudy, but the gems are real. Here's the name and address," Belle said, handing him the card. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Gemma Stardancer?" he asked. She smiled.

"I believe it's a stage name. But I happen to know her real name is Penny Phillips," she replied.

"Thanks Belle," he replied, as he left the shop.

* * *

After lunch with Snow and doing the paperwork on George's knights for the morning attempted assault on his son, he arrived home since everything else in town was mostly quiet. Emma's party was in a couple hours and he knew she'd be rolling into town soon, probably in time to pick up Henry from school.

Snow's car was already in the garage and so when he walked in the door, he wasn't surprised to hear one of the sweetest voices call to him.

"Daddy!" Summer called, as she ran to him and threw her arms around his legs.

"Well...hello to you too, my tiny princess," he said, as he swept her up into his arms. Her little arms went around his neck and he wiped a smudge of what appeared to be frosting from her cheek.

"I'm helping mommy frost Emmy's cake!" she announced. He chuckled and carried her into the kitchen, finding his wife hard at work with a smile on her face.

"I see that," he said, as he leaned in and shared a tender kiss with his wife.

"The living room looks great," he mentioned, as he noticed the decorations.

"It's too much, isn't it?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"She told me not to make a big deal...but I can't help it," she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just as guilty when it comes to wanting to celebrate one of our babies, even if she's not a baby anymore. Besides, Emma expects us to go overboard. It's kind of what we do," he replied with a smirk.

"Well...I think everything's ready. We should probably give this one a bath and then get changed," she mentioned. He smiled and they joined hands, before taking their little one upstairs for her bath.

* * *

Emma's yellow bug rolled past the invisible magical barrier that protected their town and she waved to Dopey and Sleepy, who were the current watch. They kept a constant patrol on the town line and had for the last eighteen years. The dwarves took the patrol very seriously and rotated the patrol in shifts between the seven of them.

After visiting with Detective Olsen, she made a couple stops for souvenirs for Henry, as she usually did when she went to the city.

Henry had yet to ever leave Storybrooke and neither had her youngest sister for that matter. Leo and Eva had only left a handful of times themselves and those trips had always been fairly uneventful.

Knowing the kinds of people that were out there and their interest in their family made Emma and her parents leery about leaving town. Her parents worried about her, but knew she could take care of herself. She didn't mind their worry, for she herself was terrified to take Henry out of Storybrooke, even though her son had been begging to go to Boston or New York.

Henry's imagination and belief exceeded even her own and he craved stories about adventure and heroes. Her storybook was now his and it was his most prized possession. But he perhaps loved it even more when his grandparents, the dwarves, his God parents, and any number of their many family friends regaled tales to him from their own memories. And they loved telling him, for he ate up every word. He had even declared that 'Grams and Gramps should have their own comic book'.

Emma had stopped at one of the best comic book stores in Boston for a new supply of super hero comics and even a couple of the recent super hero blockbuster movies.

She pulled up to the school and got out. Kids were just starting to pour out of the building for the day. She saw his brown mop of hair, as he conversed with Grace and she smiled.

Like herself, Henry was a bit a loner. He was special and other kids sometimes didn't know how to act around him. He was the only one to move on through the years, but that would finally change after today. She was pretty sure the loner part had been inherited a little too though. Her father was a bit like that. Growing up alone on the farm with his mother had made him that way. And Dad rarely talked about his life on the farm and if he had ever socialized in the nearby local village. He was fond of telling them that his life truly began the moment mom had whacked him in the face with a rock.

Her dad had never had guy friends so to speak. Thomas had been the first. He also now had Robin and Leroy, but he was never one to actually 'hang out with the guys'. It was always one of the three that had to drag her father to the Rabbit Hole for a drink.

Emma was the same, usually protesting girls night with her mother, Ruby, Belle, and Ella. Only Regina protested more, which just made Emma more determined to drag her along as well.

Eva was the opposite. Like their mother, she was very social and in general a people person. Leo was somewhere in the middle. He understood animals in a way people didn't and bridged the communication gap between beast and human. He volunteered frequently at the animal shelter.

Even in an extraordinary place like Storybrooke, her family was special and while they were respected, most in Storybrooke, save for their inner circle of friends and family, would always keep a respectable distance as they would have from all royals in the Enchanted Forest.

"Mom!" Henry called, as he spotted her.

"Hey kid!" she called, back as he threw his arms around her. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, dropping a kiss on his head.

"See you tomorrow Grace!" Henry called.

"Bye Henry! Bye Emma!" she called. The Hatter's daughter was less affected by the awkwardness of going to school with both Henry and Emma than the other children. But then Grace had a high tolerance for weird, given how odd her father could be.

"So...did you catch any bad guys this time?" Henry asked, as they got into the bug.

"Yeah, I caught a real creep," she replied.

"What did he do?" Henry asked.

"Embezzled money and then skipped town after his wife posted his bail. Then I found him on a dating website, lured him to a restaurant," Emma replied.

"Did he run when he found out who you were?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"But you caught him and kicked his butt," Henry said knowingly.

"Henry…" she chided. But he just gave her a look and she smiled.

"Yeah," she admitted coyly.

"Cool…" he decided.

"So...what'd you bring me?" he asked. She snorted.

"What makes you think I got you anything?" she asked, looking at his cherub, expectant face. She sighed and handed him the bag from the comic book store.

"But you better finish your homework before super heroes," she warned.

"These are awesome! Thanks Mom!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, kid," she replied, as she headed down Main street.

"So...how overboard do you think your Grams went on the party?" Emma prompted.

"Who says there's a party?" he asked with a guilty look. She rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but I know my mother. She can't help herself," Emma drawled. Henry beamed.

"At least you know there will be all your favorite foods," he offered. She smiled.

"That's because she knows the way to a Charming's heart is through the stomach," Emma replied. He nodded in agreement.

"It helps that Grams is a really good cook," Henry chattered. Emma smiled. It did indeed...


	45. Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN:** **7** **days!** **7days** **till the season six premier. I'm almost through my season 5 re-watch. To me, season 5 is worlds better than 4B, but still way too light on the Snowing. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up for season 6, but here's to hoping they come through on the promise of the 'Year of Snowing'. For now, enjoy the next installment in this story, which will always center around Snowing and the Charmings; where they will always be at their best, the way it should be. :)**

 **T** **here is also an M rated scene in this chapter. It's marked with this:** _ **_**_ _ **Snowing_**_ **so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is nearing her twenty-eighth birthday**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time is still frozen in Storybrooke...but that's about to change. ;)**

 **Pairings: Primarily Snowing - With OutlawQueen. SwanFire is over now. Eventual Captain Swan in the future.**

 **Lots of Charming Family feels ;)**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews. It got late on me again, so I'll do individual reviews next time, but always feel free to PM me. Thanks to: barratta Jennifer, Ritu, StarRose85, andria, Emmamme, sexystarwarslover, Rukia's Reflection, and Emmaathena2013.**

 **Finding You Always**

Chapter 45:Somewhere I Belong

Leo knocked on the door of the door of apartment 3B in a rundown building in the south end of town. A rougher crowd lived in this part of town and he had received wary looks from many, as he passed by on his way. There were those in their land that hated royals or law enforcement of any kind, regardless of all the good his parents had done both here and back in their land. For many, there would always be mistrust of any order or authority.

He knocked a second time, hearing someone stumbling around.

"I'm coming!" a female voice shouted. The door finally swung open, revealing an a woman with auburn hair streaked with blue highlights. She wore a tight dress, too much makeup, and was probably only a couple years older than he was when the curse hit. But circumstance had definitely aged her. Evidence of a hard life was apparent in her eyes and the overall rougher look to her. She was beautiful...but decidedly hard.

"Well...hello handsome," she purred. He suppressed an eye roll.

"What can I do for you…besides undress you with my eyes?" she said boldly.

"I'm junior deputy Leo Nolan and I need to ask you a few questions," he stated. She laughed and threw her door open for him.

"So...the old hag called the cops on me over her tacky jewelry," she said, as Leo followed her inside.

"Are you admitting to stealing from her?" he asked. She laughed.

"I suppose so, but after everything she stole from he, I'd say she's still coming out on top," Penny replied.

"You know...my Dad would much rather arrest Medusa. He has suspected her of far worse things than larceny for a long time, but he had no evidence," Leo offered. She smirked.

"So...not only do you want to arrest me, you want me to be a nark and put a target on my back?" she asked rhetorically.

"We would protect you," he insisted. She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd try, honey. But her goons would find a way to get me, so just arrest me and get it over with," she replied.

"I hope you reconsider, because I can help you," he insisted, as he cuffed her wrists in front of her.

"No...you can't sweetie, because you have no idea what my life has been like," she snapped.

"Then tell me," he prompted. She scoffed.

"I was an orphan...something you'll never understand. Back in the Enchanted Forest, I was a street urchin in my village. Then one day, Madam Medusa and her two idiot bodyguards were passing through looking for that damned diamond," she said, pausing for a beat.

"A gypsy told her even if she did find it that she couldn't retrieve it unless she had someone with a pure heart get it for her. She found me on the streets and brought me along for the ride," she continued.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing...that bloody diamond doesn't exist! But she kept searching and kept me in her servitude, even when I got older. But then the curse hit and we came here. I spent my days working in her stupid club and my nights…" she said, pausing to clear the choke from her voice.

"My nights in the bed of whatever disgusting pig had paid her for my services," she hissed.

"And with your help, we could shut her down and she can pay for her crimes. My dad would love nothing more than to get the evidence he needs against her to do just that," he pleaded. She seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Your offer is tempting, handsome, but no dice," she refused. He sighed and started leading her out to the car.

"That's quite a grip you have, deputy," she purred, as they reached the car. She looked at him, as he opened the door.

"You know, it's really too bad, because I could think of many more entertaining things we could do with these handcuffs," she purred, bringing her face just inches from his.

"Guess you're going to throw away your right to remain silent," he retorted. She smirked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, deputy?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yes," he answered. He and Alexandra had dated in High School, but it hadn't really gone anywhere. The breakup was mutual and they decided to just be friends. Penny smirked and practically tackled him with a kiss, before he could back away.

"Now...you've been kissed by a woman," she said sultrily. He wiped his mouth and put her in the car, before getting in to take her to the station.

* * *

"And then we got to hold some frogs and newts. It was fun, until Bobby put one of the frogs in Stephanie's lunch box. She screamed and he got sent to Principal Jenkin's office. He gets sent there a lot," Henry chattered, as they went inside the house.

"I remember him. He is a jerk and did the same thing to your Aunt Eva when she was in your grade," Emma recalled. The school tried to teach variations for the students that were stuck at school ages, but Emma knew it couldn't be easy to keep having to repeat school every year. She was surprised more kids didn't act up. But even with memories, the curse that had frozen them kept their minds as young as their bodies. It was probably a good thing or they would have a bunch of adult minds running around in child bodies.

"Really?" Henry asked with wide eyes. Emma nodded.

"What happened?" he asked. She grinned.

"Well, the frog jumped out at her, she screamed, and your Uncle punched Bobby," Emma answered.

"Awesome," Henry said in awe.

"Yeah...it was, but your Uncle got detention for a week for it," Emma replied.

"Worth it," Henry said. Emma couldn't disagree.

"The frogs are slimy, but I think it's a little unfair to them that we have to dissect them in seventh grade. I mean...what did they ever do to us?" Henry asked. Emma laughed and heard her parents chuckle too.

"What?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well...Leo felt the same way you do about it when he was in High School," Emma explained. Henry grinned.

"What did he do that time?" Henry asked. Snow and David smiled at the memory.

"Well, you don't remember, because you were a toddler at the time, but he snuck out the night before with Graham and picked the lock on his classroom window. He slipped inside, stole the frogs and took them out to the pond in the park to free them.

"Did you catch him?" Henry asked. David nodded.

"We were waiting for him in his room when he got home," David replied.

"Busted," Henry said.

"Yes...and he was grounded for a month," Snow added.

"For freeing the frogs?" Henry asked.

"Not so much for that part. More for the sneaking out and breaking into the school part, though banditry does run in the family," David replied, giving his wife a fond look.

"But as Sheriff and Mayor, we couldn't condone breaking and entering," Snow clarified.

"Yeah...so don't get any ideas, kid," Emma warned, as Summer ran to her and put her arms around Emma's legs.

"There you are munchkin," she cooed to her baby sister.

"Mommy and I made you red cake!" she announced.

"Oohh...red velvet cake, my favorite," Emma replied, as she glanced at her mother, who smiled.

"The place looks great, by the way," she mentioned, noticing all the decorations.

"I probably went overboard, but I can't help myself," Snow said. Emma smiled.

"It's fine Mom," she assured her.

"Oh, I missed you," Snow gushed, as she hugged her. Emma smiled.

"I was only gone two days," she mused.

"But I missed you too," she added, as she hugged her father next.

"Did you get any bail jumpers this time?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...mom got one and kicked his butt, Gramps!" Henry chimed in.

"Yeah, he was a real creep. He skipped out on his wife, after she posted his bail when he was arrested for embezzling. And then I found him on a dating website," Emma explained.

"Eww...scum," Snow complained, as David put his arm around her. She felt so lucky to have him, someone she knew would never hurt her.

"Well, everyone should be here soon. You should go do your homework in the meantime, Henry," Snow suggested.

"Okay…" Henry grumbled.

"Where are the twins anyway?" Emma asked.

"Eva should be home from the hospital any time," Snow mentioned. David smiled.

"And Leo is on his first solo case, but I told him not to be late for the party," David offered.

"Wow...baby bro on his first case. What's the case?" Emma asked. David shrugged.

"Uh...it's no big deal. Just a business that reported some minor theft," he replied vaguely.

"Which business?" Snow asked curiously. Emma smirked. Whatever it was, she could tell that her Dad didn't really want to tell her mom.

"If I tell you, you can't get mad," he pleaded. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her husband a commanding look.

"Charming…" she demanded. He sighed.

"The theft took place at the Devil's Eye," he confessed.

"You let my baby boy to to that vile place by himself?" she exclaimed. Emma chuckled, but then quieted when Snow gave her the same look she was giving her husband.

"Snow...he's fine and he's ready for this," David insisted. She sighed.

"And I trust your judgment...but that woman is so sleazy and so is her club," Snow complained.

"I know, but Leo can take care of himself. Plus Graham is with him. Anyone that gets too close will get a chunk taken out of them by his wolf," he reminded.

"Not to mention the arrow you'd shoot through anyone that tried to touch one of us," Emma added. Snow smiled.

"You better believe it," Snow said, as the door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Eva called, as she arrived with Dr. Sakura in tow.

"No one's here yet so you're just in time," Emma called, as the two sisters hugged.

"Happy Birthday Emma," Paul said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"We're so glad you came," Snow said.

"Of course, this is a big day, after all. Besides your children, I finally won't be the only one aging around here," he joked. He had been a young man of twenty-seven when he had arrived in Storybrooke and was now forty-five. He still looked very handsome, but he had been graced by time with a few wrinkles and a few silver in his dark hair.

The doorbell rang and Henry ran down the stairs excitedly and answered the door, finding Robin, Regina, and Roland there.

"Aunt Regina!" he said excitedly. She smiled.

"Hello Henry," she greeted, as he threw his arms around her in a big hug.

"Did you bring lasagna?" he asked. She smiled.

"You know I did," she replied, as he led her to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Emma," Robin greeted her with a hug.

"Thanks," she replied, as she leaned down and hugged Roland too.

"Hi Roland...wanna go play?" Summer asked.

"Can I daddy?" he asked. Robin smiled.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

Red and Granny arrived next, followed by Thomas, Ella, and Alexandra. Soon, the Charming household was overflowing with family and friends. Ruby was having fun mixing drinks and Charming had his arm around Snow, as she finished one of Ruby's concoctions. She was giggly already and they were dancing together, pressed as closely as possible. She wasn't drunk, but her inhibitions were definitely down and that was evident by the kiss they were engaged in. Not that public displays of affection were new to them; in fact they were the worst offenders when it came to PDA. But she was kissing him with decidedly more heat than she usually did in public. With Snow's lips on his neck, her teeth grazing his flesh, it was making it very hard to think.

"I think whatever Ruby is putting in those drinks is a bit strong," he mentioned. She giggled.

"Probably...but we'll thank her in the morning," Snow purred, giving him a heated gaze and he felt desire ripple down his spine. He moved in to kiss her, but she put her finger to hers lips.

"Easy handsome...Emma will kill us both if we bail on the party too early," she said. He deflated a little and she smirked.

"I'm going to go mingle for a while," she said, as she brought her lips to his ear.

"But later...I'll take you to our bedroom and you show me...your sword," she hissed in his ear. He felt his face go hot, as he stared at her incredulously. Snow only gave him a naughty smirk in return, as she sauntered off, fully aware of his hot gaze on her swaying hips.

"You're drooling," Robin teased. David nearly jumped out of his skin and Robin chuckled at his expense, but handed him another beer.

"Thanks...and I wasn't drooling," he refuted. But Robin just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine...I was. Snow is just being...very bandit Snow tonight," he confessed. Robin laughed again.

"Whatever is in those drinks Ruby is mixing is certainly has quite the kick. It's nice to see Regina loosen up a bit," he said, as they saw her laugh.

"I know...Snow and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," he mentioned.

"Then you think things might change after tonight?" he asked curiously. David shrugged.

"It's what Gold has been waiting for. We're just not sure why," David replied. Rumple had been present early, but claimed he wasn't feeling well. He insisted that Belle stay though and he had gone home. He hoped it was true for her sake. She was a good friend and he didn't want to see her hurt if he had something planned to somehow seize power.

"Well, whatever happens, you can count on Will and I fighting if it means protecting the town and those we love," Robin said. David smiled.

"Thanks...I just hope I'm being paranoid for no reason," he replied.

* * *

"Okay...wait, so he's a handsome, tall detective with a sexy Australian accent that wants to take you to dinner...and you said no?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say no exactly. I told him if he could find me a lead on a cold case, I'd have dinner with him," Emma replied.

"Is that the same cold case you've pretty much been trying to solve since Melanie disappeared without a trace?" Snow asked. Emma sighed.

"Maybe…" Emma mumbled.

"Honey...not every man is like Neal. There's no reason you shouldn't date. Your father and I want that for you," Snow said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Daddy wants me to date?" she asked skeptically.

"He wants you to be happy...even if that means you being with someone that can do that for you. I mean, that person will be in for the interrogation of their life, but if they love you, then they'll get through it fine," Snow replied.

"You know it's not just that," Emma said.

"Then what is it?" Eva asked.

"Say I go out with him and we hit it off. Eventually, he'll want to meet my family...particularly my parents, who look the same age as me, with a daughter that's younger than my son," Emma stated. Snow frowned.

"That would be hard for someone who doesn't live here to understand," Eva agreed, suddenly thinking about how difficult it could be to find someone herself. She was focusing on her studies right now...but someday, she would be ready for more.

"And that doesn't even take into account that you'd eventually have to tell him everything if things got serious," Ruby added.

"And if you want to get technical, your father is actually a year younger than you now," Regina added.

"That's not helpful," Snow said, giving her step-mother a look. But Regina simply smirked in amusement and shrugged.

"Robin is younger than me too. I understand the appeal of a younger man," Regina grinned and Snow grinned back.

"Eww…" Emma complained.

"People in this land just don't believe like we do. I'm not sure anyone I ever meet would be able to understand this," Emma said.

"Oh honey…" Snow said sadly. But Emma smiled.

"It's okay Mom...really. I have Henry, you and dad, my brother, my sisters, and more extended family than I could have ever imagined. I love all of you and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Storybrooke is my home. This is where I belong," Emma confessed.

"Hey everyone! It just happened! The clock moved!" Henry called from outside on the front porch, where he had his telescope aimed at the town square.

"Wow...it did. It moved to 8:16," Emma announced, as there were cheers.

"8:15 was the moment the curse deposited us in this realm. It's over," Regina said, as Robin put his arms around her.

"Wow...just like that?" Emma wondered. Snow smiled.

"You accepted who you are and that this is your home. I'd say that it was a fitting moment for the clock to finally move forward," Snow said, as Charming put his arms around her.

"Nothing happened," Eva mentioned.

"So I guess we're not going back?" Henry asked.

"Probably not, kid," Emma replied.

"Going back isn't a part of Gold's plan," David added.

"Well...at least nothing terrible happened," Leo said.

"For once, let's hope we dodged a bullet. And for now, let's toast to the birthday girl. My daughter, the woman who saved us all," David said, as he raised his glass. Emma blushed, as everyone raised their glasses with him and toasted in her honor.

* * *

Across town, Rumple watched the clock tick forward. Time had finally resumed. It was time to begin at last...

* * *

As the hour grew later, people began to depart for their own homes. As Snow saw the last of their guests out, she smiled at her husband across the room. Summer was asleep against his chest and he gently cradled her brunette head. Seeing him like that with their children on this night made her eyes mist.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, noticing her pensive expressing.

"About this night...twenty eight years ago, watching you run for the wardrobe with Emma and wondering if it was the last time I'd see you," she said, choking back a sob. He held out his hand to her and she took it, setting down beside him on his other side and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"But you did. We got our happy ending, Snow," he replied.

"I know...but do you remember when Rumpelstiltskin first told us that Emma would be the savior?" she asked with trepidation.

"She will be the savior. She will return on her twenty-eighth birthday to break the curse...and then the final battle will begin," Charming recalled.

"You're worried that we will now have a battle ahead of us," he said. She lifted her head and gazed into the blue eyes that she loved getting lost in.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"A little...but he was wrong about Emma, at least about her being twenty-eight. She found us earlier," he reminded.

"But even if there is a battle...or battles ahead, I know that we will face it as we always do," he stated. She smiled.

"Together," she finished, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Come on...let's put the munchkin to bed, my prince," she suggested, as their older kids came back inside.

"Okay kid...bed time. Say goodnight to your grandparents," Emma said. Snow smiled, as Henry threw his arms around them.

"Goodnight Henry, we love you," Snow said.

"Night Grams. Night Gramps," he called.

"Goodnight Emma. Happy birthday," David said. She smiled.

"Thanks Dad," she replied, as they went downstairs. Together, they tucked Summer in and said goodnight to Leo and Eva, before returning to the main level of their home and retiring to their bedroom.

* * *

Their lips were already engaged in a feverish dance, as Charming closed their bedroom door. Clothes became discarded puddles at their feet, as they longed for their to be nothing but skin between them.

"So...you said you wanted to see my...sword," he said seductively. She smirked devilishly and raked her eyes down his naked form, her eyes stopping on the rapidly hardening member between his legs. She smirked and wrapped her small hand around his shaft.

"Well, it is very impressive…" she purred and then yelped, as he lifted her up and deposited her on the bed.

"I'll show you impressive…" he purred back. She smirked and her body trembled with anticipation.

"Then by all means…" she whispered and then gasped, as his teeth grazed her inner thigh.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He trailed a series of open mouth kisses up from there ever so slowly. Snow moaned, as she felt his hot breath on her skin and gripped the headboard to prepare for what was to come. One flick of his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves had her crying out for him. She arched and thrashed, as he orally pleasured her and he gripped her thighs, putting her legs on his shoulders.

"Charming!" she cried, as she felt herself inching closer. She could feel him smirking, as he licked the sensitive nub, teasing it. She raked her hands through his hair, as fire burned in her core.

"Oh David…" she cried, as she panted wildly.

"You taste like heaven, my darling," he rasped, as he relished how wet she was for him. Just a few more swipes from his tongue and she came, as he held her through the storm of pleasure. She trembled and slowly came down, as her husband kissed his way up her body. She felt his arousal pressing against her, as his lips found their way to her breasts.

"Mmm...Charming…" she moaned, as she reached between them and put her hand around his manhood. He groaned almost painfully and she took her opportunity to reverse their positions. She straddled him and he sat up with her, chest to chest, and they both watched, as she slid onto his cock. Sapphire and emerald met, both pairs glowing with love, as she began moving against him. His hand gripped her hips and he thrust with her. She locked her legs around his waist and threw her head back in ecstasy, as he grazed his teeth along her neck amidst their lovemaking.

She could feel her orgasm building again and knew he was close too. Surrendering in his arms, Snow felt him take control and he pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in, taking her fast and hard. Her nails raked along his back, but he would wear her marks with pride. Their hips smacked together and Snow screamed his name again, as she came once again. He followed her seconds later, his hips spasming wildly, as he released inside her.

 _ **_**_ _ **Snowing_**_

They collapsed into a panting heap of tangled limbs and glistening skin. Charming kissed her forehead and she gazed at him with loving passion, as they slowly came down together.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"And I love you, my darling Snow," he whispered back. In his arms, she always found everything she needed and always would...

* * *

 ** _The Enchanted Forest…_**

The shield protecting a portion of the land dissipated, as time resumed at last. Those left behind by the curse that were inside the protective barrier began to move from their frozen state.

"So it's done…" Hook said, turning to his companion.

"So it would seem," Cora responded.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We find a way to the other land," Cora answered. Hook looked confused.

"But if the curse is broken, shouldn't they have all returned here?" he asked.

"No...that's not part of the Dark One's plan. You see...that other land is where his son is. It's why he implored my daughter to cast his curse. Now that it is broken, he will seek him," Cora replied.

"Not if I kill him first," Hook spat with venom.

"In good time, Captain. First, we must find a way there and you know as well as I do that portals are not easy to come by," she replied.

"Aye…" he agreed. It was time to go to work...


	46. A Land Without Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Happy Once Day! It's finally here and hiatus is over. I'm excited and I hope the promises they made regarding Snowing hold up. As for 6.01 I enjoyed it immensely, but I won't say anymore for those who haven't seen it yet.**

 **Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.**

 **Some have asked if I'm still going to update on Sunday nights now that hiatus is over. I've decided to leave it up to the readers. If enough of you would like an update on a different day, please let me know in your review. Majority will win. If most are okay with staying on Sundays, I'll continue as is. If enough want a different day, then I'll comply, just let me know ;)**

 _ **One more special note: When I started this story, I always had the intention of giving Charming a back story and giving details on his father. I honestly thought they were never going to do either, so that's why I decided to do it myself. However, it looks like A &E might actually give us both. I'm unsure what they're going to do and it's probably very far off from what I'm doing. That being said, I am going to continue my plan for Charming's back story/his father. If I like what they do and can work with it, I may incorporate it into my story. If I don't, I'll probably disregard, just like I'm going to disregard and rewrite most of 4B.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time has now resumed in Storybrooke and all the previously frozen realms...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Running in the Pouring Rain: Glad you like to story so much! I love your stories too.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, time is offically moving again. Glad you liked the family scenes, they are seriously lacking in the canon. As for Leo and Alexandra dating, I decided since I really couldn't get a feel for her character right now, that they used to date and aren't anymore. I wanted Leo to explore some other relationships. Maybe things will change between them later and maybe they won't. I haven't decided yet. Glad you loved the Snowing...I can't get enough of writing them. And yep, this begins the eventual path to Captain Swan. :)**

 **StarRose85: Glad you enjoy it!**

 **Tdmockingjay46: Wow...thanks! What a nice compliment. Glad you like the story so much.**

 **Littlest1: Well, there will be Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan, but in my stories, Snowing will remain on top and supreme. Hope you can still enjoy.**

 **Emmamme: Yep, Hook has finally made an appearance. As for the events going forward: I will be keeping mostly with a version of canon events, while weaving in many of my own plots. Some things will still happen, albeit in a different way. Some things will happen differently, and some things (4B) will be re-written completely. :)**

 **andria: Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Killiansbutt: Yep, Killian has made his entrance and I think you'll like future chapters very much. You're on track with Gold helping Medusa. It all leads back to what's hidden inside Maleficent. And yep, Regina forgetting about her is kind of typical I thought. She forgot about locking up Sidney until she needed him in the canon. Those things tend to come back and bite her. I couldn't help myself in giving Snowing yet another little one. I think they always wanted a big family and they are getting it here.**

 **The woman Leo arrested that was coming onto him was Penny. She's kind of an OC, but not completely. As you know, Medusa is from Disney's the Rescuer's, as are her two henchmen(they are crocodiles in the movie) and the little girl in the movie is Penny. This is just a grown up version of that little girl who went horribly wrong, cause of being raised by Medusa and the curse turning her into a prostitute. I might ship her and Leo, for a while anyway. Not sure if it will be permanent.**

 **And yes, Paul is older, but this is Once, so don't count them out yet. :) So glad you're enjoying the story so much.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 46: A Land Without Magic

The next morning began as any other in the Charming household. Emma and Leo stumbling from their rooms in search of coffee, finding their parents already awake and getting Summer situated with breakfast, while making eyes at each other and stealing kisses. Only they could manage romance before coffee.

Then Eva joined them and they agreed that she was far too cheerful for the early hour and finally a sleepy Henry, who quickly woke up, chatting a mile a minute about far more than Emma was able to keep up with at the moment.

After breakfast and morning routines were completed, Henry caught the bus to school. Emma and Leo headed for the station after dropping Eva off at the library and David went with Snow this morning for the weekly City Council meeting. After dropping Summer off at Johanna's, they headed for City Hall together.

* * *

The day at the Harbor began as any other. In this land, for twenty-eight years, he was known as Edward Fuller and had been the Harbor Master's, also once known as King Triton, second in command. But Triton's recent actions had seen him suspended by the Mayor and the elderly Mr. Fuller had been appointed as his replacement.

Without the curse, Mr. Fuller knew he'd have been long dead by now. The curse had granted him more years than he was meant to have. But that still didn't make the end to his life any easier to accept, especially when it was so abrupt. The elderly, newly minted Harbor Master looked into the cold unfeeling hazel eyes that belonged to his murderer, the last thing he would see, as he faded away and took his final breath.

"Are you sure this will work?" Xander asked, as he stood by the ship that had brought them to the now visible coastline of Storybrooke.

Until 8:15 last night, the town had been invisible, but now that was no longer the case. While the Sheriff had the dwarves patrolling the town line, the same couldn't be said for the docks. It was an oversight on his son's part, but one he was grateful for.

"The poison I forced down his throat will make it appear like he had a heart attack. His advanced age makes it more than plausible, especially now that time has resumed," Clayton said. But Xander still seemed agitated.

"Relax...I'll gain their trust and we'll ease them into the reality that you're alive," Clayton assured him.

"There is no version of this where David doesn't react badly to seeing me alive," Xander replied.

"If he is the man you say he is, he will come around," Clayton assured.

"Do you really think they'll believe you're this man's son?" Xander asked.

"The man was a notorious loner and kept to himself. It's why I picked him. We just got even luckier that Triton got himself fired from this position, as being Harbor Master will give me an in with the town's leadership," Clayton said, pausing for a moment

"Word is that Mr. Fuller also had a temper and a quick story about us being estranged will hold up long enough. The curse ripped apart a lot of people, after all," Clayton added confidently. Xander sighed and ducked back in the cabin of the ship, as the patrol car arrived.

"Deputies," he greeted solemnly.

"You found the body?" Emma asked, as Leo knelt down to check for a pulse.

"Yes...I'm afraid so. He was...my father," he confessed.

"I didn't know Mr. Fuller had a son," Emma replied.

"Yes...he wasn't an easy man to get on with, but he called me wanting to talk this morning. This is how I found him," he said sadly.

"No defensive wounds…" Leo mentioned, as Emma knelt down too.

"The medical examiner should be here soon and they'll want to do an autopsy," Emma replied. Leo nodded.

"Could be a heart attack," Leo mentioned.

"Probably," Emma agreed.

"We won't know for sure until they do an autopsy, but it doesn't look like foul play," Emma told the next of kin, as she started filling out her report.

"If it helps, back home, before the curse, he did have heart problems," the man mentioned.

"And now time is moving again," Leo mumbled.

"We're sorry for your loss," Emma said.

"Thank you, Your Highness. With the curse, I was blessed with more time with him. It only delayed the inevitable," he lamented.

"The coroner should be here soon, Mr. Fuller," she assured.

"Please...call me Clayton," he replied. She nodded.

"Clayton, if we need anything else for our report, we'll give you a call," she replied.

"Thank you," he said graciously.

* * *

Madam Medusa and her burly bodyguards stood outside the cave.

"Are you sure this is the right location?" she snapped. The cave was near the beach and she was already agitated by the picturesque scene by the water. She much preferred the confines of her club. She was out of her element in all this nature.

"That's what the map says," Brutus replied, as she snatched the map away from him and sighed. This was indeed the right place. Maybe Brutus and Nero weren't completely useless, after all.

"Let's go," she snapped, as they went inside the cave. She found the spot she was looking for on the cavern wall.

"Here. Get to work, idiots and be careful with how much strength you use. You cave this thing in and I'll skin you both alive," she sneered, as they began breaking away the wall, which didn't take much, considering it was hollow. Once there was a fairly large opening, she peered inside and cackled with glee at the large gleaming diamond that rested in the shallow waters.

"Finally...after all these years!" she exclaimed.

"Get the brats," she ordered, as her henchmen scurried off.

* * *

Johanna smiled, as she heard Summer giggle, as she ran around in the yard, while Johanna watched fondly nearby and tended to her garden of flowers, particularly her favorite of them all; snowdrops. Summer was such a happy child, so much like Snow had been at that age, before everything had gone so very badly.

It was her eternal hope that Summer would keep that happiness. With parents like hers, Johanna had faith that she would. Snow and her Charming would fight to their very last breaths for their children, as most parents would. But those two had a way about them that set them apart from others.

A love like what they had...well, she wasn't sure she could really comprehend it. She had devoted her life to the service of Queen Eva's family and was considered a part of this wonderful, albeit oddly dynamic family. She'd seen glimpses of love between Eva and King Leopold, for the King had adored his first Queen and their beloved Snow.

But it was nothing quite as fierce and consuming as the love she was witness to between Snow and David, the once lowly Shepherd turned Prince of the people. Love that created magic...it was awe-inspiring indeed, she thought, as she looked up at Summer, who had stopped playing. She frowned, as she saw a very large man on the sidewalk, much too close to the tiny princess.

"Summer!" she called.

"I'd be more worried about yourself, lady," a burly voice said from behind her, as a shadow now loomed over her. Johanna cried out, as she felt something hard hit her on the head. Her vision swam and she heard Summer scream, before there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Henry opened his bleary eyes, only to find darkness to meet his vision. The last thing he remembered was being at recess, reading on a bench when a shadow fell over him. And then...nothing.

"Hello!" he called into the darkness of the cavern. A growling met his plea and he gasped at the large yellow eyes staring him down. He ran as the beast gave chase. Henry had always craved adventure, but this wasn't exactly the adventure he'd had in mind. As he ran blindly in the darkness, he felt something sharp prick his arm.

"Owe!" he cried, before the words died on his lips and he fell unconscious to the ground at the base of a spinning wheel...

* * *

Snow pulled up to Johanna's house that afternoon. The yard was eerily quiet. Usually on a nice day like this would find Johanna in her garden with her baby playing nearby. But there was no giggles and no Johanna today. Dread knotted in her stomach, as she came upon Johanna's garden and found her unconscious in the grass.

"Johanna!" she cried, feeling for a pulse. Thankfully, she was alive, but Summer was no where to be seen. Her hands shook, as she dialed her husband.

"David…" she said brokenly.

" _Snow...what's wrong?"_ he asked, instantly picking up on her distress.

"It's Summer," she said, letting out a sob.

"I'm here at Johnna's and I found her unconscious. She's breathing, but someone knocked her out and Summer is gone," Snow cried.

" _I'll be right there and I'll have the paramedics on their way too,"_ he said, as the line went dead. Only a few moments passed and she heard the screeching of tires, as the patrol car screamed to a halt. She heard sirens in the background quickly getting louder, as they drew closer.

David practically flew out of the car and ran to his wife, who had moved Johanna onto her back and was putting pressure on her head wound. He fell to his knees beside her and put his arms around her, kissing her hair.

"We will find her, Snow," he assured her, as the paramedics arrived. He pulled Snow away, as they did their work and moved her onto a stretcher. Just as they were ready to put her in the ambulance, she started to regain consciousness.

"Oh Snow...I'm so sorry…" she cried. Snow sniffed.

"It's okay...we'll find her and whoever did this," she assured her handmaiden.

"Johanna...I know it's probably fuzzy, but do you remember anything?" David asked gently. She swallowed thickly.

"I was in the garden...Summer was playing nearby. Then suddenly there was a very large man there. I called to her...but there was another behind me. I didn't see this one, but I think he hit me with something. I heard Summer scream...and then it's all blank," Johanna cried.

"Shh...it's okay…" Snow said.

"Who the hell would want to take Summer?" Leo asked.

"Someone with a death wish," David growled, as they loaded Johanna in the ambulance and headed for the hospital. Snow grabbed Summer's blanket from her car and hurried over to Graham. She pet the wolf affectionately and put the blanket to his nose.

"Can you find her?" she asked. The wolf sniffed and made a whine, clearly noticing the absence of the tiniest Charming. He howled and then nudged Leo's hand.

"I think he's got the trail," Leo said. David took Snow's hand, as they took off on foot after the wolf. As they hurried along with Graham, Emma's phone rang.

"Hello," she answered, as they walked briskly. It seemed like Graham was leading them toward the beach, but Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?!" she cried out, causing them all to stop. Emma hung up abruptly.

"Emma...what is it?" Snow asked.

"Henry...he never came back in from recess. They've search everywhere. He's gone," she said.

"Dammit…" David swore. Now it was ever clearer. This was a blatant attack on their family.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked, as Emma started trekking back toward town.

"Graham has Summer's scent, so while you're looking for her, I'm going to someone who might be able to help with other means," Emma said.

"You can't be thinking Gold," Snow protested.

"If Regina brought some magic here...then he probably did too. I have to...he's my son!" Emma cried.

"And we get that...believe me. Just…be careful. He'll want something in return," David warned.

"I know Dad...but you'd do the same in a heartbeat if you had to for any of us, Summer included. I know you'll do the same if Graham can't find her," Emma said. David nodded and hugged her quickly.

"Go...take Leo and find Henry," David said. Leo nodded and followed his sister back to town. David took Snow's hand and nodded to Graham, who hurried off again. They would find their youngest daughter and whoever had taken her would pay.

* * *

Big tears slipped down Summer's cheeks, as the scary lady with red hair snarled at her.

"Stop your blubbering and get into the bucket," she growled.

"I...want my mommy and daddy…" Summer sobbed. Medusa hated children and resisted the urge to throttle the little brat.

"And you'll see your mommy and daddy again...but only if you go down there and get my diamond!" she screamed, making the small child cry harder. She sighed.

"If you go down there and get my diamond, then we'll take you to your mommy and daddy," Medusa said, trying to lower her tone. The little girl sniffed and her lower lip trembled.

"Lower her down," Medusa snapped, as Nero put her in the large bucket attached to a rope and lowered her down into the cavern. Summer sobbed, as the dark, cold cavern frightened her.

"Right over there...get my diamond!" Medusa called. Summer climbed out of the wooden bucket and frowned, as her feet became soaked in the water. The October air had a chill in it now that it was nearly sunset and she shivered violently. She sniffed and saw the diamond on the other side of the cavern and she started toward it. Water rushed in the cavern from the beach on the other side of the rock wall. Summer whimpered, as it splashed her all the way up to her neck.

"Hurry...the tide is coming in!" Medusa shouted. Summer grabbed the diamond in both her tiny hands. It was large very heavy and she stumbled back toward the bucket. She dropped it into the bucket and started to climb in when Brutus and Nero yanked the bucket away, throwing her back into the water.

"Yes...YES!" Medusa called, as they pulled the bucket up and she finally laid her grimy hands on the diamond. It was even more beautiful than she had imagined.

Summer coughed, as she stood up, now completely soaked.

"Pull me up!" she cried. Medusa cackled.

"I hope Mommy and Daddy taught you how to swim, little one!" Medusa sneered, as they escaped the cave and got into her van.

"Take us back to the club," she ordered. The tires screeched and the vehicle sped off, as Snow and Charming arrived. Nero floored the vehicle and David tackled Snow, as they rolled out of the way.

"Medusa…" Snow said.

"What the hell would she want Summer for?" David wondered, as Graham howled to them, anxiously pacing in front of the cave.

"HELP!" a little voice called. Graham howled and took off into the cave. Their hearts hammered in their chests, as they ran hand in hand after the wolf. Graham whined by the large gaping hole in the cavern wall and they peered in. David shined his flashlight down into the cavern, finding that it was surprisingly at least fifteen feet deep. Snow cried out, as the light shined on their tiny daughter, who had water up to her knees.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she sobbed.

"Summer!" Snow cried.

"Oh Gods...the tide is coming in," Snow cried, as the water was slowly rising. Charming undid the frayed rope on the discarded bucket and tied it around a rocky outcropping to secure it. It would probably only get him about three quarters of the way down, but that would be enough.

"Call Thomas and have him bring Robin and the dwarves with a stronger rope to pull us up," he said, as he tied the rope around his waist and climbed into the hole in the wall. Snow kissed him quickly.

"I'll get her, Snow," he assured. She nodded and dialed Thomas.

* * *

Emma and Leo ignored the closed signed and stormed into the pawnshop.

"I'd expect better reading skills from you, deputies. I'm closed," Gold stated calmly.

"Henry is missing," she blurted out. Gold remained stoic.

"That's unfortunate, but I'm not sure what you expect from me," he replied.

"Summer was kidnapped too. Graham got her scent and my parents are looking for her. I was hoping you'd have something I could use to get a location on Henry," Emma admitted.

"I'm sorry...but I have no magic in this world," he said. Leo and Emma's shoulders slumped in defeat. Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled and they heard a roar.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, as they gazed out the shop window. Concrete in the street near the clock tower exploded, as a dragon emerged from beneath the town.

"Shit…" Emma swore.

"A dragon...there's been a dragon under Storybrooke this whole time?" Leo questioned.

"Maleficent to be more specific. Regina trapped her in her dragon form when she cast the curse and she's probably forgotten all about her. Now that time is moving again...she's awake. Your guns will be useless against her," Gold warned.

"Our swords are at the station," Leo mentioned.

"That...I can help with," he said, as he produced a case with two swords inside. The siblings took the weapons and hurried out of the shop, only to end up dodging her flamethrower, which engulfed a nearby tree in flames.

"Any ideas?" Leo asked, as they ducked behind the patrol car.

"Dad is the dragon slayer," Emma called back.

"Okay...then we'll do what he did," Leo said.

"What?" she asked.

"Like in the book...both times. He corralled the dragon and then once he had it cornered, he'd strike. I'll corral and you strike," Leo said, as he leaped out to get the dragon's attention.

* * *

David scaled down the side of the cavern wall.

"Daddy's coming baby," he called to his crying daughter. He was right and the rope stopped almost three quarters of the way down. He let go and jumped down, plunging him into the flooding cavern up to his knees. He waded to his little girl, who held her arms out to him, almost chest deep in the water now. David plucked her from the water and her tiny arms encircled his neck.

"I've got you, princess," he assured, as he made his way back to the far wall.

"David!" Thomas called down.

"I've got her! Thrown the rope down!" David called, as Thomas flashed the light down on them. David looped the new, stronger rope around Summer's waist several times and tied it off securely.

"Daddy...what about you?" Summer whimpered.

"I'll be right behind you, angel," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Pull her up!" David called, as Robin and Thomas pulled her to safety. Snow quickly untied the rope and hugged her little girl in relief. The dwarves stepped up to help, as Thomas threw the rope back down for David. Just as he grabbed for it, the tide rushed in and engulfed him. He disappeared under the water.

"CHARMING!" Snow screamed. Painful seconds passed, before David surfaced, taking a strangled breath of air. He coughed and grabbed the rope.

"I've got it!" he called, as the water was now up to his neck.

"He's got it! Pull him up!" Thomas called. Once he was close enough, Robin and Thomas grabbed his shoulders and pulled him through the opening. Snow's free arm went around him, as he wrapped his arms around her in relief.

"How the hell did Summer get down there?" Thomas asked.

"Someone knocked Johanna out and took her. As we followed Graham here, we saw Medusa and her goons speeding away," David replied.

"That mean lady put me down there and made me get a big heavy diamond. Then I put in the bucket for her and they left me," Summer explained in a whimper.

"You're safe now, baby. Let's get you and Daddy dried off," Snow soothed.

"I need to go arrest Medusa and her goons. I'm going to enjoy throwing their asses in jail," David growled, as they walked out of the cave, only to hear a roaring in the near distance.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know...but nothing good," Thomas replied. At Snow's prodding, Charming used a few moments to grab a spare set of clothes he kept in the patrol car and changed out of the wet clothes into the dry ones. He wouldn't do anyone any good if he caught his death in the late October air.

Snow got Summer out of her wet clothes too and changed her into some spare clothes she had in Summer's bag she had grabbed from Johanna's. They loaded into the patrol car and Leroy's van, heading back to town.

* * *

Leo dodged the dragon's snapping jaws again. He had managed to corral it into the middle of the square, but not without property damage. Trees were on fire, cars were overturned, and several buildings, including the library had structure damage. He kept trying to lure it into the openness of the park and away from the building he knew Belle and Eva were probably inside, hopefully seeking protection under a sturdy desk or something.

Emma peered down in the hole from which Maleficent had emerged and saw her son laying unconscious in the rubble.

"Henry!" she called, but he didn't stir. The dragon's head whipped to her and she roared.

"No...over here!" Leo called, as he waved his sword to distract her. But she swatted him with her scaly tail, sending him crashing through the windshield of a nearby parked car.

"Leo!" Emma cried, as the dragon, poised to breath fire down on him.

"HEY!" Emma shouted. The dragon turned her head and Emma hurled her sword, hitting the dragon square in the chest. The dragon's inner fire welled up and she burned up in a brief fireball, before turning to a pile of ash on the concrete.

"You did it!" Leo said, as she helped him off the car. He groaned in pain.

"You okay?" she asked.

"It's nothing...just some bruised ribs. Let's go find Henry," he said, as they hurried inside the library.

"Belle...we need to use the elevator!" Emma called.

"Henry is down there," Leo added.

"Henry?" Eva asked in alarm.

"We need you to come too. He's unconscious. We'll explain on the way down," Emma said.

"I'll lower you down," Belle said, as she operated the elevator for them. While she waited, she watched curiously, as her husband walked out into the street and dug a golden egg out of the ashes of Maleficent, before quietly walking back into his shop. He was up to something and she would find out one the Charming children returned...


	47. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

AN: **Happy Once Day! It's finally here and hiatus is over. I'm excited and I hope the promises they made regarding Snowing hold up. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights. Did everyone enjoy tonight's episode? I enjoyed it even more than last week, but I won't spoil anything. I liked last week's episode too, but definitely enjoyed this week more.**

 _ **One more special note: When I started this story, I always had the intention of giving Charming a back story and giving details on his father. I honestly thought they were never going to do either, so that's why I decided to do it myself. However, it looks like A &E might actually give us both. I'm unsure what they're going to do and it's probably very far off from what I'm doing. That being said, I am going to continue my plan for Charming's back story/his father. If I like what they do and can work with it, I may incorporate it into my story. If I don't, I'll probably disregard, just like I'm going to disregard and rewrite most of 4B. I also don't know what they're going to do with the Dragon. I never expected them to bring him back either, but I will likely keep the storyline I've started regarding his character too. This story is AU, after all.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time has now resumed in Storybrooke and all the previously frozen realms...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **tdmockingjay46: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks!**

 **Emmaathena2013: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. As for Xander, it is coming, I promise. It's just going to get delayed a bit. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. I really loved writing the brother/sister battle with Maleficent. Glad you enjoy the inclusion of characters from the Rescuer's. I have obviously taken a lot of liberties with the story and was glad it seemed to work so well. Many of your questions will be answered in this chapter. ;)**

 **andria: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! Yes, we will see more sibling interaction, much more in fact. As for Xander, his introduction to David is coming, I promise, but it will be delayed a bit by coming events. As for steamy CS scenes, I promise I will try if I think I can do them justice. Snowing is my OTP so they will remain the focus. But CS will definitely become a romance and I will try on a steamy scene if I think I can do it justice.**

 **LexyRomanova: Thanks! Glad you like it so much. Yes, Snowing is my OTP and I'm very passionate about them getting the spotlight. But CS will be a thing in this story too.**

 **66556565: Um...I guess this your review was not a review for this story, but to give me ideas for Star Wars stories? I guess if you feel you need to do that, please PM me. I'd really like reviews to actually be about this story. Not to seem rude, but I plan to finish the current SW I have(once I can get over the writer's block) But my muse and all my stories ideas right now are with Once. I have lost most of my inspiration for SW and don't have a lot of interest in the new stuff and didn't read any of the EU stuff so can't help you there.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 47: True Love

"Henry!" Emma cried, as she ran to her son and cradled his head, as Eva knelt beside her.

"I...I don't think he's breathing!" Emma panicked. Eva put her ear to his chest.

"No...it's extremely faint, but he has a heartbeat," she said.

"I think I know why," Leo said, as he pointed at the spinning wheel nearby.

"Oh no…" Eva said, as she started checking him over.

"A spinning wheel?" Emma asked, her mind muddled with worry. Her brother gave her a pointed look.

"The story of Maleficent...the spinning wheel," he prompted.

"There's a needle mark on his arm," Eva confirmed, as she lifted the sleeve of his shirt.

"A sleeping curse," Emma deduced.

"I'm not sure I can wake him up...but you can," Eva said.

"She's right. We love him, but there's no truer love than that between a parent and a child," Leo added. Emma took a deep breath and brushed her son's hair away from his forehead.

"Emma...it's okay," Eva soothed.

"I know...it's just sometimes I'm still not used to people believing in me," she confessed. The twins smiled.

"Well, you should get used it already," Leo added playfully.

"Yeah...true love runs pretty thick in this family," Eva added.

"Dad broke the sleeping curse on Mom and you broke the curse when Mom and Dad kissed you eighteen years ago. Now you'll do it again, because Eva and I believe in you. Mom and Dad believe in you. Summer believes in you...and most importantly, Henry believes in you," Leo said passionately. A couple tears cascaded down Emma's cheeks.

"I love you Henry," she whispered, as she kissed his forehead. A wave of multi-colored magic erupted from the kiss and Henry took a strangled breath of air. Emma smiled, as he smiled up at her.

"You saved me...I knew you would. I love you too, Mom," he said, as she hugged him tightly.

"Come on. We should find Mom and Dad. Hopefully they found Summer," Leo said.

"What happened to Summer?" Henry asked.

"Someone kidnapped her too, but I'm sure Mom and Dad found her," Emma assured.

"It is what this family does," Eva agreed, as they called up to Belle, who operated the elevator and brought them up.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Henry, but I need to take care of something," Belle said hurriedly, as she left quickly.

"Wonder what that's about?"Leo wondered.

"Who knows. Let's go," Emma said, as they came out of the library.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma called, as she saw them hurrying toward the square with Thomas, Robin, and the dwarves behind them.

"Emma...oh thank goodness, you found Henry too," Snow said, as she hugged them both.

"I'm okay Grams...Mom woke me up from a sleeping curse!" Henry announced proudly.

"A sleeping curse?" David exclaimed.

"Yeah...apparently Maleficent was trapped in her dragon for beneath the library and now that time is moving again, so was she. Someone put Henry down there with her," Emma explained.

"I accidentally pricked myself on the spinning wheel trying to get away from her," Henry provided.

"You slayed a dragon?" Charming asked, pride in his voice. Emma smirked.

"Leo helped, but yeah, that ash is all that's left of her," Emma said.

"Did you find out who took Summer?" Leo asked.

"We think it was Medusa," Snow said.

"She lowered your little sister into a cavern to retrieve a diamond for her," David explained.

"A diamond?" Emma asked.

"The Devil's Eye, more specifically," Snow clarified.

"Why did she need Summer for that?" Eva asked.

"Only someone with a pure heart can retrieve it," Leo answered, recalling Penny's story. David nodded.

"She took off with the diamond and would have left Summer to drown if we hadn't gotten there in time," David replied.

"Well...she's so going to jail," Emma added.

"Uh Daddy….what is that?" Eva asked, pointing to the horizon in the distance where a purple cloud of smoke loomed.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"People are going to panic," Thomas mentioned.

"Tell people to gather at the town hall. We'll meet you there," David told him.

"I'm going to find Regina and Roland," Robin said, as he hurried off.

The purple cloud expanded and came barreling toward them. Charming huddled Snow and Eva close, sandwiching Summer between them, while Emma and Leo huddled together around Henry, as the cloud swept over them and continued through town.

* * *

 _A Few Moments Earlier_

After unlocking the golden egg and successfully retrieving the potion inside, Rumple made the trek out to the well in the woods. This well was said to return what had been lost, but unlike most monuments with similar fantastical significance in the Land Without Magic, this well would do exactly that. He gazed at the pink potion that he had harvested from the truest of loves. Snow and Charming's true love would now return what he loved most...his power.

True, he did love Belle, very much so in fact. But he would be lying to himself if he said he could give up power forever just for love. He was under no illusions. He just wasn't that strong, as much as he wished he was.

He was taking a risk. Belle would be angry with him, but he really did need magic to find his son. He only hoped she would forgive him. He dropped the potion into the well, watching the purple smoke billow and rise.

"Rumple…" a feminine voice called. He turned to face her.

"Belle…" he started to say.

"What is that?" she interrupted. He held his hand up as if to keep her coming tirade at bay.

"Magic...I need it to find my son," he insisted.

"Oh Rumple…" she chided.

"Where did you get magic to bring here? Have you just been waiting for this day all along?" she asked.

"I have. It's time to find my son and bring him home. Time has resumed and I will enlist the Charming family to help me find him," Rumple stated.

"We've been so happy these past years. Why do you need magic?" she asked.

"Magic is power," he answered.

"Magic complicates everything! Why am I not enough for you?" she cried.

"Belle...you are. But I must have it to locate Baelfire," he pleaded.

"It will be different here...I promise," he implored.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. I have friends here...Ruby...Snow and Charming...Leroy...Archie...they're all my friends!" she exclaimed.

"I promise, no harm will come to anyone," he assured. _Unless they get in my way_ , he thought silently. She looked skeptical, but allowed him to put his arm around her.

"Where did you get a potion powerful enough to bring magic to a place with none?" she questioned.

"True love...I managed to bottle some from your dear friends nearly thirty years ago," Rumple answered. She rolled her eyes.

"So you've turned their love into a weapon. They'll love that," she drawled sarcastically.

"Love has always been a weapon, Belle. One of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in existence," he corrected.

"Then maybe you should ask yourself why you need power if it's love that is truly what's so powerful," she retorted, as she disentangled from him and started trekking back to town.

"Belle...it's complicated!" he called, as he followed her. She stalled, as the purple cloud engulfed them and then swept toward town.

"Is it?" she challenged. He sighed.

"I know you love me. But power is your first love. I just want to come first," Belle stated. He took her hand, his look pleading with her to understand.

"You do come first. Power will just ensure that I can protect us. Do you really think Charming won't use weapons to protect _his_ family?" Rumple asked. She gave him a hard look, but didn't argue this time.

"Then protect. No using it for revenge or vengeance," she insisted.

"I promise," he relented.

"I mean it Rumple...not even on Regina. I've forgiven her," she added. He sighed in exasperation, but nodded in agreement. She then allowed him to take her hand again, as they continued back to town.

* * *

"We should get to town hall. People are going to have a lot of questions," Snow suggested once the cloud passed.

"I have questions too. We still don't know what that purple smoke was," Emma added.

"It was magic," came Regina's voice, as she arrived with Robin and Roland in tow.

"Magic? But how?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Gold dug up the true love potion he bottled from the pair of you back in our land," Regina deduced, looking to Snow and Charming.

"The Dragon! Like in the book!" Henry exclaimed, as all eyes turned to him.

"Gramps...you fought Maleficent and put a golden egg in her gills! That was Mr. Gold's price to help you find Grams," Henry recalled.

"Hiding the potion inside Maleficent. That's certainly Gold's style. Such a smart boy," Regina said, smiling at her Godson.

"Does that mean you have your magic back?" Snow asked. Regina held out her hand and they saw sparks, but no fireball.

"It's complicated. Magic feels very differently here," Regina said, as Leo suddenly stumbled.

"Honey...are you okay?" Snow exclaimed, as she saw her son holding his head in what seemed like pain.

"I...I can hear them all," he said.

"Hear who?" David asked.

"Graham...all the animals in the woods. It's so loud," Leo complained, strain in his voice.

"Wait...you're hearing their voices?" Emma asked.

"I...I think so. It used to just be feelings I could sense from them.. But now...they're talking to me," Leo said in amazement. Graham whined and nuzzled his hand.

"Magic is emotion," Regina mumbled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Magic is emotion," she repeated, realizing her problem.

"The last time I used my magic, my heart was so full of anger and hate," she said shamefully.

"I daresay much about your heart has changed since then," he said, smiling warmly at her. She smiled back. She thought about her life now, how much she loved Robin and Roland. How happy they made her and even how she loved her once bitter enemies and their children. There was a spark in her palm again and a ball of fire appeared. She smiled, before extinguishing it.

"Leo...magic is emotion. Think about how much you love your sisters, even when they're driving you crazy," Regina instructed, earning indignant glances from Emma and Eva.

"Think about how much you love Henry and how much you love having a nephew," she continued.

"And think about how much you love your parents, even when they're being their annoyingly romantic gooey selves," Regina prodded, earning an eye roll from David and a sheepish smile from Snow. Leo stopped holding his head and stood up straight.

"It worked...I can still hear impressions, but they're distant. Right now, I can only hear Graham," he said. Regina smiled.

"You have a special gift with animals, you always have. Now with magic here, it will be amplified," she said.

"Thank you Regina," Snow said gratefully. The other woman nodded curtly.

"We should stop by the station on the way to town hall. If that diamond does any of the things Belle said it might from the legends, then Medusa could become a real problem," David said.

"Medusa found the Devil's Eye?" Belle exclaimed, as she and Rumple approached. He nodded.

"She kidnapped Summer and lowered her into a cavern to get it. Then she left her. She would have drowned if David and I hadn't found her in time," Snow said, as she held her four-year-old close.

"It's curious that she located the diamond after all these years and just happened to be at the same time you brought magic here," Regina said coolly, glowering at Rumple.

"I assure you, I have no dealings with that vile woman, dearie," he snapped in return.

"As for magic, I didn't bring it here for the purpose of vengeance if that's what's you're thinking, lucky for you," he hissed at her.

It was then that they heard an inhuman roaring and screams ensuing, as people began scattering. Medusa and her two henchmen strolled down main street and Leroy came running to them.

"We're under attack!" he cried, as the rest of the dwarves followed.

"Can you help us out with those weapons that are still at the station?" David asked, looking to Rumple and Regina. She conjured his sword for him, while Rumple supplied a bow and quiver of arrows for Snow and Eva.

The diamond she held in her hand glowed red, as two more screeching ghouls slithered from beneath the ground.

"I guess that answers the question as to what the diamond does," Leo stated, as he drew his sword from the scabbard on his back.

"Belle...you should take shelter in the shop," Rumple said. She reluctantly let go of his hand.

"I'll take Summer and Henry with me," Belle said. Snow nodded gratefully.

"Go Henry," Emma prodded.

"But Mom…" he complained.

"Now Henry," she ordered, as his shoulders slumped and he took Belle's hand. He hated missing all the action.

"Sweetie...go with Belle," Snow said, as she handed her baby to the other woman. Belle hurried inside the shop with the children, but peered out the window. Rumple cast a protection spell over the shop, as Henry plastered himself to the window to watch.

The first ghoul screeched and darted to them, but received an arrow through one of its soulless black eyes, courtesy of Snow.

"What do you want?" Charming demanded to know.

"Power, of course," she hissed.

"You and your precious Snow White have ruled long enough, my dear prince. It's time for a new order," she commanded, as the diamond glowed red again. Several wispy figures seeped from the ground. These were a bit different than ghouls. They were decidedly more human looking in form, except with ashen skin, glowing angry red eyes, pointed teeth and claws.

"What the hell are these things?" Emma cried, as one screeched, as she batted it away with her sword.

"Demons…" Gold warned, as Snow put another arrow in one. Regina obliterated another with a fireball, while Robin followed up with one of his own arrows.

"None of this is going to matter if we don't destroy the source," Regina warned, as the ghouls and demons they destroyed were simply regenerated by the diamond.

"She's right...we need to destroy that diamond," David agreed. Medusa cackled.

"You'll never get this diamond from me," she hissed, as it glowed again, answering her will. Two more demons emerged, but they swirled around the unsuspecting Brutus and Nero. There was a brief cry of agony from both, as the demonic entities took them over.

"Uh...what just happened?" Emma asked.

"Their souls were consumed," Gold answered, as they saw the two large men's eyes glow red.

"It has eaten their souls. Don't hold back, because there is no longer a human presence in those bodies," Gold warned. Snow and Robin threaded an arrow each, firing at the possessed brutes. Brutus bated his away and charged, only to contend with one of Regina's fireballs. Nero caught Snow's arrow in his hand and chuckled, as he batted her away. She yelped, as she went flying and then rolling painfully to the ground.

"SNOW!" David cried, as he rushed to her side and helped her into a sitting position, as he knelt beside her.

"I'm okay…" Snow assured him, as he helped her to her feet.

Gold's fireballs obliterated four more ghouls, but they were just replaced with more.

"We need to get that diamond," Gold said.

"Yeah...we got that. Easier said than done," Emma said, as a cluster of the creatures surrounded Medusa protectively.

"That will be a bit hard to do I think," she taunted.

"Maybe not as hard as she thinks," Leo mumbled.

"You have an idea?" Emma asked.

"Maybe…" he said, as David dueled Brutus, who was now inhumanly strong. Charming had agility on his side and, as he reluctantly skewered the towering henchman through the chest, he expected him to fall dead to the ground. But he didn't...not even as blood seeped from the wound.

"Fool...he's undead now. As long as I have my precious diamond, you can't kill anything I conjure. Give up...and I'll let you and your little family live...as my servants, but you'll live nonetheless," she purred.

"You're delusional if you think we'd ever surrender to you," David spat, as he swiped through Brutus' arm, severing the body part. But he hardly seemed to notice.

"Any ideas on getting that diamond?" he whispered to his wife, as she put another arrow in a ghoul. Eva followed her mother's example and hit her target as well. She pushed her hair out of her face and heard several birds cawing.

"I think Leo is working on it," she said, pointing to the woods in the near distance.

A swarm of various birds descended upon Medusa pecking and diving at her. She screamed and started backing away. Several wolves joined Graham, as they cornered the woman, while they kept Brutus and Nero busy.

Snow took aim, knowing she wouldn't get another chance. As Medusa flailed, she lifted her arm into the air to protect the diamond from the wolves. But it made it fair game for the former bandit princess. Snow fired her arrow, shooting Medusa in the hand. The woman screamed bloody murder at the arrow now sticking out of her hand. The diamond rolled to the ground. A fireball appeared in Regina's hand and she tossed it, engulfing the diamond. But when the flames cleared the diamond remained unscathed.

"Why didn't it work?" Robin exclaimed.

"I...I don't know," Regina stammered, as a demon screeched and sailed toward them. Robin drew his bow back and struck it through the eye. It howled a terrible scream, as it dissolved.

"Any chances our swords are hard enough to cut it?" Emma asked, as she swiped through another creature.

"Probably not," David said regrettably, as he kicked Nero's hulking half dead body for away, as he tried to grab at them.

"David...that's it!" Snow exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a diamond!" she stated.

"Your stating of the obvious is not appreciated right now, dear," Regina said with her usual snark. But David caught on to her line of thinking right away, as their silent communication was spot on as usual.

"No...she's right, it's a diamond. There's only one thing hard enough to shatter a diamond from our land!" David said.

"And that is?" Robin prompted.

"A dwarf pick axe," Snow answered with a smile to her husband.

"Leroy...we need your axe!" David called, as Brutus roared angrily. He and Nero were protecting their mistress again, having scared off most of the birds.

"Get my diamond!" she ordered. Leroy raised his axe to bring it down on the diamond, but Nero whacked him, sending him flying. His axe landed nearby and ghouls swarmed around it.

"I need to get that axe," David said. Regina and Gold tossed fireballs.

"Magic is emotion...we could use a little natural talent here," Regina called. Emma's hands shook, as they glowed with white energy. She blasted the demons, obliterating them with light magic. David dodged for the axe. Brutus and Nero growled, intending to bring their large fists down on the prince, as he retrieved the axe.

"Dad!" Emma cried, as her magic erupted hitting the henchmen full force, reducing them both to ash. David looked on in awe, but quickly sobered. He swung the axe above his head and brought it down.

"NO!" Medusa screamed. But it was too late, as David didn't miss. The diamond shattered upon contact and a wave of magic blew them all back.

"No...what have you done?! You destroyed my precious diamond!" Medusa ranted. David climbed to his feet and then helped Snow, as everyone else pulled themselves to their feet as well. Emma grabbed the redhead's arm.

"You're under arrest," she growled, as her father tossed her a pair of cuffs.

"For what?" she spat, as if she didn't know.

"Two counts of kidnapping, destruction of property, and attempted murder of pretty much the whole town," Emma retorted, as she put the cuffs on her.

"You really think I came up with kidnapping the brats all by myself?" she hissed. Rumple glowered at her.

"What are you talking about?" David demanded to know. She simply smirked at the Dark One, as Belle came out of the shop with the children.

"Nothing...nothing at all, Sheriff," she drawled, giving Gold a challenging glare, as she was hauled off to the station.

The diamond dust that remained swirled, as Regina used her magic to gather it.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked curiously.

"Dust from a diamond that powerful is a good as fairy dust and just as powerful. Instead of letting it fall into hands that might not have such pure intentions," she said, pausing as her eyes flicked to Gold for a brief second.

"We'll give it to someone deserving of such protection," Regina continued, as she fashioned a star shaped pendant with a cork lid to contain the dust and used her magic again to attach it to a cord. She placed it around Summer's neck.

"Wow...tank you Nana Gina!" Summer said in awe, as the diamond dust glittered inside the pendant.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," she replied, as Snow got misty eyed, thinking of truly how far Regina had come. Regina had a special relationship with their children, but none more so than with Henry and Summer. To all of them, she was Aunt Regina and Godmother to Henry and Summer. But with Summer, she was truly comfortable with her actual role of grandparent. She had seen Snow and David, though younger than her, embrace their own roles as grandparents to Henry. So when Summer was born, she embraced her role, as Godmother, but truly saw the tiny girl as her granddaughter.

"We'll take her and book her," Emma said, as Leo joined her.

"Okay, we'll meet you at Granny's," Snow called.

"Can I come, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Sure kid," she replied.

"What a day," Snow sighed, as she linked her arm with David's, as Eva walked ahead with Summer.

"I would think you two would be used to situations like this now," Robin teased. David laughed.

"We do find our share of trouble, don't we? He asked, gazing fondly at Snow.

"More than that. You two are a magnet for this stuff," Regina quipped, as they arrived at the diner.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you a hot chocolate," Eva said, as she took Summer's hand.

"We're going in first cause mommy and daddy want to stay out here and kiss, right?" She asked. Eva laughed.

"Yeah...that's about it," she said, as they went inside.

"Is it bad that even our four-year-old has us pegged?" he asked. She smiled.

"Probably, but let's not disappoint," Snow responded, as she tugged on his collar and crushed her lips against his. She moaned, as he pulled her flush against him and moved his lips passionately over hers. They smiled at each other, as their lips parted and Snow sucked in a breath sharply, as she always did when he looked at her like he was now; like she was everything, like she hung the moon and stars. She was sure her expression was similar, for he was her heart. It beat only for him and she knew if she ever lost him that she would beg Regina to rip it from her chest.

"I love you," she breathed. He pecked her softly on the lips.

"And I love you...so much Snow," he replied. She smiled.

"We should go in before they send out a search party," she mentioned. He put his arm around her and they walked to the door. With his free hand, he reached for it, but they found a man hurrying to open the door for them.

"Please Sheriff, Madam Mayor, allow me," he said.

"Thank you," Snow said.

"My pleasure. I wanted to introduce myself anyhow. Clayton Fuller," he said..

"You're the Harbor Master's son," David said. Clayton nodded.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Snow replied sympathetically.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will miss him dearly, but your children were as kind and graceful as you. I was so impressed at their handling of such a delicate situation. You must be so proud," he complimented. They smiled.

"We are, thank you," David replied.

"Enjoy your evening," he said, as they went inside. Clayton smirked and continued on back to the harbor...


	48. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Happy Once Day! I think after last week's episode and the fact that they are in this week's episode too, I think we can tentatively say that the Year of Snowing is off to a good start. Here's to hoping they keep it up. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights. Did everyone enjoy tonight's episode? I won't spoil anything, but I enjoyed it a lot.**

 _ **One more special note: When I started this story, I always had the intention of giving Charming a back story and giving details on his father. I honestly thought they were never going to do either, so that's why I decided to do it myself. However, it looks like A &E might actually give us both. I'm unsure what they're going to do and it's probably very far off from what I'm doing. That being said, I am going to continue my plan for Charming's back story/his father. If I like what they do and can work with it, I may incorporate it into my story. If I don't, I'll probably disregard, just like I'm going to disregard and rewrite most of 4B. I also don't know what they're going to do with the Dragon. I never expected them to bring him back either, but I will likely keep the storyline I've started regarding his character too. **_

_**It also seems that they are bringing in Ella's step family. In my story, the Tremaines are actually in Storybrooke and I'm operating under the theory that Ana from OUATIW is Ella's reformed step-sister. Drizella is the evil one and Lady Rodmilla Tremaine is extremely cruel. I modeled the Lady Tremaine in my story after the version seen in the 1997 movie Ever After. I don't know yet how Once will portray her, but I will be keeping on the path that she is not redeemable. This story is AU, after all.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time has now resumed in Storybrooke and all the previously frozen realms...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **OUATReginaOQ: Thanks! Glad you like it. Nope, Regina has taken on a grandmother like role with Summer and a little bit Henry. As for the EQ and the current events in S6, that will come eventually, but it's a ways off as I'm now barely entering the events of season 2. But yes, I will probably deal with the EQ.**

 **Emma: Thanks, glad you like it**

 **Andria: Yep, they defeated one villain, but it's far form over.**

 **Emmaathena2013: The diamond is destroyed, but trouble is not over. Much excitement and adventure to come! As for Clayton's plan, that will slowly be revealed, but I promise it's an original plot line and it's exciting!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Lol, yep Clayton has met Snowing...but they don't yet know who he really is yet. Yep, David is a proud Daddy Charming and Medusa is a loose end that Rumple will probably like to tie up. Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it so much. There will be CS, but it will be in smaller doses than in the show. This story could probably also be called Once Upon a Snowing. :P**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you like it**

 **RunningInThePouringRain: Thanks, so glad you like it so much! It's always good and helpful to hear that I have the characterization spot on. I just love writing Snowing and glad there are those out there like you that love it too. Snowing is OTP. Snowing is relationship goals. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 48: Torn

 _Hong Kong_

August limped into the bar and made his way to the dark haired woman that sat there. He knew he should have seen this coming. Making sure Emma had returned to Storybrooke ten years ago had only been a temporary cure for his condition. But now that her twenty-eighth birthday had passed, he was turning back to wood, probably as punishment for all his lies and deceitful behavior over the years in this world full of temptations.

He had pleaded with the Dragon for one of his cures, but he had demanded ten thousand dollars, which August didn't have. He barely had ten dollars to his name, let alone ten thousand. He over heard this woman say she was looking for one of the Dragon's cures as well...and she had the money. He knew it was wrong, but he was desperate.

He sat beside her, noticing she was looking at a picture of an elderly woman.

"Family?" he asked. She smiled.

"My grandmother. I miss her a lot," she replied.

"Family is important...even when we disappoint them. I'm August," he said. She smiled.

"Tamara," she replied, as they shook hands.

"So...here on vacation?" he asked. She smirked.

"Not exactly. I'm actually here to visit someone called the Dragon," she revealed. He smiled and nodded.

"Everyone knows him, though most will deny it if you ask them," August replied.

"Do you know a lot about him?" she asked.

"I know that he does things that can't be explained by logic or reason," he replied.

"Then...his cures. They work?" she whispered.

"I've never experienced it first hand...but from what I hear, yes. He can cure just about any ailment...for the right price, of course," August replied. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Are...are you looking for a cure?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"Cancer...stage four. Nothing else has worked...so I figured, what do I have to lose?" she asked, as he eyed the wads of cash in her purse.

"Well, I hope it works out for you. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied, as her phone chimed.

"Oh...I need to take this. Can you watch my purse?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, as he looked at the money inside. It was wrong. It was deplorable...but he was desperate. He grabbed the purse and ran...

* * *

Penny glanced at him skeptically, as he opened the cell.

"Just like that?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"You're free to go," he replied. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch?" she questioned. He sighed.

"No catch, Ms. Phillips. As you can see, we arrested the real criminal. She just tried to destroy the entire town, but she's been destroying lives for a lot longer. My dad isn't interested in anyone she has wronged paying anymore than they already have," he responded. She still looked unsure.

"No one does something nice for nothing in return," she said. He smirked.

"You really have never met our parents then," Emma added, as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is your chance for a better start," Emma said.

"What makes you think I need a better life? I'm doing fine," she snapped defensively. Emma sighed.

"No woman wants to do what she forced you into," Emma replied.

"We're good friends with the owner of the animal shelter. They're looking for a new receptionist since their former one decided to leave. Since time is resuming again, she and her husband want to start family. Pay is decent and there are benefits," Emma said.

"What makes you think they'd hire someone like me?" Penny grumbled.

"Cause I put in a good word for you. Job is yours if you want it," Leo responded. She looked surprised.

"Boy you Charmings really have pull in this town," she said with envy.

"I volunteer there all the time, so the owner is willing to take a chance on you," Leo explained. She snorted.

"Figures. You goody goody types do things like that. You really volunteer without getting paid?" she asked in disbelief. He smirked.

"Every chance I get. It's not completely selfless. I happen to love animals so I enjoy it," he replied, as he got the keys to lock up, as Emma put the reports on her dad's desk. Penny watched him go and Medusa smirked. She may have been in jail, but that wouldn't stop her from taunting her former charge.

"Handsome that one, isn't he?" she purred. Penny blinked and glared at her.

"He's a boy," she scoffed. She chuckled.

"Yes...but boys become men, especially when there's a woman to help them along. You've seen the cloth he's cut from, after all. He'll be quite the catch for some lucky girl," she said, smirking evilly.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking it will be you, dear," she hissed. Penny glowered at her.

"You don't think I could get a man like that?" she challenged.

"Oh, I'm sure you could lure him to you with all your...talents. But I doubt mommy Mayor would be thrilled about her precious baby boy consorting with a prostitute," Medusa sneered.

"From what I've seen, they're not like that," she shot back. Medusa shrugged.

"Maybe not...but this silly family only sees true love. You really think you could be anyone's true love?" she scoffed in amusement. Penny felt her heart flutter when he smiled and it startled her, as she had never felt anything like that before. She didn't fall in love. Every guy she had ever met was a creep. But Leo Nolan was definitely different. It was impossible though. She couldn't fall for a prince. It would never work. She glared back at the old hag behind the bars, putting on her best facade of indifference.

"He's cute and he'd be a nice notch on my bedpost to brag about, but he's more trouble than he's worth," she refuted. Medusa smirked.

"If you say so, dear," she hissed, as Penny stormed out. Leo and Emma locked up, not long after that and once they were gone, none other than Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Dark One," she taunted.

"You had one task in all this and that was to keep silent about my involvement. I should have known you'd fail completely," Rumple hissed. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Relax...I didn't say anything and I won't...provided you help me get out of here," she said.

"Oh, you're right where you belong, dearie," he refused.

"Get me out of here or I start talking! What will your precious Belle think when she finds out you told me where the diamond was and that I should use the Charming brat to get it, while you used the savior's son to to get her to retrieve your potion?" she taunted.

"Belle will never know," Rumple replied calmly, as he pulled a pendant from a cloth pocket. Before she knew what was happening, he placed the pendant in her hand. She cried out, as the symbol was burned into her skin.

"What...what did you do?" she demanded. He smirked.

"Ensured your silence," he hissed, as he used his dagger and waved it over the pendant. A soul sucking wraith arose from the talisman and she screamed, as it cornered her. She shrieked terribly, as it consumed her life force and she fell dead to the cold floor. But then something unexpected happened. Instead of returning to the pendant, it roared and smashed a window, escaping into town. It could only mean that someone else in Storybrooke was marked. It was troubling, but hardly his concern. With a swipe of his hand, the footage on the security tapes was erased and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Are you sure about this?" Sleepy asked with a yawn, as he drew his straw.

"Yeah, it seems like a bad idea to me," Sneezy offered, after a sneeze.

"Well, no one's asking you," Grumpy snapped.

"Come on...they took care of that diamond. We're safe again," Happy said, as he drew his straw.

"Yeah...but magic is here," Doc warned.

"Doc's right. Magic is here and this is just the beginning of trouble. We're the Royal Guard! We're the first line of defense," Grumpy encouraged.

"Yeah...with magic, anything could happen," Happy worried.

"Exactly. Our lives are good...but that's because Snow and Charming are in charge. That means our guard on the town line still stands and we need to find out if there's still danger in crossing the line for anyone that was cursed," Grumpy added.

"I would like to know if we could possibly leave with the Charmings next time they venture out," Doc added curiously, as they held up their straws and Sneezy paled a little.

"You're up, Snotty," Grumpy snapped.

"Um...I like Storybrooke. I'm good with not leaving," he said nervously. Grumpy scoffed and shoved him over the town line. He wobbled, as magic swirled over him, before stopping and he stared back at them questioningly.

"What am I doing out here with you guys?" he asked.

"We're your brothers," Happy replied. He looked confused.

"I don't have any brothers," he refuted. The other six dwarves exchanged glances.

"What's your name?" Grumpy asked. He scoffed.

"Geez Leroy, are you so drunk that you don't recognize me? You come into my store to buy liquor all the time," Tom Clark said. The six of them exchanged glances again. So...crossing the line indeed still had consequences and it was losing their memories of their real identities.

* * *

Jefferson felt a scarring pain in his hand and looked at his palm in horror. It was back. Now that magic had returned, so had his mark. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he had been marked by an angry old sage that he had stolen from when he worked for Rumpelstiltskin. He had always used portal jumping to escape and for some reason, the Wraith would not enter Wonderland. But as he heard the familiar roar of the soul sucker, he knew he was on borrowed time again.

Grace screamed, as the windows shattered in their home. He grabbed her hand and ran to his car, grabbing his hat on the way out. With any luck, they might be able to escape it again. He smashed his foot on the accelerator, heading for town.

* * *

August writhed in pain on the ground, as Tamara glared down at him and snatched the potion he had purchased from the Dragon just moments ago.

"This is mine," she hissed, as she left him on the ground in the gutter.

* * *

Music played from the Juke box and drinks flowed at Granny's, as they enjoyed their time with family and friends.

Snow snuggled against David in their favorite booth, their hot cocoa cups drained. She rested her head against his shoulder, with it tucked perfectly beneath his chin, as they watched their children and grandchild with amusement. They were gathered at the next table, engaged in a serious card game, though Henry was just helping his mom and Summer was watching Leo as she sat on his lap.

"Those are our babies, Charming," Snow whispered fondly. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"And our grand baby," he added.

"Mmm...we made pretty babies," she hummed. He grinned.

"We did," he agreed.

"But should we be concerned that Emma and our twins are playing blackjack?" he joked.

"I think as long as the currency is Hershey kisses, Skittles, and gummy worms, we're fine," she joked back. He smiled, as she lifted her head. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She sighed into the kiss, but their bliss was interrupted, as the windows shook and they heard an inhuman roar.

"What was that?" she wondered.

The windows of the diner rattled, as they ran outside to see what the commotion was.

"Jefferson!" Emma called, as they saw him huddled behind his overturned car with Grace in his arms. The wispy, cloaked figure that looked like a Dementor hovered over them.

"HEY!" she called to get its attention, while Regina tossed a fireball at it. The creature screeched and flew away from the moment, shattering street lights as it did.

"I thought we got all of the bloody bastards," Robin said.

"I don't think this one's from that diamond," Regina said gravely.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's a wraith..a soul sucker and it only goes after those who are marked," Regina said, as she grabbed Jefferson's hand and looked at his palm.

"How the hell did you get marked?" Regina demanded to know.

"It happened back in our land! I pissed off some old gypsy and he marked me! It was like thirty years ago! But wraiths won't enter Wonderland and then there was the curse. I'd forgotten about it!" Jefferson explained in a panic. Regina grabbed his hat.

"So you were going to leave us and save yourself?" Regina hissed.

"It only goes after those who are marked!" he insisted.

"You hope. Get it to work," she ordered.

"What are you thinking?" Snow asked.

"We send the wraith through a portal. It's the only way to get rid of it without letting it suck the Hatter's soul," Regina responded.

"What are you waiting for?" David asked the Hatter.

"Don't you think I've been trying?!" he screamed, as they heard the wraith roar, signaling its return.

"Magic is different here," Jefferson growled in frustration, as he spun the hat to no avail. Regina tried, as the wraith roared again.

"Henry!" Emma cried, as it barreled toward her son. Leo reached out and hooked his arm around his nephew's waist, pulling him out of the way. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emma...I need your help," Regina called, as the hat refused to spin for her. She touched Regina's arm and it began to spin rapidly, opening a swirling portal.

"Lure it into the portal!" she called to her parents, who were shooting and slashing at it. The wraith swept over them and headed for Jefferson again. Summer screamed, as it came at her and Grace. Jefferson pulled his daughter away and Emma grabbed her little sister, dodging away from it, as the wraith fell into the portal. Suddenly, it grabbed her leg and pulled her and Summer through. Snow screamed and David grabbed her hand, as they jumped into the portal after their girls. Leo tried to follow, but the portal closed and the hat went limp.

"No…" Eva cried, as tears welled in her eyes.

"No…" Leo repeated, as Eva cried against his shoulder.

"They're gone…" Robin said in disbelief.

"Mom…" Henry said brokenly.

"Oh Henry…" Regina said, as she hugged him.

"Can you get them back, Aunt Regina?" Henry asked. Regina took the hat.

"I'll do whatever it takes," she promised.

"Then...you think they're okay?" Eva sniffed. She smiled.

"Your parents and sister are very resourceful and they're survivors," Regina replied.

"She's right. They'll be okay and we will get them back; that is if they don't find a way back first. Because I know will stop at nothing to get back to all of us," Robin added.

"I better go tell Uncle Thomas what happened," he said.

"Then why don't the three of you gather some things and come over to the mansion. You can stay with us until Emma and your parents return," Regina suggested. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Regina," he replied, as he hurried off to the station and Robin joined him. The former Queen glanced at Gold's dark shop. First thing in the morning, she was going to have a chat with the Dark One, for this had Rumple's signature all over it.

"Terrible news!" Grumpy cried, as he and the dwarves hurried to them.

"What now?" Regina snapped.

"Tell 'em who you are!" he said, nudging Sneezy.

"I told you already, I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. How much have you had to drink, Leroy?" he asked in irritation.

"What's with him?" Eva asked.

"He stepped over the town line," Grumpy said.

"Actually, you kind of pushed him," Happy chimed in.

"Shut it Happy," Grumpy growled.

"Get to the point, Leroy. My parents and sisters just fell through a portal. We don't really need more problems," Leo said impatiently.

"Well, you got 'em, kid. Anyone who was cursed and steps over the town line loses their memories all over again. We're still trapped," Grumpy announced. Regina sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on.

"All right...I want you to keep patrolling the town line as usual. Make sure no one leaves," Regina ordered.

"What about Sneezy?" Happy asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Tom complained.

"Getting Snow, David, Emma, and Summer back is the top priority, but with magic returning, there should be fairy dust to mine now," Regina said.

"Of course…" Doc agreed.

"If we can get enough fairy dust, we can fix the hat and get the Charmings back and the fairies should be able to use it work on some kind of memory potion for our allergic friend," Regina said. Robin smiled, as she naturally took charge.

* * *

The Dragon turned to gaze at the woman that had entered his office with scrutiny.

"I see you tracked down the puppet and took what was yours," he said knowingly.

"I did and I took it back to my hotel room to examine the contents of this bottle with a sophisticated microscope and do you know what I found?" she asked. He smirked.

"I only deal with the finest natural herbs, no harsh chemicals," he joked.

"I found nothing...nothing that exists in this world," Tamara corrected. He smirked.

"That happens when the ingredients don't come from... _this_ world," he countered. She glared at him.

"Magic doesn't belong in this world. It's unholy," she hissed. He laughed.

"Is that what the 'home office' told you? The mysterious boss you've never actually met?" he challenged.

"I don't need to meet him. His goal is the same as mine and that is to destroy all magic," she said, as she pulled out her taser.

"You really have no idea how out of your depth you really are," the Dragon hissed, as his eyes rolled back in his head and red smoke began to surround him. Tamara looked frightened for a moment, but then shoved the taser into his chest. The Dragon flailed violently, before crumpling unconscious to the floor. Thinking him to be dead, she left quickly, with the potion still in hand.

* * *

"If I had been just a little faster, I could have helped," Leo lamented, as he followed his Uncle Thomas into the station.

"You falling through the portal too wasn't going to help anyone, kid," Thomas replied, as he put his hand on the youth's shoulder.

"You can help here," he told him. Leo looked uncertain.

"Believe me kid, you're a chip off the old block. And are you really ready to discount your parents and sister?" he asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Good, because you know they'll fight like hell to get home and we'll do what we can from this end," Thomas said, as he spotted Medusa laying on the cold floor.

"Shit…" he cursed, as he opened the cell and checked for a pulse.

"She's gone…" Thomas said, as Leo knelt beside him, looking for wounds.

"Her hand…" he said, as he saw her burned palm.

"What the hell did this?" Thomas wondered, as he examined the burned flesh.

"Jefferson had the same mark on his palm!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm going to call the coroner, but I think it's pretty safe to say that the wraith did this," Thomas said.

"The real question is who marked her and released the wraith in the first place," he wondered. But only one name came to mind. He remembered Medusa's odd comment to Gold.

"I need to go talk to Aunt Regina," Leo said, as he hurried out. Tomorrow morning, he and Regina would be making an early morning visit to see Mr. Gold.

* * *

Neal stared at the postcard with the word 'broken' written on it. On the other side was a picture of a clock tower with the word's 'Greetings from Storybrooke' written on it.

Truthfully, he knew Emma had restored memories years ago, but now time had resumed again.

When he found out his father was here and would be looking for him when the time came, he had fully intended to bolt and disappear. But things were a little more complicated these days. He was engaged and he had made sure he wasn't easy to find. His father didn't know his name and New York City was a very big place, a place with no magic. He was confident that his father would never find him, but he'd be ready to run if he did…

* * *

August arrived back at the building where the Dragon operated. The woman he had tried stealing the potion from had taken it back and gotten away. He had come back to plead with the old sorcerer to help him.

But when he walked in, he found him unconscious on the floor. Taking a letter opener from the desk, he put it under the man's nose, but found no breath. Just as he was about to leave a woman burst into the room, glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't do this," he insisted. She shuffled past him and opened the safe behind the large painting of a dragon.

August started to back away toward the door. But she raised her hand and the door locked from the outside. So he had no choice but to watch her retrieve a golden colored potion.

"Sit down Pinocchio," Mako hissed. He obeyed and watched her pour the potion down the Dragon's throat.

"Is that going to help him?" August asked.

"It should. It was made from my father's powers and mixed with the blood from the truest loves in all the realm," she spat in return.

August jumped in astonishment, as the Dragon took a strangled breath of air and glowed with golden power.

"Father…" Mako said.

"Thank you my daughter," he said, as she helped him up.

"I see you have returned, Pinocchio," he addressed.

"It's August and I need another potion. That woman who tried to kill you took it," August said.

"Then I need payment," the Dragon replied.

"I don't have that kind of money...please!" August pleaded. The Dragon gave him a hard look and then smirked.

"Then perhaps we can make a trade," he offered.

"A trade?" August asked.

"That woman is working for a very powerful adversary. The time for battle draws near," he said cryptically.

"What do you want?" August asked.

"I will give you a potion that will make you human forever...and you'll work for me," he answered. August hissed, as he felt his other leg stiffen.

"Fine...just give me the potion!" he cried. The Dragon smirked and retrieved a purple potion. August drank without hesitation.

"Now...it's time for us to pack our things," the Dragon said.

"Where are we going?" August asked. The Dragon smirked gleefully.

"Storybrooke," he announced...


	49. Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day! I think after last week's episode and the fact that they are in this week's episode too, I think we can tentatively say that the Year of Snowing is off to a good start. Here's to hoping they keep it up. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 _ **One more special note: When I started this story, I always had the intention of giving Charming a back story and giving details on his father. I honestly thought they were never going to do either, so that's why I decided to do it myself. However, it looks like A &E might actually give us both. I'm unsure what they're going to do and it's probably very far off from what I'm doing. That being said, I am going to continue my plan for Charming's back story/his father. If I like what they do and can work with it, I may incorporate it into my story. If I don't, I'll probably disregard, just like I'm going to disregard and rewrite most of 4B. I also don't know what they're going to do with the Dragon. I never expected them to bring him back either, but I will likely keep the storyline I've started regarding his character too. **_

_**It also seems that they are bringing in Ella's step family. In my story, the Tremaines are actually in Storybrooke and I'm operating under the theory that Ana from OUATIW is Ella's reformed step-sister. Drizella is the evil one and Lady Rodmilla Tremaine is extremely cruel. I modeled the Lady Tremaine in my story after the version seen in the 1997 movie Ever After. Once did a really good job of portraying her as basically evil with no redeeming qualities and that fits my portrayal and I will continue down the path I've started with the Tremaines. This story is AU, after all.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Alexandra Herman is nineteen**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Everyone else has remained the same. Time has now resumed in Storybrooke and all the previously frozen realms...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Ritu: I'm really enjoying this season so far too. They are the same writers. I think they're just finally listening to fans and taking the show back to its roots. Let's hope they continue this way. Glad you like the story.**

 **Guest: Yes, this story juggles a lot of characters and I have a lot of storylines planned for this story, some canon, and some completely original.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yes, I'm still doing the Enchanted Forest storyline. It will play out a bit differently here though and I think you'll find it fun and interesting.**

 **EvilRegalMockingjay: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Emmaathena2013: Yes! Snowing fell through the portal with Emma and Summer so it's going to be an interesting twist on this canon storyline. As for Xander, you'll see him a bit in this chapter and I promise his introduction to his family is coming. It's just been delayed a bit. ;)**

 **RunningInthePouringRain: Yes, I couldn't resist having Charming fall through the portal with them. There are going to be lots of feels and adventure. As for the castle...you bet! With them both back there, I can't resist throwing in all those memories. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, August and the Dragon are the way to Storybrooke. And yes, there will be lots of meetings for Snowing and their girls in the Enchanted Forest. There's much in store on all fronts. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Thanks also to Disneylover1233, Littlest1, and barratta Jennifer.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 49: Worlds Apart

Soft crying slowly roused Emma from a hazy world of unconsciousness.

"Owe…" she groaned, as she flexed her sore muscles.

"Emmy…" a voice sobbed. Emma opened her green eyes and instantly took her baby sister in her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy won't wake up," Summer cried. Emma was struck with a flurry of memories. The Wraith. Pulling Summer out of its path. The portal. But Mom and Dad should be back in Storybrooke...unless…

She looked behind her and let out a strangled gasp, as she saw her unconscious parents, arms wrapped protectively around each other.

"Mom...Dad…" she called, as she reached out and shook her father's shoulder. But the cold steel of a blade was suddenly at her throat. She clutched Summer close and looked up, finding a dark haired woman glaring down at her.

"Don't move," she ordered.

"I'm just trying to wake my parents," Emma said, using her free arm to hold it up in surrender. The woman narrowed her eyes and it was then that a brunette woman in a dress stormed into her vision.

"You're the reason my prince is dead," she hissed.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You brought the Wraith here," the other woman hissed.

"No...we were trying to stop it too...and my sister and I were knocked into the portal. My parents followed us...where are we?" Emma stammered, as she heard her mother whimper.

"Mom…" Emma called.

"Emma...Summer…" Snow called, as she sat up, instantly noticing their company and the woman's sword on their daughters.

"Charming…" Snow said, as she shook him awake and brushed her hand over his face.

"Snow…" he groaned, as his blue eyes met her green ones.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer cried, as she reached for them. But the woman's sword blocked them from their girls.

"Where are we?" Charming asked.

"I think we're home...or what used to be home," Snow replied.

"But...I thought the curse took everyone to Storybrooke," he recalled.

"The curse...you're talking about Queen Regina's curse?" the warrior woman asked.

"Yes...we were victims of Regina's curse. We thought everyone was," Snow replied.

"Well, you were wrong. This portion of the land remained untouched. No one knows why," the woman with the sword explained.

"We need to find a way back to Storybrooke. The rest of our family is there," Emma said. Her parents nodded.

"You're not going anywhere. You killed Phillip," the woman hissed.

"We didn't kill anyone! We came through the portal, because two of our daughters fell through it!" Snow protested. Summer wriggled away from Emma and started to run to Charming, but the blade stopped their baby.

"Get that blade away from my baby," Snow hissed.

"She's four...she's no threat to you," Charming added.

"Thinking you have any kind of power here is a mistake," the woman hissed back.

"Aurora...put the child on my horse," the warrior ordered. Summer kicked and screamed, but the princess managed the task. Charming's hands were tied first, followed by Snow and Emma and soon, the three of them found themselves being dragged along behind the two horses.

"Where are you taking us?" Snow asked. But she received no answer, as the horses trotted along to a destination unknown to them.

* * *

The empty glass sailed across the Captain's quarters on Clayton's ship and smashed into a million pieces, as it hit the wall.

"Calm down," Clayton pleaded.

"Calm down? You say it's finally time! That I can finally tell my son that I'm alive and he falls through a portal!" Xander cried.

"Do you have so little faith in him that you don't think he'll find a way back?" Clayton questioned.

"Of course not. But you and I both know how hard portals are to find," Xander responded.

"Yes, but not impossible. We will simply bide our time a little longer," Clayton replied.

"And if they can't get back?" Xander asked.

"The Dragon is on his way here. He'll know what must be done if it comes to that," Clayton replied, as he poured another drink.

"In the meantime, I'll keep up appearances as the new Harbor Master and you can keep an eye on the King. With Charming gone, George may try to seize power in one way or another. Instead, you can deliver a little revenge for what he did to your boys. No one will miss the old fool," Clayton said. Xander smirked and clenched his fist.

"I suppose that will be a good use of my time. I've waited a long time to make him pay," Xander replied. Clayton smirked.

"And now you can,"

* * *

"So...do you think it can be fixed?" Leo asked. It was the next morning and they had all gathered at Granny's for breakfast. Regina sighed.

"Even if I can or Jefferson does, we still need to get it work. My magic is not cooperating like I'd like it to. I'm still getting the hang of it here in Storybrooke," Regina explained.

"Was it because my Mom touch the hat that made it work?" Henry asked. Regina smiled at him.

"Yes Henry, she's the savior and magic comes very naturally to her, even though she's untrained," Regina explained.

"But...then Uncle Leo and Aunt Eva should have magic too, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes...in fact we've seen a type of focal magic from Uncle already," Regina answered.

"Focal magic?" Leo asked.

"So far we've seen that your abilities have a focal point, that being animals," Regina explained.

"Then my magic is limited to that?" he asked.

"Not necessarily, it's just what comes naturally to you. Like Emma, magic is natural to you. You both were born with it, which means it can be easily taught to you," Regina replied.

"It just doesn't do us any good at the moment," Leo added.

"Unfortunately, no," Regina answered.

"But I haven't shown any sign of magic at all," Eva said dejectedly.

"Yet. Magic is emotion and we don't know how or when it may choose to manifest," Regina reminded.

"What about the fairies? They have magic, right?" Henry asked. Leroy cleared his throat.

"I talked to Nova...and without fairy dust, they don't have magic for their wands," he answered.

"But didn't you and your brothers used to mine the diamonds that created fairy dust?" Thomas asked. Leroy's eyes widened.

"The mines...now that magic is here," he started to say.

"The diamonds might be too!" Happy finished. Leroy pounded his first on the table.

"All right boys, let's get to the mines!" he called, as he and his brothers, minus Sneezy, filed out.

"I'll come by later and take a shift," Robin offered. Leroy nodded gratefully.

"I guess my next stop is Gold's shop," Leo said. Regina nodded.

"I'll talk to him if you don't get anywhere, but he might be more forth coming if it's just you," Regina said. He nodded.

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"You're off to school with Roland, kid," Leo replied.

"But I wanna help! How come I have to go to school?" Henry complained.

"You're helping me stay alive by going to school. Your Mom and _my_ Mom will kill me if I let you skip," Leo replied. Henry's shoulders slumped, but he walked to the bus with Roland with reluctance.

"I'll head to the station," Thomas said.

"I'll go help the dwarves," Robin said, as he kissed Regina.

"Should I go to the library and do some research?" Eva offered.

"Maybe later, but they're might be better sources of research in my vault. I could use an extra set of eyes," Regina replied. Eva nodded with a smile, as she left with Regina.

* * *

Their arms throbbed from being pulled along behind the horses by the time they reached Mulan's camp, which looked like a refugee camp.

"What is this place?" Emma wondered.

"They're refugees," Snow answered.

"We're survivors," Mulan snapped.

"Daddy!" Summer called, reached for him.

"Please...let me hold our daughter," David pleaded.

"And untie your hands so you can escape?" Mulan questioned suspiciously.

"I'd never do anything to jeopardize the safety of my wife and daughters," he snapped back. Mulan studied him for a moment, before undoing the ropes.

"One false move and you'll regret it," she warned. He ignored her hard stare and reached for their baby, taking her in his arms. She cried against his chest and he cradled her head, whispering soothing things to her. He gathered by Snow and Emma and his wife lifted her bound hands to gently stroke her baby's caramel colored locks. Charming kissed Snow's forehead and cuddled as close to him, as her bound hands would allow. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips tenderly, hoping to convey that everything would be all right in one simple gesture. He gave Emma a glance, hoping to convey the same to her.

Mulan drew her sword and pointed it at them.

"Walk single file into camp and no sudden movements," she ordered. Charming shared a look with his wife, as he took the lead and did exactly as the warrior said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Aurora asked.

"They're prisoners. We'll put them in the pit," Mulan answered.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Emma insisted.

"You're the reason my Phillip is dead!" Aurora hissed.

"No...we were trying to protect our loved ones from the Wraith just as you were. Because of it, we're separated from the rest of our family. We didn't mean to harm anyone. That was the Wraith," Snow insisted.

"Quiet," Mulan snapped, as she marched their prisoners into the camp.

"Mulan...you have returned," a man called, as he approached. He was dressed like the others, but there was something decidedly regal about this man.

"King Richard," she regarded with a curt bow.

"King Richard...of Nottingham?" Snow asked. The King regarded her skeptically.

"Do I know?" he asked.

"N...no, but you knew my father. King Leopold...long ago," Snow replied. The man's eyes widened.

"My goodness...could it be? Little Snow?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. Before he could continue, they heard another voice.

"Snow? Charming?" another warrior called, quickly removing his helmet.

"Lancelot!" David exclaimed in relief. Seeing their tied hands and Mulan's weapon pointed at Charming, he looked to the other warrior.

"Mulan...stand down. They are friends," Lancelot ordered.

"When I returned from Camelot a few days ago, after apparently we were all frozen in time, I saw the devastation the curse left in its wake. I assumed like most, you'd been ripped to another land by the curse," Lancelot said.

"We were. It's a bit of a long story," Snow said, as they hugged.

"I'd love to hear it, but you all must be famished. Come," he said, as he led them into the camp. Mulan followed, as did Aurora, but the princess looked very unhappy.

* * *

Leo ignored the closed sign on the shop window and went inside.

"It seems I was wasting my money when I bought that closed sign," Rumple drawled. Leo smirked.

"Probably, though Belle told me I'm always welcome to come in whether it says open or closed," Leo replied.

"Well...then what can I do for you?" Rumple asked.

"I have some questions and let's not kid around, not much happens in this town without you knowing about it," Leo said. Rumple smirked.

"By all means then, junior deputy Charming, ask away," Rumple mused. Little did either know, Belle had slipped in the back entrance, deciding to surprise Rumple with an early lunch from Granny's.

Leo pulled a photo out of the file he was carrying.

"And what exactly am I looking at?" Rumple questioned, as he viewed the photo of a hand with the symbol burned into it.

"This symbol was found burned into Medusa's skin when we found the body this morning. Any idea what could have caused it?" Leo asked, studying his reaction. But Rumple betrayed no emotion.

"Can't say that I do," he replied.

"It's the same symbol that is on Jefferson's hand that made the wraith come after him. We think that's what killed her," Leo continued.

"Still...I don't see what that has to do with me," Rumple replied.

"Your knowledge of magic is vast. Surely you've seen this before," Leo stated.

"Are you accusing me of something, deputy?" Rumple asked. Leo smirked.

"Not at all," he answered.

"But here's my theory. The fact that Medusa just happened to find that diamond at the same time you brought magic here can't be a coincidence. And it's interesting that my parents were kept busy with finding Summer, while Emma and I were looking for Henry, which also resulted in us getting the potion you needed to bring magic to Storybrooke. And it's funny that Medusa and her dimwitted bodyguards went after Henry and Summer in the first place. Even those idiots had to know that we'd be on them in no time. They were risky targets," Leo explained.

"What is your point?" Rumple asked impatiently.

"My point is that someone put her up to it and now she's dead, because the person behind it didn't want her to talk," Leo said. Rumple smirked.

"You'll be quite the detective one day, even though you have your father's tact. But I assure you, I had nothing to do with that vile woman," he lied. Leo shrugged.

"Even if you did, it's not like I could lock you up anyway, not with magic here," Leo replied, as he noticed Gold's packed suitcase.

"Planning a trip?" he asked.

"What business is that of yours? Rumple asked. Leo smirked.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"Know what?" Rumple snapped.

"Let's make a deal. You tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you...unless you'd like to take your chances," Leo said.

"Fine...I needed to bring magic to this land to help me find my son," Rumple confessed.

"Your son?" he asked, thinking for a moment.

"Baelfire...from the book. He jumped into a portal. But that was almost two hundred years ago," Leo said.

"Your reading serves you well, but I assure you he's still alive and somewhere out there. Everything I've done is to find him," Rumple explained.

"Including having my little sister kidnapped to distract my parents?" he asked. But Rumple didn't dignify that with a response.

"I've told you a very closely guarded secret of mine. Now I think you should tell me about the town line," Gold stated evenly.

"Anyone that was cursed loses their true memories if they step over the line. Sneezy thinks he's just Tom Clark, owner of the pharmacy now," Leo explained. Rage boiled inside Rumpelstiltskin, but he it kept it at bay for the moment.

"Well...then I think we are done here, dearie," he said. Leo gave him one last withering look, before leaving the shop. Once he was gone, Gold picked up his cane and smashed the glass on his display cases in a rage.

"Rumple!" Belle cried. He froze in place, instantly wondering how long she'd been there.

"Belle…" he uttered.

"Is Leo right?" she asked, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Belle...let me explain," he pleaded.

"Did you conspire with Medusa and then let the wraith lose on her?" Belle demanded to know.

"I need magic to find my son. The children were never in any real danger," he insisted.

"Little Summer is only four! She almost drowned!" Belle exclaimed.

"I knew Snow and Charming would find her in time," he insisted.

"You used two innocent children for your own gain. Now half of the Charming family is probably in another land, fighting for their lives!" she said.

"They are resourceful, Belle. They'll find a way back," he replied.

"You hope...or maybe you don't care," she huffed.

"Of course I care! I've always been fond of them, you know that," he retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home...to pack a bag. I'm going to stay with Ruby for a few days. I...I just can't deal with this right now," she replied.

"Belle...please don't leave me," he pleaded.

"Things were so good for us before magic returned. It's been back a mere two days and you've already lied repeatedly to me, conspired to kidnap two children, and committed murder," Belle said.

"Yes...I need it to find my son and I'll do anything to find him," Rumple replied.

"And hurt anyone that gets in your way. You haven't really changed at all," she added, as she stormed out. He desperately wanted to go after her, but he needed to stay focused on Baelfire. He needed to find a way to leave Storybrooke with his memories in tact. And most of the people that could actually leave town without consequence were in another land. He really did hope they returned. He hated to admit it, but he needed the Charming talent of finding people and Emma's experience in this world outside Storybrooke.

* * *

"Hey kid," Leo greeted, as Henry hopped off the bus with Roland in tow.

"Hi Uncle...any luck?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Well...the dwarves have been in the mines all day. It may take a while, but they'll find some diamonds. Mr. Gold wasn't very forthcoming, but then I knew he wouldn't be," Leo told him. Henry lowered his head sadly and Leo knelt beside him.

"Hey...we will find them. It's what this family does," he promised, as he looked into Henry's brown eyes.

"But for now, you have a lesson," Leo said, as he pulled out their wooden swords from the passenger seat of the patrol car. Henry beamed.

"I know Gramps has been teaching you, but do you think I'll be a decent stand in?" Leo asked. Henry smiled.

"Gramps taught you so you can teach me too," Henry replied, as they started playfully sparring, while Roland cheered them on.

Neither of them noticed the older man in a car nearby, observing them closely. They could have been his legacy, but the shepherd and his bandit had ruined them with their talk of true love and hope. But George knew better. The only thing that mattered was power and money. With the Sheriff and the Mayor gone now, he knew he needed to ensure they never returned. Even then, he still had the Queen and the two remaining brats to contend with. But he was confident that he could seize power again with the right calculated moves. Charming had once destroyed everything he had built...and now, he would do the same, starting with the rest of his family...


	50. Counting Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day! I think after last week's episode and the fact that they are in this week's episode too, I think we can tentatively say that the Year of Snowing is off to a good start. Here's to hoping they keep it up. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.**

 **W** **ow! So fifty chapters already! And it just happens to fall on the day that Once premiered five years ago. I decided I needed to do something to honor that and in looking at the chapters I wrote for 50 and 51, I decided to combine them and celebrate with an extra long chapter 50! So please enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **There is also a steamy scene and it's marked with _Snowing_ this if that's not your thing. ;)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Littlest1: Thanks! Glad you like the addition of characters. I have many more planned in the future as well. :)**

 **RunningInthePouringRain: Aw, thanks! Glad you like it so much. I am such a sucker for Daddy Charming too. I'm so glad you're enjoying all my twists and story lines, because there's so much more to come! :)**

 **Andria: I'm anxious to get to the reunion between Charming and his father too. It's coming, I promise. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks!**

 **Emmaathena2013: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you love it so much. There is more Daddy Charming moments to come. As for the question with Lancelot, that question will be answered in this chapter. And yes, George may have a bit of trouble when he goes up against the Charmings. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 50: Counting Stars

"And that's pretty much the story," Snow explained, having just finished telling Lancelot and the others about their lives during the curse.

"Wow...so they're both yours?" Lancelot asked, indicating Emma and Summer.

"Yes. Memories were restored much earlier than prophesied and Snow and I were able to have more children after Emma, even though time was still frozen," David continued.

"How is that possible?" King Richard questioned. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"That's an ever longer story," Snow said.

"So the Queen lost control even sooner than anticipated," Richard stated with curiosity.

"Yes, but Regina has changed. She's reformed," Snow replied. Lancelot raised an eyebrow at Charming.

"I know...you're thinking that's impossible. I would say the same if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But it's true," David added.

"However did that occur?" Richard asked with great interest.

"Another long story, but she found her true love," Snow said fondly.

"Remarkable," Richard said, a little distantly.

"So that's it? You just let her off the hook for all the pain she caused?!" Aurora exclaimed. Snow and David exchanged another glance.

"Hey...you weren't there. We've seen her change," Emma said defensively.

"Emma's right. It wasn't easy, but we have forgiven her and she's family. We know some never will forgive her, but she has been atoning for everything she did," David explained. Snow nodded.

"She's family now and she, our other children, and our grandchild are why we must find a way back to the Land Without Magic," Snow said, as a large platter of cooked meat was put in front of them.

"Well...portals are difficult, but we can provide you with weapons and supplies. Mulan and I can accompany wherever you need to go," Lancelot said.

"Many dangers have returned this land, mainly the ogres," Mulan added.

"That's very kind of you," Snow said, as they started to eat.

"What is this?" Emma asked, eying the meat wearily.

"Chimera," Lancelot answered.

"And that's what exactly?" she asked. David smirked at his daughter.

"Do you really want to know?" he mused.

"No," she decided, as she took a piece. Summer cringed away, as David tried to feed her a bite.

"I know it's not what you're used to, baby. But we have to eat to keep our strength up," he prodded gently.

"Em...help me out a bit," he pleaded. Emma rolled her eyes and took a bite, smiling at her sister.

"Mmm...it's good," she faked for her baby sister's sake. Sure enough, Summer started eating too.

Snow felt her heart flutter like it usually did when she watched him with their baby. Summer had never been away from Storybrooke, but David's loving patience and protective presence had kept their little one calm and un-frightened for the most part. And even though Emma was grown, her father's presence did much to soothe her as well in this world that was brand new to her too. After all, it did much to soothe Snow also. They had gone eighteen years without any separations and that had only served to make them even more inseparable.

"Hey…" his voice broke through her reverie and she smiled at him.

"Em and I are going to go with Mulan to get weapons and supplies. I'll grab a bow and quiver for you," he said.

"And a dagger," she added slyly, as she plucked Summer from his arms and cuddled her close. He chuckled.

"Of course," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She sighed into his kiss, as their lips parted and he and Emma followed Mulan.

"I see not much has changed between you two," Lancelot teased. Snow blushed a little, but smiled slyly.

"No...except I fall in love with him more each day, if that's even possible," she confessed.

"I'm happy for you," Lancelot replied.

"What about you? You mentioned that you returned to Camelot?" Snow asked hopefully. He looked down.

"I did...but I'm afraid I was not as fortunate as you. Regardless of our feelings, her duty to Camelot must come first," he said sadly.

"Don't give up," Snow pleaded.

"I'm not sure it's meant to be," he replied.

"If it's true love, then it will be. True love is precious. Don't let it go without a fight," she encouraged. He smiled.

"I'd forgotten how just being in your presence can instill such hope," he replied. She squeezed his hand affectionately.

"The day that I have no hope that things will get better is the day that I know they won't," she reminded him, as her husband and daughter returned with Mulan. They both had utility belts around their waists, Emma with a sword sheathed on hers and Charming with both a sword and a dagger sheathed on his.

Snow put Summer on her feet and took the third belt from her husband and started putting it on. It had two daggers sheathed on it. He then handed her a quiver of arrows, which she put around her and took the bow from him.

"So...where do you think we should start?" he asked.

"Home…" she answered.

"As in the palace?" he asked. She nodded, giving him a look.

"The wardrobe...it's still a portal. It never actually took anyone," he replied. She nodded.

"We still have to figure out how to use it to get all four of us home...but it's a start," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"It's a good start," he said, as they joined hands.

"Are they always like this?" Mulan asked Emma, who smirked in response.

"Sometimes worse, but you get used to it. It's just how they are," she replied, as her dad took Summer's hand.

"All right...I think we're ready," Snow said, as they prepared to head out. Unexpectedly, Aurora had decided to tag along. Mulan protested Aurora's presence, fearing for her safety, but agreed to let her come along as well. With that, the small party left the haven en route to their palace.

* * *

The next morning, Leo knocked on the door to Jefferson's mansion. He had let Henry tag along, much to his nephew's excitement, since it was the weekend. Grace beamed up at him, as she opened the door.

"Hello Grace, is your father home?" Leo asked, with a smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty, come in. Papa!" she called excitedly.

"You can just call me Leo," he told her, as Jefferson strode into the room.

"Junior Deputy Charming, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jefferson drawled.

"This," Leo said, holding the hat up.

"Of course, join me for tea in the sitting room?" he asked.

"Come on Henry, I'll show you around," Grace said, as the two children took off.

"As long as said tea doesn't make me grow or shrink," Leo joked, as he followed the hatter into the parlor. Jefferson chuckled at that.

"The tea is harmless. It's the weird mushrooms and biscuits from Wonderland you need to avoid," Jefferson reminded.

"So...what can I do for you?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"The hat...can you get it to work again?" Leo asked. Jefferson laughed and Leo felt his temper flare.

"You're alive, because my parents and sister cared enough to help you. And now they're in another land, with my little sister too no less. I need to find a way to bring them home," Leo growled.

"Yes, they saved my life and I am very grateful. But I can't help you. Magic here is different. Besides...you have more magic inside you than I could ever hope to have," Jefferson replied. Leo sighed.

"My ability with animals isn't going to help much with this," he said, holding the hat up.

"Are you sure that's the only magic you can do?" Jefferson asked.

"So far it seems. Emma's the savior. She probably has more magic than me," Leo replied.

"You're wrong. You're the product of true love, just as much as she is. You want a magical solution, but you're not quite ready to believe that you and your twin could be that solution," Jefferson said knowingly.

"I thought you were the Mad Hatter. Not the Riddler," he grumbled. Jefferson chuckled at that.

"If you want your family back, it may be as simple as believing. But training won't hurt. Fortunately for you, Regina seems very fond of you and your sister, even if she's still unsure of her own magic here. If you both stop letting this world's disbelief cloud your judgment, it may just solve your problems," Jefferson suggested. He sighed.

"I'm trying," Leo insisted.

"Are you?" Jefferson asked.

"Of course I am!" Leo cried out, as a spark of dark blue magic shot from his finger tips and the tea kettle exploded. Leo sat there, mouth wide open in shock, as Jefferson only laughed.

"I guess you are. Magic is emotion," he stated. Leo got a handle on his raging emotions and his hand, which was alive with cobalt sparks eased away.

"What happened?!" Henry exclaimed, as he and Grace ran into the room. Jefferson smiled.

"Your Uncle is just discovering that he already has what he needs...if he can just learn to control it," Jefferson stated.

"Sorry about the tea kettle," he mumbled sheepishly, but the Hatter waved him off.

"I've got spares," he assured him.

"We should be going, Henry. We need to go see Aunt Regina," he said, as Jefferson and Grace saw them off.

* * *

About half way into their journey, the stopped as night fell upon them. David had long ago taken to carrying their little one and they found a suitable clearing to camp for the night. He put her down next to his wife and then kissed Snow tenderly.

"I'm going to help Lancelot gather firewood," he said, as he followed the former Knight. Snow smiled and watched him go, before setting her pack down and the bow and quiver.

Emma had followed Mulan to help gather berries or anything they could find to add to the provisions they had brought with them.

"Mommy...are we really going to the palace that's in the book?" Summer asked curiously. Snow smiled down at her baby and smoothed her messy caramel locks.

"We are. Daddy and I hope there might be something there to help us find a way home to Storybrooke," she explained, as she pulled out her canteen.

"Here sweetie...you need to drink a few sips," she said, as she helped her little one, unaware of Aurora's glare burning into her back.

It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair that this woman who took her Phillip away had her prince and her family when Aurora had nothing. Quietly, she pulled a dagger from beneath her cloak and started to slowly creep up behind the raven haired beauty.

Unfortunately for her, the bandit princess heard her coming a mile away and caught her arm, as she tried to stab Snow. She kneed the other princess in the gut and tackled her to the ground, wrenching the dagger from her hand and holding it to her throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snow growled.

"Someone has to pay for Phillip's death," Aurora spat.

"Listen Princess, I'm not responsible for killing your prince so you had better find a different outlet for your anger, because if you come within an inch of my baby again with a weapon, you'll be joining him," Snow hissed, as someone was suddenly pulling her off.

"Get away from her," Mulan spat.

"She attacked me," Snow informed, as Mulan raised her sword.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charming exclaimed, as he ran to them.

"I'll deal with Aurora," Mulan snapped. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot ring out, as Emma glared at the two women.

"Lower your sword and get away from my family," Emma growled. There was an inhuman roaring the followed and she watched her parents exchange a stricken look.

"Ogres…" Charming stated.

"Emma...put your gun away. It's useless here. Ogres are blind...they hunt by sound," Snow said hurriedly, as she grabbed her bow and quiver. Emma was stunned, realizing how badly she had just messed up.

"You've doomed us all," Mulan hissed.

"She didn't know...and we've faced worse than a few ogres," David snapped, as he flicked his wrist and brought his sword into ready position.

"Emma...get your sister and get ready to run," Snow ordered and Emma didn't question it, as she swept Summer into her arms.

"HEY!" Charming called to get its attention, as he threw his sword, sending it upward into the ogre's shoulder. He cried out in pain and pulled the sword out, angrily sweeping his hand in attempt to hit his assailant. Charming dodged the ogre's large, sweeping hand and narrowly missed being skewered by his own weapon, as the monster threw it back. He grabbed the hilt and charged, as he saw the ogre knock Emma and Summer off their feet, roaring in their faces.

"HEY!" he called again, but the ogre backhanded him this time, sending him flying into a tree.

"DAD!" Emma cried, as the ogre roared again and she covered her crying baby sister.

"Step away from my daughters!" Snow demanded, as she took expert aim with an arrow and fired, hitting the squarely in the eye. The ground thundered, as the ogre dropped dead to the dirt.

"Are you both okay?" Snow asked, as she knelt beside them and scooped up her crying four-year-old.

"I think we're fine. That was a nice shot, mom," Emma complimented. Snow smiled and hurried over to her husband, who was pulling himself painfully to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Just bruised I think," he replied, as she quite literally crashed her lips against his in relief.

"I'm sorry Dad...this was my fault," Emma said.

"I'm fine, we all make mistakes. Just stick to the sword while we're here from now on," he replied, giving her a wink. She smiled at his reassurance and Summer started to calm down.

"She's right though...that was careless!" Mulan spat.

"Easy Mulan...the danger has passed for now. I'm sure Emma will be more careful in the future," Lancelot assured. Emma nodded.

"I will," she promised.

"Besides, this wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't tried to attack my wife," Charming said pointedly, as he glared at Aurora.

"I'm fine…" Snow assured him.

"He's right though. She pulled a knife on you," Emma added, crossing her arms over her chest, mirroring her father.

"I'll deal with Aurora. Besides, it seems she was clearly no match," Mulan snapped.

"She wasn't and she lost the man she loved. She's suffered enough," Snow added.

"There's another clearing not far from here. We can move there for the night," Lancelot interjected. They nodded and all followed him quietly.

* * *

Eva smiled at the elderly woman, as she administered the pain medicine through her IV, under Dr. Sakura's watchful supervision.

"Thank you, my dear. You're such a lovely girl. Your parents must be so proud," the old woman gushed. Eva smiled.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. You gave us quite a scare when you fell and broke your hip," Eva replied, as she helped her adjust her pillow to get more comfortable.

Eva really wished she could do more for the poor woman, but she supposed an injury like this would have been much more difficult to treat in the Enchanted Forest and there would be next to nothing for the pain. Still...she hoped to do more.

Suddenly, as if answering her thoughts, her hands glowed with a bright, pink light. She instantly felt the pain her patient felt and running on pure instinct, she put her hands to the woman's broken hip.

The elderly woman gasped for a moment and as the light faded, she looked at Eva in amazement

"Eva…" Paul said with equal amazement.

"I…" she started to say.

"You healed me," the old woman said.

"I...I did?" she asked. Paul smiled.

"And you thought you didn't have magic," Paul teased.

"But all magic comes with a price," Eva said nervously.

"I saw you nearly double over in pain for a moment," Paul replied.

"I felt her pain…" Eva told him.

"Well, I'm no expert on magic, but I believe that may be your price," Paul answered.

"To feel the pain of those I heal?" she asked.

"It would be my guess. Regina may have more insight," he suggested. Seeing the happiness in the woman and her health returned was enough for her.

If feeling the pain of those she healed briefly was her price. She would gladly endure it to save lives.

"Go…" Paul encouraged.

"Thank you. I think I need to tell my Aunt what just happened," she said, as she hurried out. He smiled and unhooked the IV.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he said with a smile.

* * *

Eva hurried into the diner and looked around for her Aunt. But Regina wasn't there. The text from her twin revealed that he was picking up Henry and Roland from school. So she came to the diner, because eventually they all ended up there.

"Hey sweetie, hot chocolate?" Ruby asked. Eva smiled.

"Sure, thanks," Eva said, as she sat down on a stool at the counter.

"You okay? You look nervous," Ruby inquired.

"I was just looking for Regina. I need to talk to her," Eva replied.

"I'm sure she and Robin will be along soon. You do remember what today is, right?" Ruby replied. Eva thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. Of course. Now she knew where Regina was. It was the anniversary of Daniel's death and Regina would be with Robin at her family mausoleum.

"She'll be along soon. I'm sure," Ruby assured, as she st a cup of cocoa in front of her. Eva nodded with a smile. She would wait and give Regina her time.

* * *

Regina gently put the bouquet of flowers on the grave she had erected in Storybrooke for Daniel just after she and Robin had been married. During that time, a new chapter had begun in her life and she knew it was time to finally close another. That meant finally letting Daniel go. His preserved body, which she secretly kept hidden, was finally buried in a small, private ceremony.

She now visited his grave just once a year with Robin by her side. He hoped that he was proud of her; how she had turned her life around. She hoped he could forgive her for all the vengeance she had wrought in his name. Robin always assured her that he did and he wasn't the only one that was proud of her. They mostly stood in silence for some time, before finally moving on and heading back to town. This particular year, they had a bit of a crisis on their hands and Regina was determined to get the rest of her family back.

* * *

After a rationed breakfast, they made the day long trek through Snow and Charming's former kingdom, which they had fought King George fiercely for.

Charming carried Summer for most the way, but he didn't mind. Given their situation, she was doing remarkably well for four-years old. And over the course of the day, she became much more comfortable with Lancelot, so when he asked if Uncle Lance could carry her for a while, she had let him.

Snow had even spied Mulan smiling at their little one during one of their rests as Emma played with her.

They hiked up the final ridge and stopped on the cliff side that revealed the view of the palace.

"Wow...Daddy, is that your castle?" Summer asked. He nodded.

"Mine and Mommy's," he told her.

"It looks just like it does in the book," Emma mentioned, smiling at her parents.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Snow asked, as they started down the hill. It didn't take long to reach the courtyard and soon they were navigating the eerie corridors.

"Mulan, Aurora, and I will gather food. This will be a good place to spend the night," Lancelot said, leaving the small family in the residence wing of their former home.

Snow took a deep breath, as she touched the handle of the door to the nursery.

Emma held Summer's hand, allowing Charming to put his arms around Snow.

She opened the door and they slowly walked into the room Emma never got to use. Toys were strewn everywhere, furniture was broken, including a crib that was tipped over and the wardrobe sat in the corner.

Charming felt Snow grip his shirt, as she spied a dried bloodstain near it.

"Snow…" he said gently.

"This was all yours, Emma," she said, as Emma hugged her mother.

"I know Mom. It's beautiful, even now. I'm glad I got to see it. So that's it?" Emma asked, gesturing to the wardrobe.

"Yes," Charming answered.

"It can still take one?" Emma asked curiously.

"It can," Snow said, looking at Emma.

"Don't even think it, Mom. We all go back together or not at all," Emma replied stubbornly.

"Then we need to find a way to still use the magic in it," Snow agreed.

"Oh, there you are. I'm so glad I caught up," King Richard said, as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and intruded on their family moment. Snow and Charming knew instantly something wasn't right, but they stayed calm.

"You followed us?" Snow asked.

"Yes...I know Lancelot implored me to stay behind, but I couldn't. I just knew I had to join the quest to help Leopold's darling daughter and her lovely family," Richard insisted. Charming felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He exchanged a quick glance with Snow.

"That's very kind of you, Your Highness, but this could be dangerous and the survivors need a leader," Charming reasoned.

"And they'll have one. But indulge an old man's desire to help the daughter of his long dead friend, my boy," Richard replied, as he gazed at the wardrobe.

"So...this is it?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Snow answered carefully.

"This is how you'll get home to your twins and young Henry," he said. In a flash that made Emma gasp and quickly guard her baby sister, Snow and Charming pulled their swords from their sheaths and leveled them at the King.

"We never mentioned our grandson's name to you," Snow hissed.

"Who are you really?" Charming demanded. The King laughed and in a puff of purple smoke, he was gone and a woman stood in his place.

"So clever...my dear, sweet Snow," the woman goaded.

"Where's the real King Richard?" Charming questioned.

"Oh...I killed him, a long time ago," Cora replied nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" Snow demanded to know.

"Why...I want to see my daughter, of course," she replied.

"Regina is happy. She's found love again and I won't let you ruin it this time," Snow said with vehemence.

"Oh dear Snow, a daughter needs her mother, no matter what the circumstance, but then I guess you wouldn't know much about that," Cora goaded.

"Lady...you're the definition of horrible mother. Trust me, Regina's better off without you," Emma barked.

"Ugh...so ill-mannered. I'd expect better of you, Snow. Your daughter is supposed to be a princess...but I guess her uncouth behavior could be attributed to your peasant turned imposter prince," Cora jabbed.

"My husband is twice the man his brother was," Snow shot back.

"If you say so. As much fun as this is, I believe I'll be off to Storybrooke now," Cora said.

Suddenly, the wardrobe lit up in a blaze of flames.

"NO!" Cora cried, seeing that Emma had lit it on fire with her torch.

"You and the little one will pay for that," Cora hissed, as she tossed magic at them. Emma shielded Summer, but David leapt in front of them, deflecting the magic with his sword, as Lancelot and Mulan rushed in.

"This isn't over," Cora promised, as she disappeared in a puff of magenta smoke.

"What happened?" Mulan demanded to know.

"King Richard was really Cora in disguise," Snow informed.

"What?!" Lancelot exclaimed. Charming nodded.

"She is Queen Regina's mother?" Lancelot recalled. The prince nodded.

"What does she want?" Aurora asked.

"To see her daughter, which means going to Storybrooke," Snow said.

"Which would put everyone in danger," Charming added.

"Unlike Regina, Cora will never change so we burned the wardrobe. We'll find another way home. Cora can't get to Storybrooke," Snow implored.

"We'll help you find another way," Lancelot promised.

"Thank you. We should journey back to camp though. Now that we know the King wasn't really the King, the survivors will need your leadership," David replied.

"It's probably best we leave the castle and find a suitable camp site for the night. We can set out for the haven in the morning then," Mulan decided. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once they left the destroyed nursery, Cora appeared in the room again. She gathered the dust from the wardrobe in a vial and corked it, before disappearing again.

She reappeared miles away, next to a handsome man, who surveyed his surroundings through a spy glass.

"Cora," he regarded in a cultured accent.

"Hello Hook," she responded.

"What of our endeavors?" he inquired. She held up the vial and he looked unimpressed.

"Sparkly dirt...wonderful," he mocked.

"Have faith, Captain. They may have burned the magical wardrobe, but the dust still has magic. We just need something more to help it and we'll be able to journey to the other realm," Cora promised. He smirked.

"Then you have a plan?" he inquired. She smiled.

"Indeed I do, my dear Captain," she replied, as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Before leaving the palace, they raided it for supplies, bringing along extra canteens, blankets, and other untouched provisions. They found a suitable clearing to make camp a few miles from the palace and went to work. Mulan and Aurora went to gather fresh water, while Lancelot scavenged for food.

"Come on...let's go find some firewood," Snow said, as she took her husband's hand. He smiled and they kissed Summer, who was content to stay with Emma.

Snow took her bow, in case they spotted any game while they were looking for firewood. They joined hands and Emma watched them venture off, her mom leaning against her dad, with his arm around her. It was a familiar and comforting sight.

"Are they always like that?" Aurora asked, with both curiosity and mild annoyance. Emma smiled.

"You mean like lovesick teenagers? Pretty much," Emma replied.

"Must be nice," Aurora mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about Philip," she replied. Aurora deflated and her hostility disappeared.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too," she replied.

Once they were about a mile away, Snow surprised her husband and pushed him up against a tree. His surprise melted, as she tackled his lips with her own, kissing him breathless.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we supposed to be gathering firewood?" he mused.

"We are…but first, I'm going to kiss my husband senseless," she replied, as their lips met again and he pulled her flush against him, as their lips moved passionately over each other's.

"I love you...I want you so badly right now," he groaned, as he kissed her neck.

"Then have me," she tempted, whispering in his ear.

"Here?" he asked incredulously. She smirked.

"You act like you haven't taken me against a tree before," she mused. He smirked and reversed their positions, pressing her against the tree. They would have to be quiet, quick, and half clothed, but she needed him inside her now.

 ** __Snowing__**

She undid a couple buttons on his shirt so she could kiss his bare, sculpted chest. He cupped her breasts through her cardigan and then undid the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down. She clawed at his belt and undid his jeans, just as his fingers slipped inside her underwear. She gasped into his kiss and moaned, as he stroked her.

She impatiently pushed his pants down just enough, along with his boxers and put her small hand around his hardening shaft.

He groaned and stroked her again. She was so wet and ready for him. He lifted her up and she hooked her legs around him, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust. They sighed together, their joining bringing them unspeakable pleasure. He began moving, thrusting hard and deeply into his beloved, while she moaned for him.

"Charming," she hissed in his ear, the pure ecstasy in her voice spurring him on. He held her hips tightly, plunging into her hot and deeply, each time grinding against her sweet spot. Snow writhed and thrashed in his strong arms, her sex quaking and clenching around him.

"Gods Snow…" he cried.

"You feel so good, baby," she mewled, as she felt her climax licking at the edge and she dragged her nails along his back. He felt it too, knowing her as well as he did. His thrusts became more frantic and she came, falling apart against him, as he held her, while riding her orgasm with her. Seconds behind her, he cried her name and spilled his essence inside her. She unhooked her legs and they slumped down against the tree. He kissed her passionately, as they attempted to collect themselves.

 ** __Snowing__**

When they finally regained their composure, many tender kisses and soft gazes later, they redressed and took off through the forest hand in hand.

An hour later, they returned to camp, but with firewood and three pheasants, thanks to Snow's hunting prowess with her bow.

Their mussed hair and clothes didn't escape anyone's notice, though Emma tried really hard to avoid thinking about it.

As Lancelot helped Charming skin their dinner, he gave him a knowing smirk, to which David just smirked back innocently, causing Lancelot to shake his head in amusement. It was nice to know some things never changed.

After eating and a story to Summer, which they all participated in, surprisingly even Mulan, they went to sleep by the fire.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Leo walked into the diner that evening, only to find it deserted. It was getting late, but he found that a bit odd. It had been a long day in the mines, so he had opted to come get take out from Granny's for everyone. He saw the order sitting on the counter, but still called out curiously.

"Granny? Aunt Red?" he called.

"In the back, dear!" he heard Granny call.

Of all the things he was expecting to see when he got back there, it wasn't this.

"Uh Granny...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Here...you're a growing boy. Take these home. An hour in the oven and it's ready," she said, handing him several frozen lasagnas.

"Uh...thanks, but why are you taking everything out of the freezer and chaining Aunt Red in it?" he asked. It was positively the weirdest sentence he had ever said.

"There's a full moon tonight. It's the first wolf's time in twenty-eight years with magic in town," Red warned.

"But you got control of it, a long time ago," Leo replied.

"Honey, I haven't turned in twenty-eight years. I can't take a chance that I could lose control and hurt someone," Red replied.

"You won't...I know you won't," he insisted.

"You should listen to your Godson," Granny agreed.

"Besides, I've got this special ability to communicate with animals that's only amplified now that magic is here. I'd easily be able to get through to you in wolf form," he reminded. Red considered it for a moment.

"I still can't risk it," Red answered. Leo sighed and watched Granny reluctantly lock her in. Hopefully, in the morning, she'd see it would be for nothing.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

The next day, they made the trek back to the haven, only to find complete slaughter awaiting them.

"Who could have done this?" Aurora asked in horror, as they examined the victims.

"Their hearts are missing. Cora did this," Snow said in anguish, as Charming put his arm around her, while his other hand kept Summer's face buried against his chest.

"I found some survivors. They're terrified the witch will return," Lancelot said. Charming knew he was torn between his friendship with them and his duty to the survivors, so Charming decided to make it easy for him.

"They need a new safe haven and a leader. You should take them home to Camelot," David suggested.

"But with Cora out there...I can't leave you to fend for yourselves against her," Lancelot protested.

"These survivors don't deserve her wrath because of us," Snow said.

"Mulan…" Lancelot said.

"I'll help them find a way home, but they're right. These survivors need you," Mulan said. Charming shook his hand heartily.

"You've done much for us. Safe journey back to Camelot. And don't give up on true love. It's never easy, but it must be fought for," David said.

"I'm not sure it's in the fates for us," Lancelot replied uncertainly. David smiled.

"I'm not sure is a far cry from there's no hope," David retorted. Lancelot smiled.

"Take it from me. True love is worth all the risks," he said. They shook hands again and Snow hugged him.

"Take care of yourself," she whispered.

"You too," he replied, as he pulled back and smiled at Summer.

"Goodbye little princess," he said, as he set off to gather the survivors, as they scoured the remains of the camp.

As Emma helped search the rubble, she saw movement beneath some debris.

David helped Emma dig the person out of the wreckage.

"Oh...oh thank you so much," the man said gratefully. Emma instantly noticed that he was very handsome, even in the rags he was wearing. David offered his hand and pulled him out of the debris.

They sat him down in a flat area and Snow offered him a canteen.

"Oh...thank you milady," he said graciously, in a cultured accent.

"Did you see what happened here?" David asked. He gave a haggard nod.

"There was a witch. She appeared and started ripping hearts out," he replied.

"How did you survive? Cora doesn't have a habit of leaving survivors," Snow said suspiciously.

"I hit beneath the bodies and played dead," he confessed. Emma cocked her head to the side. Her internal lie detector wasn't getting a definite read on this guy and it unnerved her.

"Anything else you can tell us? Like where she went?" Mulan asked.

"She was looking for something...a compass!" he exclaimed. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"A compass? Seriously?" she asked.

"If Cora was looking for it, then it's important," Snow assured her.

"The question is why," David added.

"Maybe he knows," Emma said, as she looked at the survivor.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea why the witch wanted a compass," he replied.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, pal. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying and I'm pretty sure you are. Who are you really?" Emma demanded to know. He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he leered. David pointed his sword at him and motioned him to the tree, where Snow tied him up. Ogre's roared in the near distance.

"Let's go," David said, as he picked up Summer and joined hands with Snow, as they started back into the woods.

"Wait...you can't leave me here!" he screamed.

"We can...unless you tell us who you really are," Emma said, threatening him with her sword.

"Fine...but don't leave me here. You're supposed to be the heroes!" he spat.

"And what does that make you?" David challenged.

"Tell us or I beat it out of you," Emma threatened. He chuckled.

"That might be fun," he chuckled.

"It won't be if I'm doing the beating," David threatened with the point of his sword.

"Easy mate...no need for violence," he mused with a smirk.

"Killian Jones...but most prefer my more colorful moniker...Hook. Now untie me," he stated. Snow checked his bag and pulled out the hook in astonishment.

Emma sighed and untied him, as they hurried a safe distance from the nearby ogres.

"Of course...Captain Hook," she muttered, as they trailed along the path and finally stopped on a small ridge.

"I must compliment you on the beautiful company you keep, mate," Hook commented, eying the blonde and raven haired beauties.

"And you can keep your eyes off my wife and daughter or I might rip your eyes out of their sockets," David growled.

"Charming," Snow chided gently.

"Daughter?" he asked in confusion. Emma smirked.

"Yep...these are my parents you're making innuendos in front of," Emma quipped awkwardly.

"How is that...right, the curse. You're the Savior," Killian deduced. David's sword was now pointed at his throat again.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed.

"Cora told you, didn't she?" Snow reasoned.

"She did, but as you know, I'm a pirate. I tend to work for whomever will make me the best offer," Hook said.

"Or you'll use us and betray us to Cora," Emma quipped and David nodded in agreement.

"On the contrary, lass, that would be bad form," he replied.

"Why would _you_ ever help _us_?" Snow asked.

"You hero types always do the right thing and you'd never betray me if I help you. The same can't be said for Cora," Killian replied.

"And what do you want?" David inquired.

"And how can you help us?" Emma added, as father and daughter stood, arms crossed over their chests. Hook smirked and looked at Snow.

"How ever did I miss the resemblance before?" he mused and even Snow had to smirk.

"I can help, because I know where the compass is and how to get it," Hook answered.

"And we need that with the dust to create a portal home," Snow said. He nodded.

"But what's in it for you?" the princess asked.

"I only ask that you take me with you," Hook replied.

"And why the hell do you want to go to Storybrooke?" David demanded to know.

"If you must know...the Dark One took the woman I love from me. I'd like to see him answer for it," Hook replied.

"Storybrooke has laws, of which I'm charge to uphold. Creating chaos in our town will end with you in a jail cell," David warned.

"Fine...you can come," Emma said.

"Emma!" David exclaimed.

"Relax Dad...Gold has magic. What's this guy gonna do?" Emma asked. David relaxed, realizing that she was right. Hook frowned.

"I thought this land was known as the Land Without Magic?" he asked.

"Storybrooke is now the exception. Gold brought magic to our town. Still interested?" she asked. He didn't hesitate.

"Yes," Hook replied.

"Fine...where's the compass?" Emma asked.

"Up there," he said, pointing to the massive beanstalk in the distance. Emma sighed.

"Of course it is. A beanstalk. Why am I not surprised," Emma grumbled, as they continued on and made the trek to the base of the beanstalk, an almost two hour journey...


	51. Chasing the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day! I think after last week's episode and the fact that they are in this week's episode too, I think we can tentatively say that the Year of Snowing is off to a good start. Here's to hoping they keep it up. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **gyspygal: Wow thanks, what a compliment! I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **Andria: Glad you're enjoying it. There will be Captain Swan. It will be a bit different than in the show, but Snowing will remain the primary pairing.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks! Oh, and there will more protective Charming for sure. I'd go as far as to say it's an aesthetic in this story. ;)**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Glad you like it! Yep, Hook is now along for the ride. It's going to be fun. :)**

 **Emmaathena2013: There's much to come! They're working on getting home and progress is made in this chapter. The Charming/Xander reunion will be coming soon, I promise! :)**

 **RunningInthePouringRain: Yep, I love Snowing too. I had to get a little moment in there for them. And yep, Hook is on board now so it's going to get a little crazy and Charming's going to be in overprotective mode for a while now. ;)**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks!**

 **Littlest1: Yeah, Robin will be devastated about the real King Richard, but I thought this worked better with Lancelot being the real one and it makes more sense when he shows up later in Camelot. As for Daniel, I agree and thought the whole Frankestein plot didn't make sense with Robin in the picture so I omitted that entire arc in favor of actual closure for Regina since she's been married to Robin for years now. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **EvilRegalMockingjay: Thanks! Glad you like the story so much.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 51: Chasing the Sun

As they neared, the beanstalk looked much more ominous than it had in the distance.

"It's definitely not like they depict it in stories," Emma commented. Snow smirked.

"None of us are. To people in the Land Without Magic, I'm just some ditzy, helpless princess and your father doesn't even have a name. And Hook…" Snow started, but snickered. Emma chuckled.

"Has a wax mustache and a bad perm," she joked, as they laughed together.

Mulan ignored them and examined the beanstalk.

"It reminds me a death," she commented.

"Comforting," David replied wryly, as he put Summer down on her feet. The tiny princess clung to his leg, as she looked up shyly at the pirate. As gruff and uninterested in anything but himself as he tried to seem, even he had a genuine smile for the little one.

"So...we climb up there," David said.

"Not so fast, mate," Killian warned.

"All of the giants were killed long ago, but one remains. We start up that beanstalk and he'll know we're coming before we're halfway there," Hook said. David put his hands on his hips, in what Snow and Emma had affectionately come to refer to as his battle stance.

"Then what do you suggest?" David countered. The pirate held up two odd looking black cuffs.

"These will shield our presence from the giant. Getting the compass once we get up there will be the real challenge," Killian said.

"And where did you get these cuffs?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"From Cora," he said cautiously.

"Great...and how do we know that once we get the compass that she won't just pop up and take it or that you won't turn on us?" David hissed.

"Because I may be a pirate, but that would be bad form. As for Cora popping up, I can't say what she'll do. Even when I was working for her, she never revealed all her plans," he countered.

"Fine...you and I will go up," David decided.

"With all due respect, _mate,_ I believe Emma is more than capable to come with me. You and your princess have the little one, after all," he surmised. David smirked.

"You really think I'm letting my daughter climb a beanstalk with _you_?" David said incredulously.

"What's the matter, mate? Afraid she might _like_ me?" he taunted. David clenched his teeth, but Emma intervened, before he could pummel the pirate.

"Daddy...it's fine," she assured him. Snow smirked. Emma truly had her father wrapped around her pinky. Pulling the Daddy card always made him putty in her hands.

"Em...you can't seriously be considering this. You and I should take the cuffs," David hissed. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You'd leave Mom and Summer down here with him when Cora could show up any time?" Emma challenged. David opened his mouth to respond, but realized that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. While he knew Snow was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Cora was extremely dangerous and they would both need to protect Summer when it came down to it.

"Fine...just be careful and watch your back," he conceded, glowering at the smirking pirate.

"I will and I'll be fine," she promised with a hug. Killian handed her a cuff and she put it on, as her mother hugged her tightly.

"Please be careful," Snow pleaded. Emma smiled and then hugged her baby sister. With a final look at her parents, she pulled Mulan aside for a moment.

"If we're not back in ten hours...cut it down," Emma told her. Mulan gave her a hard look.

"Your parents aren't going to like that," Mulan hissed.

"And my parents have three other children besides me, not to mention an entire town to protect and lead. If I'm not back in ten hours, you cut it down and you get my parents home," Emma demanded firmly. The two women stared at each other for a moment and finally, Mulan nodded. With that, Killian and Emma began the climb…

* * *

 ** _Storybrooke…_**

"Sorry Will, I got here as soon as I could," Leo said, as he burst into the Rabbit Hole at the very late(or early) hour of two am. Robin had almost come with him, but he assured his Uncle he could handle the rowdy young woman that Will had called him about.

"S'okay...been keeping an eye on 'er. I kicked out of few of the blokes she propositioned, cause they were _all_ ready to take 'er up on it, if you know what I mean. Now she's just talkin' to Leroy," he explained. Leo glanced at Penny, who looked bored with the untouched soda in front of her.

"I cut 'er off about an hour ago," Will mentioned, as dried his clean glassware and the youth sighed.

"I really thought she wanted to clean up her life," he mentioned.

"Don't be too hard on her, mate. She may still want that, but someone like her needs constant guidance and positive influence, 'specially when her former life keeps rearin' its ugly head," Will advised.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I'm no expert, mate, but Medusa just died. It's bound to have an effect on 'er," Will said.

"But she hated that woman," Leo replied.

"Aye she did...but that woman, as bloody whacked as she was, raised Penny. She's got all kinds of feelings that she doesn't know how to deal with," Will replied. Leo looked thoughtful, as he glanced at the beautiful, buxom brunette.

"After all, not everyone has parents like Snow White and Prince Charming," Will added, as he gave the youth a pat on the shoulder.

"Penny...I need you to come down to the station with me," he said, as he approached.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, hero boy?" she retorted.

"Not when I get calls from here for public intox," he jabbed back. She scoffed.

"A girl is trying to find fun and suddenly people care. Keith promised me a good time and he ruined it," she grumbled, pointing at Will.

"Keith is a creep and only wants to take advantage of you," Leo told her. She scowled at him.

"You think I don't know what Keith is? I don't need you to protect me, hero boy!" she snapped.

"I just don't want to see you do something you'll regret, especially over someone like Medusa," he snapped back. She laughed.

"Regret? My life is nothing but a string of regrets! Keith used to be regular; thought I'd give him a freebie for old time's sake...but maybe I can try you out instead, deputy," she slurred, as she pressed herself against him.

"You're drunk," Leo said sternly, as he led her out to his patrol car.

"Are you going to cuff me, deputy? Or maybe I should cuff you," she leered.

"Watch your head," he replied, ignoring her advances, as he put her in the back of the patrol car.

"Why are you so different?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, with a tired sigh.

"I'm throwing myself at you. Any other guy would be fucking me already," she replied bluntly.

"My parents taught me to respect women, even when they're not respecting themselves," he said, as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"You're too good to be true, hero boy. It's funny, because I always thought your parents put on an act for everyone in public," she said. His brow furrowed in confusion, as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror questioningly.

"I mean...no two people are _that_ in love," she clarified.

"Trust me, it's not an act, on their part or mine.. You still have choices, you just have to fight for what you want," he stressed.

"Life handed you a raw deal, but you can fight for something better. If my Mom hadn't fought back, she'd be long dead by now and if my dad hadn't fought for true love, he would have been trapped in some loveless marriage," he continued.

"But they said no to the paths they were forced on and forged their own way. You can too if you want it badly enough," he finished. She looked thoughtful, as he drove off toward the station.

* * *

 _Henry covered his face, as the sweltering flames surged around him._

" _HELP!" he cried._

" _Who's there?!" a voice cried. Henry gazed across the flames and saw a young woman in a princess dress. She looked like someone that might be in his book._

" _Who are you?" he called._

" _I'm Aurora…" she called._

" _I'm Henry…" he called._

" _Henry!" she called in recognition._

" _Do I know you?" he asked._

" _I'm with your mother, Emma! And...I suppose they're your grandparents!" she said awkwardly._

" _You're with my Mom?!" he cried in excitement._

" _Yes...they're trying to get home! But a woman named Cora stands in their way!" she called, as the flames raged around them. Aurora screamed, as she was suddenly sucked out._

* * *

Henry shot up in bed screaming in one of the guest rooms in Regina's mansion. Regina rushed in, clad in her silk pajamas, and turned on the light.

"Henry!" she called, as she knelt beside the bed and put her hand to his forehead.

"I was in this horrible red room...and there was all this fire," Henry cried.

"Oh honey, it was just a nightmare," Regina soothed.

"I...I don't think so. Gramps used to tell me that he would light a candle for Grams just after they were married, because she had nightmares of a fire room all the time," Henry replied. Regina thought for a moment.

"The sleeping curse," she deduced. A side effect of yet another curse she didn't understand when she enacted it. She felt comfort though, as she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"There was a woman in the room with me. She said she was with my Mom and Grandparents. Her name was Aurora," Henry said.

"Aurora...that sounds familiar," Robin mentioned.

"She's the girl that Maleficent put under a sleeping curse to punish King Stefan and his Queen, Briar Rose," Regina informed.

"Aurora said they're trying to get home...but someone named Cora is trying to stop them," Henry said. Regina gasped.

"Cora…" Robin said in alarm.

"That's impossible...my mother is dead," Regina insisted. Robin didn't look convinced.

"You've told me that your mother was always one step ahead. Faking her death would be well within her capabilities," Robin surmised.

"Can you help them?" Henry asked. Regina forced a smile for him.

"We will think of something, I promise," she said, as they tucked him back in and quietly closed the door.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked.

"I need to speak with Gold in the morning," Regina replied.

"Do you think he'll help?" Robin asked.

"My mother coming to Storybrooke would be bad for us both. If anyone has any idea how to stop her...it's him," she replied, as they joined hands and went back to bed.

* * *

Eva eyed her twin wearily, as she walked into the station that morning, only to find him asleep, unceremoniously draped over his desk. She knew if Mom were here, she'd be having a fit about such sleeping habits. She sighed and eyed the brunette in the cell, fully aware that she was the reason for her brother not coming home the last night. Penny was awake, eyes bloodshot and a little green around the gills, but the woman smirked at the girl and adjusted the skimpy dress that she had slept in. Eva glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but your cute brother decided to spoil my fun. I think he has a thing for me," she leered.

"You wish," Eva bit back and Penny chuckled.

"There is it...the judgment. You're Miss sugary sweet, until you think someone like me might get with your twin. Then the claws come out," she taunted.

"So...you did go drinking last night in hopes it would lure my brother out to save you?" Eva said knowingly. Penny looked impressed.

"Wow...you do have a brain in that pretty head," she quipped. Eva rolled her eyes.

"I would hope so, I'm studying to be a doctor, but even someone with half a brain could see right through your transparent plot," Eva snapped.

"Except hero boy," Penny commented. Eva resisted the urge to growl. It wouldn't have been the first time some opportunist or skank had tried to take advantage of the Charming hero complex that seemed to afflict both her father, brother, and even Emma to a degree.

"My brother is a good man. He helps those in need, even when they don't deserve it," Eva retorted.

"You have no idea what my life has been like, princess!" Penny hissed.

"You come in here, all pure and innocent, because you had a mommy and daddy to protect that sweet innocence," Penny spat.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but that doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. Medusa is dead and you're still letting her control you," Eva retorted.

"You don't know anything, Princess," Penny hissed.

"I know that if you really want to change and not waste the opportunity my brother has given you, then you'll stop your drinking binges," Eva responded.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business, princess. We can't all be the daughter of Snow White, so pure in your little skirts and studying like a good little girl. You're probably the most boring person in this town," Penny sneered. Eva tried to hide it, but her words stung a little.

"Poor little princess. Too bad Daddy's not here to shower his little angel with affection," Penny goaded.

"That's enough Penny," Leo interjected, as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Eva turned away from the other girl and hid her hurt at the other woman's words.

"Here," she said, handing her twin a to-go cup of coffee from Granny's.

"Thanks...but how come you aren't at the hospital yet?" he asked.

"We were worried when you didn't come back last night so I called Paul and told him I'd be in late and brought you coffee and breakfast," she said, as he noticed the take-out bag from the diner.

"Thanks...guess I fell asleep," he said.

"You're running yourself ragged. You'll do no one any good if you get sick, because you're not eating and sleeping properly," she chided.

"Wow...she is your mother," Penny commented.

"Shut it Penny," he warned, as Eva kept her stern look.

"I know...it just seems like this whole damn town is coming apart at the seams. Dad, Emma, and Uncle Thomas make this look so easy," he lamented.

"You're doing fine. Even Aunt Regina said so, but next time it will be her in here and she'll probably poof you home," Eva joked. He smirked.

"Okay," he promised, recalling his encounter at the diner the previous night. It was still bothering him.

"Do you know that Aunt Red locked herself in the freezer last night?" he asked.

"No...why would she do that?" Eva asked in confusion.

"First full moon since time started moving again. She was afraid of turning and not being able to control it," he explained.

"That's crazy! Aunt Red wouldn't hurt anyone," Eva refuted.

"I tried to convince her of that, but she wouldn't listen," she said, as the phone rang and he answered.

"Sheriff's station," Leo answered, as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Okay Granny...I'll meet you outside the diner. We'll find her," Leo replied, as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Eva asked.

"The freezer is ripped to shreds and Aunt Red is gone. I need to find her," he said, as he strapped on his sword and scabbard to his back.

"I'm coming with you," Eva insisted.

"It might get dangerous," he warned. She looked offended and grabbed a spare bow and quiver that they kept at the station.

"And I can handle myself. This is Aunt Red we're talking about," she added. He smirked.

"Okay...let's go," he said, as they hurried out. Penny huffed in her cell.

"So I guess I'll just stay locked up all day!" she called in complaint, but they didn't stop. The Charming twins were on a mission.

* * *

Emma pointed her blade at the giant, whom had triggered his own trap.

"Go ahead...kill me. That's what humans do. They destroy everything in their path and steal what is not theirs," Anton growled. But Emma surprised him by sheathing her sword.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but I'm not like the people that hurt you," she insisted, but he looked unconvinced.

"You say that, but you come here to steal," he hissed.

"No...I came here to ask for your compass, because I have a family that I will fight to the end of my days for. I have a son in another land that I'm desperate to get home to. Not all humans are like the ones that did this to you. Will you help me?" Emma asked.

"You have a family?" he asked curiously. She smiled.

"My parents and my little sister are here with me. We got sucked through a portal to this land and now we need to get back. My parents have two other children and I have my child. My parents are leaders in our...town and I'm its protector...of sorts. A lot of people are counting on us coming home. My son needs me...he's only ten," she explained. Anton seemed touched by her story and opened his palm, revealing the compass.

"Take it…" he said. She did so and nodded her thanks.

"Thank you," she said, as she passed by Hook, who was still chained to the table.

"Impressive Swan...now if you'd be so kind?" he asked, motioning to the manacle. She looked at him with scrutiny, almost tempted to leave him behind. She didn't trust him at all yet. But thus far, he had remained true to his word.

"Swan…" he pleaded. Emma sighed, trying to think of what her parents might do. And then she knew she had to free him. It was the right thing to do. She just hoped it didn't come back to bite them later.

With no further hesitation, she unlocked him and they hurried back to the beanstalk.

* * *

It had been almost ten hours since Emma had climbed up the beanstalk with Hook. They had slept restlessly in each other's arms, with Summer tucked close. Once their little girl woke up, early that morning, they had got up with her and were back to waiting. Snow sat impatiently and knew David would have been pacing if he was not occupying himself by playing with Summer.

Their little girl squealed, as David found her hiding spot and she giggled, as he picked her up and tickled her. Snow smiled, as he kissed her head and deposited her in Snow's lap.

"I'm going to check our perimeter again," he said, as he kissed her tenderly. Snow nodded and held Summer close. They were both nervous and she really hoped Emma got back soon.

"Daddy found me again, Mommy," Summer giggled. Snow smiled.

"Of course he did, baby. Daddy will always find us," she told her fondly. She noticed Mulan watching the sun and her markings in the dirt intently.

"You've been watching time pretty closely. Do you have somewhere to be?" Snow asked suspiciously. Mulan drew her sword.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked in alarm.

"It's been ten hours and Emma told me to cut it down if she wasn't back by then," Mulan confessed.

"You are _not_ cutting this beanstalk down!" Snow exclaimed, as she started toward her, but Mulan's sword stopped her. Snow guarded her daughter and was near panicking, as Mulan moved to the beanstalk.

"DAVID!" she screamed in alarm. There was a rustling in the brush, as he came running back.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed.

"She's going to cut the beanstalk down!" Snow cried.

"What?!" he called, as he drew his sword.

"Emma asked me to!" Mulan snapped.

"I don't care...I'm not letting you do it," David snapped back, as he and Mulan prepared to duel. Just as they were about to charge each other, they heard a rustling and saw Emma and Hook emerge from the clouds, climbing down.

"Emmy!" Summer called excitedly. Snow breathed a sigh of relief, as they both reached the base of the beanstalk and jumped down. Snow and Charming descended on her, sandwiching her in a fierce hug.

"Mom...Dad...I'm okay," she assured them.

"We all go back together or not at all, Emma," Snow said sternly.

"Did you really think we'd ever leave you behind?" David asked in exasperation.

"No...I just...you need to get Summer home. And Leo and Eva...hell, the whole damn needs you both. And I just knew if something happened to me. Henry would need you too," Emma rambled.

"They need all of us. We are all going back together or not at all," David repeated his wife's earlier statement. Emma nodded, as they hugged her again.

"Not to interrupt this family moment, but we still need to find a way to get the dust from Cora," Hook interjected.

"So, you got the compass?" Snow asked. Emma nodded and took it out of her pocket.

"The giant was pretty unhappy, but in the end, I showed him mercy after we defeated him and he let us have it," Emma replied.

"Yes...it was quite impressive, indeed," Hook commented.

"Oh, you mean doing something good for a change instead of just taking and killing as you please?" David retorted. Hook smirked.

"Well, I've never been one for all that hero stuff, but I'd let Swan here teach me... _anything_ ," he leered. David clenched his teeth and was about to charge him, when Snow grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.

"He's baiting you and like it or not, we still need him on our side," she whispered. He sighed with a growl and she smiled at him, cupping his face in her hands.

"I know...I just really want to punch him when he says stuff like that," he grumbled. She smiled and kissed him.

"And if he does it again, I won't stop you. But for now, we need to focus on getting that dust from Cora," she reasoned. He sighed and let his forehead rest against hers for a few seconds.

"As always...you're right," he said. She grinned at that and kissed him quickly, before they pulled apart.

"All right...now we work on the next part of the plan. You know her, Hook. Any thoughts?" Snow asked.

"By now, she knows I've switched sides...but she may try to tempt me back to her side with promises of success in gaining my revenge," Hook mentioned. David frowned.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said, his sapphire eyes narrowing on the pirate. Hook smirked.

"Oh Dave...I am going to win you over," Hook taunted.

"That will be a cold day in the Underworld," David growled. But Hook only smirked.

"We need a way to stun her. We did it once to Regina," Snow said.

"But the fairies and the dwarves are all in Storybrooke. It's impossible without fairy dust," David replied.

"What about poppies? I can make a sleeping powder with them," Mulan suggested.

"Too risky. She'd just use her magic to stop it and deflect it onto us," Emma said. Suddenly Aurora woke up screaming and Snow hurried to her side.

"It's okay...it's just a dream," Snow soothed her.

"It...it's was the fire room again," Aurora cried, as the raven haired princess stroked her hair.

"It was awful...but I wasn't alone this time. There was a boy," Aurora told them. A chill slid down Snow's spine.

"A boy...did he say anything?" Emma asked, with bated breath.

"He said his name was Henry," she said. Emma sat back down in stunned silence and Charming put his arm around her.

"He's...all alone in that room…" Emma cried, as she laid her head against her father's shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Em," David assured her.

"Did you tell him anything?" Snow asked.

"I said I was with Emma and that Cora was after us. He was trying to tell me something, but the flames roared between us and then I woke up," Aurora replied. Snow looked to be deep in thought and then looked at her husband.

"David...I can get to Henry. I've been there before. I can go back," she said, hope rising in her voice.

"Snow...you haven't gone to that room in years," he reminded.

"Mulan...your sleeping powder. It can put me under deeply enough!" she exclaimed.

"You can use it, but what exactly do you hope to accomplish?" Mulan asked.

"If Aurora told Henry about Cora, then Regina might know what to tell him to defeat her! Regina doesn't want her mother coming to Storybrooke anymore than we do!" Snow said excitedly. David put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a lot of assumptions," he warned. She smiled and kissed him.

"No...I know this will work," she assured him.

"You had nightmares for _months_ after the sleeping curse. I don't want to see you go through that again, my darling," he whispered. She smiled at his loving concern.

"For our grandson...I must. For our children and our people. This will work, my love," she assured him. He nodded reluctantly.

"And I know you'll be there to hold me through it all," she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Always," he whispered back.

"I suggest find a better place to make camp and then we can use the powder," Mulan suggested. Snow nodded, as they packed up and David lifted Summer into his arms, before they set off...


	52. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day!** **Everyone ready for the Snowing centric tonight? I'm really excited.** **Here's to hoping t** **he 'Year of Snowing' continues** **. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Littlest1: Yep, Regina has more foresight this time. She has even more reason for wanting her mother stopped this time since she has Robin, Roland, and is considered part of the Charming clan already. And yep, the Hook and Charming bromance is slowly startin to bloom. ;)**

 **Emmaathena2013: Thanks, so glad you like it! Many of your questions are answered in this chapter so enjoy!**

 **Andria: Thanks, I decided that since being raised by her parents mostly, this Emma is a little different. She doesn't trust him yet, but she knew her parents probably wouldn't have left him behind so she decided not to either. It's going to be interesting. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks, so glad you like it! Yep, the Captain Charming bromance is starting a little earlier, though it's still going to take Charming a while to come around. Yes, Regina wants nothing to do with her mother, because she knows she will threaten everything she has with Robin. Glad you're enjoying everything!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks, so glad you like it! Yep, Hook has joined them early, but Cora's not going to take it lightly. I'm addicted to Daddy Charming too, I can't get enough either. Yep, Leo and Eva have stepped up in their parent's places and as for Regina, I think you might find that she wants very little to do with her mother. Cora would threaten everything she's built with Robin. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Yeah, Eva is protective of her brother and doesn't trust Penny, thus why she acted like that. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Hummelberry94: Thanks, glad you like it and all the twists. I promise even more twists in future chapters. Glad you like Snow and Charming's children. It's always good to know when OC's are well received. Updates are on Sunday nights!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 52: Full Moon

Leo and Eva combed the town proper with Granny, complete with her crossbow. After having found nothing, they started toward the woods and found Red, passed out near the toll bridge.

"Aunt Red!" Leo cried, as Eva immediately checked her pulse.

"It's strong and steady. I think she's just asleep," Eva told them, as Red began to stir.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Do you remember anything?" Leo asked. Red thought for a moment and her eyes widened in horror.

"I was locked up. How did I get here?" she exclaimed.

"You broke out. The freezer was torn to shreds this morning," Granny confessed.

"Oh no...no...no…" Ruby started to panic.

"Calm down...everything's fine," Leo soothed.

"You don't know that! What if I hurt someone?" she cried. Before he could answer, his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Hello,"

" _Hey Leo...would you mind stopping by the Docks on your patrol? Billy's tow truck is parked down here and no one's seen him. It's probably nothing. He might have just had too much to drink and had a friend drive him home...but just in case,"_ Thomas said.

"Sure, we'll swing by there on the way back," Leo promised.

"Come on, let's go back to the station," Leo suggested.

"Leo's right. No one got hurt. You couldn't hurt anyone, Aunt Red," Eva soothed.

"I know you want to think that, honey. But you didn't know me before when I couldn't control it. This feels like that again," Ruby fretted.

"Well...answers aren't out here, girl, so let's get you in the car," Granny reasoned.

* * *

The shop bell rang and Gold turned to his visitors.

"Hi Mr. Gold!" Henry called, as he and Regina walked into the shop.

"Hello Henry," he said, as pleasantly as possible.

"You know, I expect the penchant for not reading my closed sign from Henry, being he's a Charming and all, but I thought you had more tact, Your Majesty," Rumple quipped.

"We have a serious problem. My Mother is alive and she is trying to stop Snow and her family from getting back so she can come in their place," Regina said bluntly.

"And you know this...how?" Gold questioned.

"I was in a red room with flames in my dream and saw a woman named Aurora. She told me she's with my mom and grandparents and that Cora's trying to stop them from getting home," Henry said sadly.

"Neither of us want my mother coming here, so we need to help them. Henry can get them a message," Regina explained.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Gold asked irritably. Regina rolled her eyes.

"We need to give them something to stop her! My mother running around this town is bad for everyone...including Belle," she warned.

"I suppose you have a point," Gold said, as he opened an ornate box and took out a pendant.

"What's what?" Henry asked curiously.

"This will help quell the flames in the room so you can properly deliver the message," Rumple said, as he put it around his neck.

"What do I tell her?" Henry asked. Rumple guided him to a cot and Regina tucked him in, as Gold waved his hand over the boy.

"Squid ink may be the only way to stop her, if even only temporarily. Your grandparents will find some in the place where I first told them of the curse, in exchange for the name of their child...your mother," he said, as he drifted to sleep. Regina sighed. She knew all of this was a long shot…

* * *

David knelt beside his wife, as she made herself comfortable on the forest floor against a tree.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly. She smiled and stroked his handsome face.

"Yes. It might be the only way to find out how to defeat Cora. And I've been to that room before. Henry must be so scared and I can tell him it's going to be okay," Snow replied.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," David promised, as he kissed her forehead and stepped back.

"I'm ready," she told Mulan, who blew the last of her dust in Snow's face, causing an instant slumber. David sat beside her then and Summer climbed into his lap.

"Come on...we should forage for food," Mulan suggested, as Emma and Hook followed, while Aurora stayed behind.

* * *

Leo got out of the patrol car and found Clayton waiting there for him.

"You made the call?" he asked.

"Yes Deputy, I thought it was a bit suspicious that Billy would just leave his tow truck here," Clayton responded.

"Then it was here last night?" Leo asked. Clayton nodded.

"It was when I left, but that's not unusual. Billy often comes down to grab a drink with his friends that work at the cannery after work. But...it's never still here in the morning," Clayton replied. Leo walked around the truck and his heart dropped into his stomach, as he saw blood spattered on the passenger door. He walked to the rear of the truck and that's when he saw the body crumpled, half under the truck, like he had been trying to get away from his attacker. The pool of blood was telling, as were the slash marks all over his body.

"Damn…" he heard Clayton say from behind him. It was a gruesome sight. Leo's first scene with this kind of carnage. For all the troublemakers in town, they hadn't had an actual murder in the town's twenty-eight year history.

"Leo?" Eva called.

"Don't come back here, Eva!" he called. But he should have known saying that would make his twin do the opposite.

"Oh Gods...Billy!" Eva called, as she covered her mouth in horror. She had a very strong stomach. She was studying to be a doctor and had assisted Paul on several surgeries already. But a scene like this was different. It was gruesome and horrifying and a life violently ended. Steeling herself, she started toward them. But the new Harbor Master, Clayton, she recalled his name, held her back.

"I think you should stay back, honey," he said, his concern sounding genuine.

"No...I can help. I'm training to be a doctor," she refuted. He gave her a gentle smile.

"This man doesn't need a doctor," he said.

"But...I can heal him with my magic!" she pleaded. The man looked truly intrigued by that omission. But it was Leo that spoke instead.

"Not even magic will help him now," Leo told her. Eva shrugged away from Clayton, but Leo blocked her path.

"I have to try!" she cried.

"He's gone, Eva!" he snapped. She recoiled and he sighed, as he hugged her and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Unfortunately, Ruby's scream startled them, as she came around and saw the body.

"Aunt Ruby...it's okay," Leo tried to say.

"No...I did this!" she cried fearfully.

"No you didn't! I know you didn't!" he refuted. Eva sniffed.

"He's right. We've known you our whole lives, Aunt Red. You couldn't do this," Eva agreed.

"But you two didn't know me back in our land. You need to lock me up, before I hurt anyone else!" she insisted.

"No! You didn't do this!" Leo hissed.

"He's right and our parents did know you. Once you found out you were the wolf, you got control and helped them," Eva reasoned.

"And things are different in this land! We cannot take anymore chances. Lock me up or I'll do it myself!" Ruby said tearfully, as she stormed back to the patrol car. Leo sighed and started partitioning off the scene with crime scene tape, as the medical examiner van arrived, with Bashful in tow to do forensics. It quickly attracted attention and rumors began to fly.

Thomas arrived soon to take over and Leo drove them back to the station, where he reluctantly placed Ruby in a cell, per his request.

"Well...I see you've done what needs to be done and locked that monster up where she belongs. It's refreshing to know that you're not a completely useless disappointment like your father," George spat, as he strolled into the station.

Penny watched the exchanged with fascinations from the other cell, as Leo's green eyes narrowed to slits and he turned to glower at the former King.

"What are you doing here?" Leo demanded to know.

"I'm the D.A., boy and I'm here to make sure you do your job. And that's keeping that monster locked up," George hissed.

"She didn't do this and I'm going to prove it," Leo insisted.

"I take it back...you're just like your father. He's unfit to be Sheriff and you're unfit to be a deputy. The town will demand justice for this murder," George stated.

"And they'll have it once I complete the investigation," Leo retorted.

"You'd be smart to think twice about crossing me, boy. It never worked well for Charming and it won't end well for you either," he growled. But Leo smirked.

"That's not how I hear it. My parents dethroned you and my father earned the respect of the people by not being a greedy tyrant like you. Your defeat was pretty thorough," Leo countered. George smirked.

"Then I guess we shall see if you are your father's son...or if you're still just a boy that doesn't deserve that shiny badge," George retorted, as he retreated.

"Wow...that guy hates you," Penny commented.

"He hates our parents, so he hates us by extension," Eva told her.

"It's a really long story," Leo said, as he unlocked her cell.

"I have a murder case to investigate. Think you can stay out of trouble tonight?" he asked. She smirked.

"No promises, handsome," she purred, before sauntering out. Eva rolled her eyes, as did Ruby. It was clear this Penny girl had a thing for her Godson. Ruby didn't like it so she knew Snow wouldn't be thrilled either.

"I'll run to the diner and get you dinner," Eva offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that sweetie," she replied.

"It's no trouble," Eva insisted, as she left. Leo wasn't far behind her, as he left to see what forensics had turned up at the scene.

* * *

 _It was as suffocating and terrifying as she remembered._

" _Hello!" she heard a young voice call._

" _Henry!" she called, as the boy stepped around the flames. He was wearing a peculiar looking pendant and the flames seems to part for him._

" _Grandma?" he asked._

" _Aurora told me that she saw you. I knew I had to find a way to get to you," Snow said, as she knelt in front of him._

" _I miss you and Gramps and mom," he whimpered._

" _We miss you too, Henry and we're trying to get home," Snow said._

" _Mr. Gold said squid ink can stop Cora," Henry said._

" _Did he tell you where we can get some?" she asked._

" _He said in the place where he fist told you about the curse...where you exchanged my mom's name for what knew about the curse," Henry recited._

" _His cell in the palace…" Snow recalled._

" _Come home soon," Henry pleaded. She smiled._

" _Have faith, sweetie," she replied, as things became hazy._

" _I'm waking up. I love you, Henry," she said, as she faded._

" _I love you too Grams," Henry said brokenly._

* * *

"Yeah Uncle, I just got here. But I think checking on a double parked car is hardly what I should be doing right now," Leo grumbled, as he arrived at the cannery.

" _I know...but we still have to operate as normal, even with a murder investigation ongoing. Besides, Bashful is still running tests on all the evidence at the lab. Just check it out and then meet me back at the station. I'll give you the rundown,"_ Thomas promised. Leo hung up and approached the black sedan. He looked inside, finding no keys in the ignition and then walked around it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a spot of red on the metal near the keyhole.

He ran back to the patrol car and grabbed his crowbar from the trunk and pried it open. His heart hammered in his chest, as he found the bloody knife and Red's cloak. He went around and dug through the glove box, finding the vehicle registration. The car belonged to none other than Albert Spencer, also known as King George. He took out his phone and dialed Thomas.

"Hey Uncle...I think you need to get down here," he said.

* * *

Snow jolted awake and Charming was beside her in an instant.

"Snow…" he comforted, as he put his arms around her.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About an hour. We used it to gather food and fill our canteens, so we could continue on when you woke up," he explained.

"Did you see Henry?" Emma asked, with trepidation in her voice.

"I did...he's okay. Gold gave him an enchanted pendant to wear while he sleeps. It keeps the flames at bay," Snow answered, giving Emma comfort, if only slightly.

"But the best news is that I know what we need to get to stun Cora," Snow continued, as they looked at her with anticipation.

"Squid ink," she announced, as they got to their feet.

"Where the bloody hell do we find something like that?" Hook asked.

"Apparently there's some in Rumpelstiltskin's cell. We need to return to the castle," she said.

"Then let's go," Emma said eagerly, as they started gathering their things.

"Wait…" Charming said, as he took Snow's arm, as the others started off.

"Stiltskin had squid ink in his cell the whole time?" he asked. She sighed.

"Apparently so," she responded.

"Then he could have gotten out anytime he wanted," he said, miffed by it all.

"I guess he was right where he wanted to be," she sighed.

"Which means he manipulated everything," Charming grumbled.

"Hey...not everything, not our love," she reminded him firmly. He cupped her beautiful face with his hand, tilting her face up and gazing at her with a passionate intensity that sent a familiar warmth through her, as only he could.

"Damn straight," he said, fiercely, as he lowered his lips to hers. It was a short kiss, but passionate and possessive and Snow relished, if only for a brief moment. It was all they could have at the moment. But it made her all the more determined to stop Cora, get the dust, and go home, where she would be locking herself and her husband in their bedroom the first chance she got. Where she would have him several times, she decided.

Their lips parted her, her intentions promised in a heated glance, as he picked up their little one and they followed, hands linked, his sword at his hip and her bow across her body. It was time to find their way home…

* * *

Ruby heard the tapping of high heels on the floor, as Belle walked into the station, carrying a bag and drink tray from her grandmother's diner.

"Hey...I ran into Eva at the diner and asked if I could bring your dinner so we could eat together," she said, as she unlocked Ruby's cell.

"Thanks Belle...but I'm not very hungry. I took a bite out of someone last night," Ruby replied.

"You didn't do that...I know you didn't," Belle insisted, as she unlocked the cell, determined to at least make her friend come out of there to eat.

"I wish I could believe you, but I've done it before. I killed my own boyfriend, remember?" she questioned, as she walked out of the cell.

"You didn't know," Belle argued. Ruby shrugged.

"They still chased me out of my village. They had every right to and this town deserves justice," Ruby said.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, as she heard a clank of the chains that would have kept Ruby secured during the night. But now, they were around Belle's wrists.

"I'm going to face them and give them what they want. And now you won't be able to stop me," Ruby said, as she hurried out.

"RUBY...NO!" Belle cried, as she struggled fruitlessly with the chains. Belle managed to get the cell phone out of her dress pocket and dialed.

"Leo...it's Belle. You need to find Ruby now. She's going to face that mob that George is gathering," Belle said urgently.

* * *

Leo and Eva shoved their way through the angry mob with Robin and Regina following them.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Leo called to the rioting mob.

"You need to stop protecting a monster and let us deliver justice! The young prince is just like his parents! They forgave the Queen for what she did and now their son is going to forgive another monster!" George called, riling up the crowd further.

"The real monster is this man! This disgraced King! He killed Billy...and I have proof!" Leo announced. The crowd began to murmur with shock and confusion. George glared at the son of his nemesis.

"You'll pay for this," he hissed. Leo ignored him and cautiously approached Ruby, who was in wolf form, cowering behind a dumpster.

"Aunt Red..it's me, it's Leo," he said gently.

" _Leo?"_ he heard her in his head. He grinned.

"Yes...you didn't kill anyone, Aunt Red. It was George...he murdered Billy and framed you," he explained.

" _Billy…"_ she said.

"Died, because of an evil man seeking revenge on my family; not because of anything you did," he added.

" _I...I think I have control again,"_ Red replied. Leo smiled and draped her cloak over her. Ruby hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back.

"I never doubted that you'd get control again," he told her.

"I wish more people had that Charming faith," she sniffed.

"Don't worry about them. George is going to be locked up indefinitely for what he did," Leo said, as they heard a commotion in the crowd.

"George is running!" Granny called, as they saw Robin try to get him with an arrow, but he was already too far away. Leo took off running with the others following.

* * *

An eerie chill came over Snow, as they walked down the dimly lit corridor to the dungeon.

" _TELL ME HER NAME!"_

She could almost still hear his crazed screaming. To now know that he had chosen to be in that cell; that he had chosen that madness, made her worry about many things.

" _SHE WILL BE THE SAVIOR! SHE WILL RETURN AND THEN THE FINAL BATTLE WILL BEGIN!_ "

The memory of his rant sent a chill down her spine and instinctively, she reached for Charming's hand, as they reached the open cell that had housed Rumpelstiltskin for months. Charming laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze, as he went inside the cell and pulled her along.

They started combing through the cell when Hook asked the obvious question.

"What exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

"Squid ink. It's probably in a vial of some sort," David answered.

"Or in an ink holder," Mulan said, as she held the object up.

"It's empty," she stated gravely.

"What? No...this is where Regina told Henry to tell us to come," Snow protested.

"No offense, lass, but if Regina's information came from the crocodile, then it can't be trusted," Hook spat.

"But why would he lie?" Emma asked.

"She's right, it doesn't make sense. Gold doesn't want Cora coming to Storybrooke anymore than we do," Snow added.

"Who knows...the bloody crocodile always has an agenda," Hook spat. David looked at him.

"What did he do to you?" the prince asked. Hooked looked him in the eyes.

"He killed the woman I loved," he confessed. And then there was understanding in Charming's eyes.

"I think Hook may be right, though I don't know what kind of agenda this could be, other than he went mad in here," Mulan interjected.

"What did you find?" Snow asked, as she took the parchment from the warrior. Snow unrolled it, finding the ink had been used to scroll Emma's name repeatedly on the parchment.

"He used the ink," Charming said, as he felt hope sinking in him.

"Never trust a bloody crocodile," Hook exclaimed.

"Indeed," Cora said, as she appeared. Charming immediately shielded Summer, as Cora slithered to them, as Mulan, Charming and Emma pulled their swords.

"We're not going to let you win," Snow said, as aimed an arrow at her. But Cora simply waved her hand and froze them all in place, except Hook.

"You chose the wrong side, Captain," she leered.

"No...I chose the side that I knew didn't have their own agenda other than getting back to their loved ones. Let's face it, Cora, we both know you were never going to let me have my revenge on the Crocodile," Hook retorted.

"You should have stuck with me, Hook. I do have plans for the Dark One I think you would have enjoyed. Fortunately for you, I'll wait to kill you once I'm in Storybrooke. I still have use for you," Cora stated.

"I'm not helping you," he bit out.

"My, my, the pretty blonde twit has done quite a number on you in such a short time. But you are going to help me," Cora said, as her hand plunged into his chest. He cried out in pain, as she extracted the reddish black organ.

"Hmm...not as black as I thought it might be. A few days with the Charmings and you think yourself a hero already," she mocked.

"Let's go, Captain. Take the compass and we'll be on our way," she ordered. Hook obeyed and gazed into Emma's frozen green eyes, as he searched her satchel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he took it and followed her out of the cell. She waved her hand and the bars closed together. Once they were gone, her spell wore off and they were able to move again.

"Dammit…" David cried, as he shook the bars. But there was no give. He knew there was no escape. The dwarves and fairies had constructed this cell.

Emma sighed deeply and she noticed her mother was eerily quiet, as she stared at the parchment.

"Mom...are you okay?" Emma asked. She watched Snow smile.

"We're going to get out of here," Snow said, smiling at them.

"Have you finally cracked? Do you not see that there is no squid ink?" Mulan snapped irritably. David glared at her and put his arms around Snow's waist. Snow shook her head.

"You don't understand. When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chambers and watch her practice spells," Snow explained.

"What's your point?" Aurora grumbled.

"The spells were in the book!" Snow explained, but everyone still looked confused.

"Your stating of the obvious does not help us," Mulan drawled. David shot her another glare and turn his wife to face him.

"What do you mean, Snow?" he asked gently. She smiled

"The spells were _in_ the book, Charming," she replied, as she took the parchment and blew on it. They watched in amazement, as the ink lifted off the page and dissolved the cell bars.

"Mom...you did it…" Emma said in awe. Snow squeezed her hand.

"Good always wins," she replied, as David's arms encircled her and he kissed her soundly.

"You, my darling, are a genius," he said tenderly.

"Without the ink, we've lost our way to stun Cora," Mulan reminded.

"Yeah, not to be Johnny Raincloud, but how are we going to stop her now?" Emma asked.

"Johnny who?" Aurora asked, not understanding the reference.

"Nevermind," she said.

"We'll figure it out. Let's go," David urged, as he picked up Summer and they hurried out...


	53. Through the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day!** **Everyone ready for the Snowing centric tonight? I'm really excited.** **Here's to hoping t** **he 'Year of Snowing' continues** **. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Hummelberry94: Thanks! Glad you like the story so much!**

 **Guest: Yes, baby Neal will be born, but we're still in season 2 and his birth will be around the same time as it was in the canon. Sorry you don't like the name Leo, but it's just a name. And David didn't like the name Leopold. They named him Leo. It's not short for Leopold either, it's just Leo. It's an important distinction. Hope you can still enjoy the story.**

 **Emmaathena2013: Glad you like it so much! I think you'll really enjoy the next two chapters. They will answer your questions about when they are getting back and I will tell you that Xander's big reveal is not this chapter, but finally in the next! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you like the twists and I think you'll like what's ahead regarding Killian.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks, glad you liked the nod to Captain Swan. Snowing will remain centric, but there will be some CS in the future.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Don't worry, there will definitely be more protective Snowing in this story.**

 **Littlest1: Thanks, glad you like the twists!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you like all the intermixing story lines so much. Yep, Charming has a bit of sympathy for Hook since he's almost lost Snow so many times. Buckle up, because this story isn't slowing down at all! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 53: Through the Fire

Leo chased after Graham, as the wolf tracked George. Waves crashed on the beach and Leo spotted smoke from a fire in the near distance. He halted, as he saw the former King sitting beside the fire, waiting for him. Graham growled and George pointed a gun at the animal.

"I'd call off the mut if you don't want me to shoot him!" George threatened.

"Graham…" Leo called. The wolf stopped snarling and sat back on his haunches, but still watched the former King intensely.

"The command you have over beasts is impressive," George commented.

"It's not command. It's understanding and respect," Leo corrected.

"If you say so. It's a pity that your parents have ruined you by filling your head with their mantra of hope and faith in true love. There was a time that I hoped my legacy might continue with you since James is dead. But I see you're following in your father's disappointing footsteps," George spat.

"My father is twice the man you are and I'll take being compared to him as a compliment," Leo spat in return. George smirked evilly.

"I'm glad you have fond memories of him. Because now, that's all you'll have," George goaded.

"What are you talking about? Leo demanded to know. George held up Jefferson's hat.

"You probably shouldn't have locked this up at the station. It wasn't difficult to find," George goaded, as he tossed it into the fire.

"NO!" Leo cried, as he tried to extract it. But it was too late, as the fire quickly consumed it, just as Regina, Robin, and Eva arrived.

"He burned it...he burned the hat…" Leo growled in anguish.

"What?" Eva cried.

"That's right girl, you'll never see mommy and daddy again," George sneered. Leo growled in anguish, as his hand became alive with magical sparks. George's face became alight with both fear and intrigue, as the youth grabbed him by the collar and held the magic close to his face.

"Do it...darken your heart. Maybe you are more like your Uncle than I thought," George goaded.

"Leo...don't," Regina pleaded.

"He has to pay," Leo growled.

"And he will...by rotting in a prison cell for killing an innocent man. If you kill him, he wins, because you start down a path that is very difficult to come back from, believe me, I know from experience," Regina continued. Leo sighed and willed his magic to fizzle out and then roughly slapped the handcuffs on the former ruler.

"You're under arrest for murder," he said, as he marched him in the direction of the patrol car, while Robin followed. Eva stared into the fire and Regina put a hand on her shoulder.

"What if they never find a way back now?" Eva cried. Regina hugged her.

"Oh honey...they will. You can't count your parents out yet. They'll find a way. Believe me, I myself put enough obstacles in their way over the years and nothing ever stopped them. They'll come home," Regina assured. Eva sniffed.

"I think the Charming faith has rubbed off on you, Aunt Regina," she teased lightly. Regina chuckled.

"I suppose it has. Your parents always say that the best revenge against those that have wrong you is to be happy. I never believed them until I met Robin and then I knew. I knew how they were able to be happy all those years I was trying to kill them. They had each other and their dreams of a family. They won't let anything stop them from making their family whole," she said.

"You really think they can find a way back on their own?" Eva asked.

"I do. Now, let's go home and you can help me make hot chocolate with cinnamon for my house full of Charmings," Regina replied, as she put her arm around the young girl and they left for home.

* * *

They hurried through the forest with Charming holding Snow's hand and her guiding them.

"Wait…" Snow called, as they stopped, as Snow knelt to the ground to examine some brush.

"They went this way," Snow said.

"You're sure?" Mulan asked.

"No one is better at tracking someone than Snow," Charming interjected.

"Cora may excel with magic...but she's not very adept in the forest," Snow agreed.

"Then let's go," Emma said, as she saw her father looking torn.

"Dad...what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing...I think they must be headed for lake Nostos. That's what's in this direction," he said, as they hurried on.

"Oh...that's where Grandma Ruth died, right?" Emma asked gently. He allowed himself a small smile at her using the word grandma.

"Yes...but it's also where your mother and I married in secret. There is both very good and very bad memories there," he answered.

"Why Lake Nostos? It's been dried up for years," Snow wondered.

"I don't know, but we should hurry," he said.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **The next morning**_

Alexandra Herman walked into the station that morning with a bag and coffee tray from Granny's. Her best friend and twin sister to the boy currently asleep unceremoniously draped over his desk. He hadn't gone home the night before and Eva had called her this morning to see if she could take him breakfast, since she knew he probably hadn't eaten the night before. The blonde was glad to see the King still seemed to be asleep in his cell, as she crept into the station. Eva had to be to the hospital early, so Alexandra had gladly agreed to bring him breakfast and coffee. And with any luck, maybe smack some sense into him about sleeping at the station again.

"Leo…" she said, as she shook him awake.

"Huh?" he asked groggily, as he looked up.

"Oh...hey Xandra," he said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he tried to straighten the mass of papers that had been his pillow.

"Eva called me and said you didn't come home again. I told her I'd bring you food and talk some sense into you about neglecting sleep," she replied.

"She's such a tattle tale," he grumbled about his twin, as he grabbed for the coffee, taking a very large gulp.

"Leo...we're worried about you," she continued.

"I'm fine Xandra," he insisted. This was the first thing Penny heard, as she entered the station and she quickly hid and peered in on them. She felt a pang of jealousy, as the blonde brushed a hand through his messy dirty blonde locks.

"Your parents will find a way back," she implored.

"You don't know that! And I have no way to open a portal from this side now, because an asshole King still hates my parents for choosing true love over gold and riches thirty years ago," Leo spat bitterly. She put a hand on his arm.

"Since when has King George ever stopped your parents?" she asked. He sighed.

"You neglecting to take care of yourself is not going to help them and it certainly won't make them happy. Your Mom will have a fit when Regina tells her you're not eating and sleeping properly," Alexandra replied. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine...I'm eating," he said, as he took a bite of the eggs she had brought.

"Happy?" he mumbled. She smirked at how cute he was when he was miffed.

"Getting there," she replied.

"Look...I promise I'll go home tonight. I actually didn't mean to fall asleep here last night," he promised. She sighed.

"Okay...I suppose I'll take you at your word. I need to get to to the library and start my online classes for the day," she said.

"I need to start patrol," he added, as he finished breakfast. Alexandra touched his arm and Penny felt a flare of jealousy.

"Be careful and take breaks when you need them," she implored. He gave her a half smile and she felt her heart flutter. If there was one thing most knew it about him, it was that Leo Nolan lived up to his family name.

"I will, thanks for breakfast Xandra," he said. She smiled shyly and in a surprise move, she kissed his cheek, before leaving quickly.

Penny stayed hidden and glared at the blonde, as she left, before casually making her entrance.

"Nice hair," she commented. Leo rolled his eyes and tried to smooth his hand through his hair that was awkwardly sticking up.

"Hey...everything okay?" he asked. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah...just thought I'd stop in before my first day at the clinic," she replied. He smirked.

"Nervous?" he asked. She looked offended.

"No…" she glared at him. He continued to smirk.

"Well...I am going to start patrol. I can walk you there if you'd like?" he suggested. She gave him her best uninterested look.

"If that makes you feel better," she replied nonchalantly, as he grabbed his keys and she watched him buckle the scabbard that carried his sword around his chest and holster his gun on his hip.

"So...the blonde that was just in here…" she asked curiously.

"Alexandra...my ex," he replied. Penny smirked, as they walked out.

"What?" he asked, noticing her coyness.

"Oh nothing...but I think _Xandra_ would like for you two to be a thing again," Penny teased.

"We're just friends now," he insisted.

"Maybe to you..but that girl wants the goods. And who can blame her?" Penny replied, giving him a sultry look. He rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"It means you're one hell of a catch. Guys like you are a rarity in any realm. Believe me, I have experience and every guy I've been with has been a creep," she said.

"Maybe because those guys took you to the wrong places and didn't know how to treat a woman," he replied.

"That happens when what you've had can't actually be considered a real date and you're just a piece of meat, bought and paid for," she replied. He sighed. He hated what had been done to her and how jaded she was. But maybe he could start to change the last part, even if it was just a little.

"Maybe we should change that," he said.

"And how are _we_ going to change that?" she questioned, as they stopped in front of the animal shelter.

"I take you on a real date," he replied.

"You want to date me?" she asked skeptically. He smirked.

"You've never been on a real date. Everyone deserves to have a first date. Besides, you find me attractive," he said smugly. She gasped in mock outrage, as he flashed that Charming smile at her and she deflated.

"Okay hero boy, tomorrow night, pick me up at seven and I expect the full treatment," she responded. He smirked.

"It's a date," he replied, as he walked away, leaving her behind, staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and longing.

* * *

Hook looked at the dried up spot in confusion.

"The lake is dried up. How do we make our portal here?" he asked.

"Have you so little faith in me, Captain?" she asked, as she twirled her finger and a geyser of water erupted from beneath the dried bedrock, gushing water and filling the lake anew. She held up the compass, but was startled when an arrow clipped it and knocked into the dirt near her. She looked up to see none other than Snow White and her family. Mulan was the first to charge her, sword drawn. But the sorceress waved her hand, as Mulan charged, sending the warrior flying back. She collided with Aurora and both women crumpled to the ground, out cold. Snow and David drew their swords and slowly approached Cora on the defensive.

"Hook…" Cora ordered. Reluctantly, the pirate drew his own blade and the prince parried his first strike.

"Are you really going to fight me while holding the little one?" Hook asked uncomfortably.

"Wouldn't be the first time I engaged in a sword fight with a child in one arm and a sword in the other," David countered, as Emma joined him.

"He won't be alone either," she added.

"Look...I don't want to fight either of you. But she has my heart," he reminded, as they saw Mulan pull herself to her feet and join Snow, who was dodging and blocking Cora's blasts of magic.

"Em...that's it. We need to get his heart," Charming said, as he blocked another of Hook's jabs.

"You Charmings really have a knack for stating the obvious," Hook commented, as he slashed at them with his blade.

"You gotta a plan to accomplish that, dad?" Emma asked. David smirked.

"Yes...you. Magic...you can use your magic," he told her.

"Dad...I'm just a beginner," she protested.

"With the potential to be the most powerful magic user ever born. You can do this Emma...I know it," he replied with unwavering confidence, as he parried another of Hook's slashes.

"It's in that pouch she has tied to her sash," Hook encouraged.

Emma made eye contact with said cloth pouch, as her father kept the pirate busy with their duel. Emma closed her eyes and visualized the pouch in her hand. In a puff of white smoke, it disappeared from its place tied to Cora's sash and appeared in Emma's palm. David grinned at her and she grinned back.

"I knew you'd do it, princess," he said, as she took the glowing organ out of the cloth pouch. She heard Cora scream in frustration, realizing what had just happened. Not wasting another moment, Emma thrust it back into Hook's chest.

"Much obliged, Swan," he thanked.

"Oh, you will pay for that! You will all pay dearly!" Cora threatened, as flicked her wrist and knocked Snow and Mulan away, before coming to hover over the raven haired princess that had been her daughter's nemesis for many years.

"My dear Snow...you will be the first to suffer," Cora cooed.

"SNOW!" David screamed. Snow prepared herself for Cora's wrath, but to her horror, the evil witch turned her attention to Charming, who still held their small daughter. And then she realized what the woman meant by making her suffer, for there was only one way to properly do so. Cora smirked at her and Snow knew now she fully intended to attack the one she loved most and her child.

"Charming…" she uttered. Cora laughed, as magic swirled in her palm.

"I got rid of Regina's troublesome true love. It's only fitting that I rid you of yours, dear Snow," Cora hissed, as she sent a very large ball of fire at Charming. It expanded into a flaming twister that chased David. He clutched Summer to his chest and ran, but knew he would never outrun it.

"Charming!" Snow screamed.

"Dad!" Emma cried, as the fire licked at his heels. His knees hit the ground and he shelled his body around his tiny daughter, praying that it would be enough to save her. He knew he wouldn't survive, but if his baby survived, then that would be enough.

" _I love you Snow…"_ he sent to her silently. He heard Snow and Emma's screams, as the fire consumed him. But curiously, there was no pain and when he opened his eyes, he saw a silvery white shield around him and Summer.

* * *

Snow fell to her knees, gut-wrenching sobs consuming her. Emma rocked her mother, as she sobbed with her.

"It can't be...it can't…" Snow cried.

"Mom…" Emma choked. Cora smiled pleasantly, as if she was enjoying their pain. Killian looked on at the woman in horror. He'd committed many atrocities himself...done many things he should be damned for eternity for. But he had never actively participated in killing a small child. He knew his actions had probably caused the deaths of children, but he had never directly killed one and certainly would have never enjoyed such a thing.

"I'd say you chose the wrong side, Captain," Cora chided, as the smoke began to clear and he prepared himself for the carnage he was sure to see. He got to his feet, ensuring to do what he could to keep the sight from the two utterly broken women, currently sobbing uncontrollably. But what he saw brought him to a halt.

The prince and the tiny princess were unharmed, protected behind a peculiar magical shield. He knew the prince wasn't doing magic, but he was dumbfounded that the tiny girl that had managed to worm her way into his black heart in such a short time could be capable of it.

Though he supposed it could stand to reason.

The love between Snow White and her Charming was legendary in this land. Everyone knew the story. It was said they shared the truest love to ever exist and that magical children were born of that kind of union. It was perhaps enough to restore faith in love, even if only a tiny bit for him. He was still a pirate, after all, and still revenge minded. But this...was a sight to behold, indeed.

"Charming…Summer!" Snow cried in relief.

"No...how is this possible?" Cora spat in disbelief. Emma smiled and wiped her tears.

"She has magic. She's the product of true love," Emma said smugly. Charming stood up and rushed to them, as Snow threw her arms around them. Charming's free arm pulled Emma into the crying, but happy cluster.

Summer looked slightly bewildered by her parents and sister's odd behavior, as they showered her with kisses. Emma realized that her baby sister didn't even know what she had done, which made it all the more amazing.

"Fine...I guess if I can't kill you with fire, then I'll just have to rip your hearts out," Cora sneered.

"Not a chance," David hissed, as he drew his sword, but Cora flung him away with her magic, along with Emma. Snow clutched Summer close, as she slowly backed away from the evil witch.

"I'm going to give my daughter what she's always wanted…" Cora said.

"And what's that?" Snow asked, defiance in her eyes.

"Your heart...goodbye dear Snow," Cora hissed, as her hand was poised to plunge into Snow's chest.

"SNOW!" Charming cried, as he scrambled to his feet. But Emma was closer and threw herself in front of her mother and sister.

"NO!" Snow and Charming screamed together, as the witch's hand went into Emma's chest.

"Oh...you foolish girl. Don't you know that love is weakness?" Cora mused. But Emma only smirked at her, unnerving the witch. And then she knew why, as she tried to pull the heart from the blonde's chest, only to be unsuccessful.

"No...it's strength," Emma said, as wave of pure light magic erupted from Emma and threw her back, knocking her unconscious.

"Well...I'd say you showed her, lass," Killian said with a smirk. She actually smiled back at him.

"Let's go home," she said to her parents.

"Wait!" Killian called.

"What?" David asked suspiciously.

"Portals tend to be a bit rough. I simply have a vessel that may make it easier; that is, if your Storybrooke is near any large bodies of water," Killian said.

"It's a harbor town," David confirmed.

"Excellent, then allow me to escort you aboard the Jolly Roger," Killian said. They didn't see any harm in that and decided it probably would be safer. Hook motioned them ahead and spared a glance at Cora behind him. She was unconscious and he hoped she stayed that way. It was one partnership he wouldn't mind dissolving for good. Once he was gone, Cora opened her eyes and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Cora reappeared below deck on the Jolly Roger. The giant was still unconscious in his cage and she waved her hand, casting a quick cloaking spell over the both of them. Now, all she had to do was wait…

* * *

Snow exchanged a hug with Aurora and shook Mulan's hand.

"Thank you for all you did to help us," she said gratefully.

"Safe journey," Mulan replied, as she shook David's hand. There was not many men she respected, for she had been treated as a lesser person by too many. But David had shown her that not all men were like the ones she had served with in the Emperor's army. He embraced and celebrated the strength of his wife and daughter. And he had proved more than once that he preferred to fight alongside them watching his back than any man.

"Take care of yourselves," he told them, as they boarded the ship. Hook took them out into the open waters and they stood at the bow.

"Now would be the time," Hook called from the wheel.

"Here goes nothing," Emma said, as she sprinkled the ashes into the water, while Snow held the compass, thinking of Storybrooke and the family they left behind there.

The water swirled and churned, as a portal opened.

Charming secured them with ropes and they held onto each other, as the Captain steered the ship into the portal and the disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Clayton eyed the ship that had just appeared in the open waters through his binoculars.

"Problem?" Xander asked, as he came up from below deck.

"Take a look," Clayton replied, handing the ocular device to him. He looked through them and then quickly pulled them away from his face.

"Is that the ship I think it is?" Xander asked. Clayton nodded with a smirk.

"The Jolly Roger. I've wanted that ship for my collection for...centuries," Clayton said, a gleeful hunger in his eyes.

"Yeah...but you know who comes with the Jolly Roger," Xander reminded him.

"Of course. Hook has finally made his way here to skin his crocodile," Clayton answered.

"I don't believe it! Like we don't have enough problems without adding a vengeful pirate to the mix. Who are you calling?" Xander asked, as Clayton dialed the Sheriff's station.

"Just doing the Harbor Master's duty and reporting the company we're about to have," Clayton replied.

* * *

The ship emerged from the portal and rocked sharply, as they topped the waters. David lifted his head, but still kept his arms protectively around his wife and daughters and looked around at the clear sky. Snow lifted her head from his chest next and smiled at the sight of her line of vision.

"Charming…" she said, drawing his attention. He smiled, as the Storybrooke cannery came into view.

"We did it," Emma said, as a grin spread across her face.

"We did," Snow agreed.

"Are we home?" Summer asked.

"Yeah princess...we're home," David answered, as he hugged them again with his arms around all of them.

"We did it," Snow repeated, happy tears in her eyes, as she gazed up at her husband.

"I love you," he said, as he caressed her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Your parents certainly are an affectionate pair," Hook commented, as he brought the ship into the Harbor. Emma snorted.

"Yeah, they came be pretty embarrassing and pretty much have no shame when it comes to public displays of affection," Emma grumbled, as her parents apparently had forgotten everyone around them again and were currently making out. She looked away and noticed the crowd that had started to gather at the dock.

"Looks like my ship has caused a bit of alarm," he said.

"Storybrooke doesn't get a lot of visitors," Emma replied, as she waved and then smiled, as she saw recognition in the group, which was now celebrating.

* * *

"That looks like a pirate ship," Leo said, as he got out of the patrol car.

"It is," Regina said wearily.

"Do you know who it is, Aunt Regina?" Eva asked.

"It looks like the Jolly Roger from the book," Henry chimed in.

"Henry's right," Regina confirmed.

"The Jolly Roger...as in Captain Hook?" Leo asked.

"One in the same. He used to be in my employ...when I was Queen," Regina answered.

"So that's good, right?" Henry asked.

"It's not that simple, Henry. Hook works for whoever pays him the most...or who's on the winning side," Regina said nervously. But their trepidation melted, as a familiar blonde waved to them from the ship.

"It's my Mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"There's our Mom and Dad too!" Eva said, as she beamed.

"And Summer too," Leo added, spotting his little sister.

"Well, for now, it appears that Hook chose to help the Charming family," Robin said.

"Well, they do have a way about them. He hates Gold though. If he's here, things between them could escalate and I don't want people caught in the crossfire," Regina replied.

"I'm sure Dad already warned him," Leo said.

"I'm sure...but I'm going to warn him too," Regina added, as the ship docked.

"Mom! Dad!" Leo and Eva called.

"Mom!" Henry called excitedly, as they disembarked. Henry threw his arms around his mom and she held him just as tightly.

"I missed you," he cried.

"I missed you too, kid," she replied, a quiver in her voice.

Leo caught his baby sister in his arms, as she ran to him, while their parents hugged an emotional Eva.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again," she cried into her father's chest. He cradled the back of her head and Snow rubbed her back soothingly. She felt a little silly. She was an adult now and clinging to her parents for dear life, but King's George's actions and words had really gotten to her.

"Hey...this family always finds each other. Not even Cora could stop us from getting back to you," David assured her, as he kissed her forehead.

"Then it's true. My Mother really was trying to come here," Regina stated. She had paled considerably at the mention of her mother. Snow nodded.

"She was trying to find a way to come to Storybrooke and nearly took ours," Snow said.

"My mother is supposed to be dead," Regina snapped, looking to Hook.

"I tried, as you asked, but it didn't work out that way. I had to work with her to save my own skin," Hook defended himself.

"I'm assuming you were able to stun her with the squid ink?" Regina asked. David nodded.

"Not exactly. It's kind of a long story, but I don't think she'll stop trying to find a way here," David warned.

"We'll tell you everything, but maybe Granny's is a better place," Snow suggested. Regina nodded and was surprised when Snow hugged her

"Thank you," Snow said.

"For what?" Regina asked.

"For taking care of the twins and our grandson," Snow said knowingly. She smiled.

"It's what family does. But a lot happened here too," Regina mentioned.

"I want to hear it all, but while I'm eating something we didn't have to hunt, kill, and cook first," Emma grumbled. Leo snickered.

"You hunted game?" he asked incredulously.

"Why is that so surprising?" she asked defensively.  
"Cause you and nature don't usually get along," he joked.

"Well, we can't all be Dr. Doolittle and talk to animals," she retorted. He chuckled.

"Mom hunted it and Dad skinned it, didn't they?" he asked knowingly.

"Shut up," she said, nudging him playfully and then put her arm around Henry.

Her parents led the way, Charming's arm around Snow and Eva, while Leo carried Summer. The dwarves, Paul, Regina, Robin, and Roland followed.

"Hey Hook...you coming?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was invited, love," he replied. She shrugged.

"You helped us and no offense, but I'd like to keep an eye on you. Gotta make sure you don't go on some suicide mission to kill Gold," she replied.

"Well, I suppose I do need help acclimating to this strange land. Lead the way, Swan," he said, as they followed the others.


	54. Storybrooke Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day,** **even thought we don't get a new episode tonight.** **Here's to hoping t** **he 'Year of Snowing' continues** **though** **. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Also, this chapter has a mature scene and it is marked with this: _Snowing_ around the scene so you can skip it if it's not your thing. Since the story itself is mostly T rated, I feel that marking the mature scenes is sufficient.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **RunningInthePouringRain : ****Thanks! So glad to hear how much you're enjoying the story. There is a lot of Snowing romance in this chapter so you're in luck. Xander also finally comes into play here and I haven't forgotten Drizella. There is a future plot that involves her as well. Enjoy!**

 **Hiccstrid1423:** **Thanks! Such a nice compliment. Don't worry, Neal will be coming into play soon. :)**

 **barratta Jennifer : ****Thanks!**

 **Rukia's Reflection : ****Thanks, glad you like it. Yes, Summer is already using magic without even knowing it. :)**

 **Emmaathena2013 : ****This is the chapter you've been waiting for. Xander finally comes into play here. There is much ahead for Snowing and the Charming family. They may be back from the Enchanted Forest, but things aren't really going to calm down much. ;)**

 **andria : ****Yep, this is the chapter! Xander finally reveals himself. Enjoy!**

 **Ruefully-yours:** **Thanks, glad you like the story! As for season 3, I do actually like Pan as a villain so I don't know if I'll be changing that. But I will be adding an additional original plot to the Neverland mix so things may go a bit differently. I'm still mapping that out so I can't really say exactly what direction I'm going to go yet, but I hope you can enjoy it, no matter the result. Thanks for being a loyal reader. ;)**

 **Casperace** **: Glad you like the story. However, being that over ¾ of this story is rated T, that's why I have opted to keep it rated T. If every chapter qualified as M, I would rate it M, but I feel that most of the stuff written is no worse than what you might see on a soap or in prime time. That's just my personal preference, though I realize I may be a little less sensitive than most. I hope you can still enjoy though, as I make sure all M scenes are marked and can be skipped over.**

 **Sexystarwarslover:** **Yes, the Charming family is back! Glad you like the reference with Charming fighting with a child in one arm and a sword in the other. I love that moment too so I had to put a reference in there. Sorry I scared you. That scene was tough even though I knew they weren't dead, I still had to write Emma and Snow thinking they were for a few seconds. Gotta have a bit of angst, right? Yes, the dynamic between Hook, Clayton, and Xander will be interesting, you'll see. ;)**

 **Guest:** **Yep, the Charmings are back! The reunion continues this chapter, as Xander finally reveals himself and I think you'll find Hook's dynamic with him and Clayton interesting. Glad you liked the reference with Charming fighting with a child in one arm and a sword in the other. It's one of my favorite scenes too, so I had to make the reference. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 54: Storybrooke Reunions

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **The morning after the return from the Enchanted Forest**_

The night before, after a quick meal at Granny's, they had quickly come home, after agreeing to a proper welcome home party the next evening. They had pretty much been asleep the moment they climbed into bed. However, it was a new day and while they had no desire to leave the bed, sleep was the furthest thing from Snow and David's minds.

After breakfast with their kids that morning and enduring commentary about how they were being even gooier and clingier with each other than usual, Emma had declared that she was taking Summer and Henry out for ice cream and a bit of normalcy, like playing at their favorite castle playground. Then they would be back to make tacos for the evening's potluck at Granny's.

Leo had gone to the station, insisting that Dad take one more day off, to which David actually didn't argue. And Eva was off to the hospital, leaving Snow and David very alone.

The moment the front door clicked shut, their lips crashed together and hands pulled impatiently at pajamas, until they were both bare and there was no daylight between them.

* * *

 _ **_**_ _ **Snowing_**_

The first time, they had made it as far as the couch, where Charming's thrusts were feverish, as they sought completion. Snow writhed against him, her legs locked around him and her back arching in an erotic bow, as he ravished her, claiming her in a way that no other ever would. Snow did her own claiming, leaving what would be a very impressive mark on his neck. His back would also be a mess of scratches that he would wear with pride. They came together, almost at the same time in a pair of incredibly intense orgasms that had them trembling wildly and screaming for each other. Snow was still seeing stars in the afterglow, as her husband busied himself giving her a matching mark on her neck. They didn't know how long they lay there in a naked heap of entangled limbs, before they got up and ventured to their bedroom.

That's where Snow got her second wind and quite literally threw her husband onto the bed, before proceeding to ride him until they were falling apart again in pure ecstasy. It was then, that entwined so completely that they fell asleep for a few blissful hours with the sun peeking on them from closed curtains.

Snow was the first to wake up that afternoon and she decided that Charming needed to wake up too. He slowly became aware of his wife's lips kissing their way down his hard abs and his eyes flew open, as he felt her hand wrap around his hardening shaft. He cried her name, as he felt her mouth close around him and her tongue swirl over the tip. He gripped the sheets, as she bobbed her head along his length, taking as much of him in her mouth as possible. Her tongue licked him thoroughly up and down. He writhed beneath her and tried in vain not to jut his hips in her face, as his beautiful Snow sucked him off. He came, crying her name, mind blown, and she swallowed him, before kissing her way back up his taut body and resting her hand against his chest. She knew him though and she enough, once he recovered, she found herself on her back, pinned beneath him shredded physique. And desire pooled in her, as her husband's lips worshiped her body, leaving fire in their wake. First her neck, then her collarbone, down to her breasts, which he spent longer on and she raked her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his hard cock. He finally kissed his way down to her navel and inched closer to her core.

"Charming…" she whimpered impatiently. He smirked and dipped a finger inside her, before pressing his thumb against her clit. She gasped and bucked against his hand.

"Charming...please…" she pleaded, as he teased her and she heard him chuckle. He dragged his lips up her body, before kissing her deeply again. She moaned and opened her legs wider so he could settle between them.

"Uhhh...Charming now…" she begged him, as he kissed her jawline. She heard him chuckle again in her ear.

"So impatient," he teased. She growled and bucked her hips against his. He groaned, as her arousal made contact with his. He looked into her eyes, his sapphire gaze searing through her.

"I'm going to make love to you, my darling, but slowly and deeply so that when you finally do come again, your scream for me is going to rattle the windows," he whispered to her. She moaned loudly, nearly coming just in anticipation of his words.

"Mmm…" she mewled, as he slid inside her, inch by inch, ever so slowly, until he was buried inside her as deeply as possible. He kept his word with slow, languid thrusts, slowly building a fire in her that she knew would become an unrelenting inferno in her core. As impatient as she was, she loved when they loved like this, skin against skin, deep, undulating gallops, and a slow rhythm, him pulsing inside her with their eyes never leaving one another's, unless he was kissing her, while making slow, unbridled love to her. Their breathing soon came in ragged gasps, as their climax built to near completion. Charming pinned her arms above her head and increased his pace slightly, thrilling her more.

"Da...vid…" Snow moaned, as he continued to glide into her hot and deeply, slowly driving her to what she was sure would be a powerful climax. She shuddered and panted, as he slammed into her, as they came together.

"Charming!" she screamed, as she trembled, almost violently, coming hard. He groaned, as his release inside her finished and she quaked around him, still thrashing passionately. They collapsed together and he slowly pulled himself from her hot depths. They lay facing each other, bare and pressed together, trembling with the after effects of an incredible sexual high.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They lay sated together for some time and she kissed him lazily, simply not being to able to stop touching him, not that he minded in the slightest. She'd almost lost him to Cora, but she didn't want to worry him by voicing her fears. He had already noticed her pensiveness though.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. She smirked, defecting from her fears at the moment.

"About how much I love you...and how amazing you are...and at the risk of inflating your ego...what an incredible lover you are," she said sultrily. He grinned.

"Give me a bit and I'll be glad to give you another demonstration," he said, with a sexy grin and she looked at him incredulously.

"Baby...I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tonight as it is," she countered. He chuckled and kissed her throat.

"Oh...it would be a shame if you had to stay in bed the rest of the day," he teased.

"You're insatiable," she giggled.

"Only for you, my darling," he retorted. She gave him a naughty grin, as he pinned her beneath him again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called, as she burst into the bedroom, causing them to fly apart and bring the bedclothes up around them.

"Hi baby…" Snow said awkwardly, as their little one climbed up and hugged her.

"Summer...where'd you go? Oh crap…" Emma cried, as she walked in on the scene.

"Hey Gramps...how come you and Grams are still in bed?" Henry asked curiously.

"Umm…" David stammered. Thankfully, Snow saved him.

"We were tired from the trip and we needed to rest," she covered. It wasn't a complete lie. They had slept for a while. She just carefully omitted all the sex they had before and after aforementioned nap. Emma stared at them with wide eyes and shocked expression.

"We're gonna make tacos for the potluck!" Henry announced.

"And Emmy said I can help," Summer added.

"That's great baby. Why don't you go with Emmy and Daddy and I'll be out in a bit," Snow suggested, as their little one hopped down. She and Henry hurried out to the kitchen.

"Seriously…" Emma hissed, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"We thought you were going to be gone for a while," Snow defended. Emma sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"We were. That was six hours ago, Mom," she replied in exasperation.

"Oh…" Snow replied, as she heard her husband chuckle and she elbowed him the ribs.

"So...I'm just gonna go make some tacos…" she said.

"And find a melon baller to scoop my eyeballs out with," she mumbled, storming out and shutting their down behind her.

"You know, it's impressive that we can still traumatize her at this stage in the game," he joked. She grinned back at him, as he kissed her quickly and they got up to go clean up for the party.

* * *

Cora had spent her day quietly observing the little town that her daughter's curse had created. It was quaint and not exactly what she had envisioned, for this land was strange. Everything from the clothing to the strange motorized carriages. And people, from what she had seen so far, were relatively happy. It made for a sour mood. Her daughter had lost complete control. The town had shunned her daughter's rule in favor of Snow White and her peasant Prince's reign. Her daughter had just accepted her ousting and had actually become friends with the Charmings. It was sickening to her, but Cora was observing the reason for her daughter's weakness at the moment.

"Well, I think we got everything for you to make your famous lasagna," Robin said, as they carried grocery bags out to their car. She smiled.

"Are you saying my lasagna is better than Granny's?" she teased. He chuckled.

"No offense to Granny...but definitely yes," Robin replied, as they put the groceries in the trunk and kissed her tenderly.

"Come on, let's get Roland and go home. I need to get started if that lasagna is going to be done in time for tonight," she said. He nodded and kissed her cheek, before they got in the car and started off for home, neither aware of Cora's scrutinizing presence.

* * *

As Snow and Charming entered the Diner, they were greeted with a rousing welcome back, complete with a banner. There was a large table, filled with all kinds of dishes and desserts. The party was soon underway, with good food, conversation with friends and family, and music.

* * *

Clayton stopped his stride toward Granny's, as he noticed Xander stall.

"Aren't you coming? You've waited _years_ for this moment," Clayton reminded him.

"I know...I'm just about to turn David's life upside down. This isn't fair to him. He doesn't deserve it," Xander fretted.

"Of course he doesn't, but he does deserve the truth, even if it will be hard for him to accept," Clayton reasoned. Xander nodded. Clayton was right, of course.

It was time for him to come clean and own up to everything. He clutched his late wife's pendant inside his jacket pocket, trying to draw strength from it to face the scrutiny ahead. He took a deep breath and followed his boss into the diner.

* * *

Snow giggled, as Charming guided the fork full of chocolate cake that Archie had made into her mouth, before taking a bite himself.

"Mmm...who knew Archie could bake?" she joked.

"Probably not something he learned in the Enchanted Forest," David commented.

It had been difficult for them both to see the state their former home was in, but it had made them both realize that Storybrooke was truly home now.

"Hold still," Snow said, as she wiped a smudge of frosting from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. The uptempo music playing changed to something a bit softer and romantic and he gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes, as their lips parted.

"Dance with me?" he requested.

"Always," she replied breathlessly.

He stood and pulled her into his arms, as they swayed slowly, pressed together. Charming gazed at her with a look that could only be described as loving awe, like she was everything.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his captivation. Not that it was unusual for him to gaze at her like this, but it seemed a little more intense tonight than he usually allowed in public.

"You're just so beautiful...I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said passionately. His Snow...so beautiful, so strong, and such an amazing leader. She was his and it still baffled him at times that she loved him in return. Snow felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Charming," she said shyly. He smiled.

"Are you blushing, my darling?" she giggled, as he twirled her and brought her back, only this time, with her back against his chest, as they continued to sway slowly. Snow sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, while turning to gaze at his handsome face. After a few moments, he twirled her again and brought her back to facing him. She knew they were in public, but she relished their closeness, for she had come so close to losing him to Cora's evil. She was so irrevocably in love with him that she knew she'd die inside without him.

"I almost lost you..." she voice her thoughts.

"Snow..." he pleaded

"If I lost you...I'd never recover," she continued.

"You're not going to lose me, my darling," he promised, as he smiled warmly at her. They heard the diner bell chime, as someone entered the establishment. They recognized him as Clayton, the new Harbor Master, but Snow didn't recognize the man that had come in behind him. She watched the smile on her husband's face melt into a deep frown at this man.

"Charming?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Everyone's conversations halted, as they noticed the immediate tension in the air and the sudden fury in David's eyes.

"No..." David refuted.

"Yes...it's really me," Xander responded.

"NO! This is some kind of cruel trick! You're dead!" David spat.

"It's a very long story...son," the newcomer said, causing Snow to gasp in surprise. She supposed she should have noticed the obvious resemblance between them though.

"No...you don't get to call me that!" David hissed.

"Please...everyone just calm down. We can explain everything," Clayton called.

"What exactly do you have to do with this?" Leo asked, failing to make a connection between the two.

"You're not really the Harbor Master's son, are you?" Emma asked, as she and Leo mirrored each other, arms crossed over their chests.

"No...I'm afraid that was a necessary ruse. Please, hear our story," Clayton pleaded.

"Why should we? I thought you to be dead for almost sixty years now. Are you to tell me that you didn't die? Cause if you didn't, then where the hell have you been?" David cried.

"And you have a right to those answers," Xander agreed.

"She cried for you at night! She didn't think I could hear her, but I could! I listened to my mother cry herself to sleep for years over you! I could never figure out why she'd cry over a man that cared more about his next drink than her!" David screamed, as his raw pain that had been buried for years bubbled to the surface.

"That is not true!" Xander bit out.

"I loved your mother...more than you know," Xander added in a softer tone.

"Forgive me _father_ , but I think I know quite a lot about true love," David retorted.

"You're right. The love you have for your fair Snow is not something I'm quite sure I can fathom. But I did love my Ruth deeply, just as I loved you and James," he insisted.

"You may never forgive me, but hear my story. Then...if you never want to see me again, then I'll respect that," Xander said. Snow squeezed his hand.

"Fine," David spat, as he and Snow returned to their seats at the center table. Everyone else found seats as well, though a few that weren't as close to their family left. Summer was falling asleep against Regina already and Snow allowed herself a small smile at her stepmother and her baby.

"I'll admit, it's a bit bigger audience than I thought I'd have, but are you sure about the pirate?" Xander asked. Hook smirked.

"Well, hello to you too, Xander. Long time, no see," Hook drawled.

"Wait...you two know each other?" David asked.

"We crossed paths in Neverland many years ago. Xander and the Collector here had the protection of the Immortal tribes of Neverland, who not even Pan will cross," Hook revealed.

"The Immortal tribes of Neverland?" Snow asked curiously.

"So you've met Peter Pan?" Henry echoed his grandmother's curiosity.

"I knew I recognized you. You're the Collector that has occasional dealings with my father," Paul spat, glaring at Clayton.

"Hello Paul...I almost didn't recognize you," Clayton replied with his usual smugness.

"Wait...you work for the Dragon?" David questioned.

"I work for no one, Your Highness. I have had dealings with the Dragon, but I'm a business man. I mean your family and the people of Storybrooke no harm, I assure you," Clayton replied.

"Why do they call you the Collector? Snow asked suspiciously.

"That, like the Immortal tribes of Neverland, is a tale for another evening," he replied cryptically.

"Clayton is right. First, I owe David an explanation," Xander added.

"They found your wagon at the bottom of the ravine. There was a body. We buried someone," David spat bitterly, glowering at his sire.

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't have a choice? Did you abandon us to save us or something?" David questioned.

"No...though I wish it had been that noble. I faked my death and joined Clayton's expedition," Xander answered.

"Why?" David almost growled, fury in his eyes.

"My plan was to join Clayton in hunting the riches of the realms. The original plan for the expedition was to be done a year, two at most and then I'd come back with riches that would set us for life! No longer would I have to watch my wife and son go hungry. I would have had the means then to take us away from that blasted farm, sell it off to Bo Peep and let that war monger have that overpriced, accursed land!" Xander explained.

"So what happened?" Snow asked for her husband.

"It was a terrible miscalculation on my part. Time moves very differently in Neverland," Clayton interjected. Emma found herself looking to Hook for some kind of confirmation. He nodded.

"Aye...he's right. I was in Neverland for what felt like a handful of years maybe and upon my return to the Enchanted Forest, nearly three hundred years had in fact passed," Hook confirmed.

"We returned to the Enchanted Forest and I made my way home to the farm. But upon my arrival...I saw that my son was grown. My wife was dying and you were marrying the woman you love," Xander stated. David's eyes widened.

"You were _there_ that day?" he asked in disbelief.

"Briefly. I thought it all had to be a cruel trick. I was two years older at most when I left and I tried to tell myself that this wasn't you. I left to find Clayton. I kept telling myself that I had to find my little boy...but Clayton confirmed his error in the passage of time. I was devastated," Xander replied.

" _You_ were devastated?! _I_ buried mother! _I_ had to lose her! _You_ left her! _You_ left _us..._ for treasure of all things," David hissed.

"I loved your mother! I love you too! I only ever wanted to make a better life for us!" Xander argued.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive then!" David cried.

"Because I was a coward! I lost myself again in the bottle," he admitted shamefully.

"Clayton pulled me out of my drunken haze again and said there was another expedition. You had just taken George's Kingdom from him and I knew you'd be crowned King by the side of your Queen," he explained.

"I had to accept that there was no place for me in your life. I allowed myself the grim satisfaction of knowing you ruined the man that ruined your twin though," Xander added. Clayton put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I convinced your father that he should tell you he was alive after the expedition," Clayton explained.

"So you returned to Neverland?" Snow questioned.

"No..this time I heard about a land without magic where our enchanted treasures would be even more valuable. We arrived in this realm in 1981 and I was absolutely amazed at how everything we knew to be real was but myth and fairy tale in this land. I knew this was the land to keep my collection in, because no one would try to take what they didn't think existed," Clayton explained.

"Two years passed and we established a base of operations in this land. That's when the Dragon, whom we became acquainted with in our travels, told us about the curse that was coming. I was desperate to return to the Enchanted Forest to save you and Snow from the curse...but we were too late," Xander said.

"The Dragon told us that the Queen's curse swept everyone away. That all of you were in this land now, but trapped and without memories. I thought I had lost you forever then," Xander continued.

"Let me guess...you lost yourself in the bottle again?" David asked bitterly.

"Yes...I fell off the wagon again. I'm not proud of my vice, but I do have control of it now," Xander insisted.

"The Dragon clued us in that the curse wouldn't last forever," Clayton added.

"Yes...he said your daughter would break it and save everyone. I knew then that I'd be able to see you again someday and at least try to make up for everything," Xander said.

"If you've been in this land, but not cursed, then how is it that you haven't aged at all?" David questioned. But Paul interjected.

"My father makes powerful youth potions and sells them to those who can afford them," Paul interjected.

"He's correct," Xander confirmed.

"So you don't work for the Dragon, but it sounds like you have plenty of dealings with him?" Emma stated.

"Yes, I've done business with him and will continue to. He's not the threat you should worry about," Clayton answered.

"You mean the Home Office," Emma stated.

"Smart girl," he commented.

"Woman," she corrected.

"What do you know about the Home Office?" Snow asked.

"That, like many, are stories for another evening. I can assure you. I'm not your enemy," Clayton said.

"That remains to be seen. You both can stay in Storybrooke, but you'll understand if I find a new Harbor Master," Snow said.

"Of course, Madam Mayor and thank you," Clayton replied.

"Don't thank her yet. We'll be re-opening the case into the death of the Harbor Master. If you had a hand in it, we will put you in jail," Emma warned. He smirked smugly.

"I'd expect nothing less," he said, as he looked to Xander.

"I see you back at the ship," he said, as he left.

"David...I know how hurt you are and it's the last thing I ever wanted. I'm just asking for a chance to know you...know your family," Xander pleaded. David swallowed thickly.

"I...I just need...I just need some air," David stammered, as he hurried out of the diner. Xander sighed in defeat.

"Snow...I know I have no right to ask, but can you talk to him? I know your opinion weighs heavily with him," Xander pleaded.

"David just needs time. That being said, I know my husband better than anyone. Family is everything to him. We can start small," Snow said, looking at her children. They nodded.

"Family breakfast here at Granny's in the morning, eight sharp," Snow said. Xander looked grateful.

"I'll be here," he agreed.

"Oh...and just you. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, because you're David's blood, but that doesn't extend to your boss," Snow added. He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Snow," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Xander?" she called, as he turned back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you hurt my Charming again...I'll put an arrow in your gut," Snow warned. He smirked.

"Understood, Your Highness. It's not difficult to see why David loves you so much," he replied, as he made his exit.

"Well...another crazy night in Storybrooke," Emma deadpanned. Snow smirked.

"Sweetheart..." she started to say, but Emma smiled.

"Go find Dad. I'll take Summer and everyone home," Emma said. Snow hugged her eldest.

"Thanks," Snow said, as she hurried out.


	55. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day! Here's to hoping t** **he 'Year of Snowing' continues** **though** **. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Also, this chapter has a mature scene and it is marked with this: _Snowing_ around the scene so you can skip it if it's not your thing. Since the story itself is mostly T rated, I feel that marking the mature scenes is sufficient.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **baratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Glad you like all the twists, cause I have more to come. Funny you mention overprotective Daddy Charming. There is a scene in this chapter I think you'll like. Charming totally goes into overprotective mode. Enjoy!**

 **Emmaathena2013: Glad you're liking it so much! For Xander, he's going to be slowly acclimating into their lives and the Charmings will adjust accordingly. As for Cora, you'll see a peek into what she's up to in this chapter, but it's nothing good. Enjoy!**

 **Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: Yes, I will be adding a bit more to the Neverland arc. The Immortal Tribes will be an original storyline of my own that does incorporate Tiger Lily and her tribe. Much of the lore involved will be created by me and I think it will be interesting once we finally get to that point.**

 **Ruefully-yours: I'm not sure how much of the Pan storyline I will change yet. We'll have to see. Nonetheless, enjoy the story.**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad you like it. Summer is four. It's been mentioned a couple times, but I didn't realize I had not added her to the age check. She is added now. Thanks!**

 **Misscam: Glad you enjoyed it! They're getting a bit of rest, unfortunately, it's not going to last long with Cora around.**

 **Andria: There will be quite a bit of development between Xander and David going forward. Glad you enjoyed the reunion!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you enjoyed it so much! I know, the love scene got a bit out of hand again. It happens and I had to work in the scene with Emma walking in on them somehow. That scene is one of the best parts of season 2. The reunion between Charming and Xander was rough, but it will get better between them. As for Cora, you're right to worry. She's up to no good. Enjoy this newest chapter!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 55: Butterflies and Hurricanes

"Thanks for the ride," Paul said, as Emma dropped him off in front of his apartment building. Will and Ana had recently bought a house and sold her parents old loft apartment to Paul, which was larger than his old studio apartment on the other end of town.

"No problem," Emma replied.

"Tell your Dad to hang in there for me. I know what's it's like to have a father that does things you don't agree with," Paul said. Emma nodded with a smile.

"I will," she replied.

"Yeah...what do you know about that Clayton guy?" Leo asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. But they call him the Collector for a reason. He collects magical objects and if the rumors are true...magical beings," Paul warned.

"I don't trust him," Leo said.

"That's good. I don't know about Xander, but if Clayton is working with my father, then it's not good for Storybrooke," Paul warned.

"He's creepy. Did you see the way he was looking at mom and dad? Like they were prized possessions. It made my skin crawl," Eva confessed. And being the one able to read people the best and sense emotions from people, they took her assessment seriously. Paul put a hand on her shoulder and Eva smiled, blushing shyly.

"Mom and Dad have always fought like hell to protect this family and this town. But this time, they might need us to protect them," Leo said, as lightning sparked in his palm.

"Whoa..." Paul said.

"Aunt Regina started teaching me to harness it," he mentioned. Paul smiled.

"I have no doubt your parents will be fine with the three of you at their defense," he said, as he got out.

"Goodnight Paul," Eva called, as he walked into his building. Emma smirked at her.

"What?" Eva asked, as Emma chuckled.

"Someone has a crush," she teased.

"I do not! Paul is...too old for me," Eva replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Probably...but the heart wants what the heart wants," Emma said.

"Can we change the subject?" Eva snapped.

"I agree...cause I'd rather not think of my twin with someone," Leo grumbled.

"You know, I could say the same about you," Eva retorted. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh please...not even you're that oblivious. Penny undresses you with her eyes all the time and was practically feeling you up the other day," Eva said sourly.

"I was arresting her, Eva," he reminded.

"Oh yeah and she enjoyed it. She just _loved_ it when you came to pick her drunk butt up at the Rabbit Hole at two in the morning," Eva spat.

"Butt? Really, you won't even say ass?" he teased. She glared at him.

"Well, I, unlike you, know when to watch my language in front of Henry and Summer, even when they're asleep," she shot back. Emma rolled her eyes.

"If you two keep bickering, they won't be asleep much longer," she warned, as she pulled into the driveway. Dad's truck was still gone, which meant he and Mom weren't home yet. She picked up Summer and Leo carried Henry for her, as they went inside for the night.

* * *

Snow smiled, as she approached the toll bridge, spotting the love of her life sitting in one of the gaps of the railing, his legs hanging over the edge.

"I know you probably want to be alone...but I had to come make sure you were okay," she said.

"There will never be a day where I don't want to be with you every moment possible," he said, smirking.

"I knew you'd find me, especially here of all places," he added, as she squeezed into the gap beside him. He put his arm around her and she cuddled against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Snow," he whispered.

"And you shall never have to find out, my love," she whispered back.

"I just...how is it that everything I thought I knew about my family was a lie?" he asked in exasperation. Snow squeezed her arms around him a little tighter.

"I mean...James was hard enough to accept. I had a twin I've never met. I didn't know he existed until he was already dead. And from what I know...he wasn't a nice person," David said. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his chin, kissing his scar.

"And now...my father. He faked his death to go off to hunt treasure, of all things," David said, a note of anger in his voice.

"Something tells me there is a lot of things he's done that I'm not going to like, especially since he's been working for this Clayton guy," he said, pausing for a moment.

"Still...he's alive and I guess I'm...glad?" he decided, looking unsure of his feelings.

"Oh baby...of course you are. It's okay to be angry and glad at the same time," Snow assured.

"You are such a good man and despite being angry with him, I know you have questions. I know you want to know him," Snow said. He shook his head in amusement.

"How do you know me so well?" he asked. She smirked.

"Because you're mine," she replied simply.

"He may be your father, but you're mine first and I want you to be happy. That means getting to know your father," she said. He smiled.

"We're having breakfast at Granny's with him in the morning, aren't we?" he asked. She smirked.

"Yes...but just him. I told him to leave his creepy collector friend behind. He gets one chance and we have an understanding," Snow explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"An understanding?" he asked.

"If he hurts you again, then I'm putting an arrow in him," Snow replied. He burst out laughing.

"You told him that?" he asked in amusement.

"Of course I did," she answered.

"Gods I love you," he declared.

"Mmm...wanna go home and show me?" she tempted with a sultry gaze. He grinned.

"I'd love nothing more," he replied tenderly, as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Once they arrived home, they found the kids were all in bed. They looked in on Summer and kissed her, before they went back downstairs and retired to their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He kicked the bedroom door shut, as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together. He released her lips and she panted breathlessly, as he dragged his lips down her neck, nipping hungrily at her soft flesh. She yelped in surprise, as he whipped her around and pulled her back flush against his chest. A needy moan escaped her throat, as she felt his hardened manhood pressing against her backside. Desire pooled in her, as he dragged the zipper of her red dress down and it became a pool at her ankles, revealing matching red undergarments. They were sheer and lacy and made to drive him mad with lust.

"I love you in red..." he hissed in her ear.

"But I love you more in nothing," he added, as he grinded his hips against hers.

"Charming..." she moaned. Her arousal had already soaked through her panties and he had just begun. A quick snap and her bra was undone, the offending garment joining the puddle of clothes on the floor. His hands slid up her taut abdomen and she gasped, as his hands closed around her naked breasts. She rubbed her ass against his crotch and he growled.

"You still have clothes on," she said.

"Maybe you should do something about that," he challenged. She turned to face him and his eyes locked on her chest, as she pulled his belt off. He unbuttoned his shirt and she pushed his jeans down his long legs. He stepped out of them, now completely bare for her hungry eyes. He hooked his fingers on the waist band of her underwear and practically tore them off. She cried his name, as his fingers dipped into her core, instantly coated with her arousal.

"Gods...you're so wet..." he gasped, as he thrust two fingers inside her.

"Mmm...I need you..." she pleaded. They didn't make it to the bed. Instead, Snow found herself lifted onto her dresser, back plastered against her mirror. She could have cared less where they were though and nothing else mattered, as he slid inside her with a hard thrust. His pace was feverish, as she pounded into her. The dresser rocked against the wall and Snow raised her arms above her head to grip the top of the mirror, as her husband quite thoroughly fucked her. Her entire body trembled, her breasts bouncing in his face, as he took her. Snow cried out in concert with his thrusts, stars exploding behind her eyes each time he buried his cock inside her.

"Mmm...Charming...harder!" he pleaded. He obeyed and pulled almost all the way out, before hammering back in and his hips shuddered involuntarily. They were both so close and Snow's cries became louder. They had never really been able to be quiet during sex and tonight was no exception. They shuddered together, as she came, his name leaving her lips again and he was seconds behind her, his hips trembling, as he came buried inside her ever so deeply. They collapsed together in a panting heap, their skin glistening and their chests heaving.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They collapsed together in a panting heap, their skin glistening and their chests heaving.

"Bed..." she managed to say. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her there, still buried inside her. Their lips met in passionate locks, as they fell to the bed in a tangled mess of limbs. They gazed at each other, pressed flush together and she closed her eyes, as he pressed his lips to her forehead and then to her lips. He managed to gently extract himself from her hot depths and he spooned her against him, kissing her shoulder sensually, as they fell asleep entwined together.

* * *

 _ **Granny's**_

 _ **The next morning**_

Charming shook his head, as his children finished explaining what had occurred with George while they were gone.

"Unbelievable. What that man won't do for power," he spat bitterly.

"At least George is finally where he belongs, in prison...indefinitely," Snow said, putting her hand on his. He nodded.

"Uncle Thomas is already talking to his Dad about taking over as district attorney,"

"I'm sure he will and Mitchell is a fair man," Snow said.

"It's not like we can invite someone from outside to the district attorney, especially with magic here now," Emma commented.

"The dwarves are still patrolling the town line. We may have to ask Regina if there's still a spell on the town line. We know what happens if someone that was cursed tries to leave, but we don't know if outsiders can cross now," David added.

"Pretty soon...Leo and I might be able to do it ourselves if we keep training with Regina," Emma said, looking at her brother.

"Show them..." she urged. He sighed and opened his palms, showing them the cobalt colored lightning that he willed into his palm.

"Pretty!" Summer called. Leo chuckled.

"Cool..." Henry added in awe.

"You like that squirts?" he asked.

"Honey...that's amazing!" Snow said in awe.

"Yeah and I'm not the only one with powers," he said, eying his twin.

"You angel?" David asked.

"Not like Leo's and Emma's," she replied.

"Just the strongest healing powers that Aunt Regina said she's ever seen," Leo interjected.

"Leo..." she growled.

"Oh...and people have heard about it and Regina had to stop them from lining up to have minor cuts and broken bones healed. She feels all the pains of the wounds she heals, we think that's the price, but that didn't seem to bother some," Leo added.

"Leo..." Eva protested.

"Honey...are you being harassed?" Snow asked in concern.

"No..." Eva fibbed.

"Uh...the day before you guys got back, some idiot stumbled up to her and asked her to heal his headache from his hangover from drinking too much the night before. Oh and I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been there, he would have tried to grope her," Leo tattled.

"LEO!" Eva exclaimed.

"What does grope mean?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Emma answered quickly and gave her brother a "knock it off" look. Charming looked thoroughly irritated, so Snow wasn't surprised when he stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he called, as the patrons of the diner quieted and did as he asked.

"If anyone comes to my daughter to get healed, you better be dying, because if you harass her to heal your hangovers or paper cuts, you'll spend the night in jail. I'm sure the word will get around. Thank you," David said, as he sat back down.

"Daddy!" Eva cried in mortification, but Charming just shrugged.

"Charming," Snow chided, but was trying really hard not to smile. Emma was biting her bottom lip and failing in not smiling. Henry grinned, because what Gramps had just done was totally something Gramps would do. And Leo was grinning like it was the funniest damn thing in the world. About that time, Xander walked in. Charming tensed slightly, but was able to relax, as Snow gripped his hand underneath the table.

"Good morning," he greeted, as he took the empty seat at the table.

"Good morning Xander," Snow greeted pleasantly.

"Father," David greeted.

"I just want to thank you again for inviting me to join you. It means everything to me," Xander said.

"Can you tell us about Neverland?" Henry asked. Xander smiled.

"Of course. But I'd like to hear all about my grandchildren too. Eva, is it true that you're studying to become a doctor?" he asked. Eva blushed at the attention and nodded.

"Yeah Dad just finished telling everyone that they better be dying if they come to her to heal them," Leo mentioned with amusement. Eva rolled her eyes. Xander chuckled.

"Well, he was right to do so. We can't have people taking advantage of you," he said, as Ruby approached.

"Okay Charmings...let's see if I have this right. Eva will have french toast. Chocolate chip pancakes for Emma and Summer. Plain pancakes for Leo and Henry. A ham and cheese omelet with toast for David, oatmeal for Snow, and bacon for all," Ruby said.

"That's impressive," Emma commented.

"And predictable," Leo added.

"And you, Xander? I'm afraid I don't know your order yet," Ruby said. He smiled.

"I've been told Granny's biscuits and gravy are quite the treat," he replied. She smiled.

"They are. Coming right up," Ruby replied. Conversation flowed fairly easily, even with the newcomer to their family and Snow sincerely hoped it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship between her husband and his father.

* * *

August sighed, as the car rounded the corner and a welcome to Storybrooke sign appeared. That meant whatever barrier protecting the town was gone and they had yet to enact a spell on the town line. It would only bring trouble, but he suspected that it was exactly what the Dragon wanted.

Storybrooke...this is where his father and his people had been for the last twenty-eight years. His father would be very disappointed in him, but there was no reason for him to know that August was really Pinocchio. The potion he had drank had stopped his pain and the Dragon assured him that once they were in a place with magic, his wooden leg would turn to healthy human flesh. He lifted his pant leg and watched in relief, as wood turned to flesh, as they passed over the town line. He saw alarm in the eyes of the two dwarves on watch duty, but before they could use their phones, they were unconscious with a wave of the Dragon's hand. They would remember seeing nothing when they awoke. The old Mage smirked.

"So much power...I had forgotten what it feels like," he said gleefully.

"So now what?" August asked.

"You integrate yourself back with your people again," the Dragon stated.

"You want me to tell them...and my father who I really am?" August asked.

"Yes and all you've done...all your father did. You will be a nice little distraction on top of the distraction of the prince learning that his father is alive too," the Dragon replied.

"That wasn't part of the deal," August protested.

"The deal was that you work for me in exchange for that potion," the Dragon retorted.

"But if you'd like to be wooden again, that can be arranged," Mako sneered. August sighed. It seemed once again that he had made bad choices.

"Fine...what will you two be doing?" he asked. The Dragon smirked.

"We are going to pay a visit to my traitor of a son,"

* * *

"And that's most of the town," David said, as he finished the tour.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks. It's very impressive," Xander commented.

"Well, it's not Boston or New York, but that's what Snow and I like about it," David replied.

"Not a fan of the big city?" he mused. David shrugged.

"It's okay to visit, but it's too busy for us. Plus, we would miss our treks out into the woods and going horseback riding way too much," David answered.

"Not to mention that you and your Snow lead the town and very well from what I've seen," he mentioned, as there was an awkward silence between them.

"I...I had always hoped you would have a life as more than a shepherd. Even when you were very small...I knew you were meant for so much more," Xander said.

"I wouldn't really care what I was doing for a living or where I ended up, as long as I have Snow and my children," David replied.

"I know I made mistakes and I've done questionable things, but I'm done with that life. My place is here now, if you'll have me," Xander said.

"You've traveled the realms. Are you sure Storybrooke won't get boring for you?" David questioned.

"I've done enough traveling. What's here in Storybrooke is the true treasure. I'm not going anywhere, son," he said. David looked at him and then nodded.

"I want to know you and your beloved, not to mention my _four_ grandchildren and great grandchild," he added, enjoying being able to tease his son a bit. David cracked a smile, as they started back toward town, though Xander took noticed of the building behind the cannery that he knew to be the prison where King George now had a permanent cell.

"It has been suggested to us more than once that Snow and I find a hobby other than...each other," he joked. Xander smirked.

"Don't listen to them. She'll be the most interesting thing you'll have your entire life," he replied, fondly remembering his early days courting Ruth, before things had gone so very sour. A shrill voice interrupted these thoughts though.

"Sheriff!" Drizella exclaimed. Xander saw his son tense and his temper flare in an instant in the presence of this woman. He regarded her for a moment, noticing her attire, while professional for an office setting, was as tight as possible, clinging to her curves. The collar of her green dress dipped in a low v, showing off as much cleavage as possible and her make up was overdone, as was her curly black hair.

David steeled himself and turned to face her.

"Ms. Tremaine," he greeted, as politely as possible, though there was a note of exasperation in his voice. And his frustration was warranted, as Drizella seemed to be in full on theatrics mode. She dramatically threw her arms around the Sheriff in an attempt to hug him, but David gently pushed her away.

"What do you want?" he almost growled. He was no mood for her crazy antics.

"I was just so worried when I heard you fell through that awful portal. I thought I'd never see you again," she purred, as she tried to touch him again, to which he batted her hand away.

"Ms. Tremaine…" he complained.

"I've told you to call me Zella," she interjected, but he ignored her.

"I'm very busy and need to be going," David said.

"Oh surely you have time to get a cup of coffee with me? I'd love to hear all about the adventure you must have had back in our home land...but then we both know I just love hearing you talk," she leered, as she undressed him with her eyes. She tried again to hook her arms on his, but he shrugged her off, all while Xander watched the exchange in disbelief.

"Just stop!" David cried, as she recoiled slightly and pouted.

"I don't know what it's going to take to get it through your head, but I'm never going to share anything with you," he shouted.

"But…" she started, but he cut her off.

"No...I'm married, happily, blissfully! Snow is my true love and you frankly creep me out! Nothing is ever going to happen between us so just leave me and my family the hell alone!" he snapped, glaring daggers at her. She glared back.

"I don't like being told no...and you will regret this," she hissed, as she stormed off.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked. David sighed.

"Drizella Tremaine...or as Em likes to call her, my own personal stalker. As you can see, she's severally unhinged," David replied.

"Then why isn't she in a padded cell?" Xander asked.

"Her mother favors enabling her delusions rather than letting Dr. Hopper properly treat her. There's not much we can do. She's delusional, but not stupid. We've never been able to prove anything in order to lock her up," David replied.

"Wait...what exactly has she tried?" Xander asked in concern. David sighed again. He appreciated the concern, but he hated talking about this.

"Shortly after Emma left for college, there was a break in out at Gold's cabin. Timing was pretty rotten, because a big storm front had moved in. I went out there to check it out and got stuck out there. We think the whole thing was a setup. The patrol car had a flat and I was knocked out. Everything pretty hazy after that, but Snow found me inside the cabin, tied up, and we're pretty sure she interrupted Drizella's plans for me. Turns out, I was drugged, but we were next able to prove her involvement," David explained.

"My Gods...that woman shouldn't be walking free!" Xander exclaimed. David could only shrug.

"I agree, but I can't lock her up with no proof of wrongdoing. Believe me, Snow and I would like nothing more than to see her in a padded cell. But she's mostly harmless," David insisted.

"No she's not...and you know it," he insisted back.

"She would be foolish to try anything. My kids have magic now and Snow will put an arrow through her," David replied.

"Just be careful," Xander pleaded. David smiled.

"I will," David promised, as they headed back to town. Neither noticed the woman observing them from the shadows, before disappearing in a puff of magenta smoke.

* * *

It didn't take August long to find his father's shop. In this realm, he was Marco Collodi, local repairman and carpenter. It was fitting and he was glad his father was still doing what he loved and what he was good at.

"Afternoon Sir, is there something I can help you with?" Geppetto asked, as August approached the counter in the shop.

"I'm hoping it's me that can help you," August replied, as he set his old hat on the counter, the one he had been wearing the day he went through the wardrobe. It was all he had kept from that day. Geppetto gripped the counter and looked up at the young man in awe.

"My boy..." he gasped. August nodded.

"Yes, it's me papa," he responded.

"My Pinocchio!" he exclaimed, as he threw his arms around the young man.

"I've missed you papa," he cried.

"Oh my boy, can you ever forgive me? I should have never sent you through alone into this cruel world," he cried.

"There's nothing to forgive, papa. I'm the one that must seek forgiveness. I haven't been a very good boy," he confessed, as Geppetto cupped his face.

"You were just a boy. Trusting you to look after an infant was too much," Geppetto realized. August nodded.

"Yes, but I continued to make very bad choices not just as a child, but as a man too. I've been selfish, I've lied, and I've been a coward. I've known where you were for years, but I chose to keep running away," August said shamefully.

"Oh my son," Geppetto lamented.

"My sins came back to haunt me and I started turning to wood again once Emma's twenty-eighth birthday came. Instead of coming here to atone, I sought magic instead from a very shady source. I may no longer be made of wood, but my price is clear. I must seek redemption," August confessed.

"You intend to tell Snow White and the prince of all we did that day," Geppetto realized.

"We must, papa. We can inform Jiminy and Blue of our intent, but we must come clean. It's the only way I can pay the price for the dark magic I sought to keep my human flesh," August explained. Geppetto nodded sadly.

"I have been a coward too. I have avoided them as much as possible. I was too ashamed to face them," Geppetto admitted.

"It's okay, papa. Now we can do it together. Snow and Charming are forgiving people. They may be angry at first, but I think they can forgive us in time. They forgave the Queen, after all," he reminded. The old man nodded.

"I hope you are right, my boy. But first, we must see my loyal friend. He's human here and he'll be overjoyed to see you," he said, referring to Archie. August nodded and hugged his elderly father. Guilt still ate at him, before he had purposefully failed to mention that he was still working for the Dark Mage that had made his way into town...

* * *

Cora materialized in a puff of smoke outside the Tremaine family mansion and decided to do the polite thing by knocking on the door. A portly man with greasy hair answered the door, eying her curiously.

"Hello there, I'd very much like to speak to your mistress. Tell her Cora is here. She'll remember," Cora cooed.

"Cora?" Rodmilla asked, as she appeared in the doorway.

"Rodmilla, you are looking well," Cora replied.

"As are you...please, come in!" Rodmilla said eagerly, practically knocking Lucifer out of the way.

"What a lovely home you have," Cora commented.

"Thank you. Would you care for some tea?" Rodmilla asked.

"That would be lovely. As you might imagine, I would not be so welcome if they knew I was here," Cora replied.

"Yes...I'm sorry to say that Regina seems to have gone quite soft. It is a pity, though I know how you feel in a sense. Anastasia is quite the disappointment as well. She, like Regina, married a filthy thief, well below her station," Rodmilla said, as she served tea.

"How dreadful. I admit, seeing Regina in such a state hurt me deeply. After all I did to make her Queen, she not only gave that up, but she's actually _working_ for Snow White," Cora lamented.

"My dear, you must have been horrified. Snow White has become a thorn in my side as well. She is a constant torment to my beloved Drizella," Rodmilla commented. Cora smirked.

"Yes...I spied her little altercation with the prince she desires earlier. He was quite harsh, all in the name of that horrid princess he calls a wife," Cora cooed.

"She was nearly inconsolable. I am even more determined now to make Snow White pay for her insolence," Rodmilla replied. Cora smirked.

"Yes...that's why I'm here. I was hoping we could offer each other a mutually beneficial relationship. We both want our daughters to be happy, which we know means power is the key. And we both want to see Snow White suffer," Cora explained. Rodmilla looked very intrigued.

"Then you do have a plan to crush that wretched princess," she said with glee. Cora smirked.

"Oh yes and all I need from you is a place to stay hidden while my plans take shape. In return, once I've rid the universe of Snow White, I'll make sure her prince is delivered to you and your daughter in chains," Cora promised. Rodmilla smirked.

"I'd like his heart in my hand as well. He has refused her many times before. I want to see the look on his pretty face when I order him to give my daughter everything she desires and not be able to refuse a single thing. He had his chance to be a willing participant, but now I want to show him his place and that is as a slave to my Drizella's will," Rodmilla hissed cruelly. Cora smirked.

"Oh I think that can be arranged. With Snow and her prince out of the way, we will bring this town back to order," Cora promised.

"And their children? I've been told they have magic now," Rodmilla warned. But Cora didn't seem concerned.

"Very underdeveloped magic and they will be no match once I have in my hands the key to my entire plan," she stated.

"And may I ask what that is?" Rodmilla questioned. Cora smirked.

"The Dark One's dagger, of course," she replied. Rodmilla smirked pleasantly, as they sipped their tea and envisioned a future of death and misery for the people of Storybrooke...


	56. Deals With the Dark One

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **A** **N:** **Happy Once Day! Here's to hoping t** **he 'Year of Snowing' continues** **though** **. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best.** **P** **lease enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Yes, you're right to suspect that Xander doesn't know what Clayton's real motives are. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, Cora and Rodmilla teaming up is trouble for sure. But the Charmings are stronger than they give them credit for. It's going to be interesting, especially with Regina on their side. Glad you're enjoying the story and all the Snowing. :)**

 **RunningInThePouringRain: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much. I know, the Snowing melts me too. I can't get enough. Don't worry though, there may be those trying to tear them apart, but Snowing will overcome anything. I am going to throw some things at them in the coming chapters, but they'll only come out stronger, promise. ;)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you're enjoying the story so much! :)**

 **Ruefully-yours: Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **EvilRegalMockingjay: Yep, 2x10 vibes. One of my favorite episodes, so I had to somehow work a version of that scene in there. Glad you're enjoying.**

 **Emmaathena2013: There is much ahead for Snowing and everyone! Yes, the meeting with Xander went well. There may be some bumps in the road, but David is on his way to forgiveness with his father. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 56: Deals with the Dark One

Cora smirked, as she appeared in front of the pawn shop and went inside. She had been observing Regina and the Charmings all day and knew she would have to be careful in her approach. Firstly, she needed to guarantee Rumple would not interfere. It was time to make a deal.

"So...you found a way here, after all, dearie," Rumple hissed. She smirked.

"Hello Rumple," she purred.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"No need for hostility...I'm here to make a deal," she replied.

"Not interested," he spat in return. In a poof a magic, a case appeared on the counter and she opened it, revealing a globe with a blank white surface.

"You know this is, don't you?" she asked. He was astonished.

"Of course I know...I thought it was lost," he replied.

"Not exactly and we both know it can help you find what you've lost," Cora added.

"What do you want?" he growled. She smirked.

"A promise that you'll stay out of my way," she responded. He glared at her, but it was too tempting to pass on this offer, as much as he hated dealing with her again. Any deal he had ever made with Cora Mills had come back to bite him in the ass. But he relented nevertheless.

"Fine...I won't interfere with whatever you have planned, as long as Belle is unharmed," Rumple replied.

"Deal," she agreed, as he held up his hand, but her eyes flicked to his.

"Shall we seal it like we used to?" she purred, as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant and conversation was even more comfortable than it had been that morning. Leo wasn't present and had surprised them all by telling them he had a date. That had launched Snow into an episode of fretting while she made dinner with Charming assuring her that while Penny's past troubles were of concern that she was trying to find a better life. And reminded her that it was Leo's influence that would be positive and essential for her to do just that.

The kids were taking to Xander quite well, though Emma was still a bit standoffish, but that was just Emma. She was much like Charming in that way and there were few she trusted. Still, it seemed Xander didn't mind at all and was more than willing to accept Emma's scrutiny. He knew it was that scrutiny that would protect those she loved most.

After dinner, Emma and Henry went to their place in the basement to play one of Henry's video games, while Eva went upstairs to study. Snow bathed Summer and she Charming tucked her into bed with a story.

Afterward, they joined Xander in the living room for wine and more conversation, of which David had many questions about the places he had been.

"So after you left, you started in Agrabah?" David asked. Xander nodded.

"That's where I met Cassim, leader of the forty thieves. Clayton and I were nearly killed while infiltrating their secret hideaway. Fortunately, Clayton and Cassim were old friends," Xander replied.

"You joined the forty thieves?" Snow asked curiously. He smirked.

"No, there was a great power struggle within the regime at the time. Sa'luk was ruthless and power hungry. He revolted against Cassim and we barely escaped with our lives after that. Sa'luk was foolhardy enough to believe he and the forty thieves could somehow infiltrate King Midas' Kingdom and steal his gold. Sa'luk was very interested in Midas' gift," Xander explained. David scoffed.

"You need more than forty men to get passed Midas' army, no matter how good you are," David commented.

"Thus why we convinced Cassim to join us. That there were much more obtainable riches," Xander replied.

"Is that why you went to Neverland? I thought it was mostly jungle?" Snow asked.

"Pan's realm is, but there are parts of it that even Pan won't go, though he would love to rule it all," Xander answered.

"You're speaking about the tribes you mentioned?" she asked curiously. He nodded, but before he could go into that tale, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is here this time of night?" she wondered. David checked his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any calls from the station, which he hadn't, and got up to answer the door.

They were extremely surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin on the other side of the door. Xander tensed, remembering the imp that he had made a deal with so long ago. A farm for his son...a regret he carried to this day.

"Gold...what's going on?" David asked, as the shop owner came inside.

"I've come to call in that favor you owe me," Gold replied. David sighed. He had wondered when this day would come.

"What do you want?" he asked, as Emma and Henry came upstairs, having heard the doorbell.

"I want no interference from you and for Emma to help me find my son," Gold stated.

"Your son?" David asked.

"Yes...he's here in this land and I've tracked him to New York City. I need the savior's talent for finding people and her experience in the outside world," Gold replied.

"No...I'm coming with you," David refuted.

"It would be unwise for you to break our deal," he challenged.

"Dad...it's okay. I'll take Leo and Henry with me," Emma replied.

"I only have two tickets, Miss Nolan," he sighed.

"If Dad can't come with me, then I'm bringing Leo and my son with me," she stated firmly.

"Fine...I'll purchase two more tickets. We leave in the morning, eight sharp," he said, as he left quickly.

"You made a deal with the Dark One?" Xander asked in alarm.

"It was a long time ago. He was going to take Ella and Thomas' daughter, because of a deal Ella had made without really understanding what was at stake," David explained.

"It will be fine. It sounds easy enough. We go find his son and then we'll be back. It probably won't take more than a few days," Emma said, trying to ease her parents worries.

"I really don't like it...but I guess we don't have much choice," David said, with a sigh.

"I'll go pack you some snacks to take. You and Leo will just use a trip to the city as an excuse to gorge on junk food," Snow said, as she went to the kitchen. Emma smiled.

"Thanks Mom," she called.

* * *

Leo parked his Dad's truck by the toll bridge and they got out, as he grabbed a picnic basket from behind the seat.

"We're stopping here?" Penny asked in confusion.

"That's why I told you not to wear those high heels you like so much," he said.

"I thought this was a date," she stated, as he took her hand and led her into the woods.

"It is," he answered.

"Okay, I know I'm new to this dating thing, but don't most people go to restaurants and movies?" she asked. He smirked.

"Probably, but I'm not much on the traditions of this realm when it comes to dating. We Charmings are a bit unconventional," he replied.

"Yeah...dates in the woods are definitely not normal," she deadpanned. He chuckled.

"Give it a chance. You know, my parents fell in love while they were fighting trolls," Leo mentioned.

"I draw the line at trolls, hero boy. I'm outta here if some show up," she teased. He smirked and led her to the spot where he had placed the blanket earlier.

"So...we're really doing this? Eating in the woods?" she asked. He chuckled and lit the candles he had set up, before pulling out of a bottle of wine and two glasses. She smirked.

"You're not old enough to drink that," she chided. He smirked.

"No, but my big sister is and bought it for me. And Granny cooked the food, so you don't have to worry about it not being edible," he replied, as he poured the wine and handed a glass to her.

"So what's so great about being out here in...nature," she said with a bit of distaste. He laughed.

"You're really not the outdoorsy type, are you?" he teased. She looked at him indignantly.

"Not all of us can talk to wildlife, Mr. Dances with Wolves," she teased back. He chuckled.

"I can call some friends if you'd like," he teased. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare," she replied. He laughed.

"I'm kidding. The reason I brought you here was for the view anyway," he said.

"Well...I'll admit you're pretty to look at, hero boy, but I hope you can do better than that," she replied. He smirked.

"Oh, I think I can," he replied, as he pointed at the sky. She looked up and saw a blanket of stars above them. And such a sight managed to melt through even Penny's thick layer of sarcasm.

"Wow...okay. This is impressive," she admitted. He smiled and clinked his glass together with hers.

"To unconventional," he teased. She smirked and drank with him. They stared at each other for a moment, before she broke the silence.

"So...what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Cheeseburgers and fries," he replied, as he started getting out the foil wrapped food.

"Good choices," she said, as they started to eat and talk beneath the blanket of stars.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Regina and Robin held Roland's hand, as they came out of the diner. Unbeknownst to them, Cora observed from the shadows, her appearance concealed under a cloak.

Regina knelt down and zipped Roland's coat up higher and smiled, as he hugged her.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," she said, with Robin looking on fondly. After losing Marian all those years ago, he had never imagined he would find love again. But for him, the curse had turned out to be his blessing, as the fates worked their mysterious magic.

"Bye Mommy...bye Daddy!" he called, as he got on the bus. Regina stood up and Robin put his arms around her.

"You have a good day too and then maybe tonight will get here faster," he mused. She grinned.

"What's tonight?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You know...the part where Snow is having Roland sleepover and you and me enjoy an evening alone…" he tempted. She grinned at the prospect.

"Oh that…" she leered, as he kissed her tenderly.

"See you later," he said, as he started off in the direction of the Rabbit Hole, while she headed to Town Hall, having finally accepted Snow's offer to become Deputy Mayor. Cora watched her daughter go, clear disappointment on her face. Love had made her so weak. She would have to do something about that.

* * *

Gold waited at the town line, wearing the scarf he had enchanted with the potion he had created to keep his memories. He was a bit impatient, so he occupied himself by sending a text to Belle. Despite her not speaking to him at the moment, she texted back and wished him good luck, telling him that she really did love him.

She needed time, he knew. And once he found Bae, he would do what he could to win her back.

Please be careful," Snow fretted, as she hugged her children and her grandson.

"Mom...we'll be fine," Emma insisted.

"I know...but I'll worry anyway," Snow replied, as Charming put his arm around her.

"Call us when you land?" he requested. She nodded, as she and Leo hugged him too.

"I will," she promised, as they piled into Gold's car and drove over the town line. Snow sighed and Charming put his arm around her, kissing her hair, as he led her back to his truck.

* * *

Hook stepped outside Granny's into the fresh morning air. Thanks to the Charmings, he had been offered sustenance at the establishment and Granny had served him as thanks for his help in getting them home. He had even been offered a bed at the inn, but politely declined, preferring the Captain's quarters aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Captain...Captain...is that really you?" a voice said. Hook turned to find none other than William Smee standing before him, still portly and still donning that dirty red cap.

"Mr. Smee…" he drawled. Truthfully, he never cared if he saw Smee again. He was a rat that always did what he had to in order to save his own skin. His knowledge and possession of the magic bean had gotten him aboard the Jolly Roger the first time. But if Smee had been living in Storybrooke all this time, he could be useful again.

"I heard you were here. Helping the Charmings to get in their good graces...that was genius, Captain," Smee praised.

"They seemed to be the safer option over Cora," Hook replied.

"And now you can finally have your revenge on the Dark One," Smee said excitedly.

"Perhaps you have forgotten or you're just daft, but the Crocodile has his magic here," Hook reminded.

"Yes...but I've heard things in this town since the Savior restored memories. The Dark One has a weakness...two in fact," Smee said. And Hook had to admit, he was intrigued.

"All right Smee...what exactly would those be?" Hook questioned.

"The Dark One has a wife...and she works over there," Smee said, pointing across the street to the library.

"Someone married the bloody Crocodile?" he asked, as they watched a brunette woman come out of the library. She was with a young dark haired girl that he recognized to be one of Emma's sisters.

"I'm trying to stay on Swan's good side, Smee. Something tells me that going after that lass won't do me any favors. The Sheriff is just itching for a reason to toss me in the brig," Hook replied. Smee looked a little confused. It wasn't like the Captain to care about staying on anyone's good side. But he brushed it off.

"That's just where the Dark One keeps his heart. But that's not what we're after. There are whispers...that there is a dagger emblazoned with his name. It's said to be the only thing that can kill him," Smee said.

"Wonderful story, Mr. Smee...but I don't suppose you know where this bloody dagger is, do you?" he asked.

"No…" Smee said in disappointed.

"So once again, you've proven to be useless," Hook replied, as they continued toward the Harbor.

"He may be useless...but I'm not," Clayton interjected, as he approached.

"Clayton...collect anything that breathes today?" Hook jabbed, but Clayton took the dig in stride.

"Of all the places I've been, this town is quite the gem," Clayton replied.

"Yes...your infatuation with Swan's parents is a bit on the creepy order," Killian commented. But Clayton only smirked again.

"What's not to be enamored with? You don't find people everyday that create magic between them. They're quite fascinating," Clayton replied. He'd heard the Charming boy use the word creepy and Killian decided that it was a perfect description.

"What do you want?" Killian asked.

"I know you want to kill the Dark One," Clayton replied.

"It's not really a bloody secret," Killian retorted.

"Yes, but I have some information you might be interested in. You see, Rumpelstiltskin seeks his son, who is in this land. He has obtained a way to leave the town without losing his memories," Clayton said.

"He has found Baelfire?" Hook asked with much interest. Clayton nodded.

"According to my source, he will be on his way to New York City today. He's taking Emma Nolan as a guide since she has been outside this town," Clayton said. Killian raised an eyebrow.

"And Prince Charming is allowing that?" he asked.

"He doesn't have much choice. He owes the Dark One a favor and he called it in the form of no interference. Emma is taking her brother and her son with her," Clayton said.

"How do you know all this?" Killian asked.

"The Dragon has foreseen it. He often can't foresee the actions of the children, something to do with them being products of the truest love or such. But he can often see others, including the Dark One," Clayton replied.

"He will be powerless out there…" Killian realized.

"Yes, and your ship can have you to New York in a matter of hours. But you may want to check your cargo hold first," Clayton said, as he walked away.

Killian's brows furrowed in confusion, as he went on deck and found the human sized giant in a cage.

"Bloody hell…" he exclaimed.

He knew there was only one way this giant had gotten on his ship without notice. It meant he wasn't alone and Cora was the only one that could have done it. That meant she was here.

"Smee...I need to contact the Sheriff," Killian said.

"Staying in good with the Charmings...an excellent idea," Smee said, as he pulled something out of his pocket and Killian watched him press some buttons on it.

"Here Captain...the Sheriff should answer. You just need to talk into it," Smee said, as he handed him the device. Killian looked positively confused by the device, but held it to his ear.

" _Sheriff's station,"_ David answered.

"Dave...I think I have something you and your lovely Snow should see here on my ship," Hook said.

" _Hook?"_ David asked.

"Yes...I believe your fair town could be in great danger. I think you should see this," he replied.

" _Snow and I will be right there,"_ he answered, as the line went dead.

"I thought this was the Land Without Magic?" Killian asked. Smee chuckled.

"It is, Captain, but this realm has sciences and technology that appear to be like magic to someone from our land. It is a world with many unique advantages," Smee informed.

"So it seems. But it's probably best if you go now. If I know you, you're not someone the Sheriff finds trustworthy," Killian replied. Smee nodded in agreement and made himself scarce.

* * *

"Hey Belle," Snow greeted, as she stopped into the diner on her way to her office.

"Hi Snow," she greeted back, as she drank her coffee.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, while she waited for her hot chocolate.

"Of course not. In fact, I wanted to apologize. I had no idea Rumple was going to ask Emma to help him. I know it couldn't have been easy for the both of you to let them go to New York without you," Belle said.

"It's not your fault...and they are adults. We'll always worry, but we've taught to them to help those in need and right now, your husband needs help finding his son. I may not approve of his methods, but I get it," Snow replied. Belle smiled.

"Thanks for understanding," she replied.

"So...not to pry, but how are things between you two?" Snow asked carefully. Belle smiled.

"Icy...but I'm hoping he finds his son and once he makes peace with all that...maybe we can work on us," Belle replied. Snow smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I hope so. Not to get ahead of myself...but maybe we could all have dinner some night, you know, the four of us?" Snow asked. Belle gave her a coy smile.

"Are you suggesting a double date?" Belle asked. Snow opened her mouth and then closed it, looking a little uncertain.

"I know you two probably aren't the date type. I mean, the whole restaurant thing usually isn't Charming and me either," Snow said.

"We're not and everyone knows you and Charming do picnics in the woods where you disappear for hours," Belle teased, making Snow blush.

"But I think maybe something like that might be good for us. Couples go out together. It's normal, right?" Belle asked.

"Supposedly it is in this realm. David and I go out with Ella and Thomas quite a bit. And even Robin and Regina too," Snow added. Belle nodded.

"Then we should definitely do it. If there is any marriage to take props from, it's yours and Charming's," she replied. Snow looked down shyly.

"We're not perfect...just perfect for each other," she said. Belle smiled.

"Exactly, don't be modest about it. Having such an incredible relationship with the man you love is something to be proud of. I only hope Rumple can realize that he doesn't need power as much as he needs love someday," Belle said a little sadly. Snow squeezed her hand, feeling badly for her friend.

"I mean...I know he loves me, but he also loves power. It tends to cloud his judgment," Belle added.

"But he does love you. That's important. That means whatever is wrong can be fixed," Snow encouraged, as her phone rang.

"Sorry...it's Charming," she said, looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Hi...do you think you can meet me at the Harbor?"_ David asked.

"Sure, is everything all right?" she asked.

" _I hope so. Hook called and said there's something we should see. I don't really like the sound of it though,"_ David replied.

"Okay...I'm on my way," she said.

" _Okay...I love you,"_ he replied. She smiled.

"I love you too," she answered, as she hung up.

"I'm sorry, I need to meet David at the Harbor," Snow said, as she got up and took her drink.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked.

"I hope so. I'll see you later," Snow replied, as she hurried out.

* * *

They arrived at the airport in Boston around lunchtime. Gold had been extremely quiet the entire car ride, but Henry filled the silence by chattering nearly a mile a minute. His first trip to the city was a big deal. She had been hoping his first trip would have been a family trip though with her parents and sisters coming as well, but that would have to be for another time. She was glad her father had insisted Leo come as well. He was really good at keeping Henry occupied, not to mention, he would be able to keep an eye on him for her once they got to New York.

Once they arrived at the airport terminal, Emma could tell Gold's nervousness had increased even more. The airport was very busy and he had no magic to cope with his emotions. Henry and Leo followed Emma's lead and put their shoes, gloves, scarves, and luggage in the bins to go through security. The three of them made it through the scan fine, but she saw Gold start to argue with the security attendant and quickly stepped in.

"Sir...you need to remove your shoes and scarf," the man insisted.

"How uncivilized," Gold grumbled.

"Sir…" the man said impatiently.

"Sorry...my Uncle's never flown before. He's just nervous," Emma told the attendant.

"Uncle?" Gold questioned in confusion.

"Just go with it and do as they say," Emma pleaded.

"You know I can't remove this," Gold hissed, indicating the shawl that had belonged to his son.

"You have to. I'll help you," Emma hissed back. He felt faint, as he removed the shawl and hobbled through the metal detectors without his cane and Emma to steady him. She quickly grabbed his shawl and put it on his shoulders again, before handing his cane to him. Once they put their shoes back on, Henry spotted something of interest.

"Mom...they have a Cinnabon here!" Henry exclaimed, as he dashed off.

"Henry!" she called after him.

"I got him," Leo said, as he hurried off after his excited nephew.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine," Gold snapped, as he hobbled to the nearest men's room. Emma sighed, as Leo and Henry returned, both munching on a very large cinnamon roll each.

"You know, you two hopped up on a pound of sugar isn't really what I need right now," she complained.

"You're my sister, not mom," Leo retorted.

"Lucky for you, cause she'd be telling you that you better not eat that whole thing in one sitting. As for you…" she said, looking at her son, trying not to smile at his cheeks covered in icing and gooey cinnamon.

"Half now and save the rest for later. You getting sick on your first plane ride is going to curb all the sight-seeing you want to do in the city," Emma said.

"Okay," he relented.

"Don't worry kid, just wait till you try the New York pizza," Leo said. He grinned.

"Good?" Henry asked.

"It should be it's own food group," Leo replied Emma smiled.

"Yeah...it's pretty good," she added, as she looked around.

"Where is Gold? We're boarding soon," she said.

"I'll check the restroom and make sure he's okay," Leo replied, as he found the men's room and opened the door.

"Mr. Gold...is everything okay?" Leo called.

"Fine," he snapped, but Leo saw his hand and his bloodied knuckles.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Gold snapped again. Leo rolled his eyes and followed the pawnbroker. It was time to board the plane.


	57. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the**

 **many sandboxes I like to play in. :)**

 **AN: Here we are in hiatus again already. It seems like the season just started. I guess it's a good thing we have fanfiction. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best. Please enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Mas1581: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Andria: Yep, Hook is back in the story and you'll see him in this chapter too. And Neal as well. As for season 3-on, yes I'll be writing through the series, including canon events with my own take on them and my own plots woven in. I will tell you though I'll be changing a lot of stuff in 4B when we get there though. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, a week goes by really fast. I'm glad I'm writing ahead so I can keep updates consistent. Glad you're looking forward to the battle with Cora. I've written it already and I think it's pretty good. ;)**

 **As for Cassim, yes, he is Aladdin's father. I added Cassim as Xander's friend, before I knew they were bringing in Aladdin into season six, so I'll probably be reworking a few things. But let's just say, Aladdin will have more in common with David in this version when we finally get to that point, as far as being abandoned. And yes, I'll still be including Hook's struggles with the modern world. It should be fun. :)**

 **Emmaathena2013: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. There's a lot of fun ahead and your questions will soon be answered.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 57: Seeing Red

Xander stared at the building that housed Storybrooke's criminals serving long term sentences. He clutched the hilt of the dagger on his belt and tried to calm the rage inside him. He had come here, fully intending to slit King George's throat for all he had done to his family. But he had come to realize that perhaps death was too good for him and he hoped that seeing the man rotting in a cell that he would never see the outside of again was proper justice. His son seemed to think so and if David could be satisfied with this punishment, then he was going to try to be as well. After all, as much as the King had wronged him, he had wronged David so much more.

The guards at the entrance naturally stopped him, but a quick explanation of who he was, father of the Sheriff and their Prince, he was allowed passage to the upper level that housed the worst offenders.

Seeing the old codger behind bars was quite satisfying, indeed, until he opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" George spat. Xander smirked.

"You don't remember me," he mused. George revealed no sign of recognition.

"I suppose that's fair. It's been...almost sixty years since you came to my farm that day with the Dark One," Xander said. George's mouth curled into a sadistic grin.

"The Shepherd..." he hissed. Xander glared back at him.

"I must say, I didn't recognize you since you're not dressed in rags," George goaded.

"Oh, but I recognize you. I'll never forget the face of the man I entrusted to give one of my boys a better life and then in turn ruined him," Xander hissed. George chuckled.

"You've grown a backbone over the years, Robert," George commented.

"Robert died a long time ago when he made a deal with the Dark One," Xander hissed back. George smirked.

"Yes...I heard you were going by a different name these days. It's easy to believe a disappointment like David came from your loins. I am so glad I spared my James from the likes of you," he spat. Xander grabbed the former King by the neck and pulled him forward, slamming him against the bars.

"You ruined James. He didn't have a chance. But you weren't satisfied with that. You tried to ruin David too...but you failed, Your Majesty," Xander hissed, as he pulled his dagger.

"Your softhearted fool of a boy wouldn't approve of you killing me," George said.

"Well, my David is twice the man I am...and twice the man you are. I am not a good man, but I have been given a second chance by my son, because he is good, which is no thanks to either of us," Xander growled.

"But you...you will rot in this cell for the rest of your life. You tried to marry my son off for gold and then had him hunted when he refused to wed for anything but love. But you didn't stop there," Xander continued.

"You tried to curse my daughter-in-law so she couldn't bare children and as a result, my Ruth gave her life so our son could have what you almost stole from him. Then you terrorize my grandchildren by trying to make sure they would never see their parents again," Xander finished. George smirked.

"Yes...and my only regret is that I didn't succeed. My only regret is that worthless fool you call a son is not miserable or dead," George hissed, as Xander pressed the blade against his throat.

"Go on...do it. Maybe one of you miserable Charmings will finally have the guts to do me in," George hissed. But Xander pulled back and sheathed his dagger and George smirked.

"I knew it...you're as weak as your pathetic offspring," George goaded, as the other man grabbed the King's hand and pricked his finger with a needle. George looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell did you do?" George demanded to know. Xander smirked.

"I decided death was too good for you...but that doesn't mean I didn't find a way to punish you, because if I'm being honest, prison isn't quite enough justice for me," Xander said, as George stumbled back onto his cot.

"What...did you do to me?" he questioned, though the words came out slurred.

"Well, at first I considered a sleeping curse. One would have easily been acquired from my friend's collection. It would have been perfect, because no one would ever love you enough to break it. But I decided on a different course, one much more fitting for scum like you," Xander goaded, as the King's body went rigid and he managed to lay down.

"Yeah, you'll want to lay down. I pricked your finger with a needle that my friend Cassim laced with the poison of a viper common in his land. It's very deadly, but in this exact dose, it won't cause death...just permanent paralysis," he explained.

"You...won't get..." George said, but his words stilled, as paralysis took over.

"Get away with it?" Xander finished and then chuckled.

"Yes I will. The venom is undetectable in such a miniscule amount. All your symptoms will have the appearance of a massive stroke. You'll spend the rest of your miserable days as a vegetable where a nurse will have wipe the drool from your chin and change your diapers. No one will mourn you. No one will visit you. No one will care," Xander growled.

"And I will be the father my son deserves. I will watch my grandchildren and great grandchild flourish. I will have everything you could have had if you hadn't thrown it away by being an evil bastard who thought something like gold could bring happiness," Xander hissed.

"I once thought like you; that riches was the only way to ensure my legacy and for that reason, I lost my wife and my son to seek those riches. But I'm getting a second chance where you threw yours away," he continued.

"Robert was weak, but I'm not the Shepherd you once bartered with long ago. I'm Xander, father to people's chosen Prince. And you're just a despised former King, who will now spend the rest of his days as a prisoner in his own body where people will now look upon him not with hatred...but pity," Xander said, as he quietly left. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Snow spotted her husband waiting for her on the dock and smiled, as he turned to her. She met him on the steps that led up to the Jolly Roger and greeted him with a kiss. He eagerly returned her kiss, his hands coming to cup her beautiful face.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, as their lips parted.

"Hope so. Hook wasn't very forthcoming on the phone. I didn't even know he knew how to use one," David replied, as he took her hand and led her up the steps and onto the Captain's ship.

"I was beginning to wonder if you and the princess were coming at all," Hook complained.

"We're here, so what's so important," David shot back.

"Oh...just this," Hook said, as he lifted a tarp, revealing a large man in a cage.

"Who is that?" Snow asked nervously.

"It appears to be the giant that Swan and I encountered at the top of the beanstalk, Anton if my memory serves well," Hook replied.

"Then what the hell is he doing on your ship?" David asked.

"I don't know mate, that's why I called you. I think we all know there's only one person who could have hid him aboard my ship," Hook snapped.

"Cora...she's here," Snow realized, dread in her voice.

"I'm inclined to agree. Concealing herself and the giant is well within her power," Hook agreed. David crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"And how do we know this isn't just some elaborate set up? How do we know you aren't still working with Cora?" David questioned.

"Not very trusting, your prince, is he?" Hook shot to his question to Snow.

"He has good reason to be wary usually," Snow said, as she looked at her husband.

"But I think he's telling the truth," Snow agreed. David looked skeptical still and she quickly explained.

"He's a pirate and he'll side with whoever the wind favors. And even with Cora in town, it's still gusting toward us," Snow reasoned, causing Hook to smirk in amusement.

"I see where your daughter gets her gumption," he leered. Snow rolled her eyes and knelt beside the cage.

"David...we need to talk to him and let him out. Cora has him captive and we need to show him we're not like that. If he knows he can trust us, maybe he'll tell us what he knows about her plans," Snow said. Hook used his hook to jimmy the lock open.

"You just find any excuse to use that thing, don't you?" David asked in annoyance. Hook smirked.

"It has its advantages," the pirate replied, as the cage door swung open and the giant was startled awake.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you," Snow soothed, as he came out of the cage. But his calm was gone immediately at the sight of David.

"You…" he hissed, as he delivered an uppercut, throwing David head over heels and landing painfully on his stomach. Snow cried out in alarm, as the giant batted Hook away, setting his sights again on the prince's prone form. Snow threaded an arrow and aimed it at the large man.

"Step away from my husband," she demanded. He glared at her and then made his way off the ship, getting away. Snow let her bow slack and put the arrow away, as she knelt beside him.

"Charming!" she cried. He groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"I take it you and the giant have met before?" Killian asked.

"No...I've never seen him before," David replied in confusion.

"Well, he certainly seemed to know you," Hook commented, as Snow used her scarf to dab the blood from the cut on his forehead. He hissed upon contact.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Let's go back to Granny's where there's a proper first aid kit," she said.

"Snow...I'm fine," he protested.

"No arguing, Charming," she retorted, as they stood up.

"Let us know if he comes back here," Snow said to Hook. the pirate nodded and watched the royal couple go.

"Sorry Snow...but the crocodile is vulnerable and I've been waiting too long for my revenge," he said to himself, as he set sail the moment they were out of sight.

* * *

Anton was still seething at the sight of the Prince that had ruined his life, but the woods provided some solace. Footsteps startled him though and he turned to find a woman in a blue dress.

"It's okay...I mean you no harm," Cora cooed.

"You're human...all humans lie!" he spat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because I can help you get your revenge on Prince James," she said.

"Why would you help me?" he questioned.

"I have no love for this prince either. He should pay for what he did to you," she said, as she handed him a mushroom.

"Eat this and regain your size. Then you can seek him out. He'll be no match for you," Cora goaded. Anton watched her wearily, but ate the mushroom, soon finding himself towering over the treetops.

* * *

David winced, as Snow dabbed the cut on his forehead with an antiseptic wipe.

"Snow...I'm fine. It's just a little cut," he complained. She gave him a look and kept cleaning it.

"So...he just flipped out on you?" Leroy asked, as he sat across from them in the booth.

"Yes...I think he might have just been scared," Snow replied. But Charming couldn't shake the feeling.

"No...Hook was right. He seemed like he knew me," David said.

"And you're sure you've never seen him before?" Leroy asked. David shook his head, but then a thought struck him.

"That's it...I've never seen him before, but he's seen me or at least someone who looks just like me," he said, looking at Snow.

"He thinks you're James," Snow realized, as Xander came rushing into the diner.

"David!" he called.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Clayton told me there was a disturbance at the docks," Xander explained.

"A case of mistaken identity I think. And how did Clayton know? Is he spying on us or something?" David complained.

"No...he's just concerned. You're my family and he's a very good friend," Xander answered.

"Right," David said, unconvinced.

"If he's angry because of something James did, then I need to make it right," David decided.

"Charming...whatever your brother did is not your fault," Snow insisted. He squeezed her hand.

"I know...but I can't let him hurt people if he's seeking vengeance, especially if he thinks I'm James," David replied. Leroy looked confused by the whole thing.

"Let's find him," David said, as they heard a rumbling.

"Don't think that will be hard, brother," Leroy said. Snow grabbed her bow, as he took her hand and ran out of the diner, with Leroy and Xander following them.

In the distance, they saw Anton, who was now back to his giant size.

"And you told me Storybrooke was going to be boring," Xander quipped, as they started running toward the giant, as others ran away.

"Wait...so you had a twin brother named James?" Leroy asked.

"Yep," David replied.

"But I thought your real name is James?" Leroy questioned.

"No...it's actually not," David responded.

"So...you're name is Charming?" Leroy asked in confusion.

"No...that's the name I gave him," Snow interjected.

"So...then what the hell is your name?" Leroy exclaimed. David rolled his eyes.

"It's David!" he shouted back.

"Your curse name?" Leroy asked.

"No...my real name," David answered. But Leroy was still confused.

"You know, how about I just call you whatever I damn well please!" he griped.

"Sure Leroy," David shot back.

They crept alongside the cannery and peered around the corner to see Anton trashing everything in his wake.

"Anton...please these people are innocent! I'm the one you want!" David called.

"Charming…" Snow fretted, as she held his arm.

"I'll be fine," he assured, as he stepped out into the street. Snow followed him, arrow ready, but stayed several feet back with Leroy and Xander.

"No...you ruined my life!" Anton yelled.

"Anton...my name is David! James was my twin brother! He was raised by a ruthless King!" David pleaded.

"You expect me to believe that?!" he spat in return.

"Anton...it's true! You know our daughter, Emma!" Snow added, as she came to stand beside her husband.

"Emma...let me talk to her!" he demanded. She winced.

"Um...she's kind of out of town," Snow answered.

"Oh sure, everyone I want to talk to is conveniently not around. All you humans do is lie!" he growled, as he picked up a car and threw it. Snow yelped, as Charming tackled her out of the path and they rolled to the ground. Anton raised his large foot in an attempt to smash them beneath it and David rolled them away. As Anton's foot hit the concrete, he smashed through it and sunk beneath the ground to his waist. In a puff of smoke, the magic making him giant sized wore off and he was nowhere to be seen.

Xander helped them up and they peered in the hole Anton had created, finding him now not so giant and clinging for dear life to an underground pipe.

"Get some rope and the rest of the dwarves. I'll get my truck," David said, as Xander looked down at the troubled giant, wondering what his other son had done to him.

David returned quickly and the dwarves secured the rope on the hitch of the truck, as he tied the rope around his waist. Snow rushed up to him once he finished securing the rope and cupped his face in her gloved hands, kissing him passionately.

"Most people would let that giant die," she said, admiration in her voice.

"You wouldn't," he replied, his admiration equal to hers. She stood back and watched him lower himself into the hole with bated breath. The last time she had watched him lower himself into a dangerous precipice, it had been to save Roland, before their memories had been restored. But this time was no easier.

"Anton...grab my hand!" he called.

"No...it's better if I just let go," he cried.

"If you let go, you'll die," David said.

"Maybe that's easier," he answered.

"If you really believed that, then you would have already let go. Now grab my hand!" David pleaded. Taking a leap of faith, he did. The dwarves and Xander pulled them up, helping Anton up first. They kept pulling and Xander grabbed his son's arm, helping him out of the hole, before gently prodding him into Snow's waiting arms. She hugged him tightly in relief, before pulling back and showering his cheeks and lips with kisses, to which he chuckled and happily kissed her back.

"I don't know what my brother did to you, Anton, but that's not us," David promised.

"You have no idea," he replied solemnly.

* * *

It was midday by the time they arrived in Manhattan. They checked into a hotel quickly and set off into the city, for Gold was extremely eager. He told them the spell he used to locate his son had given him a surprisingly specific vicinity as to his location, which Emma decided was good, since this was New York City. It was still well past two in the afternoon when they arrived at the apartment building that Gold seemed certain as to the location of the son he hadn't seen in almost three hundred years. Emma wasn't even sure how it was possible that Baelfire was still alive, but she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, so she knew nothing was out of the realm of possibility.

"This...this is the place," Gold insisted, as they went inside the building.

Emma started checking the names on the building directory. There was no Baelfire, of course, but she didn't expect there to be.

"I have no idea what name he is going by in this world," Rumple said.

"Well, Baelfire wouldn't fly as an alias...ah this one," Emma said, pointed at the blank slot.

"How do you know it's not just an empty apartment?" Gold questioned.

"It might be...or it's someone that doesn't want to be found," she said, as she pressed the comm button.

"UPS package for 4B," she said, as they waited for a response. But none came.

"Maybe you should have said Fed Ex," Henry joked, as they heard a rattle, like someone was jumping onto the fire escape.

"He's running," Leo realized, as they rushed out of the building.

"Please...get him to talk to me! I can't run!" Rumple pleaded.

"Stay here with Henry," Emma told her brother.

"But…" Leo protested, as she took off and he reluctantly did as she asked. He sighed.

"Come on kid, let's get you that pizza," he said, as they approached a nearby stand.

"Do you think Mom'll catch him?" Henry asked.

"Of course she will," Leo assured.

* * *

Emma quickly determined that her boots were not meant for running, but she pressed on, chasing the man in the gray hoodie relentlessly. They crossed the street and he was slowed slightly by a car. Emma took the opportunity and tackled him, sending them crashing to the sidewalk. She looked up and her eyes met those of Neal...shocking her to her core.

"Emma…" he stuttered in surprise.

"Neal…" she uttered, as they picked themselves up off the ground.

"What...what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I'm...I'm here with your father, I guess. You're Baelfire?" she exclaimed.

"You're helping my father?" he asked incredulously.

"It's the deal he called in from my father. I help him find his son with no interference from my parents," Emma answered.

"Why the hell would your dad make a deal with mine?" Neal asked shortly.

"He was saving a friend's baby from _your_ father and promised him a favor, cause that's the kind of man _my_ dad is," Emma snapped.

"And anyway, you don't get to be outraged! I get to be outraged! You're from _there?_ Did you _know?_ " she screamed and people passing by shot looks their way.

"Look...not here," he pleaded.

"Let's go somewhere a little quieter," he added.

"No...answer me now. Did you know who I was?" she demanded, as they stepped into the alley.

"Of course I didn't know...not at first," he answered.

"Come on...let's get a drink," he said. She didn't budge and he sighed.

"I'll tell you everything," he tempted, as she followed him around the corner to a small bar.

* * *

Snow smiled, as she watched the dwarves take Anton in like he was one of them from her spot firmly snuggled against her husband in their usual booth.

"I think there's eight dwarves again," she said fondly, as she watched them drink and merrily discuss the prospect of working a bean field. She glanced at her love and noticed he seemed deep in thought.

"Hey...are you okay?" she asked. He smiled gently at her.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About going back?" she asked, getting a little nervous. If he wanted to go back, how would she tell him that she didn't want to.

"Actually no," he replied, surprising her. She tilted her head in question.

"After Emma restored our memories, I wanted to, of course. And a part of me will always miss our home there. But when we got back to Storybrooke, I realized that this is home now. We raised our children here. There's dangers to us in both realms, but this world also has a lot of advantages," he said. She smiled.

"Growing the beans is a good idea to give those that want to go back the option. But we're happy here," he said, as she hugged him tightly.

"Did you really think I'd go anywhere without you?" he asked. She shook her head. No, she knew he wouldn't.

"No...I just want you to be happy too. But I'll be honest...I don't think I want to go back," she replied. He kissed her tenderly.

"You are my happy ending, you and our family. You are home for me, so if you're happiest here in Storybrooke, then I am too," he told her. She hugged him again, cuddling against him and resting her head beneath his chin. He kissed her hair and held her close.

* * *

Emma was stunned to speechlessness, as Neal finished explaining everything to her.

"That's impossible. This August guy can't be Pinocchio. The wardrobe only took one. He played you," Emma said.

"No...it took two," he replied. She looked confused.

"Your parents don't know, do they?" he asked, looking at her shocked expression.

"Guess his old man and the blue fairy never came clean. They lied to your parents and Geppetto sent Pinocchio through the wardrobe hours before the curse, or so August says," Neal replied. Emma was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing.

"Once he told me the whole story, who you were, what my father had done just to get to this world to find me, I knew I had to let you go. You had a destiny to fulfill," Neal replied.

"You could have come home with me!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I spent _years_ running from all that...crap! I loved you, but I want nothing to do with my father," Neal replied.

"So I meant that little to you," she mumbled.

"No! That's why I wanted you to stay in Portland with me! We could have been happy without all that," Neal said.

"Without my family?" she asked incredulously. He sighed.

"No...I realized you'd never be happy without them. August helped me realize that," he said.

"So you left me, because Pinocchio told you to," she spat. He sighed in exasperation.

"I screwed up, okay?! I never stopped thinking about you," he stressed. She snorted derisively.

"Did you know that they wanted to charge me with your crimes?" she asked with a steely gaze.

"That was August, I swear! I was furious when I found out. I even cold cocked him for it, but he just went on about some crap about it being so you'd never leave Storybrooke again," Neal insisted.

"If I ever meet this Pinocchio, I'm going to give him two black eyes to go with his stupid long nose," Emma hissed.

"Yeah, he probably deserves it. But I think he's just ashamed of being such a screw up. He can't really face his past," Neal replied.

"I don't give a damn. Did you know that his little stunt almost cost my parents their lives?" she growled. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"To get me out of prison time, my friend Melanie's mom, who was a cop, got me a deal. Regina had to find a way so my parents could leave to sign the deal. Long story short, they were actually working with someone who wanted to kill Regina and my parents. We barely made it out of Boston alive that night," she explained hotly. He looked stunned.

"Emma...I had no idea," he pleaded and she sighed. He wasn't lying, she could tell.

"I know you can probably never forgive me, but I loved you so much and I know you loved me. Can you honestly say that nothing good came out of us being together?" he asked. Emma immediately thought of her son, but he didn't need to know. He didn't want her. She had magic now...and she had a feeling he would hate that.

"No...nothing good," she lied. He sighed.

"So...I have to tell your father something. I don't want him to think I'm breaking one of his deals, because if I do, I have a feeling it's my father that will pay the price," she said.

"Just tell him I got away. It's not you going back on your deal," he replied.

"Fine...have a nice life, Baelfire," she spat, as she stalked out of the bar. He sighed deeply and covered his face in his hands.

"Dammit…" he cursed, as he paid for the drinks and followed her. On the off chance that his father didn't buy her story, he might do exactly as Emma feared and hurt her or someone she loved. He quickly hurried out of the bar and followed her.

* * *

"You were right...the pizza is awesome," Henry said, as he finished scarfing a slice. His face was stained with tomato sauce and it made Leo grin.

"It must have been. You're wearing the evidence. Let's go clean off your face upstairs," Leo said, as they started for the elevator.

"You coming, Gold?" Leo called.

"The apartment is probably locked," Gold replied. Leo scoffed.

"Yeah, because a lock is going to stop me," Leo retorted, as Gold got into the elevator with them.

"Forgive me, I momentarily forgot your bandit lineage," Gold shot back.

"Can you teach me how to pick a lock?" Henry asked.

"Sure kid," he replied, as the elevator dinged on the fourth floor. They found apartment B and Leo took out his lock pick from his pocket. Henry knelt beside him to watch.

"You see, the key is the tumblers," Leo said, as he made quick work of the simple lock and the door clicked open.

"Wow...you gotta teach me how to do that," Henry replied.

"Sure, just don't tell your Grams...or Aunt Regina," Leo said. Henry looked confused.

"But didn't Grams teach you and my Mom how to pick locks?" he asked. Leo laughed.

"No way, your Mom totally taught me how to do it. And your Mom learned it from…" Leo replied, but caught himself from going there. But Henry had already caught on.

"From Neal, right? From my Dad," he said. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, she learned from him. As you can imagine, your Grams isn't too keen on her children following in her bandit footsteps," Leo said, as they looked around the small apartment. Rumple looked around at the place that was his son's home and studied everything closely. His search was finally almost at an end. He was going to be reunited with his son at last and everything he had done would pay off...


	58. Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the**

 **many sandboxes I like to play in. :)**

 **AN: Here we are in hiatus again already. It seems like the season just started. I guess it's a good thing we have fanfiction. Please enjoy this next installment of my story, which always centers around Snowing and Charming family and will always see them at their best. Please enjoy and also review!**

 **Updates will remain on Sunday nights.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Yes, Leo and David are going to get protective. Henry will probably be the only thing saving Neal's butt from total bodily harm.**

 **MiraObMalfoy: The Dragon is from the Enchanted Forest, it's implied in the show and explored in earlier chapters in my story. He came to the Land Without Magic and had children. Whatever identity the Dragon picked up in the Land Without Magic is obviously fake. I have not delved too much into Paul's past yet, but yes, Paul and Mako are of Japanese descent on their mother's side. So Sakura makes sense, especially if it was his mother's name, which it is.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you're enjoying it so much! Yes, Leo will not take kindly to seeing Neal, but remember, Henry knows in this story that Neal left Emma. She didn't lie to him here, taking Snow's advice. I did this, because I think being that her parents were there to help her through her time with Neal, she was able to be honest with Henry. She is still hurt by what he did, but not quite as damaged as she is in the canon thanks for her loving family. And yep, Hook's up to no good. As for Xander, he is still a work in progress too. Both he and Hook have a journey ahead of them when it comes to letting go of their revenge. Xander couldn't let go and Hook can't either yet. Lots of interesting stuff ahead. :)**

 **Emmaathena2013: Glad you're enjoying it so much! Hook is still revenge minded. He has a lot of growing to do as a character. Xander is much the same as we saw in the last chapter. He couldn't let go of his revenge, but I think you'll see in this chapter that David is going to show him a life beyond revenge. It's going to be a process for both. As for everyone else? Lots of interesting things ahead. :)**

 **andria: Yes, Henry finds out. But I will tell you that is important to remember that Emma grew up with her parents in this story. She raised Henry and always confides in her parents. Remember, Snow advised her to tell Henry the truth and she did so things may play out differently. ;)**

 **CaptSwaninator: Glad you like the story so much! There will be Captain Swan, but the main pairing will remain Snowing. They will always have the biggest spotlight in this story, but Captain Swan is in the works on the side. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 58: Chasing Pavements

A quick text from her brother told Emma that she could find them in Neal's apartment. She rolled her eyes, knowing her brother had probably picked the lock, all while giving his nephew a detailed explanation of how to do so. She burst through the open door and all eyes turned to her, especially Gold.

"I'm sorry...I lost him," she said regrettably.

"Then you need to find him again. Breaking your father's deal with me won't bode well for him," he threatened.

"Don't threaten my family. The deal was to find him, not get him to talk to you," Emma snapped back.

"Exactly...now find him again. This is supposed to be your area of expertise," Gold hissed, as he stepped toward her. But Leo stepped between them.

"Back off…" he growled.

"Don't get in my way, boy," Gold growled back, as he raised his cane, just as Neal burst into the apartment.

"Get away from them…" he spat. Gold stared at him and nearly dropped his cane.

"Bae?" he asked in question.

"Papa…" he said stiffly.

"I thought you said he got away," Gold growled at Emma.

"I did…" Neal interjected.

"But I knew if you had someone trying to find me that you'd probably hurt them if they came back empty handed. And I was right," he spat, as he and Emma exchanged a glance, which Gold didn't miss.

"You two...know each other," he accused.

"No…" Emma tried to refute.

"You're lying!" he growled.

"Back the hell off!" Leo growled back at the pawnbroker.

"Just stop!" Neal pleaded.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Henry asked, as he came out of the bathroom. Emma closed her eyes, trying to calm her emotions. There would be no hiding her son now.

"Who is this?" Neal asked, almost stunned to speechlessness, as he took in the boy's features.

"Are you Baelfire?" Henry asked curiously.

"How do you two know each other?" Gold demanded to know.

"Emma...how old is he?" Neal questioned. Emma felt the need to run, but her brother kept her in place with his unwavering support.

"Em...it's okay, I'm here, no matter what," he whispered.

"Emma...is this my son?" Neal asked. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mom…?" Henry asked and she nodded to him.

"Henry...this is Neal. Your father," she confessed. Henry looked at the man.

"But he's also Baelfire?" he asked curiously. Emma smiled at him and swiped a tear away.

"Yeah...I guess so…" Emma answered. The revelation almost brought Gold to his knees, as he remembered the Seer's prophecy.

" _A young boy will lead you to your son...but beware Rumpelstiltskin, for this boy will be your undoing,"_ she had said. Henry was the boy. Henry would be his undoing, he realized.

"Hello Henry," he said.

"Do you go by Neal or Baelfire?" he asked curiously Neal smiled.

"Neal is fine," he replied.

"Hey buddy, why don't we give your Mom and Neal a couple minutes to talk," Leo suggested.

"Uh...there's a park across the street you'd probably like," Neal suggested. Leo nodded, not being able to help the glare he gave Neal, as he led his nephew out.

"So...he knows about me?" Neal asked. Emma crossed her arms.

"Bae...please, we need to talk," Gold interrupted.

"Not now," he cut him off.

"Yeah, I told him. He asked and my Mom convinced me to tell him the truth, even if it was hard for him to hear," Emma answered. Neal nodded.

"So...he thinks I abandoned you," Neal stated.

"You did abandon me," she snapped.

"Not because I didn't love you. Never because I didn't love you," he replied.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? You just told me why you really left me today!" she retorted. He was silent, because she was right.

"And anyway, lying to him would have been a lot worse. Believe me, I wanted to tell him you were a firefighter or something and you died a hero. But I didn't, thanks to my mother," Emma defended herself.

"No...that's good. I'm glad you told him the truth. But...I didn't know you were pregnant," he reminded.

"He knows that. Would it have changed anything?" she asked.

"Of course it would have!" he snapped.

"Bae…" Gold tried to interrupt.

"Not now," he snapped. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to know what you're going to do now concerning Henry," Emma stated, shifting uncomfortably.

"I want to know him...I want to know my son. I won't knowingly abandon him again," Neal declared.

"Talk to your father first. I don't want him holding anything over my father," she requested, as she left to go down to join her son and brother, leaving father and son to talk.

"The deal was for Emma to find me, nothing else. That deal is fulfilled and her dad is off the hook," Neal demanded firstly. Gold nodded in agreement.

"I bear no ill will to her charming father. All I really want is to talk. Please Bae...just talk to me," Rumple pleaded.

"Neal...my name is Neal," he stressed.

"I should have never let you go...it was the worst mistake of my life," Rumple confessed.

"No, you shouldn't have! Do you have any idea what it was like for me to be on my own in a strange land at that age?" Neal hissed.

"That's why I did all this! I knew I had to get you back," Rumple explained.

"Oh yeah...and you ripped apart hundreds of families to do it...including Emma's!" Neal hissed.

"Please Bae…" Rumple pleaded.

"NEAL!" he yelled and Rumple sighed.

"Please...I know what I did was extreme, but the curse broke earlier than expected," Rumple said.

"Oh cause _that_ makes it better, right? The misery you inflicted didn't last as long. Perfect...all should be forgiven," Neal spat sarcastically.

"Please...come back to Storybrooke with me. There's magic there. I can make this right. I can de-age you and we can have a second chance," Rumple begged.

"Are you insane?!" Neal exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a kid again! Dammit...I just found out that I have a kid!" he added, before sighing in defeat.

"You're two minutes are up," Neal stated, as he headed down to the lobby.

"Bae please…" he called, as he followed him.

* * *

It was growing late in the afternoon and they were waiting at the diner for Robin and Regina to drop off Roland and Summer. They were watching Roland that night so Robin and Regina could have an evening to themselves. They were still huddled together in their usual booth, but Charming could tell Snow was uneasy and finally put his hand on hers, as she checked her phone for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Snow…" he said. She sighed.

"Emma hasn't called yet. I'm worried," she fretted.

"I'm sure everything is fine. She's probably still tracking Gold's son and Leo's probably busy entertaining Henry. They'll call soon," he soothed.

"I wish I could be as calm as you," she complained. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Guess I'll just have to distract you," he teased. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, as they saw Xander come into the diner.

"Father," David greeted.

"Hello son...Snow," he greeted, as he slid into the booth across from them.

"Xander," Snow greeted, as Robin and Regina came in after him.

"Mommy!" Summer called, as she dashed to them.

"There's my baby," she cooed, as Summer climbed up and hugged her.

"Nana taught me to make bubbles!" she declared.

"She did?" Snow asked.

"Uh huh...see…" Summer said, as she held her palm out and a look of pure concentration was on her cherub face. Soon, a shimmering bubble appeared and floated into the air.

"That's incredible munchkin," David said in awe and Xander looked amazed as well.

"I hope you don't care. I thought teaching her to protect herself would be a good thing," Regina stated.

"We're glad you are," Snow said. David nodded in agreement.

"She's so young," Xander said in awe.

"But she has natural talent like her siblings. So far, all their magic seems to be unique to them, but they all have it," Regina explained.

"And Summer's are these bubbles that can act as shields?" David asked. She nodded.

"So far. Like Leo, she seems to draw her powers from the air. Leo's manifest as lightning, but Summer I think may favor water if the bubbles and barriers are anything to go by. Water can be naturally be a powerful barrier," Regina explained.

"And Eva's are mostly healing magic?" Snow asked curiously.

"So far, but it's likely she could learn more. Emma, since she's the savior, has a more general use of all magic," Regina answered.

"Like yours?" Xander asked curiously. She nodded.

"Somewhat. Mine took years to learn though and Emma's is pure light magic. It's natural to all of them. They were born with it," Regina replied.

"Thank you again, Regina," Snow said gratefully. She nodded.

"Thank you both for taking Roland for the evening," Robin said. They smiled.

"It's our pleasure," Snow assured, as she pulled the little boy into her lap, while Regina and Robin left hand in hand.

"Well, should we head home?" she asked. He nodded.

"You coming? It probably won't be very exciting. Just dinner and kids movies," David said to his father. Xander smiled.

"Any evening with my family will be the perfect evening," he replied, as they left the diner.

* * *

Emma came out of the building and walked over to the park where Henry and Leo were.

"Hey…" Leo said.

"Hey…" Emma replied monotonously.

"Call Mom," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"You clearly need to talk to someone besides me," he said.

"I don't…" she stammered. But he cut her off.

"Seeing Neal again can't be easy. Finding out he's also Baelfire, the son of Rumpelstiltskin is just nuts. Talk to Mom," he insisted. Emma nodded and dialed their mother.

* * *

While Emma was on the phone, Neal joined them and was immediately peppered with questions by Henry. Neal hadn't missed the older boy's interaction with his son and decided to try to form some kind of line of communication. He was also well aware of his father hovering nearby.

"I guess we haven't met properly. Suppose you've heard about me though. I'm Neal," he said, holding out his hand. Leo eyed him skeptically.

"Leo," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," Neal said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Leo said with awkwardness as well.

"Thanks for not punching my lights out," Neal added, trying to ease the tension. Leo snorted, but actually chuckled a little

"Thank the kid," Leo replied.

* * *

" _You were so right Mom...I'm so glad I listened to you and told Henry the truth,"_ Emma rambled. Snow heard her sniff.

"Oh honey...me too. So Henry took it okay?" she asked.

" _Better than me,"_ Emma replied.

"Honey, say the word and your dad and I will head for New York, even if we have to drive all night," Snow said.

" _No...I think we'll be coming home in the morning. I have to talk to Neal and see if he's coming with us. I...I just can't believe he's Baelfire,"_ she said.

"Yeah…that definitely is a shock. And he said he didn't know who you were?" Snow asked.

" _Not at first...that's the other part of the story I have to tell you, but I'd rather tell you and Dad in person. It's pretty...sensitive,"_ Emma replied.

"Okay sweetie...call us before you leave for home," Snow said.

" _I will. I love you and tell Dad that I love him,"_ Emma said. Snow smiled.

"I will. We love you too Em," Snow replied, as he hung up.

"Are they okay?" David asked.

"They're fine. They found Baelfire," she answered.

"That's good...isn't it?" he asked.

"It is...but it turns out that Baelfire is also Neal Cassidy," she revealed. David's eyes widened.

"Neal Cassidy...Henry's father?" David asked. She nodded.

"Rumpelstiltskin's son," she added.

"So...Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David asked. She nodded.

"But I'm his grandfather," he added.

"You can have more than one," she pointed out.

"For all his damn supposed foresight, I bet the Dark One didn't see that one coming," Xander mentioned. David scoffed.

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, cause that dinner would suck," David added. Snow smirked. She had yet to tell him that she and Belle wanted to plan a double date in the future. Charming and Rumple usually found common ground when it came to protecting those they loved. They just disagreed vehemently on the methods employed to achieve that protection. Perhaps Henry would provide another common ground. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm going to get the kids ready for bed and start their story," she said. He smiled.

"Okay, I'll be up soon," he replied, as he noticed the pensive look on his father's face.

"Dad…" he prompted.

"Hmm...sorry, just lost in thought," Xander replied.

"Want to talk about it?" David asked.

"I...don't want to sound like I'm blaming someone else for my bad choices, but this is the man that brokered the deal that led to us giving your brother away. Do you think he knew when he gave James to the King that he knew his life would be cut short, because of it?" Xander wondered.

"I don't know. He's never very forthcoming about what he sees. We don't know if he sees the future clearly or if it's just impressions," David answered.

"All this...the curse, tearing apart families to find his son," Xander said.

"A son he abandoned," David reminded. Xander sighed.

"I am so sorry David. I did the same to you," Xander apologized.

"I will never pretend to understand why...but I forgive you," David confessed. Xander clutched Ruth's pendant in his pocket.

"How? There are things I've done in those years that are probably as unforgivable as things the Dark One has done," Xander warned. David sighed.

"And I'm sure I'll hate what you have done if you choose to tell me. but...I don't hate you," David replied. Xander shook his head.

"How is such compassion possible?" he asked, truly baffled. Charming smirked and cast a glance up the stairs.

"She makes it possible. She and our children," David answered simply.

"But people have constantly tried to hurt you and your family. The Queen...the Dark One...King George. How do you not fear that someone you show compassion to will come back and take them from you?" he asked.

"I don't, except with Regina and even Gold. Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore and despite all the Dark One has done, he did help me find Snow all those years ago so I could wake her from the sleeping curse. He had his own agenda, but our true love transcended everything, even beyond his expectations," David explained.

"And George...will never change. But he's in prison for the rest of his life. He won't hurt us ever again," David continued. Xander nodded. He knew George wouldn't be a problem anymore. He had made sure of that.

"And anyone else? Snow and I will deal with, because true love must always be fought for," David finished, as he stood up.

"You are very wise, son...wiser than me. Perhaps I can learn from you," Xander said.

"Goodnight father," David said.

"Goodnight son," he replied, as David left him to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Robin and Regina strolled through the woods, arms hooked, and smiles wide.

"This has been a wonderful evening," she mentioned.

"And to think, you used to hate the woods," he teased. She grinned.

"Well, it's not much fun when you're alone. But when you're with someone you love, it's suddenly very fun...and romantic," she mentioned.

"I thought you didn't like the smell of forest," he teased. She playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Let's just say it's grown on me," she purred.

"Well, milady, the night is still young. We had a picnic in the woods. We could go modern for dessert and hit the bakery," he suggested.

"Or I have apple turnovers at home," she suggested.

"Ready to go home already?" he teased.

"To be alone with my husband...yes, I think home will do quite nicely," she said suggestively. He smirked and they started toward Mifflin street. They may have been headed home already, but the night was far from over.

* * *

Charming smiled, as he watched Snow kissed the two sleeping children and close the book. He adored watching her with their baby and the little boy that had come to be like a nephew to them. She turned to him and smiled, as she tiptoed out of Summer's room and he quietly closed the door. His father had retired to the guest room and Eva was in bed as well. They joined hands and went downstairs together, before retiring to their own bedroom. She sighed, as they started getting ready for bed.

"What a day," she said, as he removed his shirt.

"Yeah, it felt like old times. You and me on adventure. You and me almost getting killed," he joked. She smiled and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well...the adventure part is always fun. With us, I guess the mortal danger thing is just part of it," she replied, as she put her arms around his waist.

"Mmm...and we know what all that adrenaline leads to," he said, as his hands gripped her waist. She smiled sultrily and their lips met passionately.

"Mmm...we do," she agreed, as she shut the light off and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips met in feverish kisses, as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Even without Roland home, Robin was still roused early with the sun. He smiled and kissed Regina's hair, as he untangled from her. Last night had been romantic and something they both had needed. After a moonlit picnic in the woods, they had come home to enjoy their alone time.

He decided since he was awake anyway, he would go make breakfast and bring it to Regina in bed.

He padded downstairs after a quick shower and went into the kitchen. But it was there that he stopped dead in his tracks, as a woman stood waiting for him.

"Hello Robin Hood," Cora cooed.

"Cora…" he uttered. He'd never met her, but he knew exactly who she was. Instinctively, he reached for his bow, but it was upstairs of course.

"What do you want?" he demanded to know.

"I want my daughter to reach her full potential...and she can't do that with you dragging her down," Cora responded.

"Your daughter is happy. What kind of mother would want to ruin that?" Robin spat. Cora chuckled.

"You silly heroes and your ideals. Power is the only thing that can bring true happiness. My daughter will see that eventually, after we cut away all this sentimental nonsense," Cora refuted.

"So...you killed Daniel and now you're going to kill me," Robin realized.

"Oh no...nothing so simplistic," she giggled, as she engulfed him in a puff of magenta smoke and he reappeared inside her compact mirror.

"There...for safekeeping. Now the real work begins," Cora cooed, as she left a single black rose behind and disappeared.

* * *

Neal came out of his building the next morning to find Emma waiting for him. He agreed to meet them for breakfast at a nearby restaurant, so he was a little surprised to see her waiting with coffee.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi...coffee?" she asked, as she handed him the other cup.

"Sure...thanks," he replied, as he took a drink.

"Where's Henry?" he asked.

"He's waiting at the restaurant with Leo and your father," she replied. He sighed.

"I couldn't really tell him he couldn't come," she defended herself.

"So...you came to give me a personal greeting?" he asked, not buying it.

"No...I came to talk about our son," she replied.

"I figured," he answered.

"Look Neal...I need to know what you plan is," she said bluntly.

"I plan to get to know my son," he responded.

"Then you're coming back to Storybrooke with us?" Emma asked.

"For now," he replied.

"Neal…" she started to say.

"Look Emma, I can't promise I'm going to move there, but I want to be a part of my son's life. Things are pretty rocky between me and my dad, but I won't abandon my son now that I know about him," Neal promised. Emma nodded.

"Good to know," Emma replied, as there was an awkward silence.

"How did your Mom react when you told her?" Neal asked.

"You mean when I told her that she and my dad actually share a grandson with the Dark One?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Well...let's just say they'll probably take it in stride like they do everything. That being said, if you break Henry's heart, they'll break you, regardless of who your father is," Emma warned.

"Duly noted," he replied, as they arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

Saturday mornings at the Charming household always had a full breakfast table and even though this particular morning was missing three members, it was still a table full of conversation and food.

The whole experience was new to Xander, as he had never quite experienced such warmth and love in a simple, easy setting like this. But he was quickly learning why his son thought the world of his family.

They were finishing breakfast and David was going to run patrol, since Emma and Leo were gone and it was Thomas' weekend off. He had invited Xander to come and he had graciously accepted.

"That was delicious, Snow, thank you," he said gratefully, as they cleared the table.

"You're very welcome," Snow replied.

"Daddy?" Summer asked, as he helped her down.

"Yeah peanut?" he answered, watching her cast a shy glance at his father.

"Is Mr. Xander your daddy like you're my daddy?" she asked curiously. He smiled at her.

"He is. He's your grandpa," David explained to her.

"Do I get to call him Grandpa like Henry calls you Grandpa?" she asked. He grinned and looked at his father, who looked extremely touched.

"I think I'd like that very much, little one," he told her, as there was an insistent knock at the door.

Snow didn't know who it would be this early, but a distraught Regina was the last thing she expected to see.

"Robin's missing," were her only words, before Snow was ushering her inside and to the living room.

* * *

"So how do you like New York?" Neal asked, as they walked back to his apartment building. After breakfast, they had done some sightseeing.

"It's awesome. Can we come back soon and bring Grams and Gramps?" Henry asked his mother excitedly. She smiled.

"Sure kid, we'll plan a trip for the whole family soon," Emma replied.

"Cool," Henry responded.

"Just let me grab my stuff and I'll be down soon," Neal said, as he went inside the lobby. Gold hobbled up the steps to follow.

"Son...please…" Rumple called. Neal stopped and turned.

"I told you...I'm not interested in hearing it," Neal replied.

"But you're coming back to Storybrooke," Rumple said hopefully.

"I'm not doing that for you. I'm doing that for Henry. If it wasn't for him, I'd be gone and I'd make sure you'd never find me again," he spat. Rumple opened his mouth to continue, but they were startled when someone burst through the door. They barely had time to register anything before Hook stabbed the Dark One in the chest with his Hook.

"Hook…" Neal stammered. Not recognizing him, Hook looked at him strangely. Before he could ask any questions, Emma conked him over the head with a pipe and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell is Hook doing here?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know...but we've got another problem," Neal called, as he knelt beside his father, looking at the wound.

"What is that?" Emma asked, seeing an unusual substance in the wound.

"I don't know, but he needs magic. We need to get him back to Storybrooke and fast," Neal said.

"He'll never get through airport security like that. We might have to drive," Leo mentioned.

"He'll never make it, but there is the Jolly Roger...it's the fastest ship in all the realms," Neal said.

"Okay...but we still have a problem. How do we get your Dad and an unconscious pirate to his ship? And whose going to sail it?" Emma asked.

"I can," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"You can navigate a pirate ship?" she asked.

"Long story, but yeah and I think I can get us a car. But are you really going to bring the pirate?" Neal asked.

"We'll lock him up back in Storybrooke. I don't think leaving Captain Hook to his own devices in the city is a good idea. There's more people that know about us than you might think," Leo reasoned. Neal nodded and pulled out his phone to make a call. Emma dialed a number on her own phone.

"Dad...it's Emma," she said.

" _Hey Em...is everything okay?"_ David asked. She sighed.

"Not really. Hook somehow got here and just stabbed Gold. We're working on getting out of the city and back to Storybrooke," Emma explained.

" _Damn pirate...like we don't have enough problems,"_ David cursed.

"What's going on back there?" Emma asked in concern.

" _It's kind of a lot to get into over the phone,"_ he said, with a sigh.

"Okay...we're taking Hook's ship and we're tying him up and bringing him back so we throw his ass in jail. Once we get to the ship, it should only be a couple of hours," Emma said.

" _Okay, we'll be waiting at the dock for you,"_ David replied.


	59. Paper Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Merry Christmas Oncers! Chapter 59 already and this is the last chapter of 2016, for next Sunday's update will be the first for 2017! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or holiday and as always, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Please consider leaving a review too. Feedback is always very much appreciated.**

 **And while I usually try not to do shameless plugs, I do have another Snowing story out there now. It's a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure that I'll be updating on Friday nights. It's a little something extra to get us through at least part of the winter hiatus, so if you're interested, check it out. It's called Thanks for the Memories.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying the story. I get it, life gets super busy. As for Regina, I'm glad you like how she's being written and since you do, I think you'll really enjoy her in this chapter. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Oh yeah, there's a lot going on and they have major problems going on. Glad you liked protective Leo. I really enjoy writing the dynamic between Emma and siblings that are closer to her age. As for Xander, he's definitely one to watch. He's not evil, but not entirely good either. And yes, Tamara will come into play. ;)**

 **andria: Yep, Emma told Henry the truth so he reacted much better here. I decided that if she had been raised by her parents, she'd go to them all the time for advice and possibly actually listen to them when it came to raising her own kid. As for Cora, she's hardcore evil as you'll see in this chapter.**

 **Gwen: Thanks! Glad you like the story so much and thank you so much for reviewing. On the subject of baby Robin, I'm going to be doing some different things with season 3, especially 3B and will probably completely rewrite 4B. I don't know if I'll go the same route with Zelena pretending to be Marian. That being said, I also don't know if Regina and Robin will have their own child either. However, I can tell you for certain that I will not be killing Robin. Hope you continue to enjoy! No apologies necessary at all. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 59: Paper Hearts

As Charming spoke to their daughter, Snow could see frustration marring his handsome features and she could only imagine what other complications had risen.

"What happened?" she asked immediately, as he hung up the phone.

"That damn pirate…" he growled. Snow sighed.

"Hook left and sailed to New York, where he proceeded to stab Gold with his Hook. They're on their way back. Hook poisoned him so magic is his only chance," David explained.

"Did Hook get away?" Snow asked. Charming allowed himself a satisfied smirk.

"Emma cold cocked him with a pipe and I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass in jail," Charming replied.

"We need to tell Belle," Snow said, as she dialed her friend.

"Belle...it's Snow," she said.

" _Hi Snow…"_ Belle answered.

"Are you at the library? There's something we need to tell you," Snow said, biting her bottom lip.

" _I am...is everything okay?"_ Belle asked.

"No...and I'd rather not say more on the phone," Snow replied.

" _Okay...I'll be here. Oh, I think I have a customer,"_ Belle said, as Snow heard her ask if she could help them. She gasped when she heard Belle's scream.

"BELLE!" Snow cried, as the line went dead.

"She's in trouble," Snow said, as David grabbed her hand and they hurried out.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Belle asked, as she pulled her ear away from the phone to address the man.

"I hope so...for your sake," Keith said. A chill rippled down Belle's spine.

"The Dagger that controls the Dark One...where is it?" Keith asked. Belle dropped her phone and backed away from him. She screamed, as he gave chase and she pushed a book cart toward him, toppling it over on him. She ran to the door, but found he had jammed the lock. He unburied himself and grabbed her. She kicked him and bit his hand. He yelped and pulled away, but not before tripping her and tackling her.

At that time, the door flew open, as David kicked it in and he immediately drew his gun, as Keith put Belle in a stranglehold.

"Let her go, Keith," David demanded. He scoffed.

"You won't shoot me as long as I have a hold of her," he replied. He didn't even see Snow, as she came up behind him and slammed him over the head with the biggest encyclopedia she could find. He dropped to the floor and Belle drew a strangled breath, as Snow hugged her. David holstered his gun and cuffed him.

"Nice one," he complimented his wife, as he grabbed Keith by the shirt and forced him to his feet, as Thomas arrived.

"I'll be out by morning," Keith promised.

"George is no longer the D.A. and I think Mitchell Herman will be only too happy to make these changes stick. In fact, he'll probably throw the book at you," David snapped.

"Not if Cora gets that dagger. With you and the Dark One out of the way, I'll run this town. Maybe she'll even let me keep them as prizes! Beauty and the fairest of them all to warm my bed!" he growled. David growled back and punched him, knocking him out again.

"Get him out of here, before I shoot him," he said, as Thomas hauled him off to the station.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked. Belle nodded.

"Thanks to you and David," she answered.

"He must be working for Cora," Snow deduced.

"She wants the dagger?" Belle asked.

"We think so and unfortunately that's not all," Snow replied. Belle looked between the pair.

"Hook sailed to New York and stabbed your husband with some kind of poison. Emma said magic is his only chance. They're on the way back as we speak," David told her.

"Belle...normally we'd never ask, but if Cora gets the dagger…" Snow started to say.

"She'll kill Rumple, become the Dark One, and kill everyone else," Belle finished, as she took a deep breath.

"Follow me…" Belle said, as she led them to the stairwell that led up into the clock tower.

Once they were gone, Cora appeared and smirked, before disappearing again. The former Sheriff of Nottingham had done his job perfectly.

* * *

Once they were up there, Regina appeared onto the platform behind the clock, after a call from Snow.

"Any luck finding Robin?" David asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet," she replied solemnly. Belle waited on the stairs while Snow searched the spot she told her about and retrieved the dagger from behind the hour hand of the clock.

"We need to get it somewhere my mother can't get to it," Regina said, as Cora suddenly appeared before them.

"Darling…I'm so disappointed in your disobedience," Cora cooed. Charming drew his gun, but she used her magic to pull it from his hand and it fell down the stairwell.

"You're not getting this dagger," Snow hissed.

"I think you've grossly underestimated me then, dear Snow," Cora retorted.

"Mother...where is Robin?" Regina demanded to know.

"Oh don't worry...he's safe. See?" she said, as she held her her compact mirror, revealing Robin trapped inside.

"Robin!" Regina cried, as she started toward her mother.

"Ah, ah...I'd be careful. One slip and the mirror shatters, trapping him forever inside another dimension," she threatened, stopping Regina in her tracks.

"We're not giving you this dagger," David growled.

"Really? Perhaps a little persuasion is in order," Cora said, as Johanna appeared, along with Summer.

"No…" Snow cried.

"Summer...such a pretty name, unlike your other daughter, whom you named after your distasteful mother. I'm so glad I put an end to Queen Eva's reign when I did," Cora said. Snow cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she uttered.

"My mother died, because she got sick," Snow insisted. Cora chuckled.

"Did she?" Cora asked. Snow's eyes widened.

"You...that was you?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"Poison looked good on her," Cora replied and even Regina gasped at her mother's cruelty.

"You killed my mother? Why?" Snow cried, as she felt David put his arms around her.

"Why...to make my daughter Queen, of course," Cora replied simply.

"Mother…" Regina uttered in disbelief. Snow sobbed and then remembered another detail from that day.

"That candle...the one that used Dark Magic. That wasn't really the Blue Fairy that gave it to me, was it? It was you all along…" Snow cried.

"Yes, I decided it would be interesting to see if you used it and darkened your heart. But alas...you decided to let your mother die and preserve that pure heart of yours. Let's see if you'll do the right thing again…" Cora cooed, as she thrust her hand into Johanna's back and extracted her glowing heart. She squeezed it and Johanna cried out in pain.

"NO!" Snow cried, as Summer started to whimper, as the evil woman grabbed their little girl's shoulder.

"No...please…" David pleaded.

"Hand the dagger over or I crush the handmaiden's heart and snap your little girl's neck," Cora threatened.

"Mother...she's just a baby!" Regina cried in horror.

"NO!" Snow cried, as she dropped the dagger. Cora let Summer go and the dagger flew into her hand. Summer ran into her father's arms and Cora put the heart back in Johanna's chest. Snow reached for her hand, but with an evil smirk from Cora and a wave of her hand, Johanna went crashing through the glass and fell to the pavement below, to her death. Snow screamed and a stunned Regina took Summer from David, as Snow collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, as the last link to her mother now lay dead below on the pavement. And Cora disappeared.

* * *

By the time Charming helped his distraught wife down the stairs and back to the main level of the library, Regina had called Thomas for him and the coroner's van pulled up outside the library. Thomas kept people back with crime scene tape and Johanna's body was covered with a white sheet.

Regina held Summer close. The little one didn't really understand what had happened, other than it was something very bad that had made her mommy cry. Snow and David would face the task of telling her that Johanna wouldn't be coming back.

Regina was angry that her mother had swooped in and wrecked so much havoc in the space of a few days. She had taken her husband and killed an innocent woman. If her mother became the Dark One, she'd destroy everything Regina loved. She shuddered at the thought and clutched Summer tightly.

No...her mother had to be dealt with once and for all if she wanted her family to survive. She saw Eva hurry in and look at her. Regina gently nodded ahead of her and Eva turned, finding her parents and hurrying to them.

Her mother's catatonic state was jarring, she looked broken and clung to her father like she was afraid he'd be taken next.

"Daddy…" she said, choking back a sob. He reached to her with his free arm and pulled her into a hug, as she cried against him with her mother. Xander came in next.

"We spotted the Roger. They should be docking soon," he told his son gently. David nodded and gently caressed Snow's tear stained cheek.

"I need to go help Em and Leo," he told her softly.

"I'll stay with her," Regina said, as she took his place between Snow and Eva, with Summer in her lap. But Snow didn't release her husband's hand.

"David...she's still out there," Snow said fearfully.

"I'll be fine and back very soon...I promise," he said, as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. The fear in Snow's eyes didn't dissipate, as he left and Regina feared for Robin too. She feared for the whole town and that's when she knew what needed to be done.

"Eva...can you take Summer and get her snack?" Regina asked.

"Sure," Eva said, as she took her little sister's hand and led her away.

"My mother has to be stopped," Regina stated. Snow sniffed.

"But how? She's so powerful," Snow said dejectedly.

"That candle she was talking about...is it really real?" Regina asked. Snow wiped her tears.

"Yes...but I don't have it," she replied.

"No...but I know who will," Regina answered.

"Regina...what you're talking about requires that we save someone in the place of Cora," Snow warned.

"Gold was poisoned and only magic will save him. If my mother uses the dagger and kills him, she becomes the new Dark One," Regina warned.

"If that happens, everyone we love dies," she added bluntly. And all Snow could think about was Cora's fire consuming Charming and Summer and those few seconds of sheer agony when she thought they were dead. She felt it choking her.

"You're right...we have to stop her. I much prefer Rumpelstiltskin as the Dark One," she agreed.

"As do I. For all the things he's done, he loves his family and considering he now shares a grandson with you, he's family. All my mother cares about is power. She made sure of that a long time ago when she ripped her own heart from her chest. She's not capable of love," Regina said.

"Then we have to do this...to save our families," Snow realized.

"We have to kill my mother," Regina said, as she took Snow's arm and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

"Johanna is dead?" Leo exclaimed, as his father finished explaining things to his stunned children. He nodded.

"Oh Mom…" Emma worried.

"Regina is with her, but we need to prepare for a battle. Cora has the dagger," David said.

"Then we need to get my Dad to his shop," Neal said, as David spared him a hard look.

"There are protective enchantments we can put around it," Belle agreed.

"Okay, Leo...take Hook and lock him up at the station and then take Henry to the diner. He'll be safe with Red. Then join us," Charming instructed.

"But Gramps!" Henry protested.

"No Henry...we need to know you're safe," Emma said.

"She's right buddy. This one might get ugly," Neal agreed. Henry's shoulders slumped, but he went with Leo.

"Mate...I can help…" Hook protested.

"I think you've helped enough," Neal spat, as they loaded Gold into the bed of David's truck and he noticed his father hurrying up the ramp of Clayton's ship.

"Dad...are you coming?" he called, as Xander grabbed the sword he was looking for and sheathed it, before hurrying down and hopping into the cab of the truck, as they took off for the pawn shop.

* * *

Snow followed Regina down into her vault. The beating hearts used to give her chills. But thankfully, these days, her vault of hearts was mostly empty. Those that were still alive and in town had theirs returned long ago. She came to a box that still contained a glowing heart. She retrieved it and they nodded at each other, as they disappeared in a puff of smoke again.

* * *

Emma finished using the invisible chalk, as Gold had instructed, as Belle tried to make him comfortable in the back room.

"Belle...I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Shh...save your strength," she soothed, as she looked up at Neal, who stood by.

"You're Baelfire?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, I go by Neal...Neal Cassidy," he introduced himself.

"You're…" he said, not exactly sure what to say. She smiled.

"I'm Belle...his wife," she said, trying to remember why the name Neal Cassidy sounded so familiar.

"The barrier is up," Emma said, as she came in back with her brother and father in tow.

"Where's Mom?" Leo asked worriedly.

"She's with Regina. I think they have a plan," David replied.

"Care to share?" Neal asked. He shrugged.

"She didn't actually tell me that they have a plan. I just know my wife. If she's not here, it means she and Regina must be working on something," he replied. Neal looked skeptical and glanced at Emma, who nodded.

"What, are they telepathic?" he half joked. She eyed him.

"Pretty damn close," she replied, a hint of pride for her parents in her voice.

"She's here," Xander called.

"Leo...stay here and guard them," David said, as Emma and Neal followed him out into the front of the shop.

* * *

"Rumple...please hold on," Belle pleaded, as Snow and Regina appeared next to them.

"Mom?" Leo asked. She nodded to him, but approached Gold.

"The candle...where is it?" Snow asked.

"Candle?" Belle asked. But Gold pointed to a case on the shelf behind them.

Snow took a deep breath and opened it. All the memories of the day her mother died came rushing back. It had been Cora all along. She poisoned her mother and tried to darken Snow's heart by getting her to use the candle. She didn't use it then, but today she was going to. It was the only way to save her family and her people from an evil woman bent on destruction of everything she loved. Some might say there were other ways, but Snow knew there was no other way with Cora and as a good Queen, the Queen she hoped her mother could still be proud of after this, she would make this decision to save her people.

Regina nodded to her and extracted the heart from its box, as Snow lit the candle.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," she told Regina sincerely.

"We both know it's the only way to save the people we love," Regina replied. Snow held the candle over the heart, as the wax dripped onto it.

"Cora…" Snow whispered.

* * *

Cora's fireball obliterated the shield around the door and she slithered inside. Another fireball appeared in her palm and she tossed it at them. Charming dodged in front of Emma and Neal, using his blade to block the attack. Cora waved her hand and sent Xander flying out the door. It slammed shut and Xander tried in vain to get back in. Cora created more fireballs. Neal blocked one, while Emma used her magic to nullify two more. Cora smirked.

"You're learning...but I don't have time for this," she hissed. The floor boards rumbled beneath their feet and vines burst forth, alive with magic, as they wrapped around Charming.

"Lady Tremaine has been a very gracious host during my stay here and apparently, they'd very much like you as their pet," she cooed, as the vines pulled him tightly against the wall.

"Dad!" Emma called, but with a wave of her hand, Emma and Neal were poofed away outside the shop. Cora smirked at him.

"I've heard that you can feel it when your beloved Snow is in pain," she said. He glared back.

"I'll let you feel what I'm going to do to her, before I let the Tremaines have you as their new slave, for I promise she's about to suffer a great deal before I snuff out her worthless life," Cora taunted.

"SNOW!" he let out a strangled cry. But she silenced him with one of the vines between his teeth, as she sauntered into the back room, quickly obliterating the protective barrier and to David's chagrin, she poofed Rodmilla Tremaine into the shop, along with Drizella. The insane woman's face was marred with a deranged smirk, as she saw him. She cackled with glee and Charming tried to pull away, as she ran her hands down his chest and looked into his eyes.

"All tied up and with no Snow White to save you this time," she hissed in his ear.

"Drizella…" Rodmilla called.

"Coming mother," she called, but not before kissing his cheek and ignoring the revulsion on his face.

"I'm going to go watch Cora crush Snow White's heart to dust and then the real fun begins...lover," she leered, as she followed her evil mother. David pulled on the vines with all this might, but there was no slack at all. Still, he struggled in vain, desperate to get to his beloved Snow.

* * *

Cora smiled at the scene before her. It seemed Regina had decided not to stand against her after all, for she was nowhere to be seen. Leo raised his sword, while his free hand came alive with magical lightning. He blocked Cora's fireball and then shot a bolt of lightning at her. But his eyes widened in horror, as she batted the attack away like nothing. She waved her hand and he collided with the wall and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Leo!" Snow cried.

"You're not getting to Rumple," Belle hissed, but her eyes rolled back in her head, as she crumpled to the floor. Snow stood fearfully in front of Gold and face the woman that had murdered her mother.

"Oh...dear Snow, I'm going to do what my daughter ever could and crush your pretty pure heart," Cora promised.

"Why...why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Snow questioned. Cora smirked and chuckled, before looking straight into Snow's emerald eyes. Her smirk twisted into a cruel frown.

"Don't you know? Because you were born," Cora spat. But before she could reach into Snow's chest, Regina was behind her, shoving her black heart back into her chest. For a few seconds, Cora simply stared at her daughter with a bright smile, before collapsing. Once Cora fell, the Tremaines made a quick escape, as Regina cradled her lifeless mother.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way mother," she said, as she found the compact mirror in her dress pocket. With a wave of her hand, Robin materialized next to her. She gave him a watery smile and he took her in his arms.

* * *

"David!" Xander called, as he burst into the shop, just as the vines disappeared.

"I'm fine...I need to get to Snow," he assured, as Emma and Neal followed them into the back.

"Snow?" he called, relieved to find her, unharmed and kneeling next to their son, who had a bump on his head, which Snow was currently fussing over.

"Mom...I'm fine," Leo complained.

"Honey...that's a nasty bump. I'm going to have your sister look at it," Snow insisted.

"Snow…" David said, as he knelt beside her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh…" she said in surprise, before smiling and melting in his arms.

"I'm fine, my love," she whispered, as she held his face in her hands. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure...you get to say you're fine, but I have to let Eva look me over," he complained.

"Don't sass your mother," David chided playfully, as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Regina...I'm so sorry," Robin told her, as Cora's body was covered with a sheet. Regina sniffed.

"I'm not," Regina admitted, a little guiltily.

"I loved her...but she would have destroyed everything that I love. She loved me in her own way, but Mother loved power most of all," Regina replied, as Gold, now healed stared down at the sheet.

"You don't have to gloat," Regina commented.

"I'm just paying my respects, dearie. There was a time I cared very deeply for Cora," he stated, before he and Belle went out into the front of the shop, as the coroner arrived to take the body away to the morgue.

* * *

Once the body was removed, Belle looked around at the broken glass and destroyed items.

"I suppose we tell the insurance company that the shop was vandalized," she commented off hand.

"The shop will be fine," he said, as he grabbed her hand.

"But I really want us to be okay," Rumple said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Me too," she said.

"Then please move back home," he pleaded.

"I want to, but you broke my trust. I need to know that I come first to you," Belle replied.

"You do," he pleaded.

"Then show me...and then maybe fixing us is possible," she said, as she kissed his cheek and left the shop.

* * *

Snow huddled close to Charming, as the late November air chilled her to the bone. They were almost finished at the scene and soon the coroner's van pulled away, heading for the hospital. He chuckled, as Snow shivered and he pulled her flushed against him, taking in her beauty, as he gazed at her. His wife was often described as the fairest one would ever see and she usually scoffed at the notion. But it was a true sentiment. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her with searing passion and unbridled love that flowed so effortlessly between them.

"A little warmer now?" he asked. She grinned.

"It's definitely a start, handsome," she replied, as she cuddled against him.

"Owe...Eva, I'm fine," Leo complained.

"Stop squirming or you're going to the hospital," Eva snapped back.

"I heard you almost cracked that pretty head open, hero boy," a voice said. Eva rolled her eyes in annoyance, as Penny arrived.

"Worried?" he challenged.

"No...I just don't think you can suffer too many more blows to the head. You're already a bit dense as it is," she countered, as a joke. He glowered at her, as Eva used her powers on his bump.

"There...healed," she stated.

"Thanks," he told his twin, as he stood up.

"I called Red. She's going to drop Henry and Summer off at home," Emma told her parents.

"Good...I say we all go home for some hot chocolate," Snow said and they agreed.

"Neal...Penny...you're both welcome to join us," she added. Neal looked at Emma.

"It's up to you, but Henry would probably love it," she said.

"Sure then...thanks, uh, Mrs. Nolan?" he asked uncertainly. She smiled.

"You can just call me Snow," she told him, as they dispersed and headed for the Charming home.


	60. Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Happy New Year Oncers! Chapter 60 already and this is the first chapter of 2017. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and New Year and as always, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Please consider leaving a review too. Feedback is always very much appreciated.**

 **There is also a spicy Snowing scene in this chapter. It is marked if that's not your thing and you want to skip it.**

 **And while I usually try not to do shameless plugs, I do have another Snowing story out there now. It's a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure that I'll be updating on Friday nights. It's a little something extra to get us through at least part of the winter hiatus, so if you're interested, check it out. It's called Thanks for the Memories.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Yep, Neal and David in the same room. Henry is also in that room, so Charming might control himself...for now. ;)**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, the last chapter was a doozy. It was quite a ride and it's not going stop, even with Cora gone. ;)**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you like it. I'm following the canon somewhat, but adding a lot of my own stuff. Glad you like the meld between the two.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, if anything saves Neal right now from Snowing, it will be Henry. It's going to be interesting. Glad you like how I'm writing Regina too.**

 **Guest: Sigh...it's just a name. Fine if you don't like the name Leo, but you have the _nerve_ to call _me_ anti-Charming? Are you serious? And it's a fine line, but worth mentioning. David didn't like Leopold. His name is Leo, never Leopold. It's called a compromise. Here's an idea, why don't you leave a signed review and call me that instead of anonymously like a coward. If you can't get past a name in a story that's almost 250,000 words, then you're the one with the problem so kindly step off. **

**Guest2: Penny and Leo are dating, but only time will tell if they are endgame. This is a very Snowing centric story, there is absolutely no denying that. And Summer is four. Like literally four-years-old. She didn't even know what she did when she saved her father and herself. She has barrier powers that weren't going to help Johanna from falling to her death. Again...she's FOUR. Think you need to keep that in mind.**

 **Panthers 101: Okay...I don't want to be mean, but did you even read this story? Because if you watch to pitch story ideas to me, that kind of stuff belongs in a PM. I have to tell you though that you're going to be disappointed. I've got major writer's block on all my Star Wars stuff. I've all but moved on from Star Wars. Wish I still had the inspiration for it, but I just don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't be writing anything except Anakin/Padme so I'm not interested. Forever Destined is over. I finished it. I'm done with it. As for DBZ? I haven't written anything in that fandom for almost fourteen years. Not going to happen. The other fandom you mentioned? Steven? I literally have no idea what that is. Please PM this kind of stuff to me. It's a little insulting to leave this stuff in a review for a story you're clearly not reading.**

 **As for all my other lovely readers and reviewers, I love you all!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 60: Complicated

"Nice digs," Penny commented, as they arrived home and all filed in the house.

"What a day," Eva said, as she collapsed on the couch.

"You're telling me," Emma agreed, as she plopped down beside her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called, as she scurried inside ahead of Henry and Red. David caught their little one and lifted her into his arms, planting a kiss on her head.

"Hey...what's the matter, peanut?" he asked, as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and her little bottom lip quivered.

"I thought the bad lady was gonna hurt you," she sniffed.

"Oh no...we're okay, baby," he whispered, as he cradled her head in his hand. Snow kissed her brown haired head and rubbed her back.

"Shh...it's okay, baby," she echoed her husband, as she shared a teary look with him.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere, peanut," he promised. She sniffed and looked at them.

"Daddy's right. Now, why don't you go get your blanket and the book, while Mommy makes hot chocolate. Then we can all read a story together," she suggested. Summer sniffed.

"Okay, Daddy will you come with me?" Summer asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before putting her on her feet, but held her tiny hand in his.

"Of course," he said, as he shared a look with his wife, before going upstairs with her.

"Hey Neal...wanna see my comic book collection?" Henry asked.

"Sure buddy," he replied, as he followed his son downstairs, while Emma joined her mother in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine…" Emma responded.

"Are you sure? Cause if you're feeling a little insecure about having to share your son with his birth father, who suddenly just popped up, I think that's completely normal," Snow soothed. Emma snorted.

"Normal...yeah, except said birth father is the son of Rumplestiltskin, who left, because Pinocchio told him to," Emma said. Snow nearly choked.

"Wait...what?" she questioned. Emma sighed.

"Yeah, that's the other part of the story I have to tell you and Dad. but...can we do that tomorrow? It's...a lot," Emma stated. Snow sighed.

"Okay, but we are having this conversation soon," Snow said in a tone that bore no argument.

Charming returned with Summer, who was now snuggling on the couch with Eva, while Emma made her way over to sit with her sisters. Snow worked on finishing the large batch of hot chocolate and Charming allowed himself a small smile, as he noticed his wife watching their son and the young woman he seemed quite interested in.

* * *

"So...where do you sleep?" Penny asked, as he finished showing her around. He rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

"I would," she agreed, inching closer to him.

"Why? So you can see if you can get a rise out of my Mom?" he asked. She smirked.

"I'm not exactly what she envisioned for her baby boy, I'm sure. So yeah...it'd be fun to mess with her a little," Penny said.

"My parents are just protective. They have good reason for it, you know," he mentioned.

"I suppose so. I mean, it seems like every week, someone is trying to kill them or kidnap them or stalk them," she said.

"Then you can understand her trepidation," he replied. She nodded. He had a point, she supposed.

* * *

Charming followed his wife's intense gaze, which was focused on their son and the troubled young woman that was currently flirting with him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"You know, if you stare at her any harder, she might burst into flames," he joked.

"Hmm?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Leo is fine…" he insisted. She scoffed.

"She's looking at him like he's something to eat," she complained.

"You look at me like that sometimes," he teased with a shrug. She looked at him with a touch of mock outrage, before raising her chin regally and eyeing him appreciatively.

"I'm allowed," she teased. He grinned.

'Really?" he challenged.

"Mmmhmm…because you're mine," she said possessively.

"I hope that means a demonstration is in order...later," he replied in a husky tone. She smirked.

"You're insatiable," she teased.

"For you? Always," he promised. She sighed, as she watched their son.

"Leo will be fine," he insisted.

"I'll remember you saying that when Eva starts dating someone," she replied. His frown was immediate.

"Let's not get carried away," he complained. She rolled her eyes.

"She's the same age as Leo," she argued.

"But…" he started to say.

"Double standard," she interrupted.

"You're not playing fairly," he complained. She smirked and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You should know by now that I don't play fairly," she teased him, as she took a dallop of whipped cream on her finger and slowly sucked it off her finger, watching his blue eyes dialate with desire.

"I play to win," she whispered, before taking the tray of finished hot chocolates into the living room.

"Two can play your game, bandit," he warned. She flashed him positively the naughtiest smirk he'd ever seen.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, Charming," she shot back.

Once they were all settled in the living room and hot cocoas were passed out. Stories began to flow and Summer was quickly asleep against Charming, but he made no effort to move. Her cup drained, Snow was snuggled at his side, her legs resting over his and her head on his chest with his arm around her.

Neal actually entertained them first by telling Henry all the different places he had been.

Emma knew she still had to tell her parents about Gepetto and the blue fairy's deception, but she needed to it when it was just the three of them. She couldn't bring herself to do it now and completely wreck family time. She didn't doubt her parents would get through it, not at all. They shared this amazing love that still left Emma in awe most of the time. But she knew it would make them sad and she hated that.

"Honey...are you okay?" Snow asked, drawing her attention. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking maybe going to the city for a couple days as a family would be nice, you know, if things calm down around here," Emma mentioned. Snow smiled and looked at her husband.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she mentioned. He smiled at her.

"Me too," he agreed, as he pecked her on the lips.

"So...it's true. You and Snow are able to leave?" Neal asked curiously. David gave him a hard look. So far, his grandson had been the only thing keeping him from giving Neal a well deserved punch in the face. Snow knew this, of course, and squeezed his arm.

"Regina was able to un-curse us by combining her anti-curse potion with our blood and it lifted the curse from us so we can cross the town line without consequence," Snow explained.

"With your blood?" he asked, not sure he understood.

"Yeah, it's how your father managed to bring magic here. He made a potion from their true love, with a hair from each of them," Leo mentioned.

"The same concept worked when Aunt Regina mixed their blood," Eva added.

"Grams and Gramps create magic," Henry chimed in.

"And leave it to my father to exploit something pure like true love," Neal spat bitterly.

"As much as we don't approve of his methods, he did just want to find you," Snow tried to comfort him.

"If he had just chosen me over magic in the first place, none of this would have happened. How do you not loathe him?" Neal asked. Snow and Charming looked at each other, speaking without a word, before turning their gazes back.

"It may sound difficult for some to understand, but we focus on our love. We have faith that no matter what is thrown at us, we'll always find each other," Snow said.

"Not even a curse could keep us apart for too long. Yes, we lost ten years with Emma and we don't like that, but it could have been much worse. It could have been twenty-eight years of Emma thinking her mother and I didn't want her when it was the furthest thing from the truth," David continued.

"I still don't know how I ended up outside the curse with Emma that night, but it was a blessing, because she found me and led me right back to the love of my life," he added passionately. Snow swiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I remember the moment I first saw you at Granny's when I was just Mary Margaret. Our eyes met and I felt like someone turned a light on inside me," she confessed. He grinned.

"I knew two things that night. One, that Emma was my little girl and the other I was going to marry this beautiful, sweet school teacher that I locked eyes with across a diner," he said, making her melt.

"Oh Charming…" she gushed, as he kissed her tenderly.

"So...to answer your question, true love," Emma told him.

"Yeah...guess it's just a bit hard to wrap my head around," Neal admitted.

"You're not alone. Is this what they're like all the time?" Penny commented. Leo smirked.

"Pretty much," he answered. Once cups were drained, Emma put a reluctant Henry to bed and then drove Neal back to the diner, while Leo took Penny home in the meantime. Snow and David put their little girl to bed and soon the Charming house was quiet for the night.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

The house may have quieted for the night, but sleep was not immediately on their minds for Snow and Charming. The moment their bedroom door closed, he made his near desperation for her known. Earlier that day in Gold's shop, he had been nearly consumed with the fear that Cora was going to take her away. Without her, he knew he would be a shadow of himself. His heart and soul completely belonged to her; so much so that he knew he would die inside without her.

She gladly surrendered to her husband's passion and urged him on, as he made quick work of her clothes, tossing garments in every direction, as he backed her to their bed. And then she knew nothing but pure ecstasy, as he ravished her. His hands and lips were everywhere on her body and her nails raked along his naked back, as her legs hooked around the small of his back. He glided into her in a feverish rhythm that had her coming hard, singing the name she gave him once upon a time when he had suspended her in a net. He held her tightly, as she convulsed around him and she bucked against him, urging him to let go. He finally lost control and came with her holding him tightly, as he collapsed against her. They panted together, their skin glistening, as he rolled onto his back. She lay draped over him, idly tracing her fingers along the lines of his physique.

She was not the only one who had been frightened that afternoon. She had been reasonably scared of Cora, of course, but probably not as much as she should have been. Hers and Regina's plan had been pretty solid, after all.

But what frightened her was the Tremaine's continued boldness when it came to her husband. For all intents and purposes, had she lost to Cora, her husband would have been enslaved to that deranged bitch and her sadistic mother. Even the thought of Charming's heart, that beautiful, amazing heart she knew was inside her husband's chest, in the hands of someone like Rodmilla Tremaine was enough to make her want to march onto the Tremaine property with her bow and take them down.

"I belong to you...I always will," he promised. Sometimes she was still amazed by their ability to practically read each other's thoughts. A possessive need burned in and her hands roamed his body. She bit her bottom lip, as she appreciated his bare form, her eyes drinking him in.

"Then I guess you won't mind me proving it," she purred, as she wrapped her hand around his hardening manhood. She enjoyed the sound of the low growl in his throat and the way his eyes rolled back at her touch. She kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together.

"I love you..." he rasped, as his strong hands skimmed along her naked back.

"Touch me...Charming..." she pleaded. She didn't have to tell him where, for they had long ago mapped each other's bodies and knew exactly what she needed without saying anything. His large hands cupped her breasts and she shuddered in desire. She shifted and straddled his waist, as she kissed him sensually. She smirked sultrily at him and sunk onto his hard cock. She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her and she started moving, rocking against him. His hands molded around her hips and she rode him in measured gallops. She loved making love to him like this, him writhing beneath her and singing her name, as her walls squeezed around him. She braced herself on his abs and rode him harder. She coaxed another orgasm from him and relished him crying out for her, as she continued to search for her own. He sat up, even as she still moved in his lap and kissed her passionately. She moaned, as his hand went between her legs and started rubbing her.

"Ah..." she cried out, as sapphire locked with emerald. He continued his ministrations, as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Charming..." she cried.

"Snow..." he called back.

"Mine..." she rasped. He smiled at her, his eyes bright with love.

"Yours...yours for eternity, my darling," he whispered. She gasped and trembled against him, as she came and let herself be pulled back to the bed, even as she thrashed passionately against him.

"My love..." she purred, as they collapsed together, thoroughly entwined. He managed to bring the sheets up to cover them, as Snow lay against his chest, her face buried in his neck. He caressed her cheek and brought her lips up to his, kissing her tenderly and then again on her forehead.

"Yours Snow...never doubt that," he assured.

"I know...but just the thought of what they wanted to do to you..." she replied.

"Please don't dwell on that, my darling. I was so frightened too, because I knew Cora wanted to kill you. But they didn't win...our love won again," he reminded. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"True love will always win out...have faith," he implored. She smiled.

"As long as I'm in your arms, I will," she promised, as the lull of his steady heartbeat coaxed her into a peaceful slumber with her husband close behind her.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

Emma and Leo came into the station that morning with Graham trotting behind them. Her father had taken early patrol and invited Xander with him, leaving them to bring breakfast to their pirate prisoner.

"Rough night?" Emma asked, as she handed him a to go cup and bag from Granny's. Killian rubbed the back of his head and stretched.

"Bloody hell...I've slept on more comfortable rocks than this cot," he complained. Emma smirked.

"Stop complaining. I was going to feed you pop-tarts for breakfast, but my Mom said even prisoners need a hot breakfast," she retorted.

"What the bloody hell is a pop-tart?" Hook wondered.

"Not important, but it happens to be what my brother is eating right now. Get out of my stash!" she yelled at him.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"We just ate! You had like six pancakes and about a pound of bacon," she complained. He shrugged and gave her his Charming smile.

"Charming metabolism," he boasted. She rolled her eyes.

"So...how long are you going to keep me in the brig, love?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"You tried to kill Gold. Attempted murder carries quite a prison sentence," she warned.

"Swan...I bet you can find at least twenty people that would thank me for trying to end the bloody crocodile!" he cried.

"Heh...probably," Leo commented.

"That doesn't make it right," she reiterated. Hook snorted.

"Look...I know he wronged you," she started to say. But he cut her off.

"No...you don't bloody know! He killed the woman I loved! Even your noble father gets why I want revenge, as he's almost had his love taken from him numerous times," Hook ranted. Emma's eyes were wide with shock, not expecting such raw pain from his usual flippant attitude.

"I'm sorry...I'm just doing my job," she offered and he softened.

"Aye lass...I know," he replied, softening his tone.

"Look, my Dad makes the final call and since it's Gold...you know, it might lessen your time," she offered. He nodded.

"He's hurt a lot of people, though I suppose I have too," Hook said.

"I know...he's used my parents more than once. But he does have a wife and she sees good in him. For your sake, I hope finding his son helps him consider compassion in your case," she stated. Hook nodded and then proceeded to eat the breakfast she had brought to him, while she and Leo set in to work on the backlog of paperwork.

* * *

" _So...when do you think you'll be back?"_ Tamara asked. Neal scratched the back of his head.

"You know...I'm not sure. I just found out I have a son, you know," he said.

" _I know honey...but Emma can't just expect you to drop your life and move to that spot of a town. You have rights as a father. I know some really good attorneys,"_ Tamara said.

"Tamara...I can't do that. He doesn't know me yet. Storybrooke is his home and I can't just demand Emma let me have shared custody, not yet anyway. Plus...there's a lot of other stuff to deal with here," he replied.

" _Then why don't I drive up for a few days,"_ she suggested.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

" _I want to. Then you can tell me everything," she replied._

"Okay...I'll see you soon then," Neal replied, as he hung up the phone. He supposed if he was going to marry Tamara, then he'd have to tell her everything eventually.

* * *

Detective Chase Olsen glanced at the file in the passenger seat, as he drove on Maine's rural roads. He didn't exactly get the appeal of all this wilderness, as he had always been a city kind of guy. He found it a little hard to believe that a woman like Emma Swan called this home.

He had really gone the extra distance on this one too. His fellow detectives had teased him mercilessly about his attempt to crack a ten-year-old cold case for one date with a woman. Sure...a beautiful woman with a kid that was as mysterious as any he ever met. Still, she spoke so fondly of a family that she barely told him anything about that he thought coming to visit her in her hometown might allow him a glimpse of an Emma Swan that was a little less guarded.

Finding Storybrooke had nearly been impossible. He wouldn't have even believed that was the name of the real town if not for the information he had on Emma Swan. But he found it very strange that every database he had searched came back with an empty search queue on Storybrooke, Maine. It was like the town didn't exist. He had almost given up, until a mysterious file just showed up on his desk one morning. It was a crime scene file from 1983, detailing the finding of a man on the rural roads of Maine, with a stab wound and a newborn baby girl in his arms. The file had obviously been lost in some file room in Maine and never digitized like files were now.

He read the file with rapt fascination. The man was comatose and baby Emma was put into foster care. But the most interesting thing was the man's driver's license had stated he was from Storybrooke, Maine. The baby's name and the mysterious town was too coincidental. He was convinced that this baby was Emma Swan and she had omitted pretty much everything about her past from any conversations they had ever had.

He was going on pure speculation, of course, but he'd taken some personal days and was now driving through rural Maine, around the parts where the man, who he assumed had been Emma's real father, had been found.

After hours of driving, he considered turning around and forgetting it. So when he rounded the next bend and saw a "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign, he was relieved and surprised that he had finally found it, especially since it was literally in what looked like the middle of Maine's vast forests.

He passed a car that seemed staked out at the town line, which he found odd, especially when the two men inside looked alarmed at the sight of him. But he ignored them. Emma was supposedly a deputy here so he just had to find the police station

* * *

David sighed on the phone, as he listened. After patrolling the town with his father in tow, they had parted ways for the day, but David had invited him to dinner at home that evening. Xander seemed genuiane so David was determined to have some kind of relationship with him.

"Leroy...slow down. I can't understand you when you and Happy talk over each other," David complained.

" _Happy...shut it! I'm trying to tell you...someone just drove over the town line...from outside! There's no barrier anymore! It's gone!"_ Leroy exclaimed. David tried to ignore the spark of panic he felt and pushed his emotions down.

"Okay...let's not panic. What kind of car?" David asked.

"Blue sedan...didn't really pay attention to the model. Looked like just one man inside," Leroy explained. David took a deep breath.

"Okay...you and Happy stay put. Em and Leo should be back soon and we'll start a search. Let me know if there's anymore incidents. I'll call Regina and tell her we need another cloaking spell on the town line like we had during the curse," David said, as he hung up the phone.

Before he could dial Regina, a man wandered into the station. David didn't know everyone in town, but as Sheriff, he recognized most faces. And he had definitely never seen this guy before.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm looking for Emma Swan," he said. He had an accent similar to Belle's, but he was positive this was the guy that had driven over the town line. Immediately, David's hackles were up. He would know later that his approach probably wasn't best way to handle things, but he was not thinking like a Sheriff right now. All he knew was an outsider was looking for Emma...his baby princess, who would adamantly explain to him later that she was now in fact a grown woman. But it didn't matter, because he was in full Daddy mode now.

"Can I ask why?" he asked shortly. The man flashed a badge, now clearly aware of his own badge on his hip.

"Detective Chase Olsen from Boston P.D. Emma is a friend and I was hoping to talk to her about a case. Since you seem to be the Sheriff and her boss, I figure you know where to find her," he deduced. David was hasty in his reply.

"I suppose I'm her boss, but I'm her father first," David replied. The man smirked and chuckled.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"That wasn't a joke," David replied seriously. Before Chase could question him further, Emma and Leo came walking in, bantering between them as usual, with Graham trotting behind them.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yep, it just exploded to bits. Jefferson wasn't even upset about it. I think he actually thought it was funny," Leo replied.

"Well...he probably has spare teapots," Emma commented.

"Oh my God...that's a wolf!" a voice cried, getting their attention. They saw their father roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest.

"Chase...what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked in alarm.

"Emma...that's a wolf!" he repeated, with panic in his voice.

"He's domesticated...now get off my desk," she replied, as Leo snickered. Graham nuzzled her hand, as she pet him to show the newcomer that he wasn't vicious. Chase climbed down, still staring at the animal with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked again.

"I...I tracked you down. I came across a few things when I was looking into that cold case for you," he answered. She sighed.

"Why didn't you just call?" she asked. She really wanted to ask how the hell he had found Storybrooke, but she knew that would only raise more suspicions.

"I thought this was something I should do in person. I found this file on my desk one morning. No idea where it came from, but it raised some questions," he said, as he handed it to her.

"This...is...where the hell did you get this?" she asked, as she looked through the report that was written up the night her father was found on the rural Maine roads with her as an infant in his arms.

"Like I said, I don't know where it came from. You were the baby found that night, aren't you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with the cold case I was looking into," she said, mirroring her father by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe nothing, but someone wanted me to see it. Anyhow, I thought you lived in this town with your parents? This file said your Dad was comatose when they found him," he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I woke up, a long time ago, in fact," David interjected.

"Chase...this is my father, David Nolan," Emma said. Chase scoffed.

"Emma, that's impossible. He looks…" Chase replied, but David cut him off.

"Older than he looks, I assure you," he interjected.

"But...your name is Swan? You told me you've never been married or anything," he asked in confusion.

"And I haven't. I go by Swan professionally. My real name is Emma Nolan and you really shouldn't be here," Emma snapped. Chase was taken aback.

"You act like me coming to town is some sort of crime or something," he snapped back. She took a deep breath, realizing they had to act as normally as possible if they wanted to get him to leave quickly.

"Look...I'm just a really private person," she tried to explain.

"Yeah, I got that," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry...you said you had some information on my cold case?" she deflected.

"Yeah...I think I know why the cops found nothing that night. I think this was a professional hit. Whoever did it probably had the scene wiped clean," he explained.

"That was my guess too...but you must have more or you wouldn't be here," Emma replied. He smirked, looking appreciatively at her and David bit back the urge to stalk over to him and punch his lights out. He already had Hook and Neal sniffing around Emma and now there was a third to deal with.

"You're good...you should have seriously went to the Academy and became a detective," he complimented.

"Your file isn't the only thing that mysteriously showed up on my desk," he said, as he held up a video tape.

"What is that?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"No survelliance tape was found at the scene originally," he said.

"I know...the cameras were taken out," Emma replied.

"They were...after the murders," he said, as he handed it to her.

"So this tape has the murderer's identity on it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh, it has a lot more than that," he replied, glancing at David. And then Emma knew exactly what was on the tape.

"Look...thanks for this. I really appreciate it. We'll look at it soon," Emma said.

"Play the tape, Emma," he insisted.

"Okay...I assume you've seen what's on this tape. But I think you need a bit of context," Emma defended.

"What I know is that you've pretty much told me nothing about you and I deserve some kind of explanation. Because I think we all know there is enough on this tape for me to arrest your father," he snapped. There was a gasp behind them, as Snow and Eva walked into the station.

"What's going on here?" Snow asked, as she made quick strides to her husband.

"Mom...it's okay, this guy isn't taking Dad anywhere," Emma assured her.

"Emma...I identified the man on this tape as Nathan Swan. He was found with the other two victims that night. He killed him," Chase accused, pointing at David.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you saw what happened that night, then you know David acted in self defense," Snow snapped.

"If that's true, then why not come forward?" he questioned.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Emma deflected again. She needed to get him over the town line and she needed to do it fast.

"Just play the tape," Chase insisted, as she snatched it from him.

"Fine...we'll play the damn tape and then you'll leave town," Emma snapped.

"You know it's not that simple if a crime was committed," Chase retorted.

She played the tape from that night and they relived the events of that harrowing experience. But what they weren't prepared for was the part of the tape after they left.

David almost felt his legs give out, as he watched his father step into the light on the tape and after a few words were exchanged, he nearly doubled over when he watched Xander shoot the two women point blank. Emma was also stunned and saw her mother wrap her arms around her father.

"You know him, don't you?" Chase asked.

"Uh…" Emma replied.

"I'll handle this now," David growled, as he grabbed his jacket and stalked toward the exit, with Snow hurrying behind him.

"If you know who did this, then I need to know so I can arrest him!" Chase called.

"Look...you're way out of your league here! This is now a family matter and it would best if you leave," David snapped back. Chase looked at him increduously.

"A family matter? What the hell does that even mean? I'm obligated to arrest this man and you for murder!" he snapped.

"You're not arresting my father," Emma interjected.

"Emma...I have proof on tape of three murders. The one your father committed may have been self defense, but it's still manslaughter," he reasoned.

"No...it was my father protecting his family. I know you can't understand, but things are very different here in Storybrooke," she tried to explain.

"No dammit...I don't understand! I have proof and you want me to obstruct justice! I don't give a damn if he is your father! I have a job to do!" Chase exclaimed. Leo glared at him and raised his hand. The VCR sparked and the screen went blank. Chase ejected the tape and found that the film was now a tangled mess, as the device had eaten the tape all the sudden.

"So much for your proof," Leo said with a smirk. Chase looked dumbfounded.

"But how…" he uttered. Leo ignored him.

"Dad's probably already halfway to the Harbor," he whispered to his sister.

"Mom's with him, but we better go," Emma agreed, as they hurried out with Eva in tow.

"Hey...wait!" Chase called, as he followed them.


	61. Secrets and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 61! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **And while I usually try not to do shameless plugs, I do have another Snowing story out there now. It's a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure that I'll be updating on Friday nights. It's a little something extra to get us through at least part of the winter hiatus, so if you're interested, check it out. It's called Thanks for the Memories.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Andria: Yep, Chase found Storybrooke. And it's going to make things interesting. :)**

 **Guest: The barrier around town being down is canon. Remember Greg drove into town. That wouldn't have happened if the town was still hidden.**

 **Randa180: Yes, there is a confrontation between Charming and his father. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks! Glad you enjoy my writing so much. I love protective Snowing too. Yes, it would be bad if David went to jail...but I doubt anyone would really get past Snow if they tried to take him. ;) As for the town's secrets, yep things are about to get dicey in more ways than one. ;)**

 **HayHayOUATfan: Hmm...jealous Killian? Maybe... ;)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, that one was a bit of a cliffy. There's so much coming, including a confrontation between Charming and his dad. Xander doesn't always do the right things, but everything he does goes to protect his family. And yes, protective Daddy Charming and his double standards. Snow loves to tease him. I'm glad you enjoyed the love scenes too. I sometimes get a bit carried away, lol.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 61: Secrets and Confrontations

Eva completed her rounds as usual that morning at the hospital and filed her patient charts at the nurse's station. It was odd, for this time of the morning, Paul was usually waiting for her so she could shadow him during the afternoon on more serious cases or even assist with minor surgeries. But today, she didn't see him and hadn't in fact seen him all day.

"Kelly...have you seen Dr. Sakura?" she asked the nurse at the desk politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry hon, I thought one of the other nurses told you. Dr. Sakura called in. He said he had a bad case of the flu," she informed. Now Eva found that really odd.

"Okay...thanks," she said, as she pulled out her phone and sent him a text to ask how he was feeling. It was strange, because he was fine the day before. She supposed it could have come on suddenly, but something felt off. If Paul was sick, she knew he would have at least called or texted her personally. When she received a vague "I'm fine" text in return, she decided that she should probably check on him.

Grabbing her coat, she decided she'd stop at the pharmacy and have Sneezy help her with a care package and then stop at Granny's for some chicken soup. Then she'd take it to him. If there was one thing she knew about Paul, it was that he was a terrible patient and she felt that she needed to make sure he took care of himself.

* * *

"David…" Snow called, as she ran to keep up with her husband's strides.

"Charming stop!" Snow called, finally halting him and getting him to turn to her.

"He was there," he cried. She cupped his handsome face in her hands, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

"I know...I'm so sorry," she soothed, as she kissed him passionately. She knew this wasn't something she could kiss away, but she had never let it stop her from trying; from letting him know that she would always be by his side.

"Why? Why did he wait so long to tell me he was alive? What else hasn't he told me?" David rambled.

"I don't know, my love...but I think we should ask him," Snow said, as she saw him on the deck with Clayton aboard his ship.

"You deserve answers, but we are doing this together," she insisted, as she laced her fingers with his and they marched up the ramp and onto the ship.

"David…" Xander greeted, but this smile melted when he saw the serious expressions worn by his son and daughter-in-law.

"You were there that night…" David hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"Boston...New Year's Eve, 2001. Apparently there was a tape and it surfaced. We saw everything," David explained. Xander paled slightly.

"Son...let me explain…" Xander pleaded.

"You were there...you could have told me you were alive that night and you chose not to! Why?" David demanded to know.

"Things were extremely complicated. I wasn't even supposed to step in...but I had to protect my family," Xander replied.

"What are you talking about? They weren't a threat anymore! You didn't have to kill them!" David exclaimed.

"They were a threat!" Xander roared back, as he dug in his pocket and pulled out Ruth's locket. David paled considerably.

"Mother's charm...how do you have that! Emma was devastated to think that she lost it," he uttered.

"Emma didn't lose it. That little tramp that pretended to be her friend stole it. After you left her and her mother go that night, they planned to use it to get back into Storybrooke. And believe me, they would have brought reinforcements. I stopped them," Xander explained.

"Then you covered up the crime," Snow deduced.

"Actually that was me. I called in my crew to get rid of the bodies and every shred of evidence...or so I thought. I should have known the Home Office would somehow get their hands on that surveillance tape though. It was supposed to be destroyed. I probably have a leak to find in my clean up crew," Clayton interjected.

"Listen to you...your clean up crew? How much longer are you going to work for this...man? What else have you done for him that I don't know about?" David hissed.

"Everything I've done since the curse was cast has been to protect this family. I love you David, but I am not always a good man. I have never lied to you about that and I won't stop doing what I must to continue protecting this family," Xander stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to agree with my methods, but they are effective. You are a very good man and I am so proud of that. But when it comes to eliminating a threat to this family, I won't hesitate to kill, because I'm not as noble as you. But my love for you and my family is unwavering," he explained. And as much as David didn't like it, his explanation was honest. He wasn't going to change and maybe that was okay, for David seemed to know that he would be on his side, no matter what.

"May I ask how you got this tape?" Clayton inquired. David sighed.

"A detective friend of Emma's just came to town. With all the craziness going on, we haven't had time to get with Regina for a new barrier spell around the town. This detective claims the tape just magically showed up on his desk," David replied.

"Sounds just like the Home Office. This detective may just be an unknowing pawn, but I assure you, more will come and you may not trust me, but I am no friend of theirs," Clayton said.

"What do they want?" Snow asked.

"Quite simply, my dear, they want to destroy magic. They will come here and seek to kill the source of magic... anyone who creates it, anyone who has it," he explained.

"You mean us...and our children," David said. He nodded.

"As well as the Queen, the Dark One, the fairies. Dark or light magic, they make no distinction. They want to wipe this town off the map," he surmised.

"Yes...had detective Flynn and her daughter returned to Storybrooke, they would have brought reinforcements. There's no telling the damage they might have done. I knew they wanted to kill you and Snow for sure. I couldn't let that happen," Xander added.

"Then we need to get that barrier up," Emma said, as she arrived.

"You! You're the man on the tape!" Chase exclaimed.

"I take it this is your detective friend?" Xander asked. She nodded.

"No worries Gramps, the VCR kind of ate his evidence," Leo said. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. Leo shrugged and wiggled his fingers.

"It had help," he added, causing Xander to smile with pride.

"Gramps?" Chase questioned, as he looked to Emma.

"Why the hell do I feel like I've stepped into the damned Twilight Zone?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell you. Please...it's probably best if you just leave," Emma pleaded. But Chase shook his head.

"No way...I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm going to find out, with or without your help," he said.

"Fine...you want answers, I'll give them to you," Emma snapped.

"Em…" Leo cautioned.

"It's okay, it's not like he'll actually believe me anyway," she argued.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to tell you everything and show you around town. Then you're going to leave," Emma said, as she walked down the ramp and off the ship.

"Emma...those two committed murder. You think I'm just going to let that go?" he shouted.

"My father killed Nathan Swan in self defense! He was going to kill both my parents and kidnap me!" she shouted back. He was taken aback for a moment.

"Emma…" he started to say.

"I'll tell you everything, but let's get one thing straight right now. You're not taking my father away from us. You wouldn't survive that fight. Even if did manage to past my mother to get to him, you'd never get past the rest of us," she warned, alarming her friend even more.

"And though my grandfather went about everything the wrong way, he's still family too, so this is a warning...if you try to take them, it won't end well for you. Are we clear?" she demanded. He looked at her in disbelief, but then nodded.

"Fine, let's go," she said and he followed. David sighed. He trusted Emma's judgment, but he hope that detective made his way over the town line soon.

"We should go see Regina so we can be ready with a barrier spell once Detective Olsen is gone," Snow said. He nodded.

"David...wait!" Xander called, as his son turned back.

"Are we okay? I know what I did was wrong, but I was protecting you and your family," Xander pleaded.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you had mother's charm?" he asked.

"Yes...I've wanted to for some time now. I just didn't know how to approach it. But it's yours. She always wanted you to have it," Xander said, as he placed the charm in David's hand.

"I'd understand if you'd want it. It's all that's left of her," David said sadly. Xander smiled at him.

"No son...I have you. She lives on in you. Your warmth and compassion, that was my Ruth. You are what remains of her. To see the man you've become, to see you happy with the big family you always wanted, that she wanted for you, I know it brings her peace," Xander said, as he hugged him and David found himself hugging back, making Snow get teary. She hooked her arm on her husband's, as they left the ship, intending to go see Regina.

Xander sighed, as he watched his son and daughter-in-law leave.

"I should have told him earlier," Xander fretted.

"David will forgive you, if he hasn't already. Believe me, I'm going to find out why that tape wasn't destroyed," Clayton assured him. He nodded.

"I hope Emma can convince him to leave, cause if he thinks he's taking my son anywhere…" Xander said, trailing off at the end of his sentence. Clayton smirked.

"I somehow doubt the good detective can get past Snow White. But just in case, I'll have a contingency plan ready in case," Clayton said.

"Thank you," Xander replied. Clayton patted his shoulder.

"We've been friends a very long time, Robert. You and your family are very important to me," Clayton said. He smiled back.

"You know I don't go by Robert anymore," he reminded.

"Of course...I know that name is a reminder of what you lost; a life with your beloved Ruth and raising David. But you have him back and he and his family must be protected," Clayton stated.

"I'll do anything to protect them," Xander assured him.

"Then you should implore your son to agree to move his family to my compound. They would all be safe there," Clayton suggested. Xander sighed.

"David and Snow will never agree to leave Storybrooke, you know that," Xander reminded. Clayton masked his frustration.

"Of course...but it is an option to keep in mind," he replied. Xander nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up to them," he said.

"I'll see you later then," Clayton called, as he went below deck on his ship. He pulled out an ornate box from his safe once he unlocked it. He opened the box, revealing a glowing heart inside. He picked it up and brought it to his lips.

"It's time to move forward with our plan," he instructed...

* * *

Paul glared at his sister, as she pocketed his phone.

"Aw...the princess is worried about you. Isn't she a little young for you, brother?" Mako teased. His sister hadn't changed at all over the years, evidence that she had been taking their father's youth potions.

"Whatever will her father the Prince think?" she added in amusement. Paul seethed and struggled against his captors, as two of his father's brutes held him down. The Dragon smirked.

"Your vague response will certainly bring young Eva here. I'm looking forward to meeting her," he said eagerly. Paul's eyes widened.

"No...you do what you want to me, but you leave her alone!" he growled, as he saw his father extract a potion from his robes.

"You will work for me," he stated.

"Never…" he spat.

"Hold him," he ordered. Paul struggled, but the potion was forced down his throat and he watched his image in the mirror, as twenty years melted away.

"Making me younger is not going to get me to work for you again, father," he spat defiantly. The Dragon chuckled.

"Oh I know...you are a traitor, my son. But your affection for the Charmings is understandable. They fascinate me as well. But you will work for me," he hissed, as his hand plunged into Paul's chest and he extracted his glowing heart.

"You can release him now. He will not be going anywhere, unless I say so," the Dragon said.

* * *

The tapping of high heeled shoes interrupted Professor Frollo's thoughts, as he graded the dismal reports from his less than bright students. He couldn't believe he, the once great alchemist, had been stuck teaching high school science to the brats of this spot of town for the last thirty years. He had been hoping to leave once the curse was officially over, but from what he had heard, stepping over the town line meant losing your memories and reverting back to a hapless curse persona. This wasn't his world, but at least out there, he could find an elite University and be around minds of genius like himself.

"Professor Frollo...hard at work, I see," Rodmilla Tremaine said, as she walked into his lab.

"Principal Tremaine," he greeted coolly.

"Ugh...such wretchedness," she said, as she noticed the doodles on one of the desks.

"Yes, being trapped by young minds that care more about life's frivolous things than learning the wonders of science is a curse all its own," he drawled. She smirked.

"Yes...that's why I'm here. A man of your talents is severally underused here," she said. But he didn't take the bait.

"What do you want?" he questioned bluntly.

"Always right to the point, as always," she purred, as she stroked his arm.

"I have a proposition for you, Claude," she said.

"And what makes you think I am interested in anything you have to offer, Rodmilla?" he questioned.

"Because I can offer you a way out of this drivel," she replied. He smirked.

"Impossible. I heard the only way out is portal and those are few and far between," he refused.

"Wrong again, Claude. As a man of science, you should know there is more than one way to solve a problem," she retorted. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked. She had his attention now.

"I'm listening," he prompted. She smiled deviously and pulled a large, ornate key out of her jacket pocket.

"I stole this a long time ago from my wretched step-daughter. It's a key…" she started to say.

"That opens a portal to the Land of Untold Stories...I recognize it from my research. There's a conglomerate of great technologies and magics in that world," he said, with wide eyes. She smirked.

"And the key is all yours if you help me with a problem of mine," she tempted.

"What do you need?" he asked. She smirked.

"Snow White has made quite an enemy of me and she needs to pay for her constant torment of my poor Drizella," Rodmilla replied.

"Does this have to do with your daughter's unhealthy obsession with Snow White's husband?" he asked. She gave him a withering look.

"Drizella deserves happiness far more than that wretched princess. For the life of me, I will never understand why Regina would give up her conquest in making that spoiled brat pay," Rodmilla ranted.

"Never mind that the Prince has no interest in your Drizella," he reminded.

"That matters not. What does matter is that Prince Charming will do anything...and I mean anything to save his precious Snow White. But separating them has proven to be nearly impossible. They have a mystical connection that none quite understand," Rodmilla stated.

"Then why come to me? I don't pretend to understand the fantastical notions of such true love. Plus, from what I gather, their children all have magic now. Your plan is foolhardy," he cautioned. She glowered at him.

"Do you want this key or not?" she snapped.

"Of course, it's merely my opinion. I am no stranger to unrequited love though. If your daughter forces Charming's...affections while his beloved's life hangs in the balance, it will not end well for her. Believe me...I know," Frollo lamented. She smirked.

"Yes...you speak of that gypsy you were once infatuated with and how she chose a _freak_ over you," Rodmilla jabbed, earning her a glare from the professor.

"What exactly is it that you think I can help you with? Wouldn't the Dark One have more resources than me?" he asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin's deals are a bit steep and he has no need for money. Plus...his wife is quite fond of the Charmings. He won't help me. But you can. You can give me a way to block her children's magic from uncovering her location once we have her," Rodmilla hissed. He contemplated her words for a moment.

"What you speak of it would require a reversal of blood magic to block the children from being able to find her. That requires a hair from at least one of them," Frollo informed. Rodmilla smirked and extracted a glass vial from her pocket with a single long blonde hair inside.

"A hair from Emma Nolan...the savior. She has the most powerful magic. My daughter swiped it on her last visit to the Sheriff station from the girl's favorite red leather jacket," Rodmilla replied. He took the vial.

"Through alchemy, I should be able to reverse the properties in a blood magic potion to act the opposite. You would then need to use the potion to conceal the entrance where you keep her," he said. She smirked.

"I get that potion and you get this key," Rodmilla tempted. Frollo thought for a moment. He bore no ill will to the Charmings. In fact, his life under their rule had been comfortable and quite free. He was stuck teaching snot nosed teenagers, but free to conduct his experiments in his free time. But...the Land of Untold Stories presented so many possibilities and now that time was moving again, he would begin to age again. He would never finish his research with his advanced age. But the Land of Untold stories would provide him a pause.

"I can have it to you tonight," he responded.

"Then we have a deal," she replied pleasantly.

* * *

"Paul…" Eva called, as she knocked on his apartment door.

"It's Eva...I brought you a care package," she called. But there was no answer.

"Paul...I'm really worried about you. If you're this sick...it might be something more than the flu," she called. There was still no answer and she suddenly noticed the door was slightly ajar. She gasped, seeing that the lock was broken.

"Paul?" she peeked in and saw that his apartment was a wreck.

"Paul!" she cried, as she rushed in and covered her mouth, as she spotted him lying on the floor, blood seeping slowly from his head.

"No...no...no…" she cried, as she knelt beside him. Her hands glowed with pink energy, as she healed his wound. He groaned and opened his chestnut eyes to gaze up at her.

"Eva…" he uttered.

"Paul...what happened?" she asked. His eyes widened and he shot up.

"Eva...you need to get out of here," he pleaded.

"Why? Paul...what's going on...and this might sound rude, but is there a reason you look twenty years younger?" she asked in confusion.

"You're in danger! You need to go!" he pleaded.

"Danger...from what?" she asked.

"I think he means from me, my dear," a voice said. Eva gasped, as the Dragon appeared with a woman and a couple of large men that looked like bodyguards.

"Eva...you need to go...please," Paul pleaded.

"No my son...you will prevent her from leaving," the Dragon ordered, as Eva saw the glowing red heart in his hand.

"He has your heart," she said sadly.

"Please father...let her go. You don't need her," Paul said, despite the fact he was being forced to hold her in place. The woman, whom Eva had deduced must be Mako, the sister Paul rarely talked about, used a zip tie on her wrists, as the Dragon slithered toward her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"So fair...just like your mother. I've waited a long time for an audience with your parents...and now they will grant me me one," he said.

"Father...you don't need Eva to get an audience with Snow and Charming. Let me go to them…" Paul argued, but the words literally died on his lips at his father's command.

"Quiet…" he hissed.

"Take them to the car," the Dragon ordered.

"Where are you taking us?" Eva asked fearfully.

"The Dragon doesn't want magic interfering. He knows your siblings are potentially more powerful than he is, so we're going just over the town line," August said.

"That's enough, puppet," Mako spat, as she marched them out to the large SUV they had driven here in.

* * *

"And that's the story...the bullet points anyway," Emma finished explaining things to him, as they arrived at the school.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot," Chase spat. She sighed.

"Now, you know why I told you that you'd never believe me. But it's all true," Emma replied.

"Emma...come on! You just told me you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! That's insane!" he cried.

"Fine...think what you want. Just leave town then," Emma spat, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emma...I can't just let a murderer walk free," he insisted.

"Well, you have no proof anymore," she countered.

"But I guess I'll just have to prove that it's all true," Emma added, as she held out her hands and concentrated. Chase's eyes were wide as saucers, as two to go cups appeared in her hands.

"How...how did you do that?" he stammered, but Emma's attention was elsewhere, as Henry came barreling toward her.

"Hey kid," she greeted, as she handed him a cup.

"Mmm...hot chocolate with cinnamon. Thanks Mom," he replied and then eyed the man with her curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked. But Chase was still speechless.

"Um...this is a friend. Detective Chase Olsen from Boston," she told her son.

"Chase...this is my son, Henry," she introduced.

"Hi…" Henry said, but Chase was still recovering from seeing her magic.

"Doesn't he talk?" Henry asked. She smirked.

"He does...he's just in shock," Emma replied. Henry's eyebrows were in his hair.

"You told him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Didn't really have a choice, kid. It's kind of a long story. Let's head to Granny's and I'll give you the rundown," she said, as she took his hand.

"Emma...how did you do that?" he stammered again. She sighed.

"I told you...magic. I'm the product of true love, the truest love in all the realms if you want to get specific," she explained with a sigh.

"Look, I know it's a lot and that's why it would probably be good if you just leave and forget everything," Emma suggested.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. You talk about magic and fairy tales like it's all real! It's insane, Emma! What's really going on here? Have these people brainwashed you or something?" he asked.

"Okay look...I've tried being nice, but I really don't like what you're implying, especially about my parents!" Emma hissed.

"Emma...you're asking me to believe in magic and curses and fairy tales!" he exclaimed.

"I know! I know what it sounds like, but it's all true! This is my family and my life and so help me if you do anything to endanger them, I will take you out!" Emma cried, as she held Henry close.

"Whoa...what the hell is going on?" Neal asked, as he approached

"Nothing...this guy was just leaving and crossing the town line if he's smart," Emma spat. Chase held his hands up.

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt anyone. But you have to admit it's a lot to get someone to believe," he argued.

"He knows?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"Long story," Emma replied, as her phone rang and she stepped away to answer it.

"Who are you?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"Neal Cassidy..Henry's my son," Neal responded. Before the two could say more, Emma came back with a panicked look.

"That was my Dad...my sister's been kidnapped," she stammered.

"What?" Neal and Chase exclaimed together.

"I have to go. Can you stay with Henry?" she asked.

"Of course," Neal replied.

"Mom…" Henry protested.

"Stay with your Dad, kid," she ordered, as she hurried off and Chase followed her.

* * *

"I can't believe I was that careless," Regina chided herself.

"Regina…" Robin soothed.

"It's our fault too. Everything's been so crazy since we fell through that portal," Snow soothed.

"She's right. None of us could have known outsiders might be able to find the town now," David added.

"Once we get Emma's detective friend to leave, we'll put up a new barrier," Regina agreed, as David's phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

" _Daddy…"_ Eva's voice came out in a choked sob. David went rigid.

"Eva…" he breathed.

" _Daddy...help us…"_ she cried.

"Angel...where are you?" he asked, as he gripped Snow's hand. His wife's face had gone ashen, much like his own.

" _Your little angel is unharmed...for now,"_ a male voice said.

"Who is this?" David growled through clenched teeth.

" _They simply call me the Dragon,"_ he responded.

"What do you want?" David demanded to know.

" _I require a simple audience with you and your lovely Snow White. To keep things fair, we are right outside the town line. No magic, no weapons, come alone and no harm will come to your lovely daughter,"_ he instructed.

"We'll be there, but if you so much as touch a hair on her head…" Charming growled.

" _Do as I say, Your Majesty and your little angel will remained untouched,"_ he spat, as the line went dead.

"Charming…" Snow choked back a sob.

"It's the Dragon...he has Eva" Charming revealed.

"What the hell does he want?" Robin asked.

"An audience with Snow and me...outside the town line. We have to go alone," David responded.

"Like hell you are," Regina refuted.

"Regina...we can't risk it," David argued.

"And you won't. Emma and I won't cross the town line, unless we're forced to, but we'll be there close by. There's enough woods around there for us to hide in," Regina said.

"Okay...let's go," Snow said, as they hurried out, with David calling Emma on the phone.

* * *

David pulled the truck onto the side of the road, just outside the town line and they got out. Joining hands, they approached the man in the red kimono, as he and his people, which consisted of three bodyguards and a woman they assumed was his daughter. But Eva was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is our daughter?" David demanded to know.

"At last...an audience with the fair Snow White and her Prince Charming," the Dragon greeted them.

"Where is our daughter?" Snow repeated. The Dragon looked at one of his men and he opened the car door, revealing Eva and Paul in the backseat.

"Mom...Daddy…" she called. But the door was promptly closed.

"What do you want?" David snapped.

"I have come here to help you," the Dragon claimed. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"Are you crazy?" he spat.

"By kidnapping our daughter and your own son?" she added. The Dragon was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps a show of good faith is in order," the Dragon said, as he took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a glowing red heart.

"Paul...bring the young Princess out here," he said.

"You have his heart," Snow realized. Paul helped Eva out of the car and led her over to where her father was standing.

"Paul...you look as young as you did the day you came to Storybrooke," David said in disbelief.

"I restored him to his prime with a youth potion so he can effectively work for me. And as you can see, I have no intention of harming your child," he stated.

"Then what exactly is it that you want with us? Because we know you already collected the ingredients you needed for your true love potion," Snow retorted.

"How right you are, Your Highness. Simply put...I'm here to warn you and offer protection," he said, opening his arms in a welcoming manner. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Snow and David might have laughed.

"You...want to protect us?" David asked skeptically. He nodded.

"And what makes you think we would _ever_ trust you?" Snow added.

"Because we have a common enemy," the Dragon stated.

"You mean the Home Office," David guessed.

"Yes...they want to destroy your family. I want to protect it," the Dragon implored. David crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how exactly do you think you can do that?" Charming questioned.

"I know of a place you and your children can come where I can guarantee your safety," the Dragon proposed.

"And leave Storybrooke?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"I believe it would be safe with the Queen protecting it," he reasoned.

"Even if it would be, Snow and I aren't going anywhere with you and abandoning our people," Charming spat.

"Charming is right. We're not afraid of this Home Office...not matter whom we have to face," Snow continued.

"Because we will face it as we do everything," he added, as they shared a look.

"Together," she finished.

"Oh and I don't need _you_ to help _me_ protect _my_ family and frankly your obsession with us is sick," Charming emphasized.

"And creepy," Snow added.

The Dragon smirked.

"I had hopes you'd come willingly," the Dragon said, as his eyes rolled back in his head and red smoke swirled around him, as he levitated, using magic, despite being outside the town line. Snow gasped when he opened his eyes, for they were orbs of complete blackness now. Charming took her hand and pulled her to him, ready to shield her from whatever he was going to do.

Suddenly, the screeching of tires and headlights were upon them. Paul yanked Eva out of the way and they went crashing to the ground, with him taking the brunt of the fall on his right arm. Charming grabbed Snow around the waist and pulled them out of the way, rolling to the ground. The Dragon was hit by the car, sending him falling hard to the ground, while the car lost control and crashed into a tree.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Leo came running out of their hiding places at that point, as mass chaos erupted at the scene. Mako was attempting to drag her unconscious father over the town line, likely so she could use her magic to poof them out of there, but the cold steel of a blade stopped her, as Leo forced her surrender.

"My father needs medical attention," she demanded.

"He'll get it, but you're going to jail," Leo replied. Emma and David had already cuffed the three goons that seemed to be the Dragon lackeys and bodyguards. An ambulance siren blared, as it arrived at the scene, as Regina looked in the car that had driven toward the town rather than away from it.

"He's from outside, isn't he?" Snow asked, seeing the Pennsylvania license plate.

"Yes...he's hurt pretty badly, but alive. I can probably heal him," Regina replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emma interjected.

"Emma…" Snow started to say.

"Mom, if we heal him, then we have to explain all this," Emma said.

"She's right, we're better off taking him to the hospital. We need to do this without magic, because he's an outsider. If he were to get even an inkling, we'd have another situation on our hands like we do with Emma's detective friend," Regina replied.

"Is Paul hurt?" Emma asked.

"His arm might be broken, but other than that, he's fine," Snow said, as the paramedics took over with the man in the car.

"Eva...honey…" Snow said, as they approached. Her husband was already fussing over the cut on her head.

"Daddy...I'm fine, it's just a cut," Eva insisted.

"You might have a concussion," Paul chimed in. She gasped.

"Your heart!" she cried, as Regina revealed the glowing organ in her hand.

"I took it from the Dragon, before they loaded him into the ambulance," she said, as she gently put it back in his chest. He smiled.

"Thank you...what about the man in the car?" he asked.

"He's definitely from outside Storybrooke, so we don't think using magic on his is the best idea," Emma said.

"Whale is on call tonight. He'll have to do it if he needs surgery," Paul said.

"I can heal your arm," Eva insisted.

"Not if you have a concussion," he protested.

"He's right. Healing someone when you're not at one hundred percent yourself isn't a good idea. Doc can look at you two when we get to the hospital," David said.

"I'll help Leo haul these four to the prison and then we'll meet you there," Emma said, as they got into David's truck with their arrests in the box of the truck.

"Let's get these two to the hospital," Snow said, as her husband swept their daughter into his arms.

"Daddy...I can walk," she protested.

"Not if you're dizzy you can't," he retorted, as he put her in the back seat of the patrol car, along with Paul. She sighed, as her parents stopped to talk to Regina and didn't get in right away.

"You know, I'd be a lot worse off if you hadn't pulled me out of the way. Thank you," she said shyly. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. She'd always thought Paul was handsome, despite being much older than her. But now...with his youth restored. She found that she was attracted to him, even more so now.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," he said, as he squeezed her hand and she looked into his eyes, finding that he seemed as captivated as she was. They pulled their hands apart, as her parents got into the car and her father drove them to the hospital.

* * *

Clayton placed the glowing heart back in the box and snapped the lid closed. He had been close, but chaos at the town line had interrupted his plot. But it was a small setback, for there would be other opportunities. He put the box with the heart he possessed back in his safe in the Captain's quarters of his ship, as Xander came down the stairs.

"There was a situation at the town line and as usual, my family was in the thick of it. I'm going to the hospital to check on them," Xander said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Clayton asked.

"Not at all," Xander replied, as they went above deck and started the trek to the hospital.


	62. Soul Divide

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 61! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **And while I usually try not to do shameless plugs, I do have another Snowing story out there now. It's a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure that I'll be updating on Friday nights. It's a little something extra to get us through at least part of the winter hiatus, so if you're interested, check it out. It's called Thanks for the Memories.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **fancypants73: Yep, there's a lot going on, thus the reason for a bit longer chapters in this arc. Yeah, Lady Tremaine will not let it go and that gets worse. As for Chase, yeah he's kind of like a confused puppy right now. Glad you're enjoying the story so much. The next few chapters get a bit intense. ;)**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying it. I still needed to get Greg in here, but knew it would have to be different, but still wanted it kind of the same, if that makes sense, lol. As for Frollo, his appearance will be brief...for now. ;)**

 **Guest: Yes, during the curse, you needed something magical to get into Storybrooke. That did not change in this story. Paul originally got in with a mermaid scale back during the curse based on the fact(a fact of my own creation) that since mermaids can travel across realms that their scales can get you through magical barriers. But in season 2, there is no barrier around town. That is canon fact. They did not get another barrier up around town until Belle and the Blue Fairy put one up after everyone left for Neverland. You did not need a scroll to get into Storybrooke in season 2 or Greg would have never gotten in. The Snow Queen needed it, because she came _during_ the curse in 2001. As for the big reveal on whose heart Clayton has...it's going to be a while, but that is an upcoming arc. Yes, Chase may be difficult to get rid of, but I don't think Ruby needs her leftovers, as you put it.**

 **Andria: Yep, there is a lot going on and I'll be adding even more drama in this chapter. As for Clayton, you won't find out for a while, but there is a big upcoming story arc with him so remember that heart. ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you look forward to the update every week. David killed Nathan back in chapter 41 when they were in Boston and taken hostage by Melanie and her mother. David pushed him over the town line in chapter 30, but he tried to take revenge in chapter 41. David killed him in self defense.**

 **Sugerbesos: Wow thanks! Glad you like it so much! Eva left the same way Emma and Henry always did. She and Leo aren't cursed since they were born in the Land Without Magic, like Henry. :)**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Hmm...the heart? Well, it will be a while before that's revealed, but it will be very important in an upcoming story arc so don't forget that. Yeah, Frollo didn't really have anything against the Charmings, but he doesn't really care about anyone but himself so when she offered him a way to basically stop time again so he could continue his research, he jumped at it. Glad you liked the Daddy Charming as usual. I love it too and can't help but write it. And we're about to kick up the drama a bit. These next few chapters are intense! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 62: Soul Divide

Rodmilla Tremaine answered her door and moved aside.

"Please, come in Professor. That was certainly fast," she mentioned.

"I've dawdled in this world long enough and I still think your plot is foolhardy. I want to be nowhere to be found when you use this on Princess Snow. It's no secret that Prince Charming will tear through anyone that keeps him from her," Claude warned. Rodmilla took the potion.

"Charming will be at our mercy, I assure you," she replied.

"Conceal the entrance where you keep her then and it cannot be uncovered by her children's magic," he instructed.

"Excellent," she replied.

"Now give me the key," he demanded.

"A deal is a deal," she responded, as she used it and created a portal in the wall.

"Best of luck to you, Professor," she said, as he stepped through and the portal closed.

"Is that it, mother?" Drizella asked anxiously, as she came up from the cellar.

"Yes my dear. Once we have her, we will seal her away and then Charming will be bent to your will if he wishes for his precious Snow to remain alive," Rodmilla replied cruelly. Drizella shrieked with joy.

"Finally! How do we get that wretched Princess?" she asked. Rodmilla smirked.

"Leave that to me, dear," she promised. Drizella cackled and rushed upstairs to her vanity. She sat down in front of her mirror and started primping, while gazing at the photo she had of him taped to her mirror.

"I'm finally going to have my happy ending and get my prince charming," she said dreamily, clearly in the midst yet again of a full on delusion. Mother was going to make her fantasies real at last.

* * *

"Paging Dr. Whale," a nurse called over the intercom. Whale looked at the clock through bloodshot eyes, as he pocketed his flask and got to his feet, as commotion erupted in the E.R.

"Dr. Whale…" the nurse called.

"What do we have?" he drawled tiredly.

"An accident at the town line, at least two victims with serious injuries," the nurse reported.

"Did you page Dr. Sakura?" he asked.

"No need...I was there. My arm is no shape to operate," Paul said, as approached, while Eva complained about being wheeled around in a wheelchair.

"One of the victims is my father and his magic is already healing him. I can handle him with Doc's assistance, but the other man has internal injuries from the crash. He's going to need surgery," Paul informed. Whale smirked.

"So the amazing Dr. Sakura finally needs my help," Whale goaded.

"Yes...I do. And I'll even ignore that you reek of alcohol," Paul countered.

"Who is he?" Whale asked.

"We don't know...he was driving into Storybrooke from the outside," Paul explained. Now Whale found that intriguing.

"You sure saving him is the best idea?" Whale asked, but Snow overheard.

"Of course we save him!" she insisted. Whale rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, sister. We already got one outsider running around town chasing after your daughter. Do we really need the risk of another finding out about us?" Leroy chimed in.

"I think I'm with Leroy," Happy added.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is a man's life we're talking about!" Snow exclaimed.

"And he hasn't done anything wrong," Bashful agreed shyly.

"Yet...but we all know what people in this land do when they find something or someone different or from another world! We've all seen the movies! They study 'em to death and peddle them for all to see. Pretty soon, there will be tour buses driving up and down Main Street!" Leroy cried.

"It won't come to that. We save him," David ordered. Whale nodded and went to scrub in.

"Here are his personal effects, Sheriff," the nurse said, handing him a plastic bag, just as Emma and Leo arrived. David took the phone out, but found it was password protected.

"Here Em...do that thing you do to bypass the code," he said, handing it to her. She smirked. Technology wasn't her dad's forte. She plugged her device into the usb port of the phone and bypassed the code, quickly going to the phone's photos first.

"Well...he likes to take pictures of his food," she commented, as she swiped through his photos, coming upon a selfie.

"Wait...that's him?" David asked.

"Must be," Leo replied.

"Dad...do you recognize him?" Emma asked.

"Yes," David recalled.

"How?" Snow asked.

"Well, he's older now, but it's him...the guy that tried to kidnap you at the hospital in Boston the day I woke up," David replied.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, as he looked at the photo again.

"That him...older, but that's him," David insisted.

"Then...him coming to Storybrooke might not have been an accident," Snow deduced.

"I knew it...letting this guy live...bad idea," Leroy commented.

"Easy Leroy...once he's better, we'll make sure he and Detective Olsen leave. Then we'll put a barrier up," David interjected. Snow sighed.

"We're probably going to be here a while. I'm going to call Granny and ask her to go ahead and put Summer to bed for the night," she said. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Okay," he said, as he ventured down the hallway to find a quiet place to make a call.

* * *

As Emma kept looking through the phone, it suddenly started ringing, playing the _Star Wars_ theme. The name on the screen simply read _Her_.

"Her...cute," Emma commented.

"Could be a girlfriend or wife" David mentioned.

"Do we answer it?" Leo asked.

"And say what? We'll just end up with yet another outsider in town," Emma reasoned, as she turned the device to silent.

"She's right, we wait until he's out of surgery at least," David agreed, as sudden wave of dread swept over him.

"Dad…" Emma said, as he grabbed hold of a chair to keep himself from falling to his knees.

"Snow...something's wrong…" he cried, as he shot off down the hallway with his alarmed kids hurrying behind him.

* * *

"Okay sweetie...Daddy and I will see you in the morning," Snow said, as she talked to her little one.

"I love you too baby. Give the phone back to Granny," she continued.

" _Hello,"_ Granny answered.

"Thanks again for staying with her. Hopefully we'll be home soon," Snow said.

" _It's no trouble. I'll see you both later,"_ Granny said, as Snow hung up the phone. She started to walk back toward the waiting room when she was suddenly yanked into an empty room. A hand went around her mouth, as she screamed and bit down hard.

"Owe...she bit me!" Lucifer cried.

"Control her, gentlemen," Rodmilla ordered, as the two large men she had hired held the raven haired beauty's arms.

"Let me go! Charming!" she screamed, hoping he'd hear her. But a cloth was quickly shoved between her teeth, as the evil woman sauntered up to her, syringe in her bony hand.

"Hold her still," Rodmilla commanded. Snow's eyes widened and she thrashed, but felt the needle pierce the skin on her slender neck. And then there was blackness.

"I warned you not to cross me, princess," she hissed.

* * *

"Dad!" they called, as they caught up to him, as he knelt in the hallway.

"It's your mother's phone," he said, as he picked up the broken device. Leo went in the nearest room and saw that it was a mess.

"There was definitely a struggle in here. I'll have Bashful start dusting for prints," Leo said, as he hurried back to the lobby.

"Who the _hell_ would take Mom?" Emma wondered.

"Someone with a death wish," Charming growled, as he stalked back to the lobby.

"We're going to tear this town apart until we find her," he said with determination. And Emma knew one thing: her father would find her mother and become the worst nightmare to the person that had taken her…

* * *

The two goons they had hired lay the raven haired beauty on the cot in Drizella's secret room in the cellar.

"Thank you gentlemen. Leave us," she said, as she glowered at the princess.

"You are the fairest, aren't you Snow White?" she hissed, looking at her and then at all her treasured photos she had collected over the years. She had lived for this moment for years. To finally make Snow White pay for making her miserable. For depriving her of what she deserved. She touched the most recent photo she had of him...of them and traced a finger over his handsome face.

"I've dreamed what it must be like to be with you for years," she said, choking on a sob.

"You keep rejecting me...because I'm not _her_ ," Drizella growled.

"What is it about _her?_ What does _she_ have that I don't?" she hissed, clearly severally unhinged.

"I will be _anything_ you want, Charming...just love me," she whimpered and then anger swept her features.

"But you won't love me as long as she exists," Drizella seethed, as she picked up her letter opener and started to violently scratch Snow out of the latest photo. She cried out angrily, as she gripped the weapon. Tears streamed down her face, as she glared at the princess.

"I want to slit that pretty throat so badly. I want Charming to be mine...but I also want him to pay for making me like this," she cried.

"Drizella no..." Rodmilla interrupted her.

"She is no good to us dead. You won't make the prince yours if she is not our hostage," Rodmilla reminded.

"I just want her to pay, mother," Drizella hissed.

"Oh, she will. And when he is on his knees begging us not to harm a hair on her pretty head, then you will make him yours," Rodmilla reminded. Drizella smirked widely.

"Yes...mine. Do you hear that Snow White?!" she yelled.

"He will be mine!" she shouted, before cackling maniacally. It gave Rodmilla a moment of pause. Her daughter really did need help...but she wanted Snow White to pay as much as her daughter did. The princess represented everything Rodmilla hated. She was born into wealth and luxury, beloved by her people since the day of her birth. Rodmilla had been forced to effectively sleep her way to fortune.

None of her husbands had ever truly loved her. In her younger years, she was a trophy wife. Drizella's father had been twenty years her senior and she poisoned his morning tea with glee.

Anastasia's father was yet another blip on the radar, dripping with old money and eager for a young second wife to dote upon him. He was dead before their one-year anniversary, a horrible _accident_ had occurred when his carriage went off a ridge. No one suspected that she had tampered with the axles on the wheels.

And then Ella's father. He was different, albeit wealthy as well. But he was a kind man. She had actually liked him and he was very good to them all. But he did not love her more than his precious Ella, so he left her no choice. On a trip away, she made sure his provisions were laced with poison and he died before he arrived at his destination. She spent years making Ella's life a miserable hell because her father loved her more than he would have ever loved Rodmilla.

But then she met Snow White and realized there was someone else out there that had never known what it was like not to be loved; save for Regina perhaps. But even then, the princess had finally won Regina over and the former Queen now loved her step-daughter in a way that Rodmilla would never love Ella.

Snow was adored by her parents and her subjects. Her subjects had been willing to die for her to protect her from Regina. And then she found her Prince. A man that loved her so truly that it broke a sleeping curse. Another person willing to die for Snow White.

No one had ever been willing to die for Rodmilla Tremaine and she found Snow White to be most unworthy of such adoration. The fairest of them all...it made her sick.

"Once the princess awakens from her dreams, which I'm sure are filled with wonderful thoughts, she will wake to a nightmare and pay for her wretchedness," Rodmilla promised, as she led her daughter out.

"And then...Charming will beg me not to hurt her and in exchange he will do everything I want," Drizella said.

"Yes...the Charmings will rue the day they crossed us," Rodmilla agreed.

* * *

 _ **Eight hours since Snow's disappearance**_

Granny's bustled with activity, as an anxious energy ran through the town like an electric current, which was very odd for four in the morning.

Normally, the town would be sleepy and quiet, with few signs of life. Everyone was supposed to be in their homes at this hour, sleeping peacefully in their beds. It was exactly where David thought they should be, specifically he should be home in bed with his wife wrapped in his arms.

But instead, sheer terror had filled his heart, for his darling, beautiful Snow was missing and had been now for almost eight hours. Sleep was not possible for him, nor his grown children and their closest friends and family it seemed. He may have been Sheriff, but Snow was their Mayor, effectively, their Queen. If he wasn't so out of his mind with worry, he might have taken time to appreciate how loved by their people his wife was.

The dwarves had been scouring the town tirelessly. Will, Robin, and Regina had searched the woods around the Toll Bridge. Leo had gone with Ruby and their wolf to search out further in the forest. Granny was keeping food and drink flowing, as the diner had become a reconnaissance station. Eva was effectively running the whole operation with Granny, while Emma was questioning every scumbag with any kind of dirty connections in Storybrooke, with Thomas and his father's help. Neal was keeping Henry occupied, though he knew about Snow's disappearance. And gratefully, Ella was watching Summer for him, keeping their baby unaware of her mother's disappearance.

David himself had just returned from the hospital. His initial reaction to finding out George was in the hospital rather than in prison had convinced him instantly of George's guilt. But that had changed once he arrived and saw the state the old man was in.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Grumpy and Happy trudged in and Eva had coffee ready for them, as they brushed off. It had started to snow, complicating the search.

"Thanks sweetie," Happy said gratefully, as he took a big sip.

"Nothing?" David asked.

"Sorry brother. How'd you do with the King?" he asked.

"I don't think George had anything to do with this," David replied.

"What did he say?" Happy asked.

"That's the thing...he can't say anything. He apparently had a massive stroke a couple days ago," David said. Eva nodded.

"He's alive, but brain activity is minimal and he's lost all motor skills. Paul doubts he'll recover and he'll probably spend the rest of his life in hospice care," she continued.

"Well...couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Grumpy drawled.

"But if he had nothing to do with Snow's abduction then we're back to square one," Happy said.

"I will find her...whoever did this is going to pay. Because I will always find her," he replied with steadfast determination.

* * *

" _Charming..." she murmured, as he held her. They lay spooned together beneath the bedclothes, limbs entangled and skin cooling from lovemaking._

" _Yes my darling?" he answered, as she felt him kiss her hand and then thread his fingers with hers._

" _Do you think I'm doing okay...I mean as Mayor?" she asked. He chuckled._

" _Is that a trick question?" he joked._

" _I'm being serious," she said._

" _You're a wonderful leader, Snow. You always have been, whether it is as Mayor or as Queen," he assured._

" _You are biased," she said uncertainly._

" _Maybe, but everything I said is true and you can go find many that would agree," he replied, as she shifted and looked at him._

" _I just wonder if my parents would be proud of me," she said._

" _I didn't know them, but I know they would. Your people adore you and such adoration is only possible if they see you as a great leader, which I assure you they do," he promised, as he kissed her tenderly and she smiled, as he trailed kisses down her neck. It was no secret that he adored her._

* * *

"Mmm...Charming..." Snow uttered, as she was slowly roused from sleep. It was a wonderful dream or memory rather, but as Snow opened her emerald eyes, she realized she was waking into a nightmare. The Tremaines glared down at her with smug smirks and she gasped, as she slowly sat up and looked around the room. The level of obsession was truly frightening. She knew Drizella was obsessed with her husband, but seeing it before her like this made her tremble. The pictures all had her scratched out and most were photos that had obviously been taken of them and him without consent.

"It's about time you awoke. Now the real fun can begin," Drizella hissed, as the two burly men that had manhandled her at the hospital grabbed her arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Snow demanded to know. But they didn't answer and Snow cried out and hit the floor painfully, as they threw her in a cell.

"It's time to begin," Rodmilla said.

* * *

 _ **Eighteen hours since Snow went missing**_

The search for her mother was still underway. All the dwarves, Regina, Robin, Thomas, Red, and about two dozen more volunteers had shown up at Granny's to assist in searching the town. Emma hadn't wanted to leave the search, but reluctantly agreed to come question their visitor who had made it through surgery and was awake.

She knocked on the door, as she entered the man they knew to be called Greg Mendell sat up in his bed.

"Um...the other nurse was just here," he stammered. Emma flashed the badge on her hip.

"Deputy Swan actually. I'd like to ask you a few questions about the accident," Emma said, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh no...I hit someone, didn't I?" he asked fearfully.

"He's going to make it. I noticed your license plates were from out of state though," she mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm doing some sightseeing. Maine is gorgeous...but am I under arrest?" he asked. Emma's inner lie detector was screaming with this guy.

"What would make you think that?" she asked.

"I...I was texting while driving. I know it's illegal in Maine," he admitted.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning. As soon as you're better, you can be on your way. We don't want to keep you any longer than necessary. Have a good night, Mr. Mendell," she said, as she left the room.

Emma sighed and came out of his hospital room and glanced in the next room. The Dragon was awake and Regina had put a magical dampening spell on the room so he couldn't escape with magic. He was still cuffed to the hospital bed for extra measure too. She glared at him and burst into the room.

"Where is my mother, you bastard," she spat. But his calm unnerved her.

"I do not know. I did not take her. I did warn your parents of the danger to them," he stated calmly.

"Fine...then you have to know who did take her. Don't you see the future or some crap?" Emma ranted. He smirked.

"The future is a tricky beast. I see impressions and your parents aren't always easy to see, because of their children. I often cannot see their path, because I cannot see yours, Savior," he said.

"What does that even mean?" Emma complained.

"It means I offered a means for them to protect themselves and their children, because of this very reason," he stated.

"No...you and your creepy collector friend want to possess them like some kind of living trophies! It's sick and not protecting them!" Emma retorted. He smirked.

"I will protect my parents and I will find my mother," she insisted.

"Then you should start by questioning those that have a grudge...or perhaps also have an obsession with one or both of them," the Dragon advised. Emma's eyes widened and she backed out of the room. She hurried out of the hospital, only to find Chase on the way out.

"Emma...whoa, where's the fire?" he asked.

"Not now...I have somewhere I need to go," she snapped.

"Yeah...I heard your Mom is missing. I want to help," he stated.

"Really?" she asked. He looked slightly offended.

"Emma...I do care about you. And I'm a cop, I've done a few missing person cases before," he said. She sighed.

"Okay...are you up to speed on the case?" she asked.

"From what I could gather, your dad found her broken phone outside an empty hospital room where there was clearly a struggle, but no fingerprints were recovered," he replied. She nodded.

"Do they have enemies?" he asked. Emma laughed bitterly.

"A lot, but most are actually in prison. There is my dad's stalker though," Emma replied.

"Your dad has a stalker?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep...she's bat shit crazy too. Her and her mother are rich and they hate my mother. They even kidnapped my dad once, but they could never prove it was them. My Mom interrupted her plans for my Dad," Emma explained.

"How is this your life?" he asked.

"Oh, it gets better. Said stalker is none other than Drizella Tremaine," Emma replied.

"Am I supposed to know that name?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"She's my Aunt Ella's wicked step sister," she clued. His eyebrows were now in his hair.

"As in Cinderella?" he asked. She nodded.

"They're real too?" he questioned.

"It's all real, Chase, but the movies just got most of it wrong," Emma explained.

"So you think these women might be behind this?" he asked.

"It's the best lead I've got. Let's go find my Dad," she said.

"Emma...as a detective, I have to ask. Is your father sure she's missing? Sometimes in these cases, one spouse just needs time to themselves or sometimes it ends up being a misunderstanding," he explained. She sighed.

"You have to let go of pretty much everything normal when it comes to Storybrooke," she retorted, as she stopped to face him.

"I know asking you to believe all this is insane, but it's all true. My parents share this amazing true love that most can't comprehend. They're inseparable most of the time, not to mention, they have a four-year-old, so no my Mother didn't just run off. And if that wasn't enough, my Dad _felt_ it the moment she was in trouble. He probably missed catching her abductors by seconds," Emma said.

"Wait...your parents have a kid younger than their grand kid?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around that. She sighed again.

"Yes, the curse froze them in time for twenty-eight years," she tried to explain.

"That's weird," he complained.

"That's Storybrooke," she retorted, as Graham ran up to her. Chase jumped involuntarily.

"Relax...he's not going to hurt you, are you buddy?" she cooed, as she scratched his ears.

"Anything?" she asked, as her brother caught up to them.

"Nothing, I gave Graham her scent. She's not in the woods," he answered dejectedly.

"Hey, we'll find her. Dad will find her. It's what he does," Emma assured him, as they arrived at the diner at the same time Regina got there.

* * *

Snow stared up defiantly, as Rodmilla Tremaine glared down at her with her usual air of superiority and a smugness, clearly implying that she was enjoying the raven haired beauty's predicament.

Drizella's greasy cohort yanked her rope bound wrists and raised them above her head and secured them on a hook. He used the rope it was attached to raise her arms, suspending them above her head with the pulley system attached to the rope.

"You'll finally be given exactly what you deserve at my hand. Regina may have tried to kill you all those years ago and chased you out of your castle, but you'll truly discover the meaning of suffering at my hand," Rodmilla hissed. Snow continued to stare at her with defiance.

"I've done nothing to you or your psychotic daughter!" Snow spat, receiving an angry backhand to her cheek. She yelped, as her head snapped to the side and she was surprised by the force of it.

"Just your mere existence has tormented my daughter," Rodmilla responded, as her lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"And you must be taught a lesson," she added, as Lucifer finished securing her bonds.

"That will be all, Lucifer," Rodmilla said harshly. He scurried out, just as Drizella entered the cell, a smug smirk plastered on her heavily made-up face.

"We did it, mother. What are we going to do to her?" Drizella asked. Rodmilla smirked evilly and Snow felt a ripple of fear slither down her spine.

"Oh, I think what I have in mind will teach this little wretch her place. Make sure you record everything, my dear. Her family must witness her suffering and know there is nothing they can do to stop it," Rodmilla hissed, as she walked behind Snow.

"He'll find me," Snow warned. But both women cackled in delight.

"Oh, but we've fixed that, princess. We've used a very potent spell to prevent him from doing just that," Rodmilla said. Despair knotted in Snow's stomach. They were wrong...they had to be. Drizella grinned widely and approached Snow, bending over to look into her nemesis' emerald eyes.

"But I will tell him where you are...how to save you...if he gives me what I want," Drizella goaded. Snow clenched her teeth and struggled uselessly with her bonds. She watched Rodmilla take something out of the bag she had and fear gripped her again, as she recognized it to be a harshly woven whip. She had once used something similar on Ella, but this one glowed with enchantment, frightening her even more.

Snow tried to calm her ragged breathing, as the evil woman dragged the zipper of her dress down and parted the fabric, baring her flawless, porcelain skin.

Drizella focused the camera on the princess and smirked widely.

"Hello Charming...I'm sure you're just beside yourself worrying about your precious Snow White and as you can see, she's right here with me," Drizella said, as she briefly panned the camera to the captive princess, before turning the camera back on herself.

"I warned you not to keep refusing me. So now, your princess is going to pay the price. This is what happens when you cross the Tremaine family," she said, as her mother wound up for the first lash and brought it down. White hot pain exploded on Snow's back and a cry of pain erupted from her throat, as an angry whiplash now marred her skin. Rodmilla spent the whip on the raven haired beauty with twisted glee on her face. The pain became dizzying, as Snow screamed and tears poured down her face. Drizella's laughter burned her ears.

Snow began to fade in and out of consciousness, as Rodmilla spent the final lash.

Drizella turned the camera on herself and smirked into it.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Charming family," she said, pausing for a beat.

"You know where to find me, Charming. If you want your precious Snow back, then you'll give me what I want. You have twelve hours or your darling Snow gets another well deserved lashing," Drizella threatened, as she turned off the camera.

Her heels clicked on the stone floor, as she stood over the prone princess and pulled her head back by her hair, causing a painful cry from her.

"I suspect by the end of the night...Charming will be in my bed. I'll make sure to tell you all the details in the morning," Drizella hissed.

"You're wrong…" Snow ground out.

"He will find me...he will always find me and he'll do it without your help," she insisted. Drizella chuckled.

"Oh, I'm going to so enjoy breaking you," she said gleefully. Snow pulled away in vain, as Drizella stroked her tear-stained cheek.

"When Charming finally does find you...all he is going to find is a shell, because I'm going to beat every last shred of hope out of your pretty little body," Drizella growled, as she and her mother left the cell, leaving the princess locked in it, still painfully suspended by her arms

* * *

"I finished the locator potion," Regina said.

"That's great!" Emma said, as they went inside the diner. Her father looked terrible, like the rest of them, for no one had slept since Snow had gone missing a day ago, so they all had been up almost two days now.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully. Leo shook his head sadly.

"Graham didn't pick up anything in the woods again," he replied.

"Regina has the locator potion ready," Emma announced. Charming stood up, as she handed him the potion.

"We just need something that belongs to her," Regina instructed.

"Thanks Regina," he said gratefully.

"Thank me after we've found her," she replied, as he poured the potion over one of Snow's favorite scarfs, a fluffy white one with shiny silvery threads woven through it. He had helped Summer pick it out to give to Snow the previous Christmas. The scarf glowed and lifted into the air. Charming and the kids all smiled, knowing it would lead them to his wife and their mother. But suddenly, the garment stopped glowing and dropped lifelessly to the table.

"What the hell?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Why isn't it working?" Emma asked. Chase opened his mouth to ask what was even going on, but Regina's shout interrupted him.

"I...I don't know. It should work! Locator potions don't just fail like that!" Regina ranted.

"What do you think it means?" Leo asked fearfully.

"Your mother is alive...I'd feel it otherwise," Charming insisted.

"How exactly would you feel it?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Not the time," Emma warned him, as Xander tried to console his son.

"Yes...they must have found someway to shield her with magic. Is the only way this would fail," Regina deduced.

"Then we go to Gold," Charming said with determination.

"Son…" Xander warned, not wanting his son to make a deal with that Dark One.

"Dad…" Emma started to warn. He looked at them both.

"I know, but I'll make whatever deal he wants. I will find her," he said, as a sudden vibration of pain hit him. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

"What the hell…" Chase said.

"Dad!" three voices exclaimed, as they knelt beside him.

"Snow…" he said in a pained whisper and his face went ashen. Phantom pains twisted in his gut.

"Daddy…" Emma whimpered, as she put her arms around him. She had never quite seen him like this and as tough as she tried to seem, seeing her father, her rock, be swallowed by utter helplessness, scared her to death.

"She's in...so much pain…" he cried in anguish. Regina looked to Belle and the other woman quickly dialed a number on her phone.

"How is he…" Chase started to say.

"He can feel it. He and Snow share a very mystical connection that not many can understand," Xander tried to explain.

"Rumple…" Belle whimpered.

" _Belle...what's wrong? Are you in danger?"_ Gold asked.

"It's not me...it's Snow. Please come to the diner," she pleaded.

"SNOW!" David screamed, as the phantom pain twisted in his gut again. Gold appeared a few moments later in a cloud of smoke and Belle touched his arm, as he observed the scene.

And even he had to admit, the sight of the gallant Prince Charming, always so strong and brave, crying out in anguish for his wife was an alarming and unsettling sight.

"The locator potion didn't work," Eva cried helplessly.

"They've shielded her somehow then," Rumple said.

"I gathered that much, but the question is how? Who, besides you and I have that kind of magic?" Regina asked.

"Well...your mother, but she's dead so I doubt it was her. As much as she hated Queen Eva, this isn't her style," Gold replied.

"Then who?" Leo asked.

"That's the mystery, dearie. We have an unknown factor," Gold replied.

"Can you do anything to help?" Emma asked.

"For a price. You'll owe me a favor this time," Rumple replied. Emma was about to agree when Neal exploded.

"NO! No more deals and favors! How about you help, because it's the right thing to do! Because a wife and mother of four children is being tortured! Damn you...she's Henry's grandmother!" Neal cried and Emma saw a raw pain in him when he glared daggers at his father. Gold was silent for a moment.

"I'll consult my spell books. But it would go faster with Belle's help," Rumple said. She nodded.

"Anything to help Snow," she replied, as they disappeared.

"Thanks," Emma whispered. He softened.

"She's your mother. She's Henry's grandmother and if he wants a second chance with me, then he's going to start doing the right thing," Neal told her. She squeezed his shoulder.

David's phone rang and he almost didn't register it ringing, but finally answered on the fourth ring.

"What…" he answered stonily.

" _David...when I got back to the station a few minutes ago, there was a note attached to a DVD. It's addressed to the Charming family. I think you better get over here,"_ Thomas said.

"I'll be right there," David replied.

"Someone left a video for us to watch at the station," David said grimly, as they hurried off for the station.


	63. Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 61! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **And while I usually try not to do shameless plugs, I do have another Snowing story out there now. It's a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure that I'll be updating on Friday nights. It's a little something extra to get us through at least part of the winter hiatus, so if you're interested, check it out. It's called Thanks for the Memories.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Guest: Yep, it was intense and this one's a bit intense too.**

 **Sugarbesos: So glad you like it! I update once a week, which I think is actually more than some writers update, but I'm glad you love the story so much. :)**

 **Andria: Yeah, that last chapter was intense and this one is a bit too. Glad you're enjoying.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was intense. But this is Snowing we're talking about. They have a way of getting through anything. ;)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yeah, it was a heartbreaking chapter for Charming and this next one is a bit intense too. ;)**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks, so glad you liked it! I LOVE the scene in 1X19 when Charming was feeling Snow's pain. I wish they wouldn't have dropped that in later seasons, because I wanted it expanded upon so I did it. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, that chapter was INTENSE! And this chapter is a bit too. Drizella is insane. Rodmilla knows it, but she'd rather make Snowing suffer than get her daughter help. I'm glad you like the nonbeliever parallel with Emma and Chase. You'll want to hug David again in this chapter, but I promise it gets better. You can't keep Charming away from Snow for long. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 63: Madness

They rushed into the station, where Thomas was waiting with Leroy and Happy. Accompanying the Charmings was Regina, Robin, Neal, Red, and Chase. Hook was also there in his cell and looked very concerned about the situation.

"It was waiting on your desk when I got back," Thomas said. David picked up the disc and looked at Emma, who grabbed her laptop from her desk.

"Whatever is on that disc is going to be painful to watch," Regina warned.

"I have to see her," Charming insisted.

"We're not going anywhere either," Emma added. The twins nodded and joined hands. Emma took a deep breath and placed the DVD into the drive, before hitting play. Drizella's face appeared with a smug smirk.

" _Hello Charming...I'm sure you're just beside yourself worrying about your precious Snow White and as you can see, she's right here with me,"_ Drizella said, as she briefly panned the camera to the captive princess, before turning the camera back on herself.

" _I warned you not to keep refusing me. So now, your princess is going to pay the price. This is what happens when you cross the Tremaine family,"_ she said. They watched as Rodmilla Tremaine would up and brought a harsh, woven whip down on Snow's exposed back.

"SNOW!" Charming cried, as he and Emma held onto each other.

"Mom…" Emma choked back a sob, as her mother's tortured screams filled the room.

"Oh dear Gods…" Red cried, as she could barely stomach seeing her best friend like this. Tears slipped down Regina's cheeks, as Robin held her. In a very dark place inside her, there was a time when she would have enjoyed this, but no more. Snow was her friend...her step-daughter and she felt sick.

Eva sobbed on her brother's shoulder, as he cried with her. When Rodmilla finally spent the last lash on her, Charming was on his knees, gut wrenching sobs racking his body. Emma clung to him and cried with him, as he cradled her head.

" _I hope you enjoyed the show, Charming family,"_ she said, pausing for a beat.

" _You know where to find me, Charming. If you want your precious Snow back, then you'll give me what I want. You have_ _twelve_ _hours or your darling Snow gets another well deserved lashing,"_ Drizella threatened, as the screen went black.

The sorrow in David's eyes became fury, as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his gun and sword. Emma swiped her tears away and Leo pulled away from Eva. She nodded and accepted Robin and Regina's hugs, their silent promise to stay with her. No one stopped the three Charmings from storming in the direction of the Tremaine mansion.

* * *

 _Snow sighed dreamily, as her husband kissed her lazily with soft pecks and languid locks. Another harrowing experience, on their honeymoon no less, had nearly led her to losing him. But she had made it up to him, more than once, for they proved they were insatiable for each other as usual. It was their honeymoon, but not their first wedding, so lovemaking was not new to them. But it was no less amazing...in fact, it kept getting better with time. The night had been filled with unbridled passion, as Charming proved he was a practiced lover._

 _She was still pinned beneath him after their latest bout, him still inside her, as they bathed in the afterglow and she was still coming down. She mewled, as his kisses trailed down to her neck._

" _Mmm...oh Charming...I'm so sorry," she lamented, as she happened to glance over at the now covered mirror. They had learned long ago that the Queen or her creepy mirror friend could spy on them through any looking glass._

" _No more apologies, my darling," he whispered._

" _You were right though and I didn't listen. I almost lost you," she whimpered._

" _But you didn't and an adventure with you is something I'll never regret," he assured._

" _Besides...like you said, you'd make it up to me," he whispered, as he lightly bit down on her ear lobe. She smirked and reversed their positions, now sitting atop him with a sultry smirk, as she gazed at his gorgeously bare torso._

" _I think it's definitely time I make it up to you again," she leered._

" _I'm all yours, my darling," he replied. She smirked._

" _Yes...you are," she agreed._

* * *

Snow jerked awake and the pain caught her by surprise. The lashes on her back rubbed painfully against the cloth of her dress and her arms were an interesting combination of achy and numb. She'd been dreaming again...a most wonderful memory. She licked her dry, red lips and stifled a sob. She couldn't lose hope though. Charming would find her, she would never doubt that. She just had to survive until then.

* * *

Chase walked into the diner that night after the harrowing situation at the station and spotted Emma's son at the counter with his father.

"Can I have more hot chocolate?" Henry asked.

"Nice try, kid. If I let you stay up any later, your Mom will kick my butt," Neal responded. Henry smirked.

"Huh...yeah, she would too. Mom takes after Grams," Henry said sadly.

"Hey buddy, your Gramps is gonna find her. Isn't that what your book always tells you?" he asked.

"Yeah...I just miss her and Gramps is so sad," he said. Neal squeezed his shoulder.

"I know buddy, but everyone is working really hard to find her. Even my dad is helping," he encouraged. Henry nodded.

"Now go get your pajamas on and I'll be back there to tuck you in," Neal said, as he handed him his room key. Henry hopped down and hurried off to Neal's room at the inn.

"Hey...this seat taken?" Chase asked. Neal gestured for him to take a seat.

"Not at all," he said.

"So you told the kid?" Chase asked, as Granny came over to take his order.

"Just a beer, whatever you have," he said. She nodded and went to the cooler.

"He knows his Grams is missing, it's a little hard to hide. He doesn't know about the video of her being tortured," Neal replied.

"This town is...something. You're from out there like I am. Is everyone in this town really from another world?" Chase asked. Neal smirked.

"Oh it's true, there are more realms than just this one. I'm actually from the Enchanted Forest too. I've just been in this realm for...a while," Neal replied.

"You're from there too?" he asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin is my father. I was born in the Enchanted Forest as Baelfire. It's a really long story," Neal revealed. Chase sighed.

"And when you met Emma…" he started to ask. Neal chuckled.

"No...I had no idea who she was at first. Fate loves irony," he mused.

"You know you can't tell anyone about this place when you leave, right?" Neal asked. Chase snorted, as he took a drink.

"Who would believe me?" he retorted. Neal nodded in agreement.

"So...you and Emma…" he started to say. Neal chuckled again.

"There is no me and Emma anymore. We have a kid together, that's it. I blew it with her big time. And...I'm sort of engaged," Neal revealed.

"Sort of?" Chase asked.

"Okay, I'm engaged. I just haven't told my son yet…or Emma for that matter. As you can see, Charmings are a bit overprotective when it comes to the people they let around them. Guess they have good reason though, if this situation is anything to go by," Neal explained. Chase nodded, remembering the sight of Emma's mother, who looked to be same age, by mother nonetheless, being tortured.

"Can I give you a bit of advice?" Neal asked. Chase shrugged.

"If you want to date Emma...don't try to use this situation to try and get close to her. She's vulnerable right now," Neal advised.

"I wouldn't do that and who says I want to date her?" Chase complained. Neal chuckled.

"Because if you weren't interested in her, you'd be running screaming for the town line," Neal replied. Chase tried to scoff, but he knew Neal was right. Emma was beautiful and intriguing and unlike any woman he had ever met. And now, he had a glimpse inside why she was so unique and while he was still baffled by it all, he was not interested in leaving just yet.

* * *

The fury in Charming's eyes was palpable, as he stormed up to the Tremaine mansion and banged on the front door. Emma and Leo hurried behind him, never having quite seen such rage in their dad. Sure, they had seen him angry at an enemy or foe before, but this was something else. Not that they blamed him. They were ready to explode on the Tremaines too after the video that they watched. Their wonderful mother, always so strong and brave, being beaten at the hands of Rodmilla Tremaine.

The door swung open to a smirking Drizella Tremaine and they weren't surprised when their father's hand went around the woman's neck.

"Where is she?!" he roared. Drizella smirked and used their proximity to press herself against him. He growled and pushed her away. It was clear she'd been expecting them, for the turquoise dress she wore was as tight and skanky as possible.

"I was wondering when you'd be along, Charming. I've been expecting you," she purred, as she sauntered to the server and opened a bottle of wine.

"Tell us where she is, whack job!" Emma spat angrily.

"You're not needed here, deputy. I was clear in the video," she said, as she poured two glasses of wine.

"Your dear, handsome father knows exactly what he must do if he wants to know where _she_ is," Drizella cooed, as she offered one of the glasses to David. He took it and threw it on her and she gasped, as the cold liquid stained her dress and slid uncomfortably down her dress, for it had a low collar in order to display an indecent amount of her cleavage. But she didn't anger and only smirked, as she picked up a towel and started dabbing the liquid from her chest.

"That anger and fire will make for a fun time later," she purred.

"Tell me where my wife is...you psychotic witch," he growled.

"There's only one way you're getting that information," she hissed back. He clenched his teeth.

"No...because we're going to tear this house apart if we have to," David growled, as Rodmilla Tremaine strode into the room.

"I do believe you're trespassing, Sheriff. Just because you're our town's law enforcement doesn't mean that you and your deputies can come barging onto private property without a warrant," Rodmilla said calmly. Leo produced an envelope from his back pocket and slapped into the woman's hand.

"With George out of the picture, we have a new District Attorney. And Mitchell Herman was only too happy to sign a warrant for the complete search of this property," David spat. Rodmilla smirked smugly, only unnerving them all. Her confidence was worrisome.

"You can't find her," Drizella taunted.

"I will always find her," David retorted, but the woman kept smirking.

"Not this time, Charming. We made sure of it. You _can't_ find her...unless…" Drizella taunted, as she reached out to stroke his handsome face, absolutely enthralled by the fury present on his features. He batted her hand away angrily.

"Unless you give me what I want," Drizella said, undressing him with her eyes. She had him this time...she was sure of it. Just a little more pushing...maybe another round of seeing his beloved suffer...and he would be hers. Her vibrant fantasies of bedding him would soon be a reality. No longer would she have to imagine feeling his hard, naked body against hers. No longer would she have to dream of his lips to be crushed against hers. No longer would she have to only fantasize of him thrusting inside her. It was so close to being real now that she could practically taste him on her tongue. She was an addict and Charming was her drug.

By the time she came out another of her delusions, they had searched everywhere.

The mansion was a mess, as the Sheriff and his deputies tossed the entire place. But Rodmilla cared not. The pain and frustration on their faces when they found nothing was the perfect revenge. Thanks to the potion they had used, they could be looking right at Snow and would never see her.

"She's…not here," Emma said, defeated.

"No...she's here. I feel it! I know she's here!" David cried.

"Listen to your daughter, Sheriff. Snow will not be found here," Rodmilla stated.

"Then I'm arresting you both," David growled. Rodmilla chuckled.

"Go ahead...and while we're in jail, your poor Snow will surely die without water and food," Rodmilla threatened. Emma tugged on his arm and kept him from charging at the evil woman.

"Dad...let's talk to Regina. If it's magic that's keeping us from Mom, then she might have found something," Emma whispered. David clenched his teeth.

"This isn't over. I will find her and when I do, I'm going to find the darkest corner to lock the two of you away forever for what you've done to my wife," he growled, as he stormed out with his deputies hot on his heels.

Drizella growled in frustration, as she collapsed against the door they had just stormed out of.

"I am so close, mother," she said dreamily.

"Yes...but not close enough," Rodmilla said, as she looked around her trashed home.

"They need to pay for their little stunt here," her voice taking on a lilt that Drizella recognized as the tone she took when she was about to do something devious. Drizella smirked.

"Let's make the princess pay," she said gleefully. Rodmilla smirked, as they went down into the cellar, the entrance to which was hidden by magic.

They unlocked the cell and glared down at their captive, whose arms were still suspended in her chains. Rodmilla knew by now her arms had to ache, as did her knees. She was finally suffering the agony she so deserved at her hand.

Snow lifted her head to glare defiantly at Rodmilla Tremaine. Her eyes were red and her beautiful face tear stained, but she had not lost her fire...yet

"You know, I really thought your husband would do right by you," she mused.

"He is doing right by me. He will _not_ give in to your deplorable daughter's demands," she hissed. Rodmilla smirked.

"So confident are you? I daresay after he has to watch you suffer again, he'll be knocking on my door soon enough," Rodmilla hissed, as she dragged the zipper down on Snow's dress, exposing her back, which was already marred with angry whiplashes from the last beating.

"Lucifer...roll the camera," she ordered, as her greasy henchman pointed the camera on her.

"Alas...here we are again, Prince Charming. I really thought you'd show more care for your darling wife. I gave you twelve hours, but you coming into my home with your disrespectful brats and trashing my mansion is an act that cannot go unpunished," she spat harshly.

"My daughter's demands are not unreasonable. One night with her and your princess goes free. But...I guess you've chosen for her to suffer again," Rodmilla leered.

"Charming...don't listen to her!" Snow pleaded, as a scream of pain cut off the rest of her words, as Rodmilla brought the whip down on her.

* * *

They had just arrived back at the station when their father collapsed again, his gut twisting with phantom pain. Everyone could only look on helplessly, as he suffered the knowledge that his beloved was being tortured again. He roared angrily and kicked his chair, breaking it to pieces, before putting his arms over his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" he apologized to his startled children.

"She's just in so much pain! They're doing it again!" he cried.

"Dad...you don't have to apologize," Emma soothed.

"She was there, Em. I felt it… and I just left!" he cried, as she hugged him.

"We'll find her. Regina's trying to find out what they might have used that could be blocking us," Emma reasoned. David breathed in relief, as the pain stopped and he swiped the tears away. He was slowly coming to the realization that he might have to do what Drizella wanted; that it might be the only way to save his wife. He swallowed the bile in his throat, for it made him want to wretch.

"Belle...it's Emma. Have you found anything?" she asked into her phone.

" _Nothing concrete yet, but we may be onto something. When you texted me and said your father felt her there, but you couldn't find her, Rumple thinks he might know why,"_ Belle said.

" _Miss Swan,"_ Gold said, as he was now on the line.

"You think you know how they could hide her?" Emma asked hopefully.

" _There are actually many ways to do so, but the only people capable of such potions are Regina and me. However...if you were to use alchemy to reverse engineer the right potion, then it could be exceedingly possible to hide her from any blood relatives,"_ Gold stated.

"Alchemy? Who in Storybrooke knows anything about alchemy?" Emma asked.

" _Only one person. Professor Claude Frollo. I believe he teaches science at the High School. Why he would help Rodmilla Tremaine though, I have no idea,"_ Gold informed.

"Thanks Gold. Thomas is out canvasing. I'll have him pay the professor a visit," Emma said, as she hung up and texted her Uncle, just as Graham trotted into the station with a large yellow envelope in his mouth. Regina and Robin followed him in.

"What do you have, boy?" Leo asked, as he took the envelope and looked inside. His heart dropped into his stomach, as he pulled out another DVD. David closed his eyes and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. He knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any less gut wrenching.

"We don't need to watch this," Regina refused.

"I need to see her," he said, choking back a sob.

"No, you're just going to torture yourself more!" Regina snapped, but Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it were you, I would need to see you too, even if it would cause me pain," Robin said.

"Aye lass, not that anyone needs to hear from me, but take it from someone whose lost the woman he loved. Let him watch it," Hook agreed. Emma sighed and put the DVD in the drive of her laptop, before pressing play.

" _Alas...here we are again, Prince Charming. I really thought you'd show more care for your darling wife. My daughter's demands are not unreasonable._ _I gave you twelve hours, but you coming into my home with your disrespectful brats and trashing my home is an act that cannot go unpunished._ _One night with her and your princess goes free. But...I guess you've chosen for her to suffer again,"_ Rodmilla leered.

" _Charming...don't listen to her!"_ Snow pleaded, as a scream of pain cut off the rest of her words, as Rodmilla brought the whip down on her. Fresh tears spilled down Charming's cheeks and that of Emma and Leo as well, who were grateful that Eva was not here this time, for she had been nearly inconsolable after the last video.

Snow's torture seemed to last forever, before Rodmilla finally stopped and sneered at the broken princess.

" _You have another tw_ _o_ _hours time, Sheriff and her suffering will begin anew at my hand. I highly suggest you consider meeting my daughter's demands if you care at all about your beloved,"_ Rodmilla spat, as the screen went dark. It shouldn't have been surprising when David let out the most anguished cry any of them had ever heard and everything on his desk went scattering to the floor, before he stormed out.

"Dad…" Emma cried. Regina stopped her from following.

"Let me...he needs someone that won't pull punches right now," Regina said, as she hurried out.

"David! David...where are you going?" Regina called after him, as he stormed out of the station.

"I can't take this anymore! I can't watch them torture the woman I love again!" he cried, as tears streamed down his face.

"We will find her. I'll get through whatever barrier is hiding her from us," Regina promised.

"Not soon enough," David choked, as he swiped his tears away.

"Then what are you going to do?" Regina challenged.

"You know what I'm going to do," he replied. He was already sick to his stomach over it, but if it was the only way to save Snow, then he would do it.

"You can't," Regina protested. He scoffed.

"Do you think I want to? The thought of it makes me want to throw up," he cried.

"But if it saves Snow...then I'll do it. I'll do anything...even if it means sleeping with that deranged bitch," he growled.

"It won't save her and you know that! You give her what she wants and she'll never stop. She won't tell you where Snow is. She'll just demand you to keep fucking her if you don't want them to torture your wife!" Regina reasoned.

"Then what do you suggest, Regina?! I can't let them keep torturing her! I can't let my children keep seeing their mother suffer!" he cried, as he slumped defeated into a chair.

"She said I can't find her. I always find her...why is this time different?" he cried.

"Yes...and Belle just texted me. She and Gold think there is a reason for that," Regina said.

"I could feel her in the house. But I couldn't find her. We combed every inch," David said in frustration.

"We know they're hiding her with magic though," Regina said.

"But how? Emma used her magic to scan the whole place, just like you taught her," David replied. Regina's eyes widened.

"And you said you felt her there...that you knew she was there," Regina stated. He sighed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I could feel her...I can always feel her," he tried to describe, but she waved him off.

"It's not crazy...not with you two. You felt it when she bit into the apple and she was miles away from you. I think I know why Emma couldn't find her. It fits with Gold's theory," Regina said.

"What? Tell me…" he demanded.

"If the Tremaines have her hidden with blood magic...then she could be right in front of you and you wouldn't see her," Regina deduced.

"I don't understand...if they hid her with blood magic, wouldn't that mean Emma or the twins would be the only ones that could find her?" he asked in confusion.

"Unless the person they procured the spell from knew how to do the reverse with blood magic. Something like that can only be done if the person is affluent with magic, which means me or Gold. But there is another way...through alchemy. Potion properties can be changed with alchemy," Regina replied.

"I don't understand," he said in confusion.

"Can you get me added to that warrant? I need to use _my_ magic to search for her. If the spell they used has been reverse engineered to do the opposite with blood magic, then Emma and the twins won't be able to find her, because they are her blood and there is a very specific spell I'll need to use," Regina explained.

"Screw the warrant. We're going there now. We find her tonight and they go down," David growled.

* * *

Snow sobbed, beyond the point of trying to remain resilient in front of the Tremaines. He arms were numb from hanging above her head, but the sharp, biting pain remained in her bleeding wrists.

"They were here...the looks on their faces, so broken and sad," Drizella goaded to the captive princess.

"He said he could actually feel you…" Drizella continued.

"Because Charming and I have a love and a connection that someone as evil as you could never comprehend," Snow drawled.

"He's so close to giving in…" Drizella taunted, as she stroked the princess' fair cheek.

"He'll be back before morning...I know it. He'll finally be in my bed tonight...all in the name of saving you," Drizella taunted gleefully, as Lucifer stumbled down the cellar stairs and into the cell.

"Zella...the Sheriff is back!" Lucifer exclaimed. She cackled.

"I knew it," she declared.

"No Zella...he brought his brats with him again and the Queen this time!" Lucifer panicked. The deranged smile melted from her face and was replaced by a crazed look.

"Guard her while I go deal with this," Drizella ordered.

"Charming!" Snow cried hoarsely. Drizella growled and backhanded the raven haired beauty again.

"Gag her," she spat, as her greasy cohort forced the cloth between Snow's teeth. The princess glared up at her with teary, but defiant emerald eyes. Drizella glowered at her, before storming up the stairs.

* * *

Drizella opened the door with a huff of annoyance, until she saw him and smiled seductively.

"Sheriff...back for more of me?" she purred, but he pushed passed her with Regina right behind him.

"Out of the way, you crazy bitch," Regina snapped, as she waved her hand, searching for any magic in the house.

"What is the meaning of this, Sheriff? Twice in one night is harassment," Rodmilla stated.

"Not when I know you're holding my wife against her will and torturing her!" David spat in return.

"There's magic here...it's a powerful spell," Regina said, as she searched the room.

"I am ordering you to leave now," Rodmilla bellowed. Emma raised her hand and the woman yelped, as she found herself in handcuffs.

"I've never seen anything like this kind of magic. Where did you get this spell?" Regina asked, glaring at Rodmilla. But the other woman was smug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she retorted.

"Gold says if it might be from Professor Frollo," Emma mentioned.

"Of course...alchemy is his specialty," Regina stated.

"You can't do this! Your precious Snow isn't here," Drizella lied, as she headed them off, as they came closer to the secret entrance to the cellar.

"Leo…" Emma said. His hand became alive with lightning, as he held it up to Drizella's face.

"Move...or I fry you and believe me, I'd love nothing more," he growled. She glared at him, but stepped aside, as Regina used her magic and revealed a hidden door behind the wall.

"Holy hell...it was here the whole time. I swear this wasn't here earlier!" Emma called.

"It's protected with reverse blood magic, which means it was protected from yours. It's not your fault," Regina replied, as she blasted the lock and it opened wide. They descended into the stairwell and into the cellar. Emma burst into the first room off to her right and flipped the light on, as her father went ahead.

"What the hell?" Emma asked incredulously, as she found the walls in the room to be plastered with various photos of her father and any newspaper article that he had ever been mentioned in. A lot of the photos had her mother in them as well, but she was violently scratched out of every single one.

"Secret crazy shrine to dad...yeah, I think this ranks up there with the creepiest things I've ever seen," Leo said.

" _SNOW!"_ they heard their father call and they hurried further into the cellar.

* * *

He swore he could hear his heart crack in two, as he lay eyes on his beautiful Snow, hanging painfully by her arms. The back of her dress was still open, exposing the wounds that had been inflicting upon her mercilessly.

"Snow…" he cried brokenly, as he knelt beside her. Regina waved her hand and the chains snapped. David caught her in his arms and cradled her gently, before caressing her face, after gently tugging the gag from her mouth.

"Snow…" he said, rousing her and watching her emerald opened open. She gazed up at him and parted her lips.

"Charming…" she uttered weakly.

"Yes, my darling," he whispered.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked. A couple tears slipped down his cheeks and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No...it's really me," he promised.

"You found me…" she said, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I only wish I had found your sooner," he choked.

"Not your fault…" she whispered, as she started to fade back into unconsciousness.

"Regina...can you heal her?" he pleaded with teary eyes. Regina knelt beside them and her hand glowed, as she waved it over Snow's wounds. But she became very frustrated when it wasn't working.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"I...I don't know…" Regina stammered, as Leo dragged Lucifer into the cell, already cuffed and threw him down.

"Caught him trying to escape the premises. Good thing I'm faster," Leo hissed, as he glared down at him.

"Where is that deranged bitch and her evil mother?" David asked.

"Already cuffed and waiting to be hauled off to the station," Emma answered, as she joined them.

"Where is the weapon they used on her?" Regina growled at the cowering man.

"I think I found it," Emma said, as she held up a harshly woven whip. She swallowed thickly, trying to hold back her tears at the thought of the horror her mother had been through.

Regina took it from her and it glowed, as she waved her hand over it.

"Damn her…" Regina cursed.

"What is it?" David asked.

"That bitch had the whip enchanted so wounds from it can't be healed with magic," Regina said in frustration.

"No...there has to be something we can do," David pleaded.

"Do you think Eva's powers might work?" Leo asked.

"Her healing powers are the most powerful I've ever seen. It's worth a shot," Regina replied.

"They are standing by at the hospital...but maybe we should see if Eva can heal some of the wounds before we move her," Emma suggested.

"Moving her now might make the wounds worse," Leo agreed.

"I'll be right back," Regina said, as she poofed out.

Emma knelt beside her father and put her hand on his shoulder, leaning her head against him.

"I should have gotten to her sooner," he sobbed.

"Oh Daddy...this isn't your fault," she soothed.

"I can't lose her, Em...I can't," he cried.

"And you won't. Mom is a fighter and Eva and Paul will know exactly how to make her better," she promised, as she hugged him tightly.

Regina returned with Paul and Eva in tow only minutes later.

"Mom…" Eva cried, as she knelt on the other side of her father.

"Oh Mom…" Eva repeated, as she choked back a sob.

"My powers couldn't heal her...but your healing powers are much more powerful than mine. I know we're asking to take on this pain…" Regina said gently.

"You don't have to ask. I'll do anything to help Mom," Eva interrupted, as her hands glowed with the soft pink energy they had come to associate with her. Her hands hovered over her mother's back and the concentration on her face was evident. The wounds resisted her magic, but she poured everything she had into it and slowly the wounds started to close.

Eva collapsed in exhaustion and Leo kept her from falling back. The wounds had closed, but were still visible, though decidedly much better.

"I...I couldn't get all of it," Eva stammered.

"You healed wounds that were resistant to magic. Believe me, you did more than anyone could ask," Regina insisted.

"She's right angel...you did so good…" Charming cried in relief, as Paul moved into examine her and take her vitals. He nodded positively.

"Her pulse was thready when we got here and now it's stable. I want to do a full work up at the hospital, but I'd say the worst of it was healed. It's safe to move her," Paul said, as they heard the ambulance sirens getting closer. As gently as possible, Charming lifted his beloved into his arms and carried her from the cellar. As he emerged, he cast a murderous glower at the Tremaine's, who remained smug at the sight of the unconscious princess they had delighted in tormenting.

Paul joined him in the ambulance with Snow, as it sped off toward the hospital.

Leo glared at the two women responsible for all of this, as Emma read them their rights and they marched them out to the patrol car...


	64. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 64! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 _ **There is also a steamy Snowing scene in this chapter. It is marked if that's not your thing and you'd like to skip it.**_

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Sugarbesos: Wow, thanks! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story.**

 **Guest: Yep, that was a lot of action. Xander got away with taking George out, but he's on thin ice with David so that remains to be seen. And yes, I plan to do my take on all 6+ seasons.**

 **Emma: I know, it was a tough chapter. But there's lots of Snowing in this chapter to make up for it. :)**

 **Andria: Yes, they found Snow. It was a tough chapter, but there's lot of Snowing in this chapter to make up for it.**

 **TericlarissaOUAT: Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **Misscam: Yeah, it was a tough time for Snow. But this chapter will make up for it with lots of Snowing. :)**

 **barratta Jennifer: Thanks!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, it was an intense chapter again. Things calm down briefly in this chapter and there's lot of Snowing to make up for the last chapter. I wanted to keep the theme that they could feel each other's pain. I'm glad you like that. I think you'll enjoy the Snowing reunion in this chapter. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 64: Safe and Sound

"Keep moving," Emma growled, as she pulled Drizella along by the arm, as the woman dragged her feet.

"This is police brutality," she claimed, as Emma tossed her into the cell.

"Oh trust me, lady, you haven't seen police brutality," Emma hissed, as her brother shoved Rodmilla into the cell with her daughter.

"I want my phone call, deputies. I'll be calling my lawyer," Rodmilla snapped.

"You mean George? He's a vegetable now so you'll have to find a new one," Emma replied.

"Yeah and good luck on finding one besides him that will want to defend you after what you did to our mother," Leo growled.

"Then you found her, Swan?" Hook asked. Emma looked at him, kind of surprised by his obvious genuine concern. She sighed.

"Yeah...she's on the way to the hospital with dad," Emma said.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked, casting a glance at the evil women in the cell next to him.

"She will be," Emma said with certainty and a glare to Rodmilla.

"This bitch used an enchanted whip so the wounds couldn't be healed with magic. But fortunately, my sister's healing powers are pretty strong and she healed the worst of it," Emma explained.

"I'm glad…" he said and she looked at him suspiciously.

"I bare no ill will toward your parents," he assured and she nodded curtly. Rodmilla cleared her throat rudely.

"My phone call, deputy," she demanded. Emma glared at her and handed her phone to the woman.

"Call whatever lawyer you want. It won't change the fact that you're going to prison for a really long time," Emma hissed.

As Rodmilla made her call all seven dwarves came into the station, pick axes in hand.

"Whoa guys...as entertaining as it might be, what's with the pick axes?" Leo asked.

"Relax junior...Charming called us. He wants them moved to the prison tonight to ensure maximum security," Leroy said gruffly.

"Yeah, the pick axes are just for show and intimidation," Happy added.

"With the reminder that they can shatter diamonds into fairy dust," Doc chimed in.

"So imagine what they can do to flesh," Leroy growled.

"Look Mother...Snow White's midgets are here to defend her honor. How cute," Drizella goaded.

"Oh you truly must be off your rocker, lass. It seems unwise to mock one with such a weapon," Hook chimed in.

"The pirate's right. Just give me a reason, lady," Leroy growled.

"You have to come! I demand you post our bond!" Rodmilla was heard, as she yelled into the phone. Leroy smirked, as she hung up in frustration.

"No one wants to work for you after you tortured their Mayor and Princess. I'm shocked," he deadpanned.

"You can't deny us council!" she spat.

"Actually...we can, cause Charming sent us here as the Royal Guard. Since Storybrooke isn't normal, as Sheriff and Prince, he can decide how to treat a crime at his discretion. By rules of this realm or ours," Bashful explained shyly.

"He's choosing our land on this one and charging you with crimes against the crown, for the kidnapping, torture, and attempted murder of Princess Snow," Happy continued.

"That's a life sentence," Doc added.

"He can't do this!" Rodmilla growled.

"He can. With Snow out of commission momentarily, Regina's in charge and she already signed the order," Grumpy snapped, as Emma and Leo opened the cell and cuffed them again.

"You won't get away with this," Drizella hissed.

"Quit yer bitchin' and consider yourselves lucky. Any other royals would charge you with treason and I don't think I have to tell you the punishment for that," Leroy growled.

"But Charming knew even after everything you put Snow through, she would still be merciful, not that you deserve it," Happy added, as they led them out to the van to take them to the prison.

Thomas and Ruby came into the station, just as the Tremaine's were being hauled out to Leroy's van.

"Hey...did you find Professor Frollo?" Emma asked.

"No...and I don't think we will," Thomas replied.

"But he wouldn't have left Storybrooke? Would he?" Leo asked.

"Not without losing his memories," Emma stated.

"I tracked his scent to the Tremaine house and then the trail goes cold," Ruby said.

"So...maybe they're hiding him too? Maybe they forced him to help," Leo suggested.

"I don't think so. Remember, the potion they used blocked me from picking up any trace of your mother there," Ruby reminded.

"So what...he just disappeared?" Emma asked.

"Close," Thomas said, as he held up an evidence bag. Inside was a gold, ornate looking key.

"What the hell does that open?" Emma asked.

"A portal to the Land of Untold Stories," Thomas replied.

"The what?" Leo asked.

"It's a realm where a person can go to get away from life if it's not going their way. Time is frozen there too. It's like pressing pause," Thomas explained.

"How do you know this? And where did Rodmilla get something like that?" Emma asked.

"Because it belong to Ella's father. He passed it down to her. She even considered using it once back in our land before we met to escape her stepmother," Thomas explained.

"Let me guess, the old lady stole it from her," Emma deduced.

"Bingo," Thomas replied.

"So you think Frollo made the potion for them and then escaped?" Leo asked.

"Would you want to be around? He had to know Rodmilla would fail and your father would rip anyone that helped hurt your mother to shreds," Thomas surmised. Emma snorted.

"Yeah, he better never come back if he knows what's good for him," Emma grumbled.

"I'm going to lock this up and then give it to Regina in the morning to lock away in her vault," Thomas said. Emma sighed tiredly.

"We'll deal with the paperwork later. You two go on to the hospital," he urged.

"Thanks Uncle," Leo said, as they headed out to the bug.

* * *

Snow jerked awake with a gasp, as she took in deep breaths of air. The steady beat of the heart rate monitor clued her into her location. A hospital room. She was hooked up to an IV drip and the three cots were positioned haphazardly in her room made her put a hand to her heart. Her grown children slept on them, indicating that it was probably the middle of the night. She instantly took comfort in the warm body next to her. It was no surprise to her that Charming was in bed with her. It was against hospital policy, but she doubted anyone dared to deny her husband anything, including his need to hold her. She shifted slightly, noticing she was a little achy, but knew she should be in much worse shape. Thanks to her daughter though, she was mostly healed.

"Snow…" he moaned.

"Shh...I'm all right," she assured.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to get a nurse?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine Charming, I promise," she said, as he gazed at her. She could tell there were dried tear tracks on her face and that made her heart ache. He had been through just as much as she had emotionally, though he would tell her he was fine and fuss over her, she knew.

"I'm fine, my love," she assured again.

"I'm not even sure the IV is necessary," she added.

"You were dehydrated. You need to rest," he stressed.

"Well, I rest best when you're holding me," she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The morning after Snow's Rescue**_

 _ **Just Outside Granny's**_

Emma stared at her ex in disbelief, as he explained his plans to her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. He sighed.

"Emma...she's my fiance. This is going to be a lot for her to understand, but I have to tell her. She knows I have a son now. She wants to meet him," Neal said.

"So when things calm down, we all take a trip to New York! Bringing her here is a bad idea! I already have two outsiders to deal with and I don't need a third!" Emma cried.

"You won't have to worry about her. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me, which means the people of Storybrooke have nothing to fear," Neal reasoned.

"Too many people already know about this place!" Emma hissed.

"I think you're being a little over dramatic, don't you?" he chided. She looked at him in disbelief.

"A little over dramatic? My family has been through literal hell the last few days!" she reminded.

"I know...and I'm not being insensitive to that. But the women who did that to your mother weren't outsiders," he reminded. She sighed.

"When is she getting here?" Emma asked. But Neal winced, as he saw his fiance approaching and smiling at him.

"Hey baby," she cooed, as he kissed her cheek.

"Guess you had no trouble finding it," he mentioned.

"Well, I was starting to think that your directions were wrong, because all I was seeing was woods and then poof, there was the welcome sign. This is such a cute little town," she gushed.

"Tamara, this is Emma. Emma...this is my fiance, Tamara," he introduced them.

"Of course, Henry's mother. So nice to meet you," she said, as she shook the blonde's hand.

"Likewise," Emma replied tightly. This woman was causing her superpower to go crazy with alarm.

"Where is Henry? I'm anxious to meet him," Tamara said. More alarm bells went off inside Emma's head.

"My brother is bringing him to the diner," Emma said. Ruby had dropped Henry off at the hospital this morning to see her parents.

"Should we order breakfast?" Neal asked, pointing at the diner.

"Actually, I brought bagels from New York. I thought we could go over to the inn?" she asked. Neal shrugged, as Henry came hurrying up to them, ahead of Leo.

"Hey mom...hi Dad!" he called.

"Hey buddy," Neal greeted, as Leo came to stand beside Emma.

"How's Mom?" Emma asked. He smiled.

"She's good. Eva's pretty sure Paul is going let Dad take her home this morning, which is good, because she wants nothing more to do with the hospital," Leo replied, as he gestured to the woman he didn't recognize that Neal was introducing his nephew to.

"Oh...Neal's fiance from New York," she said, wincing in wait for the exclamation she was sure was coming.

"What?" he exclaimed, but quieted when Emma put her hands up.

"I know, but he just sprung this one me this morning. She just showed up," Emma hissed.

"Dad is gonna flip! That's three outsiders now and that's not including Clayton, the Dragon, and his lackeys," Leo said.

"He's going to tell her too," Emma whispered and then winced again, as her brother's eyes got as big as saucers.

"What?!" he exclaimed, drawing attention, so he quickly lowered his voice.

"Is he crazy?" he hissed.

"She's his fiance. He doesn't want any secrets from her. I get that," she reasoned. He sighed, but didn't say anymore, as they walked over to the inn with them.

"You're welcome to join us for breakfast," Neal said.

"Oh...I should get to the station," Emma replied.

"Please Mom," Henry pleaded.

"I can cover by myself for a couple hours," Leo said, as Granny came over from the diner side with a bag and coffee for him.

"I put some grapes and a banana with your bear claws. Your mother will be none too happy with me if I just feed you a sack of sugar," Granny chided. He rolled his eyes playfully, but smiled at her.

"Thanks Granny," he said.

"I guess I can stay for a bit if you've got things covered," Emma said. He nodded.

"You two are both deputies?" Tamara asked curiously. They nodded.

"Yeah and Gramps is Sheriff," Henry chimed in.

"Wow...family business I see," she replied.

"Okay, yeah...bagels sound great," Emma interrupted, as she shared a look with her brother, before they parted ways. Leo was off to the station and Emma was facing probably one of the most uncomfortable breakfasts ever.

* * *

Snow sat impatiently on the exam table, as Paul finished checking her vitals.

"So...can I go home today? I feel normal," she insisted. He smiled.

"Well, Eva healed most of the trauma, so you're definitely weeks ahead on recovery, physically. I want you to take it easy, but I think you'll be okay to go home today," he answered.

"Don't worry, she won't be lifting a finger," David promised.

"Charming, that's not what he said," Snow chided playfully, as he wrapped his arms around her. Paul smiled.

"I want you both to try and take it easy today. Physically you're fine, but you both have emotional trauma from everything that happened," he warned. Snow glanced at her husband.

"I think we'll be okay, as long as we have each other," she said. He nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead. Paul smiled.

"I have no doubts, but stay home today and humor your children," he replied. They nodded.

"Paul...how is your father?" Snow asked carefully. The doctor sighed.

"Physically, he's fine and still a man that will always choose power over family," Paul said regrettably.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you," Snow replied.

"It's okay, I'm fine and I guess I have some extra years now. He'll never be my family, but that's okay, because I think I've found a new one anyway," he replied with a smile. They smiled back.

"Definitely," David said.

"I'll go get Snow's discharge papers," Paul said. David grabbed the bag of clothes Eva had dropped off for her and helped her out of the hospital gown so she could get dressed. Paul returned when she was finished with her papers and a wheelchair, much to Snow's annoyance. But she let her husband wheel her out to his truck in it to humor him. She really did love how protective he was and she indulged his need to take care of her after her ordeal.

She was very much looking forward to going home, but mostly because she knew her wonderfully loving, handsome husband wouldn't be leaving her side. The drive home was short and she didn't protest when he carried her inside the house and to their bedroom. She knew he needed this more than she did so she did not tell him that she was perfectly capable of walking. He gently placed her on the bed and gazed down at her with such reverence that it took her breath away.

"I'm okay, my sweet prince. I'm where I belong again; in your arms," she whispered.

"But you almost weren't," he choked out. She stroked his handsome face.

"You found me," she reminded.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked, falling into their familiar repartee.

"Never...not even for a second," she whispered in reply. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her breathless. When their lips parted, he gazed at her as if she was the most precious treasure in the all the realms. And to him, she was exactly that. She gazed back at him with a most similar look, for he was everything to her too and more. And she saw the unshed tears in his eyes, the guilt, and she knew she must kiss it away.

"My love…" she prompted him.

"I didn't find you soon enough," he said, the guilt nearly consuming him. She resisted the urge to instantly quash his statements and let him pour his heart out first.

"I...I felt it. I felt that you were in pain...so much pain...and I was paralyzed, because I couldn't do anything to stop it!" he cried. She stroked his handsome face and gently wiped away his tears.

"Please don't blame yourself. You did not do this to me," she implored,

"No, but it was done to you, _because_ of me," he spat, disgusted with himself.

"No, it was done, because that woman is psychotic and she's in prison now where she belongs," Snow insisted, but he didn't look convinced.

"I won't have you blaming yourself. You saved me, like you always do. You're my hero," she said, looking at him with adoration. He leaned in and kissed her again and Snow hummed passionately, as he moved his lips over hers, kissing her deeply.

"Do you have to get back to the station right away?" she inquired, with half lidded eyes. He smirked.

"No...Emma and Leo have forbidden me to leave your side today. They're taking care of things and Regina has Summer with her today," he replied. She smiled.

"Good...because I need my husband in bed with me, preferably with...no clothes," she said, a tempting lilt in her voice. He smiled.

"As much as I'd love that, Paul was pretty insistent that you rest with no strenuous activity," he reminded her. She smirked and put her lips to his ear.

"That's why I expect you to do all the...work, my love," she whispered. His eyes widened and then he grinned at her.

"I could never deny you anything, my darling," he said, as he stood up and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. She knew how much she loved to watch and he was determined to fulfill her every desire.

Snow's eyes drank him in greedily, as the shirt slipped off his strong shoulders and fell forgotten to the floor. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, as she gazed hungrily at his shirtless form and all the gorgeous, toned muscles. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping, as he slowly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He discarded them, leaving him in just his underwear. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her passionately.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Snow gasped pleasurably, as he nipped at her neck and she felt his growing arousal against her stomach. For her, it was one extreme to another. The Tremaines had tortured her and she had been in pure hell, not just physically, but emotionally, knowing that they were torturing her husband with things they were doing to her; things he had not been able to stop. But now...in his arms was pure heaven.

"Make love to me…" she pleaded in a breathless whisper. He responded by furiously undoing her green cardigan and shoving it off her shoulders. He cupped her breasts through her bra and kissed the tops of them feverishly.

They were well aware that Dr. Sakura had implored that Snow get her rest, but he knew his wife. She would not rest until she got what she wanted and right now, that was him making love to her. He wanted the same, of course. After what she had been through, he wanted her in his arms and wanted to bring her nothing but pleasure.

He reluctantly pulled away temporarily to pulled her skirt down her shapely legs. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but bit her bottom lip, as her husband pulled her leggings down next, before climbing back onto the bed, between her parted legs.

He devoured her lips again and unhooked her bra.

"Charming…" she mewled, as his lips closed around one of her nipple and she combed her fingers through his sandy hair, as he suckled her sweet flesh, while his hand fondled the other.

"So beautiful…" he rasped, as he his tongue lapped at the swell of her other breast and his breath teased the nipple. She whimpered and bucked her hips against his. He gave her what she wanted, as his fingers slipped inside her underwear, instantly coated with her wetness.

"Oh Charming…please…" she begged, as he pressed his thumb against her clit and thrust two fingers inside her.

"As you command me, my darling," he whispered sultrily in her ear. She gasped, as he almost ripped her soaked panties off and then lifted her into his arms.

"I don't want to irritate your wounds," he told her, as he lifted her into his lap so she was straddling him. Snow moaned loudly, as he thrust inside her slick tunnel. The slapping of flesh and moans of pleasure were the only sounds in the bedroom, as he took her. Snow writhed against him and cried out in pleasure each time his hips smacked against hers. She hooked her arms around his neck and her breasts brushed against his chest, as she sought his lips. He kissed her passionately, as he made love to her. Their lips parted and he pressed his forehead against hers, as they panted together. His thrusts became more frantic, as they both neared the edge.

"Charming!" Snow screamed, as she became lost in a haze of pleasure.

"Mine Snow...you're mine. And you're the only woman I'll ever be with...ever," he whispered.

"Uhhh...oh Gods!" she screamed, as she came. He held her, as she thrashed and continued his undulating rhythm, the sweet smacking of her flesh against his driving him onto the edge.

"I...I want to make you come...for me…" she pleaded.

"I need to make you come," she begged. He released her and pulled out briefly, still hard as a rock and Snow tackled him, pressing him to the bed, as she quite literally slammed him inside her to the hilt. She braced herself on his abs and found an energy he didn't know she'd have after her ordeal. But she rode him fiercely, rolling her hips over his in an almost punishing pace.

"You are mine, Charming...you will come only for me…" she hissed, as she pulled him almost all the way out, before slamming him back in. She grinded his cock against that most sensitive spot in her core and listened to him do the screaming this time, as she quaked and squeezed around him. She knew he was almost there and she knew for sure he would have nail marks on his hips after this, for she gripped him even tighter and rode him harder.

"Snow…" he cried.

"Yes...tell me, my love…" she demanded.

"Gods Snow…" he screamed, as he gripped the sheets. She smiled at the scene beneath her. He was so handsome...but he simply took her breath away at the moment. So beautiful just at the edge and ready to come undone, his face bright with pleasure, lips parted, and cheeks flushed. And she was in heaven. After the hell she'd been in, she'd found heaven again in his arms. Heaven was his lips leaving trails of fire on her body in their wake. Heaven was his hands on her and all over. Heaven was him staring into her eyes with so much love that it took her breath away. And heaven was him buried deeply inside her, surrendered completely to her, as she claimed him, their bodies one just as their hearts and minds.

"Snow...Snow…" he screamed, as he teetered on the edge.

"Charming…" she answered with an impassioned gasp.

"Come for me…" she commanded, as she pulled him out again and then slid onto him again, squeezing him inch by inch. He exploded inside her at that point and she watched him come with glee, drinking in the beautiful sight, knowing she was the only one that would ever do this to him.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

She collapsed atop him, as he came down. He slung his arm around her waist and cuddled her close. She pressed sensual kisses along his neck, as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their unclothed bodies. If there was one thing she loved, it was having time to cuddle with him after their lovemaking. And since he did not plan on leaving her side today, she could relish being in his arms all day.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Mendell, everything came back normal on your tests. I don't see a reason to keep you any longer," Paul said, as he finished their visitor's exam.

"I can't believe how fast I recovered after surgery," Greg mentioned. Paul kept a neutral expression.

"You're young and in good health. That always helps tremendously in these situations. I don't see a reason that you can't be on your way," Paul replied.

"Thank you Doctor. This seems like such a nice town though. I might stick around for a few days and take in the scenery," Greg said. Paul forced a tight smile.

"Of course, I'll be back with your release papers," Paul said. Once he was gone, Greg pulled his phone out and dialed "Her".

"Hey...they're releasing me today," he said.

" _Good. Neal's gone with the kid right now. I'm at the inn, room two,"_ she replied. He smirked.

"See you soon," he replied.

* * *

Snow moaned sleepily, as she woke up. She smiled, for she was blissfully nestled against her husband and her smile widened, as she felt his lips on her neck. Her emerald eyes fluttered open to meet his breathtaking cerulean eyes.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" he asked tenderly.

"Wonderful, my love," she answered, as she drew his lips into a passionate kiss. She pulled him down flush against her and moved her lips over his feverishly. He surrendered to her, moaning into her kiss, as she nipped at his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. He granted her such and their tongues danced, their breathing becoming ragged and impassioned. Their lips parted, as their lungs demanded air and she held his face in her hands, gazing up at him with a reverence that took his breath away.

"I love you so much…" he breathed. She smiled and caressed his handsome face.

"And I you, my sweet Charming," she replied with a bright smile. But guilt and sorrow marred his features once again.

"What you went through…I can't get it out of my head. I've never felt so helpless," he stammered.

"No...I won't have you keep doing this to yourself. I'm okay...I'm better than okay now," she insisted.

"I'm home and I'm in your arms, where I belong. We made passionate, incredible love as we always do. I'm the luckiest woman in all the realms, because you're mine and now, my wonderful, handsome husband is going to help take a very long, hot shower," she said, grinning sly at him.

"Then when our beautiful children and grandchild get home, we're going to enjoy some much needed family time together, while the people actually responsible for putting _us_ through hell are going to rot in a prison cell," she stated firmly. He gazed at her in awe, wondering how she could be so strong, but then he knew the answer to that. This was his Snow and she had always been so strong, no matter what they had faced.

"Let's be happy, my love. It's always the best revenge on those that have wronged us," she reminded. He smiled and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She caressed his face tenderly, as their lips parted.

"Now, I'd very much enjoy your company in the shower, my prince," she tempted, as she got out of bed and sauntered toward the bathroom and he hurried in behind her.

* * *

Neal winced, as Tamara glared at him and he closed Henry's book. He had explained everything to her after Emma and Henry had left.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?" she growled.

"Honey...I know how it sounds," he started to say.

"Do you? Because insane is one word that comes to mind!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, but it doesn't mean it isn't true," he responded.

"Neal, do you take me for a fool? You just told me that this town is full of fairytale characters, that you're one too, and your father is Rumpelstiltskin!" she exclaimed.

"You're right, it's crazy! But around here, believing is seeing, so I wouldn't blame you if you want to go back to New York right now. But if you stay, I can promise you that I can prove that everything I'm saying is real," Neal pleaded, as he took her hand.

"Neal...our life is in New York...not here," she complained.

"And if it wasn't for Henry, I'd completely agree. We'd leave and never look back. But I will not knowingly abandon my son the way my Dad abandoned me," he insisted. She sighed.

"Then let's take him with us! This town is crazy! It can't be good for him," she reasoned.

"We can't do that! He loves his family and that would be kidnapping," he reminded.

"Not if you get an attorney. His mother is delusional and no judge would rule against you," Tamara stressed.

"Emma is not delusional," he snapped. Tamara scoffed.

"She thinks her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," Tamara spat.

"Then let's stick around a couple days. You can meet her family. I promise the proof is there," he replied. She sighed.

"Fine...but I still think you need to get a family law attorney," she replied. He kissed her cheek.

"It will all make sense, I promise," he replied.

"Okay...so you're going to Emma's parent's house for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah...you can come, you know," he suggested. She smiled.

"I'm just not ready. It's a lot to take in. Maybe next time," she said. He nodded in understanding.

"Okay...I'll see you later," he replied, as he kissed her quickly and left the inn. A few moments later, there was a knock at her door. She opened it and let Greg in.

"Hey...he's gone?" Greg asked.

"For a couple hours at least," she replied, as he kissed her and shut the door.

* * *

"Hi Dad!" Henry greeted, as he answered the door.

"Hey kid…" Neal said, as he came inside the Charming household. It was quiet, but he noticed the Charmings in the backyard with David at the grill.

"Uh...I didn't know what to bring so I grabbed some beer and chips," he said, as Emma came inside and shed her coat.

"That's great, it will go good with burgers and hot dogs," Emma said, as she took his offerings to the kitchen.

"Gramps is grilling. He doesn't want Grams cooking so she can rest and she's humoring him," Henry chimed in, as Neal chuckled.

"Yeah and since my dad can make pancakes and grill meat, we opted for burgers," Emma explained.

"Burgers are great...burgers are normal," he mentioned.

"So I take it you told Tamara and considering she's not here, it probably didn't go over too well," she mentioned.

"I'm not sure we should talk about this," he replied.

"But we need to. Henry, take the cheese slices out to your Gramps and peel the plastic off for him," Emma instructed.

"You know, you can just tell me you need to talk without me. I'm ten, not dumb," he piped in. They chuckled once he was gone.

"Damn...he is definitely ours," Neal said, pride in his voice. She smiled.

"Yeah…" she agreed.

"So…" Emma pressed. He sighed.

"She thought it was all crazy. I'm mean...can you blame her? My dad is Rumpelstiltskin and your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," Neal said.

"No...but I need to know she's not going to run out of here telling people. Or that she's not going to record magic happening on camera or something," Emma said.

"She won't. She really just wants us to go back to New York, but she knows I have a son now," Neal said, avoiding eye contact. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Don't freak out, but she suggested I get an attorney to work out a custody agreement," he started to say, but he put his hand up.

"But I'm not going to...I'm not going to do that. You raised Henry and Storybrooke is his home. I'd never try to change that. Tamara just needs time to come to terms with everything," he explained.

"I hope so. And none of this crap about custody and attorneys to my parents," Emma advised.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he assured. She nodded.

"I believe you, but my parents have been through hell and hearing something like that right now will probably just lead to them grabbing their weapons. I'm trying to get them to take it easy for a few days," she said protectively. He smiled.

"You really love them," he mentioned. She nodded.

"My family is everything to me. For the first ten years of my life, all I wanted was my parents. Then I got them and I'm not giving them up. Not to some creepy Collector, not to some psychotic obsessed bitch, and not to anyone else," she said.

"And you won't have to. Tamara isn't a threat," he insisted.

"You better be right," she answered, as her family filed inside with cooked food and conversation. They gathered around the table to eat and enjoy a quiet evening as a family. To them, there was no better way to spend the night.


	65. Like Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the

many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 65! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **barratta Jennifer: Yes, Neal will be there. This will not be a Swanfire story, but Neal is still Henry's father so it's only right he get to know his son. :)**

 **Sugarbesos: Aw, thanks! So glad you love it and you're most welcome. I enjoy writing it. :)**

 **Andria: Glad you like the family moments and yep, they're in jail for the long haul :)**

 **Emma: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **MistressofArts88: Wow thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so much! It's always good to hear that it keeps people on the edge of their seats. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, this is just a tiny lapse in the action, before things heat up again with Greg and Tamara in town. There's quite a bit of fluff in this chapter too and a bit of drama. Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 65: Like Yesterday

 _ **The next morning**_

Snow and David got out of his truck, as he parked at the prison and they joined hands, standing before the old warehouse turned maximum security prison. Inside housed those that had committed heinous acts on the upper level. The lower level made up lesser criminals that were serving shorter sentences.

They were guarded by former Royal guard soldiers loyal to Snow and Charming. The upper level was also guarded by such, but also protected with magic on the cells to prevent from any magical being if they were to try and free these offenders.

Storybrooke had quite a few troublemakers, but they mostly made up the bottom level. However, they had a few residents in the top level. The two guards nodded respectfully to the royal pair, as they entered the facility. Snow took a deep breath, intending to take the stairs to the top level, but David pulled her back.

"Snow…" he said, as she turned to him with questioning eyes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. They're never getting out of here. They'll never hurt you again, not as long as there is breath in my body," he said fiercely. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"I know my love, but I need to see them. I need them to see that they didn't break me; that they didn't break _us_ ," she said. He cupped her face in his hands.

"They could never break _us_. Nothing can do that," he assured. She smiled.

"I know...and maybe I'm petty, but I want to flaunt it a little," she said. He smiled back.

"You are not petty," he assured.

"I have some choice words for them. Torturing me physically was bad enough, but they tortured my husband and my children emotionally and for that, I want to face them and assure them that if they ever do anything like that to you or our babies again that I will kill them," she said fiercely. He hugged her close.

"They tortured you physically. You don't have to diminish that for my sake, my darling," he assured.

"I'm not, but you don't need to diminish what they did to you for my sake either. What they did you...to make it so you couldn't find me, even though you knew I was there," she said. He closed his eyes. It had been the worst two days of his life.

"I know you, Charming. I know that was like your own personal hell," she said. He looked down and then back up at her.

"And don't even get me started on what she was trying to make you do all in the name of saving me. I need this," she pleaded. He nodded and laced his fingers with hers, before the ascended the stairs together.

He walked to the two cells first, enduring Rodmilla's glower, which he had been expecting. But the absolute crazed look on Drizella's face was reason for pause. Whatever meds they had forced her to take definitely were not working.

"Charming...I knew you couldn't get enough of me," she hissed, as she reached for him, but he was standing back far enough that she couldn't reach.

"I'm not here for you," he assured, as he put his hand out. Snow took it, as she stepped into the light to face her tormentors. Drizella clenched her teeth and the crazed look in her eyes intensified like gasoline thrown on a fire.

"Well...aren't you the brave one. I much prefer you a quivering and sobbing mess on your knees before me," Rodmilla hissed. Charming started toward her to defend his wife, but Snow held him back. Snow smiled at the evil woman.

"As hard as you tried, Rodmilla, you didn't break me. You failed," Snow said smugly. But Rodmilla laughed at the princess.

"Oh my dear, you were most certainly broken or you have been once your dear husband met our demands. He was quite close, you know and I most certainly broke him," Rodmilla said smugly, as he glared at her. Drizella gleefully piled on.

"Mother is right. Had he not found you that night, he'd be mine now," she claimed.

"He will never be yours, you crazy bitch," Snow snapped.

"And neither of you will ever see the outside of this cell again," Snow promised.

"We shall see, my dear," Rodmilla hissed in return. Snow turned her head to the deranged woman in the cell beside her.

"I swear...I'll make you pay for this, Snow White," Drizella growled, before looking at Charming.

"And I will get what I want," she promised.

"For your sake, you better hope you don't get out of here, because if you come near my Charming ever again, I won't miss you on purpose this time. I'll put an arrow through you," Snow promised in return. Drizella's eyes flashed, as she reached for Snow's neck, but Charming pulled her back. The woman screamed and cursed them in a psychotic rage that was truly frightening.

"She has a good chance at that insanity defense," David said, as he led his wife down the stairs.

"Just as long as she can never come near you again," she replied, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Never...she's never getting out of here," he promised, as he kissed her. She smiled, as their lips parted.

"Let's go home," she suggested, as he put his arm around her and she leaned against him, as they left.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Marco's shop in the bug. After another of the world's most uncomfortable breakfast with Neal and his fiance at the diner, she had dropped Henry off at school. Henry had been extra affection with several hugs before he had gone into school. Instinctively her little boy knew that Tamara's presence was unnerving. And she didn't think it was because Neal had moved on from her, not after all she had learned about his reasons that day. No, it was Tamara that was unnerving. That woman was hiding something and so the fact that Neal told her everything sent her anxiety through the roof. It was barely two in the afternoon and she was tempted to head to the Rabbit Hole already for a drink. She wouldn't of course, because she would soon be picking Henry up from school.

The day showed no improvement when she got a text from a number she didn't recognize, asking her to come to Marco's shop. She'd been at the station, trying to distract herself with paperwork and was glad that Leo offered to take a call that had come in late that morning. She just wasn't up to the normal Sheriffing business today.

She thought about ignoring the unknown text, but it gnawed at her and though she had a feeling that answering the text would only make the day worse, she soon found herself in front of Marco's.

"Hello?" she called into the vacant shop. She heard shuffling in the back and expected to see the elderly woodworker come out. But it wasn't him at all. The man that emerged from the back of the shop had brown hair with matching scruff on his chin. He was probably a few years older than her and instinctively, she knew it was this man that had sent her the text.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"In this land...I go by August," he replied simply.

"You're August?" she asked stiffly. He nodded.

"August W. Booth," he announced.

"Then you've got this coming," Emma growled, as she punched him. He stumbled back and held his eye, groaning in pain.

"Damn...that is one hell of a right hook," he commented.

"You deserved it," she spat.

"I did," he agreed, as she stalked out of the shop.

"Emma...wait!" he called.

"Look, Neal told me what you did. That you're Pinocchio and you convinced him to leave me and you know, I think can get past that. You're an asshole and Neal shouldn't have listened to you. That's on him. But taking the place of one of my parents in the wardrobe? Was your father ever going to tell them?!" she shouted.

"He's ashamed, Emma. He was trying to protect me. I mean, what he did in our land could be construed as treason, but don't tell me your parents wouldn't do anything to protect you or one of your siblings," he replied.

"Of course they would," she replied, with a sigh.

"Fine, you have a tiny point and my parents aren't the type of people that would retaliate against him. He has to know that," Emma said.

"He does and he's going to do the right thing," August replied.

"Fine, when is he going to tell them?" she asked. August winced and Emma blanched.

"Now? Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.

"He and Archie are on the way over there now," he confessed.

"Oh my God! Do you have any idea all the crap my family has been through in the past week?" she shrieked.

"I know, that's why I texted you! I tried to talk him out of doing it now, but it's been eating at him for years. And me coming back just makes him feel guiltier," August tried to explain.

"I've got to get home. Get in the car," she snapped.

"Emma…" he started to protest.

"Now puppet," she snapped. He closed his mouth and did as she asked.

* * *

Despite the unpleasantness of their morning visit to the prison, it had truly been a wonderful afternoon for Snow. Though she insisted that she was well enough to return to work, Regina wanted her to take her time coming back to the Mayor's office. Snow didn't put up too much fuss, since she knew Regina had things under control and it was decided that she would return next week to start fresh.

Snow was enjoying this time to relax, but she was mostly enjoying it, because her children were insisting that David take the time off with her. And her husband had not argued with them.

After the experience of facing her captors, they had stopped briefly for hot chocolate and then drove to the beach, where they strolled along the frozen ocean side, free arms around each other.

They found a bench and Charming had covered their legs with a blanket he kept in the truck. She had cuddled close to him, resting her head against his chest, as they sipped their hot cocoa with cinnamon. She let the beat of his heart bring her peace. Enjoying this pure simplicity with the man she loved, the man her heart and soul belonged to, was everything. Of course, once their cups were drained, his lips were moving over hers in a passionate rhythm. Passion turned playful, as the late November air delivered soft flurries and she giggled herself senseless over her husband's terrible puns about snow. They agreed since the snow seemed to be sticking that they should pick up Summer and go home.

An afternoon of playing in the snow at home ensued with their baby. Snow took solace in it for tomorrow would be somber, as they held a memorial service for Johanna.

They went inside to warm up and put Summer down for a nap, before cuddling together on the couch in front of the fireplace. It had been a wonderful day, so Snow should have known something would spoil it.

They answered a knock at their front door late that afternoon and found Archie and Marco on their porch.

"Marco...Archie...please come in," Snow greeted.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Marco said, bowing his head.

"Marco, we've known you for a very long time. No need for such formalities," Snow said kindly.

"Yes...that's why I am here. I have not been a very good friend," Marco said sadly. They frowned.

"What do you mean?" David asked curiously.

"Come sit down and we can talk. I can make coffee or tea," she said. But Archie looked down.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," he said.

"After what I tell you, you're not going to want the likes of us in your home," Marco lamented. Snow frowned and went to stand beside David.

"You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" she asked, as Emma burst in through the door behind them with a man they didn't recognize, though Charming thought he looked kind of familiar.

"Honey...what's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Remember when I told you there was more I need to tell you about the reason Neal left me?" she blurted out.

"Of course...we just haven't had a chance to really sit down and talk. I'm sorry sweetie," Snow said.

"No Mom, it's not your fault, believe me. And you guys have been through so much lately. This is just going to hurt more," she said, as she looked at Marco.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on? And who are you?" David asked the man that came in behind his daughter.

"In this land, my name is August, but in the Enchanted Forest, I was Pinocchio. I used to sit and play beside my father at the war council table when I was just a boy," he said.

"But I don't understand? How is that possible? You were just a little boy when the curse hit," Snow said. David closed his eyes to quell his rage. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I escaped before the curse hit...through the wardrobe," he confessed.

"Are you saying that even if David had put Emma in the wardrobe, it wouldn't have worked? Because it only took one," Snow questioned.

"No Your Highness...I lied to you both," Marco confessed.

"The wardrobe took two. I finished shortly before you went into labor. I thought at least you could still go through while still with child. Then you could care for Pinocchio and Emma," he explained.

"Without me…" David said. They had prepared themselves for that separation when Blue had told them it only took one. But knowing now that it took two hurt. They could have escaped days before the curse even hit.

"So...you and apparently the Blue Fairy agreed to all of this?" he asked the ginger haired man. But Marco interjected.

"Don't blame Archie, I begged him and used his guilt against him for his part in my parent's deaths. And I did the same thing with Blue. I insisted that she owed me. But I did it to protect my boy," he explained. Archie looked away from the Prince's glare.

"I'm sorry too. This secret has weighed heavily on my soul for years and Marco's too," Archie apologized.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell us? To think it was Snow and me who thought we had done something wrong all these years! Your avoidance of us didn't go unnoticed," David said sternly. They looked ashamed.

"We're sorry," Archie apologized again. But David's gaze was fixated on August now.

"Now I remember why you look familiar. You were the attendant at the bus station in Boston on the day I woke up," David stated. Emma looked at him in surprise.

"The other attendant told me no such town as Storybrooke existed. But then you stepped in and told me how to find it," David recalled.

"That was me attempting to right a wrong," August answered, as all eyes were on him.

"After you were found that night and slipped into a coma, Emma ended up in the same group home as me...but I left her and ran away with some older kids a few weeks later," he confessed.

"You left her?" Snow squeaked.

"He was just a boy. I should have never tasked him with such responsibility," Marco lamented. A burst of anger flared inside Snow White.

"No...you shouldn't have! She needed her mother! She needed her father! We could have gone with her!" Snow cried, as she choked back a sob. Charming wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I wasn't a very good boy...and I haven't been a very good man. But I'm trying to be better and make amends," August continued. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why did you track down Neal all those years ago and convince him to leave me? What was the purpose of that? How did you even know who he was?" she asked.

"That was me being selfish. When you left Storybrooke for college, I started turning to wood again. I needed you to go back to Storybrooke so I could stay human. Neal wasn't ready to deal with his father, so I convince him to leave you. To make sure you'd stay in Storybrooke, so I wouldn't turn back to wood, I tipped the cops off that you were involved in his schemes," August confessed. There was a loud thwacking noise, as Snow slapped him. They looked at her in surprise.

"I'm...sorry," she apologized immediately.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Charming refuted.

"He's right, I deserved that," August agreed. Charming nodded, clearly agreeing with that sentiment. Emma sighed.

"So why come back now? Why tell us all this now?" she asked suspiciously.

"The curse is officially broken. I started turning to wood again. I knew magic was the only solution, so I came home," he explained.

"And that's it? Cause you could have come to Storybrooke and never said a word. We would have never known who you really are," Emma replied, still suspicious.

"Magic always has a price. The Blue Fairy told me I had to be selfless, brave, and true. I have been the opposite. If I want to get it right this time, I have to right my wrongs," he said, knowing he was lying again. But he knew if he told them that he had to come clean to them and work for the Dragon in exchange for not turning back to wood, he was pretty sure the Prince would toss him in jail.

"Mommy...I had a bad dream," Summer whimpered from the top of the stairs, as she clutched her blanket.

"Coming baby," Snow called, eager to escape this situation.

"Snow…" Archie pleaded. But she held her hand up.

"I can't," she said, choking back a sob.

"I can't do this now. My baby needs me," she added, as she fled up the stairs, scooped Summer up and escaped into the bedroom.

"David…" Archie tried pleading to him, but he also put his hand up.

"I think you should just leave for now," he replied, as he looked at Marco.

"I know you were just trying to protect your son and I get that. We got lucky and fate smiled on us. We only lost ten years with Emma, but it was almost twenty-eight, because of what you did. My wife has been through hell. She needs time," he said shortly. The three men took that as their cue and left quickly.

"Dad…" Emma started to say and he pulled her into a hug, cradling her head. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He looked at her and held her face in his hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, princess," he told her. She smiled.

"I'm going to go make sure your mother is okay," he said. She nodded.

"Why don't I just go grab takeout from Granny's for everyone and bring it home?" she suggested. He smiled and nodded.

"That'd be great. I think a nice, quiet family night at home is exactly what we all need," he agreed, as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

As Emma was on her way to the diner, she still couldn't shake the feeling that August wasn't telling the complete truth. Maybe it was who he was, but her inner lie detector lit up like a Christmas tree around that guy. And she knew it would keep eating at her if she didn't take action. The only way to do that though was to put a tail on him.

She didn't have the time herself to devote to it so that was out and if August was involved in something shady, she didn't want Leo near it. He was more than capable, but if August was involved with anyone either after magic, like the Dragon or worse, someone trying to destroy it, she didn't want him near that.

There was also Chase as a possibility. He was a trained detective, but she was afraid he would still get hung up on the fact that magic and fairy tales were real. It was a distraction that would hinder him. But there was one person she knew could do it and always worked for whoever gave him the best deal.

She drove past the diner and turned the corner, parking at the station, before going inside. It was empty. Her brother was picking Henry up and going home, so she'd fill him and her father in together.

"Swan…" Hook drawled.

"What brings Storybrooke's savior here this eve?" he asked.

"I have a proposition for you. Interested?" she asked. He sat up straight and smirked.

"Oh, I'm interested in anything you propose, Swan," he leered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to hire you for a job. It doesn't pay a lot, but it will include free room and meals at Granny's, plus most importantly, your freedom," Emma said.

"What's the job, love?" he asked. She pulled up a photo on her phone.

"I want you to tail this guy, unknowingly of course and report his every move to me," she replied, as she showed him the picture of August next to his motorcycle.

"And what has this fellow done to capture your scrutiny?" he asked.

"Plenty and I suspect way more than he's letting on. But I'll give you the back story. In this land, he goes by August W. Booth, but in our land, he was known as Pinocchio," she said.

"I'm not familiar with a Pinocchio," Hook replied.

"Good...let's just say he's not known for telling the truth. In fact, he came to this land when he was just a seven-years-old," Emma added. Hook looked confused.

"But I thought you, your siblings, and your boy were the only ones that aged during the curse?" he interjected.

"We were. He didn't live in Storybrooke during the curse. His father is Gepetto," Emma explained.

"The woodworker," Hook said.

"Who built the wardrobe," Emma added. And Hook started to catch on.

"The old man put the boy through it, didn't he?" Hook asked. She nodded.

"He, Archie, and Blue lied to my parents about how many it could take. Then this guy waltzes into town and claims that he's here to make amends," she said.

"But you don't buy it," he surmised.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Not even for a second," he replied.

"I can buy that his reappearance finally got to Marco and he wanted to ease his conscience by coming clean with my parents, even if it was the worse possible time," she griped.

"And you think there is more to this August's story," Hook said.

"I know there is, I feel it. There are too many people in this town that seem to have an eye on my parents and I don't like it. I already have that creepy collector and the Dragon to deal with. I need to know where August fits in this," she said. He smiled.

"You'd do anything for them, wouldn't you? Your parents," he stated, nothing but admiration in his voice. She looked back at him and didn't understand why, but she felt like she could talk to him; that he'd get it.

"I was in the foster system for ten years and it sucked. When I was five, a man gave me the book and I had hope for the first time. The next five years were really tough, because I was looking for Dad and I learned really quickly that when you tell people that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming in this realm, they laugh at you...and then they're really mean," she explained.

"But then I finally found Dad in that hospital in Boston and he woke up. And from that moment on, he's been protecting me and Mom too from the minute we came to Storybrooke. They'd do anything for me, or Leo, or Eva, or Summer, or Henry, so you can bet I'm going to protect them from anyone that tries to use them or go after them," she finished. Hook wasn't often impressed, but Emma Swan kept impressing the hell out of him on a daily basis.

"All right, love, I'll take the job," he answered. She nodded and unlocked his cell.

"Are you sure your father is going to be okay with this little arrangement?" Hook asked.

"I'll explain things to him and my Uncle," she replied, as she handed him a flip phone. It was one of the burners they kept for these kinds of situations.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he asked, though he remember Smee having something similar.

"It's a phone. I programmed my number into the keypad. Just press one and it will call my phone," she explained, holding up her own.

"Aye," he said, as he put the device in his pocket.

"Okay, then let's head over to Granny's. I'll give her the rundown and get you a room," Emma said, as he followed her out.

* * *

David peeked into Summer's room and saw his wife sitting in the rocking chair, rocking their baby gently and humming to her, while stroking her hair.

"Daddy?" Summer sniffed, noticing him in the doorway. David closed the distance between them.

"Hey peanut," he soothed.

"Daddy is here to chase the nightmares away," Snow soothed.

"Mommy's right. No nightmares for my little girl...or any of my girls," he said, looking into his wife's eyes. The shadows in her emerald orbs would most certainly have to be chased away too.

"But in my dream, there were bad people and they got you like they got Johanna," Summer whimpered. His gaze flicked to Snow's and the tears in his wife's eyes nearly broke him.

"Hey...I'm fine baby girl. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Mommy or Emmy or Leo and Eva or Henry," he assured.

"And Nana Gina too?" she asked. They smiled at her.

"Nana's not going anywhere either. I'm pretty sure she has a fireball ready for any bad person that tries to get near you, my little one," he assured, as they heard the front door open downstairs and voices that were distinctly Leo and Henry.

"Can I go play with Henry?" she asked.

"Of course," Snow said, as she kissed her hair and she got down.

"You go on down, peanut. Mommy and I'll be down soon," he said, as she scampered out and he turned back to his beloved.

"Charming…" she squeaked, as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She clutched the fabric of his shirt and her shoulders became racked with sobs.

"Let it out, my darling," he whispered. She collapsed against his chest and cried loudly against him, as he held her and ran his hands soothingly along her back. He pressed kisses to her ebony hair and whispered lovingly in her ear.

"I could have gone with her...we could have gone with her," Snow cried.

"I know, my darling," he soothed.

"I just held Summer after a nightmare...but who was there to hold Emma when she was Summer's age?" Snow asked, as anger started to take over.

"Why did they do this to us?" she asked brokenly. He didn't have an answer to that.

"I don't know, but we beat them all, my love," he reminded.

"You and Emma found me. But if you had put her in the wardrobe…" she started to say.

"We can't do that. I know...it would have been twenty-eight years apart and our little girl would have been alone for all of it. Things would be vastly different," he said, as he took her in his arms again.

"But that didn't happen. We're together. We have four beautiful children and a wonderful grandson. I fall in love with you a little more each day if that's possible and we have a very good life," he reminded. She sniffed.

"Except since the curse ended, we've been in constant danger. I'm tired of people trying to hurt us. I want things back the way they were before Gold decided to bring magic here," she fretted. She knew they couldn't go back, but oh how she missed those peaceful years.

"I know, I miss the days when my biggest crisis was Keith's daily altercation the Rabbit Hole. I'd lock him up and then come to the Mayor's office for private lunches," he said with a sly smile. She smiled back and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Those days were the best," she agreed.

"We'll still have those days," he promised.

"You really think things will calm down around here?" she asked.

"I want to hope so. But even if they don't, we're always going to be together, no matter what," he promised. She nodded. No matter what they went through, she always felt so safe in his arms.

"Now come on, Emma's bringing take out home and it's quiet for the moment. Let's go have dinner with our children and grandson," he suggested. She nodded and threaded her fingers with his, as they went downstairs.


	66. Outsiders

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 66! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and all the other realms that were previously frozen by the curse...so we'll be kicking it up a notch. :)**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **I'd rather live in books: Wow! What an amazing review and compliment! I'm so glad you like it and that you'll continue to enjoy the story. I have a lot planned for the reimagining of the whole series, including several of my own original plot lines. Writing novels for a living would be a dream come true. I'm hopeful someday. Believe it or not, right now, I'm just an accounting clerk by day and writer by night. Feedback from readers like you spurs me on to write as much as possible. :)**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Yep, things are going to hit the proverbial fan again. :)**

 **Mistressofarts88: Yep, Hook's out of jail. As you can tell, I'm taking a bit of a different approach with him. In the canon, his revenge was his only purpose. Now that Emma has given him a different purpose, it will allow him to act a bit differently. As for August and Tamara, some things will be close to canon while others will not. With the extra characters, some events have to be reworked. So glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **Rukia's Reflection: No problem, I know life gets crazy! Glad you had an opportunity to catch up and glad you're still enjoying. Yes, this is and will remain Snowing centric, but Captain Swan will develop. And I don't believe in bashing Neal, because as a Snowing shipper, I'm actually okay with both Captain Swan and Swanfire. I also can't bash him too much since he's Henry's father. I fully believe Captain Swan could have happened without Neal dying on the show so that's what this story will show. :)**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you liked the Emma/Hook scene. And the Charmings are mad about what they did, but Snow's sadness overruled her anger at the moment. Glad you're enjoying the story though :)**

 **Emma: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Sugarbesos: Glad you love it so much! I'm a sucker for the feels too!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I felt that confronting them is something Snow would definitely do so I decide to write that scene for closure. And yep, August totally deserved that punch in the face, lol. Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad to hear that I captured the emotions well for that scene. I felt there wasn't enough done in the canon. Snow was almost chided for being angry about it and we never got to see Charming's reaction so I fixed that. Yep, a little more progress on the Captain Swan front and so glad you're enjoying the feels. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 66: Outsiders

When Emma arrived home with the takeout from Granny's, her family was all gathered in the family room, watching one of Henry's superhero movies. It was a warm scene, as usual, as laughter and banter could be heard.

"Mom's right. He does look like you, Daddy," she heard Eva say.

"I don't know," her dad disagreed.

"He does...you could be twins," her mother agreed, as she sat practically in her father's lap with her head resting in the nape of his neck.

"I had a twin. His name was James and he was a…" he said, trailing off for a moment.

"Jerk," he finished, using that description rather than the more colorful one he might have used if Summer and Henry weren't in the room.

"Maybe grandma Ruth had triplets," he brother suggested as a wisecrack.

"She may not have told me about James, but I think she would have mentioned a brother named Fandral that ascended to Asgard at some point," her dad joked back.

"Oh...the food's here," Leo called, as they paused the movie and piled into the kitchen.

"Thanks for grabbing dinner, honey," Snow said, as she started getting silverware out.

"Anytime Mom," Emma replied, as she looked at her father, who was giving her a curious look.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you up to?" he asked. She blanched.

"I'm not up to anything, except grilled cheeses, burgers, and onion rings," she deflected, as she pointed at the food.

"Uh huh...you have that look on your face that says you're up to something," he replied in amusement.

"I do not," she protested.

"Yes you do, because it's the same look your mother gets when she's up to something," he replied. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again.

"Okay...but you can't flip out," she warned. He chuckled.

"Yeah...this should be good," he mused, as he grabbed a couple beers from them out of the fridge.

"I might have hired Hook to do a job for me and let him out of jail," she said, wincing as she watched her father's face. His eyes widened and then to her surprise, he sighed.

"Okay...I'm assuming you have a good reason, at least I hope you have a good reason for letting stab happy pirates go free," he said, with slight exasperation.

"I hired him to tail August," Emma explained.

"You don't trust him," David deduced.

"Do you?" she asked.

"No...he's definitely nothing like the little boy I remember," he replied.

"He's hiding something else...I can feel it," Emma implored.

"Okay," David said simply.

"Okay?" she asked and he smiled.

"I trust you, princess. If you think this is the right move, then I support you one hundred percent," he said. Emma smiled. Now she didn't even know why she was initially worried about his reaction. Her father was always in her corner and she hugged him.

"Thanks Dad," she said. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Now come on, let's go eat before your brother scarfs all the onion rings," he joked. She smiled and they grabbed their drinks, before joining their family at the table.

* * *

Greg paced in her room, glaring at Tamara.

"We should move now," he hissed.

"Tonight would be ill-suited to our plans. Trust me...I have it on good authority from Neal that everyone will be together at the diner tomorrow afternoon. There's some funeral in the morning for Snow White's handmaiden or something," she explained.

"While I'm mingling with the Charmings at the diner…" she prompted.

"I'll move in and intercept the Queen and her outlaw. They won't fight me with their brat in the crossfire," he said.

"Do you have the cuff?" she asked. He nodded and held it up.

"You think you can handle getting cuffs on all of Snow White and Charming's brats?" he asked.

"If it becomes necessary, then I'll get it done," she replied.

"We may have a complication though. The Collector is here with his right hand man," Greg reminded.

"Xander," she recalled.

"And he happens to be the prince's father. If he's there, he'll make you and blow it for us," Greg warned. Tamara smirked and pulled her taser out of the drawer in the bedside table.

"If he shows up, I'll take care of him," she said deviously. He smirked.

"You better go though. Neal will be back anytime," she said, ushering him out.

Their plan...everything they had worked for would soon come to fruition.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

Despite a quiet family evening together the night before, the next morning was somber. They gathered at the convent for Johanna's funeral and then were off to the cemetery for the burial ceremony. Snow sniffed, as she tossed a rose onto the casket and took solace, as her husband's arms encircled her waist.

"It was a beautiful service," he mentioned. She nodded.

"We should get to Granny's," she mentioned.

"Are you sure you're up to this? No one would think ill of you if you just wanted to go home," he replied.

"No...I want to go. Johanna would have wanted us to go. That's why it's a celebration of life and not a wake," she reminded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She hooked her arm on his and he led her to the truck.

* * *

Regina quietly lay a bouquet of flowers on the tomb that held her mother's body now. Robin gently took her hand, as she stepped back.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked gently. She nodded and managed a small smile.

"I am. I loved her and she loved me, in her own way. But I'm not going to delude myself into thinking she was a good mother. She wasn't," Regina said, choking back a sob. He held her gently.

"I have a family now. A really wonderful family. I have a husband and a stepson," she said.

"Son...Roland is your son as much as he was Marian's," he replied. She nodded, grateful for his words.

"And I have a stepdaughter, whom I was so cruel to. Whom I tried to kill and curse on multiple occasions, because she was easier to blame for losing Daniel than it was to blame the person actually responsible," Regina continued.

"But somehow, Snow forgave it all...I still don't really know how she has sometimes. But I have a stepdaughter and a stepson by extension. And their children...I love them all so too," Regina sniffed. He smiled.

"And they love you, especially little Summer. She simply lights up when she sees you," he told her. Regina smiled too.

"My mother could have been a part of that too. She could have changed if she really wanted to and I would have let her try...until…" Regina said, stopping to take a calming breath.

"Until?" he asked.

"Until she threatened my grandchild. She threatened Summer and I knew at that moment that my mother could not be allowed to live. That if she lived, everyone I loved would die," Regina explained. He gently kissed her hair.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been to do what you did, but you saved us all by doing it," he reminded.

"Surprisingly...it wasn't as hard as you think. It was a simple choice. It was love and family or my mother and power, which would have left nothing but destruction in her wake. Love and family was such an easy choice," Regina realized. He nodded.

"I wish for your sake that your mother could have changed, that she could have seen that you choosing love over power gave you all that you have," Robin said. Regina nodded. She wished too, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Me too. Maybe she'll find peace in the afterlife," she surmised.

"I hope so," he agreed, as he noticed the pensive look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My mother wasn't the only threat we have out there," she replied.

"You mean the Dragon," he deduced.

"Him...but there are others, those that are out to destroy magic. As much as I don't trust that Collector, he is right about them. We've tangled with their minions before, if only a little," she said.

"You think they might be here?" Robin asked. She sighed.

"We have got to get a barrier up, but I fear we may be too late already. With the Dragon here, there may be more we don't know about. And if that is the case, there is something I need to get from beneath the clock tower," she realized.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"When I first cast the curse, I created a fail safe device that I could use if I was unhappy with the curse. I never intended to use it, but it was my way out if I wanted. This was when I was still the Evil Queen," she felt she needed to remind him.

"Of course...what does this device do?" he asked. She sighed.

"My love, you know that I will never judge you. I know the things you've done, but you have changed. You are a good person now," he assured her.

"Some may never think so," she mumbled.

"But they do not matter, because those that love you know you are a good person now; that you are not the same person that cast the curse," he reminded. She nodded.

"The device...if activated will destroy Storybrooke...and everyone in it," she confessed. His eyes widened.

"And you think they could know about it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but can we really take that chance?" she countered. He shook his head.

"No...we should retrieve it and place it in your vault. It will be safer there," he replied. She nodded in agreement, as they headed for the clock tower.

* * *

Red swept her into a bone crushing hug the moment they stepped into the diner.

"Oh…" Snow said in surprise, but then quickly hugged her best friend back just as tightly.

"Oh Snow...what they did to you," Red fretted.

"I'm okay," she promised.

"I was just so worried when I couldn't pick up your scent. I looked everywhere," she said.

"It's not your fault. They somehow managed to even block the kids' magic from finding her. Regina had to employ a very specific spell to reveal the magic they used to hide her," Charming explained.

"Any idea where they got something like that?" she asked.

"Thomas thinks from Professor Frollo. Rodmilla Tremaine apparently was in possession of a key that creates a portal to the Land of Untold stories. It once belonged to Ella, but her stepmother stole it," David explained.

"Of course she did. That woman is evil to the core," Red replied.

"From what he knows, it's a land where you can basically pause your life. We're surmising that Frollo used his expertise in alchemy to engineer a reverse blood magic potion and then stepped through a portal. We can't be sure, as the Tremaines had no interest in doing anything but taunting us yesterday," David continued.

"Regardless, they are both going to be in prison for a very long time," Snow stated.

"Or there's always the option of letting them loose in the woods on the next full moon. They terrorized my best friend and I'd really like to pay them back for it...just before I rip them to shreds," Red growled. David gave a nod, definitely entertaining the idea.

"No…" Snow said pointedly, looking at them both.

"Them rotting in prison and knowing we are together and happy is perfect punishment," Snow decided, as she put her arms around his waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers tenderly.

"Whatever you want, my darling," he agreed, as Summer came running up to them. Charming lifted her into his arms and cradled her head.

"Thanks for watching her during the funeral," Snow told Granny.

"Of course, you know we love having her," Granny said, as she hugged Snow and then David.

"I sure wish you two would catch a break," Granny mentioned.

"You and me both," David agreed, as Leo walked in with Penny in tow. He hugged his mother tightly and endured her doting about how handsome he looked, before he joined Penny at the bar.

* * *

Snow looked around the diner, glad that those they considered close family and friends were there, though she wasn't crazy about seeing August at the bar, but Granny's was a popular hotspot that most frequented. Her eyes wandered the diner and she spotted Neal with a dark haired woman, just as Emma came in, followed by Chase.

"Hi sweetie," she said, as she hugged her daughter.

"It's good to see that you're okay, Mrs Nolan and I'm really sorry about your friend," Chase said pleasantly.

"Thank you Chase," Snow replied.

"First round is on you," Emma told him playfully. He nodded and headed for the bar.

"Honey, who is that woman with Neal?" Snow asked curiously.

"That's his fiance," Emma revealed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh...did he…" she started to say.

"Yep, he told her everything. She doesn't really believe him or so she says," Emma replied.

"You think she's lying?" Snow asked.

"My superpower says so," Emma replied.

"And you're not worried that there are other reasons you want to find her untrustworthy?" Snow asked carefully.

"Mom…" Emma complained.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to ask. This is a man you once loved. He is the father of your child," she said.

"Yes, which means we'll always be connected for Henry's sake. We'll co-parent him, but there's too much damage between us. This isn't about that," Emma insisted.

"If you're sure. What about Chase?" Snow prodded. Emma sighed.

"Mom…" she whined. Snow smiled.

"I know I'm meddling, but after everything you told him and everything he's seen, he's sticking around. That says something," Snow said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emma deflected. Snow smirked in amusement. Emma could deny it, but Snow could clearly see that Chase was interested in her daughter. That being said, he wasn't the only one.

Hook was clearly attracted to her as well. She had thought Neal might still be carrying a torch for Emma too, but perhaps not since he had clearly moved on. It made her want to march over there and punch him for hurting her baby and her grand baby was the only thing keeping her from doing just that. She hoped Neal Cassidy felt lucky.

But there were still potentially two men competing for Emma's affections would certainly get under her husband's skin.

And then there was Eva. She knew of her daughter's obvious crush on her mentor and it was clearly heightened now that physically, the age gap had closed a little. Even if it hadn't, Snow really would have had a problem with it. Love didn't really play by any set of rules; certainly not ones that some people often tried to apply to love. She knew better than anyone that love, especially true love, was boundless.

It wouldn't matter to her of what gender or age of anyone that her children found to spend their lives with. As long as they were happy and in love, that their chosen treated them well and loved them in return, she would approve. She would always worry about them getting hurt, like any mother, but she'd never object as long as they were happy, even if she worried quite a bit about her son getting hurt by a woman that was clearly more experienced than him. As a mother, she would always worry about her babies.

"Hey...you okay?" Charming asked, as he returned with a glass of white wine for her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Mmm...just thinking," she replied, as she took a sip. He snaked his free arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Charming...will you dance with me?" she asked. He smiled.

"Always, my darling," he replied, as he set their glasses down and drew her into his arms.

"Hey kid," he called to their grandson, who grinned at them and hopped up to hit one of their favorites on the Jukebox. The music was one of the many things they had come to love about this realm, but they often favored classics like _Unchained Melody_ which now played for them as if it was their anthem.

* * *

"A3. It's Grams and Gramps' favorite," Henry mentioned, as he sat with Neal and Tamara. The latter raised an eyebrow.

"It's not weird for you to call them Grams and Gramps? They only look old enough to be your parents, not grandparents," she mentioned awkwardly. But Henry only shrugged. It wasn't weird to him, because he had been raised with them and his Mom.

"Storybrooke is a little strange, but you get used to it. And most people are happy, cause Grams and Gramps are really good leaders," Henry explained. Tamara smiled.

"It's a lot for a person to process, Henry. I mean magic is a bit unnatural. It's hurt your Dad a lot," Tamara lamented.

"Honey…" Neal started to chide.

"He should know that magic isn't always good," she insisted.

"So...you're a believer all the sudden?" he asked. She realized her error.

"I'm trying to be. There is obviously something different about this place and the people. Things just make a lot more sense in New York. Guess I'm missing that a bit," she mentioned.

"And we'll be going home soon," he promised.

"You aren't staying in Storybrooke?" Henry asked. Neal looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he suddenly realized Henry was still there. Tamara smirked, pleased with herself, as she saw a man she definitely recognized come into the diner. He saw her immediately too. He worked for the Collector and he knew she worked for the Home Office. He could easily blow her cover. She watched him pull his phone out of his pocket and walk to the back of the diner.

"I'm going to go freshen up and let you two talk," Tamara said, as she followed the man into the hallway.

"Henry…" Neal started to say.

"Are you really going to leave?" he asked.

"Of course not, not permanently anyway. And I was thinking you could come to New York with me to visit," Neal said.

"Without Mom?" he asked. Neal sighed.

"Henry...sometimes parents that aren't together share custody of their child and that means sometimes you might live here with your Mom and then sometimes you'd come stay with me for a while," Neal tried to explain.

"But why can't we do that here in Storybrooke?" Henry asked. He sighed.

"It's not that simple, buddy. Tamara and I have lives in New York, but the city is great! You loved it when you were there," he reminded him. But Henry still looked sad.

"I'm gonna go see my Mom," he said, as he hurried away. Neal sighed, as Emma shot him a glare once Henry approached her, practically in tears. Taking Tamara's advice on this had been a mistake.

* * *

"So...after this party, how about you and I back to my place for a real party," Penny suggested, as she stroked his arm. Leo smirked.

"Does that line actually work?" he retorted playfully.

"It's never failed actually. I've never really had to work for it," she mentioned, as she signaled Ruby for a refill.

"You know, you don't have to sleep with me for me to like you, right?" he asked. She scoffed.

"Oh hero boy, do I have to spell it out for you? I told you that I want the goods," she leered, as she kissed him. She really did want him, as badly as she had ever wanted anyone. And it was just a bonus that his ex was glaring daggers at her from across the diner. A scream, however, turned the casual gathering into a scene of chaos…

* * *

"Clayton...it's Xander. I think we have a problem," he said.

" _What's going on?"_ Clayton asked from the other end.

"The Home Office...I think the finally got another operative inside," Xander replied.

" _You think it might be that detective?"_ he asked.

"No...worse. She happens to be Neal Cassidy's fiance, which puts her way too close to my family. We've run into her before. She goes by Tamara," Xander explained.

" _Dammit...those fools have no idea it's that demon spawn pulling their strings,"_ Clayton cursed.

"I need to warn David...I've got to tell him how much real danger there is," Xander said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Tamara hissed. Xander turned part-way, just as the woman shoved her taser into his chest and he dropped to the ground. She slipped her phone out and dialed "him" on her phone.

"We need to accelerate the plan," she said.

" _I want my revenge on the Queen for what she did to my father,"_ Greg hissed.

"I'm not sure we have time," Tamara hissed back.

" _No, we do, because I have an idea,"_ Greg said, as he hung up. She sighed and looked down at the man at her feet. It was time to put on a show and so she screamed.

That caught the attention of everyone in the diner and David was among the first to reach her.

"Father!" he cried, as he knelt beside him and shook him. Paul was on his other side in an instant and Eva knelt beside her father.

"His heart stopped," Paul said, as he checked for a pulse.

"What?!" David exclaimed. Eva's hands glowed pink, as she waved her magic over him, but was alarmed when nothing happened.

"I...I don't understand," she fretted. They all missed Tamara's pleased smile.

"He has no physical wounds to heal," Paul said, as he started pumping Xander's chest.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"If I had to guess, something did this to him...something resistant to magic. He's in good health. There's no way he just collapsed without help," Paul said.

"We need to get his heart started. I need a defibrillator," he called, as Granny scrambled to get the one she kept in the diner.

"How about a built in one?" Leo asked, as cobalt sparks sizzled in his palm. Paul nodded.

"It might be his only chance," he said, as Leo put his hand to Xander's chest, as Snow held her distraught husband. Xander convulsed violently and Paul checked his heart again.

"I've got a heartbeat again. Come on...breathe," he pleaded, as he gave Xander another breath and he took a strangled gasp, coughing hard, but breathing again. David let out the breath he was holding in relief and Snow hugged him tightly.

"Dav...id.." he rasped, as his son knelt beside him.

"Father…" he said, watching, as he seemed to try and point to something, but his arm fell in exhaustion. Tamara, unnoticed, backed away from the scene. She didn't count on Xander living, but as she saw Robin Hood burst into the diner in a panic, she knew Greg had made his move.

"We need to get him to the hospital. I think he'll be okay, but I'd like to run some tests," Paul said. Tamara slipped out to find Greg, leaving Neal to look around for her in confusion.

"Uncle Robin...what happened?" Eva exclaimed, as she saw the gash on his forehead. Granny helped him by taking Roland.

"Regina...she was taken…" he stated.

"What?" Snow cried.

"We were ambushed by someone. I didn't seem him, as he wore a hood. He had a gun and told her if she didn't come with him, then he would shoot me and Roland," he explained, as Eva healed his head wound.

"They took her and hit me with the butt of the gun. He kept going on about how Regina had to pay for killing his father," Robin continued. The Charmings all exchanged glances.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Robin asked.

"Owen Flynn...could he be here?" Snow wondered.

"I don't see how. We've been vigilant since Chase came to town. Other than Tamara, the only other outsider was Greg Mendell," David replied. Emma's eyes widened.

"Chase...can you call Boston? Have them dig up everything they can on Greg Mendell," she requested. The detective nodded and pulled his phone out.

"Em…" David started to say.

"Dad...I think Greg Mendell and Owen Flynn are the same person," Emma said.

"That's why Xander was attacked! He knows about the Home Office. He probably knows their faces. He could have blown their covers," Snow exclaimed.

"But Mendell wasn't here tonight," David recalled.

"No...which means he's not working alone," Emma said, as she looked around.

"It's Tamara," she realized.

"What? Emma that's insane!" Neal cried.

"Is it?" Emma questioned.

"She's the one that found him!" Neal exclaimed.

"Yeah, seems a little convenient to me," Emma retorted.

"Okay, regardless, we need to find Regina," David interjected.

"I'll give Graham her scent," Leo said.

"We may have another problem," Robin warned.

"What is it?" Snow asked. He sighed.

"When it was suspected that the Home Office might have infiltrated the town. Regina said there was something we needed to retrieve. She wasn't sure what they might know and she didn't want to take a chance. We retrieved it from beneath the clock tower tonight and we were on our way to lock it up in her vault when we were attacked," Robin explained.

"What exactly was it?" David asked.

"A trigger. Regina created it as a fail safe to the curse. If she wasn't happy with it, she could use it to start over," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. He sighed.

"She created it when she was still the Evil Queen," he stressed.

"And if this trigger is activated?" Emma asked.

"Then it will destroy the town...and everyone in it," he said gravely.

"And now they have it," Snow feared, as she gripped her husband's arm.

"Will they know what it is?" Leo asked.

"If they don't, they'll probably figure it out. We need to find them and Regina now," David said, as several search parties dispersed. Snow and David stayed behind, as Paul checked Xander over.

"I'm fine," Xander insisted, as Paul shined the light in his eyes.

"I'd feel better if you'd go to the hospital and let me give you a proper check up," Paul stressed.

"He's right father, you need to go," David insisted.

Xander huffed and pushed the oxygen mask away.

"Father…" David protested.

"David...I'm fine. Emma's right. Tamara works for the Home Office and I need to help you search. Believe me, Clayton and I have run into her before. She wants to destroy magic and now that she has that trigger, they actually have a way to do it," he ranted. He sighed.

"Hold still Grandpa," Eva pleaded, as her hands glowed pink and she used her magic.

"There's no physical wounds to heal," she said, noticing that nothing was happening.

"Because I'm fine," Xander insisted.

"Your heart stopped. Leo had to shock you back to life," David reminded.

"And none of that will matter if we don't stop Tamara and her partner," he retorted.

"Fine...let's go," David said, as he took Snow's hand, just as Clayton came rushing into the diner.

"Xander...I heard you were attacked!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine...that bitch got me with her damned taser. I don't think I'd be here right now if not for Leo literally jolting me back to life," he mentioned gratefully, as David's phone rang.

"You got something, Leo?" he asked, as he answered.

" _I think Graham has her scent. We're headed to the cannery,"_ Leo reported.

"Great, we're on our way," David said.

"Graham has Regina's scent. We need to get to the cannery," David said, as they hurried out.

* * *

Greg finished strapping Regina to the table and the former Queen looked at the machines he was hooking her up to wearily.

"I've waited a long time for this," Greg hissed.

"What do you want?" Regina bit out.

"I think you know. Tamara took care of the Prince's father. He killed my Aunt and my cousin; that I know," Greg said, as he turned a few dials on the equipment.

"What I don't know is what happened to my father. But you know...and you're going to tell me," he hissed.

"You're Owen," Regina realized.

"That's right," Greg confirmed.

"Now...tell me what you did to him," he demanded.

"Go to hell," she spat. Greg clenched this teeth and flipped a switch. Regina screamed in pain, as hundreds of volts of electricity were pumped through her body. It was several agonizing seconds before he shut it off.

"I'll ask again. What did you do to my father?" Greg spat.

"You really want to know?" Regina asked.

"Tell me," he demanded. She smirked and looked into his eyes. She did regret her actions all those years ago, but right now, the Queen in her sneered at him.

"I killed him…" she admitted. Greg glowered at her and snarled, as he flipped the switch to full power and she screamed…

* * *

As they reached the east entrance to the cannery, David heard movement behind the door. He drew his gun from his holster and Snow readied an arrow to be threaded, as Xander also drew his own firearm. David nudged the door open and stepped inside. Emma jumped in surprise and then sighed, as they lowered their weapons.

"Sorry Em...here," he said, tossing her a walky-talky.

"Thanks…we saw Tamara come in here," she reported.

"Emma...this is probably just a big misunderstanding," Neal reasoned.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it's not. Your fiance works for the Home Office and she's the one that zapped me to try and keep me quiet," Xander told him. Neal sighed.

"Just let me try to talk to her," Neal pleaded.

"She's here to destroy the town and magic, which my family has an abundance of. I don't give a damn who she is to you! I'm going to stop her!" Xander growled.

"Father...we still need to find Greg and Regina," David reminded.

"We'll keep searching this level," Emma agreed.

"We'll take the top level," David replied, as they heard a pained scream. Snow put a hand to her mouth, as Robin gasped.

"That's Regina!" he exclaimed, as they hurried up to the second level...


	67. Second Star to the Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. This is just one of the many sandboxes I like to play in. :)

 **AN: Here's chapter 67! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and this chapter begins the adventure to Neverland!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! And I think you'll be happy with my decision on Neal.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Yeah, the last chapter packed a lot in and this one does too. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Number Ten: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Guest: I agree with Baby Neal. I've never had a problem with him being named Neal. That being said, it only makes sense for them to name him that if Neal is dead. So if Neal doesn't die, then it's likely that he'll be named something else. It's nothing against the name, but I have to go with what makes sense.**

 **Andria: Yep, now they have to find Regina. Glad you're enjoying.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Your questions about Greg and Tamara will be answered in this chapter. ;) I couldn't resist putting in the reference to Thor since Josh was in it. I'm glad you liked Regina's stance on her mother better here. I hated how Snow was vilified in season 2 for taking out Cora. She basically saved the town and Regina's hatred of Snow has always been misplaced I think. Don't worry, I don't want to kill Xander. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 67: Second Star to the Right

"This is your last chance. Tell me where you buried him," Greg growled.

"I don't remember!" Regina cried. Greg seethed and turned the dial up to full power.

"Then I hope you've said your goodbyes, Your Majesty," he spat, as he prepared to turn the machine on and at this voltage, Regina knew it would kill her. As he reached for the switch, a bullet hit the machine, shorting it out. He jumped away from the sparks in surprise, as David leveled his gun at him.

"Don't move," he growled. But the crazed look in Greg's eyes did not dissipate and he toppled the table Regina was strapped to over, leaving them to scramble to catch her, as he made his escape. They got the table upright again and David gave chase, with Xander following him.

"Oh Regina," Robin cried, as he and Snow worked on unbuckling her restraints.

"I'm okay," she promised, as Snow touched the black cuff on her wrists, but found herself unable to remove it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It blocks my magic, a lovely little device they've created. I don't know how to get it off," she replied.

"Shh...we'll figure it out," Robin soothed.

"Snow...they have more of them. For Emma and the twins...and even Gold," she warned, as Robin lifted his wife into his arms. Snow gasped, as they heard gunshots ring out.

"Go...I've got her," Robin promised. Snow rushed out to find her husband and daughter.

* * *

As Tamara made her way toward the exit at the cannery, she unexpectedly found Neal in her path.

"Tamara...what are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. Magic is a disease. It has no place in this world. You more than anyone should hate magic," Tamara spat.

"Tamara...there are good people in this town," he tried to reason with her. But she pulled a gun on him.

"Sorry Neal...this isn't personal," she said, pointing it at him.

"Not personal?" he asked in disbelief, as he started toward her. But to his shock, she shot him and he went down. However, she didn't see Emma coming, as she kicked the gun out of her hand. The two women wrestled, exchanging punches, until Tamara finally managed to throw the blonde off. She threw a bean and a swirling green portal opened, forcing Emma to let her get away in favor of grabbing Neal's arm.

"Don't let go," Emma cried.

"I'm gonna pull you in too and Henry can't lose us both," he said.

"Just hang on," she pleaded, as she saw her brother arrive with Graham in tow. He dove next to her and grabbed Neal's other arm. They pulled him up and the portal closed. They lay him on his back and Emma used her scarf to put pressure on his gunshot wound.

"We need to get him to Eva," Leo said.

"Hang on Neal, I'm going to poof us to the hospital," she said.

"Do you know how to do that yet?" Leo asked.

"We're about to find out," Emma replied, as the three of them disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

* * *

Greg kept toppling items into his path, as he ran. Charming evaded and jumped over the obstructions, as he chased him. Finally Greg turned around and fired a gun. David and Xander had to dodge his spray of bullets, taking cover behind some fish crates. But not before one clipped David's arm. Satisfied with that, Greg escaped.

"David...your arm," Xander lamented.

"It's just a graze. We need to go after him," David urged. They made their way outside, but he was gone.

"Dammit…" David cursed, as Robin and Snow found them.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as she rushed to him and saw his arm.

"It's just a graze," he promised, as his phone rang.

"Emma…" he said in relief.

" _I'm okay Dad, but Tamara shot Neal. I poofed us to the hospital and Eva is healing him,"_ she said.

"Okay...Greg got away too, but we've got Regina. Meet us at her mansion," he said, as he hung up. They piled into David's truck and he drove them back to town.

* * *

August stepped through the invisible barrier and into the cloaked bean field. He didn't want to do this, but he really didn't want the Dragon to turn him back to wood either so his orders were clear. Destroy the beans with the potion he was given. He picked a ripe bean and pocketed it, for it would be an insurance policy for him and his father. He uncorked the potion and tossed the contents into the air. The potion rained down upon the crop, turning it to ash in an instant, just as a hand grabbed his arm, except as he looked down, he realized it was a hook.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Hook demanded to know.

"Hook…" he uttered.

"Were you following me?" August countered.

"Swan doesn't trust you and looks like you proved her right. Now why would you destroy the beans?" he growled.

"I had to...or he'll turn me back to wood," August confessed.

"Who?" Hook questioned.

"None of your business," August spat, as he tried to leave. But Hook grabbed him by the jacket.

"No...you're going to explain this to Swan and her parents," he growled.

"Why do you care?" August questioned.

"Emma hired me to do a job and Killian Jones always fulfills his obligations," Hook replied. August smirked.

"No...that's not it. You're doing this to get close to Emma," August surmised. Hook said nothing, as he marched the other man back to town.

* * *

They went about getting Regina settled on the sofa when they got to the mansion, with both Robin and Snow fussing over her.

"I'm fine...we don't have time to rest. They still have the trigger," Regina reminded.

"She's right…" David said with a sigh.

"Charming...what is it?" Snow asked, as she touched his arm. He put his arms around her, relishing her closeness.

"If they activate the trigger...can it be stopped?" he asked. Regina shook her head.

"I'm not sure. If it can, it's more power than I have. And I have no magic with this thing on," she said.

"The beans…" Snow said, as she shared a look with her husband and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Enough with the true love telepathy. What are you two thinking?" Regina snapped.

"The beans...they may be a way to save everyone if we can't stop the trigger," David said.

"We can get everyone through a portal. We still have the compass. We can return to the Enchanted Forest," Snow continued.

"It's definitely the best option we have. But a better one is stopping the trigger," Regina replied.

"What exactly does this trigger look like?" Xander asked.

"A black diamond," Regina replied. Snow's eyes widened and squeezed Charming's hand.

"If it's a diamond…" Snow started to say.

"They'll need a dwarf pick axe to break it!" David finished her sentence.

"It's the only thing that's hard enough!" she exclaimed.

"The mines. That's where they're going," David said, as he speed dialed Emma.

"Em...get everyone and meet us at the mines. That's where they'll try to activate the trigger," he said, as he hung up. He was about to dial Leroy, when the dwarf in question came running in.

"Terrible news!" Leroy shouted.

"Leroy...we need to gather any beans that are ready," David said.

"That's what I came to tell you! They're gone! Someone destroyed the crop!" he shouted angrily. Snow gripped his arm, knowing this meant there might not be an escape.

"Then our only chance is to stop Greg and Tamara," Xander said, as Hook arrived, dragging August along.

"Hook...what's going on?" Snow asked.

"Tell them what you did, mate," Hook hissed.

"What are you talking about?" David demanded to know.

"Emma hired me to tail our wooden friend here a few days ago. She didn't trust him and she was right not to. He used some sort of potion on the bean field and turned it to ash. It was done before I realized what he was doing," Hook explained. Leroy growled and tried to get his hands around August's neck, but Robin held him back.

"Easy Leroy," David admonished, as he grabbed the former puppet by the collar.

"Why?" he growled.

"The Dragon...he wants to make sure you have to come to him for a way out of town. I lied when I said coming clean was the price to pay for staying human. He gave me a potion in exchange for me working for him," August confessed. David shoved him away angrily.

"We've got to stop that trigger," he said.

"Even if we get there, I can't do anything with this cuff on," Regina reminded. Hook grabbed her arm.

"Hey...what the hell…" she started to yell, but the words died on her lips, as he peeled the cuff off with his Hook.

"I guess some good came from your mother enchanting my hook, after all," Hook said, as the ground shook beneath them.

"What was that?" Snow wondered. Without another word, Regina poofed them all to the mines.

* * *

When they arrived, Greg and Tamara were no where to be seen, but the trigger had been activated and it swirled, suspended in the air.

"We're too late," Snow said, as Emma, Leo, Eva, Henry, and Summer arrived with Neal.

"There's no stopping it?" Emma asked. Tears brimmed Regina's eyes.

"I'm not powerful enough," she replied.

"So this is it?" Leo asked sadly. Charming put his arm around his son, as he and Snow huddled their children and grandchild around them. Snow shared a sad look with her husband.

"I love you…" she said brokenly.

"I love you too…" he replied, equally as broken. Eva cried against him and Summer didn't really understand what was happening. Perhaps it was better that way.

"Mom," Henry cried, as he hugged her tightly. Tears fell down Emma's cheeks, as she scooped him up and hugged him tightly. Neal stroked his hair and gave Emma a teary look.

"I need to find my Dad...I need to say goodbye," he cried. She nodded.

"Go," she urged, as she huddled with her family and felt her father's hand cradled the back of her head.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered. Charming let out a choked sob and felt his father's hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too, princess," he whispered.

"I love you Mom," she said, looking into her mother's tear filled gaze.

"I love you too baby," Snow replied, as the tears fell freely.

"No…" Regina uttered.

"This isn't your fault," Robin whispered.

"It is...and I have to stop it," Regina said.

"I thought it couldn't be stopped?" he asked.

"I have to try. I have to pour everything I have into it," she replied tearfully.

"Regina…" he started to protest.

"I have to do this...I'm the only one that can stop it," Regina sobbed, as the trigger swirled in the air. The ground shook, as the town started coming apart.

"No...I'm not losing you," Robin refuted.

"Everyone will die...or just me," she replied, as she poured all her magic into the trigger to stop it, as the Charmings stood huddled together.

"Leo...if we help, maybe it will be enough to reverse it," Emma said.

"Aunt Regina doesn't have to die," he agreed.

"Be careful," Snow pleaded, as her children poured their magic into the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"You're not powerful enough alone to stop it," Emma stated.

"But together, we are," Leo finished, as they poured their magic into the trigger. The device began to glow and hope filled them.

"It's working!" Robin called. The ground stopped shuddering the trigger stopped glowing, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

"You did it," David said, as in relief, as he hugged Snow close and kissed her hair. He put Summer on her feet and he and Snow hugged Emma and Leo, leaving Eva with Henry and Summer.

Eva smiled, but it melted away, as she heard the cocking of a gun by her ear. She gasped and Summer's scream sounded, as Greg Mendell grabbed her and Henry. Tamara put Eva in a headlock and put the gun to her head. David started toward her.

"Don't move Charming or I blow her pretty head off," Tamara hissed, as she dragged the girl over to where Greg stood.

"Mom!" Henry cried, but Tamara's threat kept her still.

"Henry!" she cried.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Summer cried.

"Please...let them go. They're just children," David pleaded.

"Exactly and our orders are to bring them to our boss," Tamara said. Snow gasped.

"No...please don't take them," Snow begged, as Charming held her close.

"Sorry princess," Greg hissed, as he tossed the bean and a swirling green portal opened. Leo tackled Greg from behind and wrestled him to the ground. Charming lunged toward Tamara and she fired the gun, causing Snow to scream, as her husband hit the ground. Snow could only scream again, as Greg pushed her son away and he and Tamara disappeared into the portal with Summer and Henry. She and Emma fell to their knees, sobs overtaking them. David groaned and sat up, holding his side in pain.

"Oh Charming…" Snow cried, as she examined the bullet wound in his side.

"Summer…" he said. Tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

"They took her...and Henry," she sobbed. He climbed to his feet, even as blood soaked his shirt. He unbuttoned it and gently shrugged it off.

"Daddy…" Eva whimpered, as she tried to gather her magic, but her emotions were getting the best of her. Regina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Magic is emotion. I can handle this one," Regina told her gently. Eva nodded gratefully.

"Hold still or you won't be doing anything if you lose anymore blood," Regina said, as she waved her hand over the wound, dissolving the bullet and closing the wound.

"Thanks," he said.

"We need to go after them," Emma said. They nodded.

"That's going to be tricky without any beans," Regina reminded.

"Here," a voice said, as they turned to see August. He approached and placed a bean in Emma's palm.

"I know this can't make up for everything I did, but maybe it's a start," August said. Emma looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now we need to somehow find out where they took them," Leo suggested.

"Gold…" Regina suggested.

"Do you think he will help?" Robin asked.

"The Crocodile...I wouldn't count on it," Hook spat.

"Henry is his grandson too. He'll do it for Neal if nothing else," Snow said dejectedly.

"Let's get to his shop then," David replied, as the group of them hurried down the streets of Storybrooke and burst into Gold's shop.

"You may have avoided the destruction of the town, but the shop is still closed," Gold stated.

"Rumple…." Belle chided.

"They took Henry and Summer," Emma blurted out. His brows furrowed.

"Who?" Neal questioned.

"Greg and Tamara...they took them through a portal and we need to find out where," David clarified.

"They took Henry?" Neal asked in disbelief. They nodded.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault. They had a gun and used me to get what they wanted," Eva cried.

"Shh...this is _not_ your fault, baby," Snow soothed.

"Papa...we need to find where they took them," Neal said.

"Well, you're in luck then," Gold said, as he placed the blank white globe on the counter and looked at David.

"Since you're blood to both children, I'll let you do the honors. Prick your finger and let the blood fall onto the surface," Gold instructed. Charming nodded and did as he said. They watched the blood side along the surface and a mass of land appeared. It looked to be a series of islands and Rumple snarled.

"Neverland," he growled.

* * *

The next hour was spent packing and loading the Jolly Roger. That was how Hook found Emma, as she was attempting to stuff another bag in the storage hold. He took pity on her and helped.

"I had it," she grumbled.

"Aye Swan, but there's nothing wrong with getting help," he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When we thought the town was going to implode, you could have swiped a bean and left. But you didn't," she said.

"Well, I won't lie, because I thought about it. But that would be bad form," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just bad form?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm not sure what answer you're looking for, Swan. I'm still a pirate," he surmised.

"Right, then why are you helping us go a place you said you hate?" she asked.

"Because Pan is a bloody demon. I've...seen what he does to children, boys in particular. It's not something I wish for young Henry," he replied.

"And girls? What does he do with them?" she asked.

"Pan's never had much use for girls, but little Summer does have magic. There's really no telling," he confessed.

"Oh Gods…" Emma fretted.

"Love, we'll find them. Between me-self, the Collector, and your grandfather, we know our way around those bloody islands," he assured.

"I know...it's just they must be so scared. Summer has never been away from my parents for more than a day. And Henry…" she said, choking back a sob. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She sobered and he removed his hand, as her brother and Neal brought more supplies up.

* * *

At the Charming house, Snow frantically packed a bag, but then paused on Summer's baby blanket. She put it to her nose and breathed in, as tears started to fall again.

"Snow…" he said.

"She must be so scared, Charming," she sobbed. He put his arms around her and held her for several moments before she sobered.

"We don't have time for this," Snow said.

"We'll find them, Snow," David promised. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go," she said, as they shared a kiss and he took the bag from her, as they hurried out.

* * *

The dwarves and I'll keep an eye on the town," Thomas said, as David and Snow said goodbye to their friends.

"Thanks…I don't know how long we'll be gone," he replied, though he didn't voice his fears. He and Snow had both accepted that there was a very real possibility that they'd never see Storybrooke again.

"Between Hook, Clayton, and me, we pretty much know every inch of Neverland. We'll find them and be back before you know it," Xander tried to assure him.

"Father...are you positive Clayton can be trusted?" David asked wearily.

"He's saved my life more than once, son. I'll be the first to admit that he's eccentric and I know his fascination with our family unnerves you. But he does care for us. He didn't have to help me find a way back to you. He didn't gain anything from it, except perhaps the chance to belong somewhere," Xander replied. David sighed.

"Okay...I trust _you_. That's enough to give him the benefit of the doubt, I suppose," David replied. Xander clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's all I ask, son," he replied, as they boarded the ship.

Gold assured him that Belle and the fairies would be able to put up a new barrier around the town. He saw his wife standing and looking out over the water and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit of solace in his arms, as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We'll find them, my darling. Have faith," he whispered. She turned in his arms and buried her face in the nape of his neck, taking solace in his embrace. Her hot tears splashed on his skin, as he pressed kisses into her hair.

"I can't lose one of our babies," she sobbed.

"Shh...we are not losing Summer, my love. We are not losing Henry either," he promised, as he held her in his strong arms.

* * *

"Emma!" Chase called.

"Hey...I didn't know you were still here," she mentioned.

"I wanted to see you off," he replied.

"Thanks, but you should head for Boston, before they put a barrier up," she replied. He shrugged.

"I thought I'd stick around a little longer and help out," he replied with a shrug.

"Chase…" she started to say.

"Emma...I have no idea if there will ever be anything between us, but I'm not leaving until I know for sure. So, I'll see you when you get back," he replied. She sighed.

"Chase...I can't think of anything except getting my son and my little sister back," she replied.

"I know...I'm just saying that I'll be here when you get back," he replied. She nodded and continued up the ramp, noticing the hard looks he was receiving from Neal and Hook, which just made her roll her eyes.

* * *

"So...you're really leaving," Penny called, as Leo started up the ramp with more supplies. He sighed and put them down, as he went back down the ramp.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't have time to come and say goodbye," he replied.

"I get it...I'm sorry about the little ones," she said.

"We'll find them...it's what this family does," he replied confidently.

"Yeah...just make sure you come back too, yeah?" she said.

"That's the plan," he replied, as she kissed him.

"A little incentive never hurts though," she said sultrily. He smirked and kissed her again, before hurrying up the ship's ramp.

* * *

"I really wish you'd let me come with you," Robin lamented.

"I want you to, but the town is still recovering from nearly imploding. We need someone to hold down the fort so to speak and there's no one better," she replied, with a gentle smile. He nodded reluctantly and stepped closer to her. Cupping his face in her hands, he kissed her passionately before stepping back.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

With all on board, including Snow, David, Emma, Leo, Eva, Xander, Clayton, Regina, and Rumple aboard, Hook set sail into the open waters.

"Start roping yourselves down! The portal will be a bit rough!" he called, as he tossed the bean into the ocean. The waters churned and a swirling green portal appeared before them.

Emma and Leo tied themselves down to the mast, each gripping their ropes. Charming tied Snow and Eva down with him, as they held onto him tightly. The others tied themselves down as well, as Hook navigated them into the portal. The Jolly Roger disappeared beneath the waves and the portal sucked them through. The ship lurched violently, as it crested over the waters, rocking gently atop the weaves and they looked up.

"Did we make it?" Regina asked.

"Aye...Neverland," Hook said, pointing in the distance to the landmasses that were the islands.

* * *

The portal deposited them on one of Neverland's many beaches.

"We made it," Tamara said.

"Mission accomplished," she added. Summer was crying quietly and Henry tried to comfort her.

"Are you sure? Cause my Mom will come to find me, not to mention my grandparents," Henry said hotly.

"You might wanna take a look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke," Greg hissed.

"Henry...I want Mommy and Daddy," Summer sniffed.

"I know...they'll be coming for us with my Mom, I know it," Henry insisted.

"Don't get your hopes up, kids," Greg hissed.

"Our family's been to the Enchanted Forest before. They'll get back here," Henry retorted. Summer sniffed.

"Mommy and Daddy and Emmy will find us?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, they'll always find us," Henry agreed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid. But we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland," Tamara informed. Henry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?" Henry questioned in disbelief.

"It's the mother load of magic," she continued, looking at Greg.

"Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office," she stated. Greg dug through his backpack and found the device, before tossing it to her.

"An office in the jungle? Who works there?" Henry asked curiously. Greg got up and stalked toward the children. Summer whimpered under his menacing glare.

"Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us," he hissed.

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?" Henry asked.

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause," Greg retorted.

"Greg…" Tamara called, as she struggled to get the communicator to work.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing?" she replied, as she handed the device to him.

"Did you check the batteries?" he asked, as he opened the battery compartment and sand fell out.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara spat.

"It's a good thing you guys, don't ask questions," Henry quipped.

"Let's go," he snapped.

"Walk…" he hissed. Henry took Summer's hand and they started off into the jungle.


	68. Heart of the Truest Believer

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's chapter 68! Sorry I didn't get this posted last night. My modem went out so I only have internet on my phone at home right now, while I wait for the new one, so I had to wait until I got to work this morning to post this week's chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 _ **Only one week until the spring premiere!**_

 **Time has now resumed it's natural course in Storybrooke and this chapter begins the adventure to Neverland!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Guest: I know, I don't like Greg and Tamara either, but if they failed, there would be no Neverland plot.**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you approve of my decision not to kill Neal. Even though this story isn't Swanfire, I don't think Henry needs to lose his father. Yeah, Summer getting taken will lead to an original plot that I've woven in with the Neverland plot. ;)**

 **Guest: Neal's not dying in this story, so it would make zero sense for Snow and Charming to name their future baby Neal in this story. Seriously? Are you seriously going to give me crap about Henry's name? What is your obsession with names? Can you not focus on anything else? Like the plot and characters maybe? I explained why he was named Henry in this story. Emma wanted to find a way to thank Regina for saving their lives in Boston and acknowledge how much she had changed. How about this? How about you leave a review about the actual content of the story and not about the character names! Changing Henry's name would have been idiotic. Deal with it or step off, cause your troll is showing.**

 **Emma: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad I could still surprise you! Yep, Summer being taken in addition to Henry will lead to an original plotline being woven in with the Neverland plot line. Yes, and I'm doing something different with Neal in this too. And Clayton, remember that bad feeling. It will make sense down the road. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 68: Heart of the Truest Believer

Hook continued to steer the ship and slowed their pace, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are we slowing down?" Leo asked curiously, as he stood nearby with Regina.

"We don't know what kind of danger the children could already be in," the former Queen reminded.

"Oh I know. But the plan is to bring us to the far side of Pan's island and link up with the widest part of the river and then we sail right through, take him by surprise," Hook said with a smirk.

"The irony," he mentioned.

"What irony?" Regina asked.

"Oh I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill the Crocodile. And here I am, sailing right back into the heart of it with his as my guest," he quipped. Leo rolled his eyes and saw his sister sitting along the ship's railing, gazing out at the sea, as his parents approached her.

"We're going to find them, you know," Snow said, as she and David sat on either side of her.

"I really want to believe that, Mom. But...I don't know if I can," Emma replied, with a sniff.

We will Em. There's no other option," David assured.

"Have faith," he stressed.

"I'm trying Dad...but ever since my birthday and the curse was officially over...our lives have sucked!" Emma cried.

"Sweetheart, you don't really think that's your fault, do you?" Snow asked.

"I...I don't know, maybe? I'm the Savior, but what the hell have I saved lately?" she lamented.

"Emma...none of this is your fault. Good will always win," he assured.

"Your Dad is right. We know that, no matter what this family faces, our love will get us through," Snow promised.

"I love you guys, but how can you be so infuriatingly optimistic?" she complained.

"You know us, Em. It's who we are," David replied.

"Plus you're not doing this alone," Eva reminded.

"Yeah...they picked the wrong family to mess with," Leo added, as the twins hugged her. Snow and David smiled, as they put their arms around each other and Snow rested her head against Charming's shoulder.

"Emma...the minute we let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute we know they won't. We'll find Henry and Summer," Snow said.

"No, you won't," Gold stated. Everyone turned to see him standing at the helm, garbed in his clothing he had once worn as Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time...a wardrobe change," Hook complained.

"I will find Henry; Summer too if she's still with him," Gold said.

"What the hell does that mean?" David demanded to know, but Gold ignored him.

"I thought we were doing this together," Regina countered.

"I never agreed to anything of the sort," he retorted.

"Papa…" Neal protested.

"What are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Because I want to succeed," he replied.

"And you think we'll fail?" Emma challenged.

"This is Neverland, dearie. Good doesn't win here," he jabbed, looking at Snow and Charming.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Emma protested.

"She's right," David agreed.

"You'll slow me down," Gold refused.

"I'm coming with you," Neal stated.

"Bae…" Gold started to protest.

"No dammit...that's my son too! And this way, we can cover more ground," Neal reasoned.

"Fine," Gold agreed, as he and Neal disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Snow glanced at the Collector, as he gazed out over the sea.

"You've been here before too, Mr…" she trailed off.

"I guess I don't even know your last name," she managed. He smiled thinly.

"Technically, Clayton is my last name. I was born John Clayton the third, but in my young adult years, I sought to separate myself from my father and grandfather, so I've gone by Clayton most of my life," he explained.

"You've mentioned the tribes of Neverland before. Would they help us find our daughter and grandson?" she asked.

"They have somewhat of a shaky truce with Pan. Basically, he doesn't enter their territory and they don't enter his," Clayton explained and Snow's heart sank.

"However, since Pan himself has sought your grandson and your daughter, I'm almost certain it's because of magic. If the tribes suspect Pan is vying for some kind of ultimate power, they would want to stop him. If Pan becomes more powerful than he already is, it will threaten not only their way of life...but their very existence," Clayton surmised.

"Can you make contact with them?" David asked.

"We have a way, but unfortunately, not until we hit land," Xander replied.

"Do you think they will help us?" David asked.

"We have a good friendship with the chief and his daughter. If they won't help directly, they will know how to help nevertheless," Clayton replied.

"Wait...the chief and his daughter? Tigerlily?" Leo asked curiously.

"The one and only," Clayton replied.

"How is this my life?" Emma mumbled and David sighed.

"Hook...how long until we make landfall?" he asked.

"If we want to keep our surprise...then a couple hours at most," Hook replied.

* * *

They found a clearing rather quickly and had stopped there. Greg moved about, gathering sticks and leaves, which he lit on fire.

"We making S'mores?" Henry joked.

"I'm hungry," Summer whined.

"No...we're building a signal. Help me gather some more dry leaves," he said to Tamara.

"And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara questioned.

"Don't let the kid get in your head," he admonished, as they heard rustling leaves. Greg turned, as a group of teenagers emerged from the trees and surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Greg demanded to know.

"We're the Home Office," the leader responded.

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara questioned.

"They're not teenagers. They're the Lost boys," Henry said, as he clutched Summer's hand.

"Look at that," Felix said, impressed by his intuitiveness.

"Why do the Lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked curiously.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" Felix countered.

"That was our mission," Greg said. Felix rolled his eyes. Adults...so dense.

"So you were told. Now the boy. Hand him over...the girl too. Her powers may be useful," Felix hissed.

"Not unless you tell us the plan, for magic...for getting home," Tamara retorted.

"You're _not_ getting home," Felix replied, like it was obvious.

"Then you're not getting the brats," Greg hissed. Felix chuckled.

"Of course we are," Felix replied, as they heard a roaring and looked up, only to see a shadow flying about. It screeched and dived on Greg. He tried to get away, but there was a terrible ripping sound and Summer screamed, as the shadow ripped Greg's own shadow from his body. He fell dead to the ground. The shadow took back to the sky with it's newly acquired shadow.

"Run!" Tamara cried, as she grabbed their hands and they took off into the jungle.

"Get them," Felix hissed, as the boys fanned out in pursuit. A Lost boy fired an arrow and it hit Tamara in the back. She went down and Summer screamed again, as Henry pulled her along. She tripped on a branch and fell down, starting to cry, even as Henry tried to pick her up and dragged her along. Surprisingly another boy emerged from the brush and helped him pick her up.

"Thanks," Henry said.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," he warned.

"Are you a Lost boy?" Henry asked.

"I was. But I escaped and now they're after me too," he replied.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"No time for questions," the boy said.

"Where is the little girl?" he asked curiously. Henry looked around and panic filled him.

"Summer...we have to find her!" he cried.

"Let's keep moving," the boy urged.

"But…" Henry protested.

"There's no time...we have to keep moving!" he urged, as they hurried off.

* * *

"Mommy?" Summer called. She had seen Mommy and then followed her into the jungle.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, as her mother stood before her. She got closer and then screamed, as the creature that looked like her mother morphed into the shadow. It grabbed for her, until a flaming arrow came flying at it. The shadow screeched away from the light and flew off.

Summer looked frightened and used a bubble like Nana had taught her, as she stared at the woman, armed with a bow, who had chased the shadow off.

"It's okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," the dark haired woman soothed. Summer sniffed.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy," she whimpered.

"I can take you somewhere safe until we can find them. My name is Tigerlily," she said softly. Summer willed her bubble away and got up.

"My name is Summer Nolan," she replied. Tigerlily smiled and held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Summer. You have magic so that must mean you are a very special little girl," she replied, as Summer took her hand.

"Now...think lovely thoughts," she said.

"Lovely thoughts?" Summer asked. Tigerlily smiled.

"Think about the people you love...or friends...or toys...or anything that makes you happy," Tigerlily said. So Summer thought of Mommy and Daddy and Nana Gina. Then she thought of Emmy, Leo, Eva, and Henry. Then she thought of hot chocolate with cinnamon and helping mommy make chocolate chip cookies and Daddy's bedtime tucks. And then she thought of Storybrooke. When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were floating.

"Hold onto my hand," Tigerlily said, as they sailed into the air.

* * *

Hook moved below deck and spotted Emma pulling herself up and down on a metal bar.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting ready for a fight," she grunted back. He smirked and took out his flask.

"I thought that was your natural state," he joked, as she jumped down and looked at him.

"Lately it seems to be the natural state for us all," she mentioned, as he took a swig.

"Rum?" he asked. She eyed him curiously and then nodded, taking a big drink herself.

"You know, before I turned twenty-eight, things were relatively peaceful," she mentioned and he remained silent, eager to listen.

"It was nice. I mean, the biggest problems my dad and me had were the regular troublemakers, you know drunks, the occasional shoplifter. Some assault, altercations, but like normal crime stuff," she scoffed.

"Storybrooke's never been boring, but magic just made everything go to hell," she complained.

"Magic can do that...when used for less than honorable purposes. Even with good intentions, things can go awry," he replied.

"You mean like the Home Office actually being Pan," she muttered.

"Come again?" he asked. She sighed.

"My...Xander," she said. Calling him grandfather was still a little weird for her.

"Xander told me that the Home Office that those two morons believe in, the ones that took my son and little sister, are just pawns of Pan," Emma said.

"Aye...that would make sense. Leave it to that bloody demon," Hook said darkly.

"I can't believe Pan is the bad guy," Emma mumbled. Before Hook could ask her about that, they felt the ship lurch and heard a banging.

"The hell was that?" Emma uttered.

"Nothing good," Hook replied, as they hurried above deck to see the sea churning violently. Her parents were at the helm, trying to keep the ship steady, as she saw her brother and sister gripping the ropes at the mast just to stay on their feet.

"What the hell?" Regina exclaimed, as she came from below deck as well.

"The storm...it just came out of nowhere!" David called.

"Not nowhere," Xander said, as he hurried to the railing to gaze over the water.

"What does he mean?" Emma asked.

"Trouble," Clayton answered.

"Aye," Hook feared, as they heard a screeching.

"Prepare for attack!" he called.

"Be more specific!" Regina demanded.

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it!" Hook replied, as he was thrown against the all, as the screeching coming from the sea intensified.

"What's out there?" Emma shouted.

"A Kraken?" David asked.

"Worse," Hook responded.

"Much worse," Clayton agreed, as they saw several figures emerge from the sea and swim toward the Jolly Roger.

"Mermaids," Xander hissed.

"Wait...I thought mermaids were good!" Emma called.

"They're not all like Ariel. Most of them hate humans," Snow shouted over their inhuman screeching just as the ship lurched. Snow yelped, as it threw her off her feet, but thankfully Charming caught her and kept her from falling. She met his smile with her own, as he held her flush against him.

"Yes, most mermaids are quite unpleasant," Hook added, as the boat rocked violently again, thanks to one of them hitting the boat.

"I'll try to outrun them," Hook decided.

"How many of them are there?" Emma asked, as several of them bashed the ship with their tails, throwing Leo and Eva off their feet and onto the deck. Charming helped them up and prodded his daughter into his son's arms, as Leo gripped a stronger rope attached to the mast.

"I will not be capsized by a fish," David growled, as grabbed a spear, a chain, and gun powder. Xander saw exactly what he had in mind and helped his son load the cannon, aiming it at the mermaids.

"Emma!" Snow cried, as her oldest daughter joined her at the back of the ship.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fishing!" she replied. David lit and fired the cannon, while his wife and daughter threw a fishing net into the ocean. Sure enough, the net, thanks to Snow's impeccable aim, snared one.

"We caught one!" she called.

"We need to catch a lot more than one!" Regina commented. David fired the cannon again, but Regina was done with it all.

"Enough of this," she hissed, as she threw three fireballs at the mermaids. They screeched and scattered away. The waters calmed and it seemed for the moment that they were safe again.

"They're gone," Regina said.

"Not all of them," Snow reminded, as she referred to the one they caught. Regina used her magic and teleported the mermaid onto the deck. It screeched angrily at them.

* * *

Henry and the boy hide in the brush, as the Lost boys run past them and the boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we lost them," the boy said.

"Okay...can we rest for a minute?" Henry asked. The boy nodded.

"You're new. Did the shadow take you too?" he asked.

"No, I was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan," Henry replied.

"I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he _will_ get you," the boy warned.

"What does Pan want you?" Henry asked curiously.

"Pixie Dust," he said, as he pulled out a vial of pixie dust.

"I stole it from him, because I thought I could use it it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless," the boy replied dejectedly.

"Don't worry, my family is coming to rescue me. You could come with us," Henry said.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe their family is coming for them?" he asked skeptically.

"My family's different. We _always_ find each other. That's why I have to find Summer. She's my grandparents daughter. They, and my mom, and my aunt, and uncle will be coming to find both of us," Henry explained.

"You better hope they don't come. Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion," the boy warned. Henry stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place we can hide from the Lost Boys?" Henry asked.

"There's a place they can't track us. The Echo caves, but it's far," he warned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way," Henry replied, as they hurried off into the distance. Once they were in a safe place from the Lost boys, they could figure out where Summer got off to.

* * *

Neal followed his father along in the jungle, until they finally came to a clearing where they saw Greg and Tamara. Tamara's eyes widened in both fear and relief at the sight of him. Neal saw the arrow in her back and crouched down in front of her.

"Henry...where is Henry and Summer?" he asked. She choked on her words and Gold waved his hand to help her speak. The arrow disappeared from her back and she sighed, as the pain faded.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, as Neal helped her sit up.

"Where is Henry? Did they kill him and the girl?" Gold hissed.

"I don't think so. I told them to run and they did," Tamara replied.

"Where?" Neal asked.

"Into the jungle. Pan wants them, especially the boy. He's behind all of this. I'm sorry Neal...I'm sorry I shot you," she cried.

"Yeah...you know you're a pawn, right? The Home Office, it's all crap," Neal said. She sniffed.

"I know. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"No," Gold hissed.

"Papa…" Neal warned.

"She must pay for what she has done," he hissed.

"No...she's sorry and she can repay us by helping us find Henry and Summer," Neal replied.

"You think you can trust her? She's a snake," Gold hissed.

"Yeah, I think we can. Because we're the only way she's ever going to see home again and the only way we're leaving Neverland is with my son and Snow and Charming's little girl," Neal said. Tamara nodded.

"I owe you at least that...and them," she agreed. Neal helped her up and they continued their search into the jungle.

* * *

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook exclaimed, as the mermaid hissed at them.

"No...now we have a hostage," Regina hissed back.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us," David warned.

"And perhaps we should find out why," Regina said, glaring at the creature.

"Regina…we can't torture her," Snow protested.

"We can if it comes down to it," Regina disagreed. The mermaid used their indecision to pick up a seashell and blew into it. Emma covered her ears.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded to know.

"A warning," the mermaid said ominously, as there was a loud clap of thunder.

"Let me go...or die…" she growled. David snatched the shell away.

"What is this? What did you do?" he demanded.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Not until you tell us. Or we make you tell us," Regina growled.

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her," Snow warned.

"Well, I'm all out of fish food," Regina retorted.

"She's just screwed us all," Xander growled, as he noticed the wind picking up and the sea churning again.

"Get rid of her!" Clayton warned.

"He's right, doesn't matter if she talks. You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars," Hook said.

"Naturally," Leo commented sarcastically.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan. If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side," Snow reasoned.

"I know Ariel was your friend, my love. But not all mermaids are good like her," David soothed, as he squeezed her hand.

"He's right. They'll likely just come back and kill us all," Regina spat.

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you. You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go," she demanded, as the storm closed in around them. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"What the hell?" David questioned.

"She's doing this," Xander hissed.

"It's the storm...she called it. Don't let her go. She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage," Hook shouted. David drew his sword and held it to he neck.

"Stop the storm and we'll let you go," he promised. She hissed at him and he slid the blade closer to her jugular, as dark thoughts entered his mind.

"That's more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch," Regina hissed. He was considering it, until he looked up at the horrified look on his wife's face. The dark thoughts clouding his mind slowly dissipated.

"N...No...we're not barbarians," he lamented, as he pulled the sword away and stepped back. Snow went to him and touched his arm, his gaze caressing her with apology. She squeezed his hand. It wasn't him...it was something about this storm. She started to see the malevolence in all their eyes, even her children's.

"What we're going to be is dead," Regina commented.

"She's right. If you won't do it, Charming, I will," Clayton growled, as he unsheathed his dagger.

"We're _not_ killers," Snow reminded. Clayton smirked.

"Speak for yourself, sweetheart," he growled, as David shot him a dark look.

"He's right...you've brought this on yourselves!" the mermaid hissed.

"This is why we should free her!" Snow pleaded.

"That feel good nonsense might play in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, Snow, but this..this is Neverland," Regina reminded, as the ship lurched violently.

"Keep your grip, pirate!" David called.

"It wasn't me, mate! It was the ship. We're taking on water!" he cried, as he tried to keep them steady.

" _Now_ may I resume killing her?" Regina asked.

"NO!" Snow and Charming called together.

"You kill her and her kind will have a personal vendetta against us," Snow warned.

"Too late for that, Mary Poppins," Regina jabbed.

"Regina is right. They've already tried to kill us," Hook agreed with Regina.

"Stop! That's enough! We need to think this through!" Emma shouted.

"I already have!" Regina shouted back, as she turned the mermaid to wood.

"There. That should stop the storm," Regina decided.

"Regina! What did you do!" Emma cried, as a huge wave was forming in the distance.

"No…" Regina uttered.

"You've doomed us all!" Xander growled, as water rained down upon them all.

Emma pulled herself toward the helm, attempting to help Hook steer them.

"I thought you could outrun the storm!" she called.

"This isn't a storm. It's bloody damnation," he called back.

"Regina...why?" Snow cried.

"I'm sorry, but at least I did something! Which is more than can be said for you!" Regina hissed back.

"Back off," David growled, feeling the overwhelming need to protect her stronger than ever.

"Undo your spell! Bring her back!" Snow pleaded.

"And what? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Considering your plan failed miserably, we can at least try!" Snow pleaded. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Such a naive princess!" Regina hissed. Snow felt the dark thoughts in her begin to take over.

"And you're such a…" Snow trailed off, as she punched her stepmother.

"That your best?" Regina goaded.

"Not even close. I'm so tired of you ruining my life," Snow growled.

"I ruined your life?!" Regina growled back.

"HEY!" David cried to break it up.

"Let the slags go at it. I need you at the mast," Hook called.

"Don't call my wife a slag," David growled, as he punched the pirate and they started fighting. Xander went to pry his son away from the pirate, while Leo and Eva tried to run interference between their mother and Regina.

"Stop...listen to me!" Emma cried, but as the storm intensified, so did the fighting, in which Clayton had also joined and her father was gladly taking his frustration out on the Collector.

"You need to listen to me!" Emma cried, but seeing no other option, she jumped off the side of the ship.

"Emma!" David cried, as that got his attention.

"Emma!" Snow cried too, as she and her husband rushed to the ship's railing. They could see her treading water, until a pulled struck her in the back of the head and she went under.

Henry and the other boy kept running, as they were again being pursued by the Lost boys.

"Watch out!" Henry cried, as they found themselves on the edge of a cliff. They could hear the shuffling of the boy's feet and knew they would soon be overtaken.

"What do we do? Is there another way to the Echo caves?" Henry asked.

"No, we're done for. I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live," the boy replied fearfully.

"You want to give up?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"We don't have a choice. They've got us. This is the end," he responded.

"No, it's our way out," Henry decided.

"What are you doing?" the boy questioned.

"Getting a running start," Henry replied.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"Everyone knows that pixie dust is for flying," Henry said obviously.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work!" he cried.

"That's because you have to believe!" Henry called back.

"I definitely do not believe," the boy replied stubbornly.

"That's okay, because I do," Henry said, as he opened the bottle and with a running start, he grabbed the other boy's hand and they ran off the cliff. But they didn't fall. No, instead, they flew across the precipice just moments before the Lost boys arrived.

"EMMA!" Snow cried fearfully.

"Idiot," Regina muttered.

"Regina, get her up here please!" Snow pleaded.

"I can't! Not in this storm. I can't even see her!" Regina complained, as David grabbed the rope on the railing, intending to jump in after her.

"Wait!" Hook cried.

"She'll drown!" David snapped.

"And so will you. Let me help," Hook said, tossing him a rope.

"Tie it around your waist so we can pull you in," Xander agreed. David did so quickly and dove into the raging waters, while Snow held onto Leo, trying not to panic. David managed to find Emma quickly enough and surfaced with her.

"He has her! Pull!" Hook called, as he, Xander, and Leo pulled them up and over the railing.

"Oh…" Snow uttered, as her husband lay their daughter on her back.

"Emma…" David called, but there was no response.

"No…" Snow cried, but then breathed in relief, as Emma coughed and opened her eyes, just as the storm cleared.

"Emma Ruth Swan Nolan, don't you ever scare us like that again," Snow scolded lightly, as she and David both held her and she felt her father brush a kiss to her forehead.

"I had to get your attention. I knew that'd do it," she rasped.

"I'm sorry princess, I lost my head there for a while," he apologized.

"Not your fault, Daddy," she replied, promising that she understood.

"Tell that to my face," Clayton murmured, as he nursed a bruised face.

"I'm sorry...it was that storm," David apologized.

"It was like it was feeding every negative impulse," Snow said.

"That's exactly what it was doing. Your daughter is right. It's no one's fault," Clayton replied. It was definitely this place. The sooner they found Henry and Summer, the sooner they could leave it...


	69. Not a Lost Girl Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Hiatus is finally over again! Enjoy this latest edition!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you like it! And Tamara was wounded, but remember, Gold healed her and didn't kill her, only because Neal wouldn't let him.**

 **Littlest1: Yep, Tigerlily will have a role in this arc. I think you'll like where I take this.**

 **Jadedgurl05: Yes, I have introduced Tigerlily and her tribe for an original plotline. I hope you enjoy. And yes, I have a reason for keeping Tamara alive. ;)**

 **andria: Yes, there will be a lot of emotions when they find out Tamara survived. And yes, I've introduced Tigerlily for an original plot involving Summer and Snowing. I think you'll like where it goes.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I think you'll like the original plot line I have planned involving Summer, Snowing, and Tigerlily. Yes, this will be a little different. Emma doesn't feel like a Lost girl here and so Pan will have to adjust. So glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 69: Not a Lost Girl Anymore

As they entered another clearing, Rumple put his hand up to Neal and Tamara, signaling them to stay hidden. This time, Neal didn't question his father and they stayed hidden by the trees, as Rumple stepped into the open clearing.

"Come out and say hello, dearie," Rumple hissed, as Felix stepped into the open.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin. Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you that he's excited to see you again," Felix greeted.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he is," Gold said sarcastically.

"He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome in Neverland as long as you wish to stay...with _one_ proviso," Felix continued.

"There's always something with him," Rumple commented.

"If you're here for the boy...well...that makes you Pan's enemy," Felix hissed.

"Then nothing's changed," Rumple replied.

"If you go against him, you will not survive," Felix warned.

"Well, the question isn't will I survive, because we both know I won't. No, no, the real question is...how many of you I take with me," Gold growled, as he grabbed Felix by the arm.

"Is that your answer?" Felix questioned.

"That's my answer," Rumple answered.

"Well then, I suppose that means I'll see you again, in less than friendly circumstances," he hissed.

"Count on it," Gold said, as he walked away.

"One last thing. There's something he wanted you to have," Felix said, as he tossed a straw doll to the ground at his feet. Gold knelt down and picked it up, staring at it in disbelief.

"Isn't it funny the things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry?" Felix surmised, as tears slipped down Gold's cheeks.

"See you around, Dark One," Felix said, as he left and Neal came out of hiding.

"Papa…" Neal said.

"What is that?" he asked. Rumple clutched it in his and looked at his son. No...he wouldn't let Pan do this to him, not this time. He had his son back and keeping him meant he couldn't give Pan an inch. He pocketed the doll.

"Nothing important," he hissed. Neal didn't believe him, but left it alone, as they started moving again.

* * *

At this point, thanks to the mermaid attack, Hook's plan to take Pan by surprise was moot. He already knew they were there so a sneak attack would not be possible. Instead, they made landfall on one of Neverland's shores and discussed the next move.

"We should still consider the pirate's plan. I can cloak the ship with my magic," Regina offered.

"Pan will see a sneak attack coming a mile away," Clayton warned.

"Maybe he's right. Save your magic, we're going to need it," Emma agreed.

"Father...do you know where Pan's camp is?" David asked.

"We all do. It's actually not that secretive," Xander replied.

"He's right. If we hike up this ridge, we should be in better position to see his camp," Hook agreed.

"The problem is not seeing his camp," Clayton warned.

"Then what is the problem?" David asked.

"To get to Pan's camp, the dark jungle stands in the way and believe me, you don't want to go through the dark jungle. No one will survive that," Clayton replied.

"He's right...we'll have to go around it and that will take strength and energy," Xander agreed.

"Look, I don't care what it takes. Our grandson and our daughter are somewhere out there. We'll do whatever it takes!" David snapped, as Snow clutched his arm.

"Charming…" she soothed.

"Our first step is to get up to that ridge. Then we'll decide the best course of action," Hook suggested. Emma nodded.

"Since you three know this place, then lead the way," she said, as she and Regina followed them. Snow and David joined hands and followed their daughter.

* * *

Henry and his friend flew overhead and the boy pointed to the ground, suggesting they land. They fell to the ground and got up, brushing themselves off.

"See? If you believe, anything is possible," Henry said.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry," the boy agreed.

"How...how'd you know my name? I never told you," Henry asked defensively.

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve," the boy replied.

"You lied to me. You are a Lost boy. You work for Pan," Henry said.

"Not exactly. I am Peter Pan," he revealed.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I needed their help. And it's so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe in it," Pan answered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Henry demanded to know.

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries," Pan said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust and jumped off that cliff, you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You and it, are mine," Pan said, as he pulled out a knife and the Lost boys surrounded Henry.

"Come on boys...let's play!" Pan called.

* * *

Tigerlily and Summer landed on the ground at the mouth of her camp. Many glanced at them, as she led the little girl to the center of the camp, where a large bonfire burned brightly. A large man sat at the head and glanced at her.

"You've been trespassing on Pan's island again, daughter," he said sternly.

"Pan has brought a boy here...he could be the one the prophecy speaks of," Tigerlily replied.

"Then we shall all be in danger," he agreed, as he looked at the tiny girl.

"I rescued this one from Pan's clutches. She has magic," she said.

"Only a product of true love is born with magic," he replied.

"The visitors we have spotted on the island. Her parents could be among them. They are with the Collector," she said.

"And you mean to care for her until they come?" the chief asked. Tigerlily smiled.

"As a product of true love myself, it is only right that I look after another of my very rare kind," she replied.

"Very well...but I warn you getting involved with these outsiders," he said.

"I have waited a millennium to meet another of my kind. I was born with magic, because my real parents shared the truest love in all the realms. They were murdered for it and a pair such as them did not exist again for a thousand years. But now...there is another pair. This family...these children, they could be the end of Pan and his evil at last," Tigerlily said hopefully.

"For us, I hope you are right, my daughter. You have brought me joy since the day you arrived, when your parents sent you away to save you. I only hope that Pan can indeed be stopped. If he gets that heart...nothing can thwart him," the chief warned.

"Then we must help them. When they come and they ask, we must not refuse them," Tigerlily said.

"We are a peaceful people and you want us to fight?" the chief asked.

"If it means stopping Pan and his evil, then yes, we must," she stressed. The Chief didn't look pleased by this, but didn't disagree either.

"For now, let's get you fed little one," Tigerlily said.

"You have magic too?" Summer asked. She smiled.

"I do," she replied, as color swirled in her palm and formed into several pink and green butterflies that fluttered about.

"Wow...pretty…" Summer said in awe.

"I will tell you a story about my real parents. They were called the Dragon King and Queen. They shared true love and gave me my magic," she explained.

"My Mommy and Daddy are true love too!" Summer said excitedly.

"Then you must tell me about them too," Tigerlily said.

"Mommy is Snow White and Daddy is Prince Charming. My sisters and my brother have magic too," Summer announced. Tigerlily smiled. Yes, this family might be the key to everything.

* * *

Rumple glanced at his son and Tamara, as the campfire flickered in the night. He wanted so badly to make the woman pay for what she had almost succeeded in doing to his son. He almost lost him, because of her. But Bae would be none too happy if he awoke to find her heart crushed to diamond dust, even though he believed it was what she deserved. Still, it was Pan's manipulations that had brought them all to this point. The straw doll had been an attempt to mess with his head, but he couldn't allow him to play his mind games. Perhaps if he had truly lost his son, he would be much easier prey, but Rumple was under no delusions this time. His father, Peter Pan himself, did not care for him. He never had. It's how and why he became Peter Pan in the first place.

And now he had his grandson, for what purpose, he didn't yet know, but Rumple knew it was not good.

There was also still the prophecy to consider. The Seer had warned him that a boy would be his undoing. He had been shocked to discover that his son had sired the boy; that the daughter of such light had created a child with the son of such darkness. Fate could be such a cheeky bitch.

He cared for Henry, even before he discovered their relation, but he had always feared his end. He would be lying if he said he hadn't entertained the thoughts of eliminating the threat to him. It would have only been too easy to see that young Henry was eliminated by some freak accident; of his creation, of course.

But no...he couldn't do that to Bae. That's why he knew he'd never see Belle again, because he was not leaving this island alive and he was going to take Pan with him.

As the fire grew large enough to cast shadows, he froze his on a large rock with his magic. Pulling out his dagger, he cut the shadow free from his feet and then spoke to it.

"You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it...not even me," he told the shadow and gave his dagger to it, as it flew off to do his bidding.

* * *

"The ridge is close, just a few hundred paces up ahead," Hook called, as he led their group.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma questioned.

"From up here, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son and your sister," he responded.

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," Regina commented.

"All you'll end up doing is poofing us right into danger," Xander retorted.

"Excuse me?" Regina snapped. He sighed.

"There's dangers all over this island, Your Majesty. This land runs on belief and Pan is the mastermind of it all," Xander warned.

"Aye…" Hook agreed and Regina huffed.

"Easy Regina...they've lived here before. If they say hiking is the best way, then that's what we have to do," Emma agreed.

"I know...I just…" she started to say.

"We're all worried," she agreed.

"Here," Snow said, as she handed them a canteen.

"Thanks Mom," Emma replied, as she took a sip and handed it to Regina. David continued to hack away at the brush blocking their path and Hook grabbed his arm to keep him from cutting through some thorns.

"No...don't!" he cried.

"I can handle a couple of thorns," David commented.

"Those aren't ordinary thorns," Xander said, instinctively pulling his son away from them.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One," Hook informed.

"Except what you used on Stilt-skin was a much more concentrated dose. In this natural form, death is slow and painful," Clayton warned.

"Such a wonderful place. Of all the stories, they got this one the most wrong, I think," Snow commented, as she clutched her husband's arm.

"I suggest this way," Hook pointed. David looked at his father, who nodded in agreement, before he started off in that direction, pulling Snow along while the rest followed.

"Your father's a bit mistrustful," Hook commented to Emma and the twins. Leo chuckled.

"He's just not used to teaming up with the bad guys," Leo said.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy," Hook replied.

"And the Collector?" Eva asked.

"Not exactly good...but better than Pan," Hook replied.

"Yeah, well Pan's not supposed to be a bad guy either," Emma commented.

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked, almost offended.

"I hate to tell you this, but in the story they tell in the Land Without Magic, Pan is the good guy," Emma replied.

"That's just bloody wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, love. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain, handsome I gather," he said. Leo coughed to cover his laugh, but Eva couldn't hide her giggles.

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," Emma commented with amusement.

"I take it by your tone and their laughing that perms are bad?" Hook asked, but she didn't get the chance to answer.

"We made it!" David called.

"Pan's lair should be just...right…" Hook said, but his words faded.

"Where? All I see is jungle," Regina complained.

"Aye...the Dark Jungle," Hook said, as he took out his periscope to surveyed the land.

"It's grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland," Hook said dejectedly.

"So this nature hike was for nothing," Regina spat.

"Maybe not...we'll just start combing through the jungle," David suggested.

"Believe me, you don't want to do that," Clayton chimed in.

"And why not?" David countered.

"Because anyone that sets foot in Pan's dark jungle doesn't come out," he retorted.

"Aye...we'll have to go around it and for that, we'll need our strength. I suggest we make camp," Hook said. Emma sighed and stared down at the jungle, as she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"Henry's out there somewhere," she said.

"He is, but Hook is right. To find him and Summer, we have to survive," Snow reminded.

"I know, I just hope we're not too late," Emma feared. Snow smiled.

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It's never too late," she recalled, remembering the many times where they had saved each other, even when others had said it was too late.

* * *

Neal returned to their campsite with some berries and sat down beside Tamara.

"I found a bush with some berries too nearby," she mentioned.

"You don't want to eat those blue ones," he replied.

"Oh…" she said, as she tossed them into the fire and he offered her a handful of the ones he had picked.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"So...do you know where your father got off to?" she asked curiously.

"It's hard to say with him," Neal said.

"So...you lived here for a while?" Tamara asked.

"Not by choice, but yeah, probably a couple hundred years," he replied.

"Because your father abandoned you," she said, as he gave her a hard look.

"I'm just trying to understand. Magic hurt you…" she said.

"It did...but that doesn't explain why you hate it so much," he replied.

"It's unnatural," she said vaguely.

"I've learned it's about what you do with it. Emma taught me that. She has a magic that's good...the magic of true love that her parents have," he said.

"That being said, my father used that goodness to get back to me. He did a lot of dark things to do it," Neal added.

"Then you understand why I thought magic needed to be destroyed," she said hopefully.

"Understand? Do I understand why you kidnapped my son? Do I understand why you kidnapped Snow and Charming's daughter? Do I understand why you tried to kill me? Hell, why you tried to blow up an entire town full of innocent people?!" Neal screamed.

"But...magic had to be destroyed. That town...it doesn't belong. It's unnatural," she argued.

"Oh my God...the people in the town didn't ask to be there! How messed up do you have to be for murder to be your go to plan?!" Neal scared. She looked at him, shell shocked by his anger toward her.

"But I thought…" she squeaked.

"What? That all was forgiven?" he asked.

"You saved me from your father," she replied.

"Cause I don't condone murder. But you and I...yeah that's done," he spat.

"Because of Emma," she said. He sighed.

"No, because you kidnapped my son and shot me. Not to mention you tried to blow up a town," he replied.

"I know...but I am going to help you find him," she said.

"You're the reason we're here in the first place. Don't get deluded. I'll bring you back to our world with us once we find my son and Emma's little sister. Then we're done," he replied. She nodded and their conversation ended, as Rumple returned to camp.

"Where did you go?" Neal asked.

"We need to keep moving. Pan is playing games," he said.

"What kind of games?" Tamara asked.

"The kind where his shadow can look like anyone…" he replied. Neal didn't say anything, but nodded in understanding. They needed to find the children and they needed to do it soon.

* * *

Their camp was quiet and the fire flickered in the darkness, as they got some much needed rest. Snow and David shared the one of the makeshift cots they had managed to make. It was barely big enough for one person, but it hadn't surprised any of them at all when they said they only needed the one. Snow lay half on top of her husband, using his chest as her pillow, while he held her tightly against him. It might not be comfortable for most, but to them, they were never more comfortable than when they were sleeping entwined together like this.

Pan observed their camp from the distance and frustration marred his features. If things had gone as planned, this would have been so much easy. It was night in Neverland, which meant the children were crying. But only those who felt abandoned could hear it. Rumple heard it of course, as did Neal and curiously Tamara as well, which made Neal curious to her past.

But the person Pan wanted to hear it; that his plans had hinged on hearing it, slept soundly. Emma didn't feel like an orphan anymore, all because his minions had failed to separate her from her parents as a child. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Emma wasn't a lost girl and Henry wasn't a lost boy. He would have to adjust his plans accordingly.

He appeared before Emma and snapped a twig, sure enough awakening the Savior into a defensive stance.

"Hello Emma," he greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed.

"You know this would have been so much easier if you could hear the crying. But you're not a lost girl anymore, are you Emma?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Emma repeated.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter...Peter Pan," he said. Emma lunged and pinned him against a tree.

"Where are Henry and Summer?" she growled.

"You've got fire. I like fire," he mocked.

"Where is my son and my baby sister," Emma demanded to know.

"Henry's still alive...if that's what you're worried about. As for the little one, she wandered off into the jungle. I don't know about her. There are lots of dangers in the jungle. Poor thing…" he goaded, as Emma looked horrified, but then sobered.

"Where did you take Henry?" she asked.

"He's a very special boy, Emma," he deflected.

"I know...that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him? Emma growled.

"You know, you've made this a lot harder for me. It's so much easier to mess with an orphan. But you don't blame mommy and daddy for not being there for the first ten years, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not. It wasn't their fault. But from what I hear, Greg Mendell worked for you and you wanted me separated from them. But you didn't get your way. Now you're going to tell me where my son is," she hissed.

"Gotta say...the Savior. I'm not disappointed. I've had to make so many adjustments to my plan. I was hoping for more failure on your parent's parts...on your part. Do you know how difficult it is dealing with children of good parents? Things are so much easier when children feel lost and unwanted," Pan goaded.

"Well, there's no one like that here so why don't you tell me where I can find Henry now," she demanded.

"I can't do that...not yet. You see, my plan doesn't work unless you're an orphan...or you feel like one anyway," he hissed and she was taken aback by the devious look on his face. She withdrew her blade and gasped, as the campfire was suddenly doused, plunging them into darkness.

"Everyone wake up!" Emma screamed, as she felt a presence around them.

"Emma…" Snow called into the blackness.

"What happened to the fire?" Leo asked.

"I'll get it," Regina said, as a fireball formed in her hand and she lit the fire again. As it cast light around them again, Eva screamed, as a shadowy figure with blood red eyes could be seen hovering over her parents. It screeched, as Regina reacted and tossed a fireball at it. Everyone was up and armed now, as dozens of red eyes appeared, surrounding them.

"What are they?" Leo asked.

"Night furies," Clayton answered.

"Pan was here...he did this," Emma announced.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"Bloody demon brat...what did he say?" Hook asked.

"I don't know, some crap about me not being an orphan. He was ticked off about it," she stammered.

"Pan plays games, love. His words are important. What exactly did he say?" Hook reiterated.

"He said his plan would have been easier if I felt like an orphan," Emma said fearfully, realizing the furies were here for her parents.

"Well, there's no way in hell we're going down without a fight," David growled, as he swiped his blade at one. It shrieked and fell back, allowing Leo to electrocute it and it evaporated in a puff of black smoke. But the others were undeterred and dived toward Snow and Charming.

Snow let an arrow go and hit one dead center in its right eye. It shrieked angrily and Regina's fireball obliterated it. Clayton and Xander used a lighter to light up their torches.

"They hate fire," Xander said.

"They thrive in the darkness. They try to eat light, literally and figuratively. Pan offering them you two is like the promise of a feast to them," Clayton warned, as he lit another on fire, burning it up to ash.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Light souls...your true love's magic. The kids too. The lot of you are probably glowing like Christmas lights to them," he clarified, as Regina lit several trees around them on fire. The furies screeched at the light. Once there was more light, they realized that the furies weren't their only problem, as many boys, armed with arrows, began to surround them.

"Lost Boys," Xander growled.

"Lost Boys?" Eva asked.

"Aye...Pan sent them to make sure the job gets finished," Hook warned.

"They're just children," Snow said.

"No lass...they're savages. Don't let their cherub features fool you," Hook warned.

"He's right. Do not hesitate to go for the kill," Clayton added.

Arrows and magic began firing wildly, as they fought for their lives. Emma and Leo started pummeling the Lost boys with their magic, throwing them back. As Leo electrocuted another fury, Felix tossed his snare at Leo. It hit and wrapped around his legs, tripping him. Felix's face showed pure malice, as he poised his arrow for him.

"Time to die, Charming junior," he hissed.

"Not my son, you little prick," David growled, as he hurled his sword at the demon boy, forcing Felix to dodge. Emma knelt down and cut Leo free, as Charming retrieved his sword. But it was exactly what Felix wanted, as he was suddenly surrounded by four furies.

"CHARMING!" Snow cried, as they slowly closed in around her husband. Snow grabbed an arrow and lit the tip on fire with Xander's torch. She threaded it and took aim, but realized that it was too risky with Charming in the center of them all. She gripped the arrow instead and took off running for him.

Any Lost boys that got in the way of the raven haired beauty were quickly on the ground, as she allowed none to stand in her way. She thrust her burning arrow into one, as Charming slashed another, leaving two circling them.

"Snow…" he said, as he looked at her in amazement.

"Duck," she said. He did and she fired another arrow into the one behind him. He picked up a burning branch and whacked the other with it. The final two shrieked violently and their inky tendrils began to wrap around Snow and Charming.

"NO!" Emma cried, as her bright white magic erupted from her fingertips and incinerated the final two. Snow smiled in relief, but Charming saw movement out of the corner of his eye, as a Lost boy shot an arrow. He shoved his wife out of the way, as the arrow clipped him, grazing his skin.

"Charming…" Snow cried.

"I'm fine...it's just a graze," he assured.

"No...did it break the skin?" Xander asked.

"Dad...it's just a scratch," David complained.

"Dammit David, those arrows are laced with dreamshade!" Xander cried.

"Did it scratch you?" he repeated. But Snow didn't let her stubborn husband answer and lifted his shirt, seeing the angry scratch on his right side, just below his ribcage.

"No…" Xander uttered.

"Charming…" Snow squeaked.

"You've been poisoned...I'm sorry mate," Hook said regrettably. Emma looked at him in alarm and the look on Snow's face was enough to cripple him.

"Snow…" he started to say. But she put a hand on his chest.

"If it's poison, then there must be an antidote," Snow said, with hope in her voice. Hook looked very uncomfortable.

"Well…" Emma prompted. He sighed.

"There is a water found at Dead Man's peak that will cure the dreamshade," Hook said.

"That's good...then we'll go there," Snow replied.

"No," David replied, as Snow looked at him in surprise.

"Charming…" she started to say.

"Anything we do that isn't helping us find Henry and Summer is selfish," he replied.

"And we will find them, but I _cannot_ lose you," she stressed.

"How far is the journey to Dead Man's peak?" Emma asked.

"I'm not going," David insisted, but he was ignored.

"A few hours," Hook answered.

"Then we need to get going," Snow replied.

"There's something you all need to understand about these waters. They will cure the Dreamshade, but if you drink from the spring at Dead Man's peak, you cannot leave Neverland. If you do, you'll succumb to the poison," Hook warned. David's heart sank.

"There there is no need to make a senseless journey," he surmised.

"We are still going," Snow protested.

"Why? So I can live an eternity on this hellish island? No thanks," he grumbled. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you really think I'd leave you here alone?" Snow asked incredulously.

"No, I know you wouldn't. And you spending the rest of your life in this hell hole is not what I want for you and our children," he snapped.

"That is my decision, Charming!" she retorted hotly.

"I would gladly spend the rest of my life dodging poison arrows if it meant being with you. But losing you? I can't...I'd never recover from that," she said, as she started to cry.

"I can't...I can't lose you," she said, breaking down and his heart shattered. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Please don't cry, my darling," he whispered.

"Charming…" she cried, as he held her.

"Not to interrupt...but there is a chance we may be able to get you cured without the price of having to remain here in Neverland," Clayton interjected.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Emma demanded, close to tears herself.

"Because I'm not sure. The tribe...they also have a spring of the same water that flows at Dead Man's peak. There is a chance they may know of a way to cure you without binding you to the island," Clayton stated.

"They can do that?" Snow sniffed, hope returning to her voice.

"I honestly don't know, but the tribes have lived on these islands for thousands of years, long before Pan. If there is a way they'll know," he replied.

"Daddy, you have to go," Eva urged.

"She's right," Xander agreed.

"No, we need to find Henry and Summer," David insisted.

"We will. You and Mom go with Xander and Clayton. Then you'll be back in no time," Leo responded.

"He's right. We'll continue on with Hook," Regina decided.

"Did Pan say anything else when he was here?" Hook asked. Emma bit her lip nervously.

"Honey…" Snow started.

"He has Henry. He said he's okay," Emma said.

"And Summer?" David asked. She sighed.

"He's probably lying," Emma started to say.

"Pan doesn't lie," Hook reminded.

"What did he say about Summer?" Snow asked fearfully.

"He said she wandered off in the jungle. He doesn't know where she is," Emma revealed. Snow looked close to crying again.

"Oh Gods…" she whimpered.

"That's it...I'm not going and we're going to tear this jungle apart," David growled.

"Son…" Xander protested.

"You're going," Regina insisted.

"Regina…" he started to complain.

"Stop being a stubborn ass for two seconds," she snapped.

"I will turn this damned jungle inside out if I have to in order to find her, but I am _not_ telling her when we do find her that her daddy is gone," Regina snapped and Snow smiled.

"Snow...get your stubborn husband cured," she added and the princess nodded.

"Fine...how do we get to the tribe's island?" David spat.

"We return to shore and signal Tigerlily," Clayton said. Emma and the twins gathered around their parents with hugs.

"We love you Daddy and we can't lose you," Emma whispered. He cradled her head and kissed her temple.

"I'll be back and all cured before you know it, princess," he promised.

"Okay...let's go," Emma said. Hook nodded.

"Aye," he agreed.

"Going around the dark jungle is quite the trek," Hook agreed, as they were off, while Snow and Charming followed Clayton and Xander back to the shore.


	70. My Home is You

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Ready for the Charming centric tonight? I'm really looking forward to it. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Oncer4life11: Yep, they shouldn't mess with Emma and the Charmings.**

 **Littlest1: Thanks! Glad you like the twist and addition of Tigerlily.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **LabyrinthChild05: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. And you'll get to see Snowing's reaction to being reunited with Summer in this chapter. :)**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. And yes, in this and the next chapter, I delve into a bit more of the mythology behind the truest love and how and why they are chosen. It's an original plot of my own and I think you'll enjoy it. As for Gideon in the current season, for some reason, he thinks he'll become the Savior by killing Emma. Why he thinks this, I have no idea. I'll be interested to find out.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: I know, Tamara was a little thick there thinking everything was okay. Just wait till she faces Snowing's reaction in later chapters! Glad you're caught up and hope you enjoy this next one!**

 **GryffindorkofOz: Aw, thanks! So glad you like the story. Yep, I'll be incorporating lots of canon events and weaving them around my own. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the changes. I saw David's poisoning as an opportunity for an original plot of my own so hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Emma: Thanks! Glad you like it so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you like and glad it leaves you wanting more! I must be doing something right. Lots happening and yes, I still had Charming poisoned, but don't worry, it's leading to an original plot that I think is pretty good. And yes, Pan has to adjust a bit here. Emma doesn't feel like an orphan, so he has to go about things a bit differently. Yes, Clayton believes that Tigerlily can help Charming. Snowing has a bit plot coming up! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 70: My Home is You

Henry slept soundly beneath a tree, until a noise slowly roused him from his slumber.

"Here...eat," Pan said, as he tossed him an apple. Henry crinkled his nose.

"No thanks, I don't like apples," he replied.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked.

"It's a family thing," Henry replied and Pan smirked.

"Don't worry," Pan said, as he crouched down to eye level with the younger boy.

"They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game," Pan said, as he aimed a cross bow.

"I call it target practice," he said.

* * *

So...once we get around this blasted jungle, what exactly is the plan? I mean, we have magic on our side, but that didn't seem to matter much," Leo said.

"It won't. In fact, I suggest from refraining from the use of magic until we get there. Pan can sense it and if he does, he'll just keep moving his camp and let us run in circles," Hook warned.

"How the hell are we going to find it if he keeps moving it?" Regina asked.

"By using someone he trusts," Hook responded.

"Well, that's definitely not you so who do you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She just may be able to get us in and she might even have some pixie dust," Hook said.

"Wait...a fairy in Neverland?" Leo asked.

"Pixie dust...do you mean Tinkerbell?" Emma winced.

"Yes...do you know her?" he asked. She rolled her eyes

"Every kid in the world _knows_ her," Emma mumbled, as Regina stopped.

"Aunt Regina?" Eva called.

"I'm afraid Tinkerbell probably won't help us," she said regrettably.

"Why...do you know her?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Regina replied.

"And let me guess, she knew you when you were the Evil Queen," Emma deduced.

"Not yet, but I was on my way there," Regina replied.

"But...you've changed. You're not the same person you once were," Eva replied

"I know sweetie, but many will never forgive me for the things I did and Tinkerbell is one of them," Regina answered.

"We have to try. We can get her to listen to us," Leo insisted.

"Leo's right, it's our best option," Emma decided.

"Not if we combine our magic," Regina suggested.

"And if Pan senses it, he'll move the camp. This is the best option we have," Emma decided and Regina sighed.

"Okay, but I still say this is a bad idea," she voiced, as Hook led them off in the direction that he last knew Tinkerbell's hideout to be.

* * *

They arrived at the shore again where they had left the small boat they had used to come on from the Jolly Roger.

"Do we sail to the other island?" Snow asked curiously.

"Not without permission from the tribe," Clayton replied. They watched, as he touched what looked like a closed bloom of a large flower growing on a reed in the water. To their amazement, the flower opened, revealing a myriad of magical, rainbow colored butterflies, which fluttered into the sky.

"The butterflies are Tigerlily's messengers. If she grants us an audience, she'll send someone with a boat. Now, we just wait," Xander explained. Snow nodded and looked at her husband, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tenderly. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's just hot," he assured.

"Because this jacket is suffocating you," Snow fussed, as she helped him out of it. She lifted his shirt to check the wound, seeing that the scary black veins of the poison had spread a bit.

"It's getting worse," Snow feared.

"Hey...I'm fine. The pain isn't even that bad yet," he insisted. Her eyes still filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, desperately afraid he would disappear.

"Listen to my heartbeat, my darling. It's still strong," he tried to soothe. She sniffed, as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she furiously tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry...the last thing you need is me falling to pieces," she apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you're scared...I am too," he whispered to her, as he pressed a long kiss to her forehead and then cupped her face, kissing her lips. She melted into him and relished the feel of his lips moving over hers passionately. Their lips parted, as Clayton gently cleared his throat, but he kept her pressed to his side, as they saw a boat coming toward them. There was a young man in it, well built, with black hair tied back in a pony tale. His clothing was made of some sort of animal skin and consisted of pants and a sash across his torso.

"You have returned. The Chief said you had," the young man said.

"It's good to see you again, Sky Wolf," Clayton greeted.

"We need to speak to Tigerlily," Xander requested.

"Yes, she is expecting you. Who are they?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's okay. This is my son David and his wife Snow. They can be trusted," Xander assured. Sky Wolf seemed to accept that and they boarded the small boat. Xander helped Sky Wolf row them into the open waters.

"We did not expect to see you again," the young man mentioned.

"Pan's minions kidnapped my granddaughter and great grandson. We're here to find them, but David was poisoned with Dreamshade," Xander explained.

"Pan is a monster. Tigerlily senses he is plotting something very big," Sky Wolf mentioned.

"We fear so too," Clayton agreed.

"She will know what to do," he said, as the boat passed through a shimmering barrier. Snow and David gasped in amazement, as they entered a sheer paradise. Gone was Pan's gloomy tropical hell and before them was crystal blue waters, sunshine, and pearly white sands on the beach.

"This...it's beautiful!" Snow said in awe. Xander smiled at them.

"But I don't understand. Why does it look like this when Pan's island is a nightmare?" David asked.

"Neverland is whatever you want it to be. It's about belief," Clayton reminded.

"And the tribe prefers to live in paradise, as opposed to Pan's shit hole island," Xander said bluntly. They saw the main island ahead and soon they would make landfall.

* * *

"It shouldn't be much further, just up ahead," Hook called, as he led the way to the tree he last knew Tinkerbell resided in.

Regina stopped and this didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Hey...you coming?" Emma asked.

"Trust me, it's better if she doesn't see me," Regina replied.

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

"What I always do," Regina answered, as she fished in her pocket for her hanker-chief, but found it was gone. She realized she probably dropped it somewhere.

As Emma and the twins went ahead with Hook, she heard rustling in the bushes.

"All right, come out. Let's do this," she called, as the blonde fairy emerged from the brush. Regina was a little taken aback by her appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" she blurted out.

"Is that a trick question?" Tink growled.

"Tink...I know I treated you badly," Regina started to say.

"Badly? Are you serious? I ruined my life trying to help you," Tink hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Pixie dust...I broke all the rules in using it to help you find your soul mate and Blue clipped my wings for it," she spat, as she held a poisoned arrow to Regina's throat.

"I'm sorry, but you were right. I eventually stopped denying myself happiness and I'm with my soul mate now," Regina explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? And even if that's true, what are you doing here?" Tink demanded.

"She's helping us," Emma said, as she and the others returned.

"Who the hell are you?" Tink snapped.

"A pissed off mother," Emma shot back.

"The boy...the one that Pan has," she realized.

"My son...Henry we need to find him," Emma said.

"And there's also a little girl...our baby sister," Eva added.

"She wandered off into the jungle, at least that's what Pan said," Leo added.

"I saw the little girl, but it was yesterday," Tink revealed.

"You saw her?" Regina gasped, as Tink looked at her.

"You expect me to believe you care about anyone but yourself?" Tink hissed.

"Please...she's my granddaughter," Regina pleaded. Tink looked at her incredulously and then at the other three.

"You're Snow White's children? That bratty little monster?" Tink asked.

"Hey! Our mother is not a monster!" Leo growled back and Tink snorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but that's exactly what Granny here used to call her," Tink spat.

"I was wrong, Tink. My own mother was always the real monster. Snow and I have mended things. She never deserved anything I did to her," Regina pleaded.

"Henry doesn't deserve any of his and neither does Summer," Regina continued. Tink silently debated for a moment and stepped back from Regina, withdrawing the arrow.

"Pan's shadow lured the little girl away by looking like a woman. I can only assume the shadow was pretending to be her mother," Tink informed.

"The shadow got her?" Eva squeaked.

"No...thanks to Tigerlily. She scared it off and took the little girl with her," Tink revealed.

"Wait...you mean back to her tribe?" Emma asked. Tink nodded, as they all smiled.

"She'll be okay with Tigerlily," Tink assured.

"And Mom and Dad will find her once they get there," Leo said.

"Okay, that's some relief. Now Henry. Can you help us get into Pan's camp?" Emma asked.

"I don't have a death wish," she growled, as Hook returned.

"Well, look what you've dragged along. Hello Hook," she drawled.

"Lady Bell," he greeted in return.

"Summer is okay. They said Tigerlily found her," Emma said.

"Wonderful news. Now, we just need to get your boy. How about it, Tink?" Hook asked.

"Does it look like I have pixie dust? And even if I did, what's in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan?" she growled.

"You can come home with us," Emma offered.

"And what makes you think I'd want to do that?" she challenged.

"Because you want a home. Home isn't a place. It's people. I was separated from my parents for ten years and lived in a lot of places. None of them were home. Then I found my parents and finally found a home. You can find that too in Storybrooke," Emma implored. Tink thought for a moment.

"Okay...let's get you into Pan's camp," she responded.

* * *

As they landed on the shore, they stepped onto the pearly white sand, hand in hand, and waited for Sky Wolf to lead the way.

"You know, if we had to stay here, this place wouldn't be so bad," she mentioned.

"Snow…" he started to say. She held up her free hand in surrender.

"I'm just saying...in case the water is the only way to stop the poison," she said.

"That's not fair to you or our children. I don't want you or them to have to stay here, because of me," he stressed.

"Well, I'd never leave you so you can get that out of your head right now," she said sternly. They stopped for a moment and stared intensely at each other. They rarely argued, but just as they loved passionately, they also argued passionately when it did happen.

"You'd never see Storybrooke again! You'd never be able to go home!" he argued. She tilted her head to the side, debating on whether to hug him or hit him upside the head.

"Charming...don't you know by now?" she asked in exasperation.

"Know what?" he asked in return. She sighed. God she loved this man so deeply, but he could really be thick sometimes.

"Home isn't a place for me...it's you! You're my home!" she told him passionately. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes and wasn't surprised when he drew her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry...I'm just scared," he admitted softly to her.

"Everything's going to be okay, my love," she said, as she held his face, brushing her hands along his cheek.

"Have faith in us...in our love. You've always told me to...now you need to," she reminded.

"You're right...I need to take my own advice," he agreed, as he kissed her so passionately that her knees went weak. Their lips parted and she leaned against him, clutching his arm, as they followed Sky Wolf, Clayton, and Xander into the tribal camp.

A young woman was there to greet them.

"Clayton...Xander...it's good to see you again, though I admit it is unexpected," Tigerlily said.

"For us too. Unfortunately, Pan force our hand. Before we can take him on, my son was poisoned by dreamshade. We know the water from the spring at Dead Man's peak will cure it, but we were hoping there was a way without tying him to the island," Xander explained.

"This is your son...then you found him?" she asked. Xander smiled.

"Yes...this is David and his wife Snow," Xander replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Tigerlily," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you too," Snow said graciously. Before they could say more, they heard a sweet voice that nearly brought them to their knees.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Summer called.

"Summer?" Snow squeaked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she ran toward them. Charming scooped her up, as they hugged her fiercely between them. Snow kissed her hair, as tears fell and Charming cradled her head.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Summer asked innocently. Snow sniffed.

"I'm just so happy to see you, baby," Snow told her.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy were so worried about you," Charming added.

"There was a scary shadow that tried to get me, but Tigerlily saved me!" she announced.

"I lost Henry though," she added sadly.

"That's not your fault, sweetie. Emma, the twins, and Nana are looking for him," Snow assured, as she looked at the young woman, who observed them with a smile.

"Thank you...thank you so much for saving her," Snow said profusely.

"I could never let Pan steal such innocence. She is a kindred spirit, after all. We are much alike," Tigerlily said, as magic swirled from her palm and butterflies fluttered about.

"You have magic," Snow said in awe.

"True love's magic," Tigerlily corrected.

"You were born of true love?" Charming asked curiously. She nodded.

"The two of you share the truest love in all the realms, as I'm sure you've heard," she explained and they nodded.

"My parents were the previous holders of that title," she revealed.

"The story we were told...about the Dragon King. You're...you're the child they managed to save before they died?" Snow asked. She nodded.

"But that was a thousand years ago," Charming interjected. She smiled.

"Yes...but here in Neverland, one is essentially immortal if they live here," she reminded.

"I don't understand. I thought that you stopped aging when you come to Neverland. If you came here as an infant, wouldn't you have remained an infant?" Snow asked. She smiled, as she led them into camp. They were surprised to see that the tribe lived in house dwellings constructed with reeds, tied together with vines, rather than traditional tents. The houses were then covered with animal skins for warmth.

"That's how Pan's Neverland works. He has perverted the ways of this land. He stops the aging of a child before they can reach adulthood, corrupting the natural order," she explained.

"Here...our children grow to early adulthood. At the point which they are full grown, the aging stops, thus the appearance of immortality," she continued, as they came before a large man sitting by an unlit bonfire.

"I came here, as an infant, sent by my parents and the chief raised me as his own," she explained.

"Chief...it is good to see you again," Clayton said respectfully with a bow.

"We welcome you back, Collector. And you as well, Xander. It seems you have finally found your family," he said, regarding Snow and David.

"Yes Chief, this is my son David and my daughter-in-law Snow," Xander said, bowing respectfully to him.

"Come sit with me..." he requested.

"Um...we would be honored, but we have come to find a viable cure to the dreamshade and then we must rejoin the rest of our family to find our grandson," Snow said respectfully.

"Yes...the boy Pan is so interested in. He is a dark soul, desperate to preserve his stolen youth. He is a great danger to all," the Chief stated.

"Preserve his youth?" David asked curiously.

"There is a very big difference in being a child forever and being immortal. Neverland's natural progression sees a person to adulthood, before time ceases in that person's prime. To keep oneself a child for eternity requires a lot of magic...very dark magic," Tigerlily explained.

"Such perversion has a price. Pan's time is near an end, I sense," the Chief added.

"That just makes him more desperate and dangerous then," Xander said.

"I just don't understand why he needs Henry then," Snow replied.

"Yes...I mean, we wish our daughter had found true love with Henry's father, but there's never been any evidence that he's the product of true love. He's really special and we love him so much, but he doesn't have magic if that's what Pan is hoping for," David said.

"Not in the traditional sense...no, much like the two of you. He has a type of magic. The Heart of the Truest Believer," Tigerlily said.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"He is the grandson of two powerful bloodlines. The lightest of light; maternal grandparents that share the truest love in all the realms, creators of light magic. And the darkest dark, paternal grandfather, the Dark One, possessor of the darkest magic," the Chief stated.

"If Pan gets Henry's heart, he'll obtain immortality in his youth and then no realm is safe from his power," Tigerlily warned.

"Can he be stopped?" David asked.

"If you are asking if he can be killed, yes, as long as he does not get your grandson's heart," Tigerlily stated.

"We need to heal Charming so we can stop Pan," Snow said. Tigerlily nodded.

"As you know, the water can heal the Dreamshade poisoning. But the price requires the person to remain in Neverland," Tigerlily explained.

"Are you saying there's no way around that?" David asked.

"For most, there is not. But for those with true love's magic, that is a very different story," she replied.

"What do we have to do?" Snow asked. She stood and motioned them all to follow her.

"Come...I'll show you," she answered.

* * *

Henry watched Pan curiously, as he dipped an arrow into a bottle.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Dreamshade. A nasty poison...I heard once about a man who shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow," Pan said, as he prepared the arrow and the crossbow.

"Let's find out if this is possible," he suggested.

"If you're shooting the apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asked.

"A motivation not to miss," Pam remarked.

"Felix...get over here," he barked.

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry questioned.

"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting," Pam replied.

"I don't want to shoot," Henry refused. But the Lost Boys began to chant.

"Shoot...shoot...shoot…" they chanted.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself," Pan advised, as the boys continued to chant. Henry aimed at the apple reluctantly, but then at the last second he changed his aim at the last second, shooting the arrow at Pan. The other boy caught the arrow in mid air.

"Told you it was exhilarating," he said in amusement.

"Come on, I have something to show you," Pan said, as he led Henry up onto the ridge that overlooked his camp.

They watched Pan's camp from above, as the Lost Boys roughhoused and celebrated.

"Look at the fun they're having. The thing with this place Henry is that no one tells you no. You can do whatever you want," Pan explained.

"Don't they ever hurt themselves?" Henry asked.

"All the time. I've had as many as four boys at a time missing fingers. It's the cost of the game. They don't mind.

"I don't belong here," Henry stated.

"Actually you do. We've been waiting for you for a very long time...long before you were even born," Pan revealed.

"I don't believe you," Henry refused.

"You should. This place runs on imagination...on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you Henry, need to save it," Pan insisted.

"In my world you mean?" Henry asked.

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny...to return magic. To be the Savior," Pan urged.

"My Mom is the Savior, not me," Henry remarked.

"She broke some curse, yeah," Pan said and Henry gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if it was having you? Think about it. You are the product of two powerful bloodlines; the lightest and the darkest," Pan said, as Henry grew thoughtful.

"Do you really think it's a coincidence that the son of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it," Pan implored.

"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic?" Henry questioned.

"I'm not thinking. I believe. Remember, I've something to show you," he said, as handed Henry a scroll.

"I've had this for a very long time...long before you existed. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for," Pan stated. Henry took the scroll and dropped it to the ground.

"I don't believe you," he refused.

"You remind me of your father," Pan commented.

* * *

Tigerlily led them through a short jungle path and then through a narrow cave. Once they reached the other side, they were surprised to see a brilliant waterfall and a lagoon that sparkled, for the water was so blue. Behind the lagoon stood tall mountains and lush greenery. Sheltering the lagoon was a large canopy tree, however, the lagoon made them leery for several mermaids could be seen swimming and lounging about.

"There is nothing to fear. This is a sanctuary for the mermaids. They only attack when they feel threatened," Tigerlily assured, as they approached the waters. The mermaids flocked to the edge, very interested in their guests.

"Clayton…" one purred.

"Hello Xander," another purred.

"Ladies…" Xander greeted in a tone that made David roll his eyes.

"Who is this?" a brunette mermaid inquired, as she looked at David like he was a meal. It was Snow's turn to roll her eyes and she clutched her husband's arm.

"This is my son David," Xander answered her.

"Yes...I can see the resemblance," she hummed, as all three seemed to hone in on Charming now.

"Hello handsome," the brunette purred. Snow glared daggers at her and had to resist the urge to reach for her bow. She would never have anything to worry about with him though, as he slid his arm around her waist, in a clear display. It was clear the brunette received the message by the sour look on her face.

"When I arrived here in Neverland, cocooned by the last spark of my parents true love, a sapling was born in that spot," Tigerlily said, pointing at the tree.

"That sapling grew into this massive tree," she explained.

"It is said that only the truest of love can create such life with a simple touch," Tigerlily explained.

"Snow and I have true love, but I don't think we've ever created any saplings," Charming commented. Tigerlily smiled knowingly.

"That you know of or remember," she commented back.

"What?" Snow inquired, but she did not elaborate and simply nodded at the brunette mermaid.

"No pair has ever unlocked the gateway," she said shortly. Tigerlily smiled.

"Gateway? What is she talking about?" Xander asked. Without warning, the mermaid jumped out of the water enough to slice Snow's hand with her sharp conch shell.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Hey!" Charming growled, but she only gave him a sultry look and sliced his hand as well.

"What the hell?" he growled, as their blood mixed on the shell and she dropped it into the water. To her amazement and perhaps disappointment, a pathway to the tree appeared behind them and a portal type opening glowed on the massive tree trunk.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"No one really knows. You're the first pair that have been granted access. Only the two of you can find out," Tigerlily answered.

"You want us to go in there?" David asked. She nodded.

"It's meant for you and Snow. And if you want the water from this lagoon to heal you without tying you to the island, I believe the answers are in there," she advised. He sighed and took Snow's hand. The latter didn't miss the disappointment on the mermaid's faces. She wondered how many other pairs they had taken delight in denying their true love. She allowed herself a smug smile directed at the brunette, as she gripped her husband's arm.

"Okay peanut...you stay here with Grandpa and Tigerlily. Mommy and I'll be back soon," he promised to their little one, as they started along the pathway to the tree.

He noticed the look on her face and smiled at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied coyly.

"That's not nothing. That's your "I win" face," he teased.

"I do not have an "I win" face," she protested. He chuckled.

"Yes you do. I've seen it many times, my darling," he teased.

"Fine...I was just thinking about how I can't seem to take you anywhere without women falling all over you," she said with mild annoyance.

"But I only have eyes for you," he reminded.

"Oh I know," she replied with certainty.

"Still...I can't deny that I'm tempted to tattoo "Property of Snow White on your forehead though," she joked. He grinned wickedly.

"I think we both know there's a better place for that tattoo," he replied with a very naughty smirk, making her giggle.

"Don't tempt me, Charming," she hummed, as they walked through the gateway...


	71. Poison & Wine, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter! Also, please note, there is a love scene in this chapter. It is marked, so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Oncer4life11: I am following some of the show. In 3A, I have both an original plot and the plot in the show going. In 3B, I have something different planned. Zelena will appear, but much of 3B will be an original plot.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Number Ten: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Jadedgurl05: I know, I needed some Snowing and Charming family feels after last week's episode too. I've been having trouble with it. I want to like Hook, but I have issues with him sometime. I think that's why you'll find I'm writing things a bit differently in this story. I feel certain things need fixed. Plus, it helps that Robert(Xander) is still alive in this story. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Daughter of Ares 74 77: Thanks, glad you like it so much!**

 **Andria: Thanks, so glad you like the changes! I think you'll really enjoy the original plot. And yes, I've introduced the tree sapling, which we know will come into play later as well.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Ann: Thanks! So happy you found it too and are enjoying it so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I know, 70 chapters! I can't believe it either and I'm not even close to being done. Yeah, I couldn't resist putting in imagery like Snow taking off his jacket and lifting his shirt. I have to fan myself while I'm writing, lol. I've got the biggest crush on Josh Dallas, but that's not evident or anything, lol**

 **Glad you enjoyed the reunion between Snowing and Summer. It's going to get even more interesting and intense! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 71: Poison & Wine, Pt 1

"So this will get us in?" Leo asked.

"It should. Magic won't work on Pan, but if she can knock the rest of the boys out, then we just have Pan to deal with," Tink replied.

"I can," Regina assured.

"That's good...now we just need an exit strategy," Tink proposed, as they all exchanged glances.

"Don't you have an exit plan? A way out of Neverland?" she questioned.

"We hadn't gotten that far yet," Emma admitted. Tink rolled her eyes.

"Then this plan is futile," she said.

"Maybe not. The Collector and Xander managed to leave Neverland once before. Maybe they know how without needing Pan's permission," Emma suggested.

"Mom and Dad are with the tribe. Maybe they'll help us," Leo suggested.

"If you take the boy Pan wants there, it will just start a war. The tribe has a shaky treaty with Pan. They're not going to want to get involved," Tink argued. They were silent for a moment.

"Hook...you left Neverland before. How did you do it?" Leo asked.

"I made a deal with Pan for some magic to make a portal; a deal I'd rather not repeat," he said, as Leo deflated.

"However, there is one other person besides the Collector that has made it off the island without Pan's permission," Hook revealed.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Baelfire," he stated.

"Neal...whose in the jungle somewhere with Gold," Emma replied irritably.

"He is...but I know where his old hideout is. There might be something there," Hook suggested.

"I think we still need to ask Clayton too. As much as I don't trust him, he might have a way out too," Regina stated.

"Okay...Hook, Tink, and I will go to Neal's hideout and try to find him. Maybe he and Gold got lucky and found Henry. You two and Regina, go to the shore and try to signal Tigerlily," Emma decided. They nodded and left camp, parting ways.

* * *

Tamara struggled to keep up, as they traipsed through the jungle. But Neal and Rumple showed no signs of slowing. They had just come from the shore and to her amazement, the Dark One had summoned a giant squid and extracted the ink, which Neal now concealed in his hand.

"I just need one good shot," Neal assured.

"I can give you that. We should be coming upon his camp very soon," Rumple replied.

"Neal...can we take a breath for a minute?" she pleaded. He stopped for a second and glared at her.

"No...I'm not stopping until I find my son, especially not for you," he spat.

"Neal...I'm sorry!" she cried.

"For what? Shooting me? Trying to blow up a town full of innocent people? Kidnapping my son?" he rattled off.

"For all of it! I was deceived! I let my hatred of magic cloud my judgment," she pleaded.

"Yeah...that's the part I'm a little fuzzy on. Why do you hate magic so much? I mean, we know why I do, but I never tried to kill to destroy it," he argued. She glared at him.

"Yet," she commented. He blanched.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded to know.

"You think I don't know about your research? You've been scouring dusty old libraries for answers since I've known you. I've seen your notes," she said.

"So you went through my stuff. Figures," he said bitterly.

"I may have wanted to get rid of magic, but I wouldn't kill to do it," he insisted.

"Maybe, but Emma doesn't know that," she refuted.

"Yes she does!" he said hotly and Tamara smirked.

"If you say so, but she and her whole family have magic," Tamara argued. Before Neal could fire back, Rumple silenced them.

"Quiet…" he hissed, as he motioned them back. Two sentries stood guard of the camp and in the distance, they could hear the yipping and celebrating of the boys. They fell unconscious to the ground, as Gold stepped onto the outskirts of the camp. Neal's breath caught in his throat, as he spotted Henry sitting among them.

With the wave of his hand, all the boys, including Henry fell unconscious to the ground. Only Pan remained in the center, as he stepped forward to face him.

"Hello Dark One," Pan greeted.

"I'm here for the boy," Gold stated.

"What...no hello for your dear old dad?" Pan goaded. Neal gasped from his hiding spot and Tamara guessed that was clearly something he had not been privy to.

"You stopped being my father when you abandoned me to play Peter Pan," Gold retorted. Pan chuckled.

"Suppose you're right, but then I guess you'd know all about abandoning your child," Pan hissed, as Neal stepped from the shadows, armed with the crossbow.

"He's your Dad?" Neal hissed to his father.

"That's right, which I guess makes me your grandpa. It's quite the twisted family tree, you might say," Pan goaded.

"Just give me my son and I won't have to use this," Neal hissed back, making Pan laugh.

"You really think _you_ can stop _me_?" Pan goaded. Neal didn't answer and fired the arrow, which Pan caught with ease.

"I see you've forgotten how powerful I am. Too bad you grew up to be stupid," Pan berated, but then suddenly realized he couldn't move. Neal smirked.

"Oh no...I didn't forget. I knew you'd stop the arrow. I didn't dip the tip of it in squid ink. I coated the shaft with it," Neal said, as he hurried over and tossed his unconscious boy over his shoulder.

"You think he's safe with you?" Pan hissed, as they started to leave.

"He didn't tell you, did he?!" Pan shouted desperately. Neal stopped for a moment and turned back to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games," he shot back.

"Oh, but this is no game...is it Rumple?" Pan shouted.

"Quiet…" Gold hissed.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Neal demanded to know.

"The prophecy! It says a child will be your undoing, Dark One! And we both know what child that is!" Pan revealed.

"Don't listen to him. We need to go now," Gold stressed. Neal listened to his father and they hurried off.

* * *

When they finally reached a safe distance, Neal laid Henry down on a log and rested. Tamara offered him her canteen and he looked at her wearily, but then accepted.

"Thanks," he said, as he took a drink and tried to shake his boy awake, but it was futile at the moment.

"I need to get a message to Snow or Leo," Neal said, as he made a call and a colorful bird perched itself on his hand.

"How did you do that?" Tamara asked in amazement. He smiled.

"Just a little trick I learned over the years. Not all magic is bad," he said, as looked at the bird.

"Find Snow White or her son. Tell them I have Henry," Neal requested. It cawed and flew off.

"How will they know what you said?" Tamara asked. Neal smiled.

"Snow can understand birds. And her son can speak to all animals from what Emma told me," Neal replied, as he shook his son's shoulder again.

"It's best to let him wake up on his own since he was knocked out with magic," Gold stated.

"What did he mean with that prophecy?" Neal demanded.

"Bae…" he started to explain.

"Neal…" he corrected.

"You can't believe anything Pan says," Gold started to say.

"Pan is a lot of things, but he doesn't lie. What. Did. He. Mean?" Neal bit out.

"A seer predicted long ago that a boy...the boy that would lead me back to you would be my undoing," Gold revealed. Neal looked horrified.

"Henry…" he said knowingly.

"Bae…" he pleaded.

"That's why you wanted to find him before Emma and her family did. You want to eliminate the problem!" he cried.

"No...Bae, I won't do that. Please trust me!" Gold pleaded.

"How the hell can I trust you? You can't help yourself when it comes to power…" Neal said.

"Bae...I know in the past I've made all the wrong choices, but I'm done with that now. What must I do to gain your trust?" Rumple pleaded.

"Give me the dagger," Neal stated.

"I don't have it...I gave it to my shadow to hide. Not even I know where it is," Rumple replied and Neal chuckled.

"That's convenient," Neal commented.

"It's the truth!" Gold pleaded.

"Even if it is...say I trust you and we get back to Storybrooke. Everything's fine and you're back with Belle. You have her and your power...you'll do anything to keep both, I know you and you'll eliminate anything or anyone that threatens that. You've always been really good at self preservation. Henry will never be safe from you," Neal said.

"No...I won't hurt him...he's my grandson," Gold pleaded.

"And I was your son! And you still abandoned me for a dagger," Neal hissed, as he grabbed his father's hand. To Rumple's horror, there was squid ink on it and he was now immobilized.

"Neal...what are you doing?" he asked, calling him Neal for the first time.

"Ensuring my son's future. I'm taking him and finding the others. Then we're leaving Neverland," Neal said, as he picked his son up.

"Goodbye papa…" he said, as he carried him off with Tamara following close behind him.

* * *

The bright light from the gateway faded from their vision and they were able to take in their surroundings.

Before them was a vast meadow surrounding a lagoon and a gorgeous waterfall. Unicorns galloped about in the meadow and the sky was an incredible blue.

"This is beautiful…" Snow uttered in awe.

"It is...not exactly what I was expecting to be inside a tree though," he mentioned wryly. She smiled at him and felt the overwhelming need to kiss him. He must have felt it to, because he moved to take her in his arms. But that's when everything changed. The sky turned black and the wind picked up to violent levels. They tried to move together again, but that's when lightning struck between them, throwing them apart. The beautiful scenery around them had morphed into like something from a nightmare. Flames shot up between them and Snow yelped, as black vines with thorns surrounded him, wrapping around his torso and then his neck. The ground opened up beneath him and started pulling him down into a fiery abyss.

"Charming!" she screamed.

"Snow!" he cried, as he struggled to free himself. The vines wrapped around him tighter and he felt his airway constrict.

"Snow...you have to get out of here…" he pleaded," as he was slowly pulled down.

"I will _NOT_ leave you!" she refused, even as the flames licked at her flesh. She pushed on though, jumping through them and started pulling on the vines to no avail.

"Snow…" he choked.

"You have to let me go," he pleaded.

"Never…" she growled, as she looked around for anything she could use to free him.

"My darling...our children can't lose both of us. Please…" he pleaded.

"No...we both know that if I lose you, I would never be the same. You're asking me to save myself at your expense, but you know I could never do that," she sobbed, as she caressed his face.

"But we both know that true love...sometimes it means sacrifice. If it meant you could live...I'd gladly die for that," he rasped. Tears streamed down her cheeks and it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, as she cupped his face.

"This...this can't be how it ends for us," she sobbed.

"My darling...this isn't the end. I'll always be in your heart," he promised.

"That's not enough for me!" Snow cried.

"You'll live...and I will be at peace with that. You'll be there for our children...and then we'll be reunited again when your time comes. I'll be waiting...for our love is eternal," he said passionately. She let out an agonized cry and cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you...you're half my soul," she sobbed.

"As you are mine, my beautiful Snow," he replied tenderly. Her emerald gaze seared into his sapphire one, as she prepared herself for one final kiss.

"You are the love of my life," she sobbed, as she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. A colorful wave of pure magic erupted from their kiss and washed over the land. It extinguished the flames and the thorned vines disappeared. The abyss closed and stable ground reappeared. Charming fell to his knees, as he was released and the beautiful meadow reappeared, as did the lagoon, the waterfall, lush greenery, and the unicorns. They looked around in awe and then at each other. Realizing that he was still very much alive and they had not been separated, their lips crashed together and hands gripped each other tightly. He moved his lips over hers passionately and she locked her arms around his neck, refusing to let him go even an inch, as he pressed her flush against his chest.

"Oh Charming…" she cried.

"Snow…" he breathed, as he kissed her face and then moved to her neck. She gasped and combed her fingers through his hair. Everything but each other disappeared around them and passion consumed them like a spell.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Their need to be one, their desire for nothing but skin between them, was the only thing on their minds. Clothes were pulled away and abandoned. He lay her beneath him and her emerald eyes blazed with love and lust, as her husband kissed and nipped at her throat. She felt completion, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust and then knew nothing but blinding ecstasy, as he loved her. Her hips crashed with his, as he took her and she took him. He lifted her up to change their angle, straddling her in his lap, as she undulated her hips against his, riding him in a possessive rhythm. She stared into pools of fiery blue and bit her lip to keep her wanton screams at bay. But when he put his fingers between them and pressed them against her sweet spot, she came undone in his arms. He held her writhing form, as she sung his name, and he came minutes behind her, falling apart against her, before they collapsed to the grass in a tangled heap. She rested atop his chest, letting his heartbeat soothe her.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

"I can't stop listening to it…" she sniffed. He stroked his hand along her naked back.

"Shh...I'm alive, my darling," he assured.

"What was all that? Some kind of test?" she wondered.

"I don't know...but if it was, I think we passed," he assured. She gently touched the scary black veins on his her husband's right side of his abdomen.

"The poison...we still need to cure it," she reminded, as she noticed the air was suddenly thick with poppy dust.

"We will…" he said drowsily. She suddenly felt very sleepy too and collapsed against him. Though they were now in a deep sleep and didn't yet know it, their journey was not yet complete.

* * *

Regina and the twins stood upon the shore, as they tried to figure out how to contact Tigerlily.

"I wish Clayton would have told us how to do this," Regina complained.

"Maybe he didn't need to," Leo said, as he knelt beside the water, where they saw a fish jump. Leo looked at the blue and yellow flounder curiously. He grinned, as he heard the voice in his head.

"Yeah, I think I know exactly who you are," he said. Regina looked at him in surprise, though she supposed it shouldn't have been shocking at all.

"Can you talk to him?" Eva asked. He nodded.

"Yep...can you tell us how to contact Tigerlily?" he asked. The flounder jumped and splashed in response. Leo looked over at the large, closed bulb flower.

"Thanks buddy," he said, as the fish swam off.

"Wait...a blue and yellow flounder?" Eva said incredulously and then grinned at him. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I hate Disney," she muttered.

"What did he tell you?" she asked impatiently.

"Just this," Leo said, as he touched the closed bloom on the reed. It opened and the brilliant rainbow colored butterflies fluttered into the sky.

"That's it? Butterflies?" Regina deadpanned. He shrugged.

"The flounder said the butterflies are Tigerlily's messengers," Leo said.

"I guess we just wait now," Eva sighed, as a colorful bird landed on Leo's shoulder and chirped.

"It's a message," he said, as he listened and a big grin spread across his face.

"It's from Neal...he has Henry!" he exclaimed, as Regina and Eva sighed in relief.

"Tell him we're at the shore where we came on the island and to meet us here," Leo instructed, as the bird flew off.

"Maybe things are finally going to turn our way, after all," Regina mumbled, hoping that she wasn't jinxing them just by saying those words…

* * *

Rage swirled on Pan's features, as he stood frozen in place. Felix came upon him, just as the squid ink finally wore off.

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"Our very stupid friend Neal took him. Find him," Pan barked to him and the Lost Boys. He still seethed, as he took to the air to begin his own search and called his shadow.

"Find the boy and rip apart anyone that tries to stop you from taking him," he hissed to his shadow, as it flew off.

"Bad move Baelfire…" he growled, as he began his own search.

* * *

Emma arrived at the cave with Tink and Hook. By the light of Hook's torch, she could see the drawings on the wall and she was in awe for a moment.

"I never knew he liked to draw," she said sadly. There was so much he had never told her, but she wasn't angry at him anymore. Obviously, living out his stunted childhood in a cave, abandoned by his father, had been too painful to speak of. She had once, long ago, known the same feeling of abandonment. But she was lucky...she found her parents, who hadn't given her up willingly.

"He gets it from Milah," Hook mentioned and she took note of his soft tone.

"Milah...the woman you loved," Emma stated.

"Bae's mother…" Hook added.

"And Gold…" she started to say.

"Yes...he killed his own wife and took my hand. Revenge for her leaving him for me," he muttered.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"He knows she left with me...he thinks she just died. He doesn't know his father killed her," Hook revealed. Emma sighed, as she looked around at the sparse belongings.

"As interesting as this is, I don't see where he left any clues as to a way out," Tink commented, as Emma picked up some coconut halves. One was solid and looked like it might have been for drinking. Another had a candle in the middle, obviously for light, but another half was curious. It looked like it was useless, because it had holes in it. She lit the candle and held it up, adding more glow to the cave. Her eyes flicked over the drawings again.

"I think lady Bell is right, love. I don't think there is anything here that will be useful," Hook said regrettably.

"Wait…" Emma stalled, as she took the coconut halve with the holes and joined it with the halve with the candle. The light peered through the holes and Emma looked up. The others looked up with her, seeing a map of some kind on the cave ceiling.

"What is that?" Tink asked.

"A map...a star map," Hook answered.

"To where?" Tink questioned. Emma smiled.

"Home," she answered.

"Can you read the map?" she asked.

"Sorry lass, but I taught him how to navigate the stars and all sailors conceal their maps in code," Hook revealed.

"Then we need to find Neal so he can tell us how," Emma said.

"So we're nowhere," Tink complained.

"Relax...we might still get somewhere with Tigerlily," Emma admonished.

"You don't know that! The tribes won't cross Pan!" Tink exclaimed.

"If they think he's going to be a threat to them, they might. And don't count my parents out yet. They have a way of inspiring people to follow them," Emma said.

"I'm sorry, but you're asking me to put my faith in a pair I've never met. A pair that don't even have any magic," Tink retorted.

"Not magic in the conventional sense, but do you believe in true love?" Emma asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did once...but I'm not sure anymore," Tink replied.

"Let's find Neal, he can tell us how he got off the island before. Then we see if my brother and sister were able to contact Tigerlily," Emma decided.

"Lead the way, love," Hook agreed, as they left the cave.

* * *

Neal finally found the camp where the others had been sleeping and found it abandoned, but not that long ago. He lay Henry down on one of the makeshift beds and sat down to rest for a moment. He hoped they'd be back soon. He suspected they would if they got his message. He heard a twig snapped and got ready to defend Henry, as he was suddenly surrounded by Lost Boys. He managed to take out a few of the boys, but soon finds himself tied up, as Pan made himself known.

"You should have remembered what I taught you all those years ago. You never break in somewhere unless you have a way out," Pan goaded.

"I escaped Neverland once. I can do it again," Neal growled back.

"Is that what you think?" Pan laughed and Neal frowned.

"You escaped...because I let you," the demon revealed.

"You're lying," Neal spat. Pan snickered.

"I think we both know if there's one thing about me...I don't lie," he replied.

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"Don't you get it? So Henry could be born, of course. I needed you to meet Emma and create him," Pan revealed.

"WHY?! Why do you need my son?!" Neal shouted. But Pan waved him off and the Lost Boys began to drag him away, just as Henry started to wake up.

"HENRY! I'm here! I'll find you again!" Neal shouted. Once he was out of earshot, Henry awoke and looked around sleepily.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Never mind that. Let's get back to camp," Pan deflected. Henry reluctantly followed him. There was a tugging in the back of his mind...like something trying to make him remember something.

* * *

Later, Pan and Felix watch the boys celebrate from a tree close by and Felix could tell how agitated Pan was.

"He still doesn't hear it," Pan said, referring to the pipe.

"He's too rooted in his belief that his family will come for him," Felix replied.

"They're a problem, more of a problem than I realized," Pan growled.

"What do you want me to do?" Felix asked.

"Kill them...kill them all," Pan growled.

"But he'll never trust you if you kill his family," Felix warned.

"Then we find a way to do it without him knowing," Pan snapped.

"The shadow is already looking for them. Find them all and show no mercy," Pan growled.

* * *

When they arrived back at the camp, there was no Neal and no Henry, much to their dismay. That dismay led to rage, as they spotted an unconscious Tamara on the ground.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Leo growled, as Eva knelt beside her.

"She's hurt," Eva said, as she examined the head wound.

"Good," Leo spat, as Eva's hands glowed and she healed the wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who she is. I can't let her die if I can help," Eva argued.

"She kidnapped Henry and Summer!" Leo growled.

"She did and we need answers so she needs to wake up," Emma reasoned. He sighed and attempted to reign in his temper.

Tamara opened her eyes and was startled, as Emma held her sword to her throat. She looked around and at the dark haired girl.

"You...you healed me," she said.

"Because we need answers. Where is Neal and my son?" Emma growled.

"It...it was the Lost Boys. They attacked. I fell and that's the last thing I remember," Tamara recalled.

"Where's Gold?" Regina questioned.

"Um...Neal stunned him. Squid ink, I think? Said he couldn't trust him," Tamara relied.

"Dammit...what is that imp up to now?" Regina wondered.

"We need to find Neal first. Any idea where Pan might hold him?" Emma asked Hook and Tink.

"The Echo Caves maybe. He likes to banish his enemies there," Tink suggested.

"Do you know the way?" Emma asked. She nodded.

"We should find Gold and find out what he's up to," Regina said.

"I'll go with them and take her," Emma said, motioning to Tamara.

"You two go back and see if we can make contact with Tigerlily," she told the twins.

"I'll go find Gold," Regina agreed, as they split up once again.

* * *

Snow awakened with a start and then relax slightly, as she felt Charming's arms around her. But things still weren't right. They were clothed again and laying on a bed. They weren't the clothes they had been wearing earlier either. She was dressed in her white riding outfit and Charming in a familiar leather jerkin and riding pants; the very outfits they had married for the first time in.

"Charming…" she urged, shaking him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes, drinking in her beauty. But then he sobered and noticed they were not in the same place where they had fallen asleep.

"Snow...your hair is long…" he said and she noticed finally that her raven hair now cascaded down her back.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, as they joined hands and walked through the long corridor before them and toward the massive doors at the end of the corridor. Somehow they knew the answers would be on the other side...


	72. Poison & Wine, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yes, I agree, I'm having a bit of trouble with Hook lately too. Fortunately, things will be different in this story with an actual redemption arc for him and without Emma's relationships being sacrificed.**

 **Rukia's Reflection: Thanks! Glad you liked them. I think you'll enjoy Snow and Charming's journey and the mythology behind it. :)**

 **Emma: Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Andria: Yep, it was just a test. Glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry, I won't be dragging Neverland out too long.**

 **We-have-problems: Thank you! Glad you've been enjoying the story all this time. I am pretty proud of this story. It's really become something amazing and it's far from over. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Jadedgurl05: Glad you liked it! You missed 6x13? Well, you'll be glad to know that you really didn't miss a lot. There was no Snowing...like seriously none. It's was disappointing for Snowing fans. As for Tink and Neal...hmm, you'll have to read and find out. ;)**

 **Littlest1: Yep, things are complicated. Glad you enjoying it. I'm not a big fan of the whole reward kiss thing between Captain Swan. I'm writing them a bit differently here.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Haha, yep that was just part 1! There's some mythology in part 2 and a pretty funny scene I think you'll enjoy, that all Charming fans will enjoy. Yeah, I'm surprised my computer screen doesn't steam over when I'm writing some of these love scenes. These two are just so easy to write though with the massive chemistry they have. Yeah, I thought you'd enjoy the bit about Flounder in there. As for Ariel? Stay tuned! ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 72: Poison & Wine, Pt. 2

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, as they joined hands and walked through the long corridor before them and toward the massive doors at the end of the corridor. As they pushed through the massive doors, they found themselves in a large throne room. Ornate stained glass windows cobbled the walls and domed ceiling.

"What is this place?" Snow wondered.

"That is a very good question," a female voice said. Snow's breath caught and her knees went weak, as she held onto her husband. Charming held her tightly to keep her from falling and looked at the beautiful woman before them. Her resemblance to Snow was evident and she wore a glittering red gown.

"You're Queen Eva," he guessed. She nodded.

"No...this isn't possible! You're dead!" Snow cried.

"I am...but this is very real, my dear Snow," she answered.

"I don't understand...how? Why all this subterfuge?" he questioned.

"Your predecessors apologize for putting your through that trauma. They just had one final test to ensure you are truly their worthy heirs," Queen Eva stated.

"Apologize? They made me think I was going to lose my husband…" Snow spat, as tears streamed down her beautiful face. Charming pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm here...you're not going to lose me," he promised, as he kissed her forehead and turned back to the Queen.

"Why aren't they here to tell us this?" he asked.

"While we are all dead and have passed on to a much better place, they felt sending someone familiar could convey their message more effectively," Eva stated.

"What message?" Snow asked.

"That you two are what I've always known you to be," another female voice said. It was David's turn to nearly fall to his knees.

"Mother…" he uttered. She smiled at them.

"Special," she finished her sentence.

"No pair has been through the trials you two have and still come out unscathed. That is not just love...it's the truest love. It's magic…" Ruth said.

"The only magic that does not come with a price," Queen Eva added.

"But we came here to find a way to heal the poison in David without tying him to this island," Snow reminded.

"Yes and so you shall. But your family has already faced great evil...and will face much more to come," Ruth said.

"That's comforting," David muttered. Queen Eva smiled.

"Your predecessors have a gift for you. Something that I think will prove to you just how certain it is that your love is written in the stars; though I know you've never had doubts," the Queen said, as she motioned to the ornate symbol carved on the floor before them in jade. It was a carving of a constellation, but none that either of them recognized.

"I don't recognize that constellation," David said.

"That's because it's your constellation and it will not ascend to the stars until your time has passed in this life," Ruth stated. Snow and David were stunned.

"We have a constellation?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't in jest when I said your love was written in the stars," Queen Eva explained, as the symbol suddenly sunk into the floor and the circular symbol filled with a golden liquid. They watched in awe, as something rose from the floor. It was a pedestal with an ornate, golden chalice sitting atop it. It was encrusted with emeralds and sapphires.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"The chalice of truest love. It was once a gift from Aphrodite herself to your predecessors. The goddess of love has been painted in mythology as a lust filled and often times vengeful woman, but as they did many stories, they were very wrong about her," Queen Eva said.

"She was very strict on the idea of love and did not bless many unions. Those she did could consider their love as the truest, for she considered it truly remarkable when she came across a pair of mortals that could create the magic of true love between them," Ruth explained.

The massive doors of the temple suddenly swung open and a beautiful woman stood in the doorway, dressed in a long, flowing white dress. Ruth and Eva bowed to her.

"Your predecessors were the first I gifted this chalice to. They drank from it and their union was blessed by me and etched in the stars," the golden haired woman said.

"You're Aphrodite?" Snow asked. She smiled and came closer to observe them.

"The one and only. Zeus is giving me grief for coming, but I never listen to big brother anyway. He can such a stiff," she complained. Snow was surprised when the goddess cupped her face in her hands.

"Hmm...you are truly the fairest as they say. It's such a happy occasion when my chosens are so aesthetically pleasing," she said, as she looked at Charming.

"Mmm...and he is gorgeous. Talk about sex on legs. Good work, honey," she said, fanning herself. Snow giggled and Charming blushed a deep crimson, making Snow giggle harder. The goddess lifted the chalice and presented it to them. That was when they noticed the red wine in it.

"Wine?" Snow asked. She nodded.

"So...we're supposed to drink from this?" David asked. Queen Eva nodded, as she watched her daughter take the chalice.

"This is my blessing of this union. I do not choose my champions lightly. It broke my heart when my last charges were murdered, but you two have restored my hope that love can win out over evil," Aphrodite announced.

"Only those blessed by me can touch this chalice, let alone drink from it," she continued.

"This is the wine of the Gods. Brewed by Dionysus himself for me," she explained. David took Snow's hand and she tipped the chalice back, taking a swallow. She almost choked though, as the liquid burned going down.

"Wow...that's really strong," Snow croaked, as he handed the chalice to him. He sighed and downed the last swallow, almost choking himself, as his eyes watered. The chalice glowed in acceptance. Charming gasped and lifted his shirt, as they watched the scary black lines of poison disappear.

"It's gone…" he said in awe. Snow's eyes teared.

"He's healed?" she asked. The goddess nodded with a smile.

"The wine of the Gods will heal anything. The chalice is yours now. Guard it well as it is not something that should fall into the hands of evil," Aphrodite said.

"Wait...we're supposed to take it with us?" David asked.

"It's yours now," she urged.

"Like the Dark One dagger is the epitome of darkness, the chalice is the epitome of light," Ruth explained.

"Are you saying that the chalice can control us like the dagger controls the Dark One?" Snow asked wearily. Eva smiled at her daughter.

"No, my dear Snow...but it is powerful. You do not want it perverted for evil purposes," she warned.

"She is right. I'm afraid I must go, before Zeus gets his robes in a twist about me interfering with mortals," she said, with an eye roll and she disappeared.

As she did, the chamber doors opened wide and the gateway appeared again.

"It is time...you must return," Ruth said. Snow and David looked torn, as they both stared at their mother's.

"We will always be with you both," Queen Eva assured.

"She's right. We are so proud. But your children need you now. And tell your father...I forgive him," Ruth urged. David nodded.

"Goodbye Mother," they uttered together, as they joined hands and with the chalice in their possession, they stepped through the portal…

* * *

Regina trudged through the jungle, finally happening upon Gold, just as the squid ink was wearing off.

"What the hell did you do?" Regina demanded to know.

"None of your concern, dearie," he hissed back.

"It must have been pretty bad if your own son abandoned you. But you're right, it doesn't matter. What does is getting Henry back and getting off this damned island," Regina stated.

"Then Pan took Henry back, I assume," he asked. She nodded.

"The others went to free Neal from the Echo caves and the twins went to wait for Tigerlily to make contact. But in case the tribes are of no help, we need a contingency plan, one with a bit of an edge," Regina said.

"I think I may have one. We need to return to the shore," he replied.

* * *

Snow and David exited the portal and returned to the their waiting company. Xander let her down, as Summer ran to her parents. David scooped her up and they both kissed her.

"Wow...pretty!" Summer said in awe, as she looked at the chalice with big eyes.

"Well…" Xander asked anxiously.

"All cured...without needing the water," David replied, as his father hugged him heartily.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Uh...well, first they tested us. I'll admit I thought I wasn't going to make it. But I was ready to give up my life for Snow," he explained.

"Which I keep telling you to stop trying to do," she added, starting to get teary again.

"Despite everything, we knew sometimes that true love means sacrifice. Once we accepted that, I think we must have passed the test. The danger disappeared," David said.

"And then?" Xander asked.

"Uh...then…" he stammered, clearly wanting to omit exactly what they had done then. Snow smiled coyly at him.

"Then there was poppy dust and we fell asleep. I'm sorry we were gone so long," she interjected.

"You've only been gone thirty minutes," Xander replied.

"Really? Because it felt like hours," Snow said.

"Anyway, when we woke up, we were laying on a bed in some sort of temple. It reminded me of the ruins of ancient Greece...but less ruined," Snow explained.

"We were dressed in clothes that we used to wear in the Enchanted Forest. Snow's hair was long again too," he added.

"Our predecessors had a message for us. They sent my...mother to deliver it," Snow said softly.

"And mine," David added. Xander inhaled a sharp breath.

"You saw your mother?" he asked. He nodded.

"She forgives you," David assure, knowing it was what he needed to hear. Clayton patted him on the shoulder.

"I see you were awarded with Aphrodite's chalice," the Collector mentioned. David eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know what this is?" he asked.

"I know much about any artifacts of significance, especially Greek items, as I myself hail from Greece," he revealed.

"That chalice, like the grail, is thought to be a myth. It's been lost for ages," he recalled.

"Not lost...it was given to my parents by Aphrodite personally," Tigerlily stated.

"She appeared to us too. She called us her champions," Snow mentioned. Tigerlily smiled.

"Yes...as a young goddess, as I'm sure she told you, she searched tirelessly for love so true that it created magic. Sadly, her curse so to speak as the goddess of love, she never found it. That's why it became so precious to her when she found it among mortals," Tigerlily explained.

"She said she forged the chalice to protect her chosen from the evils that would try to destroy them," Snow recalled. Tigerlily nodded.

"She did and imbued it with the wine of Dionysus, at Aphrodite's request. The wine of the Gods can cure anything...or it can kill you if you are not deemed worthy," Tigerlily said.

"We drank it and it healed the poison in David," Snow replied.

"My mother and Snow's mother said it's now our duty to guard the chalice and not let evil touch it," David added.

"Remarkable. A union blessed by Aphrodite herself. This is a most rare occurrence," Clayton praised.

"Yeah, guess so. It comes with our own constellation and everything," David said wryly.

"A constellation?" Xander asked in disbelief. Snow smiled.

"Someday," she mused, as Sky Wolf came running toward them.

"Tigerlily...someone on Pan's island is trying to make contact. They resemble our guests," he said, gesturing to Snow and David.

"It must be Leo and Eva," Snow guessed.

"We need to get back," David agreed.

"Pan must be stopped. I will come too," Tigerlily said, as they hurried back to the beach.

* * *

Emma stormed through the jungle in a fury.

"Swan...slow down," Hook pleaded. But Emma kept punching angrily through the brush.

"Emma!" he cried and she turned to him, fury in her eyes. Tamara and Tink wisely went ahead.

"I know it's easy to lose hope in this place. I myself did once before," he said.

"I just want my son. I want to get him and the rest of my family out of this hell hole!" she exclaimed.

"I know...and we will. This place is made to make you feel this way," he reminded.

"How did you live here for hundreds of years and not lose it?" she asked.

"I didn't..revenge consumed me," he replied.

"Because of Milah?" she asked.

"Aye...but it started before that. My brother...we came here in search of a weapon for our King when we were a part of the King's naval forces.

"Not sure I can see you as a military man," she mused. He smirked at that.

"The weapon was said to eliminate war. The King wanted the Dreamshade plant. Imagine our horror when we learned that just a nick could poison a person. Liam...was poisoned," Hook stated.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Pan told us about the water, but warned us he could not leave the island. But Liam was a stubborn ass," Hook stated.

"He didn't listen," she surmised.

"Aye...we left Neverland to revolt against our evil King. But he succumbed to the poison the moment we left Neverland waters," he recalled sadly.

"On that day, my vengeance was born and the Jewel of Realm became the Jolly Roger, a pirate ship," Killian stated.

"And so you've given up on your revenge now?" she asked.

"It hasn't bloody well gotten me anywhere now has it?" he retorted.

"No...but something changed to make you want to let go of it," Emma mentioned. Hook smirked, as they continued on. It amused him that she couldn't tell that it was meeting her that had changed everything.

* * *

Henry sat dejectedly around the fire, as the Lost Boys continued to celebrate. What if Pan was right? What if his family wasn't coming for him? No...he refused to think like that. He remembered Gramps' words he had uttered so many times.

" _This family...we always find each other,"  
_ And he remembered Grams...she always had hope.

" _Hope...I always have hope that things will be okay,"_

And his Mom...she was the real Savior. She found Grams and Gramps when everything was against her. She'd find him too. His thoughts were interrupted as a boy bumped into him.

"Sorry," Henry apologized.

"I'm Devin," he said.

"Henry," he replied.

"You don't seem like the Savior of magic," Devin commented.

"Leave me alone," Henry requested.

"No...I want to see how you're gonna save magic," Devin said, as he picked up a stick and crouched into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight you," Henry refused. But that didn't deter the boy, as he moved to strike. Henry grabbed another stick on instinct and blocked him. But the other boy proved his prowess and dueled with Henry, getting a couple of good shots in. Henry cried out, as his shins were smacked and he fell to the ground.

"Imagine if you had a real sword," Pan said. With barely a thought of a real sword, the stick morphed into just that, a real sword, causing amazement to reverberate among the Lost Boys. Henry continued the duel and this time snapped Devin's stick in half and then cut him on his face. Henry dropped the sword in shock.

"I'm sorry," he uttered.

"That's one thing about being a Lost Boy. It's never having to say you're sorry," Pan commented with a pleased smirk.

* * *

Eva paced impatiently. It had been a while since they had sent their message and there was still no sign of anyone.

"What if Mom and Dad are in trouble?" she fretted.

"I'm sure they're fine. You know Mom and Dad. Nothing stops them when it comes to family," he reminded, as the fish jumped. He turned and squinted to see through the thick fog.

"It's a boat," he said eagerly. Once it floated closer, they could see several people on board. He smiled.

"It's them!" he said excitedly.

"And Summer," she said in relief. The small boat docked. Snow and Charming stepped off and hugged the twins tightly, sandwiching Summer between them all.

"Daddy...are you healed?" Eva asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"All healed and I didn't have to drink the water," he replied.

"How?" Leo asked.

"And what is that?" Eva asked, pointing at the chalice.

"That is a long story to tell on the journey home. So let's find Henry and get off this island," Snow suggested, as Clayton, Xander, and Tigerlily joined them, just as Regina and Gold arrived.

"Good...you're back," she greeted.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"The others are rescuing Neal. He got himself captured, but Gold may have something to give us an edge," Regina replied.

"Call her," Gold grumbled, as Regina picked up the conch shell and whispered into it. A redheaded mermaid emerged from the water.

"Ariel!" Snow exclaimed in surprise. The mermaid mouthed a greeting, but no sound came out.

"Regina...you still have her voice?!" Snow chided.

"I forgot!" Regina said defensively, as she waved her hand and returned the mermaid's voice.

"Snow!" she cried.

"Ariel...it's okay!" Snow soothed.

"But Snow...she's evil! She tried to kill you!" she cried.

"She did...but that was a very long time ago. Much has happened and we need your help," Snow pleaded.

"Who are they?" she asked suspiciously. Snow smiled.

"It's okay...this is my husband and our children. I know where Eric is...and your father," she explained.

"You do?" she asked in surprise. Snow nodded.

"They were swept up by the curse with us. You can be with them again, but first, we have to save our grandson from Pan," she told her.

"Pan has your grandson?" Ariel asked. Snow nodded and Regina conjured the bracelet she created long ago.

"It's yours. You can be human whenever you like," Regina said, as she gave it to the mermaid. She eyed the former Queen wearily.

"I will help...for Snow and her family," Ariel agreed. Gold nodded.

"You'll travel across the realms to Storybrooke. It's far, but you should have no trouble," Gold said, as he drew a map of the realms for her to show her the place that was her destination.

"There will be a cloaking spell around the town. You must surface close enough to the shore to be inside it," he explained. She nodded.

"Once you are in town, find a woman named Belle and give her this. She'll know what to do with it and once you have what we need, return here with it," he stated. It was likely Pan was listening so he was careful not to reveal anything. Ariel put the enchanted sand dollar in her pouch.

"Thank you Ariel...this means everything to us," Snow assured. The mermaid smiled.

"For you, I'm happy to do this," she replied, as she dove back under to begin her journey.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"We find the others," David replied.

"Once we have what is need, we'll convene at Dark Hallow," Gold stated.

"Dark Hallow?" Snow asked.

"It's where Pan will carry out the final phase of his plan. I'll send a bird once she has returned. Find the others and be ready," Gold instructed. David nodded and led their group back into the jungle, as Gold waited, biding his time on the shore.

* * *

"This is it. The Echo Caves," Tink said, as they walked inside.

"Neal!" Emma called, as she spotted him in a cage. But a very large gap separated them.

"How the hell do we get across that gap?" Emma asked.

"There's only one way to rescue someone from the Echo Caves," Hook stated.

"Secrets," Tink added. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Secrets?" she asked.

"A real secret; something you haven't told anyone; something you'd rather not share," Tink explained.

"Pan's game. He hopes our secrets will divide us," Hook warned. Emma sighed.

"Okay...secrets. How about you? I bet you're just loaded with secrets," Emma said to Tamara. The other woman glared at her.

"Not to mention you owe Neal your life. He could have left you to die in this forsaken jungle after what you did and no one would have blamed him," Hook mentioned.

"Why do you hate magic so much?" Emma asked.

"Because it destroyed my family, just like Neal's!" she spat.

"Are you from the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"No...my great grandparents are from the Land Without Magic. My grandmother was born and raised in New Orleans. She met and fell in love with my grandfather. But Dark Magic ripped them apart, because of someone else's greed," she spat.

"Your great grandparents are Tiana and Naveen, aren't they?" Emma guessed. She smirked.

"Yes...but they didn't get their happily ever after like in the movie. True love doesn't always work out like it did for your parents, especially in this world," Tamara spat.

"If I remember the story correctly, they were turned into frogs with voodoo," Emma said.

"Voodoo is just what they call dark magic in the Bayou," Tamara corrected.

"You never see what happens after the movie. They were happy for a few years, opened a restaurant and had my grandmother. But then a man came and cursed them again," she explained.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"He took them and disappeared. My grandmother was an orphan and lived on the streets. She died in childbirth having my mother. Then my mother told me our family history, when she wasn't passed out drunk or turning tricks," Tamara spat bitterly.

"Magic is the disease that destroyed my family for generations!" she yelled. There was a noise and two concrete blocks materialized as part of a bridge.

"Guess that secret counted as two," Hook commented.

"Was any of it real? Did you love me at all?" Neal questioned. She softened a little.

"I grew to care about you...but no, I don't love you," she confessed.

"On that depressing note, I guess it's my turn," Tink said, as she took a deep breath.

"When I came to Neverland, I was really angry. Blue clipped my wings and I had no one. I wandered at length through Misthaven for months and then happened upon a village during the twilight hours one night," she explained.

"There were boys gathered around a bonfire, dancing merrily around a boy that played on a pipe. At first, I didn't understand how no adults heard the music and then I realized that the music was enchanted. I knew magic when I saw it, after all. The music could only be heard by children or magical beings," Tink continued.

"I met Pan that night and he must have guessed I was formerly a fairy since I could hear his tune. He asked me if I would like to help him take these children to a place where they'd never feel alone or abandoned. Considering how I felt at the time, it sounded whimsical," she mused.

"I told him I'd like that, but I didn't have any fairy dust anymore or my wand. Then he handed me a vial of dust and told the boys that I was a fairy and I could help them fly away if only they believed in me," she said.

"What happened then?" Emma asked.

"They believed...and I felt like I belonged somewhere for the first time in a very long time. The dust glowed and we flew away to Neverland. I made many trips with Pan for many children," she replied.

"What changed? Obviously you fell out of favor with Pan," Neal said. She looked him in the eyes.

"You," she admitted.

"Me?" Neal asked. She nodded.

"You came here to find the Darlings. You didn't want to be here and then I started to hear the crying. I hadn't heard it before that," Tink said.

"The crying?" Emma asked.

"The boys crying for their parents. I realized that this wasn't the place for them. That not growing up was unnatural. You helped me see that Bae. Pan didn't really take it well when I refused to help him anymore and I fled to the jungle," she said. Neal looked touched, having no idea he had that kind of affect on her. The bridge extended another few feet.

"You're up pirate," Tink said. Hook swallowed thickly.

"It's no secret that I've lived for my revenge after Milah died," he started.

"Don't bring my mother into this," Neal hissed.

"I loved her...you don't have to like it, but it's true! It may not have been true love, but it was love and there's something you need to know, she didn't die...she was murdered by your father!" Hook spat.

"You're lying!" Neal spat, as the bridge extended.

"Am I? I've lived for nothing else for the last two hundred years than to see him pay for it. But I've finally found a reason to let go of my vengeance," he confessed.

"And what is that?" Emma asked, as he looked at her.

"You...I met you," he replied, as the bridge extended a little further, making a complete pathway. Emma held him in her gaze for a moment and then crossed over to free Neal.

"Think I can pick this lock?" she joked. He chuckled.

"I think we both know only another secret will open it," Neal replied.

"I don't think it's a secret to anyone that I consider Henry one of the best things that's ever happened to me, but you hurt me...badly," she confessed.

"I know...it's my biggest regret," he confessed in return.

"Part of me is glad Henry will know you now, but the other part of me wishes you had never come back into my life, because I loved you and you broke my heart," she continued, as she got teary.

"And I haven't forgiven you yet, because when you grow up with parents like mine...you want what they have and when I realized we didn't have that, it was soul crushing," she cried.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't love you like that anymore, but I've also been too afraid to move on," she confessed.

"Because you're afraid you'll get hurt again," he stated.

"A little...but mostly because I'm afraid I will find something like what my parents have and then lose it too. They've gone through almost losing each other dozens of times and I'm scared that I'm not strong enough for that," she confessed, as the lock snapped open. He got out and hugged her.

"You are...you are strong enough. Find happiness Emma...even if it's not with me," he told her softly, as they crossed the bridge.

"We should return to camp," Hook announced awkwardly, as they exited the cave. It was time to find Henry...


	73. Save Henry, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**_

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying it.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thanks, glad you like the changes. The first part of 3B will look a bit different, but the last part of it will be similar. I'm weaving my own plot in with the canon again. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Glad you liked the addition of Aphrodite. The minute Once started introducing Greek Mythology, I knew I had to do more with it. As for Tink, I felt I needed to write her a bit of a back story since we don't really know exactly how she got to Neverland, so glad you enjoyed that too.**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks. I'm glad you like the addition of Tiana and Naveen to Tamara's back story. And yes, I won't tell you exactly, but there will be a connection with Clayton. Glad to hear you like Fairyfire too.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! Such a nice compliment.**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the changes and the addition of Ruth and Queen Eva.**

 **Guest 2: I know, I'm not entirely happy with Once Upon a Hook either. Thank goodness for fanfiction and be assured Hook will not be taking over this story. Snowing will remain the focus so I think you'll be able to keep enjoying here. :)**

 **Emma: You're very welcome! I'm so glad you enjoy it.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: lol, yes part 2 was even more emotional. Glad you enjoyed it so much, especially the part with Aphrodite. Lol, yep Charming is a hottie and Snow knows it. :) Glad you like Tamara's back story as well. And yes, Clayton is trouble and in future chapters, I think you'll be surprised by just how much trouble he will be.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 73: Save Henry, Pt 1

 ** _Storybrooke_**

The dwarves sat on the beach, enjoying a break from the mines while they ate lunch.

"You know, I hate to be the one to say it, but it's pretty peaceful around here without the Charmings," Happy said.

"Shut it Happy," Leroy growled.

"He's not wrong," Sneezy agreed.

"Yeah, doesn't mean we don't want 'em back. Just an observation," Doc mentioned.

"Good...because they're coming back," Leroy insisted. Sleepy yawned.

"We hope so too, Leroy. But Neverland is no picnic from what we've heard," he said.

"And this is Snow and Charming we're talking about! They're fine and we won't think otherwise until we hear otherwise! Kapeesh?" Leroy growled.

"Uh Leroy…" Happy said.

"What?" he snapped, as the other dwarf pointed to the water. He saw a beautiful mermaid and they watched in awe, as she put a bracelet on her wrist and walked

ashore on legs.

"Hi...I'm Ariel," she announced.

"Uh huh…" Happy uttered.

"I'm a friend of Snow's," she said.

"You saw Snow?" Leroy asked and she nodded.

"She and her family...they're okay. But they need something to defeat Pan. The Dark One sent me here to find his shop and a woman named Belle. Can you help me?"

she asked. Leroy smirked.

"Yeah...we can help with that," he said.

Unfortunately, they didn't see John and Michael observing their exchange.

* * *

"I need you to take these supplies to the other side of the island," Pan ordered. Felix obeyed and loaded up.

"Make sure Henry doesn't know where you're going or what you're doing," Pan stressed.

"Of course," Felix replied, as he headed off, unaware that Henry had been listening and was now following.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Emma said in surprise, as they arrived back at their camp. Snow and David smiled and hugged her between them with David cradling her head.

"Emmy!" Summer called, as she threw her little arms around Emma's legs.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you baby sis," she gushed, as she hugged the little one.

"Nana!" Summer called, as she ran to Regina, who scooped her up and hugged her tightly, unaware that Tink was watching the exchange.

"I missed you so much," Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too Nana. But how come you're crying too? Mommy cried cause she said she's happy," Summer said in confusion. Regina smiled.

"I'm happy too...happy to see you," she replied.

"Tigerlily saved me and then Mommy and Daddy found me. Daddy had a big owie and we saw mermaids. Then Mommy and Daddy went in a magic tree and they got a

pretty cup and it healed Daddy's owie!" Summer chattered, as Regina soaked her up.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure," Regina mused.

"Wow…" Summer said, as she saw Tink. Regina let her down, as she trotted over to the blonde fairy.

"Are you Tinkerbell?" she asked with wide blue eyes and awe in her voice.

"I...I am. You must be Summer," Tink responded.

"Are you helping us find Henry?" Summer asked innocently.

"Yes...I'm helping you and then I'll be going back to Storybrooke too," Tink said.

"Wow...do you have pixie dust?" she asked curiously. Tink's face fell.

"I used to...but not anymore," she replied.

"How come?" Summer asked.

"I guess people stopped believing in me," Tink replied.

"Or maybe you stopped believing in yourself...no thanks to me," Regina chimed in. Tink gave her a hard look.

"I believe in you!" Summer called and Tink smiled at her.

"Thank you Summer," she said, as the tiny girl looked between them.

"Are you and my Nana friends?" she asked.

"We used to be," Tink replied.

"Maybe we can be again," Regina added.

* * *

Pandora's box. That was what Mr. Gold had sent her here to retrieve. Thanks to Belle, whom she had become fast friends with, she had deciphered the Dark Ones

message and found the box in a hidden floor compartment. But then two men working for Pan had shown up, tied them up at gunpoint and stole the box. She still had

no idea what a gun was, but Belle seemed frightened of it so that was enough for her too.

"This always happens. I try to be a hero and save everyone and it always ends like this," Belle lamented.

"Don't give up. We can still stop them," Ariel said, as she struggled with their bonds.

"How?" Belle asked.

"Can you reach my bracelet?" Ariel asked.

"Yes," Belle replied.

"Good. Pull it off my wrist," she said. Belle did so and Ariel's legs morphed into a brilliant green tail, snapping the ropes holding her down. Once free, she put the

bracelet back on and helped Belle with her ropes.

"We have to find them before they destroy the box," Ariel said.

"The mines," Belle realized.

"The mines?" Ariel asked. She nodded.

"A dwarf pick axe is the only thing strong enough to break a magical item," Belle said, as they hurried out.

* * *

"Were you able to ask Neal how he got off the island the first time?" Leo asked his big sister. All eyes turned to Neal, as he emerged from the trees.

"Pan's shadow...it's the way off. The only way to use it is if we can capture it and force it to get us off the island," he explained. David's next question died on his lips,

as Tamara emerged from the trees behind him. Snow pulled an arrow and threaded it, while David unsheathed his sword. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa...whoa...it's okay!" Neal called.

"What the hell is she doing here?" David growled.

"She was duped by Pan in this whole thing. She's helping us. She has no choice...we're her way home," Neal stated.

"She kidnapped our daughter and our grandson," David hissed.

"And she shot you...and my husband. You want me to forgive that?" Snow growled.

"No...just don't kill her. She's suffered too and when we get back, feel free to toss her in jail," Neal replied.

"Oh...I will," David assured, as he sheathed his sword. Snow let her bow slacken and she put the arrow up to Tamara, glaring at the woman.

"You...just stay away from my family. You and that man," Snow hissed.

"Greg is dead, princess," Tamara spat. All the instances of how she had almost lost her husband multiple times flashed through her mind.

"You...you shot my Charming," Snow seethed and Tamara rolled her eyes.

"I think your princess has cracked," Tamara told him in amusement. He glowered at her and put himself in Snow's line of vision, between her and the other woman.

Neal tugged Tamara away.

"Snow...look at me…" David pleaded, as her eyes flicked up to him and he cupped her face, as he stared back.

"I'm here, my love...I'm here," he repeated.

"But she...shot you. And then the poison and the vines and the fire," she rambled and trembled in his arms.

"And we made it through all of it," he reminded, as he pulled her flush against him, placing her head on the center of his chest.

"Listen...hear my heartbeat. I'm fine...it beats for you. It always has," he whispered. He saw his grown children's worried faces and offered them a small smile of

reassurance.

"She's fine...she'll be fine," he tried to assure them, as he led her over to sit beside a tree, as she clung to him, her hands clenched on his shirt. Slowly the

desperation ebbed away in her expression and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry...I almost lost it," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all been too much for all of us. I'd be more worried if you were still bottling it all up. You don't have to do that with me, my

darling. You know that," he reminded.

"I know...it's just not the time to fall apart," she said, as they stood up.

"Remember what you told me. Have faith in us..in our love," he reminded. She smiled.

"I do…" she assured, as she kissed him, needing to punctuate that faith in the physical form.

* * *

"Antagonizing Snow and Charming is not a good move, at least act like you're sorry," Neal hissed to her.

"I am sorry! But I'm not going to grovel at the feet of some fairytale princess," Tamara hissed back. Neal rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking for that. How about a little compassion?" he shot back.

"Oh yeah, because I've had so much of that in my life," she spat.

"You're not the only one that's been through a lot of crap. Emma and her parents have had their fair share," Neal reminded.

"Defending Emma again, I see," Tamara retorted.

"It's not about that," Neal said in exasperation. She shrugged.

"Maybe...maybe not. Deny it all you want, but we both know that magic is the reason for all of this...it's a disease," she hissed.

"No...magic is bad in the wrong hands. I've learned that much," Neal argued.

"Why? Because of Snow White, her Charming, and their perfect true love? They're an anomaly," she insisted.

"Maybe...but actually it's Henry. Magic is the reason I met Emma. The magic of fate and we're over, but I have Henry. He's worth all of it," Neal said.

"Well, it's nice you have him. But when you don't have anyone, it's not worth it, you and I both know that," she spat.

"Yeah...but you could have had someone. You could have had a family, but you threw it away for vengeance. Whether you succeeded or not, you threw away

happiness to get your revenge. I hope you can live with that," he spat, as he left her to her misery, joining the others, seeing that Snow had composed herself.

* * *

"Your father mentioned a place called Dark Hallow," David stated.

"That's the only place it will be possible to capture the shadow," Neal stated.

"Gramps...how did you and Clayton get off the island?" Leo asked.

"My submarine...which isn't an option this time since we came here aboard the Jolly Roger," Clayton stated. David raise an eyebrow.

"Your submarine?" he asked.

"A technological marvel of sorts. The outermost layer of the sub is made of mermaid scales and thus can pass easily through the realms," Clayton explained.

"That's why you've never needed magic beans," Snow deduced.

"Very true. Unfortunately, this time, the shadow is our only way out," he replied.

"Gold told us to wait, but I think a few of us need to go ahead and try to capture the shadow," Regina suggested.

"The coconut...will that trap it?" Emma asked. Neal nodded.

"Light the candle and it will suck it in. But how are you going to light that thing once we get there without matches?" Neal asked. Emma raised her hand and the

candle lit with magic. She smirked.

"That'll work," he agreed.

"I know the way. I'll lead you there," Hook said.

"I know the way too. We don't need you," Neal spat

"Really mate? Cause I think you need all the help you can bloody well get," Hook spat. Neal smirked.

"Okay...you can be bait for the shadow," he retorted.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Hook hissed.

"I would," Neal growled, as they got in each other's faces.

"Really?" Emma asked in disbelief, but they didn't back down.

"HEY!" David yelled, snapping them to attention. Snow glared at them both. She was in no mood for this and wanted nothing more than her whole family to finally be

safe.

"Listen up...you'll both go with our daughter to achieve our mission and that's capturing the shadow," Snow said. Hook and Neal opened their mouths, but she put her

hand up and glared at them. They wisely closed their traps.

"You'll put aside your nonsense for the sake of our daughter's and our grandson's safety. Because if anything happens to her or Henry, because of your nonsense, you

won't have to worry about Pan killing you, for I will do it myself," Snow snapped. The two men visibly gulped and Charming smirked in amusement.

Having two men squabbling for his daughter's affections was a very big irritation for him. But watching his wife put them in their places was incredible, not to mention

a complete turn on.

"Are we clear?" Snow demanded to know.

"Yes Ma'am," Neal mumbled.

"Quite clear, Your Majesty," Hook added.

"Good...Charming, let's gather some supplies so we're ready when Gold signals us," Snow said. He smirked.

"Yes my darling," he answered, as he followed her.

"You gotta teach me how to do that," Emma mused. Snow smiled and hugged her.

"It's just my Mom voice mixed with my Queen voice," she half joked.

"Be careful," Snow implored.

"I will," she promised.

"We'll join you soon. Then we'll get Henry and get off this blasted island," David added. Emma nodded, as she left camp with Hook and Neal in tow.

* * *

Belle pushed the lever on the mine cart and it plowed into John and Michael, throwing them to the ground in a painful heap. She kicked the gun away and picked up

the box.

"I can't let you destroy this," she said.

"You don't understand...if we don't, Pan will kill our sister," Michael pleaded.

"Pan will never hold up his end, but if you do the right thing, we can help your sister," Belle replied.

"You can't promise that," John spat.

"Putting your faith in Pan will never save her, but my friends will do everything they can," Belle pleaded with them.

"What's her name?" Ariel asked.

"Wendy...Wendy Darling," he answered.

"I'll tell them," Ariel promised, as she and Belle hurried back to the beach.

* * *

Henry watched Felix deliver the supplies to a hovel built into a large tree. Once he left, Henry sneaked into the hovel and curiously found a girl. She was resting in a

bed and seemed quite ill.

"Who are you?" she asked, startled.

"It's okay...my name is Henry," he said. She relaxed.

"You're him! You're the boy that can save magic," she said.

"Are you sick?" Henry asked.

"I am...only magic can save me. But it's dying," she said sadly.

"What's your name?" Henry asked.

"Wendy...Wendy Darling," she said.

"Will you help save magic?" she asked.

"I'll...I'll try. I have to go before Pan notices I'm gone," Henry said, as he hurried back to Pan's camp. Once he was gone, Pan appeared.

"Well played," Pan praised.

"You have to keep your promise! You can't hurt John and Michael!" she pleaded. Pan only smirked and disappeared again.

* * *

Ariel arrived back and handed the box to Mr. Gold. Belle had succeeded and he relished that.

"Return to Storybrooke. You've earned it," he said. Ariel nodded and was on her way back, but not before telling the Dark One about Wendy Darling as promised.

Gold found a colorful bird and conveyed his message. It flew off to deliver it.

* * *

Once they arrived, Emma sighed, as she took in their surroundings.

"Okay...Dark Hallow. Appropriately named," she deadpanned.

"You were expecting something else?" Neal mused.

"No, Pan likes living on a shitty island. It could literally be anything he wants and he chose this. My parents got to go to rainbow freaking cove and there were actual

unicorns and I get dark crap hole," she complained, making Neal chuckle.

"He envisions his island this way to make his mind games more effective on his followers and enemies," Hook commented.

"Hook's right and in there is the darkest point on the island. Any light will draw the shadow like a moth to a flame," Neal explained.

"But we have to be ready. The shadow will come fighting," Hook interjected.

"I was getting to that," Neal snapped.

"Apologies mate," Hook snapped back.

"Stop," Emma commanded, quieting them both, as she took a deep breath.

"Okay...let's do this," she said, as they trekked inside.

* * *

Snow stared at the chalice, lost in thought, as they waited at the campsite. Charming and Xander had gone to fill their canteens and forage some of the edible berries.

She was trying to avoid looking at Tamara, for it only made her angry and as usual, the Collector's pleased smirks and watchful observance just creeped her out, even

more so now. He seemed quite interested in the chalice as well so she sat next to Tigerlily and watched Summer play with Tigerlily's butterflies. She idly traced her

fingers over the names now emblazoned on the chalice.

Images of Charming trapped by thorny vines and flames flashed in her mind, as well as all the other times she had come so close to losing him.

"Are you all right?" Tigerlily asked, snapping up Snow's attention.

"You never knew your parents," Snow said, as more of a statement than a question.

"No...but I know they loved me. They died for me," Tigerlily replied.

"Emma almost didn't know us and she wouldn't have known how much we loved her all those years. Pan said he wanted her to feel like an orphan," Snow said.

"But she does not. Love prevailed over everything," Tigerlily reminded.

"But Mr. Gold...the Dark One, he said that good doesn't win in Neverland," Snow fretted.

"Usually no one prevails against Pan...but your family is different. You and your husband share a love like no other...a love that has no parallel," Tigerlily reminded.

"Then you think we can win?" Snow asked.

"I would not be here if I did not. I am violating the treaty with Pan. I would not put my tribe in danger unless I knew we could win. Pan cannot become all powerful.

None will be safe if he gets your grandson's heart," she explained.

"My...mother said that this won't be the last evil Charming and I have to face," Snow mentioned. Tigerlily squeezed her hand.

"Being one half of the truest love to ever exist comes with quite the burden of responsibility, I'm afraid," Tigerlily replied.

"It's okay...what I get in return is pretty amazing," she said. She felt her heart flutter and then Charming emerged from the trees, seconds later. That was new.

They'd always been able to feel each other's pain in varying degrees, but her heart telling her he was simply near before she could see him...that was definitely more

pronounced now. She went to him, as he put the supplies down and he barely caught her, before she was throwing herself in his arms and kissing him. His momentary

surprise melted quickly and he pulled her flush against him, kissing her back just as passionately.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as their lips parted. She nodded. It wasn't convincing, but he held her in his gaze and promised his love and devotion to her without words.

They didn't need them. Their hearts and minds had always spoken so many things without words and that was truer than ever now. For now, they settled with

entwined hands and her tucked close to his side, just as Gold arrived at their camp.

"I have it," he announced.

"Then we're ready?" David asked, clutching the hilt of his sword. The Dark One nodded.

"Do you know where Pan will take Henry?" Snow asked.

"Skull Rock...that's where it will happen," Gold replied.

"Once they have the shadow and Pan is defeated, we'll want to have a quick getaway. His followers may retaliate," Clayton warned.

"But they're just children. Without Pan's influence, they'll need guidance," Snow argued.

"Most of them probably just want a family," Eva agreed.

"They'll be scared and Felix will rally them. He is forever loyal to Pan. Forget them and concentrate on Henry," Gold snapped.

"Then what do you suggest?" David snapped back in Snow's defense.

"If your father and the Collector can sail the pirate's ship, than I suggest bringing it closer to Skull Rock, so we're ready for a clean escape," Gold stated.

"We can. I'll take the girls back with me," Xander said, referring to Summer and Eva. David nodded, as he and Snow hugged their daughters.

"But I wanna stay with you and Mommy and Nana," Summer whimpered.

"I know peanut, but we need you to go with Eva and grandpa right now. Then next time we see you, we'll have Henry with us," he replied.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead, as Snow cuddled her and they hugged Eva too.

"I'll be ready to heal anyone if they need it," she said. David nodded and kissed her forehead as well. Xander picked Summer up and put his hand on Eva's back, as

they followed Clayton back to the shore. Tink and Tamara followed them as well, knowing they would not be of much use in this battle, mostly because Tink had done

enough for them and none of them trusted Tamara.

Once they were gone, they armed themselves and followed Gold on the trek to Skull Rock.

* * *

Emma groaned, as she hit the ground and the flame went out. From the moment they had summoned the shadow, all hell had broken loose. Now Killian and Neal were suspended on the walls, while it was trying to rip their shadows from their bodies.

"Emma!" Neal cried.

She got to her feet and grabbed the coconut, using the shadow's preoccupation to her advantage. She lit the candle again and held it up. The shadow shrieked, but

was sucked in and she quickly put the lid on. Neal and Killian fell to the ground and breathed in relief.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Neal groaned.

"None the worse for wear, love," Killian added, as a bird flew in and Neal noticed the piece of parchment attached to its leg. He took it and unrolled the tiny paper.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Skull Rock," he replied.

* * *

"Have a little adventure, did we?" Pan asked, as Henry tried to sneak back into camp.

"I saw her...the girl you're hiding," Henry stated.

"You met Wendy," he deduced.

"Is magic really the only thing that can save her?" Henry asked.

"Yes...you're her only hope. I didn't tell you, because that's a lot of pressure. I can't force you to save magic. You have to want to," Pan stated.

"Saving her...that's what a hero would do," Henry realized.

"Yes...and you'll be the greatest of them all!" Pan boasted. Henry thought pensively for a moment.

"Okay...I'll do it," Henry agreed. Pan grinned.

"Excellent. Now...we must hurry," he said.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked. Pan pointed at the landmark in the distance.

"Skull Rock?" Henry asked.

"Yes...that is where you will save magic," Pan replied. I have to go ahead and prepare, but Felix will bring you on my signal," Pan explained, as Henry watched him fly

off for Skull Rock.

* * *

David led Snow by the hand, as they followed Gold through the thick jungle. Regina and Leo brought up the rear of their group.

"I think it's getting hotter," Snow said, as they trekked on.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Pan is desperate to stop us now. He'll use the island against us," Tigerlily warned.

"Of course...that demon spawn would have control over the weather here too," Leo grumbled, as he tied his jacket around his waist.

"Be warned...he also has control over any creatures as well. He dreamed them up, after all," Gold added.

"Of course he did. The sooner I see that little bastard's head on a pike, the better," Regina spat. Tigerlily's hand glowed, as she released a few of her butterflies.

"They will sweep the perimeter for us and hopefully warn us of any approaching dangers," she said. Gold stopped on the ridge, as Skull Rock came into view, as they

were just upon the cusp of the appropriately named rock.

"I will go alone from here," Gold stated.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Charming challenged.

"I have experience dealing with him. This is something I must do," Rumple said, as he looked at Tigerlily and she released a few more butterflies to go ahead with him.

"They will let us know when it's time to move in," she stated, as Gold ventured on by himself. Regina sighed and leaned against a tree. Suddenly, vines whipped

around her, trapping her to the tree.

"The hell?" she hissed.

"Regina!" Snow cried, as Charming drew his sword and attempted to cut through them. He cut her loose, but before she was released, the vines mended before their

eyes and trapped her again.

"How the hell is that possible?" he wondered, as they heard a chuckle from the tree above them. It was Felix.

"Your sword can't destroy the vines from this tree," he sneered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Leo demanded.

"This is the tree of regret. The more a person regrets...the tighter the vines are," Felix goaded. Regina gasped, as she felt the air leave her and the vines slowly

getting tighter.

"Letting go of your regrets is the only way to free yourself," Tigerlily implored.

"Not likely for this one. She cast a curse...she murdered thousands. She hunted her step-daughter like an animal and tried to murder her...and her husband," Felix

reminded.

"We've forgiven her! She's changed!" Snow insisted.

"Maybe you have...but has she forgiven herself?" Felix retorted.

"He's right..." Regina said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No...Regina, you may regret all the things you did. But can you honestly say you regret where it got you?" Snow said.

"It got you Robin and Roland. It got you a family!" Snow reminded. She sniffed.

"I do regret the people I hurt...but I could never regret Robin or Roland. And I could never regret that my enemies did the unthinkable and made me their family. I

found love...and I don't regret that," Regina said, as the vines slackened and released her. Leo sighed in relief and hugged her. She looked surprised for a moment

and then gladly hugged him back.

"How sweet. But I'd say you have bigger problems," Felix mentioned.

"Charming..." Snow whimpered. He turned to her and fear seized him, as a monster of a snake had slithered onto her shoulder from the tree limb above her. Her

beautiful face was stricken with terror, as it started to wrap around her.

"Please...don't, she's my mother," Leo implored, looking into the snake's yellow eyes.

" _Pan says she must die,"_ Leo heard the creature hiss in his mind and continued to wrap around her.

"It's not listening?" David asked.

"No...it's listening. It's loyal to Pan," Leo growled.

" _Her flesh looks so sssweeet...I can't wait to sink my teeth into it,"_ he heard the snake hissing in his mind. The snake was so focused on Snow that it didn't notice Charming disappear from its sight.

"So you take orders from Pan? We're going to defeat him, you know. Pity...I thought you were an intelligent species," Leo goaded. The snake hissed violently and

Snow whimpered.

" _Kaa takes orders from no one. But when it promises such a delicious morsel like her...Kaa will do favors,"_ the snake hissed, as it opened its jaw.

"Kaa? Really...Pan's getting cute," Leo growled.

" _Time for my feast, pretty one,"_ Leo heard it say. Snow cried out and clenched her eyes shut, looking away from the creature's fangs that were about to sink into her.

Charming brought his blade down in a slash, cutting the snake's head off and the body of it fell dead to the ground. Snow cried out in relief, as he swept her into his

arms.

"Oh Snow..." he cried, as he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Charming..." she whispered, before their lips crashed together again. Regina rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"If you two are done making out like a couple of wanton teenagers, we should probably follow that little prick. He took off for Skull Rock," Regina snapped. Their lips

parted and they pressed their foreheads together, taking a few seconds to bask in each other.

"Let's go get our grandson and then get off this hellhole of an island," Charming said, as he took her hand and they followed Regina and their son for Skull Rock. Gold

had been gone a while and that didn't bode well. It was time to save Henry.

"Felix was also drawn away before we took care of the snake. That can only mean that Pan likely signaled him," Tigerlily reasoned. She was right. It was the only

reason he would have left since he had obviously previously been charged with seeing to their demise. And Tigerlily knew it could only mean one thing. The Dark One

had failed, meaning Henry was at Pan's mercy...


	74. Save Henry, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 _ **There's is a love scene in this chapter. It's marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! So glad you're enjoying it!**

 **JumpingTrains: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Yeah, it was pretty action packed and this one is about the same. Enjoy!**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the addition of Kaa. I actually added that scene last minute. I write ahead, but when I go back to post and edit the current chapter, sometimes extra scenes like that happen. Usually those end up being some of the best scenes. As for Clayton, his machinations will become very clear in this chapter and I think it will come as sort of a surprise. Glad you also enjoyed Snowing's confrontation with Tamara too.**

 **Guest 1: No, there was no formal introduction between Leo and Tigerlily, but there is so much going on. Tigerlily really had a connection with little Summer. I did not explore a connection with Leo simply because she's staying with her tribe and he's going home to Storybrooke. Leo does have some interesting things in his romantic future though and not even I know who he's going to end up with, because I haven't decided.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! So glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Emma: Thanks! Glad you think so!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: So glad you liked it! Yes, Summer is precious and fun to write. Glad you liked the snake scene and tree of regret. I love Snowing so much too, so glad you're enjoying it.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 74: Save Henry, Pt. 2

The goal once he reached Skull Rock had been clear. Face Pan, ignore his mind games, and trap him in Pandora's box. If only it had been that easy. He was a tad surprised the heroes hadn't barged their way in yet, which meant Pan had them busy, probably with one of his imaginative terrors.

Facing Pan though was a lot more painful than he would have ever admitted. As much as he hated his father for abandoning him, he hated himself more for doing the same to Bae. He was more like his father than he had ever wanted to be and that was a cold, hard reality. But for all the evil Rumple had committed in his days as the Dark One, Pan proved he was even more cunning and evil to his core.

At least Rumple knew love. At least he knew what it was to care for someone else more than yourself. But his father had never felt such things. He only cared about himself and his own self preservation.

Pan used it all against him. Somehow, he managed to open long buried wounds and lay them bare, before pouring salt in them. Despite all the hatred he had for Pan, he still felt something for his father. Not love...he could never love this man. But he felt something...and Pan had used it. At the moment he had his chance to trap Pan, he, the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. Two seconds...that was all it took to lose it all.

His face was alight with utter disbelief, as his two second hesitation cost him everything. Pan grinned victoriously, as the box was now in his hand. He waved a hand over it and sucked his son inside. The dagger clattered to the ground and Pan concealed it on his person with the box.

"You lose again Rumple," he commented. Henry would be there momentarily, unaware of what had just occurred. He had tasked Felix with getting rid of the others, but called him off to get Henry. There was no time to lose. The sands in the hourglass were nearly up and he needed that heart. If the others survived, it wouldn't matter now. Not once he held that heart in his hand. He smirked, as Felix arrived with Henry. The boy gazed around curiously, as Felix approached.

"What of our slithering friend?" Pan asked quietly. Felix smirked.

"About to sink her teeth into Snow White just before I left. Pity...I would have liked to see the life leave her eyes and watch her Prince go to pieces," Felix replied. Pan smirked, enjoying his malice.

"What is that?" Henry asked in awe of the giant hourglass.

"That's how much magic is left in Neverland," Pan lied.

"It's almost gone," Henry replied.

"Yes, but you can change that, Henry," Pan stated.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"I need your heart, Henry. It's the only way to save magic," Pan replied.

"But…" Henry started to protest.

"You have the heart of the truest believer. You will save magic and become the greatest hero of all time!" Pan boasted.

"No Henry!" Emma cried, as she and Neal rushed into the cave, followed closely by the others.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry...magic is depending on you! Wendy is depending on you!" Pan insisted.

"I...I have to save magic," he whimpered.

"No buddy...he wants your heart for himself!" Neal said.

"He's right Henry. There's nothing wrong with the magic in Neverland, only with Pan and his obsession with maintaining his own youth," Leo explained.

"If there was no magic, we couldn't do this," Regina added, as she created a fireball and Leo's hand came alive with cobalt lightning.

"Please Henry...Pan doesn't care about you. But we're your family and we love you," Snow pleaded.

"Grams...you and Gramps came too," Henry said.

"Of course we did. In this family, we always find each other," David reminded.

"I lost Summer," he whimpered.

"No Henry...we found her," Snow said.

"She's safe," David promised.

"Henry...my name is Tigerlily. I found Summer and believe me when I tell you...the only person you will save if you give him your heart is Pan," she implored.

"Breaking the truce by interfering, are we Tigerlily?" Pan hissed.

"To stop you from becoming all powerful? Most certainly," she answered.

"Then you have doomed your entire tribe," Pan growled, as he thrust his hand into Henry's back and yanked out his heart.

"HENRY!" Emma screamed, as she and Neal knelt over their fallen son.

Pan strutted toward them, heart in hand, and caught an arrow that flew at him. He turned and glared at Snow and Charming.

"I've got to hand it to you two. You shouldn't be as much trouble as you are," he said stalking toward them. Charming drew his sword.

"My job would have been much easier if Emma was an orphan, but you had to mess that up with your always finding each other nonsense," he growled, as they stood their ground against the demon, refusing to cower despite the magic on his side.

"Truest love...it's been quite the nuisance," he continued, as he stopped face to face with them.

"You know...the legend says that once you pass on, you get an actual constellation written in the stars. I'd love to see that," Pan growled, as he created a fireball. Snow gasped, as Charming held her close and they stared down death once again.

"Snow...the chalice!" Tigerlily implored. As the fireball was upon them, Snow lifted the chalice into it's path and buried her face in her husband's chest, waiting for the pain.

But none came, as the chalice glowed brightly and consumed the magical fireball. Then to Pan's horror, rebounded it to him. He was blown back and singed by his own attack.

Henry's heart went flying from his hand. Neal dove and caught the heart, before rushing to Emma. She took it and thrust it back into her son's chest.

"He's stunned!" David called. Neal snatched the dagger and box from Pan while he was temporarily paralyzed by the power of the chalice. He waved the dagger over the box, opening it and releasing Rumple.

"Bae…" he said in confusion.

"He's stunned papa...this is our only chance," Neal said. Gold didn't hesitate this time. He took the box and waved his hand.

"NO!" Pan screamed.

"Goodbye papa…" Rumple hissed, as he disappeared into the box.

For a moment, no one said a word, as Gold picked up the box.

"It's over," Snow said, breathing in relief.

"It is," Gold stated.

"Was it my imagination or did you call Pan papa?" Emma asked.

"I did. It's a long story, much like the story it seems your parents have to tell," he replied, indicating the chalice.

"Yeah," David agreed.

"Perhaps we can trade stories on the voyage home. For now, we should go," Gold stated.

"Pan mentioned Wendy. If she's here, we can't leave her," Neal said.

"She is and her brothers are waiting for her back in Storybrooke," Gold stated.

"We'll get Wendy and meet you at the Jolly Roger," Neal said, as Gold followed him.

"We did it," Leo said, as his parents hugged him and Emma, with Henry between them all.

"Now I really want to know what that cup is all about," Emma told them.

"Then allow me to lead the way back to the Jolly Roger. Once we're on our way, perhaps you'll regal us with the tale," Hook stated. Snow and David nodded in agreement with smiles as they started the trek back to the ship.

* * *

It was a couple hours before they were all ready to leave aboard the ship. They didn't feel right about leaving the Lost Boys there to starve and once they imprisoned Felix in the brig, the boys seemed receptive to Emma. It was clear these boys wanted a mother. Seeing Emma with Henry and Snow doting on Summer, they were open to the idea of leaving Neverland in hopes of perhaps finding a family. Gold and Neal had also returned with a relieved Wendy, who was happy to hear that her brothers were okay. And now it was finally time to say goodbye to Neverland, which was proving difficult for little Summer.

"I'll miss you. How come you can't come with us?" Summer asked, as Tigerlily hugged her.

"I would if I could, little one. But my place is here with my tribe. I will never forget you," Tigerlily said, as she stood.

"Thank you...for everything you did for us," Snow implored. The young woman nodded.

"You did most of it. I just showed you the way. Guard each other and your children," Tigerlily implored.

"We will," David said.

* * *

Once they were ready, Neal and Emma shot the shadow out of a canon toward the sail. Regina and Gold trapped it there and they were soon sailing. The shadow would carry them across the realms without the need for a portal and now there was time to pass in wait.

Snow, David, and Emma returned from below where they had put Summer and Henry to bed, before joining the rest of them at the railing where a flask was being passed around.

"Rum?" Neal asked. Emma shrugged and took a big drink and passed it to her sister. Eva shook her head.

"I'm good. I'm training to be a doctor and I've seen what rot gut like that does to a liver," she complained. Leo shrugged and took the flask.

"Lighten up sis," he said, as he took a big swig.

"Leo…" Snow protested, as her son coughed and his eyes watered.

"Wow...that's nasty. Think I'll stick to beer," he said.

"What?" Snow questioned sternly.

"I mean soda...I meant soda," he stammered under his mother's stern glare. Charming tried to hide his smile and a chuckle, as Snow looked at him. He gave her a charming smile and though she tried not to, she melted under that grin, eagerly welcoming his lips on hers.

"This is why we drink, you know," Emma teased. They smiled, as their lips parted.

"Funny," David replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps something a little more refined is in order," Clayton suggested, as he held up a bottle of champagne.

"You brought a bottle of champagne?" Leo asked.

"I never doubted our success and knew there would be cause for celebration once that demon spawn was dealt with," he replied.

"And we have coconuts," Xander added, as he held up coconut halves.

"It's a little Gilligan's Island, but sure," Emma joked, as the makeshift cups were distributed and filled.

"So...Peter Pan was your father how exactly?" Emma asked.

"Peter Pan is who my father became when he renounced his responsibilities to me. His name was Malcolm and he traded me for eternal youth. But as you saw, even that had its limits," Rumple explained.

"The hourglass...that was his time?" Neal asked. Gold nodded.

"Yes and thus his need for the heart of the truest believer," he said.

"Tigerlily said he would have become all powerful," Snow mentioned.

"Yes...nothing would have stopped him," Gold confirmed.

"He's still alive though...in that box. Is there a place secure enough to put it back home?" David asked.

"I will conceal it and place the strongest protection spells I know on it," Gold assured.

"Okay...now that we have that story...what's with the fancy cup?" Emma asked her parents.

"Well, it's actually the chalice of Aphrodite," Snow responded. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it actually ties into the story Paul told us," David added.

"About the Dragon King and Queen? The people his father killed?" Eva asked curiously.

"Yes...before they died at his hand, they saved their child and sent her away," Snow explained.

"It turns out Tigerlily was that child and she was taken in by the Chief of the Immortal Tribe," David explained.

"That's why she had magic...she's the product of truest love," Regina realized. Snow nodded.

"In the place she landed, their last spark of true love created a baby sapling, which grew into a massive tree over the last thousand years," Snow continued.

"Our mixed blood was dropped into the water of the lagoon and that opened a gateway in the tree," David said.

"In the tree?" Emma asked in disbelief. They nodded.

"Then what happened?" Leo asked anxiously.

"It was beautiful...and then it wasn't. Once again, something was trying to take your father from me," Snow said bitterly, as she hugged his arm and he squeezed her hip.

"It was a test of our love, so naturally, we passed with flying colors," he added, smiling fondly at her.

"I had to accept that sometimes love means sacrifice once again. I was prepared to let you go for our children's sake...so they wouldn't lose both of us," she said, looking into his eyes.

"And I was prepared to sacrifice my life for you...and I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he replied, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"And then?" Eva asked, drawing their attention back to center. Snow hoped the darkness of night was hiding the color in her cheeks, for they had to skip over the next part. She wasn't about to tell them all that they had quite literally ripped each other's clothes off after that and made love in the grass.

"After that, there was poppy dust and when we woke up, we were in the Temple of Aphrodite, dressed in clothes from the Enchanted Forest and my hair was long again," Snow explained.

"Wow…okay then," Emma commented.

"Did you see Aphrodite?" Eva asked.

"Yes, eventually. First she sent our mothers on her behalf," David told them.

"They explained that the chalice is awarded to the truest love in all the realms and while only we can touch it, we have to protect if from evil," Snow stated.

"I guess, in turn, it will protect us when we need it to," David added.

"I don't understand. How did you heal the dreamshade poisoning?" Emma asked.

"The chalice had the wine of the Gods in it. A blessing from Aphrodite on our union. The wine healed your father," Snow explained.

"The nectar of the Gods will heal any wound," Clayton chimed in. Emma marveled at her parent's names etched into the ornate cup.

"What's this?" she asked. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"Our constellation," David said.

"You guys have a constellation?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not yet, but we will someday," Snow replied, a little uncomfortably.

"Well, on that note, I think we should toast to celebrate our victory," Xander said. They toasted and drank.

"You're dead on your feet," David mentioned to his wife.

"Mmm...so are you," she hummed.

"It will be a few hours till we reach Storybrooke. I suggest all of you get some sleep," Gold suggested. He would remain above deck, as he did not require sleep and Hook would remain at the wheel. Emma, however, found that she was wide awake, so she joined Hook at the wheel

* * *

Hook spared a longing glance, as he watched Emma gaze out over the water from the side of the ship.

"Everything all right there, love?" he called. She turned to him and started over toward him.

"Yeah...I'm just a bit wired I guess," she replied.

"An experience like what we just had will do that," he said.

"I still can't get it out of my head...the image of Pan's hand going through Henry and ripping out his heart," she mentioned.

"I daresay an image like that won't be forgotten soon. Seeing that demon spawn finally get what was coming to him was a welcome image at least," he replied.

"I'm just glad it's over...even it probably isn't really," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked. She sighed.

"My parents...it never really ends for them. I mean, they were told there would be more they would have to face. Pan won't be the last...and they've already been through so much," Emma fretted.

"From what I've seen from them, it seems like they can handle it. I'm pretty old, you know, despite these devilishly handsome good looks," he joked. She smirked.

"Yeah...you don't look four-hundred," she teased.

"I'd wager it's closer to three-hundred, love. But my point is that I've been around a while and I've never seen a pair quite like them. I've never met anyone like you either," he replied seriously.

"But I'm the Savior. I'm supposed to protect them," she lamented.

"And from what I've seen, you do and well at that. I may not know them very well, but they seem like the types that don't really back down from a fight though," he said. She snorted.

"No...they never back down. But they are a magnet for this stuff. I guess it makes sense now though, if that Chalice is anything to go by. I guess I know why it always seems like someone is after them. I really don't like it though. Part of me wants to tell them to chuck that thing into the ocean," Emma confessed.

"I understand you want to protect them...but it seems to me that this is just part of who they are," he commented.

"I guess...I just want them to be safe. I want my whole family to be safe," she stressed.

"Well, I daresay they will be with the Savior watching out for them," he replied, with a small smile. She smiled and shook her head.

"So what you're saying is that if I tried putting them in some kind of magic bubble or put a tracking spell on them, it might not go over well?" she joked. He chuckled.

"Probably not. You could always hire a bodyguard," he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put anyone through _that._ My parents would scar them on day one. They're not discreet, you know," Emma complained. Hook chuckled.

"Aye...that's a bloody understatement," he agreed. She sighed.

"They'll be all right, Swan. With you watching out for them, there's no way they couldn't be," he implored. She nodded.

"Thanks...I think talking helped," she said.

"Anytime, love," he replied.

"Does that mean you'll be sticking around Storybrooke?" she asked. He smirked.

"Your Storybrooke is an intriguing place and has some lovely...scenery," he said, glancing at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Scenery...right. Goodnight Hook," she said, as she headed down below. He smirked.

"Sweet dreams, Swan," he muttered, as he refocused his attention on his navigation.

* * *

By the time, they reached Storybrooke waters, most everyone had gotten some sleep and they were fairly well rested. Their triumphant return was met with a herald of celebration from their friends gathered at the Harbor.

Hugs were exchanged all around, including a very long one between Paul and Eva. And it was clear that Penny and Alexandra were very happy to see Leo, both hugging him, while glaring at each other. Penny went a step further and kissed him, much to Alexandra's annoyance.

"Snow!" Ariel called. Snow beamed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you...we never could have defeated Pan without your help," Snow said gratefully.

"I'm so glad I could help and I got Eric back...finally," she gushed.

"I'm so happy for you. Have you seen your father too?" she asked.

"I did. We had a wonderful reunion, but he misses the sea, so I'm hoping there might be a way to turn him back so he can go home," Ariel said. Snow nodded.

"I'll ask Regina...I'm sure there's something she can do," Snow replied.

"Thank you Snow," she said graciously, as they hugged again.

* * *

It was quickly decided they would continue celebrating with food and drink at Granny's.

"Xander...I was hoping I could talk to you before you go," Clayton said.

"Sure...I'll catch up with you in a minute, son," he said, as he followed Clayton onto his ship.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"I thought we should discuss your family's protection," Clayton said.

"Pan's locked up in that box. He's not getting out," Xander replied.

"But you know he won't be the last threat," Clayton reminded. Xander sighed.

"I know, but they'll never agree to leave Storybrooke, no matter what may come. And I respect that. We'll just have to be vigilant. I'm going to protect my family, no matter what," Xander stressed. Clayton seethed inside, but put on an accepting smile.

"Of course," he replied.

"You coming to the diner?" Xander asked.

"I'll join you later. I'm going to call and touch base with Cassim," he lied, as Xander nodded and left. Clayton clenched his fist and went below deck.

He unlocked his safe and pulled out a box. He opened it and picked up the glowing heart.

"The Charmings will not come willingly. It's time to create a situation and take them by force. Stand by for more instructions at nightfall," Clayton ordered to his pawn, as he placed the heart back in the box.

* * *

Belle watched her husband place the box in the floor compartment where she had originally found it and he sealed it away with magic.

"There...my father will never hurt anyone again," he stated.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again," she admitted.

"Me too," he admitted in return.

"But you found another way," she mentioned.

"I did...just like you said. You were right and I should have trusted in that love from the beginning," he replied.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here now to make it up to me," Belle said. He looked at her.

"Does this mean…" he started to say. He smiled.

"Let's go home, Mr. Gold," she said. He gave her a watery smile.

"Let's Mrs. Gold," he agreed, as they locked the shop up and left for home.

* * *

The jail cell slammed shut and David the locked it, as Tamara glared at him.

"So that's it? You just lock me up and throw away the key?" she spat. He glared back.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're you expecting something different for kidnapping and attempted murder?" he retorted. She was quiet for a moment.

"Fine...I suppose you have me there, but if you think I'm the real danger to your family, then you're sorely mistaken," she hissed. David ignored her, but she caught Snow's attention.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked. Tamara smirked.

"It means if you think the Collector isn't the real danger, then you're delusional," she replied vaguely.

"But then...you are Snow White. I'd expect you to be a bit ditzy," Tamara sneered.

"Shut up," David snapped.

"Snow and I are under no illusions about how shady that man is," he assured her.

"Yet your father still keeps company with him," Tamara retorted.

"Why don't you worry about you and let _me_ worry about my family, because I will protect them with everything I have," David assured. Tamara smirked and shrugged, as Snow hooked her hand on his elbow and they started out.

"Enjoy the gilded cage the Collector has waiting for you and your brats," she called. Her words gave them both pause, but they didn't give her the satisfaction and continued on.

* * *

"So...Neverland?" Chase asked, still trying to wrap his head around it, as Emma ate another onion ring.

"Yeah.." she sighed.

"Is it anything like the movie?" he asked curiously.

"Nope...total crap hole. Well, I think the part my parents visited was kind of a paradise, but that's another story," Emma replied.

"And Pan is the villain?" he asked.

"Yeah...and then some. A total sadistic little prick," she answered.

"And Captain Hook...good guy?" he asked skeptically. The mention of Hook made her shift uncomfortably.

"Uh...good and bad is a little black and white. He helped us...a lot," she replied.

"Well...your life and this town certainly aren't boring," he said, as they drank their beer.

"At this point, I'd give anything for boring," Emma snorted. There was an awkward silence then.

"So are you heading back to Boston?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I still have a few days left on my leave before I have to go back...and I was hoping for that dinner," he prompted. Emma knew it was coming, but it still made her uneasy. Chase was a friend and as much as she might like to see him as more, she wasn't sure if she ever would. But she felt like she owed him at least one dinner.

"I did promise you a dinner if you solved the Flynn double homicide," she replied.

"You mean the one your grandfather committed?" he reminded.

"You're getting dinner. Don't be a wiseguy," she chided playfully.

"So tomorrow night...I'll pick you up?" he asked.

"No...I'll meet you here," she replied

"I may be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but I'm a 21st century kind of girl," she said, leaving him with that, as she went to join her parents, who had just arrived.

* * *

"Hey...is everything okay?" she asked. Her father nodded and looked at her mother. She recognized their silent communication. There was something, but she knew her parents. Whatever it was, they would discuss it with her later. For now, like her, they just wanted to revel in their victory.

"Everything's fine. How about some hot cocoas?" he asked, as Summer hurried over from Regina's table and climbed into the booth to cuddle with Emma, who smiled at her baby sis.

"Sure," she agreed, as her father went to order a round.

"You okay?" Snow asked, noticing how distracted her daughter was.

"Hmmm...oh yeah, I'm fine," Emma fibbed. Snow cocked her head to the side, giving her daughter a look. Emma sighed.

"I agreed to have dinner with Chase tomorrow night," she confessed.

"And you're not happy about it," Snow guessed.

"We're friends, but I don't think we'll ever be more than that," Emma said.

"Because you're starting to have feelings for someone else," Snow deduced.

"Neal and I are over," Emma insisted.

"I know...I wasn't talking about Neal," Snow retorted. Emma looked at her mother and sighed.

"I love you Mom, but this was easy for you. You _knew_ Dad was the one," Emma complained. Snow smiled.

"I did...but I spent a lot of time denying it. And it was far from easy, until we stopped denying our feelings. Even then...all the separations. Being together was never hard...the love was never hard. It was everything trying to keep us apart," Snow explained.

"I know...I didn't mean it was easy like that. But you never doubted Dad's feelings for you. I mean, you've always know where he stood," Emma replied.

"I have and you will too when you stop letting your head tell you what to do and listen to what your heart is saying," Snow said, as Charming returned with their hot cocoas and the celebrations continued into the early evening.

* * *

Leo came out of the washroom and was surprised when Penny practically tackled him with her lips, pressing him against the wall. He kissed her back, after his surprise ebbed away, until he felt her hands on his belt. He broke the kiss.

"Penny…" he uttered. She smirked and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me you don't want me...and I'll stop," she said. He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her again, reversing their positions with him pressing her against the wall this time. He broke the kiss again.

"Not here…" he said. She smirked.

"Then let's go back to my place," she replied. He looked a little apprehensive.

"Getting shy on me?" she asked.

"It's not like I've done this before," he muttered.

"No...but I have. This will the first time I actually do this because I want it though," she mentioned. He took a deep breath.

"Trust me handsome, this will be a night you'll never forget," she tempted. And after Neverland, the thought of being alone in his bed was very unappealing. He supposed almost dying on several occasions would do that to you.

"Lead the way," he finally replied. She took his hand and they left the diner together for her apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived home that evening, Henry and Summer were bathed and put to bed with a quick story. Snow and David lingered up for a little while. Initially, she wasn't at all happy that Leo had not come home yet, after leaving the diner with Penny earlier. But her husband assured her he was fine and now a grown man and prodded her to take a shower, insisting that she'd feel better after.

Oh how she couldn't wait to get him back this same argument when the day came that Emma and or Eva didn't come home. He had been right about the shower though. After days of haphazard washing in the streams of Neverland, a shower was blissful. Though the fact that Charming was showering with her added a whole new level of euphoria.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Snow panted desperately, as he released her lips and trailed down her neck. They lit her every nerve in her body on fire, as did his hands, as he cupped her breasts and then slid them down to her hips, while pressing her firmly against the shower's tiled wall.

"Charming…" she begged insistently, as he pressed his thumb into her clit and his fingers teased her entrance. She arched against him, grinding against his hand and she gasped, as he lifted one of her legs. He hooked it around his waist and then slid inside her with a swift thrust. He pumped hot and deeply, his pace slightly frantic, as he took her and the water pounded on his back.

"Mmm...Charming, oh my love...harder please!" she pleaded, as she writhed against him.

"Snow...oh Snow..." he cried, as he slammed into her in with rapid thrusts and relished the pleasured agony of her sex clenching and quaking around his.

"I love you..." she whimpered in a breathy whisper, as their lips met amidst his hips crashing into hers and their tongues danced in sync with their bodies.

"Charming..." she sung for him, as his strokes slowly built the fire burning in her that was now a raging inferno.

"So beautiful..." he rasped, as his lips worshiped her breasts. She moaned and writhed against him, as she raked her nails through his wet hair. She moaned into his kiss, their teeth clashing, as she grazed her teeth along his jaw and down his neck, as she neared the edge. Finally, she fell apart around him, just as the water started to go cold and he was seconds behind her, coming hard inside her even as she continued to quake around him.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

They collapsed together against the wall, still trembling and now shivering, as he shut the water off. He kissed her wet hair, as they grabbed towels and started drying each other, which proved to be just as sensual as the sex they had just engaged in. Once they were dry, Snow tossed the towels in the hamper and took her husband's hand. Her eyes were still lidded with desire shining in them and she led him into the bedroom, not bothering with any pajamas, for she fully intended for their lovemaking to continue well into the night...

* * *

While the town slept peacefully, the Collector was busy with his plan. It was finally time to bring it to fruition. He would finally possess the ultimate addition to his vast collection. He had been fascinated with them since he had heard about them. Love that created magic. Literal walking magic and that fascination had only grown since meeting them.

But Neverland had clinched it. To be gifted a chalice by the goddess Aphrodite herself was remarkable and was something he knew he must have. And to know that the pair he wanted for his collection had been blessed to drink the wine of the Gods made him even more determined to preserve them in his living museum for eternity. They would fight, but he would capture them and someday, they would see he was saving them from all the evil that wished to do them harm.

Clayton emerged from the shadows and approached the prison gates.

"I'm sorry sir...you don't have clearance from the Sheriff and the Mayor to enter this building," the guard stated. Clayton smirked.

"Yes, I know," he said, as the Dragon's staff in his hand glowed and they slumped unconscious to the ground. The same happened to the guards inside, until he reached the cell holding the Dragon.

"I wondered when you would be making your move," the Dragon stated.

"The time is right. I just need to create a little situation," Clayton replied.

"I do not wish to help you. Snow White and Prince Charming do not belong in your collection. Take them there and they will never stop fighting you," the Dragon warned.

"I have means of keeping them in line at my compound," Clayton assured. The Dragon smirked.

"You have seen the power of their true love and what it can do, yet you still think you can control such a force," the Dragon said.

"I can...by using that love against them," Clayton replied confidently.

"Your prizes are docile now, but bring in these two and you will lose control," the Dragon warned.

"Enough," Clayton hissed, as he raised the glowing heart to his lips, silencing his pawn. The staff glowed and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke...


	75. Kingdoms Come and Castles Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Ready for the curse to finally be broken tonight? I can't wait, because it's about damn time. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 _ **There's is a love scene in this chapter. It's marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I don't want to spoil too much, but I can tell you that Leo and Penny are not endgame. I myself haven't even decided who is endgame for him yet, but it's not Penny. This chapter begins an original plot arc. Zelena will come in toward the end of this original arc. As for Frozen, I am just beginning to think about what my season 4 will look like. I may include Frozen characters, but I can tell you that it will probably be handled a lot differently.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Buckle up, because Clayton's plans and motives are revealed in this chapter ;)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Ha, yep Snow is looking forward to the day she can tease Charming when it's Emma or Eva that doesn't come home. :)**

 **Guest: Yep, the Collector has the Dragon's heart. Clayton's machinations are revealed in this chapter.**

 **Andria: Yep, they're back...for now. Glad you liked the mother/daughter stuff. As for love scenes, there will only be Snowing love scenes. All other love scenes will be implied only. ;)**

 **Emma: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad I kept you on the edge of your seat again! Yep, that's one thing the chalice does! Yeah, Summer is precious. I love writing her too. Yep, Clayton has a heart and he's up to no good. He's gone from shady to straight up villain now. As for the Snowing love scenes, you'll be happy to know there's another one in this chapter. ;) Enjoy.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 75: Kingdoms Come and Castles Fall

Smoke swirled, as Clayton and the Dragon appeared inside Gold's shop. Clayton handed the staff to the Dragon and clenched his heart.

"Open this floor compartment," Clayton ordered. The staff glowed and the Dark One's magic resisted him.

"It is protected," the Dragon stated.

"Then break through the spell," Clayton snapped. The staff glowed brightly and the ages old power of the Dragon King's staff broke through and Clayton retrieved Pandora's box. The staff opened the box and Peter Pan appeared before them.

"Freeze him," Clayton ordered, as the staff's power bound him in place.

"What are you doing?" Pan demanded to know.

"I need another pawn," Clayton replied.

"Pan is no one's pawn," he spat. Clayton smirked and nodded to his other pawn.

"Until now," Clayton hissed, as the Dragon's hand thrust into Pan's chest, extracting a blackened red heart.

"What are you going to do?" Pan asked.

"I'm not going to do anything. You are going to get your little follower, Felix, and then you're going to cast a curse. Felix's heart should be sufficient for this purpose. He worships Pan, after all," Clayton said, as he handed him the scroll.

"This is…" Pan uttered, as he looked at it.

"Yes, it is the Dark Curse...the one that brought everyone here," Clayton replied.

"So I cast your curse...then what?" he hissed.

"Then I provide the only way out," Clayton responded.

"I won't be your pawn...I will get free," Pan hissed, but then cried out in pain, as Clayton squeezed his heart.

"No...you won't. You'll do my bidding and then I'll crush your heart to diamond dust," Clayton hissed, as he eased up. Pan glared at him.

"Now go," he ordered. And Pan had no choice but to obey his Master...

* * *

Felix seethed, as he watched the other Lost Boys sleep soundly. In their new home, the Storybrooke Orphanage. It was nicer and warmer than any orphanage he had ever seen, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. This was a town run by Snow White, after all. It still made him sick though. He had watched the boys be happy and two had already been adopted, with more potential parents coming this morning. But Felix wanted no part of it. He missed Pan's island...Pan's order.

"Nice digs," a familiar voice commented and his head shot up. Felix's mouth dropped open, as Pan stood before him.

"Pan...but how?" he asked. Pan smirked.

"Pan never loses," he said, earning a devious grin from his most loyal pawn.

"Let's go...we have much to do," Pan said, as he and Felix climbed out the window.

"Then you have a plan?" Felix asked. Pan felt a twinge of pain, as his heart was squeezed and the voice sounded in his head.

" _The little fool doesn't need to know I hold your black heart in my hand...that you're the pawn this time,"_ he heard Clayton in his head, making Pan seethe.

" _Tell him you'll be casting a curse. He won't know it's his heart you'll need, until it's too late. But first, release your shadow to create a distraction,"_ Clayton instructed.

"First, we're going to let the shadow loose. He'll keep them busy while we prepare," Pan said, as they started off for the Harbor.

"Prepare for what?" Felix asked. Pan held up the scroll.

"I'm going to cast a curse. This will be the New Neverland and we'll be in control," Pan said. Felix smirked and followed his Master like a loyal dog…

* * *

 _ **Early the next morning**_

Snow mewled in pleasure, as her husband lazily kissed her neck. Her body was still humming from their early morning lovemaking. She almost couldn't remember the last time they had a lazy morning together like this. She nuzzled her nose against the mark she had given him last night, just below his ear and let her tongue dart out to lick the shell of his ear, before she sucked the lobe between her teeth, biting playfully. David growled at her ministrations and she gasped, as his teeth, grazed the hollow of her throat and his hands squeezed her hips possessively.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

She smirked and her small hand wrapped around his quickly hardening shaft. She squeezed him, earning her a half growl, half moan, a noise she took great pleasure in knowing it could only be coaxed from him by her.

"Fuck...Snow…" he groaned, as she pumped him and she smirked.

"Mmm...that's the idea, handsome," she purred. He grunted in response and she got what she wanted and he slid inside her with a swift thrust. She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her and her walls clenched around him, eliciting a cry of her name falling from his lips again.

"Gods...you're so wet," he praised.

"For you baby...only for you," she purred, as he began moving. Her pleasured mewls came in concert with his almost punishing thrusts. She hooked her ankles at the small of his back, her hips spasming, as she arched up into his thrusts. He growled and pinned her arms above her head, as he took her ravenously. Her cries grew louder, as he pounded into her and watched, as her breasts bobbed up and down enticingly.

"Charming...Charming...ohhhh…" she sung for him desperately, as he hit her spot with each gliding thrust. She then yelped in surprise, as he lifted her up, changing the angle completely. He rested on his haunches, as he braced her in his lap, now gazing up at her. She gazed down at him, writhing against him, as his hands held her hips and moved her along his cock. She came first, thrashing against him and him seconds behind her, spilling inside her, before they collapsed to the bed, an entangled mess. He pulled himself from her depths and spooned her against him, as they cuddled, limbs still entwined in the afterglow.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

About a half hour later, Snow untangled from him and got out of bed. She grabbed one of his button down denim shirts from the floor and put it on.

"Why are you putting on clothes?" he whined. She smirked at him, as she buttoned his shirt, which she was drowning in, as it came down to her knees.

"We probably have two minutes max before our precious little one is in here and I'd rather not have to answer her curious question of why mommy and daddy are naked," she teased.

"Good call," he agreed, as he got up and slipped his pants on, after he found his boxers. She looked around for her underwear and he smirked, as he plucked them from the lampshade. She hid a blush under a coy smile. Clothes had literally gone everywhere last night.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his shirtless torso against her back, as he dropped kisses on her neck.

"How is it that you look so much better in my clothes than I do?" he joked. She giggled, as his breath tickled her skin.

"You always say I look good in anything," she purred in response. He tilted his head and nodded in agreement. That was definitely true. She could wear a russet sack and he'd think she was sexy.

"This is true...you're gorgeous in anything...especially nothing," he hummed, as he started kissing her neck again. On cue, their baby girl padded into the room with her stuffed unicorn under her arm.

"Morning peanut," he said, as she ran to them and he lifted her into his arms. She giggled, as Charming tickled her tummy.

"Daddy...dat tickles," she said.

"It does? Well, then maybe we should tickle Mommy instead," he replied.

"Yay!" Summer called.

"Charming...no…" she warned, but then was laughing, as they both tickled her. They fell on the bed and Charming cuddled them both, as Snow kissed their baby's hair, soaking her up.

"Can we have pancakes?" Summer asked.

"Yeah...it's a good morning for pancakes," he agreed, as they walked hand in hand out to the kitchen with Summer in Charming's arms.

* * *

The shadow felt its trappings on the sail of Jolly Roger lift and it flew freely through the air, searching the streets of Storybrooke in the early morning hours. It sensed magic nearby and floated toward the source. Blue barely had time to scream, before her shadow was ripped from her body and she fell dead in the street...

* * *

Leo felt arms wrap around him, as he dressed after a shower. He smiled and turned to her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Last night was amazing," she purred. He smiled.

"Yeah...it was," he agreed, as his phone rang.

"Don't tell me you're getting called into work already," she whined. He sighed and picked it up.

"Well...this is Storybrooke," he said, as he answered it.

"Hey Dad," he answered.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, but we have trouble. Meet us at the convent,"_ David said.

"I'll be right there," he replied, as he hung up and grabbed his jacket, then strapped his sword on and holstered his gun.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah...like I said, this is Storybrooke. I'll text you when I'm done and meet you at the diner?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, as he hurried out. She sighed. Last night had been wonderful. For the first time, she had actually been with someone she wanted to be with. But she had a feeling this would be most mornings for them. Some crises in Storybrooke that had him running off into the thick of danger. Leo was wonderful. He respected her like no man ever had. But the magic and constant danger was a definite drawback. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle it. She had found something good at last, but she wasn't sure if she could handle staying behind while he ran off to save Storybrooke on a daily basis, possibly never to return. Penny longed for normal and she wasn't sure she could have that with Leo.

* * *

The smell of breakfast cooking pull all the Charmings from their beds and they were soon all eating together, minus Leo, who was with Penny and Snow was trying to hide how miffed she was.

After breakfast, they cleaned up and were getting ready to leave for the day to try and return to some sort of normal routine when there was an insistent knock on the door, which Emma answered.

"Neal?" she asked, noticing Tink and Hook were with him.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she let them in.

"Sorry to barge in, but we have a huge problem," Neal stated.

"Well, it was peaceful for a whole twelve hours. That's a Storybrooke record lately," Emma commented, as her parents joined her at the door.

"What's happened?" Snow asked.

"Pan's shadow...it got free," Neal said gravely.

"That's impossible...Pan's in the box," Xander refuted.

"It killed Blue," Tink informed them sadly, as Snow put a hand to her heart.

"Pan is loose?" Emma asked.

"Someone got past all my father's protection spells and opened the box. There's not many that could manage that," Neal said, as Charming's phone rang.

"Sheriff," he answered and Snow watched her husband go rigid and his jaw clench. He hung up the phone without a word.

"Dammit...that was the prison. The guards were all knocked out last night. The Dragon and his minions are loose," Charming growled.

"We need to get to the convent," David said, as they started gathering their coats.

"Emma...do you still have the coconut we need to capture the shadow again?" Neal asked.

"I think so," she said, as she dug through her bag that she hadn't unpacked yet.

"I'll call Leo," David said, as he stepped away for a moment.

"I'll bring the chalice too. It stunned Pan...maybe it can be of help," Snow said, as she hurried to retrieve it from their bedroom. Once they had those items, they left the house in a hurry.

* * *

Pan and Felix stood at the well, as green smoke brewed inside it.

"And this...it will erase everyone's memories?" Felix asked curiously.

"Yes and make them all my slaves and willing pawns," Pan confirmed.

"Won't the Charmings be a problem? Weren't they troublesome even without their memories?" Felix asked.

" _The Charmings are mine to deal with,"_ Clayton hissed in his head.

"The Charmings aren't our concern," Pan snapped, so Felix left it alone.

"What now?" he asked.

"I need one more ingredient to complete the curse," Pan stated.

"What's that?" Felix asked.

"The heart...of the thing I love most," Pan said. Felix smiled.

"Your son," he guessed. Pan smirked deviously.

"Rumple? No...I never really loved him. He was a burden that kept me from reaching my full potential until I rid myself of him," Pan explained.

"Then who?" Felix asked.

"Love isn't always romantic. Love comes in many forms...like loyalty. You were always my favorite...my right hand. Loyal to a fault," Pan said. Felix's eyes widened, as he realized what he meant.

"No…" he pleaded, as he stepped back. But Pan thrust his hand into Felix's chest and ripped his heart out. The boy watched his heart become diamond dust and complete the curse, as green smoke began to billow from the well.

"It's done," Pan stated.

" _Good...go to the Harbor,"_ Clayton ordered.

* * *

Snow put a hand to her mouth, as Charming and Emma put a sheet over Blue's body. David took her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"I was mad at her...for lying to us. But I didn't want this," Snow cried.

"Of course you didn't," he soothed, as he held her close, just as they heard a roaring sound and then screaming from inside the convent.

"Go…take it…" Snow said, as she handed him the chalice. He kissed her quickly and she opted to say with Summer and Henry. Emma, Leo, Neal, Xander, Hook, and Tink followed him into the church to find the shadow terrorizing the other fairies.

* * *

"Go…" David urged, as he ushered them out. The shadow screeched and dove for him. But he held up the chalice and it shrieked away from the object's purity, taking to the rafters of the church.

Emma lit the candle in the coconut, but the shadow loomed out of reach.

"Dammit...it knows what this is. It won't come close enough," David cursed, as Leo tossed lightning at it, which it dodged and screeched at him angrily.

"We need to get higher," Leo said.

"Not sure I know how to magic a pair of wings yet," Emma commented.

"No, but one of us has pixie dust," Neal stated, looking at Tink.

"Have you been paying attention, Bae? It doesn't work," she said, referring to the vial of dust around her neck.

"It works if you believe...that's how that stuff works," Leo called.

"He's right, lass. Perhaps it's high time you start believing in yourself again," Hook added. Tink looked at the dust.

"I messed up my life so badly," she lamented.

"Yeah, but that's the thing about Storybrooke. It's a place of second chances. If someone like Regina can change and get a second chance, don't you think you can have at happiness too?" Charming asked.

"Your mistakes are in the past and he's right. I've made some huge mistakes...but this town...it gave me back everything and then some. You can get that too if you'd just start believing in yourself again, like we do...like I do," Neal said passionately. The pixie dust glowed and she ascended into the air with the coconut, sucking it in. Emma lit one of the church pyre's on fire and Tink tossed it in, as she landed on her feet, incinerating the creature once and for all.

* * *

Outside, Snow cried out in relief, as Blue was brought back. She knew that meant they had successfully destroyed the shadow.

"Mom...I think we have another problem," Eva said, as she pointed in the direction of the Harbor. Snow's smile melted away, as she watched the ominous green smoke swirl.

"What the hell is that?" Emma exclaimed.

"The Dark Curse," Rumple answered, as he and Belle arrived.

"No…" Snow uttered.

"Yes and there will be no stopping this one without your true love woven in," Rumple warned.

"There has to be something we can do!" Leo cried.

"My father is powerful," Rumple said uncertainly, as the dwarves came running up to them.

"It's surrounding the town...there's no way out," Leroy said, his face alight with fear. Snow gripped her husband's jacked and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I won't forget you again...I won't," she cried.

"Never...never truly," he promised.

"Nana...what's happening?" Summer whimpered. Regina forced a smile for her.

"Everything's going to be fine. But if the green smoke comes for you, I want you to use a bubble, okay?" she said. Summer nodded, as she clung to David's leg.

"Can we stop it?" Regina asked.

"Us alone? No...we might be able to take control and change it. But it would leave behind any that were born here and return the rest to where we came from," Rumple advised.

"What about if Leo and I help?" Emma asked.

"It's never been done before, but with true love's magic, we might have a chance to stop it completely," Rumple replied.

"The chalice...maybe it can help too," Snow added. Rumple nodded, as Paul arrive.

"Pan and my father are at the Harbor," he informed.

"Let's go," David said, as he picked Summer up and took Leo off to the side.

"If this doesn't work...and we're taken back to the Enchanted Forest…" David started to say.

"No Dad…" Leo protested.

"But if it does, you'll need to take care of your sisters and your nephew," he instructed. Leo nodded and they caught up

* * *

Pan watched the green smoke billow over the horizon and wished he could enjoy it. But he wasn't really in control and that was something he was not used to. He seethed and wished he could thrust his hand into the Collector's chest and make him pay for this. There was a beautiful curse coming and he could control everything, but he knew the Collector had other plans.

"Well, here comes the Calvary," Pan commented, as his son and the others arrived.

"So it's not enough that you tried to take my son! You want to control all of us," Emma spat.

"You all need to pay for interfering with my plans...especially you Savior and your parents. Soon, this town will be the new Neverland and I'll be your ruler with the rest of you as my slaves," Pan hissed, as he looked to Snow and Charming.

"And I'll take particular pleasure in keeping the two of you apart once you have no memory of each other, just to make sure you're extra miserable. And I may not have made Emma feel like an orphan, but I'll make sure that little one will," he growled, indicating Summer.

"The hell you will," Emma growled back.

"Now," Rumple said, as magic erupted from his and Emma's fingertips, colliding with the swirling green smoke. Sharp gusts of wind whipped around them and Charming held Snow and Summer close, as Regina added her magic to the battle.

"Be careful," Eva said, as Leo stepped up to help. His lightning entered the mix, causing flails of wind to whip around them violently and Eva found herself in Paul's arms. They gazed at each other and he gently caressed her face.

"If this doesn't work...and Pan gets his way…" she started to say.

"Shh...they'll stop him. Have faith," he replied. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I do, but I have to say this. I need you to know how I feel and that I love you," she cried. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too," he confessed and she smiled, as they hugged tightly.

Pan frowned, as he saw the green smoke begin to dissipate.

"No...this can't be happening!" Pan cried. He so badly wanted them to pay, but he knew he was powerless, as he felt his heart be squeezed. Watching their magic eat away at his pained him even more though.

"It's working!" Emma called. Leo poured more of his elemental magic. It gave them the edge they needed and the green smoke evaporated.

"You did it!" Snow exclaimed, as Charming hugged her tightly.

"Now...we won't get another chance!" Rumple cried, as the four of them turned their magic on Pan. He was far more powerful than Regina and his son...but their power combined with the light magic of not one, but two children born of true love nullified his power. His youth faded and he became an adult again, as his magic quickly faded, eaten away by the light. He glared at pair of siblings that were responsible.

"Rumple...please…" Malcolm pleaded, as he glared at all of them and Rumple put a cuff on him.

"We did it…" Regina said, almost not believing what had just happened. They had not only killed Pan for good, but stopped his curse. The sky turned back to a normal blue, but Charming still held Snow and Summer tightly, as they looked around.

"Did we stop it? Emma asked. Regina smiled.

"We did," she replied, as Robin pulled her into his arms excitedly.

"That was quite the feat, Swan," Hook complimented with a smile. She smiled back and hugged her parents.

"You did it, Em. We knew you could," Snow gushed.

"We never doubted you for a second, princess," Charming added.

"No one separates this family…" she replied fiercely. There was a clapping and they turned to see that Clayton had arrived with the Dragon in tow, along with his daughter and several men that seemed to work for them.

"That was extremely impressive," Clayton said, as he held two hearts in his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Charming demanded to know.

"The curse was simply a distraction. I have to admit, I was hoping it was wipe everyone's memories, after I isolated the Charmings from it. But I can work with this," he said, turning to Malcolm.

"You were a useful pawn, but I no longer have need for you," Clayton said, as he crushed the blackened heart in his left hand and Malcolm fell dead to the ground.

"Now...the real work begins," he said, as the Dragon stepped forward with his staff.

"You took his heart…" Paul said in awe.

"How...you don't have magic," Regina spat.

"No, I simply collect it and the Dragon underestimated me. Like the pirate's Hook can be enchanted to take a heart, all I needed was the right enchanted object from my collection to do it. As you can see, the Dragon's underestimation of me cost him his freedom...and now his power," Clayton said, as he took possession of the Dragon staff. The elderly man cried out in pain, as the other man extracted all power from the old mage and absorbed it into the staff for himself. The Dragon fell into a heap and his daughter tried to blast him with magic, but he used the staff and his own magic hit her, blasting her away. He then thrust the heart back into the quivering old man's chest. He was useless and powerless now.

"I could have crushed your heart, but I think it's more fitting you live with your utter defeat, powerless and useless," Clayton hissed.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma growled, but he seemed to ignore her question to continue his mantra.

"I'm as powerful as the Dark One now...none of your are a match for me," Clayton boasted.

"Care to test that theory, dearie...cause I know magic better than you, I assure you," Rumple growled. Clayton smirked.

"You're probably right, but I don't have time for that battle today," he said, as he waved the staff and froze them all in place, except Snow and Charming. David fired his gun, but watched in amazement, as the bullets froze in mid air with the wave of the staff and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Snow exclaimed, as she watched her children and the others struggle to get free.

"I've been waiting a long time to make you and your husband part of my vast collection. You are the final piece and this whole ordeal has presented the perfect opportunity to finally make it happen. The little one and the twins will be unique additions too," Clayton replied.

"Clayton...if we were ever friends, then you won't do this," Xander pleaded. Clayton glowered at him.

"I implored you to get them to come willingly, but you let your conscience get the better of you," Clayton retorted.

"We are not objects you can collect! We are people," Snow hissed. Clayton only smirked smugly at her.

"She has so much fire. It's not hard to see why you're attracted to her, Charming," he commented, as he waved the staff. Snow, Charming, and Summer fell unconscious and with another wave, Leo and Eva also crumpled to the ground.

"No…" Emma cried, but remained helpless to do anything.

"You won't get away with this," Regina hissed, as Clayton's men collected the five Charmings and disappeared onto the submarine that had surfaced.

"I already have," Clayton said, as he slammed the staff into the ground. Magic energy shot from it

"A little parting gift. A very powerful barrier spell that not even the Evil Queen and the Savior will be able to get through," he said, as the barrier slowly fell around the town and the harbor.

"Please...don't take my family," Emma pleaded tearfully.

"I'm sorry...they belong to me now," he said coldly, as he boarded the submarine. By the time the new barrier surrounded the town and harbor, Clayton's submarine had made it outside the new barrier and disappeared beneath the water.

They were free to move now and Emma collapsed to her knees, grief nearly consuming her. Henry pushed away from his father and ran to her. She clung to her little boy for dear life and stroked his hair, as he cried with her. Neal started to go to them, but Hook stopped him.

"Out of my way, pirate. They're my family," Neal hissed.

"She just lost her parents and all her siblings. You may be Henry's father, but let's face it mate, the two most prominent male figures in his life were just stolen from him too. They need each other right now. Not us," Hook argued. Neal glared at him, but didn't make a move. Instead, he went to his father.

"Can you break through that barrier?" he asked.

"I'm not sure...but I will see what I can do," Rumple replied. Truthfully, he didn't like the idea of the Collector having such power. It posed a threat to the entire world and could possibly even expose them all as beings not of this realm. Rumple was not comfortable with that or having someone out there that could best him in the magic department. Plus, if he had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, he was fond of the Charmings and wasn't entertained by the prospect of them living in eternal captivity.

"I'll help. We'll get through that barrier and get our family back," Regina said, as she put a hand on Emma and Henry's shoulders. Emma saw un-shed tears in Regina's eyes. She had come so far. She truly loved their family, truly saw Snow and Charming as her step-daughter and step-son in law. And her siblings, especially Summer as her grandchildren.

"Thank you," Emma said.

* * *

Awareness finally cut through the fog of unconsciousness, as Snow opened her bleary eyes. Without turning over, she could tell the body next to hers was David, which instantly brought her immediately comfort. For despite wherever they were, there had never been anything they had not been able to face together.

But then she remembered that Summer had been in her husband's arms and that's when panic crept up in her. She shot up from the bed and her eyes darted around the dimly lit room. It appeared to be some sort of sleeping quarters that one would find aboard a ship.

"Charming…" she said, shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to her panic stricken face and immediately sat up, putting his arms around her.

"Summer...she's not here. She was with us," Snow cried brokenly. He stood up and made his way to the window, astonished to find that they were underwater. She joined him, looking out with equal shock.

"A submarine?" she asked.

"It would appear so," he answered.

"Oh Gods...Charming, where are they taking us? And where are our babies?" she cried, as he took her in his arms.

"I don't know, my darling, but we'll figure his out," he whispered. As he said that, the doors slid open and the twins hurried in with Summer.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called. Snow let out of cry of relief, as she scooped her baby up and the twins surrounded them, as they clustered together in a family hug. Clayton followed them into the room and Charming glowered at him, as he guarded his family.

"Where are we?" he demanded to know.

"An excellent question and one I'm happy to answer. It's only fitting that you see us arrive at your new home, for it will be where you shall remain for eternity," Clayton said, as he motioned them to follow. Snow gripped her husband's arm, as he carried their little one, while his free arm went around her waist. The twins joined hands and followed their parents through the corridor. They reached the bridge of the vessel and all eyes were on them, as they entered.

Before them on the view window was a vast underwater compound and they were in awe, for they had never seen anything like it.

"This is the base you were talking about?" Leo asked curiously. Clayton smirked.

"Yes...welcome to Atlantis," Clayton said.

"Atlantis?" Snow exclaimed.

"Atlantis is real?" Eva asked. He smirked.

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," he remarked.

"I don't understand...you own Atlantis?" Charming asked incredulously.

"I re-created Atlantis. When I came to this realm in 1981 with information on the location, this once great city was nothing but ruins laying on the ocean floor in the Bermuda Triangle," Clayton explained, as the base's hanger opened and the submarine docked.

They weren't tied up or shackled, as they followed Clayton off the vessel, but the armed men accompanying them made it clear that they would be controlled if necessary.

"I poured my resources and the magic I collected into reconstructing the basic structure. Then I used this world's technology and ever more advanced technology I acquired in another realm to make the marvel you see before you. The perfect meld of magic and tech that houses some of the greatest treasures in all the realms!" he boasted.

"Some of those treasures are living, breathing people," David hissed. Clayton smirked.

"How right you are, Charming. Come...I will show you your new home," Clayton said, but they were interrupted by an alarm on the command deck of the base. The commotion sent the workers into a frenzy.

"We have a breach, Sir," one worker reported. But Clayton seemed unfazed.

"You know what to do. On screen," he ordered. They watched the view screen, as it blinked on, revealing a view of the world on the surface.

"A commercial airliner has wandered into the triangle," the lead worker reported.

"They drifted too close to the area and the magic interfered with the plane's instruments," Clayton explained to them.

"You can help direct them away safely, right?" Leo asked. Clayton smirked.

"Not exactly. There are already reports of strange activity in the Bermuda Triangle and leaving witnesses is something that cannot be allowed," Clayton said, as he nodded his head and the lead worker pressed a red button on his console.

"What are you doing?" David asked. But his question was answered, as a beam of white energy hit the plane and vaporized it instantly, leaving absolutely no trace. Snow cried out and covered her mouth in horror. Charming glared at the monster before them, as he wrapped his arms around his shocked wife.

"You...killed them," Leo uttered in disbelief.

"Our weapons are highly advanced. I assure you they didn't feel anything," Clayton said coldly.

"There were probably hundreds of people on that plane," David growled, the anguish clear in his voice.

"They were a problem and I took care of it. Let's go. It's time for you see your new home," he said, as they were led to the elevator. It was blatantly clear that they had no choice in the matter. Clayton was in control and they were being led to their gilded cage..


	76. Welcome to Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Ha, well Clayton doesn't die in this chapter, but I promise I'm working up to his demise. ;)**

 **Oncer4life: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it and that I've intrigued you. I think you'll find this original arc interesting.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Yes, its explained in this chapter, I promise. Snow and Charming were Clayton's main goal. Leaving Emma behind was risky, but he thought bringing her was even riskier. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks, Happy Easter to you too! I think you'll find this original arc interesting. As for some other captive in Atlantis, yes some more Disney characters will pop up in this arc. Not in this chapter, but that begins in the next. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Yes! All is not lost. Emma and Regina won't let this stand. And even Rumple will be helping.**

 **Andria: Yep, Atlantis. I wanted to do something different that I haven't seen before. I think you'll find it interesting. :)**

 **Guest: Yep, Clayton turned out not to be just shady, but straight up villain. He only gets worse from here. But he may find his match in Snowing and their true love.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Clayton is the worst. I wrote him to come off shady, but not exactly complete villain so I could pull the bait and switch later. But even when I first included him, I didn't expect his character to be as complex as it has become. So yes Atlantis, because I haven't really seen it done yet and we'll be seeing some interesting characters pop up. I know, I hated separating Emma from her family...hated it, but it's all a part of the journey to bring them back, because true love always wins. :)**

 **Guest 2: Yep, Clayton was no good, but I was hoping just how bad he really was would be a surprise and it seems it was. Glad you like the twist of Atlantis. I didn't like separating Emma from her family, but it's part of the journey they will have coming back together. I'm glad you like the love scenes. There's never enough Snowing romance for me so I like to pack that in right next to the action and adventure. As for Leo, he and Penny aren't very compatible and I think they are starting to learn that. As for Atlantis, this is the beginning of another adventure. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 76: Welcome to Atlantis

The chair broke to pieces, as Xander kicked it and lost his temper once they were back at the station.

"The whole time...he played me the whole time!" Xander exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself," Regina snapped, as they glared at each other.

"We know you didn't want this to happen, but you need to hold it together. You know his operation. Leaving you behind could have been a big mistake on his part," Regina reasoned. Xander calmed, realizing how right she was.

"You're right…" he admitted.

"Then you know where he took them?" Emma asked.

"His compound...better known as Atlantis," Xander revealed.

"Atlantis?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"That's real?" Regina asked.

"Very real...and very underwater," Xander replied.

"Great, how the hell do we get to a place like that?" Emma asked.

"I might have an idea. I'll tell you all everything about the compound, but my plan won't matter if we don't get that barrier down so we can leave Storybrooke," Xander said.

"I'll go help Belle and see if we can find anything in my father's books," Neal offered.

"Thanks Neal," Emma said gratefully.

"So...what can you tell us about this place?" Robin asked.

"We might want to sit down and get comfortable. It's a lot," Xander replied. They agreed that Regina's mansion might be a better place to discuss, as Tamara was still in the cell at the station and they left for her house.

* * *

The elevator took them up to the main level. When the doors opened, they looked around in amazement, as people milled about, seemingly carrying on some sort of daily routine. They attracted curious attention immediately.

They saw mermaids in the pools of crystal clear water. People in various clothing carried on with their days and there was a man with a ruddy complexion that seemed to be leading a group of people on a tour.

"I thought you didn't allow outsiders here," Leo said, assuming these people taking the tour were from the outside world, for their clothing was modern like their own.

"These people aren't outsiders. They are investors," Clayton correction, the man approached and Snow was almost sure he must have originally hailed from Agrabah, as his clothing was a dead giveaway.

"Cassim...it's good to see you again," Clayton said, as they shook hands.

"Welcome back, I assume your visit to Storybrooke was enlightening?" Cassim asked.

"Very much so," Clayton replied.

"Did Xander return with you?" Cassim asked.

"Sadly, I'm afraid Xander will no longer be working with us. I have brought his son and his family though," Clayton replied, as the other man regarded.

"You mean you captured us and brought us here against our will," Snow spat.

"You are Xander's boy?" Cassim asked. David nodded curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your father is a very good friend of mine. I was just showing our new potential investors the wonders of Atlantis. We were on our way to the see all the non human creatures down in the observatory," Cassim said, turning to the pair of people that seem to look around at the people here like they were objects, much like Clayton.

"Mr. Landers...Ms. Jensen...I trust you like what you see," Clayton boasted, holding up his hands.

"Yes...your collection is quite extraordinary. If the world knew such people and creatures to be real, they would be flabbergasted," Mr. Landers said. He wore a smart suit, was white haired, and carried himself like a seasoned business man would. His eyes wandered to Eva and Snow, both feeling their skin crawl under his gaze.

"Are these other investors?" Ms. Jensen asked. She wasn't much younger and also seemed to be some kind of important person in whatever field she was in, as she was dressed in a pressed pantsuit. Clayton smirked.

"Oh no...they are the newest additions to my collection. I'm very glad we ran into you, in fact. You can have the privilege of meeting Snow White and Prince Charming themselves," Clayton announced. But the woman looked unimpressed.

"They look like ordinary people from this realm," she countered.

"And the younger ones?" the man asked.

"Their children, of course. And I had forgotten about their appearance. Thank you for reminding me," Clayton said, as he took a vial of potion from his jacket pocket and tossed it to the ground. Charming pushed his children away from the path of the magenta smoke. Snow gripped his arm and he tried to guard her, as the smoke swirled around them. Once it dissipated, they were shocked to see their modern clothes replaced with attire they might have worn in the Enchanted Forest.

Charming was now wearing his familiar riding clothes; leather pants and jerkin, complete with a red velvety cape. He looked to Snow and felt his breath catch in his throat. His already stunning wife was clad in a flowing white dress and her raven hair cascaded down her back in soft waves.

"A simple glamor potion designed to reveal a person's true form," Clayton explained.

"These are the ones you have been after for some time," Mr. Landers said, as his eyes spent far too long on Snow for Charming's comfort.

"Yes, may I formally introduce you to Princess Snow White and Prince David, though more commonly referred to as Prince Charming," Clayton said.

"But you'll see them at my exclusive dinner ball this evening. For now, I'll have Cassim complete your tour," Clayton said. Snow shivered, as the man kept her in his gaze as long as possible and she found herself clinging to her husband. Charming cupped her face in his hands, their eyes meeting, as they communicated silently to each other. She relaxed a bit once the man was gone, but David continued to hold her very close.

"If your "investor" wants to keep his eyes, then he better keep them off my wife...and my daughter," David warned. Clayton simply smirked with his usual smugness.

"Don't worry, Mr. Landers simply has an appetite for the company of beautiful women. But I'll find him another companion for the night," Clayton replied nonchalantly. Snow gasped and felt tears sting her eyes, as she looked around, wondering what young woman would be forced into such a horrible predicament in her place.

And suddenly, she saw broken young men and women all around her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she reached out for her children, who came close. Just what kind of place were they in? She could only ponder this, as they were led up to the residency wing of the compound.

At the end of the hall, double sliding sleek black doors slid open and they followed Clayton into what they thought would be some kind of apartment-like quarters.

But behind the doors was a living quarters much larger than expected. It was modern and luxurious, complete with a large living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom on the main level. An elegant spiral staircase led to the second level where there was four bedrooms, one being the master bedroom, and another bathroom.

"Royalty deserves luxury. You'll find your closets outfitted with appropriate attire for this evening's ball. Cassim will be here to escort you in a few hours," Clayton said.

"You think we're just going to come to some ball you're having like it's nothing? We're prisoners," Charming growled.

"And it's strongly advised that you cooperate," he replied sternly.

"You won't kill us...you need us alive," David hissed back. Clayton smirked smugly.

"Yes, I need you alive...but there is are varying degrees between alive and dead," he threatened. Snow gasped and clutched her husband's arm.

"So...here's your choices, _Charming._ You play nice and come to the ball with your beautiful wife on your arm. Or...I send you down to the pit. It's a nasty place where disobedience is dealt with in the form of beatings that won't kill you, but will make you wish for death," Clayton growled.

"No…" Snow uttered, holding on so tightly to her husband that she was sure he was probably losing circulation in his arm. But Clayton continued his threats.

"Meanwhile...you wife and children still go to the ball. And then they spend their evenings _entertaining_ some of my clients in their rooms," Clayton hissed.

"NO!" Snow cried, as she put herself in front of her husband.

"We'll go to your ball and play our parts. We just want to stay together," Snow pleaded. He smirked.

"And that's what I want too. I'll see you all in a few hours. I promise you will see that your new home has much to offer," he said, as he waltzed out. Snow let out a breath and cupped Charming's face in her hands.

"The thought of you being tortured...I can't let that happen. We have to play along. It will keep us together," she pleaded.

"Shh...I will never do anything that would jeopardize your safety or the safety of our children. I'm sorry I scared you," he answered.

"It's not your fault...it's this place. It scares me to death. There's so many broken people here. But we need you, Charming, especially if Eva is feeling all of this even more deeply than we are," she whispered. He glanced at the twins, who sat on the sofa with Summer. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly, feeling her shoulders relax slightly.

"If playing along with his game means keeping my family safe, then that's what I will do," he promised.

"Emma and Aunt Regina will find us though, right?" Leo interjected.

"Of course they will. We just have to buy them time to figure out how to get through the barrier that is trapping everyone in Storybrooke," David said.

"Your father is right...which is why we have to do our part on this end," Snow added. He looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, though he had an inkling, just by the look in her eyes. He had seen it before, after all.

"The people here are prisoners, just like we are. But with the right leadership, they can become part of something more," Snow said, smiling at him. He caught on to exactly what she was thinking.

"You want to take control of this compound?" he asked uncertainly.

"Why not? We did it before. We took back _two_ kingdoms with a handful of soldiers, a disgraced Knight of the Roundtable, seven dwarves, a cricket, a werewolf, and Granny with a crossbow," she said gleefully and he allowed himself a chuckle.

"You think we can get those people to follow us and plan a revolt?" he asked.

"I know we can," she replied. He smiled.

"Well...with you leading the way, I have no doubt that we can. The Collector is going to regret the day he met Snow White and Prince Charming," he said.

"You better believe it," she replied.

"Not to mention that if Emma and Aunt Regina get through that barrier, he'll have to deal with the Savior and the Evil Queen, with a side of Robin Hood and Captain Hook," Leo mentioned.

"Emma and Regina will get through that barrier. Of that, I have no doubt. We'll all be a family again and we're going to do our part on this end," Charming said.

"Then I guess we have a ball to prepare for," Snow added, as they ascended the stairs to find suitable attire for the evening.

* * *

Xander sat dejectedly on Regina's sofa, as they all convened in her living room. Emma sat down next to him with two mugs of hot cocoa with cinnamon. He smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure I'm much of a hot cocoa person," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I almost went for the hard stuff too after today...but hot cocoa with cinnamon makes me think of them. It makes me feel close to them," Emma mentioned.

"I'm so sorry Emma…" he apologized.

"I know you didn't want this to happen," she offered.

"But I should have seen it...I let my friendship blind me. Deep down, I knew the man he was," Xander lamented.

"You couldn't have known he would go this far...or that he even could. We thought he just collected magic, not that he had actually found a way to steal magic for his own use," Regina reasoned.

"She's right, because him being in possession of the Dragon's heart all this time? I sure as hell didn't see that one coming," Emma added.

"Do you know how many Home Office operatives I killed for him? All because he insisted they were a threat to my family," Xander said.

"Well...he wasn't exactly wrong. We know they worked for Pan now," Regina replied.

"Yeah...they wanted to separate me from my parents on Pan's orders," Emma added.

"His fascination with Snow and David should have been more alarming. I chose to see it as nothing more than admiration. He wanted me to convince David to bring his whole family to this compound for "protection." I brushed him off...told him Snow and David would never leave Storybrooke," Xander rambled.

"We can do this all night, but we need to focus on getting past that barrier and getting them back," Regina said.

"Yeah, leaving you behind could have been a huge error or on his part. You know his entire operation," Emma surmised.

"Which makes me think he has a lot of confidence in the barrier trapping us in town," Xander replied.

"That is one thing I don't understand. If he's interested in the children's magic, then why leave Emma behind?" Robin wondered.

"He probably didn't want to leave her behind or Henry for that matter. But he knew his opportunity to take them was at hand and he took what he could get. Snow and my son were the goal, along with the chalice. The twins were a bonus and Summer is an easy way to keep them all in line," Xander reasoned, knowing how Clayton worked.

"Okay...so when we get past the barrier and we will, we need to get to that compound," Regina said.

"Atlantis...it's in the Bermuda Triangle on the ocean floor," Xander revealed.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, but Atlantis? Really?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes...it's very real. But this is more of a rebuilt Atlantis. Clayton discovered the ruins almost a hundred years ago. But it was the highly advanced technology Clayton later...acquired about thirty-five years ago in another highly advanced realm that allowed him to revive it," he explained.

"How do you get there?" Emma asked.

"That's the really tricky part," Xander replied.

"There's a reason that planes or ships that go into the Bermuda Triangle are never heard from again," Xander stated.

"Does he capture them?" Robin asked. Xander sighed.

"If only. But no...he has a highly specialized weapon he acquired. An ion cannon. Any planes and ships that wander too close are vaporized," he said, as he could almost see Emma's heart drop into her stomach.

"The only way onto that base is in one of Clayton's submarines," he revealed.

"Then we're screwed," Regina spat.

"Maybe not," Xander offered, as all eyes shot back to him again.

"What Clayton does...traveling the expand his collection, the power it takes to run Atlantis...it's expensive, vastly so. And he likes his collection so he doesn't sell things. He rather charges admission, if you will," Xander explained.

"But I thought no one knew about it?" Emma asked in confusion.

"That's not entirely true, Clayton has...investors," Xander revealed.

"Investors?" she asked.

"Only the very rich and very elite from this realm know about it. Applicants are heavily vetted and they sign affidavits that ensure their silence. Then their funding grants them access," Xander explained.

"Access to what exactly?" Emma asked.

"The compound. They can see his collection of items. Clayton throws grand balls and allows the investors to mingle with his collected people. Let's them...interact.. Some pay extra for more...intimate interactions," he said uncomfortably. Emma's mouth dropped open in horror.

"So what you're saying is that my parents and siblings could be at some ball right now with people pawing at them?" Emma asked, horrified.

"I wish I wasn't, but he'll have them on display for sure, as the prize of his collection," Xander feared.

"That's degrading...not to mention disgusting," Regina spat.

"Not to mention the fact those two are a bit protective," Hook mentioned.

"That's true. What happens when someone tries to touch Snow or vice versa? Or God forbid one of the kids?" Robin asked.

"Clayton will use Snow and kids against my son and David against Snow. My son behaves and his wife and children are made to mingle with the investors...but nothing more. And believe me...much more than mingling goes on with some of the investors. David won't risk it," Xander said. They looked terrified.

"Oh my God…" Emma feared.

"Hey...your Dad isn't going to let anyone touch them," Xander insisted.

"Maybe, but what happens to my Dad if Mom steps out of line?" Emma asked. Xander sighed and ran a hand through his short cropped brown hair.

"Mate?" Hook prompted.

"He has a place where those that step out of line are punished. He calls it the pit. As you know, he wants them alive, but he won't hesitate to have his brutes conduct a lesson on what happens when a person steps out of line," Xander explained.

"Great...so if some degenerate tries to touch my mother or my sister, then my father will end up getting the beating of his life for defending them!" Emma fretted, as she got up and started pacing the room. Neal reached out, but she shrugged him off.

"I need some air," she said, as she stormed out.

"I'll talk to her," Hook said. Neal didn't look happy, but let him go.

"So...how do we get in? How do these investors get to the compound?" Regina asked.

"One of Clayton's subs that picks them up from an abandoned dock down in the Gulf of Mexico, the bayou to be specific. Security is heavy. All guests are scanned to make sure their biorhythms match up," Xander said.

"How do we get on that sub then?" Robin asked.

"Smuggling ourselves into the luggage after it's scanned might be our only option. We'd have to ride out the trip in the cargo hold. Since we know Clayton stole the true love potion that the Dragon made from Snow and David's hairs, the compound has magic, so that would be on our side," Xander replied.

"But Clayton has a wealth of resources, weapons, technology, men, not to mention whatever magic items he has in his arsenal," Xander warned.

"So what you're saying is that it's suicide," Regina deadpanned.

"Not if we sneak in and play this right," Xander replied.

"What do you suggest?" Robin asked.

"If I know my son and Snow like I think I do, they will rally others like them to their cause. They have a way of inspiring people," Xander replied.

"You want to take over the compound?" Regina asked.

"I think it's the only way. Plus, you know them...they won't want to leave anyone behind," Xander said. Regina snorted.

"Yes, that sounds like them. They're probably already plotting to take control of the compound as we speak," she said with mild annoyance.

"We'll need a lot of magic on our side to combat his arsenal," Xander mentioned, as he looked to Neal.

"My Dad will want in, if for no other reason than to get a hold of all the magical objects I'm sure the Collector has in his possession," Neal chimed in.

"And if we get the pirate to remove the cuff I'm sure he will have on Leo most of the time, I know he can turn the animals and beasts against Clayton, while making sure they don't kill us at the same time," Xander added.

"My Dad will probably also have a way to remove any cuffs if needed as well," Neal said.

"He's collected animals too?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes...he has a vast reserve and observatory for all the mythical creatures he's captured," Xander explained.

"Well...none of this will matter if we don't find a way through that damned barrier," Regina said irritably and Robin put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll find a way," Robin assured her.

"He's right. We'll get them back. I just got them...and I'm not giving them up," Xander agreed.

* * *

It had been a long time since Snow had donned a full scale ball gown with all the pomp. While she always liked wearing white and it had become something of her signature color, she was a bit miffed to find that her closet had been outfitted with mostly white gowns. The one she had chosen for the evening had a shimmering silver design that weaved throughout the fabric of the gown and was sleeveless with a v neckline.

"Wow…" she heard her husband say, as he appeared in the mirror behind her. She turned to him, appreciating his attire, which consisted of black leather pants and boots, along with a formal crimson tunic made of a soft, velvety material and adorned with gold embroidery.

"Wow yourself, handsome," she purred.

"I know I've told you this before, but you are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in all the realms," he said with reverence. She smiled shyly.

"I think you might be biased, Prince Charming," she teased.

"Only because I'm so in love with you. I will do whatever I must to keep this family together and I'll die before I let anyone hurt you or our children," he said fiercely.

"Don't say that...I can't lose you, Charming," she pleaded. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"You won't, my darling. I fully plan on fighting for my family and staying with you at the same time," he promised.

"Now...let's go. If our oh so gracious host wants a performance, then we'll give him one and see if we can still light the ballroom floor ablaze," he said with a smile that made her want to melt. She hooked her arm on his and leaned her head against his arm, as he led her downstairs. Their children were waiting for them.

Eva had chosen a glittering red gown that reminded Snow of her namesake, while Leo wore an almost identical ensemble to his father's. Summer wore a little lavender dress and Snow had given her caramel locks princess curls.

"Let's get this over with," Snow said, as they ventured out.

* * *

"If you came out here to tell me everything's going to be okay...save it," Emma griped. Hook smirked.

"I actually came out to offer you a good belt," he retorted, as he offered his flask and she took it.

"Is Rum your answer to everything?" she complained. He shrugged.

"Pirate," he joked and she rolled her eyes playfully, as she took a drink.

"You'll find them, Swan. From what I gather of your family, it's what you do and I'll help in anyway I can," Hook said.

"Because you're hoping there will be something between us?" she asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"I won't lie to you...I do hope for more. But these expectations are not a condition to my help. Your parents are good people...I haven't met people as good as them in a very long time. They do not deserve to be trophies for the Collector to own. They are not objects and I find his actions despicable. And that's saying something coming from me. You do not deserve to lose your family," he said. She nodded and sighed.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"I just wish I could do more right now. I'm afraid getting through a magical barrier is not in my skill set," he said. She snorted.

"Yeah...I know it's supposed to be in mine, but yet I have no idea where to start. Meanwhile, my father will do whatever he has to in order to protect my mother and siblings," Emma said, as she started to tear up.

"How much torture will he have to endure until I find them? What horrors will my mother face?" Emma said, choking back tears.

"Don't do that, Swan," he pleaded.

"I can't help it! God...and the twins. They're not worldly, you know. They've been out in this world exactly three times, to Boston twice and New York once. Twice for Leo if you count when he came with me. It was always family trips with my parents. They're kind of sheltered," Emma fretted.

"But they're strong...they'd have to be coming from your parents, just like you are. Your grandfather is right. It wouldn't surprise me if they rally others to their resistance," Hook reminded.

"I know...I'm just worried about the cost of that resistance," Emma feared and unfortunately, Hook couldn't deny that her worry had merit...

* * *

Snow and Charming had been to quite a few balls back home. Most had very fond memories that they had agreed they would enjoy sharing someday with their children.

During their time in Storybrooke, though they had once thrown a graduation ball for Emma, formal balls as a family event morphed into potluck gatherings at Granny's. Those times together is what they cherished the most and they came to realize they preferred their low-key parties at the diner to the grand celebration of a ball.

Charming certainly preferred it, as he didn't have to put up with self absorbed royals, flirtatious nobility that had no respect for the sanctity of marriage, and worst of all the silly traditional dances that always had them dancing with anyone but each other.

So the minute they stepped off the plush, velvety steps of their staircase and into the ballroom, he knew he was going to loathe every second of this evening.

It was everything he hated about balls, combined with something he had found was worse than nobility: investors. The whole idea was sickening and degrading. To be on display like objects for purchase was nauseating.

He glared at every single man and woman, whose eyes wandered over his family. He almost feared what he may do tonight. He had a feeling that he'd end up in Clayton's pit at some point, but no husband and father should be expected to watch old, creepy men objectify his wife and daughter...and even his son and himself.

He steeled himself, as Clayton waltzed over with several of his cronies, including the man from earlier that he already wanted to kill. He felt Snow grip his arm and he knew she was sensing his every emotion and could see his unease in the tightening of his jaw.

He had been in many battles and there had been many he had been unsure if he would come out alive. Yet in this moment, he had never felt so helpless. If Clayton kept good on his word and he stepped out of line, he would end up in the pit. But that's not what frightened him. No, he'd take a thousand beatings to protect his wife and children. No, without him present, it would leave his wife and children at the mercy of this monster's degenerate friends. Stepping out of line was not an option tonight.

"Ah, my friends, let me introduce you to the pride of my collection," Clayton said. He felt Snow's arms go around his waist at this point and felt her tremble ever so slightly under their gazes. He held Snow and Eva with each arm, while he was grateful that Leo had his hands on Summer's shoulders, ready to pluck her away if needed.

"May I introduce to you, Snow White and Prince Charming. And of course, their equally charming children," Clayton said.

"And this is the pair you've sought after for years?" one asked. Clayton smirked at them.

"Oh yes, what you see before you is a pair that shares the epitome of true love. Love so powerful that they create magic between them," Clayton continued. Snow wanted to throw up, as she realized he was bringing attention to their children.

"Are you saying the children were born with magic?" another asked curiously. Clayton's smirk widened.

"Oh yes, observe the black cuffs on their wrists. It keeps them from using their powers here," Clayton boasted.

"Extraordinary," one commented, as the man from earlier, Mr. Lander's eyes lingered on Snow.

"I believe it goes without saying that this realm certainly got one thing right," he said, snatching Snow's free hand, much to her alarm.

"She is certainly the fairest of them all," he leered, as he kissed the back of her hand. Snow had never been so relieved to be wearing gloves. Every muscle in Charming's body was tense and Snow's other arm hooked on his was the only thing keeping his feet rooted to the floor, instead of launching forward to pummel this man.

"Perhaps the fairest of them all would grant me a dance?" he asked it as a question, but Snow knew it to be a demand with one look at Clayton. His eyes said that she would dance with this man if she wanted Charming to stay out of the pit.

"My Mom's not dancing with anyone but my Dad," she heard Leo hiss. But Clayton and his friends only chuckled, like it was a joke.

"Oh I think she'll grant Mr. Landers such a simple request," Clayton said knowingly. Snow steeled herself and swallowed the bile threatening to rise in her throat. She turned to face her husband and cupped his face in her hands, before kissing him. It was fierce, passionate, and heated. But more so, the kiss was a statement to all the eyes on them. It told that she would play his game to protect her husband, but no one would ever tear asunder the love they had. Clayton loved to go on and on about their true love, but he boasted about something that he had no inkling about, for it was incomprehensible to these men with evil in their hearts.

Their lips parted and the teary look in her emerald eyes had him wanting to rage against their captors. But a pleading look from her kept him still, for he knew it would only result with him in a place that would cause his beloved more pain than anything ever could.

With a deep breath, she finally pried her eyes away from the man that held her heart and turned to the old codger, whose eyes made her skin crawl as they roamed her body. She offered her hand with a look of regal indifference, as he led her to the dance floor.

Clayton stood beside Charming with a smug smirk on his face.

"I don't know how yet...but I will make you pay…" Charming hissed.

"I think we both know those threats are empty. This is my domain and you are powerless here," Clayton reminded.

"You'll see how powerless I am if his hands wander. You may stop me, but I need two seconds to get to him and snap his neck," Charming warned. But Clayton didn't seem bothered by his threat.

"Relax...I've already told Mr. Landers that I'll be finding him another to warm his bed tonight," Clayton replied. Charming had never wanted so badly to commit murder in that moment.

"However, any more of your threats and I'll take you to the pit myself. Then I'll allow Mr. Landers to do exactly as he wishes and escort your lovely bride to his bed chambers," Clayton hissed, as he stalked off to mingle with more of his disgusting cronies.

* * *

Snow tried avoid eye contact with her dance partner, as his eyes roamed her flawless skin.

"You are a treasure for sure," he leered.

"I am not a piece of property, despite what Clayton might tell you," she said back. He chuckled.

"Such fire...yes, Clayton told me how rebellious the fair Snow White could be. It's quite exhilarating. I can see why your husband is so reluctant to let you out of his sight...he is a very lucky man," he goaded. Snow shifted uncomfortably and froze, as she felt his hand slide further down her back.

"If you value your life, I'd keep a fair amount of daylight between us," Snow hissed. But he only chuckled.

"Come now...I'm simply a man enjoying a dance with a most beautiful woman. One of the joys of such is holding her...closely…" he hissed, as she felt his eyes ogling her again and gasped, as he pressed his hand against her back and pressed her flush against him.

"Such a prize…" he whispered, his hot breath slithering down her throat. She felt like retching and tried to wriggle away, but his grip kept her chest pressed firmly against his. She tried to keep her breathing even and tried to keep her air of indifference, but she was failing and he could see it. It gave him power and she loathed it.

The song gratefully ended and he released his grip, giving the customary bow and then took her hand, even as she tried to pull away. He removed her glove and kissed the back of her hand, his lips lingering far too long. With a final leer, he started to walk away, but then to her sheer horror, he stopped behind her and pressed himself against her. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, as his arousal pressed against her. Tears threatened to slip down her cheeks, as he brought his lips to her ear.

"When your _charming_ husband finally does slip up and ends up in the pit, I'll see you in my chambers. Good evening, Snow White," he hissed, as Charming descended on them and gave the man a murderous look. But he seemed unfazed, as he retreated, knowing that Charming stepping out of line meant him getting what he wanted and somehow the Prince managed not to snap the old man's neck.

Snow practically collapsed into her husband's arms at that point and he held her close, as he escorted her off the dance floor. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from this, but one look at the guards by the stairs told them that they would not be leaving yet. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I should have never let him touch you," he lamented.

"None of this is your fault, my love. Just hold me," she replied.

"Forever, my darling," he promised, as he pressed his lips to her forehead. They clung to each other desperately, for their love was the only light in this nightmare...


	77. Strangers Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN:** **Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Oncer4life: Yes, Summer and the twins are there. And yep, Clayton is pretty much the biggest douche in the Universe.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, it was a tough chapter, but love and hope will always be central in this story. And don't worry, Clayton's demise will be fitting when it eventually happens.**

 **Andria: Yep, he was the sleaziest. Glad you enjoyed the Captain Swan scene. It seems rough now, but love and hope will always be central in this story, even when things look bleak.**

 **Guest: I know, poor Snowing. :( Glad you enjoyed the chapter anyway though.**

 **Guest 2: Clayton's demise will be fitting and painful when the time comes, I assure you. ;)**

 **Guest 3: Glad you like the story. Unfortunately, that scene was supposed to be uncomfortable. I did my job as a writer then. I will warn next time if there's something else like that, but this story has always been a strong T. Hope you can continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Ann: Yeah, Clayton is pretty bad, but I guess I did my job then by making him disgusting, cause he is the villain. I feel bad though, because I didn't mean to make you cry. Parts of the chapter were uncomfortable, but that was intentional. Love and hope are still central to this story though so I ask that you trust me and I hope you can continue to enjoy it.**

 **Guest 4: I'm glad the description of the compound conveyed the possible horrors lurking beneath, cause that's what I was going for. As for your questions, some will definitely be answered in this chapter. You will start to see the Charmings interactions with other people Clayton has captured and some are _very_ recognizable. :)**

 **Jadedgurl05: Yep, while Clayton doesn't die in this chapter, he does eventually and I hope it will be satisfying. :) This chapter, you will begin to see some very recognizable characters interacting with the Charmings. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Landers is trouble for sure. And yep, investors, it's twisted and supposed to be. Despite the heaviness of the last chapter, I could resist putting Charming in leather pants. I can't help myself when it comes to Josh Dallas. And the pit...oh the pit, my poor twisted brain. Enjoy this chapter. You're going to start seeing some very recognizable characters. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you liked the Captain Swan scene. And yep, Snowing's going to revolt, because it's totally their style. Enjoy this next installment.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 77: Strangers Like Me

Emma was exhausted, but all she had been doing at home was tossing and turning in her bed. Henry was home, but she hadn't left him alone. Xander was in the house and despite questioning his motives in the past, she knew he'd never hurt Henry. He had made bad choices, but he loved them, of that she knew.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, her magic collided with the barrier that now surrounded the town. She poured everything she had into it, but it wasn't making any difference.

"I suppose I should expect this kind of idiotic behavior from a Charming," came Regina's voice from behind her.

"Idiotic or not...I'm getting through this damn shield!" Emma screamed.

"The only thing exhausting all your magic is going to do is drain you until you pass out," Regina snapped.

"How'd you know I was out here?" Emma spat.

"Well...with your Mother gone..." Regina said, as Emma shot her a testy look.

"Temporarily, of course, being deputy Mayor makes me temporary Mayor in her absence. The Harbor Master called to complain about your light show," she replied.

"He can deal with it. I'm getting through this. I'm going to find my family," Emma growled.

" _We_ are going to find them, but you know this won't work. We will find what will though," Regina assured.

"But I'm the Savior!" Emma shouted. Regina sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma..." she started to say.

"Some Savior...I couldn't save them. I couldn't save my own family," Emma cried.

"You will," Regina said. The blonde snorted.

"So people keep saying," she complained. Regina sighed.

"Well, if your mother was here, she'd say something about hope and how good always wins," Regina mentioned with both fondness and annoyance.

"You believe that crap?" Emma spat.

"Yes actually. Your Mother has finally gotten me to believe in all of it. You'll find them and we'll be right there with you. But we'll need you at full strength when we do. No more exhausting all your magic out here at three in the morning," Regina replied. Emma sighed and finally relented. She knew Regina was right.

"Go home...try to sleep for a few hours and then we'll get to work," she said. Emma nodded and trudged back to the bug. Regina made sure she left, before getting into her own car and driving back home.

* * *

As the night droned on, Snow wanted to scream, as they were exalted to Clayton's potential investors and cronies as the couple that had created magic, a magic he had exploited and proceeded to show off. He used the staff, which had been completely recharged by the Dragon using the potion created from their blood to do simple parlor tricks for his guests.

She was never uncomfortable in her husband's arms, but it had been the most unnerving dance either of them had ever shared, as Clayton requested they show their prowess on the dance floor on display for the crowd. With all eyes on them, they tried to focus on each other and a few smiles were managed, only because they were able to immerse themselves completely in each other, even if only for a few minutes. The song ended and there was obnoxious clapping from Clayton, as he approached them again with more spectators.

"Bravo...all the glamor one could expect from a royal couple of your status and the epitome of true love, ladies and gentlemen," he boasted to his friends.

"Is what you said true about the daughter...that she has healing powers?" a woman asked and Charming felt his hackles go up.

"It is true indeed. Young Eva can heal almost any wound and is as fair as her mother," he boasted.

"And the boy can control animals?" she asked curiously. Clayton smirked.

"He can speak to all animals, yes. They seem quite willing to do what he asks," he replied, as the woman looked them over. And it was Snow's turn to hold her husband close, as this woman's eyes roamed over him. Her interest in her children was bad enough, but she looked like she wanted to eat her husband alive. Snow gripped his arm, as the woman sauntered toward them.

"A real Prince Charming, huh? I'd love a dance," she leered. Charming rolled his eyes and kissed Snow tenderly, before reluctantly joining the woman for a dance. Snow glared at the woman and turned, intending to find her children in this mass when she bumped into a brunette woman in a yellow gown.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said. The woman's accent sounded British and Snow somehow knew instantly that she was part of the collection as well.

"No...it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," Snow replied.

"You must be new here," the woman said.

"That obvious?" Snow asked. The woman smiled slightly.

"You still have a fire in your eyes that's not seen often around here and certainly not for very long. I'm Jane," she introduced.

"Snow," she answered.

"Snow White?"

"You know me?" Snow asked.

"Oh no...but I know of you. Everyone here does. Clayton has been going on about you and your Charming since he discovered your story. The story of the truest love in all the realms is quite well known here," she replied.

"And from your glare on that woman, I take it that's your husband," Jane mentioned.

"My Charming...and I would give anything for my bow right now, because if her hand gets any lower on his back, I'll have to get pretty creative with her demise without my bow," Snow said darkly. Jane chuckled.

"As entertaining as that would be, I fear I must caution you. That kind of fire will only get you punished here...or your beloved," she warned.

"We've already received Clayton's threat," Snow mentioned.

"Then you would both do well to comply. My husband...he's not at all good at such and thus spends a lot of time in the pit," she said sadly.

"Your husband's been to this pit?" Snow asked in horror. She nodded.

"He's there now...again, for refusing to come to another ball. My husband and Clayton's grandfather were mortal enemies," she explained.

"His grandfather was John Clayton?" Snow recalled. She nodded.

"Your husband must be Tarzan then," Snow realized. Jane hummed in confirmation.

"Just don't hold this world's version against us. They watered it down quite a lot," she said. Snow smirked.

"Only if you don't hold this world's bastardization of our story against us," Snow agreed. Jane smiled.

"Oh not to worry...everyone here knows your real story. The ultimate tale of true love and hope. Some found comfort in it...some had hope since you avoided capture for so long that it meant there was hope for them...but Clayton usually gets what he wants eventually," she said sadly.

"There's always hope. Charming and I will fight him," Snow insisted.

"That would be ill-advised, trust me. You just haven't been here long enough to realize it, especially since you have children here. He'll constantly hold their safety above your head. I've seen it many times," she warned.

"How long have you been here?" Snow questioned.

"Once Clayton established Atlantis and rebuilt it on top of its own ruins, I suppose about thirty years now. We were among the first ones he came for," Jane said.

"And you haven't aged?" Snow asked.

"Clayton didn't tell you, did he? Figures," she said bitterly.

"Tell us what?" Snow asked.

"See that fountain over there?" she said, pointing to the glorious pool of crystal clear water that cascaded down from a waterfall that rained down an entire wall. It was a breathtaking sight.

"You're looking at the fountain of youth. All the drinking water comes from there," she explained.

"But Xander...he's my husband's father, said that he and Clayton used youth potions to stay young," Snow replied.

"Once you drink that water, it gives you eternal youth if you remain here. If you leave...you die," she explained. Snow looked at her in horror.

"Have you drank any water?" Jane asked.

"We...we all did. There was bottled water in our kitchen," Snow feared. She nodded.

"I'm sorry...there will be no escape from this place then...alive anyway," she said regrettably.

* * *

Snow watched the man laugh with his cohorts and as she got closer, she heard him boasting about the chalice he had forced them to place in his display case.

"The entire place is extraordinary, Clayton. But a chalice of the Gods?" she heard one man questioned skeptically, as Snow moved toward them.

"Mom...what are you doing?" Leo asked, intercepting her.

"I'm going to punch a certain Collector in the face," Snow growled.

"Whoa...that would be fun to watch, but probably not a good idea," Leo reasoned, as he turned her toward the dance floor.

"Go rescue Dad from that piranha instead. She's danced with him long enough," he said. Snow glared at the woman. Her poor Charming looked very uncomfortable. She could only imagine the things this woman was saying to him.

"Yes she has," Snow said darkly, as she stalked over to them.

"Leo...I'm tired," Summer whined. He sighed and picked his baby sister up and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"The guards wouldn't let me leave to put her to bed," Eva said, as she stood beside him. He looked around and saw an empty bench against the wall.

"Come on, we can put her over there and watch her," he said, as Clayton continued on with his bragging.

"As unbelievable as it seems, Mr. Tomo, it was gifted to Snow White and her Charming by Aphrodite herself," he boasted.

"What a tale that must be," the man mentioned.

"Indeed it is. I'll see if I can round them up and they can regale the tale for you personally," Clayton agreed.

* * *

"Clayton was right...you are definitely everything a Prince Charming should be," the woman purred. David shifted uncomfortably, as the woman's hand slid down his back.

"I'm only Prince Charming to one woman and her name is Snow White," he replied shortly.

"Oh...don't be like that. Think of the fun we could have and I'd let you call me anything you want," she purred.

"How about we just call you skank, since that's what you are," Snow snapped. Charming felt instant relief, as his wife arrived to save him.

"Excuse me...who do you think you are?" the woman screeched.

"I would be Snow White and I'm cutting in," she snapped, as she pried the woman's hands off her husband and put her arms around him.

"We weren't done!" she protested.

"Oh, you were quite done, I assure you," Snow growled back. She huffed.

"Clayton will hear about this," she warned, as she stormed off. Charming kissed her passionately and she relished it. As their lips finally parted, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Oh Charming...this place…" she lamented.

"I know, my darling. We'll find a way out. Emma will not stop until she finds us," he insisted.

"Even if she does...what if we can't leave…" Snow fretted, as he listened to her tell him about her conversation with Jane.

* * *

"So...that's them, huh? The ones that cretin has been hunting after?" Milo asked his wife. Kida nodded.

"The ancient texts always spoke of a pair that would save Atlantis. I'll admit I was reluctant to believe it, but if that chalice is what Clayton says it is..." she started to say.

"Then they really might be the saviors of Atlantis," Milo finished.

He had never imagined this would be the path his life had taken. It had been almost one hundred years now since he met Kida and their paths had crossed the Collector's. He was but a boy at the time and his grandfather had been searching for Atlantis the same as them. Kida was the last descendant of the people of the original Atlantis and they had meant when she came to him with her ancient texts that had somehow survived in her family for centuries.

He had searched and studied the ancient city to the point that his peers had mocked him.

So when he met Kida, he became both excited and saddened, for he finally learned the location of the lost city, but also that it was nothing more than ruins on the bottom of the ocean, destroyed by a great war. A war instigated by Clayton's own ancestors, who had hailed from the Greek Isles at the time.

They had made quiet the reputation for themselves in ancient times, for they had traveled the world, pillaging its wonders, from Cibola to the Pyramids, to Atlantis to many others.

They had aided conquistadors and evil Kings in ravaging one culture after another, stripping anything of value for their legacy founded on blood. And all of that was before present times when Clayton discovered mermaid scales could carry him across realms without consequence.

Not much was known about the mysterious realm where he had discovered such advanced technology, but he had returned with several engineers and they built incredible things for him. This compound, his deadly ion canon, and his submarines that were coated with mermaid scales were just a few things they created. But that wasn't enough for him. He craved magic to do what technology couldn't.

Shortly after establishing Atlantis again, he met the Dragon and learned about the legend behind the truest love and how a potion made from their hairs and or their mixed blood could be bottled to bring magic to a place with none. Clayton was furious at first when he learned the first pair was long dead, but when his new acquaintance revealed that there had been another spark of of true love ignited in the Enchanted Forest, he ventured there to find them.

The Dragon, though his foresight, confirmed that another pair now existed. A princess forced from her kingdom and a lowly shepherd thrust into a royal role in which he filled far better than one could have imagined.

Clayton had planned to capture them both while they were warring with the Evil Queen and King George for the Kingdoms, but then against all odds, they had defeated them both and taken the Kingdoms. He modified his plans again to abduct them just shortly after it was discovered Princess Snow was pregnant. But the Evil Queen's curse had stalled his plans for another twenty-eight years. However, it seemed that he had finally gotten his way.

"Maybe his arrogance will finally be his undoing," Kida spat, glaring at the Collector.

"You really think they can save us? They're as much at Clayton's mercy as we are," Milo replied skeptically.

"If the ancient texts of my people say that the pair sharing only the truest love will save Atlantis...then they will," Kida responded. Milo sighed.

"Still...they'll need all the help they can get. Others won't be so easily convinced to defy our tormentor as we are," Milo said.

"But enough will once they see the hope this pair will bring," Kida advised. He nodded, trusting her completely and admiring her steadfast belief in the writings of her ancestors.

* * *

"The water we drank…" he started to say, after listening to her explain what Jane had told her.

"It came from there...she said that's the fountain of youth," Snow said.

"And now we can't leave here without dying," he stated. Snow clutched the material of his tunic.

"Even if...when Emma finds us, we can't leave here," Snow cried.

"No...we'll find a way. We always do. We found a way around the poison and we can find a way around this too," he insisted, as he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"You know...I have a certain fondness for you both, but you're trying my patience," Clayton said, as he approached.

"That skank was feeling my husband up! She's lucky I didn't throat punch her," Snow growled, as Charming held her back. But Clayton only chuckled.

"I have appeased Ms. Verona with another dance partner, but the rest of my guests are very interested in being regaled with the tales of your adventures," Clayton replied.

"When were you going to tell us about the water?" Charming demanded to know.

"This is your new home and you're never leaving. I didn't think it was relevant," Clayton answered. Charming clenched his fist and it was Snow holding him back this time, her eyes desperately pleaded with him. She was holding it together, but only because he was by her side. He relaxed slightly.

"Your cooperation is a wise choice. A few stories for my guests and the evening will be over," he said, as they reluctantly followed.

* * *

Emma stormed into the station that morning on a mission. The cells were full, Tamara still in one and the powerless Dragon in the other. They had already moved Mako and her hired goons back to the prison, but Emma had a bone to pick with the old mage and opted to keep him at the station for now.

Xander joined her, eager to participate in his interrogation.

"I warned them, you know. I told them the Collector was the real danger," Tamara commented.

"Reminding me of your existence isn't wise," Xander growled. She smirked smugly.

"How does it feel to be a pawn, Xander?" she goaded. He grabbed her neck through the bars.

"Xander…" Emma chided.

"Go ahead...show us the monster he made you," Tamara rasped, as he clutched her throat.

"Gramps!" Emma cried. That broke through and he released her, before stepping back.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he apologized. Emma nodded.

"I get it...but right now, he's the one with answers," Emma stated, as they zeroed in on the Dragon's cell. The old man sat dejectedly on the cot, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Tell us how to break through the barrier," Emma demanded.

"It was created with some of the most powerful magic ever known. I'm afraid there is no way," the Dragon replied.

"No...there's always a way. You're partially responsible for all of this! And you are going to help us get our family back!" Emma spat angrily.

"I wish I could be of more help. It was never my intention to see your parents taken away," the Dragon said.

"Don't give me that crap. You and your creepy Collector friend have been obsessed with them for years!" Emma ranted.

"I assure you my interest in them was fascination and pure admiration for the magic they create," he retorted.

"We're not going to get anywhere with him," Xander spat. Emma knew he was probably right.

"Yeah…" she agreed.

"Maybe Belle has found something," Emma said, as she grabbed her jacket to leave.

"Remember Savior...you were born of that magic. You are the key to everything," the Dragon stated.

"Which is still maddeningly unhelpful," Emma commented, as they left the station.

* * *

Even though there was no sunlight to rouse them, years of waking early was ingrained into them. Snuggled deeply in her husband's arms and spooned together, she almost forgot they were not home in their bed in Storybrooke. It was true when she told him that home for her was wherever he was. But they already missed their town, their dear friends, and most of all, their beloved Emma and Henry.

Snow could only imagine what her eldest daughter was going through. She knew she was probably blaming herself, but she had hope that Regina and their friends were there for her, assuring her of the opposite. For this was one man's fault. The Collector.

The previous evening had been filled with a multitude of negative emotions. It had been stressful, frightening, and rage inducing. When it was finally over, they were exhausted, mentally and emotionally.

After putting Summer to bed, they had fallen into the own bed together and that was the last thing she remembered, for sleep had taken them almost immediately. She was pretty sure Charming's arms around her was the only reason she wasn't waking up screaming.

Tamara's words still rang in her head. This place was definitely a gilded cage. She had no idea what the day held, but she knew, as they always did, they would face it together.

After cleaning up together, they proceeded to make breakfast in an attempt to provide a bit of normalcy for their children, especially Summer. She didn't understand everything that was going on, except they weren't able to go home to Storybrooke. Their wardrobes were also made up of clothing typically worn in the Enchanted Forest.

This morning, Charming had donned his familiar deep red leather tunic, leather riding pants, and boots. Leo's attire was almost the same, though his leather tunic was a deep blue in color.

Snow had also chosen a typical riding outfit in white, with gold embroidery and slate colored riding boots. She found leggings and a lavender tunic for Summer, while Eva's attire was similar to Snow's, only in more of a khaki color with brown boots.

As they were finishing up breakfast, there was a knock at their door, though they all knew who it was.

"I'm surprised he has the decency to knock," Snow said bitterly, as Charming went to answer it.

"Good morning," Clayton greeted, as he made his way in, followed by Cassim.

"What today? Another ball for us to attend?" David asked sarcastically.

"No...not until this evening anyway," Clayton replied and David rolled his eyes at that.

"I thought today you could see what your new home has to offer. I believe you Eva will find the infirmary quite interesting and for Leo, the multitude of creatures in the wildlife reserve," Clayton boasted.

"And us?" David asked. They weren't letting the twins far from their sight.

"You can accompany either of them, of course. Cassim will be your guide down to the reserve," Clayton replied. Snow and David exchanged a glance. Cassim had connections to Xander. They both knew that Clayton might be holding family over him too, much like he did to get Xander's loyalty. But they had discussed the very real possibility that Cassim could be swayed to their side, especially if he was truly good friends with Xander, as he claimed.

"I'll go with Eva," Snow said. He nodded.

"I'll go with Leo and take Summer," he agreed.

"Excellent," Clayton said.

"I guess we just need to clean up," Snow said, as she moved toward the kitchen.

"Nonsense...I have staff for that. You are royalty, after all," he replied. She stopped and turned back toward Charming. Being separated was the last thing they wanted, even if it was just for a few hours, but they also knew that interacting with as many captives as possible was imperative if they were going to build a resistance and eventually pull off a revolt. He kissed her tenderly.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, as he picked Summer up and he and Leo followed Cassim to the door. He stopped and turned to Clayton.

"If one of your cronies gets any ideas about touching either my wife or my daughter…" Charming started to threaten.

"Relax Charming...no harm will come to them," Clayton replied, as they left with Cassim, while Snow and Eva followed the Collector with great reluctance.

"I think you'll find the reserve quite impressive," Cassim mentioned, as they descended into the bowels of the compound in the elevator.

"Animals do not belong in a place like this," Leo responded.

"Neither do people, but Clayton's managed both," David added.

"I know this is difficult and I can see why most would villify Clayton's vision...but you can have a good life here," Cassim reasoned.

"That's a joke, right?" David spat, as Cassim regarded him, instantly seeing so much of Xander in him.

"You're supposedly my father's best friend, so tell me why? Why are you defending Clayton? My father's judgement may have been off about him, but he didn't want this for us," David said. Cassim sighed.

"I know...but my goal has always been the same as Xander's. Clayton has the resources to find my son," Cassim said.

"Is he missing?" David asked. Cassim nodded.

"He was frozen, like most in the other realms during the curse. Now he's gone...there's no sign of him," Cassim said.

"How do you know he was still in Agrabah during the curse?" David asked.

"The magic mirror...Clayton asked it to show me," Cassim replied.

"Magic mirror?" David asked.

"Yes...the Queen's magic mirror. Clayton acquired it years ago," Cassim responded, as they exited the elevator.

"That's impossible...Sidney is dead," David said. Cassim sighed again.

"I'm afraid not. That was a ruse arranged by the Dragon's daughter. Clayton took possession and used magic he acquired to return Sidney to his mirror prison," Cassim explained.

"That's why he knows so much about us. He's been spying on his all these years," Leo said bitterly. It made their skin crawl at the thought, especially Charming's. Just now much had Clayton watched him and Snow over the years?

Their conversation was paused momentarily, as they entered the reserve.

It was gorgeous...blue skies and lush, green grass. Lakes full of crystal blue waters, dotted the landscape and trees towered above them.

"How is this possible?" Leo asked.

"The blue sky you see if a hologram that disguises the impenetrable dome ceiling that encloses this place from the ocean, much like most of the compound," Cassim explained.

"Daddy...unicorns!" Summer pointed in excitement. David looked at his son and Leo smirked, as he stepped into the field. A gorgeous white unicorn galloped up to him and lowered its head. Leo smiled and pet the unicorn's mane.

"Yeah...you don't belong here either, do you?" Leo said, as it neighed gently. Leo nodded to his father and he brought Summer closer so she could pet its nose. She giggled, as it nuzzled her hand.

"Remarkable...you really can control them," Cassim said in awe.

"I don't control them. I respect them and I understand them. My magic just allows me to communicate with them. I don't tell them what to do. I just ask them kindly for help when I need it," Leo explained. David was pretty sure his chest was puffing with pride at the moment for his son.

"Animals sense good and evil far better than humans ever will. And this artificial reserve doesn't fool them, you know. It may look authentic. But they know it's...unnatural. They know, like us, that they don't belong here," Leo continued.

"Extraordinary," Cassim commented.

"If Clayton thinks these are just mindless beasts, then he is sorely mistaken," Leo added.

"Yes...I will admit his arrogance is troublesome," Cassim said, as a bird, red and gold in color, flew over their heads.

"Is that…" Leo uttered.

"Yes...a real Phoenix, one of kind. He has also acquired two Griffins, a Minotaur that dwells in the caves, and even a Dragon, though it is kept in confinement," Cassim said, as they saw many ordinary animals grazing or running about. But Leo was most drawn to the pack of wolves that also seemed quite interested in him, as they approached. It was a family, mates and five cubs. David smiled, as Summer giggled and the cubs surrounded her, with one curious pup licking her face. Leo pet the pair of Wolf mates.

"I may be wrong, but I'm guessing your loyalty to Clayton is largely because he keeps telling you that he is the only way you can find your son, much like I imagine he told my father the same. But he's wrong," David said, seeing that he had Cassim's attention.

"If you help us...I think my daughter Emma and I can find your son. We're pretty good at finding people," David said, leaving it at that. He knew he had definitely given the man something to think about.

* * *

Snow and Eva held hands, as they journeyed down the corridors, past the main atrium. Many eyes were on them, as apparently word had spread. She and Charming were apparently a bit famous here and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I think you'll find our state of the art infirmary quite impressive," Clayton boasted, as they were led inside the facility.

But what Clayton saw in this facility was incredible technology and a high efficiency staff within stark white walls.

What Snow and Eva saw was broken people in need of more than just physical healing. There was one man getting patched up by a nurse and he sneered at her. She shied away and they saw another man on a bed with the woman, Jane, she had met last night. There was a nurse tending to him and seemed quite exasperated at his squirming.

"Boy...you better hold still and let me clean these wounds," the nurse griped.

"There is not much point, since they'll just be opened up again," the man said, glaring at Clayton.

"If you'd cooperate and stop being a nuisance, you'd stop getting sent to the pit, Tarzan," Clayton retorted.

"Cooperating with you is like cooperating with the devil," he spat. Clayton only smirked and waved his staff, removing Eva's cuff.

"Sometimes, Merryweather here is overwhelmed with patients. Perhaps it is something you can help with. I'll be back soon," he said, as he left and the infirmary doors shut, locking them in.

"Ooohh...that man," Merryweather grumbled.

"I'd definitely like to slap that stupid smirk off his face," Snow agreed.

"It's good to see you again, Snow," Jane greeted.

"You too. This must be your husband?" Snow asked.

"Stubborn as he is," she replied fondly.

"Snow White, I presume," Tarzan said. She nodded, a little perplexed.

"Clayton has gone on and on about you and your Charming for years now. We all know you," he said. She nodded.

"This is my daughter Eva," she introduced.

"After your mother...the Queen," Merryweather said, as Snow looked at her in surprise.

"You knew my mother?" Snow asked.

"I knew of her. I was mostly council to the Queen Briar Rose. But she was a benevolent Queen. You are both as lovely as she and so very fair, as the legends tell," Merryweather replied.

"Briar Rose...Aurora's mother," Snow recalled.

"Yes...I'm afraid when she died, Stefan became quite cruel and was consumed by his war with Maleficent. He banished my sisters and me from his Kingdom and we were later captured by the Collector," Merryweather told her.

"Aurora is okay...Phillip awoke her," Snow informed and the fairy smiled.

"I'm so glad. My sisters tend to the flora and fauna here like their names suggest. I do what I can for the injured and sick here, but without my wand, I can only do so much," she said.

"May I?" Eva asked, referring to the nasty gash on Tarzan's neck. He nodded, unsure about what she could do. Her hand glowed pink and Jane gasped, as the wound disappeared. The three of them looked at her in awe.

"How…" Jane uttered.

"You healed me," Tarzan said in awe.

"Then it's true...only one born of the truest love can have magic like that," Merryweather uttered.

"But you have magic, Merryweather," Jane interjected.

"But I am a fairy, dear. This...this is different," she replied.

"And your other children?" Jane asked curiously.

"My son has a gift with animals. He's down in the observatory with my husband and our little one. Our oldest was left behind, but I know she's going to find us. Charming and I are going to be ready when she does," Snow explained.

"Clayton will quell any resistance you try. Then your husband will pay the price like mine does," Jane warned.

"Jane…" Tarzan chided.

"It's true! There is no room for hope in this place! There is only survival," she cried.

"There is always hope. I wish you could believe that. Our daughter...she's the Savior. She will come for us," Snow insisted.

"You are foolish," Jane refuted.

"Your husband...you and he are going to fight him?" Tarzan asked curiously.

"We're going to try. The more people that join us, the better our chances are. Emma's going to find a way to get here. But we want to give her plenty of help when she does," Snow said.

"Perhaps I can manage one of Clayton's insufferable balls if it means helping to plan a revolt," he said.

"Tarzan...no...we can't get involved. Clayton always takes out his anger on you," Jane protested.

"What more can he really do to me that he doesn't already do? If there is even a chance to escape this prison, then we must fight," he insisted. Snow smiled. Charming was going to like him.

Her attention was then captured by a young woman sitting on a corner bed. She was beautiful, with long dark hair, bright green eyes, and caramel colored skin. She was startled by the deadened look in the woman's eyes and the hand marks on her face and neck.

"Who is that?" Snow asked. Merryweather, the elderly fairy, looked sad, as she looked upon the young woman.

"That's Esmeralda...we call her Esme. I'm afraid many of her scars aren't just the physical kind," Merryweather said. Snow's heart sank.

"She's been abused?" Snow asked.

"Mmm...when one of Clayton's cretins asks for evening "entertainment", Esme is one of the unfortunate young women offered up," Merryweather explained. Snow closed her and tried to calm her raging emotions. She remembered the investor from the previous evening with an unhealthy interest in her. She felt sick. Had this young woman taken her place?

"Dear...are you all right? You're white as a sheet and I think that's saying something for you," Merryweather said. Snow swallowed thickly and blinked back tears.

"I'm fine," she lied, as she approached Esme, as the young woman attempted to wrap gauze around her wrist, which had angry bruising.

"Here...let me help," Snow said, as she took the bandage. The young woman stared at her, as she wrapped her wrist.

"I'm Snow," she said.

"I know...believe me, I've heard all about you," she replied, sounding none too pleased.

"What was done to you...it won't stand. We are going to fight him," Snow assured. But she laughed at her.

"I'll excuse that as naivete, rather than stupidity since you haven't been here long, Princess, but fighting him will just create more misery. It won't take long...you'll learn. This place...these people will teach you that," she spat.

"Some say hope is naive...but I'll never lose hope," Snow refuted.

"Then you are foolish. Clayton may revere you now, but his investors will pressure him and their money talks. Then you'll be like me...warming the bed of some disgusting pig and hope will be nothing more than a Princess' silly fantasy," Esme hissed and Snow was taken aback.

"I'm sorry...what you must have been through. I can't imagine, but I only want to help," Snow replied.

"You can help by leaving me alone," Esme snapped. Snow nodded.

"Her anger isn't really directed at you, honey," Merryweather assured.

"I know...I just wish I could do more," Snow said sadly.

"I can heal your bruises," Eva said gently to the woman.

"With magic? Magic is the reason for all this! Keep it away from me!" Esme hissed, as she stormed out, just as Clayton returned.

"I see you've met Esmeralda," he said.

"You're a monster…" Snow bit out. But he only smirked, that infuriatingly smug smirk.

"I'm sure it seems that way to you, but it's just business, Your Highness. Now if you'll follow me," he requested, though she knew it was a demand.

"Where are you taking us?" Snow demanded to know.

"I thought you'd enjoy seeing the wildlife reserve with the rest of your family. There is still a bit of time before tonight's ball and I'm leading a tour down there now. I'm sure my potential investors will like having the lovely Snow White as one of their tour guides," Clayton said. Snow just glared at him and took Eva's hand, as they followed him.


	78. Resistance

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 **Ten years have passed since Henry's birth. It is now the year 2011 in the Land Without Magic.**

 **Emma is now 28**

 **Leo and Eva Nolan are eighteen**

 **Henry Nolan is ten**

 **Summer Nolan is four**

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, Clayton's demise will be sweetly painful and well deserved when the time comes.**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad you like all the new additions. I think you'll enjoy this chapter as well then. :)**

 **Guest: When it comes to storytelling, you have to tell the good with the bad in order to weave a good story. It can be tough though with tragic stories. Esmeralda often sees tough times, I agree. But maybe she might get a happier ending in this. As for Xander "paying" so to speak, I'm not sure how exactly you want him to pay, but he is working for the right side now. He's going to help bring down Clayton. It won't make up for it, but things aren't so black and white. Plus, in future chapters, you'll get a glimpse that Xander has always been kind. He helped Clayton, but a lot of the time, he was chasing after Pan's minions to stop him from destroying his family.**

 **Guest 2: Uh...thanks? Glad you like it and hate it at the same time. I suppose that means I'm doing something right. I know it's a difficult situation for the Charmings, but I ask that you trust me. I always have the happy ending in my endgame. ;)**

 **Ann: Glad you liked it so much! Don't worry, Clayton will eventually pay. And there will be more Tarzan and Atlantis tie-in's in this chapter so enjoy!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, so much is happening and this chapter is about the same. Glad you like the new additions, because there is more of that coming. I know, I can't help myself with Charming and the leather pants. Don't know if you've seen the musical episode yet, but Josh singing in leather pants was pretty much the sexiest, hottest, greatest thing in the universe. Enjoy this next installment! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 78: Resistance

Regina dug through her potions cabinet furiously. Bottles clinked and she finally slammed it shut, leaning against it in defeat. Robin gently put his arms around her waist.

"Useless...all of it," she complained.

"You'll find something...I know it," he assured.

"I should have poofed that Collector out of town the moment he came here," she lamented.

"You couldn't have known...none of us did. In fact, he seemed to be less of threat to the Charmings than the Dragon and the Tremaines," he reminded.

"But I know evil...I should have seen it," she reasoned. He sighed.

"This is not your fault. Besides, if he's had the Dragon under his power all this time, he would have been ready for you," he reminded. She sighed and leaned against him, taking the comfort he offered.

"We'll find a way. It's kind of in Emma's genes, after all, right?" he reminded. She smiled.

"I suppose it is," she agreed.

"I miss them...my grandchildren," she admitted and then chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"I miss Snow and David too! Can you believe that? For all the times I tried to get rid of them...now I miss them," she said, trying to appreciate the irony. He smirked.

"Come on...let's pay a visit to Belle. Maybe she's had better luck," he suggested. She nodded.

* * *

Snow's nerves were already shot and it was only midday. She tried to paid attention to the tour. Details would be important later when it was time to make their move to seize power from Clayton. But all she could think about was getting to her husband and other children.

Being safely ensconced in Charming's arms was all she could think about. She could endure anything with him beside her. All the eyes on her and Eva made it feel like her skin was crawling with a thousand insects. Their comments were hurtful. She wasn't bothered by their opinions really, but hearing her life mocked wasn't fun.

" _Only a ditzy princess would forgive the Evil Queen for trying to kill her."_

" _If she had friends, maybe she wouldn't need to talk to birds."_

" _What kind of man would want a woman that hit him in the face with a rock."_

That one she had to clench her fists and root her feet to the elevator floor to keep from launching herself at the person that made that comment. But the mocking was better than the inappropriate questions and worst of all the creepy, leering comments. She couldn't get off the elevator fast enough once the doors opened and she pulled her daughter along with her. She felt her heart flutter. He was close...she could feel him. He seemed to feel her too, for he turned from where he was standing in the meadow and closed the distance, enveloping her and Eva in his strong arms. He didn't have to ask about her uneasiness as he spotted Clayton and his tour group approaching.

"Are you both okay?" he asked. Snow nodded.

"We are now. Are Leo and Summer okay?" she asked. He nodded and pointed to the meadow. Summer was riding a unicorn, as Leo walked beside the animal with a careful watch on his baby sister.

"So...this is the boy that can command these beasts?" one insensitive man asked.

"Indeed he can, Mr. Davis," Clayton answered.

"I've been training animals and beasts to cower to man for the better part of twenty years now and one brat thinks he can do better," the man commented. Snow and Charming glared at the man, feeling their protectiveness swell.

"If that's so...then show us, boy," he demanded. Leo clenched his teeth.

"These are not circus animals or mindless beasts!" he hissed back. The man snarled.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he spat.

"No...and I don't care," Leo growled.

"You would do well to watch your tongue, boy," he snapped, as he unwound his whip that he carried on his person.

"No…" Leo challenged, even as Snow tugged on her son's arm.

"I am world renowned for training animals. I'm not a man that tolerates insubordination, not even from some bratty Prince," he hissed.

"You're an abuser...I know one when I see one and the animals know what you are too. You're cruel...and evil...they sense it," Leo hissed. The man smirked.

"They are right to fear me. Perhaps you need a demonstration on why," he growled, as he swung his whip. Snow cried out, but David lunged in front of their son, raising his arm. The whip struck and wound around his forearm. He ignored the stinging pain and yanked the weapon away from the man.

"You won't lay a hand on my family," he growled. The man glared back.

"Clayton...it seems your prized family lacks manners," he commented. Clayton smirked.

"Charmings are full of fire...it's their nature. Please accept my humble apologies. But I think you can appreciate this demonstration," Clayton said, motioning their attention back to the Charmings. Wildlife, both predators and prey had encroached on them. The wolf pair trotted up to stand in front of Leo and David. The unicorn that Summer was riding now had another unicorn guarding it and their little girl. Small creatures such as squirrels and rabbits scurried around their feet. A large white Snow Leopard appeared between Snow and Eva, much to their surprise. And the Phoenix cawed overhead, as if leading this show of support and to even Clayton's amazement, the bird landed on Leo's shoulder.

"Tell me...how do you inspire such loyalty in these beasts?" the ignorant man asked.

"I told you...I don't command them. Respect and love, that's what we have for them and it's reciprocated," Leo spat.

"As you can see, it's truly remarkable. However, the time for this evening's ball in honor of our newest investors draws near," Clayton said.

The animals dispersed, as the Charmings were led back up to the main level. Cassim led the guests to the guest residency wing, while Clayton and two of his men escorted them back to their quarters.

"I'll see you promptly for the ball in three hours and your best behavior is expected," Clayton said, as they filed inside. At that point, Clayton nodded to his men and the door slid closed, separating David from his family. Charming wasn't really surprised when one grabbed his arms from behind and the other buried his fists in David's gut with several punches, assaulting his torso. Snow screamed and pounded on the door. After the brute spent several hammering punches, the door slid open and they tossed David in. Snow sunk to her knees beside her husband, as the twins held and guarded a frightened Summer, who started crying.

"You bastard!" Snow cried, as David hissed in pain, as he sat up, even as Snow held him, his eyes still defiant with blue fire.

"This is your final warning, Charming. Step out of line again, then you will go to the pit and I'll see that your family is made to watch," Clayton spat, as he left promptly.

"Charming…" Snow whimpered, as she held his face in her hands.

"I'm okay," he assured.

"I'm sorry Dad...this is my fault," Leo lamented.

"No...it's not," David replied, as he got to his feet and hugged his son.

* * *

After managing to console Summer, they decided to put their sleepy little one down for a nap so she would be rested for the ball they were going to be forced to attend in just a few hours.

Snow brushed her hair away from her cherub face and tucked her in tighter, as Charming wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"Come on…" he urged, as they quietly left and went next door to the Master bedroom. They could hear the twins had the television on downstairs and hoped it would give them a moment of normalcy. It would leave them to their own devices and time to draw comfort from each other as well.

"Did you find out anything with Cassim?" she asked, as their bedroom door closed. He nodded and she watched him cover the vanity mirror on the dresser. It reminded her of how they used to do the same thing back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Charming?" she asked.

"Sidney is alive. Clayton has him trapped in his mirror again," he revealed. She looked shocked.

"How is that possible? We saw him fall off a cliff!" she exclaimed.

"It was a set up. The Dragon's daughter had a hand in it. And Clayton captured him. At least, that's what Cassim told me," he explained.

"So...he's had eyes in Storybrooke through any reflective surface all these years?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and she shuddered violently, as he put his arms around her.

"For what it's worth, I think I put doubt in Cassim about Clayton. I think he and father really are good friends. I told him that he didn't need Clayton to help him find his son; that Emma and I could help and we wouldn't ask for anything in return," he said. She smiled.

"Then I have no doubt he'll be swayed to our side. I also met someone that is very interested in fighting," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Jane's husband...Tarzan," she revealed.

"And he wants to fight?" David asked. She nodded.

"Jane is against it. Clayton has a personal grudge against him and he spends a lot of time in the pit. But he's with us and wants to meet you tonight," she replied.

"That's good...we'll need all the support we can manage," he mentioned, as her face fell.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You should have seen him. Bruises, whip lashes, cuts...it was terrible. Eva healed him...but Charming, if he puts you down there to punish us…" she said, choking back a sob.

"Hey...I will endure anything to protect this family," he assured.

"I know...that's what scares me," she said, as she clung to him. He kissed her hair and then pulled back so he could kiss her lips.

It started out as a tender caress and Snow mewled into his mouth, as he slowly deepened the kiss until he was moving his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm. Snow pulled back briefly to gaze into his eyes, which shimmered with love and lust for her. She resumed kissing him and this time, it became feverish and filled with need. She fumbled with the ties on his doublet and felt him undo the clasp of her riding jacket. Clothes quickly became puddles on the floor. His doublet, her jacket, his tunic, her shift, his leather pants and belt, and her riding pants. Boots were gone too, as they soon only remained in their undergarments.

Her clothes may have been in the style they used to don in the Enchanted Forest, but she had opted for modern undergarments, which he was grateful for, because he had no patience for a corset right now...

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He backed her against the wall, as his lips traveled down her neck, to her collarbone, lower and lower, until he was kissing at the tops of her breasts.

"Charming…" she breathed and then yelped, as he turned her and pressed her face down against the wall, as he dragged his lips down the back of her neck. This earned him a throaty moan, as she tilted her head back. She panted wantonly, as he kissed her shoulder blades, all while holding her hips firmly. Her bra snapped open and she ground her ass against his erection. He growled and ground back, as he slid his hands inside her underwear.

"Unnhhh..." Snow cried out, as he stroked her. She turned to face him, eyes burning into him like emerald fire. Her bra dangled and she let it slowly fall to the floor and her back remained pressed against the wall, as his hungry mouth worshiped her breasts. He kissed his way down to her navel and sunk to his knees before her. He could smell her arousal and see the that her underwear was already soaked. With his teeth, he tugged the lacy garment down her thighs, those very thighs he was determined to have wrapped around him. Snow's back arched against the wall and her husband's sensual acts already had her beside herself with pleasure. And he had barely begun. Her breasts rose up and down, as she panted, fast and faster, as he kissed his way up her legs and toward her inner thighs. Her knees gave out and she nearly collapsed, but he held her up, quickly finding the nearest surface, which happened to be the chair at her vanity. Snow's hands gripped the chair, as her husband dipped his tongue into her folds. She gasped in pleasure and tossed her head back, as his tongue lashed at her clit and she wrapped her thighs around his head.

"Uunnhh...my love..." she cried wantonly, as her hips jerked. She was so very close and she trembled under his ministrations. Her back arched and she threw her head back, crying out, as her knuckles turned white from gripping the chair so tightly. She spasmed, as her love lapped at her juices. She collapsed against the chair, panting wildly, as her raven locks cascaded around her. Charming kissed his way up her bare body, traveling a path he had long ago mapped on her skin that he would never tire of traveling.

"Charming..." she muttered breathlessly, her eyes still lidded with desire, as she saw the evident bulge in his boxers.

"You still have clothes on," she prompted. He smiled into her skin, as he kissed his way up the valley between her breasts and finally to her lips.

"Then we better do something about that," he said, as he removed his boxers, freeing his erect shaft. Snow stared at him hungrily and felt desire pool in her anew.

"Take me..." she pleaded, as she tackled him to the floor, as their lips crashed together, moving desperately together. He chuckled, as she kissed the scar on his chin and then began trailing open mouthed kisses along his neck. He then gasped, as she wrapped her small hand around his considerable length. His eyes glazed with lust and flipped her on her back

"So impatient..." he teased, as she moaned, feeling him pressing against her. And finally, she felt completion, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust. He pumped feverishly, gliding into her with possessive thrusts. Already, she was writhing beneath him, her sex quaking around his thick cock, as it glided in and out. Their bodies glistened with perspiration, as they moved together in a dance as old as time. She cried out for him again, singing his name, as she came again. He was seconds behind her and buried himself with a final thrust, as he spilled inside her.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He collapsed beside her, as they panted together and they smiled at each other.

"We have to go to that stupid ball, don't we," she said as more of a statement than a question. "Unfortunately. I wish I could spare us all from this," he replied. She cuddled against him, resting her head in the nape of his neck.

"As long as we're together, we'll get through this. Emma will find us. We just can't lose hope," Snow said. He kissed her hair.

"With true love...there's always hope," he agreed, as he kissed her tenderly again, before they reluctantly pulled apart and went to shower. Another evening in captivity and another insufferable ball to attend against their will.

* * *

Chase walked into the diner and sat down at the bar next to a buxom brunette.

"Beer?" Granny asked.

"Yeah...thanks Mrs. Lucas," he said. He felt awkward calling her Granny like everyone else. He watched the brunette down the amber liquid in her glass.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied.

"Yeah...me too," he replied, as she looked at him.

"You're that detective from Boston, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, though I'm pretty sure I'm getting fired in a few days when I don't show up for work," he added.

"That sucks...but at least you've been somewhere else besides this town. Things were finally good for me for once, so I should have known they'd go to hell again," she complained.

"Chase," he said, offering his hand.

"Penny," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh...you're Leo's girlfriend," he recalled.

"Yep...finally found a really great guy. And then he's kidnapped by some psycho with an obsession with his parents," she said.

"Yeah...well I stayed in this crazy town in hopes of a date with one Emma Swan...a date that was probably going to go no where. And now, I'm stuck in a town full of fairy tale characters," Chase said.

"What's it like...out there, I mean?" she asked curiously.

"The city you mean?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...Leo's been a few times, but he doesn't seem to like it much," Penny said.

"It's about what you're used to, I guess. I love Boston. It's big and busy. There's always something to do...and there's no magic," he said.

"Sounds nice," she commented wistfully.

"If you could leave, would you?" he asked curiously.

"You mean go where no one knows me or my past? Where I could start fresh and forget all this?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes…" she admitted, a little guilty. She'd give anything for a clean break and felt guilty for that, because she realized she would choose that over Leo, even though she did have feelings for him.

"Well, who knows? Maybe it will be possible once they get that barrier down," he said, as he held up his glass.

"I'll drink to that," she replied, as they toasted.

* * *

Cassim had never enjoyed or taken delight in the balls that Clayton threw for his investors on a nightly basis. Even the decadent food wasn't enough to make a person stomach the insufferable bunch that threw their money at Clayton to make all this possible.

Xander had hated all this even more, but reuniting with their families had been all they cared about for a long time. An unhealthy amount of tunnel vision had allowed them to ignore how wrong all of this was. Meeting David, the son of his best friend, had only made Cassim see the harsh reality with wide open eyes.

David's family, just their presence, had opened his eyes forcibly so. Clayton's betrayal of Xander cut deeply and forced him to admit the man would do the same to him. Oh, but he wanted to turn a blind eye...he had been doing just that for over forty some years.

Clayton had once saved his life from Sa'luk's mutiny and it bought him years of Cassim's loyalty, but now he knew Clayton was just holding finding his son over him to ensure his loyalty. He had helped Xander find David, not because he cared, but for his own gain. He ripped David away from him with no regret or remorse. He couldn't let it stand. After all, if he somehow managed to find Aladdin, would his son want anything to do with him if he knew he went along with Clayton's schemes and did nothing?

The Charmings looked positively miserable, being forced to dine at Clayton's table. He would have to be careful, but it was time to do something.

* * *

Though their circumstances were less than stellar, Charming would always love dancing with Snow. In fact, it was the only thing making this evening bearable.

"We'll find a way, Snow," he whispered. She looked up at him and gave him a thin smile.

"And I believe that, because I have you...to hold me," she replied.

"I just wish I could spare you all...this," he lamented.

"I'm just grateful that we are together. I know it would be so much worse if I didn't have you with me, though that dinner was barely tolerable," she mentioned. He snorted.

"Yeah...and I thought the royals back in the Enchanted Forest were bad," he replied.

"Why Charming, are you saying you prefer stuffy royals over sleazy investors that act like we're objects and think our personal lives are their tabloids?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He smirked.

"Any day of the week. I really wish they'd take the creepiness down a notch," he answered.

"Mmm...the only time my skin isn't crawling is when I'm in your arms," she hummed.

"Me too...that's why I'm doing my best to keep you as close as possible," he said, as he kept a careful watch on their kids, who sat with some of the other unfortunate residents. A few looked to be their own ages, probably children of other residents.

He felt someone bump him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry...I don't do this ballroom dancing thing very much," Tarzan apologized. He smiled.

"It's okay...I'm David," he introduced.

"Tarzan and this is my wife, Jane," he said. David nodded.

"Jane," he said in acknowledgment.

"And I know you've met Snow," David said.

"Hello again, Snow," he greeted.

"Does Clayton get suspicious if we talk?" David asked.

"No...that's one thing he actually encourages. He knows there is no escape from this place," Jane replied. David motioned them off to the side and they procured glasses of champagne to make it appear they were simply socializing.

"His overconfidence will work in our favor," David mentioned.

"It seems you're just as foolhardy. I tried to warn your wife about this kind of thing," Jane lamented.

"Jane," Tarzan chided.

"And if I told you I may soon have one of Clayton's own on our side, what would you say?" David asked.

"Impossible," Jane refuted, but her husband looked intrigued.

"Tell me more," Tarzan requested, much to Jane's chagrin.

* * *

"Leo...I'm tired," Summer complained.

"I know kid, these things are no fun. Hopefully they'll let us go soon," he soothed.

"The night is early so you better get comfortable. You won't be leaving anytime soon," a voice said. Leo looked up to see a handsome young man, about his age, dark hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, and chiseled features.

"Excuse me...you are?" Leo asked. The youth smiled.

"The name is Luka," he replied, as he put his hand out.

"Leo," he replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh I know, Prince Leo, Princess Eva, and Princess Summer, son and daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming," he said, as he sat down. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry...that must get old," Luka apologized.

"You mean everyone knowing who we are, because Clayton is obsessed with our parents? Nah, it's great," Leo said sarcastically. Luka chuckled.

"How long have you been here?" Eva asked. He smiled thinly.

"I was born here. I'm twenty-two," he responded.

"I'm sorry...that can't be easy," Leo said. He shrugged.

"To be fair, I don't know much else," he replied.

"So...are you with your parents?" Eva asked.

"It's just my Mom and me. I'm not even sure who my Dad was," he said, pointing to a woman across the room.

"Esmeralda is your Mom?" Eva asked.

"Yeah...you met her?" Luka asked.

"Um...briefly. She was in the infirmary earlier. I tried to heal her, but she didn't want me to," Eva explained.

"Don't take it personally," Luka pleaded.

"I didn't. What she must go through is horrific," Eva said.

"Be glad you have special skills. Even that doesn't save you sometime. The investors usually get what they want," he warned. Eva felt sick to her stomach, but he offered them a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," Leo replied, as they watched him go and Eva smiled at her brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...he just likes you," she replied, nudging him.

"Please...I have a girlfriend back home," he protested. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she's your true love?" Eva asked curiously.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he responded. She smirked.

"So no..." Eva surmised.

"Does it really matter? I mean, just because Mom and Dad are true love doesn't mean I'm going to find it," he grumbled.

"Besides, I could ask you the same question about Paul," he countered.

"Paul and I have had one kiss and a confession of love. I think it's a little early," she said uncertainly.

"Do you miss him?" Leo asked.

"I've thought about him every moment we've been here. I miss him so much," she confessed.

"What about you? Have you thought about Penny?" she asked.

"Of course," he deflected and then felt his twin's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me. We've been telling each other everything since we started talking. We used to even have our own language," she reminded. He sighed.

"I care about her...we, you know, slept together," he mumbled. She crinkled her nose slightly.

"But you don't exactly see fireworks when you kiss her?" she guessed. He sighed.

"I wanted to...but not really," he confessed. She put her head on his shoulder.

"You'll find true love," Eva insisted.

"Not if we don't get out of this place," Leo muttered.

* * *

"Xander...he's your father?" Tarzan asked. David nodded.

"Which means he's going to know how to get Emma and the others here, once they get through the barrier that's trapping them," David revealed.

"Leaving Xander behind could have been a critical error on his part," Tarzan said.

"Or he knows there's no way through the barrier," Jane disagreed.

"Between Emma, Regina, and Gold, that's a lot of magic, Emma's being true love's magic. I know you're skeptical, but that's because you haven't seen how powerful true love's magic really is. But we've seen it. They'll find a way," Snow insisted.

"And you really expect me to believe the Evil Queen and the Dark One will help?" Jane countered.

"Regina has changed, she's not the Evil Queen anymore. Our children are very much her grandchildren, so yes," Snow answered.

"And Gold may be the Dark One...but I know he doesn't entertain someone like Clayton having so much power, not to mention the lure of so many magical artifacts will not be something he'll be able to resist. And if that's not enough, we happen to share a grandson with him. He'll do it for Henry," David added.

"Your family is…" Tarzan started to say, looking a little dizzy.

"Yeah, we know it's a little nuts," Snow agreed, as they smiled at each other.

"Do you really think Cassim will help us?" Tarzan asked.

"I hope so. At the very least, I don't think he'll tell Clayton about our conversation, even if he decides not to help. His friendship with my father seems to mean something to him," Charming said.

"You hope," Jane warned.

"Well...so glad to see you acclimating to your new home," Clayton said, as he approached.

"It's not like you've given us much choice," Charming countered.

"That Charming sass never fails to entertain, lucky for you," Clayton quipped.

"It will be more than sass if Mr. Landers keeps staring at my wife. He's making her uncomfortable," Charming growled. Snow had tried to ignore the man, but his eyes had been following her all night.

"He's simply a man admiring a beautiful woman. Can you really blame him? I believe she's called the fairest of them all for a reason," Clayton replied. Charming clenched his fist, but Snow held him back.

"Charming...I'm okay. You're here so I'm okay," she soothed, imploring him not to give in, for she knew Clayton would punish him for it. And she couldn't bare that. She knew she could only get through this nightmare with him by her side. Clayton waltzed off and Tarzan glared at him.

"That damn smirk...one of these days I'm going to find a way to wipe that stupid smirk off his smarmy face," he growled. David smirked.

"Snow was right...she said I was going to like you," he replied. Tarzan cracked a smile.

"On the level...do you really believe your daughter will find a way here and can she really do everything you say?" he asked.

"She can...I know it's hard to believe, but she can. We can. We've gone up against villains that really Snow and I probably had no business fighting. And we won. We can win this too," David implored.

"I believe them...and you should too," a woman with white blonde hair interjected, as she approached with a skinny bespectacled man beside her.

"My name is Kida and this is my husband Milo. I am the last descendant of the original inhabitants of Atlantis," she said, as they shook hands.

"Clayton mentioned once that Atlantis was just ruins on the ocean floor when he found it," Snow recalled. She nodded.

"Yes, it was and it was his great grandfather that caused the great battle the resulted in Atlantis' destruction," she explained.

"It figures that his ancestors were just as bad as him," Charming commented.

"Worse in some ways, if you can believe it. His ancestors were a very wealthy family, haling from Greece. They owned some of this realm's most prized antiquities. But Clayton's ancestor, Xalazar Clayton, wasn't satisfied with the treasures found in his homeland. He led expedition after expedition, pillaging the likes of Egypt and the Orient. He would have continued his way through China if he hadn't gotten word of whispers that Cibola was in the Americas.

He joined the Conquistadors, as they slaughtered their way through indigenous cultures to find it," she explained.

"My curse memories of this realm are fuzzy at best, but I don't think I remember anything about this in the history books," Snow said.

"You wouldn't have. This was all chronicled by my ancestors. It is not known if Xalazar ever discovered Cibola, but we believe he did, for his son carried on his legacy and was even wealthier than his father. Wealthy enough to be a pioneer in America's industrial age and built things that should have been impossible at the time," Kida explained.

"Like submarines that can pass through magical barriers," Charming deduced. She nodded.

"So Clayton's great grandfather invaded Atlantis?" Snow asked. She nodded.

"Yes...he brought a war and as a result, everyone but my great grandmother died. And she only escaped, because Atlantis' destruction ripped a portal open and she was sucked through it...to the Enchanted Forest," Kida revealed.

"So you're from the Enchanted Forest too?" Snow asked. She smiled.

"No. My great grandmother made a life there though and recorded all the events that would never make it into this world's history books. The texts and stories were passed down to my grandmother and then to my mother," she explained.

"My mother was able to acquire a magic bean and returned to this realm after my grandmother died. Needless to say, she was shocked to find out that Atlantis was but a myth then. She was laughed at when she inquired about it. She eventually met my father and had me, but she was restless. Her people had been forgotten and not even her husband believed in the validity of the texts. He eventually left us when I was very young," she continued.

"I'm so sorry," Snow said regrettably. She smiled.

"We were better off I think. It was when I was a teenager that my mother started to hear of a man named John Clayton the third and she knew it was no coincidence. While I was in college, she left to track him down and I never saw her again," she said sadly.

"Let me guess, Clayton had something to do with that," David said.

"I could never prove it, but I know he killed her. I suspect it was because he wanted the texts and she left them with me. I knew then that Clayton was seeking the ruins of Atlantis. That's when I heard of a young scholar at Yale that still studied the ancient legends of Atlantis; legends that most had deemed nothing more than myths," she said, glancing at her husband.

"That's how we met and when she showed me the texts, I finally had validation. We put together our own expedition and we were determined to beat Clayton to the discovery," Milo explained.

"Only discovery wasn't what he had in mind. He not only wanted to keep its secrecy, but revive Atlantis, which we didn't think was possible until he captured us and we watched him do it before our eyes," Milo continued.

"Then you drank the water and were trapped," Snow said. Kida nodded.

"Yes...but my ancestors wrote in the ancient texts that a pair sharing only the truest love would save Atlantis," she stated. Their eyes widened.

"You think it's us?" David asked.

"The ancient seer of my people predicted it. It was recorded that you would come and you would bring protection from the Gods. That true love's magic like none ever seen would save our people's legacy," she decreed.

"The Chalice," Snow muttered, as she cast a glance at the object in Clayton's display case. Charming took Snow's hands in his own.

"We'll do our best to fulfill that prophecy then. It may seem daunting to go against someone like Clayton, but we've managed to face many evils that we probably had no business fighting," David said.

"And our love has always won out in the end. Why should this time be any different?" Snow added, as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"This operation should have a name though," he mentioned, as her grin widened.

"Mmm...I imagine Henry would call it Operation Scorpion...or probably something a bit more clever, but I think Scorpion will work," she said. He grinned back.

"I like it just fine. And _when_ we get back, we'll ask him what he thinks of the name," David agreed, as he pecked her on the lips softly.

"I'm not sure exactly what that means...but we're in," Milo agreed.

"Us too," Tarzan agreed, despite Jane's apprehension.

* * *

Henry hopped out of Ruby's car and trotted into the mines with her. He was carrying a sack that had sandwiches and Ruby had a basket of muffins.

"Hi Mom!" he called. Emma lowered her pick axe and hugged him with one arm.

"Hey kid," she said.

"We brought lunch," he announced.

"Great...we're starved," Xander said, as he put his axe down.

"Take a break, men," Grumpy said gruffly.

"So...do you think fairy dust will work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Belle and Gold are still searching for better options, but they think that if we were to combine enough fairy magic with the magic Gold, Regina, and Emma have, it should be enough to shatter that barrier," Xander explained. But Ruby noticed Emma's frown.

"What is it? Isn't this good news?" she asked.

"No...it is, but we're talking enough fairy dust to recharge all the fairy wands if we want this to work. That's a crap ton of diamond dust...and there's no short cut in mining it," Emma stated.

"How long until you think we'll have enough?" Henry asked curiously. Xander and Emma exchanged a look.

"It's going to be a while, kid...probably months," he said honestly, watching his great grandson's shoulders slump.

"The good news is that everyone's helping. Hook and Neal are both taking daily shifts too. We'll get there kid. Not as quickly as I'd like, but we'll find them," Emma promised.

* * *

Snow gently tucked their little girl in and kissed her forehead. Summer could barely keep her eyes open at this point and Snow simply sat beside her, gently stroking her hair. She was worried about all three of her children in this place, but mostly her little one since she was so young. After the incident this afternoon with the man that had almost lashed their son with his whip, Summer had clung to at least one of them at all times.

At dinner, they were forced to dine at Clayton's table and Summer had put herself inside a bubble the whole time. Snow fretted their entire meal, trying to get her to eat something. Clayton and his cretins joked about it and thought it was adorable. But there was nothing funny about her baby's fear and it made Snow seethe with barely contained rage.

Charming had barely restrained himself. She was pretty sure his fear of more trauma to Summer is what kept him from lashing out at their captor, for he knew seeing him be restrained and hauled away would have only frightened their baby more; not to mention all of them. Eventually, her husband had managed to get her to let her bubble down and sat her in his lap. He got her to eat a little, not nearly enough, but it was better than nothing.

"Mommy?" Summer asked quietly.

"Yes baby?" she answered.

"What if Emmy and Nana don't find us?" she whimpered.

"They will, sweetie. Emma and your Nana will never give up. They'll find us...it just might take them a while," Snow assured.

"But what if the mean men hurt Daddy again?" she whined. Snow felt tears prick her eyes and she didn't know what to tell her daughter about that. She couldn't promise it wouldn't happen, as much as she wanted to. The thought of her husband enduring more for them nearly sent her into a panic attack.

"I'll be okay, peanut," Charming promised from the doorway. He stepped into the room and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little angel," he whispered, as he put his hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. Snow smiled, as she watched him ebb away their baby's fear with a simple touch. He had a way of doing that with all of them and felt his hand on her back next, as she curled against him. They quietly left their daughter's room, intending to retire themselves when they heard a knock at the door.

"What could he possibly want now? It's almost midnight," Snow hissed, as he took her hand and they went downstairs. Charming opened the door, ready to give Clayton a piece of his mind, but was surprised to find Cassim there.

"I'm sorry to come by so late...but there is a guard change around this time every night," Cassim said, as they let him in.

"I assume you've been thinking about what I said," David surmised.

"I have...I have been thinking about what kind of man I want to be when I find my son. The things that go on here...I've turned a blind eye to it all for too long. All in the name of finding my son," Cassim stated.

"You want to be someone your son can be proud of," David said.

"I'm not sure he can ever be proud of someone like me. But I'd like to hope he won't completely shun me if he knows I tried to do the right thing in the end," Cassim replied.

"I've forgiven my father...it's possible for your son to forgive you too," David said.

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you, David. I've turned a blind eye to all this suffering, we both did, in hopes of being reunited with our boys. But your father never wanted you brought to this place. He knew what this place was. I...I don't want Clayton to find my son so he can bring him here," Cassim confessed.

"Your son will be proud of that," Snow said.

"I've done many terrible things," Cassim refuted.

"My father is no angel either, but he's still my father. Just the fact that he is trying to be a better person is enough," David reasoned.

"But before he joined up with Clayton, your father wasn't a notorious thief, leading a band of murderous thieves," he countered.

"No...he was a drunk. Believe me, it wasn't much better. It's the past and we can't change it. What matters is what you do now," David countered back, as Snow slipped her hand in his. Cassim looked at the pair, almost in awe. He had seen much evil in his considerable years, but had never considered the other side of the coin; that such goodness could exist as well.

"You have your inside eyes and ears then. It won't be easy...damn near impossible, if I'm being honest, but we're going to take this compound," Cassim stated. They grinned and David shook his hand.

"Welcome to the resistance," David replied.


	79. Mad World

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Happy Once Day! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! The feedback is so much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **Special note: After tonight, it seems Once is going to close the chapter on Snowing and the Charming family. This in no way means that I'm done. My writing and Snowing stories will continue. This story will be finished. Once Upon a Snowing will continue. And I even have a new multi-chapter story in the works that I hope to start posting this summer.**_

 _ **Last week, did not e-mail out notifications of chapter updates. Last week's chapter was posted so make sure you have read chapter 78 before you read this one.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Summer: 5**

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! But no, that guy with the whip was not Prince Achmed, however, the inspiration for David catching the whip is directly taken from that scene in Aladdin. Nice catch. ;)**

 **Ann: I know, poor Summer. As for Cassim, I think he'll prove himself in this chapter that he's really with the Charmings. As for Hook in the mines, stay tuned. ;)**

 **Guest: Notifications were broken last week so no one got it. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. As for Charming, he goes to extremes to protect Snow in the chapter so I think you'll enjoy. :)**

 **Guest 2: If you're asking if I'm going to somehow punish Xander for working for Clayton, no. He's done some bad things, but no worse than Regina and Hook. I think he's being punished enough by losing his family. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Judy Laura L: Glad you got caught up and enjoyed the story! Glad you like the mix of characters.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Cassim has joined them. I know, I'm still not over Josh singing in leather pants. I've been listening to the soundtrack all week. Glad you liked all the scenes and dynamics. Yep, Operation Scorpio is a go!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 79: Mad World

One year. Almost one year had passed since Clayton had abducted them and brought them to Atlantis. One year of waking up to seeing the deep sea out their windows. And one year since they had seen Emma, Henry, and the rest of their family. She rested a hand on her very pregnant belly. She was right at eight months and her hope of finding a way to escape and giving birth at home in Storybrooke was dwindling. Despite their situation, she and Charming were happy. They'd never believe a baby was anything but a blessing, even though they hadn't planned for this to happen. Her memories were plagued with the bad things that had happened and she had seen.

Obviously there had been good memories too, like when she realized she was pregnant again. She remembered her trepidation, but overall joy, even though they hadn't planned to have anymore children. She remembered all the people they had met, the captives like them that had become good friends and the horrid, despicable people that were Clayton's friends.

In addition to becoming good friends with Jane, Tarzan, Milo, and Kida, she had also become close friends with Arista, a mermaid she learned was one of Ariel's sisters. They had bonded over that at first and Snow had become fiercely protective of her new friend. Arista had grown fond of them as well and had been there for Snow after the horrifying experience of seeing Charming taken to the pit the first time. The events of that night were still etched in her mind and she still woke up screaming sometimes because of it.

Esmeralda had become less hostile with her too, especially after Charming had met Quasimodo in the pit. The Hunchback spent his days in chains, dutifully tending to the wounded that were Sa'luk's victims. Sa'luk was an animal and true sadist, who carried out prisoner punishment with delight.

Despite his own pain, her husband had shown compassion to the deformed man and advocated to get him released from Sa'luk's clutches. They may have been prisoners here, but her Prince was still able to convince Clayton that someone like the Hunchback would be more skillful down in the reserve caring for the animals than cleaning up Sa'luk's messes.

It came with a price for her husband, but he never backed down. He took punishment to make one person's life better and she loved him all the more for it, even if it had sent her into despair like she'd never known when he returned to her in the state he had. But her beloved never let it stop him. He would never stop fighting for love and his family. That's why having another baby, even here, would never be anything but a blessing to them. Unplanned or not, their new son was a bright spot in all the darkness they had experienced these long months as prisoners...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _5 months ago_**

" _There...that should start feeling better soon," Eva said, as she finished putting a bandage on Esmeralda's arm. Some disgusting pig had used a cigar and burned her with a sadistic glee that made Snow's insides twist as the woman recounted the events. She was much less hostile toward them now, being that she had never really been angry at them in the first place. But she still refused to let Eva use magic to heal her. Her daughter was just as capable of treating the wounds without magic though and Snow was proud of the woman she had become. Her empathy and compassion still surprised her at times._

" _That...that feels better. I can barely feel the pain. What did you do?" Esme asked, a little suspiciously. Eva smiled._

" _There are many aloe vera plants that grow down in the reserve. The salve I used comes directly from leaves of the plant. Not only does it kill the pain in minor burns almost completely, but it's also one hundred percent natural," Eva explained._

" _That's remarkable," Jane said, impressed, but Eva only shrugged._

" _My...um...mentor, Dr. Sakura, taught me a lot of about both medicine and natural remedies," she mentioned, a little sadly. Snow's heart ached for her daughter, for she knew of the budding feelings between Paul and Eva. Eva missed Paul and she knew enough about love to know that the doctor probably missed her daughter just as much._

" _Thank you Eva," Esme said genuinely. Snow smiled and jumped in fright, as the infirmary doors slid open and a young woman's scream filtered through from outside._

" _What was that?" she exclaimed. Jane lowered her head sadly._

" _Probably one of the mermaids," she replied._

" _What...are they doing to her?" Snow asked, afraid of the answer._

" _When scales are taken from a mermaid...it's extremely painful," Jane explained._

" _Painful is an understatement. They have to literally filet the scale off the bone," Esme said bluntly. Snow felt the bile rise in her throat. She had been queasy lately and chalked it up to the horrors of this place._

" _Mom..." Eva said in concern. Snow tried to still her churning stomach, but was forced to run for the nearest bathroom, as she emptied the contents of her stomach._

" _Mom..." Eva called through the door._

" _I'm...I'm okay honey," she lied, as she started rinsing her mouth and splashed cold water on her face. Once she composed herself, she was determined to be strong and help Eva with the mermaid, who would most certainly need medical attention. When she returned to the main room, she watched two of Clayton's brutes carrying a blonde, red tailed mermaid in and put her twitching form on a bed. She glared at the Collector, her eyes like emerald daggers._

" _You're a monster..." Snow spat._

" _So you've told me," he responded in a bored tone._

" _It's going to be my life's mission to see to it that someday, you burn in hell for everything you've done," Snow hissed. But he only chuckled._

" _There's that fire again...so enticing. But your threats are meaningless and empty, princess. This is my domain...you belong to me and there is nothing you or your Charming husband can do about it," he hissed, as he grabbed her arm and stared into her stricken eyes._

" _Get your hands off me," Snow growled._

" _You don't give the orders around here. You're a princess in title only now. I have all the power and you have none. I decide if your beloved husband stays by your side or ends up in a most painful situation. Your call," he threatened. Snow was silent and she shrugged him away in repulsion, as he held her chin in place._

" _Good girl..." he goaded, before walking out._

" _Snow...you must stop antagonizing him. He is not above anything, least of all striking a woman," Jane warned._

" _I will never stop fighting him," Snow refused, as she joined her daughter at the table where the mermaid was. Her pain was slowly dissipating, as her daughter healed the deep wound left by the removal of the scale. The mermaid looked surprised and terrified by what her daughter was doing._

" _It's okay...it will be better soon," Snow soothed, as she took the mermaid's hand._

" _I'm Snow...what's your name?" she asked. The blonde looked surprised by the question. No one had probably ever bothered to ask her name._

" _Arista..." she uttered. And something about her name struck Snow as familiar._

" _Arista...do you by chance know Ariel?" Snow asked. She looked up at her in surprise._

" _You know Ariel?" she asked._

" _She's my friend," Snow answered._

" _You've seen Ariel?" Arista asked in disbelief._

" _She's back home in Storybrooke with her father. You're her sister, aren't you?" Snow asked._

" _Yes...all these years I never knew what became of father or my sisters," she said sadly._

" _Well...I don't know about your other sisters, but Ariel is safe with your father and her true love in our town," Snow assured._

" _You mean that human Prince?" she asked wearily._

" _Yes...I know you've had bad experiences with humans, but I promise not all of them are like Clayton and his people," Snow replied. Arista nodded._

" _Is she okay?" Arista asked, noticing the painful wincing on Eva's face._

" _My daughter can heal with magic like no one's ever really seen. But her price is that she feels some of it," Snow explained. Arista looked shocked._

" _And she is doing that...for me?" the mermaid asked in wonder. Snow smiled and nodded, both proud of her daughter and sad that she was having to use her powers so much lately. She never complained though and never backed down from helping anyone._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

Her queasiness should have been her first clue to her condition, but she hadn't realized it until about a month later when she was almost ten weeks along. But it wasn't until almost a month later that she realized she was pregnant.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Six months ago..._**

 _It was early and the kids were still sleeping. Once a week, groceries and supplies were distributed to all prisoners(she refused to be referred to as residents) as Clayton called them. Residents sounded like they were choosing to be there._

 _While Charming was showering, she had started to put things away in the kitchen and then the closet next to the bathroom. As she put her hand on a box of feminine products that had been provided for her and Eva, she came to a dead pause. She hadn't had her cycle since they had been here and it had been well over a month. Now suddenly everything made sense. Food not agreeing with her and the occasional vomiting. She just hadn't put it together, because it had been so mild, much more mild that her previous pregnancies. She had chalked it up to the nerves and stress this place invoked on her._

" _Oh Gods…" she uttered in realization. Back home, she'd been on birth control and they hadn't really worried about another pregnancy. It was a convenient solution since she and Charming weren't exactly good at...abstaining._

" _Hey…" she heard his voice from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him. She licked her lips, as he stood before her in just a towel, skin and hair still damp from the shower. No...abstaining was not something she and Charming were capable of. He was not helping her concentration any by standing before her, mostly naked and wet, especially since her hormones were in overdrive. Now it made sense why that was too._

 _And he had returned to regular sword fighting practice with Leo and was teaching Tarzan to, which had only made the already prominent definition in his arm and chest muscles even more pronounced. She bit her bottom lip. This was not a good time for this...but her body was already humming. She took his hand and wordlessly led him up to their bedroom._

" _Snow...are you okay?" he asked in concern, as the bedroom door closed. She answered by yanking his towel away and then kissing him with unrestrained passion. Damn hormones._

" _I need you," she whispered against his lips. He pulled her flush against him and his strong hands peeled her nightgown away. She threw her head back, combing her nails through his hair, as he kissed his way down her shoulders to her chest, continuing open mouthed kisses down between the valley between her breasts._

_ _ **Snowing**_ _

" _Charming…" she breathed, as his hand slipped between her legs. His mouth worshiped her breasts and at this point her legs gave out and he was the only thing holding her up. As his lips moved back to the nape of her neck, she brought her lips to his ear._

" _Fuck me…" came her breathy whisper. He lifted her up and her back hit the bed before she could blink. She splayed her legs for him and pulled him down between them._

 _Her moan was swallowed by his kiss, as he plunged inside her. She writhed and cried out wantonly, as he ravished her._

" _Charming..." she mewled, as he pumped hot and deeply, relishing the way she writhed beneath him and clenched around him. He hooked her arms around his neck so he could lift her into his lap, while continuing to move inside her._

" _I want to see you come," he rasped, as they stared into each other's eyes, until Snow could no longer keep hers open. Her head lolled back and her eyes rolled back, as she neared the edge. He held her hips tightly, as she came and swallowed her screams with his kiss. She panted, breasts brushing against his firm chest, as he sought his own completion. And she had the pleasure of watching him come apart against her. They fell to the bed in a tangled, spent heap, relishing their closeness as the afterglow set in._

_ ** _Snowing_** _

 _As she lay sated in his strong arms, she idly stroked his hand with the pad of her thumb. And he noticed her troubled look return._

" _Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked knowingly._

" _Am I that transparent?" she asked._

" _Only to me, my darling. Talk to me," he pleaded._

" _It's not bad. I'm just worried though," she said._

" _About?" he asked. She sighed._

" _How many days exactly have we been here?" she countered with her own question._

" _Sixty two...why?" he asked._

" _Because I haven't had my cycle since we've been here," she revealed, as she looked into his eyes. She saw them widen in recognition._

" _Snow...are you…" he said, trailing off. She nodded._

" _I think so. I didn't put it together at first. The morning sickness has_ _been so mild that I thought it was just stress or the food wasn't agreeing with me. But then I realized I haven't had my cycle since we've been here when I was going through supplies this morning. And I haven't been on my birth control since it's back in Storybrooke...and well, you and I aren't exactly good at abstaining," she rambled. He chuckled at that and kissed her forehead. His eyes glimmered with love, as he placed a hand to her still flat stomach._

" _Another baby...it's wonderful," he said._

" _Isn't it?" he asked. Her eyes widened._

" _Yes...of course! Oh Charming, another baby with you is the most wonderful thing," she assured._

" _But…" he prompted._

" _It's just this place...and that man. What if this is what he wants? What if this plays into his plot?" she fretted._

" _Hey...he's not touching this baby or any of our babies. I know Emma will find us...I still have hope. So should you," he implored._

" _I do...how long do you think we can hide it from Clayton?" she asked._

" _A good while, I hope. We have Eva, so we shouldn't need to go to anyone in the infirmary for care right away. And your gowns should hide it longer than normal clothing might," he reasoned. She nodded pensively._

" _Hey...no one is going to touch you or this baby. I will do anything to protect my family," he said passionately. She sniffed._

" _I know. You've already taken beatings for us...and I can't keep seeing you go through that," she cried._

" _Hey...I'm fine," he assured, as he pressed another kiss to her forehead._

" _I love you so much," she said in a breathy whisper, as she wrapped herself around him and pressed soft, sensual kisses to his cheek and then his chin, and down to his neck. He kissed her deeply and she slid her hands down his shredded torso. Pressing lightly, she flipped him onto his back, their lips now meeting in short nips, as she straddled his waist._

" _Snow…" he cried, as she brushed his hard length against her opening. They felt completion, as she sunk onto him and pure ecstasy that only their lovemaking could bring them._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Memories of that morning were very vivid. So good...so much love and so much preferred to some of the other darker memories they'd been forced to endure in this place. She put a hand to her belly.

"Well, my sweet little one, you may end up being born here, but I know your big sister will find us...someday. I know she'll never give up," Snow said.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

 _Present Day_

Xander, Hook, and Robin took their shift in the mines. None minded the labor, for they knew the hard work would pay off. They had tried many spells to break through the barrier, but with no success. However, Gold had advised that if they gathered enough fairy dust to recharge all the fair wands that the fairies, combined with his, Regina's, and Emma's magic would be enough to shatter it. So that's what they had been doing for months. Mining fairy dust with the dwarves and enduring the slow, painstaking process that was involved with that.

"I never thought I'd see the day when fairies would be working with the Evil Queen and the Dark One," Blue said wearily, as the dwarves took a break for lunch that Nova had brought them.

"People can change," Xander commented.

"They can. Regina is not the woman she once was. Nor am I the man I was. I was no more than a common thief once and I did not steal for the poor then," Robin agreed.

"I may still be a pirate, but it goes the other way too. People can change when they meet an extraordinary person and a family that makes them want to be better," Hook added.

"I was a weak man once. I didn't fight for my family years ago when I should have. I put my faith in a man that I shouldn't have. Never again," Xander said.

"I'm going to be a better man for my family now. I'm going to right this wrong I helped create," Xander added, as he hammered at the rocks furiously.

"Yeah sister...from what I hear, not even you're above shady business if that whopper of a secret that you kept from Snow and Charming is anything to go by," Leroy said bluntly. The look on Blue's face told that she was less than pleased that he brought that up. But the rocks busting apart caught their attention, as Xander broke through what seemed to be a hollow spot in the wall.

"Here...help me clear this away," Xander called, as they moved the rock and debris away. Xander peered inside the hollow pocket and grinned, as it was full of fairy dust. They heard Happy whistle.

"Jackpot," the cheery dwarf said and even Leroy grinned.

"Will this be enough?" Robin asked. Blue smiled.

"It will be," she agreed.

"Recharge the wands and then meet us at the Harbor. It's time to obliterate that shield," Xander said, as he and Robin hurried back to town to tell the others.

* * *

 _Atlantis_

 _Present Day_

"Well...how is our mother to be this morning?" Clayton greeted, as they were led into the dining hall by Cassim. Clayton had requested their presence at breakfast and refusal would only get Charming sent to the pit again. His few instances down there had been horrific and only caused him and his family pain.

"As well as a mother whose fifth child will be born in captivity can be," came Snow's salty reply. Clayton smirked and snapped his fingers, as orange juice was delivered by the wait staff.

"Freshly squeezed orange juice for our fair expectant mother," he said. She wanted to tell him to shove it, but unfortunately, it had been one thing she had been craving. And she still shivered from the last time Charming was punished. She felt him squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Thank you," she finally said. The events that had led to Charming being taken to the pits that first time had been horrifying; she still had nightmares. Ironically, it was also the night their fellow captives might have started to believe that Clayton might not be as unbeatable as they imagined, as Snow and Charming showed to all the power and depth of their love and just how far their devotion to each other could take them. It was easy to say that you would do anything for the person you love. It was another to witness it happen in such dramatic fashion, as they had that night…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _10 months earlier_

 _Cassim peered into Clayton's office and motioned them inside. Snow and Charming sneaked in._

" _I hacked the cameras in this hallway and put them on loop. It won't be long before security realizes something's off. You'll need to be quick," Cassim warned._

" _And Clayton is occupied?" Snow asked._

" _Important investor meeting," Cassim confirmed._

" _Okay...you should go in case we're caught. We don't want Clayton knowing you're helping us yet," Charming said. Cassim nodded._

" _Good luck," he said. They joined hands and approached the mirror on the wall._

" _We know you're there, Sidney," David said._

" _Such a sight for sore eyes. The fair Snow White and her Prince Charming," Sidney hailed, as he appeared._

" _Can you tap into the mirrors in Storybrooke?" David asked._

" _Of course I can...but I won't," Sidney replied._

" _Please," Snow pleaded._

" _It would be unwise to go against Clayton," he warned._

" _Emma is still in Storybrooke. She will come for us. Clayton may be powerful, but he won't win against Emma, Regina, and Gold," David replied._

" _If you help us, we can promise your freedom once we get back to Storybrooke," Snow added. Sidney chuckled._

" _Oh my...you're going to try and take control of the compound," he said in amused delight._

" _We took back two Kingdoms once. We can take this compound too," David insisted._

" _And suppose you do and the Savior rescues us all. How do I know Regina won't keep me trapped in this prison?" he asked._

" _She's changed...she's not that woman anymore. You'll have your freedom. I'd say you've paid enough for your crimes wouldn't you?" Snow responded. He was silent for a moment._

" _You two are a rarity, indeed. Very well," he granted, as the mirror swirled. The mirror cleared and they saw a sleepy Henry looking into his mirror._

" _Henry…" Snow breathed. The boy's eyes widened in surprise._

" _Grams...Gramps!" he cried._

" _Henry!" they said together._

" _Mom! Mom!" he cried urgently._

" _Henry...what…" she trailed off, as she saw them in the mirror._

" _Mom...Dad…" she croaked._

" _Emma!" they called._

" _How are you...never mind! We miss you…" she cried._

" _We miss you both too," David said longingly. Emma swiped her tears._

" _Where are Summer and the twins?" she asked._

" _They're safe...I'm not sure how much time we have," Snow fretted._

" _If...when we get the barrier down, we're coming. I'm gonna find you," Emma insisted. They smiled._

" _We know you will. We're doing our part on this and we'll be ready for a fight when you do get here," David said._

" _We'll all be together again...I have to hope," Snow said._

" _I'm afraid that won't happen," Clayton said, as he caught them. The mirror swirled and the image of Emma and Henry disappeared._

" _No…" Snow cried, as Charming turned to Clayton._

" _I warned you there would be a price to pay for your disobedience," he stated._

" _This was my idea. If you're going to punish someone, punish me," David said, as he got in front of Snow, just as two of Clayton's men flanked him. They were marched out of the office and back to the atrium._

" _Oh yes...punishment will be delivered. Don't think I don't know that you two are responsible for the whispers of descent coming from your fellow residents. All that will be squashed with a public condemnation._

" _Please…" Snow pleaded for her husband._

" _I would hold your tongue, Princess. I think we both know a particular investor who would only be too happy to have you as his evening entertainment," Clayton hissed. Charming shrugged the guards off and turned to Clayton, facing him with a defiant stare._

" _You do whatever the hell you want to me...but no one better touch her or our children," he growled, as all stopped to witness the spectacle._

" _You're mistaken if you think you have any power here, Charming. Take him to the pit," Clayton ordered._

" _NO!" Snow cried, as she reached for her husband, but the guards separated them and then she felt someone grab her arm. She thought it was Clayton, but when she turned, she saw it was Mr. Landers and her blood ran cold._

" _I knew he'd mess up sooner or later. I told you when he did that I'd see you in my chambers and at last, I will," he said, as he tried to pull her along with him. Snow slapped him and he looked surprised for a moment, before chuckling._

" _Oh yes...you're going to be a wild one. How exciting," he growled, as he grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and kneed him between the legs, before shoving him away. He doubled over in pain and glowered at her._

" _SNOW!" Charming cried, as he tried break free from the guards._

" _Mom!" Leo cried too, as he tried to fight through the guards as well._

" _It seems your husband is not the only one that needs to be taught a lesson," Landers growled, as he backhanded Snow across the face hard. She yelped at the sheer force of it and lost her balance, falling to the floor._

 _And Charming saw red like never before. What happened next occurred so fast that Clayton's surprise kept him from raising his staff to stop it until it was too late. Charming punched out the guards and barreled toward the man. The moment he raised a hand to his beloved, rage blinded him at the thought of this man terrorizing his true love._

" _Let's begin that lesson, which I assure you will continue well into the night in my chambers," he growled, as he took the whip from his belt and swung his arm back. Snow gasped, but the man's malice was forever stopped when Charming reached him, jerking his head to the side_ _and snapping his neck. He fell dead to the floor and they stared at each other._

" _I couldn't let him...touch you," he uttered. They knew they only had seconds and she threw her arms around him._

" _I love you…" she sobbed._

" _I'll be okay, my darling. For you, I'll endure whatever punishment if it means keeping you safe," he said passionately, as she pressed her lips to his. They were yanked apart and Clayton waved his staff, seething with his own rage. Thick manacles appeared on Charming's wrists and neck._

" _Take him to the pit," he growled, as he took Snow by the arm._

" _Confine the children to their quarters," Clayton ordered to his other guards._

" _Where are you taking our mother?!" Leo demanded._

" _Not to worry, junior. She's my honored guest, as we will be watching her husband's punishment," Clayton hissed, as he dragged her away and tears spilled down her cheeks._

 _Snow pulled her arm from Clayton's grasp, as he shoved her into his office._

" _Keep your hands off me!" she spat._

" _Your husband killing my investors is bad for business, Princess," he stated, as he poured himself a drink._

" _Maybe if that man hadn't been a disgusting rapist, he'd still be alive. My husband doesn't like killing, but that man was a threat to every woman in this place. And now, he'll never hurt another. He got exactly what he deserved. Maybe your investors will think twice about forcing themselves on a person," Snow spat._

" _Well, I hope he thinks it was still worth it after the sheer agony he's about to experience. Sit down for the show," he spat, as he went to the mirror._

" _Sidney...why don't you show our fairest what her beloved is enduring for her right now," Clayton ordered. Sidney actually seemed genuinely solemn._

" _For what it is worth, I am sorry for this, Princess," he said._

" _Show us," Clayton snapped, as the mirror swirled and Charming's screams filled the room. The sight and sound doubled her over and she fell to her knees, breaking down in tears._

 _You're a monster!" she screamed._

" _Actions have consequences, Your Majesty," he responded coldly._

* * *

 _Atlantis...the Pit_

" _I've got to stop this...I'll tell Clayton that I let you into his office...that it was me," Cassim whispered._

" _No...I don't want you blowing your cover; not yet. Believe me, I knew where this would lead me when I did what I did. I killed that bastard and I don't regret it. He would have raped and tortured my wife. I knew exactly what I was doing," David whispered back. Cassim felt humbled by the young prince again._

" _So brave...your father must be bursting at the seams with pride," he said, longing for his own son. David smirked._

" _Don't let the bravado fool you. I get scared like everyone else," he replied._

" _She's worth it though...all of it and more. She and our children...I'd gladly die for them if I thought it would save them," he confessed._

" _Death isn't what Clayton wishes for you...only pain," a new voice said, as they stopped before a frightening man. He had to be almost seven feet tall, with ashen skin, a shaved head, bulking, overly large muscles and scars littering his face and body._

" _Sa'luk…" Cassim hissed distastefully. But the large man ignored him._

" _So...you're Xander's brat?" he said, as he grabbed David's arm like a vice and tossed him into one of the cells. David glared up at him and then started to hear the tortured cries of other unfortunate people that were in the same predicament._

" _Shirt off," he ordered, but David remained defiant. Sa'luk responded by smacking the backs of his knees with a peculiar looking metal baton that had ornate carvings decorating the shaft. David grunted in pain, as his knees hit the hard floor and he glared up at the intimidating man._

" _I always regretted not gutting your father when I had_ _the chance," he hissed, as he grabbed Charming around the neck._

" _Clayton has forbidden me from messing up this pretty face...pity. But I've chosen a weapon that will inflict maximum pain without marking your up too much," Sa'luk said, as he pressed a button on the baton and the top lit up with fuchsia colored energy._

" _Plasma stick...an intriguing weapon. All the pain with none of the mess. String him up," Sa'luk snapped, as two of his subordinates grabbed Charming's arms. He struggled against them, but they managed to hook his manacles to the hook above him that hung from a chain secured to the ceiling. His jerkin and tunic were ripped and cut away from his body, as Sa'luk moved behind him._

" _Raise him up," Sa'luk ordered, as one of his men churned a crank that pulled on the chain through a pulley system. David felt his feet leave the floor, as he was now suspended painfully from his arms, with the manacles cutting into his skin. He braced himself for what was next, but then nothing but white hot pain and the sound of his own screams..._

* * *

 _Atlantis_

 _Present Day_

Snow shuddered at the memory, almost visibly trembling. Charming sought her hand beneath the table and squeezed it gently. The wait staff delivered breakfast and they started to eat, mostly in silence. Snow tried to ignore Clayton, who had taken a call and was going on about some arrangements, while she made sure Summer was eating. Their little one had taken to this place as well as could be expected, but they had been keeping an extra close eye on her. She was so young and they worried about this place traumatizing her. When it was just them at mealtime, she ate normally, but when they were forced to join Clayton, sometimes they struggled to get her to eat anything. The first few times, she had even used one of her bubbles to seal herself off, which was a clear indication of how frightened she was of their host.

"Excellent...see that our guests receive first class treatment on their journey," Clayton said, as he hung up his phone.

"A new group of investors will be arriving for tonight's ball," he mentioned.

"Must be a day ending in Y," Charming retorted. Clayton smirked.

"Yes, but among them is a very important woman. She's one of the wealthiest women in this realm and she's heard about our resident Prince Charming. She's requested you as her personal tour guide," Clayton stated.

"You might as well toss me in the pit now," Charming snapped back.

"Wrong...this woman is dripping in money. I want her investment...whatever it takes. And I think you'll do whatever she asks. I'd hate for the twins to become evening entertainment for our other investors," Clayton threatened. Snow clutched his arm and her blood boiled, as Charming glared at their captor. Snow felt sick and pushed away from the table, as she got up and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"Stay with your sister..." Charming cried, as he ran after her. Leo and Eva glared at him, but he only shrugged with that stupid, smug smirk.

"It's just business, kids," he goaded, as he left the table, just as Cassim arrived.

"You must have heard then," Cassim said regrettably.

"That Clayton just offered our father up to some rich old hag like a piece of meat?" Leo spat.

"What are we going to do? We can't let this happen to Daddy. He's already endured so much for us!" Eva cried. Leo was silent for a moment and looked at Cassim.

"If we can get that woman down to the observatory, I know several friends that would be happy to take care of the problem," Leo mentioned.

"It's worth a shot, but there is no guarantee that this woman will want to see any of that. I'll work on some sort of contingency plan, just in case," Cassim replied.

"We should take the compound...tonight," Leo insisted.

"I'm not sure we're ready, as much as I wish we were. Even with all the beasts on our side and your magic, you know what we're up against," Cassim warned.

"He's right. If it goes badly, it could end up worse for Daddy and many others," Eva feared.

"I will stop this...I promise you," Cassim said with determination.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

 _Present Day_

"You got enough?" Emma asked, as she jogged over from her bug with Henry following her. Xander grinned.

"We hit the mother load today," he replied.

"The Jolly Roger is packed and ready, love," Killian added. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Do you think it's enough, Aunt Regina?" Henry asked. She put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"It will be," she said, hoping the she wasn't filling him with false hope. Truthfully though, if this much magic couldn't penetrate that shield, then nothing ever would, so she was cautiously hopeful herself.

"Blue...are you and the fairies ready?" Emma asked, as they arrived. She nodded.

"Ready on your signal, Emma," she replied. Emma looked at Regina and Gold. They nodded and the fairies lined up, wands ready. Emma nodded to Blue.

"Wands ready!" she called, as their wands were poised to strike.

"Now!" she called, as dozens of wants lit up and multicolored beams of magic collided with the invisible barrier, which could be seen rippling with the impact.

Regina and Gold were next, as magic left their hands and slammed into the barrier, which now rippled violently.

"It's weakening...now is the time Miss Swan!" Gold called.

"Hit it with everything you have, Emma!" Regina called. Emma gathered herself and felt the magic coursing through her veins. Magic her parents gave her. Magic she was going to use to save them. White beams of pure light magic erupted from her fingertips and hit the center, sending ripples through it again.

"Keep going...it's working!" Regina called, as she and Gold intensified their streams. Emma dug as deeply as possible and poured even more into it. Finally, there was a crack down the center that quickly spider webbed into multiple cracks until finally, the barrier around the town shattered like glass and evaporated into nothingness.

"You did it!" Henry called. Emma smiled, as she took deep breaths to regain her bearings.

"We did…" she said, as she hugged him.

"Let's not waste anymore time then," Gold stated. Regina nodded, as she and Robin were the first ones up the ramp of the Jolly Roger behind Hook. Xander eagerly boarded next, while Gold said goodbye to Belle, before boarding as well.

Henry hugged Neal tightly.

"You be careful and you listen to your Mom. You do everything she says," he implored. He nodded.

"I will. Love you Dad," he said. Neal smiled.

"Love you too buddy," he said, as he hurried up the ramp.

"Thanks for staying and helping Thomas look after things around here," Emma said.

"No problem...you just find your family and come back safely," he said. She nodded and joined the others, as they set sail. Being that the Jolly Roger was a fast ship. It would only take a handful of hours to sail down to the Gulf and to the bayou.

* * *

Charming rushed into their quarters, just in time to hear Snow retching. He rushed into the bathroom and knelt beside her, holding her hair back. She finished and flushed the contents away, before collapsing against his chest in violent sobs. He held her tightly, gently rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her hair.

"I can't do this...I can't keep seeing you suffer!" she sobbed, against his chest.

"Snow...look at me..." he requested, as she lifted her head, teary emerald gaze meeting his own trouble sapphire.

"I will endure hell itself for this family...but you must know that I belong only to you. The beatings and the cage fighting, I can deal with...but I will not be with anyone but you," he promised.

"I know you never would willingly. But all he has to do is threaten me or the twins...and I know you'll do anything to protect us. I love you so much for it...but I cannot stand by and let this happen," she said fiercely.

"Then it's time...we have to take the compound tonight," he said.

"Do you think we're ready?" she asked. He kissed her hair.

"I think we have to be," he replied. She sniffed and he helped her to her feet. She longed to rid the rancid taste from her mouth and started brushing her teeth, while her husband drew her a bath.

"You don't have to do that, my love," she said. He smiled and helped her undress, before resting his hand on her very pregnant belly.

"And I think you know by now how much I love taking care of you. Plus...this stress isn't good for our little prince. In this place, it's difficult not being stressed, so let me at least try to help you relax," he pleaded. She smiled and kissed him tenderly, before he helped her into the hot, soapy water. As she let herself immerse in the water and her muscles relaxed a bit, her fear slowly ebbed away and was replaced with steadfast determination. It was time to take Clayton down...


	80. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **Special note: After tonight, it seems Once is going to close the chapter on Snowing and the Charming family. This in no way means that I'm done. My writing and Snowing stories will continue. This story will be finished. Once Upon a Snowing will continue. And I even have a new multi-chapter story in the works that I hope to start posting this summer.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Judy Laura L: Thanks, glad you like all the new characters mixed in. As for the question of Zelena, that's answered for you in this chapter. :)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: It was pretty clear in that scene that Neal is staying behind. Emma thanked him for promising to help out around the station and that's why he told Henry to be good for his Mom. Neal is staying behind. He's not dying in this story, therefore the baby will be named something else. I have no problem with him being named Neal in the canon. But I have major issues with Neal dying at all. It would make zero sense to name Snow and Charming's baby Neal if he's not dying.**

 **Andria: Glad you liked it! And yep, this is the chapter for reunions and so much more!**

 **Ann: Yep, Clayton is going down!**

 **Number Ten: I know, David's torture was not fun to write. I am taking name suggestions for the baby though. Obviously it can't be Neal in this, since I'm not killing him off. Yes, Penny is from the Rescuer's movie and glad you like the potential with Leo. Time for rescues and reunions!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, it's sad that it's been a year, but I needed the time jump. As for Zelena, that question will be answered in this chapter. Sidenote – I know I'm constantly listening to the soundtrack from the musical episode too.**

 **I know, wet Charming in a towel. I'm bad...but I can't help myself. :)**

 **As for Clayton, yes he's going to rot in the Underworld. Everything comes to a head in this chapter so buckle up, because it's quite a ride!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 80: The Power of Love

 _ **Atlantis**_

 _ **Present Day**_

The day droned on as normal and gave way to evening. It was a strange thing as the days passed, but the only change from day to night in the compound occurred in the reserve and that was artificial. It made the days feel longer and disjointed and there was no getting used to not seeing the sunrise outside their window every morning.

Despite the incident with Landers and Clayton's subsequent attempt to teach them a lesson by punishing Charming, it had not quelled their resistance. In fact, it only made them more determined. As her pregnancy progressed though, the added anxiety of their situation often led to her daughter ordering bed rest for her. Snow hated it, but while her morning sickness and other symptoms had been more mild with this pregnancy, her fatigue seemed to be the thing to plague her this time. So here it was in the middle of the afternoon and she was laying down for a nap. But it was a restless sleep, as once again nightmares of the most horrific night she'd ever had plagued her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **10 months earlier**_

 _ **The Pit**_

 _David screamed in agony, as Sa'luk pressed the plasma rod into the small of his back for what seemed like the hundredth time. He writhed in pain, his entire body trembling in the after effects. He was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness._

" _That's enough Sal'uk! You've made your point!" Cassim growled, but was ignored._

" _Tell me...is she still worth all this?" Sa'luk questioned. David glowered defiantly at him._

" _She's everything...there is nothing I won't endure for her. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the love I have for my wife and children," he spat._

" _I'm impressed. Most in your position are usually begging me to stop, pleading that they'll do anything to stop the pain," Sa'luk replied, as he snapped his fingers. David heard the rattling of chains, as a figure emerged from the darkened corners of the cell. He had a limp and was all hunched over. His face had deformities and it was clear by the scars that marred him that Sa'luk had abused him. The brute snapped the whip at the Hunchback._

" _Move you stupid freak," he growled, as he lashed the poor man._

" _HEY!" David snapped, even as he still hung suspended by the manacles._

" _Spare me the musing from your bleeding heart about kindness and love, Prince Charming. It has no place down here," he spat._

" _Especially for this...thing," Sa'luk added, as he kicked the Hunchback forward._

" _He's a person, you sadistic bastard," David hissed, as Sa'luk wrapped his very large hand around David's neck._

" _Strong, brave, and noble all in one. You really take that whole Prince Charming thing seriously, don't you?" he goaded._

" _I'd love to see how you'd fare in the cage with one of my men. That'd be a fight to see," Sa'luk said._

" _You are not putting David in the cage with one of your miscreants. Clayton won't permit it!" Cassim protested. Sa'luk smirked._

" _Yet," he hissed, as he jammed the plasma rod into David's abdomen again. He cried out and this time finally succumbed to unconsciousness, slumping forward, hanging limp from the manacles._

" _Help Cassim drag sleeping beauty to the elevator," Sa'luk snapped, as he snapped the chains, depositing David's body onto the cold floor. The Hunchback showed his great strength by easily lifting David with one arm and draping him over one shoulder, as he limped through the long corridor with Cassim._

" _Thank you Quasimodo," Cassim said, as he put David down in the elevator._

" _What...did he do?" the Hunchback asked in his gravely voice._

" _You remember Xander?" Cassim asked. He nodded._

" _Xander...kind, like you," he recalled._

" _Yes...this is Xander's son. And he refused to stand by while one of Clayton's degenerate investors sought to abuse the woman he loves, so he made sure that man will never be able to touch another woman," Cassim said. Quasimodo eyes lit up in recognition._

" _Esme…" he uttered. Cassim nodded._

" _Including Esme," he replied, as the elevator doors slid closed._

* * *

Snow woke up screaming and thrashing, as Charming rushed into the bedroom. He took her in his arms, tried to soothe her and bring her to the reality that she was safe.

"Snow...my darling…" he pleaded, as he held her tightly. Her eyes snapped open and met his. Once she saw him, she collapsed against him in a sobbing fit. He was alarmed to say the least. Not even the nightmares from the burning room had reduced her to this and it scared him to see the woman he loved so frightened.

"Shh...it was just a nightmare, my darling. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, as he struck a match with his free hand and lit the candle on the bedside table.

"Now...tell me about it," he requested. She shook her head. She didn't want such images in her husband's head.

"Please my love…" he pleaded.

"It was just the same dream...seeing you tortured by that disgusting brute," she sniffed.

"Hey...I'm all right..." he assured, as he enveloped her in his arms and she curled against his chest.

"There was more this time though..." she said.

"I figured. You're trembling," he replied.

"That man...he was still alive. And he had me in his chambers," she squeaked.

"No one is going to touch you...not as long as I still draw breath," he told her fiercely.

"I just wish I could make the nightmares go away though," he said.

"You do...just holding me makes all the bad things slowly ebb away. That man is dead and he can't do the terrible things he was doing to me in that nightmare, because you made sure he'd never touch me," she replied.

"No one else with either," he assured and the candle burning on the bedside table made her smile. She remembered the first time he had done that for her. The night after he woke her from the curse. He heard her cry out from his tent and despite his worries of it being seen as improper at the time, he had come into hers and pulled her from the fiery confines of her nightmares. And proper be damned, she had clung to him the rest of the night.

His candle and his arms had lulled her back into a dreamless sleep. That was the last night she had slept alone. She needed to be in his arms to sleep, his heartbeat being the only lullaby that would ever work. She didn't care about the uneasy looks Ruby and the dwarves had given them. She hardly cared about proper at the time, for they were fighting a war after all and dwelling in the forest. Just a bandit princess and shepherd prince, hardly a thing proper about them and she wouldn't have had it any other way. In fact, she was pretty sure the only reason they waited to be intimate until their wedding night(the first one where Lancelot married them) was to keep Granny and the dwarves off their backs.

She felt him press a kiss to her forehead and put his hand on the swell of her stomach, where their baby was. And as it always had, the beat of his heart and his strong arms around her lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

The Jolly Roger docked in the swampy port and the Harbor Master observed the ship with awe and curiosity. Before leaving Storybrooke, Regina had temporarily removed the _Jolly Roger_ insignia and returned it to its former title of the _Jewel of the Realm_ to keep down suspicions.

"This is a mighty fine ship you have, Captain?" he questioned.

"Liam Jones," Killian responded, as he jumped down from the bow.

"What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Just people...tourists for Mardi Gras of course," Killian said, repeating the ruse that Xander had come up with. The fact that Mardi Gras was in full swing was excellent luck on their part. The Harbor Master nodded, observing the people in masks aboard.

"My ship...she's very important. Can I count on your discretion?" Killian asked, as he stuffed a roll of bills into the man's hand that Regina provided.

"Yes sir, Captain. She'll have the best care and nary a soul will step near," the man said.

"Good man," Killian said, motioning to his company, as they disembarked.

"Now where?" Emma asked.

"It's just a few docks over. Once the infrared scan is done, then that's our only chance to sneak into the cargo hold. We'll need a distraction when we get there, but it shouldn't be too hard to get past a couple of flunkies," Xander said, as he led them through the alleyways. Once they reached the secluded dock, they spotted the submarine boarding passengers after they were scanned.

On the side closest to them though, they were loading and scanning all the luggage.

"They'll be done with the luggage scan soon. We need that distraction," Xander said.

"I've got it," Emma said. Xander trusted his granddaughter and nodded.

"We're loaded and checked," one of the guards called.

"Now's the time," he said. Emma nodded and pretended to stumble along the dock.

"Hey...you can't be here!" one of the guards cried. Emma let out the ditziest giggle she could muster and then pretended to fall into the man's arms.

"Can you help me find my room?" I'm from outta town and I got all turned around," she slurred.

"Drunk," the other guard snorted. The one holding Emma chuckled.

"I love Mardi Gras," he said, ogling Emma's cleavage.

"Get her outta here," the other snapped.

"You gonna take me somewhere nice?" Emma slurred. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna take you," he leered.

"You should bring your friend," she tempted. He smirked.

"Party girl, huh? Suppose we could do that. Hey Joe...care to help me with this one?" he called. Joe smirked and started to follow them. But he didn't make it very far, as Xander put him in a headlock from behind and cut off his airway. He passed out and Xander dragged him to the alleyway, hiding him behind a crate.

"Joe...hey Joe…" the other guy called, as he looked back.

"Joe's taking a nap and it's time for you to join him," Emma said, as she cold cocked the guy with one punch, while Killian dragged him next to the other guy.

The others had already slipped into the cargo hold and they followed suit, completely unnoticed. A few moments later, the submarine submerged and began its journey to Atlantis.

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

After another the uncomfortable breakfast with Clayton, they were allowed to go down to the observatory with Leo that afternoon. They especially liked taking Summer down there since it was the place she seemed to be the most happy.

"Hi Mr. Quasi!" Summer called excitedly, as they arrived. The Hunchback had a genuine smile for the tiny girl.

"Hello Summer," he rasped. Summer had never once been scared of Quasimodo due to his appearance. It was simply proof that children recognized good and evil far better than adults. The wildlife loved the Hunchback too and Charming was glad to see him doing better in his new surroundings. It hadn't been easy getting him out of Sa'luk's clutches, but he had managed and was glad he did, especially since their kids had taken to the Hunchback so well, especially Summer.

"Hello Quasimodo," Snow greeted graciously.

"Princess Snow, how are you feeling?" he asked respectfully. She smiled.

"The baby and I are well, and I've told you...just Snow," she replied. He nodded and noticed the Cassim and Charming were involved in an intense conversation.

"What's going on?" Quasimodo asked. Snow glanced back at her husband.

"We're thinking tonight might be the moment to make our move," Snow informed.

"But you're worried?" he asked. She nodded.

"If it goes badly...I'm afraid Clayton might keep Charming separated from me. He threatened it before...to lock him up permanently or worse, make him some investor's...pet. But if we don't move tonight, it could happen anyway," Snow fretted.

"I want to help," Quasimodo said. Snow smiled kindly.

"Thank you...we'll need all we can get" she replied, as she watched Summer ride her favorite unicorn with Leo close by.

"It would difficult to get some of the animals up to the main atrium. But the Phoenix can fit in the elevator with you," she said. He nodded.

"The Firebird is powerful...he may be all that is needed. We both shall be ready," Quasimodo agreed. Snow smiled and put a grateful hand on his shoulder.

"Cassim says it's time," David said, as he approached. She looked at him and nodded, before putting her arms around him.

"Oh, Quasimodo...I saw Esme yesterday. She says to tell you that she misses seeing you," Snow said with a smile. The Hunchback looked shy.

"Tell...tell her me too," he said. They smiled.

"We will," Snow said, as they reluctantly followed Cassim to the elevator that would take the five of them back to the main level.

* * *

All right...so what exactly is the plan when we get there?" Emma asked. Xander had just announced to them that they were close. How he knew, Emma had no idea, but she trusted

him.

"Once we pass through the barrier, you should be able to use magic. Do you have those fake credentials we worked up?" Xander asked. Emma nodded and pulled out the folder from her bag.

"Then we'll just need a few good glamor spells and we should be able to walk freely in the compound," Xander said. Regina opened a small case, revealing small vials of blue potion.

"Glamor potions," she said, as she passed them out.

"I'll make sure these names appear on the guest list when we're in range," Regina offered. Gold opened another small case, this one containing vials with pink liquid in them.

"This is the anti-spell. You don't want to drink this one until you have to or it's time to reveal ourselves. It will end the glamor spell," he stated, as he passed the vials out, which everyone pocketed.

They felt a slight shudder in the vessel, as they passed through the barrier.

"We're through. There it is," Xander said, as they looked out the small view window. Despite everything, it was an impressive sight.

"Through that upper hatch will allow us to slip in among the ranks, as they are disembarking," Xander said, pointing to the ceiling hatch.

"All right...glamor spell time," Emma said, as they drank the vials of blue liquid that Regina had concocted. With their disguises in place one by one, they joined the ranks of people disembarking from the submarine. Now the real work would begin...

* * *

Emma was in awe, as they entered the main atrium of the compound after stepping off the

elevator. She took in all the people milling about, the waterfall, the crystal clear pond with

mermaids, and the weary looks from so many. She scanned the surroundings with scrutiny for

her family, but didn't see them yet.

"Welcome everyone," Clayton greeted and Emma had to restrain herself from blasting this man with her magic.

"Clayton...I must say this place is quite impressive," a woman at the front of the group said. She was wearing some fur monstrosity that would make her brother probably want to retch and she was dripping in diamonds. Her smart pantsuit was made of what Emma guessed was probably a satin blend of some sort. Her makeup was heavily overdone and her white hair was neatly cropped at her shoulders. For her age, most would probably consider her beautiful, though a bit thin and bony, but her eyes were like soulless pools, reminding her instantly of Rodmilla Tremaine.

"Ms. Mercer...it's so lovely to see you. I was sorry to hear about your husband," Clayton said. She laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't. I thought he'd never keel over. And please, to you, it's Elaine," she joked and Clayton laughed.

"Good thing you helped him along. He wasn't at all interesting in my little paradise here," Clayton said. Now Emma wanted to retch. She was definitely a black widow...probably evil to her core.

"Yes...he lacked vision, among other things. But this...this place is extraordinary. I can't wait to see everything," she said.

"Then allow me to introduce the most prominent fairy tale royals in my collection. They'll be joining our tour," Clayton said. Emma's heart skipped a beat, as she saw her parents step off the elevator. Her father held her mother tightly against his side and they both wore expressions of regal indifference, but Emma knew them well enough to recognize the weariness around the edges that they were expertly hiding. And then she saw the pregnant bulge of her mother's stomach. No wonder she could see their weariness. She knew they didn't want to bring another child into the world in this place. Little Summer clung to her father's leg and the twins' weariness was more palpable, as they weren't quite as adept at hiding it as her parents were.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce you to Princess Snow White and Prince Charming themselves," Clayton regaled.

"And their equally charming children, of course," Clayton stated.

Snow clutched his arm, as the woman's eyes swept over her husband in a predatory gaze.

"My...you are certainly a treat for the eyes. I'm very much looking forward to the private tour you'll be giving me later," she purred.

"I won't be going anywhere with you," David spat, as he held Snow close. But the woman only smirked.

"Then perhaps your strapping son can accompany me. He's a little young...but that's never stopped me before," she leered. Snow looked horrified and Charming clenched his teeth.

"No...that won't be necessary," David bit out.

"Good boy..." she hissed, as her eyes roamed him up and down.

"Perhaps you'll begin our tour now, Clayton? The sooner I can have this one to myself...the better," she said.

"Of course Mrs. Mercer. Charming will be at your beck and call this evening," Clayton said, as Snow glared daggers at him.

She then gazed tearfully at her husband and he back at her. There was no more time to delay. They had to take control of the compound and they had to do it tonight.

* * *

The tour began and they had to endure Clayton regaling the tale about the chalice, like he had anything to do with it. Xander, disguised as an investor, sided up to Cassim, as Clayton droned on.

"Perhaps you can tell me the story behind that peculiar harpoon he has displayed. Looks like it saw quite the battle," e mentioned.

"You could say that. Many a mermaid and Kraken have been thwarted by that harpoon," Cassim explained.

"That makes sense given that Clayton bartered a deal with Poseidon himself for it," the man replied. Cassim's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How did you...no one but..." he stammered and then narrowed his eyes.

"Xander?" he whispered.

"Glamor spell," he said, answering his question.

"Are you alone?" Cassim asked. He smirked.

"No...I brought the whole Calvary," he replied.

"This is all quite magnificent, indeed. Is it true that waterfall is sourced from the fountain of youth itself?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. This fountain will preserve my collection for eternity," he explained.

"Speaking of your collection, I believe I'd very much like to have that private tour now," she leered, as her eyes found Charming.

"No..." Snow refused.

"Excuse me?" Elaine questioned in offense.

"I said no. He's my husband and you're not taking him...or my son," Snow stated firmly.

"Well...the knocked up little princess has some bite. How entertaining," the woman mocked. Clayton chuckled.

"Snow White's fire is notorious here," he commented.

"Really? I wonder how much fire she will have if I ask about acquiring the little one? She's about the right age for my operation," she said.

"She is. You see, Ms. Mercer, in addition to her underground antiquities dealings, she has many other underground rings as well. A pretty child like that would fetch quite a price," Clayton said. Snow felt the bile rise in her throat, as Charming plucked their little one up and held her tightly.

"The older ones would too for that matter," Elaine commented.

"As usual, thinking you have any power here is foolish. You know your choices," Clayton threatened. Tears pricked Snow's eyes, as they clung to each other.

"How about a third choice?" a voice called. Attention turned to a woman, another "investor".

"Ms. Dawson...I believe it is?" Clayton asked, glancing at the ledger on his tablet.

"So that tablet says," she replied, getting curious looks.

"Clayton...will I be getting that tour with this _fine_ Prince or not?" Elaine asked impatiently, as Clayton opened his mouth to speak, but the other woman interrupted.

"I would say not," she spat.

"Just who do you think you are?" Elaine spat in return. The woman smirked and held up a vial of pink liquid, before downing the contents. A puff of smoke clouded their vision, but quickly cleared revealing an even younger, beautiful blonde.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming gasped together.

"Who am I?" Emma stated, glaring at Clayton and the old hag.

"Try a pissed off daughter," she growled. But Clayton smirked smugly.

"Well, well, the savior managed to get here, after all. Impressive...but you must know that you're wildly outnumbered, not to mention, out magicked," he warned, gesturing to his staff, but Emma only smirked.

"It's funny that you are assuming that I came alone," she retorted. Several more people in the group drank bluish potions and puffs of smoke ensued. When it cleared, it revealed Henry, Xander, Robin, Regina, Gold, and Hook. Snow and Charming shared a hope-filled looked.

"Seize them!" Clayton ordered, as his armed guards stormed toward them. But Rumple waved his hand and they collapsed, unconscious to the ground.

"You'll need to do better than that, dearie," he hissed. But Clayton smirked.

"If you insist," Clayton growled, as he waved his staff. A group of very rough looking warriors appeared, led by what Emma decided was the largest man she'd ever seen.

"Sa'luk..." she heard Xander hiss. Regina raised her hand and launched a fireball at the leader. But to their horror, the man held up his arm and the silver cuff around his wrist nullified the magic. Clayton smirked.

"Meet the forty thieves. Those cuffs they wear nullify magical attacks," Clayton boasted.

"Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Emma said, as she willed a sword into her hand and in a puff of smoke, one appeared. Emma rushed over to her parents and they hugged her between them.

"Oh Emma..." David cooed, as he cradled her head.

"You found us," Snow cried.

"I missed you both so much," Emma said.

"We missed you too," they said together, as she hugged her siblings.

"Do you think you can help us out with weapons?" David asked. She nodded. Regina had already poofed a bow for Robin and a sword for herself. Emma did the same; bows for Snow and Eva, swords for herself, David, and Leo.

"Thanks...hey Captain, care to lend your Hook?" Leo asked, as the pirate was supplied with a cutlass.

"Gladly lad," Hook replied, he removed the magical cuff from Leo.

"Thanks," he said, with a smirk, as he let his cobalt lightning travel along the blade of his weapon, giving the sword an electric purpose. And the battle began...

* * *

Xander struggled against Sa'luk's oppressive strength, as they dueled. He knew he was in trouble. He was already heavily winded and Sa'luk had barely broke a sweat yet. He was a

decent swordsman, but Sa'luk had mastery on his side with a blade.

"You are signing your death certificate by dueling me, Xander. The only reason you survived all those years ago is that Clayton saved your worthless skin. But I don't see that happening this time," Sa'luk goaded, as he disarmed Xander and leveled his blade at the other man's throat.

"Any final words, shepherd scum?" he hissed. But another blade parried his and Sa'luk smirked evilly.

"Prince Charming stepping in to save the day? You really take that name literally," Sa'luk hissed, as he brought his sword up again and it clashed with David's. The Prince parried each strike expertly, proving his prowess with the weapon, as he used his agility and kicked Sa'luk back. The hulking man looked mildly impressed.

"Finally...a decent opponent," he growled, as he cracked his knuckles. David shuffled along the expanse of the atrium, as their blades clashed furiously, trading blows and strikes, even as other battles raged around them.

* * *

Tarzan dueled Clayton and despite the fact that Clayton could easily defeat him with magic, he was enjoying dueling his grandfather's nemesis.

"Finally learned to fight with something other than rocks and sticks, huh Tarzan?" Clayton goaded.

"I gladly learned for the chance to fight you on even ground," Tarzan growled, as they fought furiously.

"The Prince taught you well, but it won't be enough against me," Clayton hissed, as he tripped the other man and poised to strike.

"My grandfather should have ended you long ago. I brought you here to make sure you paid for his death by being my prisoner. But now...I think I just want you dead," Clayton growled.

"No...please!" Jane pleaded.

"Hey creep!" Emma called, gaining his attention, as she launched her magic at him. He blocked the beam with his sword and the weapon morphed back into his staff.

"Finally, a challenge...let's have it out at last, Savior," he said, as his dark magic clashed with her own.

"This magic has powerful, ancient roots. Not even you can overpower me, Savior," Clayton boasted, as his beam strengthened, while Emma's weakened.

"He's wrong honey...nothing is more powerful than true love!" Snow called from the sideline where she and Eva guarded Summer and some of the other captives that couldn't fight.

"She's right Emma...think about it. How is it I could never truly defeat your parents even with all my magic. Their love always won," Regina added, as she and Robin took on the thieves with Leo.

"They're right, Swan. I've seen a lot of magic in my considerable years, but nothing like yours," Killian called, as he fought with them as well.

"Nice pep talks...but it's useless. I've already won...I tried to get that through to your parents, but it just won't sink in. Your stubborn parents learned that defying me only brings you pain," Clayton hissed. Emma glared at him, hating him for all the things her parents had probably endured because of him.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

The redheaded woman gazed out over the town from the top of the clock tower. Time ticked forward and everything was finally falling into place for her. She had finally gotten her ruby slippers back from that little wretch Dorothy. And with three clicks of her heels and thoughts of her sister that didn't know she existed, she arrived in this town with her most faithful servants. She was one step closer to having everything. But she was disappointed by her sister's absence. She had waited so long for this, after all. But she knew Regina would return eventually...and with that lovely little Charming family in tow. Then she would have her revenge on Regina. And Snow White and Prince Charming's baby was the key to all of it.

* * *

Charming's muscles burned, as he fought against Sa'luk's brute strength and their blades

crashed together again.

"I haven't had a duel this exhilarating in quite sometime. But you have to know you'll never overpower me," Sa'luk goaded. The sweat dripped from Charming's brow and he whipped around, swinging his blade expertly in an attempt to bring it crashing down on the other man. Sa'luk shadowboxed briefly, but then caught up and parried Charming's weapon in a high arc.

"Your agility is impressive...but it's not enough," Sa'luk warned, as he turned the other man's blade off to the side and then buried his massive foot in the prince's gut. David felt the air leave him and he double over in pain. Sadistically, the brute then embedded his elbow between Charming's shoulder blades, sending him crashing to the floor. Charming cried out in agony, as he then kicked him in the chest, snapping at least two ribs. Charming writhed in pain and coughed violently, as Sa'luk kicked him again and then raised his blade.

"Goodnight sweet prince…" he hissed, as he poised his blade to drive it through David's heart. But an arrow embedded itself in his chest, barely missing his heart. Sa'luk growled and pulled it out, despite the blood that now spilled from the wound.

"Well...the princess wants to play too," he hissed, as he started toward Snow, who looked alarmed that he was able to still stand, let alone, walk like the chest wound wasn't even there.

"Did you really think one measly arrow could take me down?" he goaded, as he stalked toward her, as Leo helped his father climb to his knees.

"I'm curious...how long do you think it will take for that spawn inside you to die once I wrap my hand around that pretty neck and cut off your air?" Sa'luk threatened, as Snow fired another arrow, but to her horror, he caught this one and tossed it away.

Charming unsheathed the dagger from his boot and climbed to his feet.

"Get his attention," David said to his son.

"Hey ugly!" Leo called, as he shot a beam of cobalt lightning at him. The monster turned and blocked it with the silver cuff.

"Your magic is useless against me, brat," he hissed. But the distraction was enough and Charming hurled the dagger at him. There was a roar of pain from the towering man, as it went through his left eye. He held his face in agony, as blood dripped from the socket and ruined tissue.

"What the hell...that should have killed him," Leo said in disbelief.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this guy isn't completely human," David replied. It was enough to subdue him though and Regina froze him with her magic, as he was unable to block her this time.

"Go remove that cuff from him," David wheezed, as Snow and Eva rushed to him. Leo did as asked and Regina magicked a pair of thick manacles. With another wave of her hand, Sa'luk fell unconscious to the floor. David exhaled in relief and hissed in pain, as his daughter gently prodded his ribs.

"Oh Charming…" Snow cried, as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm okay," he insisted, as he shifted.

"Daddy...stay still. You have broken ribs and if you keep moving, you could puncture a lung," Eva chided, as her hands glowed pink and he felt relief, as she repaired his ribs.

"Thanks angel," he said, as he dropped a kiss on her head.

* * *

Clayton seethed, as they stood united against him and knew it was time for his last ditch effort. Bodies littered the floor, most of them members of the forty thieves and all the unfortunate investors that had been caught in the crossfire. Most of them had actually fallen to Sa'luk's men, who were careless in their attacks. But he wasn't finished yet, far from it, in fact.

"You really think you've won, don't you?" Clayton hissed.

"It's looking that way to me. You're out magicked, even with that staff," Emma retorted. But he only smirked that infuriating smug smirk of his and shot a golden beam of magic at the domed ceiling. It started with a small crack and began to slowly spiderweb. Water started to trickle through and they looked at him in horror.

"What the hell did you just do?" Emma demanded to know.

"Atlantis is lost, as you so bluntly pointed out. It's time for a new Atlantis," he said, as a cauldron appeared before him with a wave of his staff, billowing with purple smoke.

"The Dark Curse," Regina gasped.

"Very good, your Majesty," he goaded.

"How the hell do you expect to cast the Dark Curse?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't that require crushing the heart of the thing you love most?" Emma asked.

"Maybe he's going to us a favor and crush his own heart since he loves himself the most of all," Leo spat. Clayton chuckled.

"Very cute...but no, I won't be using my heart," Clayton responded.

"Pity," Rumple deadpanned.

"Wait...then who…" Snow started to say, as he disappeared in a puff of golden smoke.

"Where did he go?" Robin asked, as all their eyes darted around.

"Dunno...but it's probably too much to hope that he left for good," Hook commented. He surprised them all by appearing in front of Snow and Charming. David guarded her, but that was exactly what he was counting on. Snow screamed, as the Collector's glowing hand went into her husband's chest, yanking his heart out. Clayton smirked, as he now helped the glowing organ in his hand.

"You see...I'm not going to cast the curse. Snow White is…" he hissed.

"Never...I will never crush Charming's heart! Especially not for some curse so you can rule Storybrooke!" Snow spat.

"Give it back, you bastard!" Emma cried, as she held her hands out.

"Careful Savior...you won't really risk blasting me while I hold your dear father's heart, would you?" he goaded. Emma stilled, as the Collector waltzed toward the cauldron with her father's heart in his hand.

"You see, not only will Storybrooke become my new Kingdom...my new Atlantis, if you will, it is the only thing that will allow those here who have drank from the fountain of youth to leave. But that's not the most important thing that it will allow. According to my tireless research, I will also be able to absorb the power of the chalice with one half of the truest loves gone," Clayton explained.

"You can't touch the chalice," David hissed back.

"How right you are, but as the life leaves you, the chalice's power will be vulnerable for a few seconds as you leave this realm. My staff will absorb it and then nothing will stop me, not even the Dark One," he goaded.

"It's not going to happen! I will not crush the heart of the man I love!" Snow hissed.

"Well, that's a pity, because if you don't cast the curse, then everyone dies when that dome bursts open," he threatened. Her eyes widened, as they noticed the leaks steadily getting worse. She looked at her husband and saw the acceptance in his eyes.

"No…" she uttered.

"I don't think we have a choice," he responded.

"No...I won't lose you!" she cried, but he held her close.

"Either everyone dies...or just me," he told her, as hot tears started pouring down her cheeks and even down his own.

"This...baby will never know you," she sobbed.

"Of course he will. I'll always be with you. We've always shared one heart. I'll always be in here," he said, pointing to her chest. She collapsed against him, soaking his tunic with her tears.

"Daddy…" Emma cried, as he looked at her and opened his arms. The twins completed their circle, as Leo held Summer, who didn't know what was going on.

"I love all of you...so much," he told them.

"This can't be happening," Eva sobbed.

"We can't let him do this to you," Leo pleaded, crying and shaking with rage. Charming put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it's not fair. But I need you all to be strong for your mother and the new baby," he said. The elevator opened and curiously, Quasimodo hobbled through, along with the wolf pack and the Phoenix, who Leo had named Firestorm, who soared into the air, before landing on Leo's shoulder, nuzzling him with its head.

"Tick tock...Charming," Clayton interrupted. Snow glared at him, as he hugged Summer.

"Daddy...what's happening?" Summer asked. He closed his eyes and kissed her head.

"Everything's going to be okay. Everyone's going home to Storybrooke now," he told her.

"I love you, my little princess," he whispered.

"I love you too Daddy," she replied.

"Okay...why don't you go stand by Nana," he suggested. Summer ran to Regina and was scooped up by her, as she too was crying now.

He stood and led Snow to the cauldron with him, as Clayton callously placed her husband's heart in her hand, as she gazed at her love.

"I've loved you since the moment I first saw you," she hiccuped.

"And I'll love you till my last," he echoed. Snow kissed him passionately, wishing it would never end. But it had to, as their lips forcibly parted.

"We'll be together again someday...I promise," he assured her and then nodded. Her shoulders racked with sobs, as she crushed his heart and the diamond dust fell into the cauldron. Charming fell dead to the ground and Snow collapsed atop him, crying uncontrollably against his chest. Next to her, the chalice glowed with energy.

"Yes…" Clayton said greedily.

"Now...finally unlimited power will be mine, thanks to true love," he continued. Snow glowered at him through her tears. She'd be damned if she let this bastard get away with this.

" _You can take his power, Snow, just as he can take the chalice's now. Don't let him,"_ she heard Aphrodite's voice in her head. She looked to Leo and Emma.

"Hit him with everything you've got," she said, as Clayton raised his staff, poising it to absorb the chalice's power. But Emma's and Leo's magic slammed into his staff instead.

"You will not stop me, insolent brats!" he hissed. But Gold and Regina joined them, as Snow lifted the chalice and pointed it at the Collector. It glowed brightly and started sucking the staff's magic up.

"No...NO...this is impossible!" he cried. But Snow held it with determination until the staff stopped glowing and was nothing more than a useless artifact.

"What have you done?" he screamed in disbelief.

"I'll kill you...I'll kill all of you! Starting with you Snow White!" he screamed maniacally, as he pulled a gun from his jacket. Regina raised her hand to stop the bullets, but she wouldn't have to, for the Phoenix breathed fire down on the Collector. He screamed, as he saw his end seconds before he was consumed.

Robin and Regina shielded Summer's eyes and when the fire and smoke cleared, there was nothing but ashes left of the Collector. The curse smoke began to rise from the cauldron and Rumple waved his hand over it.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked curiously.

"I removed the Collector's designs from it and replaced it with much more pleasant things. It will now do your mother's will. This is her curse now," Rumple informed them. They looked to Snow, who still held Charming, sobbing uncontrollably.

She caressed his handsome face, knowing in a few moments, she would disappear and never hold him again.

"I can't do this...I can't do this without you," she cried.

" _We've always shared one heart,"_ she heard his voice echo in her head. She inhaled sharply and looked at Regina, as she approached.

"Snow...I'm so sorry," Regina cried.

"Regina...you have to split my heart," Snow pleaded.

"What?" she questioned.

"You have to split my heart and save Charming!" she exclaimed.

"Snow...we don't know if that will work," Regina warned.

"I have hope that it will," Snow said and Regina glanced at Gold.

"If it will work for anyone, it will be these two. But hurry," he advised. Regina thrust her hand into Snow's chest and extracted her heart. Snow lay next to David with a teary, but hopeful gaze, as Regina carefully split the heart in half. She pushed half into Charming's chest and the other half back into Snow's. The raven haired beauty sat up and put her hand on her husband's chest, her eyes willing him to open his. As nothing happened, Regina looked away sadly. At that moment, Charming's eyes went wide and took a strangled breath of air.

"Snow...how…" he uttered in confusion. But she only smiled and caressed his face, as their children gathered around crying in relief.

"I'll explain later," she said, as she leaned down. He met her halfway and they kissed passionately, as the curse swept over them and all life present in the compound. They disappeared just as the dome shattered and Atlantis once again became ruins on the ocean floor…


	81. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **Special note: After tonight, it seems Once is going to close the chapter on Snowing and the Charming family. This in no way means that I'm done. My writing and Snowing stories will continue. This story will be finished. Once Upon a Snowing will continue. And I even have a new multi-chapter story in the works that I hope to start posting this summer.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Guest: Thank you! Glad you liked that I used the heart splitting. I knew I would need to do it differently, but wanted to use it. As for the names, thanks for the suggestions. :)**

 **Booklady1017: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Number Ten: Thanks! Glad you liked the heart splitting. And yes, Atlantis is gone, but so is Clayton. He died in the last chapter. So he's gone...in the Underworld, if that tells you anything. ;)**

 **Guest 2: Thank you for the suggestions. Yes, I'm including baby Neal. I just have to change his name for the obvious reason that I'm not killing Neal. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Emma: Thanks!**

 **Guest 3: Yep! They're reunited and I worked in the heart split. I knew I couldn't leave it out. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad you enjoying it. Yep, I'll be working in Zelena. It will be a bit shorter arc and go a bit differently, but she is up to no good. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: That's ok, everyone gets busy! Glad you're still reading though and you enjoyed the latest chapter. Yep, Clayton is gone and glad you like the take on Snow casting the curse.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Well, Gold changed it so the curse is now Snow's, so it will do Snow's will. Glad you're enjoying it so much. There will be lots of Charming family stuff ahead as there is more trouble ahead.**

 **Ryan T. Morris: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Lol, I know, that chapter was a bit intense. The heart crushing was really hard to write. I knew I wasn't really leaving Charming dead, but it was tough. I wrote it in a fury just to get through the whole thing so I could do the split and bring him back. The battle was a long time coming, so it's nice to hear that it was well written. I'm happy with the way it came out. Clayton is gone, but there's still danger back home. Never a rest for this family. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 81: There's No Place Like Home

Zelena smirked with wicked glee, as she watched the dark purple cloud roaring toward Storybrooke.

"What is that?" Walsh asked.

"The Dark Curse. This...this will work out better than I imagined," Zelena hissed.

"I don't understand," Walsh replied.

"Of course you don't," she commented dryly.

"The Dark Curse is bringing my sister and that Charming little family back to Storybrooke and along with them, a plethora of new citizens," Zelena explained.

"Let me guess, we're going to be among these refugees?" he asked.

"Yes...I'll have to be sure the Dark One doesn't see me. But you...you're going to have your very own furniture store. And Snow White is going to see the most _charming_ baby crib in your store window," Zelena said, as they watched the smoke sweep through town from the hill, where they stood overlooking the town. Instant changes and accommodations were made by the curse. New shops for new owners. New houses and apartments for new residents. But perhaps most notable was the large forest area near the stable that now had a lush wildlife reserve for the various creatures that had also come. There would be mild confusion and uncertainty that would absorb the heroes' attention. And Zelena fully intended to capitalize on their distractions.

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, looking around in alarm. This was their bedroom, in their home...in Storybrooke. At last...they were home, alarmingly thanks to another curse. But this one had not stolen their memories. In fact, she remembered everything all too well. She looked beside her and she marveled at the rise and fall of his chest.

"Charming…" she uttered. She had almost lost him. Again, Clayton was lucky he was dead or she'd be using him for target practice. David opened his eyes and searched the room, quickly realizing where they were.

"Snow…" he uttered, as his eyes quickly found hers.

"How…" he started to say, but before he could finish, Summer came running in and he scooped her up, as he got out of bed.

"Daddy...we're home!" she exclaimed. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Yeah we are, peanut," he said, as their grown children and grandchild rushed in too.

"Oh my God...Daddy," Eva cried, as they surrounded Snow and Charming in a group hug.

"I'm okay...and apparently alive," he said in surprise. He could see Snow was on the verge of breaking down in tears. Emma must have noticed too so she spoke up for her mother.

"Mom had Regina split her heart and put half in your chest," Emma explained. He looked at his wife in awe and she nodded, her eyes glistening. He smiled at all of them.

"I love you all...so much," he said, as they spent a few more seconds huddled together.

"We should probably head to town soon though. There are bound to be a lot of new faces around and people are going to be confused," he reasoned. They agreed and went to get dressed, with Emma taking her baby sister with her, leaving her parents alone.

"Snow…" he uttered, as she cupped his face in her hands.

"It almost happened again...it did happen. For two of the longest minutes of my life...you were dead," she sobbed, as he swept her into his strong arms.

"Those were the two worst minutes of my life," she sobbed. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"But you didn't give up. You saved me...again! Snow, you gave me half your heart," he said, awe and amazement in his voice. She sniffed, as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It was already yours...it is yours," she whimpered.

"I'm going to make Clayton pay for putting you and our children through that," he promised fiercely, as he held her close.

"You won't have to...he's dead," she told him.

"Well...I'm sorry I missed that. How did it happen?" he asked.

"Emma, Regina, and Gold were battling his magic. I think they would have overpowered him after I helped by using the chalice against him. He was trying to take its power. It was glowing and I was angry. I wanted to make him pay for taking you away so I used it against him. It sucked up all the staff's power," she explained.

"Then he was finished?" he asked with rapt attention.

"I think Emma planned to capture him, but Leo's Phoenix friend decided on a more permanent justice. It used its fire breath and there was nothing left of him but ashes," she explained.

"Wow...yeah, sorry I missed seeing him finally go down," he said. They heard voices coming from their living room and surmised that the others had arrived. As newly reinstated Mayor and Sheriff, the people, new residents and old, would look to them for leadership.

"Come on...we should probably go," he suggested, as she nodded and they dressed quickly. Then they held hands, as they ventured out.

* * *

It was a particularly cold day in Storybrooke, but Snow didn't mind in the least. They were home and she had missed it dearly, even the weather. Plus she wasn't complaining about being curled against her husband's warm body. In fact, it could have been a hundred degrees and she still would insist on being in his arms. After all they had been through, after nearly losing him again, she wasn't letting him out of her sight anytime soon and he seemed content to be attached to her as well if his frequent kisses to her hair and gentle caresses were anything to go by.

Soon they arrived at the diner. Charming had called Leroy ahead, telling him and the dwarves to gather everyone at Granny's. The elder woman was welcoming all the newcomers with food and drink. Luckily, it seemed the curse, which had been rendered to Snow's will, had given everyone homes and jobs in their now bigger town. But people were still confused by what exactly had occurred.

They entered the diner and the chatter died down, as many looked upon them with awe and even trepidation, for they had all watched Regina split Snow's heart and put half of it in Charming's chest.

"Snow!" Jane called.

"It's true...you're alive," Tarzan said, looking at David in disbelief.

"Thanks to my beautiful Snow. True love really does conquer anything," David replied, looking at his wife with pure adoration.

"Is it true...Clayton is dead?" Arista asked. The former blonde mermaid was happily reunited with her father and sister, though seemed to still be getting used to her new legs.

"Yes...Clayton is gone. He'll never hurt any of us again," Snow stated.

"But this is still a curse...we are still trapped again," Triton grumbled.

"Because of Snow White...again," Midas added bitterly.

"Father…" Abigail reprimanded.

"It's true...and now she's brought even more people to crowd into this spot of town," Midas added.

"You're not going to speak to my wife like that," Charming growled.

"I was a King once and no lowly shepherd boy will ever tell me what to do," Midas hissed. Charming was about to retort, but he wouldn't have to.

"Excuse me, I don't care who you are. You weren't there! You didn't live under Clayton's rule for years!" Jane exclaimed.

"She's right. Trapped? You don't know trapped," Esme hissed in disgust at the pompous King.

"And I'm sure whatever barrier around the town will have less serious consequences since this is snow's curse. But please, feel free to challenge her, Midas. I'm just sure you can lead better, right?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"I was a King," he repeated.

"Who valued gold above all else...your legend is well known," Cassim chimed in.

"Snow and Charming sacrificed their happiness to save us...people they barely knew. The magic of true love may have in turned saved them, but it doesn't lessen the weight of that sacrifice," Milo defended them.

"He's right. Atlantis was my legacy...stolen by Clayton. It will never rise again, but thanks to Snow and Charming, it's history was at least preserved by the curse," Kida added.

"Well...I see, per usual, people have offered up their loyalty to you, princess. Such a spell you manage to hold over them," Midas goaded.

"Father...that is enough!" Abigail cried, mortified by her father's behavior.

"Yes...I suppose it is quite," Midas spat, as he stormed out.

"Well, now that all the hot air in here is gone, how about some hot cocoas?" Granny quipped. Charming chuckled.

"That'd be great, thanks Granny," he said, as he squeezed his wife's shoulders and she took a deep breath.

"I know this isn't exactly how we planned to escape Atlantis and Clayton's grasp, but like the last curse, we'll find a way to break it. Then, if there are those that want to return to the Enchanted Forest or leave Storybrooke, then we'll do everything we can to find a way for you to do that," Snow said, pausing for a moment.

"In the meantime, I think many of you'll find that Storybrooke is a wonderful place to make a home and build a life," she continued.

"Charming and I grew our family here and it's been an amazing life. It may not have been what we always imagined, but that's the thing about happy endings. They aren't always what we think they will be," Snow stated.

"But that doesn't make them any less wonderful," she finished and relished the kiss Charming pressed to her lips.

"There are many people, including Snow and me, that can help anyone that needs anything or needs help acclimating to Storybrooke," David added. There was mostly acceptance among the townspeople, as they began to mingle and Snow placed a hand on her swelled stomach

"I'd still feel better if we go see Paul and have him give you an exam," he mentioned.

"Eva just gave me one a couple days ago. I'm fine," she promised. But he didn't miss her pensiveness.

"Then what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Oh...it's just that we haven't been able to really plan for this baby. And we donated all our baby things a couple years ago," she fretted.

"Because we thought we were done," he finished.

"But we can fix all that. I'll have Granny put those hot cocoas in to go cups and we'll go pick out a crib and anything else you want," he suggested. She smiled.

"I'd like that," she agreed and he kissed her tenderly.

"I'll get those hot cocoas," he said, as she watched him go with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

Zelena smirked, as she gazed at the town line before her. The dwarves were unconscious in their van and had never seen her until magic had already knocked them out. She waved her hand to access the situation on the town line. There seemed to be no barrier spell on it whatsoever.

Figures...a curse by Snow White would leave open borders, though she doubted anyone ever wanted to leave a town run by Snow White. Her kindness only caused them to rally around her and draw them in. None of her insipid subjects wished to leave cushy lives under her rule. But that was about to change with what she had planned and she couldn't have people fleeing for the town line. With a wave of her hand, she enacted her spell and green magic shimmered over the town line.

"Now for a test," she said, as a portly man, tied up and gagged, donning a red stocking cap, appeared beside her, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, don't be frightened...Mr. Smee, is it?" she cooed, as he trembled in fear.

"You'll make a good guinea pig and if my spell works...an even better minion," Zelena hissed, as she shoved the poor man over the town line. He looked back at her in alarm, but then started to relax when nothing seemed to happen. His relief was very short-lived, for he started to twitch and convulse. She cackled with glee, as he morphed into a flying monkey, screeching angrily.

"Shh...my pretty. I'll call for you soon," she hissed, as it flew off to hide until she called. Now it was time to meet the wonderfully charming couple themselves.

* * *

"Thank you both for staying for a few minutes," Snow said to the other couple.

"It's the least we could do. We're not only human again, because of you two, but your "curse" has returned our livelihood," Tiana said.

"Yes, yesterday, we were still frogs and today we're humans with our own restaurant again," Naveen agreed.

"I'm cooking you two dinner for a week after this little one comes. It's the least we can do," Tiana agreed. Snow smiled.

"Well, we won't say no to that," David replied, as the diner bell chimed, indicating Emma and Neal were back with Tamara.

"They're back," Snow gushed excitedly. He smiled indulgently at her.

"Are you going to let us in on why we're here now?" Tiana asked, as Emma approached.

"We know when Clayton captured you two and had you cursed again that you left behind a daughter and while she is and your granddaughter are gone now, we are able to give you back their legacy," Emma said, looking to a stunned Tamara.

"I'm...I'm Tamara," she squeaked.

"She's your great granddaughter," Emma clarified, as the couple stared at her in awe.

"You're...beautiful," Naveen stammered.

"Oh, you are the spitting image of our little Tara," Tiana said tearfully, as she cupped the young woman's face. Tamara looked stunned, as they hugged her between them. Snow sniffed and swiped her tears away. Charming took her in his arms and their lips met tenderly, as she clung to him, afraid that he might disappear.

"Come on...let's go pick out that new crib," he suggested, as their lips parted. They got their hot cocoas from Granny and started out hand in hand.

* * *

Xander parked David's truck and he and Cassim got out.

"You know, I've been in this land for a long time now and I've still never quite gotten used to motor vehicles," Cassim commented. Xander smirked.

"Yeah, you're a pretty poor driver too," he teased. The other man side eyed him playfully.

"So...how do we get in this place?" Cassim asked. Xander smirked.

"We walk right in the front door," Xander replied. Cassim looked at him incredulously.

"Things are different now, Cassim. I know you and I have spent the better part of the last sixty some years working for Clayton. And that meant sneaking into places were weren't supposed to be, stealing, and a lot of other terrible things. But we don't need to do any of that here," Xander explained. Cassim sighed.

"This being on the straight and narrow is going to take some getting used to," he admitted.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I took it to it better than I thought," the other man replied.

"Really?" Cassim asked.

"Yes. Out there, working for Clayton, we were ghosts. Everything we did was so wrong and secretive. But here? I'm not just some operative. I'm the father to the Sheriff...the Prince," Xander said, as Cassim watched the guards bow curtly to his friend with fascination.

"Yeah...I was floored the first time they did that. But my son is very well respected by most in this town. I work for my son at the station and the pay is literally less than a quarter of what Clayton used to pay me, but I've never been happier," Xander continued.

"I go home with my son every night to this wonderful family. David's wife has every reason to hate me, but she doesn't. She's warm and she welcomes me in as one of her own. And my grandchildren...they're all amazing. Family is everything and I was a fool all those years ago when I walked away, thinking that riches could make my family happier than having me there," Xander confessed.

"I'm happy for you, my friend," Cassim said sincerely.

"We'll find Aladdin...I promise," Xander insisted.

"I want to believe that...but I don't know if I can," Cassim replied.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from my daughter-in-law is that there is always hope," he said, as they ascended the stairs to the cells where the worst criminals were kept. Most of Sa'luk's clan perished during the battle of Atlantis, taken out by them or caught in the magical crossfire. But a few survived and snarled at them, as they passed by.

"Xander...did you bring Charming with you this time for a visit?" Drizella hissed from behind the bars. Her hair was a mess and there were dark circles under her eyes, which had a crazed look in them. Clearly, whatever therapy or medication she was on wasn't working.

"My son is none of your concern, Ms. Tremaine," Xander said stiffly.

"Who is that?" Cassim asked curiously.

"My son's bat-shit crazy stalker," Xander muttered. Cassim raised an eyebrow.

"Stalker?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you the story later," he replied, as they passed by Lady Tremaine, who glared daggers at him and finally to the last cell where Sa'luk was. The bars on his cell had a magical glow, for they had decided to take extra precautions with him. Bending steel bars was well within the capabilities of the man's inhuman strength.

"Well...come to gloat, have you?" Sa'luk growled.

"No...just making sure you're where you belong," Xander replied.

"This cell won't hold me forever...you know that," Sa'luk hissed, as he came into the light.

"And when I get out of here, I will make your son pay for doing this to me!" Sa'luk screamed, as he pointed at the empty eye socket. It was gruesome and scarred over, making the monster of a man look ever scarier than before.

"You're never getting near my son," Xander growled back.

"You had better hope I don't, because I will make him suffer. He thinks I tortured him in the pit? Oh, I will make that seem like a picnic!" Sa'luk ranted, as they retreated. Sa'luk was where he belonged and Xander had needed to see that for peace of mind.

* * *

Leo returned to the diner that afternoon. After his parents left to go look at baby stuff, Leo had gone to find Penny. But no one answered at her apartment, so he went to the animal shelter only to find out that she had quit her job. Perplexed, he was hoping Granny might know something since she and Red were usually in on most of the town gossip.

"Hey Aunt Red," he greeted, as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey sweetie...you look a little worried," Ruby said, as she served him a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Have you seen Penny lately? She's not at her apartment and the shelter said she quit her job a few days ago. And she's not answering her phone," he fretted. Ruby frowned.

"Oh honey, I almost forgot. There was so much confusion this morning," Ruby said, as she produced a letter from behind the counter.

"Penny asked me to give this to you," she said.

"A letter?" he questioned in confusion. Red gave him a sympathetic look.

"When the barrier came down...she left town with Chase," she told him. Leo swallowed and stared at the letter, willing himself to open it. But before he could, there was a commotion out on the street and he rushed out to see what the danger was.

* * *

Snow cuddled against him, as they strolled along Main Street together. She could never have imagined missing simple things like this so much. In the eighteen years of peaceful times they had before time resumed its natural course, she had grown accustomed to these simple pleasures. They stopped at the corner, as the town bustled along, mostly normal, and took in a few of the new shops that had popped up. They stopped at the baby store and she picked out several outfits and pajamas for their new little prince, before they moved along.

"That's new," she mentioned, looking at the furniture store that was now before them.

"Yeah...it looks like whoever owns it does nice work," David mentioned.

"Oh David...look at this crib," Snow said in awe. It was gorgeously made and painted in a pearly white.

"Come on," he suggested, as he tugged her toward the entrance.

"Do you think Marco will be offended if we don't buy a crib from him?" Snow asked. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, this one is already built and we are in a bit of time crunch," he mentioned.

"I guess it is nice that it's already put together," she said, as they went inside. He side eyed her playfully.

"Are you dissing my carpentry skills?" he teased. She giggled.

"Do I have to remind you of the debacle that was Summer's crib?" she retorted.

"That thing was a demon. I've seen battle plans less complicated than that. Besides, Emma and I conquered it," he replied.

"Four days later," she muttered and then yelped, as he pulled her into his arms, giggling as he tickled her.

"Charming…" she chided, as he pecked her on the lips.

"Oh my...oh my...it's you! Your Majesties," the shop owner stammered, as he bowed to them.

"Oh please...there's no need for that," Snow pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's just...what an honor to have you in my shop! To wake up here in the freedom of this town and to be gifted such a livelihood...I am forever in your debt," he said profusely.

"No...we're just happy that no one is captive to that man any more," Snow replied.

"I don't think I remember seeing you in Atlantis," David mentioned.

"I am a simple builder. Clayton kept me cooped up building furniture and various things, as you can see," he gestured around the shop.

"You do beautiful work," Snow praised.

"Thank you Princess...coming from you that is quite the compliment," he said.

"We really like this crib," David mentioned.

"Crib? Oh yes...of course, you're expecting," he stammered, as he went over to show it to them.

"Walsh?" they heard a voice come from the back.

"In here honey," he called.

"My wife…" he said.

"Oh my...customers already?" the redhead said pleasantly, as they turned and her green eyes widened.

"Your Majesties!" she said humbly.

"That's really not necessary," Snow implored.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, you saved us all. And everyone knows what you almost lost to do it. To be in your presence is a great honor," the woman said.

"Zelena dear...perhaps you could make our guests some tea?" he suggested.

"Oh no, please, you don't have to go to any trouble," Snow insisted.

"It's no trouble. It would be my honor!" she exclaimed. Charming gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. They didn't want to offend them, so they would stay for tea.

"While we have tea, I'll do the paperwork and the crib is all yours. What an honor it will be for someone like me to provide a crib for the tiny new royal," Walsh said.

"How did you come to Atlantis?" David asked curiously.

"Well...I'm from Oz and Clayton came many years ago seeking the best builders to help with a special project. I worked for years, helping to build the Emerald City, so I was intrigued by this opportunity. He made it sound like once the project was complete, we would be free to return home," he explained.

"But he lied and you both drank the water," David surmised.

"Yes...and we were stuck. We were fortunate we had special skills. We weren't subjected to Clayton's investors, as our skills as a builder and a seamstress were useful," he mentioned.

"I'm glad for you both then," David said, as Zelena returned with the tea. She smiled pleasantly, as they both sipped carefully.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the streets and a God awful screeching was heard. People started running away and screaming.

"What the hell…" David said, as he spotted a winged creature terrorizing people. Despite the fact they were home now, he had opted to carry his sword, as well as his gun and now he was glad he had.

"Oh my...what is that?" Zelena exclaimed fearfully. Charming unsheathed his sword. Normally, Snow would be running into the fight with him, but it was too risky now with being as far along as she was. She clutched his arm, hating that he was going out there.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

"I will," he promised, as he kissed her passionately and rushed out into the street. Snow gazed out the window and put her hand to the glass, watching him with frightened eyes. She pulled her phone out and dialed Emma.

"Emma...you and Leo need to get to the square," she said.

" _Yeah...we see the creature. We're on our way, Mom,"_ Emma answered. Snow hung up and Zelena put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your husband is so courageous," Zelena mentioned. Snow almost didn't hear her, for she couldn't tear her eyes away from Charming, as he battled the creature.

* * *

David swung his blade, nicking the creature's wing. It shrieked angrily at him and swiped at him with its claws. He dodged and batted it away again. It started off further into the trees. He cautiously entered the brush, sword poised and ready. He crept into the eerily silent woods, sword ready to dispatch the creature. So when a twig snapped behind him, he spun around, ready to strike. But it wasn't the creature that stood there. His vision blurred slightly and he shook his head, staring at the figure in disbelief.

"This is impossible...you're dead," David growled, as Clayton stood there with a smug smirk.

"Yes...very dead...but I still haunt you. The man that nearly stole your family from you. Death won't so easily vanquish me, Your Highness," he hissed.

"You have it all, you know. A wife...fairest in all the realms. A true Queen. Children...unique and special all in their own ways. Command and respect of an entire Kingdom. Many have tried to take all that from you..but none came so close as me," Clayton hissed, as they circled. Suddenly, his blade clashed down on David's.

"It was all almost mine," he hissed, as they dueled furiously.

"I almost erased you from existence with my curse. They never would have remembered you...not even your fair Snow," he goaded with a chuckle, as he backed Charming against a tree.

"You were almost a non-existent memory to your Snow. But don't worry, I would have filled your shoes quite nicely," he hissed. But Charming overruled the fear he was provoking at that point and shoved him away.

"For all the fears and insecurities I may have, knowing how much Snow loves me isn't one of them. No one can erase the love we share; not even a million curses," he spat, as Clayton faded. But it wasn't over, for he heard laughing behind him.

"Poor little Shepherd. You've wandered too far from your flock," George goaded.

"You're not real either," David growled.

"Just in your mind...still reminding you that you're a fake. Prince Charming is an illusion and he'll always fall short of protecting those he loves," George hissed, as he disappeared. At that, he heard Snow's blood curdling scream.

"SNOW!" he cried, as he ran in the direction he heard the sound.

"Charming...help me!" Snow called.

"SNOW! Snow...where are you?" he cried out, as he turned in circles, eyes in search of his beloved.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Summer and Eva screamed.

"Summer! Eva!" he panicked.

"Dad! Dad...where are you?" Leo shouted.

"Leo!" David shouted back.

"Dad...Dad, where were you? Why weren't you there?!" Emma screamed.

"EMMA!" he pleaded.

"Grandpa! Help!" Henry cried.

"No...Henry!" he cried back. George laughed evilly again. More evil laughter joined him, as Clayton reappeared, along with Rodmilla Tremaine.

"They'll always be in danger," Clayton goaded.

"You'll never save them all, Charming," George added.

"Vanquish one monster and another will appear," Lady Tremaine said, as the three of them morphed into a giant dragon. He rolled away, as it breathed fire down upon him. He then saw his family. The fire and the dragon obstructed his path to them, as they stood, trapped in the inferno.

"There will always be a monster trying to take them. The likes of you can never stop them all," the dragon roared, as it prepared to breath fire down upon his family.

"You're wrong...there is no monster I won't face and defeat for them!" Charming growled, as he hurled his sword right into the heart of the beast. It burned up and turned to ash. The flames and illusion of his trapped family disappeared and he was back in the woods, as his sword fell broken to the ground. He reached down to the pick up the hilt, but oddly was poofed away, just as Emma, Leo, Hook, and Regina arrived.

"Dad?" Emma called.

"Emma…" he uttered, as he started to get his bearings.

"Dad...what happened?" she asked.

"I was chasing that thing and then all the sudden, I felt off. My vision blurred and then I was fighting Clayton. Then George appeared and Lady Tremaine. I kept hearing your mother screaming and you and your siblings calling for me. Then there was a dragon. It kept telling me that I'd never be able to save my family. Next thing I know, I vanquished the Dragon and I was back here in the forest. It was like…" he said.

"All your worst fears manifested before you," Rumple said, as he appeared.

"Yes...how did you know that?" David asked.

"Only one root will do what you just described. Nightroot," Rumple replied.

"When I saw that flying monkey thing, I told Dad," Neal added.

"Wait...flying monkeys? Like Oz?" Leo asked.

"The one and only," Rumple answered.

"Like the Wicked Witch? She's real?" Emma asked. Hook gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, I get it. Everything's real," Emma grumbled.

"So...the Wicked Witch was trapped in Atlantis too and now she's here?" Regina asked.

"Oh I don't think she was in Atlantis at all, dearie. There's only two two ways to get in and out of Oz. No ordinary portal will do. You only get to Oz with a twister or ruby slippers," Rumple informed.

"But the couple Snow and I just met said Clayton came to Oz and lured them to Atlantis with false pretenses," David interjected.

"I doubt Clayton ever made it to Oz," Rumple refuted.

"Yeah, Oz was the one place we could never get to. It's the same as the Land of Untold Stories. Only certain ways you can get to it," Xander said. David's eyes widened.

"Let me guess...this couple offered you tea and it was unknowingly spiked with Nightroot," Rumple surmised.

"Snow...she's still there!" he cried, as he looked to Regina and they all disappeared in a clouds of red and purple smoke, thanks to Regina and Gold...


	82. Witch Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **Special note: After tonight, it seems Once is going to close the chapter on Snowing and the Charming family. This in no way means that I'm done. My writing and Snowing stories will continue. This story will be finished. Once Upon a Snowing will continue. And I even have a new multi-chapter story in the works , as well as a couple more shorter series that I hope to start posting this summer.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the reunion with Tamara, Tiana, and Naveen. And yes, it will seem like the events with Zelena will be moving a bit faster, but that's because there is no memory loss with this curse. But it won't feel rushed either, at least I hope it won't. :)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Yeah, I knew the midwife thing wouldn't make sense here since this is Snow and Charming's fifth child. Arguably, they are pros at this now so I knew I needed something else. Glad you liked it. :)**

 **Andria: Yep, it was intense and this one is too. Glad you enjoyed it. As for Leo, yeah it was kind of crummy of Penny to leave without saying goodbye, but this is all a part of his growth. Thanks for the name suggestions! I like all of those.**

 **Ann: Yep! Ding Dong, Clayton is dead! Glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, I thought connecting Tamara to Tiana and Naveen was a nice twist. Leo's heartbroken right now, but Penny wasn't right for him. It's all a part of his growth. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, no rest for this family! Glad you liked the reunion! I'll definitely try to fit in more interactions with the new residents and the Charmings. As for the letter Penny left for Leo, you'll find out what it says in this chapter. Yeah, I knew Charming's fears had to play out a bit different here than they did in the canon. He's not afraid of not being a good father here since he's already raised kids with Snow in this AU, but he's afraid of not being able to protect his family so that vision got pretty intense. Glad you enjoyed everything! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 82: Witch Hunt

"Snow?" Belle asked, as she stepped into the shop.

"Belle!" Snow greeted, as they hugged.

"I've missed you. I'm so glad you're all okay," Belle said.

"I've missed you too," Snow replied.

"Look at you...you're glowing!" Belle gushed and Snow smiled.

"Where's David?" she asked.

"There was a creature attacking town, so he ran off to chase it," she replied worriedly.

"Rumple heard too. He and Neal went to investigate as well. I thought I'd find you and bring you this," Belle said, handing a book to her.

"I know this isn't yours and David's first rodeo, so to speak, but I figured with everything, you two probably haven't decided on a name yet," she explained.

"Oh...we haven't. Thank you. In fact, that's why we're here. We donated all our baby stuff a couple years ago, thinking we were done," Snow said, gesturing to the crib.

"Oh, is this the one you picked out? It's beautiful," Belle commented.

"It's handmade from the finest material, by yours truly," Walsh interjected.

"You do beautiful work," Belle complimented.

"Anyway, I wish I could stay, but I need to get back to the library," Belle mentioned Snow nodded and hugged her.

"We should catch up though. I've missed you both," Belle mentioned.

"We've missed you too and I'd love that. Maybe stop by later if you have time?" Snow asked.

"I look forward to it," Belle replied, as she started for the open door when it suddenly slammed shut and locked.

"What…" she uttered.

"I'm afraid neither of you are going anywhere," Walsh hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked in alarm. But her question was answered, as he transformed into a winged monkey before their eyes. They screamed, as it swiped at them. Snow grabbed a lamp and belted the creature in the head. It was stunned by the blunt object and shrieked, as it shook it off and came after them again. Snow pulled on the door handle to no avail, as she and Belle huddled together.

In a poof of smoke, David appeared with Regina, Xander, and their kids. Another puff of smoke signaled the arrival of Rumple and Neal.

Leo electrocuted the beast and Emma pummeled it with her magic. The creature crumbled to ash and David scooped Snow into his arms, as Belle hurried to Rumple, but green smoke intercepted her before she could get to him.

"You...who are you really?" Snow demanded. Zelena smirked at the princess and her plain clothes disappeared. They were replaced by an all black outfit with a hat. But most notable was the large emerald green pendant around her neck, resting just above her bosom.

"Zelena…" Rumple hissed.

"Papa...you know her?" Neal asked. Zelena laughed.

"Oh yes...he knows me. We go way back, don't we _dearie,_ " she hissed.

"She was briefly a student of mine until I realized how deranged she was," Rumple growled.

"You made me this way!" she growled back.

"You promised me I would be the one to cast your curse, but then you abandoned me, just like she did!" Zelena shouted.

"Who is she talking about?" Neal asked.

"Her mother...Cora," Rumple revealed, as gasps of disbelief ensued.

"That's impossible!" Regina cried.

"Wrong _sis_. Our mother abandoned me like trash! But you...you got everything!" Zelena cried, gesturing around her.

"So you had a crappy childhood? You're not the only one," Neal spat, feeling very little sympathy for her.

"But to save time, why don't you just get to the point. What the hell do you want?" Emma demanded to know. Zelena smirked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked that, Savior," Zelena hissed, as green fire appeared in her palm and she grabbed Neal, putting the magic to his throat.

"You harm my son...and I'll make sure you wish Cora never gave birth to you at all," Rumple hissed.

"Then let's make an exchange. The dagger for your son," she hissed back.

"Papa...no," Neal protested.

"You chose the dagger over him once...will you do it again?" Zelena goaded. Rumple extracted the dagger from his suit coat.

"Papa…" Neal protested.

"I can't lose you again, Bae," he said. Zelena shoved Neal away and took possession of the dagger.

"Not so fast, witch," Regina hissed, as she tossed a fireball at her young sister, sending her crashing through the store window.

"Regina!" they cried, as Leo rushed out to help her up. By now, the activity on Main street had come to a dead halt, as Zelena waltzed out, flashing the dagger in her hand.

"We'll settle this tonight, right here, sis. I want a good fight, though I'll inevitably get what I need from you," Zelena stated.

"And what's that?" Regina spat.

"Your heart," she hissed.

"My heart?" Regina asked in confusion. But Zelena didn't divulge further and turned back, smiling evilly at Snow. David held her close and moved to block Zelena form her, but she raised the dagger.

"Dark One…" she commanded and David was flung against the wall, held there by invisible bonds.

"Charming!' Snow cried, but found she was frozen in place as well. Her eyes were wide with fear, as Zelena put her hands on her rounded stomach.

"Oh yes...such purity! Such power! This little one will be perfect for my plans," she said. Snow shuddered, as the witch caressed her beautiful face.

"Take good care of the babe and I'll see you at the birthing," Zelena hissed, as she disappeared with Rumple in tow, which released his magic. Charming rushed to Snow and she collapsed into his arms.

"She's going to take our baby," Snow cried.

"No...never..." David replied with vehemence.

"What the hell could she need my baby brother for?" Emma cried.

"It could be a number of things. You'd be surprised by how many spells call for baby parts," Regina quipped, receiving several horrified looks.

"We have to get my father back too. We can't let that witch control him and force him to do her bidding!" Neal cried.

"Then we need to figure out what spell she is casting. She wants my heart too," Regina said.

"The hilt of my sword...that was her," David said.

"Probably. Night root is designed to do one thing. It brought out your worst fears and you conquered them. The sword...it could be a talisman for courage," Regina surmised.

"Wait...a heart? Courage?" Emma said. Leo snorted.

"All she's missing is a brain," he quipped, but all eyes turned to him.

"What?" he questioned.

"No...she has the brain. My father...his knowledge of magic is nearly unparalleled," Neal mused.

"So a brain, a heart, courage, and a baby. There can't be that many spells with those specific ingredients," Emma guessed.

"I'll start looking through my books," Belle offered.

"I'll help you. In the meantime, you better find a way to keep her from getting your heart," Neal stated.

"Don't worry...I'll be ready for her this time," Regina replied.

"We need a serious protection detain on Mom too," Leo said.

"What about taking her out of Storybrooke? You two are able to leave, right? You could stay at my place in New York," Neal suggested.

"That might work. You can take Eva, Henry, and Summer too," Emma agreed. Before they could respond though, Leroy arrived, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Terrible news!" he cried.

"What is it, Leroy?" David asked.

"A couple of our new residents got spooked by that flying monkey thing and they ran for the town line!" he exclaimed.

"They left?" Snow asked.

"Worse. They tried to cross and boom...they turned into flying monkeys!" he cried.

"She cursed the town line so no one could leave," Regina deduced.

"No one can leave again," Emma said gravely, glancing at her parents. The utterly lost look on her mother's face was deeply troubling. It was too much...after all they had been through, they were finally home and still in danger.

"Do you think if we all put our powers into a protection spell around Mom at home, it can keep her out?" Leo asked.

"Keeping her out? Maybe. But keeping Gold out is a different story," Regina replied.

"We have to try," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I need to look through my mother's things. There might be clues in there about Zelena that I never realized," she said.

"Are you really going to face her tonight?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I don't have much choice. Defeating her is the only option," Regina replied.

"We'll be there with you. She's not getting your heart and she's not getting my baby brother," Emma stated fiercely. Charming nodded and looked at his wife, wondering if she was hearing any of this.

"Snow...I'm going to take you home," he said. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Summer…" she said. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll text Ruby and I'm sure she'll bring her home," he added to which she nodded and allowed him to lead her out to the truck.

* * *

Zelena smirked, as she locked Rumple in the cage she had prepared in the cellar. She had taken up residence in the old abandoned farm house on the outskirts of town.

"You really think you can change things by traveling back in time?" Rumple questioned, as Zelena placed the hilt of Charming's sword in her case.

"Oh, I know I can. Had Snow White's mother never told Leopold about my mother's secret, she would have married the King and raised me. Then no Regina...and no Snow White. I would have cast your curse for you. I was cheated out of everything...but that's about to rectified," Zelena said, as she waved the dagger and a brain made of gold appeared. She placed it in the case for safe keeping with the hilt of Prince Charming's sword.

"Only two more ingredients and I'll finally get everything I deserve," she mused.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called, as she arrived home, thanks to Ruby.

"Thanks Red," David said, as their little girl made a beeline for Snow, who was sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" Red asked.

"As well as can be expected," he answered. Red hummed.

"And you?" she asked, noticing his clenched fists.

"Helpless...again," he spat bitterly.

"David...Snow knows how much you love her and your children. She knows you'll do everything in your power to protect them," Red reasoned.

"Yeah..which turns out is nothing when there's a witch that can just immobilize me with a wave of her hand and do whatever the hell she wants, including stealing our baby," he raged.

"Hey...you and Snow have risen above every evil that's tried to hurt you. True love will find a way. You and Snow have taught me that," Red assured. He nodded ad she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I need to get back and help Granny, but you two call if you need anything," she said.

"We will, thanks Red," he replied, as he went inside and smiled, as he saw Snow cuddling their little one.

"Daddy...I drew a picture of our whole family," Summer announced, as he sat down next to them.

"Wow...that's wonderful, princess. We'll have to put that one on the fridge with all your other masterpieces," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"I drew the new baby too, cause he's gonna come soon, right?" she asked.

"Yeah...he's going to come soon," David answered, as he squeezed Snow's hand.

"Why don't you head upstairs and we'll be up to tuck you in soon," Snow said, as she kissed her hair. She hopped down and started upstairs, as Snow stood up. He watched her take her bow and quiver from the closet and put it by the door.

"Snow…" he started to say.

"I already called Ella. She'll be here soon to stay with Summer," she said. He sighed and put his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not staying home," she warned and he smirked.

"Oh I know...I know better than to try and change your mind once you've made it up," he replied.

"I'm not hiding from her. She's not going to do that to me," Snow added.

"We'll beat her. I don't know how yet, but our love always finds a way," he promised. She cupped his face in her hands and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, their passion and desperation barely contained. She mewled into his kiss, as their lips moved together feverishly until they finally pulled apart, breathless.

"Let's go tuck our little girl in and then go show this witch why she can't come into this town and try to destroy this family," he said fiercely. She gazed back at him with the same determination and they went upstairs hand in hand.

* * *

Neal looked around his father's backroom, looking for anything that could help. But it was an unorganized mess, thanks to the curse, which had directed all Clayton's magical objects to the shop.

"Damn...was there anything that creepy Collector didn't...collect?" Neal commented offhandedly. Belle snorted.

"Doubtful. I just can't believe we're finally rid of him only for some witch to show up," Belle replied.

"He shouldn't have given up the dagger," Neal growled, as he slammed a book down, angry with himself. Belle gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"Neal...he's carried the guilt of letting you go for centuries. As much as we hate it, he made the right choice this time! He chose you...he chose love," Belle said with a hope filled voice. Neal sighed.

"I know…" he replied, taking some comfort in that.

"We'll get him back," Belle insisted, as they searched in silence for a while.

"Anything?" Belle asked a bit later.

"No...but honestly, I'm not even sure I know what to look for," Neal said dejectedly.

"We'll get him back," Belle repeated, with determination, as she leafed through a very large spell book.

"How about you?" Neal asked.

"Well, Regina was right. I started with spells needing a newborn, but disturbingly, that was over half the book, so I instead started looking for spells needing courage. It's not usually a common ingredient like hearts, brains...and body parts," she said, crinkling her nose.

"Yeah, dark magic is messed up," Neal agreed.

"Oh Gods...this has to be it," Belle said, as Neal glanced at the page.

"Time travel?!" he exclaimed. She nodded.

"You need a brain, a heart, courage...an innocent product of true love. That's why she wants Snow and Charming's baby specifically!" Belle said.

"A baby of true love," Neal read from the book.

"That's why it can't be just any baby. If it was just an infant she needed, there are much easier targets," Belle mentioned.

"She wants to change the past?" Neal asked.

"She was angry that Rumple didn't choose her to cast the curse. She was angry because she was abandoned and Regina wasn't. That's what she's doing...she's going back to change her fate," Belle stated.

"And probably destroy a bunch of other people's fates in the process," Neal added.

"We need to tell the others," he continued, as she looked at the time.

"They'll be gathering in the square," she said, as she grabbed her coat and he got the book, as they hurried out.

* * *

The square was bustling with activity when they arrived, which was surprising, but probably shouldn't have been. They heard an inhuman shrieking that had Charming unsheathing his sword, while Emma and Leo were ready with their magic.

"We need to avoid killing them, if possible," Snow said, tugging her husband's arm. Emma nodded.

"Hopefully we can just stun them and find a way to change them back later," she agreed. For the moment though, the creatures just hovered above them.

"Pick axes ready, men," Grumpy ordered, as a cloud of green smoke swirled before them, revealing that Zelena had arrived. Charming flicked his wrist and raised his sword.

"Well...how lovely of you all to come witness the demise of the Evil Queen," Zelena hummed, as she strolled toward Snow and Charming, but the dwarves obstructed her path.

"That's close enough, mean green," Grumpy growled.

"Out of the way, munchkins," Zelena snarled.

"We're dwarves," he snarled back.

"That's even worse," she commented, as they were shoved off to the side with magic. Charming raised his sword and guarded Snow protectively.

"Looks like my sister is a no show," Zelena quipped.

"She'll be here," Snow defended.

"It's interesting that you defend her. Isn't this the same woman that hunted you like an animal, cursed you, ripped your husband and child away...all because you have a big mouth?" Zelena goaded.

"Shut up…" Charming growled, but she ignored him.

"Regina has changed and I told a secret that still haunts me. But it's in the past," Snow stated.

"Yes...the past. And it's really no wonder you couldn't keep a secret. Tattling runs thick in your blood," Zelena hissed. Confusion marred Snow's beautiful features.

"What does that mean?" Snow demanded to know. Zelena smirked.

"It's of no consequence...or at least, it won't be soon," she mused.

"You're not taking our baby, so whatever you have planned, it isn't gonna happen," Charming growled. Zelena was about to retort when Belle interrupted.

"If she won't tell you what she has planned, then I will," she called, as she approached.

"Figured it out, did you bookworm?" Zelena hissed.

"Rumple," the witch snapped. He closed his eyes and raised his hand. Belle and Neal crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Enough of this...let's play a new game. For every minute my sister refuses my sister refuses to show her face, a towns-person dies. Dark One...execute someone, your choice," Zelena commanded.

"No...please!" Snow pleaded.

"STOP!" Regina cried, as she appeared. Zelena raised her hand to halt her command to Rumple and smirked.

"Nice of you to finally show, sis," she remarked.

"This is between you and me, greenie" Regina remarked back.

"Yes and it ends with your heart in my hand," Zelena added.

"We'll see," Regina countered, as a fireball manifest in her palm and collided with green fire. The beams of magic lit up the entire block, as the sisters battled for control. Regina poured everything she had into the struggle, but Zelena cackled, as she managed to almost easily overpower her younger sister. Regina was struck by the magic and it sent her sailing into the air. There was a terrified cry from Snow, as her stepmother crashed through the face of the clock tower.

Charming took Snow's hand, as they rushed into the library and up the stairs. Zelena appeared up in the tower before they got there and thrust her hand into Regina's chest. But she snarled, as she pulled out nothing.

"You don't really think I kept my heart where you could get to it, did you?" Regina goaded. She snarled and green fire appeared in her palm, only to be sucked away. She looked behind her in surprise to find Snow and Charming there with the chalice. She felt the magic from her pendant being sucked away by the object and cried out in alarm. This was an unexpected development.

"This isn't over!" she growled, as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Aunt Regina…" Leo called, as he helped her sit up.

"You're bleeding," Eva said.

"I'm okay," she tried to tell the twins, but Eva was already healing her

"Thanks sweetie," she said, as Leo helped her to her feet

"Regina…" Robin called, as he hurried up the stairs and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I convinced you stay with Roland," she said.

"Roland is fine. Red is with him your vault. It's perfectly safe since you removed the blood magic," he replied.

"The chalice...it was sucking away her power. Maybe it can stop her," David stated.

"Like it stopped Clayton," Snow agreed.

"Not to rain on your parade, but you surprised her. She'll be ready for it next time," Regina warned.

"The important thing is that you're okay and this buys us some time," Emma said.

"Let's see if Belle is awake. There was something she was going to tell us that Zelena obviously didn't want revealed yet," Leo said. They agreed and started down the stairs.

"Belle...are you okay?" Snow asked, as they saw that the dwarves had moved Belle and Neal to the chairs in the library.

"I think we're fine. Rumple just knocked us out," Belle replied.

"I get the feeling that there's something she's not wanting us to know," David mentioned.

"Yeah, you could say that," Neal agreed, as Belle opened the spell book and handed it to Regina. Snow and Charming looked on with her.

"Time travel?" David asked skeptically. Belle nodded.

"I didn't think that was possible. It defies the laws of magic," Regina protested.

"No one has ever succeeded. It's why she needs your baby specifically," Belle said wearily.

"Because it can't be just any baby. It must be one born of true love," Neal stated.

"A baby that is not just pure...but magical," Regina said, as she read the spell.

"I think she wants to change the past," Belle reasoned.

"And rewrite history in her favor, which probably means destroying a lot of lives in the process," Neal added. Snow put a hand on her baby bump and Charming put his arms around her.

"Then we stop her. She can't do the spell without Regina's heart and our baby," David stated.

"We need to get the dagger back and free my father from her," Neal added.

"The others and I've been seeing those flying Simian freaks going out toward the old abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town." Leroy mentioned.

"That's probably where she's holed up," Neal deduced.

"Then that's where we need to go," David said, as they started to discuss an attack plan.

* * *

While the others were putting together an attack plan, Leo was staying behind with his mother at home. He looked out in the front yard to see Firestorm flying closely overhead. All the other animals in the yard was quite a sight too, but they were ready to help defend and protect against the witch. He sat down on the couch and found the crumpled letter in his pocket. He supposed now was as good as any time to read it and he unfolded it, before tearing the envelope open.

" _Dear Leo...if you're reading this then it must mean you and your family have managed to make it back to Storybrooke and for that I'm glad. At writing this, I feel the guilt eating at me, for I know whatever you've been through was probably horrific. But I need to be honest with you. I missed you a lot when you were gone, but I grew close to Chase as well. The appeal of a fresh start away from this town and my past is very tempting, so much so, that when the barrier finally came down, I made the decision to leave with Chase when he asked me to come with him. I know Storybrooke is your home and as much as I wish it could be for me, I don't think it ever will be. You're an amazing guy and you're going to find true love, I know it. But I also know it isn't with me, as much as I wish it was. So, at the end of the day, I have to do what's best for both of us and for me, that's a fresh start,"_

He stopped reading at that point and balled the letter up in his fists.

He wanted to blame her, but he couldn't. They hadn't even been home a day and all hell broke loose in Storybrooke again.

Yet another villain was trying to destroy his parent's happiness and wanted his baby brother for some creepy spell. And he would fight her tooth and nail right alongside the rest of his family. Such was the life of a Charming, but he realized he wouldn't change anything. He wasn't normal. They weren't normal. And if Penny had asked him to leave with her, there was no question, he would have refused.

Storybrooke was his home, with his family. He could never be happy away from them or all the animals. There was no where else he could ever walk down the street with a wolf by his side, after all. Penny was not his true love...he knew that, but it still stung.

"Honey?" Snow called, as she sat down beside him.

"Hmm...oh hey Mom," he said distractedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he fibbed. But Snow cocked her head to the side.

"Want to try that again and tell me the truth this time?" she prompted and he sighed.

"It's not a big deal...Penny decided to leave town. And I'm happy for her. She should find happiness," he said.

"That's very mature of you. But it's still okay to be upset, you know," she reminded.

"Yeah...it wasn't true love. But...I don't know, I thought I at least meant enough to her that she'd say goodbye in person," he muttered. Snow sat beside him and hugged him.

"I know sweetie...I'm so sorry you're hurting," Snow said. But he shook his head.

"We're home...this is where I belong. I could never be happy in a big city and I don't think Penny would have ever been happy here. It's for the best," he replied.

"Well, as much as I wish it would calm down around here, I don't think the city would be for us either. Penny had a rough go and I hope she finds what she needs," Snow said.

"We're going to stop Zelena. Then maybe things will calm down," he replied.

"I hope so. I love you so much, honey," Snow said, as she kissed his cheek and doted on him.

"Mom…" he complained in embarrassment, but Snow only smiled and continued to hug him. And Leo, even though he was grown, let her, because sometimes boys just needed their mom's, no matter what age.

* * *

Regina was so lost in her thoughts, as she read the letter in her hand, that she didn't hear Robin behind her.

"Hey…" he said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but then smiled at him.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"It's okay," she said.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"A letter from Rumple to my mother," she replied.

"I'm not sure I understand," Robin said.

"It's Rumple letting my mother know that he found her first born and that he thinks she is even more powerful than her. I used to find comfort in this," Regina stated.

"In my darkest days, I found comfort in thinking my mentor saw more power and potential in me than my mother. I've seen this letter a million times and never once thought it might not be about me," Regina admitted.

"You couldn't have known…" Robin reasoned.

"I know...he just could have told me, you know? All those peaceful years here in town before magic and he could have told me about my mother's past. I deserved to know," Regina bit out. Robin put his arms around her waist.

"You're right...you deserve to know. Perhaps once we free the Dark One, he shall divulge those details," Robin surmised.

"Unfortunately...we can't wait for that. I need to know why she abandoned Zelena. I need to know what's in my mother's past that is causing all this," Regina replied.

"I'm not sure I follow," Robin said in confusion.

"Well, with the right people present, the right spell...and the murder weapon so to speak, we might be able to find out. I need to see Belle and get the candle. Then I need to go to Snow and David's," Regina said. Robin nodded, as they heard a scream from outside the vault.

"Roland!" they cried, as they rushed up the stairs. They found Red laying unconscious on the ground and Roland in the grasp of the Dark One.

"Your heart for the boy," he demanded. Robin started toward his son and Gold pushed him back with a hard invisible shove.

"Rumple...please…" Regina pleaded.

"You know I don't want to do this, dearie," he replied.

"I'll give you my heart. Just tell me about my mother's past. I know of another way to possibly find out, but it involves contacting my mother's spirit…" Regina stated.

"And considering you and Snow White conspired to kill her you'd rather not invite her restless spirit back into this world," Gold stated. She nodded.

"So long as the dagger is in Zelena's hand...I am forbidden to tell you anything," informed. Regina's shoulders sunk in disappointment.

"However, lucky for you, I happened to have bottled the particular memory from your mother that you're looking for," Rumple stated.

"You did?" she asked in surprise and he nodded curtly.

"Belle knows where I keep them. Take the memory dust and sprinkle it on the looking glass in my shop. All will be revealed," Rumple said.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Don't thank me yet, dearie. Your heart or I must do something I very much do not want to do," Rumple replied, as he gripped Roland's shoulder, just as Robin got to his feet.

"Robin...get my heart," she requested. The former outlaw looked torn, as he went to the apple tree that towered just outside Regina's vault and started digging at the base. He returned soon enough with a velvet cinched pouch. He opened it and took out Regina's heart, carefully placing it in Rumple's hand. The Dark One released the boy and he ran into his father's arms.

"We'll find a way to stop her…" Regina promised.

"I sincerely hope that's true, dearie, particularly for yours and Snow White's sake," Rumple replied, as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Regina wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but surmised that they would soon know. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"David...it's Regina. I need you, Snow, and Emma to meet me at Gold's shop," she stated.

" _Okay...we'll pick Snow up and head that way,"_ David answered, as the call ended.

"Even from the grave...my mother is ruining lives," Regina growled, as Robin squeezed her shoulder.

"Whatever happened...we're a family, all of us. Cora didn't tear us apart when she was alive and I daresay she can't do that now," Robin soothed.

"I know...I just don't know if we can stop Zelena. Even if we do discover my mother's motives...she's more powerful than me and is only one ingredient away from everything she needs," Regina lamented.

"She's not more powerful...I don't believe that. And even if she is, you are not alone anymore. Emma and Leo...you have their magic to aid you as well," he reminded.

"I do...but they're not fully trained yet. If we lose…" Regina fretted.

"We haven't lost yet," Robin interrupted.

"You need to remember that love will always win. A very long time ago, you convinced yourself that evil was more powerful than love," Robin continued.

"I was wrong," she admitted.

"You were. Love didn't just beat you though, it saved you," he reminded.

"I'm not sure my sister is ready to be saved. There was a point, back in the Enchanted Forest, where Snow spared me. She had every reason go through with my execution. Lives would have been saved if she did," Regina argued.

"Then we don't kill Zelena. We just stop her...like the Charmings did with you. We make sure she can't hurt anyone though…" he reasoned.

"You mean she can't curse anyone or change the past?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes...if Zelena can be saved; if your mother is the reason she is the way she is, then you will save her. Maybe not now...perhaps not ever. But we won't end her life," Robin replied.

"We won't...unless she comes after the children. I can't...lose any of them," she agreed. He nodded.

"We won't. Let's find out what your was mother hiding all these years. Even if it ends up not being important, you deserve to know why you have a sister you never knew about," Robin told her. She took a deep breath and nodded, as Red stirred. Robin helped her up.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. We're going to get Snow and Charming now. We'll need someone to watch Roland and Summer if you're up for it," Regina replied. The she-wolf nodded.

"Of course," she said, as she tagged along with them, as they got into Regina's car and drove toward Snow and Charming's house.


	83. Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **I also have a new one-shot out called of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns. It's Snowing of course, featuring Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. Check it out for more Snowing goodness.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Snowing1997: Aw, thanks! So glad you like my writing. Hope you enjoy tonight's installment!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I know, Leo kind of got his heartbroken, but he and Penny weren't right for each other. At least, that's what I was hoping to convey. As for the time portal, I won't tell, but I will say that I'm doing some different things with season 4. As you can imagine, I have huge problems with 4B in particular. I hope it will be interesting though. :)**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you liked the changes. I think you'll enjoy where the story goes from here.**

 **Jadedgurl05: Thanks! Glad you liked it! As for Leo, I know, he hasn't found the one yet. As for who the one is...I haven't made that decision yet. Could it be a Disney princess? Perhaps. Could it be an original character? Maybe. Marian did get the shaft in the series, however, I will reveal that I'm going in a bit of different direction. You'll understand at the end of chapter. But sadly, Marian will probably not appear. She kind of just didn't fit where I'm going.**

 **Benisa: Aw, thanks! So glad you like the story! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 83: Over the Rainbow

"We got here as soon as we could," David said, as he gently ushered his wife through the door of the pawn shop.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"She got my heart...she threatened Roland," Regina replied.

"Oh Regina…" Snow soothed, as she put a hand on her step-mother's arm.

"I was able to get some information from Rumple," she continued.

"What did he say?" Belle asked desperately. Regina looked her in the eyes.

"He wanted to help us...I could tell. But she must have forbade him from telling us anything about her motives or my mother's past," Regina replied. Belle's shoulders sunk.

"However, he managed to point me to something that could help us," she added.

"That's papa...he always finds a loophole," Neal mentioned fondly.

"He said he bottled the particular memory from my mother that we need. He said you'd know where he kept them," Regina said. Her eyes widened.

"Of course...back here," she said, motioning with her hand, as the followed her into the backroom.

"Excuse the mess. All of the Collector's magic relics and items ended up in the shop when the curse came," she said, as she waded through the clutter. She reached a cabinet and looked through the bottles. When she found the one marked Cora, she selected it and handed to the dark haired woman.

"Dust?" David asked in confusion.

"Memory dust...it can be collected from a person and then when sprinkled on an enchanted looking glass, it will reveal the memory," Belle explained.

"Yes...this is a much better alternative to the magical seance that I had planned to speak to my mother," Regina said, as she tossed the dust onto the mirror. It rippled and revealed a young woman with a handsome man.

"That's my mother...but I don't recognize the man," Regina mentioned, as they watched a young Cora, smitten with this man, follow him back to his room in the tavern. The mirror rippled and the images showed Cora arguing with the man, obviously some time later.

" _I'm with child...and it's yours!" Cora claimed._

" _So you say...but will people really believe a barmaid over me?" he sniped back._

" _But Jonathan, you're a prince! I'll tell the entire Kingdom if you refuse to support us!" she cried._

" _Go ahead...then everyone will know the bar wench simply spawned a brat with the gardener...out of wedlock, might I add," Jonathan replied. She gasped._

" _But you told me…" she started to say._

" _What you needed to hear," he finished for her, as he walked off._

The mirror rippled again and Cora's sat by a fire with a man that made Snow gasp.

"That's my father…" she cried, as they saw Leopold and Cora grow close and accept his proposal. But when the mirror rippled again, they watched Jonathan demand that she pay him off in the prince's gold to keep him quiet about the baby. And then saw get caught by Leopold and Princess Eva.

" _Leopold...she's been lying to you. She's stealing gold and is already with child!" Eva claimed._

 _Cora...is this true?" Leopold asked sadly._

" _Check her pockets if you need proof," Eva replied._

"My mother told her secret…" Snow said, horrified.

"Snow...none of this is your fault. You weren't even born yet," David assured.

"He's right…perhaps it was vindictive of your mother to tell, but my own mother's lies ruined her," Regina said.

"That's not the woman I knew. She taught me to be good and kind…" Snow rambled, as Charming put his hands on her shoulders to soothe her.

"Perhaps that was your mother imparting the lesson she herself learned," he reasoned.

"Regina...I'm so sorry…" she said.

"Snow...when you told my secret, you didn't do so vindictively. I know that now. It's taken me a long time to see that, but you were innocent. My mother manipulated you and it's no wonder. She tried to manipulate your father too," Regina said, as they viewed the end of the memory, as Cora placed a baby in the forest.

" _I'm sorry...but I have to give myself my best chance,"_ Cora said. The baby cried, as Cora left her in the woods to what end she neither knew nor cared. And that's when the twister came and swept the baby up. The mirror went blank after that, returning to normal.

"That's why she's doing this. She's going back to change her fate," Regina said.

"She's going back to kill my mother so Cora can marry my father," Snow added.

"And if she does that...neither your or I will exist," Regina realized. David clenched his fist.

"We need to stop her and we need to do it now," he said. Neal nodded and grabbed a sword, as David texted Emma.

"Emma will meet us there with Leo. I'm going to take you home," David told his wife.

"I can take her home if that would help?" Belle suggested. Snow nodded to him and he nodded.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I just wish I could go with you," she fretted.

"I know...me too, but you know why you can't," he replied. She nodded.

"Just...please be careful. I can't lose you. I've almost lost you so many times…" she cried.

"I know...but then you know that's why I must do this. Because if we don't stop her...if she succeeds, then I lose you," he feared.

"Because I won't exist…" she murmured.

"And without you, there would be this incredible hole in me that could never be filled," he said. She sniffed.

"If I'm never born...you won't know any different," she reminded. He shook his head.

"No...that's where you're wrong. I would feel empty in a life without you. Not even changing the past can erase a love like we have. A love like ours that's written in the stars," he said fiercely, as he held her beautiful face in his hands.

"Come back to me…" she pleaded. He smiled.

"Always…" he promised, as he kissed her passionately, before prying himself away. Armed with his sword and the chalice, he followed Robin, Regina, and Neal out to the cruiser, before speeding off toward Zelena's farm house.

* * *

Though Killian Jones was getting used to Storybrooke, he had to admit he missed the Jolly Roger. His beloved ship had been left behind in the Bayou since they had been taken home by the curse. Emma had promised they would journey out to retrieve his ship as soon as the witch was dealt with. He wondered what would come next though, even if they did defeat the witch. It always seemed like there was something around here, but he found the people here were worth the fuss. It wasn't just that he had growing feelings for a certain blonde savior, but her family was as unique as they came.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, before the curse, he had heard about her parents. Everyone had, as it was quite the story. He had never given much thought to Regina's quest for revenge against the princess. At the time, he understood, because he had been seeking his own revenge. His nemesis was the Dark One though, infinitely harder to defeat than some princess, or so he thought. But he soon began to hear how formidable the bandit princess was and he remembered the melancholy in the villages when it was believed that Snow White had been cursed to an eternal slumber. He never quite understood the people's loyalty to the princess. He had been loyal to a King once and lost his brother for it.

To him at the time, royals were all the same and shouldn't inspire any loyalty. A sleeping princess just meant one less royal. Then the curse was broken, by a kiss of all things, true love's kiss to be precise. He thought it to be the silliest notion at the time. Love that powerful didn't seem like it could be a real thing. He had been too full of hate to be capable of understanding that love could bring that kind of hope. He remembered hearing the story in the tavern. How Prince "Charming" had ridden his horse tirelessly through the dense forest and into the valley where Snow White slept eternally beneath a glass coffin. He had plenty of wisecracks and quips to that. Any man foolish enough to chase a comatose princess deserved whatever the Queen dealt him. The sighs from the tavern girls about how the handsome prince had awoken his princess was vomit inducing. It was a farce...it had to be. Love didn't bring that kind of hope or happiness. He had love once and then lost it, bringing him nothing but pain and hatred. His blood lust had known no bounds and he did terrible things in the name of lost love. He had actually felt sympathy for the Queen having her perfect revenge stolen like that. No, he didn't understand at all why the Kingdom celebrated such a pair, such a farce.

Then he met them. Twenty-eight years and a curse later, they were before him as his enemies. They stood between him and his revenge, as did their daughter. As fascinating and courageous as her parents, Emma Swan was. He witnessed love and devotion he couldn't quite understand between Snow and Charming. But he had to admit that perhaps he had been wrong about true love, for what should have made Snow and Charming weaker made them stronger...far stronger than they should have been. They should have been no match for someone like Cora. Then there was Emma and her magic...magic created by that true love. He would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

He witnessed this family go through hell and still not break under it. Somehow they still held onto hope and found strength in love. That's why he refused to let this witch force him to aide her efforts and stared at her in defiance.

"You would really turn me down? I'm offering you the chance at your revenge, Captain," Zelena hissed. She had cornered him in the alleyway behind Granny's, as he prepared to join the Charmings.

"I want nothing from you," Hook growled.

"Hmm... _when_ I succeed and Snow White's baby allows me to travel back in time, I would be willing to make things very good for you. I'll have everything and you can have the dagger. Then you can have your revenge against the Dark One," she tempted.

"And I told you I won't betray them. I've given up my revenge. You'd be wise to do the same," he growled.

"Why do you care about that Charming little family?" she asked suspiciously and he steeled his expression, hoping not to give anything away. But Zelena's wide grin made him cringe.

"Oh this isn't about Snow White and her idiot prince at all. This...is about Emma," she deduced, as she cackled in amusement. A green wisp of magic appeared on her fingertip and he tried to duck away, but it hit him square in the mouth.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" he demanded to know. She smirked.

"When Emma Swan's lips touch yours...your lips will curse her and steal her magic," Zelena revealed and his eyes widened.

"Then I won't kiss her," he snapped, but she only smirked.

"Kiss Emma Swan by the end of the day or I kill her son,", as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. He and Emma had been getting close and during the year her parents were gone, there had been a couple kisses exchanged. There was nothing official between them and it was fairly casual. But he was hoping for more. And now...his lips could take away her ability to help her parents. And if he didn't...the witch might carry through on her threat and kill young Henry. He didn't know what he was going to do...

* * *

Snow had never quite been so restless. At this moment, her husband and children were moving in on Zelena's farmhouse. If everything went as planned, they would free Rumpelstiltskin, regain control of the dagger, and defeat the witch. If it went badly...the number of things that could go wrong was staggering. Usually when Charming was heading into a battle, she was right beside him. But this time, for obvious reasons, she couldn't be there. She rested her hand on her swelled belly and felt her heart flutter. She smiled, as she literally felt his love swell inside her. This shared heart was very new to them. They had always been able to feel each other's pain to a certain degree. But over the years, as their love flourished, they had always been in sync. They could conduct entire conversations with their eyes. It was a level of intimacy that most couples would never achieve. With the return of magic, they had found their ability to feel each other's emotions was amplified, especially when the chalice had come into their possession. And now their shared heart heightened that even more. He was across town and she could feel his emotions. His anxiousness, the touch of fear, the overriding courage, but most of all his fierce love for her and their children.

"I love you, Charming. Please be safe," she pleaded. Her heart fluttered again and she smiled, feeling him with her.

* * *

From the moment they stepped foot near Zelena's farm house, Charming knew things wouldn't go exactly as planned. But he didn't foresee them going so terribly wrong either. Regina was right and she had been ready for them. Before Charming could never raise the chalice to suck away her power, she had the Dark One immobilize him. He could only stand frozen, as the other fruitlessly fought against Rumple, who had no choice but to fight against them. Robin had gone down first, after colliding with the side of the barn. Regina traded magical blows with her sister and was almost easily flung away. Neal was down too and he sympathized with the pained look on Rumple's face, as he made his son fall unconscious.

Now Emma dueled the witch and he had hope in his eyes, as she started to overpower Zelena, despite her inexperience with magic. Leo joined her, sword in one hand and his magic sizzling in the other. A swipe from his sword got too close to the witch and she snarled, as she dabbed the blood from a cut on her face. She angrily sent Leo sailing into the side of the house.

"Leo…" he uttered with worry, as his son didn't get up.

"Having a bit of trouble, mate?" Hook asked, as he finally arrived.

"I wasn't sure you were coming, Captain," David replied.

"Zelena paid me a visit on my way. There's something I have to tell Emma," Hook said.

"Emma's busy...tell me instead. I can't exactly move, but if there's a danger I don't know about, then you need to tell me," David snapped back. Hook opened his mouth and that's when he felt his feet leave the ground.

"Hook!" David cried, as the pirate went sailing into the air and right into the water drum.

"Hook!" Emma cried, as Zelena held him under the water, drowning him.

"HOOK!" Emma cried, as she rushed over to the water drum. When she was satisfied and knew the Captain's lips would end up touching Emma's, one way or another, she and Rumple disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving the heroes to lick their wounds.

Finally being able to move, David rushed over to help his daughter pull Hook out of the water.

"He's not breathing," Emma panicked, as she started pumping his chest.

"Go check the others, Dad. I've got this," Emma insisted. David squeezed her shoulder and ran to his son first, while his daughter kept pumping Hook's chest. She leaned down and gave him a breath and that's when she saw the green glow wash over her at the touch of his lips. She felt it sap the energy from her and looked at her hands in disbelief, just as Hook coughed water up.

"Swan…" he croaked.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, as the others, battered and bruised as they were, joined them.

"That's what I needed to tell you…" Killian said. Emma raised her hand and watched the magic in her hand spark and then fizzle.

"Emma...what's going on?" David asked.

"My magic...it's gone…" she answered gravely.

* * *

The Charming household erupted in controlled chaos, as they arrived home. Snow had the first aid kit ready and was immediately fussing over scratches and bruises. But the most painful part was watching her daughter struggle with her powers.

"So...your magic is gone?" Snow asked, as Charming held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, afraid to let him out of her sight.

"I think so," Emma replied.

"I'm sorry love...I should have never let her get to me," Hook apologized.

"It's not your fault...you couldn't have known she was going to do that. I mean...when she didn't get her way, she resorted to drowning you," Emma reasoned.

"Your magic will come back. It's part of you," Regina said.

"She's right honey. Whatever Zelena did...it's probably a spell. She blocked it maybe, but she can't take it away from you," Snow reasoned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do me a lot of good now. I can't stop her from coming after my baby brother," Emma retorted. Snow winced, as she felt a contraction.

"Snow?" David asked in concern.

"It's fine...I've been having them all day. But they've been a few hours apart," she assured him. He looked wary though and put his hand on their growing child.

"You're not alone, Em. You have us," Leo added.

"He's right...we'll stop her," David said, as he kept his arm around Snow, feeling his wife shudder in pain suddenly.

"Snow…" he uttered, as her emerald eyes met his sapphire ones

"Oh God...it happened. My water just broke," she said, as chaos erupted around them with Regina making a beeline for them, poofing the three of them to the hospital in an instant.

"Eva! Paul!" she called, as the orderlies rushed to them with a wheelchair.

"Mom…" Eva said.

"Her water just broke," Regina said.

"Okay...let's get her down to the maternity ward," Paul said. Snow screamed with the next contraction, as she was wheeled through the doors by her husband and to the reserved room that was awaiting them. Charming lifted her onto the bed and she gripped his arm tightly.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love," he promised, as the nurses worked around him to ready Snow to give birth. They knew by now that Charming was not letting go of her. He held her tightly, as another contraction swept through her. The lights in the room flickered violently, as she screamed and the chalice pulsed with light. Regina sealed the room with a protective barrier, but a green puff of smoke appeared, revealing Zelena and a captive Rumple.

"You're not getting anywhere near this baby," Regina hissed. But the witch flung Regina into the wall with her magic and she crumpled unconscious to the floor. The redhead smirked, as she watched the lights flicker again.

"It seems the little prince is anxious to meet his destiny," Zelena commented.

"You're not getting in that room," Leo hissed, as he and the others arrived and his cobalt sparks met with her green fire. She overpowered him and sent him sailing down the hallway, as he collided with some chairs.

"Leo!" Emma cried, as she raised her hands, but was frustrated that she still had no magic and Zelena cackled.

"Get me into that room, Dark One," Zelena ordered.

"The chalice is protecting them. We step foot in that room and the light magic will incinerate us both, so feel free to go right in," Rumple hissed in return. Zelena clenched her teeth.

"Some dusty old cup isn't going to ruin all I've worked for," she growled, before she got a devious look on her face.

"We can't go in...but we can take them from that room," she said, looking at him.

"A loophole," he admitted reluctantly.

"You know what to do. Don't forget the doctor. I need this little one delivered safely so he can make all my dreams come true," Zelena said. Rumple waved his hand and Eva cried out in alarm, as her mother's bed, her father, and Paul disappeared. The witch smirked, as she and Rumple disappeared too, just as Robin helped Regina up.

"We need to get back to the farmhouse. That's where she'd take them," she said.

"Let's go," Emma said, as they hurried out.

* * *

They appeared in Zelena's barn, as Snow cried out in agony.

"No...she's going to take our baby," Snow cried, as she started to sob. Charming held her, as he and Paul shared a grave look.

"The baby's head is crowning. He's coming," Paul said.

"Let's get on with it then," Zelena snapped. Snow screamed again, as she pushed. Charming held her through the pain and the witch paced impatiently, until Snow's screams finally ceased and Charming cradled their wriggling baby boy, after Paul handed him over.

"Oh Snow...look at him. He's perfect," David said, as he had said before on all the days each of their children were born. Paul wrapped him in a blanket. But Zelena's magic froze Paul and David, before the doctor could put him in Snow's arms. She gazed smugly into Charming's frozen sapphire eyes, as she plucked the baby from his arms.

"No…" Snow cried, as she tried to get out of bed, despite the pain. But Zelena strode to the top pillar and placed the baby in the designated spot, as the magic began to swirl, just as Regina and the others arrived.

"You're too late!" Zelena boasted.

"Dark one...stop them!" she ordered, as they were thrown back, but Regina evaded Rumple's magic and stalked toward her sister.

"Come back for another beating, sis?" Zelena quipped.

"No...just to defeat you," Regina retorted, as their magic clashed again. And Regina knew she couldn't lose this time, as her hands came alive with fire. But she drew this fire from light magic...from the love she had for her family. Emma might have been the savior, but this time, it was falling to Regina to save her family and she refused to fail.

She overpowered Zelena and thrust her to the ground, knocking the dagger from her hand. Zelena cried out in alarm and tried to grasp for it again. But Regina ripped her amulet away, taking her power.

"Why...why do you protect them over your own flesh and blood?" Zelena demanded to know.

"There's more to family than blood. Besides, weren't you just trying to erase my existence?" Regina growled, as Neal dove for the dagger and placed it back in his father's hand.

"Thank you Bae," he said gratefully.

With Zelena's magic gone, Charming hurried and picked up his son, who was unharmed. Robin retrieved Regina's heart, while Emma and Leo helped Snow back into the bed, after her attempt to stumble to the baby.

Charming rushed to her and placed their son in her arms. Her tears turned to joy, as she cradled him and he kissed her forehead, as their older children looked on.

"So what now...you kill me?" Zelena taunted.

"No...I don't do that anymore," Regina retorted.

"Speak for yourself," Rumple hissed, as Zelena was suddenly clutching her throat.

"Papa...no," Neal pleaded.

"She deserves it," he hissed.

"Probably...but you're better than this now," Neal pleaded.

"She has to pay," Gold hissed.

"Then we send her back to Oz...without her ruby slippers," Regina suggested, as the shoes appeared in her hand.

"You can't do this!" Zelena cried. But Gold seemed to like the idea.

"Yes...back to Oz, witch," he said, as he raised the dagger and they all stepped back. David shielded Snow and the baby, as an incredible twister ripped the roof off the barn.

"You'll pay for this...you'll all pay for this! You haven't seen the last of me!" Zelena screeched, as the twister swallowed her up and carried her off.

"She's gone Snow...she's gone," David whispered to her, as he kissed her hair. But then he noticed her fading and became alarmed when she went slack.

"Oh God!" Emma cried, as she saw the spot of blood soaking through her mother's hospital gown.

"Paul!" Eva cried.

"She's hemorrhaging!" he said.

"I can heal her," Eva stated.

"But that will only treat the symptoms. She'll just hemorrhage again," Paul said, as she checked her vitals.

"What do you mean?" David asked, fear in his voice, as he took the baby.

"I need to get her to the O.R. now and do an emergency hysterectomy," Paul announced. Charming felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"What?" he stammered.

"I know it sounds scary, but it's a fairly routine operation in normal circumstances. She'll be fine as long as I get her to the O.R. now," Paul implored.

"He's right Daddy and once the surgery is over, I can heal her. Then it will be like nothing happened," Eva assured.

"Let's go," Regina said, as she touched the bed and David's arm.

"We'll meet you there," Robin called to her. She nodded, as Snow, David, Paul, and Eva disappeared with Regina in a purple puff of smoke.

* * *

David felt numb, as he watched the orderlies swarm them at Paul's orders, while they wheeled his beloved toward the operating room.

"Are Emma or Leo the same blood type?" Paul asked Eva.

"Leo is...but I think in this case, we should have my Dad give her blood," Eva replied.

"That doesn't make sense...they're not the same type," Nurse Ratchet protested.

"In normal circumstances, it doesn't. But my parent's blood combined has magical properties," she retorted hotly.

"It goes against conventional medicine, but in this case, Eva is absolutely right. Having David give blood will work best and allow Eva's healing powers to have maximum effect," Paul agreed.

"This is ludicrous," Nurse Ratchet complained.

"This isn't a debate, Nurse Ratchet! She is no ordinary patient. It shouldn't be possible, but we're talking about two people literally sharing one heart here. Trust me and follow my orders," Paul snapped. She pursed her lips and then turned to David.

"Well, I guess you're giving blood, Mr. Nolan," she said shortly.

"Anything to help my Snow," he said, as he tore his eyes from his wife to look down at his son.

"I'll take him. You make sure his mother is taken care of and then we'll be able to put this little one in her arms in no time," Regina promised. He nodded gratefully and kissed his son's head, before placing him in Regina's arms.

* * *

Regina sat down with the baby, just as the others arrived with the children in tow, having called Xander to bring them to the hospital.

"Nana," Summer called.

"Mama," Roland echoed, as Henry followed along with them.

"Is that my baby brother, Nana?" Summer asked curiously.

"It is," Regina answered, as she climbed up into the chair next to Regina and peered own at him.

"Emmy said he just got born," Summer said.

"He did," Regina answered.

"He's little," Roland said in awe and Regina smiled.

"You were this small too once, silly," she teased.

"Was I?" Summer asked.

"You were. I remember holding you just like this...Henry too," Regina recalled, getting misty eyed.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Regina swallowed thickly.

"Your Mommy was really tired and your Daddy, Eva, and Paul are taking care of her. But you'll be seeing them both soon," she promised.

"Does he have a name yet?" Henry asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure your Grams and Gramps will decide on the perfect name or him together soon," Regina answered, as she relished being surrounded by children. She never imagined this would be possible for her; such a wonderfully large family filled with love and bonds stronger than blood, but rather bonds created by the magic of true love. Robin's love had helped her come a long way and she had become a mother to Roland.

But when Henry was born and she became his Godmother, she began to realize the depths of that true love inside her. Summer's birth was what brought her full circle and truly allowed her to finally let her past go and embrace the new person she was. Summer, this tiny girl with big blue eyes had managed to not only make her fall in love at first sight with her, but to finally love herself for the first time in her life. And now, as she held her tiny grandson, who was now staring up at her with those same blue eyes, she fell all over again.

"I love you Nana," Summer said.

"I love you too, my sweet girl," she said, as she pressed a kiss to Summer's forehead. A gasp of surprise escaped her as a multicolored wave of magic pulsed through them and spread throughout the entire town, breaking the curse and repairing Zelena's damage.

"Aunt Regina...you did it. You broke the curse!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'd say that's not all you fixed either," Robin said, as Emma's hands glowed with restored magic.

"My magic...it's back…" Emma uttered.

"I...don't understand…" Regina stammered. But Emma and Leo just smiled.

"True love runs pretty thick in this family," Leo said and Regina smiled.

"Yes...I suppose it does," she agreed.

* * *

David sat hunched over, his face buried in his hands, as he waited and waited. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would have been pacing holes in the floor.

"Daddy?" Eva called. His head shot up and he got to his feet, as she walked into his embrace.

"Mom is fine," Eva revealed and he sighed in relief.

"The surgery went fine and I healed her. In a day or so, she'll feel normal. It will be like she didn't even have surgery," Eva explained.

"Thank you baby girl," he whispered in relief.

"Can I see her?" he asked. Eva smiled.

"She's in the recovery wing and she's starting to wake up. You go and I'll go get my baby bro," she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before hurrying to the recovery room.

* * *

Snow stirred, as he gently caressed her cheek and her emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Charming…" she murmured.

"Hey beautiful," he cooed back. She smiled sleepily at him, before her eyes widened and she shot up.

"Our baby...where's our baby?" she panicked.

"Shh...he's fine. Eva's bringing him to us," he assured.

"What happened...the witch, where is she?" she asked.

"Regina stopped her and took that pendant she was wearing. It was the source of her power. Neal got the dagger back and Gold used it to summon a twister that sent her back to Oz. She's gone and everyone's safe," he explained.

"Why can't I remember?" Snow asked. He took a sharp breath.

"You started hemorrhaging. Paul had to do an emergency hysterectomy," he told her gently.

"Surgery? I feel fine...except a bit tired," she replied. He smiled.

"Eva sped up the healing process a bit," he replied.

"I didn't want you to have to spend anymore time than necessary away from this little guy," Eva said, as she came in with a bundle in her arms. David smiled and accepted the tiny bundle from her.

"Hey there, little man," David cooed, as he put their new son in Snow's arms. She teared up and gazed down at him in awe. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I hope you're feeling up to more company. We can't really wait," Emma said, as she peered in. Snow swiped a tear away.

"You better get in here," Snow called, as Emma and Henry came in, followed by Leo and Xander, who was carrying Summer. She reached out for Charming and he gladly took her in his arms, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"So...does baby bro have a name yet?" Emma asked. Snow glanced at her husband.

"Well...we haven't had a chance to discuss it much yet, but when we decide you'll be the first to know," Charming answered.

"We should let them get some rest," Eva suggested. Reluctantly, they agreed and filed out, though Summer stayed with David, as the baby became restless.

"I think someone is hungry. Shall we try this, baby boy?" she cooed, as Charming helped her shrug her shoulder out of the hospital gown and covered her with a blanket, as she put their newborn to her breast. He latched with no difficulty and David smiled.

"Just like his siblings, he knows what to do," he said fondly.

"We made it again," she mentioned, a little awe in her voice.

"Of course we did. As much as I hope we're going to catch a break for once, I know there is nothing our love can't overcome," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I guess we share the heart to prove it," she agreed.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order," Rumple commented, as they cleaned the up around the shop.

"Rumple...we don't need to do this now. After everything you went through, it's okay to take a break," Belle insisted.

"I'm fine Belle. Things could have been much worse," Rumple replied.

"So Zelena...she was a pupil?" she asked curiously.

"Yes...she came to me at a time when I was unsure Regina would have what it took to cast my curse. Zelena had a more natural aptitude for magic," he explained.

"But it quickly became clear that she was quite unstable so I rejected her and sent her back to Oz," he continued.

"So she was obsessed with time travel, even then?" Belle asked.

"Yes...she was determined to find a way. I didn't think it was possible, but she found the spell. She needed a child born of true love, one that was certain to be born with magic and then made her move," Rumple replied.

"Do you think she'll come back?" she asked.

"It's possible. Regina shouldn't have interfered. I could have made sure she couldn't," he growled.

"No...you've come so far. Banishing her was the right thing, no matter what," Belle reasoned. She could tell he didn't agree, but he didn't argue.

"Let's go home. This clutter can wait until tomorrow," she suggested. He agreed and they closed up.

Unbeknownst to them, in the back of the storage room, which was chock full of items from the Collector, an urn was knocked on the floor. It shook and shook until the lid finally popped off. Blue shimmering liquid spilled from the urn and began to take shape in the form of a person. She had long braided blonde and wore a glittering light blue dress. From her fingertips, icy tendrils gusted forth, freezing her surroundings, as she ventured to the door. Finding it locked, the woman froze the handle and slipped out into the darkened alleyway behind the building.

* * *

The twister dropped the woman unceremoniously on the ground and then dissipated into the atmosphere. Two figures gazed down at the red headed witch, as she picked her head up. One glance around told her that this wasn't Oz. Somehow, the twister had veered off course. She looked up and her blue eyes widened, as a tentacle prodded her

"Who are you?" Zelena hissed.

"Easy dahling, that bump to your head is a nasty one," the other woman in fur warned.

"This isn't Oz," Zelena realized.

"Great...someone who states the painfully obvious," Ursula grumbled. Zelena seethed. Everything was ruined and her revenge had been taken away.

"You're in the Enchanted Forest," Cruella said.

"Rumple…" Zelena hissed, as she got up. Cruella and Ursula exchanged a glance.

"So...another woman wronged by the Dark One...I'm shocked," Ursula commented.

"Regina...she did it again! She stole everything from me!" Zelena cried.

"Oh, I think this might be a very interesting story. Come along dahling," Cruella urged.

"Why would I come with you?" Zelena asked with a glower. About that time, they heard a roaring of an ogre.

"Because you'll be a meal if you don't. Plus if you've been wronged by Rumpelstiltskin, then you're in good company," the sea witch stated. Zelena got up and followed the other witches.


	84. White Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **I also have a new one-shot out called of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns. It's Snowing of course, featuring Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. Check it out for more Snowing goodness.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Jadedgurl05: Glad you're enjoying it!. Thanks for the suggestion. I just made my decision on the name as I wrote that scene just yesterday. I'm hoping the readers approve, though I do really like your suggestion. As for Frozen, I am including it, but Snowing won't be taking the backseat like they did in 4A. And as you can imagine, I loathe what they did to Snowing in 4B. When I sat down to try to plan out the Queens of Darkness story, I realized that my version would have to be vastly different. I have almost scrapped all of 4B and am going in a different direction with an original story that will still include Snowing, the Queens of Darkness, but will involve Maleficent and Lily in a vastly different way. I found that my Snowing heart just can't follow 4B too closely to the canon. So I'm hoping it all turns out to be something enjoyable. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you like my version! I do agree that the time travel thing was a turning point for Captain Swan. However, I chose not to include it, because it just doesn't really fit here. Emma has already accepted her parents and Storybrooke is already home. So I'm jumping right into Frozen here and the Queens of Darkness will be vastly different with an original twist on characters and events from 4B. As you can imagine, there are things from 4B I am scrapping completely, cause I just can't. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad you like my version of things. I know it seems a bit early to be bringing in the Queens of Darkness, but since I'm rewriting most of 4B into something original, I have quite a bit of back story to spin. I have just begun writing the back story so I hope it turns into something interesting. There will be echoes of canon 4B, but most of it will be vastly different. :)**

 **Number Ten: Thanks, glad you're excited for Frozen. I'll try to do it justice. As for Queens of Darkness, I hate 4B and it's no secret. I'm scrapping most of it and writing an original storyline. Zelena happened to fit. I'm not her biggest fan either and I'm on the fence with her redemption. Haven't decided if it will happen or not. As for Eva telling Cora's secret to Leopold? Yep, that happened in season 3. I think they were trying to draw sympathy for Cora, but it didn't work with me.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: So glad this story continues to amaze! Yes, Zelena will be joining the Queens of Darkness. As you can imagine, I've scrapped most of 4B and am writing an original storyline to weave into 4B. That's why they're showing up this early, because I have a lot of back story to spin. And yep, no rest for the heroes, because Elsa is in town. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 84: White Out

Two days had passed since Zelena's banishment and things seemed to calm around town at last. The previous evening was Snow and their new baby's first night at home and awakening without fear was something Snow would never take for granted again. She turned over, as she heard her husband cooing at their son, who was swaddled in his arms. It was a picture she'd seen before and one she'd never tire of. David, clad in just pajama pants, with their baby curled against his bare chest, talking softly to him.

"Then Mommy hit me with a rock. Some people might think that wasn't a very good first meeting, but I wouldn't change it for the world, because that's when I told Mommy for the first time that I'd always find her," he said.

"And you always have," Snow interjected. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Mommy's awake," he cooed to their son, as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my love," she assured, as he placed their son in her arms.

"Hello my little prince," she said. She relished Charming's kisses to her hair and the feeling of his arms around her.

"You are so perfect," she said, as he wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

"He is...I think we've cornered the market on beautiful, amazing babies though," he commented playfully and she grinned at him.

"We have for sure," she replied, as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Are you sure you feel up for the party at Granny's today?" he asked.

"Yes...I feel fine and I want to go spend time with our family and friends. And introduce them all to our newest little prince," she replied. He nodded and kissed her again, as the baby began to fuss.

"I think that's my queue. Go on and clean up while I feed him and then we can switch," she said, as she put their baby to her breast.

"Okay," he agreed, as he pressed another kiss to her lips, before retreating to the bathroom.

* * *

When they entered Granny's later, they were welcome with excitement. Snow pushed the stroller inside and Ruby instantly hugged her best friend.

"Oh Snow...I'm so glad you and the baby are okay," Red whispered.

"Thanks," Snow replied, as Red peered down into the stroller.

"Well hello little prince," she cooed, as David lifted him out and put him in her arms.

"Oh Snow...he's beautiful," Jane gushed.

"Truly. That is a cute baby," Tiana gushed.

"Congratulations," Naveen and Tarzan both said, as they shook David's hand.

"So...do we get to know his name?" Red asked anxiously. Snow and David shared a loving gaze and then turned their attention back to their waiting friends and family.

"First of all, we'd like to thank everyone for coming. We know living in Storybrooke isn't always easy and as much as we wish we could, we can't promise things won't get crazy again," David started.

"But we know that no matter what we face, love is enough to weather any storm. Our family is proof of that. I almost lost the love of my life...and then our baby," she said, as she got choked up and he put his arms around her.

"But somehow, we managed to win again. Many people made it possible for us to be together here today as a family. Our beautiful daughter Emma, my step-mother Regina. And of course Robin and Killian as well," Snow continued.

"And my father, Xander, whom like many of us has had more than one name. They are proof that love can heal any wound and make all the difference in a person's life. They are proof that people can change and become better versions of themselves. That they can become heroes no matter what is in their pasts," David added.

"That's why we wanted to name our newest son after someone who once gave up a son to see that both his boys could have their best chance," Snow said.

"After a man that made the wrong decision for the right reason. A man that has many regrets, but didn't let himself be crushed under their weight," David continued.

"A man that found his way back to what truly mattered most and tossed away his former vices for the sake of family," Snow said.

"A man that I'm proud to call my father," David said.

"And that's why we are proud to introduce the people of Storybrooke to Prince Robert James Nolan," Snow announced. Xander stared at his son and daughter-in-law in disbelief, looking close to tears, as he put a hand to his chest.

"It's nice to meet you Robert," Red cooed.

"Or will it be Bobby?" Jane wondered.

"R.J. is a cute nickname too," Emma mentioned, as her baby brother wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

"Or Robbie," Eva added. David chuckled.

"We haven't really thought about nicknames yet," he mentioned.

"Would you like to hold your namesake, grandpa?" Snow asked, as approached her father-in-law. Xander beamed.

I would love nothing more," he said, as he held the baby.

"Gods...he looks just like you David when you were born," Xander recalled tearfully, as he gazed down at the wriggling bundle. Snow slipped her arms around Charming's waist and he gazed down at her, their shared heart speaking the words for them. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Their lips parted and she rested her head against his shoulder, as they looked on at their happy family and friends.

* * *

Ingrid lingered toward the door at the diner, as the happy townspeople welcomed yet another new prince; another Charming. Another perfect addition to the perfect family. Jealousy was not a new emotion for her, for she had envied the Charmings from afar for years. They were blessed with so much and she had so little. But Emma was meant to be her sister.

She slipped out of the diner and relished the chill in the night air, as she walked home to her apartment.

She had first come to this land in 1982, ahead of Emma's birth and the Dark Curse. Emma was prophesied by the sorcerer, after all. She had planned to wait and then find Emma and adopt her as her own.

But somehow, the Prince had ended up outside the trappings of the curse and Emma, extraordinary even at the tender age of ten, had awakened her father from his comatose state. Her adoption inquiry was then denied, as Emma went home to Storybrooke with her amnesiac father. She had been crushed, but followed anyway, accessing Storybrooke with the scroll the Sorcerer's apprentice had given her in exchange for the hat. And for the last twenty years, she watched Emma Swan Nolan flourish. Ingrid watched her parents raise her and dote on her with a heavy heart. She wanted to be happy for Emma, but more, she wanted to be the one raising this extraordinary girl. That desire had intensified when Snow and Charming had the twins and then yet another little girl, even as Emma was all grown. Selfishly, she had hoped to prey on their failures as parents. She thought inevitably when the new babies came, they would neglect Emma. But that hadn't happened at all. So she had been forced to be a spectator in Emma's life instead of a participant.

When the Collector had snatched her family and left Emma behind, she had been filled with glee. At last, she would be able to integrate herself into Emma's life. Convincing the dwarf to take over the ice cream shop again hadn't been hard. Then convincing the acting Sheriff, Prince Thomas, that he needed a receptionist at the station to help with paperwork and phones since Leo and David were gone, had not been hard either with a little magical suggestion. Emma had hardly noticed with her preoccupation with finding her parents.

But Ingrid had thought, after a while, Emma would realize that they were lost. Ingrid had tried to strike up a friendship between herself and Emma. For the most part, she had and they were on friendly terms. She brought Emma and Henry meals, treated them to ice cream, and even joined them at the diner once in a while, careful to avoid the Queen and the prince's father. She had never interacted with either, but she didn't want them getting suspicious. She was convinced she could fill the void left by the Charmings, but Emma never gave up and finally broke through the barrier. She had left town without even a word to Ingrid and then returned with her entire family in tact. Then suddenly, Ingrid was a spectator again.

As she reached her apartment building, she felt a peculiar chill sweep by her and she looked up in alarm. It was a specific power that she hadn't felt in thirty years. Could it even be possible? Last she knew the urn had disappeared...unless the Collector had it all along. If it was here...if she was here, then maybe Ingrid's happy ending wasn't so far out of reach as she thought. With a smirk, she went inside. Winter was about to get even more intense than usual for February in Maine…

* * *

Snow peered down into the bassinet, just watching their baby sleep. She wasn't sure for how long, but she soon heard David come in and she relished his arms around her waist, as he peered down at their son.

"Is Summer asleep?" she asked.

"Out like a light, just like this little guy," he replied.

"Mmm...we're home again. I guess that in itself will correct her sleeping difficulties," Snow mentioned. He kissed her cheek.

"We'll keep an eye on her, but yeah, I think just being home will do wonders...for all of us," he mentioned back. She sighed and turned in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Charming," she whispered.

"And I love you, Snow," he replied, as they held each other for some time, before undressing for bed and climbing into the soft down. With a tender kiss and spooned together, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Elsa was extremely confused. The last thing she remembered was being in Arendelle, getting ready for Anna's wedding. And now, she was here in this very strange place and she couldn't find her sister anywhere. She knew she had to be here, for she had found her sister's necklace behind glass in the strange shop where the urn had opened. She couldn't remember how or why she had ended up in the urn either, but she knew if she found Anna, things might start to make sense. She was unsure though if the people in this strange place were friendly or not. It didn't matter though. They were going to tell her what she wanted to know. For now, she had retreated to the woods and formed an ice palace to accommodate her for the time being.

"I will find you, Anna," she whispered into the air, before retreating into her new frozen palace. It was frigid, but the cold had never bothered her.

* * *

The Charming household was slow to rise the next morning. It was quiet for once and David decided to let Emma and Leo sleep in a bit by taking the early patrol. Snow was on maternity leave and Regina was still covering for her.

As she fed the baby, David made coffee and got Summer and Eva breakfast, since they were also up.

" _Good morning Storybrooke! It seems our wintery weather has returned in full force after an unseasonably warm stretch last week. There's fresh powder on the ground this morning and a chill in the air,"_ the forecaster said, as they had the television on low.

"He calls this a little fresh powder? There has to be at least a foot in the driveway," Charming commented, as he looked out the front window. The plow went by, so it seemed at least Grumpy had the dwarves on the streets already. The perks of being the town Sheriff and Mayor, they were always dug out first after a snowstorm.

"I didn't even think there was snow in the forecast, much less a foot of it," Snow commented. The weatherman was a well known tool, but usually he wasn't this far off on his predictions, even if he was using technology from the 1980's.

"Well, our driveway is clear, so I better get going," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before dropping a kiss on the baby's head. Snow smiled up at him.

"Say bye Daddy...we love you," Snow cooed, as their son gazed up at them.

"Daddy loves you too," he cooed back.

"Be careful," she pleaded. He smiled with a nod, as he kissed Summer too.

"Daddy...I guess Paul's car won't start. Can we swing by and get him on the way to the hospital?" Eva asked, as she read a text from him.

"Of course," David said, as they left the house for the day. Little did they know, normal was not going to be in the cards for them again.

* * *

"Man...so much for an early spring," Happy complained, as they drove the plow truck along Storybrooke's rural roads.

"What the hell…" Grumpy cursed, as he stopped the truck and they skidded on the icy roads.

"Geez...what are you doing?" Happy complained. But Grumpy could only point to the ice palace that protruded from the trees.

"An ice castle?" Happy wondered aloud, as Grumpy opened the door to the truck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Whaddya think? I'm going to check it out," Grumpy grumbled.

"Eh...shouldn't we call Charming?" Happy asked with trepidation.

"Don't be a fraidy cat. We're part of the Royal guard, now let's go!" Grumpy snapped, as Happy got out and they trekked out toward the palace of ice.

"Hello?" Grumpy called.

"You really think there is someone in there?" Happy wondered.

* * *

Inside, Elsa hid behind the door and peered through the frosted window. They had found her much faster than she had hoped and she had no idea if they were friendly. Concentrating with her powers, she conjured just the thing to make them go away. The snow swirled and the two dwarves watched in disbelief, as a giant snow monster formed before their eyes. They glanced at each other and then back up at the creature, just as it roared angrily. They yelled out in fright and took off for their truck. The tires squealed, as they sped back toward town. Elsa sighed in relief and raised her hand to call back the monster. But to her horror, it didn't work and the snow monster started chasing the strange carriage back toward the town.

"Oh no…" she fretted. It was happening again, as she clutched her sister's necklace. She couldn't control her powers without Anna. She felt utterly lost. But she couldn't find her hiding away here, so it was time to go back to the town and demand answers if she had to.

* * *

"It's chasing us!" Happy cried, as he looked in the side mirror.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Grumpy shouted, as he floored it, despite the slippery roads.

"You know, if that thing was a T-Rex, this would totally be like being in Jurassic Park," Happy commented. Grumpy glared at him in disbelief.

"Do you ever think before you open your mouth?" he griped, as he fumbled with his phone and dialed the Sheriff's station.

"Watch it!" Happy cried, as he slid all over the icy road.

"Then you call Charming," Grumpy snapped, as he tossed the phone to the other dwarf.

* * *

Frigid air blew in the door, as Xander hurried into the station from outside.

"It's getting colder out there and the wind is picking up," Xander mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm glad Regina made the call early to just cancel schools. It's blizzard-like conditions. But you want to know the weird thing?" David asked.

"Weird in Storybrooke? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Xander joked, as David turned the computer screen so he could see it.

"This is the National Weather service website and this is from their radar of the entire state of Maine," he explained.

"Doesn't look like anything is happening," Xander mentioned.

"Exactly. The skies over most of the state are clear, there's no active storm systems, and the average temperature today in the state is thirty-three degrees, which is normal for February in Maine," he explained.

"Which means this isn't just some storm. It's magical," Xander surmised.

"I think so. I already called Regina and told her. She had the radio station issue the emergency warning, so hopefully people will just stay home until we figure out who or what is causing this," David explained.

"Guess that explains the packed parking lot when I passed the grocery store on the way here," his father commented.

"That was nice thinking in checking the weather service website," Xander complimented.

"I can't really take the credit. It was Emma's idea," David answered, as his phone rang.

"Sheriff's station," he said, but immediately pulled the receiver away from his ear, due to Leroy's shouting.

"Leroy...what the hell is going on?" David cried.

" _We're under attack!"_ Leroy cried.

" _Oh crap...Frosty's gaining! Go faster!"_ he heard Happy yell.

" _It's icy, dumb ass! Don't you think I'm trying?"_ Leroy shouted, once again, nearly blowing out David's eardrum.

"Leroy...I can't understand you when you and Happy scream over each other!" David complained.

" _There's a fifty foot snow monster on my ass! All that magic your kids have would be nice right about now!"_ Leroy cried, as the line went dead. David pocketed the phone and grabbed his coat, as they hurried outside.

At they ventured outside, they saw the plow truck screech to a halt in the street. Leroy and Happy jumped out.

"Monster!" he cried. As they looked up, they saw the fifty foot snow monster tromping toward town.

"Okay...snow monster. That's a new one," Xander commented.

"So much for catching a break," David complained, as Emma's yellow bug slid to a halt with her, Leo, and Henry climbing out.

"Seriously…" Emma commented.

"This town is starting to take the "everything is real" thing a little too far," Leo complained.

"Wow…" Henry said in awe, as David held onto the collar of his shirt to keep him back.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and magic erupted from their hands, colliding with the monster. It roared angrily.

* * *

Ingrid watched from the shadows, proud of how Emma had embraced her magic. But to get her to see that she truly belonged with Ingrid, she needed Emma to doubt her abilities. She waved her hand and then smirked, waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

Together, they were slowly pushing the monster back. Suddenly, Emma felt a burst of icy wind and her hands sparked, before her magic started going haywire.

"Emma...what's going on?" Leo asked, as magic shot out and hit the building of the station, blowing out a wall.

"I...I don't know! I can't control it all the sudden!" she cried, as it shot up and struck the pole above her, while Leo tried to take on the snow monster alone. David saw the pole wobbling and realized it was coming down and would come down on Leo's head. He lunged for his son and pushed him out of the way, before dodging himself, but not before the pole clipped his arm. He held it in pain, as he tumbled to the ground.

"David!" Xander called.

"Dad!" Emma cried.

"I'm fine…" he insisted.

"I...I did that," Emma said fearfully.

"No Emma...this isn't your fault," David insisted, as his father helped him up. Leo let go of his magic, feeling drained and the creature remained. It roared angrily and spikes protruded from its back.

"I think all I did is piss it off," Leo said, as he whistled into the air. They heard a fierce caw, as the Phoenix bird flew over them and breathed fire down on the creature. It began to melt and Leo poured more magic into it as well, until it finally exploded in a rain of flurries.

"Thanks," Leo said, as the bird landed on his arm and he ruffled its feathers affectionately.

"Dad...are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine," David insisted.

"I don't know what happened...my powers just went crazy," she fretted.

"And it's not your fault. Whatever is causing all this is probably causing your magic to go haywire too," David reasoned.

"Dad...I could have killed you," Emma panicked. But he put his hands on her shoulders.

"No and I won't have you blaming yourself. We'll figure this out...we always do, but we'll do it together, because that's what this family does," he told her and she nodded. He hugged her tightly and cradled her head.

* * *

Ingrid frowned, as she watched them. This was going to be harder than she thought. Perhaps concentrating on Elsa first would yield better results. She disappeared with an icy gust and reappeared in the woods near Elsa's castle. She flicked her wrist and a tendril of snowflakes swirled from her palm, before floating toward the palace.

" _Elsa!"_ the voice echoed from the magical snowflakes. The Queen burst onto her balcony, her blue eyes darting around wildly.

"Anna?" she called.

" _Elsa...help me Elsa!"_ "Anna" cried. The Queen ran through the woods, but couldn't find her sister. She stopped near a sign to catch her breath and read the words.

 _Now Leaving Storybrooke_

"No one is leaving this town until I find Anna," she growled, as she held her hands out and icy magic swirled magnificently. A giant ice wall extended before her into the sky, eliminating any entrance or escape from town. As the ice walls reached toward the sky, power lines were snapped, plunging the town into darkness.

* * *

"Dad...I think we should have Eva look at your arm," Emma suggested, as they went inside the station.

"It's fine Emma, a little tender, but I've had much worse," he assured her, as she stared at the hole in the station's wall.

"You didn't mean to and I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix," he said. She looked at her hands with scrutiny.

"I'm not sure I should," she feared.

"You'll do fine. I have all the faith in the world in you. Have a little faith in yourself," he said. She swallowed thickly and let her magic extend to the hole and slowly the bricks stacked and reformed, until the wall was whole again. He smiled.

"See...I told you," he said, squeezing her shoulder. She smiled, as Hook blew into the station, shivering fiercely.

"That leather overcoat isn't going to cut it in this storm, Captain," David commented.

"Yes, well I seem to have misplaced my arctic wear," Hook jabbed back.

"I'll grab you a hat and gloves at least from the extras we keep here," Emma said with amusement.

"Thank you, love," he said, as he watched her go. David had to resist the urge to tear the pirate's eyes out, as they followed his daughter.

"Is there something I can help you with, Hook?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd come to offer my services, mate. This is quite a storm. The entire harbor and all the ships are frozen over," he mentioned.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure this storm isn't natural," Xander informed, just as the lights went out.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen," David sighed, as he dug around for the flashlights, just as Leroy and Happy came rushing in.

"You guys better get to the town line! Before the cell tower went out, I was talking to Sleepy and Bashful. There's an ice wall," Leroy said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"At the town line," Leroy repeated.

"All right, we'll go check it out. Dad, would you mind going home and checking on Snow and the kids?" he asked.

"Of course not. Knowing Snow, she'll try to go outside to get wood to make a fire. I'll go help her out and make sure the little ones stay warm," he said.

"I'll see you later, kid. Go with your great gramps," Emma urged, seeing her son into the car with Xander.

"Thanks," David said, as he, Emma, Leo, and Hook piled into the cruiser.

* * *

Snow heard the door unlock and open, as she lit the lantern. She had pulled from the closet, while cradling her son in one arm.

"Grandpa!" Summer called, as he rushed to him and he picked her up.

"Hey...it's okay," he assured.

"I don't like the dark," she whimpered.

"I know...but grandpa's here," he soothed.

"Is everything okay?" Snow asked, as he Henry closed the door behind them.

"Yeah...David and the kids are fine. They're just checking something out at the town line and then they'll be home. You sit tight and I'll get that fire going," he said, as he put Summer down next to her.

"Thanks," Snow replied.

It wasn't long before Xander had the fire roaring and Summer was cuddled up with him, as he read to her from the book. Henry sat with Snow and the baby, listening on. Xander had never known something so simple as this could make him so happy. He missed too much with David and his older grandchildren in his quest for treasures with Clayton when the real treasure had been right here all along. He wasn't going to miss anymore with Summer and his new namesake.

Just as Snow managed to get the youngest Charming to sleep, there was a rapping at the door. Snow gently placed the baby in the bassinet and answered the door. She smiled, seeing that it was Grumpy, Happy, and Granny.

"Hello," Snow said.

"You need to do something about the power, sister," Leroy grumbled, as they filed inside.

"Shh...I just got the baby to sleep," she chided.

"Sorry, but the power is out," Happy replied, stating the obvious. Snow crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing gets by you," Xander muttered.

"It's a pretty nasty storm. I'm sure Regina will have the city crew on it as soon as possible," Snow replied.

"Until then, I have a freezer full of perishables," Granny griped.

"Yeah and there's no lights and internet," Happy mentioned. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Oh the horror. How will you live?" she asked sarcastically.

"We're serious, sister. What do you plan to do about the power?" Grumpy asked.

"Does she look like an electrician to you?" Xander countered.

"No, but she is Mayor," Happy retorted.

"I am...but I'm also on Maternity leave. Did you ask Regina for help?" Snow asked. They looked sheepish.

"I didn't think so, because you knew she'd tell you the same. You must think I'm an easier target," Snow said.

"So...you're not going to do anything? Like can't Emma poof the internet back on?" Happy asked.

"I'm sure you'll live without the internet for a while. You did it for most of your lives back in the Enchanted Forest. As for the lights, the crews will be on it as soon as they can. Until then, I would get some candles and a few flashlights. You're welcome to stay here too since we have a fireplace," Snow said.

"Yeah, because if you think Snow is getting out in this storm two days after having a baby and major surgery, it's not happening," Xander added.

"I thought your kid healed you," Leroy complained.

"Fine...if she goes out in this treacherous storm, you can call my son and explain why," Xander countered. Snow smirked, as the three seemed to pull back at that. Her husband was laid back until it came to her protection and safety. Nothing set him off faster than when she was in potential peril.

"Fine," Leroy griped.

"Man...no netflix or TV or DVDs or MP3s or …." Happy rambled.

"Stop saying letters," Snow said in annoyance.

"What about my perishables?" Granny complained.

"I'm sure Marco has an extra generator you can borrow," Snow suggested. None of them liked it, but left without further fuss.

"They have some nerve after everything you've been through," Xander said. Snow only smiled thinly.

"They mean well mostly," she replied, as looked out at the virtual blizzard that was battering the town.

"They'll be fine," he tried to assure her. Snow sighed.

"I know, but I'll feel better when they're all home," she replied.

* * *

After it was discovered, Elsa demolished her ice castle and instead took refuge in the ice cave created within her massive wall at the town line. It was much more concealed and less flashy. But as she heard voices, she realized they had still found her.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Hook uttered, as they got out of the car and looked up at the massive wall.

"This is impressive magic," Leo said.

"Dad...do you or Mom know of anyone back in the Enchanted Forest that had magic like this?" he asked.

"Not in the Enchanted Forest..but there was always rumors coming from Arendelle about magic like this. I had a friend from there, but he never confirmed anything. Though, if you're counting curse years, I haven't seen him in almost thirty-five years," David answered.

"Arendelle...isn't that one of the northern kingdoms?" Emma asked.

"Very far north," David replied.

"Aye...you have to brave the Caspian sea. It was once ruled by Triton. Many a ship has gone down in those waters," Hook explained. David nodded.

"Atlantica rests at the bottom of that sea, Triton's Kingdom. It's where Ariel and her sister are from," David added.

"There's no way the curse reached that far though, right?" Leo asked.

"No...both Atlantica and Arendelle were out of range. Triton was caught in the curse, because he was in Maritime waters at the time, looking for Ariel," David said, as Emma heard a noise. She started climbing over the icy outcroppings at the base of the wall.

"Emma...be careful!" David called, as she peeked inside the gap and spotted another blonde in a glittering light blue dress.

"Hey…" Emma said gently.

"Don't come any closer!" Elsa warned.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," Emma promised, putting her hands up. But Elsa was panicking and the walls in the cave began to shake.

* * *

"Emma!" the others cried, as the ice caved in the entrance to the gap.

"Emma! Emma...answer me please!" David cried into the walky-talky.

"We've got to get in there!" Hook cried frantically, as he started fruitlessly picking at the ice with his Hook.

" _Emma...Emma please answer,"_ she heard over the walky-talky. She groaned and sat up, reaching for the device. But Elsa's outstretched hands stalled her.

"It's okay," Emma assured.

"What is that thing?" Elsa demanded to know.

"It's just a device that let's me talk to my Dad out there. He's worried," she said. Elsa nodded and Emma picked up the device.

"Dad...I'm okay," she assured.

" _Oh thank Gods Emma…"_ he said in relief.

"I'm Emma...what's your name?" she asked the other blonde.

"Elsa…" she replied.

"Okay Elsa...I want to help you. It's just really cold in here," Emma said.

"I'm looking for my sister," the other blonde interrupted.

"Okay...what's her name?" Emma asked.

"Anna...Anna of Arendelle," Elsa answered.

"Okay...Dad, do you ever recall anyone by the name of Anna of Arendelle?" Emma asked, as her teeth chattered.

" _No...is she sure she's here in Storybrooke?"_ David asked.

"I know she is! I found her necklace in that shop!" Elsa cried, as she realized she didn't have the necklace in her hand anymore.

"It's gone...her necklace!" Elsa panicked.

" _Wait...is it a snowflake necklace?"_ Leo called into the walky-talky.

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed.

" _It's out here...it's okay, we've got it,"_ Leo called back.

" _Wait...I've seen this before,"_ David mentioned.

"What...how?" Elsa demanded to know.

" _I...I think I know who your sister is. It was a long time ago and she was using a different name. She came to the Enchanted Forest looking for something. Kristoff...he was my friend too and told her she could trust me,"_ David explained.

"She went looking for information on our parents. But she came back. It's at that point that I have no memories," Elsa explained.

" _Elsa...we can help you find Anna. I just need to know that Emma is okay. If you can let this wall down, we can find her together,"_ David pleaded.

"I...I can't," Elsa stammered.

" _Why the bloody hell not?"_ Hook cried.

" _Easy pirate,"_ David growled.

" _You can't control it,"_ Leo deduced.

"Anna...she helps. Please, just find her," Elsa pleaded.

"I'm...okay Dad. Just go and hurry," Emma shivered.

" _Okay...I think I know how to find her. The necklace will help. We'll be back soon, Emma. You stay awake princess, you hear me?"_ David pleaded.

"I will. I love you Dad," Emma said.

"I love you too, princess. Hang on," he said, as he started back to the patrol car.

"What...you're just going to leave her?" Hook cried. David grabbed him by the collar.

"Of course not! I would never willingly abandon one of my children! But the only way we're getting Emma out is if that wall comes down. And Elsa is the only one that can do that. She's scared and can't control her powers," David said.

"Helping Elsa will help Emma," Leo added, as they got into the car.

"Fine...what is the plan to find this Anna?" Killian asked.

"We start at the Chop Shop," David said, as he turned the sirens on and sped back to town at top speed.


	85. Rocky Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my one-shot series, Once Upon a Snowing. It's a series of Snowing/Charming family one shots. Have a prompt? Leave one in a review and I'll see what I can come up with.**_

 _ **I also have a new one-shot out called of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns. It's Snowing of course, featuring Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. Check it out for more Snowing goodness.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Izzypirelli: Wow, so glad you like it so much and enough to re-read it. That's the best compliment a writer can get. I'm glad you like the changes and hope you continue to. Snowing will not be taking a backseat at all. And I agree, they are iconic!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! So glad you like it!**

 **Austenphile: Wow, what a nice compliment. So glad you enjoy the story so much.**

 **Andria: Thanks! So glad you like the changes so far and the baby's name. :)**

 **Ann: Glad you're enjoying it! Yes, I will be writing a version of the CS date so that's coming up in a couple chapters. As for the hat, it appears in this, but in little different way. I'm taking the 4B nonsense and re-imagining it into an original storyline. I'll be borrowing certain elements from 4B, but most of it will be vastly different. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: So glad you're still loving everything! Thanks, glad to hear that you think I did great with the Atlantis storyline so I think you'll like what I have in mind for the Queens of Darkness. And I think you'll keep enjoying the changes I make to the Frozen storyline. Lol and I agree, Charming(and Josh) with babies is everything! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 85: Rocky Road

The tires on the cruiser squealed, as David came to a stop in front of the Chop Shop. They flew out of the car and barged into the establishment. Bo Peep glared at the former shepherd, as he stormed in.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"I need to find someone you once marked. Recall this?" David asked, holding up the necklace.

"Can't say that I do," she replied in a bored tone, as she smashed the cleaver down on the meat she was cutting.

"Try again...where is your shepherd's crook?" he demanded to know.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You think you're a real hero now, don't you? Prince Charming...but you'll always be that scared little shepherd boy I once knew," she hissed, as he glowered at her with icy blue eyes.

"What I am is a father that needs to save his daughter and you won't stop me. You couldn't stop me then and you won't stop me now," David growled.

"Is this what you need, mate?" Hook asked, as he came out of the back with a shepherd's crook.

"Yeah, that's it," David said, as he released Bo Peep.

"Keep interfering with a police investigation and you'll go to jail," David warned, as he took the shepherd's crook. David turned away to focus the crook on the necklace. Bo Peep glared at him, still bitter about her defeat at his hand all those years ago. She hated this town. Back in their land, she had been a powerful Warlord. Here she was just a butcher, while he was a Prince, the Sheriff, and husband to the Mayor. She raised her cleaver, intending to bury it in his back when Hook caught her arm from behind. Leo shocked her hand and she dropped the weapon.

"Guess you're choosing jail," David commented, as Leo cuffed her.

" _Hello...can anyone hear me?"_ came Elsa's voice from the walky talky.

"Elsa...what is it? Is Emma okay?" David asked.

" _No...she's losing consciousness. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,"_ Elsa cried.

"Hang on...we're coming back," David said, as he looked at Bo Peep.

"Go Dad...get Emma. I'll take her to the station and book her," Leo said. David nodded, as he and Hook rushed out to the car.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier_

Elsa watched, as Emma held her trembling hand out.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Trying to summon my magic….but I think I'm too cold," Emma replied.

"You have magic?" Elsa asked in surprise. Emma nodded.

"Yeah...I have magic. My brother and sisters too," Emma replied.

"How is that possible?" the queen asked.

"Our parents...it's kind of a long story. But they share the truest love in all the realms, which is basically love that creates magic," Emma chattered.

"So...you were all born with magic?" Elsa questioned.

"Mmmhmm…" Emma hummed, as she started fading.

"Emma...Emma...no, you have to stay awake!" Elsa panicked, as she fumbled with the device and held the button down like she had seen Emma do.

"Hello...can anyone hear me?" Elsa cried into the device.

As Emma drifted into unconsciousness, her mind must have known the impending danger of the cold, for she found her psyche filled with warm, fond memories. She had to survive, just a little longer. She knew her Dad. He would find a way to get to her. Nothing would stop him, or Killian or Leo. she had hop that the warm fond memories would stave off the frigidness threatening to consume her.

* * *

 _She flashed back to the happy times in her childhood. Those early times when she walked down the streets of Storybrooke, each other small hands in those of her mom and dad. How they looked at her with so much love and then at each other with the same._

 _Then becoming a big sister to the twins and the family outings to the beach and picnics in the woods by the toll bridge. She recalled growing up with her doting parents and her brief time in college. And then Henry...having her son that had been the best thing to happen to her since finding her parents. And how those family outings continued with Henry as he grew and eventually her baby sister too. Then she remembered a more recent memory that had just as much impact._

* * *

 _Flashback...six months ago_

 _Emma and Killian strolled along Main street and Emma glanced at him in amusement._

" _Well?" she prompted._

" _It's delicious, despite its deceiving name, love," he admitted. She chuckled._

" _It's called Rocky Road, because of the chunks of marshmallow and chocolate," she replied._

" _You enjoy watching this pirate stumble through the modern world a bit too much I think," he teased. She smiled._

" _Maybe a bit. It's pretty entertaining," she teased back._

" _Well, if it gets you to smile, it is well worth the chip to my ego," he mentioned._

" _Thanks. This is what I needed. I'm afraid I'm just not good company lately," she admitted._

" _It's okay, love. You miss your family and you're worried about them. But we'll get through that blasted shield," he assured._

" _I hope so," she fretted._

" _We will. I was serious about what I said earlier. I'm not sure you can wait until there is no crisis to live your life," he insisted. She nodded._

" _Moments," Emma said._

" _Moments?" he asked. She nodded._

" _It's what my Dad always tells us. That there's always going to be good and bad moments in your life. You have to look for the good moments among the bad and sometimes, you have to create those good moments," she recalled her father's words._

" _That's sound advice," he agreed._

" _I need to get out for a bit, so thanks for this," she mentioned. She chuckled._

" _Anytime love," he replied, as she kissed his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Emma kissed him back, as she cupped his face in her hands. Their lips parted and they shared a smile, before continuing along, arm in arm._

* * *

David skidded to a stop at the ice wall and they got out.

"Emma!" he called.

"She's unconscious still...I'm sorry," Elsa cried.

"Elsa...listen to me. I know we haven't found Anna yet, but we will. Right now though...I need you to believe in yourself the way she would," David pleaded.

"I don't know if I can," Elsa sniffed.

"Yes...you can. I didn't always believe in myself either, but she taught me that you can't just survive," David said.

"You have to live," Elsa recited.

"Yes...and those battles that you think you can't win...those are the ones you have to fight the most. She taught me that," David implored.

"I need Anna…" Elsa cried.

"I know and even if she's not here physically right now, her love is always with you. Love is the most powerful magic of all. It's powerful enough to cross realms and break curses. Just because she's not here at the moment doesn't mean her love isn't with you," David said passionately. Elsa took a deep breath and remembered Anna. Her words, her love, her laugh, and how much she loved her. She held out her hands and the opening in the wall appeared. David hurried in and scooped Emma into her arms, carrying her out. Killian extended his hand to Elsa and helped her out as well.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again.

"Emma's going to fine," David assured, as she started to come around and he wrapped her up in the blankets he kept in the cruiser.

"Dad…" she murmured.

"I'm here princess, let's get you home," David said, as Killian helped him help her to the car and climbed in the backseat with her. Elsa got into the front seat, as David turned the heater on full blast. It was such an enigma to Elsa; these strange carriages. But there was another enigma that had her even more flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry...but how can you be Emma's father?" Elsa asked. David smiled.

"That's quite a story," he replied, as he started telling her as he drove them home.

* * *

Ingrid watched Elsa get into the car with Charming and seethed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to lash out at Elsa for nearly killing Emma. But she hadn't counted on David knowing Anna and making a connection with Elsa. Now they were taking in yet another outcast into their clan.

"No...Snow White and Prince Charming aren't going to take my other sister too," she mumbled. She had to do something about them. And she knew just the spell to eliminate everyone in her way.

* * *

As David pulled into the driveway and he and Hook started helping Emma inside, Elsa hung back.

"Elsa?" Emma called.

"I'm not sure I should come," she fretted.

"Elsa...you're welcome. Please...Anna wouldn't want you to be alone," David pleaded.

"I almost killed Emma," the queen lamented.

"But you saved me too. Please...don't go. Some ice palace in the woods is no place for anyone," Emma pleaded.

"The cold doesn't really bother me," she replied.

"Even so, I'd rather not get an earful from Anna when we do find her about you sleeping out in the elements. Besides, my wife won't have it either," David said. Elsa relented and accepted their hospitality, going inside with them.

"Emma?" Snow called, as she rushed over to them, as they came in the door.

"Leo told me everything," she said, as she hugged her with one arm, while cradling the baby in the other.

"I'm okay, Mom," Emma promised.

"Still...I have soup on and Eva's making hot chocolate. Come in by the fire," Snow fussed, as she practically dragged her daughter to the sofa. Emma rolled her eyes playfully, but didn't argue.

"Charming...we need more blankets," Snow called. He smirked in amusement.

"I'll get a few more," he said, as he went upstairs.

"Mom...if I put anymore blankets on I'll roast in my own skin," her daughter complained, Snow fussed with wrapping her in the blankets she already had.

"Hush…" Snow chided, as David returned with more blankets.

"Elsa...you must be famished too. There's plenty of soup and hot chocolate," Snow said, as she handed the baby to David.

"Oh...you don't have to through any trouble for me," Elsa said, feeling awkward.

"It's no trouble," Snow insisted, as she went to the kitchen to help Eva.

"Hi…" Elsa heard a little voice and looked down to see a little girl with caramel hair looking up at her.

"Hello," Elsa greeted in surprise.

"You have a really pretty dress," Summer said. Elsa smiled.

"Well thank you. I'm Elsa," she replied.

"I'm Summer...wanna read my book with me?" she asked, as she took the blonde's hand and led her to the sofa where she climbed up beside Henry, who was cuddled with Emma.

"It's official..you've been adopted," Emma teased. Elsa smiled.

"Your family is so warm, Emma. You're very lucky," she replied.

"I know. The thing about this family too is that bonds run way deeper than blood," Emma told her.

"She's right. We all have magic...you're not alone," Leo chimed in, giving her a meaningful look.

"Thank you...I'm just afraid that I'm not very good at controlling it," she fretted.

"But you'll learn, because we'll be here to help you," Snow said.

"And we'll find you sister, because that's what this family does," David added, as Eva served hot chocolate.

"Mmm...hot chocolate. This is wonderful. Thank you," Elsa said.

"You're very welcome," Snow replied.

They drank together and listened to Elsa read a story at Summer's request. Realizing it was getting late, Hook prepared to leave to go back to the inn and Emma unwrapped from all the blankets.

"Thanks for helping tonight," she said, as she walked him to the door.

"Of course...I'd prefer it if you don't give us another scare like that though," he mentioned.

"I'll try not to. And I've been thinking about what you said a while back. How it's never quiet around here and you're right," she said.

"What are you saying, Swan?" he asked.

"I'm saying we should try this. A date," she stammered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?" he questioned.

"I'm a modern woman, Captain. So...dinner tomorrow night, you know, maybe somewhere that's not Granny's," she suggested. He smiled.

"Then...it's a date," he said and she smiled back, as he left.

Snow smiled, as they looked on and she nudged her pouting husband.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he muttered.

"I am...our baby girl is all grown up," she replied. He sighed.

"I guess...but the pirate?" he asked, but she put her fingers to his lips.

"If that's what Emma wants, then yes," she answered and he pouted. He guessed that he found something offensive about all possible love interests when it came to Emma. He felt that way when it came to Eva too, but he had known Paul a long time. Even as much as he liked him though, he wasn't sure he would ever quite get used to the idea that they might be more than just mentor and student someday. But Hook...that would take a lot of getting used to. He heard Snow giggle.

"Don't pout," she chided.

"I'm not," he grumbled.

"Mmmhmm…" she hummed, as she kissed him, attempting to take his mind away from all that. It worked and he soon was moving his lips passionately over hers.

"I'm going to go put him down for the night," she mentioned.

"Okay...I'll get munchkin ready for bed too," he replied, referring to Summer. It was decided that Elsa would bunk with Emma and Henry in the basement and soon the Charming household was dark and quiet for the night.

* * *

Zelena followed the two women to a small cabin and she crinkled her nose in distaste.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"Well, it's not the Emerald City perhaps, but it works for now," Ursula retorted.

"Besides, it was easily acquired from the previous owner," Cruella added, as she picked up a mouse by its tail from the table and put it back in a cage.

"You troublesome little thing...always getting out of your trappings," Cruella scolded.

"Great...there's vermin too," Zelena complained.

"Relax..it's temporary. That is, if you think you can regenerate your powers," Ursula said.

"My pendant concentrated them, but I had powers long before it. I just need a little time and rest. Then I should be back to full strength soon enough," Zelena insisted.

"Excellent. With a third witch again, we can finally get out of this rat hole of a land," Cruella complained.

"You plan to cross realms?" Zelena asked.

"Yes...we all want the same thing and that's revenge on the heroes...and the Dark One. He betrayed us all at one point," Ursula stated.

"How do you plan to get to Storybrooke?" Zelena asked.

"With this," Ursula said, as she held up a wand.

"It belonged to the mouse, before he was one. But Storybrooke won't be our first stop," Ursula replied.

"Yes dahling, you see we need someone that can change the narrative so to speak, because villains don't get happy endings," Cruella added. Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"And you can change that?" Zelena asked.

"Not us...but the former author can. The mouse here, when he was a man, was the Sorcerer's apprentice and he stripped the last author of his powers, just before the curse," Cruella explained.

"What did he do?" Zelena asked curiously.

"He tried to manipulate events instead of just recording them. He planned to try and lead Snow White and her Charming down a path that would have led to dastardly deeds. The old man almost didn't stop him," Cruella explained.

"He wasn't going to stop him. The author was going to actually write him helping in their manipulation, but a certain Goddess appeared and ordered him to keep the author from enacting his plot," Ursula continued.

"And what plot was that?" Zelena asked.

"The idea that their child might be born with darkness in her was put in their heads, so they sought a unicorn, hoping to see the truth. The author planned to have Snow White see some very unpleasant things about her daughter," Cruella replied.

"But Aphrodite forbade his attempt to undermine her chosen pair. She made the apprentice intervene and he stopped the author from altering her vision. He wanted her to see that her daughter would become evil," Ursula explained.

"But she didn't?" Zelena asked.

"No...she saw the truth. The same vision her husband had," Ursula answered.

"Of their little bundle of joy being as perfect as could be," Cruella added.

"And back Snow and Charming went to their palace, confident that even with the curse, their daughter would remain on the righteous path of the Savior," Ursula told.

"She did...as did her sickeningly good parents," Zelena growled.

"It was entertaining to see my Aunt, as annoyingly good as she is, make the Sorcerer's apprentice cower before her though," Ursula mentioned, recalling Aphrodite's confrontation with the old man. She had been livid and she was surprised the old mage didn't have a heart attack from being on the receiving end of her tirade.

"It would have been even more entertaining to see Snow and Charming fall from grace though. How is chisel chin, by the way?" Cruella asked curiously, getting an incredulous look from the redheaded witch.

"What? Despite his goody goody tendencies, Charming always got my motor running," Cruella commented. Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow...they're heroes and my guess is they got their happy ending, despite the curse," the sea witch surmised.

"They did. But Snow White didn't stop there. She not only saw to it that my sister redeemed herself, but accepted her into the family, as grand mummy to her litter of brats," Zelena spat in disgust.

"Leave it to Snow White to take the evil out of the Queen," Cruella scoffed.

"Though Robin Hood deserves some of that credit, I assume," Ursula added.

"How do you know about that?" Zelena asked.

"Word spread about Regina's redemption shortly after the curse broke while the Charmings were traipsing around this land trying to get home," Ursula explained.

"It's too bad...Regina would have been a good ally. But now...she's one of them," Cruella spat in distaste.

"This whole plan is half baked," Zelena complained.

"I'll admit, it will take some improvising, but if we get this pen to the former author, he can do a lot of damage," Cruella mentioned.

"And he has an axe to grind. He'll want the heroes to pay as much as we do," Ursula ensured.

"Fine...then let's use the wand and get on with it," Zelena said impatiently.

"Patience...there's one other stop we need to make first," Ursula said, as they packed a few things and readied to leave. Unbeknown to them, the mouse got free again and climbed into Cruella's handbag.

* * *

The next morning, David kept his promise to both Elsa and Cassim, as he started the searches for both Anna and Aladdin.

"I'm not sure I understand what this is supposed to do," Elsa said, a little confused, as David held a shepherd's crook and Anna's necklace.

"This is Bo Peep's crook. Back in our land, she was a cruel warlord and used it to brand people if they couldn't pay their debts to her," he explained.

"She branded Anna?" Elsa asked fearfully. He nodded.

"And me and my mother. But your sister taught me that I needed to fight her, even if I was sure I couldn't win. I was a bit different then...very unsure of myself. I thought I was just a shepherd...that I'd never be anything more. She was convinced otherwise," he said.

"She was right," Elsa deduced. Snow smiled fondly at her husband.

"And after Bo Peep decided to place our debts on Anna, I knew I had to fight, not just to free her, but myself and my mother. She taught me that I had to do more than just survive; that I had to live. And I couldn't do that if I was a slave," he explained.

"You beat her?" Elsa asked. He smiled.

"I did...thanks to Anna," he replied, as he held the necklace up to the crook. It glowed and they waited with bated breath. But nothing appeared in the gap, making him frown.

"I don't understand...this should work," he lamented.

"It's not your fault. It means she's gone..." Elsa cried.

"Wait...do you hear that?" Leo asked, as they quieted and heard a rhythmic beating.

"Is that…" Emma started to say and Snow smiled.

"A heartbeat," she said.

"It is...she's alive!" Elsa exclaimed. David smiled.

"She may not be here in Storybrooke, but she is alive and we'll find her," he assured. Elsa nodded and Emma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now...maybe we'll have better luck with this," David said, as he took a very large book and put it on the desk.

"What is that?" Cassim asked.

"The town Census. Everyone who came over during both curses is now in here with their real identity and curse identity if they had one from the first curse," David replied.

"How will this help?" Xander asked.

"It might not, but it's a starting point. I know you said that Clayton used Sidney to show you that Aladdin was in Agrabah. But we can't be sure those images were real," David said.

"Charming's right...and even if though Aladdin probably didn't come over with the curse, this will tell us for sure," Snow added. Cassim nodded.

"It's a start. Thank you both," he said. They nodded, as the phone rang.

"Sheriff's station," David answered and listened to the person on the other end.

"Okay...Emma and I'll come check it out," David said, as he hung up.

"That was Sneezy. He said someone in a hoodie helped themselves to some merchandise at the Pharmacy this morning. He was good, because Sneezy didn't catch it until he reviewed the cameras," David said. He kissed Snow quickly, as he and Emma headed out.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

"He's definitely good. Knows exactly where the cameras are," David commented, as they watched the security tapes.

"Slick too. No hesitation. You almost miss him pocketing stuff," Emma added.

"Are you two impressed by him or are you going to catch him?" Sneezy asked in exasperation. They smirked identically.

"Easy...we'll get him. Assuming it's a him and by the build, I'd say it's a he," David said, as Emma switched to the external camera.

"He looks like he's heading into the east end of town," Emma deduced.

"The rough end...that makes sense. We'll let you know when we get him," David told the dwarf, as they headed out.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the east end and they parked on the street, taking in the slightly dilapidated shops and houses. Despite Snow's efforts to beautify this part of town, it remained an eyesore in Storybrooke. Most of the miscreants lived and did business there. It was the part of town with the highest criminal activity and shady businesses. Madam Medusa used to practically own and run the whole block where her club was. But now where the Devil's Eye stood was now the same club under new management, as the sign proudly stated _Stromboli's_.

"Well, that's new," David mentioned.

"Yeah, same sleazy club, new sleazy owner. I doubt we'll get any help in there," Emma said. He nodded in agreement, as they headed further down the block, getting the usual side eye treatment that royalty and law enforcement usually did in these parts. But David ignored it, as usual, and smiled at his eldest.

"What?" Emma asked, smiling back.

"I've missed this...you know, Sheriffing with my daughter," he mentioned. Her smiled widened.

"Me too Dad," she replied, as they came to their intended destination and entered the small shop. The strong smell of incense burned their nostrils, as usual. It was a creepy little shop filled with a hodge podge of trinkets and oddities. Or junk, as Charming usually put it.

"Welcome to Mother Gothel's treasures! Come!" an eccentric voice called, which belonged to a woman who had seen better days. The curse had frozen Gothel in her youth. But now that time was moving again, her black hair was now heavily streaked with gray and her face was wrought with unnatural wrinkles.

"Oh...it's you. Come to harass an old woman, have you Sheriff?" she snapped, as she hobbled toward them. In the time since the curse broke, it looked like Gothel had put on about eighty years.

"We're looking for someone. He came into this part of town and since I know not much happens on this block without you knowing about it, we came here," David said, gesturing to the dozens of crystal balls positioned around the shop. It was beyond creepy, but Gothel liked to know what was happening around town without leaving her shop. David held up his phone with the shot of the hooded figure on the screen.

"We know this guy came this way. Have you seen him?" David asked.

"Can't say that I have," she said flippantly, as she became enamored with Emma's hair, as usual.

"Hands off the hair, lady and answer the question," Emma said, smacking her hand away.

"I didn't see anything. But...I maybe could be swayed to remember for a little snip of these gorgeous tresses," she replied, petting Emma's main of curls again.

"How about you remember or we just throw you in jail for obstruction," David countered. She growled.

"Fine...keep your shirt on, pretty boy," she spat, as she went behind the counter.

"I don't know who he is, but I saw him heading into the woods about ten minutes ago," she recalled.

"Thanks," Emma said.

"Just one lock, dear? For an old woman? One lock of savior hair would give me back my youthful beauty, at least for a while," she pleaded.

"Sorry, but I think you've sucked enough youth out of this life. You can't have mine," she refused, as they left.

* * *

Snow gently put the baby down for his nap and then went to the kitchen to pour coffee for herself, Xander, and Cassim. They had decided to bring the census book back to the house to look through it.

"Thank you Snow," Cassim said, as she set the mugs down.

"There are way more people in this town than I imagined," Xander mentioned, as they looked through the names, page by page.

"Storybrooke is bigger than it seems, especially now," Snow added.

"So everyone that came over in the first curse had a second identity?" Elsa asked curiously. Snow nodded.

"No one had any memories of their former lives, except Regina. David was gravely injured trying to get Emma to the wardrobe. He didn't make it and somehow, he and Emma still came in enough contact with the magic from the wardrobe that it swept them outside the trappings of the curse. But David was comatose, because of his injuries and Emma went into foster care," Snow said sadly.

"How did they find a way back to you?" Elsa asked. Snow smiled.

"That was all Emma. Somehow, someone, we think perhaps Merlin himself, got the book...the storybook with all our stories in it, to her when she was only five. Then she figured it all out and found David in a Boston hospital when she was ten. Her presence woke him and they found their way back to me," Snow explained, giving her the abridged version. Elsa smiled.

"True love really seems to run thick in your family," Elsa replied fondly.

"Which is why I know we'll find Anna," Snow assured, as the doorbell rang.

"We need to talk, sister," Leroy grumbled, as he and the dwarves filed into the house. Snow sighed.

"The power is back on, Leroy," she reminded.

"Yeah, but there's still a fifty foot ice wall at the town line. The cannery is shut down, cause none of the boats can move and there's three feet of snow on the ground. And you're harboring the reason!" he complained, as he pointed at Elsa.

"We're helping Elsa. She didn't mean for any of this to happen," Snow admonished.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at controlling my powers. This is all my fault," Elsa fretted.

"You got that right, sister and people want answers," Leroy responded.

"Let me guess, Midas and Triton are behind this," Snow deduced.

"Look, they're both pompous assholes, but people are starting to question whether you're up to the job anymore," Leroy explained. Snow tried not to look hurt by one of her oldest friend's words. But she took it in stride.

"What would you like me to do, Leroy? Lock Elsa up? Have one of my children poof a giant hair dryer to use on the ice wall?" Snow asked in exasperation. The other dwarves looked away, ashamed they were even there.

"I'm just telling you about the dissension. We're loyal to you and Charming, always," Leroy promised, as he softened his tone.

"It's just...Midas is whipping people into a fit. He's going on about how things were peaceful during the year that you and Charming were gone," Doc tried to explain.

"And you agree with that part," Snow added.

"We don't want to. But facts are facts," Happy said bluntly.

"Hmm...well, I guess if Midas feels he can do better then I encourage him to run against me for Mayor. I'm sure a town run by Midas and his cronies would be wonderful," Snow said sarcastically.

"You know that's not what we want...what most people want. They're just scared of this...woman and her powers," Leroy replied.

"I know and I promise we are doing everything we can to help her. If we help her, it will help get her powers under control," Snow advised. The dwarves nodded, as Snow put a hand to her heart and wobbled slightly.

"Snow?" Xander called.

"Charming...I think he's in danger!" Snow cried, as she started to bundle the baby up.

"Snow...maybe you should stay here," Xander suggested..

"No...I need to find Charming," she refused, as she put the baby in the body wrap and started toward the door with her bow and quiver, glad that Summer was with Regina and Henry was in school.

"We'll come with you," Elsa said, as she and Xander hurried after her.

* * *

Emma knelt down and saw the tracks in the snow.

"These are fresh. He definitely went this way," she said, as they followed the trail. At the mouth of the clearing, they came upon a tent and the man in the hoodie realized he was caught.

"Hey!" Emma cried, as he started running and she gave chase,. She was quickly gaining, but unfortunately tripped in a moment of spectacular clumsiness. The perpetrator smirked in amusement, as he continued on. But he was tackled suddenly and found himself in the snow, completely blindsided by the Sheriff. David rolled him over and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest," he growled.

"Yeah, I got that by the handcuffs," the man wisecracked in an accented voice.

"Sorry Dad...I almost blew it," Emma apologized.

"No you didn't...we all have our off days, Em," he soothed.

"I know...but I think I'm having an off week," she retorted, as David put him in the back of the squad car.

"I can't say I know why your powers seem to be going haywire lately, but I do know that I'm your father and I'm always here for you," he told her, as he hugged her and she found comfort in that.

"You may be her father. But you don't understand her. Not like I do," a female voice said. Emma's eyes widened.

"Ingrid...what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Ingrid...isn't that the receptionist you hired?" David asked.

"Yes...I took care of Emma while you and your wife were gone. Unfortunately, you didn't stay gone," Ingrid replied.

"Ingrid...what the hell is going on?" Emma demanded to know.

"You belong with me, Emma, you always have. You're supposed to be _my_ family. My sister," Ingrid rambled.

"Listen...I don't know who you are, but she's my daughter. I'm glad you were a friend to her while Snow and I were gone...but she's not your family," David replied and Ingrid glared at him.

"You ruined everything. You weren't supposed to wake up all those years ago. Had you not, I would have adopted Emma," she said, looking at the other blonde fondly.

"I would have been your mother, Emma. we would have been so happy," Ingrid said tearfully.

"Listen lady, I have one Mom and her name is Snow White. And finding my Dad when I was ten was the best thing that had happened to me at that point in my life," Emma snapped and David allowed himself a soft smile.

"Emma...they may have given birth to you, but they gave you up! They don't deserve you! And they'll never understand your powers like I do," Ingrid accused. They watched in shock, as she willed her ice powers forth and David found that his feet were now frozen into the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Emma cried as she noticed a large, pointed icicle materialize above her father's head

"It's your fault we aren't together," Ingrid glowered at him. David struggled to move, as the icicle trembled, threatening to impale him.

"Stop this! He's my Dad!" Emma pleaded.

"Oh you can stop this, sweetheart...with your powers" Ingrid said. Emma raised her hand and it trembled, her powers refusing to cooperate.

"Emma...it's okay. Relax," David soothed.

"Don't pretend to understand her powers. You'll never understand her like I do," Ingrid hissed.

"She's wrong Emma. You're my little girl, my princess. I may not have magic, but no one understand true love better than me and your mother. We love you Emma...all of you, on the good days and the bad," David urged. A wave of magic erupted from her fingers and pushed him out of harm's way, just as the icicle fell into the snow. Ingrid looked deeply disappointed.

"You'll see that I'm right, Emma. Very soon," Ingrid said, as her powers swirled in her palms. Emma didn't know what she had planned, but saw an icy tendril form and the noticed the woman focusing it on her father. So she cut her off at the pass.

"Hey Dairy Queen!" she shouted, as her light magic hit the woman square in the gut, sending her flailing back into a tree. Emma helped her father up and the Snow Queen looked pleased.

"Your powers are extraordinary, Emma. I'll be there when you realize your family doesn't appreciate you," Ingrid said, as there was a gust of wind and she was gone. Emma sighed.

"Dad...are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," he replied, as they got in the car.

"Your phone is going off like crazy," their perpetrator commented in annoyance. Charming picked up his phone and winced.

"Five text and three missed calls from your mother. I think she must have felt I was in danger," David said.

"That's weird," their prisoner quipped, but was ignored.

"I knew you and Mom could feel each other's pain, but now she can feel all your emotions?" Emma asked.

"It seems so. We're finding that heart sharing comes with a new level of connection we're still discovering," he replied, as he texted her back.

"I told her we're on our way back to the station," he said, as he put the car in gear and turned them around, heading back to town.


	86. Heartbeat Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **I have a new story out too, an AU Snowing fic called The Enchanted Island, based loosely on the movie the Island. It's not a crossover and has the usual Once twists with Once characters. It's Snowing, but features apperances by most Once characters.**_

 _ **I also have another one-shot out called of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns. It's Snowing of course, featuring Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. Check it out for more Snowing goodness.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. We will see Snowing get pretty overprotective when it comes to Ingrid.**

 **Austenphile: Glad you enjoyed it so much! I missed having Emma and Charming working together too. And I love Mama Snow fretting over her babies so I had to write that part in. Yes, it will be a bit different since Emma is very secure about how much her parents love her. And QoD will be very different and in fact, I set up a bit more of that coming plot with a flasback in this very chapter.**

 **Andria: Glad you enjoyed the CS. As for the QoD, I begin to set up that plot in this chapter with the first flashback. As for Maleficent and Lily, they will appear, but in a much different way, especially Lily.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Yep, Emma is much more secure in her parent's love for her in this story so Charming was able to get through to her, much to Ingrid's dismay. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Ann: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. I love supportive Daddy Charming. Emma's a bit more secure in her parent's love here too. Glad you like the apprentice and mouse twist, as well as the twist on the darkness vision. I just can't with what they did to Snowing in 4B so I scrapped most of that plot.**

 **Number Ten: Unfortunately yes, Snow saw Emma as evil in her vision when she touched the unicorn horn. Later we find out that the Author was manipulating the story instead of just recording events. 4B was a character assassination on Snowing, so I'm doing something different, because I hated what they did.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Daddy Charming to the rescue! Glad you liked the CS too. And yes, the date is coming. As for the thief, I can tell you it's not Will. I know it's been a while since we've seen Will, but remember, he and Ana are living in Storybrooke happily. Will runs the Rabbit Hole these days. The thief is someone else. ;)**

 **Yep, Snow is off to find her husband. I love overprotective Snow and yes, they are learning many things about the shared heart. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 86: Heartbeat Song

The cell door shut with a chink, as Charming locked their thief in the holding cell.

"Is this really necessary? From the looks of what happened out there, you have bigger problems than me, Sheriff," the man protested.

"You robbed the pharmacy. Regardless of anything else going on, you still committed a crime," David replied.

"You know, I thought of all people you'd understand! You know what it's like to have nothing...to come from nothing!" he shouted. David paused and turned back to him.

"You're right...I do. But stealing won't solve your problems, whatever they may be," David replied.

"According to your Maine driver's license, your curse identity is Aldin Samar, which means you came over with the first curse. Care to tell us who you were back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"Of course...I was Bambi," he replied sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Would you believe I was Mushu? No wait...I was that little crab guy that paled around with the mermaid!" he joked.

"Doubtful, because if you were any kind of animal before, it would have had to be a jackass," Emma retorted. He chuckled.

"That's a good one, princess," he complimented.

"I'm not your princess, pal," she retorted.

"You have no idea," he retorted back.

"All right...enough. You might as well tell us, because I'll find out anyway when I look you up in the Census," David said.

"Yeah, so talk now or talk later," Emma added.

"Why steal from the pharmacy?" David asked.

"I needed stuff," he replied vaguely.

"The tent...that where you're crashing?" Emma asked.

"That's what you do when you get evicted from your apartment," he snapped back.

"No job?" Emma questioned.

"Had one...was one of Medusa's bartenders during the curse. Woman was as sleazy as she was rotten, but it paid good. Then she croaked and Stromboli moved in. Fired her whole staff and hired his own," he explained.

"We have a shelter. It's too cold to sleep in the woods," David mentioned.

"He's right. And we also have programs to help people in your situation," Emma added.

"I don't want your charity!" he spat in return.

"I'll do my time and then I'm leaving this town," he spat.

"You want to leave town?" David asked.

"The sooner the better," he replied.

"Things aren't any better outside Storybrooke. In fact, they're probably harder. You'll have no one," Emma warned.

"Got no one here either so what's the difference?" he spat.

"The difference is that at least my parents try to take care of their people. It's not charity and my superpower is telling me there's another reason you want to skip town," Emma deduced.

"I'm done talking. Don't I have the right to a lawyer or something?" he spat. She shrugged.

"I'll call Mitchell Herman and have him send the public defender if that's what you want," David said.

"Fine," Aldin snapped.

"Charming…" they heard Snow call, almost frantically, as she came rushing in at that moment. A smile graced his features, as she rushed to him and he put his arms around her and the baby.

"I'm fine, my darling," he whispered.

"Oh Charming...I felt it. You were in danger," she lamented. He nodded.

"We had a bit of a run in with someone unexpected. But Emma saved me," he explained. She sighed.

"You must think I'm acting silly," she replied. He smiled and caressed her face.

"Never," he answered, as he kissed her tenderly. She sighed and snaked her free arm around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Oh bloody hell...get a room," Aldin complained. Snow and Charming pulled apart and green eyes darted to the man in the cell.

"Are you the person that tried to hurt my husband?" she demanded to know and Aldin's eyes widened, as the raven haired beauty reached for an arrow in her quiver.

"What? No...your husband hit me like a freight train when _he_ tackled _me_!" Aldin protested.

"It wasn't him, my love. It was after we arrested him. A woman...Ingrid," he said, as he got Snow to put the arrow away.

"Wait...Ingrid? Our receptionist?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...apparently getting hired here was a ploy to get close to Emma," David replied.

"What?" Snow asked. He nodded.

"Apparently, she planned to adopt Emma all those years ago. But I ruined it by waking up," he continued.

"That's not all. She has powers like Elsa's," Emma added.

"What?" the queen exclaimed. Emma nodded.

"I'm starting to think you're not completely responsible for the weather around here," she added.

"And she tried to kill your father?" Snow exclaimed. Emma nodded.

"Apparently, she wanted me to be her sister or daughter or something. And you and Dad are in the way," she explained.

"Elsa...do you remember anyone else ever having powers like yours?" David asked.

"No...but there is a huge gap in my memory," she admitted.

"Maybe Aunt Regina will have some idea how to get your memories back," Leo suggested.

"I can call her," Emma replied.

"She took Summer to the reserve to ride Sparkle. We could just go there," Leo said. Emma nodded.

"You up for it?" she asked the other blonde.

"Yes...thank you," Elsa replied.

"Sparkle?" Aldin deadpanned.

"Her Unicorn," Leo clarified.

"Of course it is...but Sparkle?" he teased.

"She's five," Leo retorted.

"Okay...you three head out to the reserve to talk to Regina. In the meantime, what do we know about this Ingrid?" David asked, as Xander fished a file out of the filing cabinet.

"Not much...it's a pretty generic background. She claims she came over with the first curse as Sarah Fisher and worked at the ice cream shop while time was frozen in the duration of the curse," Xander explained, as he handed the file to his son.

"I don't remember ever seeing her at the ice cream shop. Dopey runs it and Happy before our memories were restored," Snow mentioned.

"Okay...let's go talk to Dopey and show him her photo. We'll see what he knows, if anything," David said, as Snow bundled the baby up.

"I'll stay here and wait for the public defender and then I'll run patrol," Xander said.

"Thanks Dad," David called, as he led Snow out to the truck.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to _Any Given Sundae_ and they went inside. It was slow since many weren't seeking ice cream on a twenty degree day. Dopey beamed at them and they signed a greeting, before he gestured to the ice cream.

"Actually, we're not here for ice cream," David gestured. Dopey pouted and Snow looked at her husband.

"We'll take a half gallon of fudge ripple to go," she said, returning the dwarf's beaming grin to his face.

"I should have known you'd still want ice cream, even on a frigid day like this," he teased. She smiled coyly.

"And if I get cold...you'll have to warm me up," she mused. He grinned.

"I think I can do that," he replied, as he held up a photo for Dopey and Snow signed to him.

"Do you remember this woman?" she asked, as he signed back.

"She's the woman he sold the shop to just after everyone got their memories back," Snow said, reading his signs, as he continued.

"Then she came to him after Clayton abducted us and just gave the shop back to him. Didn't charge him anything," she translated.

"Dopey...do you know why?" David asked and the dwarf shrugged.

"She just said she had family to take care of," Snow translated. He sighed.

"Yeah...our family," David commented.

"Thank you Dopey," she said, as she paid him for the ice cream and they got into the truck. Snow sighed.

"Hey...we'll figure this out. No one is taking Emma from us," he assured. She nodded, but was still worried. She knew he was too. This woman was obviously extremely powerful and that wouldn't bode well for them. She looked at her phone as it chimed..

"Tiana and Naveen want to make us dinner tonight. Maybe I should tell them it's not a great time," she said.

"No...it's a great time. We're not going to let some ice witch stop us from living. Besides, Naveen can help me interrogate the pirate," he replied. She gave him a look.

"You are not interrogating Killian," she protested.

"I'm just going to ask him what his intentions for our daughter are," he retorted.

"No...you are not going to ask him that," she said with an eye roll.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Don't you think it's a little old fashioned...even for you?" she asked. He huffed.

"Fine...but you just wait until I ask Naveen. He'll be on my side," he retorted.

"Because Naveen is still getting used to the fact that it's not the early 1900's anymore," she teased. He opened his mouth to retort, but she put a finger to his lips.

"You're not winning this one, my love," she said. He sighed, as the baby cooed between them.

"You're telling me that mommy's always right, aren't you little man?" he asked their gurgling son. She giggled.

"Let's go home," she suggested. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, before starting the truck.

* * *

They arrived at the reserve and Elsa marveled at all the wildlife. They got out of the car and Graham trotted beside Leo. She watched in amazement, as the Phoenix flew down and perched himself on Leo's shoulder.

"You have such a gift," she mentioned. He smiled shyly.

"So do you," he replied.

"I don't think so. My powers are dangerous," she lamented.

"It's what you do with your powers that makes all the difference," he reminded.

"That's just it. Most of the time it seems like I can't control them," she replied.

"You will, I promise. There is a beauty in your power," he said.

"Perhaps, but your powers are truly extraordinary. I think I'd rather be able to communicate with animals like you do," she said. He smiled.

"I've always loved animals. Even before there was magic in Storybrooke, I could understand them mostly. Now it's just amplified and I had to learn to tune out all their thoughts. I wouldn't change a thing though," he said.

"I wish I could say that. If there was a way to get rid of my powers, I think I would," she replied.

"Don't say that," he implored, as he took her hand.

"Would Anna want you to change? To wish away a piece of yourself?" he asked. She swallowed thickly.

"No...she wouldn't," Elsa admitted.

"You're not dangerous, Elsa. If you were, all the animals would be avoiding you, not flocking right to you," he explained.

"You think?" she asked, as Graham nuzzled her hand. He chuckled.

"I know," he stated, as they saw Regina and Summer on the back of Sparkle in the distance. They rode the unicorn up to the stable and Regina dismounted, before lifting Summer down.

"Thank you Mr. Quasi," Summer said.

"You're very welcome, Summer," he said fondly, as he led the unicorn to the water trough to drink.

"Elsa!" Summer called excitedly. The woman in blue smiled genuinely at the little girl.

"Hello Summer," she greeted.

"Aunt Regina...we were hoping you might know how to make a potion to restore Elsa's memory," Leo said.

"Snow texted me and told me what happened. You think you might have encountered this Ingrid woman before?" Regina asked.

"There is a big chunk of my memory that's missing so I suppose anything is possible," Elsa replied.

"Memory potions can be tricky, but I can see what I have in my vault. You'll take Summer home?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"Thank you," Elsa said gratefully and Regina nodded curtly.

"Okay...we should probably go," Emma said.

"I think I'll hang around with the animals for a while," Leo replied.

"Okay, but make sure you text Mom if you're not going to be home for dinner," Emma reminded, as she took her baby sister's hand and Elsa followed them back to the car.

* * *

 ** _Flashback...Enchanted Forest_**

 ** _30 years ago_**

 ** _Six months before the first Dark Curse_**

 _The royal carriage slowed and the horses trotted slowly across the drawbridge into the courtyard of the late King Hubert's castle. The carriage came to a halt. Prince Phillip, soon to be King Phillip, stood awaiting to greet the visiting royals. The carriage door opened and Charming stepped out, dressing in his formal red coat and royal attire. He extended his hand and helped his wife and princess out. Snow donned a formal white gown and her tiara, as such pomp was necessary at this rare meeting of royals from several kingdoms. The swell of Snow's stomach was still noticeable even with the bulky gown and she was glowing with the beauty of an expectant mother._

" _Princess Snow...Prince James, thank you for coming," Phillip greeted, bowing curtly. They returned the gesture and then Charming shook his hand._

" _You said it was urgent and we are hoping we can help," Snow replied._

" _It is, though I am not ignorant of your own struggles with the Evil Queen," he said._

" _Then you've heard about her curse?" Charming asked._

" _Everyone has. But I fear there may be something even worse on the horizon," Philip said, as they followed him into the castle hand in hand._

 _Most royals would dare to show such affection in public, but it had become well known that Snow White and her Prince Charming were a rarity. They had rejected the normal trappings of royalty, where it was decreed they must marry for the benefit of their Kingdoms. Midas was still miffed by Prince James' refusal to marry Abigail, never mind that his daughter was happy with her Knight._

 _Instead, Snow and Charming had fought to have it all. True love and control of their Kingdoms. They were adored by their people in a way royals usually weren't. And not so adored by other royals, particularly the older generation, whom lavished claims of selfishness and foolhardiness at them. But Philip was fairly sure the elder royals harbored jealousy of the Charmings, for none of them had been so brave as to challenge the status quo, nor to stand up to the likes of George and Regina. Neither could they fathom the true love between the couple, though they were unable to deny it to be nothing short of extraordinary._

" _Where is Aurora? I was hoping to finally meet her," Snow asked. Philip looked at her sadly._

" _Maleficent has carried through on her threats and placed her under a sleeping curse. I know not here location yet," he informed._

" _Oh Philip...I'm so sorry," Snow said regrettably._

" _Thank you. Out of everyone, I know the two of you actually understand this pain," he replied. Charming clapped him on t shoulder._

" _You'll find her and awaken her with true love's kiss," he promised._

" _Before hearing of your story, I might not have believed that to be possible. But now I have hope. Unfortunately, matters are much more complicated," Philip said, as he led them into the war room._

" _What could be worse than the Dark Curse?" Snow wondered, as she gave a curt nod to Abigail and Frederick. Midas didn't look happy to be there at all and even more sour at their arrival. Prince Eric gave them a friendly nod, which they returned and she sat down, as Charming pulled a chair out for her. The other royals at the table she knew of by name only and never had actually met. They were all elder rulers and had allowed her wanted posters to litter their kingdoms, either too afraid or in agreement with Regina where she was concerned._

" _It's my future father-in-law, I'm afraid," Philip revealed._

" _King Stefan?" Abigail inquired and the prince nodded in confirmation._

" _I'm afraid he has gone quite mad," Philip revealed._

" _A harsh accusation, my boy," the stern King of the Southern Isles chided. Snow had never met him, but heard plenty of horrible stories about King Francis._ _The man had sired thirteen sons, by seven different Queens, each younger than the previous. He was a devious, old lecher and she had even heard a rumor that he had once sent word to Regina that he would be glad to aide her with her troublesome step-daughter. That he would teach Snow her proper place. She gave the King her best steely gaze and then turned to Philip._

" _Is this because of what happened to Aurora?" she asked._

" _I'm afraid that did not help, but Stefan's war with Maleficent was out of hand, even before that. I'm afraid it started with Queen Briar Rose's death. He has since then pursued any means to deal with the Dragon Queen," Philip explained._

" _As well he should. I say he should be commended for his courage to take on such a witch, while some royals let such monsters go free by staying a just execution," Midas sniped, as he glared at Snow. Charming clenched his fist and she put a hand on his arm to soothe him, as her husband glared daggers at the King with the golden touch._

" _You don't understand!" Philip snapped._

" _He thinks he has finally found a way to defeat her, but it is by unleashing a being that would doom us all. Not just curse us...but condemn us all to death!" Philip cried. Charming ignored the pompous royals, as they erupted in chatter with each other._

" _What being do you speak of?" Charming asked._

" _Yes...if something that dangerous is to be unleashed, then we must do everything we can to stop it," Eric added._

" _The curse is terrible, I agree, but at least with that, there is a prophesied end to it. I assume the same cannot be said in this situation," Abigail interjected. Philip nodded._

" _It's nice to know that some will listen," he said, as he took a deep breath._

" _It is said when the Gods of Olympus sealed away the Titans, eons ago, that there was one that was not spoken of in the ancient texts. A truly horrific creature that was sealed away in an eternal prison beneath the surface of the earth in a fiery cavern," Philip said._

" _Why has no one ever heard of this story?" Snow asked._

" _It was only ever recorded once. No one is sure where he got the information, but the Dark One regaled this tale to Stefan years ago," Philip replied._

" _Why I am not surprised that Stiltskin is involved in this," Charming grumbled._

" _What is this creature?" Frederick asked._

" _They call it Chernabog. It is said that if this Titan is ever released, it can summon with it a hoard of demons and terrible creatures. It would be like hell on earth," Philip replied._

" _That's preposterous! You summon us here to regale us with some tall tale of monsters and demons?!" the King Francis_ _bellowed._

" _This is no tall tale! King Stefan's rage has consumed him. He means not only_ _to release this creature...but to control it as well. Dragons are not so easily killed, especially one which is also a powerful sorceress. But there is an object he seeks that can control the Chernabog," Philip said._

" _And I take it he has found this object?" Charming asked. Philip nodded._

" _The rumors coming from his troops say that he has acquired this object from a powerful witch in another Kingdom. I'm not sure what he gave her in return, but I believe he means to finally release the creature so he can destroy Maleficent and then rule all the Kingdoms," Philip said._

" _After he gets rid of the rest of us," Charming deduced. Philip nodded._

" _Do you know where the Chernabog is sealed away?" Snow asked._

" _If the Dark One is to be believed, the creature is imprisoned in the fiery volcanic pit of Bald Mountain, east of the Enchanted Forest," Philip replied._

" _I thought Bald Mountain was an old myth. I remember hearing the stories of such a mountain in Maritime lore. A mountain haunted by demons, imps, and satyrs," Eric said._

" _Unfortunately...I believe it is real and that's where Stefan is headed," Philip replied._

" _Then we need to stop him," Snow decided._

" _So he wants to kill one sorceress. I say more power to him," Midas said._

" _Did you miss the part where Stefan doesn't want to stop there? That he wants to take control of all the Kingdoms?" Charming asked._

" _Did you miss the part where I can turn anything I touch to gold, boy? I daresay Stefan and his creature are no match for me," Midas boasted._

" _The Chernabog would turn you to ash before you got close enough to touch it," Philip retorted._

" _Then it's settled. We leave in the morning," Snow said._

" _This will be no place for a woman," King Francis bellowed and Charming glowered at him._

" _If it comes to a battle, there is no one better with a bow than Snow and her long range advantage could mean everything in a battle like this," he defended._

" _Charming and I will face this as we do everything. Together," she added._

" _Fools…you'll get no help from me or my army on this. I will not chase ghosts or fantastical creatures," he grumbled._

" _I will offer my assistance," Frederick agreed._

" _Me as well and my men," Eric added._

" _Thank you. We leave at dawn," Philip said, as they dismissed._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

Snow opened the door and eagerly welcomed Tiana and Naveen into the house. They were carrying groceries bags and two bottles of wine.

"You are so wonderful to do this," Snow said, as David helped Naveen take all the groceries bags.

"Please...you know me. I love to cook, especially for new friends," Tiana replied.

"And don't worry, I made sure we grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider with the wine. I know you're breastfeeding," Tiana added.

"Thanks...it's not apple, right?" Snow asked with a wince. Tiana laughed.

"Stars no...everyone knows that apples aren't your thing, hon. With good reason, so I opted for pear cider," she replied. Snow smiled and they saw Naveen and Charming already in deep discussion. The two had hit it off very well.

"They're being all serious," Tiana commented.

"Mmm...Charming is pouting. Emma has a date tonight," Snow mentioned.

"Uh oh...overprotective Daddy mode is on then, I gather," Tiana replied.

"You have no idea," Snow said, with an eye roll.

"Listen...Tamara told us everything that happened and I know you have every reason to want her to stay in prison," Tiana said. Snow shook her head.

"She suffered too. What she did was wrong, but she was lost. I've known what it's like to be lost. There was a time I had no one," Snow recalled sadly.

"Clayton ruined so many lives. He ruined your daughter's life and subsequently ruined your granddaughter's life and a good portion of Tamara's life. That's why Pan recruited her. He used lost people for his own gain. Evil isn't born, as a rule, though there are exceptions. It's made," Snow implored.

"How can one be so forgiving?" Tiana said in awe.

"Because Tamara was once lost like I was. Now she has found a home and I know that she will forge a better path. Because home isn't a place. It's people. Things can vastly change when you find a home," Snow said, as she glanced fondly at her husband.

"You two are extraordinary. Dinner is the absolute least we can do," she mentioned. Snow smiled.

"We're just happy that a family has been reunited and that we have new friends," Snow said, as Tiana made her way into the kitchen.

"You two sit tight and let us work our magic in the kitchen," Tiana said.

* * *

Leo hurried into the diner to escape the frigid air with Graham trotting in beside him.

"Leo...how many times have I told you that you can't bring the wolf in here," Granny griped.

"Come on Granny, it's freezing out there," Leo complained.

"It's still a health hazard and don't even start with me about being a wolf, because it doesn't count. I don't let Ruby phase in here with good reason," she argued.

"Fine...can I at least get a hot chocolate to go?" he asked.

"I'll get you one, sweetie," Ruby called, as she rolled her eyes behind Granny's back.

"Roll those eyes right back in your head, girl," Granny warned, without turning her back. Leo snickered and Ruby shook her head in amusement. Nothing much got by Granny.

"Leo?" a voice called.

"Luka...how are you?" Leo asked, as he turned to where the other youth was sitting.

"Better these days I'd say," he replied with a grin. Leo returned his grin.

"I'm glad. How is your mother?" he asked.

"Better too. She actually starts her shift here in about an hour," Luka replied.

"Yeah, Esme has been a real help. She closes the diner at night, which you know I hate doing, and Granny's been able to work less hours," Ruby added, as she handed him his hot chocolate.

"Thanks Ruby...I guess I better go," he said.

"Wait...if you're not doing anything, would you like to hang out at my place?" Luka asked. Leo smiled.

"Yeah...that sounds great. Just let me text my Mom and let her know I won't be home for dinner," Leo replied, as he fired off a quick text and the two young men left together.

"You don't mind if I bring Graham, do you? I can send him home if you'd rather," Leo said. Luka shook his head.

"I don't mind at all," he replied, as the wolf followed alongside them.

* * *

Emma looked at her reflection in the full length mirror with scrutiny. The soft pink dress was beautiful, but Emma wasn't sure it suited her.

"It's a beautiful dress," Snow commented.

"It is...but it's very _you,_ Eva. Not sure it's me," Emma replied.

"Okay...let's see what else is in here," Eva said, as she looked through Emma's closet. Her older sister didn't have many dresses, but she managed to find a black dress and a berry colored mini dress.

"This dress is hot...where did this come from?" she asked.

"I wore that when I busted my last bail jumper. Fortunately the dry cleaner was able to get the wine stains out of it from when the jerk dumped the table on me," Emma replied.

"It's definitely you, honey," Snow agreed. Emma changed and then chose her tan leather jacket to wear with it since it was freezing out.

Snow returned to the kitchen, where Tiana assured her dinner was coming along nicely and shooed her to the living room to relax with David, who held their son. Paul had also joined them, having come home with Eva from the hospital. And Elsa sat with Summer, who chatted animatedly with her. Snow sunk down beside her husband and he gladly put his free arm around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Emma came upstairs about that time, wearing the berry colored dress they had decided suited her better than the soft pink one. Snow smiled and snapped a picture with her digital camera. Emma sighed. At least she had convinced her mother to chuck the Polaroid in the trash years ago and buy something from the current century. Progress, she supposed.

"You look gorgeous, honey," Snow gushed.

"Wow Mom…" Henry commented.

"Thanks, kid," she said, as she gave him a one arm hug. Charming sighed. He was having trouble letting go. To him, she'd always be that little girl that woke him to an unfamiliar world where she was the only thing that he knew. And then led him back to the love of his life. They had found home together, his little princess, that had saved them all.

"You look beautiful, Em," he said softly. She smiled.

"Thanks Dad," she answered.

"Is this the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa asked curiously, breaking the serious tone. Snow sighed and he smirked, earning a look from his wife.

"You told me I couldn't say it and I didn't have to," he defended himself.

"I have dresses just as short, those of which you enjoy very much," she reminded.

"That's different," he countered.

"Uh huh," she hummed, as the doorbell rang. Emma answered it and was pleasantly surprised to see Killian in modern attire.

"Wow Swan...you look…" he started to say.

"I know," she finished, as he stepped inside.

"I like the new threads," she complimented.

"Yes, well, I thought it time to dress a bit less…pirate-y," he replied.

"It's a good look," she mused.

"Yes, you look very nice Killian," Snow added and Charming grunted beside her.

"I still have my hook, but I brought the wooden hand if you'd prefer," he said nervously, but she stopped him.

"This is part of you," she said, touching his hook.

"Don't change a thing," she added. He smiled.

"So you'd rather I not go bargain with the crocodile to give me back my real one?" he half joked.

"You're not his favorite person, so I'm sure the price would be a little steep. It doesn't bother me," she assured and he nodded.

"We shall be off then," he said, as he offered his arm and she hooked her hand on his elbow.

"Have a great time!" Snow called.

"Night Mom," Emma called back.

"You'll be home by ten, right?" David called.

"Night Dad," she called back and Snow giggled at the pout on her husband's face.

"Dinner's ready!" Tiana called.

"Come on, my prince. Emma will be fine," she assured. He sighed.

"I guess so. He seems like he's changed," he relented.

"I think so," she agreed.

"But if she comes home with one tear...even half of a tear..." he started to rant.

"I'll hand your sword to you myself, while I get my bow," she agreed. He smirked, a bit more at ease now and the followed the wonderful aromas to the dining room.


	87. Falling Slowly

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **I have a new story out too, an AU Snowing fic called The Enchanted Island, based loosely on the movie the Island. It's not a crossover and has the usual Once twists with Once characters. It's Snowing, but features appearances by most Once characters.**_

 _ **I also have another one-shot out called of Tacos, Curses, and Glass Unicorns. It's Snowing of course, featuring Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and Henry. Check it out for more Snowing goodness.**_

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It's marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **jadedgurl05: Thanks! Glad you like it so much. As for Leo...well, in some respects, things might get slightly clearer in this chapter, but I can't say for sure, because I haven't decided on my endgame for him. I'm just not sure yet with him. I know who Eva and Emma are ending up with, but I haven't made a final decision on Leo. As a result, he's going to have a little bit longer journey to find the one. But I do listen to my readers and you guys do have an impact on my decision making, so as you're reading, it's helpful when readers give suggestions or who they like and don't like. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Yep, date night in this chapter!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! I'm glad I could give you a good visual with that conversation. I only saw the Princess and the Frog once so I'm glad I was able to capture Tiana. I wasn't sure if I did or not.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Your guess would be right and some questions are answered in this chapter. I felt that the effects of the heart sharing should have been dealt with right away, but Snowing got pushed aside in 4A. That's not happening in this story. :)**

 **Raquel: Your guess would be right, I can tell you that and you're onto something. I can also reveal that, while I have brought Aladdin in early, Jasmine doesn't come in until later. She is still in the Land of Untold Stories. And yep, I scraped most of 4B and wrote my own storyline using some elements from 4B. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Well, the thing with Leo is...I'm not sure who he's ending up with yet. Though I do reveal something about him in this chapter I've only hinted at. Truth is, I'm not sure who Leo will end up with, because I haven't decided yet. I'm glad you liked my stories. :)**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad the flashbacks have piqued your interest. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it so much! Your questions about the thief are answered in this chapter as well as a few other things. Yes, the flashbacks should lead to an interesting story I think. As for the CS date, I hope you enjoy. I love protective Daddy Charming too. I can't help myself. And I love Summer's friendships as well. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 87: Falling Slowly

Xander finished night patrol, offering to take it to give everyone else the night off. He was on his way back to the station when he saw Cassim in the diner window and popped in.

"Xander," Esme greeted. She was working for Granny now and seemed much happier these days.

"Hello Esme. Could I get a black coffee?" Xander asked.

"Coming right up," she replied, as he slid into the booth across from his friend.

"You know, Snow and David wouldn't have minded if you stayed at the house to look through this thing," Xander mentioned.

"I know...but I thought it better to let them enjoy an evening without worrying about any of this," Cassim replied, as Esme brought his coffee and refilled Cassim's.

"Thanks," he told her

"Any luck?" Xander asked.

"Not yet...but I'm just passing the R's," he replied, as he started a new page with S's.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help…" Xander started to say. But he was cut off.

"I don't believe it," Cassim uttered.

"What is it?" Xander questioned.

"It can't be...he's here. He's been here the whole time," Cassim exclaimed.

"Aladdin is in Storybrooke?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"Clayton...that bastard," Cassim growled.

"It says his curse identity was...Aldin Samar," Xander said, recognition in his eyes.

"You know him?" Cassim asked.

"Emma and David arrested him this afternoon for robbing the pharmacy," Xander explained.

"You mean he's at the station?" Cassim asked. Xander nodded.

"Let's go," he said, as he tossed down a twenty-dollar bill to cover the coffee and a tip, as they rushed out to the cruiser.

* * *

The three witches appeared at the base of the strange, conical shaped mountain. The ground around the mountain was burnt and charred, making the whole place like a barren wasteland.

"Why in Zeus' name would you bring us here?" Zelena asked.

"There is something we need to retrieve and take with us. Come on...it's inside the mountain," Ursula said, as they traipsed up the narrow path and with a wave of the Sorcerer's wand, Ursula revealed a gateway at the base of the monolith

Inside the circular cavern, a vat of dark matter churned beneath the platform where they stood.

"What is that?" Zelena asked.

"What remains of one of the most evil titans ever to exist," Cruella replied.

"And this helps us how?" the redhead asked.

"We need to bring this with us," Ursula said, as she pulled a spherical object from her bag. Stars adorned the lid and Zelena could feel the power emanating from it.

"And what pray tell is that?" she asked curiously, as Ursula handed the wand to her.

"I'm not powerful enough to open it. But you are. This is the only thing that can control and revive the Chernabog," Ursula reveled. Zelena smirked.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she said, as she took the wand and wave it over the box. The stars swirled and it transformed into a glowing sorcerer's hat. Ursula used the hat and sucked up all the dark matter inside the pit. Zelena waved the wand and the hat returned to its closed state.

"Now what?" Cruella asked. Ursula smirked.

"Now we use the wand to create a portal to the Land Without Magic," Ursula replied. Zelena smirked and waved the wand. A doorway appeared and she poofed herself into some modern clothes.

"We'll want to blend in," she reasoned. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"Fine Dahling...but I'd like to keep my coat," Cruella commented, as her impractical, glittering black dress was exchanged for a modern black and white pantsuit, complete with her beloved fur intact. Ursula was given a modern look as well, before they stepped through the door into New York City…

* * *

Emma and Killian arrived at the restaurant. While Tiana and Naveen may have been personally cooking for her parents that evening, their restaurant ran like a well greased wheel and was packed. Emma wasn't surprised, for it was well known that Tiana was masterful in the kitchen and only the best chefs were allowed anywhere near her recipes.

"This is nice…" she mentioned.

"And not Granny's," he commented. She grinned.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Swan," he said, as he helped her remove her jacket.

"Thanks...you're looking pretty dashing yourself, pirate," she said playfully.

"That's dashing rapscallion," he corrected. She rolled her eyes playfully, as she perused the menu. They decided to try some of Tiana's staples, which were the finest in New Orleans cuisine. Battered shrimp, Cajun chicken, rice, and of course they had to try her famous gumbo. After a fantastic meal, they decided to take a walk along the beach to ease their full stomachs and despite the cold, Emma felt warm in his arms. They made their way to the Harbor and Killian had received the okay to borrow the cabin of one of the fisherman's boats. He impressed her by pouring them some wine.

"I didn't think you drank anything but rum," she teased.

"Some occasions call for something a bit more special," he replied.

"So...I know we have to deal with this ice queen first, but after that, I thought you and I could head back to New Orleans and get your ship. I know you miss her," she mentioned.

"Aye lass, I do. But it's not so bad. I used to rely on my ship so much, because I never had anywhere I wanted to stay for very long," he replied.

"And that's changed?" she asked. He smirked.

"I think you know it has," he replied. She smiled.

"Yeah...I guess I do," she admitted, as she noticed the deck of cards on the table.

"Fancy a game, Captain?" she asked.

"Of strip poker...sure…" he leered and she shoved him playfully.

"You wish," she joked.

"Can't blame a pirate for trying," she said, as she shuffled the cards.

"Prepare to be beaten, Captain. I'm a blackjack wiz," she said. He smirked.

"Love...I've been playing blackjack since before you were born...since before your parents were born and probably your grandparents were born," he retorted.

"Yeah, cause that's not weird," she teased, as she dealt the cards.

"What is the wager?" he asked.

"Loser has to tell the winner something personal…" she replied.

"And the winner?" he prompted. She smirked and leaned over the table, bringing her lips inches from his.

"Stuff…" she purred. He swallowed thickly.

"I love stuff," he answered. She smirked and sat back down.

"Let the games begin," she announced.

* * *

As Cassim lay eyes on his son for the first time since he was just a little boy, his breath hitched and he felt his legs nearly give out. All these years, all the missions he had taken for Clayton during the curse had spurred him onto one goal and that had been finding his son. Obviously when Clayton showed him Aladdin, frozen in time back in Agrabah, it had been a false image to keep him focus on the Collector's agenda. He had been a fool.

As he stepped into the dimly lit bullpen, the look on Aladdin's face became one of sheer malice.

"Aladdin…" Cassim uttered.

"Get out," Aladdin hissed.

"Son…" Cassim started to say.

"Don't call me that!" the younger man spat.

"Fathers don't walk out on their sons don't deserve to claim their sons," Aladdin growled, looking at both of them. And it was then that Xander realized again how lucky he was, for Aladdin might not be as forgiving as David had been.

"Please...I just want to talk," Cassim pleaded.

"Well, I don't. The moment you showed up in this blasted town, I've been trying to get out. I want nothing to do with you," the young man snapped. Cassim swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Very well," Cassim conceded, as he retreated toward the exit. Xander opened his mouth to speak, but the angry thief stopped him.

"Save it...your son may have forgiven you, but I'm not so easy. Just leave me alone," Aladdin growled. Xander nodded and left to find his friend.

"He'll come around," Xander tried to assure.

"I'm not so convinced," Cassim replied.

"I'll take you back to the inn," Xander said, as they left in silence.

* * *

Leo and Luka munched on popcorn in the dark, as the movie played on the screen.

"Man...how stupid can you be? There's a masked murderer on the loose and this idiot just wanders off by himself," Luka commented. Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, he might as well be wearing a sign that says "kill me," Leo said, as there was scream on the screen and the character met a gruesome end. Luka snorted in amusement.

"My older sister and I love to make fun of these movies, but Eva _hates_ them," Leo mentioned.

"Isn't she a doctor?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, which is why we tease her about it," he replied. Luka chuckled, as he looked at the other boy beside him. He felt the stirrings inside him twinge, as they had since he had met Leo. But he had always been too insecure to ask Leo exactly where he stood. Luka was gay and had always know that. Because of that, Clayton had forced him to entertain investors that preferred young male company. He had been with a few other men consensually and a lot of men non-consenually. He wondered if Leo could even be interested because of that, even if he was bisexual as Luka suspected.

"You can ask me, you know," Leo said, interrupting his thoughts. Luka sighed.

"How did you know?" Luka asked. Leo looked over.

"My first girlfriend was Alexandra when we were seniors in high school. But she wasn't my first kiss. When I was a sophomore, I dated my first boyfriend. He was a freshman and I liked him. We kissed, but it never went further than that. Then next year, I was a junior and he was still a freshman. We still hung out, but then I was a senior and he was still fourteen. We ended it as friends," Leo confessed.

"So you've always known…" he said.

"That I'm attracted to both?" he asked. Luka nodded. He nodded.

"And your parents?" Luka asked.

"Love me no matter what. They don't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy. My Aunt Red is the same, you know," Leo replied.

"I was sixteen the first time I had sex. The guy was like fifty," Luka confessed. Leo took his hand.

"What you and your mom were forced into was horrific and I wish I could make Clayton pay all over again for it," Leo growled.

"Thanks to your family...we're free," Luka said, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Leo's.

"Was that a thank you kiss?" Leo rasped. Luka smirked.

"That's a whatever you want it to be kiss," he answered and so Leo leaned in again, kissing him with far more heat than the first time. They were interrupted when Esmeralda came home and flipped on the lights.

"Oh, hey Mom," he said. She crossed her arms.

"It's late...I think your mother will be wanting you home, Mr. Nolan," she said in a no nonsense tone.

"Uh...yeah, I guess I better go," he said, as he smiled at Luka, but couldn't ignore that ice cold look Esme was giving him.

"Come on boy," he called to Graham, as they quickly left.

"Mom...what the hell?" Luka cried.

"Don't take that tone with me," she snapped, as she closed the door.

"I'm not a child. If I want to have a guy over, I'm going to do it," he snapped back.

"Just not that one," she said dismissively.

"What the hell do you have against Leo?" he asked. She sighed.

"Honey, he's a royal," she warned.

"Oh my God...you can't tell me this is about class," he said in exasperation.

"You're bartending at the Rabbit Hole and I'm waitressing. This is a better life for sure and I'll always be grateful to the Charmings for it...but if you get involved with someone like Leo, you're just going to get your heart broken," she reasoned.

"You don't know that! His parents aren't like that, you know," he replied.

"I know, this isn't about sexuality. This is about safety. You've seen the complete and utter insanity that surrounds that family!" she cried.

"Oh so you think you're protecting me?" he cried back.

"You are my only son! The Charmings face death on a daily basis and I don't want you swept up in that! I can't lose you!" she shouted. He sighed.

"Mom...you're not going to lose me," he tried to soothe.

"You're right...I'm not, because you're going to avoid Leo Nolan like the plague," she replied. He sighed.

"Please…" she pleaded. He sighed deeply again.

"Fine…" he relented.

* * *

Their lips parted at the door and she smiled, as they arrived at her door. They had played cards for a while, learning a few details about each other and then that had given way to a little making out. Nothing had gone too far yet, but Emma had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in someone's arms like that. She felt things with Killian that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Goodnight Emma," he said.

"Goodnight Killian...tonight was great. It was so…" she said.

"Normal?" he offered. She smirked.

"Yeah and normal was really nice," she replied.

"It was. Perhaps we can do this again and find some more normal?" he asked.

"Asking me out again already?" she teased. He smirked.

"Definitely again," she said, as she went inside for the night. She took her coat off and hung it up, before leaning against the door.

"So how was it?" Snow asked, startling her daughter.

"You guys are still up," she deadpanned, as she spotted her parents cuddled on the couch together. Their company had left and it seemed Elsa had gone to bed, as had Summer, her son, and the baby.

"We want to hear everything," Snow gushed.

"For the record...some of us don't want to hear _everything,"_ he emphasized.

"You shush," she chided.

"Did you go anywhere special? Was there a goodnight kiss?" Snow pried.

"That, for instance, is up there with things I don't want to know," David chimed in again. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad," she called, as she crept quietly to her apartment-esque living space in the basement.

"She seems happy," Snow said.

"Yeah," he agreed wistfully. He was glad his baby girl seemed happy, even if was because of the pirate.

"Speaking of happy…" she said sultrily, as she cuddled up with him.

"With you in my arms, how could I be anything but?" he asked, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Mmm...I think it's time to get really happy though," she purred, as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"As much as I want that...can we even yet? I mean, you just had a baby," he replied.

"Mmm...but our daughter healed me," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said, feeling a heat rush through him, as she stroked the back of his neck.

"So I'm fine...but I'd like to be better than fine," she tempted. He shifted and she smiled, as her back hit the cushion. He hovered above her and then kissed her passionately.

"Let's see if we can do better than fine," he said, as his hands skillfully pulled her top over her head. He kissed her again, nipping at her lips feverishly and then started his well traveled path down her throat. She moaned, as his hand cupped her breast and her breathing came in ragged gasps, as he dropped open mouth kisses on the tops of her breasts. His other hand skillfully snapped the clasp of her bra open, but Snow was never one to be outdone and her nimble fingers undid his belt. He stopped his ministrations, long enough to rise up to his knees and shed his shirt. Snow smirked sultrily and tossed her bra away, as he resumed kissing her, resting between her parted legs. Snow kissed him wantonly, feeling her core swell with that familiar heat only he could stoke in her.

"Charming…" she kissed, as her back arched in a bow, as his lips explored her naked chest. Her hands undid his jeans, intending to free the bulge, pressing insistently against the offending garment.

Unfortunately, they had forgotten not everyone was home yet and Xander chose that moment to come home.

"David...are you still up?" Xander called. Snow gasped and Charming cursed, as he grabbed shirt and undershirt off the floor. Snow covered herself with his shirt.

"Uh...just a sec!" David called. But it was a little late.

"Oh...damn, uh sorry, I'll talk to you...um tomorrow," Xander stammered, as he covered his eyes. But it was clear that his father was upset about something and Snow smiled at him, as she put his shirt on.

"No...it's okay," David called, as he put his sleeveless undershirt back on.

"I'm going to check on the baby," she said, as she gathered her rumpled shirt and bra, before hurrying into their bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Xander apologized. But David waved him off.

"Don't be...we got carried away. We shouldn't...you know...out here," David replied, as they went to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"You know that guy you arrested earlier today?" Xander prompted.

"Aldin?" David asked.

"Yeah...turns out that Aldin is Aladdin," Xander revealed. David's eyes widened.

"So...he's been in Storybrooke this whole time?" he asked. Xander nodded.

"It would appear so. Anyway, Cassim and I went to the station…" Xander trailed off.

"I take it that it didn't go well," David deduced

"To say the least," he responded. He put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"He'll come around...I did," he reasoned.

"That's another thing...he told me to my face that he wouldn't be as forgiving as you. It just made me realize how lucky I am. You have had every right not to want anything to do with me," Xander said.

"Dad...you made a lot of mistakes, but I love you. You're still my father and you're making it up now by doing the right thing," David said.

"I love you too son," he replied.

"Aladdin will come around. We'll help him. It may take time, but he'll get there," David reasoned.

"I hope so for Cassim's sake," Xander replied.

"I'll see you in the morning," David said, as he retreated to the bedroom he shared with his wife, while Xander retired to his room upstairs.

* * *

David quietly checked on the baby, seeing that Snow was in the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, as she came out in a short, thin white silk robe.

"Uh...yeah, it just turns out that the thief, we arrested today is actually Aladdin," David replied, as his eyes appreciated his wife's alluring beauty.

"Oh…" she said.

"Yeah...he was here the whole time and he didn't take it well when Cassim went to the station," David explained.

"He'll come around," she assured, as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"That's what I told my father. I think he's afraid Aladdin won't be as forgiving as I was," he said.

"Everything will work out," she assured, as she took his hands in her own.

"Now...I'd very much like to continue where we left off," she replied sultrily. He smirked.

"I wasn't sure if the mood was spoiled or not," he mentioned. She smiled coyly and undid the cord of her robe, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle at her feet.

"What does this tell you?" she asked, as she stood bare before him. She kissed him and he slid his hands down her her sides, gripping her hips tightly. She rid him of his tank top and hurriedly undid his belt, as he cupped her breasts, squeezing them in his strong hands. She moaned and yelped in surprise, as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

She watched through desire lidded eyes, as he shed his pants and boxers and excitement curled in her stomach, as he slid onto the bed, hovering over her. She gasped, as he inserted two fingers inside her, almost losing himself right there at the way her sex clenched around the digits.

"Charming...please…" she pleaded, as she bucked her hips against his hand. He smirked and gave them what they both wanted, as he pushed inside her. She gasped, as he pulled out gently and then pushed back in all the way this time, burying himself to the hilt. She gripped his shoulders and their lips crashed together, as he lifted her hips and began moving, taking her in a sharper angle. He gripped her ass, as he took her and she writhed against him, already quivering around him.

"So beautiful…" he rasped, as he pumped hot and deeply, watching her breasts bounce erotically, each time he plunged his hard cock inside her tight, slick tunnel. Snow's wanton moans were kept back, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh Gods Charming…" she whimpered as quietly as possible, as she trembled and neared her climax. His hands slid up from her rear, sensually up her back and into her hair, holding her head so he could watch her come undone. He put his fingers between them and pressed them into her clit amidst his thrusts, watching her head loll back. Her eyes rolled back and her nails dug into his shoulders. He swallowed her scream in his kiss and she thrashed against him, as her orgasm stormed through her. She panted, as their lips parted, her eyes dilated with pleasure, as he continued to seek his own completion. He was close, his cock quivering inside her. Snow's back hit the bed, as he changed the angle and she moaned, as her body felt boneless. She was lost in the haze of pleasure he had wrought upon her and gasped again, as she felt him lift one of her legs onto his shoulder.

"Mmm...yes…" she moaned, as he pounded into her and her body thrilled, as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Snow...oh Snow…" he cried, as he neared the edge and relished the pleasured agony of her walls clenching around him.

"Unnnhhh...love you...love you so much…" she said breathlessly. That did it and he erupted inside her, before collapsing into her, blissfully entwined with her. Gently he rolled to his side, their limbs still tangled, their skin glistening, and their bodies sated.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

"I love you so much…" he breathed, as he pressed a long kiss to her forehead and then her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and met his gaze.

"Mmm...love you…" she murmured sleepily, as they drifted off together, knowing it would only be a couple hours at most until their baby boy awoke. But they didn't mind. This was their life, making love to each other, waking up together, raising their babies, being so deeply in love that it was unfathomable to most, and it was everything they had ever wanted…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Approximately six months before the Dark Curse_**

 _Snow didn't like riding in the carriage, but did so because of her condition and Abigail kept her company, as they journeyed to the mysterious Bald Mountain._

" _You're absolutely glowing, Snow. I'm so happy for you and James," the blonde said. Snow beamed._

" _Thank you...we're so happy, even if it means we might have to give her up," she said sorrowfully. Abigail frowned._

" _I can't imagine what that must be like," she said sympathetically._

" _It hard...but we know our Emma will be strong and beautiful. And we know she'll find us," Snow said, recalling the vision she Charming had of their perfect little girl. Maleficent and the other Queens of Darkness had foolishly tried to suggest that their baby might have the potential for great evil and Snow couldn't believe she had allowed herself to think that to be possible, even for a moment. Their ploy had failed though and the Unicorn had revealed the truth to them. Emma would be a champion of goodness._

 _The carriage slowed and as she opened the door, Charming was there to help her out, having dismounted from his horse. She smiled at him and he kissed her lips tenderly._

" _This is it?" she mentioned, as they stood before the strange mountain._

" _Yes...and it's as eerie as Phillip described," he replied, as the wind gusted around them and she gripped his hand. They were startled by an eerie, inhuman moan and a frightening shriek that emanated from the base of the mountain. She gripped her bow and he held her close, as they slowly trudged toward the base of the mountain. Abigail opted to stay behind, but Frederick moved in with them, as did Phillip, Eric, and then men they brought._

" _So you came...just as I suspected you would," Stefan said, as he revealed himself from the other side of the mountain._

" _Stefan...we know what you plan to do and we can't let you get away with it," Phillip stated._

" _Fools...you think I didn't know you'd come to thwart me? I counted on it," he hissed. Snow and Charming exchanged a weary glance, suddenly feeling like they had walked into an ambush._

" _What are you talking about?" Eric demanded to know. Stefan smirked and made a motion with his hand, as his men brought forth a captive Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula. Snow noticed one of the men place an egg next to Maleficent and exchanged a glance with the Dragon Queen, who looked more sorrowful than Snow imagined possible. She recognized the sorrow and an understanding seemed to pass between the expectant mothers. Stefan produced a peculiar object and stood before Maleficent._

" _Open it," he demanded._

" _Go to hell," she hissed. He smirked and nodded to his men, who put a torch near the egg. Snow gasped and covered her mouth in horror._

" _Open it…" Stefan hissed, as she waved her bound wrists over the object and they watched it form into a glowing hat._

" _This will allow me to control the Chernabog and rule all. But first, the Chernabog requires a sacrifice," Stefan said._

" _So you plan to sacrifice them?" Phillip questioned._

" _You can't do that! It's wrong!" Snow cried._

" _They may have done things we don't agree with, but we won't let you kill them in cold blood," Charming growled. But Stefan's smirk widened._

" _We don't need your help," Ursula hissed._

" _Speak for yourself dahling," Cruella snapped._

" _I love how you assume they are the sacrificial lambs. But their darkness will serve for a different purpose with the Chernabog. Once it is revived, I shall add their power to the hat. Only darkness can fuel more darkness. But to bring him about, he must have a pure sacrifice," Stefan explained. The hairs on the back of Charming's neck stood up, as ghostly silhouettes surrounded them, shrieking and pawing at them. He swiped the creatures away and guarded his wife. Phillip realized his error in bringing them here. It had never been about Maleficent at all. Stefan needed Snow White to bring his plan to fruition._

" _Usually the blood from the product of true love would suffice, but alas, since said product is unborn, I'm afraid you must be sacrificed, princess Snow," he said._

" _Like hell…" Charming growled, as Stefan's men surrounded them. Battle erupted around them._

 _Charming cut down anyone that got near his beloved and Snow made good use of her long range advantage, skewering members of Stefan's army before they could get close. But Stefan's army outnumbered them, five to one and they grew weary. They could do the math and knew it was only a matter of time until they were overwhelmed. Snow glanced over at the Queens of Darkness and knew they had no other choice._

" _Charming..." she uttered and he followed her gaze._

" _I'm not sure that's the best idea," he said._

" _I'm not sure we have much choice. If anything, we have something in common with Maleficent. Neither of us wants to lose our child," Snow reasoned. He sighed._

" _I hope you're right," he said, as he covered her, as she ran toward them and cut Maleficent's hands free with her dagger. They shared a gaze of understanding._

" _You know that Dragon thing you do? It would be helpful right about now," Charming commented, as his blade ended the life of another soldier._

" _I'm not sure I can..." she revealed._

" _Why not?" Snow asked. for_

" _It's my condition. It's not all that dissimilar from yours. While I may not be carrying my child inside me, I am still caring for and nourishing my egg. I've been too weak to phase...but I'll try," she revealed. Snow could see how much it was bothering the other woman to admit her current weakness._

" _Okay...new plan. Ursula..." Charming prompted. She snorted._

" _You really think I'm sticking around to help the two of you?" she scoffed, as her tentacles whipped around, thwarting several oncoming soldiers._

" _Yes, it's been real dahlings...but I think we'll be going now," Cruella said, as she started to scurry away. But Stefan's sword itself stopped her. And with no animals around, Cruella had no power to wield, forcing her to surrender. Though_ _they fought valiantly, Stefan's army soon_ _overwhelmed them and they were captured, hands bound before them._

 _His soldiers marched them and the Queens of Darkness into the mountain, where they were astonished to find the vat of inky black matter below the platform where they now stood._

" _What is that?" Snow asked wearily._

" _The prison the Gods cursed the Chernabog to. And you princess or rather that pure spawn inside of you, are the key to its release," Stefan hissed. Charming struggled with his bonds._

 _He had thought the curse was the only thing facing them...that nothing could be worse. He had foolishly hoped Phillip was wrong about all of this. That the legend of the Chernabog was that; just a story. But he was more right than even he realized and King Stefan was too far gone to reason with. He had to get free...to save the woman he loved and their precious baby. He could not fail..._


	88. A Prince and a Princess on an Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **I have a new story out too, an AU Snowing fic called The Enchanted Island, based loosely on the movie the Island. It's not a crossover and has the usual Once twists with Once characters. It's Snowing, but features appearances by most Once characters.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Austenphile: So glad you liked it and look forward to each chapter. I'm glad you noticed that about Leo's character. He does have a bit of a hero complex. It's a Charming thing, but it's libel to get him into more trouble than say it does with Charming, because Charming knows Snow's the only one for him. But romantically, Leo is still searching for true love. I haven't decided who he will end up with so he's on a bit of journey. He may fall for people along the way that aren't the ones for him. :)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. The flashback continues in this chapter though. Enjoy. :)**

 **Andria: Yeah, I'm playing with Leo a bit. I don't know where I want him or who I want him with yet, so that's why I've put out so many directions for him. Glad you like the CS stuff. They aren't my favorite, but I am trying with them and glad it's being well received. As for Aladdin, I think you'll like where I go with him. ;) And I couldn't resist having Xander walk in on Snowing. :)**

 **Ann: Glad you liked it so much! Of course, I had to use that line from Elsa. It was one of the best lines in that episode. :)**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it so much! Sorry for cliffy, but there is more flashback in this chapter.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it! I know, I ended it on a cliffhanger, but the flashback continues in this chapter. And yep, the QoD are in the Land Without Magic. Glad you enjoyed the CS date and the Snowing love scene of course. I can't help myself when it comes to them. Yeah, Charming is always the one to instill hope and I love that. As for Leo, yep, he is bisexual. I haven't decided where I want him or who I want him with yet, so he may have a bit of journey ahead of him. He may be with people that end up not being the ones for him, like Penny. But he will find true love...it's just going to take longer for him. Enjoy this latest installment!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 88: A Prince and a Princess on an Adventure

The next couple of days passed without incident and seemed somewhat normal for a change. They knew it wouldn't last, for the Snow Queen was still out there. For the moment though, she had disappeared, but they remained vigilant, knowing that she was probably plotting something.

Snow decided that the following day, she would return to work. Regina almost insisted that she take more time, but Snow felt it was time since she had been gone a year and was essentially healed. She was anxious to return, even though Regina insisted that if Midas was serious about running against her for Mayor that he didn't have a snowball's chance in the Underworld of winning. Still, Snow felt it was time and was using her last day off to attend a mommy and me class with little Bobby.

Meanwhile, at the station, they were using the downtime to catch up on paperwork, while David had given Leo the day off to spend at the reserve with the animals.

Aladdin was still in the cell, refusing to talk and Elsa was helping with the filing, while recounting events she did remember.

Regina was having a little difficulty getting the memory potion to cooperate so they were left with trying to trigger Elsa's memory with other ways.

"So Anna was saved by an act of true love?" Emma asked. Elsa nodded.

"That's when I learned that love could thaw my frozen Kingdom. It was Anna's love that helped me get control," Elsa explained.

"And that Hans guy?" Emma asked.

"They tossed him in the brig of a ship bound for the Southern Isles to return him to his brothers," Elsa replied.

"Hans was from the Southern Isles?" David asked.

"Yes," she answered and he scoffed.

"That figures," David commented and they looked at him questioningly.

"He just sounds as bad as his father, King Francis," Charming explained.

"You met the King of the Southern Isles?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Snow and I had the great displeasure once. He kind of personifies creepy, old chauvinistic lecher," David said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Thirteen sons by seven different Queens, each younger than the last," he added. Elsa crinkled her nose.

"Gross," Emma commented.

"After that, I remember starting to plan Anna's wedding and finding my mother's diary," Elsa recalled sadly.

"And your sister left for the Enchanted Forest to find answers about what they were looking for?" Emma asked. She nodded.

"They were looking for a way to get rid of my powers," Elsa revealed.

"Oh…" Emma said awkwardly.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, but they feared me," Elsa said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. Elsa shook her head.

"Anyway, I pleaded with Anna not to go, but she's so stubborn and did anyway," Elsa recounted.

"But you remember her coming back?" David asked.

"Yes...but then it's all blank," Elsa answered in frustration.

"Hey...we'll figure this out," David promised, as he grabbed his jacket.

"Since it's quiet around here for once, I'm going to head home a little early. It's date night, after all," he said, as he started out.

"Bye Dad," Emma called.

"Your Dad still takes your Mom on dates?" Elsa asked. She nodded.

"All the time," she replied. Elsa smiled.

"Your parents are adorable," the queen said.

"They get less adorable when you accidentally walk in on them making out like teenagers...or worse," Emma muttered. The other blonde chuckled.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"Probably more than it should. A little tip...if my dad's office door is closed...don't go in," Emma said. Elsa laughed.

"Seriously though, it may be awkward, but cherish them," Elsa implored. Emma smiled.

"I do," she assured.

"I know my parents loved each other and us...but they weren't very physically affection. Of course, part of that was probably because they couldn't touch me, because of my powers," Elsa relented.

"I'm sorry Elsa. There was a time when I knew what it was like to feel so alone. We'll find Anna," Emma promised. She nodded.

"And you do know that my parents have pretty much adopted you, right?" Emma joked. Elsa laughed.

"Yes, it would seem so," she agreed.

* * *

David came home to the welcome sight of his father holding his namesake and feeding him a bottle. Unbeknownst to Xander, he listened to him talk to his son.

"You're a very lucky little boy. Your Daddy is never gonna leave you. He's not going to make the same mistakes your grandpa did. I wasn't there for your Daddy like I should have been, but I'm gonna be there for you," he promised, as he looked up and saw David smiling at him.

"How long have you been there?" Xander asked. David grinned.

"Long enough, grandpa. I was going to ask if you're sure about watching him and Summer tonight, but you seem to have it under control," he mentioned. Xander smiled.

"We'll be fine. Besides Eva will be home soon if I need help," he assured.

"Thanks Dad," he said, as he ventured into the bedroom.

He saw his wife dressed in one of her favorite red party dresses, looking herself over in the mirror.

"You are so beautiful," he uttered. He knew it might sound corny or generic to some, but she never failed to take his breath away. She smiled, a bit shyly, as always when he paid her such compliments.

"I wasn't sure it would fit yet so soon after the baby," she mentioned, though this pregnancy she had put on less weight simply because she hadn't had much appetite whilst they were prisoners in Atlantis, despite the abundance of rich food.

"It's perfect...you're perfect," he assured, as he kissed her tenderly.

And it was both new and familiar, full of love and passion, as always when he kissed her. Their lips parted and he changed into a dressier, black button down shirt paired with black jeans. They were going to Tiana's new restaurant, having enjoyed her cooking so much a couple nights ago. The restaurant was the new hot spot in town. It had a lively atmosphere, live music, and dancing. They were very excited for a night out together.

They walked out into the living room together and Snow fussed over the baby for a moment.

"There should be plenty of milk in the fridge and diapers in the nursery. If you need anything, just call," Snow fretted. Xander chuckled.

"We'll be fine. Plus, Eva will be home soon too," he told them, as they both kissed the baby and then Summer.

"Be good for grandpa, peanut," Charming said.

David helped Snow with her coat and then put his jacket on.

"Shall we, my love?" he asked, offering his arm. She smiled and locked her hand on his elbow.

"Lead the way, handsome," she said, as he led her out to the truck.

"Have a good time!" Xander called.

* * *

Thomas locked up the file cabinets and the weapons locker, as he prepared to run patrol. Emma had gone to handle a minor disturbance and would probably be back soon. But he didn't leave anything to chance.

"I'll be back soon and bring you dinner when I return," he told Aladdin.

"Fine," Aladdin responded in a bored tone. The public defender had been unable to spring him, being that he was arrested for theft and bail was obviously denied since he was a flight risk, not that he could pay it anyway. He was going before the judge at Storybrooke's small courthouse and planned to plead not guilty. Despite that, he would probably receive some kind of prison sentence. He didn't care. He would do his time and then blow this town. He wasn't interested in being in the same town as his absentee father.

David may have been able to forgive his father, but Aladdin didn't think he could. It was different. David grew up without his father too, but he still had his mother until he was grown.

Aladdin's mother had been caught stealing, trying to feed them a few years after Cassim left, promising to return with treasure. She was executed for her crimes when he was eight and then he was an orphan; a street rat. Agrabahn justice was swift and devastating.

The Land Without Magic didn't hold much for him, but there was no way to return to the Enchanted Forest or Agrabah without a portal.

The sound of the lock snapping open on the cell door broke through his silent reflection and he looked up, expecting someone to be there. But there was no one and the cell door swung open. He looked around and slowly stepped out of the cell.

"Hello?" he called, but received no answer. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he grabbed his coat and hurried outside. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into a woman in a sparkly white dress.

"Hello Aladdin," Ingrid said. He rolled his eyes and stopped.

"Great...suppose you're gonna call the Sheriff on me," he said.

"Oh no...I'm not going to call anyone. I'm the one that let you out, after all," she replied. He gazed at her suspiciously.

"Which means you want something," he deduced. She smirked.

"You're a smart man," she complimented.

"What is it?" he asked wearily.

"Oh...nothing much. I just want to lure the Sheriff and his wife into the woods...to my ice cave," she said. He looked at her suspiciously again.

"What are you going to do to them?" he asked.

"What I'm going to do isn't your concern. Do this and I can promise you not only a way out of this town, but back to the Enchanted Forest," she tempted. This perked his interest.

"Impossible," he challenged.

"Not with this," she said, as she held up a scroll.

"I got this from a very powerful Sorcerer. It's how I came to this land ahead of the curse," she added.

"And where is this ice cave?" he asked. She smirked.

"Lead them to the east end of town and then into the woods. I'll take it from there. Then the scroll is yours," she stated. He thought for a moment. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Snow and David...but he had to take care of himself.

"Fine...it's a deal," he said, as he headed toward the east end of town.

* * *

The loud blare of a horn caused Zelena to nearly jump out of her skin, as the motorized carriage zoomed past them. The three witches felt uneasy in this big city and unfamiliar realm. None of them liked it.

"Is Storybrooke like this?" Ursula inquired.

"No...it's much quieter. It still has these motorized death traps, but not as many, nor as many people. Seriously, where are they all going?" Zelena complained, as she felt claustrophobic, crammed onto the sidewalk with so many people.

"How is Zeus' name are we supposed to find the author in this city?" Ursula griped.

"I told you that your plan was half baked," Zelena snapped back.

"Listen greenie…" Ursula snapped back, as the two women glared daggers at each other.

"Dahlings...please, you forget I wasn't originally from that blasted forest at all. Honestly, the outdoors is dreadful. I remember a land with these motorized carriages and though I admit things seem to have gotten bigger and faster, I do remember how to navigate a city," Cruella reminded.

"Fine...what do you suggest?" Ursula questioned

"First...we find a place to stay and without money, that won't be easy. But we can steal what we need. I used to be quite adept at lifting a wallet here and there. If I've still got it, conning so from some poor male sap shouldn't be hard," Cruella claimed.

"If you sold that fur monstrosity you're wearing, we'd have money," Zelena commented, but Cruella glared at her.

"Bite your tongue, dahling," she snapped.

"When we get a place, then how exactly do you propose we find the author?" Ursula asked.

"We look him up in the phone book, of course," Cruella said. Neither had any idea what that meant, but they followed Cruella, for she was the best chance they had of navigating this strange new land.

* * *

After enjoying a wonderful dinner together at a candlelit table, Snow and Charming enjoyed a few lively dances to the traditional New Orleans jazz music being played. But soon, the music slowed and the lights dimmed to a romantic glow. David did not miss the opportunity to pull his wife close and sway slowly in each other's arms. Snow rested her head on his shoulder, relishing his arms around her, as she always did. Nothing else had ever made her feel so safe and loved. He gazed down at her lovingly and she up at him until their lips eventually met with tender passion.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked knowingly. She looked up at him.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Shared heart, my darling. But even before that, you know that I can always tell," he replied. She sighed.

"You know Midas doesn't have a prayer if he decides to challenge you, right?" he asked.

"It's not so much that," she replied.

"What if he's kind of right? I mean...all the trouble this town sees...it's because of us," she worried.

"It's not…" he insisted. She opened her mouth to retort, but he put his hand up.

"Hear me out," he requested and she closed her mouth.

"Firstly, this town would not be better off with Midas at the helm for many reasons; the big one being that the man thinks gold is the answer to everything. Secondly, it may seem like every villain targets our family, but it's because we are always on the front lines, ready to fight. They come after us, Regina, and our kids, because they know they can't win with us standing in the way," he continued.

"Midas has never fought a battle he knew he couldn't win. This is the man that sent my brother to fight a monster that had already taken the lives of dozens of his soldiers. If he thinks he cannot win without the aide of his touch, then it's a battle he won't fight. He'll let his people die in his place before he risks his own life," he said, pausing for a moment to take her hands in his own.

"But you and me? We've never sent any of our people into a battle that we weren't willing to fight ourselves right alongside them. That's why you'll always be twice...three times the leader he is," he finished passionately.

"You are too...three times the man and leader he is," she insisted. He smiled gently.

"Only because I learned from you," he insisted in return. She melted at his words, the tension from the day finally seeping away. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss of which he eagerly returned.

"Mmm...I think we should pay the check and go somewhere a little more…private," she suggested.

"I love the way you think," he agreed, as they settled the bill and he helped her with her coat, just as his phone rang. He groaned. It was Thomas, which meant something was going on at the station. She just smiled gently at him, as he answered.

"Thomas...what's going on?" he answered.

" _Nothing good, I'm afraid. Aladdin is gone,"_ he said.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

" _Yep..I watched the security tapes and his cell door just magically opened. No one was around, but he took advantage of it and bolted,"_ Thomas explained.

"Just magically opened...why doesn't that surprise me," David replied sarcastically.

"Yeah...there was no one else around and the last camera caught him heading for the east end of town. I thought you should know, but I can call Emma," he said. David sighed.

"No...that's okay. I happen to have the best tracker there is with me, so we'll take care of it," David said, as he hung up. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, but her grin widened.

"Oh come on. It wouldn't be date night without a prince and a princess on an adventure," she said. He grinned back.

"I guess that's true. We've got a thief to track down, my darling," he replied, as he offered his elbow and she hooked her hand on it.

"Lead the way, my love," she said.

* * *

Leo sent Graham on home, after spending the day at the reserve. He decided to stop in the Rabbit Hole and say hi to Luka. He technically wasn't old enough to go into the bar, but since Will had known him since he was a baby, he let it slide when he dropped in. The bartenders would never dare serve him alcohol anyway, for they were far too afraid to incur his mother's wrath.

He walked in and nodded to Will, as he tended bar.

"Hey mate...you on duty tonight?" Will asked.

"Nah...I just stopped in. Um...is Luka working tonight?" he asked, a bit shyly. Will smiled.

"He's actually on his break out back," Will said, gesturing behind him. Leo smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Leo...I swear you grow a foot every time I see you," Anastasia said. He smiled shyly and gave her a hug.

"Going out back to see Luka, huh?" she teased lightly. He blushed.

"Yeah," he answered, as he went back into the break room.

"Leo...what are you doing here?" Luka asked and Leo wondered if he detected slight trepidation in his voice.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi," he replied, with a shrug.

"You probably shouldn't be back here," Luka said.

"It's fine. I've known Will all my life. He said it was okay," Leo replied. Luka sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He liked Leo a lot, but he loved his mother and even if he didn't agree, he was always going to try and honor her wishes.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Luka blurted out.

"What?" Leo asked in confusion. Luka sighed.

"For you to be here," he clarified, adding to the youth's confusion.

"Okay...guess I'll go. Did...you want to meet up when you get off?" Leo asked. Luka closed his eyes and pushed his guilt away. Leo was so naive and innocent in a way that Luka would never be. Perhaps his mother was right. This would never work.

"Leo...that kiss last night...it shouldn't have happened," Luka said. The hurt that flashed briefly across Leo's handsome face was soul crushing.

"Oh...I get it now," Leo said, feeling stupid.

"Yeah...okay, I get it now. uh...I'll go," Leo said, as he turned and stormed away. Luka wanted nothing more than to call him back and tell him he didn't mean any of it. But he didn't and the damage was done.

* * *

Leo stormed passed the bar and out into the frigid night air.

"Hey...where's the fire, baby bro?" Emma asked, as she walked along the sidewalk with Killian and Elsa.

"It's nothing...I'm fine," he snapped, too quickly and stormed off.

"Call me crazy, but that lad is not fine, as he put it," Killian commented.

"Yeah, I better go after him," she said, looking apologetically at him.

"Maybe you should let me," Elsa interjected. Emma looked at her.

"I'm sure a pep talk from his big sister would be great, but maybe he needs a friend with a bit more objectivity," Elsa suggested. Emma nodded.

"Okay," she relented and squeezed her hand.

"I'll make sure he's okay," she promised.

"Thanks Elsa," Emma replied, as and Killian went into the Rabbit Hole for a drink.

* * *

Eva finished her evening rounds and placed her tablet back on the file for the next shift at the nurse's desk. Paul joined her and filed his own tablet.

"Hey...how's Mr. Smith?" she asked.

"Holding up okay, considering that whopper of heart attack he had. I told him there's no more putting it off. He needs that bypass surgery and a stent," he replied.

"So you finally talked him into it?" she asked. He smiled.

"It wasn't me. That was all you when you talked to him earlier," he replied. Her brow furrowed.

"Me? I didn't tell him to get the surgery," she said.

"No, but he says he heard you talking to his daughter and comforting her about possibly losing her father and you telling her how you almost lost yours. I think it made him realize he needed this surgery if he doesn't want his daughter to lose hers," he replied.

"Oh...I guess I didn't realize he heard us," she said. He smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing he did. I'm doing the surgery tomorrow morning and I need a good assist. Are you in?" he asked. She nodded.

"Definitely. For now though, I thought maybe we could go grab a bite at Granny's," she suggested. He smiled.

"I'd like that a lot," he agreed, as they joined hands. But a commotion erupted in lobby, as Will and Ana burst through the doors. Will held his arm and Eva gasped, as she saw that it was turning to gold, slowly creeping up his arm and had almost reached his shoulder.

"Help us please!" Ana cried in alarm.

"What happened?" Paul asked, as they rushed over to them.

"I'm afraid my father-in-law and his cronies got quite drunk at the Rabbit Hole," Frederick said shamefully.

"Aye...the bloke was going on and on about beating out Snow White for Mayor. They were getting pretty rowdy so I cut them off and he slapped my hand away when I tried to take his glass. Barely touched me, but it was enough to start this. Bloody hell it burns!" Will cried.

"Should we call Regina?" Paul asked.

"No...I think I can get this," Eva answered, as her hands glowed with pink light and she fought Midas' magic with her own. Ana growled, as she started pacing.

"Oh that conceded, pompous old wind bag! No offense Frederick, but I'm going to make sure your father-in-law is ruined over this!" Ana cried.

"I agree that he's bombastic, but please think of Abigail," he pleaded.

"Midas' actions will not reflect upon her, but I will make sure people know exactly who they would be electing into office," she huffed.

"I don't think he had much chance before this and once word spreads that he got drunk and almost turned Will into a golden statue...I don't think Snow will have anything to worry about," Paul mentioned.

"Oh believe me, plenty saw it happen too, including Sidney Glass. And Emma arrested them all. She and the pirate hauled them off to the station to detox in the cells," Frederick muttered.

"Isn't Sidney running the Storybrooke Mirror again?" Paul asked and the former Knight nodded. Paul chuckled.

"Does he know he's ruined yet?" Paul asked.

"Not yet...he's not sober enough. But that won't be his biggest problem. After Abigail gets done chewing him out, he'll feel lucky to just be alive," Frederick replied, knowing his wife was on her way to the station to tear into her drunken father, none too happy with his lewd behavior.

Eva managed to fight off the magic and cure it, returning Will's arm to its healthy flesh state. Paul caught her, as she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Paul smiled.

"Yeah...it just took a lot out of her," he assured.

"Will you tell her how grateful we are when she wakes up?" Ana asked. He nodded and scooped her into his arms.

"I will. I need to get her home now," Paul said, as he carried her out to his car. He debated whether he should call Snow and Charming, but decided to take her home first. Since Xander was there, he was sure they could look after her just fine.

* * *

Snow and Charming parked along the main road, next to Gothel's rundown shop of creepy trinkets and joined hands. They had stopped briefly to pick up Graham to help him track since if he stayed in town, it was harder for Snow to track than in the woods.

Charming gave him Aladdin's scent from a scarf he was wearing when they arrested him and the wolf followed the scent along the street, until he stopped in front of Stromboli's.

"Why would he come here? Does he really think he can hide in a sleazy club?" Snow wondered.

"They're not big fans of royalty or law enforcement in this end. They have no qualms about harboring a criminal here," David replied, as they went inside. As suspected, they drew a lot of attention and no one seemed welcoming at all.

The air was so thick with cigarette smoke that it made Snow's eyes water. The woman singing on stage was terrible, but by the way she was dressed, it was clear she wasn't on stage for her voice. Scantily clad waitresses milled about, keeping the drinks flowing while games of poker and billiards took place.

"You two lost?" Keith drawled in amusement, as the former Sheriff of Nottingham hit the cue ball into the red solid, sinking it into the corner pocket.

"Funny...but actually we're looking for someone," David retorted, as he held up his phone with Aladdin's photo.

"Good luck...they're ain't no narks in these parts," he retorted back. Charming shrugged and put his arm around Snow's waist.

"Guess we'll just have to hang out here until someone does then. That won't make anyone uncomfortable or anything," he joked. Snow smirked, as they went to the bar.

"What's this I hear about you harassin' my customers, Sheriff?" Stromboli himself bellowed, as he came in from the back room. David shrugged again.

"We're not harassing anyone. We're just looking for someone, but no one seems like they want to talk so my beautiful wife and I thought we'd just get a drink and see what this place has to offer," David replied. He knew Stromboli didn't want either of them there. They were bad for business; a few patrons had even left the moment they walked in.

"So I help you and then you and the princess go?" he growled. David smirked.

"Happy to," David replied, as he showed him the photo. The large man looked at the photo.

"He's the little thief that was in here earlier. Caught his sticky fingers trying to rob the till, while the bartender's back was turned. My bouncers tossed him out back in the alley, after giving him a good work over," Stromboli said.

"The alley...he could have easily slipped into the woods," she mentioned. He nodded. They knew that dense part of the woods very well. It was near the cliff that Sidney had taken Snow and Emma years ago when he kidnapped them.

"Thanks," David said, as they headed for the exit.

* * *

Since Snow wasn't exactly dressed to go traipsing into the woods, she dug the spare clothes out from behind the seat of the truck that she kept there just for these occasions

He was dressed well enough, except his shoes and he dug out his boots from behind the seat as well, while Snow changed into jeans, a warm sweater, and boots, before getting out and putting her coat back on.

"That was quick," he commented slyly, as she grabbed her bow and quiver from the bed of the truck.

"Well...it's not like you and I haven't had lots of practice undressing and redressing in the cab of the truck over the years," she said sultrily. He smirked.

"You have a point," he agreed, recalling the many naughty encounters they had in his truck.

Now properly ready for venturing into the woods, they joined hands and started out. It wasn't long before they spotted footprints. Snow knelt down and examined them.

"By the size, I'd say they're male," she said. David gave Graham the scent again and he started up the subtle incline with them following behind him into the thick trees.

* * *

 _ **Bald Mountain - East of the Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Approximately six months before the Dark Curse**_

 _The vat of inky black matter churned with activity, almost as it if was sensing the purity that was near. The purity that would bring about its revival and begin a reign of pure darkness. Stefan's brutes manhandled his wife and brought her before the insane King._

" _Tie her up," Stefan ordered._

" _No!" Charming cried, as two soldiers took his struggling wife to the edge of the platform._

" _Please...please don't do this. My baby…" Snow cried._

" _Stop this now...I won't let you kill my wife and child!" Charming screamed, as he pulled at his robes, ignoring the rope burns he was inflicting on himself in effort to get free._

" _Take heart, Prince James. Your wife and child are about to be a part of greatness," Stefan ranted madly._

" _You must not do this. Think of Aurora! What would she think of what you have become!" Phillip cried._

" _Aurora is dead...like her mother. And this witch will pay for it," Stefan growled to Maleficent, as Snow was tied by a rope and she screamed, as she was shoved off the platform, now dangling by the rope._

" _Lower her in," Stefan ordered, as the hat glowed brightly and the mass of black matter began to boil._

" _Charming!" Snow cried, as hot tears streamed down her beautiful face._

" _Snow!" he cried out, as he knocked his captors away, one of them unfortunately falling into the boiling vat and was consumed immediately. He felt an arrow bury itself in his shoulder and he collapsed, but kept crawling to the edge. The mountain trembled and Phillip took advantage of it, knocking his captors off balance, sending four more soldiers into the vat and to their deaths. He grabbed a sword and cut Eric free, as he did the same for Philip. They cut Charming free next and Philip examined the wound in the back of his shoulder._

" _I think it's just a flesh wound. This is going to hurt," he warned._

" _Just pull it out," Charming growled. As swiftly as possible, he extracted the arrow and Charming got to his feet, as they grabbed the rope and the three of them pulled Snow up. Charming untied her and she collapsed against his chest, crying in relief._

" _I've got you...it's okay, my darling," he whispered. But they weren't out of danger yet and more of Stefan's soldiers moved in._

" _Cut them loose," Charming told Frederick, as he nodded toward the Queens of Darkness._

" _Are you sure that's wise? We tried that and two of them were ready to leave us to fend for ourselves," the Knight asked._

" _They don't want to be sacrificed to this thing anymore than we do. Helping us is helping themselves," he replied, as the Knight did as he asked. When Ursula was free, her tentacles sprang forth, snapping up four more men and sending them into the blackness. Cruella wasn't much help, as there weren't any animals around to manipulate, but once Maleficent was free, the fire had returned to her eyes. The torches were doused and she phased into her Dragon form, despite it being very difficult for her to hold at the time. Stefan's eyes widened, as he held the hat up to her. But without that power of the revived Chernabog, it did him no good. She roared and he ran from her wrath. The mountain trembled again, almost throwing Snow and Charming off their feet._

" _I need to get you out of here," Charming said, as he started leading his wife toward the exit of the cavern, where Ursula and Cruella had already run to save themselves. They turned back when they heard Stefan cackle evilly, as he held Maleficent's egg._

" _No...her baby…" Snow cried. But Philip was already on it, as he stepped in and tackled the disgraced King. Maleficent roared, as her egg went rolling away. Philip threw the other man off him and Maleficent breathed fire down upon him, lighting him ablaze. Snow covered her mouth and turned away from the gruesome sight, as her husband gathered her in his arms. Stefan's burning remains tumbled into the vat of boiling matter and he was swallowed up, as the hat returned to its closed form. Maleficent phased back into her human form, collapsing in exhaustion. The mountain trembled again._

" _We need to get out of here," Charming called to them, as the mountain shuddered violently and Maleficent's egg rolled toward the edge._

" _My egg!" Maleficent cried, as Philip dove for it. But he was too late and the egg slipped from his grasp. Maleficent cried out in anguish, as her egg was swallowed up by the dark matter. Philip gazed over the edge in disbelief._

" _Oh Gods…" Snow cried, as she took solace in Charming's arms and put a hand to belly where their own child was._

" _You…" Maleficent growled._

" _I'm sorry…" Philip said sorrowfully._

" _Not yet, but you will be. My child is dead...and now I will make sure your princess can never awaken…" Maleficent hissed._

" _Wait...it's not his fault!" Charming cried._

" _You two stay out of this...unless you'd like to join him," Maleficent warned, as she blasted Philip with her magic and cursed him to another form. The creature he became growled angrily and she waved her hand, whisking him away._

" _What did you do? Where did you send him?" Snow cried._

" _I cursed him to be a Yaoguai. He will spend the rest of his days as a monster and I sent him to a place far east of here where they hunt monsters like him," she said, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _Sorrowfully, Snow and Charming returned to the carriage that awaited them outside. Frederick hugged Abigail and told her what had become of Philip. Eric glared at the remaining Queens of Darkness._

" _Nice of you to help your friend. Had you not been trying to save yourselves, maybe you could have helped save Maleficent's egg with your tentacles," Eric accused. The two exchanged a weary glance, but didn't let on at all if they were bothered by Maleficent's tragedy._

" _We're villains, dahling. We help ourselves and the happiness of others matters little to us," Cruella hissed._

" _Of course not. We shouldn't expect someone as heartless as you to care about anyone but yourself," Charming hissed back. The fur clad woman smirked appreciatively at him._

" _He's a real tiger in the sack, isn't he dahling?" she addressed to Snow, goading the couple._

" _You'll never know. How could you not care? She's your friend," Snow countered. Ursula rolled her eyes._

" _You'd never understand us. Go back to your perfect little palace, with your perfect husband, to your perfect life," Ursula hissed, as the two women turned and walked away. Snow looked up at him sorrowfully and he took her in his strong arms._

" _What about this?" Eric asked, as he picked up the box._

" _Philip said Stefan acquired it from a witch in the north most Kingdom. But if the legends are true, it belongs to the Sorcerer's apprentice," Frederick informed._

" _Snow and I have met him. We can return it to him," Charming decided. Everyone seemed to agree that this was the best option and let the Charmings have it._

 _Abigail opted to ride back with Frederick on his horse, allowing Charming to stay with Snow in their carriage, as it took them back to their palace..._


	89. Breaking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Snowing1997: Thanks! So glad you enjoy the story so much! As for 2 chapters a week? I would if I thought I could manage that. I'm only ahead about 1 chapter of what I have written and I'm afraid I don't think I could keep up with that kind of update schedule. The only way I might be able to do that is if I cut the chapter lengths in half. I'm glad you like it so much and please keep the reviews coming. They really do motivate me!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! I hope you like the changes.**

 **Andria: Yeah, the flashback was intense and things are quite different than they were in 4B. As for the Snow Queen, hang on to your seat!**

 **Guest: Thanks. Glad you liked my back story better.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Glad you liked the last two chapters. As for Leo and Luka, I haven't made a final decision there so it will definitely be interesting to see where it goes.**

 **Ann: Yep, the Chernabog. It's no secret I didn't like 4B and they wasted the Chernabog so I decided to something different. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Glad you like the baby's nickname and the scene with grandpa Xander. As for Esme, yeah I suppose she does have a point. I'm not sure who Leo's going to end up with yet, so we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad I can still surprise you with this story after so many chapters. Yeah, I don't think any ship will ever compare to Snowing for me. They're just epic. Glad you liked everything and I think I might surprise you again in this chapter so enjoy!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 89: Breaking Glass

Aladdin arrived, looking wearily at the cavern made of ice ahead. As he walked in, he saw the Snow Queen standing before a broken mirror and he watched curiously, as she carefully floated a shard back into place.

"It's done. They should find their way here soon," Aladdin reported.

"Excellent," she said, as she handed him the scroll.

"A deal is a deal. Happy travelings," she said. He turned away, but then stopped for a moment.

"If you don't mind my asking again, what are you going to do to them?" he asked. She smirked.

"Do you really care what happens to a couple of royals?" she retorted.

"No...but they do have five children, two quite young. I don't fancy participating in orphaning them since I myself went through that," he explained. She smirked again.

"Those children have many others to care for them. They won't be orphans," Ingrid soothed.

"So you are going to kill them," he accused.

"I have nothing...you of all people know what that's like. They stand in the way of me getting what I've always wanted," Ingrid said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A family," she replied.

"Why not have your own family? Find someone...have a child, you know the normal way," Aladdin suggested.

"Emma and Elsa are my family. No one can understand them like me," she snapped. He sighed.

"Fine...good luck with all that. Hope you're happy with your family and the murder you're about to commit," he said, as he trudged out of the cave. He looked at the scroll and felt a bit guilty about what he was letting Snow and Charming walk into.

He stared at the scroll and then shook his head.

"They'll be fine," he growled, as he intended to leave this town and this realm behind forever.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Approximately six months before the Dark Curse**_

 _Snow and Charming exited the carriage in front of the small cottage and joined hands. They were exhausted and he had fussed over his wife, insisting that this could be done later. But she was insistent. She wanted that old relic that had almost saw to it that their baby(and her) had no future as far away as possible._

" _Snow…" he said, stopping her. She sighed._

" _I just want to get this over with, Charming," she replied._

" _I know...me too, but after what we've been through, I think we deserve a little breather," he said._

" _What did you have in mind?" she asked. He smiled gently and caressed her beautiful face._

" _We're several hours from home and dusk is approaching. There is a village close by. I'm sure they have a decent inn we can stay at for tonight," he said._

" _I don't know...we should really get back. This isn't over...there's still the curse," she fretted._

" _And when it is time, you'll go through the wardrobe and raise Emma," he reminded._

" _Without you," she said tearfully, as he took her in his arms._

" _I know...it won't be easy, but I have faith that you'll save me as I saved you," he replied. She wiped her tears away._

" _Let's give this thing back to the Sorcerer. I don't want to look at it anymore," she cried. He nodded and took her hand, as they approached the door. He knocked and it was answered by the old man swiftly._

" _Your Majesties…" he greeted._

" _We came to return this to you," Charming said, handing the spherical object to him. His eyes widened._

" _Where did you get this?" he asked._

" _From King Stefan after he tried to throw my wife into a boiling mass of darkness inside Bald Mountain," Charming growled. Snow squeezed his hand, trying to keep his temper in check. The old man's eyes widened._

" _King Stefan attempted to raise the Chernabog?" he questioned and the prince nodded curtly._

" _Do you know how he would have gotten this?" Snow asked._

" _It was stolen from me by the Dark One. But how he lost it, I have no idea," the Sorcerer confessed._

" _Prince Phillip's Intel suggested that Stefan got it from a witch in the far north. Any idea what he might have given her in return?" Charming asked._

" _Stefan came to me, about a year ago, seeking the hat. But I didn't have it. He was enraged, not that I would have given it to him if I had it. Once he and his men were gone, I noticed one of my scrolls was missing," he replied._

" _One of your scrolls?" Snow asked._

" _What importance does this scroll have?" Charming asked. He looked at the young couple. If he told them that it was a scroll that could create a portal to the Land Without Magic, he knew they would plead with him to help them escape the curse with their daughter. But he was forbidden to give it to them, as much as he wanted to. So he lied._

" _An ancient text concerning some powerful magics. Fortunately, I believe this witch has little interest in Misthaven," he fibbed. The Charmings accepted his answer and the prince took the princess' hand._

" _I hope you can assure that thing doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Charming said._

" _I will guard it with my life and make sure it can never fall into the wrong hands again," he promised, though he could not know that he would not be able to fulfill this promise. They nodded._

" _I am pleased that you and your child are safe, Your Majesty," he said, bowing curtly to Snow and she gave him a small smile._

" _Thank you...we should be going now," she suggested. He nodded._

" _Of course. Have a safe journey," he said, as he watched the couple return to their carriage and venture off._

* * *

Snow and David trudged through the fluffy blanket of fresh powder on the hillside hand in hand. He cast a glance at her and smiled, taking in her beauty. She felt his eyes on her and met them with her own.

"What?" she asked.

"Just this...us on an adventure," he mentioned. She bit her bottom lip and was about to say something, when a fierce, icy gust of wind rushed through her. There was a power behind it and she felt herself stumble. Fortunately, his reflexes were quick as ever and he caught her in his arms, pulling her close.

"Was that…" she started to say.

"The Snow Queen," he deduced, as his eyes darted around.

"This is a trap...isn't it?" she fretted.

"Probably…" he agreed. Snow looked around and turned to face the open forest, though Charming kept a hand on her back.

"Show yourself! We're not afraid of you!" she called. But her words were met with eerie silence.

"Emma is our daughter...there's nothing you can do to change that!" Snow called into the frigid air. There was more silence and then she yelped, as the ground beneath them trembled. David held her, as they tried to stay on their feet, as the ground become ice underneath them.

"Do you really think the two of you have a chance against someone like me?" Ingrid asked, as she appeared before them. Snow threaded an arrow and fired it, but watched in amazement, as it froze in the air and dropped harmlessly to the snow.

"What do you want? And if you say Emma...you're going to be disappointed, because you can't have her," David spat.

"I'd be careful how you speak to me, Sheriff. You're not the one with the power here," she warned.

"You're the one that let Aladdin out, aren't you?" he questioned. She smirked.

"Aladdin needed a way out of this town...and realm. I gave him that. In exchange, he led the two of you into my trap," she confirmed.

"Out of this realm? How is that possible? There are no more beans," Snow refuted.

"Beans aren't the only things that can create portals. But none of that is of any consequence," she said, as she waved her hand and the three of them disappeared, leaving Graham behind. He whined and then howled, before running off to find Leo.

* * *

Elsa was fairly certain she would find him at the reserve with the animals and was proven right when she arrived.

She watched him for a few moments, as he pet one of the unicorn's noses and the wolf pups scurried around his feet, while a couple of lion cubs crowded in, scampering for his attention. He paid them all his attention, but then turned when heard a branch snap. She winced.

"Sorry...I don't mean to intrude," Elsa said.

"Did Emma send you?" he asked.

"No...I wanted to come. She was going to, but I thought maybe you might need someone a bit more objective. I can leave though if you'd rather," she said.

"No...it's okay," he said, waving her over and she smiled at the lion cubs.

"Will they let me pet them?" she asked. He smiled and watched Nala climb into her lap.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked back. She chuckled and cuddled the cub.

"I never knew lions could be so friendly," she mentioned.

"They know we don't mean them harm. Sometimes animals are so much simpler than people," he mentioned back.

"I assume this has something to do with why you stormed out of that establishment?" Elsa asked.

"Just me reading people wrong, as usual. I can read any animal, but when it comes to people, I suck at it," he confessed.

"I know what it's like...trying to relate to people. On top of having powers, I'm royalty and no matter how much I try to fit in, many will always look at me differently and keep me at arm's length," she confessed. He smirked.

"I should have known you'd get it," he replied.

"I think I'm a pretty good listener if you want to talk about it," she said. And he realized he did need to talk and not just about Luka, but Penny too. So he told her about Penny, her past, and how he helped her, only to have her leave and how he suspected she might have been uncomfortable with his powers and the danger that usually plagued his family. Then he told her about the kiss with Luka, his past, and Esme's coldness toward him, as well as Esme's general dislike of any magic. Then ultimately, the brush off Luke had given him earlier.

"Can I make an observation?" Elsa asked, as he finished telling her everything.

"Sure," he replied.

"Well...despite their genders, Penny and Luka sound a lot alike," she mentioned.

"So...you think I have a type?" he asked.

"I think you see people that need saving and jump in with your whole heart," she observed. He sighed.

"Eva calls it the Charming hero complex. We kind of have this penchant to help people, even some that probably don't deserve it and have been taken advantage of because of it. But it's different for Dad," Leo lamented.

"Because he's not looking for love. He already has it," she guessed. He nodded.

"And Emma kind of swore off romance after Neal. All her love was focused on Henry. Killian's the first time she's considered romance in a long time," he added.

"Helping people is a really good thing, especially since you're a Sheriff's deputy. It comes so naturally to you. But maybe love needs to be separate from that," she suggested.

"Easier said than done," he muttered. She smiled.

"I know. But think about it. Being with someone you feel needs saving probably won't leave a lot of room for your needs to be met. I think if you asked your parents, they'd tell you a relationship has to be equal," she surmised. He nodded.

"Thanks for listening," he said. She smiled.

"Anytime," she replied, as he heard a familiar yip and looked up to see Graham racing toward him.

"Hey boy…" he said, as the wolf howled in distress and nudged his leg.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, as Leo paled.

"He says Mom and Dad are in trouble," Leo said, as he jumped up and dialed Emma.

"Em...I think Mom and Dad are in trouble. Graham must have been with them, because he's going crazy," Leo said.

" _Okay...stay there. I'll be right there,"_ Emma said, as he hung up.

"I thought your parents were on a date?" Elsa asked.

"They were...but excursions into the woods aren't unusual for them," he replied.

"The Snow Queen," Elsa realized, as the cruiser arrived, lights flashing, and they climbed in the back seat.

"Which way?" Emma asked.

"Graham says east," Leo replied, as Emma sped off.

"Call Regina...have her meet us near Stromboli's," Emma said, as Leo dialed her.

* * *

They appeared inside Ingrid's snow cave and they looked around, noticing broken mirror shards on the ground and a half broken mirror.

"What is this place?" Snow asked, but she received no answer.

"What did you give Aladdin? Was it a scroll?" David asked.

"I'm not sure why it matters, but yes, I gave him the Sorcerer's scroll. It will open a portal for him," Ingrid stated.

"It was you...the powerful witch from the north that gave the Sorcerer's hat to King Stefan all those years ago," Charming accused.

"Yes...I needed the scroll to come to this world ahead of the curse...to wait for Emma," she replied.

"But...the Sorcerer said the scroll just contained ancient magical texts...not that it created a portal," Snow recalled.

"Yes, it seems he lied to us," Charming said.

"This is all very interesting, but none of it matters," Ingrid refuted.

"You don't know what you almost caused...do you?" David asked.

"Charming…" Snow said.

"You gave the hat to Stefan! It was you that almost got my Snow killed while she was still carrying our daughter!" he spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ingrid snapped.

"Then let me explain it to you," Charming growled. But Ingrid raised her hand and a gust of wind thrust him back into the wall.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as he crumpled to the cold ground, unconscious. She tried to go to him, but found her feet were frozen in place.

"Sorry Princess Snow, but I need you to help complete my mirror," Ingrid said, as she moved the mirror so Snow was looking into her own reflection.

"These shards need dark energy to mend and your worst memories are going to give me that," she said. Snow gasped, as her reflection came to life and glared back at her. The mirror rippled and tears fell from Snow's eyes, as she gazed upon the memory of her mother's death.

"That was such a terribly sad day. And how angry it must make you knowing now that she wasn't really sick...that she was poisoned. Murdered," Ingrid goaded, as the mirror rippled again, showing her crying on Regina's shoulder at her father's funeral.

"So sad...what would your father think if he knew you'd forgiven his murderer and welcomed her into your family?" Ingrid hissed. Snow's shoulders racked with sobs, as the mirror rippled again, showing her memories of her first few days on the run and how frightened she was. But the next memory nearly crippled her.

She watched sorrowfully, as Charming picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She sunk to her knees, as she was forced to relive lying to him and telling him she didn't love him.

"You broke his heart that day...you don't deserve him," her own reflection spat. Ingrid was so focused on enjoying Snow's pain. She didn't notice Charming was coming to. His eyes landed on his wife's discarded quiver and satchel when the glow of the chalice inside caught his eye. Slowly, he crept silently to retrieve it.

Snow sobbed, as she relived the night Emma was born and watching Charming take her, never knowing if she'd see them again. The shards slowly levitated into the air, one by one, joining the mirror. Charming raised the chalice, before the mirror could show her another bad memory. It glowed and Ingrid turned to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as she fired an icy blast at him. But he was ready this time and the chalice absorbed it. The mirror rippled again, but this time, the memories shown were happy, thanks to the chalice's magical interference.

Snow smiled, as she viewed their wedding, the first time, when Lancelot married them. Then the day she told Charming she was pregnant. Flashing forward, she saw them reunite, as their memories returned, and then walking down the streets of Storybrooke with young Emma between them, a happy smile on her face. Following this, the mirror flashed through dozens upon dozens of joyful memories they had made as a family. The shards that had taken their place in the mirror started to fall away again.

"No!" Ingrid cried. Snow got to her feet and she rushed to Charming, who met her halfway and folded her into his arms.

"Let's get out of here," he said. She nodded, as they joined hands and started for the mouth of the cave.

"You really think you've won?" Ingrid questioned, as sharp, icy winds blew them back and they tumbled to the ground, with the chalice slipping from Charming's hand. He reached to pick it up again, but a blast of ice froze it over. He clamored back, as the Snow Queen approached them both, her hand outstretched. He gathered Snow in his arms, as he held her, even as they both glared defiantly up at her.

"I'm going to get what I want. Emma will forget you if she'll just give me a chance to be what she needs. Goodbye Snow White and Prince Charming," she hissed, as she released icy tendrils. Snow and David felt the tendrils lick at their legs and slowly creep up. Snow whimpered and clung to him, as their legs froze completely and it was painful. They looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and then his.

"I love you," he said. She sniffed.

"And I love you," she echoed. Their lips met passionately and then they froze into ice statues, their lips locked in an eternal kiss.

* * *

Regina met them in the east end of town where they quickly found David's truck parked. They followed Graham from there into the woods and came to a clearing where he stopped and began to howl.

"What's he's saying?" Emma asked.

"The trail ends here," Leo said.

"Then where the bloody hell are they?" Hook wondered.

"Surely they didn't just disappear," Elsa said.

"Unless they did," Regina surmised.

"The Snow Queen," Emma deduced.

"How do we find them now?" Leo asked.

"I can take you there," a voice said and they turned to see a guilty looking Aladdin.

"You...how the hell are you out of jail?" Emma demanded to know.

"She let me out...the Snow Queen. She gave me this scroll so I could leave this realm in exchange for leading your parents into her trap. But...I can't do this. I think she meant to harm them...and I can't let their children be orphaned if I can stop it," he confessed.

"You bastard!" Leo spat. But Regina held him back.

"Help us find them and you can leave, I won't stop you. I just want to find them," Emma said. He nodded.

"This way," Aladdin said, as he led them to the Snow Queen's cave, north of the clearing.

"There...the cave," Aladdin pointed, as they rushed inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma called.

"Where are you? Show yourself witch!" Hook called.

"Mom! Dad!" Leo echoed his sister.

"Emma…" Regina said gravely. They turned and saw what the Queen was looking at.

"No…" Leo cried.

"Oh Gods...this is my fault," Elsa cried.

"Mom...Dad…" Emma whimpered, as they saw Snow and David, frozen solid, together. Emma and Leo collapsed to their knees.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done, Emma," Ingrid said calmly.

"Had to be done?! You killed our parents!" Leo screamed, as his hands came alive with cobalt energy, as he fired twin beams of lightning at her. But she froze his attack in mid air.

"Your grief gives your power the negative energy I need for my mirror," she said, as she redirected his now frozen lightning into her mirror, restoring all but a few shards, before blasting him away.

"Emma...I know it hurts now. But I did this for us...you, me, and Elsa. The three of us belong together and they were in the way of that. They wanted to keep us apart," Ingrid implored.

"You crazy bitch...they are her parents, not you," Regina snapped.

"They were," Ingrid corrected. She was about to turn back to Emma, but she was hit with a burst of white energy from the Savior.

"You took them from me and I will never forgive you, let alone join you!" Emma cried, as tears poured down her face. Her light energy emanated from her, melting the ice around her and the chalice nearby. It glowed again brightly with magic.

"What's happening?" Hook wondered. And Regina gasped, as she saw that Snow and David's frozen forms were locked in a kiss, as the ice around them started to melt. A wave of pure, rainbow colored energy erupted from their kiss, obliterating the ice that trapped them. Their eyes opened and they gasped for air, as they were brought back. Emma and the others grinned widely.

"True love's kiss can break any curse," Leo recalled.

"Mom...Dad…" Emma cried, as they helped each other up and then enveloped her in a hug. Leo tearfully joined them, as Charming pulled him in.

"We thought…" Leo cried, but couldn't finish his sentence. Snow wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

"It seems true love saved us again," David said.

"It was Emma's true love that melted the ice around the chalice," Regina mentioned, as she looked on fondly.

"I'm not losing you guys," she sniffed. Charming smiled and kissed her hair.

"We're not going anywhere," he said pointedly at the Snow Queen.

"Emma…" she started to say.

"No...you stay the hell away from me and my family!" Emma spat. Ingrid looked at her with a broken sadness and then conjured a purplish looking stone.

"Elsa…" she stated.

"Stay away from me...you did something to Anna, didn't you?" Elsa cried.

"Elsa...please…" Ingrid pleaded.

"Did you get rid of Anna like you tried to get rid of Snow and Charming?" Elsa cried. But Ingrid placed the stone in her hand.

"Your memories...everything will become clear when you brew a tea from this stone," she said, as she waved her hand, sending them all back to town. She looked at her mirror. It was finally complete, but Emma and Elsa would never join her willingly now. She needed her ribbons to bind them to her. And to get those back, she'd have to make a deal with the Dark One.

* * *

When they found themselves home, Emma explained everything and since Paul and Eva were there, they insisted on examining Snow and David. Paul finished checking their fingers and toes.

"Well...considered you were frozen, I'd say you're lucky. Not only do neither of you show signs of frostbite, it's like you were never frozen at all," he said.

"Thanks Paul," David said, as he held the baby, while Summer cuddled with Snow.

"So...I guess you'll be taking me back to jail?" Aladdin asked. Emma exchanged a glance with her father.

"Is there a particular reason you want to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" David asked.

"Why does it matter?" Aladdin retorted.

"It matters. You could have left us to die, but you didn't. You helped our kids find us and that counts for a lot," David retorted. He sighed.

"When I left Agrabah...I was running away. I was supposed to save my Kingdom, but I was a coward and ran. Then I got swept up in the curse. I need to go back and make things right," he confessed. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"Then you should go...especially if Agrabah might be in danger," Snow said.

"But after what I did…" he stammered.

"Snow's right," David interjected.

"I...I don't know what to say," Aladdin said.

"No one knows what it's like to face saving their Kingdom better than Snow and me. You need to do this, not only for yourself, but your people as well," David urged.

"And if you need to use the scroll to come back, you'll always be welcome," Snow added.

"Thank you...both of you," Aladdin said, humbled, as he turned to go.

"Son...wait…" Cassim pleaded. Aladdin turned back and gave him a weary look.

"I know I made mistakes and have done unforgivable things. I ran away...I was a coward. I couldn't provide for my family, so I left to find some kind of quick fix...I thought riches would solve all our problems. Instead, I ruined my family and your lives," Cassim confessed.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Aladdin spat.

"I know I can never make up for that. But at least let me help you now. I'm not going to run away this time. Agrabah was my home once too and if it's in danger, please let me help," Cassim pleaded. Aladdin sighed.

"I guess if you really want to help, I can't say no to that. But this doesn't mean I've forgiven you," Aladdin said. Cassim smiled.

"Of course...you won't regret this," Cassim said, as he shook hands with Xander.

"I guess this is goodbye, my friend," Xander said.

"Not forever. Take care of this precious family," Cassim implored.

"You too," he replied.

"You'll both always be welcome if you wish to return," Snow said.

"Thank you both," Cassim said, as Aladdin used the scroll and a portal appeared. With that, he and Cassim stepped through and then the portal and scroll disappeared.

Emma sighed and collapsed onto the couch, as Henry cuddled up next to her. She put her arms around him and kissed his head.

"I sure wish you two could go on a nice date without almost dying," Xander fretted. David snorted.

"Yeah...us too," he agreed.

"Well...it started out wonderful," Snow mentioned.

"What are we going to do about the Snow Queen though?" Leo asked.

"She tried to kill you two. I doubt it will be her last attempt," Regina agreed.

"I'm open to suggestions," David said. Unfortunately, no one really had any good ideas. They didn't like it, but it was clear they were stuck waiting for Ingrid to make another move. They could only hope that this time, they'd be a bit more prepared.

* * *

Gold closed the large tome that detailed his shop inventory and dimmed the shop lights. Belle had already gone home for the evening, as had Neal and he was intent on joining them. His son had introduced Tinkerbell to movies and the two and his wife had been watching from Neal's interesting collection all week. It was a very domestic thing; not at all what he was used to though, he and Belle had come to enjoy such domestic things in this world. And he liked it. He had his power and his family. He could hardly believe it sometimes. But as was in his nature, he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. So when he felt an icy gust of wind blow into the shop, he knew who had come.

"It's been a long time, dearie," he said, as he felt her standing behind him.

"You have something of mine. I want them back," Ingrid stated.

"Oh, you know that's not how this works," he retorted.

"What do you want?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid you have nothing I want, dearie," he refuted.

"I think you're wrong about that," she replied, as he turned to face her.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"You see, my mirror is complete and I plan to cast the spell of shattered sight. I need my ribbons to protect Emma and Elsa. And you need a way to protect that family you worked so hard to get," she said.

"And what makes you think I need your help to do that?" he countered.

"Because you know this spell is powerful. The dagger protects you...but it doesn't protect them. However...I can offer you a way to shield your home and anyone inside with this," she said, as she held up a glittering white potion.

"When the spell is done and my enemies are gone, Emma and Elsa will leave with me. And the town will belong to you and Belle. You will have your son and even your grandson if you'd like," she said.

"And what makes you think I can't create a potion to do exactly what that one does?" he challenged.

"Oh, I'm sure with your infinite power that you can. But I happen to have information on a certain object you have sought for years," she said, flicking her gaze to his. He was silent for a moment, but then retrieved a case. He opened it and she reached for the three yellow ribbons inside. But he promptly closed the lid.

"Tell me what you know," he hissed.

"The hat...it's in the Land Without Magic now," she revealed.

"Impossible…" he retorted.

"Oh, I assure you it's quite possible, being that it was guarded by that doddering old fool of a Sorcerer. He was easily overpowered by two of the Queens of Darkness," she replied.

"How do you know that?" he demanded to know. She smirked.

"I knew I'd need a bargaining chip someday. Before I gave the hat to King Stefan, I enchanted it; a sort of magical homing spell, if you will. When it fell into Ursula and Cruella DeVil's hands, they used the Sorcerer's wand to cross realms into this land. My mirror showed me," Ingrid sated.

"And you think I can't handle the sea witch and the puppy skinner?" he growled.

"No...they're not the problem, but Zelena is with them," she retorted.

"Impossible!" he spat.

"No...it seems the twister veered off course and deposited her back in the Enchanted Forest. Zelena could be a very big problem again, especially since the Queens of Darkness made a stop at Bald Mountain before crossing realms," she revealed. Rumple paled a little. It meant only one thing. Those troublesome witches had used the hat to absorb the dark matter that was imprisoned inside the mountain by Zeus himself. Only the hat could absorb it from its resting place. If Zelena was in control of the Chernabog, they were all dead.

"Give me the ribbons now that I've warned you of the coming danger. Now that you know they will eventually make their way here, you can be ready for them. You can steal the hat, cleave yourself from the dagger and protect your family," she tempted.

"Fine," he growled, as he exchanged the box for her potion.

"Good luck," she said.

"You too...you'll need it against the Charmings," he warned...


	90. Smash the Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Important Author Note! As we move into the Queens of Darkness arc soon, I've started to map out my plan for season 5. I know what I'm doing with the Underworld arc. It's going to be a much longer, fleshed out arc of unfinished business. No one is going to die and they will be ending up in the Underworld alive for a very different reason; of which I will not be revealing.**

 **T** **hat being said, it makes it very open for me to do just about anything with 5A. I have created a poll asking who everyone would like to see as the Dark One. There is also the option of No Dark One and allow me to do something completely different with Camelot. I encourage you to please vote in the poll to help me decide. With so many ways I could go, I'm not sure where I want to go so I'd like to readers to help me decide. :)**

 **Just visit my profile page by clicking on my screenname and the poll is at the very top of my page. You can also tell me your choice in a review, but the poll will help me track it easier. Right now, the choices are: Snow, Charming, Emma, Snowing, other(please specify either in a review or PM) or No Dark One(Original Camelot plot). Please help decide the trajectory of Finding You Always' version of 5A!**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Beth1980: Wow thanks! So glad you like the story. Yeah, I believe Snowing should have always remained front and center. They will always be front and center in all my stories. I like how far Regina has come, but I have to keep her accountable and I will never be okay with blaming her victims. And CS, I have to admit, I'm not a big CS fan. When I started writing this, I decided to keep with the canon since I knew they would be a small part of the story. Then season 6 happened and I'll admit if David's father wasn't still alive in this story, I'm not sure I could continue on with CS. But I've done a lot of "fixing" with them to make them easier to take and they won't be getting a ton of focus. Emma's most important relationships will always be with her family in this story. :)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks! Yep, Snowing will get overprotective, especially in the next arc of the story. :)**

 **andria: Thanks! Glad you liked it. Don't worry, that's not the last we'll see of Aladdin and Cassim. ;) And I have thought about shipping Elsa and Leo. But I don't know if it can be long term. Elsa has a Kingdom to run and Leo's place is in Storybrooke. But we'l see. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Shattered Sight is coming! Not this chapter, but the next. I think I have a unique take on it that you'll enjoy. Yeah, Gold is making a mistake, but it's all part of my plan to set up the Queens of Darkeness arc. It was another close call for Snow and Charming, but true love won again. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I do have a twist on the Shattered Sight spell, at least when it comes to Snowing. Glad you liked their adventure and true love saved them again. As for Aladdin, we haven't seen the last of him and Jasmine will pop up later too. And yep, Gold is his own worst enemy. He just can't help himself.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 90: Smash the Mirror

The next morning came and they decided to carry on with some semblance of normalness. Emma and Leo stayed behind with Elsa, as she prepared to brew the tea and regain her memories. She was nervous, to say the least, having no idea what she would find, so they opted to give her a small audience.

David and Xander took early patrol, leaving Snow to drop the young ones off with Ella, as she prepared for her first day back at work. After leaving Summer and Bobby with many hugs and kisses, she stopped in a the diner for a coffee.

"Hey Snow," Red greeted.

"Hey Red...can I get a latte?" she asked. Her best friend smiled.

"Latte with mocha, cinnamon, and whipped cream coming up. Did you see the Mirror this morning?" Red asked curiously.

"No...though I quit reading the Storybrooke Mirror when Drizella Tremaine took over it. Though I guess with Sidney back, maybe it will be worth a look again," Snow said.

"It is today," Red replied, as she pushed a copy toward her friend. Snow unfolded the newspaper and saw the headline with a rather unflattering photo of an angry Midas on the cover and the story of how a drunken outburst at the Rabbit Hole led to him nearly turning Will Scarlett into a gold statue. The story also emphasized the Mayor and Sheriff's darling daughter (Sidney's words) saved Will's life with her healing magic.

"Well, normally I don't like to participate in mudslinging, but in this case it's well deserved," she mentioned.

"You're too nice. Believe me, Midas' campaign being over before it began is good for everyone," Red stated, as she put the finished latte down.

"Thanks," Snow said, as she handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change," she said. Red smiled.

"You are too good to me. I love you," Red gushed.

"I love you too," Snow said, as she saw Esme come in for her shift.

"I thought Esme was doing the dinner shift?" Snow asked curiously.

"She is. Granny asked her to work a double today. She doesn't seem to mind," Red replied.

"Good morning Esme," Snow greeted.

"Oh...good morning, Madam Mayor," Esme replied. Snow was a bit taken aback by the formality.

"Esme...you can just call me Snow," she said. The other woman nodded.

"So...I know Luka and Leo have become good friends. My husband and I thought we'd invite you both over for dinner sometime," Snow suggested.

"I don't think so. We both work most nights," she refused.

"Oh...of course. Well, there is always brunch on the weekend maybe? My husband makes a mean pancake," she suggested.

"I don't think so, Snow," she replied.

"I'm sorry...did I something to offend you?" Snow asked.

"No...I just think it's best for us to keep a respectable distance. I know it's different where you come from. But where I come from, people like me and my son aren't allowed to socialize with royalty," Esme said.

"Esme...you have to know we're not like that. And I have a feeling our boys really like each other," Snow replied. Esme sighed.

"Okay...I was trying to be diplomatic, but since you don't know when not to push, I'll just come out and say it," Esme snapped and Snow looked taken aback again.

"I don't want my son mixed up with yours, because your family is in a state of constant danger. You're nice people, but I can't lose my son, because of the insanity that surrounds your family," she admitted.

"Esme...nothing will happen to Luka and I promise it's not always like this," Snow tried to assure.

"Really? Then you and your husband didn't almost die last night? Your son didn't go up against some witch that he had no chance against?" she questioned and Snow was silent.

"I'm sorry you feel this way," Snow said simply, as she left the diner. Ruby gave the other woman a pointed look, but Esme ignored her and went back to work.

* * *

Emma brewed a tea from the memory stone and when it was finished, she gently placed the tea cup down in front of Elsa.

"Thanks Emma," Elsa said distractedly.

"Not to push...but aren't you going to drink it?" Emma asked.

"Yes...I just…" Elsa fretted.

"You're afraid of what you'll remember," Leo surmised.

"I am...but it doesn't matter. I must do this," Elsa replied. Emma put a hand on her shoulder and Leo squeezed her hand.

"You're not alone," Emma reminded.

"She's right. We're here for you, no matter what you remember," Leo agreed.

"I was responsible for almost getting your parents killed," Elsa lamented.

"That wasn't you. Ingrid was here before you, trying to interject herself into my life before you were even here. She would have attacked them, regardless. You didn't have anything to do with that," Emma implored. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, before taking a big sip of the tea. She gasped and squeezed Leo's hand, as she relived the memories.

 _Anna arriving home with the strange, spherical box adorned with stars; the object their parents had been seeking in Misthaven. Ingrid...her Aunt Ingrid and releasing her from the urn. Ingrid's attempt to drive a wedge between her and Anna. Then...shattered sight. Anna under a spell and locking her away in the urn. Then nothingness…_

She gasped and her eyes snapped open.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"Ingrid...she's my Aunt. She tried to drive Anna and me apart. But it didn't work," Elsa explained.

"So...Ingrid put you in the urn?" Emma asked.

"No...Ingrid cast a spell called Shattered Sight. It changed Anna. She turned on me, but I know it wasn't her fault!" Elsa cried.

"Call Belle. Ask her to dig up anything she can find on a spell called Shattered Sight," Emma told him. Leo nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Anything else?" Emma asked.

"Yes...Anna found what our parents went to Misthaven for. I don't know what it did, but it was a powerful object, spherical with stars adorning the lid," Elsa recalled. Emma didn't know if it had any significance, but filed the information away for later. Leo hung up.

"Belle is looking through Gold's spell books now," Leo said, as Bo Peep's shepherd's crook began to glow suddenly and they heard the heartbeat again, beating very fast.

"It's Anna...this has to mean she's close, right?" Elsa asked.

"We can't know that," Emma reasoned. But the crook glowed brighter.

"Please...we have to try and find her!" Elsa cried. Leo nodded and grabbed the crook. Graham sniffed the crook and then howled, before rushing to the door and scratching at it.

"I think he's got something," Leo sad.

"Let's go," Emma replied, as they hurried out.

* * *

"Hey kid," Neal greeted his son, as he got out of school.

"Hey Dad…" Henry said, as he hugged him and Neal ruffled his hair.

"Your Mom asked if I could come today. She's helping Elsa with something," he said.

"Cool...what are we gonna do?" Henry asked. Neal shrugged.

"I thought we'd head to your favorite playground and maybe get in a little sword practice. Then maybe some ice cream and then you can come home with me tonight," Neal suggested.

"Okay. Is Grandpa Gold and Grandma Belle going to be home?" he asked. Neal chuckled.

"They should be...and there might be one more joining us," Neal mentioned.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tinkerbell, if that's okay with you," Neal replied. Henry shrugged.

"Sure...she is your girlfriend, after all," Henry said, side-eying his father.

"Buddy...girlfriend is a strong word," Neal warned.

"And denial is a river in Egypt," Henry countered without missing a beat. Neal's eyebrows were in his hair, as he looked at his son, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Mom told me to say that," he admitted, causing his father to shake his head.

"Fine...my girlfriend Tinkerbell will be joining us tonight. Happy?" he asked. Henry grinned.

"Bet that's a sentence you never thought you'd say," he teased and then yelped, as his dad put him a headlock and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Ahhh...okay, okay…" Henry cried, between laughs. Neal ruffled his hair again and they hopped into Neal's car, before taking off for the park together for some father/son time.

* * *

"That was Leo on the phone. He says Elsa remembered something about her sister being under the influence of a spell called Shattered Sight. Have you heard of it?" Belle asked her husband.

"Yes...it's a very powerful spell. It brings out the worst in people that are affected by the spell," he answered, as Belle looked through her books.

"Wait...you need a mirror to cast it?" she asked.

"A mirror imbued with a great deal of dark magic," he replied. She gasped.

"That's what Ingrid was doing with the mirror! Snow told me about broken mirror she had and how she made her relive all her worst memories! The Snow Queen wants to unleash the spell of Shattered Sight on the town!" Belle exclaimed, as she started for the door.

"Belle...wait. If that's true, then you need to stay here. I can protect us from the effects of the spell," he pleaded.

"And leave everyone else to fend for themselves? You know I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"And I can't lose you...or Bae again. Please…" he pleaded. She shook her head.

"I'll be back before she can unleash it, I'm sure. We can't just sit here. We have to find someway to combat it. The fairies might know something," Belle said, as she pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Rumple...you open this door now!" she exclaimed.

"I can't do that Belle," he said regrettably.

"Then I'll find another way out!" she shouted, as she stormed past him and he had never hated himself more at the moment, as he waved his hand. He caught her unconscious body in his arms and lifted her up, before carrying her into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Belle...I only hope you can forgive me when this is all over," Rumple said, for he knew one thing. The only way for the Shattered Sight Spell to be broken was Ingrid's death. And while he hated to admit it, without the hat's power, he wasn't sure if he could combat someone with Ingrid or Elsa's power completely. It was too unpredictable and he didn't make it a practice of engaging battles he wasn't sure he could win. The only thing he could do was protect his family and hope for the best...

* * *

They drove through town and the shepherd's crook kept getting brighter until it was practically glowing when they reached the beach. They got out of the bug and trudged through the sand. The crook continued to glow, but there was no one in sight.

"I'm sorry Elsa…I don't know why this is happening," Emma soothed. Tears slipped down the Queen's cheeks and Leo pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he soothed.

"I just wish I could see Anna...one last time," she sobbed, against his chest. They heard an odd whirring sound then and saw a large sea chest appear on the shore, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Leo uttered, as they slowly approached the chest, surprised to find two people inside.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa!" she called, back, as the three of them hugged.

"How…" Emma wondered, as Leo saw the necklace in his hand gleaming.

"I don't think this is just a necklace. I think it's a wishing star," he said, as he handed it back to Elsa.

"Where are we?" Anna asked, as she looked around.

"That's a very long story," Elsa replied, as she wiped her tears away.

"Anna, Kristoff...this is Emma and Leo. They're two of David's children," Elsa explained, as they saw recognition in the pair's eyes.

"So...we're in Misthaven? This really doesn't look like Misthaven, though I didn't see much of it. I met David...and then that dark wizard, which did not leave a good impression, by the way," Anna rambled.

"This isn't Misthaven. We can explain everything, but maybe we should go back to the station. Mom and Dad should be there," Leo said. Emma nodded.

"I don't think we're all going to fit in the bug," Leo mentioned.

"Yeah...you're right. Okay, everyone joins hands and I'm going to poof us back to the station," Emma announced.

"Poof us...like magic?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"Yep," she answered and they all disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

* * *

Snow rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Her first day back at work had gone fairly well, despite her uncomfortable run in with Esme that morning at the diner. That afternoon, she had left work, taking full advantage of her mother's hours these days and picked up their young ones from Ella. From there, she dropped Summer off at the reserve for another riding lesson with Regina and then made her way to the station with the baby.

Little Bobby decided then he was ready to eat and Snow had gone to feed him in her husband's office. He could of course feel that something was eating at her and joined her, closing the door to give them privacy. After feeding the baby and getting a satisfied burp, he had gone down for a nap, allowing them to talk.

Snow told him about her encounter with the other woman and had ended up sitting in her husband's lap, though that probably would have happened anyway, even if nothing was troubling her.

"I just...I know she's had a tough life, they both have. I just don't think telling Leo and Luka they shouldn't see each other is right," she fretted, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, my love. But you and I know better than any that if two people are meant to be together, they'll find their way to each other, no matter what stands in their way," he said fondly. She smiled.

"Listen to me...they shared a kiss and I'm already thinking about them going on dates," she mused.

"He told you they kissed?" he asked. Snow looked up at him with a wince.

"I may have heard him tell Emma this morning. They didn't know I was down in the laundry room this morning," she admitted. He gave her a look.

"Snow…" he chided.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop...honestly. Bobby had a little poop explosion and I was soaking his poor onesie in bleach," she defended herself. He chuckled.

"Okay...but it was just a kiss. Even if they do start seeing each other, we don't know if it's true love," he replied. She shrugged.

"I know...I just want him to be happy, especially after Penny broke his heart," she muttered. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

"He will find happiness, I know it," he promised.

"I know...I'm pushing again, aren't I?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Maybe a little, but I know it comes from a place of love," he replied.

"Mmm...speaking of love…" she said, as she pressed her lips to his again, in a much more passionate meeting. Their lips parted though when they heard a commotion outside the office. They got up and Snow pushed the stroller out, as he opened the door. They ventured out to see what was going on.

"Emma? Leo?" he called, as Snow pushed the stroller out, following him. But they saw that it wasn't just their kids and Elsa.

"Kristoff?" David called. The other blonde man grinned.

"David!" he called back, as they hugged.

"You cut your hair," David mentioned.

"So did you," Kristoff joked.

"Joan," David teased, as they shared a hug.

"Yeah, sorry for the alias all those years ago," Anna replied.

"This is my wife Snow, you've met our daughter Emma, our son Leo, and this is little Bobby," David introduced.

"Wait...how can they be your kids?" Anna asked, indicating the older ones.

"Another really long story, but to make it short, we were able to have kids when we were cursed," David tried to explain.

"And they aged. We didn't, until just recently," Snow said.

"Yeah for a few months. Then there was a year where we didn't technically age. But if we start thinking about that...it's going to get even weirder," David replied.

"And I thought our lives were weird," Kristoff commented.

"So...three kids, married to a Princess...just a shepherd, huh?" Anna teased. David grinned.

"Actually five kids…" he corrected.

"So...the story we heard in Arendelle about a Princess named Snow White being awakened with true love's kiss by a Prince Charming...that was you?" Kristoff asked. He nodded.

"I'm surprised the story traveled that far," he replied.

"I'm still lost though. I mean, we just heard about that story like a year ago. Then Ingrid froze us, but how long could that have been for?" Anna asked. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"Ingrid froze you?" Snow asked.

"She froze the whole Kingdom," Kristoff replied.

"I hate to tell you this, but it sounds like she froze Arendelle before the Dark Curse, which froze everything else for twenty-eight years," David explained. Anna's eyebrows were in her hair.

"Twenty-eight years?!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"I think I'm ever more confused now," Kristoff muttered. David chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a better explanation later. But we still have Ingrid to deal with," he mentioned.

"She's here?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"She tried to kill Snow and David last night. She wants Emma and me to be her sisters," Elsa said.

"While she gets rid of the rest of us," Kristoff added.

"That seems to be her plan. Leo, did you hear back from Belle on anything about the Shattered Sight spell?" Emma asked. He shook his head.

"Which is odd. Belle should have called me back by now. She's a pro at finding this stuff," he replied, slightly worried.

"Shattered Sight?" Snow asked.

"It's a spell...Ingrid used it on me. It's how Elsa ended up in the urn," Anna explained.

"I drank the tea this morning and got my memories back. Ingrid was trying to drive a wedge between Anna and me, just like she tried to do with Emma and the two of you," Elsa continued.

"It didn't work," David said.

"It didn't work on us either. So she used a dark spell from her compact mirror and cast it on me so I would turn on Elsa," Anna said shamefully.

"Anna...it wasn't your fault," Elsa said, as Snow gasped.

"That's what she was doing!" Snow exclaimed, as her husband looked at her, perplexed. She took his hands.

"Last night, Charming...when she made me relive all those terrible memories. The broken pieces were rejoining her mirror," Snow realized.

"She told me...when we thought you both were...gone that my grief was energizing the shards with negative energy," Leo said, as it all started to come together.

"That's what she's doing. She's going to cast another spell of Shattered Sight," Emma realized.

"That mirror was a lot bigger than a compact mirror too," David said worriedly and Snow's eyes widened.

"Oh Gods...that's it. That's why she needed so much dark energy. A mirror that size...it's for the whole town!" Snow cried.

"That would certainly get us all out of the way," Charming agreed.

"We got here as soon as we could," Regina said, as she and Robin arrived with the children.

"Mommy!" Summer called, as Snow pulled their little girl into her arms, cuddling her close.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"It's Ingrid...we think she's going to unleash a spell called Shattered Sight on the entire town," David explained.

"Shattered Sight? I'm not familiar with that one," Regina said.

"It's from the legend of the Trolden Glass. It was about the Nordic King, who crafted a beautiful looking glass for his daughter's birthday. But there was a tragedy and she died before she could receive the gift. He was so filled with grief that he decided his entire Kingdom should suffer as he was. The King mastered dark magic and cast the spell of Shattered Sight on his entire Kingdom," she told, pausing for a moment.

"Influenced by the spell, people began to see the worst in their loved ones. They turned on each other, destroying themselves," Anna explained.

"Not your typical happily ever after," Robin commented.

"How did they break the spell?" Regina inquired.

"When the King killed himself, the spell was broken," Anna answered.

"Bloody hell...I believe I prefer the tales in your lad's book," Hook said to Emma.

"And you were under this spell?" Regina asked.

"Yes...is that important?" Anna asked.

"Maybe. It's possible an antidote can be made from your hair, though actually having a sample of the mirror shards would be better," Regina said, as she caught sight of Anna's necklace.

"Wait...were you wearing this when you were cursed?" Regina asked.

"Yes...why?" Anna asked.

"Because it's reflective. Tiny particles from the spell could still be in it. I need to get this to the fairies," Regina said. Anna nodded and gladly handed over the necklace.

"I'll come with you," Robin said.

"We...We need to prepare for the worst. The convent should be shielded from the spell. I need you to take some supplies and the children there and stay with them," Regina said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"If I become my worst self...that's bad for everyone. I need to lock myself away in the my vault," Regina said.

"Are you sure the convent will be safe?" Snow asked.

"After we brought Clayton's barrier down, Blue copied it and she has it ready to activate should we need a safe haven. The problem is that the whole town can't fit, but she'll take the children," Regina said, as Leo checked his phone.

"Belle still hasn't called me back," he mentioned.

"I'll call Neal and see if he can track her and his father down. And I'll make sure he sends Henry to the convent," Emma said, as she took out her phone.

"I'll put out an emergency bulletin to have all the parents drop their children off there too," Snow agreed, as she got her phone out too.

"We should get going then," Robin said. Suddenly, a yellow ribbon appeared on Elsa's wrists and then Emma's.

"The hell?" Emma asked, as she tried to remove it.

"It won't come off," Emma said.

"I've seen these...they belonged to Ingrid's sisters, one of those, being our mother," Elsa said, as Emma felt the magic in them.

"They're enchanted," she said.

"To protect us from the spell," Elsa deduced, as Emma grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.

"I'm going to stop her," Emma replied.

"I think it's too late," Eva fretted, as she and Paul arrived and gestured out the window. Dark clouds could be seen swirling in the distance and they shimmered with broken mirror shards.

"We need to go," Regina said, as Snow and David kissed Summer and the baby tearfully goodbye.

"They'll be fine...I'll make sure of it," Robin assured. They nodded, as he and Regina left to get the children to safety.

"We're the only ones that can stop her," Elsa said. Emma nodded.

"Be careful," David pleaded. She nodded and hugged her parents and the twins.

"We need to prepare in case it can't be stopped," David said, as he got some handcuffs out.

"Here...sorry, but cuffing you to the dark is for everyone's safety," he told Kristoff.

"I get it," he agreed, as David tossed a pair to his father, who handcuffed himself to his desk.

"Then...I don't like this, angel. But I'm going to put you in one of the cells and Paul in the other. I can make sure you both stay safe that way," David said, as Snow read a text.

"That was Red. Blue is having her help with the children, so we won't have an out of control werewolf running around," Snow said.

"That's probably a good thing," David mentioned. They knew the kind of damage Red could do when she wasn't in her right mind and she'd never forgive herself if anyone was killed because of her.

"I need a magic cuff," Leo said, as he handcuffed himself to his desk. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"Honey…" Snow started to say.

"Mom...I could hurt people. I know you don't want to think that's possible, but I could kill someone," he pleaded.

"He's right...I did things I would have never done under the spell," Anna warned. David nodded and unlocked the file cabinet. He took out the black cuff they had confiscated from Tamara. He put it on his son's wrist, as Snow kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom," he replied, as they hugged Eva too and kissed her head.

"What about you and Daddy?" she asked.

"We're going to handcuff ourselves to your father's desk in his office and lock ourselves in. Then we'll hope the chalice protects us from the spell," Snow said.

"But if it doesn't…aren't you afraid you might hurt each other?" Paul asked. They exchanged a long glance.

"Physically...even under a spell, we could never hurt each other. Verbally...we know whatever we say under the spell isn't real," Charming reasoned.

"We share a heart too. Physically hurting one of us will hurt the other. But I have hope the chalice will protect us," Snow added.

"Then...we'll do what we can to help everyone else," he added.

"Okay...I'm a hopeful person and a glass half full kind of girl, but you two can't not take this seriously! I don't think any amount of true love is going to protect you from this spell!" Anna cried.

"We'll be okay," David promised. She was about to protest further, but Kristoff squeezed her hand.

"They seem like they know what they're doing," he said. She sighed.

"Okay...don't say I didn't warn you," she said. They nodded and gave another glance to the twins, before shutting themselves in his office. She watched him lock them in from the outside and then turn to slip his arms around her waist.

"I'm so worried about Emma," Snow fretted.

"I am too, but she'll win. I have faith," he soothed. She nodded.

"Charming...if the chalice doesn't work…" she started to say.

"Whatever we say to each other...it's not real. It's not us," he assured, as he caressed her beautiful face and their lips met passionately.

* * *

Neal dropped Henry off at the convent, after receiving a call from Emma about the spell. Their son was very reluctant to stay, but Neal had convinced him it was for the best. Now he headed up to the front door of his father's house and was surprised to see him waiting in the doorway.

"Papa...care to tell me why the hell you're not answering your phone?" Neal asked, as he followed him inside.

"Where's Henry?" Gold asked, ignoring his question.

"I dropped him off at the convent. Blue is putting up a barrier to protect all the children. Snow made sure all the kids were dropped off there," Neal explained, as he looked around.

"Where's Belle? She wasn't answering her phone either," he said.

"She's fine...we'll all be fine now," Gold said, as his son looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked, as he heard the door lock.

"I can't lose you again, Bae...or Belle," Rumple said sadly. Neal turned and banged on the door, fruitlessly trying to turn the knob.

"What do you think you're doing?" he cried.

"I'm protecting my family," Gold replied.

"And leaving everyone else to fend for themselves?!" he cried.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't know if even I'm powerful enough to vanquish the Snow Queen. So I'm doing what I must to protect _my_ family," Gold explained.

"I'm not going to leave Emma and her family out there to fend for themselves! If anything happened to them, my son would be devastated. Not to mention that Tink is still out there too!" Neal cried.

"I'm sorry Bae," Gold said.

"Open the door!" he demanded. But Gold stood his ground. Neal slammed his fists against the window, but his father's protection spell would ensure he could not break through.

"If anything happens to anyone I care about, I'll never forgive you!" Neal spat.

"I can live with you hating me, but I cannot and will not live with losing you again," Gold reported. And Neal was helpless to do anything about it.

* * *

Ingrid stood before her mirror and watched the dark magic swirl with a pleased smirk.

"Stop this...stop it now!" Emma demanded, as she and Elsa stormed into the cave.

"It's too late. Nothing can stop it now...except killing me. And you won't do that," Ingrid responded.

"Don't be so sure, lady. If I have to choose between you and my family, I will choose them," Emma snapped.

"Emma please...she's still my Aunt," Elsa pleaded.

"Oh Elsa...I knew you'd come around," Ingrid said, in a pleased tone.

"I'm not on your side...I'm just trying to reason with you. Stop this now. We can still be a family, but Anna is a part of that family. And Emma...she has her own family that love her deeply. But I know if you stopped this, they would accept you, as a friend," Elsa implored.

"They will never accept me," Ingrid refute.

"We tried," Elsa said sadly.

"Hit her with everything you've got," Emma said, as they tried to blast her with magic. But nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Emma asked

"As long as you wear those ribbons, you can't hurt me," Ingrid said. Emma tugged at hers to no avail.

"Give up this senseless resistance," Ingrid said.

"I'm going to save my family," Emma growled.

"We need to find a way to get these off," Elsa said. Emma thought for a moment.

"Regina...she can probably help," Emma said, as she poofed them away. But Ingrid smirked. When they found Regina, she would be under the spell by then and most unwilling to help. Her mirror shattered and the spell descended upon Storybrooke...


	91. Shattered Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Important Note! Thanks to all those who voted in the poll. I'll be leaving it up for a couple more weeks. So far, the No Dark One, original Camelot plot is leading. And I am leaning that direction anyway. But please still vote. I do have some ideas for Dark One plots. Dark Ones Snowing is in second place. Emma and Charming are tied for third. I do have ideas for a Dark Charming plot, but it obviously involves other villains keeping him apart from Snow so she can't break the curse, so I'm not sure it's the route I want to go. So keep giving me your input, but right now, it's leaning toward an original Camelot plot with no Dark One(other than Rumple). You can find the poll by clicking on my username. That will take you to my profile page.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked, so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you liked it! Shattered Sight is here so I hope you enjoy my twist. As for the Dark One arc, as you can read above, I am leaning toward an original plot. It seems to be in the lead anyway. Thanks for your votes!**

 **I tried to respond to your review of Dreaming Out Loud, but you have your private messaging turned off. I'm sorry you don't like the back story, though I'd hope you would give it a chance as I'm not done with it. It is a small part of the story too and there's is going to be so much Snowing and Charming family that I think it will be a truly enriching story for Snowing fans. I assure you once I'm done spinning the back story in the first ten chapters, you'll find that it fits seamlessly with Snow's canon back story. But if you can't get past it, then that's your choice. I will please ask you though not to accuse me of not thinking Snow is good enough, because that is absolutely untrue. I am one of the biggest Snowing stans you'll find. I adore Snow and me adding(adding, not changing. Leopold and Eva raised her and all that is canon happened) a layer to her back story does not mean I think she's "not good enough" as you put it. That may be your opinion, but it's very fair to me.**

 **Beth1980: Thanks! Glad you like the Neal and Tink angle. Yep, Rumple just cannot help himself. Yeah, Esme probably has a point, but it's not really the Charmings fault. Here comes Shattered Sight. Enjoy!**

 **Magicalxprincess: Thanks so much! Glad you like the story so much. Shattered Sight is coming so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Andria: Thanks! Shattered Sight is here so hope you enjoy! As for 5A, the original Camelot plot with no Dark One is in the lead so that's where I'm leaning. As for Rumple, yeah, he just can't help himself when it comes to power.**

 **GreenDragonMage: Thanks! I'm happy to know you enjoy the way I write Charming and glad to know I seem to capture who he is at his core. I do actually have some interesting ideas with Charming as the Dark One. I am leaning toward an original plot, but if I do that, I have a lot of Charming centric ideas for an original Camelot plot though so I think you'll enjoy either way. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Shattered Sight is here! Glad you liked Neal and Tinkerbell too. I agree with Snow too. I get Esme's POV, but she's not being very fair to the Charmings. And I love that she was in his lap too. It was very Snow thing to do. Whoops, sorry for the typo there with Anna. I fixed it. My word processor likes to try to try to guess what I'm typing. Usually I catch it, but I didn't that time. I had the problem with Anna. It thinks I'm trying to type Anakin, lol.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 91: Shattered Sight

The tiny mirror particles filtered through the vents at the station. Anna watched helplessly, as she saw the spell take effect. Kristoff, Leo, and Xander's eyes all cracked. She saw the same happen to Paul and Eva and braced herself for the coming storm. Xander and Leo started pulling at their cuffs that kept them attached to their desks. Leo became extremely frustrated when he couldn't use his powers either.

"Will you stop with that racket?" Paul complained. Leo glared at him.

"You're lucky I don't have my powers or I'd come over there and show you a racket," Leo hissed.

"Oh pipe down, junior," Xander snapped.

"You pipe down, Gramps!" Leo hissed.

"You all just need to shut up!" Kristoff shouted.

"And we're supposed to listen you?" Eva spat haughtily.

"Oh and you think we'd be better off listening to you, little girl?" he spat back.

"Excuse me, but I am a princess! You should feel honored I'm even speaking to you," Eva spat back.

"First one to shut the Princess up gets a prize then," Paul muttered and she glared at him.

"I can't believe I ever dated you," she hissed.

"Oh believe me, I'm just as confused as you, Your Highness. I can't believe I dated some spoiled, bratty Princess like you either," he spat back.

"All of you, just shut the hell up!" Xander roared, as he practically dragged his desk along with him.

"Like we're going to listen you, Gramps," Leo spat. Anna stepped back, as the yelling and screaming between them intensified to the point that she couldn't even make out what anyone was saying. She glanced at the closed office. Snow and David hadn't emerged and she didn't know what that might mean.

* * *

The tiny mirror shards filtered through the vents in the office and Snow cuddled close to him, as the spell fell upon them. They gripped the chalice together and it glowed with rainbow light, as their eyes cracked. They looked at each other the love and adoration they had for each other did not fall away. It remained as powerful as ever. But something else darkened behind their eyes.

"Snow…" he uttered, the hunger clear in his voice.

"Charming…" she uttered back, the hunger in hers prevalent as well. Their lips crashed together with a wanton, dark passion and clothes were tugged away with abandon.

* * *

Elsa and Emma appeared in the cemetery and trudged through it in eerie silence.

"Emma...where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Well...my plan was to ask Regina to incinerate these ribbons. But now that the curse has been enacted, that's going to be a bit harder now," Emma said.

"Regina...she's going to be her worst self," the queen deduced.

"Yeah...and considering who she used to be, she's potentially the most dangerous person in town right now. But she's still our best shot," Emma said, as they reached the vault just as the door burst open.

"So much for locking herself in," Elsa commented, as Regina emerged in full Evil Queen garb, glaring daggers at them.

"You…" she growled.

"Oh boy…" Emma sighed.

"If there's one person I hate as much as Snow White...it's her spawn. Especially the one that wrecked my perfect curse!" Regina hissed, as Emma rolled her eyes.

"That dress is ridiculous. How do you move in that thing?" Emma commented, as a fireball appeared in Regina's palm.

"I don't think angering her is the best play!" Elsa warned.

"No...it's exactly what we need," Emma retorted, as she watched the fireball. She took Elsa had and raised their arms into the air. The magic hit the ribbons squarely and incinerated them.

"You did it," Elsa said, with a smile. Regina fired another fireball, but the two disappeared and reappeared outside the Snow Queen's cave.

"Won't she go after your parents?" Elsa worried.

"Probably, but believe it or not, my parents can handle themselves against Regina. Stopping the Snow Queen is the only way to stop this altogether, so that's what we have to do," Emma reasoned, as they hurried into the cave.

* * *

The streets of Storybrooke had become filled with utter chaos. The most dangerous criminals were still secured back by the barrier they had put up around the prison. But with the worst brought out in even the most docile citizens, it was near pandemonium in the square. Fist fights raged and shouting matches between even the closest friends broke out. Windows were smashed and cars were being vandalized. And there was apparently an inner pyromaniac in Happy, for he was running around lightning trans cans and vehicles ablaze. Meanwhile, his brothers, Doc and Sneezy, beat up on poor Dopey and Bashful. Leroy had his axe and was smashing everything in sight. He came to Doc's prized Maserati. The bearded dwarf grinned deviously at Doc, who held his hands out.

"No...not my Maserati!" he pleaded. Leroy chuckled evilly and slammed the axe down on the hood of the car. Doc cried out in anguish.

"You disgusting cretin! Look at what you've done to my car!" he cried.

"Yeah...whaddya gonna do about it, four eyes?!" Leroy spat back, as a fist fight broke out between them.

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the patrons in the Rabbit Hole chanted, as Killian and Will were engaged in an all out brawl. Fists flew and Will already had a black eye, while Killian sported a bloodied nose. All that had started it was a misplaced bloody pirate comment from the former Knave. Now the entire bar was in shambles, smashed glassware was everywhere you stepped, chairs lay broken, and tables were overturned. The front window was shattered, as Killian and Will went through it and the fighting spilled into the street.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Snow was lost in a haze of dark pleasure, as she gripped the edge of the desk. After their clothes had been shed, their hunger became carnal; almost animistic. He had planted her on the edge of the desk and began ravaging her with an intensity that thrilled. If the others outside the office hadn't been too busy screaming at each other, they most certainly would have heard their cries of passion. Always putting her pleasure before his own, Charming pumped feverishly in her. She bucked and writhed against him, as he hit that very spot in her core each time. Then as she neared her climax, he rocked her harder on his thick cock, watching with mesmerized hunger, as her breasts bobbed in his face. He put his fingers between them, pressing them into her clit, watching with glee, as she fell apart in his arms then. She slowly started to come down and egged him on, as he sought his own coming. He finally did.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They collapsed against each other, love and darkness mingling in their eyes.

"All the people that have ever wronged you, my darling...I am going to make them pay, one by one," he hissed. She smiled deviously and caressed his handsome face.

"We are going to do that together, my love," she purred, as they got up to get dressed. But then she had a thought and grabbed the chalice.

"I think a wardrobe change is in order," she said.

She took a hold of the chalice and the magic swirled around him, as she willed him into his familiar clothes, consisting of his leather pants and doublet, complete with his boots and sword at his side, only the outfit was in all black. She was next and he gazed upon her in a shimmering red and silver gown. He pulled her close and gazed at her with hungered adoration.

"Who do you want to make pay first, my beautiful Queen?" he asked. She smirked.

"I was thinking I'd like to make Drizella Tremaine suffer first for daring to try to put her grimy hands on what's mine," she hissed, as she grabbed his collar. He smirked.

"Yes...and her evil mother for hurting you," he said eagerly.

"Then we shall, my love. But first, we need to get out of here," she prompted. He smirked again.

"Allow me, my darling," he said, as he picked up the chair and sent it crashing through the window. Charming climbed out first and then reached back to lift Snow out so she didn't snag her dress.

"Thank you, my love," she purred, as he held her close.

"Snow...David…?" Anna asked, confusion in her voice. David glared at the redhead and pointed menacingly at her.

"You will address her as Her Majesty!" he snapped. Kristoff snorted derisively.

"Yeah, that's not happening," he said snidely.

"Care to repeat that, Iceman?" he hissed.

"Sure thing...I'm not taking orders from a Stable boy!" Kristoff hissed back. Charming was about to retort, but Snow put her hand on his arm.

"Forget him, my love...he's insignificant. We have much more important things to do," Snow said.

"If it involves making this town pay...I want in," Leo snapped.

"It does, son. We're going to make our enemies pay and then they'll bow before their Queen," Charming said.

"Then they'll be bowing before me, for I am their true Queen," Regina interjected, as she made her entrance.

"You…" Snow hissed.

"Snow White…" Regina growled, as she outstretched her hand with every intention of choking the life out of the Princess. Charming drew his sword and stepped between them.

"Stay away from her," he growled. But she waved her hand and slammed Charming against the wall. Vines wrapped around him. His sword fell from his hand. The vines squeezed him, but then slacked slightly when Snow blasted her with the chalice.

"Your fight is with me, Regina. You leave him alone," she growled. Regina chuckled.

"When are you going to learn, Snow? Love is weakness. He'll always hold you back and that's why you'll never be half the Queen I am," Regina boasted.

"If it makes me so weak, then fight me. No magic...just swords," Snow challenged, as she put the chalice down and picked up Charming's sword.

"Fine...I'll enjoy slitting your throat," Regina hissed, as she found a spare sword. Their blades clashed.

"I'm finally going to be rid of you and I'll make sure not even true love's kiss can bring you back this time!" Regina shouted, as they dueled and shuffled along the expanse of the room.

"I'm so tired of you ruining my life...you're finally going to pay!" Snow growled.

" _I_ ruined _your_ life?! You killed Daniel!" she cried.

"Your bitch of a mother killed him!" Snow cried back.

"Because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!" Regina spat.

"I was ten!" Snow roared in rage, as she kicked the Queen, sending her crashing through the glass of the other office. The Queen put her hand out and blasted Snow back with her magic. Charming struggled with the vines so he could get to her, as his wife pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm impressed. You lasted a whole two minutes without your magic," Snow goaded.

"Let's end this one and for all, Snow White," Regina snapped, as she raised her blade.

"My thoughts exactly," Snow hissed, as she charged the Queen.

"No...you need to stop this!" Anna cried.

"Oh...just shut up!" Kristoff complained. Regina waved her hand and they disappeared, as the fight raged between her and Snow.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff reappeared on the beached and the latter growled in frustration.

"You know...I'm getting really tired of being dragged into all your nonsense! What the hell was I thinking when I decided to marry you?" he snapped at her. She ignored him, as she tripped over a bottle that was near the trunk they had been locked in. She picked it up and read the message inside, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello...are you listening?" Kristoff growled. She sighed and conked in on the head with the bottle, as he fell into the sand.

"You'll thank me later," she said, as she hurried off to the Snow Queen's lair with the letter.

* * *

Elsa and Emma appeared again in the Snow Queen's lair.

"I knew you'd return," she stated in a pleased tone.

"If you still think we're joining you, then you really are crazy," Emma retorted. Ingrid frowned.

"Your ribbons...what happened to your ribbons?" she asked in alarm.

"Gone. Now I'm going to save my family," Emma said, as she unleashed her power. Ingrid countered with her own.

"Emma...please...you don't want to do this!" Ingrid pleaded.

"Elsa...help me," Emma pleaded, but the other blonde hesitated.

"We're family, Elsa. You're all I have left," Ingrid implored.

"That's not true!" Anna cried, as she came running into the cave.

"Anna!" Elsa called.

"I've had enough of your meddling," Ingrid snapped.

"I have a letter...it's from our mother. I...think she wrote it before she died and tossed the bottle into the ocean," Anna explained.

"None of this matters," Ingrid countered.

"It does matter! It's all in here. How your sister Helga's death was an accident. How she regretted locking you away in the urn. How much she missed you. How she wanted to return to Arendelle's memories of you and Helga," Anna pleaded.

"Lies!" Ingrid hissed, as she started choking Anna with her magic.

"No...please!" Elsa begged, as she put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Please...if all this is true…" Elsa said, as she held up the letter.

"Then don't take my sister away the way yours were taken from you!" Elsa added. Seeing her sister Gerda's delicate handwriting on the parchment led her to be compelled to touch it and when she did, all those long buried happy memories with her sisters emerged. She gasped. She had been trying to fill Helga and Gerda's spots with Emma and Elsa. And in the process, she was destroying everyone else they loved. She released Anna from her choke hold and her niece gasped for air.

"What have I done?" she asked, finally realizing how wrong everything she was doing was.

Tears filled Ingrid's eyes, as she flashed back again to a time when she was happy with her sisters. She had been so desperate to have that back, she had tried to replace Helga and Gerda with Elsa and Emma, even if it meant destroying their existing families.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" she lamented.

"It's okay... we can stop this," Elsa assured.

"There's only one way to stop it," she answered.

"You can't mean…" Anna started to say, clearly recalling the story of the Trolden Glass.

"Yes...but it's okay. I want to be happy again and I think joining my sisters is the only way to do that," Ingrid stated.

"We can find another way. You don't have to do this," Emma said.

"No...I do. I'm sorry Emma...for trying to take your parents away. You're happy and they love you so much. That's all I ever wanted for you...truly. And I almost ruined that now and even before you were born," Ingrid said. Emma looked confused by that. But Ingrid was clear about what the Prince had been trying to tell her the night before. She didn't know the details, but whatever plot King Stefan had put into play had nearly killed Snow White and Ingrid had set it all in motion.

"Please…" Elsa cried.

"I'm sorry Elsa...for everything," she said, as a memory stone appeared in her hand.

"Arendelle deserves its memories," she said, as she harnessed her magic and began pulling the spell back. They could only watched, as she turned it inward and the mirror shards spun around her like a shell. With a bright flash of light, they were blinded and when it died...Ingrid was gone…

* * *

The mirror shards that had been sprinkling down on the town suddenly changed to snowflakes with a flash of magic, as the curse was broken. Just as Doc and Grumpy were about to pound their fists into each other, they stopped and stared, before coming to their senses. Brotherly hugs and handshakes went around with the dwarves, as they stopped fighting and love was restored.

* * *

Snow and Regina's blades clashed again, as there was a flash and the spell broke. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you wearing?" Regina asked, as she looked down.

"What am I wearing?" she muttered, as they collapsed into giggles.

"I think the chalice made the curse effect us a bit differently," Snow said sheepishly, trying to explain their clothes.

"Apparently. You changed his clothes too," Regina commented, as Charming chuckled.

"You know I've always had a thing for Charming in leather," Snow mused. He smirked back.

"Do you mind, Regina?" he asked, nodding to the vines.

"Oh...of course," she said, as she released him from the bonds.

"Mmm...I might have to borrow the vines. There's somewhere else I wouldn't mind seeing him tied up," Snow commented, as she bit her bottom lip, completely forgetting that the twins and her father-in-law were in earshot.

"Mom!" Leo and Eva cried in horror, as Charming looked at with surprise and intrigued.

"Well...I can't un-hear that," Regina said with an eye roll.

"No matter how much we wish we could," Xander drawled. Snow bit her bottom lip and didn't hide her coy smile, as Charming put his arms around her.

"Oops…" she said, though he knew she wasn't sorry at all for the comment, as he put his lips to her ear.

"You can tie me up anytime you want, my darling," he whispered, causing her grin to widen, as they shared a secret smile.

"Let's find Emma," she said. He nodded, as they joined hands and all left the station in search of the rest of their family.

* * *

Anna and Elsa hugged tightly, as Emma looked on.

"I'm sorry...I wish there could have been another way," Emma said.

"Us too...but she did the right thing in the end," Elsa reasoned, finding comfort in that. Anna gasped.

"Kristoff! I knocked him out and left him on the beach!" she cried. The two blondes chuckled and they disappeared in a puff of white smoke, thanks to Emma and then reappeared on the beach.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, as he groaned and started to come around.

"Owe…" he complained, as he touched his tender head. Anna threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Is it over?" he asked. She nodded.

"The spell is broken," she assured.

"And your Aunt?" he asked. She shook her head sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry," he replied, as he helped him up.

"Come on...let's go back to town," Emma said, as she and Elsa started off. But Kristoff pulled Anna back for a moment.

"Hey...whatever I said under that spell," he started to say. But she shook her head.

"That wasn't you. I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you," he echoed, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

They followed Emma and Elsa and were soon strolling down Main Street where they saw Emma's family in the distance. Emma ran toward her father with open arms and he hurried to her, folding her into his embrace. She sniffed and practically leaped into Snow's arms then too.

"Oh Emma…" Snow gushed, as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you guys so much," she cried.

"We love you too, Princess," David said, as he cradled her head. She hugged the twins next and then they heard a little voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called, as she let go of Red's hand and ran to her parents. David scooped her up and they cuddled her between them. Red pushed the stroller with the baby and they hugged her as well. Robin and Roland joined Regina, while Summer hugged the rest of her siblings.

"Mom!" Henry called, as Emma swept him into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay, kid," she whispered, as she saw Killian arrive, sporting some bruises on his face and nose.

"Killian…" she said, as they hugged.

"I'm okay, Swan. I've had worse," he promised, as they shared a kiss.

"Mom...do you know where Dad is?" Henry asked.

"No...why don't you call him? I'm sure he found a place to lay low," she said.

Snow checked on the baby, who was still sleeping and felt Charming's hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him, as he pulled her close.

"You know...even though we didn't turn on each other, I still had some very dark ideas," she mentioned.

"We both did...but that wasn't really us," he assured. She nodded.

"It did prove one thing we already know though," he mentioned. She tilted her head slightly and he continued.

"That even in darkness, I'd love you for eternity. I will love you forever," he promised. She melted in his arms and tugged him closer by his collar, crashing their lips together, as the snow gently fell upon them, while their family and friends celebrated around them. Little did they know, things were not so happy at the Gold residence.

* * *

Neal was practically plastered against the window, as he helplessly watched the warring in the streets.

"How does this not bother you?!" Neal cried to his father.

"I must put you and Belle above everyone else. Do you really think Charming is so different? He would do the same if he could to protect his own," Gold responded.

"No...he wouldn't do this! You think this is love, but it's not! It's power and you're still a coward!" Neal spat. That hit Rumple hard, but he kept his face a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am protecting you. The Snow Queen is too powerful, but we made a deal," he said. But he quickly realized his error in saying that.

"A deal? A DEAL?!" Neal screamed.

"I had something of hers. In exchange, I got protection for our family," Rumple replied. Neal shook his head.

"No...there's more to this. You wouldn't make a deal with her for some protection spell that you could make yourself! What did she give you?" he demanded to know. But Rumple was silent and before Neal could continue his tirade again, he noticed a change outside.

"Hey...something's happening…" he said, as the mirror shards turned to snow and the people tearing each other apart stopped and were now shaking hands.

"It's over…" Neal realized, as Belle stirred.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she slowly sat up.

"Belle…" Rumple said, as he reached for her hand. But her eyes widened suddenly and she snatched her hand away.

"Rumple...what have you done?" she cried.

"He decided we can't make our own decisions," Neal spat.

"The town…" Belle started to say.

"It's over...Emma must have broken the spell. Probably not the way you expected it to go, huh?" Neal said to his father, as his phone rang and he answered.

"Belle...please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what? That you've lied to me again? That you've chosen power over me again? That you're throwing away twenty-eight years of marriage for...I don't even know what this time!" she cried.

"Belle...I was trying to protect you. Please…" he pleaded, as he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and he looked heartbroken. She heard Neal's voice seemed panicked, as he hung up.

"Let us out now!" he growled.

"What's happened?" Belle asked.

"That was Tink. She's at the hospital with a concussion!" he replied, glaring at his father.

"Oh no...is she going to be all right?" Belle asked. He nodded.

"Luckily, it's minor. But she says the Emergency room is swamped and...there are some casualties," he reported.

"I need to find Snow and Charming," Belle said. Neal nodded.

"I'll drive you to the square. If I had to guess, they'll be coming from the station," Neal replied.

"Let us out," he growled. Rumple reluctantly lowered the protection shield around the house.

"Belle…" he started to say again, but she held up her hand.

"No...I can't do this now. I need to get out of here," she said, as they hurried out, leaving him alone. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. Angrily, he picked up his cane and started smashing the furniture...

* * *

Since it was only late afternoon and everyone was pretty wired after that experience, they piled into Granny's for food and drink to celebrate. They ordered food and Charming draped a blanket over Snow so she could feed Bobby and held her close in their booth as she did. Meanwhile, Emma told their friends from Arendelle about the curse and how she came to Storybrooke earlier than expected, as well as why her parents didn't age and had kids ranging in age from infant to thirty. By the time Bobby was fed and had gone down for another nap, they had enjoyed a meal and conversation resumed as drinks were served.

"Wow...that's a story," Kristoff commented when they finished.

"So...you didn't lose the twenty-eight years with Emma, after all," Anna said. They nodded.

"We're not sure how, but it was actually a blessing that I ended up outside the curse that night. We still lost ten years, but we were reunited much sooner than expected," David said.

"That's why Ingrid was so angry with the two of you," Elsa stated. David nodded.

"She planned to adopt Emma. Me waking up spoiled that. She must have followed us to Storybrooke and used that scroll to cross into town," he deduced. It was then that Emma remembered Ingrid's final words.

"Before she died...she apologized for almost killing Mom and me before I was even born. What was she talking about? I thought you'd never met her back in our land," Emma said.

"We didn't. But we just found out she set events in motion that led to a very dark day for us about six months before the curse," David explained.

"We...haven't spoken about that day in a very long time," Snow added.

"I take it this story isn't in the book? Leo surmised.

"No...and we weren't hiding it from you. We just don't like recalling it. I almost lost you and your mother to something far worse and more evil than the Dark Curse," David stated.

"Will you tell us the story now?" Emma asked. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"Yes...you should know," they decided together. Unfortunately, as Belle burst into the diner tearfully and seeking the comfort of friends, their attention turned to her. Snow handed little Bobby to David, as she and Red fussed over Belle.

"What did he do?" Red asked accusingly.

"Red…" Snow chided.

"I'm sorry I didn't call any of you back. It was because I couldn't," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"My husband decided that he couldn't allow me to leave. So while complete chaos descended on the town, I spent it unconscious," Belle explained. Emma winced.

"And Neal?" she asked.

"He was trapped too inside the house too. He's so angry, Emma. He stormed out after he found out what Rumple did. It might not have been quite so bad if he hadn't gotten a call from Tink. She's being treated at the hospital," Belle said.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked. Belle nodded.

"It's a minor concussion. She'll be fine...but Neal and Rumple's relationship isn't," she lamented.

"I know he thought he was protecting us, but I recognized the potion he was working on when I woke up. I don't think he expected the spell to be broken. He was working on a memory potion," she explained.

"So he could tell you that the town was destroyed and you were the only survivors?" David asked. She nodded.

"The convent was protected though. I don't know how he thought he would have gotten away with that," Ruby growled.

"I think you underestimate how much he hates fairies. With the town's leadership gone, he would have made a power play and destroyed the fairies. Maybe not right away...but he's working on something. I know him," Neal said angrily, as he and Tink arrived.

"The question is what? It would have to be big. You know, I doubt he took it into account that the spell might affect Snow and me differently. We didn't turn on each other…" David mentioned.

"And if you had stood in his way, he would have taken you out. He would have used the excuse that you were evil, because of the spell," Neal surmised.

"Neal...do you really think he would go that far?" she asked. He looked at his step-mother.

"Magic is like a drug to him. Whatever he's up to...I doubt we'll know what it is until he wants us to," Neal replied.

"I just hoped he wouldn't throw away our marriage for power. I thought he had finally changed," Belle cried, as Snow hugged her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"For now...I left him. I just...I still love him. I want to hope he'll fight for us," Belle replied.

"You can stay with us if you'd like,: Snow said.

"Thanks, but you and David have your hands full. I'll be okay here with Ruby," she replied.

"If you're sure. Just promise to visit," Snow said. She nodded.

"Of course," she assured. Since it was getting late, they decided it was time to go home with the promise they'd tell their kids about the events Ingrid claimed she put into motion tomorrow. For now, they would go home and enjoy their victory. Gold possibly plotting something was of concern, but for now, they would enjoy the renewed peace that had settled over Storybrooke. And they would pray for it to last.

* * *

Rumple stared at his surroundings, but couldn't find himself to care about the utter mess around him. In his anger, he had shattered glass, broke furniture, and put dents in the walls. Belle and Baelfire had rejected him and they couldn't understand that everything he did was to protect them. That meant he needed magic. He needed that hat and he knew that meant snatching it from the Queens of Darkness when they decided to finally find their way to town.

But getting the hat was only part of the equation. He also needed his happy ending back. That meant having his family _and_ magic. For that, he needed to change the story, for under the currently narrative, a villain like him would never have it all.

As it was now, it was telling him he must choose power or love. But Rumple wanted both and for that, he would need the author.

He knew where the author was. Aphrodite's interference saw to trapping Isaac Heller in the hat. Originally, the Sorcerer had only planned to trap the author in the book, but the Goddess was angry when he tried to manipulate the Charmings and his plot to make them think their daughter could become evil. So she had taken matters into her own hands. The hat was key to everything. He needed to somehow get the message to the Queens of Darkness, which meant another trip to New York, and that meant no magic. But it was a risk he would have to take. Telling them the author was inside the hat and convincing them to join him in a quest for their happy endings was the only way to get his hands on the hat. Once they were back in Storybrooke, he could take it and be rid of the witches. First, he had to prepare everything he needed and then he'd make the trip. He was going to get everything he wanted and nothing would stop him time time...


	92. Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has voted in the poll. It's still up if you want to vote. It seems that No Dark One plot(original Camelot plot) is still in the lead and that is the direction I'm leaning. But I will leave the poll up for a couple more weeks.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, one year has passed since Clayton abducted the Charming family. It's late February 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 19**

 **Henry: 11**

 **Roland Hood: 5**

 **Summer: 5**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yeah, Rumple is making some bad decisions.**

 **Green Dragon Mage: Yep, Rumple never learns and more Queens of Darkness to come!**

 **Guest: It's not so much that I dislike writing the Captain Swan. It's not my favorite, but it's more that I think seasons 4-6 focused so much on them that it seems like I'm not writing about them. But that's simply because they aren't the focus in this story. When I started this story, Snowing was always going to be paramount. And I do write about Leo a lot, but that's because I don't know what direction he's going to go in. I have to write about him to figure out where I want him. But you're right, Elsa does get him. ;)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you liked my version of Shattered Sight. Yes, we deserved Snowing as the dark, sexy power couple in Operation Mongoose. Another opportunity squandered by the writers.**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, Rumple is making bad decisions again. You're welcome. I try to mark all the love scenes so they can be skipped if the reader wants to. Yes, we all have a thing for Charming in leather. :) And I can't help it with Snow "accidentally" traumatizing her family, because it's fun. Yes, definitely a good thing Red wasn't loose on the town. Things would have been much worse.**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad to know it was intense and yep, we're finally to the hat and the QoD so enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad to know you think I did it right. I agree, I think it would have been more interesting to see Snowing dark, but still totally together. Another missed opportunity by the writers. As for the Dark One, I do have some ideas for Charming as the Dark One. But ultimately, I am leaning toward an original Camelot plot. But I may find other ways to play with the darkness. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Ann: Awesome! Glad you're caught up! I'm here for a little dark and sexy Snowing. While I may go with an original Camelot plot, I may find other ways to "play" with the darkness. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed them! Glad you liked the Snow Queen arc. I'm doing a lot of "fixing" with the QoD arc so I think you'll enjoy it too. Yes, I think you'll find the Underworld arc interesting too. I'm pretty excited to get to it actually. I love Greek Mythology and playing with it. They could have done so much with it and they didn't.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Rumple is up to no good. Glad you enjoyed dark, sexy Snowing. Yes, their attire was inspired by Dark Snowing in the AU. Yeah, I had to keep that line with Charming and Kristoff. I know, Charming/Josh in leather. I love it a lot. Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 92: Picking Up the Pieces

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Approximately six months before the Dark Curse**_

" _So that's it...one little mistake and you're banishing me," Isaac spat bitterly._

" _Little mistake?" the Sorcerer asked incredulously._

" _You abused your power as the author. You are to record the events as they happen, nothing more. Your manipulation could have had dire consequences," the apprentice lamented. Isaac rolled his eyes._

" _Why all this fuss over those two idiots? I was just trying to dirty their hands a bit. Who doesn't like to see a hero fall from their perfect pedestal?" he argued._

" _I warned you when I chose you. This is not your canvas, Isaac. They are more than just stories in a book. They are people and you were to record events, nothing more. Your grievances are a most serious offense!" the apprentice stressed._

" _Yes...not my canvas. Not my story, but then it never is! I'm always stuck on the sidelines, while heroes like Prince Charming save their princesses and get everything, while I have nothing! When do I get to write my story?!" he cried._

" _Never if I have anything to do with it," a female voice said, as a beautiful blonde woman appeared and Isaac watched the old man fall to his knees._

" _Goddess…" he uttered respectfully. She paid him no mind though and glared at the little worm that dared to manipulate her charges._

" _Who the hell are you?" Isaac asked._

" _She is the Goddess Aphrodite! Show some respect!" the Apprentice scolded._

" _And if I were as vengeful as I once was in my youth, you'd be on your way to Hades for daring to manipulate my charges," she growled._

" _Your charges?" he asked._

" _Snow and Charming...they are my champions, whether they know it or not. I will not tolerate your insolence, because of jealousy toward them, especially not from some two bit hack that couldn't write a good plot if his life depended upon it," she hissed._

" _Hey! I'm a great writer! I was trying to see if those two goody-goodies would take my bait. I wanted to see how desperate they could be and how far they'd go to protect their child from her own darkness!" he shouted._

" _Their child is pure...a product of the truest love in all the realms! There is no darkness in her!" Aphrodite shouted back._

" _But those two idiots didn't know that. Think of the story it would have made...the atrocity they might have committed in the name of love," he hissed._

" _It would have been a juicy story," he added._

" _This is not your personal playground! Lives are and stake and believe me when I tell you, your story would not have been well received! It is nothing more than a convoluted attempt to sully two of this realm's greatest heroes and true loves. And I won't have it," she growled._

" _So you're going to banish me to the book. I'll still have some power within. I'll eventually get someone to let me out," he warned. She smirked._

" _I know...that's why I'm not banishing you to the book," she said._

" _What are you going to do? You know, without my interference, a terrible thing still happened," he reminded._

" _Yes...a mad King nearly killed Snow and her child. And Maleficent's child was lost. But Stefan paid the ultimate price. Terrible things still happened without your meddling, because of certain failures on your part," Aphrodite said, glaring sternly at the Apprentice._

" _Forgive me, Goddess. I have failed in my duties," he pleaded._

" _The Chernabog must never rise. It is a God killer. It would expunge all that is good and leave only darkness," she warned._

" _I will not fail again," he promised._

" _See that you don't. As for you, worm, you'll never pick up a pen again," she said, as she waved her hand and opened the hat._

" _You...you can't put me in there!" he protested._

" _I can and I will," she retorted. He screamed and felt himself being sucked in._

" _I will get free...someday! And then...I'll get my revenge on you! I'll use them to do it...your precious Snow White and Prince Charming! They'll be the ones to pay for this!" Isaac cried, as he was swallowed into the hat and it was closed._

" _This hat...it must never be opened again," Aphrodite stressed._

" _I will see to it that it never is," he promised._

" _Like you saw to it that the Snow Queen didn't get it? That King Stefan didn't get it?" she challenged._

" _I know I have failed, but I will not fail again," he begged._

" _Athena, in her infinite wisdom, thinks this should be destroyed now that Merlin is trapped in a tree. But since that would risk sending this object to the Underworld, Zeus has forbade its destruction," she said._

" _Zeus is very wise. The hat must be protected, not destroyed," the Apprentice agreed. She snorted derisively._

" _Oh my brother has had several lapses in judgment, I assure you. I'm positive this is one. But since he's already got his toga in a twist concerning my interference with that hack of an author, I'll leave this to you again. Do not fail this time," she advised, as she disappeared in a burst of shimmering pink smoke._

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

With a new day in Storybrooke came an incredible amount of clean up. The construction crews were slammed and Snow and Regina spent the day fielding calls from concerned citizens all day. To keep busy, Belle helped out at the Inn since it was booked solid with people staying there that had damaged homes. Eva and Paul were working around the clock at the hospital, tending to the wounded and surgeries.

And the Sheriff's department was dealing with the deceased and filling out all the reports. They were reluctant to punish anyone for the deaths, for it was hard to know if the people that had killed someone would have actually done it if not under the curse. It was a very fine line and a situation where they couldn't exactly go by the book.

In total, considering the nature of the spell, casualties were fairly light. A total of twenty-two dead, fifteen men, seven women, and thankfully no children. They were on their last few cases. His father and Thomas were across town, while Emma took Killian with her on another. David and Leo arrived at the last house. It was rundown and dilapidated. The body was being loaded into the morgue van as they arrived and there was a woman on the porch with a little girl.

David knew the deceased or knew of him, rather. Amos Slade had never been a nice man and he had always suspected him of illegal poaching of wildlife. He had just never been able to prove it. But he didn't know much about his family.

"Mrs. Slade...I'm sorry for your loss," David told his widow. She sniffed and to David, she actually looked a little relieved. He imagined Amos' death might be a blessing in disguise.

"I...I just don't know what I'm going to do. Amos supported us," she cried.

"You don't have to do this alone. There are programs to help people in your situation. I need to take your report, but I'll be happy to get you in touch with the right people then," David said. She nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" David asked.

"I...I don't know. Amos...he was out of control. I locked myself and little Haddie in the bedroom. Angelica and Aiden...my oldest two weren't home. Then we heard someone come in and there was fighting. Then horrible sounds and screaming," she cried, as Leo took down her statement and they heard barking.

"Oh...those are...were my husband's hunting dogs. I...I don't think I can keep them. I will have to take them to the shelter," she cried. Leo glanced at his father and Charming spared him a half smirk.

"Go on," he prodded, as his son went to get the animals.

Leo soon came out of the house with two dogs.

"The hound is Copper and the Collie is…" Mrs. Slade said.

"Wilby?" David interrupted. The dog wagged his tail and ran to David, as he knelt down.

"You know this dog, Dad?" Leo asked.

"He was mine...we had to give him up one winter on the farm when things got really bad. The winter just before I replaced my brother," he answered.

"I had no idea he was in Storybrooke all this time," David added, as Wilby licked his face.

"You'll give them good homes?" Mrs. Slade asked.

"Yeah, they'll be well taken care of," David assured, as they finished up their reports and the coroner's van pulled away. Leo put Wilby and Copper in the back of the squad car, as they headed back to the station.

* * *

After finishing up at their last crime scene, Emma drove them to the bean field and they got out to see Anton there with Dopey and Sleepy.

"Emma!" Anton called, as he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey...how are you Anton?" she asked.

"I'm well. It's a slow process, but the plants are growing again. And you're in luck, because I found this when I was checking them this morning," he said, as he held up a single magic bean.

"Are you sure? I know how hard to come by these are," she said.

"I'm sure. Your friend need it more than me. And well...I like it here in Storybrooke. This is home now," he replied. She smiled.

"I'm glad. Thank you," she said.

"Well love, that's good news. Elsa will be very happy," Killian said.

"Yeah…" Emma agreed, a bit sadly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss her. But her people need her," she answered. He put his arm around her shoulder, as they walked back to the car.

* * *

The flutter in her heart told her Charming was close, even before she heard his truck pull in.

But she was surprised to see her son come in with two dogs trailing him, though animals weren't a new thing in around the house. Her baby boy had been bringing home animals his whole life. Cats, dogs, birds, frogs, and rabbits alike.

The Collie looked very familiar to her for some reason and she tossed her husband a look.

"With Mr. Slade gone, Mrs. Slade gave them up," he explained, as he put his arms around her. She smiled.

"And Leo is already attached?" she mused playfully.

"He is...but the thing is that Wilby, the Collie, used to be mine," he revealed. She cocked her head to the side.

"We had to give him up on winter when things got really bad. I hated it, because I loved that dog. I had no idea he was in Storybrooke all this time," he explained.

"He was yours?" she asked, as she suddenly recalled her encounter with such a dog. But it couldn't be the same dog...could it?

"Yeah, Wilby...come here," he called, as the dog hurried over excitedly to him, as they knelt down to pet him. As Snow looked into the dog's eyes, she knew then it was in fact the very same dog. It could only mean one thing. It was her husband that rescued her from the Woodcutter that day so long ago. They had met before they even knew and that sent many emotions flowing through her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing her dazed stare. She responded by claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, of which he eagerly returned.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he purred, as their lips finally parted.

"Because you're you," she answered simply, as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He dropped a kiss on her head, knowing that if she wanted to talk, they would when she was ready. She always tended to push, but he always had an abundance of patience. This time would be no different. Right now, they had to see their friends from Arendelle off.

* * *

Emma hugged Elsa tightly.

"I'll miss you Emma," she said.

"I'll miss you too," Emma argued, as David shook hands with Kristoff.

"It was good seeing you again, David," he said.

"You two," he said, as Anna hugged him.

"Take care of each other," he told her.

"We will," Anna said, as she hugged Snow too.

"Thank you for taking Elsa in," she said.

"Of course. It was our pleasure," Snow replied.

Elsa found that she could barely hold the tears back, as she hugged Leo goodbye.

"I know you have to save your people, but I wish you weren't going," Leo said tearfully.

"Me too...and I know your place is here, but I wish you were coming with me," she replied.

"If I'm ever back in the Enchanted Forest…" he started to say.

"Then you better visit Arendelle the moment you get back," she finished. They smiled at each other and he took a leap, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She found herself kissing him back and her cheeks were flushed when their lips parted. Anna and Kristoff shared a smile with Snow and Charming. Leo and Elsa still had to both find their way in the lives. But as four people who had found true love, they knew that if Leo and Elsa were meant to be that they would meet again when the time was right.

"This is a compass. You want to hold it and think of Arendelle before jumping into the portal. It will ensure that you find the right realm," Emma instructed. Elsa nodded and took the compass from her. She joined hands with Anna, who was between her and Kristoff.

"Hold each other tightly so you don't get separated in the portal," Leo advised. They nodded and gripped each other's hands tightly. Emma tossed the bean down and then stepped back next to her parents. The swirling green portal opened and their three visitors from Arendelle jumped into it. Then the portal closed, leaving the Charmings minus three people they had grown very fond of in a short time.

"Come on...let's go in and order some pizzas. I think a nice, quiet family night is just what we need," Snow said. They agreed, as none of them were eager to go anywhere else.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and unlocked one of the many wall safes he had built into the shop. This particular one Belle didn't even know about and it was a good thing, because she would be livid to find the gauntlet from Camelot inside.

He had once traded this very important magical item for Belle's life; an act that had been a turning point in their relationship. If she knew he had later double crossed the Queens of Darkness and taken it back, he feared it would make her question what their relationship was built on even more than she already was.

But he needed to move forward with his plan. He was confident that, eventually, both Belle and Baelfire would see that everything he was doing was for their future. He hoped for their sake that the Charmings could be a part of that future, but if they got in his way, he would have no choice but to eliminate them. Once the Queens of Darkness came to town, they might try to do that for him.

Snow and Charming would never stand for Ursula, Zelena, and Cruella to wreck havoc in their town. The three witches warring with the Charmings would be a good distraction and allow him to work in the background.

He knew the witches weren't stupid. Cruella would follow Ursula's lead and the sea witch would hide the hat the moment they arrived in town. That was where the gauntlet would come in. Once she hid it away supposedly for safekeeping, the gauntlet would take him right to it. Then he would use it to cleave himself from the dagger, perform the necessary spell to absorb the power of the Chernabog, and then lay waste to anyone that stood in his way. Then his magic would no longer be bound to just Storybrooke. He would be able to step outside its borders with his powers intact. Then nothing would stop him from having everything.

It wasn't that he was unhappy. Having Belle by his side for the last twenty-eight years had been a wonderful thing, even without magic. But power had never been far from his mind. Once it was back, it had been overwhelming to finally taste power again. Magic was his drug and he had been sober for twenty-eight years. Once he tasted it again, he feared ever losing it again, even more than he feared losing Belle if he was being honest.

But after almost thirty years in this town, he was starting to feel its confines. To have so much power with so little room to throw it around had started to become suffocating. Sure, he could have easily taken over the town. The Charmings and their little chalice couldn't stop him if he really wanted to dethrone them. He was confident he could even defeat the Savior if he had to. But the fact that Baelfire would reject him with a fiery passion for harming his son's family had held him back. He would never forgive that, nor would Belle. Plus, ruling such a speck like Storybrooke wouldn't satisfy his need for power long. He knew of Belle's desire to see this world...this Land Without Magic. So that was where the author would come in. He would write a new life for himself, Belle, and Baelfire. He would even let the Charmings keep their happy ending in this little Utopia they had created, just so long as they were left behind in Storybrooke, none the wiser to their absences.

Whether or not they could defeat the Queens of Darkness mattered not to him. They could fight each other to the end for all he cared as long it didn't effect him getting everything he wanted. He gazed at the gauntlet one last time and then locked it away again.

As he turned to shut the lights out for the night, he felt a twinge in his heart. He stopped for a moment and passed it off as nothing, as he went about closing down. But minutes later the twinge returned and became a sharp, shooting pain. He gripped the counter and breathed heavily, as the pain became excruciating. His hand passed into his chest and he extracted his heart to examine it. And he was horrified by what he found. The organ was nearly completely blackened. He was stunned. Just when he was so close to getting everything he wanted, his misdeeds were finally catching up with him. And it was no mystery as to why. Belle and Baelfire had likely kept his heart from turning completely black over the years. But now that they had shunned him, it had crept up again. Once all the red was completely gone, he would die. Not even his immortality would save him.

But he knew it shouldn't even be happening. As long as there was magic, his heart should have remained strong. He didn't understand how this could be happening. Thinking quickly, he rummaged through his potions cabinet, he found an enchantment potion and poured it over his heart. The blackness receded and he breathed a sigh of relief. But this was only a temporary fix. He needed the Elixir of a Wounded Heart to completely heal it. Unfortunately, Robin Hood failed to acquire it for him years ago, which only meant one thing. Zelena still had it. He growled and smashed his cane against the showcases, shattering the glass.

"This shouldn't be happening," he growled. Were he in a place without magic, he might understand it. But the fact that it was happening despite all his Dark One powers was a conundrum. He put his heart back in his chest and took to his largest book on magic. This was a mystery he had to solve or everything else he was working for would be moot...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Approximately four months before the first Dark Curse**_

 _Snow hummed a lullaby, one she recalled that her mother used to sing to her. Emma was restless that evening and though she didn't really know if she could hear her, but Snow liked to think she could. She was admiring the mobile of glass unicorns that the dwarves had presented to her and Charming as a gift for Emma that evening. She smiled, as she felt his arms slide around her waist and his strong, protective hands rest on her distended belly._

" _Are you coming to bed, my darling?" he asked, as he kissed her neck. She hummed and turned to him, slipping her arms around his neck._

" _I am...I was just taking a little walk around the nursery. Our little princess is a bit restless," she said._

" _I went down to the kitchen and made you some hot cocoa. It always seems to calm you both down," he mused._

" _With cinnamon?" she asked playfully, as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss._

" _Is there any other kind?" he asked in return, as they kissed again, this time with a little more heat._

" _I don't want to spoil the mood...but have you heard anything from the search?" she asked._

" _No...so far the men I sent to the far east Kingdom haven't been able to track any Yaoguai, I'm afraid," he replied. She sighed and nodded._

" _They'll find him though," he assured._

" _I just hope they find him before a hunter looking to add him to his mantle does," she added. He nodded and hugged her gently._

" _Come on, let's go to bed," he urged. She nodded and cast another glance at the unicorn mobile, as he started to lead her to the exit. But a puff of green smoke alarmed them, as Ursula and Cruella De Vil appeared in the nursery. Charming was quick to pull a sword from the holder by the door._

" _What the hell are you two doing here?" he growled._

"Grrr. _..I love it when you get rough, dahling," Cruella purred, as Ursula's tentacles wrapped around him, squeezing him enough to disarm him._

" _Let him go!" Snow cried._

"O _hh...I think I like him all tied up too," Cruella leered, as she put a gloved hand to his chest, tracing her fingers along the bare skin that his white tunic did not hide. Snow smacked her hand away._

" _Keep your hands off him," she snapped._

" _Careful with giving orders, Princess. You're mistaken if you think you're in charge here," Ursula warned._

" _What do you want?" Snow growled._

" _Your help," Ursula stated. Charming looked at the sea witch incredulously._

" _You want us to help you?" he questioned in disbelief._

" _You were right about us not helping Maleficent enough. But she is our friend and we want to make it up to her," Ursula said._

" _We're sick about what happened to her child, but I'm not sure anything anyone could do can ease the pain of losing a child," Snow replied, as he put a hand on her belly._

" _Yes...this isn't something that some casual gesture will fix. She lost her child. It's a pain neither of you obviously understand. It's a void that cannot be filled," Charming added._

" _Yes, yes, we know. We can't get her child back, but we can give her yours," Cruella commented, enjoying the looks of horror from the pair. Then she laughed._

" _I jest dahlings. I just wanted to see the looks on your faces," she cackled. But it was anything but funny to Snow and Charming. How she could make a joke about losing a child was beyond them, but they had to consider the source._

" _Listen you twisted witch…" Charming growled, as he struggled fruitlessly against Ursula's grip._

" _Oh yes dahling...get angry," she purred._

" _What do you want from us?" Snow demanded to know._

" _We want information. We want to know if the egg can be retrieved. If the legends surrounding the Chernabog are true, then it merely absorbs its sacrifices. It doesn't destroy them. There is a chance the egg wasn't destroyed," Ursula explained._

" _And you came to us for information?" Charming asked skeptically._

" _We know less about it than you. The first we ever heard of this creature was from Philip, who heard it from King Stefan," Snow added._

" _Who got his information from the one that knows everything about the Chernabog...the only one," Ursula said._

" _Yes...we need to see the Dark One," Cruella added. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance. They didn't like it, but if there was a chance it could help a child, they knew they had to._

" _Let my husband go," Snow demanded firstly. Ursula glared back at the Princess and then finally released Charming from her tentacles._

" _Now dahlings...hold up your end of the bargain," Cruella said. Charming glared at them and took Snow's hand, as they led the two witches down into the bowels of the palace…_

* * *

Family night at the Charmings, as usual, was a rousing success. Pizza boxes lay discarded on the coffee table and Summer lay asleep against David's chest, while one of Henry's superhero blockbusters entertained them. Neal, Tink, and Killian had joined them and Snow and David promised to tell their own tale. After begging his parents, Henry was allowed to stay up and they all gathered around the living room again after Summer and little Bobby were put to bed.

"So...what did Ingrid mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, it started about six months before the curse was cast. Phillip called many royals to his castle to discuss something that he was said was of great importance," Snow began.

"We met with him. Abigail, Midas, Frederick were there too, along with Eric and several other royals, including King Francis of the Southern Isles. That's when he told us that King Stefan had gone mad," David continued.

"King Stefan...that was Aurora's father, right?" Emma asked. They nodded.

"His war with Maleficent truly started when Queen Briar Rose died after pricking her finger on Maleficent's spinning wheel," Snow explained.

"But...that was just a sleeping curse, right? Stefan should have been able to break it when true love's kiss, right?" Leo asked. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"From what Phillip told us...he tried, but it didn't work. Stefan had a long history with Maleficent and he was never a particularly good man. We think he loved Briar Rose, but nothing happened when he kissed her," David said sadly.

"And then she died a few days later. Some say it didn't work, because he didn't love her enough, but most said it was because there was already too much hate in his heart," Snow added.

"After that, his war with Maleficent escalated. He sent an army of his men to kill her and not one of them came back alive. Phillip told us that when he sought Rumpelstiltskin's help to defeat her," David said.

"We don't know what he might have had to give him in exchange for information, but it was him that told Stefan about a legend of a creature that no one else had ever heard of," Snow continued.

"A creature?" Eva asked.

"It was the Chernabog, wasn't it?" Belle asked and they looked at her in surprise.

"You know the legend?" Snow asked. She nodded.

"In my early days in Rumple's castle...when I wasn't tending to my duties as his maid, I spent my time reading. I read about it one of his books. It was in ancient Greek and never translated, so that's likely why many don't know of this legend," Belle explained.

"What is the Chernabog?" Emma asked.

"It was one of the Titans and was locked away by Zeus himself inside Bald Mountain, because it was so evil," Snow replied.

"Phillip said that if it were to be unleashed on our land, it would be like hell on Earth. It would destroy all that is good and plunge everything into darkness," David said.

"Wow…" Leo commented.

"Figures Papa was right in the middle of that," Neal grumbled.

"I'm still not clear where Ingrid comes into play here though?" Emma questioned.

"The Chernabog was trapped inside that mountain for a reason. There is only one way to unleash it and that was the information that Stefan received from Rumpelstiltskin. Only the Sorcerer's hat and a pure sacrifice can release it," David explained.

"The Sorcerer's hat?" Leo asked.

"Merlin himself...the hat was entrusted to his Apprentice," Belle clarified.

"Who obviously wasn't very good at his job. We have no idea how Ingrid got her hands on this object, but she gave it to Stefan in exchange for the scroll that brought her to this land, something that was also stolen from the apprentice," David added.

"Wait...what did this hat look like?" Leo asked.

"When it was closed, it was a spherical box and had stars on the lid," Snow replied.

"That's what Anna brought back with her to Arendelle! I remember Elsa describing the same object. It was what their parents went to Misthaven for!" Leo exclaimed. Emma's brow furrowed.

"But why would they want something like that?" Emma asked. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"The hat absorbs magic," Snow remembered.

"Oh…" Emma said, realizing that Elsa's parents probably intended to use it on her.

"So...Ingrid got it from Anna. The question I'm having trouble with is how the hell did Anna get it away from my Papa," Neal questioned.

"We're not sure, but Stefan ended up with it instead and so we agreed to travel to Bald Mountain with Phillip, Eric, Abigail, and Frederick to stop whatever plot he had in mind," David said.

"Except that's exactly what he was hoping for. We took the bait exactly as he hoped," Snow added.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, as he watched Snow and Charming grip each other's hands.

"What we didn't know at the time was Stefan needed more than the hat to raise the Chernabog," Snow said.

"It required a pure sacrifice...a product of true love…" David said, as it suddenly dawned on everyone in the room exactly what they meant.

"And since I was still pregnant, he planned to sacrifice me," Snow said.

"He had somehow managed to capture Maleficent and her lackeys as well. He had plans to let the Chernabog absorb them and add to its darkness once it was raised," David added.

"Her lackeys?" Leo asked.

"Ursula and Cruella De Vil," Snow clarified.

"Please tell me you're joking," Emma muttered.

"I wish I was...but they're real too, sweetie," Snow replied.

"He tried to throw your mother in the pit full of churning black matter inside the mountain," David said angrily.

"But you must have stopped him," Killian said.

"We did. Maleficent was having difficulties in her condition changing to her dragon form, but she managed and roasted Stefan. His remains fell into the pit," David explained.

"Her condition?" Leo asked.

"She was with child too...but in a different sense than me. She had her egg, which Stefan was also holding hostage," Snow explained.

"So all is well that ends well, right mate?" Killian asked.

"Not exactly, I'm afraid. We saved Snow thankfully. But the whole mountain was shuddering. That bastard almost lowered your mother into that pit and it must have sensed her. It was boiling and churning, like it was alive," David said, recalling how terrified he was that he almost lost Snow and Emma to such evil. Snow clutched his arm and rested her head against it.

"Maleficent's egg rolled off the platform above the pit and was lost to the dark matter. In her anger, she cursed Phillip into a monster and sent him away, though we know he must have found a way to break that curse, because we know he awoke Aurora eventually," he explained.

"So her child…" Belle started to say.

"Was lost. We were sick about it, but nothing could be done. The only thing we could do was return that horrible hat to the Apprentice and implore him to never let it fall into the wrong hands again," Snow said.

"And you're sure it never did?" Neal asked. David shrugged.

"As far as we know, it and the Apprentice are still in the Enchanted Forest. As is that monster in that mountain," David replied.

"No wonder that story isn't in the book. Not exactly your typical fairytale," Paul commented, as they noticed the pensive look on Emma's face.

"Honey...are you okay? You're not angry with us for never telling this story, are you?" Snow asked.

"Oh no...of course not. It never came up before and I get why you'd want to forget a day like that. I...I just feel bad, you know? I killed Maleficent," she replied.

"Emma...she gave you no choice. In her dragon form, she might have destroyed the whole town," David said.

"I know...it's just a reminder that not everyone gets a happy ending, I guess," she lamented.

"Villains don't usually get happy endings, love. In fact, dare I say it, Regina and I are perhaps the first and it's likely because we have chosen love over our revenge," Killian reasoned.

"There aren't many villains that have taken that road. I thought Rumple finally had. But he chose power again," Belle lamented. Snow reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Love is powerful and if it's true love, you can't give up," Snow reminded.

"And he would be a fool to give up true love, especially for something like power," David added.

"Am I foolish to hope that he will see that someday?" Belle asked.

"Hope is never foolish," David answered.

"But if he doesn't, then know that you always have friends here that will love and support you," Snow added. Belle smiled.

"Thank you Snow," she said. With that, they decided it was time to turn in for the evening. Neal drove himself, Belle, Tink, and Killian back to the inn, while the Charmings retired for the evening as well.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, **six months** has passed..._


	93. A Storm is Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has voted in the poll. It's still up if you want to vote. It seems that No Dark One plot(original Camelot plot) is still in the lead and that is the direction I'm leaning. But I will leave the poll up for a couple more weeks.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you're enjoying!**

 **GreenDragonMage: Thanks! I love Wilby too and I finally found a good way to bring him in that wasn't random. Yep. Cruella is fun to write and Rumple is up to no good again. Hope you keep enjoying!**

 **Number Ten: Thanks, glad you like the family moments. As for the gauntlet, to be honest, I don't remember the exact reason. It's been a while since I've watched 4B.**

 **Austenphile: Glad you enjoy all the family moments and the references to Snow feeling him getting closer. Those will continue. I felt I needed an aftermath chapter, before we jump into what is to come so glad you liked that too.**

 **Beth1980: Yes, there is a time jump, but Snow will tell him about how she knows Wilby, just not right away. It's coming and I'm saving it for a particular situation. For now, she's kept it to herself but won't forever. I love Wilby too and finally found a way to work him in that wasn't random.**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the Fox and the Hound reference. I didn't know how many would get it. I'll be able to enjoy Maleficent and Lily more in my version. I couldn't in the show, because their story came at the expense of Snowing. But things are very different here.**

 **Ann: Yep, I had to bring Wilby in. I love him too. I really like Leo and Elsa too. She had to go for now, but you never know. She may be back. ;)**

 **Jrocks: I'm glad you like Leo and Elsa, but to say they have been communicating across realms for the last six months just isn't plausible. I'd be doing the plot a disservice by shoehorning that in. And as for Leo proposing? He is not even close to being anywhere near something like that. Leo is still finding himself. It would be a disservice to his character. But I think you'll still be able to enjoy his character.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, six months have passed. And don't worry, I'll never stop with Charming in leather. ;) Yep, the Apprentice failed again and Aphrodite will be disappointed to say the least. I had to work Wilby in too. I can't help myself. I like Cruella too. She's fun to write. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 93: A Storm is Coming

 _ **Present Day - New York City**_

 _ **Six months since the spell of Shattered Sight**_

Ursula mixed up the chum with barely restrained disgust. The last six months in the Land Without Magic had been nothing short of humiliating. Here she was, Ursula, daughter of Poseidon, practically Queen of the damn sea, feeding chum to creatures that had once revered and feared her.

She knew it was temporary and necessary to survive in this land. But that didn't make it any easier. They had learned very quickly that in this land if you had no money, you didn't have shelter or food. Not so different from the Enchanted Forest she supposed. But Ursula grew up as the daughter of a God. She was used to a certain kind of life. And even after leaving her father, she had always had magic to get whatever she wanted.

But this land had no magic and so she slaved at this job for next to no pay. The worst part was they were no closer to finding Storybrooke. Zelena knew it was in Maine, but as far as any map or the Internet was concerned, no such place existed. So they struggled to survive or at least she did.

Upon their arrival in this land. Cruella had taken an entirely different approach. It had taken her exactly one month to climb the social ladder and arrive at the altar with one of New York City's richest and most ruthless business men, Marvin Feinberg. Cruella never had an issue with sleeping her way to money and power. Mr. Feinberg was a particularly horrid man. His organization was dirty and he was a criminal, though seemingly untouchable. Exactly Cruella's type. A terrible person for another terrible person. Except Cruella was even more terrible, for once she managed to get her name on everything, Ursula knew she'd sell her husband out to the police. Cruella assured her then she could quit this horrible job and it couldn't happen fast enough for the sea witch.

While Cruella's methods were irritating, at least she was doing something to further their cause. Unlike Zelena, who refused to get a job and lived off Ursula, while constantly complaining about their impoverished situation. Ursula missed her tentacles, for she rarely found a moment where she didn't want to wrap one appendage around the redhead's neck and squeeze. But they would need Zelena's powers when the time came. For now, she was stuck here in this aquarium, feeding fish gust to creatures she considered beneath her. But she would see to it that he heroes paid for her humiliation.

* * *

 _ **Present Day - Storybrooke**_

 _ **Six months since the spell of Shattered Sight**_

Six months of relative peace had been a very welcome thing in town. For the Charmings, the town's normal riff raff and troublemakers ensured that the Sheriff's department wasn't bored. But it was normal crimes, like shoplifting, bar fights, and the occasional domestic altercation. But no villains wielding magic and it was a refreshing change. Snow and Regina continued to run the town, as Mayor and deputy Mayor respectively. And Snow was very much enjoying the return to normal, especially when it meant her husband wasn't too busy to come have lunch with her(or have her for lunch, as he was often intent on doing).

Like today, because she could tell when he walked into her office that afternoon, food was the furthest thing from his mind. She wasn't sure how after thirty years of marriage he could still get her hot and bothered with just a look, but she was forever grateful for the amazing relationship they had. There was no couple quite like them, who could know each other's thoughts with a simple glance, whose kisses could still make them see stars, whose simple touch invoked so much love that they frequently found themselves still in awe of each other. There was a reason only they could boast the title of truest loves. It never dulled or lessened. Their love and passion was like a constant, inextinguishable flame, burning inside them like an inferno.

"Madam Mayor…" he greeted and she enjoyed the edge in his voice.

"Charming…" she answered, an equal edge in her voice, as he bent down and kissed her tenderly.

"Do you have time for lunch with your husband today?" he asked. She smiled coyly.

"I don't know, I have a very important meeting with the Sheriff soon," she teased. He smirked and pulled his badge out of his pocket, before clipping it to his belt. She smirked.

"Well...hello Sheriff Charming," she purred, as she stood up allowing him to pull her flush against his muscled body, as he devoured her lips. She hummed sweetly, as he seated her on the edge of her desk, while conducting an intense exploration of her mouth with his own.

"So...Sheriff, what did you want to discuss with me that is so very important?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm afraid I've had reports of ill-dealings coming from this office," he said.

"Ill-dealings?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Banditry...to be more specific," he clarified.

"Oh my...that is a serious charge. Am I under arrest...Sheriff?" she leered.

"Not yet...but I'm afraid I must conduct a search," he replied.

"What kind of search?" she asked innocently, as she brought her face mere centimeters from his.

"A full body search," he said, without missing a beat.

"Well...I assure you, Sheriff, you'll have my full...cooperation," she said sultrily.

"Good...I'd hate to have to cuff you," he replied.

"Mmm...on second thought, maybe I won't cooperate," she purred, as he kissed her neck and her hands slid down his back and she took great satisfaction in the groan he emitted, as she groped his ass.

"Mmm...Sheriff, your gun is digging into me," she teased, as he nipped feverishly at her throat. He growled and kissed her hard.

"Trying to distract an officer from performing his search, are you bandit?" he accused.

"Never Sheriff. By all means, conduct your full body search of me," she tempted, as their lips met again, as he started undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"Snow, I have those reports we need to go over before the next City Council meeting...oh my God!" Regina cried, as she finally looked up and they pulled apart.

"Do either of you know how to lock a door?" Regina exclaimed.

"Would a lock actually stop you from coming in?" David countered. She opened her mouth to retort, but then closed it.

"Touche…" she said, as his phone rang and Snow started straightening her clothes.

"Sheriff," he answered.

" _Well...I wish our days of minor altercations and bar fights could have lasted. But I'm afraid we've got a body,"_ Xander told his son. David exhaled a long sigh.

"Where?" he asked.

" _The body was dumped next to the creek, about three miles north of the Toll bridge. I've got forensics on the way," Xander said._

"I'll be right there," David said, as he hung up.

"I gotta go," he said, as he pecked her on the lips.

"Is it bad?" she asked. He nodded.

"Homicide," he told her and she frowned.

"I'll see you at home later...and we'll pick up where we left off," he promised, making her smile, as he kissed her again.

"Mmm...bedroom tonight. Bring the badge, lose the clothes," she whispered back. He smiled and turned to leave.

"Regina," he said.

"Charming," she replied, as he left and then looked at her stepdaughter, who was still wearing a dreamy stare.

"So...did you want to go over those reports when you're done ogling your husband's ass?" she commented bluntly. Snow's cheeks colored and her gaze snapped to Regina, but then she smirked.

"Well, it is a very nice ass. Besides, he's mine to ogle and we both know I've caught you doing plenty of ogling when it comes to Robin," she retorted. Regina opened her mouth to retort again, but then closed it.

"Well, touche again. You two are certainly on your game today," she commented, as they got back to work.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Four months before the first Dark Curse**_

 _Charming kept Snow tucked close to his side, as they ventured into the dungeon and to the cell the dwarves had constructed to hold Rumpelstiltskin. As they neared, they heard his high pitched cackle and he gripped Snow even tighter. The imp had a peculiar fascination with them that made them uncomfortable, to say the least._

" _Well...if it isn't Snow White and Prince Charming," he tottered on._

" _Show yourself, Dark One!" Charming demanded._

" _No need to shout, dearie. I'll always come out to see such a vision," he hissed, as his golden eyes locked on the swell of Snow's stomach._

" _Ah...taking very good care of the Savior, I see," he said, as he eagerly reached toward Snow, only to have his hand smacked away by Charming._

" _I see you brought company. Not your usual crowd," the imp commented._

" _Hello Rumple," Ursula said._

" _I'll admit, it's entertaining to see you finally locked up, Ursula said._

" _What's with this? Why bring the Queens of nothing to see little old me?" he asked._

" _They said you might know how to recover Maleficent's egg. It was absorbed…" Charming started to say_

" _Yes...by the Chernabog. And since we're all still here, it's safe to say that fool Stefan failed to raise the great destroyer," Rumple finished._

" _No…he failed after trying to sacrifice Snow to it. But Maleficent's egg wasn't so lucky," he said._

" _And what do you care about the spawn of a villain?" he questioned._

" _We may not like things she has done, but she was to be a mother. No mother should lose her child," Snow pleaded._

" _Yes…" he said quietly, as if contemplating._

" _Well, it's a tragedy for sure, but if the egg was lost to the darkness inside Bald Mountain, then it is gone," he said. Snow and Charming lowered their heads._

" _You probably should have tried to help your friend a little more," he goaded to the two witches._

" _But then again..villains never get happy endings," as he let out another high pitched giggle. Ursula and Cruella glared at him, before disappearing in a puff of green smoke, while Charming started leading Snow back to the stairs._

" _Tell me one thing...what became of the Sorcerer's hat?" Rumple called._

" _We returned it to where it belonged. To the Sorcerer himself," Charming answered. Rumple frowned._

" _Pity," he said, as he turned away from the bars._

" _I wonder if I should have told them that the blood of a pair of truest loves can free that which was lost in another form to the darkness?" he asked to no one. Then he cackled madly._

" _No...it's more fun this way," he chuckled, as his maniacal laughing filled the chamber._

* * *

David parked the patrol cruiser and trekked down the small hill where his father stood by the creek. He already had crime scene tape partitioning off the area.

"Do we have an ID on the vic?" David asked.

"Ned Graybridge, the cemetery groundskeeper," Xander said.

"Yeah...he was a troll back in our land. I've had several altercations with him," David replied.

"Wait...is this the troll that Clayton captured for his collection?" Xander asked. He nodded.

"When he captured Sidney, yes. Then he got his human form back when he came back over with the second curse," David explained.

"Any idea who would want him dead?" Xander asked.

"Well, he hated humans and was as unfriendly as they come. But he avoided people as much as possible and people in turn avoided him," David said, as he pulled back the tarp to examine the gruesome sight. The amount of blood he was laying in was staggering.

"Throat was slashed," he said. Bashful nodded.

"We won't know the COD until the ME does the autopsy. But the murderer knew what they were doing. They slashed the carotid artery, causing a massive loss of blood in minutes," Bashful reported.

"It's a messy way to kill someone. Guns are quicker and neater. It's more spontaneous too and easily concealed. The knife that did this is probably at least the size of a dagger," Xander commented.

"Well, this is Storybrooke. Carrying a sword or a dagger around here is hardly conspicuous," David reminded.

"True...but with this amount of blood, it almost looks like a thrill kill. Especially since no one liked this guy. He won't be missed and the killer got off on it. Sadism at its finest," Xander said. David didn't argue. His father had seen enough of this stuff and dealt with some deplorable people in his years in Clayton's employ. Storybrooke didn't have a lot of murders, despite all the villains and magic they dealt with. This kind of thing was different. They hadn't had a lot of gruesome scenes like this, not murders like they heard about happening in the big cities. He just hoped it wasn't the beginning of a pattern.

"I haven't finished processing the scene yet, but I think Xander is right. They knew what they were doing. No prints so far," Bashful added. David nodded with a sigh.

He was about to follow his father back to the cruiser when something red caught his eye. It was just a speck, hidden almost completely beneath a leaf.

"Bashful...I need a glove," he called, as the dwarf tossed him one. He put it on and extracted the red flake of matter.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"If I had to guess...it's a flake off a mermaid scale. A red one," David said, as he put it in an evidence bag.

"Get this to the lab, top priority," he told the shy dwarf, as he and Xander headed back to the car.

"David...you don't really think Arista did this, do you?" Xander asked.

"Of course not, but I still need to talk to her. She may have had unknowing contact with the person that did," David replied.

"Maybe you should take Snow with you when you talk to her," Xander suggested.

"I was thinking that too," he agreed.

* * *

Rumple parked his car at the town line and gently touched the barrier that hid the town from outsiders. This one was a simple barrier, no danger of memory loss is crossed. When Elsa brought down her wall, it was decided that a barrier was best and if anyone wanted to leave, they could seek help from the Mayor's office. This barrier eliminated the need for a patrol on the town line, for anyone wanting to leave would have to seek help from Regina or the Charmings. They had never entertained the possibility that he would want to leave town though.

No one had really wanted to leave so far, at least not for what lay beyond Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic. There were a few, like Triton, waiting for another bean to allow him to return to his life as King of Atlantica. But most were happy with their quaint, fairly peaceful lives under the benevolent rule of Snow White. That would change when he returned to town and with him bringing utter chaos. But first, he needed the means to cross the town line.

A person on a motorcycle approached and slowed. They dismounted the vehicle and strode toward him. The person's cloak hid any suggestion to their build and fully masked helmet hid their face. The person came to stand face to face with the Dark One.

"Do you have it?" he asked. The figure pulled an object from their pocket and handed it to him. Rumple unwrapped the cloth and observed a rather bloody red mermaid scale.

"Your work leaves much to be desired," he commented.

"I could have done it cleaner, but where is the fun in that?" the person replied, their voice muffled by the helmet.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Sheriff Charming won't tolerate someone going around and carving up people for long," Rumple warned.

"The Charmings don't scare me," the figure commented.

"This concludes our business then," Rumple said, as he handed an envelope to the person, who looked inside it, finding a wad of cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Gold," they said, as they retreated back to the motorcycle and took off. Gold placed the mermaid scale in the passenger seat of his car and it allowed him and his car to pass through the barrier.

* * *

Little Bobby fussed, as Snow readied his bottle and checked the temperature.

"Oh I know sweetie...Mommy's hurrying," she cooed, as she took the bottle and then sat down on the sofa, cradling her six-month-old baby boy. Summer sat on the floor, playing with some of her dolls, while a kid's movie entertained her in the background. As per the normal now, she felt Charming close by, even before she heard his truck pull into the driveway.

"Sounds like Daddy's home early," she cooed, as her husband came inside.

"Daddy!" Summer called, as she ran to him.

"Hey peanut," he said, his face lighting up with a smile, as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her with him and sat down beside his wife, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hey...you're home earlier than I thought you'd be," she said, as he kissed the baby's head.

"Yeah...unfortunately, it's because of a case," he said, as Summer got down to play.

"You mean the murder?" she asked. He nodded.

"The body found was Ned Graybridge," he replied.

"Oh...well I can't really say that I'll miss him, especially after all the times he attacked you when he was a troll, but it's still terrible," she said.

"It is, but that's not why I came home. I found something else at the scene. Bashful took it to the lab to confirm what I think it is," he said.

"What did you find?" she asked. He sighed.

"A flake from a mermaid scale...a red one," he replied. A look of shock washed over her face.

"David...you don't think…" she started to say.

"No, of course not. How a flake from one of her scales may have ended up at the crime scene, I have no idea, especially since she's in human form here. But I still need to talk to her, so I was hoping you still had her number. I thought maybe you could come with me," he suggested.

"Of course," she said, as she found the number in her phone and dialed.

" _Hello?"_ a female voice answered.

"Arista? It's Snow…" she said.

" _Oh Snow...this is Ariel. I have Arista's phone. Something's happened,"_ Ariel said fearfully.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning, as she heard Ariel sniff.

" _My sister was found near the High School. She was attacked. They took her bracelet off so she transformed back into a mermaid and then they took a scale. We just found her and brought her in,"_ Ariel cried, just as David's phone rang.

"Sheriff…" he answered.

" _Dad...it's Emma. We just got a call at the station that Arista was attacked. I'm on my way to the hospital, but I thought you'd want to meet me there,"_ she said.

"Yeah...your mother is actually talking to Ariel right now. We'll be right there," he said, as he hung up.

"Ariel...we'll be right there," Snow said, as she hung up.

"That was Emma," he said. She nodded, as she started getting the baby ready.

"Come on peanut, we need to go," he called, as Summer got up and he helped her get her shoes on.

"David...do you think the same person that killed Ned attacked Arista?" Snow asked.

"That would be my guess. If they wanted a scale, that might mean they're trying to flee the town," he said, as he dialed Leroy.

"Leroy, I want you and Happy to run patrol at the town line and at the Harbor. I think we may have an attacker trying to leave town," David said.

" _Got it,"_ Leroy answered, as he hung up. He took Snow's hand, as they hurried out to her car. After strapping the little ones into their car seats in Snow's car, they headed to the hospital.

* * *

Leo walked into Granny's that afternoon, after spending most of it patrolling the Harbor with the Leroy and Happy. So far, there was nothing so he was joining his family at the hospital, but not before grabbing a round of coffees and hot chocolates to take with him. He spotted Luka sitting in a booth with his new boyfriend. He tried not to let it bother him, but it still stung a bit that the other man had just brushed him off with no explanation six months ago. He had taken what Elsa said to heart though and hadn't dated anyone in the last six months either, trying to find what made him happy first.

And for the most part he had. He missed Elsa a lot, but he spent a lot of time at the reserve with the animals and peaceful times had really allowed him to realize that she was right. He needed someone who didn't need saving. He needed someone who could fill his needs as well.

He didn't know much about this other young man, except that he was Mr. Slade's son and since his father's death, he started working for Granny. He bused tables and did a lot of heavy lifting loading and unloading supplies. He was a bit of a bad boy, rode a motorcycle, and was generally a jerk to most people, with an ego the size of New York City. Why Luka found him attractive, Leo had no idea. He tried really hard not to be jealous, but after one kiss, Luka had treated him like he had the plague. But Aiden Slade, who was the jealous and possessive type, had lured Luka right into his bed.

"That guy is a total creep. I still don't know why Granny hired him," Red mentioned, as she caught sight of Aiden holding Luka close, a possessive arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah…" Leo said distractedly. Red put her hand on his.

"Hey...it's his loss," she reminded. Leo shook his head.

"Aunt Red...I'm not into Luka. Obviously, I'm not his type anyway," he replied. She cocked her head to the side.

"Honey…" she started to say.

"I'm serious. Luka is obviously into big egotistical jerks that ride motorcycles. Not magically inclined charming weirdos that talk to animals," Leo muttered.

"Who the hell called you a weirdo?" she demanded to know.

"Shh...lower your voice…" he pleaded.

"Did that creep seriously call you a weirdo?" she asked. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter...I need to get to the hospital. Please don't make a scene," he pleaded. She huffed. This was her godson and she was ready to march over and claw that jerk's eyes out. But she knew that would mortify him.

"Fine…" she said, as she worked on his drink order.

"Hey...it's dances with wolves himself," Aiden joked, as he came up to the bar for a refill. Leo could smell the liquor on him.

"Aiden," he said, as he could see his Aunt Red bristle at the wolves comment.

"Hey Red...can my boy and I get another drink?" he called.

"I think you've had enough, Aiden," Red refused.

"Oh come on…" he complained.

"Sorry, I'm cutting you off," she replied.

"Fine...babe, let's blow this dump and go to the Rabbit Hole," he called obnoxiously.

"You're not really going to get on that bike after you've been drinking, right?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine...mind your own business, fur boy," he snapped.

"I'm a deputy. It's my business if you get on a motorcycle while intoxicated and hurt someone!" Leo snapped.

"Oh yeah...you Charmings just love throwing your royal weight around, don't ya?" he said, getting belligerent. Fortunately, Luka stepped in.

"Aiden...come on, let's go," he pleaded.

"Yeah, screw this place. Let's get another drink at the Rabbit Hole," he said, as he slung an arm around Luka's waist. Leo looked away, as Aiden moved his hand lower on Luka's back.

"Actually...maybe we should just go home," Luka suggested. The look on Aiden's face made Leo want to throw up.

"Yeah...that sounds even better," he leered.

"Luka...he's drunk," Leo warned, but the other youth put his hand up.

"I'll be fine, Leo," he assured, as the two left together.

"Hon…" Red started to say, but he shook his head.

"I'm already late...I need to get to the hospital," he muttered. Red knew it was killing him not to step in and save Luka, even if it was from himself and she sighed, before handing him the drink tray.

"Fine...but if you want my opinion, Luka is an idiot to date that idiot over someone like you," she told him. He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Thanks Aunt Red," he said, as he turned and nearly tumbled right into Alexandra.

"Oh hey Xandra," he said, as his eyes suddenly fixated on her.

"Hey yourself handsome," she greeted.

"What...um what are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head at him.

"I work here now, silly," she said.

"Oh yeah...guess it is summer. How are classes?" he asked.

"Really good. I should be student teaching this fall at the elementary school," she replied.

"That's great...um, I better go," he stammered, as he headed for the door. Alexandra sent him a smile and a wave. Red sighed, having seen the exchange. That poor boy was feeling the pull in so many directions that she really worried about him sometimes.

* * *

"Ariel!" Snow called, as they arrived at the hospital.

"Oh Snow…" Ariel called back, as they hugged.

"You! This is your fault, you little…" Triton growled. But David intercepted him, giving him a light shove back.

"I wouldn't finished that sentence if I were you," David growled back.

"Daddy...none of this is Snow's fault!" Ariel cried.

"She is the reason we are here in this blasted town!" he cried.

"Just stop! This isn't helping Arista!" Eric cried, trying to diffuse the situation.

"We were hoping to talk to her," Snow said, Ariel nodded.

"Eva is in there with her. I can stay with the little ones," Ariel said. Snow smiled.

"Thanks," she said, as she checked on Bobby in the stroller.

"Hey peanut, you want to stay out here with Ariel?" David asked.

"Okay Daddy," she replied, as she took Ariel's hand and Snow and David went into Arista's hospital room.

"Arista…" Snow said, as she came to her bedside.

"Guess someone else needed a scale," the blonde sniffed. Eva checked the bandage.

"As soon as the tests come back, I'll be able to heal you tail and then you can put your bracelet back on," Eva said.

"Tests?" Snow asked her daughter. Eva paled a little.

"Whoever did this either didn't know what they were doing or wanted to inflict as much pain as possible. Paul wanted to see if there is any nerve damage before I heal her. Even with my powers, if there's nerve damage, she might need some physical therapy once she has her legs again," Eva explained. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"Arista...I know this is difficult, but I need your statement. I need you to tell me exactly what happened so I can catch the person that did this," David said gently. The mermaid nodded and Snow held her hand.

"Well...you know I just started my new job at the High School as a vocal coach in the music department," she started to say. Snow nodded with a gentle smile.

"Well, I was finishing up for the day and since my father's house isn't far, I've been walking, especially since it's summer. I usually cut through the campus courtyard and pass by that large canopy tree," she explained, pausing for a moment.

"I didn't even see him and he just grabbed me. He went right for my bracelet," Arista cried.

"Then it was a man?" David asked. She sniffed.

"I wish I knew for sure. They were wearing a mask and they didn't speak," Arista replied. Snow squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.

"Once he or she had my bracelet off, I was pretty helpless to move. That's when he pulled out a really big knife," she said.

"Can you describe anything about it?" David asked.

"It was a thick, long blade," she tried to explain.

"It sounds like a hunting dagger," Snow mentioned. He nodded.

"Then...he started cutting the scale away from my tale," she sobbed.

"It hurt so badly and they were laughing like my pain was funny. He or she was enjoying it," she said, feeling sick again.

"When they was done, they wrapped the bloody scale in a cloth. They tossed my bracelet down and then backhanded me. I was feeling woozy from the loss of blood, so I think I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up here," she explained.

"Arista…I promise I'm going to find whoever did this to you," David said. She nodded.

"You had better! I no longer want any part of you savage humans! You had better find a way to send us home!" Triton bellowed.

"Daddy stop!" Arista cried.

"But Arista…" he protested.

"No Daddy...I don't want to go back to Atlantica. I like Storybrooke. And Snow and David are my friends," Arista told him.

"But humans have been so cruel to you. First that man, Clayton, kept you captive all those years and now some cretin has attacked you!" he cried.

"Yes...Clayton kept me captive and now you want to take me back to Atlantica so you can lock me away in your palace again! Storybrooke is the first time in my life that I've felt free and I'm not giving it up," she said firmly. He looked flabbergasted.

"Yes, a bad thing happened, but that's life. I'm alive and I won't dishonor that good fortune by running and hiding," she continued. Triton deflated.

"Very well...if that's what you want, my dear," he replied, clearly unhappy. Snow squeezed her hand.

"You're very brave. I'm proud of you," Snow said. Arista smiled.

"Because of you," Arista told her. Snow cocked her head to the side, slightly confused.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met. I see all the things you've been through and somehow you're still kind and you care so much for all your people. You make me want to be brave," Arista confessed, squeezing her hand, as Snow teared up. David smiled, knowing how much it meant to his wife to hear things like that from other people. She was a wonderful leader, but still had times when her insecurities crept up in her.

"Well, if you and your wife are quite finished, my Arista needs rest and you have a maniac to find," Triton grumbled. David rolled his eyes and took Snow's hand.

"I'll check on you later," she promised. Arista nodded, as they left.

"I want to get this person, Charming," she said, once they were outside the hospital room.

"We will. I'm going to go canvas the scene. We can drop the little ones off with Ella if you want to tag along?" he asked. She nodded, as they gathered Summer and Bobby from Ariel, before heading out.


	94. Darkness on the Edge of Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has voted in the poll. Original Camelot plot has won by quite a few votes, so that is probably the direction I will be going. Dark Snowing is in 2** **nd** **place and Darking Charming got 3** **rd** **, so I may find a way to play around with the darkness in another way. Shattered Sight was fun so it's not out of the realm of possibility that Dark Snowing might make an appearance again. We shall see. ;)**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **barratta Jennifer: Yep, the trouble has only just begun. In fact, those six months were the last peace our heroes will see for a while. But it should be a fun ride. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so much and all the extra characters. Leo has a bit of a journey, but he'll eventually find the one. :)**

 **Emma: Thanks! As for Leo...it's kind of still up in the air on who he'll end up with. We shall see.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, so glad you liked it! The interlude in Snow's office was my favorite part too and I can't help but ogle Charming. Glad you like the changes to Mal's story. I think I have a much more satisfying story for them. Yep, Arista is right about Snow. The snow never gave her or Charming enough credit for what good leaders they really were.**

 **Arista: I know, I feel bad for Leo too. As for the murderer, that's the mystery that is going to unfold in the next few chapters :)**

 **Beth1980: Hmm...who will Leo end up with? That's still a mystery, mostly because I can't make up my mind. So we shall see. ;) Glad you like the changes to Mal and Lily's stories. The show ticked me off too. I still don't know what they were thinking with 4B. Snowing in the mayor's office was my favorite scene in the last chapter, because it's just so them. The murderer on the motorcycle is the mystery I'll be weaving into the next few chapters. It should be interesting. :)**

 **GreenDragonMage: The murderer certainly seems like him right now, doesn't it? But remember, things aren't always what they seem. ;)**

 **Ann: A very disturbed person would hurt mermaids. Glad you're excited to see what comes next.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, another twist and there are more to come! Glad you liked all the humor. I can't help it with Cruella. She's terrible, but funny. Yeah, the scene in Snow's office was my favorite. Snowing roleplaying is super hot and yep, one smile from Charming and I'm done. Yeah, I know, poor Leo. I'm really not trying to torture him, but that's what is happening. But he'll find his way...eventually. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 94: Darkness on the Edge of Town

 _ **Present Day - New York City**_

In his six months of preparation, Gold had done his research. While he would have rather sought out Ursula first, being that the sea witch was the most level headed of the three, he knew Cruella would be easiest to find. She wasn't someone who kept a low profile and Cruella was a name that stuck out like a sore thumb. Of the millions of people in New York City, only one Cruella popped up. In her short time in this realm, Cruella had already made waves and married a wealthy Wall Street tycoon by the name of Feinberg. So finding his way to this Feinberg's Long Island mansion had been the simplest part of all that was to come.

Cruella certainly knew how to take care of herself and wasn't at all squeamish about marrying for status or money. Nor was she shy about telling people exactly that. She actually boasted about what a truly horrible person she was; she relished it. Cruelty was in her name, after all. She delighted in torture and murder, though she was endlessly annoyed that she couldn't commit the later. Rumple wondered if the author realized just how many lives he had probably saved by writing that ability away from her.

Cruella presented on the surface the perfect villain; almost to the point that she was a charicture of herself. She was rotten to her very core, knew it, and loved it, thank you very much. He wasn't exactly sure what a happy ending for Cruella looked like, but he was sure it wasn't for the faint of heart. Needless to say, though he loathed it, she would be an important part of this operation. Her ability alone to control animals could cause devastating chaos in a place like Storybrooke. There would be no heroes in his way if they were too busy fighting off raging beasts under her spell. And once she served her purpose, Gold would be sure to be rid of her, for while she couldn't kill anyone, she was still capable of hurting people. It was a very fine line and she was a loose canon. It would be too risky to Belle and Baelfire to let her live once she served her purpose.

She would help him under the guise of getting her happy ending and then he'd see to it that she became Hades' problem. For now, he needed her as an ally.

"Well, well, this is certainly a surprise. Hello dahling," Cruella greeted, as the door after shooing the butler away.

"Cruella," he stated coolly.

"You've certainly done well for yourself in the six months you've been in this realm," he mentioned. She looked curious at his statement.

"So...you knew we came to this land. For how long?" she asked.

"Almost since you first arrived," he revealed.

"Well, if you're here, then it must mean you want something," she surmised.

"I do. But I have something you want as well," he replied.

"Oh...this I must here then," Cruella said.

"You and your...associates want a way into Storybrooke. I can provide that," he stated.

"And what is it you want in return?" she inquired.

"The hat," he said. Cruella chuckled.

"Of course...but you take me for a fool if you think we'll just hand it over," Cruella retorted.

"Of course not. What I'm proposing is an alliance to get what we all want. We need more than just the hat," he replied.

"You're looking for the author too then," she said. He smirked.

"I don't have to. I know exactly where he is," Rumple revealed. Her nonchalant smugness turned to surprise.

"You know where he is? You can find him?" she asked. He smirked.

"I don't need to. He's _in_ the hat," Rumple answered.

"And what else is it that you want?" Cruella asked.

"Zelena has something I need and when I force her to give it to me, I want you to help. Because I think you know that having me as your ally over her will get you the better deal," Rumple stated. Cruella shrugged.

"Dahling, if I could, I'd shove her off a cliff for you. She's been positively useless. That's one thing that blasted author is going to fix when I get my hands on him. Oh how I'd kill to...well, kill," she said.

"Then we have a deal," Rumple stated.

"We do. But you'll need to run your little plan by Ursula," she reminded.

"Then you can take me to her," Gold suggested. Cruella smirked and pointed to her very nice car.

"Of course dahling. If there's one thing I love about this realm, it's all of these luxuries. If I never see that damn forest again, it will be fine with me," she mentioned.

"Do you even know how to drive?" he questioned.

"Of course dahling. Marvin taught me," she said, referring to her current, sleazy husband.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you know how to drive well?" she threw her head back in laughter.

"Scared?" she challenged. He grit his teeth.

"No...but my immortality is void out here. If you get us killed. I'll make sure your afterlife is very unpleasant," he warned.

"Duly noted. Get in already," she replied. He reluctantly did so and Cruella drove off.

* * *

Snow and Charming got out of the truck, joining hands, before trekking out to the big tree where the crime had taken place. It was still closed off with crime scene tape. The scene had been processed already, but Charming wanted to take another look. He lifted up the tape and they stepped under it. Snow's eyes fixated for a moment on the large spot of blood still soaked into the dirt and he squeezed her hand, before releasing it. They poked around the scene and realized there was no more evidence to gather there.

"I guess it was a long shot," Snow said. He nodded.

"Bashful said they didn't get any prints either when they processed it. This person knows what they're doing and they don't make mistakes. Finding the flake from Arista's scale was incredibly lucky on our part," he replied. She nodded dejectedly.

"Hey...I will find whoever did this. They will pay for what they did," he promised, as his phone rang.

"Sheriff," he answered.

" _Dad...it's me,"_ Emma said.

"Hey Em," he replied.

" _We've got another body,"_ she said regrettably. He closed his eyes.

"Where?" he asked.

" _This time it was behind the cannery,"_ she replied.

"We'll be right there," he said, as he hung up.

"There was another murder, which means we have a serial killer on our hands," he told her.

"I'm coming with you," she said. He didn't argue. To be honest, he didn't really want her or any of their children far from him right now. He took her hand and led her back to the truck.

* * *

Gold hobbled behind Cruella, as they arrived at the aquarium. He had to admit, it was quite a sight to see the proud sea witch shoveling chum for creatures that once feared her.

"Hello dahling...oh what is that dreadful smell?" Cruella complained, crinkling her nose.

"Lunch for them," she indicated without looking up. She hadn't noticed Rumple's presence yet.

"Oh you poor dahling...how demeaning," Cruella soothed. Ursula sighed.

"What do you want, Cruella?" she asked, finally looking up. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well...this is certainly a surprise," she mentioned.

"Hello dearie…" he said.

"You can put down that shovel at last, dahling. Our _golden_ ticket has arrived," Cruella mused, receiving an eye roll from them both for her bad pun.

"Rumpelstiltskin...I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to come here. It must be quite uncomfortable out of the little magic bubble you have in Storybrooke," she mentioned.

"Do you want to keep shoveling slop for these beasts or hear what I have to say?" he countered. She smirked and put the shovel down.

"I'll listen and try to figure out how any deal you propose to us will benefit anyone but you," she said skeptically. He smirked. He knew convincing Ursula to align with him would be more difficult.

"I am simply offering you passage into Storybrooke. That is what you want, is it not?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes...but you never do anything without getting something in return. So what do you want?" she asked.

"I suppose I'm not as unpredictable as I think I am," he mused.

"He wants the hat, dahling," Cruella blurted out. Ursula smirked.

"I should have known," she mused.

"Yes...I want the hat, but there's more to it than that," he said.

"There always is with you," she replied.

"Zelena has something I need as well. She won't give it willingly," he said.

"And so you want our help in double crossing her," Ursula surmised.

"It's good to see you're as sharp as ever, dearie," he said.

"What's it in it for us?" she questioned.

"I can release the author for you. He's in the hat. Once I have it, I can absorb the power of the Chernabog, cleave myself from the dagger, and leave Storybrooke with my family. Then the author is yours. You can make him write you new stories and use him to destroy the heroes that stand in your way," he offered. Ursula definitely looked intrigued by this.

"What is it that you need from Zelena?" she asked.

"A potion...the elixir of the wounded heart. She won't give it up willingly and she has crossed me one too many times," he growled.

"So you want to kill her?" Ursula asked.

"More than anything, but I'll settle for letting the hat absorb her. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked. She shrugged.

"She's been nothing but a pain in my ass. You can do whatever you want, as long as we get the author. But answer me one thing," Ursula said. He nodded.

"Is Maleficent in Storybrooke?" she asked.

"She was slain in her dragon form by the Savior, Snow and Charming's daughter," he replied.

"So she's dead," Ursula said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Not entirely," he replied, getting their attention.

"What do you mean? Is there a way to bring her back?" Cruella asked.

"Since she was slain in her magical form, her soul remains attached to the ashes. She can be revived with the blood of the one that wronged her most," he revealed.

"But that would be King Stefan and he's dead. Maleficent charred him to a crisp," Ursula said.

"Very true...but there is one other way. As you may or may not know, Snow and Charming hold the title of truest loves in all the realms. With this title comes the favor of the goddess Aphrodite and her gifts. Their mixed blood...creates magic," he said. Ursula snorted.

"So you're saying the blood of that goody goody princess and her boy toy can revive our friend?" Ursula questioned.

"With the help of Aphrodite's chalice, yes," he said.

"Those two will never help us," she refuted.

"No, they won't. You'll have to force them by using someone they love. Fortunately, they have spent the last thirty-years not aging and having babies. Nabbing one of their little ones will get them to do whatever you want," he said.

"Sounds easily done. Those two idiots will do anything to protect their own litter," Cruella commented. Ursula smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. She shook his hand.

"We do. Zelena will agree to come easily enough and won't know what hit her once we're in Storybrooke," Ursula replied.

"And the Charmings...it's time to turn their perfect little world on its head. Oh, I do admit I'm looking forward to seeing Prince Chisel Chin again," Cruella purred. Ursula rolled her eyes.

"What is with you when it comes to him?" she asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry dahling, he just really gets my motor running, you know that. I love playing with pretty little toys like him...and I play rough," she leered, making them both roll their eyes again.

"Okay...on that note. The sooner you get us out of this cesspool, the better," Ursula said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gather Zelena and meet back at Cruella's. We're leaving for Storybrooke immediately," he said.

* * *

David parked the truck and they hurried to the scene, where Emma had already partitioned off with crime scene tape.

"Do we have an ID?" David asked. She nodded.

"He's a cannery employee and a frequent flier at Stromboli's. We've brought him a few times for battery. His name is Sam Tweed," Emma said. He nodded.

"I remember him. I arrested him once for assaulting his wife years ago, but she was too scared of him to press charges so George got him released when he was still the D.A," David recalled, as he pulled back the tarp.

"He was killed the same way Ned was. It's definitely serial, but he doesn't have much in common with Ned, other than being male," Emma mentioned.

"I remember this guy though. He used to hunt with Amos Slade. They both terrorized their families. They were abusive...I think I know what we're missing," he said, as he stood up.

"Wasn't Slade killed during the Shattered Sight spell?" Emma asked.

"Which is why I didn't put it together, but now I remember he was killed exactly like this. His throat was slit. It was the only murder that didn't seem accidental. But since everyone was filled with so much rage that night, it was hard to know if any of the deaths were intentional," he replied.

"So you think that the person that killed Amos Slade is behind this one and Ned's?" Emma asked. He nodded.

"And they had to be responsible for taking Arista's scale too," Snow said. He nodded.

"Which means when they're done sending whatever message they're sending, they want a way out of town where they know they won't be followed," he added. Snow put her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.

"So both Amos Slade and this guy, Sam Tweed were abusers. We have someone who thinks they're doing everyone a favor by getting rid of scumbags like these," Emma deduced. He nodded.

"A crusader. Ned was a little off the mark, except that he hated everyone. He might have just been a convenient kill that our killer knew no one would miss," Emma continued.

"It would appear so. Someone has decided to administer their own brand of justice," he added.

"I think we better take a look at the Amos Slade murder again," she said. He nodded.

"Call Bashful and have him bring the file to the station," he said. She nodded and took out her phone, as he put his hands on Snow's shoulders.

"These men weren't innocent. Is it bad of me to be relieved that the victims aren't innocents?" she asked. He kissed her hair.

"Of course not. I don't condone this violence, but I'll admit that I have never liked the way the law of this land has tied my hands when it comes to this kind of thing. It makes me so angry when I see men like this abuse women and children," he replied. She rested her head on his shoulder, thinking about how lucky she was to be married to someone like him, for there were far too many women trapped by men like Amos Slade and Sam Tweed.

A few moments later, the Medical Examiner's van pulled up and Bashful got out to begin processing the scene. David led Snow back to the truck, as they prepared to go back to the station. He was re-opening the Amos Slade murder and with that, they would hope to reveal clues to who might behind all this.

* * *

Belle looked up from the books she was restocking, as she heard someone come in the library.

"Hey Neal," she greeted.

"Hey Belle...have you talked to my Dad today?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No...he's not at the shop?" she asked curiously.

"No, it's closed and I checked his house too. He's not there and his car is gone. I've searched the whole town and I can't find him," Neal said. Things may have still been chilly between them, but he was still his father and he cared about him. Belle looked concerned too. There weren't many other places he might go other than his shop and his home.

"And I suppose you tried calling him?" Belle asked.

"Yep...goes straight to voice mail," Neal replied.

"Hmm...I'll try," she said, as she dialed her estranged husband's number. But Neal was right and it went straight to voice mail.

"Where could he be?" Neal wondered.

"I don't know. I think we should keep looking though," she suggested. He nodded and she followed him out.

* * *

Ursula unlocked the door to her tiny apartment in New York and was annoyed to see Zelena there, as usual, doing nothing.

"It's about time you got home. We're out of those noodle cups again," the redhead complained, as she filed her nails.

"Because you do nothing but eat and sleep," Ursula griped back.

"Oh dahling...this place is dreadful," Cruella complained, crinkling her nose.

"What is she doing here?" Zelena asked.

"Oh, I'm not the only guest...dearie," Rumple said, as he made his appearance in the doorway.

"Rumple…" Zelena hissed.

"Relax dahling...he's here to help us. We're finally getting out of this city and the heroes are going to pay at last," Cruella said. Rumple rolled his eyes, wishing she would shut her mouth.

"Are you mad, you two toned bimbo? He'll never help us...not without getting something in return," Zelena spat.

"Who the devil are you calling a bimbo, you Emerald City reject?" Cruella spat, as the two women got in each other's faces.

"I can't wait to have my magic again so I can blast you straight to the Underworld!" Zelena growled.

"Not if I summon the first beast I can find to eat you, though it will probably spit you out, because you'll be too bitter for it to stomach!" Cruella hissed back.

"Stop it...or I'll choke you both out!" Ursula snapped.

"You're stupid if you've made a deal with him," Zelena growled.

"You can make a deal with me, dearie and come back to Storybrooke with us. Or you can stay here in this hole in the wall, eating noodles in a cup for the rest of your miserable days," he threatened.

"What exactly is your plan?" Zelena asked. Ursula smirked. They'd tell her the plan, but they'd omit the part where she wouldn't be around to see all of it.

"Once we arrive back in Storybrooke, we will release the author from the hat and he can write us new stories," Rumple explained.

"The author has been in the bloody hat all this time?" Zelena questioned shortly.

"Apparently so, but it's not like we can open it here in New York without magic. And he's our way back to Storybrooke, unless you'd rather wander the entire state of Maine trying to find something that doesn't exist on any map," Ursula challenged. Zelena was silent for a moment.

"Fine...I loathe this dump anyway," Zelena complained.

"Well, maybe if you would have gotten a job, we could have afforded something better," Ursula growled. Zelena clenched her teeth and was about to retort, but Rumple put his hands up.

"Stop your squabbling. I am not entertaining the idea of staying here any longer either. Pack your things quickly and let's go," he growled.

* * *

"You were right, Dad. The way Amos Slade was killed is exactly how Ned Graybridge and Sam Tweed were killed," Emma said, as they looked through the case files.

"A serial killer...in Storybrooke?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"It would appear so," David replied, deeply troubled by this as well.

"The question I have is why did this person wait six months to slash another victim," Emma said.

"Well...the night Slade was killed the killer would have still been under the effects of the Shattered Sight spell. Killing Slade could have been fueled by that, but for certain people, once they get the taste of a kill...that's all it takes to make them want to do it again," Xander reminded.

"So Slade was a catalyst. Maybe they fought the urge to kill until they no longer could and that's why to they attacked Arista. They know in a town this size, they're going to need a way out before they are caught," Emma agreed.

"So it's very likely that Slade knew his killer. The house didn't have any broken locks," David said.

"Well, I think we can rule out Widow Slade. As much as she probably hated her husband and his abuse, I doubt she had it in her, even influenced by Shattered Sight," Emma said.

"Yeah...but Amos Slade had three kids. Obviously we can rule out Haddie, cause she's eight. But he has two older kids," Leo chimed in.

"That's right. I think Angelica works at the grocery store? The blonde at the register that wears a ton of makeup," Emma said.

"She's always really nice, but we should still talk to her," David replied.

"And the other...isn't it that Aiden kid that's dating Luka?" Emma asked her brother. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah...he's a total dick," Leo blurted out, receiving several amused looks.

"What...he is! Ask Aunt Red. He's always acting super possessive of Luka and acts like a regular ass, especially when he's drunk, which is a lot," Leo said.

"Okay...then since you seem to know what buttons to push with him, you should ask him some questions," David suggested. Leo nodded.

"Gladly," he said, as he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Emma shook her head.

"I'll stop by the grocery store and talk to Angelica," Emma offered. David nodded.

"I'll stop by the lab on the way home and see what Bashful has yet, if anything," he said.

"I'll come with you," Xander offered. David nodded, as they grabbed their coats.

* * *

Snow picked up Summer and Bobby, before stopping at the grocery store for a few things. Fortunately, she only needed a couple things since Bobby was getting fussy, while Summer skipped along beside her, chatting a mile a minute about her afternoon with Aunt Ella. She pushed her cart into the checkout lane, just as Bobby continued to fuss.

"Oh I know, baby. Here," Snow cooed, as she offered his pacifier and he took it eagerly.

"Well, hello Madam Mayor. What an honor to see you," the blonde woman behind the checkout said. Snow looked up and took note of her name tag.

"Oh thank you, Angelica," she said, as the young woman rang her up and she paid.

"Oh Madam Mayor, I must say they are just adorable," the young woman said, as she cooed at the little ones. Summer smiled, but hid shyly behind Snow's leg, while Bobby kicked his legs. Snow smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Please...you have your hands full. Let me help you out with these groceries," she offered.

"Oh...that would be wonderful. Thank you," Snow said, as the young woman helped her out to her car. While Angelica put the groceries in the trunk, Snow got the little ones secured in their car seats.

"Thank you for your help," Snow said.

"It was my pleasure, Madam Mayor," the young woman said, as she returned inside. Snow was about to drive off when she saw her daughter park the cruiser.

"Hey Em…is everything okay?" Snow asked, as her daughter came up to the window.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just need to talk to someone here," she said.

"Hi Emmy!" Summer called from the backseat.

"Hi Summer...hi Bobby," she called. Snow smiled.

"Okay...I'll see you at home later?" she asked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be long. Love you Mom," she replied.

"I love you too, sweetie," Snow said, as she drove off, while Emma headed inside. She found the person she was looking for and walked up to the register.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah...are you Angelica Slade?" Emma asked.

"Yes...is there a problem, deputy?" she asked curiously.

"No...I was just hoping I could talk to you. Some new evidence has come to light and I just need to ask you a few questions about your father, Amos Slade," Emma said. The other woman looked hesitant, but then nodded.

"I can take my break now, if that works for you," she said. Emma nodded and they walked to the back of the store.

"So...what did you need to know?" Angelica asked.

"Well...we have reason to believe your father's murder might be tied to a more recent crime. We think it might not have been random and he might have known his killer. I was hoping you could tell me if he had any enemies?" Emma asked. She smirked.

"Deputy Swan...did you ever meet my father?" she asked.

"No...I didn't. I heard things though," Emma replied.

"Then you know he was a rotten bastard," she spat. Emma nodded.

"He was abusive?" Emma asked. She snorted.

"If you consider slapping your wife and kids around abusive, then yeah. He was a drunk and he used to hunt illegally too. No one liked him. He used to get into brawls at Medusa's all the time and then later Stromboli's," she said.

"So anyone of them could have come that night and did him in," Emma surmised.

"It's possible. I wasn't home," she replied.

"Yeah...and where you were the night of the Shattered Sight curse?" Emma asked. Angelica looked at her with scrutiny for a moment.

"I was with my boyfriend. When the curse hit, he got violent with me and slapped me around a bit. I locked myself in the bathroom until the curse was over and then left. He was apologizing up and down, but it just reminded me too much of what my dad did, you know? So I dumped him and left," she said.

"Okay...can you give me his name. I'll need to talk to him too," Emma replied.

"Mark Sanders. He works at the cannery," she answered. Emma wrote it down and nodded.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me," Emma said.

"Anytime, Deputy," she answered, as she watched the other blonde leave. She clenched her fist in anger, before releasing it and returning to work.

* * *

Leo entered the Rabbit Hole and his eyes scanned the establishment. He found Aiden Slade easily enough with a possessive arm slung around Luka.

"Hey look...it's the dog whisperer…" Aiden called, as he spotted him too.

"Whatcha doin' here junior? We ain't your species," he continued to joke, earning some laughs from the drunken idiots around him.

"Aiden…" Luka chided.

"Ah babe...I'm just kidding. What can we do for you, fur boy?" Aiden asked. Leo clenched his fists.

"I have a name, you know. It's Leo and I need to talk to you," he said. Aiden chuckled.

"Well, I don't need to talk to you," he refuted.

"It wasn't really a request. We do this here or down at the station," Leo said, as he flashed his badge. Aiden snorted again.

"There you go...throwing that princely weight around," Aiden said, as he got up into Leo's face.

"Man...one night with me and I'd easily take you down a peg or two, Nolan," he hissed, as his eyes roamed Leo's body.

"I need to ask you about your father's murder. We've reopened the investigation," Leo said, ignoring his advances. Aiden snorted derisively.

"The old man is dead. My only regret is that I wasn't there to see him axed," he said.

"Can you tell me where you were that night?" Leo asked.

"Sure...I was here. Ask your friend Scarlett. He saw me. Then after the curse, I picked up a nice piece of tail and well, we went back to my room. Want me to tell you what we did?" he leered.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be coo-berating your statement with Mr. Scarlett, so I hope for your sake it's the truth," Leo snapped. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Are you done, deputy buzz kill? I'd like to blow this joint and take my boy home, if you get my drift," he leered. Leo looked at Luka, who looked uncomfortable with his boyfriend's behavior, but was silent. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm the urge he had to deck this guy.

"Fine," Leo replied, as he turned to the bar. Will wasn't working tonight, but he could easily stop by in the morning to make sure Aiden's statement checked out. Right now, he needed to get out of there. He took deep breaths of fresh air once he was outside and Graham nuzzled his hand.

"Come on boy...let's go home," he called, as he hurried back to his dad's truck.

* * *

When they neared the town line, Gold wasn't surprised to see that Leroy's van was parked there. Charming had probably ordered another twenty-four hour detail once he discovered someone had taken a mermaid scale.

"I see Snow White's midgits are still at her beck and call," Zelena commented, as she waved her hand and put the two dwarves on watch to sleep, before they could finish dialing Charming's number.

"So this is Storybrooke," Ursula commented, as she and Cruella followed Gold's car. It was late and the sleepy little town was mostly quiet.

"This is definitely not New York. Eleven-thirty and it's all shut down already," Cruella said, a bit miffed.

"Yeah, I bet the bar is even closed, but what can you expect from a town run by Snow White," Ursula said. Gold parked in front of a large, pink house and they got out.

"So what now, dahling? Please tell me there is a place open to get a drink in this speck," Cruella said.

"There is Stromboli's on the east end of town. It's where all the riff raff hang out. And the Rabbit Hole, but the Charmings are friends with the people that run that bar. However, none of you are going anywhere yet," Gold said, as they went inside his house.

"Then at least tell me you have a liquor cabinet," Cruella replied. He opened a cabinet and Cruella suddenly looked like a kid in a candy store.

"That's more like it dahling," she said, as she poured herself a drink.

"So what now? We're here and we still need to revive Maleficent," Ursula stated. He smirked.

"Yes...but first thing is first," he said, giving her a look.

"Oh of course, I almost forgot," Ursula said, as she employed her magic and her tentacles appeared, before wrapping around Zelena. The witch was caught off guard for a moment, but then zapped Ursula's tentacles with her magic. Green fire appeared in her palm, as the other three stood against her.

"I knew it...I should have never trusted any of you!" she growled.

"Give me the elixir…" he said, grimacing in pain. He had been fine in New York, which didn't make sense. It was like magic was affecting his heart, making it worse, when it should have been the opposite. Being in a place without magic should have killed him, but he had been fine the whole time in New York.

"Never…" Zelena growled, as Ursula's tentacle wrapped around her neck and Gold tossed squid ink on the redhead, freezing her.

"You'll pay for this, Dark One...or rather they will. Your son and that little bookworm!" she promised, as Ursula searched through Zelena's handbag, finally digging out a potion bottle that had a heart shaped cork.

"Is this it?" Ursula asked.

"Yes…" Rumple replied, as he drank the elixir and felt instant relief. His hand passed through his chest and he pulled out his heart, relieved to see that the blackness had receded to the normal amount. He felt the power surging through his veins and for the first time in months, he felt at full power. He grasped the dagger and waved it over the hat. It opened and Zelena screamed, as she was sucked inside. He waved his dagger again and closed the hat.

"Why didn't you release the author?" Cruella asked.

"We're not ready for that yet. The next step is reviving Maleficent. Until tomorrow, you both had better get some sleep," he suggested...


	95. Enter the Dragon

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has voted in the poll. Original Camelot plot has won by quite a few votes, so that is probably the direction I will be going. Dark Snowing was in 2** **nd** **place and Dark Charming got 3rd, so I may find a way to play around with the darkness in another way. Shattered Sight was fun so it's not out of the realm of possibility that Dark Snowing might make an appearance again. We shall see. ;)**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 _ **Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Number Ten: Yes, it was unfortunately Snow and David that wronged Maleficent in the canon. That's not the case here, but in my version, they still need Snowing's blood, because it creates magic. I'm not a huge Zelena fan either.**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked it! Yep, there's a serial killer in Storybrooke and it is the distraction they need. It's all going to start coming together in the next few chapters.**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad you liked all the action. Am I leading you astray? Hmm...perhaps, you'll have to wait and see. But no, it's not Damon(that's Dreaming Out Loud). No vampires in this story. Glad you like the new twist on the QoD.**

 **Andria: I promise, only a couple more chapters and you'll know who the killer is. As for Leo, I promise in the end, he'll be happy. I have to apologize, cause I probably muddied the waters even more with him in this chapter and the next, but it's all a part of his path. Original Camelot plot is pretty much where we're headed so it should be interested to do that without the Dark One stuff. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Ann: Nope, Rumple can not be trusted, especially right now. I will put Rumbelle back together, but he has a few things to learn first. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much! I have to admit, since the minute I revealed Leo's powers to speak to animals, I've been looking forward to him going head to head with Cruella and battle it out with her so that will be interesting.**

 **Yep, there is a serial killer and you'll know who in the next few chapters to come. I know, I can't help it with Cruella. She's fun to write and I know, Charming is gorgeous. I don't think I'll ever be over Josh Dallas. Hmm...yes, what is with Angelica.**

 **Beth1980: Glad you like the Belle and Neal interactions. Yes, Cruella, Ursula, and Zelena are like cranky children. That's a good comparison. Yep, Gold wants to revive Maleficent. And yes, she wants her child, but not against Snow and Charming since they weren't responsible. I won't say more, but I'm taking a bit of a different route with her.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 95: Enter the Dragon

A new day dawned in Storybrooke, bringing about another day of routine and relative peace. The town was abuzz, as the two recent murders dominated the headlines. But there wasn't a sense of panic. The Mayor's and Sheriff's offices had already promised justice and neither Ned Graybridge or Sam Tweed were particularly well liked. It didn't condone the murders, but it was unlikely these two, not unlike Amos Slade, would be missed.

Sidney certainly did not mince any words in his articles about their colorful lives and the community had come together to help Widow Tweed, just as they had for Widow Slade.

Little did anyone know, they were being observed from above. Ursula and Cruella stood on either side of Gold, inside the clock tower.

* * *

"It's so quaint...and smallish. Is this speck really worth the fuss?" Cruella commented.

"If you'd rather be elsewhere, then you can have the author write your story as such. None of that will matter though if we cannot raise the Chernabog," Gold reminded.

"And you want to make our move tonight?" Ursula asked.

"To raise Maleficent, yes. And for that, we need bait," he said, as he gestured to the street where Snow and Charming could now be seen walking down the street toward Granny's with a stroller being pushed by Snow, while a little girl trotted alongside Charming with her tiny hand in his. Behind them, there was a blonde with her arm around a young boy and then a pair of young adults that could be teenage copies of Snow and Charming.

"Huh well, chisel chin has been a busy boy," Cruella commented.

"The blonde woman...that's the savior?" Ursula questioned.

"Yes, but she's not the only one with magic. The twins and even the little one have magic as well," he advised.

"How are we supposed to grab the little girl if she has magic?" Cruella asked tersely.

"She can only make bubbles and close herself off from people. I modified this to fit Summer's wrist," he said, as he handed a tiny black cuff to Ursula.

"And this is?" she asked.

"A magic dampening cuff. After breakfast at Granny's, her mother will drop her and the baby off at Cinderella's daycare. Regina picks her up three days a week to take her to the stables for a riding lesson. A simple glamor spell will allow you to pick her up before the real Regina can today," Gold instructed, as he handed the potion to the sea witch.

"That won't give us much time before they know something's wrong," Ursula warned.

"Bring her back here. They won't find us until we want them to," Gold said.

"Then what?" Cruella asked impatiently.

"We use Snow and Charming to raise Maleficent. Then we'll have the power we need to combat the Savior and use her true love's light magic as an offering to the Chernabog," Rumple explained.

"What makes you think Maleficent will want anything to do with this? She mostly renounced her terrible ways when she lost her baby," Ursula challenged.

"Because just like we can release the author from the hat...we can also recover her egg," he replied.

"You told us that wasn't possible," Cruella barked.

"I lied," he stated.

"Anyhow, it is of no consequence now. You want a new narrative, then you'll follow my orders," he snapped. They were silent at that point, as they continued to observe from above.

* * *

After breakfast, most of the Charmings headed to the station. But Emma stayed behind with Snow. School was starting in just a week so they both had taken the morning off to take Henry and Summer school shopping. Henry was going into seventh grade, while Summer was starting first grade. Neither of them could hardly believe it, but they set off together along Main Street for new school clothes, shoes, and supplies. While Bobby snoozed in the stroller, they handled the task of shoes first.

Summer found glittery purple ballet flats that she instantly fell in love with and Snow snapped like a million photos of her little girl, much to Emma and Henry's amusement. She also found sparkly sneakers for play and new pink riding boots that Snow couldn't resist buying her.

"Mommy...can I wear my new boots today and show Nana?" Summer asked.

"Sure baby, I'll leave them Ella when I drop you off," Snow said, as she snapped a couple more pictures of Henry. The preteen blinked, trying to focus his vision.

"Grams...I love you, but they're shoes," Henry complained. Emma chuckled.

"Nice try kid, but you know she's going to fill another album with pics just from today alone," Emma teased.

"Oh shush...and I'll have you know I'm actually making a digital album," she countered.

"Is that because the room in the basement that has all the tubs filled with albums is full?" Henry joked. Snow gave him a look.

"You're as funny as your grandfather," she said sarcastically.

"At least she's using a digital camera now. When I was your age, she was still using one of those Polaroid cameras and had to reload the film every ten pictures," Emma recalled.

"What's a Polaroid?" Henry asked. Emma sighed. Leave it to her kid to make her feel old.

"Never mind," she replied.

"Okay, I think we're done here," Snow said, as they paid for the shoes.

"Time to hit Sneezy's store for all the school supplies," Emma said, as she looked at Henry's list.

"I think I miss the days when your list was short, like Summer's," she commented. Bobby seemed to agree, as he whimpered in his stroller.

"Okay, let's get the supplies and then it will be time to feed your brother," Snow said, as they set off for the next store.

* * *

After scouring the town most of the previous day and coming up empty, Neal was surprised to see his father's car at the pawn shop that afternoon. He was glad now that they had waited to go to David or Emma to report him missing. He marched into the shop, intending to give his papa a piece of his mind.

"Where the hell have you been?" Neal cried.

"It's lovely to see you too, Bae," Rumple countered.

"Don't give me that crap! Belle and I Iooked all over this whole damn town yesterday for you," Neal snapped.

"Hmm...I was under the impression that neither of you cared what I did," Rumple retorted.

"No...you don't get to do that! We are angry about what you did. But we've been trying to reach out to you and talk in the last few months to fix things. But you refuse to meet us half way," Neal spat. He wasn't wrong. Rumple had pushed them away, but not for the reasons they thought. It was because of his heart. They couldn't know about his blackening heart. And now that he was healed, he was too deep into his plan. Just a little longer though and the author could write them all a new story.

"Guess all this _crap_ ," Neal said, mocking his father's familiar hand gesture he made when summoned.

"Is more important, but then you'll always pick power over us," Neal hissed.

"Everything I do is for us. Someday, you'll understand," Rumple said vaguely.

"What does that even mean?" Neal asked. But Neal put his hands up, before Rumple could answer.

"You know what? Never mind, I'm done here. I'm late meeting Tink," he said. That, as usual, hit a nerve with him.

"Still seeing the fairy?" he asked. Neal smirked.

"Really? You're as bad as Blue. She disapproves of us too, you know," he countered.

"Don't compare me to that blue gnat," Rumple snapped.

"I didn't peg you as judgmental. Tink told Blue to bleep off when she urged her to break up with me. I guess I'll have to tell you the same," Neal spat, as he stormed out.

He wasn't surprised the fairy didn't like Tink's relationship with his son. But she had little power here and fallen out of favor with the Charmings, for they had learned about her long list of misdeeds, from keeping Grumpy and Nova apart, to refusing to help Regina escape Cora's abuse, and of course her lies to them about the wardrobe. Those were just the bullet points of what she had done in the past. There was much more they didn't know. He would always hate fairies, but Tink had proved not to be anything like Blue. Perhaps he'd have the author include her to make his son happy.

* * *

Summer chatted animatedly to Regina that afternoon when she picked her up. But she found it strange that her Nana was quiet, as they walked to the car. But strangely, she didn't actually see her Nana's car anywhere. Then when they turned into an alleyway near the clock tower, Summer began to sense something was very wrong.

"Nana...where are we going? This isn't the way to the stables," she said.

"We're not going to the stables today," "Regina" said curtly. Summer was confused, as her Nana placed a tiny black bracelet on her wrists and they disappeared in a puff of green smoke. They reappeared inside the clock tower and the little girl looked around.

"Nana…" she whimpered. But Summer screamed, as Regina sprouted two green tentacles and then changed into someone else entirely in another puff of green smoke.

"I'm not your Nana," Ursula goaded and Summer screamed again.

"Oh...shut up! Honestly, why people have brats is beyond me!" Cruella complained, as the little girl started to cry.

"Stop crying! Ugh...children, horrible little things," the woman snapped, making Summer sob harder.

"She's not going to stop crying if you yell at her," Ursula warned. Cruella sighed and put a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"All right...no crying. Be a good little girl and mummy won't choke the life out of you," Cruella said in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster. Summer stomped on Cruella's foot in response.

"Owe! You horrible little rat!" she cried.

"You're not my mommy!" she cried.

"Enough," Rumple hissed, as he appeared.

"Mr. Gold?" Summer sniffed.

"Hello little one," he said soothingly.

"Can you take me to my Mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

"Your Mommy and Daddy will be here soon," he told her.

"You should sleep," he suggested with a wave of his hand, as the child fell unconscious and he picked her up.

"Come...it's time to prepare," he said, as they went down the stairs and then boarded the elevator that would take them into the chamber beneath the clock tower.

* * *

Regina parked her car at Ella's daycare and smiled, as she watched the children run around on the playground outside. Her eyes scanned for Summer, but she didn't see her. That didn't alarm her though, as she often found her granddaughter very near Ella, who was usually tending to the babies, including her brother.

"Regina...what are you doing back here?" Ella asked curiously.

"What do you mean back here?" Regina asked, as fear started to creep upon her. Ella paled.

"You were just here ten minutes ago. You picked up Summer," Ella squeaked. The former Queen felt her heartbeat quicken.

"No...I didn't," she uttered.

"Then...oh Gods…" Ella cried.

"Whoever it was looked just like you!" Ella cried, as Bobby whimpered.

"I need you to keep the baby for a little longer today. I've got to let Snow and David know," she said, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, reappearing in Snow's office. The raven haired beauty looked surprised by her sudden return.

"Regina…" Snow uttered, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"It's Summer...someone looking exactly like me picked her up, ten minutes ago," she said. Snow's heart dropped into her stomach.

"And Bobby?" she choked out.

"He's fine…he's still with Ella. Let's go," she said, as she grabbed Snow's arm and they disappeared.

Just as Charming finished the paperwork on the latest homicide, he felt a horrible feeling of dread pierce his heart. So when Snow and Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke, he rushed to her, seeing the broken look on her face.

"Charming…" she whimpered, as he took her in his arms.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Someone who looked like me showed up to the daycare and picked Summer up," Regina answered.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"We need to canvas the entire town then," Xander said, just as they heard a cawing outside.

"That's Firestorm...he has something," Leo said, as they all rushed outside. The large Phoenix bird landed on Leo's shoulder and dropped a seashell into his hand. The image of two women appeared on the face of the shell and the sight of them made Snow and Charming's blood boil.

" _Hello dahlings...long time no see,"_ Cruella greeted.

"The sea bitch...and pound puppy," Regina growled.

" _You look angry, but she's fine and she'll stay that way if you follow our instructions,"_ Ursula added.

" _You know Regina, I never took you for the type to go by Nana, though I guess I would prefer grand mummy if I ever had any, which I won't, because children are dreadful little irritants,"_ Cruella said distastefully.

"What. Do. You. Want?" David bit out angrily.

" _Grrr...yes I do so love when you get angry, dahling,"_ she purred. Ursula rolled her eyes.

" _In one hour, you two,"_ Ursula said, pointing at Snow and David.

" _Will come to the chamber below the clock tower. And you'll come alone,"_ Ursula instructed.

"Like hell they will," Emma growled.

" _If you want the little one to keep breathing, you will,"_ Ursula snapped, as she let them see one tentacle slither toward their sleeping daughter and start to wrap around her.

"No! We'll do what you want!" David pleaded.

"Please...she's just a baby!" Snow cried. The sea witch retracted her tentacle.

" _We'll see you in one hour,"_ she said, as the image on the shell disappeared.

"Mom...Dad...you can't go alone," Emma pleaded.

"I don't think we have much choice," David replied.

"We'll be waiting and ready outside the library then," Xander said. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

The hour didn't pass by fast enough for Snow and David and they finally entered the library hand in hand, leaving their family standing by outside. Regina followed them in and the three shared a look, as they entered the elevator, before the former queen operated the hand functions of the elevator, slowly lowering them down to the cavern beneath the library.

"How the hell did those two get into Storybrooke?" Snow hissed.

"I'm not sure...though I'm starting to wonder if I was wrong about the reason Arista's scale was taken," he replied quietly.

"You think someone brought them here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It would make sense. I thought it was our killer that wanted a way out, but maybe it was actually to allow them in," he replied. She was silent, contemplating his words.

"The question is who is doing all this," she said. He clutched her hand.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if they're even connected to the killer at all. But one thing I know is that I won't let them hurt this family," he said firmly. She returned his fierce gaze.

"Me either," she agreed, as the elevator touched the bottom and he cranked the door open. They stepped into the darkened chamber and the two witches slowly slithered into sight.

"Where is our daughter?" Charming demanded to know.

"I told you she's safe. You do what we want and then you leave here with her," Ursula replied.

"And what exactly is that?" Snow questioned, as Cruella approached, ignoring the raven haired princess.

"Oh dahling...I love the badge. Did it come with handcuffs?" she purred and touched the Sheriff's badge on his hip.

"Listen, you twisted puppy killer, you better tell me where my daughter is and keep your grimy hands off my husband or I'll shred this monstrosity you're wearing thread by thread," Snow growled, referring to the obnoxious fur coat the woman was wearing, in August, no less. Cruella glowered at her.

"You're not in charge here, princess. I'd be careful about giving me orders," Cruella growled back and Snow gasped, as she felt pain in her hand. Cruella held up a knife, which was now stained with Snow's blood. Charming took her hand and looked at the wound.

"What the hell?" he growled, as he started to advance on the fur clad woman. But Ursula's tentacle backhanded him, throwing him to the ground.

"Charming!" Snow cried, but she fell victim to one of the sea witch's tentacles as well. Cruella took great delight in slicing Charming's palm as well. She put the blade to the light and they both looked astonished to see the blood on the blade now glow with magic. Charming climbed to his feet and stumbled toward Snow, as he helped her up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded to know.

"Bringing a friend back," Ursula said vaguely. They didn't know what she meant, but one look between them and Snow extracted the chalice from her bag. They had instructed them to bring no weapons, but the chalice wasn't a typical weapon.

"I don't know what you have planned, but you're not getting away with it," Snow said, as she blasted Ursula back with the chalice and then pointed it at Cruella.

"Give us our daughter!" Snow growled fiercely and Charming enjoyed the surprise on Cruella's face. But it was short lived, as they were suddenly hit with magic and frozen in place, just as Gold came into the light.

"Gold...what the hell are you doing?" David asked.

"Sorry dearies, this is nothing personal," Gold replied.

"Nothing personal? You were in on kidnapping our daughter?!" he cried.

"She was never in any danger," he assured, as he dumped Maleficent's ashes onto the ground.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"What remains of our dearly departed Maleficent," he answered, as he revealed Summer's necklace next and opened the cork on it.

"That's Summer's…" David said.

"It has the diamond dust from the Devil's Eye inside it," Snow said, as they watched him poor the magical dust onto the ashes. Finally, they could only look on, as he let their mixed blood drop into the mixture and the smoke billowed from the concoction. When it cleared, Maleficent stood in all her glory.

"You have what you want...now give us our daughter!" Snow demanded. Rumple nodded and they rushed over to her, as David gently picked her limp form up.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"It's okay peanut, mommy and daddy are here," he soothed.

"I wanna go home," she cried.

"If you wanted our help reviving Maleficent, you only needed to ask. If we had known it was possible, we would have helped," Snow stated.

"I'm sure you would have, but I'm afraid you won't approve of the rest of my plan," Gold replied, as they saw the hat in his hand.

"The hat...the Sorcerer is supposed to have that!" David cried. Cruella chuckled.

"You mean this Sorcerer?" Cruella asked, as she tossed a mouse out of her handbag.

"It's good to have you back," Ursula said to the newly revived Queen, as they all vanished in a red cloud of smoke, thanks to Rumple. Snow picked the mouse up by the tail and put him in the front pocket of her bag and the chalice back in the bigger pocket.

"Regina...we've got her!" David called up the elevator shaft and they slowly the elevator ascended.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"A lot...but Summer is safe, that's what matters most," he replied.

"We might have bigger problems though," Snow added.

"Nana...is that really you?" Summer asked. She put a soothing hand on her back.

"It is sweetie...it's the real me this time," she promised.

"Let's get her home. We'll explain what we know," Snow suggested. They agreed and all headed to the Charming residence.

* * *

They reappeared in Gold's cabin in the woods and Maleficent looked around.

"Would someone mind filling me in?" she asked.

"We're going to finally get our happy endings, dahling. And the heroes are going to pay," Cruella answered.

"Snow and Charming's daughter killed you in your dragon form and we were able to bring you back," Ursula added.

"So this place…" she uttered.

"The curse...Regina went through with it. Emma Swan broke it long ago, but the status quo still remains. Villains don't get happy endings and we're going to change that," Gold stated. Ursula snorted.

"Unless you're Regina and Hook and you spend your time sucking up to the heroes," the sea witch commented.

"Regina has her happy ending?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"Oh yes...she's become a hero herself, in fact. She forgave Snow White and vice versa and married her soul mate," he replied.

"And she plays grand mummy to Snow and Charming's litter of brats," Cruella added.

"They forgave her after she cast a curse that separated them? That tore an entire Kingdom away from their homes? That trapped me in a dark prison from which I could not wake from?" Maleficent asked. Rumple smirked.

"More or less," he said. They knew they couldn't tell her yet that her egg could be retrieved. He knew that once she had her child back, she'd abandon her revenge and he needed her for things to come.

"But just think dahling, you can make her pay. You can make them all pay," Cruella reminded.

"Even Snow and Charming. They may have been cursed too, but they got extra favors for no other reason than some goddess on Mount Olympus likes them," Ursula said with an eye roll.

"And why should I trust either of you? At least they tried to help save my egg, even if they did fail. But you two...you couldn't be bothered," she snapped.

"Oh are you still going to hold a grudge about that? We said we were sorry," Cruella said tersely.

"Yes...sorry we failed to help save your baby isn't quite good enough," Maleficent snapped.

"Then help us and the author can help you," Ursula offered. Maleficent was silent for a moment.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"We gather enough magic, light or dark to fill this hat as an offering to the Chernabog. Then we release it and let this creature distract the heroes. While they are fighting the most evil Titan to ever exist, we release the author. I cleave myself from the dagger and he writes us all new stories. Mine includes leaving Storybrooke with my family, their new memories, and my power intact," he explained.

"And this author can bring my child back?" she asked. He nodded curtly.

"Fine...what's next,?" she asked, agreeing to join them.

* * *

They arrived home and Ella, Thomas, and Alexandra were waiting there with little Bobby.

"Is she okay?" Ella fretted. Snow smiled and hugged her friend.

"She's fine. This isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself," Snow said.

"Snow's right," David said, as Belle, Neal, and Tink arrived behind them.

"We got here as soon as we could," Belle called.

"What happened?" Tink asked.

"We have a couple unwelcome visitors in town. Ursula and Cruella De Vil," David replied.

"What did they want when you went down into that chamber?" Emma asked.

"Summer was just the bait and they needed our blood and the dust from the Devil's Eye in the necklace Summer wears to revive Maleficent," Snow replied.

"Maleficent is alive?" Regina asked in disbelief. They nodded, stunning Regina for a moment, until she furrowed her brow.

"Wait...you expect me to believe that glorified mermaid and that puppy skinning twit came up with that plan all by themselves?" she asked.

"Yeah...and how did they know about the magical diamond dust in Summer's pendant?" Leo asked. Snow and David exchanged a glance.

"They aren't the masterminds behind all this," David said regrettably. Neal and Belle looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell me…" Neal started to say and Belle's face was broken.

"I'm sorry, but Gold was the one that revived her. If it's any consolation, he never intended to hurt Summer. He just needed our blood and used her as bait to get us down there," David said. Belle looked completely devastated.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know why he is doing all this. I keep trying to talk to him, but he's pushing me...us away," Belle cried.

"I think there's something else you should know," Neal said. They turned their attention back to him.

"Belle and I looked everywhere for papa yesterday and he and his car were no where to be found," he revealed, just as David's phone chimed. He sighed, as he read the message.

"That confirms it. Bashful got the ballistics back on the recent murders. He's confirmed that it was the same knife in the Tweed, Graybridge, and Slade murders. And it matches the knife used on Arista too," he said.

"And if Gold left town yesterday to bring those two back with him…" Emma stated.

"Then he's the one that needed the mermaid scale," Regina finished.

"Wait...you don't think Rumple killed those men and hurt Arista, do you?" Belle asked.

"No...I don't think so. He doesn't need a knife to hurt anyone, no offense," David said.

"But mermaid scales have to be cut away from the bone. They can't be acquired with magic...Arista once told me that," Snow said.

"Which means Gold probably hired someone to do it and that happens to be our killer," Leo added. They nodded.

"I need to talk him. He may or may not know the person he hired was the killer," David decided.

"Even if he doesn't, you know he's never going to tell you anything," Regina warned. David sighed.

"Yeah...you're probably right," David agreed.

"Which means we're still at square one," Xander added.

"I just want to know how they even got to this world. Weren't they in the Enchanted Forest? Emma asked. That's when Snow remembered the mouse and dug him out of the front pouch of her bag.

"Isn't carrying animals around Leo's territory?" Regina joked.

"It's not just any mouse. Cruella said it's the Sorcerer. Do you think you can turn him back? He might know something," Snow asked. Regina flicked her wrist and the mouse became a man again. He looked around and slowly got his bearings.

"Thank you," he said graciously, looking around at the company.

"Your Majesties," he greeted to Snow and Charming.

"Last we knew, you were back in the Enchanted Forest. How did you get to this realm?" Charming asked.

"That is quite a story and I'm afraid we're all in great danger," he started. Eva sighed.

"I better make coffee. Sounds like we're going to need it," she said, as they all took their seats in the living room. Just as they did though, Leo's phone chimed and Snow watched her son pale a little.

"Honey...is something wrong?" she asked.

"Um...it's Luka. He said he needs to see me; that it's important," he replied. Snow exchanged a glance with her husband.

"Go...we'll fill you in later. But call me if things get out of hand," David said.

"Dad…" Leo protested.

"I know you can handle yourself, but from what I've seen, Aiden Slade is a lot like his father and don't think I don't know about him harassing you lately," David replied. He sighed. He should have known his Aunt Red would spill to his parents about that.

"I will," he promised, as he hurried out. Snow clutched her husband's hand. They really hoped Luka wasn't going to break their son's heart again. Neither of them was sure they could bare that again.

* * *

Leo arrived at the apartment of Aiden Slade and reluctantly knocked on the door. He was trying to move on, but the last thing he needed to see was Luka and Aiden together in this kind of way. When Luka opened the door, Leo immediately noticed the purplish bruise on the other man's cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"It's not bad…" Luke replied, as Leo touched his cheek.

"It needs ice. Where is he?" he growled, as he got his handcuffs out.

"Stop...that's not why I called you," Luke replied.

"If he assaulted you, then I'm arresting him," Leo protested.

"He's drunk and passed out," Luka replied.

"Then I'll enjoy throwing his ass in the tank to detox," Leo said.

"I'm not pressing charges," Luka replied.

"Why the hell not?" Leo countered.

"Because I just want to leave. That's what I called you. I was hoping you'd give me a ride back to my Mom's. I...I just need a friend," he said, as he refused to meet Leo's eyes. The blonde sighed and picked up his bag.

"Fine...I still think you should let me arrest him," Leo growled, as he glared at Aiden's passed out form.

"Come on...please, can we just go?" Luka pleaded.

"Fine," Leo spat, as he led Luka out to his dad's truck and the ride back to Esme's apartment was mostly silent. He followed Luka up to the apartment and they went in, turning on the lights. Esme was still working, but Leo knew he probably shouldn't hang around long.

"I...I should probably go…" Leo said, but felt the other man grab his hand.

"Please don't go…" Luka pleaded. He sighed.

"We both know how your Mom feels about me," he reminded.

"I don't care...I just don't want to be alone right now," Luka replied.

"You know, you made it pretty clear to me months ago that you weren't interested and I'm not going to be your rebound," Leo spat.

"Is that really what you think?" Luka asked. Leo gave him a look of disbelief.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" he cried.

"We kissed and then the next day you acted like I had the plague or something," Leo reminded.

"I know...but it wasn't because I didn't want you. I wanted...want you," Luka corrected. Leo sighed.

"You're not making any sense," Leo said.

"I...I know…" Luka responded, as he broke down crying. Leo didn't hesitate to put his arms around the other man.

"I'm such a mess. I promised my Mom I wouldn't pursue anything with you," he confessed.

"Why?" Leo asked. He sniffed.

"Because of all the craziness that surrounds your family. I mean, it's all over town that your little sister was kidnapped again," Luka replied. Leo sighed.

"I can't...no...I won't change who I am. And I will never be anything but proud of my family and what we stand for," Leo spat.

"I know...that's one thing I love about you. I was wrong. I thought if I dated someone else, I'd be safe and my Mom would feel at ease. But Aiden...he's anything but safe," Luka admitted.

"Just promise me you won't go back to him," Leo said.

"Don't worry, that's how I got hit. He wanted to, you know, have sex. I wasn't in the mood and he wasn't taking no for an answer. I kneed him when he wouldn't get off me and that's how I got the shiner. Then he drank more and passed out. That's when I called you," Luka replied, just as Esme came in.

"What is going on?" she asked, none too happy to see Leo with her son.

"Don't worry...I was leaving," Leo said.

"Leo...you don't have to go," Luka pleaded.

"What happened to your face?" she asked her son and then looked accusingly toward Leo.

"You think I did this?" Leo asked. Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No...but I wouldn't be surprised if you or whatever craziness surrounds you caused it," she admitted.

"Mom! Leo had nothing to do with this!" Luka protested. But Leo shook his head.

"You know, I'm sure somehow it is my fault. I'm sure it never crossed your mind that it could be anyone else," Leo said bitterly, as he stormed out.


	96. Bad Connection

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! You're in for a quite a ride with this chapter too so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Izzypirelli: I know, poor Leo can't catch a break. I'm glad you like the story so much and it's a bright spot in your Mondays. It's nice to hear that I manage to balance the family, romance, and action.**

 **Magicalxprincess: I know, I feel bad for Leo too right now. I know it's rough watching him suffer, but I promise he'll eventually find his happy ending. So glad you enjoy everything, even if you have to wait until Monday. I've been known to do the same with a new chapter of a great fanfiction. I've often used that as a reward for "adulting". Glad to know my chapters are your rewards. :)**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked protective Snowing, there's more of that to come. Cruella is fun to write. I always felt there might be something there with Tinkfire too. As for Luka, you're right, Leo can do better and I think you'll find he's starting to see that.**

 **Number Ten: I know, poor Leo. He is having a rough time. As for the events in the show, honestly it's been a while. I skip a lot of 4B on my re-watches.**

 **Beth1980: I know, Rumple just can't help himself. Yep, this is the second time he's used Summer against her parents, indirectly anyway. It's Luka. My word processor replaced Luka with Luke. I thought I fixed them all, but probably missed a couple. Leo is definitely on a journey find what will make him happy. Who that will be with remains to be seen. Glad you like Ella running a daycare. I agree that it's a natural thing for her. I know, both Blue and Rumple are shady and hate each other, so I figured Blue wouldn't approve since he's the son of the Dark One and Rumple wouldn't approve cause she's a fairy. :)**

 **Guest: Snow is not out of character, you are wrong. It is not out of character for her to be scared that Leo might get hurt. Luka can still hurt him even if they are not in a relationship. It happens to people all the time when there are feelings involved. The Chernabog works here, because I have changed it so it does. My version of the Chernabog is different. It's a Titan and I explained why it works in the back story. You will see that in what's to come. Sorry, I don't mean to be short, but you were a little condescending. As for Camelot, the reason they will go to Camelot actually has nothing to do with Rumple and a different reason entirely. Hope you can continue to enjoy.**

 **Guest 2: Glad you love the story! It's no secret that 4B is my least favorite arc. I promise you a better story than we got on the show. And you're right, Leo deserves better than Luka or Penny.**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the fluff moments we had before all the danger. Summer is okay and Leo has a bit of self discovery to do, before he can really end up with anyone. I will say that you will see him start to realize that Luka probably isn't the one.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: No worries, glad you're still able to enjoy when you have time. I wouldn't count Leo and Elsa out just yet. She may be in Arendelle, but there was definitely something there. I may or may not go that way in the future, I haven't decided yet. Leo/Elsa seems to have a lot of support though. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, poor Leo. He's going through a lot and I'm afraid I put him through even more in the chapter. I'm really not trying to torture him, but that's what's happening. Glad you liked the fluff scenes and Snow with the camera. Cruella is really fun to write and no, she and kids don't mix. Yep, I had to keep the "sea bitch and pound puppy" line. :) Yep, Maleficent is back and Esme isn't being very fair at all. Glad you're enjoying so much. I always look forward to your incredible reviews. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 96: Bad Connection

Cruella huffed and paced around the cabin.

"I can't believe this. Six months in the lap of luxury and here I am back in the damn woods!" she complained. Ursula rolled her eyes.

"So exactly where do you plan to get the magic we need to fill the hat?" the sea witch asked.

"The convent is full of fairies. They'll make an excellent addition to start. But we could really use someone with true love's magic flowing through their veins," Rumple said, as he waved his hand over the looking glass to observe various parts of town.

"Ugh…a convent. How dreadful," Cruella commented.

"So we need the Savior. If she's as powerful as you say, how are we going to get to her? Especially with those two idiots always hovering around," Ursula asked.

"We may not need the Savior...at least not yet. There is a more convenient target available," Gold said, as they spied Leo Nolan alone, driving home in his father's truck.

"Oh...that must be chisel chin junior," Cruella purred.

"Yes...also a product of true love. You want something to do, Cruella? I think this might be perfect for you," he said.

* * *

They sat in the living room, as Eva passed out the coffee.

"Thank you dear and may I say, you are as lovely as your Mother," he told her. She nodded and smiled at the elderly man.

"It warms my heart to know, that despite all my failures, that you have regained your happiness, Princess Snow," he said graciously.

"We were lucky. Fate smiled on us and somehow, Charming ended up outside the curse. It allowed Emma to find him when she was still a child," Snow said.

"I can tell you for certain that it was not fate that smiled upon you, but Merlin himself," the Sorcerer revealed. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"Then it was him…" Emma recalled.

"Yes...the man that appeared to you when you just five years old and gave you the book was none other than the greatest Sorcerer ever to live himself," the apprentice regaled.

"I'm not sure I understand. What did we do to gain his favor?" Charming asked. The Apprentice smiled thinly.

"The Goddess Aphrodite chose the pair of you, because you have the most powerful love to exist in over a millennium. Merlin is not often impressed by mortals, but by a pair that creates light magic between them? He found himself quite intrigued, indeed," the apprentice said.

"When you made the heartbreaking choice to give your daughter up to save the Kingdom...Merlin decided to reward you and as a result, he nurtured Emma's belief from a very young age and set her on the path to find you much sooner than the Dark One predicted," he continued.

"His faith in you both and Emma was not misplaced. However, it was quite in me. I am afraid I have failed yet again," he finished regrettably.

"You mean the hat. They have it," Snow said. He nodded.

"Yes, but I am afraid it is much worse than that," he stated.

"Before they used my wand to create a doorway to this world, the three of them traveled to Bald Mountain," the apprentice replied.

"Wait...three of them? We only saw Ursula and Cruella," Charming said.

"Zelena was with them too. They needed her power to operate my wand and open the hat. The other two aren't powerful enough for that," the apprentice revealed.

"You didn't see my sister with them?" Regina asked.

"No…" Snow said.

"If Rumpelstiltskin is doing what I think he is...then it is very likely he absorbed Zelena into the hat once he had it," the apprentice replied.

"And what exactly is my papa doing?" Neal asked. The apprentice gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"He wishes to use it to cleave himself from the dagger. Doing such will allow him to retain his power outside of Storybrooke and he will never be controlled by it again," he explained.

"Then where exactly does my sister come in?" Regina asked.

"In order to cleave himself from the dagger, he must fill the hat full to capacity with magic, light or dark, it matters not. But that is not perhaps the most dangerous thing we are facing," he said.

"Then what is?" Emma asked.

"The Chernabog. They have brought it here, inside the hat. They plan to sacrifice a product of the truest love to raise this monster and use it to take control of everything," he revealed. Snow gasped.

"They're after Emma…" Snow cried, as Charming squeezed her hand.

"The Savior would be their goal, but any product of your true love will suffice," he warned. Snow and Charming glanced at each other, nearly breaking under the reality that one or all of their children were in the gravest of danger.

"Leo...he's probably on his way home. He's alone…" David said, as he shot out of his seat.

"I'm coming with you. Regina…" Snow started to say, but the former queen put her hands up.

"I'll stay here with the kids. Go," she urged.

"I'll call Thomas. We'll start a full sweep of the town. We need to find these...Queens of Darkness sooner rather than later," Xander said. Regina nodded.

"I'll call Robin. He knows the woods. Ursula can adapt well anywhere, but Cruella is completely inept in the woods. She'll be easy to track if that's where they are," Regina said, as she took out her phone.

"Wilby...Graham….let's go," David called, as the wolf and the dog followed them out.

* * *

Leo drove home slowly, a little lost in thought about his encounter with Luka. He had done it again. He jumped in to help Luka and Esme immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was the one that had done something wrong. He had done exactly what Elsa had told him not to and she was right. Luka only wanted him when he needed a hero to save him. A flash caught his attention and he was startled, as he saw fire coming at him from the side. He swerved to get away and the truck crashed into a ditch. He bumped his head on the steering wheel and his vision blurred, as he heard an angry cawing.

"Firestorm…" he uttered, as the Phoenix shrieked angrily at him from outside the cracked windshield.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked in confusion, as he stumbled out of the truck.

"I think I'm what's gotten into him, dahling," Cruella said, as she blew on the bird and he watched her magic take control of him.

"Good little birdy," Cruella cooed.

"Firestorm...don't listen to her," Leo cried, as he held the wound on his bleeding forehead.

"You'll do exactly as I say, bird. Now carry him back to the place I told you so Mummy can absorb this handsome, charming boy into the hat," she cooed, as she pet Leo's blonde head. But an arrow clipped her hand and she yelped, pulling it away.

"Step away from our son, you psychotic bitch!" Snow growled, as she trained an arrow on the fur clad woman. David moved in and knelt beside their son and slowly pulled him back.

"Oh...I see you brought puppies for me to play with," she purred, as her magic swirled toward Graham and Wilby. But Leo was ready this time and a pulse of blue power nullified her own green magic. Cruella looked astonished, as her trance on the bird was broken. It cocked its head and cawed pitifully, as it landed next to Leo, nudging him affectionately.

"It's okay boy, it's not your fault," Graham howled and bared his teeth at Cruella.

"You can control animals too," she uttered.

"I don't control them...I don't need to," he spat, as he felt woozy. The Phoenix bird cawed angrily at her and rained fire down, as Cruella ran from him.

"Oh...you horrid beast! You singed my coat! It's ruined!" she ranted.

"Stay where you are. You're under arrest!" David shouted, as he aimed his gun at the woman. But Maleficent appeared in a puff of violet smoke. Cruella smirked smugly.

"Not today, Sheriff Chisel Chin," Cruella leered.

"Maleficent…" Snow uttered, as she put her arms protectively around her son.

"Take care of your child," the other woman said simply, as she and Cruella disappeared.

"Mom…" Leo said, as a wave of nausea swept him. David looked in his eyes.

"You need to stay awake. I think you have a concussion," David told him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Leo cried, as he rolled over and David rubbed his back, as he threw up.

"Definitely a concussion," he said.

"The ambulance is on the way. Eva and Paul are meeting us at the hospital," Snow said, as she hung up the phone and rubbed their son's back.

"Sorry about the truck, Dad," Leo groaned.

"Do you really think I give a damn about the truck?" David countered, as he ruffled his son's blonde hair. He hummed and started to close his eyes.

"No, no, no, baby, you need to stay awake," Snow cried, as she cupped his face in her hands. The ambulance arrived to Leo was loaded into it. Emma and Xander arrived, just as the stretcher was slid into the vehicle.

"Oh God...Leo," Emma cried.

"He's going to be okay. We think it's just a concussion," David soothed.

"We'll follow you to the hospital," Emma said. They nodded, as Snow and Charming climbed into the ambulance.

"Come on boys," Xander called to Wilby and Graham, as he put them in the backseat of the cruise. They got in and followed the ambulance.

* * *

Cruella and Maleficent appeared in the cabin.

"What in blazes was that?!" Cruella exclaimed.

"I'd watch your tone," Maleficent warned.

"You could have easily blasted those two idiots and taken the boy," Ursula stated.

"And he would have been a nice addition to the hat, but still not enough power. We need the Savior," Maleficent countered.

"Are you sure you still have the stomach for this, dearie?" Rumple challenged. She glared at him. She didn't trust him even a little.

"All I care about is getting my daughter back," she stated evenly. They didn't look very convinced though.

"And I'll do whatever necessary. But if absorbing the Savior gets us to our goal faster, than that's what we should be focused on," Maleficent added.

"Then we need a pretty good plan to get her without her parents and the others interfering," Ursula said.

"Then it's time to release him, which I can do if I focus the dagger's energy on the pen," Rumple surmised.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cruella asked impatiently.

"Preferably for the town to be distracted with something else. For now...we stand down," Rumple stated.

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor pulled Leo from his slumber and he opened his bleary eyes. His throat felt like a desert and he glanced around the hospital room. His parents were curled up together on the bench seat in his room.

"Hey...you're awake," Emma said, as she crept in with a tray of coffees. She set it down on the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as she came beside him.

"Fine...thirsty though," he replied, as she got his cup and poured water from the small pitcher, before putting the straw to his lips.

"Slowly…" she warned, as he sipped.

"Have Mom and Dad been here all night?" he asked.

"Of course they have," she replied.

"I'm such an idiot," he lamented.

"Hey...no, you were attacked," Emma insisted.

"Not about that. But the reason I was even out in the first place," he said.

"Oh...you mean Luka," she surmised.

"I did exactly what Elsa told me not to. Luka called and I dropped everything to swoop in to save him," Leo spat, disgusted with himself.

"What exactly were you saving him from?" Emma asked.

"Aiden hit him," Leo revealed.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yep, but he wouldn't let me arrest him. He was passed out drunk. Luka broke up with him and just wanted a ride back to his Mom's," he explained.

"Okay, well that just sounds like you were being a good friend," Emma reasoned.

"Yeah, except then I walked him up to the apartment and we were talking. I found out he gave me the cold shoulder, because his Mom didn't want him mixed up with me," he revealed.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well...our family seems to find dangerous situations. I guess I can't really blame her for not wanting Luka mixed up with me," he replied. She shrugged.

"I guess...you're being way more mature about it than I would be. But you know, if you and Luka are meant to be, then it's going to happen no matter what she does," Emma reasoned.

"Pretty sure we're not meant to be," he muttered.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I don't know...he said he broke up with Aiden, but that doesn't mean he won't go back to him. He only calls me when he needs someone to save him. And like the idiot I am...I rushed right back in," Leo replied.

"Stop...you are not an idiot. You want to help people...and animals. That is never stupid," she chided.

"I guess. But you didn't see the look on Esme's face when she saw me there and then the bruise on Luka's face," he said.

"She can't seriously believe you did that!" Emma hissed.

"No...but she was pretty sure I caused it. She'll never be okay with me, Em. Which means Luka would have to eventually choose between us and I won't let him do that," he replied. Emma felt her heart break for her little brother and put her hand on his shoulder.

"If Luka lets a guy like you get away, then he's not good enough for you," Emma said.

"You're my sister. You have to say stuff like that," he joked.

"No...I don't. And because I'm your sister, that makes it true," she said.

"Thanks," he replied, as Paul and Eva came in, just as Snow and Charming stirred.

"Honey...how are you feeling?" Snow cooed.

"I'm okay, Mom," he assured.

"You had a concussion. Eva healed it last night and so if everything comes back normal on the exam this morning, you should be able to take him home," Paul said.

"Okay...we'll step out and be right outside," Charming said, as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"We love you, baby," Snow said.

"I love you guys too," Leo replied.

I'm going to check in with my Dad at the station," David said, as he pecked her on the lips, before going to the lobby to make a call. Snow sighed deeply and took a long sip of the coffee Emma had brought for them, trying to take a moment to calm. Unfortunately, calm wasn't meant to be as she saw Luka and Esme approached. She may have pretended to be asleep when Leo and Emma were talking, but she had heard everything.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," Luka greeted respectfully.

"Luka...Esme…" Snow greeted coolly and they definitely detected the iciness in her voice. She always tried to be nice, but there was only so much a mother would take until the pleasantries were suspended. Any anyone knew that Snow White was fiercely protective of her children.

"Is Leo okay?" Luka asked.

"He's going to be fine. Believe me, neither his father nor I will be letting him far from our sight while these witches are loose," Snow said. Luka smiled in relief.

"I'm glad. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think I could see him?" he asked.

"Dr. Sakura is giving him an exam now and then hopefully we'll be able to take him home," Snow replied.

"Oh...well that's good," Luka said awkwardly.

"Honey, why don't you go get us some coffee," Esme suggested. He nodded, eager to get away from the obvious tension between the two women.

"Snow...I'm sorry. Last night, I jumped to conclusions," Esme said.

"To say the least," Snow spat bitterly. Esme sighed

"I'm trying to apologize," she snapped.

"And I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you think _my_ Leo could _ever_ hurt another person in that way," Snow retorted.

"I would never think Leo would hit my son, but it is completely plausible for me to think some villain that was after your son and my Luka got caught in the crossfire. Look at where your son is!" Esme spat.

"You think I don't know? You think I'm not terrified for my children?" Snow spat back.

"Then you understand my hesitation in having your son anywhere near mine!" Esme defended. Snow sighed and lowered her voice.

"Your son asked mine for help, because the person you automatically deemed a safer choice than my son hurt yours," Snow stated, letting that sobering reality sink in for the other woman for a moment.

"Regardless of your feelings about Leo, he hasn't hurt your son. But yours has hurt mine...twice now so I don't think you'll have to worry about the _danger prone_ , your words, Charming family causing any kind of calamity for him or you again," Snow said. It was a bit cold, but this was seemingly exactly what the other woman had bargained for. She turned away and went back into her son's room.

"Is he okay?" Snow asked worriedly. Paul and Eva smiled.

"He'll be fine. I'd like him to take it easy today, but you can take him home," Paul said.  
"Thank you," she said.

"Charmings have heard heads. Between you and Daddy, I'm pretty sure our family holds the record for visits to the Emergency Room," Eva said wearily..

"Yeah, that's a record I'd like to see us not break," Emma commented.

"You and me both, sweetie," Snow agreed, as Charming came rushing in.

"Emma...we've got another body," he said.

"This guy is on a rampage. Who's the vic?" Emma asked.

"The biggest abuser in town...Stromboli himself. But I think we've got the killer, or at least, we will," David said.

"Who is it?" Snow asked. David hesitated for a moment, knowing Luka was outside the room.

"Aiden Slade. He was found by Stromboli's bouncers, passed out next to the body in the alley behind his club. He woke up next to the body, freaked out, and ran into the woods, before they could pin him down," David said.

"That's not possible!" Luka cried, as he burst into the room. David gave him a hard look.

"He woke up next to the body, covered in blood. When is the last time you saw him?" David questioned.

"Uh...last night around ten when Leo drove me home. But he was passed out!" Luka protested.

"Yeah...well, he got up," Emma commented. David kissed Snow quickly and they hurried out.

"Be careful!" Snow called, as they hurried out to the cruiser.

"Trouble?" Killian asked, as he was just arriving.

"Yeah, get in," Emma said, as he hopped in the backseat.

* * *

The last memory Aiden Slade had was getting rough with Luka in his apartment. He'd been drunk, but he thought Luka was being unreasonable. He had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Luka was holding out because of seeing Leo Nolan earlier at the diner. Aiden wasn't stupid. He saw the way they looked at each other. He got jealous and punched his boyfriend, before stumbling to the couch.

That was why his next memory was so confusing and frightening. He woke up in the alley behind Stromboli's, covered in blood next to a dead body; that of Stromboli himself. He didn't remember anything, but it was all too clear the picture that was being painted of him, so he was running. He had to hide and then find a way out of town somehow. But that wasn't going to happen, as he felt someone tackle him to the ground.

* * *

The three of them met Xander by the toll bridge.

"He's heading up the ridge I think. He has no place to go and he's probably suffering from a hell of a hangover. He won't get far," Xander said.

"Drunk?" David asked.

"He was...I can still smell it on him. Plus, I know the symptoms of the morning after. But I got this from the scene," Xander said, holding up a ripped bandana.

"Come here boy," David called, as he gave Wilby the scent and the dog took off with them following.

They spotted him about half a mile from the toll bridge, stumbling along. Wilby barked and David lunged, tackling the suspect to the ground.

"I didn't do it!" Auden cried.

"And every shred of evidence suggests otherwise. You're under arrest," David growled, as he cuffed him and then yanked him to his feet.

"I'm telling the truth...I didn't kill anyone!" Aiden protested.

"Then how do you explain waking up next to the body covered in blood?" Emma asked.

"I...I don't know! I don't remember!" he pleaded, as they walked him back to the cruiser and put him in the car, before they headed back to the station.

* * *

Cruella huffed, as she drove her ridiculously flashy car through the rough terrain and back to Gold's cabin. She skidded to a halt, after almost barreling into a tree and got out. She grabbed the brown bag in the passenger seat and stormed inside.

"Always the damn woods! Why can we never hide out in a five star hotel?" she complained.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ursula demanded to know.

"Relax dahling...mummy just needed her nippy bottle," she replied, as she pulled out a bottle of gin from the paper bag and unscrewed the cap, before taking a long drink.

"You're supposed to be keeping a low profile! You went into a store to buy booze?" Ursula cried. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I kept a low profile and as a bonus, I met someone that can help me with my fur problem," Cruella replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ursula asked.

"Well, that horrid feathered beast destroyed my beautiful mink coat, but I happened upon a young woman that knows someone good with a knife. I gave her a wad of cash and I'll soon have a beautiful, exotic new fur," Cruella explained excitedly. Ursula smirked and shook her head.

"You're an evil bitch," she commented.

"Thank you dahling, I do so love a compliment," Cruella replied.

* * *

David stood outside the interrogation room, while Emma talked to him.

"You're having doubts that he's our guy, aren't you?" Xander asked. David looked at his father and sighed.

"He just doesn't fit the profile...unless this cowering drunk visage is an act," David replied.

"I don't know...that would be a pretty good act. The person that did this, based on the way they were killed; the sheer violence of it, suggests that this person will proudly boast about their kills if caught," Xander said.

"Are we wrong on the profile?" David asked. Xander shrugged.

"Anything is possible, especially in this town, I suppose," Xander said. But something still felt off. This kid was a punk for sure, with a temper and a mean streak. But cold blooded serial killer was a hell of a leap from that," Xander added.

"Okay...if he's not our guy, then how did he get to our crime scene?" David asked.

"Well, Luka said he was passed out drunk. But that's doesn't mean he didn't get up during the night at some point," Xander reasoned, as Emma came out of the room.

"He either really doesn't know anything or he's just not going to tell us," she said.

"Okay...I'll go canvas the Rabbit Hole and Stromboli's to see if anyone can put him out and about after midnight," Xander said.

"Okay, Emma and I will toss his place and get forensics to meet us there," David said, as they left the station.

* * *

Esme poured water in the trough and then started sweeping around the barn, as she helped Quasimodo at the stables, all while venting and telling him the whole story.

"You're very quiet, which means you think I'm wrong," she deduced, as she finished the story.

"Esme...you know I care for you, but yes, I think you misjudged Leo. I've spent a lot of time with him. He's a wonderful young man," Quasi told her. Esme sighed.

"I know...he's a perfectly...well, charming young man. But you've seen the insanity that surrounds that family. My Luka could have been in that truck with Leo last night," she fretted.

"Yes...but I'm not sure that other young man is being good to him. Do you really think Luka is safer with Aiden?" he countered.

"I know, believe me, I don't like Aiden either. I swear Luka started dating him to torture me...or prove a point," she muttered. Quasi put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you and Luka have been through and why you're so leery. But the Charmings aren't your enemies," he reminded. She nodded and they were interrupted when they heard Firestorm caw loudly in alarm.

"What's wrong with him?" Esme asked.

"I...I don't know. We better go see," Quasi replied, as they followed the bird.

* * *

David and Emma finished tossing Aiden's place and weren't having any luck finding anything incriminating.

"This guy have an impressive stash of booze. Whiskey, vodka, rum…" Emma mentioned, as she looked through the liquor cabinet.

"Well, that explains why he smelled like a liquor store since he has one," David quipped, as he rummaged through the desk, finding a family photo.

"Hey...he has a sister around his age, right?" he asked. Emma nodded and looked at the photo.

"Yeah...that's Angelica. She works at the grocery store. I saw her there the other day," Emma replied.

"Maybe we should talk to her. She might know something," he mentioned.

"Yeah...I don't think there's anything to be found here," Emma agreed, just as his phone rang.

"Sheriff," he answered.

" _David..it's Quasimodo. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you have a lot on your hands right now,"_ the hunchback said regrettably.

"It's okay...what's going on?" he asked.

" _I'm afraid I have a situation at the reserve. One of the big cats...a white tiger was skinned,"_ he said sadly. David sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'll be right there," he said, as he hung up.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"That was Quasimodo...one of the white tigers was skinned for its pelt," David replied.

"Oh my God…" Emma cried. He clenched his teeth, knowing instantly who was responsible.

"Wait...did Cruella do this?" she asked.

"Not herself, but she always manages to find someone who will and pays them handsomely to do so," he replied.

"God...this is going to kill Leo," Emma said, as his phone rang again.

"Snow...is everything okay?" he answered.

" _Yeah...call me crazy, but I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of anxiety and dread,"_ she answered. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Wow...I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that, but in a good way," he said with reverence.

" _What's happened, my love?"_ she asked.

"It's not good...have you taken Leo home yet?" he asked.

" _Paul is getting his release papers right now,"_ she replied.

"Meet me at the reserve and I'll explain everything," he said.

" _Okay...I love you,"_ she replied.

"I love you too, my darling," he said, as he hung up.

"I'll go talk to Angelica while you handle this," Emma said. He sighed.

"Dad…" she prompted.

"Just...after what happened to Leo, I'm not sure I'm comfortable letting you out of my sight," he admitted. She softened and hugged him.

"I'll be fine...I promise," she replied. He didn't like it, but he knew she could take care of herself.

"Okay...just be careful and call me at the first sign of trouble," he pleaded.

"I will. Hug Leo for me. He's going to need you and Mom the most right now," she said. They got into the cruiser and Emma drove off, with the intention of dropping him at the reserve...


	97. Subterfuge

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! The 4B rewrite continues so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked _Snowing_ with this connotation so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Yeah, Charming didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he's putting out a lot of fires. Plus, we know if Emma is determined to do something, not even Charming can stop her. ;)**

 **Beth1980: I know, I love Cruella too, because she's just un-apologetically evil. No sob story. I'll admit, sometimes, that's one thing that annoys me about Once. Sometimes, I just want a real villain. And Cruella is it, plus she's fun to write because of the sass and flirting. As for Aiden being the killer, yeah, there's a big twist to that coming up. :)**

 **Andria: Yep, Leo is okay. Snowing wasn't going to let Cruella hurt their son. As for Aiden, yeah, he's not a good guy, even if it turns out he's not the killer. As for eventual Leo and Elsa? We'll see. ;)**

 **Guest: I know, I hated doing that to an animal, but it was true to Cruella's character. I promise I have a fitting end for her eventually though. Yeah, it's taking Leo a little longer to find true love, but his journey will be worth it in the end. So glad to know how much you enjoy the story!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I love overprotective Snowing too. And don't worry, Emma has a very big role coming up in the next few chapters and Eva too. I know I've been focusing on Leo a lot, but I will be shifting more to the girls soon. :)**

 **Ann: I know, Leo's been put through the ringer lately. Cruella is bat shit crazy, I agree. But yeah, I totally get her obsession with Sheriff Chisel Chin. ;)**

 **Guest 2: Okay...I'm glad to know you like the story, but I'm kind of wondering if you're actually trolling. Are you really accusing this story of putting Snowing in the background? Are you serious? Almost every single plot line in this story has centered around them and will continue to do so. Snowing has never been in the background in this story and never will be.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you're continuing to enjoy the story so much. Yep, Snowing to the rescue and I can't help myself with Cruella. She's so evil, but so fun to write! Glad you liked all the interactions and yes, I'm glad someone got it! The white tiger being skinned was a reference to the live action 101 Dalmatians. Good catch. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 97: Subterfuge

As per the new normal, David felt Snow getting near before she was there and he practically ran to her and their son when they got out of her car.

"Charming...what's happening?" she asked, as he folded her into his embrace and then hugged their son too.

"Dad…" Leo said.

"Quasimodo called me. One of the big cats...a white tiger was skinned," he said, as gently as possible. Snow gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"You mean...for its pelt?" Leo asked. David nodded. Leo looked brokenly over his father's shoulder and saw the tarp draped over what he knew was the body of the animal. He started toward it, but David stopped him.

"Dad…" he protested.

"Leo...there's not much I can protect you from anymore, but this I can," David pleaded.

"But…" he said sadly, as the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Please baby...let us protect you from this," Snow pleaded.

"Nothing good will come from you seeing this," David added, as they hugged him between them.

"She did this...didn't she? That woman," he growled, as the tears started to fall.

"We think so. She's been known to hire this kind of thing to be done," David replied.

"Why...why did she have to do that?!" he cried, as they held him and shared a tearful gaze. Leo sniffed and furiously wiped his tears away. He could feel the grief from all the animals too and it weighed heavily on him.

"I'm going to see Quasimodo," he said, as they watched him go sorrowfully.

"Oh Charming…" Snow cried, as they hugged fiercely.

"I want to make her pay...for hurting one of our babies like this," Snow said.

"She will...she won't get away with this, I promise," he replied.

They saw Bashful approaching and they pulled apart slightly.

"I won't know for sure until I get the forensics to the lab, but I'm almost certain this was done with the same dagger as the murders," he reported. David sighed.

"Which means Aiden Slade isn't our killer," he deduced.

"Then Cruella hired the killer to do this, which means she knows who it is," Snow said, as they shared a look.

"We need find them," he said.

"Maybe we need to divide and conquer first," she replied. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Regina and I were talking earlier. Gold is a big enough problem as it is. We know whatever his plan is ensures that he doesn't lose Belle and Neal," she stated.

"Yeah, that's what I don't get. They've already rejected him. They'll never be okay with what he's doing," he replied.

"Which means whatever he has planned, whatever is involved in cleaving himself from the dagger probably includes a way to erase their memories," Snow said.

"That's the only way they would leave Storybrooke with him, but don't you need another curse to do that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"So we think, but we have no idea what kinds of things this Chernabog is capable of. Potentially, he's more powerful than even Gold," she replied.

"Or Emma," he muttered.

"Yes...and he basically has three Generals at his disposal to do his bidding, but we know the Queens of Darkness well enough that they don't just follow orders for nothing," she said, as she started pacing.

"Which means he's promised them...something," he surmised.

"We know what Maleficent wants. Her child," Snow said.

"But it was lost. Gold told us there was no way to get the egg back," he replied.

"What if lied?" she asked. He snorted.

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time. You really think it's possible to get her child back?" he asked.

"Why else would she agree to work with Rumpelstiltskin again?" she countered. He nodded.

"That's it...he's promised that he'll get her egg back when the Chernabog is released," he said.

"But we both know he'll double cross her," she replied.

"So you want to convince Maleficent that he'll betray her and that we're better suited to help her get her egg back?" he asked. She nodded.

"With Regina's help," she replied. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's wonderful that you want to help her, but how can we promise to get her egg back? I mean...where do we even begin?" he asked.

"I don't know...but we have the chalice. I...I know somehow it can help with this," she implored. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Okay...I'll follow your lead on this," he said, as she whistled and he wasn't surprised to see a black raven emerge from the trees. She will her message to the bird and it flew off in search of Maleficent.

"Okay...that's one plan put into action. But there's still Cruella and Ursula," he said.

"We know Cruella has zero redeeming qualities. Her only goal is to create misery. It's what she lives for," Snow said darkly.

"Then we need to capture her and lock her up to take her out of the equation," he replied.

"And I know exactly what kind of bait we need to do it," Leo interjected. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"She won't be able to resist it if I call her out. She'd love to twist the knife and turn Graham against me or make a pelt out of him. But she'll underestimate my ability to nullify hers again," he said.

"Honey...I'm not sure I'm comfortable with using you as bait for her. In fact, I hate the idea entirely," Snow protested.

"Mom...I need to do this. I need to see her pay for what she's done," he pleaded.

"I know sweetie...but you're hurting right now. She's sadistic and she'll delight in pouring salt in those wounds," Snow fretted.

"I know Mom...it won't be easy. But she's loves chaos and she won't stop unless we stop her," he said. Charming gave her a look and she sighed, knowing he was reluctantly agreeing with their son.

"Okay...if you really think you can handle this," Snow relented. He nodded.

"I can," he promised, as she hugged him tightly.

"If she touches you...all bets are off and I'm putting an arrow in her," Snow said.

"And no one will blame you. Once we lock Cruella up, that just leaves Ursula," David replied.

"Which is the one we know the least about," Snow said.

"We've never really known what her motivations were or what she wants," David added.

"I may be able to help you with Ursula, mate," Killian interjected, as he arrived with Emma.

"Hey…" she said, as she hugged Leo.

"You know Ursula?" Snow asked.

"Yes...I met her long ago, back in the Enchanted Forest. I'm sort of responsible for her dark path...it's not one of my shining moments," he mentioned. Emma squeezed his hand.

"You're not that man anymore," she assured.

"She's right...what do you know of her?" David asked.

"It's a bit of a story," he mentioned.

"Let's head home then. We'll pick up the little ones and meet you there," Snow suggested. They nodded.

"Oh Emma...were you able to talk to Angelica Slade?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I went to see if she was working, but one of her co-workers said she just quit with no notice. I still need to track her down," Emma replied. He nodded.

"We can worry about that tomorrow. There's no telling if she even knows anything," David said. Emma nodded in agreement, as they prepared to leave for home.

* * *

Xander hung up the phone, after he finished talking to Mrs. Slade. She was a wreck about her son's arrest, to say the least. Xander didn't give her many details or share the fact that they didn't think Aiden did it, especially with the new evidence David had just shared with him. But his son wasn't ready to release the young man yet. They could hold him for twenty-four hours and he was hoping that the real killer might think he was in the clear. By keeping Aiden Slade just a little longer, David was hoping to smoke out the real killer.

Leroy arrived at that point and he locked up his desk.

"Thanks Leroy...I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he left the station to go home for the day. As Leroy sat down for the night shift, he noticed the young man in the cell had finally sobered up.

"The Sheriff is an idiot if he thinks I did this," Aiden hissed.

"Charming knows what he's doing. He's not new at the Sheriffing business so just pipe down. If he says you belong in here...then you do," Leroy grumbled. Aiden scoffed and then noticed the blonde woman that came into the station.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"It's my sister," Aiden said.

"I just came to visit my brother. Don't tell me that's against the law," she commented. Leroy scoffed.

"Fine...you got ten minutes while I get some coffee," he grumped, as he stalked into the back.

"The hell are you doing here?" Aiden questioned. She smirked.

"Is that anyway to greet your big sister?" she asked with a fake sweetness.

"I didn't do this, you know," he replied.

"I know...they'll be releasing you soon. They'll have to," she mused. He looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because the killer struck again. Skinned a white tiger and everything. Heard the Charming boy cried his pretty head off," she replied. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Dad used to skin animals for their pelts…" he uttered.

"I know. Dear old daddy taught me everything he knows...and then some," she replied.

"You...it's you…" he cried.

"Keep your voice down, baby brother. Play this right and you can leave town with me once they release you," she said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because if you open your stupid mouth, then this dagger with your fingerprints all over it will end up right in Sheriff Charming's hand and then you'll never see the outside of a prison cell again," she hissed. He suddenly flashed back to the previous night.

* * *

 _He woke up, his vision hazy at best, only to find that Luka was no where to be found. But his sister was there and he cried out in pain, as she grabbed him by the hair._

" _You stupid, worthless scum. Does it feel good to put your hands on another person?" she asked._

" _Owe...what are you talking about?" he slurred._

" _Your boy toy...you just had to hit him when he didn't obey, didn't you? Just like Dad used to hit Mom and smack us around. You were supposed to be better than him...not just like that fool…" she hissed, as she dragged him out to her car._

" _Get in," she ordered._

" _Where are we going?" he asked fearfully._

" _To teach you a lesson, baby brother. Then I'll give you a second chance to be better. Feel lucky...Dad didn't get the same chance," she hissed, as she hit him on the head and everything went black._

* * *

"You...you knocked me out. You did all this…" he uttered. She smirked.

"Glad to know all the drinking hasn't killed all your brain cells. Yes, I conducted a lesson. We went looking for the worst kind of man and happened upon Stromboli attacking one of his girls. The man didn't know the meaning of the word no," she replied.

"You killed him…" he uttered.

"He deserved it. So did our father and Mr. Tweed. I didn't plan on Ned Graybridge. He happened upon me by accident, but he was horrible too and no one will miss him. No one will miss any of these abusers. But you're lucky. I decided you weren't all bad and maybe a good lesson would scare you straight," she stated.

"And if I don't go along with your little plan, I go to prison," he spat bitterly.

"Don't be an ungrateful twit. This is a good deal," she spat back.

"What about Mom and Haddie?" he asked.

"They'll be fine. Mom has never been better. I took care of very big problem for her," she replied.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. I hear the cities in the Land Without Magic are full of men like our father. The victim pool is endless," she replied.

"That's your plan? Move from city to city killing bad men?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'll admit...it's not where I saw my life going. But when I killed Dad during the curse...something happened to me, Aiden. It awakened this need inside me. I need to spill blood like you need your next drink. So why not pick men that do nothing but abuse and rape their families...like our father did," she hissed.

"Angelica…" he pleaded.

"You were lucky! You were a boy...he didn't touch you!" she hissed.

"No...he just beat me and called me names. Told me I was an embarrassment for being gay! I know what kind of man he was too!" he cried.

"Then you should want to end anyone else like him," she surmised. He sighed.

"You're not giving me much choice. Your secret is safe with me," he replied. She smirked.

"Good boy...once they release you, we'll get the scale that I cut from the mermaid back from the Dark One and cross the town line. The Charmings won't follow," she said, as she left, just as Leroy came back. Aiden laid down on the cot, letting everything he had just learned about his sister sink in.

* * *

Once they were home, David made hot cocoa, while Snow fed little Bobby and Killian told his story. Leo had retired early under his mother's insistence, still weakened from his accident. Eva was with Paul still and Summer and Henry were sleeping over at Regina's.

"So...you took Ursula's voice?" Emma asked, without judgment in her tone.

"Aye...sort of. More like I am responsible for her father taking it. He feared her interaction with humans, as much as Triton, if not more so," Killian explained.

"I can't believe it. I had no idea that Ursula was the daughter of Poseidon," David mentioned.

"That means if we can help mend her relationship with her father, that might put her back on a path to happiness. She'll have no interest in helping Gold then," Emma reasoned.

"Aye love, but that would require contacting Poseidon himself and then explaining the situation. I'm afraid he's libel to fillet me on sight," he warned.

"But there might be someone that can relay the message for us," Snow said, as they looked to her in confusion.

"Who?" David asked. She gave him a look.

"Have you forgotten that we're quite well acquainted with his sister?" she reminded. He smiled.

"You're right...Aphrodite can help. We just have to find a way to contact her," he said. She nodded and went to the bedroom. She put Bobby down in the crib and retrieved the chalice from the wall safe they now kept in their room behind a bird painting.

"Have you ever contacted her before?" Emma asked.

"No...the one time we met her, she came to us. But she gave us the chalice for a reason. There has to be a way," David replied.

"Then you know how to summon her?" Killian asked.

"Not really, but we'll figure it out. She's a goddess though, so I doubt she takes kindly to be summoned," Snow commented, as she took Charming's hand and they stood before the chalice, willing their plea to the magical cup.

"I don't think anything is happening," Killian commented, as a few moments passed with nothing.

"Shh…" Emma chided, as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Well...we tried. Maybe Regina might have an idea how to contact her," David said.

" _No need...I'm here. Sorry, but this gives new meaning to the phrase long distance,"_ Aphrodite called, as she appeared in the mirror on Snow's vanity.

"Wow...it worked. I thought maybe Zeus forbade you to help us again or something," David mentioned. She smirked.

" _Zeus is a killjoy and as if I would listen to him anyway,"_ she replied.

" _What's going on?"_ she asked.

"Chaos in Storybrooke. And that's not out of the ordinary, but I'm afraid it's worse this time. The Queens of Darkness managed to get the hat away from the Apprentice. It's here and the Dark One has it," David said.

" _Oh...I knew trusting him again with that thing was foolish. Oh Zeus is going to eat crow over this one,"_ she growled.

"We're trying to break up the Queens of Darkness and we were hoping you could contact Ursula's father for us. We think if she can mend her relationship with him, then maybe she will have less reason to work for Rumpelstiltskin," Snow surmised. Aphrodite smiled.

" _That's why you two are my champions. You always choose love over destruction as your path, though I doubt such will work with Cruella De Vil,"_ she warned.

"We have a different plan in the works for her. We know capture is the only way to stop her. And she won't be able to resist going head to head with our son. He's able to nullify her control over animals," David replied. The Goddess nodded.

" _The hat...if the Dark One absorbs that magic he needs and releases the Chernabog, then all the realms are in danger of total destruction. I will go to Poseidon at once. Normally, he is as stingy as Zeus is about interfering, but if Ursula is in play, he can be convinced,"_ she reasoned.

"Thank you. I know asking you to come here is a lot," Snow said. She smiled.

" _Not for my champions and this time, I will take that hat myself and see that it is locked away where it will never surface again,"_ she said, as her image disappeared.

"Wow...she's really coming here," Emma said, clearly impressed.

"Yes...and I have a feeling that tomorrow will be just as hectic as today. We should probably all get some sleep.

* * *

As Snow came out of the Master bath in a long silky white nightgown, she saw her husband standing in the bedroom, shirtless, in his sleep pants, as he checked in with Leroy. He soon hung up and turned to her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Everything seems quiet for the moment," he said, the relief clear in his voice. She relished it, as he folded her in his arms and kissed her hair. She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly. She palmed her hands long his bare chest, enjoying the feel of the hard, shredded muscle beneath her fingers. Their tender kisses quickly grew passionate and then feverish, as need curled in them both. He divested her of her nightgown first, making it a puddle at her feet. Her hands found the waistband of his pants and she pushed them down. He kicked them away, leaving nothing but skin between them. Their lips moved over each other's feverishly, as he moved her toward the bed.

* * *

 _ **_**_ _ **Snowing_**_

"Charming...I need you," she breathed. He lifted her against him and they tumbled to the bed.

"Mmm...yes…" she cried, as his lips and tongue descended down her neck and she arched up to him, as he found his way to her breasts. She whimpered, as his skillful tongue sent sensations of pleasure shooting through her, as he worshiped her full, gorgeous breasts. She slid her fingers into his hair, as he kissed her all over, tasting every inch of her. Desire pooled in her and she was dripping with arousal.

"Charming...please..." she begged, as she ached to be filled by him. He laced his fingers with hers and plunged inside her with a languid thrust.

"Mmm..." Snow hummed, as he stilled for a moment and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto his lap and she gazed down at him with desire lidded eyes. His strong hands gripped her hips and they began moving together. She combed her fingers through his hair, as she rode him in an undulating rhythm. With their chests pressed together, he thrust up into her with deep, gliding pulses. She trembled and quaked around him, as she neared her climax. As always, her husband was expertly hitting just the right spot and it would soon have her coming apart.

"Charming..." she cried out, as she pressed her forehead against his. She gazed into his sapphire eyes, which burned with love and desire for her.

"Snow...oh Snow..." he panted, as he pumped his hips harder. Snow's head lolled back, as he feverishly kissed her throat. Her panting slowly increased, as she chased her orgasm. She finally came and he held her convulsing form, as he managed a few more sharp thrusts, before he came as well.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They fell back to the bed, in a glistening, panting heap of entangled limbs.

"Oh Charming..." she murmured, still seeing stars behind her eyes. He pulled her back against him, spooning her tightly, their legs still tangled together.

"Sleep, my darling," he whispered, as they both slowly drifted off together.

* * *

What seemed like hours later...Snow shuddered, as she felt a chilly breeze. Sleepily, she opened her bleary eyes. She was still spooned against Charming and safely ensconced in his arms. She didn't know where the breeze was coming from and she reached for the baby monitor. She looked at the screen and in on their little boy in the nursery. He was still fast asleep and she sat up, pulling the sheets over her unclothed body. That's when she saw the source of the peculiar breeze. She gasped, as Maleficent stood at the foot of their bed.

"Charming…" she uttered, as she shook him.

"He won't be waking up...not until morning anyhow. I thought it would be nice for you and I to chat instead," she said. She looked at her in disbelief.

"You put him under a sleeping spell?" she asked.

"Temporarily and I'll turn away so you can put some clothes on," the dragon queen replied. Snow blushed slightly and found her robe. She pulled the bedclothes a little higher on her sleeping husband's bare form and then crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Maleficent, as she became fixated on the baby on the monitor.

"You are very lucky. You have been blessed with so much," she mentioned. Snow nodded.

"I am…" Snow agreed.

"Don't take them for granted," Maleficent warned.

"I don't...too many times I've almost lost Charming or my children. And because of your "boss" I am at risk of losing everything again. But it doesn't have to be that way," Snow replied.

"He said he can help me get my child back," Maleficent defended.

"And he told us that wasn't possible, back in our land, before the curse, Obviously he lied. What makes you think he's telling the truth now?" Snow countered. Maleficent gave her a long gaze.

"And you think you can better help me?" she asked.

"Charming and I have true love on our side. If it is possible, wouldn't you rather have us on your side? We won't betray you," Snow replied.

"And Rumpelstiltskin will," she surmised.

"He only cares about power. Anything else, including our children are collateral damage," she warned. Maleficent gazed at the princess.

"Is it true that you and Regina have mended your relationship?" she asked. Snow smiled thinly.

"Would I let my daughter and my grandson have a sleepover at their Nana's house if we hadn't?" Snow questioned in return. Maleficent nodded.

"He plans to absorb the fairies and then your eldest with the hat. He says that will give us enough light magic to release the Chernabog. But just before that, he plans to use the dagger on the hat and release the author that is trapped inside," she revealed.

"The author?" Snow asked.

"The author...he penned the book. But really, he's more of a historian or he was supposed to be. His job is record the events in our land. But he planned to manipulate things and write his own story," she explained.

"But he was stopped by your Goddess friend before he could do any real damage. Unfortunately, King Stefan managed to do enough damage all on his own without the author's manipulation," she said sadly.

"Aphrodite stopped him?" Snow asked.

"Yes...he planned to manipulate you and Charming. What he wanted to do, I have no idea, but it wouldn't have led to anything good. She trapped him in the hat and he vowed to get his revenge on her if he was ever released. He will use you two to get that revenge on her. If Rumpelstiltskin puts that pen back in his hand, then the Chernabog is not your only problem," she warned.

"Aphrodite...she's coming here. She's bringing Ursula's father and she wants to stop the hat from being opened. She knows everything about it so if your child can be saved, she'll know exactly how," Snow revealed. Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think she'll help me?" she challenged.

"She will if we ask her," Snow replied. Maleficent smirked.

"You have a Goddess of Olympus at your beck and call. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Maleficent asked sarcastically. She and Snow stared at each other for a moment.

"Rumple can't even get an inkling that I might not have an interest in his cause," she reminded.

"Guess we'll find out how good of a double agent you can be then," Snow responded. Maleficent smirked.

"We will indeed. Take care of the little ones...and the husband," she advised, as she disappeared in a cloud of magenta smoke. Snow sighed, a little in relief, as she shed her robe and climbed back into bed with her husband. She gazed at his handsome, sleeping face and then cuddled against him again. She'd tell him everything once he awoke and without too much effort, after another glance at Bobby on the baby monitor, she managed to go back to sleep herself.

* * *

Maleficent reappeared in the cabin and wasn't surprised to see Cruella up drinking. Rumple was also awake, but in another room, spinning straw into gold to pass the time as he usually did most nights.

"Where have you been?" Cruella asked.

"I needed air...this town is a bit suffocating, especially for a dragon," she replied.

"Tell me about it, dahling. I miss New York already," Cruella said, as she finished her drink. There was a knock on the door and Maleficent was immediately on guard.

"Relax dahling...it's just my delivery," she said. Maleficent looked at her in disbelief.

"You told someone where we were?" she asked.

"Just the hunter that I hired. Don't worry, they won't be telling anyone," Cruella said, as she squealed in delight, seeing the box that was left on the stoop.

She picked it up and set it on the table, before taking off the lid.

"Oh...it's gorgeous…" she uttered, as she touched the face of the once majestic creature it belonged to. She put the coat on and relished the luxurious feel of the fur. Maleficent crinkled her nose in disgust.

"That thing is a monstrosity," she commented.

"Jealous, dahling?" Cruella asked.

"Not even a little. I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that," Maleficent replied. She had never understood Cruella's desire to wear dead animals and being a dragon herself, she could never condone using an animal simply for its pelt. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it was common to use animal fur for warmth, but most at least made use of the entire animal. And usually it wasn't endangered exotic animals used.

"This isn't what I meant by low profile," Rumple commented, as he came into the room. Maleficent watched him with scrutiny.

"Oh, but the risk was worth this reward, dahling," Cruella replied, as she marveled at her new coat.

"And where were you off to earlier?" Rumple asked.

"It's like I told Cruella. I needed some air. This little arrangement here is suffocating, especially for someone like me," she replied. That wasn't a lie. She was used to a vast castle all to herself, after all.

"It won't be long now. We will soon release the author and then when we absorb enough magic into the hat, the Chernabog will destroy our enemies," he said.

"And my egg?" she questioned, leveling him with an even stare.

"The author can fix that problem for you," he answered. It was a very vague, non descriptive answer. Snow was right. Rumple truly had no interest in coming through on his promises. She had done a lot of bad things in her life and at one time, she might have enjoyed watching this town...and the heroes burn. But she didn't desire such any longer. She wanted only one thing and that was her child. If her baby was still alive...then despite her reluctance, she knew the Charmings were less likely to betray her than Rumpelstiltskin. She just hope her true allegiance wouldn't be misplaced...


	98. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! The 4B rewrite continues so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you liked it! Don't worry though, Maleficent isn't on the chopping block.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 2: Yes, Eva and Paul are still together. I know they haven't appeared a lot lately. That changes in the next chapter. They have a big part in the next few chapters. I know, Leo's been through a lot.**

 **Andria: I know, Leo has been through so much. I'm glad you were shocked about the killer's identity. That's what I was hoping for. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks for the nice long review, I love that. Yes, you're right about Eva. Her powers are less flashy, but probably the most valuable. I'm glad to know that my OC's come off well. I know I've read fics where the OC's are really off putting. So I try to make sure mine add to the story and not take over it like so many do.**

 **Glad you found the scene with Leo's parents pleading to let them protect him from this so poignant. I wanted to convey Snowing coming to the painful realization that there is very little they can protect their kids from anymore, but this one thing they can so they begged him to let them.**

 **I know Ariel was an option to contact Poseidon, but I needed Aphrodite to come to Storybrooke so this seemed the natural way to do it. And I was hoping the reveal of Angelica came off natural as well. As for Charming being able to be put under a sleeping spell, remember, he's not immune here. He didn't go under a sleeping curse in this version. He fell through the portal with Emma and Snow. And glad you like the love scene. I'm glad to know I write them well. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Beth1980: Yep, Angelica is the killer. Glad it was a surprise, that's what I was going for. Yep, this isn't going to end well for Cruella at all. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, I hate Isaac too. I think you'll like this version better though. Yep, you were right about the 101 Dalmatians reference. I like putting easter eggs in the story when I can. Yep, no one messes with mama Snow. Glad you liked the scene where Snowing was trying to protect Leo. Oh Cruella...she's a pill. And I can't help myself with Charming. I had to throw him in there shirtless, cause I'm bad. Yep, it's on now. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 98: Poor Unfortunate Souls

When they awoke the next morning, Snow told her husband and their kids about her surprise visit from Maleficent in the middle of the night.

"Wow...I did not see that coming," Emma admitted, as they sat around the breakfast table.

"Yeah, me either," David agreed, as he held the baby in his lap.

"Well, except for the whole putting me under a sleeping spell part. That was true to form," he quipped. Snow rubbed his shoulder.

"I think she's just a little lost, but I'm hoping she feels relief now, at least a little. I mean, imagine waking up to all this and having to put your faith in Rumpelstiltskin to get your child back. We've sort of been there," Snow reminded.

"Yeah...he is the one that insisted we would lose you for twenty-eight years," David added, looking at his daughter.

"Things would be so vastly different. Leo, Eva, and Summer would have never been born," Snow said, shuddering. David squeezed her hand.

"And you would have grown up completely without us. You would have thought we abandoned you on purpose and you would have thought we didn't love you," she continued. Emma reached out for her mother's other hand.

"But that didn't happen. Love won out over evil...it always does. You and Dad have taught me that. Hell, you've taught the whole damn town that," Emma reassured her. David smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"She's right. Darkness never wins. It just fools you into thinking it does," he added.

"That's part of what I don't understand. I mean, Gold has true love with Belle...why would he throw all that away?" Leo wondered. Emma sighed.

"He must think whatever he has planned will allow him to have both. Love and power," Emma reasoned.

"The Crocodile always chooses power over love...he can't help himself," Hook commented.

"I've come to know him pretty well over the years though. He does love Belle and Neal...Henry too. He's always been afraid of losing them. His answer to not losing them is power, though it usually drives away those he loves anyway. I get wanting to protect you family though. We both just have a different way of doing so," David said.

"They love him. We do what we have to in order to stop him. Then hopefully their love will be enough to lead him back," Snow reasoned.

"And if Ursula mends things with her father, that just leaves Cruella," Leo added.

"Hopefully if we can keep them from releasing the Chernabog. If we can't, then we have a whole new set of problems," David said, as they got up and cleared the table, while he and Snow went to get Bobby changed and dressed for the day.

* * *

Poseidon's majestic vessel arrived abreast of the Maine coastline.

"There it is," Aphrodite stated.

"Storybrooke...seems perfectly ordinary," the God of the sea commented.

"And you should know by now that looks can be deceiving," she reminded.

"I'm still not sure how I let you talk me into this," he griped.

"Because it is long past time you fix things with your daughter. And we need to prevent the Chernabog from being released. It is a danger to all the realms. Zeus should be here too, dealing with this himself. It was his blunder to trust the hat to the Apprentice in the first place," she grumbled.

"He said he was busy...probably chasing his next conquest," he replied. She gave him a look.

"What? It's not my fault our brother can't keep it in his robes," he added and she smirked.

"I still do not know if I am comfortable with the faith you have placed in these mortals though," he added.

"Snow and Charming are not ordinary mortals. They will not disappoint," she assured. He sighed.

"Fine...let's just get this underway. This realm is no place for the God of the Sea," he complained. She smirked.

"You are such a diva," she teased.

"Oh...I'm the diva? We have one brother that screws anything that moves and another that has hair that bursts into blue fire when he throws a tantrum," he teased back. She giggled.

"Hades does take it to another level," she agreed, as she stepped off the vessel and onto the dock. It was mid-morning and the fishing vessels were already out on the water, while the other dock workers were busied in the cannery.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"On dry land? I'll pass," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Might I suggest you wear something a little less conspicuous?" he suggested, gesturing to her flowing white gown.

"I suppose I should blend in," she agreed, as she changed her attire in a puff of pink smoke. She traded her gown for a modern pink pencil skirt and a sleeveless white blouse, with pink heels, appropriate for Storybrooke's warm August weather.

With that, she set off into town, while Poseidon raised the magical cloak on his vessel again, so none would know of his presence.

* * *

Emma and David got out of the cruiser, as they pulled up to the cannery late that morning. After asking the shift manager, he pointed them to the person they wanted to talk to. They would soon have to release Aiden Slade and were hoping to get another lead before they did. They hadn't been able to track down Angelica Slade yet. They confirmed with Leroy that she visited Aiden the previous evening, but their surveillance cameras weren't equipped with sound, so they didn't know what the two had discussed. They decided then to track down the ex-boyfriend since her mother didn't seem to know where she was.

"Mark Travis?" David called to the young man that was operating one of the conveyor belts.

"Yes?" he asked a little nervously.

"We just want to ask you a few questions about your ex...Angelica Slade," Emma said, as he came closer. He shrugged.

"Sure," he replied.

"Have you seen her recently?" Emma asked.

"No...not since she broke up with me six months ago," he replied. Emma and David exchanged a glance.

"I talked to her a few days ago and she said you two were together during the Shattered Sight curse and that you hit her. She says that's why you broke up," Emma replied. His eyes widened.

"What? She said that? We didn't even see each other that night!" he exclaimed.

"Then do you know where she really was?" David asked. He sighed.

"She was home with her Mom and little sister. Her dad was a real bastard under normal circumstances. She wanted to make sure they were okay. Then the day after the curse, I called her to check on her and she just dumped me over the phone. No explanation. It sucked," he said.

"She was home," Emma muttered to her father.

"Mrs. Slade lied," he added.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Not your concern. If you hear from Angelica, call us," Emma replied, as she and David hurried back to the car.

"We've been off this whole time. We were looking for a man," Emma said.

"I have a feeling Aiden still knows something. We should pressure him to talk again," David replied, as Emma's eyes lit up.

"We don't have to…" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! I can use my magic to give that tape the audio we're missing!" she exclaimed. He grinned.

"Em...that's brilliant," he said, as they got into the car and hurried back to the station.

* * *

Bobby giggled and babbled, as Tiana held him, having run into Snow and Regina at Granny's that morning. The three had decided to sit down and have coffee together on Granny's outdoor patio. Summer happily colored in a new coloring book Regina had brought for her, while they talked.

"You are such a little charmer. How does your Mommy not just melt every time you smile?" she gushed, as she bounced him on her knee. Snow smiled.

"Who says I don't?" Snow replied, as Tiana's phone chimed.

"Oh that's probably Naveen wondering where I got off to. I told him I was just going to grab us coffee and I'd be right back. I better be off," she said, as she handed the baby back and Regina took her turn, as she sat him in her lap and kissed his little head. Snow smiled at her stepmother. It was moments like this that she reflected on just how far they had come.

"I'm still surprised Maleficent came to you last night," Regina mentioned.

"Me too...but I really think she is sincere. I think she just wants her child back," Snow mentioned.

"And you really think it's possible?" the former Queen asked.

"If it is, I think Aphrodite will know how. She knows more about the hat than the Apprentice," Snow reasoned.

"And it wouldn't be the first time the imp has lied about something. I still can't believe a goddess from Mount Olympus is coming here though," Regina replied. Snow smiled.

"For the record, she's nothing like she was portrayed in all the Greek myths," Snow mentioned. Regina smirked.

"Well, you're pretty much nothing like the Disney version of you either, except the bird part maybe," Regina teased. Snow smiled, as a waitress came out to refill their coffee and Snow was surprised to see that it was Mrs. Slade.

"Mrs. Slade...I didn't know you were working for Granny now," she mentioned pleasantly.

"Yes, well when your son is arrested for murder, it forces one to get a second job to support her child. Not that you'd know anything about that, Madam Mayor," she spat. Snow looked down sadly.

"Mrs. Slade...I'm so sorry," she offered.

"My son didn't murder my husband, but no one should blame him if he did. Amos was scum, but I guess being married to Prince Charming, you wouldn't know anything about being with someone like that either. Save your pity," she spat bitterly.

"Mrs. Slade…" Regina started to say in defense of her stepdaughter.

"You should inform your naive stepdaughter, Ms. Mills. At least you know about being married to someone who treats you like a possession," she spat. Snow closed her eyes, knowing now she was talking about her father.

"Mrs. Slade...I was just a child when Regina married my father. I didn't see that side of him. Believe me, if I'd known, I'd like to think things might have been different. I loved my father, but I've come to know that there was a side of him that wasn't good," Snow confessed.

"Is that why you named your son after him?" she challenged. Snow clenched her teeth and tried to remain calm.

"My son's name is Leo. It has never been Leopold and it never will be. My son is named Leo, because we knew when he was born that he had the heart of a lion and I knew he would be as noble and courageous as my husband. That is why his name is Leo, for he will someday be a leader and a true King. Where my father fell short, Leo will not," Snow said firmly.

"Mrs. Slade, the actions of Snow's father are not her fault and I was wrong to blame everything on her. It was my mother's manipulations and Leopold's actions that sent me down my dark path. Snow became collateral damage. If your son killed your husband, I get why...believe me," Regina stated.

"I also know David well enough to know that he'll take the circumstances into account and if Aiden didn't kill him, then he will find who did," Regina assured. Mrs. Slade finished filling their cups and stalked away.

"I'm sorry," Regina said.

"Don't be. I know you don't like to talk about my father anymore than I do now," Snow replied.

"He adored you. It's okay to remember that," she assured.

"I know. As a child, that's all I saw...his good side," she lamented.

"That's all a child should see," Regina insisted. Snow smiled.

"I'm just grateful that I married someone that my children know will always be there for them; a man that will always love and accept them, no matter what. I don't have to fear that David has a side I should be afraid of them seeing," Snow said, pausing for a moment.

"My father may have adored me, but it was because I was his vision of what a princess should be. I'm not as naive as I once was though. I know that would have eventually changed the moment I did something he didn't approve of," Snow stated. Regina nodded.

"You mean David," she said.

"We both know he had a very narrow view of who I was to be. Can you imagine his reaction to seeing me use a bow or fight? Or marry a man that was raised as a shepherd?" she asked. Regina chuckled.

"That actually would have been entertaining...had he lived," she mused. She cocked her head to the side.

"You never did tell him about Hercules teaching me to use a bow...or that I kept up my lessons in secret," Snow mentioned.

"It wasn't completely selfless. He would have blamed me for it," she replied. Snow nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything he did," Snow said.

"No...none of it was your fault," Regina insisted.

"I...I don't know if I can be sorry for killing him, but I am sorry for being a terrible stepmother," she confessed.

"I know...it hit me hard. But I didn't know what you were going through and you've changed. You've done what most never could and walked a path to redemption," Snow said.

"You never stopped believing that I could," Regina responded. Snow smiled.

"There were moments in there that I wasn't sure….but I always knew the woman that saved my life was still in there," Snow said, as she squeezed her hand.

"Nana...look at what I drew!" Summer called, as she pushed the paper over to Regina.

"Wow...you drew our whole family. It's beautiful," Regina gushed.

"It's for you," Summer said.

"Thank you sweetie, but who is this?" Regina asked, as she painted to a stick figure above all of the other stick figures in the corner.

"She gave Mommy and Daddy the pretty cup," Summer said.

"And I must say that's quite the likeness," Aphrodite said, as she approached. Snow gasped and looked up to find the Goddess before them.

"You're here," Snow said.

"In the flesh," she joked.

"Then you convinced Poseidon to come too?" she asked. She nodded.

"He's not keen on coming onto dry land, but I figure luring Ursula to the Harbor shouldn't be too difficult," she mentioned.

"Charming and Emma are at the station. We should go there," Snow suggested. Regina nodded and put some money down on the table, while Snow put the baby back in his stroller.

* * *

As Emma and David returned to the station, Xander joined them. David decided to let Leo skip this. He had given him the day off, insisting he spend it at the reserve. His dislike for Aiden and his feelings for Luka put him a little too close to this case to remain objective.

"Okay...here goes," Emma said, as they gathered in her father's office and she played the security tape. Then with a wave of her hand, a glow of white magic hit the device and gave them the missing sound to the tape they needed.

" _You...you knocked me out. You did all this…" he uttered. She smirked._

" _Glad to know all the drinking hasn't killed all your brain cells. Yes, I conducted a lesson. We went looking for the worst kind of man and happened upon Stromboli attacking one of his girls. The man didn't know the meaning of the word no," she replied._

" _You killed him…" he uttered._

" _He deserved it. So did our father and Mr. Tweed. I didn't plan on Ned Graybridge. He happened upon me by accident, but he was horrible too and no one will miss him. No one will miss any of these abusers. But you're lucky. I decided you weren't all bad and maybe a good lesson would scare you straight," she stated._

Emma paused the tape and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Son of bitch…" Xander cursed.

"It's been her all along," David said, as they finished the tape, hearing about Angelica's reasons and how her father's abuse led to shaping her into what she had become. The Shattered Sight curse was just the catalyst that let her violence out. And once that violent side came out, there was no putting it back in.

Emma burst out of the office and stalked toward Aiden in the cell.

"Where is your sister?" Emma demanded to know.

"I...I don't know," he lied.

"Don't lie! I used my magic to give the security tape sound and we heard everything from your little conversation with her," Emma growled. Aiden's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"We know you didn't kill anyone and you'll be free to go if you help us. Otherwise, I'll charge you with obstruction," David warned.

"She's crazy! I don't know where she is!" he insisted.

"Wrong answer. You know, you can get up to ten years for obstruction," Emma threatened.

"Okay...okay...she was paid to get the mermaid scale and she doesn't have it anymore," he confessed.

"We figured that," Emma retorted.

"Yes...but she plans to get us out of town. She needs another one," he continued.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, as they arrived at the station.

"Is Arista still in the hospital?" David asked his wife.

"Yes...she won't be released until later today," Snow replied.

"Then she'll go after Ariel," Emma deduced.

"We need to find Ariel," David said.

"She might be at the cannery. She usually takes lunch to Eric," Snow said.

"We need to go," he said, as he holstered his gun.

"Be careful!" Snow called, as Emma poofed the three of them to the cannery.

Never a dull around here, I see," Aphrodite commented. Snow sighed.

"I would love a little dull once in a while," she replied.

* * *

As Eric slumped unconscious to the ground, Ariel was about to scream, but the masked assailant pointed the blade downward at his prone form.

"Don't scream, I'd hate for my blade to slip," she threatened. As frightened, as she was, she didn't scream out of fear for Eric's life. The assailant brandished their blade and Ariel let out of a choked sob.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Take off the bracelet," the figure ordered. The redhead sobbed and did as they asked. There was a poof of magic and she transformed back into a mermaid.

"Good girl…" the perpetrator purred, as they raised the bade. Ariel cried out and shied away, as the blade acme down. But it never reached her tail.

"Freeze!" Emma ordered. The figure looked up to find three guns trained on him.

"Drop the dagger!" David growled, but the person hesitated.

"The only way you get out of this alive is if you drop the damn weapon," Xander added. The assailant realized it was true and dropped it before their went hands up. David pulled her helmet off, as David cuffed her.

"Angelica Slade...you're under arrest for two counts of assault and four counts of murder," Emma said.

"So...you figured it out. Did my moron of a brother rat me out like a little coward?" she asked.

"No...we knew before he spilled his guts. Next time you think the cameras have no audio, just remember I can give them sound with a flick of my wrist," Emma goaded, as they put her in the patrol car. David helped Eric up, as he started to come around.

"Thanks," he groaned.

"We'll drop you off at the hospital. You should get your head checked out," David suggested.

"Thank you," Ariel said gratefully.

* * *

As they returned to the station and began the task of processing Angelica's arrest, David let Emma take start the process of booking her, while he proceeded to unlock Aiden's cell.

I'm free to go?" he asked. David gave him a hard look.

"If I really wanted to, I could charge you with accessory for not coming forward on your own, but I'm not going to. If I were you, I'd make good use of this second chance," David suggested, as he let him out. Snow touched his arm and he folded her into his embrace.

"Ariel and Eric are okay?" she asked worriedly. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"They're fine. Eric is getting the bump on his head checked out at the hospital, but it's superficial," he told her, as she rested her head beneath his chin.

It was about that time that Mrs Slade came into the station.

"So it's true...you are charging my daughter for murder," she said.

"We didn't have a lot of choice, Mrs. Slade," David replied.

"None of those men were innocent, least of all, my husband," she spat.

"I know...but she attacked people that were and I don't believe she had any intention of stopping her crusade," David countered. Angelica smirked.

"There is a land full of men just like my father beyond Storybrooke's borders. I would have been doing a lot of people favors by getting rid of the scourges that infect society in this land," she hissed.

"Your compulsion to kill is too dangerous. The first time you can't find someone that meets your requirements, you'll kill the first convenient choice, innocent or not. Someone who gets off on killing and spilling blood like you won't distinguish good from bad for long. You won't be able to tell the difference soon and I can't let that happen," David stated. She glared daggers at him.

"Mother knew all about what I was doing, didn't you Mother? Are you going to arrest her too, Sheriff?" she challenged. David glanced at Mrs. Slade and then his wife, who gazed back at him, as they had a silent conversation.

"No...there won't be any charges against you, Mrs. Slade," David decided, for he believed this family had suffered enough and would never be the same, because of one man's abuse.

"Well..you weren't kidding about it never being dull around here," Aphrodite commented. David smirked.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," he quipped.

"So you're…" Emma started to say and she nodded.

"Hello Emma," she greeted.

"Since this situation is handled, maybe we should turn our attention to the much larger problem we have," Regina suggested.

"Yes...how do we lure just Ursula to the docks?" David asked.

"I think I can take care of that," Hook replied. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow in question. He smirked.

"You doubt my charms, love?" he asked in a teasing manner and Emma elbowed him. But Aphrodite smirked back.

"His name is Charming and yours isn't," she quipped.

"Besides, considering her mother was killed by a pirate, there's a chance she'll choke you on sight," she added. Emma winced.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Aye...not by me. But I did betray her. It's high time I return to her what was once take," he said, as he pulled out a small, enchanted shell.

"Is that…" Snow started to say.

"Aye...her voice," he confirmed.

"And you've had that all this time?" David asked.

"My brother and Ursula had a falling out in her youth. He was heartbroken when he lost Ursula's mother, who had a voice just as beautiful. He forbade his daughter from using it to do anything other than lure sailors to their doom. When she disobeyed and sang to entertain, he banished her," Aphrodite explained.

"Aye...that's where I came in. He promised me a vile of squid ink to use on the Dark One if I stole her voice with this shell," he added.

"It was aboard the Jolly Roger in my sea chest. Fortunately, I had enough sense to leave it behind here in Storybrooke before we made the trip to the Bayou," he continued. The Jolly Roger was still there and they had been paying to dock it there until a trip to retrieve it could be made.

"All right...you're up, Captain. With one Queen of Darkness bailing on Rumpelstiltskin, that will just leave Cruella and Maleficent," Aphrodite stated.

"And I'm pretty sure Maleficent will abandon Gold once we figure out how to get her child back," Snow said.

"That leaves Cruella and we are begrudgingly allowing Leo to take her on and combat her with his powers. She won't be able to resist the opportunity to pour salt in his wounds over the poaching over one of the big cats," he said, as his eyes darted to Angelica.

"I'll be adding illegal poaching to your list of charges too," he told her, but she scoffed flippantly.

"I'll get to the dock. I think I know how to get her there alone," Hook said.

"We'll be standing by," Emma replied.

* * *

Hook arrived at the Harbor and used a conch shell. He knew only Ursula would hear its call and wasn't surprised to see the sea witch appear on the dock before him.

"You have a lot of nerve summoning me, pirate," she hissed.

"And yet you came," he retorted.

"Only so I could do this," she hissed, as one of her tentacles shot out and wrapped around his neck. He choked and fell to his knees.

"I...have peaceful...intentions," he rasped.

"Please...I'm not as stupid as the heroes. You haven't changed...you're not capable of it," she growled.

"I can prove...I have!" he choked.

"I came to...return what I stole…" he pleaded, as he reached in his pocket and produced a small shell that gave her pause.

"My voice…" she uttered.

"It's yours…" he choked. Her tentacle around him slackened, but she didn't release him and he heaved air into his lungs. She took the shell and waved her hand over it, using her magic to try and open it. But nothing happened.

"What kind of trick is this? Nothing happened…" she hissed.

"I...I don't know…" he rasped and then choked again, as she tightened her tentacle again.

"Stop...let him go!" Emma cried, as she arrived with her parents close behind.

"Sorry princess...the pirate has to pay for ruining my life," she hissed.

"He's trying to make amends! He gave your voice back!" Snow pleaded.

"The shell won't open and judging by the fact he's brought his new crew, this whole thing is a trap!" she hissed, as her other tentacles shot out. Emma zapped them away with her magic, while Charming ducked and pulled Snow out of the way.

"Ursula...the shell can only be opened by the person that enchanted it," Aphrodite stated, as she appeared before her niece.

"I know you're only interesting in protecting your precious Charmings! Why do you think I would ever listen to you?" she hissed.

"Because she is right and that's why she brought me here…" a male voice said. Ursula whipped around and found her father before her.

"Ursula...what I did...I was so wrong," he pleaded with her.

"I am your daughter. You were supposed to protect me...not shun me," she spat.

"You're right...I let my grief impede my judgment. I just couldn't imagine losing you in the same way I lost your mother. I thought if you didn't have your voice, then I'd be protecting you from the same fate. Instead, I lost you anyway. I'm sorry," he apologized, as he waved his trident over the shell and there was a golden glow, as her voice floated back to her. A smile eclipsed her face, as her beautiful singing voice was returned and she released Hook from her tentacles. Emma rushed to him and pulled him into a relieved hug.

"Please...forgive me," Poseidon begged. Ursula smiled and hugged him. Snow swiped a tear away and Charming folded her into his embrace, as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Come home with me. I've missed you dearly and it's where you belong," he pleaded. Ursula looked back at the other people gathered on the dock. And she found that she didn't have much interest in helping Gold. He had promised her a happy ending when he released the author, but she knew that he couldn't really be trusted. And she found that with having her voice back, she could now find her own happy ending.

"Gold plans to absorb your daughter with the hat. He says it will give him enough power to release the Chernabog. But before that, he plans to add the fairies to the hat. This will give him enough power to release the author," Ursula warned.

"It's not good for anyone if he releases that little worm," Aphrodite said.

"The convent…" Snow uttered.

"Let's go," Charming said, as they hurried back toward the truck, with their kids.

"Are you coming, sister?" Poseidon called, as he and Ursula boarded his vessel.

"If the Dark One releases the author, he'll seek revenge on me through Snow and Charming. I can't let that happen. Tell Zeus I will return when this is over," she replied.

"He won't like it," Poseidon warned. She smirked.

"All the more reason to do it," she replied. He chuckled.

"Good luck sister," he said, as his vessel set sail to return to their home realm. Aphrodite hurried back to town to help her charges. She couldn't let the author take his anger out on them...


	99. No Boundaries

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! The 4B rewrite continues so enjoy and please consider leaving a review. They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **Also, check out my new story, Dreaming Out Loud. Premise:**_

" _ **If you could have heard our voices, would it have made a difference?" Based on Snow's comment to Emma in season 5. What if Emma had been able to hear her parent's voices? What if she'd been able to see them in her dreams each night? How would things be different? This is that story. Snowing, Charming family, Swan Believer, Rumbelle, eventual Swanfire, and Golden Mad Charming BroTP.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 _ **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked _Snowing_ with this connotation so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**_

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you like this version of 4B so much.**

 **Andria: Yep, Ariel and Eric are okay thankfully. Hopefully Aiden learns and there is much more from Aphrodite. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Yeah, I missed those family moments in seasons 3-5 too. Yeah, the Snow Queen relationship is a hard thing to write sometimes, because I have such varying opinions about it. Sometimes I like it and other times I don't, because Snow is her victim. And Snow coddles her. My mother is the same way. She was a gambling addict and destroyed my parents marriage, but always blamed everyone else for her mistakes. So I want to like the relationship between her and Snow, but I couldn't write Regina apologizing for killing Leopold, because I don't think that she would ever do that. I'm not a fan of Leopold either, but no, he was not even close to being on the same level as Amos Slade. I need my Snowing fix too and I'm sad we're not going to have that every week now. Guess that's what's great about fanfiction though. :)**

 **Guest 2: No, I never said Leo was directly named after Leopold. Leo isn't short for anything. As usual, you are out line in your reviews. People drag Leopold through the mud, because he married a woman only nine years older than his daughter. Sorry, but that kind of thing raises eyebrows, regardless of his intentions. Thank you for pointing out canon to me. I know canon, I'm well aware. This isn't canon. This is AU. Stop being a dick. I didn't justify Regina's murder of Leopold, but she didn't apologize, because that would be out of character for her, even as a redeemed as she is. I have a reason for their conversation about Leopold that will become apparent later. But as usual, you're too thick to understand the complexity of a plot and choose to be an ass. Go away, I'm sick of your shit.**

 **Beth1980: Thanks! Glad you like the explanation of Leo's name and Summer's cuteness. I see Leopold's opinion of David going both ways. On one hand, yes, he would want Snow to be happy. On the other hand, if he had lived, he might think he has the right as King to decide she should marry a real royal being the only heir. It's an interesting dynamic to explore. I'm not his biggest fan, but I don't hate him like some. There's a reason I raised this question that will come back later on. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Aphrodite is in Storybrooke. It's going to be interesting. And she's not afraid to throw shade toward her brothers. As for Emma, yep, she's getting confidence in her magic. I know, poor Snow. Mrs. Slade is shoving blame onto Snow where she shouldn't be. Much more action and Snowing goodness to come!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 99: No Boundaries

"Oh those wretched heroes…" Cruella complained, as she tottered along in spiked heels.

"I underestimated Ursula's need for revenge, but it is of no consequence," Rumple replied.

"Of no consequence? They turned Ursula against us in one fell swoop! Who says they won't keep trying to chip away at us!" Cruella spat.

"Does this mean you'll abandon ship for team hero if they offer you the hugs you never got from your mother?" Maleficent goaded. Cruella glared at her.

"Oh we both know I'm evil to my very rotten core, dahling. But we also know the same can't be said for you," Cruella hissed. Maleficent glowered at her.

"I am committed to getting my child back. If that means burning this town to ash, then that's what I'll do, make no mistake," she hissed back.

"Enough," Rumple growled, as they trekked toward a large building.

"Ugh...finally. I hate these damn woods!" Cruella complained. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"A convent?" Cruella asked, crinkling her nose in disgust. He nodded.

"What in bloody hell are we going to do with a bunch of nuns?" Cruella questioned.

"Not nuns...fairies…" Rumple answered, as he raised the dagger and thrust it into the invisible shield around the convent that was keeping him out. The shield now became visible, as the cracks in it spider-webbed.

"A little help," he requested. Maleficent raised her staff, as the magic struck the shield and the barrier shattered. The fairies gathered and raised their wands.

"Leave here, Dark One," Blue warned. Maleficent made a sweeping motion with her staff and her power blew them back. Blue and several others recovered and unleashed the magic in their wands. But Rumple opened the hat and absorbed the power. Blue was stunned and was the first to be sucked into the hat, followed by all her charges. The pen glowed and Rumple waved his dagger. In a puff of magic smoke, the author appeared before them, released at last, just as the heroes arrived at the convent.

"You're too late…" Cruella goaded, as Isaac got his bearings.

"Hello dahling, it's been a long time," she greeted. He smirked.

"Cruella…" he said, as his eyes scanned them all.

"Well...I'd say I've missed quite a bit," he said, as his eyes narrowed on Snow and Charming.

"We have released you from your prison. It's time to change the narrative," Rumple stated.

"Yes...I'd say it is," he replied, as he spied Aphrodite's arrival.

"There will be retribution for what you did to me," he told the Goddess, as his eyes swept back to Snow and Charming again.

"Hold onto each other tightly. She is the reason I was trapped and you two will pay the price for it," he hissed.

"The hell they will," Emma growled, as she stepped in front of her parents.

"They didn't do anything to you," Leo added, as he stood beside his sister. They unleashed their magic and Regina joined them, adding twin fireballs. But Rumple waved his hand.

"Another time...very soon," he promised, as they disappeared. Snow clutched her husband's jacket and he held her close. They didn't know what the author had planned, but it was clear that he intended to see to their misery.

"Charming…" she uttered.

"Nothing can destroy our love," he assured.

"I know...but if he does something...what if he separates us? I...I don't think I can survive losing you," she cried.

"You won't...I will always find you," he promised. She didn't doubt that, but she didn't want them to have to find each other again.

"What do we do now?" Eva asked.

"What can we do? We have to just sit around and wait for them to strike," Leo said angrily.

"No...I have to try and talk to him. If I can get him alone, I know I can get through," Belle insisted.

"I don't know, Belle. No offense, but he seems pretty determined to carry out whatever plan he has in mind," Emma replied.

"I have to try. I'm going to the shop," Belle stated. Neal and Tink followed her, hoping to be of help in that respect.

"Do you think they can get through to him?" Eva asked.

"To be honest? No...there's too much at power at stake. He won't be able to turn away from that," Regina replied.

"So what now?" Leo asked.

"For now...we get some rest. We all need it. Then tomorrow, we remain vigilant for whatever is to come," David decided. They agreed and headed home for the night. With the author free, they each wondered what exactly they might wake up to tomorrow.

* * *

They reappeared in Gold's cabin and Isaac looked around, unimpressed.

"You couldn't spring for anything a bit classier for a hideout?" he commented, but Gold ignored him.

"So...when do I get my pen back?" he questioned.

"After we complete the final phase of my plan," Gold answered.

"Which is?" he prompted.

"Absorbing the Savior into the hat and releasing the Chernabog. That will provide enough distraction for me to absorb all the power from the hat and cleave myself from the dagger. Then you can have the pen. You'll write a happy ending for me and my family. Then the rest of Storybrooke is yours to do with what you please," Rumple offered. Isaac smirked.

"Deal," he agreed.

"Excuse me, what about us?" Cruella reminded.

"I was promised my child," Maleficent added.

"And I'd really like to be able to kill again, dahling," Cruella said.

"I'm sure your child can be recovered and I took away your ability to kill for a reason, Cru. Pick another happy ending," he replied. She scoffed.

"Oh fine...once you get rid of Snow White, I'd like to be Mayor and make this whole town bend to my will," Cruella stated.

"And I want to be dripping in furs...and diamonds...and servants," she added. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...but exactly how do you propose we capture the Savior?" he asked. Rumple smirked.

"With the right bait, it will only be too easy," he replied.

* * *

As they arrived home, they filled the Sorcerer in on all that happened and he was solemn, especially under Aphrodite's scrutinizing presence. The house slowly quieted, as everyone found themselves exhausted. But Emma was wide awake and contemplating all that had happened. And at her request, the Apprentice joined her for tea.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" he asked quietly.

"Since the Author is obviously alive after being absorbed into the hat, that should mean other people that are absorbed are alive as well, right?" she asked.

"Yes...it is very likely all the fairies are alive; albeit powerless," he replied.

"So inside that...it must be like some other dimension?" she asked.

"No one really knows. I doubt it's pleasant, but the possibility of it being a netherworld is very likely," he answered.

"So..theoretically, if I were absorbed, I wouldn't have any power?" she asked.

"It is possible you wouldn't, but true love's magic works much differently than other magic, both light and dark," he answered.

"But Emma...none of that is guaranteed. You could be as helpless as those trapped," he warned.

"I know...I'm just trying to figure out the best way to help everyone. I am the Savior," she reminded.

"And that is why you will be needed to fight the Chernabog if it's released," he reminded back. She nodded and was deep in thought, as they finished the tea and finally went to bed.

* * *

Normal. It was something they had not been able to count on in their years together. Though Snow knew she shouldn't be surprised, for they themselves were far from what was considered normal. Fortunately, no matter how crazy things got, their love and passion was a constant they could always draw comfort from. So it was no surprise that they had given into the familiar, prevalent need that was another constant between them. Clothes were scattered on the bedroom floor, as the desire for only skin between them became urgent.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

As he sunk into her, she hummed in pleasure and slid her hands into his hair, gently running her fingers through it. They stared into each other's eyes and their shared heart pounded in sync. No words were spoken, but their eyes and heart spoke volumes. For them, this went far beyond physical and always had. But since they started sharing a heart, they had reached a level they couldn't even quite describe. They had always been so in tune with each other; a love that had always been on another level than most. Being one in heart and mind already made their connection awe-inspiring. So when they became one in body too, it was nothing short of purely magical and almost ethereal. His thrusts tonight were slow and languid, as he glided deeply into her each time.

She lay writhing beneath his undulating body, legs splayed around him. With every thrust, he hit her sweet spot and slowly pushed her to the edge. As she neared her climax, her mewls grew in volume and she raked her nails along his naked back, as her entire body trembled beneath him. He had her right at the edge and her cries became whimpers, as her body begged to come. She was beside herself, her mind clouded in the ecstasy that was him taking her. His slow lovemaking was expertly extending her pleasure in a way only he could do for her. Charming was an expert in all things Snow and her pleasure was his delight. He could make love and fuck her for eternity and she would never get enough of this man.

And she was determined to have him for eternity, despite the looming threat of possible separation at the author's hand. Without Charming, there was nothing but misery for her, as dramatic as it sounded. No one but them could quite understand what it was to be them though, but then no one really knew what it was like to be with someone who literally shared half of your heart. No one else knew what it was like to hear the beating of your own heart inside the chest of another. It was a level of intimacy that was unmatched. Even when they weren't making love, their intimacy with just simple looks and touches was almost indecent to gaze upon. So it was no wonder that sex between them was mind blowing and beyond anything that should be possible. But that was just them. Snow and Charming. Two halves of one whole. Her pleasure was his and his was hers.

And watching her come apart in his arms was a delight he would never get tired of. Snow...beautiful Snow, emerald eyes dark with love and lust for him...only for him. Red lips parted, as short pants of air were inhaled and exhaled. Her body writhing and glistening with perspiration, her back arching and aching for his touch. Her round, full breasts pressed against his chest and the moan she made when he put his hands or lips on them was one he wanted to hear forever. But the best part...thrusting inside her. It was an indescribable pleasure that he would never take for granted and a great satisfaction to know that he would be the only one to ever be inside her; that it was him that made her dripping wet and cry out wantonly. Gliding into her slickness with slow pumps and feeling her tightness clenching around his cock, quaking and begging for release, was a feeling he wanted to feel for eternity and would.

"Charming…" she whimpered, as she teetered on the edge still and her teeth grazed his neck where she had marked him again.

"Oh baby please…" she cried, begging to come. He could never resist such a command and gripped her hips, gently angling her and thrust sharply into her. Changing the angle and pace only increased the volume of her cries, for Snow was never quiet when being fucked. He was close too...it was almost painful, as he slammed into her, abandoning his slow pace for much faster one, rocking their whole bed as he did. When her orgasm finally hit, he swallowed her scream with his kiss and she moaned into his mouth, as her body trembled violently. When he finally released her lips, she was starting to come down and lay sated, as her husband sought his own. He was only seconds behind her and she felt completion, as he erupted inside her, singing her name as he always did.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

When they collapsed into a tangled, panting, sweaty mess, they could only stare at each other in awe for several moments, an act that was almost more intimate than the powerful lovemaking they had just engaged in.

When he finally pulled himself from her depths, she almost whimpered at the loss. Their need for each other was akin to their need for air and always had been. But tonight, there was trepidation; a trepidation they had felt before. The fear of being forcibly separated. They felt this just before the first curse. The again when she was forced to crush his heart to save everyone else by casting yet another curse. And now...there was a man with an axe to grind out there, itching to do the same with the swipe of a pen.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"I'll find you," he promised, not even needing for her to finish the thought.

"I know we promised there would be no more needing to find each other, but if it happens, I will. Nothing will stop me," he promised. She crushed her lips against his at that and he pillowed her tightly against his hard, muscled body. And sleep finally took them together, always together it was with them.

* * *

Gold appeared in his shop very late that night or very early in the morning, depending on one's point of view. He thought surely everyone was asleep long ago, as he was about the only person in town that didn't require sleep. But once again, he underestimated his estranged wife, as he found her standing in the back room. Her eyes swam with fire and tears, as she held the gauntlet and his heart sank at the betrayal in her eyes.

"Belle…" he uttered.

"After everything you've done lately, I was still defending you," she said tearfully.

"Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"How long have you had this?" she questioned.

"Belle…" he pleaded.

"You know, when you traded this for my life. I really thought that meant you loved me more than your power," she sobbed.

"I do…" he pleaded.

"How long...have you had this?" she growled.

"I...I retrieved it and stole it back from the Queens of Darkness not long after I rescued you from them," he admitted. She sniffed, as the tears fell harder.

"I should have known...our love is based on a lie," she cried.

"No! It's not like that at all! I needed the gauntlet to find what I needed to find Bae! I simply took back from them what belonged to me," he explained. She shook her head and stormed toward the door.

"Belle...please! I promise you...I'll make this right," he begged, as he reached out to her. But she batted his hand away.

"Oh right...you're going to have the author erase our memories and make puppets out of us. Believe me, the Goddess told us what the Author can do," she refuted.

"Belle...I'm trying to make a better life for us!" he pleaded.

"We had a good life! You tossed it aside for power! Please stop this conquest, Rumple! You're hurting my friends...you're hurting us!" she pleaded back.

"I'm sorry Belle...I can't, I'm in this too far now," he lamented. She sniffed.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say," she said sadly, as she left, leaving Rumple behind. Once she was gone his rage erupted and he destroyed the inside of the shop. Now the author was his only hope of repairing his marriage and family.

* * *

 _The next day_

Cruella angrily stomped her heel down on another bug and flailed her arms in disgust.

"Ugh...I can't take much more of this! The woods is no place for someone like me," she complained.

"You haven't changed a bit," Isaac muttered. She smirked.

"Neither have you. Hearing that you've spent thirty years trapped inside that hellish hat does mummy's heart good though. You deserve it after what you did to me," she hissed.

"I did all the realms a favor by taking away your ability to kill. I saved a lot of lives by putting a cap on your psychosis. Yet, I'm nothing, while heroes like Prince Charming and Snow White reap all the glory," he snapped. She smirked.

"Jealousy is not a good look on your, dahling...but perhaps you and I could help each other very much," she offered.

"Teaming up with you never led to anything good, Cru," he reminded.

"Oh, but it could. I can help you get your revenge on the Charmings and the Mount Olympus Minstrel that sings their praises," she tempted.

"I'm still not undoing what I did," he refused.

"I know...but think about if my gift suddenly worked on not just animals, but this beastly titan as well," she said, as he eyed her and she continued.

"We could send Rumple and his little family off with a new story like he wants. Then we build our own little dystopia right here, with this terrible titan to dispatch any undesirables. I rule as Queen and you use that pen to make the Charmings suffer and write yourself right onto the New York Times best seller list. People will love your twisted fairy tales," she tempted. He smirked.

"I have always loved the way you think," he mentioned.

"But that means we still need to lure the Savior to her doom," he reminded. She smiled.

"And I know just how to do it," she replied, as she opened the door and they were off to her car.

* * *

Paul thanked Dopey for the ice cream after paying and turned to take the dishes to the table. He smiled, seeing Eva hunched over a text book. She had been cramming for an important upcoming exam that would advance her to the next level in her medical career. He knew she was going to ace it, but she was still stressing over it. So he had suggested taking a break for ice cream he playfully waved a dish of Neapolitan in front of her face. She smiled and looked up at him, before taking the dish.

"You know, you're going to pass this exam with flying colors, right?" he asked, as he slid into the booth beside her. She smiled.

"Thanks...I know I'm obsessing," she replied. He put his hand on hrs.

"I prefer the term passionate," he corrected.

"I've never met anyone as gifted or passionate about medicine as you. You've got this," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, as she pushed the book away and started eating her ice cream.

"Mmm...this was a good idea," she mentioned. He smiled.

"I've been around Charmings long enough to know that ice cream is the ideal distraction," he teased.

"How about ice cream and a walk?" she suggested. He nodded.

"That sounds nice," he agreed. She packed up her books and shouldered her bag, as they took their ice cream to go.

As they walked together along Main Street, they finished their treat and then shyly joined hands. It was about that time that Graham came rushing up to them with urgency.

"Hey boy…" Eva cooed. She looked around, expecting her brother to be nearby, but didn't see him.

"What's got him so excited?" Paul wondered.

"I don't know...and why isn't he with Leo?" she pondered.

"He seems upset," he mentioned.

"Do you think Leo might be hurt?" she asked in alarm.

"In this town, that's very possible. Let's follow him," he agreed.

"Okay boy, show us what's got you so worked up," she called, as they sprinted after the wolf.

Graham led them through the alley behind Granny's and started toward the woods. But as they crossed the back road to follow him, they heard the squealing of car tires. Paul looked up in time to see a black and white car barreling toward them. He grabbed Eva and yanked her out of the way and they spilled to the ground. The car stopped and Cruella got out, along with Isaac. Eva groaned and heard the cocking of a gun. She looked up to find one pointed at her.

"No sudden moves, dahling," she warned. Paul hissed in pain, as he started to sit up. Graham sat obediently beside the fur clad woman and Eva knew that meant she was controlling him.

"Don't move," she warned and the wolf started growling.

"We don't need him," Isaac mentioned and Cruella pointed the gun at him.

"Please...don't kill him," Eva begged. Cruella smirked.

"Oh believe me dahling, I wish I could," she replied. Before Eva could ponder what she meant, she hit Paul over the head with the butt of the gun. The raven haired beauty screamed, but it was muffled when Isaac covered her mouth and yanked her to her feet. He roughly bent her over the car and stuffed a gag between her teeth. He finished by tying her wrists behind her back.

"Aunt Eva?" Henry cried, as he happened upon them by accident. Eva screamed through the gag for him to run, but Cruella motioned to Graham, as the wolf advanced, snarling at Henry.

"Two Charmings for the price of one," Isaac goaded.

"It's our lucky day. Get in the car, brat," she hissed, as she caressed Eva's tear stained cheek.

"Stuff the princess in the trunk," she hissed, as Isaac did so.

"In mutt," she growled, as Graham got in the backseat beside Henry and they sped off.

Paul groaned and held his head, as he sat up. He got up and stumbled off toward the station.

* * *

Isaac returned to Gold's cabin on the premise that he was planning the next phase of their plan and that he would soon join Cruella to witness her taunt the Charmings by holding the lives of young Eva and Henry over them. But that was not at all his reason for returning to the cabin.

"She did just as you predicted," Isaac said to Gold, as he stood by the fire, back facing him.

"I knew Cruella couldn't resist making a grab for power. It's what I would do, after all," he mentioned.

"We abducted young Eva to lure Snow and Charming to use. They'll undoubtedly bring their eldest with them. But...Henry stumbled upon us," he informed. Gold turned his head sharply to the other man.

"Henry was to be no where near any of this," Gold growled.

"But this could work out better! The Savior will automatically come with her son in danger," he reminded. Rumple sighed. He didn't like it, but Isaac had a point.

"Fine…" he hissed, as he picked up the hat and handed the pen to Isaac.

"Get to work," he ordered. Isaac nodded with a smirk.

It was time to offer up the Savior to the hat and finally cleave himself from the dagger. No longer would his power by limited to its confines and never again would anyone control him.

* * *

David and Emma were grateful for the small lull that seemed to settle over the town, even though they knew it was just the calm before the coming storm. But it was allowing them to start catching up on the virtual piles of paperwork created by the murders committed by Angelica Slade, not to mention her skinning of a white tiger, and all the nonsense created by Gold and the Queens of Darkness. Their most recent folly being the absorbing of all the fairies. They didn't like just waiting around for another disaster to strike, but there wasn't much else they could do at the moment, so while Xander and Thomas were running patrol, they were wading through paperwork.

"You know, I never thought I'd miss the mundane task of filling out paperwork," Emma mentioned. He smirked.

"Yeah, you missing paperwork is not something I thought I'd ever hear from you," David teased.

"Well, maybe miss is a strong word," she retorted. About that time, he felt a flutter in his heart and wasn't at all surprised to see Snow come into the station, pushing Bobby's stroller and balanced a tray of coffees.

"Okay...were here," she cooed to their son, as she set the coffees down on her daughter's desk, along with a bag from the bakery.

"Oooh...bear claws?" she asked.

"And some grapes. Please try to eat the fruit too," she pleaded, as Bobby called out loudly.

"Oh, I see you buddy. Come see big sissy," she cooed, as she plunked her baby brother down in her lap. Snow smiled, as she took one of the coffees over to her husband.

"Hey...this is a very pleasant surprise. I thought you were going to try and go to the office for a bit," he said.

"I did, but I just can't really concentrate, so I picked up Bobby and we decided that Daddy and Emmy might could use a coffee break," she replied.

"We could...thank you," he said, as he sipped at the coffee and then pulled her down into his lap.

"Especially when the break comes with a side of Snow," he joked. She giggled.

"Wow...that was bad, even for you, Dad," Emma deadpanned. Snow giggled again, because of something her father was whispering in her mother's ear. She rolled her eyes. She didn't even want to know.

"Our parents are embarrassing, kid. This is what you have to look forward to," she told him, as she bounced him on her knee, while her parents started kissing. His phone rang and their lips parted, as he picked it up.

"Sheriff," he answered.

" _Oh dahling...you sound so sexy on the phone. What are you wearing?"_ Cruella leered. Charming clenched his teeth.

"Cruella...what do you want?" he growled.

" _Oh so many things. New furs, gin, diamonds, gin, to see what's underneath all those tight shirts and jeans you wear...did I mention gin?"_ she asked.

"Get to the point," he snapped.

" _Of course dahling...the point is that I have something precious of yours, two precious somethings to be exact,"_ she purred.

"Daddy…" Eva's frightened voice came over the receiver.

"Grandpa…" Henry called.

"If you hurt them…" he started to say.

" _We have no time for your threats, chisel chin. You, your distasteful wife, and the Savior will come to the open clearing just outside the reserve if you don't want me to order the wolf to attack them,"_ Cruella hissed, as the line went dead. Charming slammed the phone down.

"Dad…" Emma uttered.

"Cruella has Eva and Henry," he said through clenched teeth, just as Paul came stumbling in, holding his head.

"Paul…" Snow cried, as she ran to him.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't stop them," he cried, as Emma used her magic to heal his head.

"This isn't your fault," David assured him.

"Thank you," he sad in relief.

"Can you stay with the baby?" Snow asked. He nodded.

"Of course," he replied, as he took the baby from Emma, as the three of them hurried out. Bobby cooed at Paul and the doctor patted his little back.

"It's okay buddy...they'll be back soon," he said, hoping he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Neal pounded on the cabin door. If he wasn't livid before, he was now since Emma had just informed him that Cruella had kidnapped their son. He hadn't brought Belle along either, for this was going to be a very unpleasant conversation. When there was no answer, he pounded again.

"Papa...dammit, I know you're in there!" he yelled. The door finally swung open and he found his father in front of the fire.

"Where the hell do you get off kidnapping your own grandson?!" Neal growled.

"Cruella has gone off on her own. I assure you, she'll face my wrath for involving Henry," Gold replied.

"Oh how nice of you to draw the line at Henry, but it's okay if she does what she pleases with Eva or anyone else," he spat.

"The Author has an axe to grind with the Charmings. I have no part in that," he stated.

"No part? You set this all in motion!" Neal cried.

"The cabin is cloaked...how did you find me?" Gold questioned, changing the subject.

"With this," Neal said, as he held up the gauntlet.

"Belle told me what it does and right now, the thing I want most is to stop the chaos in this town. So naturally, it led me to the source of it," he explained.

"Bae...I need that. It's a very important object," he explained.

"Of course," he replied, as he handed it over. The moment Rumple touched it, he felt odd and looked at his son.

"Bae...what have you done?" he uttered.

"I'm sorry Papa, but I can't let you keep hurting people, so I poured squid ink on the gauntlet," Neal said, as he took the dagger out of his father's jacket pocket.

"Bae please…" Rumple pleaded.

"No Papa...we're leaving Storybrooke. Without your manipulations, Emma can defeat Cruella and this Author. And this hat will just be a box in the Land Without Magic," Neal said. But suddenly, he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. The dagger clattered next to him, as Maleficent stood there and retrieved the hat and dagger.

"Sorry, but I need my child. Once that ink wears off, you'll take us to that clearing and you will get my child back. Then you can have your dagger," she said. Gold nodded and spared a glance at his son. His betrayal stung, but the author would soon fix everything...


	100. Operation Mongoose, Pt 1

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! We are at chapter 100 if you can believe it! And with chapter 100, we commence with my three-part version of Operation Mongoose! Now, it may have the same name as the episode, but I assure you my version is wildly different, so I hope you enjoy what I think is a very exciting adventure. Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new story Perfectly Charmings and Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: I know, Rumple is his own worst enemy. I think eventually I will bring him to a satisfying resolution though.**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the interaction with Bobby and Emma. Yes, Henry and Eva are in a precarious place right now. And it's funny you mention the Tremaines, because not to spoil anything, but they do appear in this. The villains are on the loose!**

 **Guest 1: Glad you love it so much! I know, I don't like separating them either, but I think you'll like my version of Operation Mongoose better. I went with a bit of a different direction than the show. I do love my version of Evil Snowing though and they may appear down the road again someday. :)**

 **Guest 2: Glad you love it! I know, Gold was never my favorite, especially later on in the series. And how his stans excuse everything he does and bash Snowing. Not all of them, but many. I'd be a bigger Rumbelle fan and maybe even a CS fan if it wasn't for these kinds of fans.**

 **Guest 3: Your reviews are condescending and nasty. Then you attack me when I give you nastiness in return. Newsflash, I don't care if you read. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't, especially when you use bad food analogies to attack me personally. You don't know me, so you can't assume you know what kind of person I am. You hide behind anon and you don't leave constructive criticism. You leave condescending attacks. And to do it about a character like Leopold is ridiculous. You trashed me for daring to think he might be a bit shady, yet you admit he's a poorly written character that is open to interpretation. Guess what he also is? A man that married the daughter of woman he was once in love with. That little bit in season 3 made him a pretty difficult character to defend. But whatever, you'll see what you want to see. I'd prefer if it you just leave me alone.**

 **Beth1980: I know, taking Snowing's children and grandchild won't yield good results. But this Cruella we're talking about. She's fun to write and I love her flirting and one-liners too. Yeah, Paul just happened to be there, but he's a doctor so I felt he could handle a baby. As for the talk the Sorcerer and Emma had, it hinted at something to come in this chapter. ;)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Yay, you're caught up! Glad you like the re-imagining so much. My version of Operation Mongoose is going to be quite a ride. :)**

 **Austenphile: I know, I really love writing Cruella. She's a lot of fun. Yep, Eva is definitely going to get more focus in coming chapters. I know, that's why I love Snowing too. I can totally see Snow throwing Charming over her shoulder. You'll see them fighting side by side in this very chapter. I know, I feel bad for Belle. I do have what I believe is a good resolution for Gold though that will begin Rumbelle's healing process coming in a future chapter. I hate Isaac too. I think you'll like what I've done though. Let's just say, Isaac became a bit frustrated when trying to write Snow and Charming in his AU. I like my evil Snowing power couple too, though I went a different direction here. That's not to say that my version of Evil Snowing won't pop up again. ;)**

 **Sexystarwarlover: I know, Neal was so close to preventing it all. I know, I love writing Cruella too. She's so easy to hear in my head too. I know, I hate Isaac too. And don't worry, I'll never stop with the Snowing love scenes. I just can't help myself. I love when Cruella flirts with Charming too, so no it's not wrong to love it. Hang on to your seat, because my version of Operation Mongoose is here!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 100: Operation Mongoose, Pt 1

"Cruella!" Charming hollered, as the three of them ran into the open field, plus Regina, Robin, Leo and Killian as they arrived. They could see Eva and Henry tied up and sitting together by some rocky outcroppings.

"Oooh...yes dahling, call my name," she purred. As they got closer, she waved the gun, stalling them. She couldn't actually use, but they didn't know that.

"Bad move, two tone. Graduating from napping puppies to kids won't end well for you," Emma snapped. Cruella smirked, as she brushed the barrel of the gun against Eva's fair cheek.

"Careful Savior. I'd say I'm the one in control," she goaded.

"If you hurt them…" Snow started to say.

"You'll what? You're Snow White. I've done things that would make you double over and wretch. Don't make dark threats you aren't possibly capable of acting on," she interrupted.

"You hurt my daughter or my grandson and you'll see how dark I can be," Snow growled back. But Cruella only smirked and looked around, wondering where that useless author was. But instead of him appearing, Gold and Maleficent arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Gold...stop this now! She's using our grandson!" David spat. He raised his hand and freed Henry of the ropes. He was gone in a puff of smoke.

"No harm will come to Henry. He's safe with Bae now. The same won't hold true for young Eva or your parents, Miss Swan, unless we make a deal," Gold stated.

"Like hell she will," Charming spat. Gold looked to Maleficent and she actually looked sorry.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can get my child back," she said regrettably, as she blew magenta colored smoke at them. They cried out, as thick, thorny vines cropped up, separating them from Emma. The thick snare of vines coiled around Snow and Charming and they huddled closed together. Snow raised the chalice, but a thorn sliced her hand and the chalice fell to the ground. It was quickly cut off from them by the spiky vines. Aphrodite unleashed her pink colored magic on Gold, but he was ready for the goddess and sucked it into the hat and then absorbed her into the hat as well.

"Stop! If I let you absorb me into the hat, will you let them go?" Emma asked.

"No Emma!" Killian cried.

"Emma...don't do this!" Snow cried.

"Yes, surrender yourself and your family...and the pirate will be safe," Gold replied.

"From the author too?" she asked.

"Yes...I will forbid him from harming them," he agreed.

"Then we have a deal," Emma replied.

"NO!" Charming cried with sheer anguish, as she turned to them in tears.

"Emma please…" Killian cried, even as the vines closed in around him.

"I'm sorry...I love you. I'm just sorry I didn't say it sooner," she said, as she turned to her parents.

"Emma…" they uttered tearfully.

"I love you guys. You are the best parents a kid could have. Bobby and Summer need you though, so I have to do this," she said, as she turned away from her crying parents.

"Get it over with and let them go," Emma demanded. God waved the dagger over the hat and it opened again. Emma felt like her body was elongating and her surroundings blurred, as she was sucked into it in a ball of white light. Snow let out a gut wrenching sob and Charming held her, as he cried almost uncontrollably himself. The hat glowed blindingly bright and a shock wave of power blew them all back. Maleficent's vines disappeared, but the danger was only beginning, as an inky mass of black matter seeped from the hat.

As the mass of black matter convulsed and started to take shape. Snow was still nearly catatonic at the loss of Emma. Charming wasn't doing much better, but managed to sober enough to untie Eva and practically carry her back to his wife.

"Mom…" Eva choked, as Snow took her in her arms and clung tightly to her. Charming grabbed the chalice and then pulled Leo into their cluster, ready to use the object to defend them.

As the hat glowed, filled to maximum capacity, Gold held up the dagger, preparing to siphon all the energy inside it to break his connection to it, but retain his magic. Such an action would destroy everyone inside the hat, but he was far past caring since he was so close to having everything he wanted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You've doomed us all!" Regina cried angrily at her old mentor.

"Sorry dearie...but my happy ending involves no longer being tethered to this dagger," he hissed.

"By killing Emma! You can't do this!" Regina pleaded, as unnatural dark clouds swirled violently in the sky and the wind whipped around them. The dagger started to glow, a sign that the process had begun. But as quickly as it had started, the glow died and Rumple frowned.

"It's...not working," he uttered in disbelief.

"Serves you right!" Regina spat. Before Rumple was able to ponder why it had failed, the mass of black took form at last. Black lightning crackled violently in the sky and the winged monster shrieked a bone chilling roar.

"You help us fight this thing or we're all dead!" Regina growled.

"We are not powerful enough to defeat it," Rumple replied in a defeated tone.

"Because you absorbed the one person that is, you Son of a Bitch!" Charming cried.

"We have to try," Leo said, as he stood bravely next to Regina. And they unleashed their attacks on the beast…

* * *

Henry was shocked to find himself home at his grandparents house. He saw the Apprentice there and rushed over to him.

"Dad!" he cried, as he saw him lying unconscious on the couch.

"He's all right, my boy. He's just passed out and appeared here just like you. The work of the Dark One as well, I believe," the apprentice said.

"My Grandpa Gold...he's going to do it. He's going to absorb my Mom into the hat," Henry cried.

"Yes...and I'm afraid the author is busy writing a new story. One that will not favor the heroes at all," the apprentice said, as he extracted a key from his pocket.

"With everything happening, it is very likely that you will need this," he said, as he placed the key in Henry's palm.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"You'll know what it does when the time comes," the apprentice said cryptically, just as Neal groaned and started to wake up. Henry put the key in his pocket and shook his father awake.

"Dad...come on. Wake up...Grandpa Gold is trying to absorb Mom into the hat!" he cried. Neal's eyes flew open and he got up.

"Dammit…let's go," Neal said, as they hurried out, with the apprentice following them.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and found herself on a charred ground. She found the Goddess watching over her with a gentle smile.

"Aphrodite…" she said. The other blonde nodded.

"Are we dead?" Emma asked.

"Oh my Olympus...no dear. This...is inside the hat," she replied.

"Then...it is a Netherworld," Emma realized.

"So it would seem," she replied.

"Where are the fairies?" she asked, as they started walking on the charred, barren ground and the Goddess pointed. There was a large thicket of black vines and all the fairies, including Blue were trapped in it like flies in a spiderweb. It was horrifying and she was grateful they all seemed to be unconscious for the moment.

"Well, well, he actually managed to do it. He absorbed you too," Zelena said, as they found her leaning against a burnt tree.

"Zelena…" Emma said. She smirked.

"Welcome to the rest of your days, Miss Swan," Zelena called.

They continued on for several paces until they came to a young woman about Emma's age, sitting with her knees clutched to her chest. There was pure fury in her eyes, as she looked up at them. Emma then noticed the remnants of what looked like eggshells around her.

"Stay away…" she cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Emma and I can help you," she replied. The girl shook her head with vehemence.

"You're lying...it's a trick. The demon will never let anyone escape this place," she said frantically.

"The Chernabog...it has probably terrorized her," Aphrodite surmised. They heard an inhuman shriek that sounded like an echo and the girl covered her ears, cowering in fear.

"Is that…" Emma uttered.

"From outside the hat," the Goddess confirmed.

"My family...I have to get us out of here," Emma said, as the ground trembled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The Dark One...he is attempting to absorb all the power in this hat to cleave himself from the dagger. If he isn't stopped, it will kill us all," Aphrodite warned.

"How do we stop him?" Emma asked. The Goddess smiled thinly at her.

"I'm powerless here, Emma," she replied, as the other blonde lowered her head.

"But you're not," Aphrodite continued, as Emma looked up at her.

"You're the Savior, the product of the truest love to ever exist. You are far more powerful than you realize," the Goddess told her. Emma looked at her glowing hands and unleashed her power. The thicket trapping the fairies shattered, freeing them. The dark haired girl looked at her in awe.

"Take my hand. I'm going to save us and take you to your mother," Emma said. The girl did so and light magic erupted from Emma's very being.

* * *

Even the combined magic of Rumple, Maleficent, Regina, and Leo had virtually no effect on the creature, as it absorbed their attacks like they were nothing. And hope was dwindling in even the most hopeful among them.

The Chernabog screeched angrily again, as Cruella stepped before it.

"Now, now, naughty beast...let's get that temper under control. Or at least make it work for mummy," she purred.

"Cruella...I don't think your powers are going to work on it. It's a Titan...not an animal!" Leo warned.

"Oh pipe down, chisel chin junior. Mummy knows what she's doing," Cruella said, as she blew her green smoke in the monster's face and smirked, as it looked straight at her with glowing red eyes.

"There...that's a good beastie. Mummy has many things for us to do," she purred. But the Titan roared angrily, seeming to know what Cruella had just tried to do. And it would in fact be the last thing she ever did. One of its wings batted her away, sending her sailing through the air, at least twenty feet up, before she came down and landed on the other side of the field. The sickening crack of bones snapping told the gruesome truth, as Cruella De Vil died on impact.

"Bloody hell...how are we supposed to fight something like this?" Killian cried.

"With everything we have," David replied, as he and Snow raised the chalice. The light magic hit the beast and it roared angrily. It didn't like the attack, but it didn't seem to make much impact. The creature swung its powerful tail at them and David tackled his wife, as they rolled out of the way. It flew up and breathed fire down upon the field. It quickly spread in the dry grass and inched its way toward the woods.

"Two can play this game," Maleficent growled, as she transformed into a dragon. She took to the air and exchanged fire with the creature. Unfortunately, she was a mild annoyance and it smacked her away like a gnat. She hit the ground in dragon form and morphed back to her human form, dazed, but alive.

"Charming…" Snow said with a choked sob. He gazed at her, as the emotions passed between them. He pressed his forehead against hers, as they slowly accepted that this might truly be the end.

"I have loved you since the first moment I saw you," he confessed.

"When I hit you with a rock?" she sniffed. He smiled.

"That rock to the face was the best thing that ever happened to me," he said.

"I've loved you since that first moment too. I...I think I loved you even before that," she said, suddenly recalling the frightening moments she was locked in the Woodcutter's carriage and the passerby that had rescued her. The passerby she knew now was him.

"What?" he asked in confusion. She shook her head.

"It's not important...just hold me until the end," she pleaded, as he folded her in his arms.

"Of course, my darling. But this isn't the end. We don't end," he said. She gazed at him tearfully and their lips met with fierce passion. When they parted, they gathered the twins close and held their frightened children.

"Regina...Killian…Robin..." Snow called, as the three of them gathered as well. Rumple stood nearby, exposed and looking utterly broken. His plan had failed and now he would be the reason for his own demise, theirs, and the entire town, including those he loved.

Just when it seemed that all was lost, light erupted from the hat and in blinding flashes, the fairies appeared, then Zelena, followed by Aphrodite, and finally...Emma.

"Emma!" Snow cried in relief. Curiously, Emma was now holding a wriggling infant and she smiled at Maleficent. The Dragon Queen got to her feet and almost forgot how to breathe, as Emma placed the baby in her arms.

"I think she's yours," Emma said, leaving the stunned woman to stare at the baby in awe.

"Emma…" David choked out, as she rushed to her family, as they hugged her. She then hugged Killian and kissed him, relishing his embrace for several moments, before turning her attention to the demon that still threatened them.

Her hands glowed with white light and twin beams of magic slammed into the Chernabog. It roared angrily and tried to fight back. But Savior magic was the thing that bested it. Slowly the monster's form gave way to the inky black mass it had once been and Aphrodite sucked the matter back into the hat. Emma ceased her magic and the hat closed.

"Emma...you did it!" Snow called.

"You did and now I can return to Mount Olympus with this," Aphrodite said, as she picked up the hat.

There it will never cause any harm again," she added.

"Thank you for everything you did," Snow said gratefully.

"I will always help this family when I can," she said, as she waved her hand and disappeared with the hat in tow. But it was clear; it would not be the last time they would see her.

Snow and David shared a gaze and no one was surprised when they closed the already minimal distance between them and their lips crashed together. By now, they were all used to this being a regular occurrence.

"Sorry to break you two apart, but we still have a very big problem," Regina reminded, as Snow and Charming's lips parted.

"The Author," Eva recalled. She nodded.

"Where is he, Gold?" David demanded to know.

"He stayed at the cabin. He's working on a new story," Gold stated.

"And let me guess, this one doesn't have a happy ending for us," Leo surmised.

"How right you are, junior," Isaac said, as he appeared. Neal and Henry came running into the field about that time, with the Apprentice following along behind them.

"Isaac...you know the consequences of abusing your power as the author," the apprentice tried to warn.

"Save it, old man," he snapped, as he held up the pen.

"This pen is powerful, but I became frustrated in my writing. As powerful as it is, it wouldn't allow me to undo your true love," Isaac said, pointing at Snow and Charming.

"I was extremely disappointed to learn that it can't erase that which is written in the stars," he continued. Charming gave him a smug glare at that.

"Then you have to know that trying to separate us is a fruitless endeavor, because I will always find her and she will always find me," Charming said confidently.

"Yes...as annoying as it is, it also makes for a great story. Always finding each other and always losing each other. But this time, there will be a twist where the truest love becomes tragic and the villains win while the heroes suffer," he hissed.

"I do hope you come through with what we discussed while we were in that blasted hat together," Zelena said, as she stood smugly next to him. Isaac smirked.

"Oh, I think you'll be quite pleased with what I've come up with," he told her.

"Please...don't do this," Snow pleaded.

"It's already done," he stated, as he put a period after the words _The End_ and the new book glowed. Snow looked brokenly at Charming and he caressed her face.

"He said it himself...what we have can never be destroyed. We will find a way and he will lose," he assured.

"I love you," she sniffed. He smiled.

"And I love you. Some two bit author certainly can't change that," he replied.

"Let the misery begin," Isaac said, as all of them and everyone in town disappeared..except Henry.

"No...I got left behind," he realized dejectedly.

"You're not the only one," Paul said, as Henry turned around and saw the doctor behind him.

"But why us?" he asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's because we were born in this land. We're not in the book," he replied.

"But Uncle Leo, Aunt Eva, Summer and Bobby were born here too," he reminded.

"Yes, but they are all products of your grandparents true love, just like your mother," Paul surmised.

"What are we going to do? We have to find them!" Henry cried.

"Yes...but staying here won't help us. Fortunately, my car is still here. Let's start by finding the next nearest town," Paul suggested.

"Yeah...then maybe we can figure out where Isaac is. He'll be the key to finding them," Henry agreed, as they got into Paul's car.

* * *

Fortunately, the nearest town was only about seven miles and they found a convenience store where Paul bought them a couple bottles of water and a snack, while they figured out what to do next.

"Even if we find out where Isaac went, this land is so big. It could be impossible to find him," Henry said, losing hope.

"Hey no...we will find them. Isn't that your family motto?" he asked.

"Yeah, for my grandparents and my Mom. They're the heroes...not me," Henry lamented.

"That's not true and you know it," Paul tried to convince him. Henry was about to continue his protest when something caught his eye. By the cash register, there was a small book rack, filled with a few selections, mostly popular books and best sellers. But it was mostly the name on one row of copies that struck him. Isaac Heller. He jumped up and snatched a coy off the rack, before quickly putting it up on the counter.

"Just this please," he said eagerly, as the woman rang him and he paid for it, before hurrying back to Paul.

"He did it. He published his new version," Henry exclaimed.

"And mass produced it," Paul agreed.

"Heroes and Villains," Henry said, as he flipped the book over to the about the author page.

"New York...he's in New York, which means so is the Master copy," Henry said.

"Let's go. You can read to us while I drive," Paul said, as they hurried out.

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time, there was an Enchanted Forest, filled with fairy tale characters from stories beloved by many. But in this magical place, these beloved characters were a bit different than the version people had come to know, with twisted stories where the Prince was also the pauper, Red Riding Hood was also the wolf, and Rumpelstiltskin was also the beast. And central to all these stories was was one true love so powerful that it seemed nothing could tear it asunder. It seemed that heroes always won and got their happy endings, while villains lost._

 _In this such story, this seemed to hold true. The Evil Queen cursed the fair Snow White with a poison apple and her Prince Charming awakened her from the eternal sleep with true love's kiss. Then there was an unexpected twist. The Evil Queen happened upon her soul mate and found a love of her own in Robin Hood. She let go of her hate and mended things with her step-daughter. The Queen and Robin Hood even attended the wedding of Snow and Charming as welcome guests._

 _But that is where everything began to go wrong._

" _Do you Prince Charming take this woman to your beloved wife?" the holy man asked. The prince smiled._

" _I do," he answered._

" _And do you, Princess Snow, take this man to be your beloved husband?" he questioned. Snow White smiled dreamily at her love._

" _Oh I do," she answered._

" _It is without a doubt that we are in the presence of the truest love this land has ever known and it is with great honor that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the holy man concluded, as they leaned in to kiss. But they were interrupted when the palace doors swung open and a green skinned witch sauntered in._

" _Sorry I'm late," the witch said._

" _Who are you?" Charming demanded to know, as two of his guards attempted to halt her approach. But she tossed them away with her magic._

" _My name is Zelena and in the land of Oz, they call me the Wicked Witch. But more importantly, I am also your dear sister, Regina," she revealed, as gasps ensued._

" _That's impossible!" Regina refuted, as Robin held her back. Zelena smirked._

" _Afraid not. Our oh so loving mother cast me away like garbage when I was just a babe. Then she had you. She gave you everything and you spat on it by joining up with Snow White and her midgets," she spat distastefully._

" _We're dwarves," Grumpy corrected._

" _That's even worse," she deadpanned. Snow pulled Charming's sword and leveled it at the witch._

" _What do you want?" she demanded to know, even as Charming still held her._

" _I was cast out of Oz, so I've returned to take all that should have been mine in the first place. Kill them all, my pretties!" she called, as her winged beasts attacked._

 _That day, Snow and Charming were forced to flee their castle. Most of their friends escaped to the forest with them, including the former Evil Queen, Robin Hood, the seven dwarves, Red Riding Hood, her grandmother and others loyal to them. Zelena reigned and an era of darkness dawned that day._

 _But Snow and Charming and their friends fought back and formed a resistance. Unfortunately, Zelena's darkness spread and in a neighboring Kingdom, Prince Thomas and Princess Ella were forced to flee as well, while the Evil Lady Tremaine became Queen and ruled with her nasty daughter, Drizella._

 _Wanted posters littered the Kingdom, calling for the captures of the now bandit Snow White, her Charming, Regina Mills, and Robin Hood._

 _Zelena was desperate to see to Snow and Charming's destruction for there was a prophecy that their child would grow and defeat her one day. Zelena even cast a powerful spell on the entire Kingdom, freezing time in hopes that no child could be conceived. But Snow and Charming's love transcended her powerful spell and the Savior was born. And despite not aging, four more children were born to the pair. And they presented a great threat to the dark rulers of the Enchanted Forest, including Zelena, the Tremaines, and the powerful Beast King, Rumpelstiltskin._

* * *

 _Years of war ravaged the Enchanted Forest, until parts of it were nothing more than desolate, unlivable land, still smoldering from battle and decaying to nothing._

 _The resistance's number dwindled, while Zelena's simply replenished her forces with magic._

 _Despite the war and death that surrounded them, Snow and Charming's love never died and only grew stronger over time. And even in their hopeless world, they managed to inspire hope in their people and instill it in their children, for they knew one day, Emma would defeat the wickedness that plagued them in the final battle._

 _But Zelena was desperate to destroy them all before such a day when she would be forced to face the Savior in a solo battle._

 _And then came the day she saw an opportunity to deal Snow White a devastating blow. She had come to hate the princess even more than her own sister, for Regina had rejected her own flesh and blood for this princess she used to hate too._

 _On what should have been a routine mission of mercy to provide food, supplies, and healing to a village that had been devastated in their war, one of many, Zelena's forces ambushed the group. Losses were devastating. Four of the dwarves were killed. Doc, Grumpy, and Happy were all the survived of them. That was the day Lancelot fell also, trying to help Charming protect Eva, who had come with her father to provide healing._

 _Charming was captured alive that day, while the three remaining dwarves carried a gravely injured Eva back to her mother. Snow's ability to hope took a devastating blow that day. She mourned her lost friends, her missing husband, who she knew the witch was torturing, and her daughter, who was at death's door. It seemed that Zelena would soon win…_

* * *

"Gods...Eva," Paul said, as Henry stopped reading for a moment.

"We'll find them...and we'll make Isaac undo all of this," Henry assured. Thanks to modern technology, Henry had used his phone to Google Isaac Heller while Paul drove them to New York. The Author was very easy to find and was in fact doing a book signing that very day, which meant the master copy wouldn't be far from him.

"This story should be called Unhappily Ever After, not Heroes and Villains," Paul spat, as he parked. They were here. The bookstore was only a few short feet away.

"Let's go. It's time to employ Operation Mongoose," Henry said, as they got out of the car.

"Operation Mongoose?" Paul asked. Henry smirked.

"Because we have a snake of an Author to deal with and what does a Mongoose eat?" Henry asked. Paul smirked back.

"Snakes," he answered, as they headed for the bookstore.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Isaac's Twisted Version**_

Zelena lounged in her Throne with a goblet of wine when her Throne room doors burst open with the cowering scarecrow leading a pair of women before her.

"I told you, Scarecrow, I'm not to be disturbed," she hissed, as a fireball appeared in her hand and he cowered.

"I'm terribly sorry, my Queen, but these two insisted on seeing you urgently," he stammered. Zelena regarded the two and smirked. She knew why they were there.

"Lady Tremaine...to what do I owe this pleasure?" Zelena asked.

"You have something that should be mine," Drizella blurted out.

"Drizella…" Rodmilla hissed, reprimanding her rude daughter.

"We hear you've captured the infamous Prince Charming," the elder woman stated. Zelena smirked.

"Sorry...he's not for sale," the redhead retorted. Drizella opened her mouth, but Rodmilla halted her, before she could get herself turned into a flying monkey.

"I understand his value as a bartering piece in your war with Snow White. Drizella and I believe we can help you with that," Rodmilla stated. Zelena perked up at that.

"I'm listening," she prompted.

"If word got out that you sold the Prince to us, I know, without a doubt, that it would draw Snow White and her horrid children to my palace to rescue him. She has been deterred by your army, but she will see ours as easier to infiltrate. And that is when you can appear and ambush her pathetic band of rebels," Rodmilla explained. Zelena thought about the possibility for a moment.

"And your daughter gets to keep the Prince as a consolation prize," she surmised.

"With his pure heart in her hand," she added evilly. Zelena contemplated it for a moment again. It was a good plan. She snapped her fingers and a hulking, beastly man with ashen skin appeared.

"Sa'luk...bring the Prince to me," she ordered. Moments later, Sa'luk returned, dragging Charming by the thick manacles around his neck and wrists.

"On your knees before your Queen," Sa'luk hissed.

"She is _not_ my Queen," Charming hissed back, as the brute forced him to his knees anyway. Drizella's eyes had a feral gleam in them, as she gazed upon the object of her obsession.

"You're going to be taking a little trip, my pretty," Zelena said, gesturing to the Tremaines and the worry in his sapphire eyes was palpable.

"You're coming to our palace and will act as the bait for Snow White and your litter of brats," Lady Tremaine stated.

"Yes...and then I will ambush their futile rescue and finally crush them all," Zelena cackled.

"NO! I won't be a hostage for you to barter! I won't let you use me against Snow!" he cried, as he struggled fruitlessly. Zelena waved her hand and a gag appeared between his teeth, silencing him.

"Sa'luk...see to the transport of our dear Prince to the Tremaine castle," Zelena ordered.

"Yes my Queen," he obeyed, as Charming was taken away. Drizella clapped her hands with glee.

"Finally...he'll be mine!" she exclaimed.

"And Snow White will be destroyed," Rodmilla added. Zelena smirked.

"As will the Savior and all hope shall be crushed," she assured...


	101. Operation Mongoose, Pt 2

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! Tonight, we have part two of my three-part version of Operation Mongoose! Now, it may have the same name as the episode, but I assure you my version is wildly different, so I hope you enjoy what I think is a very exciting adventure. Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Glad you liked it!**

 **GreenDragonMage: It's Sunday again! Enjoy part 2!**

 **Number Ten: Glad you're excited! Enjoy part 2!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked the twist on how Cruella died. I will miss the one-liners and flirting too. I think everyone will. But there is still the Underworld to look forward to. I have an interesting twist planned for that arc. I decided to de-age Lily since she and Emma didn't know each other in this version. I thought it was best, especially since the hat was horrible for her. Glad you also like Emma. This is how I always imagined she should be. And glad the CS is bearable for you. I had to fix a bunch of things and it helps that Robert is still alive. So glad you like this version of Operation Mongoose. There's some twists ahead in this too. Before season 7, I had Angelica Huston as my Lady Tremaine from the movie Ever After and the dark haired sister from that movie as Drizella. But now I can totally see Anwar and Kane as them too. :)**

 **Guest: Glad you like the build up. As for the Operation Mongoose plot, basically Zelena is the villain. Snowing and their children/friends are bandits and outlaws. But it does become very clear in this chapter. The last chapter just had a summary mostly. As for no Evil Snowing, I did choose a different direction in this...but I have an Evil Snowing appearance in mind down the road in the future. So, I can say it might be a while, but we will see them. Not to give too much away, but in the canon we got split Queen and in this story, it may not be just split Queen we get. :)**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you like the changes and I hope that continues. I think I've written a satisfying version of this arc and I have yet another twist planned for it in part 3. :)**

 **Snowing1997: So glad you liked it! Yep, the Tremaines are back for a few chapters here. I'm so glad to hear this story means to much to everyone. Don't worry, I'm with this one to the end. Gosh may have left the show, but I'm not done writing Snowing. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you liked it so much!**

 **Izzypirelli: Thanks, 100 chapters is pretty crazy. So glad you're enjoying Snowing. You're right, they're amazing and unbeatable. Enjoy part 2 of Operation Mongoose!**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, it was pretty risky what Emma did, but fortunately it paid off. Yeah, I decided to de-age Lily, since she doesn't really have any connection to Emma in this story. Henry is a little more innocent in this story, but he didn't have the same trauma in this story as he did in the canon. He grew up with Emma and Snowing and wasn't being told he was crazy. But he does have quite a bit of growth in this chapter that kind of sets him on his journey into becoming a young adult. I'll miss Cruella and the flirting too, but there's still the Underworld! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, 100 chapters is hard to believe. Yeah, Emma took a bit of a risk by sacrificing herself into the hat, but it paid off. She found Lily and saved everyone. But Isaac had other plans, of course. Glad you're enjoying this version of Operation Mongoose! Much action, romance, and surprises in store!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 101: Operation Mongoose, Pt 2

Henry and Paul made their way to the crowded book signing even as Isaac himself sat at a table, signing copies of his book. It was swarming with fans and the smug author was taking questions.

"Isaac...will Snow White and Prince Charming ever be together again?" one interested reader asked.

"They may be true love, but it's unlikely that Zelena will lose," he answered. Henry and Paul glared at him.

"Will Princess Eva die in the next book?" another asked and Paul's blood ran cold at the devious smirk on the author's face.

"It is definitely not looking good for young Eva or her father for that matter," Isaac said, as Henry and Paul made it to the front of the line. Isaac smirked at them.

"Who do I make the autograph to?" he asked.

"I think you know that's not why we're here," Paul replied.

"You're going to get us to our family," Henry added.

"Sorry...I can't do that. I'm not technically the author anymore, since I broke the code by writing myself a happy ending," he replied, gesturing to his surroundings. It was then that Henry spotted the master copy behind his desk and touched the key that the Sorcerer had given him in his pocket. Henry slipped around the desk and grabbed the master copy of the book.

"Hey...don't touch that!" Isaac hissed. Paul further antagonized the situation by pretending to trip into the table, sending papers and copies of the book flying all over.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Paul said, as he and Henry made a run for the side exit of the store. Isaac ran after them, following them into the alley.

"Give that back…" he cried, as he chased them.

"If you won't fix what you've done, then we will. Do it Henry," Paul said, as the boy inserted the magic key and turned it. The book glowed and sucked the three of them into the book.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Isaac's Twisted Version**_

Snow gently dabbed a cool cloth on Eva's forehead, as Regina attempted to heal the wound on her side with magic. But the arrow that had struck her daughter was enchanted and therefore couldn't be healed completely with magic.

Doc was certain that it didn't hit any vital organs, but infection had set in, likely due to a dirty arrow. Regina's magic was keeping the infection from spreading, but at this point, all they could do was keep her comfortable. Doc didn't say it, but Snow could see it in his eyes. Her baby was going to die.

"I'm sorry...I wish I could do more," Regina lamented. Snow nodded, as Emma squeezed her hand, tears in her eyes for her baby sister.

"I know," she choked out, as Grumpy came into the tent, an urgent look on his face, followed by her son.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There is chatter that Charming is being moved," Grumpy said.

"We got word that Dad is being taken to the Tremaine palace," Leo said gravely.

"The word is that the Tremaines bartered a deal with the witch. We don't know what they gave her, but their payment was your husband," Grumpy informed. Snow stood up and got her bow.

"Then this is our only chance. We need to mount a rescue for Charming," she said.

"Snow...it's like I was trying to tell junior here, we're pretty sure this is a trap!" Grumpy replied.

"Then I'll go alone," Snow stated.

"What?!" Leo cried.

"I'm going with you, Mom, no arguments," Emma stated fiercely.

"I'm losing one child already! I won't lose another," Snow cried, trying to keep her voice down, as she glanced at Bobby and Summer, who slept nearby.

"You won't go alone. He's my son and I'll be damned if I let Drizella Tremaine get her claws into him," Xander said, as he entered the tent.

"I'm with you too," Regina added.

"Me too. Granny can stay with the little ones," Red added. Grumpy sighed.

"Happy and I are in too...even if it probably means certain death," Grumpy grumbled.

"Certain?" Happy questioned wearily.

"If the witch is planning something, then it's time I finally face her and defeat her once and for all," Emma stated.

"Honey…" Snow said fearfully.

"I'm the Savior, Mom. This is my destiny," Emma said. Snow sniffed.

"This isn't what your father and I wanted for you," she said. Emma smiled gently.

"I know. But this war can't continue. I'm the only one that can stop the villains from winning," she said. Snow nodded reluctantly.

"We need to plan our attack then," she said.

* * *

The three landed unceremoniously on the ground, just outside a small village.

"Looks like we made it," Paul commented.

"I'd definitely say so," Henry said, as he spotted wanted posters with his family's faces tacked to several trees. Isaac groaned and sat up.

"You idiots...don't you get it? Heroes don't get happy endings here! I made sure of it," Isaac hissed.

"You also said you're not the author anymore, which means we can still change the story," Paul said, as Henry's eyes widened.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" Paul asked.

"If a hero gets a happy ending, we can undo all of this," Henry surmised. Paul smiled.

"Let's find your family," he said, as he shouldered his medical bag.

"I might be Eva's only hope at this point," he added. Isaac glared at them. He had to stop them. Fortunately, he knew exactly who to turn to for help.

* * *

Finding the secretive camp was pretty easy since they had the book to guide them right to it. As expected, they were stopped by Red and Grumpy from entered the camp and taken straight to Snow.

"We caught these two trying to infiltrate the camp," Red reported.

"You're working for the witch...aren't you!" Grumpy accused. Bobby whimpered, as Snow held him and Summer peaked out from behind Regina.

"We're not in league with Zelena. We're here to help you," Henry stated.

"He's right. I'm a doctor...I can save your daughter," Paul insisted.

"Snow...we can't trust them," Grumpy hissed. But Snow ignored him.

"You can save my daughter?" she asked hopefully. He smiled kindly.

"Yes...please let me help her," he pleaded. At this point, she really had nothing to lose, so Snow nodded and Paul put his bag down, as he knelt beside Eva. He checked the wound and then dug into his bag, before pulling out a syringe. He took the cap off and flicked the vial.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"It's a powerful medicine that will cure the infection. It's called an antibiotic," he explained.

"Is it magic?" Emma asked. He smiled slightly.

"No...though it's going to seem like it. The medicine just needs a bit of time to start working. She should steadily start to improve," he said. Fluids would be important too, but without a modern IV drip, they would have administer that when she started to wake up. He pulled out his stethoscope and Regina noticed it was a much more advanced looking one than the crude one Doc used.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"A land where we don't have magic to heal, but we have science," he explained.

"I've heard of science before. I met a doctor from another land that used science. Are you from there?" she asked.

"No...a land even more advanced than Dr. Frankenstein's," he replied, surprising her when he knew who she was speaking about.

"Is she going to be okay?" Snow asked.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but I'm confident the medicine will work. It just needs time," he assured. Snow wondered if she dared to hope. Without Charming by her side, she had found it harder and harder to believe that better days were ahead. She gazed out at the sunset and if she let herself, she could still feel his arms around her and his kiss on her lips. It was both painful and comforting at the same time to think about.

"I miss you. I'll find you...I will always find you," she whispered, as her thoughts were consumed by him

* * *

Charming glared at his captors, as the carriage stopped briefly in a clearing to give the horses water. He'd spent a good part of the journey trying to pick the bulky, rusty lock on the prison carriage that transported him. He wasn't as good at it as Snow was, but she had taught him how. Unfortunately, he suspected the witch had enchanted the lock so it would be impossible to do so. He tried not to think about the fate that awaited him at the Tremaine castle or worse, the ambush awaiting Snow and his family when they inevitably tried to rescue him.

It was then that he noticed a bluebird in a tree, seemingly watching him. He glanced over to make sure Sa'luk and the other guards weren't paying attention and held his hand out. The bird flew through the bars and landed in his palm.

"Can you deliver a message for me?" he whispered. The bird gave a tiny chirp in response.

"Tell Snow that it's a trap and that she shouldn't come, but that I love her and our children more than anything," he implored. The bird chirped again and then flew off to deliver his message. Even if his new fate meant virtual slavery, he knew he could endure as long as his beloved Snow and their children lived. No matter what befell him, he knew nothing could ever destroy their true love.

His attention was captured when he heard Sa'luk laughing with a few of the guards. He strained to see what was in his hand and saw it was a wanted poster, one that had his Eva on it. Sa'luk turned and glared evilly at him with an amused smirk and he watched him tear the poster in half.

"It seems word has traveled throughout all the villages that young Princess Eva has mere hours left before she expires," he goaded. That news hit him like a dagger in his chest.

"You're lying!" he growled. Sa'luk chuckled.

"Afraid not, Your Highness. But don't worry, your family won't have much time to mourn, because when Zelena is finished, they'll all be dead. And you'll spend the rest of your days as a slave; a mere plaything for Drizella Tremaine," he chuckled, as the other men joined in laughing at him. Charming rattled the bars angrily and Sa'luk's large hand wrapped around his neck, as he thrust Charming back against the other side of the bars. The Prince hit hard and slumped to the floor of the carriage, dazed.

"Let's go," the brute hissed, as tears gathered in David's eyes for his Eva...his little angel. And for Snow, Emma, Leo, Summer, and Bobby. The witch was going to kill his entire family and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Snow…" he uttered in anguish.

* * *

"Charming…" Snow breathed, as she stood outside her tent. She could feel him, her beloved Charming. Even apart, their true love burned brightly as ever, even if she feared they would never again be together. Hope seemed so impossible at this point.

"Mom…" Leo called, as she turned, seeing that elusive hope on her son's face.

"Eva is awake," he said, his voice carrying that hope again, as she rushed into the tent. No longer was her baby deathly pale or her eyes lifeless. She sat up now, her color returning and her eyes full of life again.

"Eva…" Snow said.

"Mom…" Eva called, as her mother sunk beside her cot.

"You saved her," Snow choked out, as she hugged her baby girl. Paul smiled.

"I'm just glad I was here to do so," Paul replied.

"We owe you everything. How can we repay you?" she asked.

"That's not necessary. Let's just defeat the witch. All can be set right then," he said, as they heard a bluebird chirping outside. Leo poked his head out and brought the bird in.

"Mom…" he said, hearing the message and the bird flew to Snow.

"It's a message from Charming!" she exclaimed, but her smile quickly faded.

"Mom...what is it?" Emma asked.

"He says it's a trap and that we shouldn't come for him. But he loves us," Snow choked out, as tears slipped down her cheeks, as Emma and Leo put their arms around her.

"Mom...we are still going after him," Leo insisted.

"He's right. Of course Dad is going to say that," Emma reminded. Snow nodded.

"It is a trap though. If anyone wants to back out, I will understand," Snow stated. But no one moved to do so.

"I think I have a plan," Henry announced, turning all the attention to him.

"We still don't even know who you are," Grumpy grumbled. But Snow listened.

"She's expecting us to spring the trap, so I suggest a bit of a different approach," Henry continued.

"Okay kid...we're listening," Emma prompted.

"It sort of involves hiring a pirate and paying him to pretend to take me as an offer to Zelena for a reward," Henry explained.

"Wookie prisoner gag...nice," Paul muttered.

"Why would the witch want you?" Regina asked.

"Because I'm the son of the Savior. She won't be able to help herself," Henry said. Emma's mouth gaped open.

"But I don't have a son," she refuted and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes you do, Mom. You just don't remember, but you will. Please...just trust me," he pleaded.

"If the witch is busy interrogating him that could provide us with enough time to infiltrate the Tremaine palace," Leo said.

"Yes. if Zelena is delayed, it might work," Regina agreed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's very dangerous," Snow warned. Henry smiled.

"I'll be okay, Grams. If you and Gramps restore your happy ending, then all of this will be undone, all of Zelena's damage. I know it sounds crazy, but if you can just trust me, this will work and make everything right again," Henry assured. There were no objections.

"Good...then let's find a pirate," Henry said.

* * *

The castle doors burst open, as Rumpelstiltskin returned from settling yet another dispute peacefully with a well written deal and just enough aggressive persuasion. And as usual, when he left the village, he was hailed as a hero, thanks to a little magical suggestion.

"Rumple...I'm so glad you're home," Belle said, as she rushed to greet him warmly with a kiss.

"We have a guest. He says you're old friends," she said, as Isaac stood and set his cup of tea down.

"The tea is superb, Lady Belle," he complimented, as Rumple froze.

"You're most welcome. I'll let you two catch up," she said, as she took her husband's cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Rumple hissed.

"We have a problem. Your meddlesome grandson and that idiot doctor are trying to restore happy endings for the heroes and I think you and I both know what that means for us if they succeed," Isaac warned.

"Word has it that the Tremaines will soon have Charming. You'll go to Zelena and warn her and I'll head the good doctor off," Rumple said reluctantly, as Belle returned.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm afraid there is more trouble, my love. But I shouldn't be gone long," he assured, as he kissed her and left. Little did he know, Baelfire had curiously heard the whole conversation and followed.

* * *

"Look alive slags!" Captain Hook commanded.

"Captain...these bandits are demanding an audience with you," Smee called, as he hurried up the gangplank, as the hooded figures followed him.

"And I don't take kindly to being summoned, especially not by some filthy bandits," Hook hissed, but would attempt to eat his words, as their hoods dropped and he saw three of them were beautiful women, one of which he recognized as the former Evil Queen.

"Our "filthy" presence won't take up much of your time, I assure you," Snow White bit out. Hook smirked and bowed gracefully to them.

"Forgive me...ladies. I was unaware that I was in such beautiful company," he leered, as his eyes lingered on Emma and he raised her hand to kiss the back of it.

"What can I, Captain Killian Jones, do for you, Majesties?" he asked.

"You can start by putting your eyes back in their sockets," Leo hissed, but Snow put a calming hand on his arm.

"We have a very lucrative proposition for you, Captain," Snow stated, as Hook drank from his flask of rum.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"We're going to the Tremaine castle and to do that, we need a distraction for the witch," Snow explained.

"I will be no one's bait, princess," he hissed.

"No...but I will be. You take me to Zelena as a prisoner and it will give them time to invade the Tremaine castle. Then the Tremaine's treasury is all yours," Henry tempted.

"And what makes you think it's treasure I seek, lad?" he asked. Henry smirked.

"It isn't, but it's enough treasure to buy your way to your revenge," Henry tempted. Hook contemplated this for a moment.

"What is it that you want inside the Tremaine castle so badly?" he asked curiously.

"Word has it that the Tremaines have a Prince. Seems like a lot of trouble for some prince with a pretty face," Smee interjected.

"That Prince is my husband and true love," Snow snapped.

"And our father," Emma added.

"Forgive Mr. Smee..he has little brains in that fat head," Hook said, side eyeing his first mate.

"I assume this little arrangement comes with an incentive?" he asked. Snow produced a small sack from her cloak and tossed it to him. Hook jingled the sack, pleased to hear the sound of gold inside.

"Then we have an accord, Your Majesty. Step aboard lad," Henry smiled and did so. But Emma hesitated to leave him.

"It's okay...I'll be fine and this will work," he assured.

"Take care of yourself, kid," Emma said. He nodded, as they mounted their horses, for it was time to lead their assault on the Tremaine castle.

* * *

Eva's blue eyes were fixated on the mysterious doctor that had saved her from the brink of death, as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth and then helped her sit up.

"We need to get some fluids in you," he said, as he brought a cup of water to her lips and helped her drink.

"Slowly…" he instructed.

"Thank you," she said, as she finished. He smiled and it made her take a sharp breath.

"Of course," he replied.

"Have we met before?" she asked. He stopped and looked back at her. She touched his arm and his brown eyes told the story.

"We have…" she uttered. He smiled and shook his head in amazement.

"Your ability to see right through people will never cease to amaze me," he replied.

"Tell me…" she pleaded.

"I'm...not sure I should. It's a lot and it's going to sound crazy," he replied.

"I'm the daughter of two of the most wanted bandit royals in seven Kingdoms. Crazy is my life," she retorted. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," he agreed.

"I feel like I know you. Tell me I'm right," she requested. He sighed.

"Do I have to? Even without your memories, you're still reading me like an open book.

"Then I'm right. We do know each other," she said coyly.

"Yes...you're right," he admitted, watching her face light up like it always did when he told her such.

"I...I need to check your bandage," he said, as he peaked under it at the wound. She craned her head down so she could look at it.

"You weren't kidding. That medicine is like magic," she commented. He looked up and saw that their faces were inches apart.

"Are we...friends...or more than that?" she asked. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm...not really sure I should tell you too much," he stammered, as he stared into those piercing blue eyes.

"Then don't talk," she replied, as she tugged him closer by the collar and their lips met. Her eyes widened and their lips parted, as she stared at him.

"Paul.." she uttered. He nodded.

"I remember…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember everything! Storybrooke...our lives there...us!" she exclaimed, as she kissed him again with short pecks on his lips.

"You remember?" he asked, with hope in his voice. She nodded and he hugged her.

"But how?" he asked and she caressed his face.

"I think it was true love's kiss," she realized. He looked at her in awe and she nodded, before a smile eclipsed his face and he kissed her again.

"We need to go after my family," she said.

"You're in no condition to travel," he protested.

"Paul...if my parents' happy ending isn't restored, then nothing else will matter," she reminded. He sighed and helped her to her feet.

"I'm afraid you two won't be going anywhere," Rumple said, as he stepped into the tent. Paul stepped protectively in front of Eva.

"Mr. Gold…" Eva said and he looked intrigued.

"So...you have your memories too," he stated.

"Yes...and you must stop this. Belle is your true love. She wouldn't want you doing this to people she considers friends if she knew," Eva implored.

"And thanks to this new narrative, she won't know," he retorted.

"But you'll know and it will eventually poison everything," she reminded.

"Nothing defeats true love. It's so powerful that it transcends everything, especially my parents true love. That's why you chose their true love to bottle all those years ago," she said.

"I'm afraid I've gone down this path too far, young one," he lamented.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed.

"Please...help us make this right and Belle and Neal will forgive you. I know it," Eva said passionately.

"She's right papa," Baelfire added, as he appeared in the tent opening.

"Bae...you remember…" he started to say.

"Not really, but I've felt off since that man, Isaac, came to you. I know that if you're helping a worm like that, it's not good. Whatever you've done...I forgive you. But only if you try to make it right," Baelfire implored. Rumple closed his eyes, attempting to quell his raging emotions.

"We need to get to the Tremaine castle and quickly," he said, as they disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

"Your Majesty…" the scarecrow trembled, as he approached her Throne and then cried out, as she sent a fireball his way.

"What did I tell you, scarecrow?" she hissed.

"Well...you're as wicked as they say," Hook drawled, as he approached her Throne with a boy, who was tied up.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she demanded to know.

"Killian Jones," he introduced himself, as he bowed deeply. She smirked.

"And what brings Captain Hook to my castle?" she asked.

"I have brought this lad to barter. He claims he is…" Killian said.

"The son of the Savior," Zelena cut him off, as Henry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know?" he asked with trepidation. She cackled.

"Of course I know. And I know exactly what Snow White is up to," Zelena informed.

"How?" Henry demanded to know.

"Because I told her," Isaac said, as he emerged from behind Zelena's throne. Henry glared at him.

"I warned you not to mess with my story. Now the Dark One will bring about the demise of your entire family," Isaac boasted.

"The Dark One…" Hook hissed.

"Yes...but we'll bring you along so you can witness it all, my pretties," Zelena mused, as her Simian henchmen swarmed around them.

* * *

Sa'luk yanked Charming along by the manacles, as he led him into the Tremaine palace.

"Finally!" Drizella Tremaine exclaimed, as she sauntered to them. Charming shrugged away from her, as her hand caressed his face.

"Keep your hands off me," he growled.

"You will learn your place, Charming. I suggest you be obedient to my daughter and save yourself the pain of the punishment you'll receive if you refuse you," Rodmilla warned.

"Do you worst, you old hag. I will never submit to you or your psychotic daughter," he hissed. Sa'luk shoved him to his knees and forced his head down.

"You'll bow to your new Queen...and your mistress," Sa'luk commanded. Charming growled and knocked his head back, right into Sa'luk's nose, breaking it. Blood gushed down the man's face and he kneed Charming in the chest. The Prince cried out, as he was kneed again and fell to the ground, holding his midsection in pain. He was certain that his ribs were bruised. Sa'luk pulled out a dagger and lifted the Prince with one arm.

"That's it...I don't care what deal was made. I'm slitting that pretty throat now," he hissed. But he was astonished to see the dagger disappear from his hand and a large wolf snarling at him, as Emma and Leo now stood before them. Sa'luk was blasted again with her magic and Leo helped his father up.

"You can't do this! He's mine now!" Drizella whined and then she screamed bloody murder, as an arrow struck her in the shoulder.

"Like hell he is," Snow growled, as she stood on the balcony above them.

"Snow…" Charming uttered in awe and then winced in pain, as he moved wrong.

"Dad...are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, just bruised ribs I think," he replied, as he hugged them both, cradling their heads. Emma and Leo noticed how tightly he was hugging them and exchanged a glance.

"Dad…" Leo said. He sniffed.

"Eva...is she…" he started to say. Emma's eyes widened.

"No...she's okay," she assured.

"But they told me she was dying," he said brokenly.

"It didn't look good for a while, but she's better now," Leo said.

"She's gonna be okay?" he asked. They nodded and Leo handed him a sword.

"Let's get out of here," Emma said, as they joined the others in fighting the Tremaine's guards.

Snow picked them off one by one and Charming fought any that stood in his path to her, until they were finally just a few feet from each other.

"Snow…" he called.

"Charming…" she called, choking back a sob. They closed the distance and were finally in each other's arms again. She gazed up at him in awe, hardly believing he was in her arms again.

"You found me," he said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she asked. With that, he crushed his lips against hers, pulling her flush against him. Snow had been running on only memories of him in his absence since he was captured, so she greedily tasted him and inhaled his scent, soaking him up.

"I'm never letting us be apart again," he promised, as the Throne room doors burst open.

"Oh that is a promise you won't be able to keep," Zelena said, as she slithered into the room. Charming held her close, as Regina shot a fireball at her sister. But Zelena batted it away and used her magic to toss Regina away.

"You'll have to do better than that, sis," she drawled, as Drizella stomped toward the witch.

"You promised me I'd have Charming and I expect you to keep your promise!" she screeched. Zelena glared at her and waved her hand. In a puff of green smoke, Drizella was transformed into a flying monkey.

"Shoo…" she said, batting her away.

"You won't win this time!" Charming shouted.

"Oh, I'm afraid she will. Heroes don't win anymore," Isaac said, as he entered the Throne room, with a captive Henry and Hook.

"I've made sure heroes can never win again, especially not you two. I may have not been able to write over your truest love, but I can see that it turns...tragic," Isaac stated deviously.

"Sorry dearie, but I'm afraid we've had quite enough of your convoluted narrative," Rumple interjected, as he appeared in the room with Baelfire, Eva, and Paul.

"Eva!" Charming called, as Paul helped her to them and they hugged her between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isaac hissed.

"I think he was pretty clear. He's rejecting your story," Henry commented.

"The boy is right. Putting any kind of trust in you was a very big mistake. Fortunately, it's not one I have to live with," Rumple said.

"We had a deal!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We did...you were to write me a happy ending, not a lie. Our deal is null and void," Rumple retorted.

"You're forgetting one thing, _dearie,_ I don't plan to lose," Zelena hissed, as she glared at Snow and Charming, before launching a green fireball at them. Charming pulled her close, as they prepared for the pain to come. But white light erupted from Emma's hands, colliding with Zelena's magic and overpowered her. The witch screamed, as the light magic burned her.

"Look at what you've done to me!" Zelena cried, as she saw her half melted face and hands in her reflection. Rumple waved his hand and a black cuff appeared on her wrist.

"No more magic for you, dearie," he said.

"The witch has been defeated!" Happy cried.

"Spread the word!" Grumpy called. Snow and Charming gazed at each other with love glistening in their eyes.

"We did it," Snow said. He smiled.

"Almost," he said, as he leaned in to kiss her. A true love's kiss to lift Zelena's dark veil. But Isaac grabbed a sword that lay discarded on the floor and held it to them with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Not so fast! My work won't be so easily undone, certainly not by a kiss from you two idiots," he hissed, as he held up the pen.

"If I break this before another author is chosen, then none of this can be undone!" he boasted, as he tried to break it. But he found himself unable to do so, as it started to glow. It grew hot and he dropped it. The pen rolled to Henry's feet and the youth picked it up.

"I think it just chose a new author," Paul stated.

"No…" Isaac uttered in horror. Since he was distracted, Charming disarmed him and delivered a well deserved punch to the face. Paul handed the master copy of the book to Henry, just as his grandparents stood before each other again.

"Let's take back our happiness," he said. She nodded eagerly, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A wave of pure multicolored magic emanated from their kiss and swept over the entire land. The pen glowed again, as it now had the ink necessary to make everything right again.

"Plot twist...I made sure I'd still have my revenge even if you did undo all this," Isaac warned. Henry ignored him and penned the words.

" _And all of Isaac's damage was undone,"_ he wrote, as he punctuated the sentence with a period. The book glowed and they all disappeared…


	102. Operation Mongoose, Pt 3

**AN: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the great feedback! Tonight, we have part two of my three-part version of Operation Mongoose! Now, it may have the same name as the episode, but I assure you my version is wildly different, so I hope you enjoy what I think is a very exciting adventure. Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you like my take on Operation Mongoose! It was fun and I have a bit of a twist that's going to add a bit more angst. But also Snowing romance. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the true love's kisses. There's more where those came from. As for part 3, Isaac's a jerk so there is one more little adventure in store before we jump into Camelot.**

 **Guest: Ha, I love that song and you're right, it totally fits Zelena. I agree, Snowing is the best and glad you liked the true love's kiss between Eva and Paul.**

 **Number Ten: There's one more little adventure in this chapter before I jump into Camelot. I think what I've come up with will be better than canon. Hope you'll continue to enjoy!**

 **Beth1980: Thanks! Glad you liked the Paul and Eva moments. As for Isaac getting his face punched in, I think I can promise that and more curse breaking TLK's. Isaac is up to no good, but while there is a bit more angst in store, I also promise more epic Snowing romance!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, part 2 was a trip and part 3 will be too! Glad you liked the use of the bluebird for Snowing to communicate. And yep, Paul and Eva are officially true love. I enjoyed turning Drizella into a flying monkey too. And yep, home they go, but I have another twist!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 102: Operation Mongoose, Pt 3

They reappeared in the field like they had never left and there was momentary relief, that things had been set right.

But Charming's smile faded when he noticed Snow was no longer beside him.

"Snow…" he called, but she was no where in his vision. Then like a punch to the gut, he realized her couldn't feel her.

"Where's Mom?" Leo asked, as they all started looking around.

"I...I can't feel her," David uttered. And that's when Emma noticed Isaac was running. And his words rang in her mind. Plot twist. She grabbed her father's arm and poofed them into his path. David tackled him to the ground, but he could only laugh at him.

"Missing something _Charming?"_ he goaded.

"What. Did. You. Do? Where is she, you bastard?!" he roared.

"Guess you'll have to _find_ her. You're _so_ good at that," he taunted, as Xander and Killian pulled him off the other man, while Emma cuffed him.

"Talk worm…" Regina hissed, as she produced a fireball.

"Gladly," he hissed.

"I created a fail safe in the story in case all my hard work went up in smoke to make sure you and your precious Snow White wouldn't be so easily reunited," he hissed.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Charming shouted, as he lunged at the sniveling weasel. But Xander and Killian continued to hold him back, as Henry opened the book, now back to normal with all their original stories in tact.

"On no…" Henry lamented, as he got to that page.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked, as he handed her the book. Emma looked at the page.

"What the hell did you do?" she growled. Isaac smirked.

"Your mother is now a patient at Hyla Cove psychiatric facility under the care of Dr. Ivan Facilier in New Orleans," Isaac announced proudly.

"What?!" David cried.

"Yes...with the new memories I gave her, she thinks this place is the curse. She spends her days in her cell, crying out for her Prince Charming to find her. Dr. Facilier keeps her heavily sedated most of the time, as she is considered quite disturbed," he goaded.

"I'm going to kill you!" David screamed, as he fought Killian and his own father to get free.

"My mother is not crazy, you Son of a Bitch!" Emma cried.

"She thinks she's Snow White and is waiting for her Prince Charming. I assure you, to people in the Land Without Magic, she is, as I said, quite disturbed," he said. Emma turned him around and cuffed him.

"Regina...can you poof him into the darkest prison cell we have?" Emma asked. She smirked.

"With pleasure," she said.

"You didn't win! I will find her! I'll get her back!" David shouted.

"I'm sure...but it won't be easy and the question is, who exactly will you find when you do?" Isaac goaded.

"He'll find our mother and he'll restore her true memories with true love's kiss! Nothing you do can ever destroy their love!" Eva cried out passionately. With that, Regina poofed him away to the prison.

"We need to get to New Orleans," Emma said.

"Yes, but I think we need to talk to Dr. Hopper first. If Snow is a patient in this facility, then it may take a doctor to get her out legally," Regina surmised.

"I'm her husband. We're legally married in this realm as David and Mary Margaret. That should mean something, right?" David asked. She nodded.

"Hopefully. But if this Dr. Facilier is any relation to his voodoo practicing ancestor, I'm willing to bet his clinic is shady as hell," Regina replied.

"Then if we can't get her out legally…" Leo started to say.

"Then we break her out…" David finished.

"Which will be more difficult with no magic," Regina reminded.

"Not to mention, Mom isn't exactly herself," Emma added.

"No, but she'll know me. One true love's kiss once we get her back here to Storybrooke and it will restore her real memories," David said.

"Well, the Jolly Roger happens to be in the Bayou. It will provide the quick getaway we need," Hook offered.

"He's right...we need to get Dr. Hopper and get on a plane," Regina said. Rumple waved his hand and plane tickets and a mermaid scale appeared in Emma's hand.

"It's the least I can do," he said.

"Yes it is...this is your fault!" David growled, but Emma held him back.

"Dad...we're going to get her back," she assured him.

"I need to call Ella and make sure she can take Summer and Bobby for a couple days," he said, as he dialed her number.

"All right, everyone should pack what they need quickly. Emma...you and I should visit Dr. Hopper," Regina said.

"Eva and I should come too. We're both doctors," Paul suggested.

"That's a good idea," Emma agreed, as she and Regina disappeared.

* * *

Snow sobbed uncontrollably, as the two orderlies escorted her down the strange corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" she cried.

"To see the doctor. You're a very sick woman, Miss. Blanchard," one of them answered. His name tag read Jasper.

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's not my name!" she cried, as she struggled with her bonds. But the strange garment they made her wear trapped her arms against her body.

"Yes...you keep telling us you're Snow White. That's the kind of thing that gets people into places like this," the other orderly mentioned. His name tag read Horace.

"I am Snow White! Why won't you believe me?!" she screamed, as they forced her into a room where a clean cut, well dressed African American man sat in a chair. His lab coat was neatly pressed and his eyes made Snow shudder.

"Miss Blanchard...I sincerely hope this session goes better than your last," Ivan Facilier stated.

"Last? I've never seen you before in my life," she said, as they forced her into a seat across from him. He sighed.

"Mary...we just met yesterday. You became so agitated that I had to sedate you. These rantings cannot continue or I may have to resort to much more drastic treatments," he stated.

"Treatments? I'm not sick! I don't know who you are, but she's done something!" Snow cried.

"Who has done something?" he asked.

"The Queen! She cast a curse! This must be the curse!" Snow cried.

"I had sincerely hoped you would stop with this nonsense about a curse, Miss Blanchard," he chided.

"I am not Miss Blanchard! My name is Snow White and my husband will find me," she said with vehemence.

"Yes...your husband. The man you keep crying for," Facilier said skeptically.

"Yes...Charming will find me!" she insisted.

"Miss Blanchard...I grow tired of these charades. You're refusal to accept reality is extremely troublesome. I may have to consider more intense treatments," he said, as he nodded to the orderlies.

"Take Miss Blanchard back to her cell and sedate her," he ordered. She struggled with her captors.

"No! Let me go! You can't do this!" Snow cried, as they dragged her back down the corridor, as Facilier followed.

"I'm afraid you have left me little choice, Miss Blanchard. I am going to have to schedule you for electroshock therapy tomorrow night," he said, as the orderlies handled her roughly and forced her to lay down on the cot. She kicked and screamed, but the Doctor jabbed the needle into her neck and she slowly stopped fighting.

"Strap her down to the table," Facilier ordered, as they buckled her down with the restraints.

"She's crazy…" Horace commented.

"Yeah...Snow White," Jasper scoffed.

"Disturbed doesn't even begin to describe her. Too bad...she's a looker, this one," Horace commented, as he traced a finger along her face.

"Don't worry Gentlemen, after tomorrow's electroshock treatment, she won't know who she is or isn't. After tomorrow, she'll believe anything I tell her," the doctor said, as they closed the door, leaving her for the moment.

"Charming…" she whispered drowsily.

"Please Charming...find me…" she cried.

* * *

Archie jumped in surprise, as Regina and Emma appeared in his office. Pongo wagged his tail and went to greet them.

"Sorry to just pop in like this, but we have an emergency," Emma said.

"What's going on?" Archie asked.

"We need your help, but we have no time to explain right now. My Mom is in a lot of danger," Emma replied.

"But I thought all the author's damage was undone?" Archie questioned.

"Not quite, but we'll tell you everything on the way. Let's just say that in the Land Without Magic, in the place where Snow is now, we need a psychiatrist to help get her out," Regina revealed. He nodded.

"I'll do anything to help Snow and Charming," he agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long and they were on the road to Boston to take a direct flight to New Orleans. Regina had magicked two large SUV's into existence to drive there and leave behind since they would be making their exit from the Bayou aboard the Jolly Roger. Regina drove one vehicle with Archie, Leo, Henry, and Xander as her passengers. Emma drove the second with David, Killian, Paul, and Eva as hers.

It would only be a few hours now and they would be in New Orleans. It would be late and then first thing in the morning, they would descent on Hyla Cove to rescue Snow. But none of it would come soon enough for David.

"I can't believe I let this happen," David said through clenched teeth.

"Dad...you didn't let this happen. No one let this happen. Isaac is a vindictive asshole and he's never getting out of that prison cell again," Emma replied.

"She must be so scared...especially without all her memories," he lamented, as his eyes watered.

"Mom is strong and even without all her memories, she knows you'll find her," Emma reminded.

"I will always find her," he agreed, as she reached over with one hand and squeezed his hand. Eva reached up and squeezed his hand too once Emma pulled hers back to the steering wheel and he saw the tears in Eva's eyes.

"She won't be without her memories for long," he assured, seeing that sadness in both his daughter's eyes. Eva nodded.

"I've restored her memories with true love's kiss before and I'll do it again," he promised.

* * *

 _The next morning_

The defiance in the patient's eyes was wearing on what little patience Facilier had left.

"Let's go over this again. You are Mary Margaret Blanchard and you used to be a teacher in Storybrooke, Maine, until you discovered a book of fairy tales. That's when your grasp of reality began to slip. You began to insist that you were the Snow White in this book," he recalled, reading from the patient's records.

"I am Snow White," she insisted.

"No...Snow White isn't real and there is no Prince Charming coming for you, Mary," he chided.

"You're wrong! Charming will find me! He will always find me!" she cried. He sighed.

"You've left me little choice, Miss Blanchard. None of the meds work and I'm afraid electroshock therapy is the only solution. Your treatment will commence this evening at eight pm. Then this nonsense about being Snow White will be no more," he said, as the orderlies grabbed her and started dragging her back to her cell, as she kicked and screamed.

"That's right beautiful, they're gonna shock the crazy right out of you," Horace goaded. They tossed her into the cell and she sunk into the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest, as she sobbed.

"Charming…" she cried brokenly.

* * *

It had been a short, restless night once they checked into a motel near the facility where Snow was being held. David didn't sleep a wink of it, but no one was surprised and after a lot of coffee and a quick breakfast, he, Archie, and Emma went to the clinic, while the others anxiously stood by. Killian and Regina, in the meantime, went to get the Jolly Roger ready in case a quick escape was needed.

Surprisingly, Facilier agreed to meet with them right away and they stood, as the man entered the room. He looked like a perfectly normal gentlemen, but David hated him already and was about to hate him more.

"Dr. Hopper, it's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you all the way to New Orleans?" he asked. But David immediately interrupted.

"My wife...Mary Margaret Nolan. You have her and you're going to release her," David demanded.

"Hmm...well, I do have a Mary Margaret Blanchard," he replied.

"That's her maiden name. She's my wife and she was taken away from me," David countered, as he put the marriage license down on the table. Dr. Facilier examined it and looked up skeptically.

"I see...well, I will have my staff verify the validity of this certificate. If everything checks out, she can be released. I suspect the verification should only take a week at most," Facilier stated.

"A week?!" David exclaimed, as Archie put his hand up.

"Dr. Facilier...Mary Margaret is my patient. Surely you can release her into my custody," Archie requested.

"Forgive me, Dr. Hopper, but she was your patient. You had her committed and sent to my specialized clinic for intense treatment, because she is highly disturbed," Facilier replied. David knew it was all lies and fabricated by Isaac's twisted story.

"She is not disturbed! Give me my wife now!" David screamed, as security poured into the room.

"Miss _Blanchard_ is my patient and I will continue treating her. Security, please escort these people from the building," he ordered. Emma pretended to trip into one of the guards and he kept her from falling.

"Ohhh...good catch. Glad you were there," she said flirtatiously. His eyes glazed, as she gave him a suggestive smile. Then they were quite literally thrown out of the clinic.

"Well, that didn't go well at all," Archie commented. David glanced at his daughter and she smirked.

"Nah, it went exactly as planned," she replied, as she held up the guard's access card. David smirked and put his arm around her, as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Let's get back to the others. We need to break your Mom out tonight," he said, as Archie followed.

* * *

When they arrived back at the motel, Archie observed the room was like a reconnaissance station.

"Did you get it?" Regina asked. Emma nodded and held up the key card.

"I'm in…" Eva called, as she hacked into the clinic's database, using Emma laptop.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret those online computing coding classes," Paul commented, as they shared a smile. But it quickly faded.

"Oh my God…" she uttered.

"What?" David asked.

"Dr. Facilier has Mom scheduled for electroshock therapy tonight at eight pm," Eva said gravely.

"That's still legal?" Emma asked, looking at Archie.

"It's much more humane now. However, the fact that he's doing it after hours could mean very bad things," the therapist added, just as Xander returned.

"Did you get it?" Emma asked.

"Yep...EMP disruptor," he replied, as he held up the small device.

"What does that do?" Killian asked.

"It will kill every electronic device within a three mile radius, including the cameras and entire security system in that place," Emma explained. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know where you got something like that?" she asked.

"Old, shady connections and no, it wasn't legal," he answered.

"Okay, everyone needs to get dressed in dark clothing and arm themselves with the nightsticks, tasers and pepper spray we brought," Emma announced.

"No nightstick for me," Xander said, as he loaded his gun. Emma sighed.

"Gramps...we're trying to do this without casualties," she reminded.

"And we will, as long as they aren't blocking the exits once we get your mother," he replied. David smirked and started pulling out his dark clothes.

"David...I actually brought these for you," Regina interjected, as she tossed a large duffel bag to him. He looked inside, finding his white tunic, leather doublet, leather pants, boots, and sword. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"Until she gets all her memories back, you and I are the only ones she knows and her memory of me right now isn't good. You need to go in there dressed as Prince Charming," she said. David nodded. She was right and he went to change.

* * *

The clock read seven forty-five when the two brutish orderlies arrived back at Mary Margaret Blanchard's cell.

"Time to fry, princess," Horace hissed, as he grabbed her by the arm. That earned him a well deserved knee to the groin. He doubled over, but his partner gave chase and tackled the raven haired beauty to the ground. He turned her over and Snow yelped painfully, as he slapped her. Jasper yanked her to her feet and they pulled her down the empty corridor and finally into the procedure room, where Facilier awaited.

"Please...don't do this!" Snow pleaded, as she eyed all the frightening, strange machines in the room.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Miss Blanchard. But I promise you'll feel better after when you don't have these delusions running through your head," Facilier replied, as she was forced into the chair. She sobbed, as they strapped her down and the doctor put suction cups on each of her temples.

Just as he began attaching wires to the conductors, power in the entire building went out. Faclier looked around, as the backup generator kicked in. It would operate his equipment and the lights. But he noticed the security cameras were dead.

"Go see what is going on," he ordered to Horace and Jasper. The two orderlies did as he asked and went to investigate.

* * *

Emma led the way, as they approached the back door of the clinic, which was protected by two security guards. She nodded to her grandfather and Xander flipped a switch on the device, killing all the electronic devices in and around the facility, including the electricity. A backup generator kicked on with auxiliary power, but the device would have rendered the cameras useless. They saw one guard raise his walky-talky to his lips and they moved in. Xander and David subdued them easily enough, while Emma grabbed the keys off one and they slipped into the building.

"If the layout I downloaded of this building is correct, then Mom should be in the east wing somewhere," Eva said.

"Let's go," David said, as they hurried to the nearest stairwell.

"Hey!" one guard called, as he spotted them. But Xander hit him with his taser, dropping him, as they ascended the stairs to the main level.

David searched each room in the east wing until he finally saw the doctor in a room with his struggling wife restrained in a chair.

"Hey...stop! You can't go in there!" Horace cried, as he lunged at David. But the prince delivered a punch to his face, while the portly Jasper tried to grab him from behind. David elbowed him in the chest, just as Horace threw his weight into him, slamming him against the wall. David ducked his punch and the man cried out, as there was a crunch, as his knuckles hit the wall instead. David grabbed his head and brought it down savagely on his knee, dropping the lanky man, while Jasper tried to started to get up. But David kicked him and he went down, rolling to the floor again, as Emma and Leo arrived with the key card for the door.

* * *

"Please...don't do this," Snow cried, as she struggled and he attempted to place a mouthpiece in her mouth.

"Stop your struggle…" she growled, as he grabbed her around the neck, intending to force the protective mouthpiece in, as the door slid open.

"You…" Facilier cried, recognizing him from earlier, though he was confused by the strange clothing. Snow's eyes lit up in relief.

"Charming!" she cried, as he drew his sword and pointed it at the doctor.

"Get the hell away from my wife," he growled, as the man backed away and David undid the restraints holding her down.

"Charming...is it really you?" she cried, as he took her in his arms.

"It's all right, my darling...it's me," he promised. He didn't notice the doctor fumbling with his phone.

"You found me," she choked out.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked, as Emma arrived and pointed her firearm at the doctor.

"If you use that phone, it will be the last thing you ever do," she warned. The doctor reluctantly dropped the phone.

"We need to go," Leo said. She nodded and cuffed the doctor so he wouldn't be able to call the police until they were gone.

"You won't get away with this!" Faclier warned, as David undid the wires attached to Snow and then lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

"We need to go," Leo repeated,

"Charming...who are they?" Snow asked.

"It's okay...we can trust them," he assured, as he carried her from the room.

"I'm sure I can walk," she replied. He smiled at her.

"I know...humor me," he requested. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, as they hurried to the exit.

When they reached the exit though, Snow gasped, as Horace fired his weapon and bullet ricocheted off the stairwell and sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Those sirens are probably us us. Let's go," Xander prodded, as he hurried them out of the building and into the marshy bayou. They heard dogs barking and guessed that the authorities had released them to track them. Leo stopped, as the dogs got closer. He didn't have his magic, but he had never truly needed that to communicate with animals. Magic just made it easier. The dogs stopped before him and stared.

"They're the bad ones. We need to get away. Can you help?" he asked them. The dogs turned and started barking and running in the other direction.

* * *

They made it to the Jolly Roger and boarded.

"Let's go...they won't be far behind," Emma called, as Killian set sail, quickly carrying them out into the open ocean.

Once they were on board, Charming put Snow on her feet and she clung to him, as she looked around at the people with trepidation.

"Charming...who are these people?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer when Regina chose that moment to come above deck.

"Good...you're back," she said. Snow's eyes widened and Charming experienced Deja Vu, as she pulled his sword from the sheath on his hip, leveling the blade at her.

"You...you did this…" Snow hissed.

"No...it's okay. Regina didn't put you in that place," David said, as he pulled the sword back. She looked at him in astonishment.

"I know this is all very confusing, my darling," he soothed.

"But Charming...she cursed us! She took you away from me. She took our baby! I don't know even know where our baby is!" Snow cried, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes...she did. But she didn't put you in that place. And the person that did took your memories of the last thirty years," he revealed.

"I...I don't understand," she stammered.

"It's okay, you will. When we get home, back to a place with magic, I'll give you true love's kiss and it will restore your memories...I know it," he soothed.

"Home...to the Enchanted Forest?" she asked.

"Well...no, our home is in this land now. But there is magic there and true love's kiss won't fail us," he promised.

"If it's been thirty years...then the curse…" she uttered.

"Emma broke it," he informed.

"Then she found us," Snow sniffed.

"Better. The imp was wrong, my darling. Emma found us much sooner than he predicted when she was still a little girl. We didn't age, because of the curse, but she did," he explained, as he turned her to face their daughter and realization shined in Snow's eyes.

"Emma?" she squeaked. The blonde smiled and hugged her.

"Mom," she whispered, as Snow clung to her. It was then she finally took in the other two young people and realized their uncanny resemblance.

"Charming...are they…" she started to say. He smiled.

"Yes, they're ours too," he replied, as he motioned the twins over.

"Oh...you are both so beautiful," Snow gushed over her daughters. She then touched her son's face.

"And you...so handsome, just like your father," she sniffed, as the three of them huddled around her with hugs. Snow then watched Emma hug the young boy and looked at her husband, who smiled at her.

"Our grandson," he told her, surprising her further. But she smiled and then hugged him too.

"I just wish I could remember," Snow sniffed.

"You will, I promise," he told her.

"Uh mate...until then, might I suggest everyone get strapped down. We're about to hit a bit of weather," Killian called.

"A storm?" Emma asked with trepidation.

"Aye...not to worry, love. Fortunately, you're aboard the fastest ship in all the realms. I should be able to outrun it," Killian said. The wind picked up and the waters became very choppy. Water sloshed over the side, as Leo helped tie Archie down first. Emma tied Henry down, before she and Leo tied themselves down on either side of him. Xander and Regina tied themselves down to the mast, while Paul secured himself and Eva down. Snow clung tightly to Charming, as the ship rocked violently.

"Charming…" Snow whimpered.

"It's okay...it might just be a bumpy ride for a couple hours," he soothed, as he kissed her hair.

* * *

It was a rough ride and he was truly surprised none of them got sick. But once they left Caribbean waters and sailed into New England territory, the ocean leveled and the skies cleared. It allowed them to start moving around again and Emma checked her phone, thankfully finding that she had service.

"It was probably a good thing we ran into that storm," she mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" David asked.

"Dr. Facilier has the cops looking for us and they know we left New Orleans by ship. The storm probably slowed the Coast Guard down," she replied.

"The sooner we get back into Storybrooke waters, the better," Xander said.

"We made really good time thanks to the storm. We should pass through the town barrier in an hour," Killian calculated.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice, like someone speaking through a blow horn.

" _THIS IS THE UNITED STATES COASTGUARD. CEASE OPERATION OF YOUR VESSEL IMMEDIATELY,"_

"Crap...can you get us home faster?" Emma panicked.

"Yes...I need all the sails out though," he replied.

"I've got it," David said, as he climbed the mast and let all the sails out. Noticeably, they picked up speed. The Coastguard vessel was following, but they maintained a significant lead. It was a nerve racking forty-five minutes until they hit the barrier and with the mermaid scale, they passed through, disappearing before the very eyes of those aboard the Coastguard vessel with nary a trace. They would remain unaware of Storybrooke's invisible coastline.

* * *

As Killian slowed, they were relieved as he brought them in to dock.

"Is this it?" Snow asked. He nodded.

"Yes...we have a wonderful life here, albeit crazy at times," he replied, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked. He smiled.

"True love's kiss has never failed us. I don't think it will start now. But even if you couldn't get your memories back, it wouldn't change how much I love you. We'd just make new memories," he said. She smiled.

"If there's one thing I've never doubted, it's how much you love me," she replied, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A wave of rainbow magic emanated from their kiss and washed over them all. Snow's eyes snapped open, as their lips parted and a grin eclipsed her face.

"Charming…" she said, as she touched his face and then turned to her children.

"I remember...I remember everything," she cried, as the three of them and Henry clustered around her with hugs.

"Regina...I'm sorry…" Snow said, as she approached her stepmother. But the Queen held her hand up.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she assured, as they hugged.

Hook docked the ship and Snow's grin was contagious, as Red, Granny, the dwarves, and Robin awaited them with the little ones nearby. David extended his hand to his beautiful wife and helped her down the gangplank. They hurried to their friends and Summer ran to them, as Charming lifted her into his arms. Snow kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, before Granny gladly handed the baby off to her. Snow cuddled their baby boy and Charming dropped a kiss on his head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Red gushed, as she hugged her best friend.

"Has everything been fairly quiet?" Charming asked the dwarves.

"Fairly. We might have a tiny problem though," Leroy stated.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"Well, Zelena, Lady Tremaine, Sa'luk, and Isaac are back in prison where they belong, but we haven't been able to find Drizella," Happy replied, with a wince.

"Great...that crazy bitch on the loose is all we need," Regina growled. Before they could discuss options in tracking her down, they heard a frightening shriek. A flying monkey screeched and flapped toward Charming, who thrust their daughter into Leo's arms, before unsheathing his sword.

"Looks like we found her," Emma said, as she blasted her with magic. The flying monkey fell to the concrete and Regina waved her hand. Purple smoke engulfed the creature, reversing Zelena's transmutation and Drizella Tremaine climbed to her feet. Her eyes had a crazed look in them, her hair and makeup was a mess, and her dress was dirty and torn. The terrifying woman saw the object of her obsession and lunged toward him.

"Charming…" she cried with desperation. He batted her grimy hands away and kept backing away, as she kept trying to touch him.

"You were supposed to be mine! I was so close!" she cried, as she looked to be on the edge of a breakdown.

"Get away from him," Snow growled, as she placed Bobby in Eva's arms and stalked toward the ridiculous woman.

"You! You're the reason he's won't love me!" she screamed, as she tried to get her hands around Snow's neck.

"Whoa...back off…" David growled, as he pulled Snow away from this unstable woman.

"Please Charming...please love me…" she pleaded, as she wrapped her arms around his leg. Snow and David looked at her in disbelief, as the woman had clearly finally lost it completely.

"I don't think the regimen of anti-psychotic meds you have her on is working," Regina commented dryly to Archie.

"Clearly...I think the prison is the wrong place. We need to commit her to the hospital psych ward," the psychiatrist agreed. Xander took the liberty of prying the woman off his son and cuffing her.

"No...NO...let me go!" she screamed.

"You will be mine, Charming! I'll make you mine!" she screamed.

"Yeah, she definitely belongs in a padded cell," Leroy quipped, as he opened the door of his van and Xander put her in. Archie got into the passenger seat, while Leroy drove them to the hospital, even as the woman pressed herself against the window and screamed at them, as the van drove away.

"Bloody hell…" Killian commented.

"Yeah...on that note, who wants onion rings?" Emma asked. They dissolved into chuckles and it was agreed that a celebratory meal at the diner was in order.


	103. Plea From Camelot

**AN: Tonight, we embark on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Sweetreader: Thanks! So glad you like the story and all the additional characters.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, it was an unexpected twist, but I like adding extra elements to the story, as you know. Glad you like the nod to Cruella's minions. I needed two henchmen and decided to use them as another nod to Disney rather than two generic ones. Glad you like Snowing saving each other as always. And you're right, Drizella is the one that belongs in the psych ward. :)**

 **Snowing1997: Yeah, I like Drizella as a crazy villain too and her interactions with the Charmings. I'm sure she'll pop up again in future chapters, if only just for fun. Glad you enjoyed the twist too. Enjoy this next installment!**

 **Guest: I know, it was quite a plot twist. Glad you enjoyed it though. And Charming will always find Snow. :)**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the twist. I wanted it to be a quick adventure, especially since my set up for jumping into Camelot is so different from canon. As for season 7, I am watching it, thought I'm decidedly less invested in it with Snowing. That being said, by the time I get there, the season will have aired in its entirety and if I do decide to do a version of season 7, I will write Snowing into it. That would be the only way I'd be interested in doing it. So for now, it's a we'll see. :)**

 **beth1980: I know, it was quite a twist! Yeah, Isaac is lucky to still be breathing. Glad you liked how it all went down and then Snow getting her memories back. Time to jump into Camelot!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you found it to be a clever twist. Yep, that's a nod to 101 Dalmatians and of course Princess and the Frog, though this Facilier is actually Dr. Facilier's grandson. Glad you liked the rescue and how it all went down. Glad you enjoyed the original twist. Camelot...here we come!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 103: Plea From Camelot

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Peace had seemingly set over Storybrooke once again, as the day gave way to twilight. Most of the town slept peacefully, especially now that their Mayor and Queen had been rescued from Isaac's dastardly plot. Even the prison was quiet, but that was mostly because their silence was mandated by the guards and former Knights that policed them. But one lay awake on her cot and she smirked, as she observed the shift change. Opening her palm, she revealed a magic bean. She had no idea where it would take her, but it wasn't here. And wherever she landed, she could begin plotting her revenge. There was a faint green glow, as a portal was opened and she slipped into it. Then it closed behind her as quickly as it had opened.

* * *

 _ **Camelot - Present Day**_

King Arthur observed his Kingdom from the highest tower, watching his people carry on with their daily lives. The Kingdom was peaceful and his people were fairly happy. In fact, they were prospering. There was no plague of disease or famine to threaten them. They looked upon him as their great King. This should have pleased him immensely. But it didn't, because it was all a lie; a farce. An illusion that he had created. The sands of Avalon hid this broken Kingdom behind a thin veil of deception. And it would never be set right so long as Excalibur remained broken itself.

His entire life culminated to that moment he extracted the sword Excalibur from the stone. So to find the weapon incomplete had dealt a serious to his sense of importance and purpose. Merlin was no help. The Sorcerer that foretold his greatness was stuck in a tree and so far they had not been able to successfully communicate with him. That began his obsession to make Excalibur whole again. He and a few trusted Knights of the Roundtable had scoured libraries and texts from all corners of the land to find the information they needed.

"Sire...we have returned from Dunbroch," Sir Percival called, as he arrived in the room.

"Then you found the witch," Arthur stated.

"We did and she came back with us," Sir Gawain added, as he dragged the old woman into the room.

"You make it sound voluntary. It should turn you all to bears for this!" she hissed in her thick accent, as she shrugged them off.

"You give me what I need and you'll be free to go, witch," Arthur stated, interrupting her tirade.

"You must be daft. As grand as my magic is, even I can't repair your broken Kingdom, Your Majesty," she goaded.

"You'll watch your tongue, witch," he warned, as he raised Excalibur to her throat.

"Even in this state, a nick from this blade means certain death," Arthur threatened. She smirked.

"How can I help you, oh great King?" she questioned.

"You know how witch!" Gawain growled. But Arthur raised hand to halt his tirade.

"We have found the vault of the Dark One when we followed my traitorous wife and former best friend there, just weeks ago. Inside, we discovered several curious objects that I believe are the key to mending Excalibur. Unfortunately...without Merlin's guidance, they are all but useless," Arthur said, gesturing to the objects on the table.

"Yes...the Promethean flame. A fire that can reforge Excalibur," she said, as she examined the next object, a beautiful locket.

"The necklace belonging to the Lady of the Lake...how did you acquire this? It has been lost for centuries," she said in awe.

"Not lost...just in possession of her son, Lancelot," Arthur corrected, as the witch examined the final object; a dream catcher, made of golden yarn.

"We are uncertain of the significance of the dream catcher," Arthur said. The witch waved her hand and the magic in the object glowed. The netting in the center became clear as a looking glass and a beautiful woman appeared.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked. She smiled.

"I'm Nimue, daughter of Avalon. I was lost, killed by the first Dark One, so Merlin preserved my knowledge and memories in this dream catcher," she explained.

"I am King Arthur and I need your help to repair Excalibur and my Kingdom," he pleaded. She smiled.

"Yes...Camelot needs a Savior and I can help you find what you need," she promised. Arthur and his Knights smiled.

"Are we done here?" the witch interjected.

"Yes...you can go. Nimue and I have much to discuss," the King stated.

"We'll leave you, Sire," Percival replied.

"Oh Percival, how is the injured young woman you found near your home?" Arthur inquired. The other man smiled.

"She is well, thank you, Sire," he replied, as he and Gawain saw to the witch's departure.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

That morning, the on duty guard pushed the meal cart through the cell block. Storybrooke's worst were rude, as usual, as morning meals were distributed. Drizella's old cell was now occupied by Isaac Heller, as the former was now a permanent resident in the hospital's psychiatric ward. And Lady Tremaine was most vocal about it.

"Tell me what they've done to my Drizella!" Rodmilla demanded to know, as her morning meal was pushed through the tray opening.

"Yet another life ruined by the likes of Snow White and Prince Charming," Isaac commented, as he picked at the mush that was supposed to be oatmeal.

"This is your fault!" Rodmilla snapped.

"My fault? I don't think so. It was your crazy daughter's obsession that drove her insane, though I'm sure Zelena turning her into a flying monkey didn't help," he retorted.

"You're right...this is that witch's fault too!" she cried.

"Oh shut up," Sa'luk snapped. But Zelena's cell was strangely quiet. And when the guard came to hers, he found it empty. Immediately, he was alarmed and found that the lock had not been tampered with. So with great reluctance and urgency, he dialed the Sheriff.

* * *

The sheets rustled and giggling was heard, a raven haired head poked out from beneath the bedclothes.

"Good morning," Snow cooed, as she lay atop him and slid her arms around his neck.

"It really is...what a way to wake up…" he said dreamily.

"Mmm...did you like that, my love?" she hummed.

"No...I loved it and I love you," he replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"And I love making love to you," she sighed, as he nipped sensually at her throat. So she wasn't surprised when he flipped them over and hovered above her. She gave him a sexy smile and relished his hard body pinning her to the mattress.

"Your gun is digging into me, Sheriff," she teased. He grinned.

"Oh, it's about to," he hummed, as they melted into each other again. She giggled again, as their lips met continually in short, passionate locks.

"I love you so much," he rasped, as he kissed her deeply, almost with desperation and then started trailing those kisses down her neck.

"Mmm...Charming," she mewled, as he nuzzled her ear.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," he whimpered.

"That will never happen," she promised, as she cupped his face and gazed into his glistening sapphire eyes.

"We've faced so much evil and then I almost lose you to someone in the Land Without Magic," he said fearfully.

"Yeah...and now who knows how many cops and agencies are looking for Mary Margaret Blanchard. Guess we won't be taking any vacations in the Land Without Magic anymore," she mentioned.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"There is nothing out there I want or need. Everything I need is right here," she assured and he smiled.

"Besides, I'm not really Mary Margaret anymore. I haven't been for a long time and I don't want to be. I'm Snow White, wife and true love of Prince David and Sheriff Charming," she said coyly, making him grin, as he pecked her on the lips.

"This is where we belong. There is a whole world out there yes, but it doesn't interest me. They will never understand people like us. And we don't need them to," Snow said.

"We're safe here in Storybrooke. That's what matters," he agreed, as he kissed her again.

"Now...I think we were playing Sheriff and bandit," she reminded. He grinned and his hands slid down to her hips.

"We were. I have captured the bandit Snow White," he purred.

"And I'm not so easily thwarted, Sheriff. I do hope your interrogation tactics are...intense and effective," she leered. He smirked.

"I guess we'll find out," he agreed, as he pinned her beneath his hard body and kissed her. This time, their passionate locks grew feverish, so of course, that's when his phone rang. He groaned in disappointment, as he fumbled with the device on the nightstand.

"Sheriff," he answered, as he rolled onto his back. Snow propped herself up on his chest and proceeded to kiss his neck.

"What?" he exclaimed, alarming her, as she looked up. He sighed.

"We'll be right there," he said, as he hung up the phone.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Zelena's cell...it's empty," he answered, as they quickly got up and got dressed.

* * *

 _ **New Orleans**_

"I'm just not sure I understand, Agent Martinez. People don't just disappear," Ivan Facilier argued.

" _People disappear all the time, Doctor. The bureau takes every case very seriously. We are looking and working to identify Miss Blanchard's accomplices. I'll be in touch," the woman stated vaguely, as she hung up._

Facilier set the phone back in the cradle on his desk and was deep in thought, as he leafed through Mary Margaret Blanchard's file

Ivan Facilier had worked hard his whole life to repair his family name after the damage his grandfather had done. There were still communities though where his name was synonymous with voodoo. He had done his best to negate all his grandfather's craziness and show society that he was a reputable doctor of science. But his grandfather's talk of magic and other fantastic realms beyond this one had crept up in the back of his mind after what he had seen. And he wanted to kick himself for it.

It was ludicrous to even entertain the idea that this woman was exactly who she claimed to be. Snow White. It was laughable. The man that came for her though he had learned was actually her husband. The validity of the marriage license had been confirmed by the state of Maine. But how curious was it that the town, this Storybrooke, was absent on any map. Even the Internet had turned up nothing. Fortunately, one of his orderlies, Horace, expressed that he had a nephew with questionable employment as a hacker and the young man was searching the dark web.

He didn't quite know what to make of it when this man, David Nolan, had returned dressed in medieval clothing, wielding a sword. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around why this man would dress as such to fuel his wife's delusions. There were too many holes in her records and he was convinced there was more going on here. He wasn't ready to entertain his grandfather's insane notions, but he had lived in New Orleans long enough to know that strange, unexplainable things did happen. But he wanted that explanation. He couldn't just let this go, especially since reporters had heard about the late night break out and rumors were swirling. He had worked too hard to let one woman destroy his reputation. Even without all this, he lived with the daily skepticism and scrutiny of his name, thanks to his grandfather's tarnished legacy.

"I will get to the bottom of this," he said, as he poured himself a glass of scotch and downed the liquid, all while staring at the book his grandfather had written about voodoo, magic, and fantastic people and places not of this world. He had published it many years ago as non-fiction, which had made him a laughing stock in the academic community. He was labeled a quack and eventually ended up penniless on the street.

The name Facilier was still the butt of many jokes in the medical community, so despite his better judgment, he took the book off the shelf and did something he had sworn he'd never do. He opened it and began to read.

* * *

Hand in hand, David and Snow arrived at the prison with Emma. They met Regina and they went inside.

"Do you really think Zelena's loose?" Snow whispered, as they took the stairs to the top level.

"With my sister, it's hard to say," Regina replied.

"I sent Leroy and my Dad out to her farmhouse to look around," David said.

"If they don't find anything, I brought this and a locator spell," Regina said, as she held up Zelena's black hat.

Charming clenched his fist at the sight of Isaac, as they passed his cell. He wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face.

"Snow White...back from the rubber room already?" he goaded. David lunged toward the cell and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward into the cell bars.

"Owe...you bastard! You broke my tooth!" Isaac cried.

"You think I give a damn after what you did to Snow? I should do worse…" David growled.

"Charming no…" Snow pleaded, as her husband released the worm and she pulled him back.

"My mistake was leaving you free too. I should have made sure you ended up in some dark prison cell somewhere. I would have loved to see you find her then!" Isaac hissed.

"Shut up or I'll change you into an actual worm and then step on you," Regina threatened, as they continued on to Zelena's cell. Regina used her magic to scan the lock.

"This lock hasn't been magically tampered with," Regina said.

"Which means she got out from the inside," Emma surmised, as Isaac started laughing. Charming clenched his fists, ready to pulverize the former author.

"Charming...he's not worth it," Snow soothed.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma demanded to know.

"Zelena was resourceful. If she managed to get her hands on a bean while we were in the Enchanted Forest, then she is long gone," Isaac boasted.

"And you're still here where you'll rot for the rest of your miserable life," Regina retorted.

"We'll do a locator spell to make sure she's not in town," Regina decided.

"And if she did escape, she could be back anytime to cause trouble," Snow fretted.

Once they were outside the prison, Regina used the locator potion and poured it over the hat. It glowed and hovered for a moment, before the glow faded and it fell to the ground.

"She's not in Storybrooke," Snow said.

"Then it had to be a bean she used for sure," Regina agreed.

"Which means she could be anywhere," David added.

"And probably pop back up anytime," Emma surmised.

"Fortunately, there are protections I can create. If the barrier around the town is breached, I'll know," Regina said.

"Like a magical security system?" Emma asked. Regina smirked.

"Sort of," she agreed.

"And if someone arrives by portal?" David asked.

"That will be trickier. Gold may have some ideas. He's groveling for Belle's forgiveness and he doesn't want Zelena running free around this town any more than we do," Regina replied.

"And knowing my sister, she's plotting her revenge right now. But I'll be ready," she added. They nodded and ventured back to their cars. For now, it seemed peace had settled over them again. But it was anyone's guess how long it would last this time.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

Arthur urged Guinevere along, as he hurried her into the tower she had come to know as his research chamber.

"What is so urgent?" she asked.

"You'll see, my love. I have found someone other than Merlin that can help us finally make Excalibur whole again!" he exclaimed.

"Arthur, there is no one here," she stated, as she looked around the tower chamber. But her husband pointed to the golden dream catcher hanging on the wall.

"Nimue," he called and Guinevere watched this woman appear in the webbing of the object.

"Your Majesty," she greeted reverently.

"This is my wife, Queen Guinevere," he introduced.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she greeted respectfully.

"My husband seems to think you can help us," Guinevere mentioned.

"I believe I can give you the information you need," she said. Arthur frowned.

"Information? I thought you said you could help me reforge the blade?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid not just anyone can perform this task. Excalibur was forged from the grail itself and the lightest of light magic. Only one wielding such light magic can handle the Promethean flame. This person is known as the Savior," Nimue explained.

"The Savior? And do you know who this Savior is?" he asked. She smiled.

"I do. But that is only part of the equation," she added.

"I don't think I understand," Arthur replied.

"There is a pair that is said to share the truest love in all the realms. They were gifted a magical chalice by the goddess Aphrodite herself. Only they can free Merlin from the tree and me from this dream catcher," Nimue said.

"Only with Merlin's magic can we truly repair our broken Kingdom," Guinevere reasoned.

"Yes and you wish to be free as well?" he asked.

"I am the woman Merlin loves. He placed my essence in this dream catcher after I was killed. In his grief, he could not let me go. But Aphrodite's chalice can give me a second chance," she explained vaguely.

"Then where do we find these people?" he asked.

"The pair I speak of used to rule two Kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. But they were swept away to another land by a Dark Curse and they live there now," she replied.

"And their names?" Guinevere asked.

"Snow White and Prince David, or more commonly known as Prince Charming," she announced.

"And this Savior?" Arthur questioned. She smiled.

"Their eldest child, the Savior; the product of truest love," she answered.

"How can we contact them?" Guinevere asked.

"And how do we know they will come?" Arthur added.

"They are champions of good. Ask for their help to free Merlin and help repair this broken Kingdom. They will not refuse such a plea. They are heroes, after all," she answered.

"As for contacting them, there is a magical looking glass in this place. I can make contact for us," she said. Arthur and Guinevere exchanged a glance.

"Do so please," he requested.

* * *

 _ **Quantico**_

 _ **FBI Headquarters**_

Agent Angela Martinez viewed the footage for the fourth time. The video was obtained by the Coast Guard in pursuit of a ship yesterday. Even as she watched the vessel seemingly disappear into thin air again, she had a hard time believing this was real footage. They had next to nothing on this case and what they did have was just...weird. This ship, seemingly with no motor, outran a Coast Guard Class A vessel like it was nothing. And the weird factor was that said ship looked like it belonged in a _Pirates of Caribbean_ movie _._

She then examined the file of the woman Dr. Facilier had been treating, Mary Margaret Blanchard, though Blanchard was crossed out and Nolan was written in. The Doctor explained that a man named David Nolan had shown up at the clinic demanded his wife be released. That's where it got stranger though.

This David Nolan was on record as being the Sheriff in a town called Storybrooke, Maine, a town that was on no map.

There was a knock on her office door at that moment.

"Hey...I think I got an ID on the blonde that was with that Nolan guy," her partner, Agent Alex Sloan said.

"Great," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure, because that's where it gets weirder," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Okay...I've identified this woman as Emma Swan. I dug into her background and found that Swan is an alias and that on her birth certificate, she's listed as Emma Nolan," he explained. She looked at the surveillance photos they had of the two.

"Well...there is a resemblance. They could be siblings," she said.

"Yeah, I thought that too. But when I dug into her file, it came up that she was in foster care until she was ten, because her real father was in a coma," she said.

"So what?" she questioned.

"So this is her birth certificate," he retorted, as he put it down in front of her and her eyes widened.

"That's impossible…" she said. He put the stock photo of Mary Margaret next to Emma's and she couldn't deny that this Emma Swan or Emma Nolan rather, resembled both the man and woman listed on her birth certificate.

"The man in the coma for the first ten years of Emma Swan's life was David Nolan. I confirmed it with Boston General," he stated.

"Alex...that's not only impossible, it's nuts! These two can't be any older than this Emma Swan or Nolan...whatever her name is. They _can't_ be her parents," she protested.

"I know it's nuts. I'm just telling what you the facts say. Anyhow, our supervisor is turning the case over to the Maine office anyway," he replied. Angela stared at the photos and her gut told her there was something incredibly weird going on here. And she wasn't sure she could let it go…

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

They were about to disperse for the day with Emma and David heading to the station, while Snow and Regina went to their offices, but those plans were halted when Snow's phone rang.

"Hey Belle...is everything okay?" Snow asked.

" _Here it is...but I believe it or not, we received a message from another realm,"_ Belle replied.

"Another realm? How is that possible?" she asked.

" _I'm not sure, but the message is coming from one of Rumple's enchanted looking glasses. And the thing is...this person is asking for you and David,"_ she informed.

"For us? Who is it?" she asked.

" _From King Arthur of Camelot himself,"_ she replied. Snow was stunned.

"We've never met him. Why would he want to talk to us?" Snow wondered.

" _I don't know. He says he must speak with you and David. He certainly seems to know you...or know of you,"_ Belle replied.

"We'll be right there," Snow said, as she hung up and looked at them.

"You're not going to believe this…" she said.

* * *

"What do you think King Arthur of Camelot would need to contact Snow and David for?" Belle wondered.

"I'm not sure, though they were friends with Lancelot at one time," Rumple replied, as there was an awkward silence between them.

"Belle...I know we haven't spoken much since we've...been back," he started to say.

"What is there to say?" she replied.

"I know that you have every right to never want to speak to me again…" he started to say.

"Why? Because you lied to me...repeatedly? Conspired with people like Cruella De Vil and Isaac Heller? Personally absorbed Emma into the hat and then attempted to use all that magic in the hat for your own dark purpose, which would have killed her? Released a monster that would have killed everyone in town if not for Emma? Having Isaac write you a new story where I was your dutiful, clueless little wife?" she rambled on.

"Belle…" he repeated.

"And I know you're not directly responsible for him putting Snow in a mental hospital, but you're the reason Isaac was free at all in the first place," she continued.

"I know...I've done unforgivable things," he admitted.

"A mental hospital! My friend didn't deserve that! I remember the days locked in a tiny cell with images running through your head that are glimpses of your real life. But you're locked up, because you're told you are crazy!" she ranted.

"I know...and when Snow and Charming need help, I won't hesitate, I promise. I know how much you care for them," he replied.

"I still love you, Rumple, despite everything. But I need to know that when things get tough that you won't look to power as a solution or the easy way out," she said.

"I promise I will try," he replied, as they heard the bell chime in front of the shop.

"We're back here!" Belle called.

Charming had a weary look for Gold, as they came into the back room, but then focused his attention on Belle.

"So...someone from Camelot actually contacted you through this mirror?" he asked. She nodded.

"And that someone was King Arthur himself," Belle replied.

"Like magical Skype," Emma mentioned and they smiled.

"I suppose you could say that," Belle said.

"And King Arthur asked for me and David by name?" Snow asked. Belle nodded.

"As odd as it is, I'd say we should find out why," Regina decided.

"Rumple?" Belle asked. He raised his hand and the looking glass rippled. A dark haired man appeared with a beautiful, dark haired woman. Both were definitely dressed like royalty

"Princess Snow and Prince David, I presume?" he asked. They exchanged a glance.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Snow answered.

"Forgive my forwardness. That must be terribly unnerving given were not actually personally acquainted," he stated.

"We're just surprised you know of us, but it's an honor," David replied.

"The honor is mine," he said.

"Did you hear of us from Lancelot?" Snow inquired.

"You know my old friend?" he asked in return.

"He is our friend too. He actually officiated our wedding, many years ago," David responded.

"How wonderful. But no, it was not him that told me about you. I'm afraid my reasons for making contact are due to dire circumstances in our Kingdom," he stated.

"What's happened?" Snow asked.

"Camelot is in grave danger I fear. This is not something I willingly share, but I'm afraid my Kingdom is quite broken," he confessed, as he showed them his broken sword.

"Is that Excalibur?" David asked in awe.

"Yes...you know of it?" Arthur questioned.

"It's a legend in our realm," David answered.

"Yes...well we need Merlin's help, but I'm afraid he's trapped in a tree," Arthur explained.

"How can we help?" Snow asked.

"The information I acquired spoke of the pair of you being the truest loves in all the realms, is that correct?" he asked. Snow and David sought each other's hands, seeking unspoken comfort.

"Yes," David answered.

"It is written that only a pair such as this has the power to free Merlin," he explained. They exchanged a glance. The Chalice, they agreed, again without words.

"You want us to come to Camelot?" David asked.

"Yes...I know the imposition it must be. But know you are welcome to bring your whole family and friends as well. You'll be Camelot's most honored guests. I know acquiring a portal is not easy, but I'm told you have ways," Arthur said. Snow nodded.

"I think we can arrange one," Snow said, as she looked at her husband and then her daughter and Regina. They all smiled in acceptance.

"Well, we can't really take that vacation we were talking about to California now after that debacle in the bayou so...I'm sure Camelot is nice this time of year," she joked.

"I know you two and you always help people in need, so we'll all be right there with you," Regina agreed.

"We need a few hours to prepare, but we'd be honored to help you," Snow answered. Arthur grinned.

"Excellent...Camelot will welcome you with a grand feast and a ball," Arthur announced.

"We look forward to welcoming you all into our Kingdom," Guinevere added, as their image faded.

"Well...I guess we're going to Camelot," Emma said, as they shared a smile.


	104. Welcome to Camelot

**AN: Tonight, we continue on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, trouble is coming.**

 **JumpingTrains: Glad you're excited!**

 **Rude Guest: Excuse you...take your Snow hate elsewhere. One line in a 5000 word story about Snow _honorarily_ being their Queen, because that's what she would have been and you're lose your mind? Get a grip. It's a fanfiction that's done for fun! It's America? Oh gee, thanks for pointing that out. I wasn't aware. Step off troll.**

 **Nice Guest: Ha, yep the whole town is a cock blocker. Glad you like the original twist. As for 5B, I have some great things planned for that. I can't tell you much, but they do end up in the underworld, but no one technically dies. I have a plan for that of sorts. :)**

 **Andria: Oh Zelena...she's definitely going to pop back up and she's trouble for sure. Yeah, I have to throw my original plots in there. I watch a lot of crime drama and it probably shows in my writing. It should be an interesting angle. I always thought the real world might be just as much a threat to them as magical villains.**

 **Austenphile: Yep, I decided to incorporate Facilier into the story and there are a couple other vague nods to Disney in this chapter as well. I always thought the real world might be just as much a threat to them as magical villains. I touched on it a bit before and decided to go further with it now. I like to do things I haven't really seen done. As for Arthur, this chapter will answer that mostly. I liked his friendship with David too. But he will always be for himself first, just as David will always be for Snow and his family. As for Nimue...I think I'll surprise you in this chapter. ;)**

 **Nice Guest 2: Thanks! As for your question about the wraith, no, Rumple didn't mark Regina in this story. Remember, he marked Madam Medusa to keep her quiet that he was in on Summer and Henry's kidnapping. And Jefferson had also previously been marked back in the Enchanted Forest. So the Charmings got caught up in it trying to help him.**

 **Beth1980: Thanks! Glad you like my version better. Yeah, the FBI is worrisome. As for Merlin and Emma, yep eventually!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you like the idea of an original Camelot plot. The witch is the same on in the show that turned Ruby into her wolf form so yes, it is a nod to Brave. Yeah, Facilier isn't dropping it just yet. His curiosity is going to get the better of him. As for Zelena, you'll find out exactly where she went. There's some twists ahead!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 104: Welcome to Camelot

"They were easier to persuade than I imagined," Arthur mentioned.

"You didn't tell them that we also need the Savior," Guinevere reminded.

"Yes, but if they are the Savior's parents, they may get too protective if they think we mean to use their child. It's best if we lead them to that information after they arrive," Arthur reasoned.

"It will seem less sinister if they arrive at the realization that we need the Savior to reforge Excalibur on their own," Guinevere surmised.

"Precisely, my love," he agreed.

"Well, we should prepare the Kingdom for our most honored guests' arrival," she said. He agreed and they left to commence with the preparations.

* * *

Word spread throughout town pretty fast over the next few hours that the Charming and Hood-Mills families were journeying to Camelot. They enlisted the help of the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who agreed to use his wand and was accompanying them, especially when he heard they were going to free Merlin at last.

Neal agreed to help Thomas around the Sheriff's station until they returned, though a few people might have been miffed they were taking Granny's of all things with them. Thankfully, the town still had Tiana's place to venture to.

"Seriously...we're taking Granny's through a portal?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Actually, according to the Apprentice, a twister is going to lift up the whole place and deposit us in Camelot," Snow explained.

"And how is this portal or twister going to know where to drop us? Is there a pull cord on this bus or something?" she joked.

"No silly...with this," Belle supplied, as she showed them the gauntlet.

"It's from Camelot. Rumple let me borrow it," she added.

"We're glad you're coming," Snow said.

"We decided it's best. He's going to spend some time with Neal and I'm going to have time to myself. Then we're going to talk and I mean, really talk," she explained.

"I'm glad," Snow said.

"So...we use the gauntlet, a twister picks us up and drops us in Camelot with the hope we don't drop this house on anyone?" Emma asked.

"Pretty much," Ruby answered.

"Is that a little Oz for us?" the blonde joked.

"You're as funny as your father," Snow deadpanned.

"Maybe, but we thought bringing Granny's will give us a few modern amenities. You and Regina hook this place up with a magical generator when we get there and we have hot showers and onion rings while we're there," Ruby said.

"Sold," Emma agreed and they all chuckled.

"I think we're ready. Everyone needs to brace themselves," Regina announced.

Snow held the baby and joined David behind the counter, as he held Summer and braced them. Grumpy, Happy, and Doc came hurrying in at that moment.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"We're not getting left behind on this adventure, sister," Leroy replied. Snow smiled and nodded to the Apprentice. He waved his wand and created the twister. The gauntlet glowed, as the twister picked up the entire place and sucked them into the portal…

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

"Zelena?" Percival called, as the redhead, dressed in a simple maiden's gown, emerged with a bright smile.

"You have returned!" she exclaimed, as they hugged.

"Yes...our journey yielded exceptional results," he replied.

"Then you helped the King?" she asked.

"Yes...I believe so," he replied.

"Oh...you are such a gallant hero," she gushed.

"Had you not found me when you did, who knows what would have become of me," she fretted, as she kissed him soundly. And he looked at her in awe.

"I can scarcely believe that I have found someone so wonderful to be with," he said.

"Well, believe it. We're going to do great things," Zelena said, as she hugged him, so he couldn't see the devious smirk marring her face.

* * *

 ** _New Orleans_**

Within just a few hours, Ivan had finished his grandfather's book and deemed most of it to be pure nonsense. He raved about the existence of such creatures as zombies, wraiths, ghouls, and even the Titans found in ancient Greek myths. In fact, according to his grandfather, there wasn't much that wasn't real. Magic, fairytale characters, and far off lands alike. He had no trouble understanding why the academic community laughed him straight to ruin. No, he refused to entertain such notions and wherever Mary Margaret Blanchard and her husband were, he sincerely hoped they never darkened his door again. The newspapers were already mocking him, but with a quick statement and a little damage control, he could recover his image quite easily. If there was one thing about today's society, they seemed to forget missteps like this a bit easier; probably because of the sheer amount of information and distractions in their lives, thanks to technology and the Internet.

But when Horace came into his office that morning and divulged that his nephew had found some extremely interesting things on the dark web, Ivan Facilier's curiosity pulled him back in and he reluctantly agreed to meet with this nephew. After all, for all he knew, this information would be even more helpful in fixing the spectacle made by these two and their strange friends.

So here he was, at Horace's rundown, dingy apartment. He didn't dare be seen in this part of town and was wearing dark sunglasses and a hat with his long trench coat, as they went inside.

Ivan looked around the dingy apartment in disgust and then to his employee.

"This is where you live?" he asked rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting a penthouse apartment like yours on the salary you pay me?" Horace retorted and Facilier waved him off, as he spied a young man behind a computer at the table. Horace gestured to him.

"This is my nephew, Billy Sykes," he announced.

"You must the be the doc," Billy replied, as he finished the soda he was working on.

"Yes...Horace says you have information for me," the doctor replied.

"I do...if you have the cash. You know, my boss won't take kindly to me working for anyone else if he finds out. Fagin ain't a guy you want to cross," Billy retorted. Facilier cast a glance at Horace.

"Your nephew works for a notorious gang leader?" Ivan asked, but Horace just shrugged.

"Billy does all kinds of things for Fagin. How do you think that bloke gets around all the security and knows where to strike when Fagin's gang pulls off a heist?" Horace questioned, before gesturing to his nephew.

"Billy can hack anything and get in anywhere...and I do mean anywhere. It's up to you if you want to know what he found," Horace replied. Ivan reached into his coat and pulled out a large wad of folded bills.

"Tell me everything you've found…"

* * *

The diner landed with a thud and the dust settled, as they looked up.

"I think we made it," Snow said, as Bobby whimpered.

"Oh, it's okay, baby," she cooed.

"Are you okay, peanut?" he asked their tiny daughter, who he held.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Summer asked, making them all chuckle.

"Maybe on the way home, sweetie," Snow said, as Leroy opened the diner door.

"Yeah, this definitely ain't Storybrooke," he said, as they stepped outside and saw the majestic castle in the distance.

"We made it," Leo said.

"Camelot," Eva said, as she and Paul held hands.

"This is going to be awesome for my first story," Henry said enthusiastically Emma smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Mark Twain would have been jealous for sure, kid," she agreed, as they set out on the path toward the castle. It was not long until they heard the thundering of horses approaching. They stopped, as the horses got closer and they could see three Knights in chainmail on three horses headed right for them. They slowed and the Knight on the lead horse removed his helmet, revealing himself to be King Arthur himself.

"Welcome friends," he greeted, as the other two Knights removed their helmets. They bowed respectfully, as the King dismounted his horse.

"I am King Arthur and these are two of my most trusted Knights, Sir Percival and Sir Gawain. Please allow us to escort you into our Kingdom. Camelot awaits," he announced, as he walked his horse from there and led the way. No one noticed Sir Percival's death glare he was shooting at Regina.

They followed Arthur into the castle courtyard and witnessed the majestic castle up close, as a woman in a burgundy gown awaited them.

"Okay...I feel severally under dressed," Snow whispered to her husband. He smiled at her and put his free arm around her waist.

"Esteemed guests, welcome to Camelot and allow me to introduce you to the loveliest creature in the Kingdom, my Queen, Guinevere," he announced as they bowed respectfully and she bowed curtly as well.

"Princess Snow and Prince David, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I hope you don't mind that we brought our family and many friends," Snow replied. Gwen smiled.

"Of course not, but perhaps introductions are in order," she replied.

"Of course. Our eldest daughter Emma, our twins, Leo and Eva, our little ones, Summer and Bobby, and our grandson, Henry," Snow said.

"They're all yours?" Arthur asked curiously. Snow and David smiled.

"They are. It's a bit of a long story," he replied, as they proceeded to introduce everyone else that had come with them, including Xander, Regina, Robin, Roland, Belle, Paul, Killian, Grumpy, Happy, Doc, Ruby, and Granny, and of course the Apprentice.

"Well, welcome again all. Please follow us. We have prepared for your arrival and tonight, we celebrate," Arthur announced, as they entered the castle.

* * *

 _ **Six weeks later…**_

The dark clouds billowed and the residents of Storybrooke could only look on, as another dark curse loomed in the sky, bringing who or what they didn't know. The cloud swept through town and then dissipated as quickly as it came.

"Hey look!" Sleepy called, as he pointed at the diner, which had been deposited back in its spot like it never left. Sneezy, Bashful, and Dopey followed him, as they hurried into the diner.

"You guys are back!" Sneezy called, as Neal hurried in behind them.

"Henry?" he called, as he found him and helped him up.

"But why are we back? We just got to Camelot," Regina said.

"What do you mean? You guys have been gone a while," Neal replied.

"How long?" Emma asked.

"Six weeks," Neal answered.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"But how is that possible? The last thing we remember is walking into Camelot," Snow recalled.

"Yeah, from the clouds that rolled in, I'd say another dark curse brought you all back," Neal informed.

"Someone cast another curse," Regina stated.

"And took the last six weeks of our memories with it," Robin added.

Before they could discuss it further, they heard the thundering of horses along Main street and they looked out the window.

"It's Arthur," Snow said.

"Looks like we brought Camelot back with us," David realized.

They watched, as Arthur stalled his horse and a fiery red head got in his path, proceeding to start shouting at him. They saw Mulan and Ruby rush up to her and pull her back, as they filed out of the diner.

"What did you do to us?" Merida spat.

"You will not speak that way to the King!" Gawain hissed.

"He is no King of mine!" Merida shot back.

"Whoa...everyone needs to calm down!" Charming shouted, as he got between both groups.

"David...do you know what is going on?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Not entirely, but I'll tell you what we do know," he said, as Arthur and his Knights dismounted their horses.

"You're in Storybrooke...our home," David announced.

"How did we get here?" Gawain asked.

"And why can't we remember?" Arthur questioned.

"We believe there was another curse that brought us back. We don't know who cast this one or why, but according to those left behind, we've been gone six weeks," David informed.

"Then the last six weeks of our memories were take," Ruby realized.

"I have to get back to my Kingdom!" the red head cried.

"And you are?" Regina asked.

"Merida...soon to be Queen Merida of Dunbroch," she announced.

"Okay...we have a lot to figure out, but we will get to the bottom of this. Arthur, do you know where your people are?" David asked. The King nodded.

"Yes, they are all gathered in one place an open field of some sort by a small lake," he replied.

"The park," Leo deduced.

"Okay, Leroy, take the dwarves and load up my truck and your van with tents, water, and blankets," David instructed.

"I'll get the food going," Granny announced.

"Thanks Granny," Snow said.

"Why should we trust you?" Merida asked. But Mulan put a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"You can trust Snow and David," Mulan stated. Merida seemed to accept Mulan's word.

"Charming...do you have the chalice? Snow whispered to him.

"No...it's not in your bag?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No...I can't find it," she said with worry in her voice. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure it's around. We'll find it. It's not like anyone but you or me can touch it," he reasoned. She nodded, hoping he was right and that it didn't mean something was terribly wrong…

* * *

Nimue smiled with giddiness, as she stood up in the clock tower and gazed down upon her new town. Everything had gone perfectly and she was free at last. But there was one more thing she had to do to make sure nothing could ruin what she had in store. She disappeared in a puff of gray smoke and reappeared in the alleyway behind Mr. Gold's pawnshop. She smirked and walked in.

"When the sign says closed, it's not just for show," Gold drawled, as he had his back to her.

"I'm sorry...I just came to see an old friend," she said. Gold froze and turned around, his face alight with surprise.

"How…" he uttered. She smirked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how," she replied.

"So...now you're here to exact your revenge, because you didn't get what you wanted out of life?" Rumple goaded. She smirked.

"You know better than any that power is everything," she retorted.

"Yes...so I thought until just recently. It's taken me hundreds of years to realize what true power really is," he replied.

"That's too bad. You were so close to having everything, love and power. But we both know you and I cannot co-exist," she hissed.

"That's one thing we agree on, dearie," he hissed back, as he raised his hand to blast her with magic. But she met his with her own and his eyes widened in fear and surprise, as he realized he couldn't overpower her.

"You may have been practicing magic for hundreds of years, _dearie,_ but I have been doing this for thousands. You're no match for me," she boasted. Her gray colored magic engulfed him and encased him in a mass of magical energy. She held up the golden dream catcher that had been her prison for centuries and absorbed him into it. The netting on the object swirled and showed him trapped inside and she smirked deviously, quite pleased with herself. She picked up the dagger and watched his name disappear and Nimue appear in its place. She disappeared again and reappeared in a secret cavern in the mining tunnels under the town, which she had carefully cloaked with magic. She had concealed the dagger on her person for sake keeping, but hung the dreamcatcher from the ceiling of the cavern. And in front of where the dreamcatcher containing Rumpelstiltskin hung, was a rock encasing Excalibur and a pedestal where the Chalice of Aphrodite rested…

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Ago**_

 _ **Camelot**_

Snow and David marveled at the castle in awe, both feeling nostalgic for their own castle from literally a lifetime ago. It was true that Storybrooke was home, but coming here almost felt like coming to a second home. They wouldn't change their lives for anything, for to do so would risk the unique and large family they had built. But it brought back all sorts of memories.

They were taken to the south wing of the castle and given rooms with an abundance of clothing in many sizes. The next few hours were spent finding and fitting into proper attire for the ball that was being held in their honor.

Snow gazed at her two oldest daughters wistfully. Emma's gown was white and she wore a beautiful flower crown with it.

Eva's gown was soft pink and she also wore a tiara of sorts that was similar to the one Snow was wearing. Given her station, it was mandated that she wear a tiara and since they were in someone else's Kingdom, it was an understated version of one she might have worn in their own.

Snow's gown wasn't as white as Emma's and more of a golden cream color, with elaborate gold embroidery and accents.

"Mommy...look! I have a dress like Nana!" Summer called, as she walked in before Regina.

"Oh baby, you look so pretty," Snow gushed, as Regina came in dressed in a soft lavender gown with silver embellishments. Summer's was a simplified version of hers.

"We couldn't decide on anything so I just poofed us these," Regina said. Snow smiled.

"You both look beautiful," she said, as they heard the men being announced.

As per Camelot tradition, they were all being announced to the court and that meant it was almost time for them to go. Snow heard them announce her husband as Prince David and knew that meant they would start announcing them next.

Red and Granny were announced first, as Lady Ruby and Widow Lucas. Such titles continued, as they were announced as Lady Belle and Lady Regina. They had chosen not to disclose her former station as Queen, since she was no longer that person and had caused terror during her reign. It was a title that no longer fit Regina, for the Evil Queen was not the woman she was anymore.

Next, Summer held Eva's hand, as they approached the top of the stairs.

"Presenting Princess Summer and Princess Eva," it was announced, as they descended the stairs. Leo stood next to his father and they chuckled, as Summer broke ranks and hurried up to them, earning more chortles from onlookers, while Eva took Paul's extended hand and stood next to him.

Emma stood next to Snow, as they held hands and the raven haired beauty looked at her oldest daughter.

"It's okay to be nervous," Snow mentioned.

"That obvious huh?" she asked. Snow smiled.

"Just to me. You look beautiful, sweetie," she assured.

"Thanks...I guess I've just never been quite as comfortable with the whole Princess title like Summer and Eva," she said.

"I know...it's been a while for me too since I've experienced all the pomp that goes along with a formal ball," Snow mentioned.

"Do you and Dad miss all this?" Emma asked curiously. She knew had they returned to the Enchanted Forest that her parents would have been crowned King and Queen.

"Sometimes...but Storybrooke is our home. We raised our family there. Plus, we enjoy things like modern technology and medicine," Snow replied. Emma smiled. She rather enjoyed those things too.

"Presenting Princess Emma and Princess Snow White!" it was announced. Snow and Emma descended the stairs hand in hand. Killian bowed respectfully to her and then raised her hand to his lips.

"Swan...you look…" he said.

"Yeah, I know," she answered playfully, before he could finish. David bowed to his wife without taking his eyes off her and kissed the back of her hand. It was the limit on the amount of affection that was supposed to be shown at a ball. Any more than that was considered improper, but it was a rule they always broke and would here too.

"You can do better than my hand, Charming," Snow whispered. He smirked and pulled her close, so he could kiss her with tender passion.

"And finally...your Queen Guinevere," it was announced, as the Queen descended the stairs gracefully and the ball began.

* * *

The banquet commenced and they were seated at the head of the table with Arthur and Gwen, as the feast was served. Snow was grateful that Chimera was not on the menu, as she knew getting any of her kids to touch that would have been impossible.

Instead, Camelot cuisine consisted of various meats, one of which was thankfully chicken, so that was easy enough to get Summer to eat. Others included turkey, pheasant, and lamb. The vegetables and potatoes were familiar, as was the fresh baked bread. They told the tale of the curse to the pair of curious royals, who were intrigued by the large age span of their children, while David cut Summer's meat into small pieces and Snow let Bobby gum soft pieces of bread.

"What a remarkable story," Arthur commented, as he explained some of the events that occurred and led to them being able to grow their family while not aging. David nodded at his comment in agreement, as he reached for Snow's free hand. At that point, Arthur raised his glass to make a toast.

"Citizens and nobles of Camelot," he addressed.

"I thank you for joining us tonight to welcome our esteemed guests. I'm sure many of you are intrigued by the reason for their visit," he began.

"As anyone knows, our friend and Camelot's reason for existing, the great Merlin, has been trapped in an enchanted tree for many, many years. I've had doubts as to whether I'd ever find a way to free him," Arthur said, pausing for a beat.

"But alas, just days ago, an ancient text told me of a legend; a pair of individuals sharing only the truest love in all the realms possess the power to free our Merlin," he announced, creating commotion in the court. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance.

"That pair is among our visitors. They answered my plea and have graciously come to help. And that pair is none other than Princess Snow White and Prince David. I toast to them," Arthur announced. Snow and Charming were a bit uncomfortable with the undivided attention, but Xander was starting to see red flags everywhere. He had seen these kinds of red flags with Clayton and ignored that intuition over his friendship with the man. And he wasn't about to ignore his gut again. He looked across the table and noticed that Regina seemed uneasy about it too and her eyes flicked to him. An understanding passed between them. They would both be keeping an eye on King Arthur.

After the toast, the dancing began. Granny gladly took Bobby, Summer, and Roland up to their quarters in the castle. Doc joined her, saying an evening with the little ones was far better than being Happy's wing man. The rest of them danced and mingled.

"Well...this is a little unnerving," Snow whispered to her husband, as their dancing seemed to be quite the spectacle for Arthur's citizens and court.

"Yeah, a bit. Reminds me a little too much of how they watched us in Atlantis, but I'm sure they're just curious since Arthur told them we can free Merlin," he mentioned.

"Which we actually have no idea how to do," she reminded.

"Yeah, I hope he wasn't premature in promising his people that," David agreed.

"But there is a bright spot," she mentioned.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Getting to be in your arms," she replied. He tenderly caressed her beautiful face.

"Holding you always feels right, no matter where we may be," he agreed, as he leaned in and kissed her. She rested her head beneath his chin, as they slowly swayed together.

Snow spotted Henry and noticed the young man's attention was focused on a pretty, dark haired girl his age.

"Charming…" she said, pointing him to her line of vision.

"Oh...first crush. I'm on it," he said, as he kissed her forehead and went to talk to him. Snow smiled and saw Xander side up to her, offering her a goblet.

"Thank you," she replied, as she sipped at it.

"I see Henry's got his first crush," Xander mentioned, as they watched David talk to him. She smiled.

"He does, but you really came over here to talk about something else, didn't you?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm so glad David married a woman that's so perceptive," he replied fondly.

"Is this about Arthur?" she asked.

"The attention he just shined on you and David is a bit troublesome. I ignored the signs with Clayton. I won't do that again," he replied.

"It worried us a little too. I'm not sure what happens if David and I aren't able to free Merlin," she said.

"I'm not worried about that part. I've seen yours and my son's true love defy greater odds than freeing a wizard from a tree. I worry about what else he'll want when he sees what the Chalice can do," Xander reiterated. She glanced at him and then across the room at the King. All the legends of King Arthur described him as noble and heroic. She wanted to believe he was just that. But the stories they knew about others they had encountered more often than not turned out to be wrong. Pan was the prime example of that.

"I wish I could find Lancelot. He might know something," she mentioned, then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Regina and I'll be keeping an eye on the good King," he assured. She smiled.

Thanks," she replied

* * *

David sided up to Henry and nudged him.

"You should go talk to her," David prodded.

"And say what Gramps?" he grumbled. The prince smirked.

"Just be yourself," he encouraged.

"Be myself? That's the advice I get from Prince Charming?" he asked incredulously. David chuckled and picked up two goblets from one of the non-alcoholic trays and handed them to him.

"Yes...yourself. Which right now is a young prince from an exotic land. Use it," he reminded, as he prodded him to go talk to the girl.

* * *

"You don't look like you're having much fun," Henry mentioned, as he approached. She smiled shyly.

"These things are a little boring. We have one practically every night in Camelot," she mentioned.

"I'm Violet," she said. Henry smiled and handed her a goblet.

"Henry," he introduced himself.

"You came from that other land...with the ones that are here to free Merlin," she said excitedly. He nodded.

"They're my grandparents. But if you're bored we could listen to music," Henry mentioned, as he pulled out his iPod and ear buds.

"What is that? Is it magic?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

"Kind of. Here, put this in your ear," he replied, as he handed her one of the ear buds. She looked at him strangely, but copied as he did. Henry scrolled through his songs and picked one his dad had introduced him to. He smiled at the wonder on her face, as they listened to the music.

* * *

Percival eyed their guests with scrutiny, as he stood in the corner of the room. He had brought his new love with him, but she was very reluctant to engage in the festivities. He understood, for she was shy and still recovering from the accident she had.

"Is that her?" she whispered from beneath the hood of her cloak.

"Yes...the Evil Queen. She destroyed my village and killed everyone in it, including my family," he growled with barely restrained rage.

"Well, if you ask me, those two supposed truest loves aren't much better. What kind of people welcome a monster like that into their family?" she questioned.

"I'm inclined to agree, but I will not harm them. It would dishonor my King. But her...she is a danger to all," he said.

"Then go, my love and remember this pendant I gave you will block her magic from harming you," she said, as she touched the green pendant around his neck.

"Avenge your family," Zelena goaded. Percival strode onto the dance floor with all intent to take his revenge...


	105. Warning Signs

**AN: Tonight, we continue on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, there is trouble coming and enemies everywhere. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: Killian is around, he just doesn't have a big focus like he did in the canon. The main focus is on Snowing. Glad you caught the Oliver Twist(Oliver in Company) reference. :)**

 **Guest: Killian is there. But my version of 5A doesn't have a huge focus on him.**

 **Guest 2: Glad you like it so far. There are a lot of angles to keep track of.**

 **Andria: Glad you like it so far! Yep, Zelena is back and definitely still a villain. I hope what I have planned is interesting.**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you like my stories! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Arthur is still shady and has focus on his own interests. Yep, Zelena is involved so you know it won't be good. As for Sykes(and Fagin) for that matter, they were villains in Oliver and Company(which is a Disneyfied version of Oliver Twist). Haha, yeah Snowing has been busy not aging and having kids. I loved Snow's dress in that episode so I had to keep it. Yep, Nimue absorbed Rumple and is the mastermind. Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you're enjoying it so far. Yeah, I didn't kill Neal in this version. I would have named the baby Neal still if I had, but I never liked that he died. So I had to name the baby something else. Glad you caught the Oliver Twist/Oliver in Company nod. Yep, Zelena is up to no good as usual. Lol, I know, Arthur trying to wrap his mind around all Snowing's kids was funny. As for Red, the way I'm doing the Underworld, I really have no reason to have Red randomly drop into the Underworld, because she's still in Storybrooke. I thought they were going the Red Warrior route and when they didn't, Red and Dorothy just didn't fit well. I didn't hate it like some, but I was more meh, so yes, I'm probably going to leave toward Red Warrior. As for the chalice, can Nimue access it? I answer that in this chapter. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: So glad you like it! I get it, real life gets crazy. Glad you found time to do some reading and that you picked my story :)**

 **Glad you like the direction. I will be incorporating some canon, but other things I've changed completely so it should be fun. :)**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, Emma and David I'm sure have all kinds of jokes. Yep, Nimue has the chalice. It's not good. Yeah, I have no idea why they called her Mary Margaret for so long, especially since it's my head canon that David called her Snow when they were alone. I don't know if she was going by Mary Margaret for Emma's sake or what, but it always irked me. As for Red, I kept her Ruby based on the fact that I think she used Ruby when she met Mulan in season 5. To me, Ruby was one that wanted to let go of her former identity, because of her past. It always seemed that way to me in season 2 when she commented that Regina did her a favor by making her forget her past. Glad you're enjoying!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 105: Warning Signs

Percival approached his target, his eyes burrowing into her and bowed respectfully

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" he asked. Robin and Regina exchanged a glance. Not wanting to be rude to one of the Knights of the Round Table, she nodded curtly. Robin kissed her cheek.

"I will get us a drink," he said. Regina was a bit uncomfortable with the stranger, but offered a polite smile.

"Regina...isn't it?" he inquired.

"Yes...Regina Mills," she answered curtly.

"Tell me...this pair that my King has entrusted such secrets too...can they really do what he claims?" Percival asked. Warning bells started to sound in Regina's head.

"Of course. Snow and Charming have an extraordinary love. I've seen it defeat even the most powerful adversaries," she replied.

"Hmm...like yourself?" he questioned. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"That's right, I recognize you. I'll never forget the woman that slaughtered my village," he spat. Regina's eyes widened.

"That's right. You killed them all and do you know what you did when you looked at me, a mere child, that stood among the carnage? You smiled," he growled, as he drew his sword, causing a commotion. Regina was so stunned that she froze.

"Aunt Regina!" Leo cried, as he let a bolt of lightning loose without thinking. But to his horror, it bounced off Percival's pendant and sparked violently, frightening people.

"Percival...stand down!" Arthur ordered.

"I'm sorry, my King, but I cannot do that! This woman destroyed my life and these people you've invited into our Kingdom defend her!" he shouted.

"People of Camelot! These people and this magic they bring is dangerous! I will not stand idly by and you will pay for what you have done!" he cried, as he raised his blade. But Robin dodged in front of her and was speared in the abdomen.

"No...oh Gods Robin!" Regina cried, as he collapsed to the floor, blood pooling around him.

"Regina!" Snow cried, as Charming drew his sword.

"You...she may have killed my family, but she did it, because of you! You'll be next, Princess Snow!" he hissed.

"Like hell she will," David growled, as he got in front of his wife and dodged the Knight's blade. He ended it by spearing Percival through the chest.

"Robin…" Regina cried, as Xander and Leo lifted him onto a table. Regina used her magic, but found it wasn't working and her hands shook. Emma picked up the sword Percival had used and waved her hand over it, watching it glow.

"His sword...it's been enchanted," Killian surmised.

"Which means your magic can't heal him," Emma said gravely, as Paul packed the wound off and listened to his heart rate with his stethoscope, glad that he had decided to bring his medical bag.

"Pulse is thready and blood pressure is dropping," he said.

"I can try to fight the enchantment with my magic, but we need to slow down his blood loss or it won't do any good," Eva replied, as she removed her stethoscope from her ears.

"There's only one way to stop the blood without surgery now," Paul said, as he looked at Robin.

"I'm going to have to cauterize it and it's going to hurt like hell," he warned. Robin swallowed thickly.

"Do it…" he pleaded. Eva grabbed a torch from one of the wall stands and removed his belt from his waist.

"Bite down on this," he told him and Robin did so, as Regina stood helplessly beside him. Eva handed him the torch and Paul put it to the wound. Robin's excruciating screams were muted by the belt and as the blood loss stopped, the entire ballroom watched Eva pour her pink colored energy into the wound. She battled the magic resistant injury and finally won out, as it closed and Robin's color returned. Her magic ceased and Paul kept her from falling.

"I need to try to heal Percival, despite what he did," Eva said, as Paul led her to him.

"What remarkable powers," Arthur commented with wide eyes.

"I can heal you," Eva said.

"Keep...your devil magic...away from me...witch!" he hissed, as he choked and then his eyes went glassy. Paul checked his pulse.

"He's gone," Paul announced.

"Robin…" Regina said in relief, as he sat up and she hugged him. Snow sighed and felt Charming behind her. She turned and he folded her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to do that," David told the King.

"I don't blame you. Had someone threatened to come after someone I loved, I would have done the same. Percival's rash actions puzzle me greatly," Arthur replied.

"He was angry and it's my fault," Regina lamented.

"Perhaps, but you are clearly not that person any longer. Camelot is a place of second chances. As a Knight of the Round Table, Percival was supposed to put Camelot above his own grievances. I'm afraid he was unable to do so and betrayed us all," Arthur said regrettably.

It was quickly determined that no one was in a festive mood any longer and the ball ended with all of them retiring for the evening.

Snow and David checked on Bobby and Summer. Granny had put them down and they slept soundly, Summer in Eva's room, while Bobby was in a crib in theirs.

Snow went the washroom after divesting herself from her formal gown and hanging it up in the wardrobe. When she came out, she noticed her husband had shed his tunic, but hadn't got much further than that. She found him gazing out on their balcony into the night sky, enjoying the cool night air on his bare chest. She was still in her corset, but it was dark, so she didn't worry about anyone seeing her, as she stepped out onto the balcony behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back, listening to their shared heartbeat.

"Are you okay, my love?" she inquired, though she already knew what was on his mind. Charming never liked taking a life, but he'd done so before. He never did it lightly, but also didn't hesitate when it came to doing it to protect her or someone they loved.

"I am...I guess I was just hoping we wouldn't encounter any situations like that on this trip," he said, with a sigh.

"I know," she agreed, as she held him like that for several moments, before he turned and took her in his arms.

"I could use a little help getting out of his corset," she mentioned, while biting her bottom lip. He smirked and let his eyes travel appreciatively over her curves.

"It's been a while since I've had to get you out of a corset," he mentioned fondly, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Let's see if I'm still any good at it," he said, as she took his hand and led him back inside.

"Oh, I have no doubts to your abilities, my Charming," she said slyly. He slowly undid the tie on her corset, while pressing his chest against her back. Snow shivered in anticipation, relishing the feel of his muscled torso against her and his growing arousal against her rear. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and shivered, as his hands and lips on her sent her into sensory overload and he had only just begun. Slowly, he loosened the ties on the corset and watched the fabric part, giving way to her bare, milky flesh for his hungry eyes. The corset fell discarded to the floor, leaving her only in lacy white panties. He always relished the task of undressing her bare and he stared at her breasts, as she stood before the mirror, with hungry eyes.

"See something you like, handsome?" she cooed.

"Only the most beautiful woman in all the realms," he responded, as he rested his hands on her hips. She turned to him and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me..." she pleaded. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pressing her flush against him. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed...

* * *

 ** _Six Weeks Later_**

 ** _Storybrooke_**

With everyone helping, it didn't take long for them to get a sort of reconnaissance station going at the park.

Granny had soup ready and was making more, while the dwarves arrived with a truckload of supplies.

Regina and Emma made quick work of the tents and set them up for their new, temporary residents from Camelot. Right now, they had more questions than answers, but Snow and Guinevere remained calm and collected, which gave some comfort. Once again, their town was looking to her and Charming for leadership and she was determined not to let anyone down. Guinevere and Arthur seemed to follow their lead well enough, as Storybrooke was clearly not Camelot. A seize for power would have been unproductive and it seemed Arthur had no interest in ruling Storybrooke. Still, there were so many things they didn't know. Six weeks was a lot of time; more than they ever planned on being away. That meant any number of complications or disaster had occurred. The missing Chalice didn't soothe any of her fears either.

"Your Kingdom...I'm sorry, your town is very different in many ways, but like Camelot, it seems your people are ready and willing to help those in need," Guinevere mentioned. Snow smiled.

"Unfortunately, many of them know what it's like to be displaced or at the mercy of some unknown magic," Snow replied.

"A curse is what brought your Kingdom here, isn't it?" she asked. Snow nodded.

"Long ago, Regina was very angry with me. I told a secret when I was a child that still haunts me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but Regina's first love was killed because of it...by her own mother, no less," Snow explained.

"That's horrible," Guinevere said. The princess nodded.

"I think I was easier to blame...and punish. Regina cursed me, but Charming broke the sleeping curse with true love's kiss. So to get revenge, she cast the Dark Curse," Snow continued.

"How did the first curse break?" Guinevere inquired.

"Emma...she's the product our true love," Snow said fondly, her eyes finding her daughter.

"Then true love is essential to breaking a dark curse?" the queen of Camelot asked.

"It is, though it's difficult to say about this one since we don't know who cast it," Snow replied, hoping she wouldn't ask about the second dark curse. She didn't like to think about that time when Clayton had forced her to crush Charming's heart. He was brought back, but she had lost him for two of the most agonizing minutes of her life.

"Well, true love seems to be quite abundant in your family," Guinevere mentioned, as she followed Snow's gaze to David and the raven haired beauty smiled.

"It is. That's how I know we'll always find a way," she replied, as they continued to serve food to the line of people.

"Snow...have you seen my husband anywhere?" Belle asked.

"No...he's not at home or his shop?" she asked. Belle bit her lip.

"No...I guess I'll keep looking," she said.

"Do you need help?" Snow asked. Belle smiled.

"That's okay. Neal said he saw him this morning so I'm sure he's around," Belle said.

"Okay, let me know if anything changes and you need help," Snow replied.

"Thanks," Belle said.

* * *

 ** _Six Weeks Ago_**

 ** _Camelot_**

The next day, after breakfast, Arthur and Guinevere led them on a complete tour of the inner court of the Kingdom. Eva and Paul were introduced to the healers of the village and Eva graciously healed an old man that had broken his hip in an unfortunate accident. The royals did not miss the pain on her face.

"And she feels the pain of the injuries she heals?" Arthur asked. David nodded.

"It's why Snow and I insist that she usually only heals the gravest of wounds. But she's more than willing to take on the pain to help someone in need," David replied.

"You must be very proud," Arthur mentioned. David smiled.

"We are," he agreed.

They moved on and came to the stables next. It was then time for the residents of Camelot to marvel at Leo's abilities.

"How remarkable. A Knight's horse doesn't take to just anyone, you know," Arthur mentioned, as he watched Leo interact with his own horse.

"Don't take it personally. Leo's had animals following him around since he could walk," Snow mentioned proudly.

"Yeah, we even have a pet wolf," Emma chimed in.

"Extraordinary...do you have abilities such as these too, Emma?" Arthur asked curiously. The blonde looked at the King.

"My use of magic if a bit more general than the twins," Emma said vaguely, as they moved onto the training yards, where the Knights of the Round Table trained and were in the middle of dueling.

"So would you say Emma's magic is the most powerful among your children?" Guinevere asked curiously. Snow looked at her.

"I guess you could say that. Charming and I never really compare their magic between them though. But Emma is the Savior," she said.

"The Savior...I've read about the Savior in Meriln's texts. What are the chances…" Guinevere said, trailing off.

"The chances?" Snow asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, Arthur and I asked you and your husband here to free Merlin. According to him, only the Savior can reforge Excalibur. We hoped when you finally freed him that he would tell us where to find this Savior," Guinevere mentioned. Snow looked at her and then at her daughter. Part of her wanted to believe Guinevere had no idea Emma was the Savior, but she and Charming had been through enough to know that there was rarely coincidences like that.

Before she could pull her husband aside to talk to him, Arthur had them enthralled in a duel between two of his Knights.

"Perhaps you fancy a duel," Arthur mentioned to David, who looked at him incredulously.

"Against one of the Knights of the Round Table? I'd rather not embarrass myself," David replied.

"Oh come now, like you say I am a legend in your realm, it is well known that you once slayed a fearsome dragon. You shouldn't sell yourself short," Arthur mentioned.

"Yeah Dad...you've got skills," Leo added, as David cast a sideways glance at his son.

"Okay…" David relented, as he drew his sword and stepped in to duel Sir Gawain.

"Don't worry, Your Highness...I'll try to spare you too much embarrassment and beat you swiftly," the Knight boasted.

"Wow...that's some ego," Emma muttered.

"Well, he is a Knight of the Round Table, love," Killian whispered to her.

"Yeah, well dad is no slouch with a sword," Leo added.

David squared off with the Knight and their blades clashed. Gawain had a vicious style and David found himself struggling at first to adjust to it. But his fluid motion and agility allowed him to meet Gawain's blade with strikes and parries.

"I'm impressed. Usually only other Knights have stayed on their feet this long against me," Gawain boasted.

"I may have been in a coma for ten years, but I haven't been just sitting around the last twenty," David quipped, as he parried and ducked his blade. Their swords locked in a high arc and Gawain elbowed David in the ribs. Snow had to root her feet into the ground to stop herself from jumping in. She knew her husband could handle himself, but she thought that was a cheap shot. David recovered easily enough and ducked Gawain's swipe at him. David took the opportunity, before Gawain recovered from the sweeping motion to split his defenses. He disarmed the Knight and caught his opponent's sword, holding both weapons trained on the Knight now, effectively ending the duel with David as the victor. Sir Gawain looked genuinely shocked at the defeat, as did King Arthur. David handed the sword back to him by the hilt and sheathed his own, as Snow, their children, and Xander wore proud smiles. She put her arms around him and they shared a tender kiss.

"That was most impressive, David. I would mind a duel myself later, just to see where I myself measure up," Arthur said. David looked a little uncomfortable at that, but then nodded.

"It would be an honor, Your Majesty," David said.

"For now, perhaps we can now proceed to the purpose you were brought here for," Arthur replied, as he led their group along the pathway into the garden.

"Are you okay?" David whispered to her, naturally picking up on her tension.

"I have something to tell you, but it will have to wait I guess. I just hope it doesn't mean anything," she whispered back. He squeezed her hand, as Arthur led them before a large canopy tree.

"Is this it? The tree where Merlin is trapped?" Leo asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes...he's been trapped for many years," Arthur said, as Guinevere handed him a large book of texts.

"May I Your Majesty?" Regina asked. Arthur nodded and handed the open book to her.

"Please," he requested. Regina looked through the texts, as Charming looked to Snow and she pulled the chalice out of her bag.

"So...that's it?" Arthur asked with great interest.

"Yes," David replied.

"And it was really given to you by Aphrodite herself?" he asked. Snow nodded.

"Charming was poisoned when were trying to rescue our youngest daughter and grandson in Neverland. We were seeking a way to heal him without him having to stay on the island. We passed her trials and she presented the chalice to us," Snow explained.

"And it healed you?" Arthur asked.

"No, but the wine of the Gods in the chalice did," David replied.

"Hang on...I don't think it's just the chalice we need to free Merlin," Regina interjected, as Arthur looked in the book with her.

"This says that we also need something called the Crimson Crown. This is what it looks like," Regina said, pointing to the object in the book.

"A Toadstool?" David asked.

"I know of this. Legend says that it resides in the Forest of Eternal Night. It is a journey filled with peril, but I am willing to quest for it if this is what we need," Arthur replied. Snow and David exchanged a glance and she nodded.

"Then I'll accompany you," David agreed. Arthur smiled.

"You are a brave man, David and I promise he'll return to you unscathed, Princess Snow," the King promised. Snow nodded.

"If it's all right, Your Highness, I do need a moment with my husband," she said.

"Of course," he agreed, as Snow pulled Charming aside.

"There's something troubling you, my darling," he said knowingly.

"I hope I'm wrong...but it was something Guinevere said earlier. Whatever texts led them to the realization that they needed the truest loves to free Merlin also told them about the Savior," she whispered. His brow furrowed.

"What?" he asked.

"Guinevere was asking me about the kids' magic. I didn't think anything of it and mentioned Emma had a more general use of magic, because she's the Savior and that's when she told me the texts also spoke of needing the Savior to reforge Excalibur," Snow whispered.

"Emma is the one that can reforge Excalibur?" he asked in disbelief.

"If Merlin's texts are to be believed," she replied.

"And you think they already knew...that we're only part of the reason they asked us here," he stated.

"I want to be wrong...maybe I'm just being overprotective…" Snow fretted.

"No...this isn't the first time we've been used or our children have been used for their magic," he agreed.

"What do we do?" she asked. He sighed.

"We don't let on like we're worried. I'll go with Arthur and get this Crimson Crown. If we free Merlin, I think he can be trusted. I don't think he'll put Emma in any kind of danger," he replied. She nodded.

"I'm not sure I like you going into some Eternal forest with Arthur though. I want to trust him, but I'm not sure I can," Snow fretted.

"I'll take Leo. Arthur can't protest me wanting to bring our son with us without seeming suspicious," he reasoned. She nodded and he leaned down, kissing her passionately. She hummed and slid her arms around his neck, moving her lips over his, almost desperately. He held her flush against him and kissed her deeply. When their lips finally parted, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Everything will be all right. Arthur may try to think he can sway my loyalties with grand quest and the trappings of a Knight, but my loyalty will always be to you and our family, my darling," he promised. She smiled.

"I know...I'll never doubt that. I know your love for me is as eternal is mine is for you," she said, as they kissed again, before finally parting.

"I'm ready when you are, Your Majesty, but I was hoping you'd allow me to bring Leo with us," David requested. Arthur smiled.

"If I had a son, I'd most certainly wish to quest with him as well. Of course...follow me and I'll get us outfitted for this journey," Arthur said, as David and Leo followed him.

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Ago**_

 _ **New Orleans**_

"So...what you're telling me that this Storybrooke doesn't exist on any map, but it's there and it's full of fairy tale characters," Ivan stated.

"I know what it sounds like, but it's true. Everyone in that town came from another realm or dimension or whatever you want to call it. Apparently, there is proof, according to the dark web," Billy said.

"What kind of proof?" Facilier asked.

"Well, apparently a woman named Meredith Flynn had all this information on this place. She suspected that her brother was killed there when the town first popped into existence. I was talking to someone who used to belong to an operation called the Home Office. They were dedicated to destroying magic in places it doesn't belong," Sykes reported.

"Used to?" Horace asked.

"They kind of died out. No one's exactly sure why, but whoever was calling the shots just stopped one day. Probably dead," Sykes replied.

"What does any of this have to do with this Storybrooke?" Ivan asked impatiently.

"Well, Meredith Flynn and her daughter were mysteriously killed about eleven years ago, but their information fell into the hands of her ex-husband and the daughter's father. A tax attorney named Jackson Flynn. Word is he's been communicating with people on the dark web for information," Sykes said.

"Where does this attorney live?" Ivan asked.

"Well, up until his daughter's death, he lived in Seattle. Then he moved to Boston where they died and he got that information. But he won't be doing much of anything when the feds get done with him," Sykes said.

"The Feds?" Horace asked.

"He's under investigation for tax fraud," Sykes replied.

"A man like that might be willing to share his information a bit of help escaping the law," Horace mentioned. Facilier was quiet. If this was real and he could expose this magic to the entire world, it could prove his family's name was wrongfully tarnished. He had long suppressed his need for vengeance, but now with the opportunity for it staring him in the face, he was going to take it.

"Horace...get your idiot companion and pack your things. We are taking a trip to Boston," Faclier decided.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

After a long afternoon of getting their guests from Camelot fed and settled, the Charmings ventured home. They offered King Arthur and Queen Guinevere either accommodations in their home or at the Inn, but they politely declined, saying they would not be put above their people.

They put Summer and Bobby to bed and retired themselves, as did Xander and their older children. Their bedroom was lit only by candlelight, as they relaxed and cuddled together on the cushion of their bay window. As usual, Snow's entire body was humming with pleasure thanks to her loving, attentive husband.

"Mmm...baby that feel amazing," Snow cooed, as her husband gave her a foot massage. He smiled and looked up at her.

"That's good...I must be doing it right," he joked. She smiled.

"Oh you are...but then you always do," she said, as she leaned forward and he met her halfway to kiss her.

"I am the luckiest woman in all the realms. Even after thirty years of marriage, my wonderful husband still massages my feet and actually enjoys it," she said.

"Well...I love your entire body, including your adorable feet," he replied.

"Feet are not adorable," she protested. He smirked.

"Yours are," he protested back, as he kissed the top of her right foot.

"Mmm...well, your hands are magic and you're very nice to humor my fantasies and give me my massage while shirtless," she cooed, as she bit her bottom lip, while admiring her husband's flexing muscles. She sat up and got to her knees, before climbing around behind him, as she put her arms around his neck from behind.

"One good massage deserves another," she whispered in his ear, as she started rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm...that feels incredible," he drawled. She smirked and started kissing behind his left ear. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned.

"Snow…" he said in a husky voice.

"Why don't we take this to the bed, handsome. You can lose the rest of those clothes...but maybe put on your holster," she suggested in his ear. He smirked and she yelped, as he swept her into his arms. She giggled, as he carried her the short distance to their bed. Their lips met continuously and feverishly, as the straps of her thin nightgown dangled from her

"I'm ready for interrogation...Sheriff," she purred, as he put on his empty holster, much to her delight.

"I'm not done yet with my search...I'm very thorough," he reminded.

"Mmm...yes you are," she hummed, as he slid her nightgown down her body.

"This is going to take a while," he said. She smirked.

"Mmm...I hope so," she purred, as they melted into each other.

* * *

Nimue slithered into the dark diamond mine and through the labyrinth of underground catacombs until she came to a blank wall that looked too smooth to be natural. She waved her hand and slipped through the magical barrier in place. Inside the chamber, Excalibur was there in all its magnificence and was back in its stone, ready to be pulled out for her by only the bravest of heroes. Next to it, on a pedestal, rested the chalice of Aphrodite. One touch from a being like her and she would turn to dust. But once the pair that controlled the chalice unearthed Excalibur for her, she would force them to do her bidding. She would use the light of their love to bring about the darkness...


	106. Siege Perilous

**AN: Tonight, we continue on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, trouble is growing.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I never had a problem with David killing Percival either. I didn't know people had a problem with it really, because it's exactly in his character to save someone, even if some think that person might not deserve to be saved. It is what Snow would want him to do. But I did throw in a direct threat to Snow in this, because the plot I'm developing is extremely Snowing centric and that becomes even more apparent in this chapter. Yeah, I wanted Eva to save the day again with her healing magic and show how strong it is that she can overpower even something Zelena enchanted(even though they don't know it was Zelena yet). Here I figured they might sense something is off since Emma's not the Dark One and they are so in tune with each other and their kids. I loved David defeating Gawain too. :)**

 **Andria: That's good that it's not confusing going back and forth. I'm glad, because there is a lot of back and forth in this chapter too. Glad you're looking forward to the original twist. :)**

 **Guest: How they got the crimson crown in the show is very similar to how they get it in this chapter. As for the curse breaking in this story, I suggest you read chapters 26 and 27. It explains the return of memories, but how time is still frozen.**

 **Onceuponatime1005: I love protective Snowing too. :)**

 **Beth1980: You're welcome! I know, Arthur's interest is troubling and I keep adding to that in this chapter. Yeah, Percival was done the minute he focused on Snow. I know the suspense is terrible and it's going to be quite a ride. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I loved that Leo wanted to save his Aunt Regina too. Eva is getting very good with magic. I don't mind the ball ending with Snowing love either! Yeah, I'd go with that bad feeling. Snow and Charming are the key and their kids are going to be right in the middle of it. It's going to be quite a ride!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 106: Siege Perilous

A new day dawned in Storybrooke and it was the sincere hope of everyone that this day yielded some answers to the burning questions that swirled around their new situation.

As per normal, David was awake before the rest of his family and heard Bobby start to fuss over the baby monitor. He kissed Snow's forehead and slipped into his pajama pants, as he padded quietly down the hall to the nursery.

"Hey there, little man," he cooed, as he lifted his son up. He took him downstairs and saw his father was already up and had made coffee.

"I haven't been a farmer in over half a century and I still rise with the sun," Xander commented. David smirked.

"It's a hard habit to break," his son agreed, as his father poured him a cup. David put Bobby in his highchair and put a toy on his son's tray, as he proceeded to make his baby cereal.

"Trouble sleeping?" Xander inquired. David glanced at him and decided against trying to deny it.

"A bit. I guess we should be used to this by now. Another curse...lost memories, unknown factors," he complained.

"Yeah, this time we don't even know who cast it. But we'll figure it out," Xander assured.

"That's what I keep telling myself. But the Chalice is missing. We have no idea what the consequences of that could be," David lamented, as he sat down to feed the baby and his son eagerly opened his mouth for his cereal.

"But as far as we know, only you and Snow can use the Chalice's power," his father reminded.

"Yes, but if there's one thing I've learned from Rumpelstiltskin is there's always a loophole to everything," David said and Xander grew thoughtful at that. Leo stumbled down the stairs next and let Graham and Wilby out in the backyard and didn't speak a word until he had a drink of coffee, much to their amusement. The rest of the house was slowly roused after that and they were soon all eating breakfast together.

Despite David's worry, he was able to let it melt away momentarily with his family around him.

Eva was off for the day first, as Paul picked her up on the way to the hospital. Xander left to run patrol for David, while Leo and Emma headed to the station. Henry and Summer went to school, much to Henry's annoyance. But they agreed they should try to carry on their normal routines, as much as possible. Snow was tagging along with David to visit their new, temporary residents from Camelot and try to find any clues as to who cast the curse. Snow and David dropped the baby off at Ella's daycare and then headed for the campsite in the park.

* * *

 **Camelot**

 **Six Weeks Ago**

As they rode through Broceliande or the Forest of Eternal Night as it as also known, Leo found it to be the eeriest thing he had ever experienced. It was a forest, but he sensed nor heard no animals, which was unnerving, especially since he could sense other entities about with his magic.

"This forest is haunted, isn't it?" he inquired.

"Very. It is not a place you want to venture alone," the King confirmed.

"You okay?" David called back.

"I'm fine...just not used to a forest with no animals," he replied.

"Your powers are quite remarkable. On most quests, such an ability would be invaluable," Arthur mentioned. David smiled.

"Leo has gotten us out of a few binds," he said proudly.

"Is there much questing back in your land?" Arthur asked.

"Well...not questing in the traditional sense, but as our town's law enforcement. We keep busy settling disputes, keeping the peace. You know, enforcing the laws," David replied.

"You're a lawman?" Arthur asked with interest.

"Sheriff actually. Emma, Leo, and my father are my deputies," David replied.

"Your world's version of Knights," the King deduced.

"You could say that," David agreed.

"I am curious though. There must have been some questing," Arthur inquired.

"You mean the Chalice," David said.

"I don't mean to pry, but my Knights and I become enthralled when we come across such a rare object. I mean, to be gifted with such and personally by a Goddess...it is a tale that should be told," Arthur replied.

"Well...there isn't much more too it than what we told you before. We were in Neverland at the time," David started.

"Neverland...is that not the island where one does not age?" he asked.

"Yes and it used to be ruled by Pan. He kidnapped our grandson and our daughter Summer," David explained.

"How dreadful. For what purpose?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it turned out that Pan's time was almost up. We learned that Neverland actually only stops your aging when you become a full grown adult. Pan was perverting that by keeping himself and his followers as children," David replied.

"Ah...and there was a price for that," he deduced. David nodded.

"He needed our grandson's heart to retain his youth and magic. So you can imagine that he wanted to stop us," David explained.

"Which meant his island was like a stifling jungle hell hole with an old geezer in a child's body trying to kill us with poison or night furies or snakes…" Leo added and David chuckled.

"That's how I ended up poisoned. I was nicked with a dreamshade laced arrow. The only known cure would have tied me to the island forever," David said.

"How did you avoid such a fate?" the King asked.

"My father had connections to the tribes in Neverland, who had no love for Pan. He took us to the Chief's daughter, Tigerlily. She said because Snow and I shared the truest love in all the realms, we would be granted access to a gift her parents, our predecessors, left behind," David continued.

"The Chalice," Arthur said.

"First there was a magical tree, which was actually a just a gateway to a netherworld. After passing the test, we met Aphrodite," he added.

"And she gave you her chalice?" Arthur asked. He nodded.

"And the poison?" he questioned.

"I drank the wine of the Gods, which was in the chalice. We both did," he explained.

"The nectar of the Gods healed you," Arthur deduced. David nodded.

"Extraordinary," the King said in awe, as they came to a lake finally.

"This is it," he announced, as they dismounted their horses.

"There it is! I see it!" Leo called, as he started for the bridge. But the King halted him.

"Only one can cross that bridge at a time," he warned.

"Maybe I better do this," David said, as he slowly stepped onto the watery bridge and carefully made his way to the center where the crimson crown was rooted. He reached it and used his dagger to cut it free, before putting it away in his satchel. Unfortunately, a hand of a Phantom Knight grabbed his foot.

"Dad!" Leo cried, as his father was pulled underwater. But Arthur held him back.

"I'll go," he offered, as he ran across the bridge, just as David surfaced, trying to fight the phantom. He was pulled under again, but Arthur reached into the water and pulled him free. He helped David onto the bridge and they hurried back to shore where Leo waited.

"Dad…" he said.

"I'm okay," David rasped, as he put his arm around his son. He then dug in his satchel and was alarmed to find it empty.

"It's gone!" David cried.

"Dad...you can't go back in there," Leo protested.

"I'm afraid the lad is right. We will have to search for another way to communicate with Merlin," Arthur said. David sighed, as they mounted their horses and prepared to return to the Kingdom.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Storybrooke**_

"I hate to ask this, but are you sure he didn't just take off again?" Emma asked, as Neal and Belle sat at her desk at the station.

"Not this time. We had some good talks while everyone was gone. He's really trying this time," Neal refuted.

"And we promised to talk when I got back," Belle added.

"Plus...he's not crazy about being somewhere without magic. Last time, he only did so he could get the hat," Neal reminded.

"Okay...we'll start a search," Emma agreed.

"Listen Em, I know you have no reason to do any favors for him after what he's done to your family," Neal started to say.

"No, but he is still Henry's other grandfather and he did the right thing in the end when we were trapped in Isaac's twisted reality," she reasoned.

"Nevermind that he was the reason we ended up in that mess in the first place," Leo muttered.

"I'm inclined to agree with the lad," Killian added.

"Maybe, but with this new curse, we're in the dark completely. His insight would be helpful and if he's in some kind of trouble, then we help," Emma replied.

"Thank you Emma," Belle said in relief.

"I'll send Firestorm to sweep the town from the sky. Then I'll head into the woods with Graham and Wilby. I assume you have something with his scent?" Leo asked. Neal handed him a scarf that belonged to his father.

"Thanks," Neal replied, echoing Belle's sentiment.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Six Weeks Ago**_

Guinevere had graciously allowed them access to the tower where Arthur did his research, though unknown to them, she kept the Promethean flame, the locket, and the dream catcher locked away in the reliquary. But Belle and Regina were looking through all the ancient texts with great interest. Emma was helping, while Eva and Paul were down in the village, visiting with the healers and demonstrating a few modern medical practices. Snow and Xander were also looking through some of the books, but the former was very distracted.

"Mom...are you okay?" Emma asked, unaware that Guinevere carefully watched the exchange. Snow put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine honey," she assured. Emma gave her a look.

"Wanna try that again with the truth?" she countered. Snow sighed.

"I promise I'm fine. I felt something for a few minutes, but then it passed, which means your father is fine. And if your father is fine, then your brother is too," Snow assured. Emma hugged her close.

"I just feel silly sometimes. I'm apart from your father for just an hour or so and I become a frantic ball of anxiousness," she chided herself.

"You're not silly. The connection you and Dad have is incredible. And believe me, if it was you out on some quest, I guarantee he'd be pacing a hole in this floor," Emma assured. Snow smiled and then felt a flutter in her heart.

"They're close…" she said, as she hurried out of the tower. Guinevere witnessed three horses emerge from the forest a few moments later, carrying Arthur, David, and Leo.

"How...how did she know?" Guinevere asked.

"Oh...well, David and Snow share a heart. It makes their connection extremely powerful and quite magical," Belle explained.

"Share a heart? That's possible?" the Queen asked.

"For them it is," Regina replied. But they missed the worry on the Queen's face and as they left the tower, she fetched a book she had hidden in the reliquary. Opening it, she gazed on a page of scribbles they believed were Merlin's. A crude drawing of a heart split down the middle circled and pointing to a crude fashioning of Excalibur. She would have to show Arthur at once. Asking these outsiders to their Kingdom could have been a big mistake.

* * *

As Leo and David dismounted their horses, Snow was waiting there and hugged their son.

"I'm okay Mom," he assured. She sighed and nodded, still feeling a bit silly. But when she saw Charming smile at her knowingly, she went into his open arms, relishing it as he folded her in his embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he pulled her flush against him.

"I'm fine," he promised.

"I know...I just need you in my arms," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"So...did you get it?" Regina asked, as their lips parted.

"I had it, but unfortunately, I lost it," David replied.

"Dad got pulled under by this Phantom Knight thing. Whole place was haunted," Leo added.

"I'm afraid so, but Arthur saved me. We couldn't recover the crimson crown though," David added.

"I don't care. You're okay and that's all that matters," Snow said.

"She's right," Arthur agreed.

"Thank you...for saving him," Snow said gratefully. The King smiled.

"It was my honor, Lady Snow," he replied.

"I have not met a more honorable man than your husband and I know he would have done the same for me," Arthur added.

"Of course," David confirmed.

"That is why he deserves to be hailed as a hero of Camelot," the King announced.

"But...I lost the Crimson Crown," David protested.

"You quested for an item to help my Kingdom. It may have been lost, but that does not lessen what you tried to accomplish. And my Kingdom will know of yours and your son's heroics," Arthur said, as he motioned them to follow and they did.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Have you found anything yet?" David asked, as he held his phone to his ear.

" _Not yet. But Graham, Wilby, and I still have a lot of ground to cover,"_ Leo answered.

"Just be careful. If you find something, call us. I don't want you risking getting in over your head, especially since we still don't know who cast the curse," David warned.

" _I will Dad,"_ he promised, as he hung up, as he and Snow approached Arthur and Guinevere's tent hand in hand.

"Good morning David...Snow," he greeted kindly, as he invited them into the large tent.

"We're glad you're here," the King said.

"Has something happened?" Snow asked.

"I'm afraid there's been a theft. Some items from the reliquary are missing, most importantly, a magic bean," he informed them.

"And you think one of your people has stolen these items?" David asked.

"As painful as it is to think about, most of them are scared and only wish to return home," Guinevere replied.

"Fear is a powerful motivator," David agreed, as Snow noticed the thoughtful look on his face.

"You have an idea?" she asked. He smirked.

"Of sorts. Tell me...do your people know much about our chalice?" he asked the King.

"Only that it belongs to the pair of you, truest loves, and was given to you by a Goddess of Olympus," Arthur replied.

"I think I know how to smoke out our thief," he replied.

"But Charming...the chalice is missing," Snow reminded.

"Yes, but we're the only ones that know that right now," he reminded back.

"I think I know how to get our culprit to reveal himself, but I need to go get an item from the pawnshop. Care to join me?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

"I'll follow your lead," Arthur agreed. David kissed Snow quickly, as he led the King to his truck. Guinevere seemed a bit confused.

"Don't worry, I think I know what he has in mind. Charming will find the thief," Snow assured.

* * *

They arrived at the pawn shop shortly and Arthur was still mesmerized by what David described as motorized carriages, as they exited the vehicle.

"Hey Belle," he greeted.

"David...is there any news?" she asked.

"I just talked to Leo and he hasn't found anything yet. But if he's out there, he will," David told her. She smiled gratefully.

"I guess finding people is what a Charming does," she replied. He nodded.

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason you're here?" she asked.

"No, there's been a theft in the camp and I have an idea how to lure the thief out. Unfortunately, the chalice is missing at the moment and I need a substitute," David replied, pointing into the case.

"This?" she asked, pulling out a small tin trophy.

"It will do," he said.

"You do know that it says Doctoberfest 2011 on it, right?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, but they won't know the difference or more importantly the thief won't," he replied.

"You're going to bluff him out," she realized.

"That's the plan. I'll let you know when I hear from Leo," he said.

"Thanks David...good luck!" she called.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Six Weeks Ago**_

Once sequestered in his Throne room while preparations were made for the ceremony, Arthur extracted the crimson crown from his satchel and examined it.

"You lied to David," Guinevere mentioned.

"And believe me, it brought me no pleasure. David is a good man. But I must be sure of Merlin's intentions before we free him," Arthur stated.

"Then you are concerned by his drawings of the split heart and Excalibur?" she asked.

"Excalibur is my birthright and the Savior will reforge it for me. Then we will deal with Merlin if needed," he replied.

"And if Snow and David find out that we mean to use their daughter?" she asked.

"They can be convinced it's for the best," he reasoned, as he opened the small box, containing the remainder of the Sands of Avalon.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

After hours of traipsing through the woods, Graham and Wilby led him down the ridge and into one of the old mining tunnels.

"Is this where you tracked his scent, boys?" Leo asked. Wilby barked and sat down in front of a smooth wall and Graham joined him. Leo stepped closer to the wall and brushed an electric hand along it with his cobalt magic. It rippled a golden color.

"This is protected by magic," he said, as he let some of his cobalt sparks loose and a doorway in the wall appeared.

"Come on boys," he called, as they followed him inside the cavern. He was astonished to find Excalibur in a stone, but even more surprised to see his parent's chalice on a pedestal beside it. He took out his phone, intending to call his parents, when he noticed the glowing dream catcher behind the rock and pedestal. He went over to it and gently touched it, watching in amazement, as the center of the dream catcher became clear as a looking glass.

"Mr. Gold?" Leo asked.

"Leo…" he uttered. He didn't know what was going on, but it was clearly bad.

"Hang on...I'm calling my parents," he said.

"Leo...behind you!" Gold warned. But it was too late and he was blasted with gray magic and thrown into the rocky wall.

"Who are you?" Leo groaned, as he held his chest in pain and tried to get to his feet.

"I'm Nimue and I'm the new Dark One," she hissed.

"The new Dark One? How is that possible? You're still alive," he said to Gold.

"Everything has a loophole, dearie. And she's found it," Gold hissed distastefully.

"Yes...and to make it permanent, I need to destroy all light magic," she replied.

"So you're going to kill me," he realized gravely. She giggled.

"No...nothing so simplistic," she answered, as she blasted him with gray magic, encasing him in a ball of energy. Another dream catcher appeared in her hand and Leo was absorbed into it. She smirked, as she viewed him inside her trappings.

"Let me go! My parents will find me!" he warned. She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. And when they do, they'll do exactly as I say if they don't want their baby boy to be obliterated," she hissed, as she hung the dream catcher next to Rumple's.

"Now...let's get rid of your memories, mutts," she said, as she used the locket, once belonging to the Lady of the Lake, to absorb the memories from the wolf and the dog, before closing it. She waved her hand again and magicked them back to town. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Six Weeks Ago…**_

The last few hours had been surreal for both David and Leo, as they were outfitted with armor and preparations for the ceremony were made. Even after David made it clear that their lives were back in Storybrooke, the King still insisted on making them members of the Round Table. It was something Sir Gawain didn't look too happy about, but then it had spread like wildfire that David had defeated him in a duel.

David smirked, as he watched his son shift uncomfortably in the chain mail.

"Did you seriously used to wear this stuff?" Leo asked. He chuckled.

"Occasionally when the war council met and a few times in battle. You kind of get used to it eventually," David replied, as Xander looked on with pride.

"My son...and my grandson; Knights of the Round Table," Xander said and Arthur smiled.

"You should feel very proud," the King agreed, as Snow came into the room, dressed in a formal silver gown and understated tiara. Emma followed her, also wearing a dress, but this time in a fiery red.

"Oh Leo...look at you. Oh my baby...so handsome," Snow gushed. A few of the Knights nearby snickered and Leo's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah baby brother, lookin' good," Emma added. He rolled his eyes.

"Mom…" he whined. She winced.

"Sorry honey," she apologized.

"Ooh...and my handsome Knight," she cooed, as she put her arms around him as best she could in the armor. He grinned.

"My Lady…" he greeted.

"Will I embarrass you if I kiss you in front of the other Knights?" she teased. His smile widened.

"You could never embarrass me, my darling," he replied, as their lips met tenderly.

"Because you and Mom have no shame," Emma joked, as their lips parted.

"Funny...exactly how do you think you two and your siblings got here?" he joked back.

"In ways we don't like to think about," Leo quipped. But Snow and Charming just shared a secret smile.

"Well...it's time to take your places," Arthur said, as he returned. Snow kissed him quickly again, before she and Emma went to join the audience.

The room quieted, as the King prepared to speak.

"As you all know, I have been on many a quest in my years and it is not often that I come across a man worthy of earning a seat at the Round Table, much less two. But I have indeed found two Knights most worthy of joining us," Arthur announced, as they entered the Throne room and knelt before the King.

"I, King Arthur, dub thee Prince Leo and Prince David of the Enchanted Forest as Knights of the Round Table. Now, you will take your seats among us," he hailed, motioning to the table. Two identical family crests, emblazoned with the Charming crest were presented. The first one was placed on Percival's empty eat, as Leo was motioned to sit there. Arthur took David's crest himself and stood by Lancelot's old chair.

"For many years, this chair, the Siege Perilous, has remained empty, as I have found none worthy to fill it...until today," Arthur said, as he placed David's crest there and his eyes widened.

"Lancelot's seat...I can't," David protested. Arthur smiled.

"I insist, my friend," Arthur said. Snow looked at him with a proud smile, as she held their youngest son. David stepped over to the chair and he sat down, as the entire room applauded him and Leo. Bobby began to fuss, so Snow excused herself and took him out into the corridor outside the room.

"What the matter, sweetie?" she cooed, as she heard movement.

"Who's there?" she called out, as a figure stepped into the light and she gasped.  
"Lancelot…" she said in astonishment.

"Hello Snow," he greeted in return.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

David and Arthur arrived back at the camp, just as Snow and Guinevere finished serving lunch and he glanced at the King.

"Permission to address your people, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"By all means," Arthur agreed, as David got up on a table.

"People of Camelot...there has been a theft in your camp and the thief is among you. He or she has stolen from the Royal reliquary and your King has charged me with finding who is responsible," David said, as he held up the faux chalice.

"This is the chalice of Aphrodite and its power is great. It will show me the thief if I use it's power to do so. But if the guilty party comes forward now, we can avoid unleashing it upon anyone," he called. There was commotion and sure enough a man started running.

"Grif...my squire," Arthur exclaimed, as Grif jumped on a horse and took off.

"Come on!" David called, as they got back in David's truck and gave chase.

Snow silently willed a plea to her husband to be careful, before taking out her phone to check in with their son. As she did, she heard a phone ring nearby. She looked around and her heart dropped, as she saw Graham and Wilby trotted toward her...with Leo's phone tucked into Wilby's collar.

"Boys...where's Leo?" she asked, as she took the phone, noticing the screen was cracked. The wolf and the dog whined and lay sadly at her feet like they didn't know.

"Snow...is something wrong?" Guinevere asked.

"I think my son is in trouble," she answered, choking back a sob, as she dialed Emma.

David sped through the uneven terrain of the open field, chasing their culprit. If he reached the woods, they would lose him so he knew he had to stop him quickly.

"I need you to take the wheel," David told Arthur.

"What?" the King asked in confusion. But David didn't have time for a long explanation.

"The wheel steers, the right pedal accelerates, and the left slows," he said, as Arthur grabbed the wheel, while David pulled himself through the open window. Balancing on the truck's running board, he climbed into the box, where he had a couple two by four boards. Steadying himself due to Arthur's erratic driving, David climbed onto the side of the box. Unfortunately, Arthur was forced to swerve. David gripped the hood, as Grif seemed to shake them and smirked, as he headed for the woods. But Arthur was learning driving quickly and sped straight toward him. And David was ready, as he jousted at Grif, knocking him from the horse. Arthur used the brakes and David jumped down, cuffing their dazed thief, before tossing him into the box of the truck. He switched places with the King and drove back to the station.

* * *

Snow was flanked by Emma and Regina, as they followed Wilby and Graham into the woods with Leo's phone floating in front of them, courtesy of one of Regina's locator spells. But on the ridge overlooking the cove, the phone dropped and the two animals stopped.

"Damn...whatever happened, his trails ends here," Regina said, as she picked up the broken phone.

"I don't get it. Wilby and Graham should be flipping out if something happened to him," Emma said.

"It's like they're confused," Snow agreed. That gave Regina a thought and she waved her magic over them.

"Magic was used on them and if I had to guess, I'd say it was their memories that were tampered with," Regina stated.

"So both Gold and Leo are missing now. That's not a coincidence," Emma reasoned.

"The question is who has magic powerful enough to overpower Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said, not liking where any of this was going. Snow's eyes widened and she dialed a number on her phone.

"Belle...it's Snow. I need you to get your husband's dagger," she said.

" _Why didn't I think of that sooner,"_ Belle chided herself.

"I know you don't like to use, especially after what Zelena did, but Leo is missing now too," she replied.

" _Oh Gods...hang on,"_ Belle fretted, as she opened the safe behind in the painting on the wall and placed their chipped cup on the enchanted saucer. It glowed and Neal popped the secret compartment in the floor open. He extracted the dagger sized box and set it on the counter, before opening it. But they were horrified to find it empty.

" _Snow...it's not here. Someone has the dagger and I don't think it's Rumple,"_ she feared.

"Meet us at the station," Snow said, as she hung up.

"Someone has the Dark One dagger," the raven haired beauty said.

"And I bet that means they have Gold and they probably cast the curse," Regina deduced.

"And Leo got too close," Emma surmised, as the former Queen poofed them to the station...


	107. Broken Kingdom

**AN: Tonight, we continue on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 _ **If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series,**_ _ **Perfectly Charmings**_ _ **and other Snowing epic**_ _ **Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**_

 **In present time, six months have passed since the Shattered Sight curse. It's late August 2013 in the story at this time.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, Arthur and Nimue are big trouble for sure.**

 **Andria: Glad I could keep you on the edge of your seat. This chapter has more unexpected events. Enjoy!**

 **Number Ten: Yeah, Leo's in a pickle. As for the fury, Rumple summoned it to get rid of Madam Medusa.**

 **Austenphile: I know, Josh Dallas holding a baby is so hot! Glad you liked the addition of Leo and lol, I never thought about it, but you're right, his tunic was crimson too in that episode. Oh my Gosh, I am totally using that somewhere in the story now! Snow's Charming senses are tingling. You totally get the credit, but I'm using it, probably more than once, lol, cause I love it! I know, it's totally not Guin's fault and I'll actually touch on all that, as well as a Lancelot reunion with Guin. As for the baby, yeah, he knows what's up. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you loved it so much! Yep, there's all kinds of subterfuge and mystery going on. Is the crimson crown gone? Hmm...probably not, cause yep, Arthur had it. Yeah, Nimue isn't wasting time. No, Snow and Charming have no shame and I love it too! Time for more craziness so hang on to your seat!**

 **beth1980: Thanks! Glad you like the parallel between their early rising being paralleled to their days on the farm. I know, I liked the part where Leo is embarrassed too. And no, Snowing has no shame and it's great. I agree, anyone who hurts animals is evil in my book too. Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 107: Broken Kingdom

When Grif awakened in the cell at the station, he found his King looking in on him along with the outsider Arthur had entrusted.

"Why Grif...why did you steal from the reliquary?" Arthur demanded to know. The man seemed confused for a moment, for the King had told him to do as such. Then he realized this to be part of his King's ruse. After all, New Camelot could not rise if these interlopers stood in their way.

"I was tired of being treated as a lowly squire! Always your errand boy and never a Knight!" he hissed, as David dumped the contents of Grif's satchel on his desk.

"Well...there's no bean," David said, as he looked through the trinkets, until he came upon a crimson toadstool.

"I can't be sure, but I feel like I've seen this before though," David replied, as Snow, Regina, and Emma appeared. David's preoccupation with the toadstool was forgotten when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Snow…" he started to say.

"Leo is missing," she cried.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"There's more," Regina mentioned, glancing at the King and the prisoner.

"Excuse us," David said, as they filed into his office.

"Of course," the King responded, as he turned to his squire.

"Do you think they suspect?" Grif asked.

"No...you did well. But we must ensure the safety of New Camelot. They cannot discover what I have planned for their little town," Arthur replied.

"Your secret is safe with me, My Lord. I'll do anything for Camelot," Grif responded.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I'm afraid the Kingdom depends upon a great sacrifice from you," Arthur said, as he produced a vial of poison from his pocket. Grif frowned.

"But my King...I'll never say a word," he promised.

"I know, but they have magic. They could force you to talk. For the good of Camelot, we cannot take that chance," Arthur warned.

"For the good of Camelot," Grif muttered.

"Your name will live in infamy in our Kingdom and your sacrifice will never be forgotten," Arthur lied. With that, Grif swallowed the poison and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

"So...the dagger is missing too?" David asked, as they finished explaining what had happened or at least what they knew, while he held a distraught Snow in his arms.

"Yes...and despite the things he's done in the past, I don't think Gold has the dagger or Leo for that matter," Regina replied.

"It's whoever cast this curse...it has to be," Emma deduced.

"We need to get our memories back," Regina said.

"We need to keep searching, but no one should search alone," David decided.

"I think we should also talk about this. I found this book with my things and it has some interesting things in it," Regina said, as she showed them a crude drawing.

"Is that a split heart?" Emma asked.

"It is and I think this sword is meant to be Excalibur," Regina stated. David's brows furrowed.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Snow and I aren't destined to rule Camelot," David replied.

"And Excalibur belongs to Arthur," Snow added.

"No, Excalibur belongs to Merlin and can be wielded by whomever he chooses," Regina corrected.

"Wait...are you saying you think maybe Merlin didn't choose Arthur?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's clear that Merlin knew about all three of you. Don't we suspect that he's the one that gave you the book?" Regina asked. She nodded.

"And I think it's obvious he knew you two were chosen by Aphrodite. That alone could make you worthy of Excalibur," the former Queen added.

"Why do you say that?" Snow asked. Regina answered by turning the page where there was a drawing of another split heart inside of a crude drawing of a chalice.

"I think until we figure all this out, we shouldn't tell Arthur about any of this," Emma said.

"This book was in his possession for years. He may already know, but fortunately, I don't think he knows about your split heart," Regina reminded.

"But he knows about the chalice," David said.

"Are you thinking Arthur had ulterior motives for inviting us to Camelot?" Snow asked.

"Maybe...or he could just be a pawn to whoever is really in charge," Regina surmised.

"The person that cast the curse," David deduced.

"Exactly. Nothing is going to make sense until we get our memories back. Doing that and finding Leo and Gold is the only way to know what we're really up against," Regina told them.

"The question is...where do we even start?" Emma asked. But their discussion was interrupted, as Emma saw a green light emanating from their prisoner in the cell.

"What the hell?" David cried, as they burst out of his office and hurried to where the King stood, looking shocked.

"What happened?" Regina demanded to know.

"I was questioning him, but he refused to answer and then drank this potion. He swallowed it, before I even realized what he was doing and he just evaporated," Arthur lied.

"Why would he kill himself?" Snow wondered.

"To keep secrets. But the question is who's secrets…" Regina surmised, as Killian and Xander came in.

"Anything?" Snow asked, with hope in her voice.

"Sorry love, we didn't find anything," Killian replied regrettably.

"We combed every inch of the woods with the dwarves and nothing," Xander said in frustration. Snow's shoulders sunk and David put his arms around her.

"Terrible news!" Leroy cried, as he came running in.

"What now?" Regina asked.

"After we searched the woods, we went to assess the situation at the town line," Happy said with a wince. David rolled his eyes.

"Leroy...we already know the town line is probably dangerous again. You didn't need to test it," David scolded.

"I didn't. We pushed Dopey over the town," he replied.

"Leroy!" Snow scolded

"He drew the short straw, sister," he replied.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked.

"He turned into a tree," Doc answered. David sighed.

"Well, that's a new one," Regina deadpanned. The amount of questions and absence of answers they had at this point was dizzying.

"Regina...is there anything in your vault that may be able to help us?" David asked.

"Maybe...I think you two should come with me," she replied.

"But Leo…" Snow uttered.

"We'll keep searching Mom," Emma assured.

"My Knights and I will join the effort as well," Arthur offered.

"Thank you," David, as they disappeared with Regina in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Leo looked around his new plane of existence, taking in the barren landscape.

"Nothing much to see, dearie, but barren wasteland as far as the eye can see," Rumple stated.

"Mr. Gold...you're here too," he stated.

"She may have absorbed us with separate dream catchers, but we are trapped in the same netherworld," he stated.

"Who is that woman?" he asked.

"Her name is Nimue and she was the first Dark One," Gold explained.

"Then how is she still alive?" he asked.

"Long ago, she was the love of Merlin. However, love was not enough for her. Merlin was immortal, whereas she was not," Gold explained.

"And she wanted to be," he surmised.

"Yes, Merlin forbade her from drinking from the grail. But Nimue had vengeance in her heart. She wanted revenge on a man named Vortigan for slaughtering her village in his own quest for the grail. She defied Merlin and drank from it, gaining immortality and power. But her thirst for revenge changed her into something he did not recognize. She fell to the darkness and became evil. The first Dark One," Gold said.

'What did Merlin do?" Leo questioned.

"Too many lives had been lost in the quest for the grail so Merlin used the Promethean flame to destroy the grail and reforge it into Excalibur. He then broke the sword in half, allowing him to tether the darkness to the broken tip," Gold stated, as realization dawned in his eyes.

"The Dark One dagger," Leo realized.

"But he didn't stop there. He wanted Excalibur and the dagger separated for all time. He sought a pair sharing the truest love to help him do so...the predecessors to your parent's predecessors," Gold informed.

"The pair before the Dragon King and Queen?" Leo asked. He nodded.

"Yes...the very first truest loves were called Endymion and Serenity. Not much was known about them, as they were very mysterious. Aphrodite herself could surely tell you more," he stated.

"They used the Chalice of Aphrodite to remove all taint from Excalibur and ensure it could never again be joined with the dagger. But it remained broken, for only a Savior would ever be able to reforge the blade to completion," he Continued.

"Emma…" Leo realized. Gold nodded curtly.

"For about a century following that, Nimue left death in her wake as the Dark One, until she was finally tricked and the dagger fell into the possession of someone who wanted revenge for losing his family to her. He stabbed her and unknowingly became the next Dark One.

As Nimue lay dying in Merlin's arms, he couldn't bring himself to let her go and absorbed her essence into a dream catcher. This Netherworld was once lush and beautiful. But Nimue's soul had been forever tainted by the darkness and in her last act of revenge, she too trapped Merlin," he explained.

"In a tree," Leo deduced. Rumple nodded.

"With Merlin trapped, Excalibur also became trapped back in the stone, upon which the grail had originally rested, until the day Arthur extracted it, finding it broken when he did," Rumple finished.

"She cast the curse, didn't she?" Leo realized.

"Your instincts serve you well, Leo," Merlin said, as his ghostly form appeared.

"She crushed your heart, didn't she?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so...I am gone, but a being like me is afforded a few extra privileges on this side," he mused.

"The true question is how she got free in the first place," Rumple stated.  
"I'm afraid that was Arthur. He is not the champion I had hoped he would become," Merlin warned.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Six Weeks Ago...**_

"Lancelot…" Snow uttered in surprise.

"Hello Snow," he greeted fondly.

"You're here. We were hoping to see you," she said happily, but he motioned for her to be quiet and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm a wanted man in Camelot," he warned.

"Because of Guinevere?" she asked.

"No...because I know the truth. There is a villain in Camelot and it's Arthur himself," he said. She gasped.

"David and I suspected, but then he saved David's life," she responded.

"Only so he could steal the Crimson crown and conceal it away," Lancelot replied.

"I don't understand, why would he do that? Without it, we can't free Merlin," she said.

"He doesn't want to free Merlin. Arthur is no longer his champion, because of his misdeeds. If Merlin is freed, he will guide Emma through the process of reforging Excalibur and Merlin will expose Arthur's deception," Lancelot explained.

"Deception?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Camelot is not whole, Snow. It is a broken Kingdom, but Arthur has disguised this to everyone with the sands of Avalon...even Guinevere," he explained.

"I have to tell Charming," she said.

"Wait...first we should go in there with proof or we'll never get past the other Knights," he said.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"The reliquary. It's unguarded now. The Crimson crown will be in there," he said. Snow shifted the baby and nodded.

"Lead the way," she said, as he did so and they arrived at the room where the reliquary rested. Bobby whimpered a little, as they crept into the room and Snow patted his little back gently.

"I know sweetie…" she cooed, as they approached the chest containing Camelot's collected treasures. The former Knight opened it and Snow gasped, as he pulled out the Crimson crown.

"We need to get back to the others," she said.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Princess Snow. Stealing from the reliquary is treason," Gawain hissed.

"She has nothing to do with this," Lancelot defended, as he drew his sword.

"Defending a filthy little bandit, Lancelot? I guess one would expect such from a disgraced Knight," Gawain hissed, as he saw Snow's shocked expression.

"Oh yes, Princess, I know all about your past," he said

"How is that possible? I never told you of my friendship with Snow and Charming," Lancelot growled, as a green skinned witch slithered into the room.

"Zelena…" Snow cried and the other woman smirked.

"Surprise…" she goaded.

"When the rest of the court finds out what Arthur is up to, he'll be the one held accountable for his treason against Camelot," Lancelot said.

"That's not going to happen," Gawain replied, as he nodded to Zelena. She waved her hand and the former Knight fell unconscious and then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"What did you do with him?" Snow demanded to know.

"Don't worry, he's cozy in the castle dungeon," Zelena replied.

"Is that where you're going to lock me away too? Because Charming will find me," she warned.

"Oh...where you're going, he'll have his work cut out for him. The Island of Avalon is a bit of journey from here," Gawain said.

"Unless you're me," Zelena added. Snow made a dash for the door, but cried out in alarm, as Bobby disappeared from her arms and into Zelena's.

"No...my baby! Give me my baby!" she cried. But Zelena waved her hand and ropes instantly bound around her arms and torso. Gawain grabbed her, as she screamed and fought him, but he was too strong.

"Charming!" she cried, but the brute managed to get the cloth between her teeth and tied it at the back of her head, gagging her. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as he roughly handed her to Zelena.

"Do it," he said, as she waved her hand and made him looked roughed up and disheveled.

"Now go," he said. Zelena nodded and disappeared with Snow and the baby.

* * *

David accepted the congratulations from the nobles of Camelot and kept glancing at the door, awaiting Snow's return. He wasn't too worried, for it was very possible she needed to feed and change the baby. But that's when the feeling of dread nearly knocked him over.

"Snow…" he cried, just as a disheveled Gawain burst into the room.

"Gawain...what is going on?" Arthur questioned.

"Sire...the castle security was breached by a green skinned witch!" he cried.

"Snow...she's in danger! I can feel it!" David cried.

"I'm sorry David...I tried to stop her, but she took your Princess Snow and the baby and disappeared," Gawain said gravely.

"Zelena…" Regina growled.

"You know this witch?" Arthur asked.

"She's my evil sister," Regina replied.

"We have to find Mom," Emma said frantically.

"Aye love...we will," Killian soothed.

"We will begin a Kingdom wide search and beyond if we have to," Arthur announced.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Regina advised, as she looked to David.

"You take a group with the Chalice. I'll take a group using one of my locator spells and Ruby can take a group and track Snow's scent," Regina said, as they divided into groups.

"We'll find her, Dad," Leo said, as he, Eva, and Emma gathered around him.

"How could I let this happen again?" David lamented.

"You didn't let this happen, Dad. Of all the places, we could have never predicted that Zelena would land in Camelot," soothed.

"She's right Daddy," Eva added.

"Daddy…" a little voice called, as David looked down at his tiniest daughter and knelt down.

"Did the bad witch take Mommy?" she asked sadly. David pulled her into a hug, cradling her head.

"She did, but I'm going to find her. You're going to stay behind with Doc and Granny while Daddy finds her," he said.

"Cause you always find Mommy?" Summer asked innocently.

"Yes...I will always find her," he promised.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

"So...you think you might have something that could help?" Snow asked, as they followed Regina into her vault.

"Possibly. But I also wanted to talk without Arthur around," she replied.

"You don't think we can trust him?" David asked.

"Take it from someone who knows a person with an agenda when they see one," she replied, as she opened the book that had managed to stay in her possession, despite the curse.

"I've been looking through this book and found this," she said, as she showed them a photo of a crimson toadstool with a question mark and the name Merlin written below it.

"I think we were looking for this in Camelot and I think it was key to finding Merlin. According to this book, the crimson crown is used to communicate through magical barriers," the former queen explained.

"The question is did we find it?" Snow asked.

"I saw this! It was in the items Grif stole from the reliquary," David exclaimed.

"Which means Arthur had it so we must have found it," Snow deduced.

"Or Arthur found it and concealed it from us," Regina surmised.

"But why would he do that? He brought us to Camelot to free Merlin," David reminded.

"True...or so he said. But if he thought his status might be called into question, he would want to keep Merlin locked away," Regina countered.

"You think that drawing of the split heart means something?" Snow asked.

"I'm sure it does. That's why you are going to tell him we suspect the crimson crown can contact Merlin," Regina said, looking at David.

"Me?" he asked.

"On the surface, he trusts you and if he truly doesn't want to communicate with Merlin, he'll find a way to sabotage our attempts," Regina reasoned.

"Which is a trap and we'll catch him in a lie," Snow agreed. The other woman nodded.

"Okay...we should go to Arthur's camp right now," David decided.

"Soon...but first there's a potion I want to brew. It's tricky and will take a while, but it might help us locate the chalice," Regina said.

"How?" Snow asked.

"By literally turning you two into a locator spell," she stated, getting questioning looks from them both.

"Or rather your blood," she clarified. They nodded and offered their hands so she could take a sample.

* * *

 _ **Zelena's Farmhouse**_

Zelena gazed out the window of her farmhouse, relieved to see that the coast was clear. The Prince's father and Snow White's munchkin clan had been poking around. Fortunately, she had concealed herself in the cellar, until they were gone. She smirked, as she spied the tiny mouse in the cage, as she picked up the Sorcerer's wand and examined it.

"You'll never get that wand to do your bidding as long as the old man is still alive," a voice said. The redhead looked around, only to find Nimue standing in her house now.

"You…" Zelena said.

"You remember me," the Dark One hissed.

"Yes...I seem to have all my memories. Why is that?" she asked. Nimue smirked, as she looked at the mouse.

"Because I let you. You're powerful and your thirst for revenge will make you the perfect ally," Nimue stated.

"You want me to ally with you again?" the witch asked.

"You want revenge. I want to destroy the light. Our goals seem to align," Nimue stated.

"But in order to take control of the Sorcerer's wand and become my protege, you must kill him," Nimue said, as her magic engulfed the mouse and returned him to his human form.

"Zelena...don't do this. You are not too far gone down the dark path. You can still mend things with your sister. She too once walked a dark path, but she found her way back. You can too," he pleaded.

"Yes...except I don't want to. My mother tossed me out like trash and my sister continuously picks that Charming little family over me, her own flesh and blood. And I'm going to make her rue those choices," Zelena hissed, as she used the wand and blasted him with the magic. He barely had time to cry out, before he was struck dead in the heart and fell to the floor, his eyes frozen open in death. The wand glowed green, heeling to its new mistress and she poofed the body away. It would turn up for the heroes to find and be a sufficient omen to the future she had planned for all that had wronged her.

"You've done well. Now the real work begins," Nimue praised. Zelena smirked and admired her new wand.

"Things are about to get dark and wicked," she agreed.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Six weeks ago…**_

Snow was pulled from unconsciousness by the sound of her baby boy crying and her body instantly told her that it was well past time to feed him by the uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

"Charming…" she muttered. And then it all came crashing back to her. Zelena and Gawain capturing her and she shot up, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings.

She was untied and un-gagged now, but in a rather large cell. It had a bed, a crib, and modern facilities with a privacy partition around that area. It was built like she was going to be there a while. She heard her baby crying and rushed toward the bars, seeing the redheaded witch holding her child with disdain.

"Give me my baby!" Snow cried. Zelena waved her hand and he appeared in Snow's arms.

"Just make it shut up," she snapped. The raven haired beauty glowered at the witch.

"He...he's a boy, not an it," she growled, but Zelena only rolled her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart...mommy's here," she cooed, as she sat down and found a blanket. She could tell he was well overdue for a feeding by how tender and painful her breasts were.

"He's hungry," she said, glaring at the other woman, as she covered herself, after working her way out of the silver colored dress she wore. She put the baby to her breast and he latched hungrily.

"Mommy is so sorry sweetie…" she cooed, as she looked around outside the cage. This was clearly some kind of cabin all with modern amenities, so it had probably been magicked into existence.

"Where are we?" Snow demanded to know.

"I told you before...the island of Avalon. Several weeks journey by horseback. It's a treacherous trip too. Fortunately, I was able to fly us here. Your hubby will have to use more conventional travel," Zelena stated.

"Nothing will stop Charming from finding me," she hissed. Zelena smirked.

"Yes...but I'm sure the good King and his most trusted Knight, Sir Gawain, will sabotage all his efforts. He still doesn't know the King is in on all this, ready to put a knife in your Charming's back," Zelena reminded smugly. Snow frowned. Her husband, children, and friends could all be in mortal danger. But Xander had already been suspicious of Arthur. And if the King was using some kind of magic or hiding it, Regina would sense it. She could only hope they would expose him before anyone got hurt.

"So why take me? What do you gain in all this?" Snow asked.

"You're the ultimate bargaining chip. You and the brat. He'll do anything and I do mean anything to get you back," Zelena purred and Snow swallowed thickly.

"With you in our possession, the power of that Chalice is as good as ours. And the Savior…" she started to say.

"You leave Emma alone…" Snow growled, but Zelena grinned wickedly.

"The Savior's powers will do Arthur's bidding if she wants her mommy to keep breathing," the witch cackled. Tears stung the princess' eyes, as she gave the witch a watery glare. She had to do something...she didn't know what or how, but she had to find a way to get a message to Charming...

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" David asked, as Regina consulted a magic book.

"Has your true love ever failed you before?" she countered and he smiled softly.

"Never," he said, as she walked over to him and plucked a hair from his head, before dropping it into the Chalice.

"Blood would be better, but since we don't have Snow's right now, hair will do," Regina said.

"Do you need a hair from mom's hairbrush?" Emma asked.

"No need," she said, as he plucked a raven colored hair off Charming's shoulder.

"This is probably hers," the former queen replied, as she dropped it in the Chalice. Arthur watched in amazement, as the hairs swirled together and created a pinkish glow.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. Regina smirked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. That's all Snow and Charming," she answered.

"I don't understand," the King mentioned, as Gawain seemed intrigued as well.

"Mom and Dad...their hairs and blood make magic. It's like true love in a bottle," Emma explained.

"Then that's why all your children have magic," he deduced. David nodded.

"Extraordinary. When I first heard of you both, I don't think I really understood what the title of truest loves meant, but now I truly see why you obtained such a moniker," he commented. David only shrugged.

"Snow and I have never really been enamored with titles or power. For us...love is the only thing that matters to us. We've always known our love was powerful...even different from other true loves. But all we have ever truly cared about is being together with each other and our family," he explained.

"That's very noble...truly. Especially considering you and your wife have such power at your fingertips. You could rule Kingdoms...empires with such," Arthur said. David was distracted and Regina was concentrating, but Xander didn't miss that odd comment and glared at the King's back with scrutiny.

He wasn't sure before, but now he was certain. He was almost positive that Arthur and his trusted Knight were somehow involved in Snow's disappearance. Exposing him now wouldn't do any good though. He was in a position to deny it without scrutiny at this point. But that wouldn't last and Xander was determined to expose the King if he really was involved in taking Snow from his son.

An orb of pink energy glowed and hovered above the Chalice. Regina waved her hand and encased the glowing energy in a clear pendant she had fashioned in a shape of an apple.

"There...this will work like your mother's ring did all those years ago," she explained.

"The closer I get to her, the brighter the magic will glow? He asked. She nodded.

"An apple...really?" Emma teased.

"You shush. What's magic without whimsy?" Regina retorted, as the three of them shared a smile.

"We're ready then," David stated, as he put the chalice in his satchel and the pendant around his neck.

"Our horses are ready with supplies and each group is ready to leave," Arthur said. Though Red's group was tracking Snow's scent and Regina's group was using a locator potion on her tiara, they knew it was David's group that stood the best chance of finding her with the true love beacon that Regina had created. Their only hope was that it was soon and they could bring Zelena to justice, this time once and for all...


	108. Dreamcatcher

AN: Tonight, we continue on a new arc into Camelot. I decided on an original Camelot arc with no Dark One so to speak, meaning that Rumple is still the Dark One. I will be playing with the Dark One lore and incorporating some elements from 5A. However, many of these elements will be reworked into an original storyline, much like I did with 4B, so I hope you enjoy. :)

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 ** _If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series, Perfectly Charmings and other Snowing epic Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside._**

 **In present time, it's early October 2013.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, so much trouble is coming! It's going to be quite a ride.**

 **Naomi Blue: Glad you like the Sailor Moon mention. I didn't want just any random couple to be portrayed as Aphrodite's first pair, so I thought paying homage to a great romance was fitting. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Andria: Glad you enjoyed it! It was intense and will probably continue to be so for a while. As for Zelena...I'm kind of on the fence with her. If I do redeem her, it's going to be a while and done differently.**

 **Guest: I know, I don't like separating Snow and Charming either, but it's necessary to where the plot is going. It is a very good plan, but I agree about Zelena.**

 **beth1980: Yep, they thought taking a Snowing kid was a good idea and it's about to get worse. I liked the homage to the apple too and finding a hair of Snow's on David was fitting. As for Lancelot, we haven't seen the last of him. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you enjoyed it so much! Yep, Arthur is up to no good. Yeah, Leroy always making more trouble. Merlin is dead in present time, but we'll see him more in flashbacks later on. Glad you liked the apple pendant too! The search for Snow is on!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you like the changes. I've incorporated some canon events and some things will change a lot still. Lol, I know, they wouldn't know what to do if Leroy came in yelling 'Great News'. The netherworld they are in is similar to the mirror world and the netherworld inside the hat. Yes, Excalibur is purely good, because of the chalice in this. I'm actually doing something a bit different. The chalice has prevented the dagger from being joined with Excalibur. They're kind of like opposing magnets now. That's why only the product of the truest love can use the Promethean flame to reforge Excalibur. Snow and Charming's predecessors made the sword pure. That's why it would now reject Arthur. :) Glad you liked the nod back to 1.22. Still my favorite episode. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 108: Dreamcatcher

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

After leaving Regina's vault, Snow and David headed to Arthur's camp to ask the King about the Crimson Crown in the reliquary. They suspected he would find a way to double cross them and then they would know he was somehow involved. At best, they could finally use the item to contact Merlin. They only wished they knew if they had managed to do so in Camelot.

"Snow...David...did your efforts with Regina yield any results?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell. But she did find something in one of the books on magic from your Kingdom. I recognized it as an item that Griff stole," David said, as he showed him the illustration.

"Yes...I have this," he confirmed.

"If the book is right, then this can help us at least speak to Merlin even without the chalice," David explained.

"We were wondering if you'd accompany us back to her vault and try using it?" Snow asked.

"Merlin might know who is behind all this and it could help us find our son," David added.

"Of course. Let's go at once," he agreed, as he retrieved the item and followed them.

* * *

Eva filed her tablet for the day at the nurses station after finishing her final rounds and waited for Paul to complete his own.

"Oh Eva...I know you're clocked out for the day, but there is a woman waiting to be treated in exam room five. She seems a little scared and she's one of the people from Camelot," one of the nurses said. The dark haired beauty smiled.

"I can take it. I don't think Paul is done yet anyway," she said.

"Thanks sweetie...you just have such a way and I think this woman could really use a soft touch," the nurse said. Eva smiled.

"Yeah, Whale can be abrasive," she agreed, as she took her tablet and went into exam room five.

"Hello...I'm Eva Nolan," she greeted the timid looking young woman.

"Are you the doctor?" she asked fearfully.

"Actually, I'm still a student, but I assure you I can get you patched up," she said, as she looked at the gash on her leg.

"How did you get this?" Eva asked.

"I...I don't remember. I think it happened before," she replied vaguely.

"What's your name?" Eva asked.

"Nimue," she answered.

"Well, don't worry, Nimue, we'll get you fixed up," she said, as she turned away.

"Oh...that won't be necessary," Nimue said, as Eva watched the gash disappear. She tried to speak, but the woman immobilized her with magic.

"Hold still Princess, I'm going to make you a part of my collection," Nimue said, as she sucked Eva into a dream catcher and then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Five Weeks Ago...**_

It had been a tireless week since Snow and Bobby were abducted by Zelena. Red had lead them east of Camelot, tracking Snow's scent. As they stopped that afternoon by a creek for water, Belle buried herself in the books she had brought along to help them.

"Just about thirty more miles east and we'll be at the Dunbroch border," Belle mentioned.

"Do you think Zelena really took Mom and Bobby to Dunbroch?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but we have to follow my nose. If you want the truth though, I think your father stands the best chance of finding her," Red confessed.

"Yeah...you know I really wish Mom and Dad could retire from the whole finding each other thing," he grumbled, as he munch on a granola bar from the stash of rations they snatched from Granny's before leaving.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them catch a break too," she agreed.

"We should have never come here. Mom and Dad should have just told Arthur they couldn't help," Leo griped. Red put her hands on her shoulders.

"You know your parents better than that. They will never turn down someone in need...it's who they are," she reminded.

"I know," he muttered.

"Just...what if Gramps is right?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Grandpa Xander thinks Arthur...or his Knights are behind Mom's abduction. What if he's working with Zelena? What if right now, he's getting ready to stab my Dad in the back?" Leo feared.

"If your grandfather suspects that, then he'll be watching the King like a hawk," she assured. He sighed.

"I know. I just want to find Mom and Bobby," he lamented. Red rubbed his shoulder and it was then that they heard a peculiar noise and saw an ethereal blue cloud floating toward Leo and it circled him.

"What is it?" Leo asked, as it seemed to focus on him.

"Hang on...I think I saw this," Belle said, as she flipped through her book.

"Here it is! It's called the Will O Wisps," Belle stated.

"And that is what exactly?" Red asked.

"It can grant the will of its choosing and lead its chosen to what they want most," Belle said excitedly.

"It looks like Leo's been chosen," Red surmised.

"I want to find my mother," he spoke to the wisp. It fluttered and began floating away.

"We have to follow it!" he said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a new voice said, as a fiery red head was suddenly before them with an arrow trained on Leo.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded to know.

"I need that wisp," she demanded, ignoring his question.

"I need it to find my mother," Leo countered.

"You don't understand! Without that wisp, my brothers will be killed!" she cried.

"Okay...calm down and we'll talk about this," Belle reasoned.

"No talk...give me the wisp," she demanded.

"Even if he wanted to...he can't. The wisp has already chosen him," Belle told her. The woman's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No...there is a way. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice," she said, as she breathed, preparing to fire the arrow at him.

"Fire that arrow at my Godson and it's the last thing you'll ever do," Red growled, as her eyes flashed yellow.

"I'll take you down too if I have to," the redhead growled.

"Merida stop!" another woman, wearing armor, called, as she emerged from the trees.

"Mulan!" Belle called.

"Belle!" Mulan exclaimed, as they hugged.

"What are you doing back in this land?" the warrior asked.

"Well, I came along when King Arthur requested help from Snow and David. But now I'm afraid things are quite complicated. Snow was kidnapped by a witch named Zelena," Belle explained.

"That's terrible," Mulan said.

"And we're starting to suspect Arthur might be involved," Leo added.

"And you are?" Mulan asked.

"Oh this is Snow and David's son Leo," Belle clarified.

"Of course...I see the resemblance," Mulan replied.

"And this is Ruby," Belle introduced.

"Snow's friend the werewolf. She told me," Mulan said, as their eyes locked.

"This is all very interesting, but I still need that wisp to save my brothers!" Merida cried.

"It's already chosen Leo, but maybe we can help you," Belle suggested. Leo nodded.

"I can take the wisp and rejoin my father, though it will take me about a week to catch up. You and Aunt Red should help Merida," he said.

"But Snow…" Ruby started to say, but her Godson put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Aunt Red. Dad, Emma, and I will find her. What would Mom tell you if she was here?" he asked. Ruby smiled.

"She'd want me to help Merida and Mulan," she agreed. He nodded and concentrated with his powers, calling out to any animals willing to help. Sure enough, a wild unicorn emerged from the trees and Leo gently pet the creature's nose affectionately.

"That's a wild unicorn! How is he doing that?" Merida asked in disbelief.

"That's Leo's gift," Ruby replied with a bit of pride.

"Thank you," he told the animal, as he mounted it and took off in the opposite direction.

"Let's save your brothers," Belle said, as they started off for Dunbroch.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Paul filed his tablet for the day at the nurse's station. He checked the time on his phone and was a bit surprised not to see Eva there.

"Have you seen Eva?" he asked the desk nurse.

"Oh, I asked her to take a quick patient in room five. A minor gash, but that was a while ago. She should be done," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Paul said, as he approached the exam room and knocked when he received no answer, he peaked in, but found the room empty. He dialed her number on his phone and heard it ring in the room, finding the device abandoned. He got a sinking feeling in his gut, but didn't panic yet.

"Page Eva over the intercom," he told the desk nurse. The page went out and ten minutes passed with no sign of her. There was no question now that something was very wrong. Paul grabbed his coat and left the hospital to find Eva's parents.

* * *

Arthur followed the pair down into the vault and looked around curiously, as Regina had a cauldron prepared for them in the center of the room.

"Good...you're back. If these texts are right, then the crimson crown should allow one of Merlin's chosen to speak to him," Regina said.

"Yes…" Arthur said, as he held the toadstool, but did not place it in the cauldron.

"Perhaps I should do this alone though. Merlin always spoke his prophecies to me when I was alone," Arthur reasoned. The three of them exchanged a glance.

"Of course," David replied, as they ascended the stairs and left Arthur alone.

"You were right so far. He doesn't want us in the same room," Snow said.

"Which means he's hiding something," Regina agreed, as the King soon emerged.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what went wrong. But it didn't work," he confessed.

"Thank you for trying. We'll just have to figure something else out," David replied.

"For now, I'll return to camp," Arthur said. He nodded and they waited until the King was gone, before going back down into the vault. David spied something red in the kindling beneath the cauldron and carefully extracted it, revealing it to be the charred crimson crown.

"He lied to us," David growled.

"The question is why doesn't he want us to talk to Merlin?" Snow wondered.

"We need to get our memories back," Regina said, as Emma came rushing down the stairs with Henry and Paul.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"Eva...she's disappeared," Paul said, with a pained expression.

"No…" she cried, as David took her in his arms.

"That's it...I'm confronting Arthur and he's going to tell me what he knows," David growled.

"Wait...I think I know someone else that can contact Merlin!" Regina exclaimed.

"Who? We need someone chosen by Merlin, which is Arthur, who won't and the Sorcerer, who we can't find," Emma surmised.

"And Henry...he's the author now," she reminded.

"The pen only chooses someone Merlin deems worthy," Snow realized, as she looked at her grandson.

"What do I have to do?" the boy asked eagerly. David handed the crimson crown to him.

"Everything is ready. Just put this into the cauldron. For you, it should work," David said. Henry did so and the cauldron began to boil. Smoke rose up from the basin and in a smoke created sheen, a man appeared.

"That's him...Merlin…" Emma said, recognizing him.

" _If you are seeing this message, then the situation must be dire and I am gone,"_ he stated.

"Gone...as in dead?" Emma wondered.

" _I made many mistakes and I'm afraid I must call on the savior and her parents, Aphrodite's chosen pair, to correct my mistakes. I can no longer count on Arthur and Excalibur must have a new champion or the ultimate darkness will be wrought upon all the lands by Nimue. Only the Savior and the truest loves can defeat the darkness and preserve the light,"_ Merlin said, as his image disappeared.

"Great...more riddles," Emma grumbled.

"No...I've heard the name Nimue," Paul exclaimed.

"Where?" Regina asked anxiously.

"After I couldn't find Eva at the hospital, I asked the desk nurse who her last patient was," he explained.

"It was a woman named Nimue," he continued.

"Then this Nimue has Eva," Snow feared.

"And probably Leo and Gold too, as well as the dagger," David said.

"Let's go to Belle and see if we can find this Nimue in any of Gold's books. Regina suggested, as David's phone rang.

"Sheriff…" he answered.

" _I found the Sorcerer,"_ Xander stated.

"That's great. He might know something," David answered.

" _I'm afraid not. It's his body I found. He's dead,"_ Xander replied. David closed his eyes, trying to calm the overwhelming rage he felt at his children missing, at Arthur's betrayal, and the dark forces at work.

"I'll be right there," David said, as he hung up.

"My father found the Apprentice. He's dead," David announced, as Emma put her arms around her son, who looked shocked and sad.

"Dammit…" Regina cursed and Snow looked even more dejected.

"You go with Regina. Em and I'll go meet my father," he said to her. Snow nodded.

"We'll find them, Snow. I won't stop until we find the twins," he promised, as he hugged her tightly. She nodded and he kissed her tenderly, before he and Emma left. Snow, Paul, and Henry, then followed Regina to her car to see Belle about this new development.

* * *

Eva appeared on the barren plane and stumbled forward, almost losing her balance, as she looked around in confusion.

"Eva?" Leo called. She looked up to find her twin before her and rushed toward him.

"Leo!" she cried, as they hugged.

"She got you too," he said.

"That woman, Nimue, she did this to you too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Who is she and where are we?" Eva asked.

"It's a long story, but it's not just us," he said, as she saw Mr. Gold there too.

"Nimue...she was the first Dark One," Leo explained.

"Then how is she still alive?" Eva asked.

"That was Merlin's error, dearie," Gold responded.

"Apparently, Nimue was once Merlin's love. When she fell to the darkness and was eventually killed, Merlin couldn't let her go. He preserved her in a dream catcher and this netherworld is where she existed for thousands of years," her brother explained.

"But if she's free, how is she sustaining herself outside this plane? Especially if she's technically dead," Eva wondered.

"Your knowledge serves you well, dearie. She is in possession of the dagger and its power at the moment. But you're right, she's seeking a permanent solution to sustain her," Rumple explained.

"The chalice...she's after Mom and Dad. Their blood revived Maleficent. She's planning to use us against them to get what she wants," Eva deduced.

"You are the sharp one in your family, dearie," Rumple confirmed.

"That's not all. She plans to destroy all light magic while she's at it. She wants to plunge the world into darkness. This time, it's not just Storybrooke that's in danger," Leo explained.

"How do we stop her?" Eva asked. Leo looked at Gold

"Only the Savior and truest loves can stop her and save the light," Gold responded.

"And with us...Nimue thinks she can force them to stand down, while she holds our lives over their heads," Eva said dejectedly.

"Hey...Mom, Dad, and Emma will figure this out. Good always wins," Leo reminded. She smiled slightly.

"And if hope and true love aren't enough this time?" she asked.

"They will be. Nothing defeats true love, not really. The darkness just wants you to think it's stronger, but it's not," he implored. Eva hummed.

"You just managed to sound like Mom and Dad both," she said fondly. He smiled.

"We're Charmings and we really don't like to give up," he said, as he hugged her and silently hoped he wasn't giving her and himself false hope.

* * *

 _ **Four Weeks Ago**_

 _ **Camelot**_

Charming sat by the water, gazing forlornly into the lake, as he looked at the pendant. In the last two weeks, it had subtly gown brighter, telling him they were on the right path. But two weeks without Snow had been pure hell for him. The thought of Zelena anywhere near her and their baby made him livid. Sleep had been difficult and he gave up again in favor of coming out here, hoping not to disturb anyone in their camp with his brooding. He was so lost in his thoughts about Snow and how he could feel her, even though they were still so many miles apart, that he didn't hear Emma approach. Or notice her sit down next to him until she put her head on his shoulder. It was then that he put his arm around her.

"You should be sleeping," he said.

"So should you," she countered.

"You know I can't, Em," he lamented.

"I know, Daddy," she answered.

"It was a mistake coming here," he said.

"Maybe...but I've never known you and Mom to turn down people that need help," Emma replied.

"Maybe we should start," he grumbled. But she only smiled gently.

"That's not who you and Mom are. You have always helped people in need, that's why you're such good leaders. You truly care about people," Emma replied. He looked at her.

"Is that how you really see us?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...those first ten years of my life, I didn't see a lot of kindness. I didn't see people who did things for others out of the goodness of their hearts. I didn't see people that loved unconditionally. I didn't know Moms brushed their daughter's hair for them and packed them nutritious lunches for school before I found my Mom," she said.

"I didn't know that Dads made breakfast for their kids and held their hands on the first day until I found my Dad. I didn't know that parents tucked you in at night and took care of you when you were sick or when you had a nightmare," she continued.

"I didn't know how to love before you and Mom. you both taught me all that. You and Mom are the best parents any kid could ever have and the best example of what it is to be good people," she finished passionately. David kissed her hair.

"I love you, Emma," he said.

"I love you too Daddy. We'll find Mom...I know it," she promised. He nodded and touched the glowing pendant around his neck.

"Yes...we will," he agreed, as he closed his eyes and focused on the beating of his half heart, willing his love to her through their still prevalent connection.

And across the stars, miles and miles away, Snow put her hand to her heart, feeling his undying love like a constant flame inside her.

"Charming…" she uttered, as a tear slipped down her fair cheek.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

David and Emma stepped out of the cruiser on the edge of the woods near the creek. Xander already had the area partitioned off and the body covered with a tarp.

"Any guesses on how he was killed?" David asked, as he looked underneath the tarp.

"No defensive wounds and his wand is missing," Xander reported, as Emma waved her hand over the body.

"There are traces of magic on his body," she confirmed.

"So killed with magic narrows it down a bit," David replied.

"Zelena…" Xander spat.

"Which means she has the wand and could be working with this Nimue person," Emma deduced.

"Nimue?" Xander asked, as they looked up at him.

"Eva is missing now too," David replied gravely.

"Oh my God…" he responded with a pained expression.

"Just before she disappeared, she was treating a woman named Nimue, but neither Eva or this Nimue ever came out of the room," Emma explained.

"And it's the name Merlin mentioned in his message," David added.

"So we need to figure out who this Nimue might be," Xander stated.

"Snow and Paul went with Regina to the pawn shop. We're hoping Belle might have some luck with Gold's books," David said, as the Coroner's van arrived to take the body to the morgue.

* * *

Belle looked up from her book, as they entered the shop.

"Any luck finding Leo?" she asked.

"No...and now Eva is missing too," Snow answered sadly.

"What?" Belle exclaimed and Regina nodded.

"We might have a lead though. We all need to scour Gold's books for the name Nimue," Regina said.

"Nimue…" Neal said, as he came in behind them.

"Do you know who that is, Dad?" Henry asked.

"No...but in my research, I remember coming across that name when I was...trying to find a way to destroy magic," he confessed, a bit uncomfortably. His quest to do this had been before he knew about Henry and his family, of course.

"I don't know who she is, but she's important when it comes to dark magic," he added, as he went in back to his father's book case.

"This book is a good place to start," he added.

"The history of Dark Magic...of course," Belle agreed, as she opened it.

"Here it is!" Belle called, as they gathered around her.

"Nimue...the first Dark One," she read.

"The first Dark One?" Snow asked.

"That doesn't make any sense. Only one Dark One can live at a time," Regina refuted.

"Wait...it says here that Nimue's life force was preserved by Merlin in a dream catcher as she lay dying!" Belle exclaimed.

"But why would Merlin save a Dark One?" Henry wondered.

"Because he loved her," Snow realized, as all eyes turned to her.

"Why else?" she added.

"This is the mistake Merlin was talking about," Paul surmised.

"We need Arthur to come clean with what he knows," Regina said, as Snow texted her husband.

"Well, I'm not sure how much good it will do, but I'll go with Bashful to the morgue. It might have been too long now, but I'll take a sample from him. Maybe we can trace it back to the place he died with the right spell," Emma suggested.

"Okay...that sounds like it's worth a shot, anyway," David agreed, as Emma left him with Bashful, just as David got a text from Snow.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"It's from Snow. I think it's time we confront the good King," David said, as Xander cracked his knuckles.

"It's about time," he agreed, as David dialed a number.

"We better have back up though," he said, as the person on the other end picked up.

"Killian...it's David. I need you and Robin to meet me at Arthur's camp," he said, as he hung up and they hurried to the cruiser.

* * *

 _ **Boston**_

 _ **Five Weeks Ago**_

A large man's fists pummeled another man, who was tied to a chair.

"Jackson...Jackson...Jackson...you've become such a disappointment," the woman chided, as her hired brute gut punched the unfortunate man again.

"I told you...it's not my fault! The Feds seized everything in my office!" Jackson Flynn tried to explain.

"Yes...and soon you're going to wish they caught you before I did," she said, flipping her long, dark hair out of the way.

"All of my father's financial records and his Will were in your possession and now I'm left with nothing. All his secrets and locations were in those files," she hissed.

"We only found these items on his person, ma'am," one of her hired associates said. She looked through the small box with disinterest, until she saw a transparent object. She picked up the key chain and examined what seemed to be a glass unicorn with great interest.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded to know.

"It...it was on my daughter's person at the time she was murdered. Please...it's all I have left of her!" he pleaded.

"You have no idea what this is do you…" she murmured.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You've been looking for a way to avenge your daughter all these years and you have no idea that it's been right in front of you the whole time," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she didn't answer, as one of her men slipped into the abandoned warehouse.

"Ms. Clayton…" he greeted.

"What is it?" she snapped impatiently.

"Mr. Fagin's associate is here and says he must speak to you about something very important...about that place…" the man said.

"Show him in," she ordered, as Billy Sykes stumbled into the building with three other men that she didn't recognize.

"This is not a place for social calls, Mr. Sykes. I am a busy woman," she snapped.

"Of course, Ms. Clayton, but I have brought someone I think you'll be interested in speaking with," Sykes stated, as he gestured to the smartly dressed man on his left.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Dr. Ivan Facilier," he replied.

"He met them, ma'am...the ones that you're looking for. The ones responsible for your father's death," Sykes clarified and then his eyes bulged in surprise, as she wrapped her hand around his neck.

"You told him about my father, you moronic simpleton?" she asked.

"N...no ma'am...he's just looking...for the same place you are…" he pleaded.

"What do you know about Storybrooke?" she questioned.

"Nothing...but I happened to be unfortunate enough to meet a few of its citizens. And they made a fool of me. I am not inclined to believe in the nonsense of magic and fairy tales. I want an explanation and a means to fix my tarnish reputation," he replied. She smirked.

"A non-believer...this should be fun. What do you see in this object, Doctor?" she asked, as she held it up.

"It appears to be nothing more than a glass unicorn," he replied.

"No...this is the key to finding what we both want. Now we only must find that town, which without my father's research means weeks of combing the forests of Maine," she said to her lead henchmen.

"What about him?" he asked. She smirked and pulled a gun from her coat.

"No...please! I can help you!" he pleaded. Facilier jumped in alarm, as she shot him point blank in the head.

"Get rid of the body," she ordered to her subordinates.

"Who are you?" Ivan questioned.

"I'm Cecily Clayton and there is a certain little town and its residents, particularly a pair of lovers that are responsible for my father's death. And when I'm done, they and their little town are going to burn…" she hissed.


	109. Nexus of Avalon

AN: Here we are on another Sunday and we continue the mystery and intrigue of the Camelot arc. I hope you continue to enjoy. **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 ** _If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series, Perfectly Charmings and other Snowing epic Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside. I also have a new Christmas one shot series, Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas as well._**

 **In present time, it's early October 2013.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 Months**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: I know, so much trouble coming at them!**

 **Snowing1997: Thanks! So glad you like it! More twists and turns ahead with the Arthur plot and the other plot at the end! And of course with Snowing finding each other. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Andria: Yep, plot twist! Clayton has a daughter and she's bent on revenge! As for Merida, she won't have a huge part, but I wanted to include her. Glad you're enjoying! :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you think so! At this point in the Camelot arc, I find myself throwing out most of canon completely, so it's good to know I'm able to still carry the story with an almost original plot. Glad you like the conversation with Emma and David. You're right, David loses hope without Snow there to build him up and I wanted to show that and that Emma had learned enough for her parents to give him a hope speech. :)**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you're enjoying.**

 **beth1980: I know, they must be crazy splitting up the Charmings. I have a few surprises in store this chapter though and I think you'll like them. :) Glad you liked the inclusion of Merida and the father/daughter talk between David and Emma. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I always look forward to your reviews! Your enthusiasm is awesome! I'm glad you like the twists. I think I have a couple more pretty good ones in this chapter. I agree, David mad is so hot! Yep, Clayton has a daughter and it is not good! Glad you liked the Emma/David moments and you're right, Charmings never give up!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 109: Nexus of Avalon

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **3 Weeks Ago**_

"Dammit…" Regina cursed, as the smoke fizzled out from the cauldron in her tent. They had been following her locator spell for the past two weeks, using one of Snow's tiara's and seemed to be making progress when the locator potion failed them, just that afternoon. At that, they had made camp and Regina was attempting to figure out what had gone wrong, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Nothing?" Robin asked gently.

"No...it's like Snow was suddenly blocked off from my spell. Probably Zelena's doing," Regina growled.

"Do you think David will have more luck?" he asked.

"Probably. Zelena can nullify my magic, but the magic of the chalice and true love's magic is a different story," Regina said.

"We should journey to meet up with him then. There's no sense in continuing on this path when we have nothing to guide us," he reasoned.

"I agree," she replied, as they exited the tent and prepared to tell the camp they were changing their direction.

"Anything?" Gawain asked.

"No...I'm afraid Zelena has rendered my locator spell as useless. We need to join David and Arthur," she said.

"And you believe the prince still stands a chance of finding her, even with your sister's interference?" he questioned.

"Nullifying my magic is one thing, but not even Zelena's powerful enough to negate the chalice's magic or the true love beacon," she replied, as thundering hooves were heard. Robin readied his bow, Gawain drew his sword, and Regina was prepared to conjure a fireball, if needed. A unicorn emerged from the trees, revealing Leo on its back and they relaxed, as he dismounted.

"Leo...what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing's wrong...in fact, I might be able to lead us straight to my Mom," he replied.

"How?" Robin asked.

"With this…" he said, as the wispy blue cloud fluttered around him.

"What is _that_?" Happy asked.

"It's the Will O Wisps," Gawain interjected. Leo nodded.

"He's right. Belle said that since the Will O Wisps chooses someone it can lead them to what they want most. I can find Mom!" he exclaimed. Regina smiled and hugged him.

"Wait...where are Belle and Ruby?" she asked.

"We ran into Mulan and a friend of hers. Her friend Merida needs help so I told them it was okay to stay and help them," he replied.

"Well, I'd say we should be moving along then," Robin agreed.

"I had a Falcon scout for me and Dad is about a week's journey southwest of here," Leo said.

"Let's go," Regina agreed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Gawain stated.

"Excuse me?" Regina hissed, as Gawain revealed a peculiar locket from beneath his tunic. He opened it and Leo cried out, as the wisp was sucked into it. Robin strung an arrow and aimed it at him. But they were suddenly surrounded by Gawain's men and he was forced to let his bow slacken.

"What the hell did you do?" Leo hissed.

"He's betrayed us...that's what," Regina spat, as she threw a fireball at him. But she was astonished to see the necklace nullify her attack like nothing.

"What the hell is that thing?" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh this? It once belonged to the Lady of the Lake, the Brisingamen. It was given to her by the Norse goddess Freya personally. It can negate magical attacks or entities," he explained smugly. Regina glowered at him.

"Zelena didn't negate my locator spell. You did…" she growled.

"Very good," he complimented.

"Why?!" Leo cried.

"Because he's in on all of this! He's working with Zelena," Regina realized.

"Right again, sis," Zelena hissed, as she appeared in a puff of green smoke.

"You...where's my mother?" Leo demanded to know, as he advanced. But vines came to life from a nearby tree and wrapped around him.

"Let him go!" Regina demanded.

"Sorry sis...you're not in charge here," Zelena countered.

"You won't stop my father from finding my mother," Leo promised.

"You're right there, but as long as Snow White is our prisoner, the chalice might as well belong to my King," Gawain retorted and Leo frowned.

"So that's it...you plan to force David to use the chalice for whatever Arthur wants," Robin surmised.

"He knows, doesn't he? Arthur knows that the truest loves, the pair that shares a heart can wield Excalibur, doesn't he?" Regina stated.

"Those two idiots will never wield Excalibur," Gawain hissed, but the former Queen smirked.

"But I'm right," she added.

"My parents don't want Excalibur! You don't have to do this!" Leo pleaded.

"We must. It's the only way to ensure the Savior will use the Promethean flame to reforge Excalibur for Arthur," Gawain said.

"Emma…" Leo uttered.

"And what do you get out of this?" she hissed at her sister.

"I get to see you and this Charming little family you love so much...suffer!" Zelena hissed back.

"Send them to the castle dungeon where they can't cause trouble. Gawain ordered and Zelena did so, as they disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

David approached Arthur's tent, striding with purpose, as Xander, Killian, and Robin flanked him.

"I'll go in first. Be ready in case he runs," David said, as they slipped around the other side of the tent.

"David...please come in," Arthur called, as he held the tent flap open.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Your Majesty," David replied.

"What's going on?" the King asked.

"I need you to explain why you've been lying to us," David said sternly, as he held up the charred crimson crown.

"David...I can explain," Arthur pleaded.

"Oh...I hope so, because my son and daughter are missing and a woman named Nimue is responsible. You're going to tell me everything you know about her," David growled.

"I swear...I don't know anything…" Arthur lied.

"Liar…" David accused, as he drew his firearm.

"Merlin's message was clear. You can't be trusted and now you're coming down to the station to answer some questions, like where my children are!" he yelled. Desperate to escape, Arthur upset the table and dashed out of the tent.

"He's running!" David cried, as he followed and they gave chase. Robin stopped to aim an arrow, but the King was too far away and he resumed chase. Xander cornered him and drew his firearm.

"Don't move," Xander warned. But the King didn't listen and pulled a peculiar locket from underneath his tunic. There was a flash from the pendant and it sent Xander sailing back, as he landed hard on the ground.

"Dad!" David cried, as he stopped to check on him, as Killian tackled the King, sending the locket flying.

"I'm okay...get him," Xander assured, as he saw both Killian and Arthur drew their swords and they clashed in a duel.

In the darkness, Arthur took advantage and swept Killian's legs out from beneath him and the pirate landed on his back. The King hovered over him, his blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"I am a King...I will not be bested by a pirate," he spat. That's when David parried his blade with his own and buried his foot in Arthur's gut, taking the wind out of him and landing him flat on his back.

"But you were just bested by a Prince," he said, as he cuffed the King and hauled him to his feet.

"I don't know where your brats are!" Arthur growled.

"You know more than you're saying," David growled back, as he marched him back to the camp and put him in the squad car, ignoring Guinevere's pleas to release him. The people of Camelot began to rally, grabbing their torches.

"Release our King!" they shouted, as they prepared for a possible fight on their hands.

"We will defend our King against you, Prince David. Who will defend you? The pirate? Your old man? The thief?" Gawain goaded.

"And us…" another voice said, as six men armed with pick axes moved forward.

"These axes ain't just for show, you know," Leroy warned.

"Stop...all of you!" a voice bellowed, as a man emerged.

"Lancelot! You're here!" David called. The man smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Charming," he greeted.

"Arthur is not the champion he seems!" Lancelot announced.

"We cannot believe this traitor!" Gawain refuted. The other night gave him a hard look.

"I'm not the one that has betrayed Camelot," the former Knight countered, as he turned to David.

"I don't remember the last six weeks, but I can tell you what I know prior to that," he offered. David nodded.

"Thank you," David replied, motioning him to follow, as they headed off to the station.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **3 Weeks Ago**_

Bobby fussed, as Snow paced the length of the cage with him, attempting to soothe him.

"I know sweetie...I know," she cooed.

"Ugh...why won't he shut up?" Zelena complained.

"Well, if I had to guess, it might be because neither of us has had fresh air in days or maybe it's because, I don't know, we're in a cage! And like me, he misses his family!" Snow retorted hotly and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...I have to take care of something," the witch said, as she got an odd look on her face and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Snow put Bobby in the sling and dug through the dresser drawer, finding a hairpin.

"Okay sweetie...let's see if Mommy can still pick a lock like a pro," she said, as she put the pin into the lock and began trying to trip the tumbler. She heard a click and called out in surprise, as the cell door swung open.

"Baby high five, little man! Let's get out of here," she said, as she stepped out of the cottage and saw ocean before her. Zelena hadn't been lying. They really were on an island.

"Don't worry, Mommy will find a way off this island," she cooed to her baby, as she hurried toward the forest covered portion of the island.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

"So...Camelot, the Camelot we saw...that was an illusion?" David asked. Lancelot nodded.

"He used the dusts of Avalon on the entire Kingdom, including Guinevere to keep up the facade and hide his broken weapon," Lancelot answered.

David's blue eyes bored into the King, as he glared at him in the jail cell. He was waiting for Snow to arrive and then Arthur was going to talk, even if it meant an aggressive interrogation. He felt her long before she entered the station and her arms immediately went around him, as she arrived at his side, before she glanced at the King.

"Lancelot..." she greeted with a smile. He smiled back, as she stepped toward the King's cell.

"Hello Snow," he greeted in return.

"Where are they? Where are Leo and Eva?" she demanded to know.

"I told your husband that I don't know...and I truly don't" he replied.

"But you do know who Nimue is...don't you," David retorted and the King sighed.

"Tell us...tell us what you know!" Snow pleaded.

"She was the first Dark One," he stated simply.

"We know that! What we don't know is why you would ally yourself with someone who wants to bring darkness to the entire world!" David exclaimed.

"I don't want that! Do you really think she told me her true intentions or just what I needed to hear?!" Arthur shouted back.

"Then make this right...tell us everything," Snow stated.

"Excalibur was my birth rite! I was to be King and everything was to fall into place the moment I pulled the sword from that stone! But then...like my Kingdom, the sword was broken. I became obsessed with making it whole again," he said. They stared at him expectantly.

"Nimue...I acquired her dreamcatcher from an old witch from Dunbroch. She spoke to me and said she knew how to make Excalibur whole again. That's when I learned about the two of you...and the Savior," he confessed.

"What does Emma have to do with this?" David growled.

"The Savior...she can reforge Excalibur. But I knew if it was whole, Merlin's prophecy might come true...that everyone would learn that I was no longer Excalibur's champion. Nimue said that she could fix that," he stated.

"How?" Snow asked with scrutiny.

"She said that if I could release her from her prison...she would make sure I remained the only wielder of Excalibur," he replied shamefully.

"And how did she plan to have you accomplish releasing her?" David asked.

"I'm afraid she was quite vague on that part or if I did find out, it was during those six missing weeks. But I do know that you two were the key…" he replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. How could Snow and I bring someone back from the dead? That's not possible," David refuted.

"Maybe not…" Snow uttered, as he looked at her.

"We thought Maleficent was dead...but since she technically died in her magical form, our blood was able to bring her back," she reminded.

"Because our blood makes true love's magic…" he said.

"And Nimue's essence was preserved with Merlin's light magic…" she added.

"So she needed us to give her a physical form again," he said.

"Yes...except we would have never done that if we knew who she really was or what she had planned," she replied.

"No...but we both know there would be ways to force us," he reminded and she put her arms around him, as their eyes spoke volumes.

"If I find out you threatened our children or Snow to get what you want...I can promise you'll never see the outside of a prison cell again," David growled.

"I'll keep watch on him with the dwarves," Lancelot offered. He nodded, as he took Snow's hand and led her out of the station. With everything going on, they needed a few moments alone to take solace in each other, for they knew they still had an uphill battle to find their children and stop the looming darkness.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **3 Weeks Ago**_

Bobby cooed at her, as she looked around. Just moments ago, she had been in a thick forest, running from a witch. But now...she stood in her home. She was home and her half heart pounded, as she heard the voices and laughter of those she loved most. She peered around the corner and saw them all at the breakfast table. But how was it possible? They were just in Camelot. She and the baby had been kidnapped and once again, she and Charming were desperate to find each other.

"There you are," he said and she turned, finding the other half of her heart standing behind her. It was him and she breathed him in, as she thrust herself into his arms. She heard him chuckle.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"How did we get home?" she asked. But he looked confused.

"We've always been home...here in Storybrooke," he replied, gesturing around him. But that wasn't right and she let him take her hand and lead her to the table where their children and grandchild awaited them. Despite her mind screaming at her and telling her something was off, she let herself be pulled along. Until all her surroundings began to blur and she screamed, as she was pulled away…

* * *

When Snow opened her eyes again, she could herself laying by a pool of crystal clear water in a beautiful garden. She heard Bobby coo, as he lay beside her and she picked him up.

"It's all right...you have nothing to fear here," a female voice said, making her jump, as she scrambled to her feet. That's when she came face to face with a woman in a pale green gown with flowing auburn hair and a crow of flowers in her hair. Her eyes were startling though, as the irises were gold, but her smile was kind.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" Snow asked, as she looked around, noticing the abundance of fruit trees.

"You're the Lady of the Lake...Lancelot's mother," Snow realized.

"You're knowledge serves you well, Snow White. You can call me Vivienne," she agreed.

"What...what was that before? I felt like I was home and my husband was there," she stammered.

"The forests on this island act as somewhat of a Nexus, because the fauna is so thick with the enchanting mist of Avalon. It lures you into a world of illusion and what you desire most. And for you, that was to be with your husband and family, safe and sound in your home. Had you stayed in that Netherworld much longer, you would have never left. Then your beloved, your real beloved would have been lost to you for eternity," she explained. Snow shuddered.

"Thank you...for pulling me out," the raven haired beauty said gratefully. The other woman nodded.

"You are safe here. That witch cannot come here," she replied.

"But I need to find my husband," Snow protested.

"Do you doubt that he will find you?" the Lady of the Lake questioned.

"Of course not, but I'd like to help him. And your son! Arthur sent him to the dungeon back in Camelot! I have to get a message to Charming," Snow said. The woman nodded.

"Yes...if your husband doesn't know of the King's deceit, he is great danger," she agreed.

"Can you help me get to him?" Snow asked.

"I cannot leave this island. The King's Knights stole my locket and without it, I cannot leave the island without aging very rapidly. Time passes much differently here than real time," she replied.

"What do you mean? It's only been about a week," Snow said.

"To everyone else, it's been nearly a month now since you were taken," she corrected.

"Oh God...I have to get to Charming," she fretted, as a shadow fell over them and a magnificent winged horse appeared.

"Is that a Pegasus?" she asked. She smiled and nodded, as she stroked its nose.

"Yes...he will will take you back where you belong," Vivienne said.

"Thank you," Snow said, as she put the baby in his sling.

"I just wish I was wearing more appropriate riding clothes," Snow mentioned, as she started bunching up her gown. There was a poof of magic and suddenly, she was donning a white and gold riding ensemble, complete with a bow and quiver.

"The arrows in your quiver may be ordinary, but the bow is enchanted. An arrow fired from it cannot be halted by magic. It shall aide you in your fight against the wicked witch," she said.

"Thank you," Snow said graciously.

"I have one more gift," she said, as she handed her a tiny velvet drawstring pouch.

"Poor this enchanted Avalon dust on your husband's sword and he too will have protection against magical attacks," Vivienne said.

"That's very gracious of you," Snow replied.

"I knew the first pair that hold the title of truest loves. They faced many evils and managed to triumph, with much help from friends. The second pair was not so lucky and was tragically killed. But you and your Charming perhaps have faced down the most evil and I'm afraid there will be more to come. I must do my part to see that you and your love have every advantage we can give you," she explained.

"Thank you...Charming and I will free Lancelot," she promised. Vivienne nodded, as Snow mounted the winged horse with the baby secured snugly in his sling and she was off.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

After Arthur's mostly unhelpful interrogation, Snow and David picked up their little ones and headed to the reserve. They knew all the animals sensed Leo's absence. The Phoenix especially and the Firebird had been scouring the town.

"Hi Mr. Quasi!" Summer called, as she ran up to greet the Hunchback.

"Hello Summer," he greeted fondly, as he looked to Snow and David.

"Any luck finding them?" he asked. They shook their heads sadly.

"Not yet," David replied, as they noticed Firestorm flying routinely overhead.

"He's barely rested. I think he's a little beside himself since it seems he's not able to find a trace of Leo or Eva," Quasimodo explained.

"We are too...but we're not giving up," Snow said, as they saw a winged horse fly over them and then land near them.

"Wow…" Summer said in awe.

"Is that a Pegasus?" Snow asked.

"It is...I think he came back with you in the curse," Quasimodo replied, as they approached and Summer giggled, as the Pegasus nuzzled her with its nose.

"If only Leo was here. He could tell us if the Pegasus might know something," Snow said sadly.

"We'll find them, Snow," David insisted.

"We will...the spell is ready," Regina said, as she poofed in before them.

"You mean the one you said was basically going to turn us into a tracking spell?" he asked. She nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Snow asked.

"I have the potion, but we need a physical representation of your love to use the potion on," Regina replied.

"My ring...it means everything to both of us," Snow offered.

"She's right. It led me to Snow once and it's survived three curses now. True love follows this ring," he added. Regina nodded and poured the potion on the ring. It hovered and took on a pinkish glow. David took and put it back on Snow's finger.

"The closer we get to the chalice, the brighter it will glow," Regina said.

"Let's find the twins," Snow said. He nodded, as they began the trek once Emma joined them.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **3 Weeks Ago**_

"What do you mean you lost her!" Gawain growled and Arthur put his hand up, so Gawain would lower his voice.

"You're a powerful witch! How did you lose a princess with a baby?" Arthur hissed.

"I left her alone to help your inept Knight take care of the Charming boy and my meddlesome sister. She picked your cheap lock," Zelena hissed back.

"If David finds out...we lose the control we have," Gawain said.

"He won't use the chalice to revive Nimue for us. Only she can ensure that I remain Excalibur's champion.

"Then we turn the tables, My King," Gawain suggested.

"How?" Arthur questioned.

"The Prince trusts you. Tell him you suspect Snow is on the island of Avalon," he said, as he turned to Zelena.

"Then you can poof the rest of these fools, including the daughter back to the dungeon. Once the Prince is alone with no one to help him, he will be easily subdued by us. Then we let the birds do the rest for us. Snow White will come running for her Prince when she hears," Gawain said.

"That may work, can you best the Savior?" Arthur asked the witch. Zelena smirked.

"Leave her to me. I hope you're a good actor, Your Highness," she stated.

"I can manage a ruse long enough," Arthur countered, as they prepared to enact their plan.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Snow and David trekked through the woods, hand in hand, as the ring on Snow's finger continued to glow brighter with every step. Regina and Emma followed them in haste.

"This is the place where Wilby and Graham lost Leo's scent," Snow mentioned.

"Down just over this ridge is the mines," David said.

"The diamond mines...it's a good place to hide magical things you don't want found. I would know," Regina surmised.

"Let's go," Emma said, as they trekked down the ridge and came before the mouth of the mining caves. Regina poofed a couple lanterns into her hands and handed one to David, as they stepped carefully into the vast winding tunnels.

"The glow is getting brighter. They're here...they have to be," Snow said anxiously, as she pulled her husband along with her. They came to a wall, virtually glowing with a peculiar dust and Emma reached out toward it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Emma wait…" Regina cried, but it was too late, as the dust swept over all of them and they breathed it in. Snow cried out in alarm, as David, Emma, and Regina disappeared, leaving her behind in the dark cave.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as she pressed on the wall and found that it was a gateway and she stepped through, finding a secret cavern. Dreamcatchers hung from the cavern's ceiling and in the center was a pedestal where the chalice rested and stone that trapped Excalibur.

"Well, this is an interesting development. You are impervious to the dust of Avalon, which can only mean you have inhaled it before," a voice said, as woman slithered into the light. She had leathery skin with a golden sheen, similar to how Rumplestiltskin had back in their land.

"You...you're Nimue…" Snow accused.

"I am," she agreed.

"Where are they?" Snow demanded to know.

"Right here," Nimue said, as she waved her hand and the three of them appeared. They seemed to be in some sort of trance though, for their eyes were glassy and non present.

"David…" she cried, as she shook him gently, but there was no response.

"What have you done to them?!" Snow hissed, as she strung an arrow on her bow.

"I have done nothing. They are under the influence of the intoxicating mists of Avalon. Right now, each other them is living out the life they crave. Next to nothing can pull them from this Nexus...because they don't want to leave it…" she explained.

"No...Charming! Charming you have to wake up!" she pleaded, as she chenched her hands on his shirt and shook his shoulders.

"There is no use...he cannot hear you," Nimue goaded. Snow glared at her with fury and tears in her eyes.

"If he can't hear me...then I'll make him feel me," she said with determination, as she cupped his face and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, as he found himself at home in their bed. He looked beside him and smiled, as his vision was filled with the loveliest sight he would ever see.

"Good morning handsome," Snow purred.

"Morning…" he muttered, as she pressed her lips to his.

"God...I love you so much," he whispered huskily, as he breathed in her heavenly scent. She always smelled so incredible, like cinnamon and vanilla, with a hint of something else wonderful that he could never quite identify that was just...Snow.

Then he suddenly remembered what they had just been doing though.

"Wait...the twins. We have to find the twins," he exclaimed.

"We did, my love. They're safe and sound; everyone is," she promised.

"I...I don't remember finding them," he said in confusion.

"A lot happened and that evil sorceress tried to put a spell on you," she replied.

"The dust…" he realized. She nodded.

"But everything is okay now," she replied vaguely, as she kissed him again. Despite the questions swirling in his head, he began to lose himself in her, as he often did. Snow always made everything else fade away

"I need you Charming…" she pleaded.

"You have me," he promised.

"Make love to me…" she implored, as he kissed her this time, passionately and a bit roughly, as she parted her legs so he could settle between them. He began to lose himself in her, even as a voice in the back of his mind screamed that something was off. This Snow was a bit different...kissing her wasn't quite what it should be. Still...she was Snow and felt so very real. And that's when he heard it.

" _Charming! Please...please come back to me!"_ the voice cried. He pulled away from "Snow" and the bed, as he heard the voice again.

"Ignore that...it's nothing…" "Snow" said sharply.

"No...you're not Snow...not my Snow...as much as I want you to be," he said.

"I can be...we can everything here, my prince…" she purred, as she let her nightgown fall to the floor in a puddle.

"Don't go...everything can be so good here," she tempted, as he gazed at her hungrily and them clamped his eyes shut.

"You're my Snow...my Snow needs me," he said, fighting against the illusion before him.

"I need you…" she tempted, with a seductive lilt.

"I need you to make love to me...to be with me. You know it will be wonderful...it always is when we are together," she murmured in his ear and pressed her body against his.

But then he felt her...the real Snow on his lips and a light appeared before him.

"Do not go into that light," "Snow" pleaded. But true love's kiss was no match for such illusion and he walked into that light and back to Snow...


	110. Together Again

Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.

 ** _If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series, Perfectly Charmings and other Snowing epic Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside. I also have a new Christmas one shot series, Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas as well._**

 **In present time, it's early October 2013.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! Yes, Nimue is messing with the wrong family**

 **BooksInMyDreams: Thanks! So glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you look forward to updates every week. :)**

 **Number Ten: Yeah, it was a bit intense. This one is too. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Andria: I know, I loved that Snow escaped too! As for them being reunited, this is your chapter! Glad you liked how they used Snow's ring as the symbol of their love for the locator spell. :)**

 **Guest 2: I know, it was a cliffhanger, but glad you loved it!**

 **Austenphile: Yep, Leo and Regina know the truth and Charming soon will as well. As for Zelena, ultimately, she does want power. But I focused more on the jealousy with her, because of the whole green with envy thing. In this, Regina is even closer to the Charmings and she doesn't have the baby to stick it to Regina in this, so the Charmings became her tool of revenge so to speak. Yep, Lancelot is back and we will eventually have a real reunion with him and Guinevere. Glad you liked Snow saving herself and the baby high five. I had to include that. I loved the scene where Snow pulled Charming out of the illusion as well and it was reminiscent of the siren scene, which is what I was going for. As for the Nexus and Guinevere, that question is answered in this chapter. Thanks! I honestly can't believe I've been writing this one for two years. Time flies when you're having fun I guess. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you loved it! It was a nail biter and had a lot of twists for sure. I know, Zelena is awful and she doesn't get any better in this chapter. Yep, the Pegasus is in Storybrooke and it is the same one the Lady of the Lake summoned for Snow. I love Snow's bad ass outfit too. She has to be dressed right to rescue Charming, of course. :) Yeah, time is weird in this show and this story too, lol. Enjoy this latest installment! :)**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, Snow and Charming will always find each other. :) Yep, no one trusts Arthur anymore and I have a few more twists up my sleeve. Glad you like my version of Camelot. It is turning out even better than I thought it would. Yep, good old true love's kiss to the rescue! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 110: Together Again

"It's no use...no kiss can save either of you this time," Nimue hissed, as Snow's lips parted from his and there was no change.

"You're wrong...your illusion may be powerful, but not more powerful than our true love," she said, with hope in her voice.

"Charming please...come back to me," she pleaded, as she kissed him once again with everything she had, letting her love for him consume them both. And to her joy and Nimue's horror, a wave of pure, multicolored light magic pulsed from their kiss and the glaze in his eyes disappeared, as he returned to her, as he always had.

"Snow…" he breathed.

"Charming…" she said, as tears slipped down her cheeks and he kissed her this time, conveying his own undying love for her.

"You may have freed him, but the other two won't be so easily reached," Nimue warned.

"What do you want from us?" Charming demanded to know. She smirked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked that," she replied.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

They were getting ready to pack up the camp that morning and Arthur was in David's tent with and Emma, as they examined the map.

"We're getting close to Avalon," the King mentioned.

"Avalon?" David asked. He nodded.

"An enchanted island. The Legend is that this is the place Merlin and the first pair of truest loves removed the dark taint from the Excalibur," he replied.

"Dad...do you think Zelena took Mom there?" Emma wondered.

"It would make sense. How far are we from it?" David asked.

"A day's journey to the shore and then another day at sea," Arthur replied.

"Once I can see the island, I can magic us there," Emma said. David smiled, feeling his hope return.

"Let's go," he said, as they heard a scream.

"It's the witch!" Gawain cried.

"Zelena…" David growled, as he drew his sword and burst out of the tent.

"Where is Snow?!" he demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted back.

"All right Greenie…you and me," Emma growled, as she readied her magic.

"Not today, Savior," Zelena countered, as she, Eva, Paul, Xander, the dwarves and everyone else except him Arthur and Gawain disappeared.

"What the hell?" David exclaimed.

"Where are they?" he demanded to know.

"The same place my sister, her thief, your son, and the rest are. Back in the dungeons of Camelot. In magic proof cells to boot," she responded. David drew his sword, but she waved her hand and thrust him back against a tree, disarming him. Vines slithered down the tree trunk and wrapped around him, pinning him there, as he saw Arthur and Gawain flank the witch.

"I'm sorry David...this is nothing personal," Arthur stated.

"Nothing personal? You just stabbed me in the back to side with this witch!" he snarled.

"Well...perhaps it's a little personal. Know though, that you're merely a pawn," Gawain sneered.

"You have Snow and our baby...you already have leverage against me," he said, as he looked at them.

"Unless you don't…" he said, as he smirked.

"Snow got away...that's why you're doing this now…" he realized.

"Don't get too smug, chisel chin. Snow White may have gotten away, but one little message from a birdie that we have you...and she'll come running," Zelena said, as she called a bird to her.

"Why...why are you doing this?" he asked Arthur.

"I don't intend to hurt you or your Snow...but I need use of the Chalice to release the only person that can help me keep my place as King," Arthur replied.

"Snow and I agreed to help you free Merlin. That's why we came here," David said.

"Not Merlin...he must never be released. Excalibur is mine and I won't let that Sorcerer's false prophecies steal it away," Arthur hissed, as the bird flew off.

"I suspect Snow White will soon be here to save her Charming prince…" Zelena hissed, as David struggled with his bonds fruitlessly.

* * *

 **Dunbroch**

Ruby, Belle, and Mulan shared smiles, as they watched the coronation in which Merida would be crowned Queen of the Clans of Dunbroch. In the past couple weeks, they had faced great adversity with her helping her save her triplet brothers and fighting to prove that she could lead in a society that believed she could not, because she was a woman.

"It is with great honor that I crown thee, Queen Merida of Dunbroch," Elinor stated, as she placed the crown on her daughter's head. Just then, the palace doors swung open and the witch slithered in.

"I hope I'm not late," she said, as the clan members all brandished their swords against the witch that had once cursed them all to bears.

"Stand down...I come in peace with a gift for our new Queen," the witch claimed.

"Your gifts always come with a price that we do not wish to pay," Merida stated sternly.

"On, but I come with information...on King Fergus' killer," she announced, as she caused the crowd to buzz and she held up the helm he had been wearing when he was killed.

"How did you get that?" Merida questioned.

"From his killer, of course...I have my ways. It's enchanted...go on, take a look," she tempted, as Merida touched the magical helm and was taken back to that day when a masked Knight killed her father in cold blood. He stole the helm, but then she saw something she had not seen that day. The killer removed his helmet, revealing himself to be King Arthur.

Merida recoiled her hand in shock and looked at the witch with wide eyes.

"King Arthur killed my father...for a helm…" she exclaimed.

"An enchanted helm," she corrected.

"And why do you care to help us, witch?" Elinor questioned.

"He stole from me too. Justice must be done," she answered.

"What exactly did he steal?" Belle asked.

"Several items, but paramount among them was an object that can release a great darkness on all the realms. That is not good for anyone," she replied.

"And Arthur is trying to release this darkness?" Ruby asked.

"The King is blinded by his quest to repair his broken sword and will use whoever he has to in order to do it. In his foolhardy quest, this darkness will be unleashed," she said cryptically.

"Snow and Charming...the kids. We need to get back to them," Ruby said.

"Do our friends know of Arthur's treachery?" Belle asked.

"Once they do...it will be too late," the witch answered.

"We have to go," Belle said.

"I'll go with you. We will have justice for King Fergus! We must stop this darkness!" Merida called, as she rallied the clans for the coming battle.

* * *

The Pegasus landed on the shores of the mainland and she dismounted, while the winged horse drank from the freshwater stream nearby. Snow sat down on a log and put the baby to her breast to feed him. She gently stroked his hair, as he nursed and she sighed.

"We'll find Daddy, sweetie," she promised. After he finished, she burped him and prepared to move on again, as she mounted the Pegasus. Before they took to the air again, a bluebird landed on her hand and she listened to its message. Her eyes widened.

"Charming…" she uttered.

"Can you take us to him?" she asked. The bird fluttered off and the Pegasus followed suit.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Nimue glared at the pair. They radiated such love and light that it made her physically ill. If only she didn't need them, she could kill them. But unfortunately, they were only good to her alive. He held her close, as the woman slithered around them and gestured to the dreamcatchers on the wall.

"Leo…Eva…" Snow cried, as they started toward them, but she held a fireball up to the objects.

"Careful...if these dreamcatchers burn, your children will be lost in a Netherworld for eternity," she threatened.

"Tell us what you want…" David growled. She smirked.

"You two are going to use that Chalice to do my bidding," she stated. Suddenly, a fireball threw Nimue against the wall.

"Regina...you're free from the Nexus," Snow said in relief.

"How is that possible?" Nimue cried.

"Because the Nexus gave the Evil Queen the life she wanted," Regina stated, as she looked at Snow and David.

"But I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. So when I woke up in a cursed Storybrooke where I had ultimate power, an entire town that cowered before me...and no Robin or family, I couldn't get out of there fast enough," she stated. Snow and David smiled and went to Emma.

"Emma…" Snow said, as she caressed her daughter's face.

"Come on Princess," David added, as he shook her shoulders.

"David...we have to use the chalice to pull her out," Snow said. He nodded in agreement.

"Take another step and I burn these dreamcatchers," Nimue threatened again, stopping them in their tracks.

"I don't think so," a new voice said, as Killian and Robin came through the secret wall entrance, covering their noses and mouths from the dust.

"You found is," Snow said.

"Took a page from the Charming manual," Killian replied.

"And Regina left clues that allowed us to track her all the way here," Robin added, as they shared a smile.

"How did you know not to breath in the dust?" the former Queen asked.

"I've been alive three hundred some years. I'm familiar with the legends surrounding Camelot, including the mists of Avalon. I had an inkling that breathing in that dust would not yield good results," he mentioned, as he saw Emma in her frozen stated.

"We all breathed it in. Snow is somehow immune and was able to pull Charming out. I freed myself, but we still need to free Emma and quickly," Regain said, Snow and Charming looked at their daughter.

"And that's not going to happen. One more step from any of you and I burn these dreamcatchers. Young Leo and Eva, as well as Rumpelstiltskin will then be lost to you forever," she threatened, as they all glared at her.

"Fine...just tell us what you want," David growled.

"You two are going to pull that sword from the stone and use the chalice to complete my plan to bring darkness to Storybrooke...and eventually the world," she goaded.

"We're not going to help you unleash darkness upon our people or this world," Snow refused.

"You will or three of your children will be lost," Nimue threatened.

"No...we won't let you force them do this," Robin said, as he fired an arrow and she caught it expertly.

"Did you really think an arrow could stop me, Robin Hood?" she asked in a bored tone.

"No...so I took a page from Neal's book. He knows how to deal with a Dark One," Robin replied smugly.

"You coated the shaft of the arrow in squid ink," Regina realized. He nodded and Nimue's face twisted into a snarl.

"You'll pay for this," she hissed, as she found herself unable to move. Snow glared at her, as she took the dreamcatchers.

"No...you'll pay if you threaten my babies again," the raven haired princess spat. They took the chalice and then looked at the sword.

"You two need to take the sword. Merlin intended it for you and hurry," Regina implored.

"I will slaughter your entire family…" Nimue warned. They both entwined their fingers on the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the stone. They gathered with Regina next to Emma and she poofed them all away, leaving Nimue behind.

"You'll pay...you'll all pay…" she promised.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

David glared at his captors, watching them, so when their backs were turned, he rubbed the vines holding him against the tree bark in attempt to saw through them.

"So this dust...your entire Kingdom is under its influence?" Zelena questioned.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Even your Queen?" she asked curiously and Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"She's my wife and someday, she'll understand that this is for the good of Camelot," he answered.

"Controlling your own wife? I guess you really have no honor left," David accused, as Gawain stalked toward him.

"You'll watch your tongue when speaking to the King! You're not even fit to shine his boots, shepherd scum," Gawain hissed. David smirked.

"Still store that a lowly shepherd handed your ass to you in a duel, Sir Gawain?" David goaded, earning him a punch to his jaw and then several to his gut.

"Enough Gawain!" Arthur snapped, as he pulled him away.

"If you're keeping Guinevere from Lancelot...it's a mistake. Nothing defeats true love...Snow and I know this better than any. People keep trying to separate us...but we always find each other. True love always finds a way," David warned, trying to reason with the King.

"And once I have what I need from you and your love, you can all return to your land. You'll all be free once I have Excalibur restored and my Kingdom is secure," Arthur stated.

"It will never be secure it it's built on lies," David countered.

"That is enough from you!" Gawain hissed, as he raised his fist again. But an arrow sailed through the air and into his shoulder, as he cried out in pain.

"You put your hands on my husband again and the next one goes in your heart," a female voice all from above. David's eyes searched the trees for her, as he could feel her nearby and he waited for her to appear with bated breath.

"So...the bandit Princess has come for her lowly shepherd prince," Gawain taunted, as they all looked around. Another arrow sailed toward them, purposely landing directly in front of Arthur as a warning. David saw how distracted they were and managed to pull a dagger from Gawain's belt. He cut himself free from the vines and punched Gawain between his eyes, knocking him out, before pulling his sword from the man's belt. Twin fireballs appeared in Zelena's palms, as David clashed blades with the King.

"Come out Snow White or your lover is about to get badly burned," Zelena hissed. But the Pegasus appearing before her was a shock and she was kicked back by its powerful hooves.

"Snow!" David called in awe, as she held out her hand. He kicked the King in the gut and shoved him away, before getting the Chalice and taking her hand. He swung himself up onto its back behind her and put his arms around her waist, as their eyes locked.

"Oh Snow…" he said reverently, as he cupped her beautiful face, as if to make sure she was real. She closed her eyes briefly, relishing his touch for the absence of it had been unbearable.

"Hey big guy...I missed you too," he said, as he put his hand on their baby boy's back.

"If you two think you're going anywhere, then you really are idiots," Zelena growled, as Snow fired an arrow. Zelena smiled and raised her hand to stop it. But to her horror, her magic didn't work on it and she was forced to dodge it.

"Where is everyone else?" Snow asked.

"Back in Camelot in the dungeon. How did you do that?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'll tell you on the way and I have the same little trick for your sword. I think it's time for a rescue mission," she said, as the Pegasus took flight carrying them away.

"What the hell happened?!" Arthur hissed, as Zelena climbed to her feet.

"I don't know...my magic couldn't stop that arrow. But I assure you Snow White is going to pay for that," the redhead growled, as he helped Gawain to his feet.

"We have to stop them from freeing the prisoners," Gawain hissed angrily.

"Her arrows were impervious to you magic. I know of this kind of enchantment. It's from the Lady of the Lake herself," Arthur stated.

"Which means what?" Zelena asked.

"It means that I know of a witch that has an enchanted item that is also impervious to magical attacks. A helm, to be precise," he clarified.

"We used it to bargain with the witch for the dreamcatcher," Gawain recalled.

"Yes...and it's time we get it back. Take us to Dunbroch," he told the witch. She glared at him, before they all disappeared in puffs of green smoke.

* * *

What would have been a journey taking weeks on horseback back to Camelot only took a few hours aboard the Pegasus. Doc and Granny were wide eyed, as they arrived on the Pegasus.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer called, excitedly, as they dismounted the winged horse.

"Wow…" Summer cooed, as David picked her up and let her pet the horse's nose. She giggled, as it nuzzled her.

"Daddy...you found Mommy," she said, as he kissed her hair.

"Well, actually Mommy found Daddy this time, peanut," he replied.

"Everyone else is locked away. We've been hiding in the woods from Arthur's Knights," Granny said.

"That's about to change when we release Merlin and then break everyone out," Snow said, as the baby reached for him and she watched Charming take him in his other arm.

"I'm going to have you two take a ride on the Pegasus with Granny and Doc," David said.

"You want us to get on this thing?" Doc asked with trepidation.

"He'll keep you all safe. Arthur and Zelena won't be far behind us," Snow said, as they kissed their babies and put them on the horse with Doc and Granny.

"We'll see you soon, peanut," David said, as he patted the horse and it took off. Summer squealed in delight, while Doc cried out in fright.

Snow took out a pouch and then pulled his sword from his sheath. He watched her pour the glittering powder on his sword.

"The Lady of the Lake gave me a bow enchanted with the same magic. The arrows are ordinary, but any fired from this bow can't be nullified with magic. She gave me some for your sword too," she replied.

"You met the Lady of the Lake? That sounds like a story," he mentioned fondly.

"I'll tell you everything when we have time," she promised, as he pulled the crimson crown out of his vest pocket, having swiped it from Arthur before his capture.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just one thing," she replied, as she grabbed him by the collar and crushed her lips against his. He eagerly kissed her back, as he pulled her flush against his body. She hummed into his kiss, as everything seemed right again with one kiss.

They were breathless when they finally parted their lips.

"There they are," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"The stars I see when you kiss me," she clarified. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much," he replied, as they joined hands on the chalice and put the crimson crown into the cup. It glowed and the chalice's magic pulsed forth over the tree.

The magic swept over the tree, slowly dissolving it and giving way to a figure. Once the glow of the magic dissipated, a man in a long robe stood before them. Snow cocked her head to the side.

"Merlin?" she asked tentatively. He smiled kindly.

"Thank you for freeing me at last. Snow White, I presume?" he asked and she gave a nod.

"You're really Merlin?" David asked. He smiled.

"Expecting someone else?" he countered.

"No...just maybe someone older," he shrugged.

"Yes...immortality does give me a bit of a youthful glow," he agreed.

"I understand the situation is grave, yes?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. Arthur has teamed up with a witch from Oz. We're not sure what his goal is, other than to keep control of the Kingdom," Snow replied.

"He tried to use us against each other, so we would use the chalice's power to serve him. All our family and friends are locked in his dungeon. We planned to mount a rescue, but we could use an extra hand," David explained.

"Gladly and I can tell you exactly why Arthur wants to use the power of the chalice," he stated, as they followed him to the palace hand in hand.

"There was a time when Arthur was my champion, but his obsession to reforge Excalibur caused him to become a person I do not recognize. I'm afraid power has corrupted him and in his quest, a dark being has led him down their dark path," Merlin said.

"A dark being?" Snow asked.

"Her name is Nimue and she was the first Dark One. Upon her death and the birth of the second Dark One, I trapped her essence in a dreamcatcher," he explained.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because you loved her," Snow realized, squeezing his hand. He smiled thinly.

"Not many understand, but it's clear you both do, as you know what it is like to face losing your true love, even though she was no longer recognizable as the woman I fell in love with," Merlin said.

"So you preserved her life force in a dreamcatcher?" Snow asked.

"Hoping that she could find her way back to the light, but sadly, her imprisonment only made her more volatile and determined to have revenge. I should have known after her body rejected half my heart when I tried to split it," he said. Their eyes widened.

"You tried the heart split?" David asked.

"Yes...but sadly she was too lost to the darkness. It only works for the truest of loves. So far, you are the only pair to have success with it," he explained.

"Regina had a book...there was a drawing of a split heart and a chalice with Excalibur," Snow said.

"Yes...I knew you'd be the ones to save Camelot. You and your daughter," he responded. They came within a few yards of the exterior entrance to the dungeon and peered out from the bushes.

"I'll take care of the guards. I believe you two can get us in there?" the sorcerer asked. They nodded, as they clutched their weapons.

All but one guard suddenly fell unconscious, leaving the remaining one looking around, perplexed.

But Charming surprised him by sneaking up and putting him in a headlock. He struggled, but lost that battle, as he dropped unconscious. He looked at the door, as Snow nodded to him and strung an arrow. He unsheathed his sword and wound up with a powerful kick, as he smashed the door in. He kicked the first guard, into the wall, as Snow planted an arrow in another. He swiped his way through two more guards and she picked off one, attempting to sneak up on him. He took her hand and they rushed forth, as another guard came around the corner. But they moved together with a fluid grace that only two people that knew each other so well could have.

Charming lifted her up and she thrust her legs forward, kicking him in the head, sending him down instantly.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma, Leo, and Eva called. Snow reached to touch the locks on their cell, but recoiled, as she was shocked.

"Magic protected cells...allow me," Merlin said, as he closed his eyes and raised his hands, focusing his power. In quick succession all the cells opened, freeing their family and friends. Their three oldest children and their grandson huddled around them with hugs. Xander joined them too, as he put his hands on his son's shoulders and hugged both him and Snow.

"The little ones?" Regina asked, as she and Snow hugged.

"Safe with Granny and Doc back at the diner. But I'm not sure how long we have until Arthur and Zelena return," Snow said.

"Then we must move quickly," Merlin stated.

"We have to free Guinevere and the Kingdom from Arthur's influence," Lancelot interjected.

"Arthur used the Avalon dust on her and the Kingdom?" Snow asked, as they moved through the woods in the direction of the diner.

"Yes...how did you know?" he asked curiously.

"I escaped Zelena on the island and found myself in the forest. I inhaled the dust and it took me to the place I wanted to be most. I felt like I was home with my family. Your mother pulled me from the spell. She said if I was under it too long, then I'd never escape," Snow said gravely, as she looked at Merlin.

"Does that mean Camelot is permanently under Arthur's spell?" David asked.

"No...there is hope. You experienced direct contact with the mist that radiates off the flora on the island. Arthur released the dust over the Kingdom in a much less potent manner. They can still be freed," Merlin assured, as they arrived at the diner.

"Whoa...is that a Pegasus?" Leo asked. Snow smiled.

"It is. I borrowed him from the Lady of the Lake. He helped me find your father," she replied, as her enthralled son approached the winged horse.

"Leo...I got to ride on him and Doc was scared," Summer called, as he picked his baby sister up so they could both pet his mane.

"I was not scared," Doc protested, as Leroy, Happy and others looked at Granny.

"He screamed like a little girl," the elderly woman said, causing chuckles to ensue.

"I did not…" Doc protested.

"What's a matter, brother? Did the horsey scare you?" Leroy teased.

"Still scared of heights, huh?" Happy poked fun.

"I'd like to see you two ride on this thing," Doc retorted.

"Not even the baby cried," Granny said, as David took his son from her.

"Maybe you're the one that needs diapers, four eyes," Leroy joked.

"I hate all of you," Doc grumbled.

"Okay, that's enough," Snow reasoned.

"Yes...we need to be ready when Arthur and Zelena return," Regina added, as they went into the diner to figure out a game plan.

* * *

 ** _Just Outside Storybrooke_**

 _ **Present Day**_

They had finally done it. Her father's coordinates were precise and exact. Without an enchanted object, the town line wasn't visible. She was the only one holding the little glass unicorn key chain that Melanie Flynn had swiped from Emma Nolan years ago, and the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign was visible to only her.

"This is it," she stated.

"Ma'am?" one of her subordinates questioned. To him, it just looked like they were in the middle of a rural road.

"Trust me...it's here," she stated, as she handed the glass unicorn to him and he was amazed. Dr. Facilier snatched the unicorn away and saw what they were seeing.

"How is this possible?" he questioned in amazement.

"Starting to believe at last, Doctor?" she goaded.

"He was right about everything…" Facilier realized, referring to his late, disgraced grandfather. He started forward, intending to step over the town line.

"Wait…" she halted him.

"My father was always clear that they put magical protections on the town line. We need a guinea pig," she stated, as she nodded to her muscle, who grabbed the portly Jasper.

"Hey wait…" Horace protested. But the men shoved him over the town line. At first, nothing happened, but as seconds passed, Jasper began to convulse. They were forced to watch in pure shock, as he was transformed into a tree.

"Bloody hell…" Horace cried.

"How do we get into this town if this is what happens when one crosses?" Facilier questioned. But she smirked.

"It's a small setback, but I know these people. My father watched and studied them for years. They won't stay holed up in this town forever," she stated. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"When they leave this town, we will strike. The opportunity will present itself. Until then, we watch and wait," she stated.

"That could be months," Facilier complained. She shrugged.

"Money is no object for me. My father lived for centuries and it's easily done," she replied.

"All this for revenge on this Snow White and Prince Charming?" the doctor asked.

"Partially. But money was not what my father valued most. It was his collection. Snow White cast a curse that stole my entire legacy...my father's vast collection. My legacy is in this town. It we can't get in, we'll make them let us in," she responded. Facilier pondered for a moment. He should walk away...forget all this. But...he couldn't. She may have wanted some collection, but he just wanted proof. He would expose this place to the world and then his name would no longer be a joke. His name would life in infamy.


	111. The Eleventh Hour

**AN: Here we are on another Sunday and we continue the mystery and intrigue of the Camelot arc. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! They are very much appreciated.**

 ** _If you're interested, please check out my new one-shot Charming family series, Perfectly Charmings and other Snowing epic Dreaming Out Loud and M rated Snowing smut series, Baby, It's Snowing Outside. I also have a new Christmas one shot series, Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas as well._**

 **In present time, it's early October 2013.**

 **Here are present day ages:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's individual responses:**

 **Naomi Blue: I agree! I'd like to ride a Pegasus with Leo and Summer too! I'm glad that you liked that Regina could free herself. As for Facilier, you're right, he's not yet aware that his collection included people. He'll have to decide if he wants to be a part of that or if he wants to do right by his patients and not be consumed by his Grandfather's obsession.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Austenphile: Yep! Another TLK between Snow and Charming. I loved Snow riding the Pegasus with the baby too. I had a hard time caring about the Merida storyline too. I almost dropped it completely, but decided I'd do something with it, but it still won't have a lot of focus. I like Red, I just think she didn't get great writing. I agree, it would have made sense to have Snow and Merida have a back story together given they are both archers. But since Brave came out after S1 I believe, that didn't really work. It would have been interesting though.**

 **Number Ten: The helm gets anyone to follow the wearer into battle without question. I modified that a bit to fit my storyline. As for Captain Swan, it's not the focus of this story and won't be. That being said, I am trying with it and I can tell you he'll be involved, but it won't be just him to wake Emma.**

 **Andria: Lol, glad you liked the part with Doc. I felt we needed a little humor since there's a lot of heavy stuff to come. :) We will see everyone released from the dust and the curse broken, not this chapter, but the next, I can tell you that.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes! Those two are trouble for sure! Yes, that scene was definitely a call back to 1x01. That's what I was going for. No, unfortunately Nimue isn't finished yet. And definitely, Gawain had it coming. Glad you like the teasing of Doc and everything! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Beth1980: Glad you liked how Regina freed herself. I know, I like her better here too. I know, I had to add some humor with Doc, because there is a lot of heavy stuff coming. Glad you liked it. Facilier and Clayton's daughter are trouble for sure. Merry Christmas to you too!**

 **Finding You Always**

Chapter 111: The Eleventh Hour

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Belle jumped in surprise, as they all appeared in the shop and then she rushed over to them.

"Did you find them?" she asked anxiously.

"We did...and your husband too. We just have to figure out how to free them and Emma," Snow said, as they placed the three dreamcatchers on the counter.

"Mom…" Henry called, as he took her hand, but she remained in her frozen state.

"What's wrong with her?" Neal asked.

"She's trapped in a Nexus by the mists of Avalon. We need to pull her out of it and quickly," Regina advised.

Snow took her daughter's hand and Charming put his hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to her, Henry. Our love for her can pull her out. Your Grams pulled me out, because I heard her," David said.

"Mom...please come back to us," he pleaded.

"Killian...you need to talk to her too," Snow insisted. He stepped forward and took her hand, as Henry let go of it and hugged her midsection tightly.

"Please Mom…" he pleaded.

"Swan...I know you can hear us. Whatever you're seeing in there, however pleasant, isn't real. Walk toward our voices," he pleaded.

* * *

 _Emma opened her eyes, as she heard laughter and the sunlight hit her eyes. She squinted, realizing instantly where they were. The Jolly Roger. She watched her parents and siblings enjoy the wind and waves, as they celebrated. She saw Killian at the helm and her son hurried up to her._

" _Mom...can you believe it? We won and there's no more villains threatening Storybrooke anymore," he said. She smiled._

" _I know, kid. It's great...finally," she replied, feeling relief. Her parents had never wanted her to have the burden of being the Savior and did everything they could to help her. They had their own burden with the chalice. But it was finally all over and they could enjoy their happiness._

" _Come on Mom," Henry urged._

" _Emma...sweetheart, come join us," Snow called._

" _Aye Swan...I'd say it's about time I give you that sailing lesson," Killian added, giving her a sly grin. She smiled and was about to walk toward them._

" _Emma…" she heard her mother's voice, but it was coming from behind her. She looked and saw a glowing light._

" _Emma...please come back to us," her father pleaded. But her parents were on this ship with her. It didn't make sense._

" _Mom...mom...please come back to us," Henry pleaded from the glowing light._

" _Swan...I know where you are must be quite pleasant, but it's not real. The danger is not over," she heard Killian tell her. Her heart sank. She should have known it was too good to be true._

" _Swan...don't go into that light. There's nothing but trouble awaiting you," he said. She smiled. Oh, how she wanted to stay here where there was no worries or trouble._

" _I know...that's why I have to go," she said sadly, as she walked into the light._

* * *

Emma gasped, as she woke up and looked around, finding that she was in Gold's shop.

"Oh Emma…" Snow said in relief, as she and Charming hugged her, followed by Henry and Killian, who gently kissed her hair. They shared a meaningful look and then turned her attention to her parents, as they gripped the chalice between them.

Closing their eyes, they willed the power of the object forth and a white glow of light emerged, as it zapped the dreamcatchers. They glowed with golden light, as three figures appeared in the shop. Gold stumbled without his cane, but Neal caught his father and held him up. Leo and Eva found themselves enveloped into crushing hugs by their parents.

"Oh babies…" Snow gushed, as she kissed them both.

"Rumple…" Belle said, as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Thank you," Neal said.

"We're just glad everyone is okay. But the squid ink is probably wearing off by now. We need to figure out how to stop Nimue," David replied.

"And break the curse so we get our memories back," Snow added, as the shop door flew open.

"None of that is going to happen," Nimue growled, as she slithered inside. Snow backed away from the advancing Dark One and David pulled her into his arms, before raising the chalice.

"You stay away from us," he hissed.

"Oh believe me, being in the room with all this light and love makes me sick to my stomach," she commented.

"But soon that will no longer be a problem," she hissed, as Snow and Charming disappeared with her.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma and the twins cried.

"Where would she take them?" Killian asked.

"I don't know...any ideas?" Regina asked her old mentor.

"Nimue wants to bring the ultimate darkness to this realm and there is only one way I know of to do that," Rumple replied.

"Tell us please…" Leo pleaded.

"I can't be sure, but Nimue may use them to open a portal to the Underworld and bring forth all the previous Dark Ones. If she does this, they will have until dusk to mark a soul to gain permanence in this world," he explained.

"Mark a soul?" Emma asked.

"He means that if they mark a living person...then that person will take their place in the Underworld," Eva surmised and Rumple nodded curtly.

"The ferry to the Underworld...that's how they will come here," Belle realized.

"The lake...that's where they are," Regina said, as they hurried out of the shop and to the park.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Just days ago**_

They reluctantly stopped to allow their horses to drink from a nearby creek and regroup.

"How much further to Camelot?" Belle asked.

"Only a few more hours," Mulan replied, as she took a drink of water from her flask.

"Too bad you won't be making the rest of the journey," a voice stated, as they whipped around to find Arthur, Zelena, and Gawain appeared. Mulan brandished her sword and Merida strung an arrow, firing it at the witch. But she easily caught it and tossed it away, before waving her hand. Mulan, Belle, and Merida fell to the ground unconscious, leaving Ruby surrounded by them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as the witch appeared, thanks to Zelena's magic.

"Do it…" the redhead ordered and Gawain held his blade to the witch's throat.

"You won't win, you know. Going up against a pair protected by the Gods is a fight you cannot win," the witch warned.

"Quiet...those two idiots won't stand in our way, especially when we've turned one of their own against them," he said deviously, as he glanced at Ruby.

"No...don't do this…" she pleaded.

"I am sorry…" the witch said, but it was of little consolation, as the magic dust swept over her and Zelena confiscated her cloak, while Arthur took the helm from the satchel on Merida's horse. In Red's place was now a hulking wolf with fangs and it snarled at them.

"Heel…" Zelena hissed and the wolf obeyed, for she was under the witch's control, thanks to the spell.

"What about them?" Gawain asked.

"Leave them. It will be far too late for them to do anything once they awaken," Arthur replied, as the three of them and the wolf disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Snow and Charming reappeared at the lake with Nimue. Zelena appeared and Snow cried out, as she saw that the redhead had their baby. Bobby whimpered a little and she held out the wand to stop them from advancing.

"Careful...you wouldn't want me to accidentally zap the little drool factory, would you?" she threatened.

"The baby will remain unharmed, as long as you do as I say," Nimue stated, as she paced before them. They huddled together, arms around each other, as she glowered at them with soulless eyes. Taking the Dark One dagger, she grabbed David's arm first, slicing his forearm, before taking Snow's and slicing hers as well. She smirked and watched the blood glow upon the blade. She let the blood droplets fall into the water and it rippled with golden light. As dusk fell, they watched in horror, as a boat appeared from the fog, carrying many cloaked figures. Snow rushed over to Zelena.

"Give me my son," she demanded. The redhead smirked and handed the child over, before Snow hurried back to her husband. He put his arms around them.

"Charming...what are we going to do?" she whispered, as she looked up at him.

"I don't know, my darling," he replied, at a loss too, as the others arrived.

"Mom...Dad!" Emma called.

"Bloody hell…" Killian said in disbelief, as the boat docked.

"We're sorry...she had Bobby and used our blood," David said.

"We'll figure this out," Regina assured.

"No sis...I don't think you will," Zelena countered, as two of the cloaked figures swept through Robin and Regina. They felt a stinging on each of their wrists and saw the mark. Six more swept through Killian, Paul, Neal, Xander, Rumple, and Belle, all receiving marks. Eight more surrounded the entire Charming clan of eight, preparing to mark all of them as well, but the Chalice glowed with bright light, causing them to shriek angrily and swirl around them. But when it was clear that Snow, Charming, their five children and grandchild were protected by the Chalice, they dispersed, searching for eight more victims in town.

"They didn't mark us," Emma realized.

"They can't...the Chalice is protecting anyone with your parents blood," Rumple informed.

"Yes...but your friends haven't been so lucky. At twilight, when the moon is highest in the sky, Charon will return for all those marked. And the Dark Ones will take your places," Nimue said, as she turned to Snow and Charming.

"The Chalice may be protecting you from being sent to the Underworld...but it won't protect you from our wrath once we have traded lives with all those marked," Nimue warned, as she disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Sorry Sis...say hi to mother for me," Zelena added, as she disappeared as well.

"We have to stop this...how do we stop this…" Charming asked, looking at Gold.

"She won't permanently become the Dark One until I am sent to the Underworld in her place. If you can blast the darkness from her with light magic and return it to me, I will become the Dark One again and she, along with her cohorts, can be sent back to where they came from," Gold explained.

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll blast every single one of them back to the Underworld with Savior magic," Emma replied with determination and then felt her parents hands on her shoulders.

"You won't do it alone, sweetheart," Snow said.

"She's right...we'll be fighting with you," David added. She smiled at them.

"I know…" she replied.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Just Days Ago**_

"So… Arthur wants Emma to use the Promethean flame, which he has possession of, to reforge Excalibur?" Snow asked, as Merlin finished explaining everything.

"Yes...which, if reforged by the Savior, would nullify my control over the weapon and reverse the situation," he added.

"So like the Dark One is controlled with the dagger, you could be controlled by Excalibur," David deduced. He nodded.

"So...he wants to control you?" Leo asked in confusion, not quite understanding Arthur's goal.

"I am the only one that can release Nimue from the dreamcatcher. And your blood with the chalice can give her physical form again," he revealed.

"That's why she needs us alive," Snow realized.

"We need to stop Arthur and my sister. I still don't know why she's helping him. There's really nothing in this for her," Regina said.

"Except power and revenge. Once Arthur has what he wants, or so he thinks, Nimue will do away with him. But someone like Zelena would make a powerful apprentice for Nimue. She can offer Zelena the power and acceptance she craves," Merlin replied.

"I'd gladly accept her if she stopped trying to screw us all over every time we turn around," Regina growled.

"Perhaps if you didn't keep choosing this charming little family over your own flesh and blood...I would have felt accepted by you," Zelena said, as she appeared in a puff of green smoke. Regina raised her hands to intercept her sister's magic, but felt herself constricted by the other witch.

"Sorry sis...but I can't have you interfering with what's to come," she said, as they heard a snarling when the diner door flew open.

"Red…" Snow called, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Aunt Red…" Leo called, trying to communicate with her, but he felt himself being blocked by magic.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded to know.

"She's under our control and unless you want me to order her to throw herself off a cliff...you will do as we say," Zelena threatened. Merlin raised his hands, preparing to unleash his magic upon her, but a painful howl from Red stayed him.

"Stop it!" Snow cried, as Zelena used her magic to hurt her best friend. Gawain leveled his blade at Granny, who held the baby to stop David's advance.

"Don't move another muscle, shepherd," he warned.

"Stop...just stop threatening my family!" Emma cried, as she stepped forward.

"Emma...you can't," Merlin warned.

"You will Emma...if you want your friends and family to live. Merlin may be able to eventually stop us, but you know that not everyone will live. Are you willing to risk that?" Arthur asked.

"You have become a great disappointment, Arthur," Merlin said sadly.

"Save your lamentations for my soul! I've heard enough of your false prophecies!" the King spat, as he handed a small box to Emma.

"Use your Savior magic to reforge Excalibur and your family will live," Arthur promised. And that was the moment David lost it. This man had been responsible for kidnapping his wife and baby son. Then responsible for locking the rest of his family and friends up. Then he had used him to lure Snow into what might have been a trap if she hadn't circumvented their plan. But now...watching him hold them all over Emma's head to take advantage of her Savior magic was too much. David lunged into Gawain and threw him through the window of the diner. Arthur drew his sword and held out the helm.

"With this enchanted helm...my blade will not miss my enemy," he said, as he advanced on him.

"Charming!" Snow screamed, fearing for her husband's life.

"No...just stop! I'll do what you want...just don't hurt my father!" Emma cried, as she lit the flame and wielded it expertly. She thrust the flame forth and reforged the blade, making it complete in a blinding flash of light magic. Arthur grabbed the hilt of the sword and raised in victory.

"You have what you want. Let me family and my Aunt Red go," Emma pleaded.

"I'm sorry Emma...but there is now one more thing I need from your parents," Arthur said, as he raised Excalibur.

"I need your blood to revive Nimue…" he said, looking at Snow and Charming.

"Never…" David spat.

"Arthur...you don't know you are doing. Releasing Nimue will not secure your place as King of Camelot. It will only ensure darkness consumes all the realms," Merlin pleaded with him.

"Enough…" he hissed, silencing the Sorcerer.

"If you will not do so willingly...than I will have to persuade you. Do it," Arthur ordered. With a pained look on his face, Merlin raised his hand and they all disappeared.

They reappeared in the forest and they were all chained to trees, except Charming, who still held the chalice. Gawain rose to his feet, still bloodied from the glass from the window and glared at the prince. Arthur approached with the dreamcatcher.

"All you need to do is mix yours and your wife's blood and use the chalice to release Nimue. Then...they all go free," Arthur stated.

"Charming...no," Snow pleaded, as Gawain glared at the man that had just thrown him through a window.

"If you do not obey your King...then I will make you pay," he threatened.

"First of all...he is _not_ _my_ King and if you're planning to try to torture me into doing what you want...then go ahead. Do your worst to me," David spat in return, but the Knight smirk.

"Oh...I said I was going to make you pay and I've discovered that there is only one true way to do so," he leered, as he slowly stalked toward Snow.

"Stay away from her!" David cried.

"I could beat you to a bloody pulp and you'd never yield to me. But I'm guessing if I even touch one hair on her pretty little head...you'll do anything to spare her harm," Gawain surmised, as he put his hand around her neck.

"Get your hands off her!" David screamed. Snow looked away from him, as he brought his face close to her ear. Her skin crawled, as she felt his eyes skimming over her.

"You really are the fairest of them all...perhaps you'd like to be with a real man," he hissed and a tear fell down her cheek, as his hot breath slithered down her neck.

"Arthur...stop your Knight from this depravity! Even you are above this!" Merlin pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. David growled and sliced his hand with his own dagger, letting the droplets of blood fall into the chalice. He approached, as the smug Knight pulled away slightly, but kept his grimy hand around his wife's neck.

"Get your filthy hand off her now," he growled, as he was ready to rip this man apart.

"The blood first," he replied, as he squeezed her neck and she gasped for air. The anguish on David's face was palpable, as he was forced to prick Snow's finger and allow her blood to drop into the chalice with his. Gawain released her and the prince gave the Knight a murderous glare, before he cupped his wife's beautiful face in his hands.

"I'm okay…" she promised, as she gasped for air and he kissed her forehead.

"Do it...release her…" Arthur ordered to the Sorcerer.

"Please Arthur...this will not end like you think it will," Merlin pleaded.

"Release Nimue...now," Arthur ordered again, as he raised Excalibur.

"We've done what you wanted...release them," David interjected. Arthur nodded to Zelena, who rolled her eyes, before making their chains disappear.

But they could only look on in horror, as the magic created by Snow and Charming's blood swirled above the chalice now and Merlin guided it into the dreamcatcher. There was blinding flash of golden light, as the object went ashen in color, before an inky blackness leaked from it. The dark matter convulsed and then rose into the shape of a person. When the blackness vanished, they looked upon a woman with leathery skin and soulless eyes.

"Nimue…" Arthur greeted.

"Thank you so much for finally freeing me of that prison, Your Majesty," she said.

"Yes...and now you can ensure I remain King of Camelot," he said. But she smirked and it sent a cold chill through everyone present.

"I'm afraid I have a different plan," she replied and the King frowned.

"What?" he asked, as the sword disappeared from his hand and reappeared in hers. She stalked toward Merlin and raised the sword.

"Come along, my love...it's time," she hissed, as the two of the disappeared. Arthur looked devastated, but David had no sympathy for him.

"You Son of Bitch! Do you know what you done?!" he screamed, as he punched the King and then his most trusted Knight. Snow snatched Red's cloak away from Gawain, who was still on the ground and put it over the subdued wolf, returning Red to her human form and releasing her from the spell.

"Snow!" she cried in relief, as they shared a hug.

"You've just helped to release a monster! What good is your revenge if you're not around to see it," Regina spat to her sister.

"I didn't do this...you did! Your shunned me when I begged you not to! You keep choosing them over me!" Zelena screamed, as green began to creep up on her neck.

"They are my family! You could have been too if you'd stop trying to kill them!" Regina screamed back.

Gawain wiped the blood from his chin and then barreled into David, as they went rolling to the ground, exchanging punches. Emma waved her hand and threw the Knight off her father, as Snow and Xander helped David up.

"You've probably doomed us all and every realm! You've threatened my family for the last time," David cried, as Snow got in his line of vision.

"Baby please...we're okay. Revenge isn't our way…" she pleaded, as she held his face in her hands. She saw his shoulders slump in defeat, but then saw him go rigid again, as he was fixated on something over her shoulder.

"Snow…" he said, as she turned to look at what he was seeing. They all did and were met with the sight of dark purple clouds billowing in the near distance.

"She did it…" Snow realized.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Emma asked.

"Merlin was once Nimue's love. She did it...she's used his heart," David answered.

"To cast the Dark Curse," Snow finished his sentence, as they held each other closed and then huddled their children and family close. There was no point in trying to outrun it, for it would do no good. Another Dark Curse was upon them and with it came the dread of the unknown…

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

 _ **Moments Ago**_

"Nimue...you don't want to do this. It will not end the way you think it will," Merlin implored.

"Oh, it's going to end exactly as I think it is. I am going to cast the Dark Curse and then the lightest light will help me bring about the darkest dark. There will be a New Order in new land and this time, no one will cut me down in my prime. I will reign supreme for eternity and plunge world after world into darkness," she hissed, as she thrust her hand into his chest and pulled out his glowing red heart.

"I am sorry, my love...but for me to have everything, I must kill the thing I love most," she purred, as she caressed his face and then slithered over to the cauldron, which billowed with purple smoke.

"Goodbye my love," she said, as she squeezed his heart. It became diamond dust and she let it fall into the cauldron. Merlin fell dead to the floor, as purple smoke poured out of the cauldron. The windows in the diner shattered, as the inky purple tendrils of magic swept over the land, snatching up all in its path...

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke**_

"Terrible News!" Leroy cried, as he found them all at the Charming household, trying to come up with a game plan.

"What is it, Leroy?" Snow asked.

"This is what it is, sister," he griped, as the six remaining dwarves showed them their marks.

"We were marked too," Ruby said, as she and Mulan appeared in the doorway.

"What does this mean?" Bashful asked shyly.

"Yeah...there were these *achoo* shadowy figures that did this to us," Sneezy added.

"It means that...at midnight, those shadowy figures, who happen to be all the previous Dark Ones, will have a permanent place here in this world," David said gravely.

"While everyone that is marked takes their places in the Underworld," Snow continued.

"But we're not going to let that happen. We're going to fight them," David added.

"Easy for you to say! I don't see where you're marked!" Leroy growled.

"The chalice is protecting us, but that doesn't mean we're not going to fight," Leo growled back.

"He's right...I'm the Savior and I'm going to do what I am meant to do and that's save this town," Emma said, silencing them all.

"And she won't be doing it alone. We're all going to fight for this town and everyone in it. We won't give up hope," Snow added, as Charming squeezed her hand and their eyes locked. It was almost the eleventh hour and the tension created by the coming battle was thick enough to be cut with a knife. And once again, Snow and Charming would stand on the front lines with their children, ready to face the darkest of evils...


	112. Desperate Souls, Pt 1

**AN: Happy New Year! We're at the close of the Camelot arc and the beginning of the Underworld arc. It should be another crazy ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's Octorber 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **BookinmyDreams: Thanks! It is intense and there is even more tension to come!**

 **Fantasylover4evr: So glad you like the story! I wish it could have been like this in the show too. I did have a good Christmas, I hope you did too. And Happy New Year!**

 **Biancaruth: I wish Merlin could have lived too, but it didn't make sense with the plot. Glad you're still looking forward to seeing where this goes.**

 **Guest: I haven't even begun to think about pairing Henry with anyone. Since this story is focused on Snowing and we still have all of 5B and 6 to go, thinking about 7 is a ways off. Glass Believer is cute, but Snowing will always be my OTP.**

 **Austenphile: Hope you had a wonderful Christmas too! Glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Emma's relationships are much more well rounded in this. It's the only way I can handle CS in any capacity. Yes, the chalice is protecting them all and that becomes very important again in this chapter. That scene was intense and there are more very intense scenes in this one too, so buckle up! :)**

 **andria: Yes, it was action packed! And this chapter will be no different. I agree, Gawain is creepy. The chalice protecting the whole family becomes a very important thing in this chapter and comes with quite a twist. The Underworld begins!**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, it was a really busy Christmas Eve. I cooked for 12 people, but I made sure to have the chapter ready to go before everyone came over, so once they all left I just had to upload. Hope you had a good Christmas and a New Year as well. I'm very glad Christmas is over too. Yes, the chalice protecting anyone with Snowing's blood becomes very important in this chapter. It was really stupid of Gawain to threaten Snow. I did miss the scene with Merlin and Emma, but there was so much going on. A lot of people are going to appear in the Underworld so hopefully I can make up for that. As for Ruth, remember she appeared to Snow and Charming when Aphrodite gave them the chalice. She's not actually in the Underworld, but that doesn't mean she might not make an appearance. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Hope you had a good Christmas too and a Happy New Year! So glad you liked it. It was tense and had lots of twists. This one will much of the same, full of tension and twists. I know, I didn't want to kill Merlin, but unfortunately, it couldn't be avoided. Yep, Charming had enough and lost his temper. Glad you liked all the twists, but buckle up, because this one is full of them too! It's a bit of a doozy. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 112: Desperate Souls, Pt. 1

Snow paced in the living room of their home with a fussy baby, as she tried to calm him. It wasn't easy, because she knew he was picking up on her own uneasiness. She swallowed thickly, as she watched Robin and Regina hold and cuddle Roland and Summer and felt tears prick her eyes. She felt her husband behind her.

"Charming...what if we can't stop this?" she whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair, before kissing the baby's head.

"We'll find a way, my darling. We always do. We're not letting anyone go without a fight," he assured. Snow looked around and saw Eva in Paul's arms, as she held onto him for dear life, frightened that she was going to lose him. Snow knew that feeling and it was something she didn't want for her children. She had felt that so many times with Charming and she wished she could will all this danger away. Emma and Killian held each other as well, speaking softly to each other, while Leo stayed close to Red.

"I think we may have something," Belle stated, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Really?" Snow asked, with hope in her voice.

"This is one of the oldest books on dark magic in existence," Rumple added.

"What language is that?" Regina asked curiously.

"A forgotten one...even older and deader than Latin. It was spoken very long ago by a dead race known as the Lunarians. One half of the first truest love ever was a Lunarian princess," Rumple explained.

"Does anyone still know this language?" David asked.

"Not really...but I was able to make out some words. Enough I think to help us," Rumple replied.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked.

"Do you still have the compass?" Belle asked. Snow nodded.

"It's in my vault for safekeeping," Regina answered.

"Good...we'll need that and a portal," Rumple replied.

"A portal?" Leo asked.

"If I've grasped enough from these texts, if we can push all the Dark Ones back into a portal aimed at the Underworld, there will be no reason for Charon to return and the marks will be removed," Rumple explained.

"Then we close the portal...and Storybrooke is safe," David said, as he shared a hopeful gaze with Snow.

"This could work," she said, gazing back at him.

"It could, though pushing over a dozen Dark Ones into a portal won't be easy. They'll put up a hell of a fight," Regina warned.

"But there are many of us and we have a lot of magic on our side," Robin added, as he gave her a half smile.

"And the darkness must still be extracted from Nimue with Excalibur and returned to me or she will still be a problem," he said.

"I'll handle her," Emma chimed in.

"Honey...we won't let you do this alone," Snow insisted.

"I know you and dad will be right there with me, but I'm the Savior; the lightest light and she's the darkest dark. This is one battle I'm meant to fight and I'm okay with that," she said bravely, as they hugged her between them, with David cradling her head.

"We'll get the compass," Regina said, as she poofed her and Robin away, just as Granny arrived with her crossbow. Snow kissed her baby boy's head tenderly.

"Okay, my little one. You're going to stay here with Granny," she cooed to him, as she handed him over. The elder woman smiled gently.

"The little ones will be fine with Granny until you get back," she assured.

"We put a magical barrier around the house too that will keep out anyone with dark intentions," Tink added, as she and Nova came in the house. The former came to stand beside Neal, who put his arms around her, while Nova joined Leroy and the other dwarves.

"Thanks...but I still envy Dopey right now for being a tree," the grumpy dwarf grumbled.

"Everything will work out, Leroy, you'll see," Nova tried to assure him.

"I got here as soon as I could," Anton called, as he arrived and place a bean in Emma's hand.

"Thank you Anton," the blonde replied. He nodded.

"I just hope everything works out," he answered, as they heard the clock in the square chime in the distance.

"This it it...midnight," Leo said, as all those that had been marked disappeared, leaving the Charmings behind with those that had not been marked.

"Stay with Granny, sweetheart. We'll be back as soon as we can," David told Summer, as she and Roland stayed, while Emma poofed the rest of them to the lake.

* * *

They appeared in the park near the lake, as all those that had been marked stood face to face with a hooded figure, a former Dark One.

"This is none of your concern, Charmings. We'll be along to deal with the likes of all of you soon enough," Nimue hissed, as she and Rumple stood face to face, the first Dark One and the current, former Dark One.

"Like hell it's not. If you think we're just going to let you win without a fight, then you really know nothing about us," David growled, as he glanced at Regina, who nodded.

"They have been marked and the ferryman will be here very soon to escort them to their new home in the Underworld. I suggest you use these few minutes to say your goodbyes, for soon they shall be on a journey along the river Styx," Nimue stated.

"Unless there's no reason for him to come," Snow retorted, as she nodded to her daughter, who tossed the bean to the ground some distance away. A swirling green portal opened up and Regina waved her hand over the compass, willing it to the place of her choosing...the Underworld.

The Dark Ones shrieked angrily and swirled around them, but Emma was ready and blasted the one attacking Killian with her magic. It stared at her from beneath its hood and inky blackness leaked from the being, as it attempted to wrap its tendrils around the former pirate. But Emma was having none of it and with another blast of magic, the cloaked figure was catapulted into the portal. Killian's wrists stung for a moment and they both watched with relief, as the mark on his arm disappeared.

"You did it, Swan...you saved me," he said in awe. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"One down...fifteen to go," she said. He nodded and drew his cutlass, as they ran off to help the others.

* * *

Eva guarded Paul and he did his best, armed with a sword to fight off the being that was intent on taking his place in Storybrooke. Eva's hands glowed with her pink magic, but it was only a mild annoyance to the Dark One. Her magic was suited for healing and not battle, so she knew they would have to get creative. Paul swiped at the creature, as it kept advancing and Eva cried out, as it grabbed him by the leg, intending to drag him to the portal.

"No!" she cried, as she unleashed her magic and was stunned when it turned from a soft pink to a dark magenta. She felt the very air around her answering her command and the wind rotated violently around the Dark One and pushed it into the portal. Paul looked at her in amazement, as she gazed at her hands in disbelief.

"Did you just…" he said, as he climbed to his feet.

"I think so…" she replied. He smiled and hugged her close.

* * *

Robin's arrows weren't very effective against their attackers, but as always, he and Regina proved to be a good team. She lit the tips of his arrows with magical fire, keeping the two Dark Ones after them at bay.

"Aim for the head," she told him. He did so and it was a direct hit. Regina used its disorientation to throw it back with her magic and into the portal. The mark on Robin's wrist disappeared and she smiled, as they turned their attention to the other one. Twin fireballs appeared in Regina's hands and she engulfed the one that had marked her with her magical fire. It flailed in pain and fell back into the portal as well, removing the mark from her.

"It seems magic is the only thing that will truly vanquish them," he mentioned.

"Yes...and I know where we can get an edge," she said, as she took his arm and rushed over to her sister, who stood nearby.

"Zelena...you can't want this!" Regina called.

"So now you want my help?" the redhead hissed.

"Yes...you want to belong somewhere? You want acceptance? Then help us stop this!" Regina pleaded.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You constantly choose them over me! Nimue has promised me a place in her rule," Zelena retorted.

"She'll use you for your power and she'll toss you aside when she's done. You have to know that," Regina pleaded with her.

"And how do I know you will not do the same?" Zelena cried.

"Because you're my sister and I love you!" Regina cried back, causing her green eyes to widen.

"I spent years trying to kill or make Snow and Charming miserable. They kept giving me chances. Snow stayed my execution and I spat on her kindness by slaughtering more people!" Regina cried.

"Then I ripped her away from her husband and her child! And even when my curse couldn't keep them apart, I planned to hurt them more! And still...they forgave me! They made me family! Even when I thought it was too late for me, Snow never gave up on me and I'm not giving up on you. Please...it's not too late," Regina pleaded. Zelena observed the battle, her emotions warring inside her and then she heard Regina cry out in alarm.

Leo was holding his own well enough against the two that had marked Ruby and Mulan. Ruby, in her wolf form, had managed to get one in her jaws and toss it into the portal, freeing Mulan from the mark. But it came at a cost, as she was now caught in the gravity of the portal, while Leo tried to pull her out.

"No Aunt Red...I won't let you go!" they heard him cry.

"LEO!" Regina called in a frightened voice, as she saw him inch closer to the portal with the wolf. The Dark One that had marked Ruby stalked toward him, moving in to make sure they were both sucked into the portal. But a blast of green magic, freed them from the pull of the vortex and tossed the Dark One into the portal. Ruby transformed back into a human and they stared at the witch, as the mark on her wrist disappeared.

"You saved us," Ruby mentioned in disbelief.

"Don't let it go to your head. I'd just rather not be stuck in a town with a bunch of evil idiots vying for power. That would be exhausting," she deflected, as Regina's eyes softened and she took her sister's hand.

"Thank you...you won't regret this," she promised.

"Somehow I doubt that...but I'm not much for living in some dark abyss of a town so let's get rid of all of them," Zelena replied. Regina nodded with a smile, as they combined their magic and it slammed into the six that had marked the dwarves. Pouring everything they had into them, the six Dark Ones were thrust into the vortex, removing the marks from the dwarves.

* * *

Xander found himself shadow boxing with the being that had marked him. His sword was all but useless against the shrouded figure and he found himself thrust back against a tree, as the inky tendrils of darkness wrapped around him, intending to keep him there until Charon arrived to take him to the Underworld. But a blast of white light liberated him, as Snow and Charming used the chalice to force the being into the portal, freeing Xander from the mark.

* * *

Regina, Zelena, and Tinkerbell faced off with the remaining two Dark Ones that threatened Belle and Neal, while Emma warred with Nimue, who was determined to send Rumple to his doom in her place.

"You can't win, Savior. You must know that I overpower you. Not even Rumple with all his magic could stop me," she goaded, as Emma's stream of magic warred with her own.

"But she's not alone…" Leo said, as he added his magic to the mix.

"But you are...and that's why you'll lose," Eva added, as her magic joined them. Regina and Zelena managed to force the last two into the portal, removing Neal and Belle's marks so that only Nimue remained. As Emma and the twins battled with her, the ground beneath them trembled and the lake boiled. Snow and Charming held each other close with the chalice, as the ground began to split apart around the portal.

"Everyone get back!" David called, as the ground began to collapse into the vortex. They raised the chalice and used its power to help their children battle the Dark One.

"You can never win...the light never wins against the darkness!" Nimue growled.

"The darkness killed your predecessors...both times! You know it to be true!" she continued to rave, as her irises completely disappeared and her eyes were only glowing red orifices now. The chalice glowed like a beacon in response to her words.

"She's wrong...we can defeat the darkness," Snow said, as she looked up at him.

"She cast this curse, but it's ours to break," Charming replied, as he leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. A pulse of rainbow light pulsed from their kiss and swept over the entire town. Then a pulse of light erupted from the chalice and also swept over the town, releasing the residents of Camelot from the effects of the Avalon Mist.

Emma gripped the hilt of Excalibur and thrust it through Nimue's chest. She shrieked in anger, as the darkness began to leak out of her in inky tendrils. The dagger fell to her feet and Neal dived to get it. He put it in his father's hand and Nimue screeched in rage, as the darkness swirled around him instead, slowly leaving her and returning to him. Nimue clung to the edge of the portal and screamed in rage, as she finally fell into it. A shock wave erupted from the vortex, blowing them all back violently. And to their alarm, it didn't close and the entire town trembled.

"What's happening?" Snow cried.

"It's the shock wave from her power...it's holding the portal open!" Rumple called back.

"How do we close it?" Emma yelled over the whipping winds. But before he could answer, the ground began to collapse around them and David started pulling Emma and the twins away from the vortex. He was about to follow them, but the ground beneath him literally burst open and the patch of green beneath his feet now teetered above the precipice.

"Charming!" Snow screamed, as she ran toward him, but the ground only shook worse and she stopped, as their eyes locked.

"I love you…" he uttered, as the piece of ground he was hanging onto broke off and he fell into the portal. Snow screamed in anguish.

"CHARMING!" she screamed, as she collapsed to the ground and her children pulled her back.

"Dad!" Leo, Eva, and Emma screamed, as the portal closed and shaking stopped, leaving all present stunned at the turn of events. Snow sobbed uncontrollably, as her children gathered around her, all crying as well.

"Snow...I'm so sorry," Regina choked, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. The raven haired beauty shook her head.

"No...no...no...this can't be happening," she sobbed. As she said that, she saw the chalice glow and she picked it up.

"He's alive…" she uttered.

"Snow…" Regina started to protest.

"No...don't you see?!" she exclaimed.

"The chalice still has power! That means Charming is alive!" she insisted.

"Mom's right...it wouldn't have power anymore if Dad was dead," Leo said, with hope in his voice. Regina looked to her old mentor for answers and the look on his face was not encouraging.

"He may still be alive at this moment, but I'm afraid that will not hold true for long," Rumple said, taking absolutely no pleasure in dousing their hopes.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"When anyone is unfortunate enough to arrive in the Underworld still alive...they are immediately taken before Hades and the fates. Once there...his lifeline will be cut. I'm sorry," Rumple said gently, as Snow collapsed again, violent sobs racking her shoulders. She could still feel him, but if what Rumpelstiltskin said was true, then it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

There was a sudden puff of orange smoke, as Aphrodite appeared before them and she rushed to Snow.

"Aphrodite...you're here," Eva sniffed, as the blonde woman hugged her mother close.

"Of course I came, young ones," she soothed.

"Rumple said Charming's lifeline is going to be cut. Is it true?" Snow cried, as the other woman gently wiped her tears.

"What Rumpelstiltskin said is true...in almost every case," she said, as all their attention was now focused on her.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked hopefully.

"As you know, I lost your predecessors to a great darkness. The first ones ever...Serenity and Endymion. They lived a long and immortal life together...until the darkness came. They sacrificed themselves in hopes of saving their people. Unfortunately, the darkness was just too powerful and their entire race was wiped out," she explained.

"And then the Dragon King and Queen were also murdered by the darkness, using the last of their power to save their daughter, Tigerlily," she continued.

"So...when I saw the chalice glow again for the first time in one thousand years when the first spark of true love was ignited between you and Charming, I knew this time that I had to take precautions to protect my charges against the darkness. To give them an extra edge, if you will," she told.

"I'm sorry...but what does all that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means that when I gave the chalice to you and Charming and you became tied to it, that protection went far deeper than ever before. Thanks to the power of the chalice, the two of you and anyone with your blood have their lifelines protected," she stated.

"And that means what exactly?" Regina questioned impatiently.

"It means that Snow, Charming, and their children's lifelines cannot be cut until it is there time. And it is not Charming's time," she answered, giving Snow a thin smile. Her eyes widened.

"You mean when he is taken before Hades…" she started to say and the blonde nodded.

"The fates won't be able to cut his lifeline," she finished her sentence. Snow's face was eclipsed with a smile, as her children huddled around her. But Aphrodite still looked uneasy.

"What's wrong? This is good...right?" Leo asked.

"It is, but I'm afraid my brother is vengeful. He will not take the denial of a soul lightly and will not just let Charming go," she replied.

"You mean...he'll keep my husband as his prisoner?" Snow asked.

"I'm afraid so...and he will not be kind," Aphrodite replied.

"Then I have to go after him...I need to get to the Underworld!" Snow exclaimed. She nodded.

"As I expected you would. I've called in a favor. While Hades cannot come to the realms of the living, we cannot go to his, unless you are Hermes," she explained, as there was a puff of light blue smoke and another woman appeared, this one dressed in a glittering light blue dress. She had short blue hair in a pixie cut much like Snow's and startling blue eyes.

"You're Hermes?" Emma asked.

"The Greeks called me Hermes. The Romans called me Mercury. Whichever you prefer, for I am the Messenger Goddess." she replied kindly.

"I thought Hermes was a man...I mean according to all the texts," Eva said.

"Well...all those texts were written by men and I think you know by now that many of their stories were wildly inaccurate," she replied.

"Hmm...you're telling me. I was portrayed as a vengeful man-eating woman who slept with anything that moved," Aphrodite huffed.

"So...you'll take me to the Underworld?" Snow asked. But Emma interrupted before she could answer.

"Whoa...Mom, there is no way we're letting you go to the Underworld alone," Emma protested.

"She's right...we're coming with you," Leo added.

"Me too...if Daddy is hurt, he'll need me to heal him," Eva added as well.

"I'm _not_ taking my children to the Underworld," Snow protested.

"Mom...you heard Aphrodite. Our lifelines are protected too," Emma reminded.

"Wait a minute...this is insane! This is the Underworld!" Regina cried.

"I know...but you know I can't abandoned my husband, not when we know he's still alive," Snow pleaded. The former Queen sighed.

"Fine...but I'm coming with you," Regina stated.

"You can't! Your lifeline isn't protected," Snow refuted.

"Neither is mine, but that's my son and I'm coming too. But not only for David. The Underworld is a place of unfinished business. If there is even a chance James is still there...then I have to go. I have to help you rescue David and try to see that James has peace," Xander added.

"Aye...me as well, lass. David is a friend and I'll admit...if my brother is in this place of unfinished business, I need to help him as well," Killian added. Emma looked uncomfortable with that since his lifeline also wasn't protected, but she didn't protest.

"And me," Henry chimed in.

"No way it hell, kid," Emma refused.

"Yeah, over my dead body," Neal added.

"But...my lifeline is protected too," he reminded them.

"And I am the author...my powers could be useful," he added.

"I hate to say it...but the boy is right. I can get you there, but once Hades discovers I helped you get there, he'll cast protections to keep me out. You'll have to find a way back yourselves," Hermes interjected.

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point, but I'm not letting my husband suffer a moment longer," Snow stated, as she looked to Ruby, who smiled and hugged her.

"Go find your husband. Summer and Bobby will be fine us and Granny until you get back," she assured.

"Thank you," she said to both her and Mulan.

"I know this is an extremely dangerous mission and I don't want anyone risking their lives," Snow started to say.

"You're not...I'm choosing to risk mine for my son," Xander said.

"And I'm not letting half my family go to the Underworld without my magical protection," Regina added. Robin nodded and they shared a kiss. It was agreed silently that he would stay behind with Roland. Paul was having the same difficulty letting Eva go without him, but knew it was for the best and they kissed tenderly.

"I think I can help by coming…" Zelena chimed in, surprising them all.

"How?" Regina asked.

"And more importantly why?" Leo added, though Eva nudged him.

"I...know Hades. I may be able to reason with him," Zelena confessed.

"You know the God of the Underworld?" Emma asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Intimately so," she admitted.

"Ew," Leo muttered.

"Wait...you had a fling with Hades?" Regina asked. Her green eyes flicked to her sister.

"Really sis...you want to get into flings with me?" the redhead retorted.

"Touche," the former Queen muttered.

"He may not listen, but it's worth a shot...and I'm trying to do the right thing," she said with mild disgust.

"Okay...let's not waste anymore time," Snow said.

"Please be careful," Belle pleaded with them. She nodded and they shared a hug.

"We're ready," Snow said, as Emma, Henry, Leo, and Eva gathered around her. They were flanked by Xander, Regina, Hook, and Zelena. Hermes stood before them and they found themselves suddenly encased in a large bubble, before it glowed brightly and disappeared in a puff of light blue smoke…

* * *

David struggled and dug his heels in, as the two brutes dragged him through the rocky trenches of the underground labyrinth of caves. He had barely landed in this place, before these two walls of pure muscle appeared and dragged him below the surface into this place. They only muttered unintelligible things that he couldn't understand and roughly threw them at the feet of a perfectly ordinary looking human man.

"Well, well, it's not often that we get a live one," the blonde man mentioned, as he poured some wine in a goblet and then paused.

"Wait...I know you," he looked at the prince. The brutes forced him to look up at the God of the Underworld.

"Yeah, well I have a brother that's probably down here," David retorted. Hades chuckled.

"Yes...you do. But that's not why I know you. No...I know you, because you're one of my sister's champions," he said, gesturing grandly with his arms. He chuckled.

"Oh...I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out another of her champions has been cut down again," he said.

"Pain and Panic...bring him," Hades said, as they crossed the platform that stood above the meeting of the five rivers

"Pain and Panic...really? That's what you call them?" David quipped.

"They're brainless...I could call them anything and they wouldn't know the difference," Hades commented. They came to haunting lake filled with ghostly figures.

"The River of Lost Souls...your new home," Hades goaded, three shriveled creatures slithered forth from a boat, which floated on the water.

"Fresh meat…" the one with the eye hissed.

"Let me see…" the other on her right croaked, as she grabbed the shared eye.

"My turn…" the final one on the left snapped, as she took the eye to gaze upon him.

"The Fates…" Hades informed, as his hand suddenly went into Charming's chest. He cried out in pain and expected the God to extract his half heart, but what he pulled out instead was a long thread.

"Your lifeline…" he said, as Charming spotted the middle fate with a pair of scissors. He swallowed thick, realizing this was it, and willed his love to his wife and children. He closed his eyes, as the fate put the thread between the scissor blades and cut.

"What's happening…" the fate complained, as she tried to cut the thread again. David's eyes snapped open and he was shocked to see that his lifeline was glowing and still very much intact.

"What is a matter with these scissors?" the fate growled. Hades looked furious and David's eyes widened, as the man's hair exploded into blue flames.

"Oh dear sister...your treachery knows no bounds," he growled, as he seethed in anger. And then he chuckled.

"She finally learned...she found a way to protect her charges' lifelines from being cut prematurely," he growled.

"Uh...sorry to disappoint you?" David deadpanned.

"Oh...you're not sorry yet, but you will be. No one denies me a soul and gets away with it. By the time we're done with you, you'll wish you were dead!" Hades screamed, as he snapped his fingers and two figures could be heard walking toward them. David looked back and stared at his own face in disbelief. Then he looked at the other and he felt rage burn inside him, as Clayton stared at him with a smug smirk.

"My sister has denied me his soul. As much as I would like to...we can't kill him. But I think you two can help me make Prince Charming's new life here very unpleasant," Hades hissed, as he snapped his fingers. Pain and Panic dragged David away, as James and Clayton followed, eager to make David's life a living hell...literally.


	113. Desperate Souls, Pt 2

**AN: Welcome to 2018! Tonight, we dive head first into the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, the Underworld. It should be fun. :) Happy New Year to you too!**

 **Naomi Blue: Thanks! It was exciting and intense. I'm glad you're looking forward to this story line. I think you'll like the changes and it should be a action packed arc.**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you were on the edge of your seat, that was my goal. Lol, I'm excited to see Cruella again too.**

 **izzypirelli: Yeah, it was definitely action packed! That's so great to hear that you think my writing is so descriptive and that you could see the battle in your head. That is the best compliment a writer can hear. Glad you like the twist of it being David. I think it would have been more interesting and made more sense than everyone going to save the pirate. Yep, Clayton is back and as for James...we'll have to see. ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you like the direction I'm taking with the Underworld. It should be interesting. I don't know how much jealous Charming there will be though, maybe a little. He's definitely going to fight James. Snow has no interest in James. He may look like David, but I make a pretty clear distinction in this chapter. So glad you like the story though!**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Clayton is back. Glad you like the reference to the fates!**

 **Andria: Happy New Year to you too! It's great to be able to wish a fellow Andria(though I spell mine Andrea) a great New Year! :) Yep, Clayton is back. As for Zelena, she is still going to struggle a bit. She's not what I would call good yet. Glad you liked the reference to the Hercules movie and the twist on the Dark Ones! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Princess Me 21: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I figured it was time to up Eva's abilities a bit, especially considering where they are going. Yeah, I knew a bigger reason than Hook was needed to get Snow and Regina to go to the Underworld and leave children behind. Charming being there and not dead made the most sense as to why they'd risk it. I know, poor Snow and Charming. But glad you like that they are the focus. They might catch a break here soon, at least on the separation part. There's still battles to be had of course, but it should be a good ride. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, James and Clayton are going to get it when Snow gets at them. I know, that was quite a twist. Snowing saved the town only for Charming to fall through the portal a minute later. I hated writing that part, but it had to happen. Not to worry though, he's not dead, but he's in a bit of trouble so to the Underworld they go. It should be quite a ride. Hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Beth1980: Glad you liked how Eva's magic changed to save Paul. They do have a very Snowing feel and I like that too. I can't really do CaptainSwan either. I tolerated it when I started this story and had to stick with it since I promised it. But they're just not going to feature strongly at all. Emma's most important relationships will remain her family. As for Ruth, it's okay, I have to do regular re-reads to keep it all straight since this story is so large. And Ruth may appear, just not exactly in the Underworld. As for Dopey, I'm glad you asked, because that's resolved in the first scene of this chapter. Yep, Clayton is back and for James...that remains to be seen. I think it makes way more sense to have them going after Charming too and I felt leaving Robin behind was for the best. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 113: Desperate Souls, Pt 2

While the battle raged, after their marks had been removed, the dwarves came to check on the town line. As the wave of rainbow colored true love's magic swept over the town, the dwarves witnessed the tree that was Dopey slowly wilt away until he was returned to normal. The dwarf smiled and waved excitedly to his brothers. They welcomed him back with hugs and pats on the back.

"Look...there's still a barrier," Bashful said, as they cautiously approached. Leroy winced, but reached out to touch it. Rainbow waves ripped through it, as he touched it and nothing bad befell him.

"It's a shield...but not a bad one," Doc said.

"Maybe it was created by the Chalice since Snow and Charming broke the curse," Happy surmised.

"Yeah...we should probably go tell them about it," Leroy decided, as they headed back to town.

* * *

Jasper wandered along the road. One minute he was being turned into a tree and then the next he was back to normal. He was doubly surprised to find that he happened to be on the inside of the town line, for behind him was a "Leaving Storybrooke" sign. He was too afraid to approach the town line out of fear that he might be magically turned into something again. Finding out magic was, in fact, real was hard enough to wrap his mind around and he had no desire to repeat such an experience.

He also found that his cell phone was dead and so he decided the only course of action was to walk to town. He hoped he could blend in here and naturally found himself curious about this town full of magic and supposedly fairytale characters, if Cecily Clayton's stories were true.

When he finally reached the town proper, he looked around curiously. It all seemed quite ordinary and quaint, though he wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting. The clock tower seemed to be a landmark of sorts and he found himself wandering along Main street until he found an electronics store. After buying a charger, he continued on until he came to a diner. Come to think of it, he was a bit hungry and noticed that it was attached to an inn. He knew he had to be careful, but he would need somewhere to stay since it was clear he couldn't leave town until he knew he could do so without harm.

Cautiously, he walked to the inn side and up to the desk, where an elderly woman stood.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes...I need a room," Jasper replied. She looked up.

"You're in luck, there's only a few left. You must be from the apartment building on Misthaven Rd. That portal nearly split that building in half," Granny mentioned.

 _Portal? He wondered in disbelief, but realized that it was probably the perfect ruse._

"Um...yes, cracked right through my place," he lied.

"Here's your key. Fortunately your building is owned by Mr. Gold and I'm sure he'll get around to fixing the damage in a few days," she mentioned. He nodded and went up to the room. He put his phone on the charger and dialed Horace.

"Horace...it's me, Jasper!" he said.

" _Bloody hell...you're not a tree anymore,"_ Horace exclaimed.

"I know...and you'll never believe where I am. I'm in the town," Jasper said.

" _Inside the town? How did that happen?"_ Horace asked.

"No idea...but there was another barrier at the town line and I'd rather not find out again what happens when you cross it," he replied.

" _Are they on to you?"_ Horace asked.

"I don't think so...but I haven't seen too many people yet. I managed to get a room at the inn," he replied.

" _Listen carefully…"_ the voice changed and Jasper recognized it as Cecily Clayton's voice.

" _Keep a low profile until we contact you again with further instructions,"_ she said sternly. He gulped.

"Yes Ms. Clayton," he answered, as the line went dead.

* * *

Robin and Lancelot marched Gawain into the Sheriff's station. Thomas unlocked the other cell and they shoved the disgraced Knight into it. It was then that Merida rushed in with Mulan and Ruby hurrying after her.

"You…" she hissed at the King.

"I suppose it's safe to say your memories have returned too," Gawain goaded.

"You killed my father!" she spat the dethroned King.

"Yes...and though it is probably no consolation, it was never personal," Arthur offered. But that only enraged Merida further.

"Not personal? You killed him for a bloody helm!" she growled, as Mulan pulled her back.

"He's not worth it," she chided.

"Mulan is right and he isn't getting out of that cell," Lancelot added.

"I don't think you have the authority to make that decision," Arthur goaded.

"But I do," a female voice said, as Guinevere stood in the doorway.

"Guinevere…" Arthur said with trepidation. She approached the cell and no one was surprised when she reached her hand through the bars and slapped him.

"You bastard…" she hissed.

"Guinevere...please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what? How you put me and our entire Kingdom under your control? How you stole my free will?" she cried.

"You were slipping away! And all because of him!" Arthur hissed, as he glared at Lancelot.

"You pushed me away in your quest for power! I was never more important to you than Excalibur," she said sadly.

"That's not true!" he pleaded.

"Please..just give me another chance," he begged.

"You lost any chance we ever had when you took away my free will," she said coldly and turned to Robin.

"When Snow and David return, they can punish these two as they see fit. Camelot does not want them back," she stated.

"I'm sure they'll be cozy in our prison," Robin assured.

"We wish to return to Camelot and take our people back," Lancelot added.

"Yes...I must return to Dunbroch," Merida added.

"Yes...Anton is growing another beam. I'm afraid it might be a few weeks, but once there is one to harvest, it is yours. Unfortunately, we were forced to use the one we had to get rid of our Dark One problem," Robin replied.

"We understand. We just wish such a mess could have been prevented," Guinevere said, glaring at her former husband.

"Do you really think they can find Charming and escape the Underworld?" Lancelot asked in concern. Robin smiled.

"I've known Snow and David a long time. They always find each other. And if there is a way out, Regina and Emma will help them find it," he assured.

* * *

 _ **Later at the diner**_

"Snow and the kids went where?" Happy asked with wide eyes. They had come back to town to find the Charmings and naturally checked the diner first. But they only found Paul and Robin.

"Yes...David was sucked into the portal," Robin said.

"But thanks to the Chalice's protection, his lifeline couldn't be cut," Paul continued.

"My brother is vengeful and he won't just let David go," Aphrodite interjected, as she approached.

"Whoa...you're…" Happy stammered. The blonde goddess smiled.

"I am...I called in a favor from Hermes and she's taking them there now to rescue Charming. As the messenger goddess, she's the only one to pass into Hades' realm," Aphrodite explained.

"I just hope they can find a way out," Paul lamented.

"They will...they'll overcome this as they have everything else," she assured.

"How can you be sure they won't suffer the same fate as your previous charges?" Robin asked curiously. She sat down with them.

"The darkness and the light have warred each other since the beginning of time. My first charges perished trying to protect their people, who still died in the battle. But their light left the darkness very fractured and its victory came at great personal cost," she began.

"The darkness went dormant for nearly a millennium after that, but it was always lurking beneath the surface until it saw an opportunity to corrupt Nimue. It used her thirst for revenge and twisted her into a tool for the darkness," Aphrodite explained, pausing for a beat.

"The Dark One was created and each one would be a pawn for the darkness to use. Rumpelstiltskin was the first Dark One to exercise any kind of free will over the darkness. But only when Snow and Charming's true love was sparked did the darkness truly feel threatened again. Not even my first pair frightened the darkness this much," she continued.

"Why?" Paul asked, enthralled by her story.

"Because Snow and Charming's spark was unique and unlike any previous ones. Their predecessors didn't have the spark until they had known each other for a while and had already fallen in love," she replied.

"And Snow and Charming?" Bashful asked.

"They had a spark before they ever met. It was unprecedented," she revealed.

"How is that even possible?" Robin asked.

"They met before they ever realized it. Just after Snow went on the run, she was tracked and hunted by a ruthless bounty hunter known as the Woodcutter," she explained.

"I've heard of him. He was ruthless and known for tormenting his captives before he turned them over for the bounty," Robin recalled.

"Yes...he was a deplorable being and he captured Snow using Wilby after he knocked David out. He was on his way to Longbourne to find a buyer for his mother's farm. David found Wilby and fought the Woodcutter. Snow, who was already in his mobile dungeon, helped David overpower him by restraining his arm through the bars. She was too afraid to let her rescuer see her face out of fear the Queen would target him too so David handed the keys to her through the bars. Their hands brushed and the spark ignited," she regaled.

"I almost couldn't believe what I felt when it happened. It was a more powerful spark than any felt before and they had yet to even properly meet, which is why I knew they would be unlike any before," she continued.

"Unfortunately, the darkness felt the spark too and has attempted to thwart and undermine them since. The darkness was counting on Snow fleeing the Kingdom that day in hopes she'd never meet Charming again. But their encounter ignited hope in her again and she started to fight back against the Queen," Aphrodite explained.

"And Snow and David don't know?" Robin asked in fascination. She smiled.

"No...at least until Snow saw Wilby and she put it all together. But they don't know about the spark," she replied.

"That's amazing," Paul said, as the diner bell chimed and Blue walked in. The fairy stiffened upon seeing the goddess. Aphrodite gave her a cold look, one which no one picked up on, except Paul, who sensed the tension between them.

"Hermes should be back by now. I'm going to check in with her," the goddess said, as she disappeared, leaving them to ponder her story and Paul to wonder what hostility there could be between Aphrodite and the Blue Fairy.

* * *

Despite his best efforts to not give them the satisfaction of crying out in pain. David's tortured screams echoed through the network of underground caverns that made up Hades' domain beneath the surface of this place.

While his brother preferred using his fists on him, Clayton favored the plasma stick, which was no surprise since a similar one had been used on him in Atlantis by Sa'luk.

Clayton chuckled, as James angrily kneed David in the chest again.

"What?" James growled.

"Oh nothing...you seem to have a lot of rage for a brother you have never met," the former Collector observed.

"Oh, but I do know him. All I've heard since I died is about my perfect twin brother and how wonderful he is. The People's Prince...Prince Charming...Snow White's true love. You stole my glory," James growled.

"Your glory? Really...do you hear yourself?" David growled back.

"You think you're so much better than me, don't you?" James hissed.

"Well...I'm not a thief and a liar, that's for sure," David retorted, earning him another backhand.

"It's not my fault you got yourself killed in your own arrogance," David added.

"Here we go...once of Prince Charming's famous speeches," Clayton deadpanned, as he shoved the plasma rod into David's back again.

"We know she's going to come for you," Clayton goaded. James chuckled.

"Oh the fun we have in store for Snow White," he growled.

"Don't even say her name," David growled back, but James hit him again. His vision blurred and he finally blacked out.

* * *

As they traveled in Hermes' bubble, they marveled at their surroundings. It was like going through a portal in slow motion with pulsing lighted gateways to each realm. They passed the Enchanted Forest and then several more that also looked similar to the Enchanted Forest. They also saw Neverland, what looked to be Wonderland, Arendelle, Camelot, and numerous others they didn't know.

"How many realms are there?" Leo asked.

"An infinite number...some not even we Olympians have explored," she answered.

"That's incredible...I've never even thought about how many realms there could be," Eva mentioned.

"Yes...it is quite fascinating. Even in all my immortal years, I've barely made a dent in visiting them all. And believe me, I've visited tens of thousands," Hermes agreed.

"Is that it?" Regina asked, as they slowly approached a glowing red portal.

"It is...the Underworld," Hermes said, as she turned to them.

"I must caution you all. Once I deliver you, Hades will seal me out and you'll have to find your own way out once you have rescued Charming," she warned.

"We understand," Emma replied.

"Can you tell us what it's like?" Leo asked.

"It's going to surprise you...but no matter what it looks like, you must remember the danger. It is a place where souls go who have unfinished business. This means there is both very good people...and very bad people. The good are being held back from moving onto the Asphodel Meadows or Elysian, which are much better places," Hermes explained.

"And the bad?" Hook asked.

"They are also held there by their unfinished business. But they do not want their issues resolved," the messenger goddess explained.

"Because what awaits them is a much worse fate than the Underworld," Snow surmised and the goddess nodded.

"Yes...they will be very dangerous," she warned.

"And so am I," Snow stated firmly.

"So help me...I'll take out anyone who stands in my way to Charming," she added. Hermes smiled.

"I don't envy any that should stand in your way to him," she agreed.

"When we get there...is there a place that Hades will most likely be keeping him?" Snow asked.

"The main level will look quite ordinary...even familiar and you'll know exactly why when you arrive. There is a level beneath all that and I am limited as to what I can tell you. Let's just say when you see what awaits you, then you'll know the path to descend to Hades' chamber. When you are there, you must be very careful of the rivers," she warned.

"The Rivers?" Leo asked.

"There is of course Styx, which circles the entire Underworld and is home to all the lost souls. Some were lost in life and found no place in death. Some were punished and thrown in there by Hades. I don't think I have to tell you that you must avoid it at all costs. There is no returning from it," she told them. They nodded.

"Then there is Leche, the river of forgetfulness. Even a sprinkle from this river will make you forget who you are and then you will be at Hades' mercy," she warned.

"There is Phelgethon, which is a river of pain and fire where those who have committed the worst crimes in life reside. There is also Cocytus, which is also a rueful place of bitter cold and ice, reserved for those paying for crimes lesser than murder or genocide," she explained.

"This place sounds lovely," Xander deadpanned.

"Then there is Archeron, upon which both Cocytus and Phelgethon flow into. Archeron is a river of woes. It is not torturous like the two that flow into it, but rather a place of cleansing," she said.

"The history lesson is very interesting, but what does all of this mean?" Zelena asked, as she received annoyed looks for her rudeness.

"These rivers all converge in Hades' Throne room. It is a place you do not want to find yourself," she warned.

"What if that is where Dad is?" Eva asked.

"Hades doesn't like to get his hands dirty. He'll most likely have him in the labyrinth of tunnels in his domain. When he is left unattended, he'll most likely be guarded by Cerberus," she informed.

"Isn't that like a three headed dog?" Emma asked.

"Yes...and it is extremely vicious. And there is one more thing you should know, as I know a few of you might be curious about loved ones that have passed on," Hermes responded.

"What is that?" Hook asked anxiously, as they all knew he wondered if Liam was in the Underworld.

"The cemetery. You will find a headstone for all those that have died. If the headstone is still standing, then that person is still in the Underworld. If it cracked, then that person has moved on to a place that's not so good. And if it is tipped over completely, then that person has moved onto a better place," she explained, as the red glare of the portal nearly blinded them all. And when they opened their eyes, they stood upon a grassy knoll. Hermes was gone and they observed the red sky above them, until they heard Regina's voice.

"Oh my God…" she said and they thought she was talking about all the gravestones around them, until they followed her line of vision.

"Oh my God…" Emma repeated, as they saw the familiar looking town before them.

"That's impossible…" Leo exclaimed.

"It's Storybrooke…" Xander said in confusion, as they wandered along the streets. People milled about, casting them odd looks as they did.

"And somehow I get the feeling that they realize we're not dead," Eva said, as she shivered.

"Not exactly like Storybrooke…" Snow said, as they came to the square where the top of the clock tower lay crumbling in the street.

"Okay...we've been here three seconds and this place ranks up there on the creepiest things ever list," Leo mentioned.

"The diner…" Snow said, as they heard an engine and saw a very familiar car drive by in the distance.

"Cruella…" Emma stated.

"Well...the diner is a good place to start as any I suppose," Xander agreed, as they walked toward it. Snow took a deep breath and hurried inside, finding that all eyes turned to her when she did. And then she felt someone behind her and turned, gasping when she came face to face with a man that looked identical to her husband. But she knew instantly that it was not David, for she could not feel this man and half her heart in his chest. And when he looked at her, it was nothing like when Charming looked at her. His eyes were icy and predatory, so when he grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips, her instant reaction was to push him away and then slap him.

James chuckled in amusement.

"Snow White...I definitely see why my brother likes you," he purred.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded to know, but he only laughed at her.

"Oh...if I told you that, Princess, it would spoil all my fun," he said, as Xander came in with the others and his eyes widened.

"Hey pops...nice to see you here. Too bad you're not dead," James growled, as he walked through the diner to the inn side, leaving them quickly.

"Now I think I know why Hermes said we would know how to get to the levels beneath the surface," Regina said, as locked eyes with her step daughter.

"The mines…" Snow uttered. She nodded.

"They're not mines here...they're Hades' domain," Emma realized.

"Let's go," Xander said, as they hurried out of the diner.

* * *

 _The pain he was in faded to the back of his mind, as his dreams took him to a place that was most assuredly better than his current reality. But for him, his amazing dream was simply a memory. A quiet morning in bed with Snow, cuddling and making love until their bodies were sated and spent._

" _What are you thinking?" Snow asked, as she rested atop his bare chest._

" _That you're beautiful and amazing and waking up like that is the best way I've ever woken up," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. He was positive the memory of her atop him, naked, and riding him was an image he'd never forget._

" _I love you so much…" she said, cuddling against him._

" _And I love you...ready to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled slightly._

" _You always know me better than I know myself," she mentioned. He kissed her tenderly._

" _That's because I am an expert in all things Snow," he reminded._

" _It's just a conversation I had earlier today. Mrs. Slade is working for Granny now and let's just say she had a few things to say to me," she mentioned._

" _About her son?" he asked._

" _That...and that I have no idea what it's like to be married to a man like Amos Slade and that if I did, I wouldn't blame her son if he did kill his father. Then she had to tell Regina she should inform me what it's like to be married to someone who treats you like a possession," Snow replied._

" _She was talking about your father," he said gently. She nodded._

" _And I don't know what that's like…" she mentioned, as she looked at him with love shining in her eyes._

" _I married you...and you're the most wonderful husband any woman could ever have. I know I never have to worry about you hurting me or not accepting our children no matter what," she said._

" _Snow…" he started to say._

" _I loved my father...it's just difficult to know that the side I saw of him wasn't all there was. To know that he was once involved with Cora...and then married Regina anyway. It was a really hard thing to swallow," she admitted._

" _I know…" he soothed, as he kissed her cheek._

" _He had to know who she was…" Snow said._

" _It's not your fault, my darling. You were just a little girl and he did love you. He adored you," David replied. She smiled thinly._

" _He did...but he would have never approved of my life later on. Proper princesses' do not learn archery or how to fight," she mentioned._

" _And they don't marry shepherds," he added. She looked up at him._

" _I would have defied him...if he was alive, you know. Nothing would have stopped me from marrying you," she insisted. He smiled and kissed her tenderly._

" _I know...even if it meant we had to stay on the run. I would have gladly become a bandit right alongside you," he said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

" _And had bandit babies with me?" she asked._

" _Lots of bandit babies," he agreed, as he kissed her passionately._

" _I didn't know your father, but if he could not be proud of the amazing woman you are, then he didn't deserve you as a daughter. You are the most incredible, strongest, and most wonderful woman I've ever known. And I am so lucky and privileged that I get to call you mine," he said reverently. She melted into him at that and their bodies hummed in anticipation of the passion that ignited between them..._

* * *

David felt like he was falling and jerked awake, as he found that the pleasant dream he was having, filled with Snow, was just that...a dream or memory rather. He was here...the Underworld of all places and not a welcome guest if the shackles he was hanging by were any indication. As long as his family was safe, he'd endure anything. He knew his wife though. Aphrodite would have told her that he was alive by now and though he didn't want her anywhere near a place like this, he knew she would come anyway.

But thought of Hades, or his brother, or Clayton laying a hand on her made his blood run cold. That's why he knew he had to find a way out of here himself to head her off from coming down here.

His left eye was scabbed over, so he jumped when he saw movement out of the corner of his right eye.

"Easy...I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to put this compress on that eye," a voice said, as he looked up, trying to focus his limited vision on the figure that the voice belonged to. And he was very surprised to see Henry. Just not his Henry, but the man from whom Emma had named his grandson after to honor Regina.

"Henry…" he said in confusion.

"You remember me...I know they likely aren't fond memories," the elderly man said.

"Snow and I knew you never meant us any harm. Regina was your daughter and you loved her," David replied in understanding.

"We hear things down here…" he started to say. David managed a thin smile.

"Regina is happy. She gave up her revenge and we're family now. We've long forgiven her," David assured him, which seemed to bring great ease to Henry.

"Then it's true…" another voice said, as a man stepped into the light. And though David had never seen him in person, he recognized him from portraits.

"You're King Leopold…" he realized.

"Yes...and you are my little Snow's husband," he responded, as he walked toward them.

"I am...and I suppose the jerk wearing my face didn't happen to leave the key to these shackles laying around, did he?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not...they left when you passed out. But they'll assuredly be back," Henry warned.

"Well...if either of you have a pin or something pointed I can stick in this lock, I'd be grateful," David replied, as he winced in pain and pulled himself into a sitting position so he could get at the lock.

"You think you can pick the lock?" Henry asked, aware of Leopold's scrutinizing gaze on the man that had married his daughter.

"I'm not as good at it as Snow and Emma are, but Snow did teach me how to pick simple ones," he replied, as Henry handed him an actual lock pick.

"I figured this would work best. A former soldier loyal to you and Snow slipped it to me when he heard you were here. You and Snow have many allies here," Henry mentioned.

"Good to know, though we probably have as many enemies as well," he replied, as the lock snapped open. Leopold and Henry helped him to his feet.

"Do you know a way out of here to the surface?" David asked.

"Yes...we know a way," Leopold replied, as they led the way until they heard a growling and stopped.

"What is that?" David asked.

"Cerberus...we must go back," Leopold warned.

"He's right...it is a vicious three-headed dog. Even Gods and demi-Gods have fallen to this beast," Henry warned.

"No...I need to get past it. Snow is already here...I can feel it. I need to get to her," David replied.

"How do you know that Snow is here?" Leopold demanded to know.

"Like I said...I can feel it. We share a heart and nothing is going to stop me from getting to her," David replied.

"You're as brave as I remember. You'll need this," Henry said, providing him with a sword.

"Thanks…" David replied, as the growling got louder and closer...


	114. Labor of Love

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: I know, cliffhangers are no fun. As for Leopold, he's not my favorite either, but I feel there is unfinished business there and that's what the Underworld is about.**

 **NaomiBlue: Glad you like it! Yes, there can be closer on a lot of things now.**

 **Fantasylover4ever: Glad you enjoyed it! Yes, David gets to meet his father-in-law. As for Zelena, she is on the side of good for now, but she may teter here and there. We shall see. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Andria: Yeah, it's pretty cool we have the same name. Yes, Leopold is in the underworld and issues will be dealt with. Glad you're still enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you like my fixes. I had to fix that scene. There's just no way she wouldn't know it's not David. I mean, they tried to fix it a bit later in season 6 when she mentioned how different the kisses were, but it should have been fixed right then and there with a slap. Especially with their connection being so much deeper here. As for Guinevere, she needed the scene and it was just forgotten. A &E write like they have no patience. They got bored too quickly with Camelot and just dropped it all for the pirate, as usual. As for Jasper, that plot will be a while before it comes to fruition, but it should be interesting when we get there. As for Pongo, yeah I might have to throw that in. I love Happy and his big mouth. As for Blue...I've always seen her as shady. They didn't quite go far enough in the show and I'm going to change that. We will definitely see the reason for Blue and Aphrodite hating each other. Glad you liked the scene with Henry and Charming and yep, I wouldn't trust Leopold either.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, it's going to be a battle! Hades won't give up, but neither will Snowing! Yep, Dopey isn't a tree anymore, but then neither is Jasper so that probably won't lead to good things. As for Blue and Aphrodite, the wardrobe is only the beginning of the discord between them, but I can't say more than that right now. Yep, remember those rivers. Glad you liked the Snowing dream too. I love throwing those in there when they are apart. Here's more action!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 114: Labor of Love

Cora stood nervously in Hades' throne room, having been summoned there.

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" she asked obediently, as the God turned to regard her. She may have taken up the position of Mayor of Underbrooke, but she was well aware how truly limited her power was. She was at the top, because Hades allowed her to be. And it was a far better position than the one she would be in if she failed him.

"Cora...please have a drink," Hades said, handing her a goblet of wine. Cora didn't really want it, but a person didn't refuse a request from Hades if they knew what was good for them. So she sipped at the burgundy liquid and ignored the sting, as it slid down her throat.

"You can probably surmise why I called you down here," Hades stated, as he swirled the wine in his goblet.

"Snow White has come from her prince," Cora replied.

"Yes...and while I can't cut hers or her Charming prince's lifelines, I'm not letting my sanctimonious sister win so easily. So...you're going to stop them from rescuing him," Hades stated.

"Snow White has no love for me. She and her brats won't hesitate to go through me to get to him," Cora replied.

"Yes..but your daughter is here too and her lifeline is not protected like theirs. Make them leave," Hades growled, as he came face to face with her.

"Make them leave or I promise you and your daughter will end up on one of my rivers," he hissed, as his hair ignited and she stepped back in fear.

"Yes...my Lord," she stammered, as she hurried out of his Throne room.

* * *

David ignored the pain in his limbs and poised his sword to strike, as the growling got closer. As the beast got closer, David could see it's glowing red eyes, until it finally came into view. David's eyes widened, as he stared down the ferocious creature that was more fearsome than any dragon he had ever encountered. It snapped its jaws on all three heads at him and he dodged, swiping his sword. A small cut appeared on the neck of the center head, but the creature didn't even seem to notice. He looked around for viable options. Outrunning it was likely his only option, which meant luring it out of that opening. Before he could further ponder that, he heard the cocking of a gun from behind him. And somehow, he knew it was James without turning.

The creature turned its head, as if it was being called away and retreated. David elbowed his brother in the gut and ducked, as the gun went off. He tackled James and put his sword to his brother's throat.

"What are you going to do, brother? I'm already dead," he hissed.

"You're going to lead me out of here," David growled.

"David...look out!" Henry cried. But it was too late, as Clayton jammed the plasma rod into David's back. He convulsed and screamed in pain, until he finally collapsed. James shoved him off and they dragged him back to shackle him.

"You won't assist him again if you know what's good for you," Clayton warned.

"He's done nothing to you," Henry protested.

"He exists...that's enough reason for me to want to make him suffer," James growled.

"And he and Snow are the reason I'm here," Clayton added.

"Help him again and Snow will be the one to pay," the former Collector added. But Henry didn't heed their warning. When they left, he went back to treating some of David's wounds.

"Henry...did you not hear him?" Leopold asked fearfully.

"I know what he threatened, but it was mostly to scare us," Henry replied.

"It worked," Leopold countered.

"And I know it's difficult, but Snow is not that little girl anymore. She became a fierce warrior princess and the likes of those two will not stop her," Henry said.

"She shouldn't be here," Leopold said bitterly.

"And you are projecting your anger at your son-in-law," Henry chided.

"He's the reason she has come here," he stated.

"And take it from someone who has seen first hand how powerful the love between Snow and Charming is. They always find each other," Henry said.

"The question is...do you want Snow to know you tried to help the man she loves or that you aided his captors?" Henry asked.

* * *

Snow led the way with Emma beside her, as they trekked into the caves. While the surface of this place was made to look a poor copy of Storybrooke, the caves did not resemble the mining caves back home. Instead, they found themselves in a labyrinth of endless catacombs and tunnels.

"Are we even sure we're going the right way?" Hook decided to ask.

"No clue...but I'll search every tunnel in this place if I have to," Snow answered.

"So it's the blind leading the blind…" Zelena commented.

"Well...you're welcome to leave," Snow snapped back. She had no patience for Zelena's complaining today.

"Normally, I'd suggest splitting up, but I don't think that's a good idea, considering we are where we are," Regina mentioned.

"I'm not sensing any animals around either, so no help there," Leo added.

"Most animals probably have the good sense to move on to a better place," Xander surmised. They came to a fork in their path with three possible passages.

"Great...which way do we go?" Emma asked. Snow took the Chalice out and closed her eyes, as she focused on her connection with her husband and the Chalice glowed in response.

"To the right," Snow said firmly.

"You're sure?" Regina asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure...Charming is that way," Snow confirmed. But before they could go, magenta colored smoke clouded their vision and when it cleared, Cora stood in their path.

"Mother…" Regina gasped.

"You all need to leave here at once," she stated. Snow glared at the woman.

"You are _not_ going to keep me from my husband," Snow growled.

"No...but Hades will and is going to hurt anyone that tries to retrieve him," Cora warned.

"I don't care who I have to face to get Charming back," Snow retorted.

"You won't be the one he hurts, Snow," Cora said, looking at her daughter.

"Regina...I've secured passage back to Storybrooke for you and anyone smart enough to go with you. But you must go now. You too, Zelena," she urged.

"Oh...now you presume to care about me? Where were you when you decided to leave me to die in the woods as a babe?" Zelena growled.

"I made many mistakes, thus why I am here," Cora responded. But it did little to appease the redhead.

"Mother...we will leave this place, but not without David," Regina replied. Cora sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me do this," Cora said, as there was another puff of smoke and Henry Senior appeared.

"Daddy…" Regina uttered.

"Leave the Underworld by sundown or I throw your father into the river of lost souls," Cora threatened.

"No.." Regina cried, as they heard a growling.

"That would be Cerberus coming to chase you out," she informed.

"Cerberus won't keep me from Charming either. I once knew someone that knew how to defeat it," Snow challenged.

"Oh, you mean Hercules?" Cora asked and the princess frowned.

"How do you know…" Snow trailed of.

"I know, because this beast killed your Demi-God friend when he failed to slay it. You'll be no match for it either," she said, as the hulking beast arrived.

Leo stared into its red eyes, trying to speak to the monster. He was successful, but didn't like what he heard. Snow yelped, as her son pulled her back and away from its snapping jaws.

"It's loyal to Hades. There's no reasoning with it," Leo said.

"Then we find Hercules. He was the one that knew how to defeat it...or so I thought," Snow said sadly.

"We need to go," Xander said. Snow looked longingly at the pathway that she knew would lead to Charming.

"Come on...we'll find him, Mom. This is just a small set back," Eva said. She nodded and Regina poofed them back to the cemetery.

* * *

Snow didn't even stop for a moment though and began looking through the headstones.

"We need to find out if Hercules is still here...he's the only one that can help us find Charming," she said, as they spread out to look through the headstones.

"I'm starting to worry about Mom," Leo mentioned. Regina put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know...but until we find your father, they'll be no stopping her. Until then, we just need to watch her back for her," Regina replied.

"Aunt Regina...you shouldn't be here though. You heard what Cora is going to do to your father if you don't leave," he urged.

"He's right…" Snow said, as she came up to them.

"As much as we need you...your father needs you more. He doesn't deserve this," she added, as they shared a hug.

"I'm not comfortable leaving any of you down here," she lamented.

"Then you should stay…" a voice said. Regina turned and found her father there.

"I thought Mother had captured you," she uttered.

"Cora is busy trying to appease Hades and when you've been down here as long as I have, you know the ins and outs," he said with a smile.

"You're here...because of me," Regina said, as she lowered her head in shame and tears clouded her vision. Henry took her hands and she looked up at him, as he smiled gently at her.

"No...that is not why I am here at all. In fact, knowing that you have found the love and peace you deserve is enough for me," he said genuinely.

"Then you should move on from this place, Daddy," Regina urged.

"Perhaps I can now...but first I must help you all in anyway I can," he replied, as he looked to Snow.

"I helped Charming as much as I could, but not even I was able to get him past Cerberus. However, I know where you can find Hercules," he said. Snow smiled.

"Thank you…" she said gratefully.

"Hercules works down at the docks. As for your husband, I will return and check on him for you," he said.

"Is he hurt?" Snow asked, knowing the answer would probably break her. Henry looked deeply troubled.

"I'm afraid Hades has two thugs that are making his captivity very unpleasant," Henry said.

"Thugs?" Emma asked.

"His brother James and a man that calls himself the Collector," Henry replied.

"Clayton…" Leo growled.

"We better go find Hercules, before they start in on Dad again," Emma said, as she and her siblings followed their Mother.

* * *

Leopold looked wary, as he entered Hades' Throne room. Being summoned here was a frightening thing.

"Can I interest you in a drink, Your Majesty?" Hades asked, as he poured wine into two goblets. Leopold was unable to find his voice, as the God of the Underworld handed the goblet to him.

"I have a problem and her name is Snow White…" he stated.

"Snow is stubborn...I'm not sure if there is anything that will get her to leave," Leopold stammered.

"You're right, but fortunately, I've come up with a solution. And you're going to help me, unless you'd like me to send you to the rivers for judgment," Hades threatened.

"I think we both know that you have unfinished things to atone for before you're ready to move on. As you stand now, I don't think you'll enjoy where you end up," the God warned.

"I made mistakes…" Leopold admitted.

"Like forcing a woman three times your age into a marriage with you? And after you were once involved with her mother?" Hades goaded, as Leopold swallowed thickly. The God chuckled.

"You and Cora deserve each other," he added.

"What will you have me do?" Leopold asked, as he watched Hades pick up a flask.

"Your son-in-law is probably very thirsty. Give him this to quench his thirst," Hades replied, as he handed the former King the flask.

"What is in this?" he asked.

"Water from the river Leche. We're going to erase Snow White from Prince Charming's memory...forever," Hades replied. Leopold looked horrified.

"No...I won't do that to Snow," he protested.

"You will. It's not like you approve of your daughter's chosen husband as it is. No...your prejudice has followed you even in death. Your precious little Snow is married to a lowly shepherd. Your court would be appalled," Hades goaded.

"My daughter has made her choices and I won't take her happiness," he refused.

"You will...or maybe I'll let Pain and Panic have her. They may be idiots...but even they know what to do with a beautiful woman," Hades threatened, as he motioned to the demonic brutes behind him.

"No…I'll do it…" Leopold pleaded.

* * *

Snow arrived at the docks with her children and scanned her surroundings. And when her eyes landed on her old friend, she took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't changed at all, which meant he had died shortly after they parted ways.

"Mom...are you okay?" Emma asked. She nodded.

"I just had no idea that he was killed. He looks the same as he did when I was fourteen," she replied.

"You know...I hate to ask, but just friends?" Leo asked, as Eva elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Owe...what the hell was that for?" he complained.

"Cause you're a bonehead," she complained back, making both Emma and Snow chuckle.

"It's okay honey...he was my first kiss. But it was just puppy love. Your father was my first and only everything else," Snow said, as they approached.

"That hurt," Leo hissed.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't need to do that if you could be a little more sensitive," Eva hissed back.

"Guys...cool it," Emma admonished, though she had to admit, bickering with her siblings was one of those normal things they had been missing lately and it was actually a bit of a relief from all the doom they had faced lately.

"Hercules…" Snow called and the young man looked up at her with scrutiny. His eyes gazed over her and the three young people with her. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Eva, which she expected, and then back to her.

"Snow?" he asked. She nodded and they hugged.

"You haven't changed," Snow said.

"Yeah...but you're here now…" he said, frowning and her eyes widened.

"Oh no...we're not dead. These are my daughters, Emma and Eva and my son Leo," she replied.

"Your children?" he asked in confusion.

"I know, I don't look much older than them. It's a long story, but we came here for my husband and I need your help," she pleaded.

"Snow...if your husband is here, then I'm sorry, but he can't be taken back to a place for the living," Hercules said.

"Oh...but he's not dead either. Here...this might make it more clear," Snow said, as she took out the Chalice and his eyes widened.

"That's my Aunt's Chalice…" he uttered. She nodded.

"You and your husband are her champions?" he asked in awe. She nodded again.

"My husband David fell through a portal to here, but Aphrodite has protected our lifelines. So when Hades tried to cut his lifeline and couldn't…" she said.

"He erupted in rage and decided that just because he was alive didn't mean he was going to let him go. Trust me, I know my Uncle...he's sadistic," Hercules replied.

"David is being guarded by Cerberus...and I need your help to get to him," Snow said. The Demi-God lowered his head, almost as if he was ashamed.

"If Cerberus is what stands in your way, then I'm afraid I can't help you," he said.

"What happened? I thought Cerberus was the final piece in completing your twelve labors," Snow replied.

"It was...and I failed to kill Cerberus," Hercules said.

"Well, the thing has three heads," Emma mentioned.

"Yeah, at least with a dragon, there's only one head trying to bite your head off," Leo added.

"You two have absolutely no tact," Eva complained and the two blondes just shrugged.

"What my kids are trying to say is that this time, you don't have to do it alone," Snow said. He looked at the four of them and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Snow...there's just no way to defeat Cerberus. I can't help you," he said shamefully. She nodded and turned back to her children.

"What are we going to do?" Eva asked.

"We'll find a way...I don't know how yet, but we're going to do it together. We have a lot of magic on our side with the three of you and I have a bow that will shoot arrows that won't miss," Snow replied. Emma nodded.

"Let's go and get Dad back," she said, as they started back to town. Hercules watched them go, his emotions warring inside him.

* * *

David groaned and awoke once again, in even more pain than before.

"Easy...moving around too much will just aggravate your wounds," Leopold warned.

"Where are they?" David asked, looking around.

"They left again and the beast is lurking nearby, I'm afraid," Leopold replied.

"Don't worry...if there's a way past that beast, Snow and our kids will find it," David said. He winced in pain, as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"How can you want Snow to face such a creature?" Leopold hissed. David looked up at him.

"I don't...but when Snow puts her mind to something, nothing can stop her. And we always find each other," he replied. Leopold sighed.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I know my wife better than anyone and I know you still picture the innocent princess she once was. But let me assure you that you should be proud of the woman she became," David said.

"Henry seems to think as you do; that I do not really know my daughter. Perhaps you should tell me about her," he said, as David smiled.

"Well, you're in luck, because there's nothing I like more than talking about how amazing Snow is," he said.

"She's not just the strongest woman I know, but the strongest person I know. She's an amazing mother, wife, and leader. She's beautiful, fierce, and leaves me in awe of her on a daily basis," David said and Leopold marveled at the way this man lit up when he spoke of his daughter.

"You really love her…" the King said.

"More than anything. I'd die for her if it meant keeping her away from this place, but we share a love that's not ordinary and sometimes that means we find ourselves under siege by dark forces. But we've won against everything we've faced before and we'll do it this time too...because we will do it together," David said, carefully gauging the King's reaction.

"I know that you probably think Snow should have married someone who was royal by blood, but like it or not, I make your daughter happy and she makes me happy," he added.

"You are brazen. In my days on the Throne, I could have had you tossed in the dungeon for speaking to me in such a manner," Leopold mentioned, though David didn't sense malice behind it and smirked.

"Probably, but she would have just picked the lock and busted me out," he retorted.

"So it would seem," Leopold agreed, as he felt the guilt eat at him, as he gripped the flask.

"You must be thirsty," the King mentioned. But he was interrupted, as they heard a roaring from Cerberus and David felt his heart flutter.

"She's close…" David uttered.

"How do you know that?" Leopold asked curiously.

"Because half her heart is in my chest," he answered.

They heard a young woman scream, as she ran toward them and away from the beast. David struggled to get to his feet and managed to pull the girl away from the monster's snapping jaws. He pulled the three of them into a crevice and the beast retreated once they were effectively trapped in the alcove.

"It's okay...calm down, you're safe," David tried to assure the girl.

"No...you don't understand! That monster is why I'm here in the first place. There's no stopping it," she cried.

"I know you think that, but we're going to defeat it," David said.

"How can you say that? You're in chains," she cried.

"I am, but we're going to have a lot of help very soon. I'm David," he told her.

"Megara…" she said, as they heard the beast roar and she cowered. David pushed her behind him and braced himself against the wall of the alcove, ready to defend them, despite his bonds. That's when he saw them. His family and more importantly, the woman he loved, armed with her bow and looking fierce as ever.

* * *

"This is insane. Not even all the magic we have is enough against this thing. It's legendary for a reason," Zelena complained, trekked through the passage.

"As I said earlier, you're welcome to leave. It won't hurt my feelings at all," Snow responded, as she threaded an arrow on his bow.

"If we work together and combine our magic, we can do this," Emma agreed.

"This thing is a God killer! You may be protected, but some of us aren't!" Zelena protested.

"Then beat it, because we're doing this," Xander retorted.

"You're all insane. I should have stayed above ground with the pirate and the boy," she complained, as they filed into the open clearing where Cerberus awaited them. The entire place shuddered, as it roared viciously. Snow fired an arrow and hit the left eye on the center head. It shrieked in anger in pain, while the other two heads forced them to flee away from its gigantic fangs. Leo stepped up and shocked the left head, but that didn't seem to help them either, as the other two heads attacked and he had to pull back.

"What are we doing wrong? This thing should be down two heads by now," Emma complained.

"Because the secret is that you have to attack all three heads at once to kill it. That's why I failed the first time...because I did it alone," Hercules said, as he arrived with a sword in hand.

"You came..." Snow said in surprise.

"An old friend reminded me that you can't ever give up, especially when you think you can't win," Hercules replied. She smiled, as the beast reared its ugly head again.

"All right...we take on all three heads together," he said.

Emma's hands came alive with light magic, Snow threaded an arrow, and Hercules poised his sword. As the monster rushed them, Snow fired her arrow at the other eye on the center head, Hercules slashed the throat of the head on the right at the same time, and Emma blasted the head on the left with her magic. Hercules ran headlong at the beast and slammed into it, which sent it rolling off the cliff and into the river Phlegethon, ending it for good.

"We did it..." Emma said, as Snow rushed into the alcove with the others close behind her. She nearly broke down in tears when she saw him.

"Snow..." he called.

"Charming..." she cried, as she rushed to him, diving into his arms.

"Oh Snow..." he breathed, as he relished finally holding her again.

"Oh my love...you're hurt," she sobbed, as she pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be okay," he promised, as she crushed her lips against his. She sniffed, as she pulled away and smiled, as their kids huddled around them.

"Dad..." Emma cried, as he cradled her head, as they hugged, before he hugged the twins as well.

"Hold still Daddy," Eva said, as her hands glowed pink and she enveloped him in the glow of her magic. When she finished, he breathed in relief, as he was completely healed.

"Thank you, angel," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"We shouldn't linger down here much longer," Regina said.

"Oh wait...I wasn't alone down here," David replied, as he motioned to the two people hiding in the shadows. A young girl stumbled out and felt herself falling, but Hercules was quick to catch her.

"Whoa...careful," he said, as she looked up at him and they seemed captivated by each other.

"I...I'm Hercules," he stammered.

"Megara...but my friends call me Meg," she replied. Snow smiled at them and then her face changed to surprise, as her father stepped out.

"Father?" she uttered.

"Hello Snow," he greeted. They were interrupted, as they saw Hades' minions arrive to intercept them.

"Okay...I think this is better continued elsewhere," Regina said, as they all disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Hades roared in anger, as his prized beast was slain and he seethed, watching these heroes rescue one of their own.

"You failed me…" Hades growled, as Cora stood before him.

"As did Leopold. Give me more time and I can get them to leave, except the Charmings. I can help you find a way to keep them here as punishment," Cora pleaded.

"Oh believe me, I'll deal with Leopold in due time. As for you, I no longer have need for your services. However, I can't have you returning to above to your cushy job as Mayor of Underbrooke," he hissed, as he waved his hand and her smart pantsuit was replaced with rags.

"Pain and Panic will escort you to your new job...in the mill," he said sadistically, as she was dragged away.

"What about the King? I can send him to labor with the peasants. He'll hate that," James mentioned. Hades smirked.

"Tempting, but I actually have something better. If Snow White were to find out the contents of that flask now in his possession, she would shun her father forever. He would be one soul that would never be able to move on then," Hades mentioned.

"Oh please...allow me to twist that particular knife, my Lord," Clayton requested.

"While I appreciate your disdain for Snow White, she'll never take anything you say at face value. But a creature is a different story entirely," Hades said, as a raven flew in and landed on Hades' hand.

"Tell them I want my water returned. The rest of the story will find its way out in a most entertaining fashion," he said to the bird, as it flew off.

"How will we keep them here now that they've rescued my brother?" James asked. Hades smirked.

"Oh...they won't be going anywhere. If they cost me souls, then they will pay my dues," the God of the dead answered...


	115. Devil's Due

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 _ **Also, there is a love scene in this chapter and it is marked accordingly, so it can be skipped if that's not your thing.**_

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! It was an intense chapter!**

 **BooksinMyDreams: Thanks!**

 **Fantasylover4ever: Yes, they found each other, before any damage could be done. You're right about Leopold, his pride could be his downfall. Yes, it seems that James is George's son. Whether Xander's presence here will make a difference remains to be seen. You're right, so many twists and turns! Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Number Ten: Snow has a right to be angry at Leopold. No, Regina didn't adopt Henry in this. That wasn't necessary. Henry is born in chapter 42. Might I suggest a bit of a re-read? It's a long story and even I have to do peridoic re-reads to keep it all straight.**

 **Andria: No problem! Life gets busy. Yes, Clayton is based on the character from Tarzan. In some versions, he is John Clayton so I decided that the original John Clayton was Tarzan's rival. This Clayton is the grandson of that Clayton and holds a grudge against Tarzan for causing his grandfather's death. Now, in the Disney version, he is "Cecil" Clayton I believe and that's where I got Cecily Clayton for his daughter. Yes, that is why he is the Collector. I took that and basically ran with it when I created his chapter and connected him to Atlantis. Yes, they found David seemingly soon, but things won't be so easy. As for Aiden and Luka, I'm not sure if we will see them again, but it's a possiblity. :)**

 **biancaruth: Yes, it will be interesting to see how Leopold's presence effects things. And the David and James plot will be much more fleshed out. I agree, it was a huge missed opportunity by the writers.**

 **Beth1980: That's ok, life happens. Yeah, I knew that if I had a scene where Guinevere confronted Arthur that there would be a slap. Yep, Dopey is not a tree anymore. As for Aphrodite and the Blue Fairy, that remains to be seen! Lol, yeah the Charmings all probably need a session with Archie at this point. I know, I have a hard time liking Henry Senior and Leopold, especially Leopold. I am nicer to Leopold than I really want to be, because I believe he's a predator. That being said, I didn't go too far with that in this one, but he does not come off good in chapter 115. I had to fix the scene between Snow and James too. The canon just didn't make sense and the writers are so clueless sometimes. I loved the sibling bickering as well. I will never like Cora either. She's terrible and nothing can change that. Yep, Snow would have broken him out and they would have had bandit babies. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Yeah, James is a piece of work. Yeah, Henry is a character I could see having quite a bit of guilt too, especially since he could easily see that Cora was the real monster and not Snow, especially since he would have known Snow as a child.**

 **I think you'll find Snow's reaction to what her father almost did appropriate. And you're right, Leopold doesn't have a clue when it comes to true love. Yeah, Zelena was so angry and then just forgave Cora in a blink. It's going to be a little more complicated here. Yes, I thought that was an important scene for Regina too. I haven't always liked Snow Queen interactions where Snow blames herself either. But Regina did eventually grow on me. Lol, I know, oh Leo being all jealous on his dad's behalf. I loved it too. So glad you enjoy the story and updates each week!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, Hades is up to no good. Lol, you're not the only one fangirling. The only thing better than one Josh is double the Josh! Yes, James and Clayton are pesky here. I know, I never liked Cora and Zelena is right to be angry. It's one of the only times I agree with her. Glad you liked the sibling bickering! I loved that too. As for Leopold, he's making bad choices that he will have to face. So glad you're loving it so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 115: Devil's Due

They reappeared in the Charming house in Underbrooke.

"Whoa…" Leo said, as he looked around the house. It wasn't the warm and homey place they had grown up in back home. Instead, all the furniture was covered with white sheets and seemed empty of the loving home they knew.

"Why is our house in the Underworld?" Emma asked.

"Probably my Uncle and his games. Once you arrived here, he probably created this as a message to tell you that he intends to see that you stay permanently," Hercules offered. But at the moment, Snow couldn't care about Hades' creepy antics, as she held her husband tightly in her arms. She pulled back so she could look at him and he gazed back into her watery eyes.

"You found me…" he uttered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she asked.

"Never...though the three headed dog gave me pause," he joked. She grabbed him by the collar and crushed her lips against his. He pulled her flush against him and they kissed passionately.

"I am not letting you out of my sight even for a minute," Snow told him, as their lips parted.

"No arguments here," he agreed, as he was content to hold her in his arms and never let her go. It was then that they noticed a peculiar glow emanating from Hercules.

"What's happening to you?" Megara asked.

"I...I'm not sure," he uttered.

"Your unfinished business has been resolved. It is time to take you to the crossing," Henry Senior stated.

"The crossing?" Emma asked.

"If you can take us to the clock tower, I will show you," Henry replied, looking to his daughter. She smiled and nodded, as they all disappeared and reappeared inside the clock tower.

Instead of where the elevator would have been back home, there was a spiral staircase that led into the depths below.

"A stairway going down isn't very encouraging," Leo mentioned. Henry Senior chuckled.

"I know what it looks like, but I promise there is nothing to fear for souls that are ready to move on to a better place," he said, as they descended the winding stairs and found themselves at what looked like a crossing, just as Henry had said. There was a gap between the cliff side where they stood and the other side.

By now, the glow was also emanating from Megara and she joined hands with Hercules, as he turned to say goodbye.

"Thank you Snow…" he said.

"I'm just glad you can move on now and be happy," she replied, as she hugged him.

"I just feel bad leaving you and your family here. Hades won't take this lightly," he warned.

"We know...but you helped us enough and it's your time. As for us, we'll find a way," she said, as she looked at Charming, who squeezed her hand.

"We always do," she added. He nodded and together, they watched in awe, as an ethereal bridge appeared over the gap and they crossed into the bright glow of Elysium.

"Daddy...you have to go too," Regina said, as he could now see the glow calling him as well.

"Now that I know you have found happiness...I think I can move on," he agreed, as they hugged and a tear slipped down Regina's cheek. Snow gently put her hand on Regina's shoulder and nodded to Henry, as her children and husband gathered around as well.

"She'll be fine with us...I promise," Snow told him. He nodded happily and ascended to Elysium as well. The glow faded and Snow looked to her father finally. Charming squeezed her hand and urged her to approach him.

"Father...you should move on too," Snow encouraged.

"I...I'm afraid I don't see a light," he lamented.

"Then you must still have unfinished business, but that's okay. We can help you find peace," she said.

"I'm not sure that's possible," he said shamefully and she frowned.

"I don't understand…" she said.

"It is of no consequence. You and your family do not belong here and you need to leave while you still can," Leopold urged.

"He's right...we need to find a way out," Regina agreed, as she and Leopold shared a cool, uncomfortable stare.

Snow stepped back and took David's hand, as they prepared to trek back up the stairs when a black raven flew in and landed on Snow's shoulder.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"He's saying that Hades wants back what he gave you…" Snow said, looking at her father.

"You saw Hades?" Regina asked with scrutiny.

"He says he wants the water back," Leo said, listening to the bird as well.

"What water?" Emma asked in confusion. Leopold's face had gone ashen at that point.

"Father...what is this bird talking about?" Snow asked.

"He summoned me...you don't ignore a summon from Hades himself," Leopold replied and he could see that his son-in-law was putting it all together then.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Whatever he had planned didn't work," David said, attempting to diffuse the situation before it escalated into a place that was only going to hurt Snow.

"No...I want to know this," Snow said, as the bird cawed angrily.

"The bird really wants whatever you have," Leo added, as Leopold pulled a flask from his robes. The bird cawed and snatched the flask from the former King's hand, before flying away.

"It was just a flask of water," Leopold said.

"Water from where exactly?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"From the River Leche," Leopold admitted.

"Leche is the river of forgetfulness. But why…" Eva said, as she trailed off, quickly having put it together.

"Father...why did Hades give you water from the river of forgetfulness?" Snow demanded to know.

"Snow…" David started to say.

"Charming...I love you, but I need to hear this from him, even if it hurts," she replied. He sighed and put his arms around her.

"Hades told me to give the water to David," he admitted, as his grandchildren stared at him in disbelief.

"I refused...but then he threatened you," he continued, as he reached toward his daughter. But Snow pulled away from him.

"I didn't want to do it...but Hades threatened to hurt you! He promised to spare you from his wrath if David drank the water and forgot you," Leopold confessed.

"How could you…" Snow hissed.

"I was only trying to protect you…" Leopold pleaded, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can handle myself! Aphrodite did not send me down here without her protection and I am not afraid of Hades!" Snow snapped.

"You should be! This is no place for you!" Leopold argued.

"Do you really think I was going to leave my husband alive in a place like this?" Snow cried.

"Snow please...coming here, fighting battles. This is not the life I wanted for you," he pleaded.

"So that's what this is about? You thought that if Charming forgot me that I would just move on? You obviously have no idea how true love works!" she said angrily.

"You have forgiven my murder...but you cannot forgive me?" he retorted. Snow felt her anger nearly boil over, but managed to keep her cool.

"I forgave Regina, because she atoned for everything she did. It took years of fighting and strife, but we did it," Snow said.

"She killed me," Leopold replied.

"Yes...and I was devastated when I lost you, which is why I can't understand why you almost did the same thing to my children. If you had carried through with Hades' plan, my children would have lost their father…" she said, as she started to break down in tears.

"I'm sorry...I was scared of what Hades might do. If you ask anyone down here, then you would know that Hades should be feared," Leopold reasoned.

"I'm sure that's true and from what Aphrodite told us, he is a master manipulator," Snow said.

"Then you can forgive me," Leopold said hopefully. Snow swallowed and looked back at her husband. She was about to tell him she could...until he opened his mouth again.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for you," he added. She frowned and looked back at him.

"So...me losing Charming is what you think would be best?" she asked. And to her horror, he didn't deny it.

"Snow...he admitted it to me himself. Your love may be as true as any...but he himself said it often leaves you facing dark forces and endless danger," Leopold said.

"But our love always prevails, because we are together," David replied.

"He's right...our lives may be crazy at times and we have been through so much. But I know that neither of us would change it for the world," Snow added, as she gazed up fondly at her husband.

"I was only trying to see to your safety. It is what any father would do," Leopold defended.

"Not this one," Xander chimed in.

"Believe me...I've witnessed them face incredible odds and win and only because they are together. I've done my fair share of things I'm not proud of, but I know I'd never do anything that might separate my son from Snow," Xander added.

"Even to keep him safe?" Leopold challenged.

"I'd rather see him happy with the woman he loves than safe and dead inside without her. Snow's right...you really don't get true love," Xander responded. Snow wiped her tears away.

"I think we should go elsewhere...we all need rest so we can figure out how to get out of here," Snow said, as she started up the stairs, pulling Charming along with her. The twins and Xander followed them, along with Zelena, Hook, and Henry. That left Regina and Leopold behind.

"I suppose I am not welcome," he said.

"No...you should come. You need to see them together...you need to experience what I did," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Their love changes people...they have this way about them when they are together. I hated them both with a blinding passion, but they just kept showing me love in return. Robin helped me come around a lot sooner, but they had every reason to never want anything to do with me," she replied.

"Instead, they made me family. Your daughter is happy and in love. She and David have five amazing, beautiful children. How could you want anything else for her?" Regina asked, leaving him to ponder that, as she ascended the stairs. At a loss for what else to do, he soon followed.

* * *

The faint blue glow emanating from Hades' Throne Room told that it was not a time to disturb him. Three souls had moved on, thanks to the meddling of the Charmings and time on the clock had moved forth three clicks.

Things were changing in his domain and he loathed it. Those responsible had to be punished.

But all was not lost. He had successfully manipulated that fool Leopold and possible driven a permanent wedge between him and his daughter. And another bright spot was the surprising and welcome presence of his beloved Zelena. Convincing her to join him wouldn't be easy, but he was confident he could get her to fall for him again.

And though he couldn't trap the Charmings here, he could trap those not protected by the chalice, ensuring they'd never leave them behind. He chuckled deviously, as he watched Snow White shun her foolish father. It was quite entertaining.

"You helped three souls move on and that's going to cost you, Charmings," he hissed, as he waved his hand.

"You stole three souls from me so I'll take three in return," he growled.

* * *

It was still strange to think of their home being in the Underworld, but it seemed that it would at least be a safe place to sleep, especially since Regina put up a protection spell when they arrived.

It was clear that Snow was in no mood to talk and after kissing her children goodnight, she shut herself in their bedroom with a look to her husband that could only convey: don't be long.

David hugged Emma and Henry close. His father was showing Leopold to a guest room upstairs and for that, he was grateful. He knew his wife was angry, but he had once been very angry with his father too. He knew she just needed time to process everything, as did he and their children.

"Gramps...is Grams okay?" Henry asked. He smiled and ruffled his grandson's hair, marveling at how much he'd grown lately.

"She's going to be fine. I'll see to it," he promised.

"We should probably get some sleep, so we can figure out a way outta here in the morning," Emma mentioned. He nodded and kissed her head, as she and Henry headed downstairs with Hook in tow.

"Goodnight Daddy," Eva said, as they hugged. She glanced back at her twin and then at him. David smiled.

"I'll talk to him," he promised, as he watched his son rifle through the cupboards.

"This whole place is bizarre. It's exactly like home, but feels pretty empty," David mentioned.

"Yeah...kind of creepy that there's pop-tarts, like it knows what we eat," Leo said, as he tore open a package and started eating them.

"Are we really going to talk about the food or what's really bothering you?" David asked. He sighed.

"You know, it's pretty irritating when Eva does that. Can't I just be pissed off without her trying to fix it?" he complained. He smirked.

"It's what she does… you know how deeply she feels things," he reminded.

"Yeah...well I get why Gramps used to drink. Sometimes I'd rather feel nothing," he replied bitterly. David sighed. He knew Leo didn't mean it, but he had trouble sometimes relating to people, at least outside their family or those he didn't know well.

"So this is about your other grandfather," David surmised.

"Bet Mom is regretting naming me after him right about now," he spat.

"No...not even a little bit," he assured.

"How could she not? With what he was going to to do you?" Leo exclaimed.

"He made a mistake out of fear; it happens. There have been times when your mother and I could have made mistakes out of fear for our children the same as he did," David reasoned.

"But you didn't…" Leo replied.

"No...but we came close a few times. And not everyone has true love to guide them like we have," he added.

"I guess…" he mumbled.

"Not to mention that we named you Leo. it's not short for anything and uniquely you," David said.

"Your mother is angry with him, but I know her. She'll forgive him. Remember, there was a time not so long ago that I was just as angry with my father," David reminded.

"I guess…" he muttered, as David squeezed his shoulder.

"Get some sleep," he suggested.

"Yeah...I guess the sooner morning comes, the sooner we go home," he agreed, as he headed upstairs. David quietly entered the bedroom and closed the door. He found her curled up by the bay window and she looked up at him. He leaned down and her eyes closed, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No…I want to be lost in you," she replied, as she rose up to her knees on the cushion and put her arms around him, as he kissed her deeply again.

"Make me forget...even if it's just for a few hours," she pleaded. He intended to fulfill her every desire and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to bed.

* * *

Leopold found himself with hours of time to contemplate in the guest room. Since the dead didn't sleep, he was left with an exorbitant amount of excess time. So he quietly left the house and found himself wandering the streets of town, deep in thought.

Eventually, he found himself below town again and happened upon Cora, who was milling flour as her punishment from Hades.

"Come to gloat...have you Leopold?" she asked.

"He has punished me too. Snow has shunned me," he replied.

"We've only ever tried to protect our children and this is where it has led us," she replied, as he noticed the black cuff on her wrist.

"I should have never agreed to Hades' plot, even if I didn't manage to go through with it," Leopold said regrettably.

"He would have thrown you in the river of lost souls if you had refused," she reminded.

"Perhaps that would have been for the best. After seeing that look on Snow's face, I've never felt so lost," he admitted.

"Believe me...I know. Regina's face was much the same on her wedding day. She married you to make me proud. I should have never forced that," she admitted in return.

"She was miserable…" he agreed.

"How do we fix this?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," she admitted, just as lost as he was. They heard the guards at that point.

"You had better go though," he urged.

After that, he found himself back in the dark house, Hades had replicated the home down to the last detail and he found himself leafing through photo album after photo album, which seemed to detail Snow's and her family's lives. In every photo, Snow wore a smile that spoke only of pure happiness, as did the others in the photos. It was a bit hard for him to wrap his mind around. How they had achieved such happiness with all the danger they had seen come their way was a little lost on him. But if this was the life Snow wanted, then he would strive to get her to forgive him for what he might have done had they arrived to find David just a few moments later.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Snow writhed and trembled, as her husband did as she asked and made her forget everything else, but their love.

Once they had reached the bed, they had commenced with sensually undressing each other until there was only skin between them.

"Make love to me…" she pleaded, as he lifted her top leg over his hip and slid his thick cock inside her at last. She hummed in pleasure, as he filled her to the hilt and her tight walls clenched around him.

"Oh Charming…" she cried out, as he thrust deeply inside her with sharp, languid pulses. He shifted them from their sides to her on her back, with him pinning her beneath his rock hard body.

"I love you...oh Gods Snow…" he cried out, as he made love to her slowly and deeply. He kissed her neck, as his hand slid sensually down the leg that was hooked around his hip. He pumped feverishly and she moaned wantonly, as he suckled her breast. She combed raked her nails down his back, as he ravished her.

"Gods Snow...you feel so good," he rasped, as he moved with slow, languid glides.

"Charming…" she cried out, as she pressed her forehead against his and then their lips met again, as he thrust into her wet heat and kissed her deeply. Snow cried out, as she felt his hand go between her legs and rub her clit, as he plunged inside her deeply with every buck of his hips. His other hand slid down her naked back and cupped her ass and she gasped, as he pressed her tightly against him as he moved inside her. Snow smacked her hips against his in desperation, as he worked on expertly driving her to her climax. His tender lovemaking became a bit more frantic, as they chased completion and he plunged deeply inside her with an increased pace. Snow's whole body moved with each thrust, her hips now grating against his. Her walls clenched around his surging cock and her orgasm shuddered through her.

"Charming…" she cried out, he came too, spilling inside her. They rode their highs together, limbs still blissfully entangled and bodies glistening with perspiration, until they were finally spent. He slowly pulled himself from her depths, but she didn't pull away and he kept her pressed tightly against him still.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

"When you fell through that portal…" Snow said, as she choked back a sob.

"Shh...I know, my darling. Parting from you and scaring you like that is the last thing I'd ever wish to do. I'm sorry," David replied. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I just thought I had lost you yet again. This time Hades was going to take you away. Then Aphrodite told me he couldn't cut your lifeline and I was overjoyed...until she told me you'd probably be tortured," she lamented.

"I'm fine...I promise, my love," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips. She cuddled against him and fell asleep in his arms, hoping beyond all hopes that she never had to fall asleep without his arms around her again.

* * *

Morning dawned in the Underworld, though there was no sunlight to rouse them. Instead the blackened sky return to its odd, unsettling red hue and they were very eager to find a way home. Snow was extremely relieved though to be waking up in Charming's arms. And the passion from the previous evening was just as prevalent this morning. Snow and David spent the early hours making love again, relishing just being together. They knew there was still much to figure out and they weren't out of danger, but for those few hours, there was only them and their love...

* * *

After cleaning up, they all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Conversation about how to leave was the topic of discussion.

"But Mom...it should be easy. I can just use the pen to write a portal for us back home," Henry said.

"I know it's tempting, kid. But I don't think abusing your power as the author should be our go to option," Emma replied.

"She's right. There has to be other ways out. They're just not obvious," Regina surmised.

"Well...there is a library here. Maybe it's as simple as finding the right book. It's worked for us before," Snow suggested. Regina nodded.

"I think that's where we should start," Regina agreed. David noticed his father was deep in thought and hadn't said a word all morning.

"Dad...are you okay?" David asked.

"I need to try to talk to him...your brother," Xander replied. David sighed.

"I'm not sure anything good will come of that. He's pretty hostile," he replied.

"I have to try, David," Xander said.

"Then I'll come with you," David suggested.

"No...I'm not sure that will help. Right now, he blames you for everything, as irrational as that is," Xander said.

"Okay...but don't face him alone," David warned.

"I'll go with Gramps so he has a little magical backup," Leo offered. David nodded reluctantly. He didn't trust James, but knew this was something his father needed to do.

"The rest of us should get to the library," Snow suggested, as she saw Leopold standing patiently in the living room.

"Can we please talk?" he requested of his daughter. Snow swallowed thickly and Charming put his hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose we can take a walk," Snow agreed, as she turned and kissed her husband tenderly.

"I'll meet you soon at the library," she told him. He nodded.

"Be careful," he pleaded. She nodded, grabbed her bow and quiver, and left with Leopold.

They spent the next couple hours in the library, leafing through the ancient texts. Unfortunately, a lot of them were in Greek. Thanks to magic though, they were able to use it to change the text temporarily to English. Xander soon joined them looking disappointed with Leo in tow.

"Did you find him?" David asked.

"No...I looked all over, but I think he's avoiding us," Xander replied.

"I think...this might be something," Eva said, gaining their attention.

"May I?" Regina requested. Eva nodded and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"It talked about another river called Oceanus or the world river," Eva replied.

"The world river...that's how we got here. It's the river that travels around all worlds," Regina stated.

"Then if we can back to it, we just need another bubble and we can find our world among the others," Emma said.

"Exactly." Regina agreed.

"How do we get there?" David asked.

"Well...without Hermes, we need the Olympian crystal," Regina read.

"And what is the Olympian crystal?" Leo asked.

"This," Regina said, showing them the illustration.

"It says that it was broken by Zeus to keep Hades from using its power. But it can be repaired with enough magic," Regina told them.

"Well...that's great. We find this crystal, repair it, and we're home free," Emma said.

"Except that Hades has the pieces of the crystal," Regina added, dashing their hopes.

"So...we need to find a way to get it from Hades. That's not impossible or anything," Hook drawled.

"Maybe not so impossible," Zelena interjected.

"You think you can get it?" Regina asked.

"He loves me...I once loved him. I think I can," Zelena replied.

"Won't he see you coming?" David asked.

"Do you have any better ideas, chisel chin?" she jabbed back. He shrugged.

I didn't think so...this is our best bet," Zelena stated, as she walked out.

"Is anyone else worried that our plans to escape the Underworld rest with Zelena?" Xander asked. And by the looks on their faces, they all shared his trepidation.

* * *

Snow walked beside her father in the park and she took in a sharp breath, observing what passed as a park in this place.

"What is it?" Leopold asked.

"It's just...all the dead flowers. Back home, this park is filled with wildflowers, violets, roses, and snowdrops," Snow mentioned.

"Snowdrops...your mother's favorite," he mentioned fondly.

"My favorite too," she agreed.

"Unfortunately in this place...nothing grows," he said sadly.

"Father...you must know that Mother has moved on. She's in a better place. I don't understand why you haven't moved on," Snow stated.

"I'm not sure I know myself," he responded.

"If it's about me...I'm happy. David makes me so happy and we have an incredible life together," she promised.

"I know...I'm glad for that. Truly, I am. I don't know what it is, but I'm not sure I can move on with you angry with me," he responded and she gave him a stern look.

"As justified as your anger is," he added quickly. It was in that moment that he truly realized that this wasn't the dainty little princess he had always imagined she'd be. This was a fiercely strong woman that didn't shy away from a fight or protecting those she loved.

"When you married Regina…" Snow started to say.

"I was just trying to see that you had the mother that you needed," he interjected.

"No!" she snapped.

"No...you married Regina to get back at Cora! I didn't understand at the time, but she didn't want to marry you and you had to know that! You knew who she was!" Snow cried.

"I did...and I was wrong," he admitted.

"Cora made her into the monster she became, but you had a very active role in that," she said.

"Yes...and my actions against Regina ended up putting you through some horrible experiences," he said.

"Regina and I have moved past it...but if you are waiting for an acceptance of apology from her, I'm not sure you're going to get it," Snow warned.

"No...and I'm not sure I would deserve such. I will have to find my peace elsewhere," he admonished.

"Regina told me that I could find it in you. That you and David...your love changes people. Perhaps it will help me as it helped her," he mentioned.

"But you need to find it in yourself as well," Snow said, as they approached her mother's headstone, which was tipped over next to her father's that still stood.

"Your mother…" he started to say.

"I saw her...when Aphrodite gave David and me the chalice. She is happy and in a much better place. You should be with her. I know you loved her, despite that your marriage was arraigned," Snow replied. He smiled a little.

"You really don't have a high opinion of arranged marriages, do you?" Leopold mentioned.

"No...I would have never let myself be forced into one. I almost lost David to one that was against his will too. I know it was the way of things in our land, but if David and I had ruled, that would have changed," Snow replied.

"And from what I have seen, you would have made a wonderful Queen and your chosen would have been a good King as well," he admitted.

"We may not be King and Queen. But we are taking care of our people in Storybrooke. I'm Mayor and David is Sheriff. I think our people are happy," she replied.

"With you as their leader, I have no doubt," he agreed and she frowned, as they happened upon more graves that made her blood run cold.

"What the hell…" she cried, as she read the names on these three stones.

"I see you've found my surprise," a voice said, as she whipped around and found Hades standing before them in a smart looking suit. Instinctively, she strung an arrow and fired it, but he caught it with ease and examined it with interest.

"Your bow is enchanted with the dust of Avalon. Impressive…" he mentioned, before he snapped the arrow in half with no effort.

"Snow!" David cried, as he and the others ran to her.

"David!" she called back, as he reached her and put his arms around her, as they glared at the God of the dead. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Why did you do this…" she demanded to know. He smirked.

"What did he do?" Emma asked, as Hades gestured grandly to the three new headstones.

"She means this. Even if you do manage to find a way out of the Underworld, not everyone will be joining you," he replied.

"Bloody hell…" Killian uttered, as he saw "Killian Jones" on a headstone.

"You bastard…" Regina growled at seeing "Regina Mills" on another..

"So you've trapped us here," Xander surmised, as he stared at "Robert Xander Nolan" on the final headstone.

"Yes...you cost me three souls when they moved onto Elysian and now I'm taking three in return," Hades said.

"We'll defeat you," Snow promised, but he only chuckled.

"Oh...I look forward to you trying and even more to you failing miserably," he replied, glaring at them.

"My own sister and idiot brother couldn't truly defeat me. That's why Zeus stopped my heart and sent me to this place to trap me here. So if they couldn't truly kill me, then I'd say even you, Snow White, and your pretty idiot prince, have no chance," Hades goaded.

"I'm willing to take that bet," Emma growled, as she pushed in front of her parents. Hades chuckled.

"I guess we'll soon see, won't we Savior?" he questioned, as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a poof of light blue smoke, leaving them behind with a very big dilemma...


	116. The Ties That Bind, Pt 1

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Fantasylover4ever: Yes! Hades is crafty! It's going to be interesting to see how it all turns out! Stay tuned!**

 **Biancaruth: Yes, you'd think Hades would actually want them to go. But he is vindictive and doesn't like to lose. It might end up being his undoing. Yes, Leopold's unfinished business may not be Snow. Time will tell.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, Hades has messed with the wrong family.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it! I think it was chapter 72 when Snow and David first met Aphrodite.**

 **Andria: Yes, Leopold has a bit of journey ahead to get forgiveness from Snow, but hopefully he'll get there. As for Hades and Zelena, that will be quite different probably, because I thought it was pretty random in the show. So I'll probably do something a bit different. :)**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked the callbacks to previous curses. I love doing this. Yeah, I agree that Megara was disappointing in the canon so I fixed it. Leopold is interesting. I kind of waffle like you. At first, I never gave him much thought and just thought he was easily manipulated. But then when we find out in season 3 about his connection to Cora, it's now hard for me not to see him as anything but a predator. I'm actually not painting him quite as bad as I think I could have in this, but since I have issues with him, I decided to go this route with him. I don't think the writers thought it through when they connected him to Cora and what it looked like. I agree, most of the time I prefer Regina in a group or with Snowing. Yeah, Leo always seems to have the issues, probably because he doesn't relate to people as well as Eva does. Yes, they are trapped and getting home will be quite different than in the show. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, it is on now! I know, I'll never get tired of the Snowing tag line. Yeah, Leopold doesn't get it and should have never done what Hades asked. Yep, Leo always goes for the food. And glad you liked the Snowing love scene! Yes, Oceanus may be the ticket home, but yep, Hades has trapped them so the battle is on!**

 **Beth1980: Aw, you're welcome. I always try to respectful of other people. I try never to be rude, unless I guess a rude anon review or something. I do agree that Henry probably could have done more. I just tend to blame Cora more, simply because she had magic and I think it would have been hard for him to go against her successfully. Glad you liked the Snowing reunion and the confrontation between Snow and Leopold. Regina recognized he was being an idiot and she's come a long way, so she suggested that he come so he could see what an idiot he was being. I'm glad David's marriage to Abigail never happened too. Glad you like that Robert/Xander is using Nolan as a last name too. I thought it was only fitting.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 116: The Ties That Bind, Pt. 1

While her parents and Regina were discussing possible strategies to escape the Underworld, Emma looked around for Killian and found him standing in front of a headstone on the other side of the cemetery. Gently, she sided up to him and put her hand in his, as she finally saw what he was looking at.

"Your brother…" she started to say.

"He's here…" Killian uttered in disbelief.

"Can you think of any unfinished business he might have?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No...I don't understand this," he replied.

"Come on…" she said, as she pulled him along.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Liam. as long as we're here, let's get as many people as we can to move on. Who knows, that might be the key to defeating Hades," she replied, but he stopped.

"What is it? Don't you want to see your brother?" she asked.

"Swan...I spent centuries after his death doing a lot of really terrible things," he lamented.

"He's your brother...he loves you no matter what. Besides, you won't face him alone," she replied. But he didn't look convinced.

"You've changed Killian. And for some reason, Liam isn't at peace. Don't you want to help fix that?" she asked. He nodded.

"You're right...this isn't about me. I just have no idea where he would be," he replied. She smirked.

"Well, good thing I'm really good at finding people," she answered, as she tugged him along.

* * *

As Emma and Killian went off to find Liam, the rest of them took the time to find certain loved ones they were curious about. So it was only natural that Regina found herself in front of Daniel's grave, which was tipped over.

"He's not here," Snow said. Regina nodded.

"He's at peace," she said in relief, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Snow put a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm so glad...after what happened," she said, feeling that old guilt creep up in her. Regina shook her head.

"It's not your fault Snow...it never truly was," Regina assured.

Snow would always feel guilty about telling Cora that secret, but at that time, as a child, she had never once entertained the idea that Cora would kill Daniel, as a result. She was just a little girl mourning her mother and hoping Regina wouldn't lose her mother too. Snow hugged her and Regina hugged back. Leopold couldn't help watch them with an overwhelming feeling of envy. As they parted, Snow went to find David and the twins, while Regina stayed back.

"When I married you...I didn't know what Cora had done to this man," Leopold mentioned.

"No...but you knew who she was," Regina retorted.

"Yes...and I know how that must make me look," he admitted.

"You won't find an argument here," Regina replied coldly, as she walked away. He realized that perhaps an absolution between them was not possible and he would have to come to terms with that.

* * *

Xander took a sharp breath, as he found his wife's tipped over headstone.

"I miss her...everyday," Xander said, as David put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know...so do I," he agreed.

"At least she had you all those years...to take care of her," he mentioned. David smiled.

"Yeah...but pretty sure it was her taking care of me most of the time," he replied, making Xander smile fondly.

"Leaving her and you is my biggest regret, just ahead of letting James go," Xander lamented.

"Dad…" David started to say.

"I have to find him, David. I have to get through to him. Clayton manipulated me for years. He's surely doing the same to James...who knows what he's told him," Xander worried.

"We'll find him and we'll help him see the truth," David assured.

"We'll do everything we can to help him move on," Leo added.

"Yeah...in fact, if the diner is anything like it is back home, then we could go wait there for a while. Eventually he'll come there," Eva suggested.

"That's a good idea and we can get coffee, cause who doesn't want to get coffee in hell," Leo added, trying to lighten the mood. Henry and David chuckled.

"Just be careful...all of you," David pleaded, as he felt Snow's arms around his waist.

"You are not funny," Eva complained, as they followed Xander to the diner.

"Yes, I am. Henry thinks so," he retorted.

"Actually, it was more that it was a dumb joke so it was funny," Henry corrected and even Xander chucked at that, despite his mood.

"Ha," Eva teased her twin.

"Whose side are you on, kid?" Leo grumbled.

* * *

"You okay?" Snow asked, as they watched them go and then spent a few more minutes in front of his mother's grave.

"Yeah…" he promised, as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Snow hummed into his kiss and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

"Well...I guess it's true. You two always find each other and not even the fearsome Cerberus could separate you. Impressive as usual," a very unwelcome voice interrupted them. Their lips parted and they glared at the Collector.

"You stay the hell away from us," Snow hissed.

"Come now Snow, as new Mayor of Underbrooke, I was just coming to welcome our newest residents," Clayton goaded.

"New Mayor?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now that Cora has been forced to vacate the seat. It's not exactly Atlantis, but it will do...for now," he goaded.

"We're not new residents in your twisted Kingdom...never again," David spat in return.

"Oh, but I know you'll never leave your father here or the Queen and the pirate, for that matter, so I welcome you to enjoy Underbrooke, where I promise to make your lives a living hell...literally," he hissed. Snow raised the chalice and it glowed.

"You stay away from us," she warned.

"What are you going to do to me, Princess?" he growled.

"I'm already dead," he added.

"And if you hurt my husband again or come near anyone I love, I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than death," she growled back, as Charming held her back. Clayton smirked smugly.

"Well...at least my afterlife will no longer be boring," he answered, as he walked away and Snow lowered the chalice.

"That man…" she growled.

"I know…" he agreed, as he put his hands on her beautiful face, cupping it gently.

"He can't win...and he knows that. Nothing can destroy our love, not Hades and his rivers, not the Collector...nothing," he promised, as he kissed her passionately. And she lost herself in his for those few moments. They were too occupied with each other to notice the tiny spark their kiss created or the tiny sapling that had grown at their feet from that spark. Nor did they witness the dead flowers nearby return to life…

* * *

Zelena slowly entered the chamber. The witch drew the attention of Pain and Panic, but with a wave of her hand, the two brutes passed out and fell to the ground, as she passed by. Hades turned and the smile on his face was one of devious joy.

"Zelena...my love," he greeted.

"You know, I'm all for brainless, obedient minions, but these two are even more pathetic than flying monkeys," she commented. He chuckled.

"They are, but they're strong and usually get the job done," he replied.

"Except with the Charmings," she retorted.

"So...they sent you for the Olympian crystal?" he asked rhetorically, as he poured wine into two goblets.

"Then you know…" she started, as she accepted the drink.

"Of course I know...just like I know hope is blooming, because of their very presence," he snapped, as he motioned to the viewing screen, where she watched flowers and a sapling grow in the presence of those two lovesick idiots.

"Then why keep them here? Take it from someone that has gone against them...it's best if you don't." she advised.

"Defending the Charmings?" he challenged. She scoffed and made a disgusted face.

"Hardly. I've just seen them beat everyone that's tried to stand in their way. They manage to defeat villains they really have no business going up against. I don't think you'll be that different," she warned.

"You're worried about me," he realized. She huffed in annoyance.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," she snapped, but his smile was a pleased one.

"I'm ecstatic you still care for me, but I will handle the Charmings and use them to get revenge on my brother and sister," he assured.

"Suit yourself. Enjoy oblivion," she bit out, as she turned to leave. She couldn't take the crystal now, but she had spotted its holding place and that was something.

"Zelena…" he called, as she turned back.

"If we were to join forces...we'd be unstoppable," he said and she couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Think about it," he added, as she continued on back to the surface.

* * *

After asking around about Liam, the search led them to a bar on the edge of town. Emma urged Killian to approach the bar where Liam was drying some glassware.

"Liam…" Killian called. The other man looked up and his eyes widened.

"Killian...you're here," he said.

"I...I'm not actually dead, but yeah, I'm here," he replied, as they hugged.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked in confusion.

"It's a long story and we'll explain everything. But first, this is Emma and her son, Henry," Killian introduced, as they shook hands. Emma nodded to him encouragingly.

"My new family or part of it anyway," Killian added, as they sat down and started to tell him the whole story. While they were doing that, Henry noticed a glow emanating from the other end of the establishment. He followed it and was led just back, where he found the Apprentice before him.

"You're here," Henry said in surprise.

"Yes Henry...I'm afraid you are my unfinished business," the Sorcerer revealed.

"I don't understand...how could I be your unfinished business?" Henry asked.

"I must make sure you know you cannot use the pen to unnaturally alter the way of things. There are those down here that will try to persuade you to use the pen to write them back to life. You must not," the Apprentice stated.

"You know...I liked it better when you were a mouse. You were much less troublesome," a voice said and Henry turned to find Cruella De Vil standing there in a coat made of a white tiger and dripping in diamonds. Even in the Underworld, she hadn't let go of her yearning for such material things.

"Cruella…" he uttered.

"Hello Dahling...let's talk about that little pen you have in your hand," she said.

"Not a chance," Henry spat.

"Oh...you Charmings always want to do things the hard way," Cruella complained, as she pulled a gun from her purse.

"Nice try...but I know you can't use that," Henry said, unfazed.

"You're partially right. I can't squeeze this trigger, but I can do this," Cruella hissed, as she hit the apprentice on the head with the butt of the gun. The old man fell to the ground and Cruella smirked deviously.

"He's already dead, but I don't think I have to tell you what damage a blow like that could do to your skull, do I?" she questioned, as the youth glared at her. Suddenly, a burst of white light from the chalice hit her and threw her to the ground.

"If you _ever_ point a gun at our grandson again. We'll make sure you end up in one of the rivers," Snow threatened, as David picked up her discarded gun and holstered it on his belt. Cruella scoffed and got to her feet.

"Snow White...ruining my fun as usual," the fur clad woman complained, as she gave David an appreciative look.

"Though I'll never get tired of seeing you, Sheriff Chisel Chin," she purred. David rolled his eyes.

"Fortunately...that's the one bright spot in being in this dreadful place," Cruella added.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked in annoyance.

"I'm talking about having the best toy in the whole play pin. You're not the only one that gets to enjoy him...or at least someone that looks just like him," Cruella revealed. David made a face in disgust.

"You and James?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Princess. Jealous?" Cruella goaded. But Snow smirked.

"Knowing I got the better of the two? Not even a little," Snow retorted smugly.

"You know, I'd be hurt by that if it didn't come from a beautiful, albeit uptight, sanctimonious princess," James hissed, as he made himself known and sided up to Cruella.

"Watch how you speak about my wife," David growled, as he glowered at his twin. Snow pulled Henry back from what could possibly be the crossfire between them.

"We don't care what you two do with each other, but I'm warning you once more. Stay away from our grandson...and our children," Snow said.

"Don't worry Princess...he's the one I really want to make pay," James hissed, as he continued to glare at David.

"I never did anything to you, except the delusions you have about me stealing some grand glory! Newsflash...please didn't like you, because you were an ass!" David shouted back.

"Oh yes and you swooped in to be their perfect Prince. I've heard it before. The people's prince; the preferred brother," he spat.

"It's not my fault they think that. It doesn't have to be like this between us either. We're family," David replied.

"Oh, but it does have to be like this between us," James countered.

"No...not if we just sit down and talk. Mother is gone...but our father is here," David pleaded.

"He's not my father," James spat, as he and Cruella stalked away. David sighed and Snow hugged his arm, leaning her head against him. David pressed a kiss to her hair and then helped the Apprentice to his feet.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said. David nodded.

"We'll make sure Henry is taken care of and that his powers aren't compromised," Snow assured. He nodded and they noticed a glow in him.

"He is in good hands. I think I can move on now," the Apprentice stated.

"Goodbye…" Henry called, as the elderly man ventured off, likely to make his way to the crossing.

"Henry...where is your mother and Killian?" Snow asked.

"Inside still talking to Killian's brother," Henry replied, as the three of them went inside.

* * *

"I don't believe this…" Liam uttered when they finished explaining that had happened and led them to the Underworld.

"I know it's a lot…" Emma started to say.

"I don't give a damn about some insane journey you're on down here. What I care about is that you have jeopardized my brother's life in the process!" Liam cried.

"Hey! This isn't Emma's fault. I chose to come down here," Killian defended.

"Yes...and now Hades has trapped you here. What were you thinking?" Liam cried.

"I was thinking I was helping the woman I love and to save a friend!" Killian snapped back. Liam sighed.

"Sounds to me like you're still allowing booze and women to cause you to make poor decisions," Liam snapped.

"Emma is not like anyone in my past! She's not just some distraction!" Killian cried.

"Oh please Killian...she is the very definition of it. You are better than this," Liam argued.

"Hey…" David cried, interrupting them.

"I really hope you didn't just suggest that Emma's not good enough for your brother," the Prince growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Liam questioned.

"I'm her father," David growled back.

"Nothing personal, but my brother is now trapped here, thanks to you and your daughter. So yes...I think Killian could have gone better than some spoiled princess," Liam spat.

"Okay...that's it," David snapped, but Snow held him back.

"David...no," Snow pleaded.

"You know...I didn't come to find you so you could berate me about my life choices or insult the important people in my life," Killian snapped.

"Then why did you?" Liam questioned.

"To find out why you're still here, you stubborn ass!" Killian exclaimed. But his brother turned away.

"That's none of your concern. Find a way out of here, Killian, before it's too late and you're trapped forever," Liam warned, as he went into the back. Killian was more perplexed than he had been in a long time. He had no idea why his brother would be acting this way, but he knew there was a deeper reason than what he presented on the surface.

As they walked outside, they saw Leo and Eva hurrying toward them.

"Mom...Dad...you'll never believe what we found," Leo said anxiously.

"What is it, sweetie?" Snow asked, as he produced a brown, leather bound book, emblazoned with the golden words _Once Upon a Time._

"We were scouring town with Grandpa and went by Grandma Ruth's grave again," Leo replied.

"And we were shocked, because now there is an entire bushel of snow drops growing around her grave and a baby sapling," Eva continued.

"But I thought nothing could grow down here," David said in confusion. Xander smiled.

"Nothing could until you two came along," he mentioned.

"Us?" David asked and Snow recalled the conversation she once had with Tigerlily.

* * *

 _"When I arrived here in Neverland, cocooned by the last spark of my parents true love, a sapling was born in that spot," Tigerlily said, pointing at the tree._

 _"That sapling grew into this massive tree," she explained._

 _"It is said that only the truest of love can create such life with a simple touch," Tigerlily explained._

 _"Snow and I have true love, but I don't think we've ever created any saplings," Charming commented. Tigerlily smiled knowingly._

 _"That you know of or remember," she commented back._

 _"What?" Snow inquired, but she did not elaborate_

* * *

"He's right David...I think we did. We've brought hope here and the magic of true love," Snow realized, smiling softly at him.

"What about the book?" Emma asked.

"It was just there...in the snow drops and it's different," Eva said, as she handed the book to Snow and she opened it.

It showed their arrival, David's rescue, and the souls of Henry Senior, Hercules, and Megara moving on, along with many other incomplete stories.

"This is it...this is how we defeat Hades," Snow stated.

"I'm not sure I'm following," David muttered to her. She smiled and put her hand on his handsome face.

"We bring back the happy endings. We help these people finish their stories and move on...that is if our talented grandson is up to the task," Snow said, smiling at Henry, who smiled back.

"You bet Grams," he agreed. They all shared a smile.

"For now, let's go back to the house and try to get some rest," David suggested. They nodded in agreement, except Hook.

"I need to find my brother. I need to figure out why he's still here and why he lashed out like he did," Killian said.

"I'll come with you," Emma replied. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I appreciate that, but this is something I have to do alone," he said.

"Be careful," Emma pleaded. He nodded.

"Seriously Killian, if you see someone with my face out there, know that it's not me," David warned.

"Aye," he agreed, as he started off to return to his brother's bar.

* * *

Summer trotted alongside Ruby, as she and Mulan pushed her baby brother's stroller. It was a warm fall day in Storybrooke and thankfully calm, though many were understandably worried about the Charmings and those that had accompanied them to the Underworld.

Graham was with them too in Leo's absence and as always, was keeping watch over the tiniest Charmings.

"Aunt Ruby...can we get ice cream?" Summer asked. Ruby smiled.

"Yeah...that sounds good. Mulan has probably never had ice cream." she mentioned.

"Ice...cream?" Mulan asked skeptically.

"Trust me, it's better than the name suggests," she replied, as they stopped at _Any Given Sundae_.

"Uncle Paul!" Summer called, as she spotted him walking toward them. He smiled and knelt down to scoop her up.

"Hey there peanut," he said, as he nodded to Ruby and Mulan.

"How are you?" Ruby inquired.

"Okay...I miss them and I'm worried though," he mentioned.

"Us too...but you know Snow and Charming. Nothing stops them," Ruby assured. He nodded.

"We were about to get ice cream. Would you like to join us?" she asked. Summer looked excited by that and he smiled.

"Absolutely," he replied, as they went inside.

"Dopey!" Summer called and the dwarf gave them a cheerful smile and wave. They ordered ice cream and then went to sit outside on the patio.

"This is delicious," Mulan said, as she ate hers.

"Told you," Ruby said, as she fed Bobby little bites, while eating her own. As they were finishing up, Summer saw Aphrodite walking along, as she decided to stay around until Snow, David, and the others returned from the Underworld.

"Aphrodite!" Summer called, as she hugged her legs. The Goddess leaned down and hugged the little girl.

"Hello Summer…" she greeted, while nodding to the others. Bobby cooed at her.

"Yes...hello to you, handsome boy," she cooed back.

"Has there been any news?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not...Hades has blocked both myself and Hermes from seeing into his realm. I did enlist a little help from someone else though," she replied.

"Who?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Athena. As you may or may not know, her temple on Olympus is filled with ancient texts and books of all kinds. She managed to slip a certain book onto the last ferry to the Underworld.

"How will a book help them?" Mulan asked skeptically.

"It is like my book?" Summer asked. The Goddess smiled.

"Very good Summer...it is like your book," she answered.

"However, the stories in this one are of those with unfinished business and once they are helped to move on, their stories will be complete. It is a step toward defeating my brother," she explained. Ruby smiled.

"Well, if anyone can do it. It's Snow and her family," Ruby agreed, as they gathered the children.

"Goodbye!" Summer called.

"Goodbye little ones," she called, as she turned back to see Paul with a pensive look on his face and smiled.

"Eva will be okay...they all will," she assured. He nodded.

"I just feel like I should have gone," he replied.

"You're needed here. Believe me, you would have been in more danger. Killian, Regina, and Xander are taking a big risk," she warned.

"I guess you're right. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, as she sat down.

"The other day I noticed that there was enough ice between you and the Blue Fairy to freeze the whole town over in Elsa-like style," he said bluntly.

"Caught that, did you?" she asked.

"I guess I've been around Eva enough that I've gotten good at reading people," he replied.

"Blue is not my favorite person for a couple different reasons," she admitted.

"I know, it's not my place, but care to share?" he asked. Aphrodite sighed.

"It's a very long and sordid history, I'm afraid. Let's just say that I've disagreed with a great many things she has done," the Goddess replied.

"Then you've known her for a long time?" he asked.

"She is as old as I am," she revealed.

"Is it because she lied to Snow and Charming about the wardrobe?" Paul asked.

"Oh that didn't help...but I came to loathe her long before she deceived my charges. Long before she undeservedly stripped Tinkerbell of her wings, refused to help Regina when she should have, and several other things I'm not at liberty to discuss. But it started when she wronged me in one of the worst ways," she said.

"As you know, the mortals have portrayed me as a lust filled, promiscuous woman that had many lovers and children. But there has only been one love and one child," she said sadly.

"I didn't know…" Paul said. She nodded.

"Not long after my first charges were killed, it was the silver age. Not quite as good as the golden age of my Lunarian charges, but their deaths drove the darkness underground mostly. I was sulking and big brother Zeus decided that I should marry. He thought it would be good for me and Hephaestus had been begging him for my hand for centuries," Aphrodite explained.

"No offense, but Zeus sounds like a douche," Paul said. She smirked.

"He can be, at least back then. He's mellowed a lot, much like me I suppose. But at the time, I refused to marry for anything but true love so I left Olympus and traveled the Kingdoms," she explained.

"One day, I was in the Kingdom that neighbored the Maritime Kingdom, which in those days was known as Troy. Zeus sent Blue to look for me and I took what I thought was a short cut through the foothills near Mount Ida and got quite lost. That's when a mortal shepherd named Anchises happened upon me and helped lead me out of the foothills.

"A shepherd?" Paul asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What can I say? Snow and I have more in common than she knows, for Achnises was also a member of Troy's royal family, distantly anyway. Long story short, he offered me the guest room in his home for the night and we eventually fell in love, after he got over the shock of who I was. We had a son and though the ancient texts will tell you his name was Aeneas, we actually named him Eros," she revealed.

"Cupid?" Paul asked, only to receive a withering look.

"Don't get me started on how the mortals turned my son into a naked baby with wings that flies around, shooting people with heart shaped arrows," she replied. He chuckled.

"Sorry...I'm sure he grew up to be a full sized, handsome man," Paul said, but she frowned.

"I'm sure he would have," she said sadly and he frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Blue found us. She tried to get me to return to Olympus, but I refused. But she led someone even more dangerous to us that night," Aphrodite replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Black Fairy," she stated.

"I didn't know there was a Black Fairy," he said.

"Oh there is and despite fighting with everything we had, she did what the Black Fairy is known to do...she took our baby and mortally wounded the man I love. He died in my arms," she said tearfully

"My Gods...I had no idea. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay...Hermes saw to his journey to the afterlife and I made him promise he wouldn't allow our son to be his unfinished business. He moved on to Elysian when I promised to find Eros," she said.

"But you didn't," Paul realized.

"No...Hermes helped me search as many realms as possible, but she has him well hidden, if he's even still alive," she replied.

"So Blue is the reason the Black Fairy found you and I'm guessing she never apologized," Paul surmised.

"Apologize? Not even close. She could only chide me for my bad choices and tell me that if I had just done as I was supposed to, then none of that would have happened. I was bitter for a long time after that," she said.

"That's why it was a thousand years later before you named new charges," he guessed.

"My standards for what the truest love should be became very staunch. Then my second pair of charges was killed and it was another thousand years. And Blue and I have always disagreed on many things concerning Snow and David, because their love was so powerful," she continued.

"Because they met before they even knew it?" Paul asked.

"Yes...and if Blue had her way that day, Snow would have left the kingdom behind, never to encounter David again," she revealed.

"I...I don't understand. She didn't want them to meet?" he asked in disbelief.

"She'll deny it, but no, she thought it was opening an invitation for the darkness to rise. And in some ways, she was right. But without Snow and David's love, things would be very different. The darkness would have reigned supreme long ago," she stated.

"Maybe there is still hope of finding your son," Paul suggested.

"I don't think so...but there is still hope in making sure the darkness does not tear apart this family. That's why I'll feel much better when they are out of Hades' reach," she said.

"Me too," Paul agreed, as he knew neither of them would rest easy until the Charmings returned...


	117. The Ties That Bind, Pt 2

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 _ **Also, there is a love scene in this chapter and it is marked accordingly, so it can be skipped if that's not your thing - no seriously for real this time, lol.**_

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: I agree, Blue is a bitch. And Xander does have stuff to make up for.**

 **Biancaruth: Glad you like the new take and yes, I agree, Blue's goodness will always be questionable.**

 **Number Ten: Yeah, I can hardly believe I'm at 1005 reviews now. It's amazing and thanks for continuing to review. Yes, the distraction comment was taken from when Killian called her that. Instead it's Liam doing that here. Yes, I think in the canon, Liam was angry that Emma was the reason Hook was killed. And there's about to be more drama.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, the last chapter was going to have a love scene, but that scene actually got bumped to the first scene in this chapter. And then I forgot to remove the warning. My bad. There is a warning in this chapter and this scene does earn that warning. :)**

 **Andria: Glad you liked the background story with Blue and Aphrodite. And the conversation between the Jones brothers. As for Aphrodite's son, I don't want to reveal too much, but yes, Eros will come into play later. As for the love scene, that was my bad. It got pushed and is actually the first scene in this chapter. I forgot to remove the warning from the chapter. It's in this chapter and does earn it's warning. :)**

 **Guest 2: Glad you like Aphrodite's story, even though, yes it's sad. Oh Zelena...yeah you probably won't enjoy her actions in this chapter. As for Persephone, I really love the version of her I created in** ** _Dreaming Out Loud_** **. She is mentioned in this chapter though and it will probably stay at just a mention. I love the other version of her so much in my other story that if I did bring her in, I'd want her to be probably too similar to that version I created in** ** _Dreaming Out Loud._**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yes, I really needed a scene where Regina told Snow that it wasn't her fault. Yeah, Xander blames himself naturally. I know, I wanted more too from the David/James storyline. We will get it here. Oh, Clayton, I promise a second demise for him that will be fitting. I don't like Liam much either and you're right, saying Emma isn't good enough for Hook was laughable. Try the other way around. Fortunately Hook is less douchey in this. I love Cruella so much. And as for the blue and black fairies, it's kind of a prelude for things to come. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you liked Aphrodite's story and the introduction of the Black Fairy. Glad you liked the part with Daniel and I agree, it was all Cora's fault. I thought the banter between Henry and the twins was funny too. Oh Zelena...she can't really be trusted. I will never get over Cruella and her quips either. I know, I love Summer too. Yes, Aphrodite's son is cupid or Eros, glad you like the twist on that story. Yep, this was my soft introduction of the Black Fairy and a prelude of things to come. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Beth1980: Glad you liked the part where Snow told Henry Sr. that Regina would be fine with them and the part where Regina said it wasn't really Snow's fault. That's something I always wanted too. Captain Swan really isn't my thing either and you're right, Emma is way too good for Hook. Fortunately here he's not as douchey as he was in the show. I love protective Daddy Charming so I had to throw David standing up to Liam for Emma. As for Aphrodite finding her son, I don't want to say too much, but yes, Eros will eventually come in to play. Glad you like Paul. He and Leo are probably my favorite OC's. Yes, Blue gives fairies a bad name. Yes, the Robert and James confrontation is worrisome. Lol, don't worry, you'll be happy to know that I get my flu shot every year and maintain a vitamin regimen. I'm rarely sick(knock on wood). :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 117: The Ties That Bind, Pt 2

Snow sighed, as they entered their bedroom that evening and shut the door. Or what passed as their bedroom down here.

"You okay?" he whispered, as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and put one hand on his.

"I'm fine," she assured, as she turned to face him.

"What a day, huh?" he asked jokingly. She chuckled.

"Yeah, this place is bizarre," she agreed.

"We'll find a way home...I know it," he promised. She nodded.

"I know. And I may be fine, but I'd certainly like to get better than just fine," she mentioned, as she fingered the buttons on his shirt.

"I think I can help with that," he replied, as he slid his arms around her waist. She smirked and slid her arms around his neck.

"Oh I know you can," she purred and he knew by the look in her eyes that tonight would not be sweet or gentle lovemaking. As usual the passion between them was intense and raw and though they had finally reunited the previous evening, the sexual need and tension between them was still thick and needy.

As she kissed him hard and possessively, it told him all he needed to know. She wanted him now and she wanted it hard. As she often did, she initiated it by ripping his shirt open, popping every single button without care. His azure gaze seared into her, as he grabbed her around the waist and effortlessly lifted her up.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He tossed her down on the bed and she reached up to pull him down with her. He growled lightly at the lust filled look in her eyes, as she lifted her arms and he yanked her shirt over her head. She started to lay back, but he roughly grabbed her by her bra and pulled her back up to him, as their gazes burned into each other. She nodded to him, answering his question and he ripped her bra in half, letting it fall away. His mouth watered at the sight of her pert, round breasts and she moaned, as he pulled her up and flicked his tongue over one nipple, while he filled his hand with the other mound of flesh. Desire pooled in her, as her husband worshiped her breasts and started undoing her jeans. Her underwear was already drenched with arousal and he worked her pants off, before tossing them away.

"I need you…" she pleaded desperately, as she clawed at his belt.

"And you will have me, my darling," he promised, as he rid himself of his pants and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her back against his chest and she moaned, as she felt him pressing against her rear.

"Do you feel me, my darling? Do you feel how much I want you?" he purred, as he fondled her breasts and then slid her hands down her sides.

"Charming…" she moaned, but his hands continued further and he slid them into her underwear. She felt his manhood pressing against her ass and just the thought of him thrusting it inside her made her quiver in anticipation.

"I want you inside me…" she begged, as he slid her drenched underwear down her shapely legs. He climbed onto the bed with her and she thrust her ass against his erect cock, making him growl and grab her arms. He bent her forward a bit and nearly lost it at the sight of her glistening womanhood.

"My love...please…" she pleaded, as he guided his cock into her pussy from this tight angle. He held her arms and laced his fingers with hers, keeping her in that position, as he began to thrust deeply. She cried out wantonly, as his hips smacked against her ass with every pulse. Snow surrendered to her husband completely, as he ravished her in this erotic position.

"Unnhhh...David…" she cried out repeatedly, as he fucked her hard, burying his cock inside her to the hilt with hammering thrusts. Snow thrilled at it all, as he took her ravenously. Her breasts bobbed every time his hips met her supple flesh and her tight walls trembled around his surging member. He felt her begin to thrash, despite his grip on her arms and he quickened his pace slightly.

"Will you come for me, my darling?" he purred, as he lightly bit her neck.

"Y...yes...oh yes…" she managed to bite out among her unrestrained cries of pleasure. She came and he held her thrashing form, as her orgasm stormed through her. As she slowly came down, she fell forward a bit more, feeling spent and boneless, as he searched for his own release. He released her arms and then pulled her up, her back against his chest, as he continued to move her along his cock with hot, deep thrusts. She rested her head in the nape of his neck, looking up at him with a dreamy stare. Her entire torso arched and trembled, as he moved her to ride his pulsing cock. Tiny mewls still escaped her throat, as he moved inside her, hips still colliding with her backside. His strong hands gripped her breasts and rolled them in his hands. He dipped his head and kissed her swollen lips, as his thrusts became erratic and sharper. With a final thrust, he came very hard, buried deeply inside her, complete with a strangled cry at the sensations that were now sweeping through him.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They collapsed together in a tangled heap, staring at each other with love and desire in their eyes. He cuddled her close and kissed her forehead, before they managed to find their way beneath the bedclothes. Snow snuggled against his hard, slick body and enjoyed the blissful afterglow that came with such powerful lovemaking. And it was no surprise, with such energetic exertion, that they soon fell into a deep sleep together...

* * *

Liam finished washing the glassware. He had just closed the doors. The dead might not need sleep, but he still liked to close at three in the morning for a few hours to himself. Though tonight, being left to his own thoughts, was proving to be counterproductive, as he dropped his third glass. But this one didn't shatter and hovered above the floor, before floating back onto the counter. Liam looked up to see Hades was the one that had saved the glass and he glared at the God of the Underworld.

"What do you want?" Liam asked shortly.

"A good bartender would offer me a drink," Hades retorted.

"Then you should find yourself a good bartender," Liam countered, making the God chuckle.

"Oh I think you'll want to pour me that drink when I tell you the deal I have to offer," Hades replied.

"I want no part of any deals with you. Never again," Liam growled.

"Oh...don't be so sure. This is a deal you want to make, unless you want Killian to learn about what you did," Hades warned.

"He won't," Liam replied.

"Unless he opens that book young Henry is toting around now," Hades revealed.

"What?" Liam asked.

"That's right...the author himself has the book and it has all our stories and sordid unfinished business," Hades warned. Liam was silent at that.

"I want you to make nice with your brother and get your hands on that book. You'll find my story in it and you'll destroy the pages. Once you've done that, you can destroy your own if you wish. Do this and I'll make sure Killian's name is removed from the headstone," Hades offered. Liam remained silent in thought. Doing this was very wrong and would probably ensure he never moved on. But Killian could never find out what he had done.

"Do we have a deal?" Hades asked.

"Yes…" Liam agreed.

"Liam?" Killian called and Hades was gone before the former pirate could see him.

"Killian...what are you doing out at this hour?" Liam asked in concern.

"We need to talk and you're not brushing me off this time," Killian answered. Liam sighed.

"You're right," Liam said, which surprised Killian, for his older brother was notoriously stubborn.

"I am?" he asked skeptically. Liam smiled thinly.

"I was rude to the woman you love and the people you care about. Let's talk...and then perhaps in the morning, you can take me to them. I can give them a proper apology and we can start over," Liam suggested. Killian smiled and sat down at the bar.

* * *

As morning dawned or what constituted as morning in the Underworld, the Charming household was roused to face another day.

Today, Henry would be busy at work in the town square with his family behind him, as he helped write the unfinished business for many trapped there. And his family would help with those cases that were a bit more difficult to solve. As always, Snow and David were up early, though they were used to having two young children to tend to. That left them with little to do in the early hours, so they went about making breakfast for everyone together. Once it was done and being kept warm, they spent those quiet moments together, with quiet talk and occasional kisses, in each other's arms, as they could barely stand to be apart from one another these days.

"I miss them…" David mentioned, as they gazed at a picture of their two youngest babies together.

"Me too...we'll get back to them though. I have hope," she replied. He smiled.

"And I have faith," he agreed, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips. As usual, Snow felt his kiss all the way to her toes and he made her half heart skip a beat. As their lips parted, he gazed at her with awe and love and swallowed thickly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just...you literally came to the Underworld for me," he realized.

"Of course I did...I know you'd come here for me too," she replied. He nodded.

"Without hesitation," he agreed.

"I just wish we could tell Summer and Bobby that we'll be home soon," she said.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there is a way you can speak to them," Leopold interjected cautiously.

"How?" David asked curiously.

"There is a telephone booth that allows souls to send messages from beyond to those in the living world," Leopold explained. Snow and David exchanged a look.

"Can you show us father?" she asked. He nodded. Snow quickly scribbled a note for the others so they wouldn't worry and then joined hands with David, as they followed Leopold to town.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Oz - Several years before the first Dark Curse**_

 _Hades slowly pedaled the bicycle through the Haunted Forest with Zelena in his arms and had never quite felt happiness like this in a very long time._

" _Oh Zelena...think of all the chaos we could create together," he purred. She smirked._

" _However tempting it is, I still feel that the God of the Underworld has motives beyond love," she retorted._

" _Well...I won't deny that I seek power, but I also seek a Queen to rule with me; a Queen that would be my equal," he promised._

" _Didn't you once have a Queen?" Zelena questioned and sadness swept over Hades' features._

" _Yes...I did. But she was stolen from me. My dear, lovely Persephone," Hades said._

" _Stolen how?" Zelena asked curiously. He smirked._

" _Well, the story is quite sordid, but I am not quite the most feared being in the Underworld as you might think. There are...other Gods that wish to overthrow me. As you can imagine, my brothers are not interested in aiding me after I tried to take over Olympus," he said._

" _I suppose not...Zeus stopped your heart for it," Zelena recalled._

" _Yes...but when I arrived in the Underworld, it was already being ruled. It was truly a place of pain and terror under the likes of Nyx and her husband Erebus. She is the personification of night and him of the darkness. But those that fell with me when Zeus cast me out helped me rise against Nyx. Cerberus mortally wounded Erebus and instead of healing her husband, Nyx absorbed the darkness, consuming his essence, before tossing him to burn in the river Phlegethon. She became the personification of night and darkness then. Her presence was so overwhelming that it leaked into the mortal world and infected civilization. My brother and sister Aphrodite attempted to defeat the darkness, with the latter even naming champions of light and truest love," he explained._

" _Interesting tale...but that doesn't explain how you managed to come to rule the Underworld," Zelena mentioned._

" _During our battle, Cerberus and the rest of my allies helped me to cast her into Tartarus; the same place Zeus once cast our evil father Cronus. She is sealed there with him and the other titans," he explained._

" _And then you became King of the Underworld," Zelena said._

" _But not without great cost. Nyx shot her dark magic into Persephone just as she fell into the pit of Tartarus. My Queen died in my arms...and she was good, so very good and moved on to Elysium then," Hades said._

" _She left you," Zelena said._

" _Yes...I know she didn't do it on purpose, but she left a hole in me. One that hasn't be filled until I met you, Zelena," he said._

" _And how do I know you don't just want true love's kiss from me to restart your heart?" she questioned. He chuckled._

" _I do want that, but as you may know, true love's kiss cannot be faked. Think about it...think about the worlds we could rule together," he tempted._

" _And what happens to the Underworld? Who will rule there?" she asked. He smirked._

" _Just as I rose to the throne, there will always be someone eager to replace me. There are plenty of souls in my realm who think quite highly of themselves, royals in their former lives. It's of little consequence, so long as none are foolish enough to open Tartarus," Hades responded._

" _You're asking me to set aside my revenge…" she said._

" _No...I am asking to help you get it, Zelena. Perhaps not by turning back time, but there are other ways. We can make your sister pay...and your mother," he pleaded. But she brushed him away._

" _Anyone who stands in my way of finding out how to travel back in time is an enemy," she hissed, as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving the God of the Underworld brokenhearted._

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" Leo asked, as they read the note from their parents.

"I'm not sure, but it must have been important," Emma said, as they finished off the breakfast their parents had left for them. They heard the front door open and looked up expectantly. They saw Killian, but were surprised to see Liam behind him.

"You're back…" Emma said.

"Yes...and I brought Liam as well. I hope that's all right," he replied.

"I don't know...are you sure he can stomach slumming it with us lowly Charmings?" Leo asked bitterly. Eva nudged him with a chiding look.

"What? We're just filthy royals to him," Leo spat.

"Leo…" Emma started to reprimand.

"It's okay Emma...he has every right to be angry with me," Liam agreed.

"I judged all of you and I don't even know you. That was wrong. But I'd like to apologize and start over, if you'll have me," Liam replied. Emma smiled and nodded, but Leo still didn't trust him. He shook his head and stormed out into the backyard. That wasn't unusual. When Leo got fed up with people, he usually was quick to find the woods and any animals, which he always related to better.

"Don't worry...he'll come around," Eva assured.

"There's breakfast if you'd like some?" Emma offered, as the Jones brothers joined the Charming sisters at the kitchen island. Liam's eyes landed on Henry's book nearby. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the right opportunity.

* * *

Leo kicked at the dirt, as he trekked further into the woods. He let out a long sigh and leaned up against a tree. Relating to people had never been a strong suit of his. He did good around his family and friends, but outsiders, especially ones that had proven they couldn't be trusted were hard for him to accept. Despite Liam's apology and Hades' clear manipulation of Leopold, Leo wasn't ready to trust either of them. Animals were so much easier. They didn't lie or hide their true intentions. They weren't hard to read, like he found many humans to be and he often left the reading humans to Eva as that was her area of expertise. At that moment, he heard footfalls and stood straight, wondering who might have followed him. But he relaxed when he saw the curious white tiger approaching. He smiled and knelt down, as the animal came to him.

"I know you…" he said in surprise, as the animal nuzzled his face.

"You're the tiger that Cruella had killed," he said, as he pet it and listened to the beast.

"My parents?" he asked in concern, as the white tiger took off and Leo followed him as quickly as he could.

* * *

Snow and David stood in line at the phone booth that Leopold had taken them to.

"Father...do you have any idea how this works?" Snow asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't used this contraption before," Leopold replied.

"How won't matter much at all...because you won't get the chance to use it," Clayton said, as he arrived with James and Cruella.

"We're using that phone booth," David growled. But Clayton smirked smugly.

"No...you're not," Clayton responded, as they watched Pain and Panic rip the structure out of the ground and smash the phone.

"Sorry...those baby Charmings won't be hearing mummy and daddy's voices, after all," Cruella goaded.

"Never again, if we have our way," James added. David started to advance, but Snow held him back. People scattered in fear from the three tyrants and their two muscled brutes. But Snow and David stood defiant before them.

"You two aren't going anywhere. Hades has requested to see you both. He'd like you both to pay personally for all the damage you've done so far," Clayton said.

"He's quite displeased with all the souls that have moved on so far and all the stupid flowers that keep growing," James added, as he revealed a handful of snowdrops that he had ripped from the ground and tossed them at their feet.

"We're not going anywhere with you," David growled, as he put his arm around Snow's waist, as they heard a growling and found they were facing a fierce, orange tiger.

"Mummy made a new friend down here. Sheer Khan has only been too happy to help me with my problems," she said, as she blew her green magic on him.

"Then he's going to make a lovely new coat," she added, as Snow and David held each other and slowly backed away from the tiger.

Suddenly, there was another growl and Cruella yelped, as a white tiger appeared and sunk its teeth into her white tiger coat.

"Oh...you wretched beast! Look what you're doing to my beautiful coat!" she cried.

"Well...you did kill him and steal it from him first. He's just repaying the favor," Leo said, as he appeared beside his parents.

"Well...chisel chin junior," Cruella purred and then went back to her struggle with the white tiger that had a hold of her coat. Sheer Khan continued to growl and Leo looked into his eyes.

"I know you hate humans, but my parents are good. They're the ones you should hate. That woman is controlling you," Leo told him. The orange tiger turned and started growling at the other three.

"He listened to you," Snow said. They were always impressed by their son's abilities and Leopold looked utterly shocked.

"Only because he recognizes those three as worse than us. He still hates humans, but we're the lesser of two evils as far as he's concerned," Leo replied, as the white tiger nuzzled him. Leo pet him and scratched his ears. Snow and David knelt and petted him too.

"You need to move on now. There's a much better place for you," Leo encouraged the animal. It nuzzled his face one more time and then there was a glow in him. He walked away and disappeared into a light only it could see.

"Oh honey...thank you," Snow said, as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess coming here by ourselves wasn't exactly the best idea," David agreed.

"No...it wasn't. Why did you?" Leo asked. Snow sighed.

"It's that phone booth. Father told us that you can use it to communicate with those in the living world," Snow explained.

"We just wanted to tell Summer and Bobby that we'd be home soon," David added. Leo smiled.

"I guess that makes sense why you'd risk it. You'd always do anything for one of us," he said, fondly referring to himself and his siblings.

"But now...it's no longer possible," Snow said sadly.

"Maybe there's still a chance. Let's take it with us. Who knows? Aunt Regina might be able to fix it," Leo suggested.

"It's worth a shot," David agreed.

"Your abilities are extraordinary," Leopold mentioned. Leo fixed a semi-steely look on the elderly King.

"I have amazing parents, who accept me for who I am. I guess that's allowed my gift to flourish," he said, as he looked at them and they smiled proudly at him.

"I know that no matter where life takes me or who I choose to spend it with eventually that they'll support me one hundred percent," he added, before helping his father free the wrecked phone from the booth so they could take it.

"I am sorry Snow. Questioning your life choices, especially when you are so obviously happy was so very wrong. You and David are far better parents than I was. And far better people. I didn't always do good things and am not a brave man," Leopold said, as there was suddenly a light in him.

"And I think admitting those faults is what you needed to move on," Snow said. He nodded to her and walked into the light. Elysian was for heroes and likely not the afterlife that Leopold would find himself in, but Snow was confident the light was taking him to the place that had been described to them by Hermes as a place for ordinary souls. The Asphodel Meadows where he would find peace. Snow swiped a tear away and David took her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"Come on, we should get back and maybe Regina can do something with this," Snow suggested. Her boys nodded and they started back to the house.

* * *

Zelena tiptoed up the stairs that morning. The Charming brats seemed to be distracted enough by the Jones brothers that they didn't even notice her.

"Well...where have you been all night or do I even need to ask?" Regina questioned. Zelena scoffed.

"Save your sisterly chiding…" Zelena huffed, as she went into her room and closed the door. But Regina unlocked it with her magic and waltzed right in.

"Do you mind? The closed door wasn't just for show. Now get out," Zelena growled.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You were with Hades, weren't you?" she questioned.

"It's none of your business, but yes, I spent the night with Hades. Happy?" she asked. Regina sighed.

"You know he can't be trusted," Regina chided.

"No...I don't know that at all. He loves me," Zelena replied.

"Fine...then if he loves you, why is he trying to keep us all here? Just let us leave and you two can live happily ever after," Regina said.

"Do you really think we want our happily ever after to be in this hell hole?" she asked. Regina was silent and thought for a moment.

"So Hades wants to leave," she surmised.

"Yes...and he needs me to help him do so," the redhead replied.

"I didn't know him leaving the Underworld was possible," Regina stated.

"It isn't...unless he receives true love's kiss to restart his heart," she replied.

"Okay...so restart his heart and then we can all leave together," Regina suggested, but when her older sister was silent, she knew there was more to it than that.

"That's not part of his plan, is it? He'd rather leave us here, so you two can be off to rule the world without a bunch of light magic wielders in his way. Typical asinine tyrant," Regina spat. Zelena glared at her.

"So when it's my true love, it doesn't matter! But when Snow White's true love falls through a bloody portal, we all drop everything to follow her to find him. Why is their true love superior to ours?" Zelena ranted.

"Oh please, tell me you are not comparing your true love to theirs! Your true love has already attached conditions to his love! True love is meant to unconditional! If he truly loves you, then he should want nothing more than to be with you!" Regina exclaimed.

"I don't need lectures on love from the bloody Evil Queen!" Zelena shouted back.

"Maybe I'm not the authority on love, but trust me, they are! Even if you do restart his heart with some version of true love's kiss, it will always be tainted if you are both still lusting for power!" Regina warned. Zelena fixed a glower on her.

"Get comfy here sis, because you and the _authority_ on true love are going to here for the long haul," Zelena growled, as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Regina sighed in defeat. If they were going to escape the Underworld, she knew at that moment, they would never be able to count on Zelena to help them. Bringing her had been a very big mistake.

* * *

Emma and the others laughed, as the Jones brothers regaled them with another tale of their exploits in the Royal Navy. As Killian had them distracted, Liam leafed through the book and found the story Hades didn't want them to see. And it was no wonder. If they knew Hades leaving the Underworld could trigger the release of someone far worse than him, they would want to prevent him from doing so. With regret and shame, Liam worked the pages out of the binding. He folded them and then found his own story. The memories washed over him and the shame was almost crippling. Killian could never know. He worked those pages from the binding as well and then closed the book.

"Well...I should be going. I'll need to open the bar soon," Liam mentioned, as he gave his brother a hug.

"We still need to talk about you moving on. You don't belong here," Killian mentioned.

"Worry less about me and more about finding a way out of here. I'll be fine," Liam assured, as they saw him out, just as Snow and Charming arrived home with Leo.

"What is that thing?" Emma asked.

"Well...this was a phone you could use to contact people in the living world," David replied.

"We were going to use it to talk to Summer and Bobby. Unfortunately, Clayton had it destroyed, but we were hoping it might be fixable," Snow added.

"Yeah and that was before he decided he would escort Mom and Dad to see Hades. Apparently, he has plans to personally make them pay," Leo added. Emma sighed.

"Okay, that's it. You two can't go traipsing off down here without one of us," Emma chided.

"Honey, we're fine," Snow promised.

"Wrong...you two are a walking target and we can't count on Zelena to be on our side," Regina said.

"What happened?" Eva asked.

"Hades has swayed her to his side. We need to find out whatever we can about their story," Regina replied, as Henry flipped through the book. But he became alarmed when he found pages missing.

"I don't understand...it was here! I hadn't read it yet, but the pages were just here!" Henry exclaimed, as Leo took the book from him and found a frayed edge by the binding

"Someone ripped them out," Leo revealed.

"But who? Hades wasn't here, unless he got through the protection spell around the house," Emma replied.

"He didn't...I'd notice if someone got past my spell," Regina said.

"Well...none of us did it," Leo said and then had a thought.

"Unless…" he started to say, but then thought better of it.

"Now is not the time to be shy, Leo," Regina said.

"Well...Liam was here," Leo replied.

"You think my brother did this?!" Killian exclaimed, as his temper flared.

"How else do you explain it?" Leo fired back, as they came face to face.

"I don't bloody know, but I do know that Liam wouldn't do something like that!" Killian cried.

"You haven't seen him in three hundred years! Maybe you don't know him anymore!" Leo fired back, as David pulled his son back and intercepted the angry pirate.

"Whoa Hook...back off," he warned. The pirate scoffed and stormed out.

"What the hell?" Emma shouted at her brother.

"Who else could have done it, Em?!" Leo shouted back.

"I don't know, but you can't just go accusing people like that!" she retorted.

"Enough...both of you will stop shouting at each other right now," Snow ordered, as her children shrunk back under her stern tone.

"I'm going to go find Killian," Emma said, as she followed him out. David sighed.

"I'm afraid to ask...but what did Zelena do?" he questioned.

"Let's just say that she's more interested in power than helping us. Hades has no intention of letting us leave, so we need to find out how to get out of here ourselves. We need insight from someone far more knowledgeable than us, who happens to still be in Storybrooke," Regina replied.

"Rumple and Belle," Snow surmised and she nodded.

"Well...if you think you can fix this thing, we might have a shot at talking to them and Aphrodite," David said, as he and Leo lifted the phone contraption onto the table. Regina blew out a breath.

"This is a big job...and a bit of magic electricity will probably be helpful in this. You up for it?" she asked her grandson. He nodded.

"Always," he answered, as they got to work...


	118. Eye of the Storm

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! And you're probably right, Zelena is setting herself up for heartbreak.**

 **Carpathian Princess: So glad you like it!**

 **BookinmyDreams: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Naomi Blue: I agree, I usually don't feel bad for Hook either, but it will be difficult for him to accept what Liam did. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you got caught up and glad you're enjoying the Underbrooke arc. Yeah, I felt the Leopold thing needed dealt with. I was a lot nicer to him than I wanted to be. And I had to add Henry senior too. Glad you enjoyed the way I did it.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the love scene. Yeah, I think Liam is a big jerk too and thought someone needed to call him out. Leo is perfect, because he's leery of people other than his family and close friends anyway. You're right, Tartarus will be important later and glad you liked Hades and Zelena's backstory. I had to change it a bit and saw an opportunity to bring in a bit more mythology.**

 **Number Ten: Glad you liked the Sheer Kahn reference. I thought it was fun. Yep, Cruella is hopeless. Have you seen season 5? I borrowed Nyx from Mythology and wove my own story. In the show, Hades' story was that he had a connection to Zelena, which we already know here, so I needed a new back story.**

 **Andria: I hope they can fix the phone too! Glad you liked the bonding, but unfortunately, there are ulterior motives. But hopefully it will work out. And glad you liked the Jungle Book reference.**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Yep, unfortunately Liam has ulterior motives and so does Hades, which won't be good for Zelena or Killian.**

 **Sweetreader: So glad you like the changes from the canon. I hope to keep this story going for a very long time too. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: glad you like the Captain Swan. Robin isn't in the Underworld and things are quite different here. Glad you got caught up.**

 **TimeLord27: Thanks! So glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing! I love detail and I'm so glad it is appreciated by my readers. Glad you are enjoying the Underworld arc too. I needed to add to his back story for things to work in this version and I couldn't see leaving Persephone out. Glad you're looking forward to more and hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, bizarre is definitely one way to describe Underbrooke, lol. Glad you liked the love scene...it did get pretty hot. Yep, Henry is stepping up and they have to figure out how to fix the phone booth now. Glad you liked that animals can move on too. I like that. I know chisel chin and chisel chin junior never gets old. Yes! Charming is better than Hades like by a thousand times, I agree. So glad you're loving it so much!**

 **Beth1980: I agree too. Animals are better than Leo. That scene was especially poignant for me this time, because I just had to put one of my kitties to sleep about ten days ago. She had cancer and I just got her cremains back so that scene was kind of dedicated to her, hoping she went somewhere wonderful and is waiting for me. I thought Leopold telling them about the phone was his way of trying to make up for his actions. Yes, you're right, he went to Asphodel Meadows. I was kinder to him than I could have been and maybe should have been, but I let him move on, just not to Elysian. You're right, it was a compromise. Lol, I agree, Zelena comparing herself and Hades to Snowing is laughable. Yeah, CS isn't my thing either, but I think I like Liam even less. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 118: Eye of the Storm

Killian followed his brother through town and when he didn't return to his bar, a bad gut feeling settled in his stomach. So he followed him a little past his bar and into a wooded area behind it where there was a well. When he came within twenty feet of the well, he could feel the temperature drop at least fifty degrees. There was a frost all over the ground and ice on the structure of the well. He recalled Hermes speaking of the river Cocytus and how it was a cold, desolate river of wailing and sorrow. He surmised that this well led to that river, making him wonder why Liam had come here. And then he saw why and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach, as he watched helplessly as the missing pages from the book fell into the well, after his brother tossed them in.

"Liam…" he said, startling the elder sibling, as he whirled around. He was holding more pages from the book.

"What are you doing?" Killian demanded to know.

"Killian…" Liam said in surprise, as the younger of the two looked down the well in time to see the icy tendrils below erode the pages until nothing was left.

"You did take the pages…" Killian uttered.

"Killian...please let me explain…" Liam pleaded.

"I defended you! Why would you help Hades?" he cried.

"If you'll just let me explain," Liam begged, as the former pirate snatched the other pages in his hand.

"What is this?" Killian asked, as he rifled through the pages.

"This...this is from the night you led a mutiny against Captain Silver," he realized, as he came to the page showing Hades and Liam discussing the Eye of the Storm.

"The Eye of the Storm...you got it from Hades?" he questioned in disbelief.

"You have to understand…" Liam tried to explain.

"Understand what? That you lied? That you made a deal with the Devil?" Killian cried.

"That storm would have killed us all without the eye!" Liam cried back

"Yes and so your brother traded our lives to Hades for the Eye of the Storm," Captain Silver interjected, as he and his men now closed in on them and surrounded them.

"And now we shall repay your favor, Jones brothers," he added menacingly.

* * *

The phone sparked violently and Leo recoiled his hand, as a tiny flame sparked.

"Oh crap…" he cursed and Regina sighed, as she waved her hand to put it out, while glancing at him in amusement.

"I said give it a jolt...not light it on fire," she chided, as they chuckled. He winced.

"Sorry," he replied, as he tried again. This time, the device buzzed with static and they started hearing a jumble of voice.

"I think we're finally getting somewhere," Regina said.

" _Paging Dr. Whale…"_ they heard coming through.

"The hospital! Maybe we can find Paul!" Eva exclaimed. Regina adjusted the magical frequency a bit and it became clearer.

"Paul! Paul!" Eva started to call.

* * *

Paul rubbed his tired eyes, as he poured another cup of coffee in the break room.

" _Paul! Paul!"_ he heard. He whipped around, but didn't see anyone.

" _Paul! Paul!"_ he heard again and shook his head.

"Okay...time to lay off the coffee," he muttered.

" _You're not hearing things, silly...it's me, Eva!"_ he heard and his eyes widened.

"Ohhhkay…" he said, still confused.

" _We found a way to contact Storybrooke from the Underworld,"_ she explained. He sighed in relief.

"Okay good...I thought maybe after a twenty-hour shift that I was starting to hallucinate or something," he joked.

" _Paul...we need you to find Rumple and Belle if you can. We need some information. Hades is trying to prevent us from leaving the Underworld,"_ Regina stated.

"I'll head to the shop right now, but how will I know how to get you again?" he asked.

" _Gold will be able to find the magical frequency,"_ Regina surmised.

"Got it," Paul replied, as he hurried out.

* * *

Emma and Henry combed the streets of Underbrooke in search of Killian, but there was no sign of him so far.

"Where do you think they went?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, kid. If they're not at the bar, maybe we should try Granny's," she decided. At that moment, she caught sight of a group of men armed with swords, approaching from the woods behind the bar. She tugged her son and dashed behind a stack of crates in the alley, as they peaked out. The men were leading Killian and Liam somewhere as prisoners.

"Who do you think they are?" Henry whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow them. I need you to go back to your grandparent's house," Emma replied.

"No Mom…I'm coming with you," Henry refuted.

"Kid…" she started to protest.

"Do you really want me walking back to Grams and Gramps' house alone?" he countered.

"Dammit...fine. Come on," she said, as they quietly followed, unnoticed.

* * *

Paul called Belle ahead, as he stopped at the diner to tell Ruby. She relinquished the children to him so they could talk to their parents, while Aphrodite, who was nearby, joined him, happily carrying the baby, while Summer held Paul's hand and trotted alongside him. They reached the shop and found Rumple and Belle waiting inside.

"Thank you for agreeing to help," Paul said. Gold nodded curtly and Belle smiled.

"Of course," she replied, as Summer ran up to her and hugged her legs. Belle knelt down and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie...you're getting so big," she cooed.

"Regina said you'd know how to find the frequency," Paul stated.

"It should be too difficult with this enchanted looking glass," Gold stated, as he waved his hand over the glass and the glass went fuzzy.

"Regina...can you hear us?" Gold asked.

" _Yes...we're here,"_ she answered.

"Nana?" Summer asked.

" _Hi sweetie...I miss you,"_ Regina said.

"I miss you too. Are Mommy and Daddy there?" she asked curiously.

" _We're here peanut...we miss you so much,"_ David answered.

" _Mommy and Daddy love you both so much,"_ Snow added, as Bobby cooed at the sound of his mother's voice.

"When are you coming home?" Summer asked.

" _Just as soon as we can, baby. That's why we're calling. Hades has put Regina, Xander, and Killian's names on headstones, trapping them here. He knows we won't leave without them,"_ Snow explained.

" _We think we might be able to leave on the river Oceanus once we figure out how to get our names removed from those headstones,"_ Regina revealed.

"Oceanus?" Paul asked.

"The All World river," Gold explained.

"Yes...it's the river you would have traveled on, safely ensconced in Hermes' bubble to get to the Underworld. It's a river that exists and flows between all worlds. The number of worlds there are is infinite," Aphrodite explained.

"I read about this ocean in the Greek texts. It's known to be very volatile," Belle said.

"It is...Hermes bubble offered protection that's not an option this time," Gold added.

" _So what you're saying is that even if we do make it there, we won't be able to navigate it?"_ David asked.

"Correct...you'll likely be torn apart or blasted into any number or worlds with no way home if you even survive it," Gold replied.

"He's right...you need something to protect any vessel you travel aboard. You need the Eye of Storm. Fortunately, it's in the Underworld," Aphrodite added.

" _The question is where in the Underworld,"_ Snow said.

"It's an item that Hades has used to tempt sailors for centuries. He used the temptation of the treasure to steal many souls from doomed ships. It will be in a guarded place where important relics are kept, but not necessarily in Hades' chambers. He wouldn't keep it too close to the rivers. Its energy would cause unpredictable reactions in those waters," Aphrodite explained.

" _Wait...everything in the Underworld has a counterpart to what's in Storybrooke, right?"_ Eva asked.

"It does?" Paul asked in confusion.

" _Yes...we forgot to mention that. This place is like a twisted version of our town, in the creepiest way,"_ David added _._

" _Yeah, where the Collector is Mayor, my dear Uncle is Sheriff, and Cruella is well...Cruella,"_ Leo added.

"Then if that's the case, I think I know where Eva is going. The mansion that popped into existence with the second curse," Belle surmised.

" _The Atlantis museum that houses all the history from Clayton's stolen collection?"_ Snow asked, knowing the mansion she was referring to. In Storybrooke, Milo and Kida maintained and ran the museum, which had become a home for all the relics, items, and ancient texts that came from Atlantis. Belle had helped them catalog almost everything, including any items that ended up in the shop that didn't belong.

" _Yes...there has to be a mansion like that here. Who knows what kinds of things are kept in the Underbrooke version,"_ Eva said.

" _That's as good as a lead as any we have,"_ Xander agreed.

"But will you be able to get in? I mean, we know who runs it here in our town and who has the keys, but who knows who has they keys down there," Paul said.

" _Well...in our town, the Mayor and Sheriff keep a set of keys to all the city owned properties,"_ Regina said, glancing at Snow and David.

" _Which means my brother and Clayton probably have the keys,"_ David surmised.

" _Clayton is out. We'll never get in the Mayor's office without getting caught...but the Sheriff's station might be possible,"_ Snow said, glancing at her husband.

" _I do know my own station like the back of my hand. If the keys are there, I'll find them. We'll have to sneak in somehow and hope we don't get caught,"_ David replied.

" _Sounds like an adventure,"_ Snow said fondly.

"You still have the problem of those three headstones though," Aphrodite reminded.

" _Do you know how we can get their names removed?"_ Snow asked.

"Short of Hades doing it himself, you'll need the Olympian crystal. But you two have to be extremely careful if you go anywhere near Hades chamber together," she warned.

" _Why?_ David asked.

" _Yeah...Clayton mentioned that Hades wanted my parents brought to his chamber. Something about making them pay personally,"_ Leo interjected.

"Yes, I suppose he did. That figures...you two need to get out of the Underworld as soon as possible," she said with urgency.

" _I don't understand...what did Hades want us for?"_ David asked.

"There is something even more dark and evil in the Underworld than Hades. It's Tartarus...a place where Zeus cast our father Cronus with the rest of the Titans. But they are not what you have to worry about, for they were likely consumed long ago," she warned.

" _By who?"_ Snow asked.

"By the Goddess Nyx. If Hades forces you both into the pit of Tartarus...then all worlds would be doomed," she warned.

"I don't understand…" Paul said, speaking for them all.

"Nyx is the personification of the darkness. She's where it all stems from," Aphrodite explained.

" _So if she consumed Snow and David, she'd destroy the light and be released?"_ Regina asked.

"No...though that is the logical conclusion, but believe me, Hades never wants Nyx released. He defeated her once, but that was with Cerberus at his side. He'd never win again, but he would love to consume her darkness and become the darkness personified," she explained.

"What she is trying to say and won't say is that if Snow and David, with the chalice, are basically the light personified. If they were to be sacrificed to Tartarus, it is they who would destroy Nyx, allowing Hades to feed off the darkness she would release," Rumple said bluntly.

" _And if my sister is stupid enough to restart his heart with some warped version of true love's kiss…"_ Regina stated.

"Then no world would be safe once Hades walked among us again. The minute she senses you two from her pit, she'll begin wailing loudly, because she will be so heavily disturbed by the presence of your light. Do not let Hades bring you anywhere near the intersection of the five rivers," Aphrodite finished.

" _That's it then...you two need to get out of here,"_ Xander said.

" _We're not leaving anyone behind,"_ David insisted.

" _Charming's right...it's up to us to get the Eye of the Storm, which is no where near Hades' chamber,"_ Snow added.

" _Then that leaves us to get the Olympian crystal,"_ Leo realized.

"You have your work cut out for you. I'll do some research in the ancient Greek texts with Rumple since we're the only ones that can read them besides Aphrodite," Belle offered.

" _Thanks Belle,"_ Snow said gratefully. The transmission became fuzzier and finally device they were using failed.

"I wish there was more we could do," Paul mentioned.

"Me too...but Snow and David will find a way. They always do," Aphrodite assured.

David sighed, as the transmission faded and Snow curled herself against his chest and he put his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her hair.

"You two shouldn't be going anywhere by yourselves," Regina warned.

"We have to if we're going to find those keys. We'll take the chalice and we should be fine," Snow assured.

"I'm going to at least try to make sure you're not interrupted. It's time James and I finally talk," Xander said, as he was not going to let his other son avoid him this time.

"Dad…" David started to protest.

"This is something I have to do, David and confronting Clayton may just get me that audience with James," Xander replied.

"Be careful," David said. He nodded and Regina put her hands on Eva's shoulders.

"Emma has been gone a while. The twins and I will go look for her," Regina suggested. Leo hugged them and Eva nodded, before hugging her parents too with worried looks.

"We'll be fine, angel," David promised, as he kissed her hair and Snow hugged her, before they left hand in hand, in hopes of sneaking into the Sheriff's station.

* * *

Emma peered around the corner, while Henry peered out as well, their faces identical masks of scrutiny. They had followed the armed men down to the crossing, where they held Liam and Killian hostage. Emma was ready to intervene, but was waiting for the right moment.

"Your _heroic_ brother that you admire so much traded our lives for the Eye of the Storm that night," Captain Silver informed him.

"I did it to save us, Killian. I am not proud of it, but without the Eye, that storm would have killed us all," Liam explained.

"Stop trying to justify what you did. I spent hundreds of years doing the same. All the people I killed was in the name of my revenge, but it wasn't until I started admitting there was no justification for what I did that finally allowed me to let go of that revenge," Killian said sternly.

"I thought it was this Emma woman that you gave up your revenge for," Liam countered.

"At first, that's what I told her. But then she told me that I had to let go of my revenge for myself first. That I couldn't base my redemption solely on her. She was right...it wouldn't have been true redemption if I had done it just to be with her," Killian shot back, as Liam looked at him thoughtfully.

"You have truly grown up, little brother," he mentioned with pride.

"You must atone for what you did, not for me, but for you," Killian added.

"Too bad neither of you will have any time for that. I hear Tartarus is lovely this time of year, that is if you love burning eternal fire," Captain Silver said, as he edged the two men toward the precipice.

"Hey!" Emma called, getting their attention, as she blasted the Captain's men away, disarming them all and leaving Captain Silver on his own.

"You must be this Emma woman he keeps whining about. I see what the fuss is about," he said appreciatively.

"Put the sword down or you're going to be the only one enjoying Tartarus," Emma warned.

"I don't think so…" the Captain hissed.

"Mom…" Henry said, as she turned to find one of his men had managed to grab her son.

"Guess you'll be joining your lover in hell, blondie," the Captain growled. But Killian used his preoccupation to tackle him, but not without sustaining a serious gash on his arm, thanks to his weapon. Captain Silver knocked Killian away, as Liam tackled him next and they rolled precariously close to the precipice.

"Liam!" Killian cried, as his brother now dangled over the edge. Emma blasted the Captain away again, as he reached down and grabbed Liam's arm.

"Hang on," Killian called.

"It's pulling me down...I have to let go or it will pull you in too," Liam said.

"No!" Killian cried, refusing to let go.

"I'm proud of you, brother. You have truly walked a path to redemption. You are a far better man that I could ever hope to be. I destroyed Hades pages so he would remove your name from the headstone. Take your family and leave," Liam pleaded, as he let go. Killian screamed, as his brother fell toward the fire. But then something miraculous happened before their very eyes, as a boat appeared and caught Liam. Emma put her arm around Henry and her hand on Killian's arm.

"I am sorry for what I did to you," Liam said to the Captain.

"But we can all move on now...together if you're willing to let go of the past as I have now," he continued. The Captain seemed truly shocked and looked to his men. They all seemed to want to move on as well.

"Be well brother...take care of each other," Liam called, as the Captain and his men boarded the boat.

"We will," Emma promised.

"Goodbye brother…" Killian said, as Liam and the other souls he had wronged finally moved on to a better place, finally at peace and with their unfinished business resolved. Emma hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be...he's finally at peace. I just wish he hadn't destroyed those pages with Hades story," Killian replied regrettably.

"But we know why he did it. He was just trying to help you escape this place," Emma reasoned.

"Perhaps...but we really needed those pages," Killian said.

"Well...I'm the author. Maybe there is a way I can re-create his story," Henry suggested. Emma smiled.

"If anyone can do this, it's you," she encouraged.

"Perhaps we should go find your parents. I owe your brother an apology," Killian said. She nodded, as they joined hands and left the crossing. The clock had just ticked forward six more times and they knew Hades would be none too happy with that.

* * *

Snow and David sneaked into the station through the back way. He peered into the main room and smiled, as it seemed no one was around.

"Good...it's deserted," he said, as they hurried over to James' desk and started rifling through it.

"Keys…" Snow said, as she plucked the keyring from the drawer. It was full of different keys.

"One of these has to open the mansion," David said. She nodded in agreement, as they heard someone come in the front entrance.

"Jimmy? Jimmy dahling?" Cruella called.

"Oh crap...she can't catch us here," David said.

"Pretend you're James," Snow said.

"What?" he asked.

"Pretend you're James and I'll sneak out with these. Then you can tell her you have to run patrol or whatever the Sheriff of Underbrooke does and meet me there," she replied, as she kissed him quickly and ran into the back.

"There you are dahling…" Cruella purred. He turned and swallowed thickly.

"Where else would I be?" he answered, cursing himself for how lame it sounded, but she didn't seem to think anything of it.

"So I thought we could have a little fun," she said, as she approached with a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand.

"What did you have in mind?" he said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but she was looking at him like he was something to eat. And he wanted no part of Cruella. She surprised him by turning and pressing her back against him.

"Oh...I think you know, dahling. I'd love a repeat of last night…" she purred. David felt faint and knew he had to get out of there.

"Um...me too, but I have something to take care of," he replied. She laughed.

"Exactly...you have me to take care of. I have needs, dahling," she cooed, as she brushed a gloved hand along his handsome face, petting him.

"I know...I just have this…" he stammered, but then she surprised him by kissing him and he had to pry his lips away from her.

"Come on...let's have that fun now…" Cruella said, as she held up a pair of handcuffs and started reaching for his wrists.

"Okay...no...no...no…" he said, lightly shoving her away and putting plenty of distance between them. She chuckled.

"I was wondering how far you'd let this little charade go, Chisel chin," she goaded.

"You knew the whole time I wasn't James?" he growled.

"Oh dahling...just like your Snow can tell the difference, so can I. Jimmy is so deliciously damaged in a way you just...aren't. Plus the real Jimmy would have just thrown me down on that desk without prodding and well...you know," she answered and he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well, on that note, I'm leaving," David said.

"Whatever your lovely wife took, I'll warn you that James will make you both pay," she called, as he turned back around.

"Why would he care? If he hates us so much, then why would he want to keep us here?" David asked.

"Ooohhh...now there's that bit of damage I see in him. You are bothered by his hatred for you," she purred.

"I just don't understand it. I never did anything. I never even knew about him until he was dead!" he shouted.

"Yes...you may have grown up poor, but you had a loving mother. He grew up a prince, with a silver spoon in his mouth and an abusive father," she said.

"So he hates me, because our parents chose to keep me instead of him?" he asked.

"There are brains behind all that delicious handsome, after all," she replied, unashamedly undressing him with her eyes.

"Well...you can tell my brother that as long as he holds on to his hatred that he'll never move on. But I will never turn him away if he wants to make amends," David said, as he stormed out of the station.

* * *

Snow joined up with Regina and the twins and they decided to head to the mansion. She turned the key on the mansion door and it opened.

"We're in," she said gleefully, just as Emma, Killian, and Henry found them.

"Oh sweetie...there you are. We were getting worried," Snow said, as she hugged her and Henry.

"Sorry...we got a little sidetracked, but we managed to help six more people move on, including Liam," she said.

"That's wonderful," Snow replied.

"So he didn't take the pages?" Leo asked.

"No...he did. I apologize for yelling at you, lad," Killian replied.

"I don't understand...why would he take the pages?" Eva asked.

"It has to do with something he was trying to keep from me. It turns out, he saved our lives years ago by trading those other souls for the Eye of the Storm. It's how we survived that night. Hades promised that if my brother destroyed those pages, he would take my name off the headstone," Killian explained.

"But he made amends and they were all able to move on," Emma said, as she put her hand on his arm.

"The Eye of the Storm...that's what we're looking for," Regina stated.

"Why?" Killian asked.

"We were able to contact Storybrooke. Both Gold and Aphrodite were pretty adamant that we need it or we'll never make it on back on Oceanus alive," Snow explained, as they went inside and David finally caught up to them.

"There you are...I was about to come look for you," Snow said worriedly.

"I'm fine...I just need something from you," he replied, as he pulled her flush against him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh…" she said in surprise, but quickly melted into his embrace, as their lips moved passionately and almost feverishly together.

"Not that I'm complaining…" she said breathlessly, as their lips parted and she gazed at him with with a dreamy stare.

"But what was that for?" she asked.

"I needed to kiss you so I could get the taste of Cruella out of my mouth," he grumbled.

"She kissed you?" Snow asked in aghast.

"I tried to sidestep her, but she pretended to think I was James and practically attacked me with her lips! It was terrible. She tasted like gin and cigarettes," he complained with a sour face.

"Oh baby…" she cooed, as she smoothed her hands along his face in a soothing manner, making both Regina and Emma roll their eyes.

"Wait...what do you mean she pretended?" she asked.

"She knew I wasn't James the whole time. Apparently, she can tell, because I'm not damaged enough or something," he replied. She nodded her head.

"Well...I was easily able to tell too, but she's lucky she's already dead. I think I'm still going to have to punch her the next time I see her though," Snow mentioned.

"Now that...I want to see," he purred, as they grinned at each other and he pulled her into another kiss.

"If you two are done sucking face, we have an item to find," Regina called, as they started exploring the old mansion. Snow and David's lips parted and they shared a smile, as they followed her and their kids into the first room, which was full of objects. The book shelves were full of books and scrolls as well, while the walls had paintings of times long past that told a history not known in the Land Without Magic. Displayed on the wall were also various types of intriguing weapons. The first item that caught Leo's eye was a display of armor and Emma waved her hand to temporarily translate the plaque's inscription.

"The Armor of Achilles," Leo read and then looked at it in awe.

"No way…" he uttered.

"Yeah, for a creepy old mansion, that's pretty cool," she agreed.

"Sword of Attila the Hun...yeah I'm guessing he didn't go to a better place," Eva said, as she moved along to the next object.

"The Scythe of Cronus," Regina said, as she found this all it quite fascinating as well.

"No way...it exists. It real!" Leo exclaimed, as he pointed at the hammer behind glass.

"Awesome...it's Mjolnir. Thor's hammer!" Henry said, as he opened the book.

"I have to write about this place," he added and Emma smiled at him.

"The necklace of Harmonia," Snow said.

"The Philosopher's stone...I can't believe Hades has all this stuff," David added.

"Well...if the heroes and villains that owned these things moved on, they probably have no need for them wherever they are," Regina reasoned.

"Bloody hell…" Killian said, as he examined Hades' collection of ships he had captured in bottles.

"Wow...do you know any of these?" Henry asked, looking up at him. Killian smiled fondly at him.

"Believe it or not...this one is the Flying Dutchman. Never knew it was real; probably sailed even before my time," Killian said, pointing it out.

"The Pied Piper's magic pipe," Eva said.

"That makes sense...Pan is dead and probably slithering around here somewhere," Regina stated.

"I thought Peter Pan and the Pied Piper were separate entities?" Leo asked.

"Not according to Tinkerbell. She told me that Pan played a pipe like that to lure children to him," Henry explained.

"Well, it runs in his family. Rumple is also the beast, after all," Eva reminded.

"I think this is it!" Snow called, as she and David stood in front of a bluish crystal like object.

"Yes...that's it! That's the object my brother gave to the King the night after that terrible storm to get us into the King's navy," Killian said. David reached for it, but the shield around it blasted him back.

"David!" Snow cried, as she rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"It has a protection spell around it...probably should have seen that coming," he groaned.

"Yes...you probably should have," a voice interrupted, as they turned to find Clayton there with James and Cruella flanking him. Two guns were trained on them and Regina and Emma raised their hands, preparing to use their magic. But suddenly black cuffs appeared on their wrists and then on the twins.

"Sorry sis...Hades is done with all your meddling," Zelena stated, as she took the Eye of the Storm.

"Zelena...don't do this," Regina pleaded, but the redhead ignored her.

Snow and David raised the Chalice, but Clayton grabbed Eva and put his gun to her head.

"Put the Chalice in this bag," he ordered, as Cruella held out a cloth satchel.

"Thank you dahling," she purred and Snow glared at her.

"Come along...time to see Hades," Clayton stated, as he filed them out of the mansion.

"What did you do to my father?" David growled

"He's out of the way...that's all you need to know, brother," James hissed, as he moved them along. Aphrodite's words hung in their minds. They couldn't let themselves be taken to Hades' chamber where the rivers intersected, for the consequences of that could be dire, not just for their realm, but for all realms...


	119. Fate and Destiny, Pt 1

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Underworld arc and it should be another crazy, fun ride. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Don't worry, I have a plan for Xander. As for Cruella, yeah she needs to be thrown somewhere, I agree.**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Number Ten: In some ways, the stand off starts similar, but then it goes in a very different direction. 5A is not the best, but I would recommend watching it as it helps to know the history of the entire series. But that's just my opinion. I've watched the entire series many times, though I have only watched 4B a total of two times versus dozens with the others so I get it.**

 **Andria: Thanks, glad you liked the mention of the all the relics and homage to different stories and legends. I thought it was appropriate. Glad you liked the Liam moved on and I loved the part where Paul thought he was losing it too and because of the hospital coffee, lol. :)**

 **Timelord27: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Yes, I wanted to include some things from that episode, even though I knew it had to be a little different. Glad you appreciate the detail and the hommage paid to other stories and legends. Yes, I'll be doing a bit of a different take on Hades/Zelena and the Sisters episode, but I think it came pretty good. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Izzypirelli: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the Greek Mythology. I really find it interesting and fun to play with. I agree, we needed a Snowing reunion after his run-in with Cruella, glad you liked that. Yes, this chapter flashes back to the Xander/James confrontation in a big way. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you like Hook better here. It's easier to write him if I make him more like Rogers than Hook Prime, so that's kind of what I've been doing. If he had been like Rogers is, I might have been able to get behind Captain Swan. Glad you liked the scene with Paul. Yeah, I made it more of a two way radio type thing in this story, thanks to Rumple's magic. Yep, I wanted the Cruella scene short and weird and I wanted to show Charming running full speed to Snow. Yes, it's about to get very intense. You're welcome, I'm glad you like it so much! :)**

 **Princess Me 21: Yes, David is not happy.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, it was quite an ending and I think this chapter will be full of surprises too! Lol, I love Regina's quips too. Yes, Summer and Bobby heard their parents. Yep, Cruella is Cruella, that pretty much says it all. Glad you liked the nod to Thor. HP, and Pirates too! No, this isn't good. Lots of suspense ahead!**

 **Beth1980: Lol, I know, poor Paul. Yeah, I'm a wimp when it comes to sleep. Gotta have it or I'm worthless. Yeah, Hook can still be a jerk sometimes. That's why I made him apologize though, because it's the only way I can tolerate him. You're welcome, don't worry, none of my stories will ever revolve around him. Always Snowing. :) Glad you liked the scene with David and Cruella. I've had the scene where David finds Snow to kiss her to get the taste of Cruella out of his mouth in my head for a long time now so I was excited to finally use it. Yes, James has issues and Robert is in trouble. A showdown is definitely coming. And thank you for your condolences. It was very hard losing her, especially to cancer like that. But I have another little fur baby to cuddle with and she makes it a little bit better. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 119: Fate and Destiny, Pt. 1

Clayton and James led them out of the mansion and down to the docks.

"What did you do to my father?" David repeated.

"Like I told you, he's been taken care of," Clayton replied.

"Yes...he foolishly thought we could talk and found himself to be very wrong," James added.

"Dammit...if you've hurt him…" David growled, but his words were cut off, as Clayton grabbed Snow and pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple.

"When will you learn, _Charming_?" he hissed.

"You're not in charge here, as you can clearly see. It seems threatening her is the only way to make you listen," Clayton growled.

"Get your filthy hands off her," David demanded.

"Did you not just hear what I said? You're going to do as I say...or things will not end well for your fair wife," he warned.

"You won't kill me like this...it's not part of Hades' plan," Snow interjected.

"You're right...but who says I'm going to put a bullet in your head?" he growled, as he let her feel the coldness of the metal on her skin and let it slide down her face. She shuddered.

"Shall we put a bullet in your arm or perhaps your knee cap? I hear that's excruciating," he hissed.

"You Son of Bitch...let her go!" David screamed, as he knocked his brother away, despite his hands being cuffed in front of him. They could only watch, as brothers traded blows and fought each other. Clayton clenched his teeth and nodded to Claude. The man grabbed Emma by the arm.

"You'll stop your struggle, Charming or your precious daughter goes into these waters, which flow from the River of Lost Souls," Clayton threatened. Emma struggled, but the man was strong and there was no use in getting the cuff off, as they had confiscated Killian's hook as well. David stopped and James gave him one more punch to the gut, doubling him over.

"Stop!" Snow cried, as they pulled David to his feet.

"Keep moving," James growled.

"You want to hear the sordid details about what happened to your dear papa? I'd be happy to regale that tale while we take you to Hades," Clayton said, as they continued marching them past the docks and in the direction of the mining tunnels that would take them to the depths below.

* * *

 _An hour earlier_

 _Xander made his way through town in search of James and Clayton, if he had to go that route. But he wouldn't have to search long, as the latter seemed to be waiting for him near the square._

" _Looking for the son you sold to an evil King?" Clayton goaded. Xander glared at him._

" _You know, there was more to it than that and how impossible that choice was," Xander countered._

" _Not that it matters much to James," Clayton quipped._

" _That's why I need to talk to him. He doesn't remember that night on Pleasure Island...the night I found him, only to have him stolen from me again," Xander said._

" _Oh, you mean the night you ran off to that dangerous island and I saved your worthless skin again from George's soldiers," Clayton reminded._

" _Oh, don't act like you did it out of the goodness of your black heart! I know now why you saved my life that night. Why you saved Cassim and I from Sa'luk. Why you bothered with me at all," Xander spat. Clayton smirked smugly._

" _You always were an excellent pawn; one of my best and most useful," the Collector goaded._

" _You used me to get to Snow and David. I lost years more with David than necessary, because I trusted and listened to you," Xander growled._

" _Don't blame me for your own cowardice! You lamented for years about how David would react to you," Clayton spat in return._

" _I've never denied my short comings. I overcame all that I did with David and I need to do so with James as well. You're not going to stop me," Xander retorted._

" _He may not, but I'm going to," James interjected, as he approached and Xander turned to regard him. He may have been identical to David, but the differences were evident._

 _James' eyes had a darkness to them and he had a harder edge about him. This was not a man that knew love like his twin and it broke Xander's heart._

" _James...I know you don't remember that night on Pleasure Island. But you ran away from the King. You didn't want to be a killer. But I found you...and then George stole you back," Xander explained. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes, before they turned to ice once again._

" _Then George saved me from a pitiful life as some poor as dirt farmer. A nobody like my idiot brother," James refuted._

" _Your brother is not nothing and you know it," Xander spat._

" _Yes...he's the preferred son. Chosen by you and Mother. Chosen by the people. Chosen by Snow White. Chosen by the Gods! I might as well not even exist!" James spat bitterly._

" _James...your mother and I couldn't consciously choose between the two of you...you both were sick. In exchange for the medicine we couldn't afford, the Dark One demanded we give one of you up. It was an impossible choice. A coin was flipped, as callous as it sounds, because we simply couldn't choose between you," Xander pleaded for him to understand._

" _Your Mother mourned for years...she was never really the same after that. But she was strong and went on for David's sake. I was weak...I lost myself in a bottle for years instead of being there for the one son I still had. Then I tried to make it right...I tried to get you back, but I failed you again," Xander explained._

" _You did...because that's what you're good at. And now you're going to fail David again too," James stated coldly. Xander looked confused, but then cried out, as Clayton used a taser on him and he lost consciousness. The two shoved him into the trunk of the cruiser and locked it._

" _We'll dispose of him later," Clayton said, as Cruella came hurrying up to them in a frenzy._

" _What's going on?" James asked._

" _Snow White and your brother...they've stolen your keys," she answered._

" _Damn them...where did they go?" he asked._

" _How the bloody hell should I know?" she shouted._

" _Relax...I think I know where they are," Clayton surmised._

* * *

"So pops is fine for now. We'll dump him in the river later," James said, as they were taken through the tunnels. Clayton smirked at the look on David's face.

"He never told you that he found James and almost got him back, did he?" the Collector goaded.

"No...but now I know it was not just George that was responsible for James' life turning out how it did, not completely. It was you!" David said.

"Keep moving," James growled to his twin.

"James...he's the reason you were given back to the King that night, don't you see? If he rescued father, then he could have rescued you too. But reuniting our family didn't suit his interests," David spat.

"It is of no consequence," Clayton refuted.

"It is! You saw to it that my family was forever torn apart! And for what? So you could collect us?" David spat, gesturing to his wife and children.

"For power," he corrected, meaning the chalice, of course. David growled and lunged at him, but the Collector was ready and jammed the taser into the prince's gut, dropping him to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as she fell to her knees beside him.

"You bastard!" she cursed, as she glared up at the Collector.

"No one is coming to save either of you this time…" he hissed, as he forced them along, just as they passed Cora, who was still being forced to mill flour.

"Regina…" she uttered, as she stopped to stare.

"Zelena...please don't do this," Cora pleaded.

"Save it Mother...but perhaps you'd like to come along and watch the coming carnage," Zelena stated, as Cora was prodded along behind them.

* * *

Xander banged on the roof of the trunk and then managed to kick the tail light out so he could stick his arm out. Unfortunately, he had nothing to try and pick the lock with. He sighed and pulled his arm back in. Suddenly, without warning, the trunk popped open and he looked around, finding no one there as he climbed out. He looked around and nearly fell to his knees, as he saw his rescuer.

"Ruth…" he breathed.

"Robert…" she said with a gentle voice.

"But...David said...I mean your grave was tipped over. How are you here?" he stammered, as she closed the distance.

"I have moved on and I was at peace. Unfortunately, a situation has risen that will not allow me to rest until it is put right," she explained.

"Is David in danger?" he asked.

"Both our boys are, as is Snow and all our grandchildren. Our entire legacy is at risk and we must save our boys...our family from Hades," she urged.

"I failed you...I failed them. I let the Collector destroy our family," he lamented, with tears in his eyes.

"But you can stop him from destroying our legacy. We must go," she said, as they joined hands and disappeared.

* * *

As they were forced into Hades' chamber, where the five rivers intersected, a terrible shrieking beneath them increased in volume, so much so, that the ground beneath them trembled.

"As you can hear, Nyx is quite agitated by your presence," Hades spoke loudly over the wailing.

"Yes...the time has come at last. You two and the chalice will accompany me across Styx to the pit of Tartarus. And as your light eats away at Nyx, I'll absorb the Darkness and cast you both into the pit where the light cannot reach me ever again," Hades said, as two boats appeared.

"Your family and friends can join you in eternal hell," he hissed, as they were loaded into the boats and began the precarious journey across the River of Lost Souls…

There were many times that Snow had been frightened in her life, but this experience was quite possibly on the top tier of the most terrifying things she had ever been through. The rickety boat lapped along the ghostly waters, literally wading through the tortured souls. It was almost too much for her and was proving to be too much for Eva. The sorrow and pain emanating from the lost souls in the river was palpable. She trembled, as she clung to her husband and tried to soothe Eva, but Charming was the rock, as usual for them.

"Breathe angel...copy my breathing…" David instructed, as he held their nearly hyperventilating daughter.

"I can feel it all, Daddy...I don't want to feel it…" she sobbed. Snow shared a tearful gaze with her husband and clutched her daughter's hands.

"Baby...it's going to be okay," Snow tried to soothe.

"You shouldn't lie to your child," Clayton commented, as they saw their destination in the distance. A platform made of hardened magma sat above the waters and a red glow could be seen from the other side. The screeching from the pit of Tartarus was ear piercing and frightening, as the boat docked.

"Time to meet your fate, Charmings," Hades said, as they were prodded off the boat and onto the structure. It trembled beneath their feet, as the Goddess Nyx screeched in agony. The Chalice pulsed with white light. They saw Hades use his magic to create a suspended platform above the precipice.

"Do it...put them on it," he ordered, as Clayton ripped Eva away from them.

"No...Mom….Daddy!" she screamed. Leo advanced, but his Uncle tackled him to the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma cried, but Pain and Panic stood in her way as Snow and Charming were put on the suspended platform with the Chalice.

"We can't let this happen," Snow fretted.

"You're right...we have to stop it," David agreed, as he took her hands and put them on the chalice, before putting his hands over hers.

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"I think we learned a long time ago that anything is possible with true love," he answered, as the chalice erupted with blinding white light, encasing them behind a protective shield. They didn't know if it would last...but they had to try.

Leo held his twin sister, as they cried together, while Regina hugged Emma, as they too cried, just as Snow and Charming disappeared from their sight. Regina tearfully put her arms around the twins and looked at her sister.

"Zelena...please, you can't want this," she pleaded.

"Maybe I do...Hades is picking me first! Unlike you...you always pick Snow White and her brats over me! And our mother…" she spat distastefully, while glaring at Cora.

"She picked herself over me long ago," the redhead added tearfully.

"But Hades wants me," she added.

"No...Hades wants power first! And you're the means to that, because you're powerful enough to repair the crystal for him! He wants your love, because of the things it can do for him! That's not true love!" Regina warned.

"Shut up...you don't know anything!" Zelena shrieked.

"But I do...and it's time you both remember what I took from you," Cora stated, as she revealed a vial of glowing white dust.

"What are you talking about mother?" Regina asked.

"You are sisters...and I should have never separated you," Cora lamented, as she let the dust free and the memories seeped back into Regina and Zelena. They experienced the memories with wide eyes. Zelena saving Regina from a magically inflicted ailment, playing together, realizing they had to be sisters, promising to find each other, before ripped apart and made to forget...it all came rushing back. The two sisters gasped and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Zelena…" Regina uttered.

"Regina…" Zelena said in awe.

"Don't let your mother manipulate you further, my dear. This is just another of her plots to control your lives," Hades warned.

"Zelena…" Regina pleaded.

"I love you sis...but I love him too," she said, torn between them.

"And I love you, Zelena. That is why we must do this," Hades begged, as they saw a dark, inky blackness rising from the pit.

"It's happening...the light is eating away at Nyx!" he exclaimed gleefully, as he grabbed the repaired crystal and began to absorb the dark energy. The entire place trembled violently, lightning crackled in the air and flames shot up from the pit.

"Mom...Dad…" Emma cried, fearing that her parents were dead by now. They would have perished in the flames, allowing the their light and the Chalice to eat away at the darkness and her grief was crippling.

Killian held her and noticed the Collector was peering over the edge, seemingly eager to see the demise of Snow White and Prince Charming. So Killian used his distraction and lunged at the other man, tackling him to the ground. Clayton growled and rolled Killian off, before wrapping his hand around the other man's neck.

"Bad move, pirate…" he hissed.

"Not quite mate," Killian rasped, as he revealed that he had unknowingly grabbed his hook back.

"Emma...catch!" he called, as the blonde caught the object and removed the cuff on her wrist. She did the same for the twins and Regina and then came to Cora. She hesitated for a moment, but then realized Cora wanted none of this either and removed her cuff as well.

"That is going to cost you…" Clayton growled, as he pushed Killian over the edge. He cried out, as he dangled above the fiery pit.

"Killian!" Emma cried, as she hurried toward him.

"Careful Savior...another step and I cut his other hand off. Then he falls," Clayton growled, as he held a dagger. But suddenly, the evil man was jerked back, as Xander appeared and punched him out, before pulled Killian back onto stable ground.

"Thanks mate," Killian said, as he breathed in relief.

"Gramps…" Leo and Eva cried, as the rushed to him and put both arms around them.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. But the twins glanced tearfully at the fiery abyss.

"No…" Xander uttered, fearing that it was too late. Emma joined them, on the verge of breaking down too.

"Hades is absorbing the darkness. I...I don't know if Mom and Dad are...even alive anymore," Emma sobbed, choking on the words. She noticed her Uncle, also looking over the precipice. She wondered if he was happy now, but little did she know, James wasn't feeling that happiness he was so sure he would.

* * *

"Finally...someone took care of those two sanctimonious heroes, though I'll miss your brother, I think. He's just as delicious as you, dahling and so fun to rile up. Still...I have the best toy in the whole play pin with you, Jimmy dahling," she purred, as she touched his arm. But he barely heard her, though he did hear another voice that cut through his thoughts.

"James…" a woman said and he turned. And though he had never actually seen her, he knew this was his mother.

"Mother…" he stated stiffly

"So...you're the woman that threw Jimmy away," Cruella jabbed. But she was ignored.

"Why are you here? Have you come to save your precious David?" James asked bitterly.

"No...I've come to save you," she responded.

"I'm fine...but your golden son was just thrown into a fiery pit," he reminded. Ruth smiled, like she knew something the rest of them didn't.

"David and Snow will be fine. But you are not and that is why I have returned. I can no longer rest knowing you have no peace," Ruth replied.

"Funny...you have done just fine this long. Why now?" he growled.

"Because it is the fate of your soul on the line this time. And you must know, not a day passed when I did not think of you. Losing you destroyed your father and me," she told him.

"You kept David. Why should I believe you give a damn about me?" James hissed.

"You know it was not like that...what your father told you is true. You were both sick and Rumpelstiltskin had the medicine. But the price was giving one of you up to the King. It was either that or lose you both. There is no way I could have chosen between you," Ruth implored.

"Oh boo hoo…" Cruella scoffed with an eye roll. But James shrugged her off.

"Please my son...you have a family that can give you the love I was not able to. Choosing love has given your brother everything. It can give you everything as well," Ruth pleaded, as he heard his niece Eva scream.

Emma and Leo held out their hands that glowed with magic. But Clayton had their grandfather in a headlock with a dagger to his throat. And in that moment, James made his choice.

* * *

"Time to follow your son into the fiery abyss," Clayton growled, as he choked his one time pawn.

"Stop it!" Eva cried, as her siblings hands glowed with magic.

"Careful kids...one slip of this dagger and I cut his throat before your magic can stop me," the Collector warned them.

"You know...I am going to take great pride in knowing that I am the one that brought down the infamous Charmings. It started sixty years ago...when I made sure your brat went back to the King and you found yourself in my employ," Clayton boasted.

"I knew he was the unimportant one...I knew it was your other brat was the one that would go on to yield greatness. They and Aphrodite's Chalice were the ultimate addition to my collection. I was so close to having its power, until they robbed me of it. But now...I finally have my revenge on them. And now, it's time to eliminate the entire bloodline. My ancestors wiped out many bloodlines...and they would be proud to know that I am following in their footsteps," Clayton growled, as he drew the dagger back, preparing to thrust it into Xander's chest. But someone caught his arm and they were all surprised to see that it was James.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clayton demanded to know, but wouldn't get an answer, as Leo's lightning struck him and Xander wrenched away from him.

"You can't kill me, brat...I'm already dead," the Collector growled.

"No...but we can promise you a fate far worse…" a voice said and Emma gasped, her mouth dropping open, as her parents were suddenly there with a protective shield around them, created by the chalice.

"How the hell…" Clayton uttered.

"That's not possible…" Hades growled, as he noticed their light was now eating away at the darkness he was absorbing.

"We didn't think so either...but here we are," Snow replied, as she held her husband's hand and smile at him. He smiled back.

"Nyx...she should have burned you both the moment you touched down in Tartarus!" Hades screamed.

"Yeah...here's the thing about that. She told us a very different story than the one you told Zelena about your history," David replied calmly, as they proceeded to tell about their encounter with the Goddess of Night.

* * *

 _Snow cried softly against his chest, as the heat of the pit increased the lower they went. The chalice was protecting them with a shimmering magic shield, but they were certain that wouldn't last once they came face to face with this Nyx._

" _I'm so sorry, my darling. I wish I could save us from this," he said, as he kissed her hair and felt a few tears slip down his own cheeks. She sniffed._

" _It's not fair...but we're together. I wouldn't want it any other way and I know that whatever is after this for us...we'll be together there too," she cried. Her lips drew his in and he kissed her passionately, before the need for air forced them to part. The platform they were on stopped moving and she shuddered against him, as her stomach churned from the thick, acrid smoke that billowed around them. They looked wary, as dark tendrils of energy started to spider web around their shield._

" _Charming..." Snow whimpered, clinging to him and fearing their end was seconds away._

" _Well, well...Hades has finally done it. He's sent Aphrodite's newest champions to finish the rest of me off…" a female voice said. They looked up and saw a woman sitting upon a throne that looked to be made of twisted netting, almost like a nest. She was not what they expected at all, however. She was beautiful, with very long emerald green hair and violet colored eyes. She donned a glittering black gown and held what a silver staff with a blood red crystal ball at the top of the scepter._

" _Hades forced us to come here...we don't want to destroy anyone," Snow protested._

" _Yet your light is killing me where you stand!" she shrieked angrily, letting out another howl of agony._ _Charming held his hand out._

" _We'd be more than happy to leave...just tell us how," he pleaded._

" _You don't get it! He sent you here and now he is absorbing the darkness around me," she hissed, gesturing to their surroundings._

" _He told us that you were the darkness...that he would be absorbing you," Snow said._

" _Yes...he said that he defeated you when he came to the Underworld," David added._

" _Oh is that what he told you?" she exclaimed. Snow and David exchanged a glance._

" _Is that not what happened?" Snow asked._

" _Of course it's not!" she snapped._

" _When that man came to the Underworld, he started a war for control. My husband and I fought him...but with Cerberus on his side, we were fighting a losing battle. Before Hades, the Underworld was not such a terrible place for good people. We allowed souls to work out their unfinished business and move on. We only punished those who deserved it," she explained._

" _Hades' monstrous beast was too much and my husband was slain," she added._

" _Hades told us that you killed your husband," David said._

" _I suppose he would," she growled._

" _As he lay dying, he willed his power to me so that Hades would not gain it. He condemned me to Tartarus and took over the rule of the Underworld! He filled Styx with souls, condemning them to endless misery, some of which did not deserve it!" she ranted. Snow and David exchanged a glance._

" _Then tell us how to turn the tables on him. He obviously told his version of the story so we would come down here and not question who the real villain was," Snow said._

" _If we return now, we can take him by surprise and defeat him," David added. She gave them both a long stare, before releasing the dark tendrils of energy that were trying to break through the shield around them._

" _Go...the fate of many souls here rests with you and those of the living world as well. I hope Aphrodite has chosen well," she said, as the platform began to ascend again._

" _Hades was lying all along. He's the real evil...not her," Snow realized._

" _We'll stop him, Snow," he said confidently, as they shared a kiss and held each other, as they prepared for what was ahead._

* * *

"Nyx told us everything. She's not the real evil...you are," David said.

"She didn't kill her husband...Cerberus did on your orders. He willed his power to her to keep you from absorbing it." Snow continued.

"Neither of them were really very good...but far better than you have been to the people trapped down here," David added. Hades chuckled in amusement.

"So...now you know the truth and think you're going to defeat me?" Hades goaded, as he walked toward them with the Olympian crystal.

"One blast from this crystal and not only will you die...but your souls will be destroyed. That means no Underworld...no moving on...no afterlife. Just obliteration," Hades growled, as he strode toward them.

"Let me demonstrate its power on a soul," Hades said, as he blasted Cora with the crystal's power. They all stood in shock, as her form became ethereal. She smiled at her daughter's.

"It's okay…" she told them, as her soul disintegrated, until nothing was left.

"Oh Gods…" Regina cried and Zelena stood shell-shocked at what her lover had just done.

"I think I'll save you for last though, Charmings. Time for oblivion, Your Majesty," Hades said, as he pointed the crystal at Regina.

"NO!" came multiple cries from the Charming family, but Zelena tackled her sister to the ground, causing the beam to miss them entirely.

"Zelena…" Hades hissed.

"If you love me...then you won't kill my sister!" she cried.

"But this is what you've always wanted; to destroy your sister and make her pay for taking the life that should have been yours!" Hades responded.

"Not like this…" Zelena pleaded, as she got up and approached him.

"Please...we don't need to destroy everything. I'm finally seeing that love is the only way to be truly happy. Do you really want to build our lives on spilled blood?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact...I believe it will be a wonderful way to start our reign. You'll see that in time. Persephone never could see that...she never understood my vision. But you do, my dear. You always have," he said tenderly.

"You're right...I do understand your vision," she agreed.

"Then you'll stand with me?" he asked. Zelena gazed at him and then back at her sister. It was her actions in these next few seconds that could determine the fate of everyone...


	120. Fate and Destiny, Pt 2

**AN: Tonight, we conclude the Underworld arc and move right into a new adventure, this time in a Land Without Magic. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, Zelena has quite a choice ahead of her.**

 **Onceuponatime1005: I know, pesky cliffhangers. Unfortunately, they are necessary sometimes. Glad you liked that James saved Xander and that Killian was also saved. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Sweetreader: I know, those cliffhangers really build the suspense. Glad you liked that James went against Clayton. I think you'll like what's ahead then too.**

 **Mille 1985: I've already responded to your wonderful reviews in PM, but just wanted to say thank you here again. I hope you continue to enjoy as you get caught up and that you continue to let me know what you think. So glad you like the story.**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Yep, lots of a twists and even a few more twists in this chapter. As for Zelena's choice...she makes a version of the right choice, but not like you might think. Stay tuned and enjoy!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: So glad you are still enjoying the story! Yep, I seem to have a thing for cliffhangers. Yeah, I was not satisfied that someone like Cora moved on in the show, but James never really got a chance. He was a product of his upbringing too, just like Regina. I think you'll like where this goes. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it! You're right, Clayton should have learned by now. Glad you liked the interaction between James and his parents and yes, Ruth knew Snow and David would be fine. Yes, I thought Cora getting obliterated made a lot more sense. As for Zelena, I think it will surprise you. :)**

 **biancaruth: Glad you like the addition of Ruth and the character of Nyx. Yes, I don't usually plan the cliffhangers, but they seem to happen a lot, lol.**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Zelena has the decision in her hands. That's probably not good.**

 **Andria: Yeah, I changed it from the show. I wanted Hades to demonstrate the power of the crystal and there was no one else I wanted to obliterate so Cora was it. Glad you liked the inclusion of Ruth and as for James, I definitely think you'll like where I go with him. :)**

 **Timelord27: Yes, I know Cora and James were a surprise. I think you'll be surprised too by Zelena's path, as well as James' future too. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Beth1980: Lol, yes Clayton is irritating, dead or alive. He's a persistent thorn for sure. I'm glad you liked the reunion between Robert and Ruth. Yep, Hades lied about Nyx and I think you'll be surprised by Zelen'a choice, as well as James' future. I felt even though Ruth had moved on, it was fitting for her to come to her family's rescue. Yeah, not going to lie either, I thought it was fitting for Cora too. I do seem to have the cliffhangers. They actually aren't really planned, but if often happens that way. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep! Lots of suspense still ahead. I know, you'd think Clayton would learn by now not to threaten Snow. I know, with David and James, it's double Josh! And on that note, I think you'll enjoy what happens there. Yeah, I thought it was appropriate to include Ruth in this since the situation was so dire. Time for Zelena to choose. Here comes part 2! Glad you're enjoying so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 120: Fate and Destiny, Pt 2

Zelena looked at him tearfully and then back at her sister.

"I love you...but I can't kill my sister or those she loves. And I don't want you to either," she told him.

"Zelena…" he started to say.

"Let me finish," she requested and he obliged.

"We have the crystal. We can leave this place and without it, they cannot follow. With this power, we can have everything," Zelena said. He smirked.

"Magic...in a land without. We could rule as we were meant to," Hades agreed, as he looked back at them.

"You all owe Zelena your very existences," he told them.

"Zelena…" Regina pleaded.

"I saved you from him. You'll have to figure the rest out yourselves," Zelena replied shortly.

"There is just one more thing," Hades said, motioning to his heart.

"Of course," she agreed, as they shared a kiss. There was no rainbow light, but there must have been enough selfish love between them that allowed his heart to begin beating again.

"Shall we, my dear?" Hades asked, as she took his arm.

"My Lord...I implore you to bring me with you. I have great knowledge of many realms and am willing to do your bidding," Clayton pleaded.

"I suppose having someone with your skills could be useful. Very well," Hades agreed, as he used the crystal to revive Clayton, giving him a living body again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leo exclaimed. The Collector smirked deviously.

"Don't worry junior, your friends in Storybrooke will soon be joining you down here, I assure you. My revenge won't be complete until your precious town burns," he hissed, as the three of them disappeared.

"I can't believe this!" Leo cried.

"Clayton alive again means a lot of people will be hurt. Believe me...I know him," Xander lamented.

"Not to mention Hades on the loose with that kind of power is really bad," Regina agreed.

"And not just Storybrooke is in danger…" Emma added.

"There has to be another way to get a portal to Oceanus to open, especially since we have the Eye of the Storm now," Snow said. David nodded.

"And we need to find it...soon," he agreed.

"Well...as disappointing as it is that we weren't revived, now we can rule this place together, Jimmy dahling, with that irritating Collector gone," Cruella quipped. But he shrugged her off again.

"Do you really think I want to stay here with you?" James spat.

"Then you're ready to move on?" David asked hopefully, wishing peace for his twin.

"I want to be, but I don't see a light," he said, a bit frustrated.

"There is a reason for that," Ruth interjected.

"Mother?" David asked, as she approached them and the chalice began to glow.

"Hades must be stopped and only this family can do it...together," she stated, looking at all of them.

"Zeus is impressed by this family and he is not often impressed by mortals. But he has seen what Aphrodite has seen in all of you. Only this family can stop the darkness that now threatens all realms," Ruth warned.

"But we're trapped…" Emma replied.

"No...you're not," Nyx interjected, as she appeared.

"With Hades gone, I can take back my rightful place as ruler here and allow you to depart to Oceanus," Nyx stated.

"Yes...and Zeus has granted a second chance to someone of my choosing. And I am choosing you, my son," Ruth told James, whose eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in surprise. She smiled and nodded.

"I gave you a chance by giving you up to a King and it cost you everything. But now, I can truly give you your best chance this time, with your father and your brother," she responded. James felt tears prick his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was a child, for George had told him crying meant weakness. But this woman that he had forced himself to hate was giving him a new chance at everything again. But he didn't feel worthy.

"You should take the chance for yourself. I'm sure they'd rather have you," James replied.

"You're wrong…" Xander spoke, causing him to look up.

"As much as I'd love having your mother back, I'd like to have my other son back. I failed you both and I want the chance to make it up to you as I have to David," Xander stated.

"And I'd like to get the chance to have a brother. The chance that was stolen from us," David added. Snow smiled at her husband and nodded. Together, they raised the chalice and the white light washed over James, returning his physical body, as granted by Zeus.

"I must go now...goodbye my sons," she said, as she hugged them and then her husband.

"Goodbye my love...take care of our boys," she requested.

"I won't fail you or them again," he promised, as she disappeared into the light.

"Goodbye Mother…" David said. Snow cuddled against him and brushed a soothing hand along the back of his neck.

"It's time…" Nyx said, as she created a portal back to the surface. Henry cautiously approached the Dark Goddess.

"You said you were fair and I promised to help people move on," the boy said. Nyx allowed a rare smile.

"I shall allow the people down here to find an end to their stories, Author," she agreed, as she took the book.

"That portal will take you back to the surface, the Harbor to be exact. There, you'll need to pick a sturdy vessel for your trip to Oceanus. Once you are ready, this special bean will take you to the All World river. The rest will be up to you," Nyx explained, as she handed the bean to Snow and David ushered his children through the portal first, with Regina and Hook following.

"Jimmy dahling...you can't just leave me!" Cruella cried. David rolled his eyes and prodded his brother and father through next.

"This is your fault, you meddlesome heroes! You're taking the best toy in the whole play pin away from me!" Cruella shrieked.

"Hey...he's not your toy. It's time for him to finally have a chance at his own path," David snapped, as he took Snow's hand and they stepped through the portal.

"I suggest you return to the surface, unless you'd like to be sent to Tartarus," Nyx warned, as the fur clad woman scurried through the portal.

* * *

The bright light from the portal cleared from their vision, as they arrived in New York Harbor on the banks of the Hudson River.

"New York?" Clayton questioned in disappointment.

"With this crystal, there is an entire world that can be ours. You didn't really think we would be satisfied with that spot in the road known as Storybrooke, did you?" Hades countered.

"Not to mention, the looks on all these simpleton's faces when they see that magic is real will be quite entertaining," Zelena agreed.

"My entire collection is in Storybrooke, as are many people that need to pay," Clayton said, as he intended to go there.

"Not so fast, Collector. You owe me your second chance and you work for me now," Hades interjected. Clayton stopped and turned, knowing he couldn't refuse an order from the Gold, especially since he held an object that could obliterate his very existence.

"Of course, My Lord," he answered.

"I'm going to create a portal for you to the Land of Untold Stories. There is something I want there," Hades stated, as he handed him a piece of parchment.

"Of course...that was one land I could never get to. I've been intrigued by it for years," Clayton mentioned.

"Bring what I need and then feel free to collect the rest of it if you so choose," Hades ordered. Clayton nodded and stepped through the portal.

"Why did you revive that irritating Collector?" Zelena complained.

"Relax my dear, he is mildly useful as a minion. And if he doesn't make it back it is of little consequence," Hades responded, as she hooked her hand on his elbow.

"Fine...but if he annoys me, I'm turning him into a flying monkey," she warned. He chuckled.

"Whatever you wish or desire, My Queen. Shall we make chaos together for these mortal fools?" he asked. She smirked.

"Last time I was in New York, I was forced to stay in a tiny apartment and eat something called Ramen. This time, I'd like to live like royalty," she responded.

"Oh and we shall...starting with New York's version of a palace. You shall live in luxury in only the finest penthouse apartment and have your every whim catered to," Hades promised, as they observed their new Kingdom full of unsuspecting people, who believed magic wasn't real and unaware that their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

The brightness from the portal faded and their vision cleared, as they arrived at the Harbor in Underbrooke. The port had many ships, but one in particular caught Henry's eye.

"No way…" Henry uttered.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked.

"I know what ship we should take, Mom," he replied, as she followed his line of vision and smirked.

"The Black Pearl?" Killian asked.

"It's only the fastest ship ever!" Henry answered. Killian scoffed.

"Perhaps in its day, lad. But the Jolly is the fastest ship in all the realms," Killian corrected. Emma smirked.

"A pirate movie was made about this ship and a pirate named Jack Sparrow. The ship is kind of a modern legend," Emma explained.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Henry corrected.

"A pirate movie?" Killian asked, intrigued.

"Several actually. If things ever calm down, we'll watch them. You'll enjoy them," she commented.

"And tell me, is this Captain Jack Sparrow as devilishly handsome as I?" he asked playfully. She smirked.

"He's not bad...but you have better teeth," she responded.

"Think you can sail it?" David asked. Killian scoffed again.

"Please mate...I can sail anything that floats," he responded, as they boarded the ship.

"Everyone get tied down! The portal will be rough!" David called. Regina used her magic to suspend the Eye of the Storm on the mast of the ship, before tying herself down. Emma proceeded to tie Henry and herself down with Regina, while her father tied the twins down. Xander and James tied themselves down together, as David started tying Snow down and them himself. Snow put her arms around him and he grabbed a rope above to stabilize them.

The ship began to quickly pick up speed, as they sailed out into the outer waters of Styx and Killian was already impressed by the ship.

"I think we're ready when you are, Captain," Emma called, sending him a smile. He returned her smile and tossed the bean into the waters. They began to churn and a bluish colored portal opened up. Killian cranked the wheel and they felt the ship dip and slide into the portal.

They leveled and found themselves adrift in Oceanus, with realm after realm passing them by, as they sailed through to find their own. The ship was jostled around by the violent river and Killian struggled to keep a handle on the wheel.

"Bloody hell…" he complained. The Eye of the Storm activated finally and things calmed a little, allowing them to slow and search for a portal to Storybrooke. Snow cried out, as the rope holding her snapped. She started to slip, but Charming pulled her flush against him, holding her tightly. If it was like this with the Eye of the Storm, he didn't want to know what it might have been like without it.

"There!" Regina called, as she spotted their portal.

"That's it!" Emma agreed, as Killian maneuvered the ship toward the designated portal. The current pulled them in and the ship shuddered violently, as they tipped almost vertically again. And as soon as it began, it was over, as they leveled again and the waters were calm. Snow's face was still buried in her husband's chest, as he looked up and grinned.

"Snow...we made it…" he told her, as she finally looked up and saw the familiar sight of Storybrooke's harbor in the near distance.

"We did it," she agreed, as he hugged her tightly and then kissed her tenderly.

"We're home…" Eva said tearfully, as she and Leo hugged. She was so anxious to see Paul she could barely stand still.

David watched the emotions on his brother's face, as he looked ahead and he cautiously put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay...Storybrooke is a place for second chances and you'll have yours," David said. James looked back at him.

"Everything I did…" he started to say.

"You were manipulated. I spent time with George, so I can't imagine being raised by him. And as for Clayton, he was a master manipulator too. He manipulated father and you. Believe me, we know what kind of man he is. He held us captive as his living trophies for a year," David replied.

"I've just been angry for so long…" he muttered.

"So was I...for years. I cast a curse because of it. If I can come back from that, then you can come back from your mistakes too," Regina added. Xander put a hand on James' shoulder.

"And you won't be alone. I've done plenty I'm ashamed of, but love and family is the key. Love heals," he told him, as the ship docked. They had already drawn a crowd and they couldn't get off the ship fast enough.

"Everything's okay?" Snow asked. She had half expected the town to be under siege by now.

"Yeah, quiet as a tomb actually," Ruby said.  
"Mommy!" Summer called, as she hurried to him. Snow grinned and swept her baby into her arms.

"Oh Mommy missed you so much…" she cried.

"Daddy!" Summer called again, as her father cradled her head and kissed her hair.

"I missed you too, peanut," he said, as he took the baby from Granny.

"We're glad everything is okay...but we have a big problem," Emma said.

"Great...you just had to bring trouble back with you, didn't you?" Leroy griped.

"What's happened?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hades and Zelena...they have the Olympian crystal and they used it to leave the Underworld. We assumed they'd be here by now," Snow replied.

"Unless this wasn't their first stop," Regina surmised.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Hades revived Clayton...he's alive too," Leo added.

"Oh perfect...that crazy Collector alive again is all we need," Neal complained, as he had his arms around Henry.

"Looks like he's not the only one who are revived," Belle mentioned.

"Yes...but James was revived by Zeus. He deserves his second chance. Clayton doesn't," David clarified and James was still surprised by his brother's defense.

"My brother doesn't revive many mortals. He must have seen something in you," Aphrodite mentioned. James shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He actually gave my mother the chance and...she gave it to me," he replied, as they stared at each other.

"This is all very interesting, but back to the problem at hand, like the God of the Underworld and that insane witch on the loose," Rumple hissed. His hatred of Zelena had not lessened at all.

"Zelena did saves us from Hades killing us all. She deserves credit for that," Regina snapped back.

"Still...we have to stop them," Neal stated.

"But if they're not here...where would they go?" Paul, who had his arms wrapped thoroughly around Eva, asked.

"A pit stop somewhere?" Leo wondered.

"That's what doesn't make sense. Storybrooke has magic...why would they go somewhere in this land outside this town?" David asked.

"Because wherever the Olympian crystal goes...magic follows," Gold interjected and they all exchanged a glance.

"He's right," Aphrodite confirmed.

"Papa...are you saying that if they went to, for example, Boston, that there would be magic there now?" Neal asked. Gold nodded curtly.

"Oh that's just perfect...my sister and her maniac boyfriend terrorizing muggles," Regina quipped.

"They're putting us all at risk too. We know there are people out there that know about us. If they expose magic as real...the consequences could be catastrophic," Snow lamented.

"Your globe...we can use my blood to find my sister," Regina suggested, as they started down the street toward the pawn shop.

"So much for getting that breather," Emma muttered, as they arrived. Most of them waited outside, while Snow and Charming went in with Regina, Belle, and Gold, and Aphrodite.

Regina pricked her finger and let the blood slip down onto the blank, white globe.

"Nana...you have an owie," Summer said in alarm.

"Oh, I'm okay, sweetie, I promise," Regina assured.

"Mommy…Nana needs a band-aid," Summer said, lightening the mood for a moment, as they chuckled. Aphrodite waved her hand and put one on Regina's cut to appease the child.

"There...see? All better," Snow assured, as she brushed a hand through her daughter's sandy brown hair.

The blood slipped down the white surface and a formation appeared.

"New York," Regina stated.

"That is a very large audience," Belle said worriedly.

"You might as well be revealing that magic is real to the whole world," Snow added.

"This is bad...even if we do stop him, it will be on a very public stage. If the world sees our children have magic, that Regina and Gold have magic, that we have magic through the chalice...we might never be safe. Not even Storybrooke can be guaranteed," David lamented.

"Especially with Clayton out there to boast his "expertise," Regina added.

"We'll be facing an entirely new world. But once this is over, we can take measures to protect Storybrooke. But they would be permanent. No one would be able to leave unless they do so by portal," Rumple warned.

"It's a small price to pay to protect our families. I'm sure most will agree," David responded.

"There is also the option of returning to the Enchanted Forest once this is over," the Dark One added. They exchanged looks.

"We've built our lives here. Let's leave that as a last resort," Snow said, speaking for them.

"So...I guess we're going to New York," Regina stated.

"Can I come this time?" Summer asked.

"Yes sweetie...you and Bobby are both coming," Snow replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Regina asked.

"With Clayton out there...I'm not taking any chances. It's not ideal, but we know if he finds a mermaid scale, he'll pass right through any barrier," Snow reasoned.

"Good point...they're probably safer with us," Regina agreed.

"Storybrooke should have some magical protection though. Red will be here and the fairies," David said.

"Normally, I'd say we couldn't count on Blue, but we don't have much choice. We will all be needed to subdue Hades," Aphrodite stated.

"Agreed...hopefully not even that blue flea can mess this up," Gold agreed, as David went to call Blue.

"I think there's a story there behind your dislike for Blue?" Snow asked curiously. Aphrodite nodded.

"I'll tell you soon, perhaps on the way," she promised.

"Okay...we're covered there. The fairies will be watching over the town with Red, Mulan, and the dwarves. Lancelot has also offered to patrol with them and Red is showing him a photo of Clayton so he'll know if he encounters him. Now, it's just about getting to New York. With this many people, we should probably go by sea," David suggested.

"Everyone pack and meet at the Harbor in an hour," Regina stated, as they dispersed.

* * *

Agent Angela Martinez followed her normal daily routine, as always. Once she was up and ready for work, she grabbed coffee and then arrived at Quantico. Little did she know, today would not be like any other day, even for an FBI agent.

When the elevator dinged and she arrived on her floor, she noticed that none of her fellow agents were at their desks. Instead, everyone appeared to be gathered around the television and she curiously joined them.

"What's going on?" she asked her partner.

"Haven't you see the news or heard anything on the radio?" he asked.

"No...I was listening to my play list on the way in. What's happening?" she asked, as he gestured toward the television.

" _If you're just joining us...we are on the scene of what appears to be a supernatural type event or hoax. Outside one of New York's most posh apartment complexes, a mysterious cloud of lightning has formed around the top of the building,"_ the reporter stated, as the camera panned to the building and then zoomed in and flying things could be seen fluttering about around the top of the building.

"Those are really large birds," she commented. Nick scoffed.

"That's not what social media thinks they are," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"And what does the cesspool of civilization known as Twitter think they are?" she asked.

"Flying monkeys," he answered and she looked him incredulously.

"You can't be serious…" she exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Nick please...this is an obvious hoax! This stuff isn't real," she replied.

"How do explain the dark cloud of doom around that tower?" he questioned. She shrugged.

"Holograms...illusions...any number of scientific phenom that the average person doesn't understand, which leads them to believe it's supernatural," she answered.

"Probably...but they're treating this as real so we're going to New York," he replied. She huffed.

"Good...we'll storm that building and arrest whatever loser thinks he's being cute by causing mass hysteria," she scoffed.

"Well, if this is terrorist related, it's definitely someone who has a little flair. This isn't your usual terrorism methods," he mentioned, as they headed for the elevator.

"Or it's some punks playing around with things they don't understand and I'm going to see that they face a whole hell of a lot of jail time for it," she responded.

* * *

Clayton arrived in the Land of Untold Stories without incident and marveled at the conglomerate of different lands that existed here. There was a whole new land of people and items to add to his collection. But first thing was first, and that was completing Hades' mission.

He found the asylum easily enough and traipsed the ground, only to come face to face with a bespectacled gentlemen that seemed to be collecting herbs.

"Excuse me...I'm looking for someone," he said, as the man looked up.

"The Warden doesn't take kindly to trespassers," the nervous gentleman said.

"The Warden?" the Collector questioned.

"Yes...he is not one to be trifled with," the man warned, as he looked around.

"And neither am I. In fact, I have been sent here by Hades himself to speak with someone called Hyde," he revealed. The man's eyes widened.

"What do you know of Hyde?" he asked suspiciously. Clayton was about to answer, but he felt pain, as he was zapped with a peculiar, magical weapon.

"Mr. Poole…" the bespectacled man uttered, cowering before this man.

"I warned you about wandering the gardens, Doctor. Time to go back inside," Poole growled, as the Doctor obeyed and Clayton was dragged away. This man's presence was intriguing and if there was one thing the Doctor knew, Hyde would be most interested in their visitor.

* * *

Snow had the baby in a wrap she was wearing on her body, as Charming carried Summer up the ramp of the Jolly Roger. They found everyone gathered around, watching Emma's phone.

"Is it bad?" David asked.

"Well...so far, most of the news stations think it's some kind of hoax," Emma said.

"Which makes sense. Even when they see magic in front of their eyes, most in this land don't believe it," Leo added.

"Social media is a different story though. The conspiracy theorists are coming out in droves," Eva continued.

"And some are outright calling it exactly what it looks like. Magic. Fortunately, most of those people are being called crazy," Paul finished.

"If they think it's all a hoax though, that could be good, right?" Snow asked, looking to Aphrodite.

"With magic there, we can easily short out any cameras near us. But just an event that suggests the supernatural could change everything," she warned.

"However...I do know someone that may be able to help us," she continued.

"And what would be?" James asked, as he and the Goddess locked eyes. She'd been more than a little surprised to see that David's twin had been revived and even more surprised that he wasn't a complete ass as she thought he might be.

"Morpheus…" she answered.

"The God of Dreams?" Eva asked. She nodded.

"Morpheus would have the power to see to it that everyone in this land, outside Storybrooke, believe that the events they are witnessing were a dream or erase the events completely," she explained.

"Well...that's great, but you don't look too encouraged," David replied.

"Convincing him to do it won't be easy, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she answered.

"There is one thing we haven't considered either. This ship was all over the Coast Guard's radar eight weeks ago. Do we even know if we can make port without being arrested?" Killian asked.

"He's right...until we get close enough to New York, I won't be able to cloak us. You'll have to outrun them," Gold stated.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Hook affirmed.

"So...if we make landfall and managed to get past any cops...what's the plan then?" Leo asked. Snow and Charming exchanged a glance, having one of their silent conversations.

"Do they do that a lot?" James asked, with mild annoyance. Xander smirked.

"Yes...but you can trust your brother and Snow to always find a way out of grim situations," his father replied.

"We find Hades and Zelena. He may have the Olympian crystal on his side, but we have a lot of magic on ours," David said.

"And we have love too, true love. It might not sound like much, but true love always wins out," Snow added.

"I think we've been around you two long enough to know that," Regina said confidently. With that, Hook set sail and they left Storybrooke waters for an adventure unlike any they had experienced before. They had visited magical lands and legendary realms. But the Land Without Magic perhaps posed the greatest challenge of all. A land, void of belief, was about to see things that some would be unable to comprehend and most would never realize their fate rested with people that were thought to only exist in stories, myths, and fairy tales...


	121. Firebird

**AN: Tonight, we conclude the Underworld arc and move right into a new adventure, this time in a Land Without Magic. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's late October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Lol, I promise I don't have anything against your city, but it's about to get crazy, haha.**

 **Naomi Blue: Yep, I liked season six well enough, but I want to do more with it than they did, so expect different twists and a lot of original story lines added in. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you liked the Harry Potter reference to muggles, lol. I thought it was appropriate. As for James, glad you like that he was brought back. I think it will be interesting to see how that plays out too. :)**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked the family scene with Ruth, Robert, David, and James. I agree, I have always wanted to do a James/Regina story. This won't be it, but there may be love in James' future. I won't spoil it. Summer is adorable. I love writing her. As for the plot in NY. I have this thing about mixing these characters with the real world. I wish they would have done more with it so it should be fun. :)**

 **Andria: Yep, James is getting a second chance and he will be sticking around. Glad you like the twist with Zelena and it should be interesting. As for Robin, I know he hasn't appeared for a while. He didn't go to the Underworld, but is going to NY with them. He does appear in this chapter. With such a large number of characters, sometimes certain ones fall away a bit. I try not to let that happen, but it can from time to time. Glad you're still enjoying the story.**

 **Number Ten: Glad you're excited! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, Graham didn't appear in the Underworld. Remember he died when Emma was only 10 in this story, way back in chapter 7. I didn't get him worked into the Underworld plot. It was a slight oversight on my part, but with so many characters to deal with, Graham just didn't make it in.**

 **fantasylover4evr: I know, Zelena is making a big mess and it will be a challenge to fix. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you liked the transition. It should be an interesting ride. :)**

 **Timelord27: Yeah, I wanted to mix our characters with a bit more with the people of the outside world a bit and figured this was a way to do it in an epic fashion. Yep, Clayton is back and ready to go back to his creepy collecting. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, double Josh. I don't think anyone can complain about that. Yes, Zelena has a heart, unfortunately, she still made a bad decision. As for going to NY, you're right, they'll probably come after Storybrooke later. Yep, Clayton is still horrible and so is Cruella. As for James, yes, he's getting a second chance! Yep, the Black Pearl, I couldn't resist the opportunity to throw in a Pirates reference. Yep, they're back, but there is still a lot of trouble to deal with. Yes, James is only just starting to learn about true love. Glad you're enjoying everything!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 121: Firebird

When Clayton awoke, he found himself in a locked cell. This wasn't exactly how this was supposed to go, but he had gotten himself out of worse situations than this.

"I demand to see the warden now," Clayton commanded to the guard that had captured him.

"You are the prisoner. The warden is not someone you command. He is in charge here," Poole retorted.

"Easy Mr. Poole...I will speak with our guest now," a cultured voice spoke, as a very tall man stepped into the light. He was very pale and his eyes were bloodshot, reminding Clayton of something unnatural. This warden, he was sure, wasn't an average human. And that intrigued him greatly.

"I do not visit many of the trespassers we lock away, but when the doctor kept rambling on about a man sent to us by Hades himself, I'll admit, it peaked my interest," the creepy man stated.

"You're the warden?" Clayton asked.

"I am...but I am also known as Hyde," he responded. Clayton smirked.

"Hyde...and the doctor you speak of must be Jekyll," the Collector surmised.

"You seem to know about me, but I am afraid I do not know anything about you. I do not like being at such a disadvantage," Hyde stated.

"John Clayton, though I go by just Clayton or my well earned moniker: The Collector," he responded.

"The Collector...and what is it that you collect?" Hyde questioned.

"Rare objects, mythical items, and even people whom certain lands have deemed mere stories or fairy tales," Clayton replied.

"Yet you claim to work for Hades," Hyde countered.

"Yes...because a pair that I collected forced me from power. They stole my collection and destroyed me. Hades granted me a chance at revenge. He walks among the living again," Clayton explained.

"And what does the God of the dead want from me?" Hyde questioned.

"A dose of your serum...once it is perfected, of course," Clayton replied.

"And what do I get in return?" Hyde inquired.

"Anything you want. But perhaps, I can offer you a very intriguing proposition," he said.

"I am listening," Hyde responded.

"You can leave this land and rule over a little gem known as Storybrooke. In addition to the presence of magic, it has an interesting collection of people including access to a plethora of magical items, being that is it home to the Champions of the Goddess Aphrodite, the Savior, and the Dark One," he tempted.

"The Dark One resides in this place?" Hyde questioned, as his interest was peaked.

"Yes...he and his family," Clayton affirmed.

"Hades wants my serum, but what is it that you want in return?" Hyde inquired.

"Revenge on Aphrodite's champions, Snow White and Prince Charming, and of course to expand my collection with the vast treasures from the Land of Untold Stories," Clayton responded.

"The serum is not finished yet, but I believe we have an accord. Hades will have a dose of the serum and I will rule this...Storybrooke. As a consolation prize, I shall forcibly bring the inhabitants of this land with me," Hyde agreed, as he unlocked the cell.

"And this land's treasures, I assume?" Clayton questioned.

"Of course," Hyde agreed.

* * *

Dusk fell upon them and the crescent moon illuminated the water, as they sailed along. Bobby slept against Snow, as she gazed out over the ocean waters. She felt instant comfort, as David put his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured, sensing her unease.

"We always seem to find a way. I just wish we didn't need to. I mean, facing beings like Hades and Zelena is one thing. But the people in the Land Without Magic...I don't like the thought of our lives being exposed to them," she worried.

"Me either...fighting evil is one thing. But I wouldn't put it past Clayton to expose Storybrooke if magic is discovered to be real by the general populace," he agreed.

"Gods...all I can think about is our children locked up in some lab with doctors and scientists studying them or worse...if Clayton has his way, he'll make virtual slaves out of all of us and charge admission while he does it," she fretted.

"Hey...we're not going to let that happen. Worse case scenario, we take the bean that Tiny has been growing and take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest," he replied.

"We have to stop Clayton again though. If we don't, he'll just rebuild his fortune and travel the realms again, collecting people," she lamented.

"We'll stop him, Snow. We'll lock him up in a tiny cell and make sure he can never hurt anyone again," he promised, as he held her tightly.

"At least the Coast Guard isn't chasing us this time," she mentioned. He smiled.

"That's something...maybe we'll finally catch a break," he said.

"I hope so, but it's probably too much to hope for. I have you though...and with you, I can get through anything," she replied. He gently caressed her face and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She sighed into his kiss, as he deepened it and let herself be lost in him for those few quiet moments.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" one officer commented, as a squad of NYPD uniformed officers arrived to the posh apartment tower. The NYPD's first actions had been to try and evacuate the building. But a force field unlike anything ever seen electrocuted three officers when they had tried to enter, tragically claiming their lives.

"Okay Miss supernatural stuff isn't real...how the hell do you explain this?" Nick questioned.

"Come on...it's obviously electrically generated. It's sophisticated, but science, not magic," Angela refuted, as her phone rang.

"Martinez," she answered and listened to the caller on the other end.

"Okay, thanks," she said, as she hung up.

"You'll never believe this," she prompted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That was my contact with the Coast Guard. You'll never believe what ship they spotted heading for New York Harbor," she said, as recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Did they engage?" he asked.

"No...they're moving too fast. But when they dock, I'm going to collar whoever is on board," she replied.

"But all available police and agents have been diverted here," he reminded.

"Which means they can handle things here, minus two," she retorted. He sighed and followed her. Somehow, he knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

Horace's phone rang, as he exited the takeout place and he answered it.

" _Horace...it's me, Jasper,"_

"Jasper...I hope you have something good to report. Things are bloody insane here," Horace said, referring to the strange happenings as of late. Cecily had assured them that it was magic they were seeing and they were watching the situation very closely.

"The ones Ms. Clayton wants have left the town for New York," Jasper informed.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I heard them talking about it at the diner. Whatever is going on in the Big Apple, they're coming to stop it," Jasper replied.

"Good work mate...I'll tell Ms. Clayton. She'll be pleased," Horace replied, as he returned to the warehouse that was sort of a base of operations.

"Ms. Clayton...I heard from Jasper. The ones you are after on their way to New York. He said they're coming to stop whatever is going on in that tower," he informed. She smirked.

"I knew it...they'll be our ticket into that building and there will be no way out once we box them in," she replied.

"Mobilize...we're moving in on that building," she ordered to her subordinates, as she came to stand next to Dr. Facilier.

"Looks like this will be your chance to prove everything your grandfather said was true," she stated.

"Yes...but if there is magic here, then how do you expect to capture and control them?" he questioned. She smirked and opened a case, which contained several black cuffs.

"The same way my father did. These will block their magic usage. And once we get them into the special cells that were constructed in your new facility, they'll be powerless," she explained.

"But if we plan to show the world this magic and make the fortune and notoriety you promised, how do we do that with their magic blocked?" he asked.

"Oh...there are many ways to keep them in line, I assure you. And they have magic, but we have science and technology behind us. The magic wielders will obey or their non-magic loved ones will pay for their disobedience," she responded darkly.

* * *

As they got closer to port, David went looking for Summer on the ship at his wife's request. The fairly mild fall day had given way to an evening cold snap and she was bundling the baby up. He had Summer's winter coat in hand, as he looked for where his tiny daughter had gotten off to. Then he found her in James' lap with the book, as he read to her. It was a surprising, yet heartwarming sight. Freedom seemed to suit his often times angry twin and he hoped he continued to heal.

"Hi Daddy," Summer called.

"Hey there peanut," he replied.

"Uh sorry...um she asked me to read to her. I thought maybe she thought I was you at first, but she doesn't seem confused at all," James mentioned.

"It's okay...Summer has a way of seeing people for exactly who they are," David replied, as he knelt down.

"We need to put our heavier coat on," he added, as she got down and let him help her with it.

"Uncle James was reading me the one where you and Mommy beat the bad King," Summer chirped. David looked to his brother and saw the emotions on his face.

"That's nice...maybe you two can read together again soon. But I think Mommy has your kitty-kat mittens, so why don't you go get them," David replied.

"I don't think I need them," she said. He chuckled.

"Well, Mommy says you do and Mommy knows best, so scoot," he said, as he cuddled her and planted several kisses on her cheek, making her giggle, before she hurried off to find her Mother.

"The stories...what they told me is true," James mentioned.

"What do you mean?" David asked in confusion.

"People I encountered in the Underworld that knew you...they all said how brave you are. And it's true...because you took on my fath...George. I could never do that...I was never brave enough to defy him. Maybe if I had...I would have never been killed," James replied.

"He was a tyrant and it wasn't your fault. He put his own son in a position you should have never been in," David replied.

"I know I'd die before I let Leo or any of my children face something like that. I defied George, because I couldn't marry someone I didn't love, but there were many that weren't calling that brave," he added. James scoffed.

"The duty to the crown...believe me, I was raised knowing that I would marry for the good of my Kingdom. That's why I never bothered with love," he said bitterly.

"I was thought to be selfish by many other royals, the older generation mostly. But love isn't selfish, not true love. It can only make you better and you have a second chance now," David replied. James shook his head.

"Do you and your wife really buy into all that hope and optimism crap?" he retorted. David smirked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Love isn't in the cards for everyone, brother," James refuted.

"Oh...I'm so going to enjoy it when love does find you and literally smacks you in the face," David retorted, as he pointed to the scar on his chin, as they walked back to join the others. Killian brought them into port and due to the late hour, there were only two workers there. Gold waved his hand and they were put to sleep.

"It's true...there is magic here," Leo commented, as his hand sizzled with cobalt sparks.

As Killian docked the ship, they prepared to disembark and proceeded to arm themselves with various weapons from guns to swords to bows. As everyone came off the ship, they observed the tower in the distance along the New York skyline.

"Damn...that's definitely not inconspicuous or anything," Emma commented.

"According to the news reports, there's a shield around the building. It killed three officers when they tried to cross it," Leo said, as he pocketed his phone.

"They're trying to explain it away as an EMP generated force field," Eva added.

"Explaining it away with science is their attempt to avoid mass hysteria," Xander added.

"The only way through it will be to overpower Hades' magic with our own," Regina surmised.

"And there will be no explaining that away," Snow added.

"We're wasting time," Rumple snapped and Belle put a calming hand on his arm.

"He's right...we just have to hope whatever damage we're about to do to how people see their world in this land can be fixed later," Aphrodite agreed. If it couldn't be fixed, then they would be facing a new set of problems, but that would have to be dealt with later.

"Freeze!" a voice called, as they started to move down the alleyway. Two people sporting FBI Kevlar vests appeared with glocks trained on them.

"No one move…" the man warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina asked.

"The agents that have been tracking several of you since that little fiasco in New Orleans," the woman answered.

"Look...you two have no idea what's really going on here," Emma tried to reason.

"We know enough...Emma Nolan and you need to put your hands up," Agent Martinez snapped.

"Enough of this," Rumple hissed, as the two agents suddenly had their weapons pulled from their hands and watched the guns be flung into the water.

"What the hell…" Nick cried as his partner's eyes were as wide as his.

"Who the hell are you people?" she questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Snow replied.

"I read Dr. Facilier's file on you...how disturbed you are, that you think you're Snow White," Angela spat. Snow met her gaze, as she cradled the baby against her.

"Everything that is going on here is beyond you. Do yourself a favor and don't get involved," Snow responded, as they started to leave.

"Stop! Why are you all following this crazy woman?" she questioned, but was ignored.

"I really don't like you being called that," David growled, as he put his arm around her.

"It's okay...it's the only way she can process any of this," Snow whispered back to him.

"Especially if she's dug up information on me. Remember, you had my birth certificate fixed and are listed as my parents. That's just too hard for people out here to get their heads around," Emma added, as there was suddenly another gunshot, as Angela pulled her backup weapon from the holster on her ankle.

"Stop!" she ordered, but when they didn't heed it, she fired again. In a flash, David pulled his sword and blocked the bullet with it, which was possible, thanks to the Avalon dust enchantment.

"Enough of this," Rumple hissed, as he waved his hand and they all disappeared in a large puff of red smoke.

"What the hell was all that?" Nick asked, sufficiently terrified now

"I don't know, but I want answers. Let's go," she replied.

* * *

As Clayton now walked free in the Land of Untold stories, he explored the marketplace outside Hyde's compound with great intrigue. These people would be resistant to their new lives in Storybrooke, which he planned to rule. He promised it to Hyde, but really had no intention of giving him control. He would let Mr. Hyde think he was in control and then collect him as he had any interesting beings he had encountered. Once he had the means again, Hyde would be put under his control, as would all these people. They would have no choice and the time for pausing their stories was at an end.

As he searched for Hyde, for obtaining the doctor's formula was paramount, he instead came upon the awkward, bespectacled doctor instead.

"Ah...Dr. Jekyll, I don't think we've been properly introduced," Clayton stated.

"We have not, Collector. But I know what you want," Jekyll retorted, as he added the final ingredient to the serum that would perfect it.

"You want my serum...but I'm afraid I cannot allow that," the doctor responded.

"Dr...I am a man with access to many things. I could give you anything you want. We both know you have a dark side," Clayton replied.

"Not for long anymore," Jekyll responded.

"The world I speak of has technology and advanced sciences like you cannot imagine. And very intriguing subjects to test your experiments on," he tempted.

"I will not be tempted by someone that works for the devil," Jekyll refuted. Clayton chuckled.

"Hide behind your glasses and unassuming demeanor all you want, Dr, but I know a monster when I see one. And I think we both know I'm not talking about Hyde," Clayton stated.

"No...it's time to destroy my darkness for good," Jekyll refuted, as he injected himself. The doctor convulsed, but instead of destroying his darkness, Clayton witnessed the sight of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde separating into two entities. Jekyll's eyes were wide, as Hyde manifested separate of him.

"Ah...thank you, dear doctor. It's good to be rid of you at last," Hyde said, as he confiscated the serum. He kept several vials from himself, but gave one to the Clayton.

"Excellent," Clayton replied.

"You'll kindly hand over what you promised me, Collector," Hyde stated.

"Of course. A mermaid scale to pass through the barrier into Storybrooke," Clayton informed.

With what he came for in hand, Clayton used the blush bean Hades had given him and stepped through the vertical gateway it created.

Jekyll glanced at Hyde and then surprisingly stumbled through the portal after him. Hyde smirked.

"Until we meet again, Doctor," he drawled.

* * *

"Lieutenant...I just got off the phone with the experts at the University," the Sergeant reported.

"And? Do they know how to take out this EMP force field or whatever this thing is?" the man asked impatiently.

"That's the thing, Sir. The experts are saying this isn't some EMP generated force field. They said that if it was it would have taken out the radios, the electricity, everything electronic within a three block radius...at least," he answered.

"Well...then what the hell is this thing?" the Lieutenant cried in exasperation.

"They don't know, Sir. They're at a loss. No one has any answers," the Sergeant answered.

Suddenly, a burst of red smoke swept around them and when it cleared, they were astonished to see a peculiar group of people standing in front of the building.

"Excuse me...get back behind the police tape. This is an active crime scene!" he snapped, but was ignored.

"My brother...the full scale Diva. Zeus is going to have his head for sure this time," Aphrodite commented, as she witnessed her brother's spectacle. They had briefly stopped at Neal's old apartment where they safely left Belle with Summer and Bobby, before Rumple had transported them all here. They had tried to leave Henry there too, but he refused, so reluctantly, Emma and Neal allowed him to come along.

"Ready?" Regina asked to Emma. She nodded, as white and purple magic erupted from their fingertips and slammed into the shield.

"It's strong...I think it's going to take more than us," Emma called. Aphrodite joined them, an orange stream of magic joining them. Rumple was next, as he added his own. The surrounding officers were stunned and the spectators were all using their phones. The news crews didn't help either, as they were catching everything on camera.

"I think we're attracting a lot of attention," David murmured to his wife, looking warily at all the cameras focused on them.

"In more ways than one," Snow gasped, as the flying monkeys that were swirling at the top of the building were descending upon them. Snow threaded an arrow and shot one that was heading directly at them in the chest. Robin joined her, picking off two more. A few made it past them and Leo's used an electric hand to grab one by the wings. It writhed and shrieked in pain, as James stabbed it through the heart with his swords. Screams and hysteria began to ensue in the crowd, as the creatures crumbled to dust. David swiped at another and ran to head one off that was heading for the panicked crowd. It turned and shrieked angrily at him, as he clipped its wing. He brought his sword up and decapitated the creature, turning it to dust.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as another one was headed straight for him and his back was to it. She raised the chalice and blasted it with white magic, disintegrating it. He ran to her and they joined hands, as they raised the chalice. Their magic joined the other's magic and they battled Hades' shield. Neal, Xander, Robin, James, Leo, and Eva took out any remaining creatures. The magical shield finally began to crack and spider webbed, until it finally shattered. They ceased their magic and all hurried into the building.

"Hey! Stop! You can't go in there!" the Lieutenant shouted, but again, as ignored. Instead, several FBI agents, including Nick and Angela, as well as uniformed police, followed the group of mysterious strangers into the building.

* * *

"The heroes just couldn't leave well enough alone," Hades mentioned, as he gazed below at the spectacle around the building.

"Dammit...how did they get out of the Underworld?" Zelena wondered.

"Nyx may have allowed it if she thought they were coming after me. She's as vindictive as they come," he replied, as they watched the shield crack.

"Damn them...you should have let me take care of them," Hades chided.

"At least spare Regina," she pleaded. He sighed, but then smirked deviously.

"You love your sister...but I think you'd love her more if she was like you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What if I told you that there is a way to separate your sister's light side from her dark side? A way to bring forth a part of her that she buried long ago...the part of her that loathed Snow White and her idiot husband?" Hades asked.

"You mean the Evil Queen?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right. You could be real sisters then. Evil and Wicked," he replied.

"How could such a thing be possible?" she asked curiously.

"When that stupid Collector returns with what I sent him for...I assure you it will very possible," Hades responded. Zelena wasn't sure what to think about that. On one hand, she loved her sister for who she was, the good and the bad, now that she had that memory of their childhood encounter restored. But on the other hand, she would relish having a sister that wouldn't keep choosing those infuriating Charmings over her.

"Tell me more, my love," she requested.

* * *

As they filed into the building, David looked behind them to see they were being followed by police and FBI.

"Once we get in those elevators, we should probably fry them," he suggested.

"And seal the stairwells," Xander added.

"Good idea. We can all fit in two I think," Regina said, as she shorted out the third. Emma took care of locking the doors to the two stairwells as well.

They piled onto two elevators, but unfortunately, the two pesky FBI agent that had met them at the docks slipped into one of the elevator with one group.

"Oh hell…" Leo complained, as they started moving and it was too late to stop.

"Stop the elevator, Nick. We're going back down," Angela said, as she leveled her pistol at them.

"Don't touch that button, man," Leo said, as his hand came alive with cobalt sparks and Nick was too stunned to move at that.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Emma warned.

"Then explain it to us, blondie," Angela retorted. Emma smirked.

"Okay fine...everything you're seeing today, the shield around this building, the flying monkeys, the beams of color, my brother's electric tendencies...it's magic and you're way out of your league. My parents and everyone else here aren't exactly from this world and they are people who the people in this land think are just fairy tales, except they got most of those stories very wrong," Emma shot back. She scoffed.

"The Snow White thing again. I suppose that makes him Prince Charming," she deadpanned. When they didn't deny it, she rolled her eyes.

"This is crazy...you're all crazy!" she cried.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But like I said, there are bigger things going on here and you at least can admit that," Emma replied and the other woman couldn't argue there.

"And these two," she motioned with her gun to Snow and Charming.

"You really expect us to believe they're your parents?" she asked.

"Well...I look just like them and so do they." she said, motioning to the twins,

"It's a little hard to deny, don't you think?" Emma asked.

"And you better stop pointing a gun at them now," she added protectively, as Angela relented and holstered it.

"Fine...magic is real. Whatever, let's say I believe you, which I don't, that still doesn't explain anything that's going on here," she replied.

"It's actually not that hard to understand really. The people at the top of this tower causing all this are bad and we're trying to stop them from hurting people," Snow said.

"I'm not sure Zelena is all bad...this is Hades," Regina chimed in.

"I hope you're right," Snow told her with sympathy.

"Hades? Isn't that…" Nick said.

"God of the Underworld? Yeah, pretty much," Eva answered.

"I don't believe any of this…" Angela snapped.

"You don't have to...doesn't make it not real," Xander snapped back.

"Can't you just zap 'em like you did those guards at the Harbor?" James asked.

"We're trying to avoid that kind of thing," Aphrodite reasoned and he rolled his eyes.

"Look...I know this is a lot and you have no reason to believe any of this. But if you fight on the side of good like us and you want to save this world, then follow us and let us do what needs to be done," David reasoned.

"This is insane…" Angela refuted.

"Ang...it's not like we have a choice. I think they're right. Whatever all this is...we're in over our heads," Nick said.

"These two think they're Snow White and Prince Charming," she deadpanned and he shrugged.

"Yeah...and there's magic and the God of the Underworld. None of this makes sense, but I'd rather not die or be knocked out," he retorted and she sighed.

"Fine...we'll follow your lead, crazies," she grumbled. Snow and Charming shared an amused smile and he squeezed her hand, as she leaned against him. The elevator dinged, indicating that they had reached the top floor of the building. It was time to face Hades again...


	122. Only You

**AN: Tonight, we continue new adventure, this time in a Land Without Magic. This mini adventure serves to set up the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Actually considering what goes down in this chapter, I think you'll be pleased that I actually kept the damage to a minimum, lol. :)**

 **onceuponatime1005: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SVU: So glad you got caught and that you're enjoying the story so much! Glad you liked that I switched it up with who Hades used the crystal on. I wasn't going to kill Robin. As for Outlaw Queen, while it will remain largely focused on Snowing, there will be background Outlaw Queen. Thanks for reading!**

 **Number Ten: Yep, the battle with Hades is about to begin!**

 **Timelord27: Thanks, glad you liked the interactions with Clayton and Hyde. I think I have it going to very interesting places you'll find. I'm really going to play with the "whose the real monster" with Jekyll and Hyde and I think you'll begin to see how in this chapter. Yes, here comes the final confrontation with Hades! And this chapter sets up the beginning of the Untold Stories arc. I think you'll enjoy! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Andria: Thanks! Glad you like the meshing of Hades and the Land of Untold Stories. I have lots of things planned for this arc and it should be fun. Glad you're still enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: Yes, it's getting very interesting and I think it's going to get even more interesting! Glad you liked the talk between David and James and glad you're still enjoying the story!**

 **SaviorEmmaJones; Glad you like my angle on this and the story. I think you'll continue to enjoy with the things I have planned. Glad you like it!**

 **Fantasylover4evr: I know, Zelena getting manipulated by her true love kinda sucks. Glad you liked the bonding between David and James. Ha, yeah, one threat at a time would be bad enough and they never really catch a break. But then that's what keep things interesting. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Beth1980: Glad you got caught up! I know, I love Ruth and felt it was something she would do. Glad you like that I brought James back. Well, George won't play a big role. Remember, Xander took revenge on him before he was committed to being a better man. George is kind of a vegetable now thanks to Xander poisoning him so he won't factor in a lot. I know, the situation in NYC seems grim. I love Summer too. Yeah, I agree about Twitter too. As for Clayton, there's much ahead on that front as we move into the Land of Untold Stories. Glad you liked Summer and James' little moment and as for finding love, I think you'll like where that ends up going. Yes, they are definitely going to need therapy. I always thought Neal must have owned it too. It's the only way it really makes sense. Get ready, because here comes the battle with Hades!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, here we go again and it's time for the battle with Hades! So glad you enjoyed it! Yep, Hyde is bad...but is he as bad as Jekyll? That will be the question. As for Jekyll and Hyde's back story, it is the same, but then I am expanding on it with more that happens after they get to the Land of Untold Stories and I start revealing that part of Jekyll's past in this chapter, you'll see how. I know, Summer is precious. Yes, these FBI agents are in way over their heads. Yep, Split Queen is coming. Here comes the battle!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 122: Only You

As the elevator opened, the corridor was empty and eerily quiet. For the most part, it looked like anyone that had been on this top floor evacuated when Hades and Zelena took it over. Or at least they hoped so. They wouldn't have put it past Hades to have dispatched any innocents without a second thought. Ahead at the end of the long corridor were pristine frosted glass doors and a blue glow illuminated the passageway, telling them that this was their destination.

"Not that I really believe you about this magic crap and Gods and stuff, but explain to me again what we're supposedly walking into in there," Angela requested.

"Hades...you don't have to believe he's a God, but know that he has a God complex. He has a major chip on his shoulder and wants what most people who think they've been cheated out of their birth rite want...power and revenge," Aphrodite stated.

"Birth rite?" Nick asked.

"Ruling the world. Owning everything. Destroying all that oppose him. Your typical tyrant," Snow added.

"He believes he was cheated out of all these things by me and our other siblings. And in true Diva style, he wants an audience to witness his rise," Aphrodite added.

"And the person with him...this Zelena?" Angela asked.

"Zelena is my sister...we have a complicated relationship. She's done some bad things, but I truly don't think she wants any of this," Regina answered.

"You hope," Xander muttered.

"We have different opinions about Zelena. She should be destroyed with Hades," Rumple hissed.

"There was a time I was no different than she is," Regina snapped back. Snow put a hand on her step-mother's arm.

"We'll do everything we can to help her make the right choices," Snow soothed.

"That won't be easy...she loves Hades, as twisted as it may be," David added.

"So she's in love with a dude that's a bad influence and she's going along with him," Nick stated.

"Now that's a story I get," Angela commented, as they reached the room and the female agent reached for the door handle.

"Don't touch that handle," Emma warned, as Leo waved an electric hand over the door.

"Same kind of shield," he informed. Emma was about to pour her magic into it, but surprisingly, the door opened in welcome and Hades strolled into view, nursing a goblet of red wine.

"Please...come in. It's not polite to loiter outside someone's home," he said evenly. Cautiously, Aphrodite was first to step into the room and the others followed.

"Zelena…" Regina called.

"Hello sis...I see you've gone and wasted the chance I gave you," the redhead retorted.

"No Zelena...I came for you," the former Queen replied. But the former witch of Oz scoffed.

"Save it...we both know that you, this version of you, would never choose me over your precious Charmings or your outlaw," she spat.

"It's not about choosing, Zelena. They are my family and Robin is my husband, but you are still family. I'm not choosing them over you. I'm choosing all of us. This is a family you could be a part of if you could just let go of your revenge and resentment. I know how hard it is...because I've done it. And you can too," Regina implored passionately. Zelena met her gaze with her own and Regina could see the conflict, before the redhead looked away.

"Sorry sis...we've both made our choices," she responded and Regina's shoulders sank.

"Hades...you have to stop this now. You know Zeus will not let you carry on like this for long," Aphrodite warned.

"You really think I'm afraid of our brother?" he questioned, as he gripped the Olympian crystal.

"And let's not kid ourselves, Aphrodite. Zeus could care less about one piddly little world, especially this one. You and I both know he has an infinite number of lands, many of which still worship us like the Gods we are. You and I both know he loathes lands like this one," Hades stated, silencing her.

"The Land Without Magic...there are some others out there like this one, some almost identical. Worlds with no magic, where no one believes in anything anymore," he continued, as he paced before them.

"These fools before us are the perfect example. They are seeing magic and Gods right before their eyes, yet they still deny it. These are eyes of non-believers," he said, gesturing to Nick and Angela.

"Their tiny, closed minds can't comprehend that any of this is real and even now their minds are trying to rationalize what they are seeing, looking to science and logic to explain it away," Hades added, looking directly at his sister.

"You and I both know that if this world was to burn...Zeus wouldn't lift a finger to stop it. Just like he refused to lift a finger to stop the Black Fairy from stealing your child so long ago," he revealed, going for her weakest spot. There was a gasp from Snow and surprise among them all, except Paul at that revelation.

"He could have let you go off and be happy with your mortal lover, but he couldn't stand it that you defied him when you refused the marriage he arraigned for you to Hephaestus. So he sent his loyal little Blue Fairy to seek you out," Hades hissed, enjoying twisting this particular dagger in her heart.

"And led the Black Fairy right to you. It's ultimately because of him that the Black Fairy found you, murdered your lover, and stole your baby. Yet you still stand and fight for him, dear sister," Hades goaded.

"I am not fighting for Zeus...you know that. Since the day I lost my family, I have fought to see that good and love could win out over evil," she refuted.

"Yes...which is why you've picked a pair every millennium to bare your burden. To fight as your champions of good and love. You only chose the truest of loves to bestow your power to, knowing full well it will probably cost them their lives," he countered.

"If you're so much more enlightened than all of us, then why can't you be happy just being alive again? You finally could leave the Underworld and the first thing you're set on is destruction," Snow shot back.

"Don't try to twist this and try to convince us that you're the not the real evil here. You may not be the only evil, but clearly you don't want peace," Charming added.

"You two truly are idiots. Are you really prepared to die for your Goddess' war with the supposed darkness she's been fighting for over three thousand years?" Hades questioned.

"They are not the ones dying today," Aphrodite growled, as she released her magic and it collided with the Olympian crystal in his had, as they battled for control, orange and light blue magic swirling around them. But Hades started laughing, as he kept her magic at bay with little effort and started pushing her back. With a violent thrust, she was thrown back and she collided with the wall in a daze. Snow was about to rush to her, but James beat her, surprising them all, and helped her sit up. Hades chuckled, as he glared at them.

"Don't worry...I don't plan to kill you two. There will soon be someone else that is looking forward to that very honor," he said cryptically. Snow and Charming exchanged a wordless glance, both confused by what he might mean.

But their question would soon be answered, as a portal appeared and Clayton stepped through.

"Oh bloody hell...not this wanker again," Killian commented.

"Excellent...you've returned and I'm assume with what I requested?" Hades asked. Clayton smirked.

"Oh yes…" Clayton responded, as a short, bespectacled man stumbled through the portal behind the Collector. He looked around in wonder and amazement, as he attempted to get his bearings.

"And this is?" Zelena asked.

"This is Dr. Jekyll, whom I didn't realize was going to follow me through the portal, though I suppose it was better than staying behind with Hyde," Clayton replied.

"Dr. Jekyll?" Angela deadpanned in disbelief. Leo and Eva exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Yeah...nothing really surprises us anymore," Emma quipped.

"Then if Jekyll is here, but Hyde is not...then it works?" Hades questioned. Clayton extracted a vial of red liquid from his inside jacket pocket.

"It does indeed, My Lord," he replied, as he handed the vial over. Hades chuckled.

"Excellent work, Collector," Hades praised, as he handed the serum to Zelena.

"It's for you, my dear. You can choose to use it or not," he tempted. Zelena looked at him and then at the vial of serum.

"Hey...you, what the hell is that stuff?" Emma asked, as her brother helped the Doctor to his feet.

"It's my...my serum. It's quite dangerous. If Hades wants to use it...then it must be for a very dark reason," he uttered, as he looked at them.

"Don't let the Doctor's befuddled act fool you. He's among good company in a room of monsters," Rumple commented.

"You…" Jekyll said, trying to focus his vision and figure out if this normal looking man was really the Dark One he met long ago.

"It is you…Rumpelstiltskin…" he accused. Rumple did his familiar gesture and went back to ignoring the doctor. The man looked as though he was going to begin a tirade, but then his eyes locked on Snow. He forgot about the Dark One, as he stared at her and his mouth hung ajar. It quickly started to weird Snow out and she felt Charming instinctively tighten his arm that was around her. They had been through so much and a lot of bad things had started with this kind of attention on them.

"Why is he staring at me?" she asked.

"I don't know...but he better stop if he wants to remain conscious," Charming responded.

"Rose…" Jekyll uttered.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Rose Red...it's me, don't you recognize me? It's Henry...Henry Jekyll," he replied. Snow looked at him like he had lost it and then at her husband.

"I'm sorry...but my name isn't Rose Red. It's Snow White," she clarified and the Doctor's face fell.

"Oh...I'm sorry, you are the spitting image of a woman I once knew," he replied in a sad tone.

"You met someone that looks like our Mom?" Leo asked, with scrutiny, feeling a bit of protectiveness swell in him. His parents had been through way too much to gain yet another creepy stalker.

"It's quite a long story, I'm afraid, but yes...she had longer hair and went by the name Rose Red. In fact, I knew someone that looked like him too. Your father, I assume," Jekyll replied to Leo and giving a curt nod toward David. Snow and Charming exchanged another wary glance.

"But I sense this is perhaps neither the time nor place for such stories," the Doctor added.

"Quite right...now do you mind telling us what is in that red vial?" Robin asked.

"My serum...the very serum I used to separate myself from my dark side. Unfortunately, there was an unforeseen complication," Jekyll answered.

"Of course there was. Injecting yourself with some untested serum is never a good idea," Paul said sharply.

"Excuse me...and you are?" Jekyll asked.

"Doctor Paul Sakura...M.D.," Paul answered.

"Ah...a fellow Doctor. Surely you know that, unfortunately, side effects occur when one is testing a new formula," Jekyll said. But Paul didn't look like he agreed.

"And what side effects does this serum have?" Eva inquired.

"Well...I'm afraid it separates one from their darkness into two separate entities," Jekyll confessed.

"And you used this serum on yourself?" Killian asked. He nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I was attempting to destroy the monster inside me. Instead, I'm afraid I separated myself from Mr. Hyde," he explained.

"Oh wonderful...and when can we expect this Mr. Hyde to pop up?" Robin asked.

"And more importantly...why would Hades want a dose of this serum?" Regina added.

"Fortunately, I left Hyde behind in the Land of Untold Stories," Jekyll responded.

"Yes...that's where he is for now. But that won't be true for much longer," Clayton interjected.

"What are you talking about?" Emma demanded to know.

"Well, in exchange for a dose of the serum...I had to give him something in return and he was more than happy to accept Storybrooke as payment," the Collector answered.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"You _gave_ him our town?" Snow asked in astonishment and he shrugged.

"More like my town...or it will be. Hyde just doesn't know it yet. He'll be in control for the time being, but I think you two know best that I have ways of _controlling_ those in my collection," he replied smugly.

"You are not collecting Storybrooke...we stopped you once and we'll do it again," Snow warned.

"Thank you for the reminder, but last time to stop me, you were forced to crush your own husband's heart and split your own to save him. Of all the villains you've faced, I came closest to destroying your happiness. And this time...I'll finish the job," he growled, as David pulled her back and into his arms.

"The hell you will," David snapped back.

"Enough of this...it's time to do what we came here to do," Gold snapped.

"You know, I've always wondered what might happen to the darkness tethered to your dagger if you were obliterated. Let's find out," Hades growled, as he aimed the Olympian crystal at the Dark One. Rumple was taken by surprise, as the eradicating beam headed straight for him.

"Papa!" Neal cried. Snow and David raised the chalice, intercepting the beam. It collided with the object and they warred with the God of the Dead for control.

"You really think that stupid chalice can keep protecting you against something like this crystal? You two alone cannot defeat me, not even with all your favors from my sister," he roared, as he battled them.

"Who says they're alone?" Emma snapped, as her magic erupted from her fingertips and slammed into the crystal. Eva and Leo's pink and cobalt magic joined her, as did Regina and Gold. The sheer power rattled the entire apartment and the ceiling cracked. Neal covered Henry, as the rooftop of the building quite literally exploded open into the sky and he dodged falling debris, while shielding his son. Sparks of Hades' own magic hit the twins, throwing them off and then Regina next. But they got right back up and resumed pouring their magic into the battle. The two agents that had foolishly found their way into this situation were forced to take cover under a table, as literal chunks of ceiling fell around them and magic spiraled out of control. Even the Collector and hapless doctor Jekyll were forced to find cover with Paul as well. Xander, Killian, Robin and James huddled together with Aphrodite.

"I need to help them," Aphrodite called, as she struggled to get to her feet. James helped her up and found himself reluctant to let go of her.

"Careful…" he pleaded with her, knowing she was still weakened from her earlier bout with her brother.

"I'm fine...we have to end my brother now before this entire city is shattered to ruins," she said gravely, as her magic joined the fight once again. She gave them the stronghold they needed, allowing Snow and David to slowly creep forward. The chalice glowed with incredible light and it almost happened in slow motion, as the Olympian crystal's power suddenly ricocheted as the light magic repelled the crystal's dark fueled power. Hades' eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening a split second before the crystal's power hit him and evaporated him from existence.

The magic in the room ceased completely and it was so silent in the room, you could almost hear a pin drop. They looked around, trying to figure out if that had actually just ended the way it had.

Zelena broke the silence with a cry of anguish.

"You...you killed him! I loved him...and you took him away!" she growled, as her blue eyes were shooting daggers at Snow and David.

"Maybe we wouldn't have had to if he would have been trying to kill us all!" David shot back. She growled, as a fireball appeared in her hand, but Regina stepped in between them.

"Zelena wait...I know you loved him, but he was going to destroy everything. He left us no choice...but this doesn't have to end with more lives lost. Please...it's time to end this strife now and become the family I know we're meant to be," Regina pleaded. Zelena let the fireball dissipate, giving Regina a glimmer of hope that perhaps she was finally breaking through. But she was about to learn how wrong she was.

"Thank you for making the choice to do this much easier, sis," the redhead stated monotonously. Regina's brows furrowed and she felt a sharp prick, as she looked down just in time to see Zelena plunge the red serum into her veins. She looked up in shock and surprise.

"What...did you just do?" she asked fearfully. Zelena smirked.

"I am tired of having a sister that chooses her precious Charmings over me. I want my sister that used to hate them back...she's the sister I deserve. And now, I will have the family I deserve in just moments," Zelena said.

"Zelena…" Regina cried in disbelief.

"Get ready to hail the return of the Evil Queen!" the witch announced. Regina looked back at them in horror.

"You two...all of you need to get out of here now…" she warned. Snow shook her head.

"We're not leaving you," she refused and David nodded. Robin rushed to her side, but she backed away from him, as she began to convulse and they watched in absolute amazement, as the darkness inside Regina manifested into a separate physical being; that of the Evil Queen, who was dressed in all the trappings of her station, a black and silver gown.

When the separation was complete, Regina stepped back and Robin put his arms around her, as they stared in disbelief. The Queen looked down at her hands and then back at Regina, scarcely believing it herself. But then her mouth curled into a twisted smile.

"Finally...you pushed me down so far and fooled yourself into thinking I was gone forever, didn't you?" she asked her double.

"This can't be happening…" Regina uttered, as the Queen's eyes flicked around and landed on Snow next. Her mouth curled into a snarl, as her teeth clenched in rage.

"Snow White…" she growled and quickly advanced. Charming pulled her back, as Emma and Leo were quick to step in front of their parents.

"Back off Queenie…" Emma warned.

"Give me a reason…" Leo added, as his hands sizzled with lightning. She stared at the spawns of her most hated enemies with scrutiny. Part of her actually did care for them. She had a special bond with her pseudo grandchildren, particularly the twins and Summer. But her rage at their Mother threatened to overrule that.

"Even my fondness for you won't stop me from finally making Snow White pay for everything she did to me," the Queen growled, as she waved her hand and swept them out of the way. Snow cried out for her children, but Killian was quick to help Emma up, while Xander helped Leo up, both quickly determining that they were unharmed.

"They killed the man I love too, sis. And I want them to pay," Zelena growled, as she came to stand next to the Queen, who smiled evilly.

"Oh yes...and pay they will," the Queen agreed, as fireballs appeared in their palms. But suddenly the Queen lurched forward and felt her heart be yanked from her body. She turned to face Regina and stared at her in disbelief.

"No...they won't. We made them pay and we did terrible things. But I won't let that happen again," Regina stated.

"You really think you can be rid of me...of your darkness?" the Queen hissed.

"Yes...I found love, real love," Regina replied, glancing briefly at her sister.

And I won't let either of you destroy this family," she added. The Queen snarled and raised her hand, but Regina squeezed her heart and crushed it into diamond dust. And like her heart, the Queen turned to dust and crumbled to floor, much to the astonishment of all present.

"Why...why did you do that?!" Zelena screeched.

"You really think I want my darkness unleashed on the people I love...people that include you! I know her better than anyone, believe me, and she wouldn't have been capable of loving you, Zelena," Regina admonished.

"You don't love me! You constantly protect them and their litter of brats! Over me...your own sister…" Zelena cried.

"Because you keep doing things that make me choose! If you would stop trying to get revenge, you could be a part of this family!" Regina pleaded.

"Please Zelena...just come home with us. I can show you how to find peace," she promised.

"I don't know if that's possible…" she lamented. Regina stepped forward and took her hands in her own.

"It is...I can help you," Regina promised.

"We all will," Snow agreed.

"Do you really think I want _your_ help?" the redhead hissed.

"No, but you need it. Please Zelena," Regina begged.

"It's not like I have a lot of choice, I guess. Either I stop making trouble or I spend the rest of my life locked up," she stated, as she looked at all of them.

"I guess if they stay out of my sight, I can consider a truce," she relented. Regina smiled and squeezed her hands.

"You won't regret this…" she assured.

"Oh, I doubt that," the witch deadpanned.

Using the distraction of what had just happened, Collector was quick to go for the crystal that fell into the dust that was once Hades, but Aphrodite was quicker and the crystal floated into her hand.

"I don't think so…" she hissed at him, as she snapped the crystal in half with her Goddess-like strength, which Clayton looked very unhappy about. She smirked at him and waved her hand, as a pair of manacles appeared on his wrists.

"I'm assuming you have a nice little cell picked out for him?" she asked David.

"Oh yeah...a dark, little dank one where he'll never be able to hurt my family again," the prince agreed, as he and the Collector glowered at each other.

"Will the crystal return to the Underworld?" Leo asked curiously.

"No...it's too dangerous to send it back there. I have a better idea," she said, as they watched her crush it further into glittering dust. Then she poured the dust into the chalice. It glowed and absorbed the magic.

"There...the magic is part of the chalice now and therefore cannot be used for evil," she said. Regina tried to summon magic and nothing happened.

"That takes care of the problem with magic in this land," she said and Rumple didn't look happy now about not having access to his magic.

"We still need to get home, unless you've forgotten," he snapped to the goddess.

"And the chalice will help with that," she retorted.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Home...but first, the question is, what exactly do the two of you plan to tell people you saw today?" Snow questioned the two agents.

"No one is going to believe anything that happened here...that's why I recorded it all," he replied, as he held up his phone.

"So, you're going to show that video to the world now?" David asked. The two agents looked at each other.

"I can't handle any of this...I'm not sure the world can either. I still really don't know who the hell you people are, but I'm pretty sure I want to forget this day and never see any of you again," she decided.

"Delete the video, Nick," she said. He sighed and did so.

"Thank you," Snow said gratefully.

"We'll tell the press that the man causing all this used a small bomb to blow the roof off this place for now. I don't know how long that story will hold and there will be a lot of speculation. I suggest all of you go back to wherever it is you came from and quickly," Nick stated. They nodded. They huddled together, as Snow and David raised the chalice. In a puff of silver smoke, all but Nick and Angela disappeared. They would return briefly to Neal's apartment for Belle and the children, before they would return to the Jolly Roger to return to Storybrooke.

* * *

Cecily's hired men tried in vain to knock down the doors to the stairwell, but to no avail. There was something unnatural keeping them from making a dent and she suspected magic, especially when they learned the elevators had all been fried. She cursed under her breath in frustration.

"Well...so much for your plan to ambush them and force them to take us to this little town you keep going on about," Facilier spat, thinking this whole thing, months of working with this woman, had been a gigantic waste of time. But then the woman smirked, as an idea came to her.

"Wrong Doctor...we just need to improvise. I think I know how to get us into that town...without those idiots even knowing it," she responded, as she turned to Horace.

"Send the men back to headquarters and tell them to wait for instructions. Then come with us," she ordered. Horace did so and then joined them.

"Storybrooke awaits us, Doctor, if you're still interested?" she asked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked.

"We're taking a little trip...aboard a grand vessel," she replied, as she snapped to her driver when they exited the building through the back way. Any cops that had been guarding that entrance had been, unfortunately, cut down by her men.

"Get us to New York Harbor…" she ordered, as they got into the car.

* * *

"This was one crazy night," Nick commented.

"I'm still not sure what the hell we just witnessed," Angela agreed, as some of the dust on the floor swirled and the two agents watched in amazed horror, as it formed into a figure. The Evil Queen stood before them again and smirked deviously.

"After all you've seen...and still you don't believe in magic. Pity," she commented.

"But...that woman said there's no magic left," Nick stammered.

"That's not entirely accurate. You see, Regina thought she could just kill me and be rid of me for good...but I am a part of her. No matter how much she wants to, she can't just bury me or wish me away," the Queen hissed.

"And as for the magic, there is just enough residual magic left in this room for me to to do this," the Queen continued, as her hands went into their chests. She extracted their hearts with an evil grin.

"Now...it's time for us to take a little road trip. To a little town called Storybrooke," she commanded.


	123. An Untold Story, Pt 1

**AN: Tonight, we continue a new adventure, this time back in Storybrooke, as we begin the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: You're welcome! And you're right, trouble is brewing anew.**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Yep! The Queen is back! Hades is gone so that's something. And unfortunately, Zelena has a bit to go in her journey toward redemption. :)**

 **beth1980: Lol, yes, Hook does have better teeth than Jack Sparrow. I know, this story is so long and it's hard eve for me to keep track. I actually have a time line written out to help me when I don't have time for a re-read. Yeah, Killian's reaction to Clayton was pretty on point and I don't think anyone's really sorry to see Hades go. In this, Regina had come so far and was redeemed much earlier, so I felt that she wouldn't really see the need to separate the Evil Queen from herself. So I changed that part since Zelena is clearly struggling with her jealousy over Regina's closeness to Snow and her family. Glad you're interested in Rose Red. The version I'm doing of it is very loosely based on the original, since Snow White and Rose Red, as the fable title states, are not sisters here, but rather AU counterparts. I have lots of twists in store. :) Yep, I think James will continue to surprise you. :)**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Yep, the Queen is back! Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Guest: It is a long story. I keep a time line just to keep track of everything when I don't have time to do a re-read. Regina and Robin married when Emma was about 13. Remember, she returned memories when she was 10 and in chapter 34, there is a flashback of Regina getting married during those peaceful years. So she and Robin have been married a long time in this story, as have Snowing. :)**

 **Number Ten: Yep, the battle isn't over. As for that line, that will come later when they find out she is, indeed, back. Yep, two muggles in Storybrooke, lol. That's probably not good. Nope, I'm not killing Robin in this. He may not appear much, but he is still a part of Regina's life in this story. :)**

 **izzypirelli: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Yep, good riddance to Hades and now Clayton gets to be in a cage, though I can't say how long that will last. Yep, James does seem a bit drawn to Aphrodite. There's a bit more of that in this next chapter too. I know, I wish David and James had been allowed to co-exist for more than one episode. Here's that chance and you can never have too much Josh Dallas in my opinion. I love that they have a big family too. It just makes sense that they would. Hope you enjoy my version of season 6!**

 **Timelord27: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much! You're welcome! As you might be able to tell, I love Greek Mythology and fleshing out those stories is fun. I enjoy the interaction between Hades and Aphrodite as well. Glad you're looking forward to my version of season 6. I think you'll like the surprises I have in store. :)**

 **Austenphile: I already replied to your review earlier this week and I'll just add that I think you'll enjoy the story I have in store for the Rose Red tale. And potentially three people that look like Charming here. David, James, and...I won't say here, but I think you know. ;) Zelena made the right choice...for the time being. We'll see if it lasts, lol. Glad you're enjoying so much! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. I agree, Zelena is always going to be bitter. Yeah, knowing what we know Rumple knows about the Black Fairy, he's probably not surprised. Glad you were surprised by James and his interest in Aphrodite. I had to throw Rumple's familiar gesture in there for kicks. As for Rose Red, I have an alternate Snowing type tale in store for that. I think you'll find it interesting. Yeah, it did turn in to a bit of a blood bath, but ultimately backfired on Hades. Yes, unfortunately, I doubt Clayton will be locked up for long. A lot of trouble is headed for Storybrooke. Glad you're enjoying!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 123: An Untold Story, Pt 1

Snow felt all the tension and stress from the ordeal they experienced in New York melt away, as she listened to her husband sing softly to their little ones. Killian had offered them the Captain's quarters to put them to bed and they had graciously accepted.

Summer tried to fight sleep, but her father's soothing voice and comforting presence saw that she was soon fast asleep. Bobby, having been fed, was out like a light too next to her with pillows around him in case he rolled. She loved listening to her husband sing to their children; he had a gorgeous voice and had even been known to serenade her as well. Though that usually led to very amorous activities that they couldn't engage in right now. Still, listening to him like this made all her worries ebb away, even if she knew it was for only a few moments.

He finished the lullaby and she felt the heat of his body leave her. She almost whimpered at the loss, but then saw him sit down in a chair. He took her hand and pulled her to him, then down into his lap.

"We have a lot to figure out if this Mr. Hyde is headed to Storybrooke," she mentioned.

"I know...but that can wait, at least for a few moments. I need to just hold you for a while," he replied. She let the final bit of her worry evaporate and melted into him, as he kissed her tenderly. She sighed into his kiss, still amazed that how after all these years, just his kiss could make everything okay...even if it wasn't. After several long moments, their lips finally parted and they pressed their foreheads together, breathless.

Her eyes fluttered open, as blue met green and the love in his eyes almost stole her breath again. No matter how many times she had seen that look in his eyes, it never failed to leave her in awe.

"I guess we should go ask the Doctor what exactly we can expect with Hyde," she mentioned softly and he instantly noticed her uneasiness.

"You don't have to be around him if he makes you uncomfortable. I can question him," he said.

"I'll go with you...I don't want to ever be in a room alone with him, but as long as you're there, I'll be fine and I'm curious about what he has to say," she replied. He nodded and put his arm around her.

"What do you think the odds are? I mean...two people that look like just like us…" she mentioned.

"Well...supposedly there is an infinite number of realms. There might be thousands of versions of us. Some that look like us, but with different names. Or even some with our names, but look nothing like us," he surmised.

"I guess so…" she agreed, as they came above deck. Everyone seemed to be scattered around different parts of the deck, though they had Clayton locked up down in the brig.

Snow and David found Dr. Jekyll standing at the side, looking out over the waters.

"You know...the stars are very different in this land. It's quite intriguing," he mentioned upon their approach.

"This phenomenon...the magpie bridge. I had only heard about it," Jekyll continued, as he referred to the silvery river in the sky.

"We call it the Milky Way," Snow corrected.

"Ah...a more modern title, I presume. I believe in the world where I am from, the legend goes that two forbidden lovers, Vega and Altair, were separated to the opposite sides of this silver river. It was said that once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, Vega cried so much that the magpies flew up to to form a bridge to reunite the lovers for a single night of passion," Jekyll recalled, as he looked to Snow in a longing manner.

"Rose...she used to love that tale," he added.

"We came to ask you about Hyde," David interrupted bluntly, proving as always, he had no tact.

"Of course...Hyde. He is quite evil and your town is in grave danger if he has set his sights on it," Jekyll explained.

"Does he have magic?" Snow asked.

"Not in the sense you are thinking, but he is quite powerful and impervious to most magic," Jekyll answered.

"How is that possible?" David questioned.

"He is a monster…" Jekyll answered simply.

"Why did you come through the portal with Clayton? Isn't this Rose Red back in the Land of Untold stories?" Snow asked curiously. The Doctor sighed.

"No...I'm afraid not anymore. You see, Rose ended up in the Land of Untold Stories by accident, years after I found my way there. An evil dwarf that cursed the man she loved sent her through the portal to keep her from breaking the curse with true love's kiss," he explained.

"An evil dwarf...Grumpy will get a kick out of that story," David mentioned, sharing an amused smile with his wife.

"I met her when she was wandering the marketplace, begging for someone to help her find a portal back to her land so she could be reunited with her Prince. But the unique thing about the Land of Untold Stories is that most go there to escape their former lives and they do not wish to leave," he explained.

"So they were reluctant to have anything to do with a portal," Snow deduced. He smiled at her in admiration.

"Quite right...but I was captivated by her. She was fierce and smart and kind. She...she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, even more so than a woman I previously loved before my life in the Land of Untold Stories," he explained wistfully with another glance at Snow.

"So you fell in love with her," David said knowingly.

"It was difficult not to...but I promised her I would help her find a portal back to her Prince. I'll admit, deep down, that part of me hoped she would eventually forget him and fall in love with me as I had her," he added.

"I'm sure…" David said and Snow nudged him, giving him a look that was begging him to be nice.

"Sadly...it was not meant to be and my love remained unrequited," he lamented.

"You helped her find a portal?" Snow asked.

"I didn't need to. Somehow, someone found a way to get her prince to the Land of Untold Stories in his cursed form...a bear. This bear was terrorizing the marketplace on a regular basis, but Rose quickly realized exactly who the bear was. The bear recognized her instantly and she broke the curse, turning him back to a human, her Prince Charming," Jekyll said, with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"And Rose Red's Prince Charming looked like my Charming?" Snow asked in fascination.

"Identical," the Doctor answered.

"After that...they found a portal back to their land to resume their happily ever after. I never saw her again," he finished.

"We can't let Hyde take over our town. As its leaders, we have to protect our people, so any insight you have into him will really help us," Snow implored.

"You are as brave as she was," he mentioned fondly.

"There may be something...if he proves to be resistant to magic. His guard, Mr. Poole, has a device that is used to subdue his victims. It's strong enough to stun Hyde long enough to capture him," Jekyll said.

"Can you replicate it?" David asked.

"Hyde built it...so I have the knowledge as well. But I'll need a lab and equipment," Jekyll replied. Snow nodded.

"We can help with that," she agreed.

"Excellent...perhaps this Storybrooke will be exactly the fresh start I've been needing...once we rid ourselves of Hyde, that is," he said, looking back at her. She nodded.

"I'm going to go check on the baby and Summer," she said, as she quickly made her way below deck. David gave the Doctor another stern look and then walked away himself.

"Hmm...I don't think the Prince is very fond of me," Jekyll mentioned.

"Well, you are looking at his wife like you're in love with her. He tends to like to be the only man that does that. Can't say as I blame him. I wouldn't take kindly to anyone else looking at Eva like that," Paul mentioned.

"I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable...I just couldn't help it. I never imagined I'd see Rose again, let alone meet anyone that not only looked exactly like her, but was so much like her as well," the other doctor said.

"I get that...David is just very protective of his family. They've been through a lot," Paul said.

"Yes...it seems they are favored by a Goddess. I suppose that comes with a burden I cannot begin to understand," he replied.

"Except Snow and David don't really see it as a burden. Their love is anything but that. They wish for peace, but I know they'd never trade helping people for a quiet life. It's just not who they are. They hope for that quiet, but they never back down from fighting for what's right. And neither do their children," Paul said fondly, as he glanced over at Eva.

"They sound remarkable. I look forward to getting to know them and I only hope I can repair my first impression," Jekyll stated.

"Well, you're in luck. If you're sincere and you mean them no harm, then you'll have their friendship," Paul replied.

"Good to know. You're a doctor too...what kind of facilities exist in this new town?" Jekyll asked.

"A completely modern hospital and we can always use another doctor around, even if your doctorate is a PHD in various sciences, I assume?" Paul asked.

"Quite right, but I also have an M.D.," Jekyll replied.

"Do you drink?" Paul asked.

"Occasionally, but I try not to make a habit of it. Alcohol doesn't agree with me," he responded.

"Good...then you're ahead of Whale. Eva and I will welcome your expertise," Paul said.

"I look forward to working with you both," Jekyll agreed.

* * *

James came up from below deck after finding sleep impossible. He was too wired and the gentle lapping of the boat didn't allow a light sleeper like him to rest. He saw Hook at the wheel with his eldest niece there and they seemed very cozy. The mysterious doctor Jekyll still stood at one side of the boat, observing the stars, while his brother and sister-in-law had long since returned to their little ones below deck. The Dark One was sitting at the mast of the ship, eyes closed, but probably not because he was sleeping.

No one else seemed to be up so he assumed everyone else was successful at finding sleep...except the Goddess, who stood on the other side of the ship. He took in her silhouette and wasn't sure why he had felt drawn to her since the moment they met. Obviously, she was beautiful. She was Aphrodite, after all. The Goddess of love and beauty. But it was more than that. It would be expected that someone like her might have had an easy life. With such power at her fingertips, she seemingly could have whatever she wanted. But then James saw her pain when her brother savagely lay it bare and proceeded to pour salt in it with his words. This woman knew pain and he was no stranger to pain either. He had been drawn to her before, but seeing her humanized like that had intrigued him even more. People so often held the Gods above them, if they even believed in such beings, but Aphrodite had never once seemed to hold herself above anyone.

His brother and his wife seemed to treat her as family and she seemed to relish that. It wasn't a mystery as to why anymore, being that they had learned about her painful past. It made him think about his own painful past, but seemed to help him be a bit less bitter, for what she had gone through should have unmade a person. But it hadn't...and that spoke of how strong she was, which further intrigued him. He and David were alike in that way. He had never been interested in many of the dainty little flowers that had crossed his path in his days as a Prince. He had always been drawn to strong, warrior-like women that would accept no less than to stand beside him on a battlefield. He sighed and took a drink from his flask.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to offer me a drink?" she asked without looking at him. He stepped closer and offered the flask.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you. Just can't really sleep on this boat," he mentioned, as she took a drink from his flask and smirked.

"Don't let the Captain hear you call his precious ship a boat," she teased and he cracked a smile.

"Mmm...do you always carry a flask of straight rum around with you?" she asked, making a face, as the stinging liquid slid down her throat.

"We're on a pirate ship. It's what's available...plus I needed a good buzz. Do you know how impossible it is to get a buzz off any of the watered down alcohol in the Underworld?" he joked. She smirked.

"Hades had a sadistic sense of humor, so I can imagine," she agreed, as she took another drink and then handed it back to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out what's next for me," she replied.

"Do you have to return to Olympus?" he asked. She glanced at him.

"Zeus prefers it, but I've never really done what he wants me to do," she replied. He scoffed.

"Who can blame you? Isn't this the brother that wanted to marry you off to his blacksmith like property and is responsible for destroying your family?" he asked. She nodded.

"He likes to keep Hephaestus happy, though I don't think Zeus ever meant for me to lose my son...but he did cause it. I don't think the Black Fairy would have ever found me if he hadn't sent Blue after me. The Black Fairy loves to steal children, especially Demi-Gods," she mentioned.

"And you never found him?" James asked. She shook her head.

"I've searched for centuries...but there's never been a trace of him. I don't even know if he's still alive. I haven't really had a home since I lost Aeneas and Eros...Storybrooke is the closest thing I've felt to a home in a very long time," she confessed sadly. Tentatively, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she found herself turning to him.

"Then don't go back. Stay...in Storybrooke," he suggested. She smiled.

"I just might do that...you know, to piss off my brother, of course," she retorted. He smirked.

"Of course," he agreed.

* * *

Horace groaned in misery, as he held his head over a bucket. They had been forced to stow away in the bowels of the ship, the cargo area to be specific, and the henchman had been a sickly green color since departing New York, much to the chagrin of Cecily and Facilier.

"One would think you'd have nothing left in your stomach after all the vomiting you've done," the Doctor complained. He was not used to such conditions or treatment and had wondered more than once if getting involved with Cecily Clayton had been a huge mistake. His Grandfather's name still remained tarnished in the Academic community and those in his profession seriously questioned his sudden and odd move from New Orleans to Boston. But his obsession to find the truths that Ms. Clayton promised existed in this Storybrooke, Maine had been too tempting to not pursue.

He may have been an academic, but he had also, long ago, set out to make a name for himself in the medical community and garner the admiration of his peers in his field.

With his name had come a severe inferiority complex that had plagued him all his life. He craved validation and even fame. And then in one fell swoop, two lovers had crossed his path and threatened his reputation. He was still skeptical and inclined not to believe they were who Cecily insisted they were, but if it was all true, then they would give him the validation he needed. They would repair the damage done to his family name and restore it. No longer would his name be infamous and synonymous with Voodoo and the butt of every crazy joke in the academic community. Their time of remaining anonymous in this world would come to an end and they would become his proof that his grandfather was never crazy.

Horace groaned again.

"How was I supposed to know I'd get sea sick," the other man griped.

"Stop your complaining. We've been at sea for several hours now. It can't be much longer," she reasoned.

"I sincerely hope that this little expedition finally yields results, Ms. Clayton. You have yet to deliver on anything you have promised," Facilier responded.

"You were welcome to walk away at any time, Doctor. The fact that you didn't proves that deep down, you know what awaits us in Maine. This town...it's people...the fortune, treasures, the fame when we expose all of this to the world...it's all within our grasp now," she retorted, as they felt the ship slow finally and shudder ever so slightly. A silvery film passed over them and she realized exactly what it was.

"The shield...we've passed through it," she said.

"Then we've made it…" Facilier mentioned anxiously.

"Bloody hell...it's about time," Horace whined. She motioned him to be quiet when they heard footsteps coming below deck and she cautiously peered out.

She saw the man she knew to be Snow White's Prince come below with his eldest son and his father. That would be the moment she would get the shock of her life, as they unlocked a cell in the brig. She watched the Prince place cuffs on her father and march him toward the steps.

"I take it we're home once again in lovely Storybrooke," Clayton said.

"We are...enjoy the scenery while you can, because the only thing you'll soon be seeing are the walls of your cell in prison," David retorted. Clayton smirked smugly.

"We shall see, Your Highness. I would be careful about underestimating me," the Collector shot back. David glared at him and slammed him against the wall.

"You actually better hope you never do get out, because if you threaten my family again, I will send you back to the Underworld...I won't hesitate," he growled. But Clayton didn't seem bothered by his threats.

"We'll see who returns to the Underworld first," the Collector challenged.

"I'm going to make your entire family pay. I'm…" Clayton ranted, but was cut off when suddenly no more words would come out after Leo waved his hand.

"What was that? I'm sorry, no one can hear you anymore...gotta love magic, right?" he joked, as Clayton glared at the younger Prince and they forced him up the stairs.

"Do you know that man?" Facilier questioned.

"Yes...that's my father," she responded in awe.

"I thought he was dead?" Horace questioned.

"Apparently not," Facilier commented.

"No...he was. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to find out and then this entire town is going to pay," she growled.

* * *

Ruby and Granny were waiting for them, as they disembarked with the dwarves.

"What the hell...why is he alive?" Leroy growled, referring to Clayton.

"Hades' doing. Fortunately, he won't be a problem locked up in prison," Xander answered.

"I got my van here. We can take him in," Leroy offered.

"Good...I'll take care of this and see you at home," Xander told his family, as he left with Leroy and Clayton in tow.

"So...how much damage was done in New York?" Ruby asked.

"We think it can be contained and hopefully explained away fairly easily," Snow replied.

"Yeah...plenty of people saw things they didn't understand, but I don't think most are ready to believe that magic is real," David added.

"Science is easier for people to accept. I think if they keep using it to explain the strange things people saw, it will stick for most. There's always going to be conspiracy theorist and people that believe it was magic, but I think they'll be a minority," Paul continued.

"Good...so we don't have to expect strange people wandering into our town," Granny commented. Snow and David exchanged a look.

"Yeah...we might have more problems," David said.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe we should go to the diner and explain. It's a lot," Snow replied.

"You know, for once I wish you two would come home with good news," Granny mentioned. David chuckled.

"Oh believe me...we wish that was possible too," he agreed, as they made their way to the diner.

"Who exactly is that?" Ruby asked about the man with glasses that was following along.

"Dr. Jekyll," Leo replied. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she deadpanned.

"Yeah...seriously," Emma confirmed.

"Okay...this is a story you need to tell now," she said.

* * *

Jasper looked around, as he trekked through the woods. As soon as he had gotten the call from Horace, he quickly left the inner parts of town in search of them.

"Jasper...over here…" a voice called, as the portly man found his way to the clearing where the three stowaways had settled for the moment.

"It's true...you made it," he replied.

"We did...now we're just waiting on the next move, which I'll admit, I have no idea what that is," Horace mentioned.

"You'll know when I want you to know," Cecily said shortly, still reeling from the revelation that her father was alive and fuming that they had locked him up.

"We do need a plan. If you think I'm sleeping in the woods...you have another thing coming," Facilier responded. She glared at the Doctor.

"If they see you, any surprise or cover we have will be blown," she snapped.

"Your whole plan is foolhardy. We have no leverage in this town! We were supposed to capture them before we came here," he spat.

"Do not cross me, Doctor. You will not like what happens as a result," she warned.

"Then you had better come up with something, some way to explain your presence. They may not know the three of you, but it won't take them long to realize that you don't belong," he reasoned, as they felt a sudden shudder beneath them.

"What the hell was that?" Horace asked, as they saw a shadow fall over them briefly. They looked up to see a giant blimp flying overhead.

"A Dirigible?" Facilier questioned.

"Visitors...there is only place where they have dirigibles like that. We have just found our ticket to anonymity, Gentlemen," Cecily replied deviously, as she motioned them to follow.

* * *

"And then we didn't waste any time in leaving New York. Fortunately the Coast Guard didn't follow us this time, as we used the chalice to kill the engines of the ship that was intent on chasing us in New York Harbor," Snow said, as she finished explaining everything that had gone down in New York.

"Wow...so you're Dr. Jekyll and you separated yourself from Mr. Hyde?" Red asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Quite right...I'm afraid I will not be surprised if Hyde soon shows up here if that Collector provided him with a way in," Jekyll replied.

"And Zelena used this same serum to separate Regina from the Evil Queen?" Happy asked worriedly.

"That's terrifying," Doc added.

"It was...but Aunt Regina crushed the Queen's heart so she couldn't hurt Mom and Dad," Leo assured.

"Maybe this isn't the best time…" Red muttered.

"Best time for what?" Snow asked. The brunette sighed.

"While you were gone, Tink and Nova were able to use the Sorcerer's wand to create one of those portal doorways. Guinevere led most of her people home, back to Camelot. Mulan and Lancelot stayed behind...because I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Red confessed, looking at her best friend.

"You're going with them?" Snow asked.

"Mulan asked me to and…" Red answered and Snow smiled.

"You're in love with her," the raven haired beauty said knowingly. Red looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't say…" she stammered, but Snow silenced her by squeezing her hand, while Granny smiled at the exchange.

"Do you really think I don't know love when I see it?" Snow asked and Red smiled back.

"Oh, I am going to miss you though. But if you've found love, then you need to go. I just hope that you'll promise that it won't be forever," Snow requested, as they stood up and hugged.

"Tiny gave us a bean if we decide we want to come back," she assured.

They filed outside the diner where Lancelot and Mulan met them. Red hugged Granny tightly.

"Don't you be a stranger, girl," Granny said sternly, though it came out a bit choked.

"I won't be...I promise. Tiny's crop is growing like crazy and with the Sorcerer's wand, it seems that portals aren't so hard to come by now," she reasoned. Granny nodded and swiped some of Red's tears away. She said goodbye to each of her Godchildren next, though her hug with Leo seemed to linger a bit. They had always been particularly close.

"I'm gonna come visit," he promised.

"You better…" she answered.

"And you'll find that person you belong with, I know it," she assured.

"I'm not so sure," he protested.

"I am...because I did," she reminded him and he nodded. She shared fierce hugs next with David and then finally Snow.

"I feel like I shouldn't leave...with everything that is going on," Red lamented.

"No...you need to go. And you know Storybrooke, it's always crazy. Whatever happens, we'll be okay," Snow assured.

"If you're sure," Red replied. Snow smiled with a nod.

"Go...be happy and in love, because it is the best thing ever," she said, as she glanced at her husband. Red nodded and joined hands with Mulan, as they waved goodbye. Snow hugged Lancelot and he and David exchanged a hearty handshake.

"Good luck," the Knight stated.

"You too...you and Guinevere...take care of each other," David said. Lancelot smiled, as he had also finally found love.

"We will...you take care of each other as well and this brood," he replied. David smiled and put his arm around Snow with a nod.

With that, Tink used the wand and created a door to Camelot for them and they stepped through, before the doorway disappeared.

"Are you okay?" David asked, as he pressed a kiss to Snow's hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I am. I'll miss her, but I know she'll be happy, because she found love...like I did," she replied through happy tears. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers at that, kissing her with tender passion that made her knees weak, as always.

Unfortunately, a shudder in the ground beneath them forced them apart and they looked around for the disturbance.

"Great...I have feeling this is the end of our breather," Emma commented.

"I think so love," Killian said, as he was looking up. She followed his gaze, as did everyone, only to see a large blimp floating through the sky above them.

"What is that?" Snow asked worriedly.

"It's a dirigible...from the Land of Untold Stories," Jekyll confirmed.

"Hyde…" Regina said gravely. They watched the air bound vehicle begin to descend quickly and felt the entire town shudder beneath them.

"I think it crashed…" Robin surmised.

"Okay...we'll go investigate. If he brought people with him, there could be injuries though," David said, as he looked to Paul and his daughter.

"We'll get our bags," Paul said, as they hurried back in the diner. Once they returned, they set off to investigate the crash site, having really no idea who or what, besides perhaps Hyde, that awaited them…


	124. An Untold Story, Pt 2

**AN: Tonight, we continue new adventure, this time in a Land Without Magic. This mini adventure serves to set up the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Also, if you're interested, check out my other Snowing works, like Dreaming Out Loud, Midnight Musings, Perfectly Charmings, and Baby, It's Snowing Outside.**

 **In present time, it's October 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 29**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 12**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 6 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yep, there is more trouble ahead than ever before!**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you enjoyed it! And you may be onto something with James and Aphrodite.**

 **Austenphile: Glad you enjoyed it! I loved that first scene too with Charming singing. I agree with Ginny, total turn on. Glad you liked the idea of multiple realms and version of fairy tales. I think you'll enjoy where that goes. Jekyll is creepy and he doesn't get much better, I'm afraid. Snowing really has attracted the crazy stalkers in this story, I know. Jekyll may turn out to be a lot like the Phantom. He tried to get rid of his darkness, but we know that it doesn't really work that way. Yep, James and Aphrodite and her son will soon come into play. Facilier and Cecily is another problem as well. I wanted Lancelot to get his happy ending, so though it was brief, I had to include it. Yeah, there was no reason to really go to Oz in this story and I thought canon was leaning more toward Mulan and Ruby anyway, so I went that route. Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Yep, there is a lot going on. As for James, I think so. ;)**

 **Number Ten: Yes, Mulan and Ruby. I felt Dorothy was actually out of nowhere. I thought they were going the Mulan and Ruby route in 5A. It felt like that from a narrative standpoint and then all the sudden they threw Ruby and Dorothy together. I felt it was a bit random and since there was no real reason to bring Dorothy in here, I went another route.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, an alternate Snowing story. I think you'll enjoy it! Yep, Charming singing is always a welcome thing. Yep, evil dwarf and Charming has a doppleganger! Yes, Jekyll is being creepy and he probably won't get much better. You're definitely onto something with James and Aphrodite. Yes, Hyde has arrived, along with many guests. Yep, Lancelot and Gwen get a happy ending, along with Red and Mulan. Things are far from calm in Storybrooke though. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **TimeLord27: Thanks! Glad you're looking forward to Rose Red's story. I begin telling that one in this chapter. As for what characters I'll be including, I will include some from the series like the Count of Monte Cristo. But I already have my own versions of Lady Tremaine and Drizella as you know so I'll probably be sticking with those versions which are different from both episode 6x3 and the season 7. My Tremaine and Drizella are based off the versions from the movie Ever After. So to answer your question, yes, I'll be including some of them and adding my own. :)**

 **Curiosity Seeke: This story is quite different from the canon. Emma came to Storybrooke with David when she was ten. In chapter 26. Emma restored everyone's memories with true love when both Snow and David kissed her on each cheek. Time didn't start moving though until Emma's twenty-eighth birthday in chapter 45. No one but Emma and her siblings, as well as Alexandra aged until Emma turned twenty-eight. I know it's a long story, but it's important to read the whole story to understand later chapters. Thanks.**

 **Beth1980: Snowing singing was the highlight of the musical episode. I listen to Powerful Magic on a regular basis I love it so much. I think you'll enjoy where I go with the different versions of people tangent. I have a fun story in store. Jekyll is creepy and you're right, it's a good idea if Snow is never alone with him. Yes, Aphrodite and James could be interesting. I decided to go with Ruby and Mulan since I felt that's the direction they were going in 5A. I was actually surprised with the Ruby and Dorothy thing and since there was no real reason to go to Oz in this, I went with what felt natural. Yes, I was happy to reunite Lancelot and Guinevere too. That's interesting that you mentioned Tiny, because I do have a scene planned for that in a future chapter. Glad you're enjoying. ;)**

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter. It is marked so it can be skipped if that's not your thing.**

Finding You Always

Chapter 124: An Untold Story, Pt 2

The strange flying contraption that flew over their town drew the curious people of Storybrooke out of their homes and businesses. On the grassy knoll near the woods, people began to gather there, wondering what could be in store for their town this time. There was concern for when the craft seemingly crashed and trepidation for what it could mean.

Hand in hand, Snow and Charming led the way to the grassy area where the crash occurred and a single figure emerged from the woods. He was tall and looked absolutely nothing like the shorter and awkward doctor.

"Is this him?" Snow asked.

"Yes...Hyde," Jekyll confirmed.

"Ah...I see all my new loyal subjects have gathered to greet their new leader," Hyde said.

"You are _not_ this town's leader," Snow refuted.

"Because we already have a leader and her name is Snow White," David added.

"How curious...I once knew a pair that looked similar to you...yet she did not go by the name Snow White," he mentioned.

"So we've heard...but regardless, you're not coming into this town and taking over," Snow responded.

"Oh...and who is going to stop me?" he questioned.

"Hey Mutton Chops!" Emma called, as she and Regina let their magic lose and it slammed into the man. But he seemed unaffected and they were shocked when he actually canceled their magic.

"What the hell…" Emma uttered.

"How is that possible?" Regina wondered. Snow and David stepped up next and blasted him with the power from the Chalice. But he remained unaffected by any magical attacks and used his hand to shove the beam back at them, throwing them both off their feet. Leo was quick to help his mother up, while Xander helped David to his feet.

"How...how is he immune to magic?" Belle wondered, asking her husband in particular. But Rumple seemed just as shocked as anyone.

"I don't know...but I'd say the good Doctor has some explaining to do," the Dark One growled. He didn't like this at all. Evenly matched allies in Regina and the Charmings had proven useful and he had always been more powerful than the fairies, who he saw mostly as enemies. There had been evenly matched enemies as well, but none that their combined light and dark magic had not been able to handle. But now...an enemy impervious to any magic at all. He had foreseen none of this, but that made sense now. If Hyde was immune to magic, then it was likely he couldn't be seen by Rumple's foresight either. And he had no explanation as to why...which he loathed.

"You're not welcome in this town and you may be impervious to magic, but that will not stop us from fighting you," Snow warned.

"Oh, I would expect nothing less from the legendary Snow White. But I will issue my own warning to you. I did not come alone. Aboard the Dirigible, I brought many residents from the Land of Untold Stories," he announced.

"They settled in this land to pause their lives, for they have stories they do not wish to be finished. So before you think that I am the biggest threat to you, remember that there are those here now that will do anything to make sure their stories remain...untold," he warned, as he strolled by them, intent on exploring his new town.

For now, they let him go and turned their attention to searching the wreckage of the Dirigible for survivors. Despite what Hyde said, they wanted to make sure their new residents knew they could be trusted and would help them.

They searched the crash site and inside the Dirigible, but found not one soul on board.

"Where do you think they all went?" David wondered, as they searched the area around the crash for clues.

"I'm not sure...but I think I want to go further into the woods later. First, I think we need to show Jekyll to a lab so he can build that weapon," Snow said. He nodded.

"That might be the only way to take him down, especially if the Chalice is no help," David agreed, as they joined hands. He trusted Leo and Emma to put up tape around the site, as he and Snow headed back into town with Regina and the Doctor.

* * *

Regina was confident that Snow and Charming could show the Doctor to a proper lab where he could work, so she parted ways from them and headed home.

"Mama…" Roland greeted, as she walked in the door. An instant smile eclipsed her face, as she scooped her little boy up and kissed him. Robin smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as well.

"Is Zelena here?" she asked, with a little wariness in her voice.

"She's upstairs. I showed her to a guest room, but she seems a bit withdrawn," he replied. She nodded and handed Roland off to his father, as she slowly ascended the stairs. Peering into the guest room that was now Zelena's, she observed her sister attempting to unpack her things.

"If the closet isn't big enough, we can do a little magical extension," Regina mentioned, breaking the silence between them.

"It's fine," Zelena responded.

"But you're obviously not...let's talk," Regina suggested. Zelena tossed the garment she was holding down angrily.

"Am I supposed to be okay?" the redhead snapped.

"No...I know how difficult it is to lose the man you love! I've been there!" Regina reminded.

"Because of Snow White! She's a complete menace! I want to strangle her...no better yet, I want to kill her Charming and give her this pain I have!" Zelena screamed.

"Snow did not do this! Just as she didn't kill Daniel! Our own Mother did that...and Hades…" Regina started to say, but Zelena cut her off.

"They killed him!" she cried.

"Because he was going to burn the world! They have five children and a grandchild to think about! Had they hesitated even for a second, Rumple and I would have stepped in to deal with him. I know you loved him...but he loved chaos and ruin! Any parent with the power to stop him would have done what they did," Regina admonished.

"Well...I don't have children, so I guess I don't know anything about that," she spat bitterly.

"But you do have an opportunity for a fresh start. Finding love again...it's possible. I did and you can too," the former Queen reminded.

"No...because you stole my fresh start from me too," the witch stated.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Are you serious? You took the heart of the Evil Queen, the part of you that is most like me, and crushed her heart! We were finally going to make that spoiled little Princess pay! And you stole that from us too!" Zelena cried.

"Zelena...I know my dark side! She wasn't capable of loving you the way you need! But I am...this whole family is!" Regina pleaded.

"Save is sis...this is your one last chance. I said I would try to tolerate your bratty step-daughter and her idiot husband...but I can't. Every time I look at them, I am reminded that they killed Hades!" Zelena cried.

"Zelena…" Regina started to say.

"Pick Regina...it's them or me," she spat.

"It's not a choice! We are all family...why must you insist on making me choose?" Regina cried in exasperation. But the redhead smirked.

"You've already chosen obviously. It's the Charmings again...I shouldn't be surprised. Nana Gina would never disappoint those precious Charming babies," Zelena spat, as she stuffed things back into her suitcase.

"I don't think this living arrangement is going to work for me," she replied, as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Regina sighed deeply and sat dejectedly on the bed.

"I'm sorry...I was hoping she'd finally come around," Robin soothed. Regina shook her head.

"I'm not sure she ever will," she replied, as he put his arm around her and sat down beside her.

"Now, you don't know that. The constant chaos and scheming...she has to find it exhausting. I think she'll realize all she's missing by holding onto her hate," Robin surmised. She scoffed.

"No...this feels like what I did. I was alone and I was so angry at Snow...the things I did to her to deal with that pain. And this time, it's not just her and Charming that might incur her wrath. The kids will be caught in the crossfire too," Regina lamented.

"You think we should lock her up," Robin realized.

"I don't want to...but if she tries to hurt someone I love, then she really will get me to make that choice," Regina replied, as he hugged her close, hoping that things didn't escalate to that level, for Regina's sake, and for the well being of all of them.

* * *

Snow and David led the Doctor to a space on the High School campus. She could have let him use one of the labs inside the main building, but she opted for the makeshift lab that was kept in a secondary building on the edge of campus. Truthfully, it was simply a garage and had once belonged to Claude Frollo. After he absconded to the Land of Untold Stories, she commissioned it to become an advanced science lab for students wishing to study physics and other elite scientific fields. Whale had actually shown great interest in it and had maintained the lab over the years. She had already called him and cleared the use of it with him, informing him that Dr. Jekyll would be dabbling in Dr. Frankenstein's lab. And David was sure there was a joke in there somewhere.

He lifted the garage door for them, as Jekyll went inside first.

"Extraordinary...yes, this should do quite nicely," Jekyll said, quite impressed with the small, but fully equipped modern lab.

"Do you think you'll be able to build what we need to stop Hyde here?" Snow asked.

"Quite sure...this town is quite lovely. I have no doubt that your people enjoy their lives under your obvious benevolent rule," he replied, gazing at her with admiration.

"But that will not remain so if we allow Hyde to get his way," he continued.

"If you can build us a weapon...we'll stop Hyde," David confirmed.

"Yes...but I'm afraid such a weapon requires someone quite skilled to handle it," Jekyll warned.

"Well, as Sheriff, I have no doubt I can handle it. Emma and Leo would be up to the challenge as well," David retorted, as Snow squeezed his hand on her shoulder.

"I may be the Mayor, but I wouldn't be able to lead without my husband by my side. He's an excellent Sheriff and has always protected this town," Snow agreed.

"Of course," Jekyll said awkwardly, as he began to gather what he needed.

"We should check on things around town while he works," she mentioned to her husband.

"Would the Mayor like to join the Sheriff on patrol?" he asked, as he put his arm around her. She smiled.

"She would very much so," Snow agreed.

"We'll be back later to check on you," she told the Doctor and he nodded, as he watched them start toward the door.

"Grams...Gramps...guess what I found?" Henry called, as he came running up to them excitedly.

"Whoa kid...take a breath," David teased, as he saw Neal chasing him.

"No kidding...not everything is a race, kid," Neal agreed, as he finally caught up.

"You're just slow," Henry quipped, earning a withering glance from him, as David snickered.

"What did you find Henry?" Snow asked.

"More books...like mine, only these have stories from the Land of Untold Stories I think," Henry said. Snow took the book and started leafing through it, as Jekyll took notice.

"Yes...these are stories from the Land of Untold Stories," Jekyll confirmed.

"It would make sense I guess, if what that goon said is anything to go by. Those people are here now," Neal mentioned.

"And they have unfinished stories, so a book appearing to the Author does make sense," David agreed.

"I think I'm supposed to finish the stories," Henry said.

"Whoa kid...back up. Let's be careful. Hyde also said that these people don't want their stories finished. I don't want anything putting you in danger," Neal replied.

"He's right Henry," Snow and David agreed, as she continued to leaf through the book.

"Is your story in here, Dr. Jekyll?" Henry asked curiously.

"Oh...mine? Perhaps so...though you have nothing to fear from me, lad. My story is finished, I believe," he said, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Look...the one about Rose Red is here. I thought you said she wasn't in the Land of Untold Stories anymore?" Snow questioned.

"She's...she's not…" he said, seemingly leary all the sudden.

"Maybe it's in there because she was in that land for a while," Neal deduced.

"Maybe hers is one that's actually finished," Henry agreed. Snow nodded.

"I'd like to know for sure...can I hang onto this for a little while, Henry?" she asked. The boy shrugged.

"Sure Grams," he replied.

"Oh...there isn't much more to Rose's story than what I told you," Jekyll said nervously.

"Oh, I don't know...there has to be. I mean, I know the story of how Charming and I met is quite a story. It only makes sense that Rose has a story too. I'd like to know how she met her Charming," Snow replied curiously.

"O...of course," Jekyll answered.

"Well...we'll leave you to your work, Doctor. Let us know when you have the weapon," David said, as he put his arm around Snow and they left, along with Neal and their grandson. Jekyll didn't look very happy at all, but one thing had to dealt with at a time and that first thing was Hyde. After all, if there was one person who knew all about his darkness, it was Hyde and he couldn't be allowed to wander free.

* * *

Nick parked the car on the side of the road, several yards away from the town line and the three of them got out. Neither of them could really comprehend how they were still walking, talking, and breathing with their glowing hearts in the Queen's hands. Bizarre didn't even begin to cover this whole situation.

"Why are we leaving the car?" Nick asked.

"Because the Charmings have their loyal dwarf friends permanently staking out the town line and I want my arrival to be a surprise," the Queen responded.

"Dwarves? They are real too?" Nick asked incredulously.

"The Charmings? Do they really call themselves that?" Angela questioned. The Queen smirked.

"Believe it or not, they do. Nolan is only the name they use to get by in this world as seemingly normal people. And yes, dwarves are real and irritating," she answered.

"So how do we get into town without them noticing?" Nick asked. The Queen smirked.

"This is my town...or at least it was until Regina folded and let Snow White take it over. Fortunately, I know a back way in," the Queen replied, as she led through the woods.

"That ridiculous dress you're wearing is hardly made for hiking through the woods," Angela commented.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised as to what I can do in a dress. Now be quiet," the Queen snapped, silencing her pawn.

"Just be straight with us...when you're done, you're going to kill us, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Probably," the Queen confirmed, as the two exchanged a glance. Once they were in this town, if they did die, they would disappear without a trace and no one would ever know what became of them. They only hoped that somehow it could be prevented. Despite their earlier scrutiny, the Charmings, as they dubbed themselves, seemed like good people. Now, the two agents had to hope and pray that these people would be their saviors.

* * *

Snow and David trekked through the woods, as dusk fell in town. Other than the crash of the Dirigible, everything seemed quiet and in order in Storybrooke. Which was worrisome. Hyde hadn't been spotted since he walked away from the crash site and that led them to believe he was planning something. Still, even with it being quiet, they had the dwarves patrolling, with Emma, Leo, Xander, James, and the two of them all taking shifts.

For now though, Snow was most concerned about the people Hyde had forced to leave their land to come here. She knew there had to be uncertainty and fear among them. It was hard to say what Hyde had told them about their new temporary home or the people that lived here. But she was determined to reach out to them and offer comfort.

She tracked footprints to a clearing and nodded to her husband, certain that survivors were nearby and had probably made camp. They didn't want to invade or startle anyone, so she settled for stepping up onto a tree stump and calling her message out into the darkness.

"My name is Snow White and I'm the Mayor...leader of Storybrooke. I know many of you are probably frightened about being in a new land, but I can assure you that the people of Storybrooke will welcome you with open arms," she called. There was no response, but Charming nodded at her with encouragement.

"There is a place called Granny's in town. There are rooms available for lodging and food as well. You can come to Granny's and I assure you that we will see that everyone is taken care of," she continued.

"I know that you all must be worried about Hyde and his threats, but I assure you that I, along with my family and friends, plan to fight him. I can promise that if you want to return to the Land of Untold Stories, we will help you find a way. And if you wish to stay in Storybrooke, we will help you get settled. You have nothing to fear from me, my husband the Sheriff, or our family," she concluded, as she stepped down. He smiled and put his arms around her.

"I have chills," he mentioned fondly.

"I'm not sure I got threw at all," she fretted.

"I'm confident you did...you'll see. Let's go home," he replied. She smiled, as they shared a kiss and trekked back toward town.

* * *

Leo ran his routine patrol, with Graham and Wilby trotting along with him. As they reached the edge of the woods about a mile from the crash site, he saw his wolf and dog hurry into the trees.

"You got something boys?" he called, as he hurried after them. He pulled the flashlight from his belt and shined it into the woods. A young man cried out in fear from the animals, but Leo held his hand up.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you," Leo assured. He looked weary, but stopped moving.

"Are you hurt?" Leo asked. The brown haired youth nodded. The Prince knelt down and examined his leg.

"My sister is a doctor and she can get you fixed up. I think your ankle is just badly sprained, but she'll know better. I'm going to help you up," Leo said, as the other young man looked up at him. Leo drew a sharp breath, noticing how attractive he was.

"You...you must be from the Land of Untold Stories," he mentioned.

"Y...yes. I heard a woman's voice earlier. She was addressing everyone that came from that land and urging them to go into town. I thought about going...but I hurt my ankle in the crash," he confessed.

"That woman was my mother. Don't worry...we'll see that you're taken care of. Do you know where any of the others are?" Leo asked. But he shook his head.

"No...I don't really know many of them. I'm kind of a loner...I don't really trust people well," he replied. Leo smirked.

"We have that in common. I'm usually more at ease around animals than people, except my family, which is pretty big actually. You can trust us," he assured, as they made it to the road. He thought about taking him to the hospital in the car, but it was still parked a ways away. So he opted for something better with a whistle. The young man was shocked when a unicorn came galloping toward them.

"How...did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"It's a gift...I'll help you on," he said, as he helped the youth onto the back of the animal, before mounting in front of him.

"Hang on to me. My name is Leo, by the way," he mentioned.

"Um...Chad," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Chad...let's get that ankle looked at," Leo said, as the unicorn gently galloped down the street.

* * *

Snow climbed into bed with her husband and cuddled up him, letting out a sigh, as she decompressed from the day. He leaned down at pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"So much for catching a break, huh?" he joked. She hummed in agreement, as she gave the baby monitor a look, satisfied that Bobby seemed to be out for the night. He was starting to sleep most of the night, with the exception of being up very early. But then she and Charming were used to being up early anyway.

"I wish we'd get a little peace...but I guess we just have to look for the moments, right?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah...moments," he agreed, as they kissed again, this time with a little more heat. She shifted and he watched her in awe, as she climbed onto him, straddling his waist. Her short, barely there slip of a nightgown left hardly anything to the imagination and he quickly learned she hadn't bothered with underwear.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

"Or we can do what we do best and just make those moments," she purred, as she smoothed her hands along his bare chest, very aware of his arousal. He kissed her hungrily and slipped his hands beneath her slip. She mewled into his kiss, as he cupped her ass possessively in his hands. He arched up to her and she nearly lost all control, as he kissed her neck, his slight scruff scraping against her fair skin and lighting her every nerve on fire. She lifted her arms and he lifted her slip over her head, before he resumed kissing his way down her neck. Her back arched and she writhed against him, purposely gyrating her sex against the virtual tent in his pants. He growled at that and she gasped in excitement, as he palmed one breast, while his mouth descended on the other. He always made it clear how much he loved her body and how sexy he thought she was. She was still thin, but four pregnancies had enhanced her curves. Her breasts and hips were fuller and voluptuous and he never missed an opportunity to touch her. Or make love to her for that matter.

"Unnnhhh...David…" she cried out, as his touching made her weak and she nearly came, as he slipped his fingers inside her wet, warm core.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"Tell me...tell me what you want, Snow…" he rasped, as pressed his fingers against her clit.

"Ohhhhh…" she uttered at his actions.

"So beautiful…" he whispered breathlessly, as he watched her convulse in pleasure at his ministrations. He watched her come and held her, as she thrashed against him. And then he knew exactly what she wanted, as she came down. Her eyes were still lidded with desire, as she gazed hungrily at him.

"You want to know what I want?" she purred in his ear.

"Yes…" he hissed. She smirked and yanked his pants down, freeing his thick, considerable manhood, which stood painfully erect.

"I want to ride you...until you explode inside me…" she blew breathlessly in his ear and his member twitched at her words.

"Mmm...my big, handsome man. Before I finally take you...I'm going to say so many dirty things to you," she teased, as she wrapped her small hand around him, enjoying how the tables were now turned and he was putty in her hands.

"Snow…" he cried thickly.

"Paybacks, my love," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Mmm...so big, baby. I'm amazed that you don't split me in half," she continued, letting puffs of air from her breath tease his now engorged sex.

"Gods Snow…" he growled, as he clutched the bedsheets.

"Mmm...I love when you sing my name, especially before I've even...fucked you…" she hissed, as she brushed her dripping pussy against the head of his pulsing cock.

"Snow...please…" he pleaded.

"Oh yes baby...beg for me…" she purred in delight, enjoying how beautiful and sexy he was like this.

"Please...I need you…" he pleaded. She knew he was getting close and wanted the pleasure of having him come inside her, so she finally sank onto his hard shaft, taking him all the way inside her body.

"Gods…" he screamed, as her walls clenched around him.

"Mmm...you feel so good inside me, baby. Time to take what's mine," she breathed.

"Yours…" he agreed, as she began to ride him hard, giving his eyes the incredibly erotic sight of her breasts bobbing in concert each time she plunged him inside her. She glided onto him again and again, rising and falling on his cock in a measured rhythm. She was as beside herself with pleasure as he was and slowly increased her pace, bringing them both unspeakable pleasure. And the sight of her, lips parted, as she took breaths of air, gloriously naked and splayed atop him, bouncing on his cock was a sight he would burn into his brain for eternity.

"Snow...I'm...oh Snow…" he cried, as he came hard, erupting inside her. Snow fell against him, as he filled her and he wrapped her in his arms, as they came down.

"You are amazing…" he rasped, as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"So are you...I love you so much," she replied, as she traced the lines of definition on his bare, sweat slicked chest.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

Much later, as they slept entwined together, bare bodies still entangled, Snow heard the baby fuss a little and opened her bleary eyes to peer at the baby monitor. David stirred too and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll get him…" she whispered, as she put her night slip back on and then her robe. She picked up the new book that Henry had let her borrow and tiptoed down to the nursery.

"Hello my sweet boy…" she cooed, as she lifted him into her arms. She sat down in the chair and put him to her breast. Mostly she had him weaned from breastfeeding and onto a bottle, but at night, he still liked to nurse and it was something she wasn't quite ready to end yet either. Once he was finished, she got a burp out of him and cuddled him, as he didn't seem quite ready to go back to sleep. And tonight, she found that she didn't mind that.

"How about we start a story?" she cooed to him, as she opened the book and he looked wide eyed at the detailed illustrations. Snow took in the drawing of Rose Red and it was an unmistakable resemblance. Settling down with the baby, she began to read.

 _Once Upon a Time, there lived a Princess, beloved by all in her Kingdom. She had been born to the King and Queen, who struggled to have a baby, on a summer eve. It was said upon her birth that every rose, despite no sunlight, bloomed in the palace gardens in the twilight as the Princess drew her first breath. For this reason, the Queen called her Rose Red and it was deemed she would one day be the fairest in all the land, for she would have hair black as ebony, skin fair as snow, and lips red as a rose._

 _Unfortunately, tragedy struck the Princess at a young age when her parents were killed and her evil Uncle assumed the Throne since she was too young to become Queen at the time. Her Uncle was determined to never let the Princess usurp him and claim her rightful place and thus sent her away into seclusion with a dwarf as her caretaker, who was in his employ._

 _The dwarf was unkind to Rose Red and raised her to serve him and slave over his care. But Rose was a free spirit and befriended all the animals she came in contact with. She knew of her heritage, but was humble and was not bitter about what her Uncle had done. Things were not good in her Kingdom though, for her Uncle had bankrupt the Royal coffers and the people were suffering. But Rose was at a loss to what she could do, for the evil dwarf that had enslaved her kept her under his thumb._

 _But one day, her life changed completely when she found a badly injured stranger that seemingly dropped into her garden out of nowhere. She could not know at that moment that true love would blossom and free her and her Kingdom._

Snow stopped reading there and was definitely intrigued. She put a bookmark in the book and then put her sleeping son back in his crib.

"We'll continue the story tomorrow, sweetie," Snow cooed, as she closed the book and tiptoed back to her bedroom.


	125. Bad Moon Rising

**AN: Tonight, we continue new adventure, this time in a Land Without Magic. This mini adventure serves to set up the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares!**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13: Thanks! Glad you like it! As for Zelena being paired with someone, probably not.**

 **Beth1980: Yep, an enemy immune to magic is not good. But it provides an interesting dilemma since they won't be able to defeat Hyde by magical means. As for Zelena, yeah her redemption will be interesting. I have to say that she's going to get worse, before she gets better. And it's funny you mentioned Marian, because that plays a part in what's to come. I can't say much more other than it's a bit of a twist on some things that happened in the canon. Lol, yeah, Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll, there is a joke in there. As for Chad, you are probably right, but there is a lot beneath that surface too. Glad you liked the scene with Snow and Bobby. There will be more of those as she reads Rose Red's story. Happy Easter to you too!**

 **Austenphile: Yep, Storybrooke is full of villains again. Yep, I'll be including the Count and Hyde is creepy. He gets creepier in this chapter. As for Rose, I can tell you that she is a live and happy with her true love. I'll just be telling Jekyll's part in her history and how he may have hindered her efforts to reunite with her true love. Chad probably shouldn't be trusted, but you might have a tiny bit of sympathy for him after this chapter. As for Aphrodite's son, my lips are sealed but you're on point, as usual. ;) Glad you appreciate the Snowing love scenes and Rose Red's story is proving to be a lot of fun. :)**

 **Number Ten: Yep, another love interest for Leo that will be fun to explore. And yes, Emma does have the best nicknames.**

 **Fantasy Fantic1: Yep, David probably should watch his back around Jekyll. There's going to be a lot of interesting things going on in regard to that. Jekyll's obsessive nature will be in full force here and reality might start to slip for him. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Timelord27: Glad you enjoyed it! There is more confrontation between Hyde and Snowing in this chapter too. The Count of Monte Cristo is going to be fun to do and I'm glad you like Ruby/Mulan. I thought that was the direction they were going and then all the sudden Dorothy popped up out of nowhere. As for Emma having visions, I'm not sure I'm going to go that route. I have a few different things in mind and the whole Savior thing doesn't really fit well here, because Emma is different here. There will definitely be challenges for her and I may move into that storyline, but it won't be the overall theme of this arc. As for Jekyll, he does want revenge on Rumple like in the canon, but his preoccupation with Snow's resemblance to Rose Red will make her his focus. As per normal, a lot of the focus of this arc will be on Snowing and the Charmings. Rumple and Belle will have their parts though. As for season 7, I have only watched through episode 5 so far. The rest is waiting on my dvr. I will be watching and so far it's okay. I'm just having a hard time getting invested in the new characters. For seasons 1-6, I watched live every week for Snowing. With them gone, I'm going to watch, just not invested at the fandom level like I was. If anything, no Snowing has just made me want to write more fanfiction. :)**

 **Andria: No problem! We all get behind. Glad you like the original twist on the season 5 finale. Season six is going to fun with lots of original stuff. As for Rose Red, I'm taking a basic outline of her character and doing all kinds of original stuff with that story so you really don't need to know much about her, because my version barely resembles anything from the original fable. Yep, Cecily is still a problem and soon the Collector will be again. As for Jekyll, I can tell you that I won't be killing him off so soon and be exploring his darkness more. As for Leo, yes he's in for another roller coaster, but I promise eventually, he is going to find true love. :)**

 **Fantasylover4evr: Yep, Zelena has a bit of a journey to go before she begins to see the right path. Yep, Jekyll and Hyde are both likely to get punched for staring at Snow. I promise Leo will find love...eventually. :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 125: Bad Moon Rising

Eva put the x-ray on the illuminator and examined her new patient's ankle.

"Well, it's a bad sprain like I thought, but fortunately, it's not broken," she said, as she returned to the table where he was sitting with the leg propped up.

"Since I know what I'm dealing with, I feel comfortable just healing you now. That way you won't have to keep off it," she added. Chad looked flabbergasted.

"You...you can do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's magic...if you're comfortable with that. If not, we can wrap your ankle and get you some crutches if you'd rather heal on your own," she offered. He looked uncertain.

"Take it from someone who gets his fair share of injuries. Let her heal you if she's offering," Leo told him. He seemed at ease with that and nodded. Eva hovered her hands over his ankle and a soft pink glow filled the room, as she used her healing magic. There was a slight grimace on her face, which Chad noticed, and then was astonished when he felt any pain he was in ebb away completely.

"That's...incredible…" he uttered.

"I've seen magic before...I just have never seen anyone use it for anything good," he mentioned, which made Leo and Eva exchange a glance.

"Magic runs pretty thick in our family...but it's light magic," Leo replied.

"I'll get your discharge papers ready and then Leo can take you over to Granny's to get a room," Eva said, as she motioned her brother over to the table in the room where she scribbled some things on his chart. She smiled, as she noticed her brother could barely take his eyes off the other youth.

"He's cute, huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah…" he muttered without thinking. And then realized what he admitted.

"I mean, no...well, I guess. But no…" he stammered, making her chuckle.

"No...don't even think it," he warned her.

"I'm not thinking anything," she protested.

"You are...you have that look. Mom gets the same one when she's scheming," he accused.

"I do not scheme," she admonished.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

"I was just saying he's really cute and you obviously like each other," she added and he rolled his eyes.

"We just met and you know how well I mix with relationships, men or women," he lamented. She tilted her head to the side a bit, making her look more like their mother than ever.

"I know you've been hurt...just don't close yourself off to the possibility of love," she reminded. He sighed irritably.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he complained and she smirked. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, her twin was smitten.

"You're all set. Leo can show you over the Inn to get a room. It's was nice to meet you, Chad," Eva said.

"You too Eva and thank you...I don't know how I will repay either of you for your kindness," he said humbly.

"There's no need for that. I need to finish my rounds, but I think we'll be seeing each other around," Eva replied, as she gave her brother a wink and she left. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Chad stood up.

"So...the Inn. I'm afraid I don't have any money," he mentioned.

"Oh don't worry about that. Granny won't charge any refugees from your land, especially since she's practically part of my family. I'll take you over and get you set," Leo replied.

"Thank you again," he mentioned, as they left the hospital and this time walked the short distance to the diner, while Chad looked around the dimly lit streets.

"I don't think I've ever seen a town quite like this before," he mentioned.

"Yeah...if you're not from this land, Storybrooke takes a bit to get used to," Leo agreed.

"And you are from this land?" Chad asked curiously.

"I was born in Storybrooke, but my parents are actually from a realm called the Enchanted Forest. Or Misthaven, as some call it," Leo replied.

"Misthaven...I've heard of it. The story is that a terrible curse swept away an entire Kingdom," he mentioned. Leo nodded.

"It did...the Dark Curse brought my parent's Kingdom to this land and created Storybrooke. But they found each other and my older sister broke the curse. There's a few advantages into this land like medicine and technology, so my parents and their people decided to settle here, rather than return to Misthaven," Leo explained, as they arrived at the Inn and went inside.

"Leo...what brings you by?" Granny asked, surprised to see him out this time of night.

"Well, I happened to find our first survivor from the Land of Untold Stories. He sprained his ankle, but Eva fixed him up. I was hoping you'd have a room for him," Leo said. The elder woman smiled and handed him a key.

"I'll let you show him up. If you need anything, young man, just call," Granny said, as she went back to the diner side. Leo motioned to Chad and they went upstairs to the room.

"Here you go," Leo said, as he handed him the key.

"Thank you...I'm not sure what I would have done without you tonight," Chad replied.

"It was no trouble...I'll probably see you. My family comes to Granny's a lot," Leo mentioned. Chad smiled slightly.

"Good...I am hoping this won't be the last time I see you, Leo. Goodnight," the other man said, as he went inside his room. Leo stared at the door for a moment, before finally leaving and heading home for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Granny's was bustling with the usual morning crowd. As they did most weekdays, the Charming family headed out out to Granny's. These days, they were even larger with the additions of Aphrodite and James. Snow had been absolutely thrilled when the Goddess announced that she had decided to stay in town. Chatter and conversation buzzed among them, though Leo was a bit annoyed since he was on the receiving end of his family's questions about the young man he found last night. He was glaring at the back of his twin's head since she had brought it up in the first place.

"That was so sweet of you to make sure he got help, honey," Snow gushed. Leo shrugged.

"It's kind of what a Sheriff's deputy does," Leo replied nonchalantly.

"And a Prince Charming," Eva chimed in cheekily. Leo's glare on the back of his twin's head intensified.

"Well...you are a chip off the old block," David commented.

"Come on...leave the kid alone…" James complained.

"Thank you!" Leo exclaimed, as Snow and Charming shared an amused gaze.

"Was he cute?" Emma teased her brother and he groaned in exasperation.

"That was a yes," Aphrodite commented.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Leo pleaded, as they walked into the diner and he immediately saw Chad at a table by himself, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Oh...is that him?" Snow asked curiously.

"Yes Mom...but I think all of us going over to his table at once might freak him out," Leo complained. She smiled.

"Probably...why don't you go talk to him and then maybe he can join us," Snow suggested, as she prodded her son toward him. Emma chuckled.

"We really probably shouldn't torture him," she said. Eva shrugged.

"He's fine," Eva assured. Truthfully, he was, for he knew his family's teasing and interest in his love life came from a place of love.

"Good morning," Leo greeted. Chad's face lit up at the sight of him.

"Good morning," Chad greeted, as he motioned for Leo to sit down.

"Is that your family over there?" he asked.

"You mean the large group of people watching us with no shame?" Leo retorted, as Chad smiled.

"Yeah…" he acquiesced.

"You should feel lucky to have so many people that care so much about you," Chad stated. Leo nodded.

"I do...even when they're being like this," he agreed.

"So...if you want to join us for breakfast, you're welcome. But if it's too much for you, I get it," Leo said. Chad smiled.

"I'd love to," he replied. Leo sighed.

"Okay, but just so you know, they are embarrassing and they ask a ton of questions…" Leo warned. Chad chuckled.

"I think I can handle it," he assured.

"Fine...don't say I didn't warn you," he joked, as they went over to the table. He introduced him properly to everyone and they settled down for breakfast. Conversation ensued amicably, as they enjoyed breakfast together and soon, they were getting ready to part ways for the day. David paid the check, as Snow got Bobby and Summer bundled up. She would be dropping them off with Ella at daycare on the way to her office.

"Thanks for putting up with all their questions," Leo told Chad, as he got ready to head to the station. Chad smiled.

"It was no problem, I enjoyed it immensely, actually. Your family is very warm," Chad mentioned in admiration. Leo couldn't disagree and nodded.

"So...um did you maybe want to meet later? Like just the two of us?" Leo asked, not being able to meet his eyes. The other man smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask me something like that," he replied. Leo smiled shyly.

"Here tonight...say seven?" he asked.

"Can't wait," Chad replied, as he watched the blonde Prince leave. His eyes shifted to the rest of the family briefly and then rested on Aphrodite for several moments. She felt like she was being watched, but when she looked around, she didn't find anyone and shrugged it off.

With breakfast behind them, they started a new round of patrols that morning, with the goal of finding Hyde. Emma and Killian had taken to the Harbor and cannery area. James and Xander went to handle the east end of town, which was known for being a bit rough and willing to harbor fugitives or miscreants. He sent Leo to scour the woods with Graham and Wilby, as well as the reserve, for if the animals had any inkling of this unwelcome visitor, it was Leo that would be able to understand any messages from them. David went with Snow to drop off the little ones and then took her to city hall. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"Call me if you find him," she requested.

"I will...I'm actually going to head over and see if Jekyll's made any progress on that device first," he mentioned. She nodded and waved to him, as she went inside to her office and he drove off.

* * *

Chad kept looking around him to make sure no one was watching and slipped into the library. He quickly ducked away and thankfully Belle seemed to be in the back, for no one noticed his entry. Quietly, he slipped up into the clock tower and observed the town from above. Reluctantly, he took a compact mirror out of his pocket and held it up. It rippled and a woman appeared in, wearing a please smirk.

"I take it you've made it, like I asked?" she asked in an accented voice.

"Yes, I'm here...and I've started to integrate myself with the Charmings, as you asked," he replied, feeling guilty already. But it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. She had control of him, even across realms.

"Excellent...that Charming boy will make a nice pawn," she purred and he clenched his jaw.

"You make Mommy very proud," she cooed and he clenched his fist.

"You are _not_ my mother," he spat.

"Tsk...tsk...young one, that's no way to speak to the woman who has cared for you all these years," she chided and he felt a pain in his empty chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, forcing the words from his throat.

"Good boy. I need you close to that family. It's the only way we'll be able to use the Savior's power to allow me to join you in Storybrooke. Seduce the Charming boy," she ordered. He frowned. He liked Leo and she was ordering him to seduce him, while telling him nothing but lies. He felt the pain in his chest again.

"Yes Mother," he answered, as the mirror went blank. He continued to stare down at the seemingly calm town below.

* * *

David arrived at the High School and made his way to the makeshift lab that sat on the edge of campus. The garage door was open and Jekyll was hard at work it seemed, with a little help from Whale. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, but it made sense that these two would hit it off. Mad scientist to mad scientist.

"Ah, good morning Sheriff," Jekyll greeted.

"Good morning...I just came to check on your progress. We haven't spotted Hyde yet, but it wouldn't surprise me if he pops up sooner rather than later," David said.

"Yes...Hyde most certainly won't stay concealed for long. I have finished the device, however, I haven't had a chance to test it yet," Jekyll replied.

"Care to be the test subject, Sheriff?" Whale joked.

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" David mused. Whale chuckled.

"No hard feelings for that punch you gave me during the curse," the doctor stated.

"If I remember, it was well deserved. You were accosting my wife, even if I didn't know she was my wife at the time," David retorted.

"Yes, fortunately, I am nothing like my cursed persona was. Nothing but respect for the ladies," Whale replied.

"Uh huh...sure," David said, as he suddenly felt a pang of fear spread through him and he grabbed the table to steady himself.

"Whoa...did you tie on one to many last night?" Whale asked.

"It's Snow...she's in danger," he answered.

"How do you know?" Jekyll asked curiously.

"Oh that's the shared heart thing I was telling you about. I didn't believe it myself until I saw the chest x-rays," Whale commented. David glared at him, as he was well on his way to another punch in the face.

"Yes, we share a heart and she's in danger, because I can feel it. There's no time to test that weapon, Doctor. Let's go," he snapped, as he hurried back to his car with Jekyll following behind him.

* * *

Snow sighed deeply, as she tried to calm her growing temper and deal with the belligerent man before her.

"You are denying this request on severe prejudice, Madam Mayor," Midas spat angrily.

"I assure you, I am not, Your Majesty. I simply do not find any value whatsoever in allowing you to build a casino in Storybrooke," Snow retorted. She was seriously regretting that Regina had the day off right now. She could handle Midas with little difficulty, but having her deputy Mayor and step-mother's support behind her always helped in these situations.

"Think of the charity money this kind of establishment could create. You could overhaul the shelter or whatever it is you bleeding heart types invest their money into. I hear your son's reserve needs expanding as well for all his critters," he snapped.

"I do not appreciate your condescension," Snow snapped back. The former King threw up his hands.

"You are an impossible little wench!" he growled and she stood up, glowering at him.

"That's it, Your Majesty. If you think I'm going to stand here and let you speak to me like this, then you have another thing coming," Snow spat. He smirked.

"More evidence that you are ill-suited for this job, Princess," he hissed.

"I know you have always resented the fact that I have not stood in the corner like some demure little flower and that I am a woman, but I assure you that I am more than up to the task of handling the affairs of this town," Snow countered.

"The building of a casino should be up to the vote of the City Council and the people, don't you think?" he countered back.

"By all means, you write up the bill and bring it to City Council. Those are the proper channels, after all and ones you'll need to use since trying coercing me into just giving you what you want is never going to work," she responded. He glared at her and then stormed out. She sighed and sat back down in her chair.

"My, my, you do have a fire that I must say is quite intriguing," a voice drawled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as Hyde waltzed through her office door.

"You...get out…" Snow growled.

"It is uncanny...you could be Rose Red's twin...except for the pixie cut," he mentioned, as he looked around the office.

"I have quite the redecorating project ahead of me though," he added.

"This is not _your_ town," she hissed, as he approached her desk. She resisted the urge to back away and stood her ground. Reaching under her shirt, she slowly extracted the small knife she had holstered there this morning. She yelped in surprise, when he effortlessly pushed her desk aside, sending it crashing into the wall. She backed away this time, as there was no object between them anymore.

"This town is quite loyal to you...therefore, the only real way to take over is to get rid of you. I must admit, I don't entertain snuffing out the life of a woman I once admired, or at least a woman that looks like her. But I must do what is necessary and I do promise to make it quick," he leered, as he backed her against the wall.

"Just a tiny twist to your neck and it will be over. You won't feel a thing," he said ever so softly in the most creepy manner she had ever heard. She growled and kneed him in the groin, finding that not even Hyde was impervious to this male weakness. She didn't stop there though and jammed the knife into his neck, before tearing away for the door.

"You cannot escape me, Snow White. Your time is at an end," Hyde threatened, as he hurried after her. Just as she reached for the door knob in desperation, it flew open and she cried out in relief, as her husband caught her in his arms. He pulled her close and glared at Hyde, noticing the blood oozing from his neck.

"Good...you're here too, Sheriff. I can rid myself of both of you at the same time," the monster said, as he approached them. David lunged at him and punched him in the face. Hyde didn't seem fazed and wrapped his hand around David's neck. Like nothing, he lifted the prince off his feet and tossed him away. He crashed into the wall and Snow cried out, as she ran to him.

"Charming!" she screamed.

"I'm okay…" he groaned, as she helped him up.

"But that won't hold true for long…" Hyde threatened. And then he was suddenly writhing in pain, as purple electricity hit him directly. In the doorway stood Emma with the device that Dr. Jekyll had created.

"The only thing that's true is you getting locked up," she stated, as she cut the power on the device, allowing James and Xander to hurry in and put the special cuffs that the Dr. had also created.

"We have a special cell waiting for you, Hyde," Xander said, as he and James led him out to the patrol car. David sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay, my darling?" he asked tenderly. She nodded, but clung tightly to him and he pulled her close.

"Let me take you home…" he said, as he led her out to the truck. As they came out, Hyde was being led to the cruiser.

"You think I am the monster...but that is where you are wrong, Snow White! I was made this way...by the real monster!" Hyde called.

"Shut up…" Xander growled.

"Oh no...she must know, though I think she already does! She's already set on edge by the seemingly harmless Dr. Jekyll! He's your monster, Snow White! His obsession with Rose Red runs very deeply! He can scarcely keep his eyes off you!" Hyde continued.

"He said shut up!" James snapped, as Snow curled herself further into Charming's side.

"You cannot believe anything this man says! His deceit knows no end!" Jekyll claimed.

"Oh Doctor...we both know I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. We also both know if not for me, you would have continued to keep Rose Red in the Land of Untold Stories. It was I that brought her love there so they could find each other! I was the reason she found her true love, while you conspired to make sure she never left!" Hyde revealed.

"You just tried to kill my wife, you Son of Bitch! That makes you the monster!" David yelled, as he started to lunge toward Hyde. But Snow held him back.

"We all have darkness in us...even the valiant Prince Charming. I can see it in you and it emerged quite quickly when her life was in danger. Be careful about letting your darkness out...the good Doctor knows about that better than any," Hyde warned, as Emma shoved him into the back of the cruiser.

"Enough from you, Mutton Chops," she growled, as Xander and James got into the car and drove off for the hospital, where they had a specially coated cell waiting for him in the basement psych ward.

"Mom, Dad, are you both okay?" she asked, as they hugged her between them.

"We're fine honey…" Snow said, but Emma wasn't convinced.

"Really and now that Hyde is locked up, this is hardly the time for me to go home. I won't cower," she told her husband and daughter.

"Now that Hyde is locked up, maybe the people from the Land of Untold Stories will feel okay coming out. We need to get the word out," she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well...then I guess the Mayor needs to accompany the Sheriff on another patrol," he suggested. Emma smiled.

"Killian and I'll go cover the Harbor area again. I can drop you back at your lab, Doctor," she said. Jekyll nodded, spared a last glance at Snow and David, before following Emma.

David offered his arm and Snow smiled, as she hooked her hand on his elbow and leaned her head against his arm.

* * *

Zelena furiously unpacked her things in the bedroom at her farmhouse. Once again, Regina had chosen those sanctimonious, irritating Charmings over her. She tossed some clothes on her bed and stomped out of the bedroom. She needed a drink and was about to poof one into existence, when she noticed one on the table already. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she picked it up and sniffed it. Apple...green apple, to be exact.

"You seem like you could use it," a voice said. Zelena whipped around and her mouth was ajar, as the Evil Queen stood before her in all her glory. She recognized the two detectives from New York behind her as well.

"It's an appletini, green apple. I'm more of a red girl, myself, but thought you'd enjoy it," the Queen stated.

"How?" Zelena asked in disbelief. The Queen laughed.

"If Regina thinks she can get rid of me that easily...she has another thing coming," she replied.

"Why are they here?" Zelena asked.

"Oh yes...I needed a couple of good pawns," the Queen said, as she held up two cinch sacks that were glowing red.

"Do you have somewhere to stash them until I need to use them?" the Queen asked.

"We are not tools or objects! We're people!" Angela insisted. But she was ignored, as Zelena smirked.

"The cellar will do, I suppose," she replied, as the two detectives were poofed to the cage in the cellar.

"That's better...now, let's talk revenge," the Queen said gleefully.

"I want the Charmings to pay," Zelena replied.

"Oh and they will. It's time we finally make them suffer and I know exactly how to begin," the Queen said. Zelena smirked.

"Tell me more…" she requested.

* * *

That evening, Snow and David put the little ones to bed and retired themselves. But while David slept, she found her mind racing about the earlier tidbits of Rose Red's story that Hyde had revealed. As if knowing of his mother's plight, Bobby fussed and she got out of bed.

"Hey there, little man. I guess you want to hear more of the story too, just like Mommy, huh?" she asked, as she sat down to nurse him. Once he was finished, she opened the book and continued where she had left off the night before.

" _Your Majesty...there is a Lord from a far off land here to meet with you," the court jester announced to the evil King John._

" _What does he want?" the King asked skeptically._

" _He has heard of our Princess. He is looking for a bride and insists that only the fairest and most beautiful will do. He is prepared to pay handsomely for her hand," the jester replied regrettably. The King could already taste the gold and motioned to his jester._

" _Please...invite this Lord in immediately," he requested._

 _Rose Red gasped, as she saw the injured man, who had seemingly dropped out of the sky. She had heard of such occurrences though; portals from other places and wondered if this man had come from such. As she got closer, she noticed how serious his wound was and called for the dwarf that lorded over her._

" _He might as well be dead already. What do you want me to do about it?" he snapped at the girl._

" _No...he's alive! He still draws breath, however faintly. You must heal him with your magic!" she pleaded._

" _Oh...and just why would I do that? He has done nothing for me," the dwarf griped._

" _Please...I will owe you the favor!" she begged. And the evil dwarf smirked deviously. He had just received word that there was a very rich Lord that wished to have Rose Red's hand in marriage. Just the riches a deal like that could barter him was too tempting and having her owe him ensured that he would benefit greatly._

" _Fine stupid girl...I'll save this stranger and then you shall repay me with whatever favor I desire," he growled, as he used his magic and healed the handsome stranger's wound._

 _As the man opened his eyes, Rose was captivated by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The stranger saw the beautiful woman kneeling over him and was also captivated by her beauty._

" _Where...where am I?" he asked._

" _You are in my garden...you were gravely injured. I bartered a favor from this dwarf to heal your wound," she replied. His brow furrowed._

" _But you don't even know me? Why would help me?" he asked in awe. She looked down shyly._

" _I could not let you die…" she said, as he sat up and their hands brushed, as an electricity passed between them._

" _What is your name?" he asked._

" _Rose Red…" she answered._

" _I am Fandral of Asgard...or at least I was," he introduced himself, as he stood up and towered over her._

" _Was?" she asked._

" _I'm afraid Asgard is gone...I was fatally wounded in an apocalyptic battle or so I thought," he replied._

" _You must have fallen through a portal as your world collapsed," she surmised._

" _And then you saved my life," he added._

" _It seemed like the honorable thing to do," she said, as they stared at each other._

" _You're alive...now you'll kindly leave my castle. And you girl...get back to your chores and cook my dinner!" the dwarf snapped._

" _He has no where to go...I'll show you to a room. There are many empty ones here," she said._

" _You'll do no such thing!" the dwarf growled, as he grabbed her arm, yanked her away, and then his hand struck her face. That made Fandral practically see red and he drew his sword._

" _You will take your hands off her, dwarf!" Fandral growled._

" _It was my magic that saved you...she owes me everything and she will know her place," the dwarf growled back._

" _I will be grateful that you saved my life, but nothing will allow me to let you strike her again!" Fandral hissed, as he and the dwarf stared each other down._

" _Fine...stay in the palace for all I care," the dwarf spat, as he stalked back inside._

" _It won't matter when I marry her off for all the riches in the Kingdom anyway," he grumbled underneath his breath._

" _It's you who have saved me this time," Rose said breathlessly, as they stared at each other again._

" _It seemed like the honorable thing to do," he replied._

Snow looked up from the book and saw that her baby boy had fallen asleep. She was enthralled by this story. Fandral of Asgard and Rose Red...a story she had never heard before and yet a true love that was sparked, just like hers and Charming's. She put her baby boy back in his crib.

"More tomorrow night, sweetie," she promised, before tiptoeing back to her room.


	126. A Bitter Draught, Pt 1

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr LilacMoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yeah, Snow is reading the story a little slowly, but all will be revealed about Rose Red and Fandral. ;)**

 **GreenDragonMage: Yep! It's Fandral! I loved Josh's portrayal of him too so I couldn't help myself. I know Fandral died in Ragnarok, but I decided he was still alive when he fell through a portal here. :)**

 **Snowing1997: I know, I love Fandral too. With the Land of Untold Stories arc, I simply couldn't resist doing another version of Snowing. There are many intense plots happening and it's going to be a fun ride! Aw, thanks, your compliments are so humbling. Plots and world building are definitely where my strengths are. I'm so glad to know that you think I'm a great writer. Best compliment I could ever get.**

 **Timelord27: Thanks! And you're welcome! I will say that I connect more with some of the plot lines of season 7 and the insertion of Snowing into some of them as a complete re-work. I just love Snowing so much and probably could literally write about them forever. Glad you liked the fight between Snowing and Hyde. As for Chad, it actually wasn't the Queen he was speaking to through the mirror. It was someone else. ;) I can say that some of her plans of revenge are the same, like the Count, but others will be different. The confrontation will be exciting! And I think you'll enjoy future Untold Stories characters. :)**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Bobby loves being told stories. As for Chad, I ask that you trust me. He is a pawn for the Black Fairy, but that should tell you that anything he does may not be willing. Zelena will eventually see the light, but not before she causes a lot of trouble. As for Eva, I actually answer that question in this chapter. But to tell you, she is studying to get her medical license. Her powers are just a bonus.**

 **Guest: Yes, Fandral! Glad you like it!**

 **Andria: Yes, the woman in the mirror definitely could be her. Chad may not be what he seems...but you should remember that he may not have a lot of choice in his actions. Glad you like the family teasing and Charming getting to Snow in time. :)**

 **Jrocks: If it makes sense plot-wise to bring Elsa back in, then maybe. But I think you may need to open yourself up to the possibility of Leo ending up with someone else, even another man. He is a bisexual character.**

 **Naomi Blue: Yep, Fandral! I couldn't help myself! As for them coming to Storybrooke...hmm, you may get your wish. ;) As for Jekyll, yes, he will eventually show his true colors.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, Chad works for the Black Fairy. Not exactly willingly and I can't say on the other thing, but I'd say you've figured out where I'm going. James and Aphrodite will be interesting. There will be more teasing on that, lol. Ha, yeah dating your step cousin is a very Once thing to do. Yep, Hyde is creepy, but you're right to worry more about Jekyll. I won't be killing those two off so quickly in this and I think you'll enjoy the plot I have in store with them, Snowing, Rose Red, and Fandral. :)**

 **Izzypirelli: Lol, I love the family teasing too. Snow is going to be fun, because you're right, she can barely contain herself at the prospect of her son finding someone. Thanks! Hearing that after 125 chapters, I can still surprise you is a great thing. That's a writer's dream. I'm looking forward to spinning Rose Red and Fandral's tale. And yes, Snowing needs to figure out Jekyll is dangerous, but you know Snow and Charming. It probably won't happen without trouble though. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! And yep, more story time! My Tumblr name is Lilacmoon83. Eva is getting more confident with her powers and Leo is interested in Chad. Yep, the Charmings have no shame when it comes to looking out for one of their own. Yep, unfortunately Chad isn't all he seems. Yes, Hyde was intense there, but you're right, Jekyll's actually the bigger monster. Hehee, yep, Fandral, cause I can't help myself and literally have no shame when it comes to Josh Dallas. So yeah, we have three of them now. I'm bad, lol :) Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Beth1980: Yes, Eva is just like her mother. It probably will be best if both Snow and Eva avoid Jekyll and Hyde. I have some surprises ahead with all of this, as well as Rose Red and Fandral. As for Zelena, she will eventually see the light, but not before causing a lot of trouble. Whale and Jekyll are creepy together, but yes it is amusing. As for Chad, yes there is a lot more there than meets the eye. Glad you're enjoying! :)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 126: A Bitter Draught, Pt. 1

Leo waited anxiously at Granny's that evening, though he tried to seem nonchalant. Granny kept watching him in amusement and decided to take pity on him.

"He'll be here, you know. You're early," she said. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I know...I guess I just don't have a great track record so far," he mentioned.

"No...you don't and I'd be lying if I said I thought there was anyone good enough for you or any of your siblings for that matter. I'm a bit fond of this family, after all," Granny mused and Leo gave her a half smile.

"Look...I can't tell you what to do and it kills us all when you get hurt. But don't close yourself off. There's no reason to think that this Chad will be like Penny or Luka," she mentioned.

"What if he decides to leave, like Elsa?" Leo muttered and she put her hand on his.

"Then he's not the one. Doesn't mean you won't find it," she reminded. He nodded, as Chad came in from the Inn and Leo looked over, as his heart quickened when he smiled at him.

"Hey…" he greeted. Leo swallowed. He was in so much trouble. He'd been attracted to people before, but he was absolutely enamored by Chad.

"Uh...hey…" he managed to say.

"So...this place is nice, but I thought maybe you could show me the rest of the town?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah...we can do that. And then if you want, we can stop at the Rabbit Hole for a drink. My Uncle Will and Aunt Ana run the place," he mentioned. Chad smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way," he said, as they took to the streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

After showing him around a bit, they came upon the Rabbit Hole and went to the bar.

"Leo...long time no see," Will greeted.

"Hey Will...it's good to see you. This is my friend Chad, from the Land of Untold Stories," Leo replied.

"Good to meet you. Beer?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds great," Chad replied.

"Beer for me too," Leo said.

"Nice try lad, but you've got two more years before you're old enough for that," Will retorted. Leo shrugged.

"Yet you assume he's old enough," Leo complained.

"Oh this lad is at least twenty-two," Will said. Chad nodded.

"Twenty-three actually, thanks," he replied, as Will put a beer in front of him and a soda in front of Leo.

"You know, Gramps says there really wasn't a drinking age back home," he mentioned.

"Thus why Storybrooke is superior, not to mention that your mother would kill me and she is scary," Will retorted. Leo frowned and Chad chuckled, as he heard a ruckus over at the billiard table. He saw Leo crinkle his nose at the man that was boasting some kind of victory.

"You know that guy?" he asked.

"Aiden Slade...Storybrooke's biggest jerk," he replied, hoping that he wouldn't see them, but there would be no such luck.

"Hey look...it's Dances With Wolves himself!" Aiden called, as his friends snickered in amusement.

"I heard your crazy family went traipsing off to the Underworld. You're all a special kind of crazy," Aiden said. Leo clenched his teeth.

"We went to save my father...it wasn't crazy," Leo growled. Aiden chuckled.

"Lighten up, dog whisperer. Man...you really need to get some, boy. One night with me and I know I'd take all that fight right out of you," Aiden leered, as Chad got between them.

"He's not going anywhere with you," he interjected.

"And you are?" Aiden asked, as he looked him up and down.

"Not even if you were the last man in all the realms," Chad retorted. Aiden glared at him and then slunk away, giving Leo one last withering look.

"Uh...thanks, you didn't have to do that," Leo said.

"Yes I did...I've known plenty of guys like him. He expresses himself with his fists, yeah?" Chad asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah...he hit a friend of mine that was dating him once and he drinks a lot," he confirmed.

"Leo?" a voice said and Leo turned to find Luka there.

"Oh...hi Luka," he answered and was surprised when the other man hugged him unexpectedly.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again when I heard your family went to the Underworld of all places," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine...we're all fine, actually," Leo replied.

"I know, but the Underworld?" Luka asked. Leo clenched his fist.

"We weren't going to just leave my father down there for Hades to torture," the blonde snapped and Luka looked startled.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"It's fine...you know us crazy, dangerous Charmings, right?" Leo asked bitterly.

"Look...I know things are awkward between us, but can we talk? I broke up with Aiden and I don't feel like you and I got a fair shot," Luka lamented. Leo looked at him and then shook his head.

"Sorry Luka...that ship sailed. I'm on a date with Chad," Leo replied. Chad nodded and Leo felt him take his hand. The blonde smiled.

"I think we've seen all we need to here too. How about you show me the reserve? You always light up when you talk about it so I'd like to see it for myself," the brunette said. Leo nodded and paid for their drinks, as Chad laced his fingers with Leo's and they left the bar.

Leo led him to the end of town where the reserve was and told him the whole story with the Underworld and how he and Luka had never been on the same page at the same time. Plus the whole ordeal with Aiden and how Esme didn't deem him safe for her son.

"And that's the just of it. Ready to run yet?" Leo asked. Chad smiled.

"Not even a little," he replied.

"I just told you that my family went to the Underworld, survived Oceanus, then went gallivanting to New York to take down the rampaging God of Death and almost saw the return of the Evil Queen. And that was just last week!" Leo said. Chad chuckled.

"Call me crazy...but I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met. Luka's loss is my gain," he replied and Leo was glad it was dark, so it hid his blush.

"It doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous either," Chad added and chuckled, as Leo's whole face was practically red now. Chad looked above them, as he heard a caw and started to back away.

"It's okay...that's just Firestorm," Leo said, as the bird landed on his shoulder.

"Wow...that's incredible. You have such a gift. Is that a real Phoenix?" Chad asked.

"Genuine article. You can pet him," Leo said, as Chad gingerly caressed the bird's feathered mane.

"You can hear them speaking to you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes...I can only hear actual words when we're in a place with magic. If there's no magic though, I can still get faint impressions and feelings," Leo explained.

"Just incredible," Chad repeated in awe.

"Thanks again...for back at the Rabbit Hole. You didn't have to defend me against Aiden. I mean, I can usually handle him...but…" Leo stammered and Chad put his hand on the blonde's.

"I know you could have handled him, but sometimes it's nice to have someone to do that for you. Someone to have your back," Chad surmised. Leo nodded.

"Yeah...a friend once told me that my ex girlfriend and Luka were kind of the same, you know, despite their genders. I kind of have this problem where I pick people that need saving…" Leo said.

"And that's noble...but I think you need to think about what you need too. I don't know your ex-girlfriend, but if I'm honest, I doubt Luka would be able to meet your needs. I think you'd be too busy taking care of him, no offense to him," Chad observed. Leo nodded. He wasn't wrong. There had been attraction between him and Luka, but Esme's scrutiny and Luka's issues would leave little room for Leo's needs in a relationship.

"And I'm probably being way too forward, but if I had someone like you, someone as amazing as you, I'd do my best to make sure you were getting what you needed," Chad said, as Leo looked at him and their faces were inches apart.

"You're...not being too forward…" Leo breathed and Chad smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied, as he kissed the younger man. Leo kissed him back and let Chad pull him flush against him. Leo let himself be lost in the kiss, as the other man kissed him deeply and with passion he had never quite felt with anyone else.

"Why don't I walk you home tonight?" he suggested, as their lips parted. Leo nodded.

"Okay…" he agreed, as Chad slipped his hand into Leo's and they started back toward town.

* * *

Zelena trekked behind the Queen, as they made their way to the vault. As she touched the protection spell around the vault, the Queen was pleased to see that her alter had not had a chance to remove the blood magic. Which meant she truly thought the Queen was not a problem and that Zelena wasn't a true threat. And she promised that was going to cost her.

"It won't take Regina long to figure it out if something is missing," Zelena cautioned, as they entered the vault.

"No...but that's okay. We won't be able to conceal my presence too much longer with what I have planned for the Charmings," the Queen stated, as she found the box she was looking for.

"Is that a heart?" Zelena asked, noticing the glow. The Queen smirked.

"Oh yes...a heart that belongs to someone Regina couldn't find to give back to," she responded.

"I don't understand...how does that help us?" Zelena asked.

"Because this belongs to someone that started a job for me years ago and it was never finished. It's time to see that this task is finished and when it finally is...there will be a double funeral in Storybrooke," the Queen answered. Zelena nodded thoughtfully.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" the Queen questioned.

"No...the Charmings need to pay for what they did, but I'm not unaware that they have small children. I haven't told Regina that you're alive. I say that should prove my loyalty right there," Zelena refuted.

"The little ones have plenty of people to care for them. It's something necessary that must happen. Someday, they will understand why I had to do this...Summer and Bobby won't remember them when they're grown. They'll only know me…" the Queen said.

"You? You're going to care for them?" Zelena questioned.

"Of course...I am their Nana. I may hate their parents, but I can love them," the Queen said, as Zelena started to see how unhinged this part of her sister was. The fact that she somehow thought those children would understand why she murdered their parents was proof of that. To the Queen, the ends would justify the means. Hades had thought like that too. In hindsight, she knew his actions had been foolhardy. If she was honest with herself, she would have been happy if they had just left the Underworld and settled down, whether it was back in Oz ruling the Emerald City or in Storybrooke. But it wasn't enough for him. She wasn't enough for him, as much as that thought hurt her. A life with her and a possible family wasn't enough to get him to let go of power and revenge. As much as she hated Snow and Charming for what they had done to him, Regina was right. They had done so because he threatened that family they had built. The family she might never have now.

"Just think...you can be Auntie Zelena and we can restore the correct order to this town," the Queen said. And Zelena knew restoring order to the Queen meant making everyone miserable again. At one time, Zelena might have entertained that. But she had been exhausting herself in the name of revenge for half her life now and had absolutely nothing to show for it. Perhaps it was Regina that had the right idea. But giving up her revenge...it would be like giving up a security blanket or protective armor. And Zelena wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it.

* * *

Snow found herself up early with Bobby that morning and decided to continue reading the story while she fed him.

 _Over the next few weeks, Rose Red and Fandral spent much time together. She helped him acclimate to this new land since he really had no other to return to. He was curious if any had survived Asgard, but found himself taking to his new home very well. Much of that was because of the beautiful princess that had come to his rescue though. They talked and laughed together for hours in her garden when he was not keeping up with his rigorous training._

 _Rose was fascinated by his stories as a warrior alongside the God Thor and all his adventures. She was enthralled by the adventures he had been on and places he had been._

" _It must have been so incredible to go so many places," she mentioned._

" _It was...though I admit, sometimes it was hard to feel like I was home, even when I was," he replied._

" _Sometimes, I don't think home is a place. This palace has been by home since I was a child, but it never felt like home until...until you came," she admitted._

" _And I come a land far from here, yet not even Asgard felt as home as this place does," he admitted in return. Rose felt her face go hot, for it was not the first time she had noticed how handsome Fandral was._ _Or h_ _ow dashing or charming he was._

" _Do you think I could learn to fight?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her curiously._

" _I mean, I know such is not proper for a Princess and many think not proper for a woman...but," she stammered, but he lay his hand on hers._

" _One of the most skilled and valiant warriors I ever fought with was a woman. I'd be honored to teach you," he replied. She beamed at him and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and then stopped, as they stared at each other, their faces mere inches apart._

" _We...we should begin your training," he said, trying to keep his voice even._

" _In a minute," she responded, as she pressed her lips to his. Fandral instantly kissed her back and squashed any daylight between them. True love had been sparked between them almost instantly upon their meeting, but in that moment, it was born in the garden where they realized they were each other's home. Little did they know, the evil dwarf had other plans for Rose Red and he glared at the scene before him from the tower. And he was determined that true love would not spoil his plans…_

Snow stopped there, as she heard the usual bustling from downstairs, indicating that her family was starting to rouse for the day and closed the book. She carried the baby and started downstairs.

"We'll read more tonight, sweetheart," she promised.

* * *

The morning brought the welcome news that, with Hyde's capture, many of the people from the Land of Untold Stories showed up at Granny's the night before. It was decided then that they would call a meeting of sorts that morning at the diner to welcome the people and assure them again that they would be taken care of. She felt her stomach twist with nervous energy though. Charming always assured her that she was a good leader and most of their people seemed happy under her leadership. But she still doubted herself at times. Her people had once been her father's people and accepted her without question. But the people from this new land had no reason to do so or trust her.

"You're going to do fine," David told her. She let a breath out.

"How do you do that?" she asked fondly, as their eyes met and he squeezed her hip.

"I'm President of your fan club?" he joked, making her burst out in giggles and she swatted him on the chest. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"In all seriousness, you are amazing and you care so much. These people are going to see that in your words and your warmth. You give people hope, Snow...you always have, even in darker times where you didn't have much hope yourself," he told her. She blinked back tears and kissed him passionately.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she breathed, as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Well, good thing you're stuck with me then, because you're never going to have to find out," he promised, as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"If you two are done having eye sex now, we can get this thing started," Regina commented dryly. They smirked at each other, as David rolled his eyes. He let go of her, but stood by her side, as the diner was brought to attention.

"Good morning," she started off, as she looked around.

"I just wanted to personally welcome everyone from the Land of Untold Stories to Storybrooke. I know that you were all brought here against your will. I know there is fear that things you tried to escape in your previous lives may find you. But I can assure everyone here that Storybrooke is a fresh start," she said.

"I was brought to Storybrooke against my will too. My entire Kingdom was. And once the Dark Curse broke and I found my family, going back was a consideration. But staying allowed a fresh start for me and my husband. It allowed us to grow our family and provide our people with even better lives than we imagined possible in our old land," she continued.

"Storybrooke is a place of opportunity and second chances. If you wish to return to the Land of Untold Stories, then we will help you search for a way to do that. But if you decide to make Storybrooke your home, then we will do everything we can to help you settle and flourish in our town. Hyde is locked up and he will not be allowed to lord over anyone any longer," Snow added.

"I'm sure there will be challenges and probably even those who seek to create chaos. But we will fight them. My family and I will never let Storybrooke be taken over by evil or those who wish to do harm to others," she continued.

"If you decide to stay, Granny's will board and feed you at the town's expense until the time we can help you find permanent homes and jobs. I truly believe that everyone can find their place here in our town, because Storybrooke is a place, not only of second chances, but hope, family...and happiness. Not endings...but beginnings and middles. You don't have to pause your stories any longer if you don't wish to, for this can be your place to start over and begin anew. Storybrooke certainly welcomes all of you to do so," Snow concluded and was surprised when applause ensued. She looked back at David and her children, who were all beaming at her.

What they didn't noticed was the man watching them with scrutiny from the crowd of people. He managed to catch Henry's attention though when he moved toward the bar and set an envelope down on the counter, before quickly dashing out of the diner. Curiously, the boy picked up the letter and noticed it was his grandparent's names on it.

"Grams...Gramps...someone left this on the counter for you," Henry said, as he handed the envelope to his grandmother. Sure enough, it was addressed to Snow White and Prince Charming in calligraphy writing.

"I wonder who would just leave us a note rather than come talk to us?" she wondered.

"I don't know, maybe it's fan mail," David joked and she swatted him with the envelope, before opening it. She frowned, as she read the letter.

"What does it say?" David asked.

"It's a letter informing us that we should get our affairs in order, because he has been contracted to see to our deaths. And it's signed the Count of Monte Cristo," Snow said.

"What?" David questioned in confusion, as he looked at the letter.

"But that doesn't make any sense. We've never met the Count of Monte Cristo," he said. Regina closed her eyes.

"Oh no…" she uttered.

"Regina?" Snow questioned, seeing that her step-mother had gone ashen.

"Regina...what is it?" Robin prodded.

"You do know him...just not by that moniker. Do you remember Edmond...your wine steward?" Regina asked.

"He was a survivor in one of the villages yo...the Evil Queen ravaged," Snow recalled.

"Yes, we gave him employ on our staff. But that was thirty some years ago," David added.

"No...he wasn't a survivor. He was a plant...by me...by the Evil Queen," Regina confessed.

"What do you mean a plant?" Emma asked.

"He is really the Count of Monte Cristo and I hired him...to poison the two of you," she added with a wince. They stared at her for a moment.

"Okay...well obviously he didn't follow through. So why now?" David wondered.

"He didn't follow through, because I didn't allow it," Rumple interjected, as he and Belle approached.

"I never knew what happened to him...but I should have known," Regina commented.

"We always assumed he left when Charlotte returned to her family. She was my handmaiden at the time and Edmond seemed quite taken with her," Snow surmised.

"He was...but I'm afraid Charlotte did not return to her family," Rumple said.

"I don't understand…" Snow replied.

"The poisoned wine that Edmond intended for the both of you to drink was instead ingested by your handmaiden, at my hand, I'm afraid," he confessed.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"You poisoned her?" Snow asked, troubled by this news.

"I convinced Edmond to take her to the Land of Untold Stories. I promised him that as long as they stayed there, the poison would not kill her. So he abandoned the contract to kill both of you," Rumple explained.

"That's why I was never able to find him," Regina realized.

"Why did you save us?" David questioned skeptically.

"I needed you both alive and...procreating," he offered as an answer.

"Wow...really?" Emma commented. The Dark One shrugged.

"I needed the curse and you weren't yet a thing, Miss Swan," he replied nonchalantly.

"Okay then…" Snow said awkwardly and David smirked.

"Well...mission accomplished, I guess," he joked.

"Okay...so this guy is back now and wants to complete the contract? Why? What does he gain now by trying to kill Mom and Dad?" Leo asked.

"Therein lies the million dollar question," Gold replied.

"We need to track him down," Snow said.

"Whoa Mom...no way. I'm not letting you and Dad go off to find some guy that wants to kill you. We have enough trouble keeping you two alive as it is," Emma exclaimed.

"Honey…" Snow started to admonish.

"No Mom...I'm serious. I'm really close to putting you two in a magic bubble or something," she grumbled, as Snow and David shared an amused look.

"Then we can compromise. We'll go on patrol with you and I'll even let you drive," David offered, as he tossed her the patrol car keys.

"Deal…" Emma said, as she got an idea. They weren't going to like what she planned to do, but if taking them out of Storybrooke kept them safe until they found this guy, then they could yell at her all they wanted.

"Henry saw the guy and described him to Granny. She gave us his room key," Leo said, as he jogged back up to them.

"Good thinking," Regina said, as she took the key.

"We'll meet you outside," Snow told their kids, as they followed Regina.

"Regina...I don't want you feeling guilty for this. That was another time. You were a different person," Snow said.

"But her... _my_ actions during that time keep coming back to haunt us. If there is anyone that needs to make this right, it's me," Regina replied.

"Well, it should be fairly easy. We find this guy and you explain to him that you've changed and tell him there's no need to carry through with this hit," David surmised. Regina chewed on her bottom lip.

"Since when is anything that simple for us?" she complained, as they made their way into his room and looked around. David opened a case and whistled.

"Yeah...this guys is serious," he said, as he showed them the suitcase full of swords, daggers, and other weapons that Snow didn't want to think about.

"Does this guy just go around killing people?" she asked.

"He's a contract killer, specializing in revenge killings. It's why she... _I_ hired him. He's the best," Regina replied.

"Well...no offense to him, but we're not your ordinary targets. We won't go down without a fight," David retorted, as he pulled his gun from his holster and a full clip from his belt, quickly loading his weapon.

"David…" Snow scolded.

"It's a last resort, Snow, but if I have to choose us or him, you know what I'm going to choose," he responded bluntly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that and I can reason with him," Regina said, as they filed out of his room and went outside where Snow and David got into the patrol car with Emma.

* * *

Regina and Robin arrived at the crash site intending to look for Edmond, thinking that he might have returned here.

"I don't see anything new," Regina said.

"Regina!" Robin called from the other side of the wrecked dirigible. She ran over and saw that he had discovered a blonde woman. Scary looking black veins that she knew to be venom from the Abrabahn viper marred her face, arms, and neck.

"That's Charlotte…" Regina said, as she felt the guilt creep up in her. Yet another innocent person caught in the crossfire of her rampage. She watched him check for a pulse and then shake his head.

"She's dead," he said gently. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but another voice sounded. One that sounded exactly like her own, making her blood run cold.

"It's so sad...her only crime was knowing Snow White. More evidence that the little bitch destroys everything in her path," the Queen said, as she emerged. Regina and Robin whipped around, staring at her with mouths ajar and wide eyes.

"How?" Robin uttered.

"That's not possible...I crushed your heart!" Regina cried.

"But yours still beats on...so I still live," the Queen retorted. Regina shook her head.

"No…" she cried.

"Yes...I am you, after all," the Queen hissed.

"And that little thing we started thirty odd years ago can finally be completely," she added, as she revealed a glowing heart in her hand.

"The Count...you have his heart. You've been in my vault!" Regina growled.

"Like I said...I am you so blood magic is a bit useless against me. But I have to go for now. I'm about to have the Charmings' heads on a silver platter. I promise we'll play later though," the Queen said, as she winked at Robin.

Before they could do anything else, Regina's phone went off.

"It's Emma...we need to get to the town line. There's a problem," Regina said, as she took his hand and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke...


	127. A Bitter Draught, Pt 2

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr Lilacmoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, Mama Snow can be scary! Yes, the Chad situation has a bit of development to go, but you're right. This may be the one. I'll know soon through the writing if it is or not. Yeah, this part of Regina is very unstable, I think even more so here, because Regina has had many years, more than she did in canon, to push the Queen down so deeply. Glad you like the story of Rose Red and Fandral! I'm liking them too...so much so that it might not be just in stories that we see them. ;) I like that it's time Snow spends with Bobby too and I loved those little moments of encouragement from Charming as well. :)**

 **Number Ten: Glad you liked it! For the most part, yes, the Queen hired him years ago and then Rumple made sure he went off to the Land of Untold Stories. However, that's where the similarities end. I have chosen a bit of a different ending for this one in terms of who deals the final blow. Yeah, I think Rumple will always be Rumple, but trust me, he's better here than he was in season 6. And as for Zelena...yeah she is seeing that the Queen is a bit unstable. But she's going to make some really bad choices before she finally sees the light so to speak.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Yay, glad you're caught up again! Yes, the Black Fairy is playing a role earlier and the Jekyll/Hyde arc will not be ending so quickly. Yeah, I have to say that Leo might get hurt, but I do promise there will be differences this time. Yeah, Zelena sees that the Queen is unhinged and I'm glad you like that she is seeing that. However, she will probably be making some more bad decisions before she finally realizes what she is doing is wrong and begins the true path to redemption. I agree, she is much more likeable in season 7. The new season is okay, but I'm having some trouble being invested in it without Snowing. Fandral was not planned. Him dying in the third Ragnarok movie opened the door for that idea though. I decided what if he didn't die? And he was mortally wounded in the room that opens up portals to all worlds. I'd been playing around with the Snow White and Rose Red idea before that. I decided instead of sisters that I'd make them counterparts instead. And instead of a newly named prince that looked like Charming that Fandral was much more interesting. And I promise we will see much more of them, so glad you like it! Glad to know I can provide you with some fun reading! I know, writing fanfiction gets me away for all the adulting and it's a welcome respite. :)**

 **Timelord27: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying! I know, I had to somehow work in that scene about Rumple needing to neutralize the Count, because he needed Snow and Charming "procreating". Yes, the Queen has been revealed and yes, the woman Chad was talking to was the Black Fairy!**

 **Jrocks: Yes, Penny and Luka were jerks. Like I said, if it makes sense in the narrative to bring back Elsa, then I may. But for now, I'll be exploring Leo and Chad.**

 **Beth1980: I agree, I think everyone needs someone like Granny in their life. Yep, Will is right. Mama bear Snow can be scary. Yes, the Evil Queen is a bit unhinged. As for Rose Red and Fandral, I have so much planned for that story and I think you'll enjoy. Yeah, Rumple has a way with words. I thought that line was funny so I knew I had to work it in. Lol, I agree, Snowing should be in a magic bubble by now. By the end of this, it wouldn't surprise me if Emma figures out a way to do it, lol. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, she's back! Thanks for the follow on Tumblr! I know, Josh x 3! It doesn't get much better! Yep, Leo should listen to Granny and yes, Chad is definitely older. Ha, yep, Mama Snow can be scary. Glad you're liking Chad. It's hard to be too hard on him considering you know who has his heart. Glad you're liking Rose and Fandral and yes, he was talking about Lady Sif. I vote yes for the magic bubble too. Yes, Charming is President of the Snow White fan club for sure! So glad you're enjoying!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 127: A Bitter Draught, Pt 2

Emma glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye. So far, they weren't suspicious as she was on a normal patrol route. But that was about to change quickly, as she turned a corner and picked up speed.

"Emma...where are you going?" Snow asked.

"Uh...just an alternate route," she fibbed.

"This isn't an alternate route, Emma. This is the road to the town line," David interjected from the backseat. She winced, knowing what was coming.

"Emma Ruth...you tell me where we are going right now," Snow demanded.

"New York...you two can lay low in Neal's apartment until this thing blows over," she replied.

"Emma...we are not running from this guy," David protested.

"He wants to kill you both!" she cried.

"And we have faced worse than this! We will not leave our town and our children to fight our battles for us," Snow said hotly. But Emma stubbornly drove on.

"Emma Ruth Swan Nolan Charming...you better turn this car around right now," Snow ordered, causing her daughter to wince again. But she drove on and as they were about to drive over the town line, suddenly the car felt like it hit a bubble, bouncing them back. Emma slammed on the brakes and they screeched to a halt.

"What the hell...we should be able to pass right through the barrier. I thought you and Dad created this one with the Chalice," Emma said.

"We did," David confirmed, as they got out of the car and Emma dialed Regina.

"Hey...you need to come to the town line. We have a problem," she said, as she hung up and waved a magical hand over the barrier.

"This is definitely not the barrier we put up," Snow said, as Regina and Robin appeared.

"Who would put up a new barrier? Someone from the Land of Untold Stories?" David wondered.

"I'm afraid not," Regina said gravely, as she waved her hand over the magical barrier.

"It seems like the one that was up during the first curse," Emma surmised.

"It's not like it...it _is_ the exact one that I had up during the curse," Regina confirmed.

"I don't understand," Snow said.

"She's alive...and she's here. We just saw her," Regina replied, as she looked at both of them with a troubled expression.

"But...you crushed her heart! That can't be!" Emma exclaimed.

"I guess since I'm still here...so is she. She's part of me," Regina said uncomfortably.

"So...she's back," David stated, as he felt himself instinctively pull Snow closer to him.

"It gets worse," Robin added.

"Of course it does," David scoffed.

"She got into my vault. I don't know what else she took, but she has the Count's heart. I could never find him to give it back," Regina informed.

"So that means there's no calling him off. She's controlling him," Snow realized.

"There is one way…" Emma said, as her parents looked at her.

"It's a last resort," she assured them.

"I started this and I have to fix it. In the meantime, you two need a protection detail," Regina said.

"We can take care of ourselves," Snow insisted.

"Maybe so...but we're not taking any chances," she replied, as she looked at David.

"You should also warn your brother in case he comes across him. He may not know the difference between you and James," Regina reminded. David nodded and pulled out his phone.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"Scent might be the quickest way to track him now. I swiped this from his room," Regina said, as she held up an ascot belonging to the Count. David took it.

"Let's find Leo. Graham and Wilby are with him," he agreed.

"Dad...maybe you and Mom should go home. We can put a protection spell around the house," Emma suggested.

"Emma...we're not running. Your Mother and I have never run from a fight and we're not about to start now," David replied. Snow took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"We know you're worried, honey and we love you for that. But your father is right. We need to face this head on, because if there is even a chance that someone innocent gets caught in the crossfire, then we have to be there to stop it," Snow added. Robin and Regina exchanged a glance.

"What?" Snow asked.

"Someone already has. We found Charlotte's body at the wreckage sight," Robin informed.

"She was already dead. She would have succumbed to the poison when they left the Land of Untold Stories," Regina added. Emma sighed.

"Fine...but I'm not letting you two out of my sight. I'm not losing you," Emma said tearfully.

"Baby…" Snow soothed, as she hugged her. David joined them and cradled her head.

"We don't have time for me to do this," she sniffed.

"Yes we do...you don't always have to be so strong, Emma. Your Mother and I are here to help you. Being the Savior doesn't mean doing any of this alone," David reminded.

"But I will be alone...if I lose you guys. At least, that's what I'm afraid of," she said, as she looked at her father.

"You fell through that portal...and for a few minutes, I thought that was it. You were gone and I still had Mom, but I knew she would never be the same without you. And I know I wasn't alone...but I'm the oldest and I had to be strong," she rambled.

"Sweetheart...if I ever gave you the impression that you had to be strong for me, then I'm sorry. I promise you that I'd never stop making sure my children are okay," she said, as she swallowed thickly.

"If I lost your father, you're right, I wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be able to move on the way some can when they lose their spouse. But I promise you that I would go on as best I could for you...and your siblings," Snow promised.

"That goes for me too, Princess. I don't like to think about a world without your mother...but I see her in all of you. I'd do my best to be there for you...all of you," David promised.

"I know...I've never doubted that. It just...I think it took me back to that time when I was a little girl, before I had anyone. Gah...I don't even know why this is coming up all the sudden," Emma fretted.

"I'm not sure either, Princess, but your feelings are very important to us. Please promise us that you'll talk to us," David pleaded.

"And if you feel you need someone a little more objective and that happens to talk to people for a living, then promise us you'll see Archie?" Snow requested. Emma nodded.

"Okay…" Snow said, as she hugged her.

"Robin and I'll keep canvasing," Regina told them. David nodded.

"We'll go pick up Leo and start tracking the Count," he agreed. Regina and Robin disappeared, while the three of them got back in the car and headed back to town.

* * *

The two unicorns trotted along the path, back toward the barn at the reserve. Leo held Summer, who sat on the her unicorn in front of him. Granny had been a bit overwhelmed at the diner with the all the new people and instead of going to daycare with Bobby, Leo had taken her for the day. He had been promising to take her riding on Sparkle for a while and invited Chad along for the day as well.

They arrived back at the barn and Leo dismounted, before reaching up and lifting his little sister down.

"Thanks for inviting me. That was fun," Chad said, as he dismounted his horse.

"No problem...I was a little worried you'd think hanging out with my little sister was lame," Leo confessed, as they watched her run up to greet Quasimodo, who hugged the child with affection.

"Not at all...family is everything when you have one. The fact that you seem so close to yours inspires a lot of hope in people that don't," Chad mentioned, as their hands brushed and they stared at each other. Unfortunately, Leo's phone broke the tension between them.

"Sorry…" he apologized, as he fumbled with the device.

"It's my Dad...he needs me to get Wilby and Graham so they can help track someone," he said. Chad smiled.

"That's okay...maybe we can meet tonight?" he suggested.

"I'd like that...Granny's later?" he asked. Chad nodded and kissed him.

"It's a date," he purred. Leo swallowed and felt hot all over, he took Summer's hand.

"Come on peanut, I need to drop you off at Aunt Ella's," he said, as he stole another glance at Chad.

"Wilby...Graham...come on boys," he called, as the wolf and the dog followed them.

* * *

Eva finished making notes on a chart and then filed it at the nurse's station, just as Belle rounded the corner.

"Hi Belle…" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi sweetie…" the brunette greeted in return, as she hugged her.

"So I heard about you passing your latest exam...I'm so proud of you," she mentioned. Eva blushed.

"Thanks...Paul said I have just a couple more requirements and I'll have what I need to get my official medical license," she replied.

"Your parents have to just be bursting at the seams with pride," Belle gushed.

"Mom is already discussing throwing a huge party. She kept showing me cakes on her phone this morning and is insisting that we go shop for new party dresses," Eva confirmed.

"That sounds like Snow," Belle said wistfully, as she fidgeted a little.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked intuitively.

"Well...I know you're not technically in your residency yet, but I don't want to go to Whale," she said.

"Paul has cleared me for most general practicing," Eva confirmed, as she showed her to an exam room.

"Are you sick?" Eva asked in concern, as she closed the door.

"In a way...in the mornings…" Belle replied, looking at her. Eva's eyes widened.

"Oh...you think you're pregnant?" she asked. Belle nodded.

"I read up on all the symptoms and I'm late…" she confirmed. Eva smiled.

"Hop up on the exam table. That's a simple blood test," she replied, as she got out what she needed.

"Have you told Mr. Gold?" Eva inquired.

"Not yet...I just want to be sure. You know, he lost a lot of time with Neal and this would be like a second chance for him. So I want to be positive," she explained. Eva nodded and took blood.

"I'll put a rush on this," she promised.

"Thanks sweetie," Belle replied.

* * *

James hung up his phone with a sigh.

"Did they find the Count?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not yet...but it turns out the Queen isn't as dead as we'd like her to be," James replied.

"The Evil Queen is here?" Aphrodite asked in concern. He nodded.

"And she had the Count's heart. There might be only one way to stop him," he said, giving her a meaningful look. She pursed her lips.

"Let's go...maybe I can immobilize him. If we can capture him, we can at least detain him until we find a way to get his heart back from the Queen," she suggested. He nodded and they hurried to find Snow and David.

* * *

"What do you want?" Edmond asked, as he arrived at the Harbor in an alleyway. The Queen had summoned him and he had no choice but to obey.

"The Charmings are tracking you with their mutts as we speak. It's time for you to stay put and deal with them," she ordered.

"I don't want to do this...they're good people!" he pleaded. Zelena scoffed.

"You should know better than anyone that bad things happen to good people. And trust me, they deserve this," the redhead said bitterly. The Queen smirked.

"Well said, sis," she agreed.

"They have children! Small ones still!" Edmond pleaded.

"You need not be concerned with the little ones. They will be well taken care of. However, you will need something to deal with the older ones that will try to protect them...and the mutts," Regina said, as she handed him a vial of dust.

"A bit of Maleficent's sleeping powder that I _borrowed_ from her long ago," she informed him.

"Emma and Leo are not to be hurt, nor the animals," the Queen said. He looked at her skeptically.

"Why would you care about Snow and Charming's children, let alone a couple of mutts?" he questioned.

"You don't get to ask the questions here, but if you must know, I'm fond of Leo. Less fond of the Savior, but Leo, Eva, and the little ones love her and the mutts. Use the powder and then kill Snow and Charming," she ordered.

"You do this to their parents and those children will hate you forever," he warned.

"You let me worry about those children," the Queen snapped back, as she and Zelena disappeared and then reappeared back at her farmhouse.

"Do you really think he'll go through with it?" she questioned.

"He doesn't have a choice. He will or he'll die trying," the Queen responded, as she clutched his heart.

"So what now?" Zelena asked. The Queen smirked.

"How would you like to make Regina pay...and I mean really make her pay?" she asked. Zelena looked intrigued.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" the witch asked. The Queen laughed and they disappeared in a puff of purple and green smoke.

* * *

Cecily Clayton watched the two guards fall to the ground at her boots and held the passkey between two of her manicured fingers.

"Nothing personal, gentlemen. But I have someone to see," she stated, as she swiped the key card. It buzzed and the light blinked green, as she entered the prison facility. Her heeled boots clicked on the metal stairs, as she climbed to the top tier with the doctor following behind her.

She observed the people in the cells until she finally came upon the one that held her father.

"Well...it's not often I have visitors. Something tells me the Charmings have no idea you're here, whoever you are," Clayton surmised.

"No...they don't. As for my identity, I'm a bit hurt you don't recognize me, father. Though it has been many years since you left me to expand your collection," she stated. His face fell and he came closer to the bars to examine her.

"Cecily?" he asked.

"Father," she stated coolly.

"So...you came for me?" he asked.

"No...I came for my inheritance. You being alive was a surprise," she responded.

"And who is your friend?" Clayton asked.

"Dr. Ivan Facilier…" the doctor introduced himself.

"Ah...I should have guessed. You must be his grandson. I was acquainted with him for a time," Clayton replied.

"You knew him?" Facilier asked with interest.

"Yes...I offered him a position on my staff in Atlantis. He was a fool and turned it down," Clayton replied.

"He was no fool...the academic community just made him out to be that way!" Ivan exclaimed.

"And they'll do the same to you if your goal is the same as his was," Clayton assured.

"The majority of the people in this land...outside this town will never believe in magic. Even if you show it to them right in front of their faces, plain as day, they'll never believe," the Collector warned.

"He may be right...they have already used science to explain away what occurred in New York. Most of the simpleton population accepted exactly what was spoon fed to them by the authorities," Cecily agreed.

"The only way to truly get this world to see is claiming all the magic in Storybrooke. Snow White and Prince Charming's chalice is the key to finishing what Hades started," Clayton added.

"And how do we do any of that?" Facilier asked.

"I don't know yet...but I won't be able to figure it out in this cell," Clayton replied. Cecily swiped the key card and the plasma bars disappeared, freeing the Collector.

* * *

Snow and David rounded the corner at the Harbor, as Graham and Wilby ran ahead.

"We're close...they've got his scent," Leo said, as he and Emma hurried ahead too.

"Hey!" Emma called, as she spotted him by the dock, looking sullen.

"Hello Charmings...I've been expecting you," he stated.

"Look...you don't have to do this," Emma said.

"I think we both know that's not the case. She is making me do this," Edmond replied. Leo drew his sword from the sheath on his back.

"Well...we're not letting you kill our parents, so get ready for a fight," he spat.

"Wrong again…" the Count said, as he tossed the dust in their faces. Emma and Leo, along with Wilby and Graham fell to the ground. Snow cried out in alarm, as she and Charming ran to them.

"It's sleeping powder. They'll be fine...but the same can't be said for the two of you," he threatened.

"We're not going down without a fight," David responded.

"Then by all means...I suggest you find weapons!" he growled, as he slashed at them. They backpedaled and found a couple of discarded metal rods, probably from one of the fishing boats, as well as a lid to a trash can. It wasn't ideal, but it would work.

David parried a couple of his strikes and then Snow, but it was clear that Edmond was very well versed in sword fighting. Not that they were slouches by any means, but he was being forced to fight with everything he had. And David was quickly starting to realize that the last resort might in fact be their only choice.

Edmond slashed at them and spotted an opportunity above them. There was a cargo bin suspended by a system of ropes and pulleys. Workers had been loading it onto a boat when he showed up and they fled. Now it hung precariously and it was exactly what he needed to end this entire thing.

David got ready to parry another strike from him, but was surprised when he seemingly missed them completely. Until he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and the large object now heading straight for them. He shoved Snow out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to move himself.

"Charming!" Snow screamed, as he was hit and knocked out by the object. Edmond moved in for the kill, as her husband lay prone and unconscious on the dock. She ran at the Count and blocked his way.

"I won't let you hurt my husband," she refuted.

"Then you know what you must do…" he responded.

"I won't kill you either…" she cried.

"Then you'll both die," he said, as he raised the blade and prepared to skewer them both. Snow made the heart wrenching decision to save them and pulled David's gun at the last moment. She'd never actually fired one. David had offered to teach her, but it just wasn't a weapon she wanted to use. However, she knew he had it loaded and the safety was off, so she pointed and aimed, squeezing the trigger. One bullet was all it took and it hit the Count dead center in the forehead. His blood sprayed and she cried out in horror, as she dropped the weapon and he fell to the ground, with a pool of red beneath his head. She screamed and collapsed into sobs. She had seen death before...but never quite like this. She had watched the life leave his eyes and it was too much for her. David stirred and saw the state she was in. He sat up and saw the scene before him, as well as his gun beside her.

"Snow...oh, my darling," he cried, as he scooped her into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed almost uncontrollably. She'd killed Black Knights before to save her own life and Charming's. But they were never innocent and would have never hesitated to take her life or his. But Edmond was different. He had been forced into this and she had been forced to end his life. Perhaps that had been the Queen's ploy all along, for she was now in agony over what she had been made to do.

Aphrodite and James arrived to the scene about the same time Robin and Regina did. David looked up at them and nodded to his twin, who got the message. He found a tarp and covered the gruesome sight, as he continued to rock his crying wife.

"I didn't want to kill him…" Snow sobbed, as she looked up at them, her eyes swimming with tears. Aphrodite knelt beside her.

"Of course you didn't…" she soothed.

"Charming was knocked out, pushing me out of the way. And he was going to kill us...I didn't want to pull the trigger…" she cried.

"Snow...this is not your fault. That blame lies with one person and we both know it," Regina reminded, as she hugged her step-daughter.

"He had some of Maleficent's powder that he got from the Queen and used it on Em, Leo, and the animals," David told the Goddess. She stood up and knelt over them, waving her own orange colored magic over them and they slowly came to.

"Mom...Dad…" Emma called, as she rushed over to them. She looked at the tarp and then shared a look with her father, quickly getting the picture of what had gone down.

"Mom…" she said, as she hugged her and lay her head against Snow's back to let her know she was there.

"I'm going to take you home now," David told her softly, as he helped her up. Snow clung to him for dear life, her eyes still glued to the tarp that now covered the body. Anger at the Evil Queen burned inside David for putting them in this position. He wasn't going to let her do this again. The Evil Queen had hunted his wife and made her feel like she was nothing during the curse. He wasn't going to let her just sweep back into their lives and haunt them like a ghost. He would figure out a way to lock her up if that was what it took. But for now, he wouldn't leave Snow's side and Regina poofed them home, after saying she would go get the little ones from daycare.

* * *

The Queen frowned, as she saw the Count's heart stop glowing and slowly turn gray in her hand. She found a reflective surface in the area and her smile returned, as she watched Snow White go to pieces over being forced to kill him.

"So pathetic...all her fussing over one man she barely knew," Zelena commented. The Queen smirked.

"Yes, well that is Snow White for you. Sickeningly good and pure...until someone she loves is threatened and then a side of her she buries comes out to play. It's not at all surprising that she killed for her shepherd," the Queen responded.

"So what now? The Charmings are still alive and we're no where," Zelena snapped.

"Patience sis...the Charmings will pay. Snow White is paying as we speak, riddled with guilt," the Queen reminded. But Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she feels guilty and her Charming prince will kiss all that guilt away. What I wouldn't give to drop Prince Charming through another portal," the witch complained.

"In due time, perhaps. But first...shall we teach Regina what happens when you cross us?" she asked, as her mirror rippled and showed Robin alone with Roland.

"Are you sure about this plan? It's pretty devious...even for us," Zelena replied.

"If you want your sister to truly pay for abandoning you countless times and throwing us away for those Charmings, then this is what must be done," the Queen insisted, as she held up a magically treated arrow.

"Fine...let's go," Zelena agreed, as they disappeared in twin clouds of purple and green.

* * *

Leo arrived at the diner that evening, after helping Emma deal with the situation with the Count's death. They ruled it a self defense killing and kept the scene partitioned off, even after the morgue van took the body away. He was naturally worried about his mother, but knew his father was taking care of her. Emma urged him to still go, telling him that was what their mother would want.

"Hey...I heard everything that happened today. Are you okay?" Chad asked in concern, as he stood up from the table where he had been waiting. Leo nodded.

"Yeah...it was a bit of rough afternoon. But nothing this family hasn't really faced before I guess," he replied. Chad put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here...if you need to talk," he assured.

"Thanks...that means a lot. I'm guess I'm just worried about my Mom. But she's strong and my Dad is not letting her out of his sight," he replied.

"If you want to hang out another night, I completely understand," Chad told him.

"No...being with someone helps. I kind of feel like a walk. Care to join?" he asked. Chad smiled.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

* * *

Xander sighed, as he scrubbed a hand over his face and stared at the Collector's empty cell. Like they didn't have enough problems. He was free and how was a mystery since the guards had been knocked out and the cameras destroyed before they could capture anything.

"We called you, because we knew the Sheriff had his hands full today," one guard said. Xander nodded.

"Yeah...I'll tell David in the morning," Xander agreed.

"Do you want to run a canvas of the town?" another guard asked.

"Normally I'd say yes, but I know Clayton. He won't surface again until he wants to. He will be looking for a way to steal any kind of magic though. I want increased security at Milo and Kida's museum. A great deal of Clayton's collection is there," Xander replied.

"Yes Sir," the lead guard responded. Xander texted his grandson at that point. Leo could convey the message that Clayton was free to the Phoenix bird and it could keep a scope of the entire town.

"He's free now and he's coming after that little family that's so precious to you," Sa'luk goaded. Xander glared at the demon in the cell.

"We stopped him once before and we'll do so again," Xander insisted.

"Didn't your son get his heart crushed last time you "stopped" Clayton?" Sa'luk goaded, as Xander clenched his jaw and advanced toward his cell, pulling his firearm as he did.

"Go ahead Xander...because when Clayton comes back to free me, I will make sure your son pays for doing this to me," Sa'luk hissed, as he pointed to his lost eye, which was covered these days with an eye patch.

"No...you better hope that Clayton leaves you in this cell, because it's the only way I won't shoot you point blank," Xander threatened.

"Cold blooded murder? I don't think you have it in you," the monster goaded.

"To protect my son from you? Oh yes...I assure you I do," he warned, as he holstered his gun and stormed out of the prison...

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

 ** _In another realm_**

Aladdin looked around and let out a frustrated yell.

"Aladdin..." Cassim chided.

"I can't believe this! That was our last bean!" he cried.

"Then we'll acquire another," Cassim reasoned.

"How? We don't even know if we're in a realm that has them! Another bean wasted and we're in another damn forest!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Son...take it from someone who has been hopping realms for ages. There's always a way out to another," Cassim reasoned. The younger man sighed.

"In the meantime, we left our Enchanted Forest, where might I add, not only is there no trace of Jasmine, but Agrabah as well!" he said in frustration.

"We will find out what happened," Cassim assured.

"How? How does an entire city just disappear?" Aladdin lamented.

"I don't know, son. But I do know that we will find a way back to Storybrooke and then I know that Xander and his family will be able to help us," Cassim assured, as they continued on through the forest.

"Halt...you are trespassing on the King's land!" a Knight called, as he and several of them surrounded the two Agrabah natives.

"Great...not exactly the warm welcome we were hoping for," Aladdin quipped. They were about to try and fight their way out when an arrow sailed through the air and landed in the tree behind them.

"This is no longer your disgraced King's land," a female voice declared.

"It's her...the King's traitorous niece!" the lead Knight hissed, as he advanced on the woman in the white cloak. But he would never make contact, for a sword cut him down like nothing. The other Knights suffered the same fate by this sword, as this figure expertly did away with them all without breaking a sweat. The hood of her cloak fell to her shoulders and the hood of his dark cloak did as well. Aladdin's eyes widened.

"Snow? David?" he asked in confusion, as the man sheathed his sword and looked at the woman.

"I am afraid you're mistaken. I am Fandral, Prince Consort of this land and this...beautiful, fair creature is my wife, Queen Rose Red," he announced with reverence. Cassim and Aladdin exchanged a glance.

"Forgive us...you both look like friends of ours in another land," Cassim stated.

"Ah...visitors from another land. I was once the same as you and was shown great kindness by my beloved. I shall do the same for you," Fandral said, as he took Rose's hand and motioned them to follow.

"Thank you...I'm afraid we're not looking to stay long though. We have been traveling the realms in search of a specific one. But I'm afraid we no longer have any magic beans," Aladdin revealed. Rose and Fandral exchanged a glance.

"We know of many texts we acquired from an evil dwarf we vanquished. He had information on many realms. You are welcome to them and there might be something that can help you find what you need," Rose offered.

"We would be most grateful," Cassim agreed, as they followed the couple back to their castle...


	128. Reflections

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! I have noticed a tiny drop in reviews, so if you're still reading, please consider leaving some feedback.**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr Lilacmoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter and it is marked so you can skip it if that's not your thing.**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **BookinmyDreams: Thanks!**

 **Naomi Blue: Yep, we're going to see Fandral and Rose Red in present time as well as flashbacks. They seem to be of interest to readers so I'll be weaving them into the story and I like writing them a lot. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: Ha, glad you rejoined Tumblr cause of my bad influence, lol. I know, Tumblr can be a dumpster fire and there are times I get so disgusted with this fandom. But then I reblog some Snowing things and think I love this place! It's such a love/hate relationship. Glad you like the face claims though! I played around with a couple different people for Leo, but settled on Matt Lanter. He has the right look, as does Joey King for Summer. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! It's really nice to hear after 128 chapters that it keeps getting better. I know, I couldn't resist Snow using Emma's full name. It was a needed moment to lighten the tension of what was to come. Yeah, we needed a scene where Emma realizes how much she needs them. Glad you like Robin and Regina. They are about to go through some rough things, but I promise they will come out okay. Yes, it's hard to be mad at Chad here, but also wary because Leo might get hurt. Yes, I had Snow take the killing blow to explore her darkness a bit. It was traumatic and she'll be dealing with some things. Glad you liked Rose Red and Fandral too! I'm enjoying exploring their story. :)**

 **Number Ten: No, she didn't have a middle name in canon, but it's a pretty popular head canon that her middle name is Ruth since Ruth is the reason she exists. Yeah, Snow feels terrible, but didn't have much choice here.**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Glad you enjoyed it! I know, it was a very traumatic moment for Snow, but I felt one that needs explored. We've seen Charming do the same in situations to protect his family and he handles it seemingly better, especially when it was men like Landers and the Black Knights. But I wanted to explore the same situation with Snow. Glad you're enjoying Rose Red and Fandral too! I'm enjoying exploring their story as well.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you're enjoying! Yes, Rose Red and Fandral is a fun thing to write. Glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. Yep, Snow middle naming Emma is a bit scary. Mama Snow means business. It was a needed lighter moment before what was to come. Yeah, Leo looking after his baby sister is precious. Yeah, the magic bubble thing is looking pretty good. Snow is definitely going through something, but yeah, Charming is there to comfort her. So much is going on and it's going to get even crazier! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, it's never good when you get middle named, lol But yes, it was a much needed lighter moment before what was to come. Glad you liked the Snowing scene where they comforted Emma. Yeah, Snow using a gun was a jarring scene, but meant to be that way. Snow is going to go through some things. It felt wrong on purpose, because Snow did something she didn't want to do, but absolutely would to save Charming. Yes, baby Gideon is on the way! Yes, Cassim and Aladdin met Rose Red and Fandral! And it will be a good story! Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Izzypirelli: Yeah, nothing scarier than your mother using your full name, no matter what age. Yes, I had to change that up a bit since Henry is more her grandson in this, as is Summer and Bobby. But I still wanted that dynamic where she cares about the children, but isn't accounting for the ramifications there would be on them if Snow and Charming died. Yeah, Clayton is free for now. I promise another fitting demise for him though. Yes, I didn't find Regina being a sword fighting expert all the sudden as very believable either. I thought Snow going through some emotional trauma was much more fitting and believable. Glad you're enjoying the inclusion of Rose Red and Fandral! I'm having fun with that story!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 128: Ruminations

Once they were home, the Charming house quickly quieted. Charming had to take care of the paperwork at the morgue, as per the Sheriff's duty, but would be home soon. So while she waited, she cuddled with her baby boy and continued reading to forget the events earlier, even if only for a little while.

 _The weeks passed quickly, as Fandral trained Rose Red in the ways of the warrior. Being an expert swordsman, he taught her sword fighting first and though she became proficient at such, she found her true prowess in archery when he taught her to shoot a bow. She practiced and trained daily with him. And both we were aware of their growing feelings for each other. And it would be on the day they professed their love that they would be forced to flee for their lives._

 _Rose fired an arrow, yet again hitting the bulls eye on the tree. She turned to him with a beaming grin, making his heart quicken and she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around._

" _You are truly a natural with a bow," he complimented._

" _Oh please...I was a disaster when you first taught me. I couldn't even extract an arrow from the quiver properly," she reminded. He smiled._

" _None of us is exactly skilled on the first day of training. Doesn't mean we don't have natural aptitude," he reminded back. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He swallowed thickly, as their eyes met again._

" _Rose...there is something I must tell you," he uttered. She frowned. She had been dreading this moment. She had wondered how long it would be until he decided he wanted to leave to search for any survivors of his home._

" _It's okay...I understand," she said, as she felt the tears brim her eyes._

" _What?" he asked in confusion._

" _I knew eventually you'd probably want to leave to find your people. And I'll miss you more than you know, but I would never stop you from going," she confessed. His eyes widened._

" _You think I'm leaving?" he asked._

" _You're not?" she squeaked._

" _Rose...I never want to leave you. I'm in love with you," he confessed. Her eyes glistened with tears._

" _Oh Fandral…" she cried, as he folded her into his arms._

" _I love you too…" she confessed in return, as their lips crashed together. He grinned at her, as their lips parted and she yelped in surprise when he swept her into his arms. But their bliss was rudely interrupted by the dwarf that still lorded over her._

" _The King is coming and your presence is required. As for you, stranger, I trust you'll make yourself scarce," the dwarf growled._

" _He has a name, you know," Rose snapped._

" _I don't care what his name is, stupid girl. The King demands your presence as he has promised your hand to a very rich nobleman, who is going to pay us handsomely for you," the dwarf revealed._

" _What?" Rose asked in horror._

" _That's right...it's your wedding day, Rose Red," he replied deviously, as they noticed the guards closing in around them._

" _There is no way I will allow you to do this to her, dwarf," Fandral spat, as he drew his blade. The guards descended upon him, but they were no match. Rose helped him by picking off more approaching ones with arrows. He then took her hand and they fled the gardens that had been their home for the woods._

" _You will regret this Fandral and Rose Red! You cannot escape the King!" the dwarf warned, as they fled into the forest._

" _Where will we go?" Rose asked._

" _I don't know yet...but we'll be together," Fandral answered, as they shared a gaze._

" _Even if we have to be bandits?" she asked. He smirked._

" _Even if we have to be bandits...though you'll surely be the loveliest bandit ever," he answered, as they escaped together. And wanted posters for them would soon paper the Kingdom. But for them, their love was worth it all._

Snow stopped reading and pressed a kiss to the baby's head.

"Hey…" David said softly, as he peeked into the nursery. She smiled at him.

"Hey…" she said in return.

"Is Summer asleep?" she asked. He nodded.

"Out like a light. She wanted to hear the story about the time Mommy fought Medusa and saved Daddy again," he mentioned. She smiled slightly and shifted the baby, so he could take him. She watched David kiss his tiny head and put him down in the crib, before offering his hand to her. She let him pull her up and into his arms, relishing the feeling of his body against hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Nothing some time with our babies can't help," she replied.

"You saved us...you saved me again," he reminded. She nodded.

"But it wasn't from a monster this time," she reminded. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You did what you had to. I would have done the same," he assured.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to save you," he added.

"And it's the same for me...she knew that. She knew I'd kill him if it meant saving you. Maybe that was her point in all this," she replied. His brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" he questioned.

"Maybe she's showing me that I'm not all good and she's not all bad," Snow said with a shrug. But he was skeptical.

"When it comes to Regina...maybe. But this is the Queen we're talking about and there is no comparison there. You are nothing like the Queen," he insisted.

"But what if that's her point in all this? If she takes you away and my children...then I do become her. If I lost my family...I don't want to think about who I would be," she confessed.

"No...you will never be like her and you are not going to lose us," he said fiercely, as he surprised her by crushing his lips against hers. But she quickly got over her surprise and kissed him back.

"You mean everything to me...and I won't let her make you doubt the wonderful, amazing woman that I know you are," he said, surprising her when he swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Telling you how much you mean to me is one thing. Showing you is another," he replied, as he carried her down the hall to their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

* * *

Robin held Roland's hand, as they strolled along Main Street after having lunch at Granny's. Regina was supposed to have joined them, but he knew with everything going on that she was busy trying to put out of all the fires the Evil Queen had created already. And she had only been in town for a day. He was really worried about the toll this was taking on her too. He knew she had barely slept a wink the night before, but he wasn't surprised. It was almost too much for her to see the worst part of herself free to hurt people as she pleased.

"Daddy...can we get some ice cream?" Roland asked. He smiled.

"That sounds like a plan. We'll get Mommy's favorite to go too and take it home to her," he agreed, as they rounded the corner. He stopped dead though, as the Queen stood in their path in a blue dress.

"Hello my love," she cooed.

"You are not my wife…" Robin refuted.

"Mommy?" Roland asked, as he ran to her and she smiled down at him, before picking him up.

"Are you sure? Because my son certainly recognizes me," the Queen responded.

"He's not yours...he's Regina's," Robin protested.

"Regina and I are the same. I'm just the part that she threw away like trash!" the Queen hissed.

"But I expected more from you...I expected you to love me completely, even the darker parts of me," she said in disappointment. He pointed at her.

"Do not question my love for Regina…" he hissed, as she approached him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I would never...I was just hoping you'd love me too. But since Regina has tossed me away, she's also taken everything I love as well. I was hoping I wouldn't have to return that favor," the Queen said, as she set Roland on his feet. Robin picked his son up.

"What are you planning to do? Kill me to make Regina suffer?" he challenged.

"Oh no...I could never hurt you, Robin and again I'm hurt that you think I could. But this is about making Regina pay," the Queen said, as an arrow appeared in her hand.

"She took my family away from me when she rejected me and crushed my heart. And now it's time for her to know what it feels like to lose everything...it's been a while since she's felt that," the Queen stated, as she put the arrow in his hand. The bluish magic swirled over him and Roland, their eyes glazing for a moment, before clearing. She stepped away and another woman emerged from the shadows.

"Marian…" he uttered.

"Yes my love...it's me," she confirmed, as she took his hand.

"Mommy!" Roland exclaimed, as she took the child from him and held him close.

"Let's go home," Robin said, as the false memories clouded his mind and the little family continued down the streets of Storybrooke together.

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Clothing quickly became puddles on the floor, as he placed her on the bed. She got to her knees and he stood before her, their lips meeting in a continual dance. She smoothed her hands along the bare expanse of his muscled chest and torso. She would never not notice how incredible attractive her husband was or just how sexy. She always marveled at how such soft skin could cover such hard, sculpted muscle. Her hands eagerly undid his belt and he kicked his pants away. Her eyes locked on the tent in his boxers and she tugged them down, leaving him standing completely bare before her. She licked her ruby lips and could think of nothing else but his cock in her mouth. David's legs nearly gave out, as his beautiful wife took the head of his length in her mouth. She glanced up at him, as she slid him in and then out of her wet, warm mouth. Seeing the pleasure on his face and the love in his eyes urged her to continue with eagerness. Her raven haired head bobbed along his length and he was lost in all things Snow. She hummed around his length, enjoying herself as much as he and thinking smugly that she would be the only woman to ever get the pleasure of having him like this way or any other. She pulled him out, just as he came on her nightgown.

"You made such a mess, my love," she purred, gazing up at him with sultry green eyes.

"Guess we'll have to get rid of that," he breathed, attempting to get his bearings. As usual when it came to their lovemaking, it didn't take him long and he slid his hands beneath her slip. She lifted her arms and he discarded it, as his strong hands palmed her pert breasts. He joined her on the bed, on his knees as well, as they stared at each other with such passion that it was almost overwhelming. His arm snaked around her bare waist and she found herself flush against him, her breasts brushing against his hard pectorals. He parted her thighs around his waist, as he rested back on his haunches. Their lips crashed together and she moaned into his kiss, as his hands cupped her ass. One hand slipped down between her legs and into her slick folds.

"Mmm...Charming…" she cried, as he slipped two fingers inside her hot core.

"So wet…" he hissed, as sucked on her neck, making sure she'd wear his mark. And wear it with pride she would, as always.

"Baby please…" she pleaded, as he teased her pussy and rubbed her clit.

"Tell me what you want...my darling…" he requested.

"Unnhhh...you know what I want…" she moaned, as she gyrated her sex on his cock, which was once again hard as a rock.

"I know...but you know how I love hearing you say it," he purred, as he pressed his thumb against her clit again.

"Ahh...mmm…" she cried out, egging him on.

"I love hearing you talk dirty to me...as much as you love when I do the same to you," he teased. She bit her bottom lip to keep a moan at bay and swallowed thickly.

"I want you...inside me…" she uttered and then cried out, as flicked his tongue over her left nipple.

"If I'm not mistaken...I've been inside you already. Where would you like me to be inside you, my darling?" he teased, as he dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Ahh...Gods Charming…" she cried in frustration, as he curled his fingers inside her quaking sex.

"I want you...inside my pussy…" she pleaded. He smirked, as he thrust his fingers into her now dripping core.

"I believe my fingers are already inside your sweet, tight pussy, my darling," he purred, his breath tickling her breast.

"Ohhh...Charming…" she whimpered, as she bucked her hips.

"I want you...I want your dick in my pussy…" she begged him in vehemence. He pulled his fingers out and let her watch him suck her sweet nectar from the digits, before he finally gave her what she wanted. He slid inside her with a swift, deep thrust, burying every impressive inch of his cock inside her. She mewled in satisfaction and locked eyes with him again, as he took her arms and pinned them above her head. He held them there and began to move, giving her what he knew she wanted. This was not the night for the slow, gentle, and lazy lovemaking they often engaged in. That was incredible and amazing in itself. But tonight, he knew what she needed without her saying it. He knew she wanted him to take control and take her hard and fast. He knew she wanted him to fuck her. And so he did. Her entire body trembled with the force of his punishing thrusts, as he slammed into her. Their hips collided again and again, as she writhed beneath him, completely surrendered to his fierceness. Her breasts bobbed wildly, as he fucked her and she was lost in the feeling of his surging cock hitting that spot inside her with every thrust. Her climax came like a storm and she thrashed passionately. He was seconds behind her, coming again, though not quite as powerfully as the first time, before collapsing beside her.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

They cuddled together in the afterglow, face to face, speaking only with their eyes. Finally, entwined together, they fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Snow awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming through the curtains in their bedroom. Last she remembered, she vaguely recalled being burrowed against David's side and resting atop his chest. She must have been extra tired, for she could tell it was much later than she usually slept. She wasn't surprised that her husband had let her sleep though and she stretched, as she sat up.

After a shower, she dressed and headed downstairs. She could hear the television on low, probably entertaining Summer and she was sure David was already feeding the baby. She came into the kitchen just in time to see her husband angrily clench the counter top, while Xander looked deeply troubled as well.

"What's happening?" she asked, as they looked up and saw her lean down to press a kiss to the baby's head. Bobby sat in his highchair, playing with a toy. David sighed.

"Someone...we're not sure who, released Clayton from his cell some time during the night," he told her. She closed her eyes and tried to quell all her emotions that were already threatening to bubble over.

"So...the Evil Queen is back and trying to kill us. We have no idea if we can keep Hyde locked up indefinitely and now the man that forced me to crush my own husband's heart is now lying in wait to try and destroy this family again," she said, trying to keep calm, as he put his arms around her.

"No one is destroying this family…" he promised fiercely, as she sniffed and he kissed her hair.

"Hey...why don't you just take the day and relax? I know you've been wanting to spend some time with Eva and Emma," he suggested. She shook her head.

"As nice as that sounds, I can't shirk my responsibilities as Mayor, especially not now. I'm not going to let her turn me into this mess of a person I seem to be lately," Snow lamented.

"Hey...you are not a mess. We've been through so much and I know from experience that shooting someone can leave a mark," he said. She sniffed, as she looked up at him.

"I think maybe you should take the morning at least and talk to Archie. You told Emma she should if things got to be too much...but I think it might do you some good too," he suggested. She nodded.

"I know you're got a lot on your plate too...but will you come?" she asked. He smiled softly at her and caressed her beautiful face.

"Of course I will. I have several deputies to help me out," he replied, as he nodded to his father.

"Yeah...you don't worry. James and I will handle morning patrol. I'll even drop the little ones off with Ella," Xander agreed. Snow nodded her thanks and relished being held by her husband, before he made a phone call to Archie.

* * *

The bell chimed on the shop door, as Belle entered her husband's shop. Gold turned and noticed not for the first time how radiant she was. However, something was different about today. Even last night, she had been glowing. He wanted to know exactly what was making her so happy, but she had been coy with him last night. So he let her tease him and play her game. After all, he was well known for his patience and knew how to play the long game. And after seeing her like this, he knew whatever it was that had her so happy was going to burst out of her. Belle came behind the counter and he took her hands in his own.

"Rumple...I have the most wonderful news," she gushed.

"Yes...I suspected there was something. Perhaps you could not keep me in suspense any longer?" he asked. She looked down shyly.

"I guess I haven't been hiding it very well," she admitted.

"No need to hide anything from me, you know that. And I promised I wouldn't hide anything for you ever again," he replied. She grinned.

"I'm pregnant," she told him. Of all the things he expected her to say, it wasn't that. Though he probably should have anticipated this.

"Pregnant…" he uttered. She nodded.

"I suspected, because of all the symptoms, so yesterday I went to Eva. She did a blood test...I'm almost ten weeks along," she told him. A rare smile eclipsed his face and he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Belle…" he whispered.

"Then you're happy?" she asked.

"I've never been happier…" he responded, as he kissed her soundly. She beamed at him, as their lips parted and they hugged again. Another baby...it was both joyful and a little terrifying. He had made the ultimate mistake with Baelfire. But his grown son had forgiven him. He was alive and well and in love himself, even if it was with a fairy. But this new baby...it was a second chance to do everything right. And he was determined that nothing would go wrong this time…

* * *

"Thank you," Snow said, as she looked over at him. They had just picked up the kids from Ella and were now headed to Granny's for dinner.

"Talking to Archie helped a lot," she added, as he put his arm around her and kissed her hair. She pushed the stroller and Summer trotted along in front of them.

"You are the strongest, most amazing woman I know, Snow. And she is not going to break this family, no matter what she does," he promised, before pressing another kiss to her hair.

They arrived at the diner to find it very busy, with many new patrons. As to be expected, there were many of these new eyes on them. By now they had all heard of what had happened with the Count and most gazes were sympathetic, while a few were wary. They pushed passed any of that and found a booth where Emma and Killian were already sitting. They slid into the other side of it, while Summer climbed up to sit by Emma.

"Hey Mom...you okay?" Emma asked. Snow looked at her husband and then smile at her daughter.

"Yeah...I'm good, honey," she confirmed, making Emma smile, as she watched the way her parents gaze at each other with eyes so full of love. Thirty years of marriage and their feelings never dulled. In fact, she was pretty sure they loved each other more and more each day. It made her look over at Killian, who flashed her a warm smile and she could only hope that this was them in thirty years as well.

Granny's new waitress, a girl from the Land of Untold Stories who had worked in a similar establishment there, promptly took their order. It wasn't long before their table became larger, as Leo and Chad pulled up another table to join them. And moments later, Paul and Eva arrived. And finally Xander, James, and Aphrodite. Usually Robin and Regina joined them too, but they definitely noticed their absence that evening. Still, the table was filled with laughter and conversation. It gave Snow comfort to know that the Queen would never destroy this. Fortunately, that also kept her from feeling the eyes one her from the bar.

* * *

Jekyll sat with Whale, having finished their meal and had scarcely been able to take his eyes off her since they arrived. He hated feeling like this. He hadn't seen Rose in years and had thought he had gotten over her long ago. But he obviously had been fooling himself. Snow White was so much like her, in more than just looks, that it was hard to believe they weren't actually related somehow.

"She is beautiful...I'll give you that. I've always thought so, but she has to be the most unavailable woman in the all the realms," Whale warned. Jekyll signaled for a refill on his drink.

"Quite…" he agreed.

"Yet you keep staring at her longingly. Trust me, Charmz will start to notice. The guy is as overprotective as they come, especially when it comes to his beloved Snow White," the other doctor warned.

"Trust me, I have no intention of taking any action. A man can simply admire from afar," Jekyll assured.

"Suit yourself. There are many fish in the sea though, so to speak. I know a few places in town that are little less family oriented if you're interested," Whale replied. Jekyll finished his drink.

"Perhaps another time," he responded, as the diner bell rang. Jekyll's mood darkened even more, as he saw the Dark One enter with his beautiful wife on his arm. Of all people that didn't deserve love, Jekyll was sure it was Rumpelstiltskin. He couldn't help notice how the Dark One's wife seemed to be very good friends with Snow White. He watched the raven haired beauty light up at something the brunette beauty said and even a rare smile appeared on the Dark One's face. The happiness of others...it was sickening to him. He had thought long ago that removing Hyde from his being would erase these bitter feelings in him. But somehow, it had only seemed to intensify them. Since losing Rose Red, he hadn't realized how bitter he had truly become and he was quick to leave the diner at that point. He stopped for a moment, observing the happiness one more time from the window.

"They are sickening, aren't they?" a voice said, as he turned to find himself face to face with the Evil Queen.

"You...I want nothing to do with you!" he refuted. The Queen put on a fake pout.

"Oh now, don't be like that, doctor. We can help each other very much," she tempted. He scurried out of view, not even wanting to be seen talking to this woman.

"Afraid the fair object of your unrequited affection will see you talking to the likes of me?" she teased and then laughed out loud at the look on the doctor's face.

"Oh, this is too good! You are completely smitten with that little monster!" she cackled.

"I do believe it is you that is the monster," he refuted. She shrugged.

"So they tell me. I don't know how she does it, but she seems to cast a spell over almost everyone that meets her. The adoration and love that people shower her with...she has no idea what it's like for people to hate you, no matter what you do! No idea what it's like when people reject you and don't choose you!" she ranted.

"But you know exactly what it's like, don't you Doctor?" she purred. He swallowed and backed away from her.

"You will not reel me," he refused. But she only smirked.

"Oh, I already have. You and I are not so different. We aren't the heroes of the story. We don't find that lifelong true love. You're never Prince Charming and I'm never Snow White...or Rose Red," the Queen reminded. He glared at her and stalked away.

"I'll be here when you're ready to do something about that, Dr," she called, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Jekyll seethed, as he stormed back to his lab, his dark emotions churning inside him like a vat of boiling magma.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

"Belle...come sit, there's plenty of room," Snow said, as they pulled up two more chairs for them.

"Thank you," she said, as they hugged and Snow noticed her beaming smile, as she doted over Bobby, who was situated in her lap.

"You should tell them, before it bursts out of you," Rumple said. She playfully smacked his arm and grinned.

"Tell us what?" Snow asked, as her friend smiled brightly.

"I'm pregnant," she revealed. Snow gasped and hugged her again.

"Oh Belle...that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both," she gushed, as David offered his hand to Gold, who in a rare occurrence, returned the gesture.

"Congratulations," the Prince said, as he too gave Belle a hug.

"Thanks...that's not the only reason we came though. I wanted to check on you. How are you doing?" Belle asked in concern. Snow smiled thinly.

"I think I'm okay...I was a bit of a mess, but talking to Archie this afternoon helped a lot," she replied, as David squeezed her hand and they shared a look.

"I didn't want to do that...but I did in self defense. It's not fair and it's never going to be fair that he was being forced to attack us. But Archie helped me see that I'm not responsible for what she did. I may have pulled the trigger...but the Evil Queen is responsible," Snow said, recalling her earlier session with Archie.

"And I have a wonderful husband and five amazing children to remind me that it's going to be okay," she added.

"I'm glad. Still...if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here," Belle reminded. Snow smiled and nodded.

"Same here...I can't wait to talk baby stuff with you," she replied, just as Regina came in, looking worried and confused.

"Regina?" Snow asked.

"Have either of you seen Robin?" she asked. They exchanged a glance.

"Not today...we thought he was with you," David replied.

"I've been researching things in my vault all last night and today, removing the blood magic. I told him I was going to miss lunch, but that I'd meet him and Roland for dinner earlier. But now...he's not answering his phone. It's going straight to voice mail," she fretted.

"Okay...I'm sure he's fine. But we'll help you look," Snow said.

"Do you have something of his we can track? I'll give the scent to Wilby and Graham," Leo chimed in. She nodded gratefully and handed a scarf to him.

"He left this behind in my vault a couple days ago," she said. They filed outside and Leo gave the scent to the dog and wolf, who were waiting outside. The two animals started off and Leo looked back, as Regina and his parents started following him.

"Mind if I tag along?" Chad asked. Leo smiled.

"I was hoping you would," he agreed, still surprised that he was actually with someone that didn't shy away every time there was trouble. More so, Chad seemed eager to help and get involved in a way Leo wasn't used to with former love interests, except perhaps Elsa. Emma and Killian joined them too, while Eva and Paul promised to take Summer and Bobby home. And with that, the group trekked off to find Robin and Roland, hoping that this was all a misunderstanding and that nothing was truly wrong...


	129. Un-Break My Heart

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! I have noticed a tiny drop in reviews, so if you're still reading, please consider leaving some feedback.**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr Lilacmoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **And...it's time for me to start thinking about a potential season 7. I have a few ideas for a Charming-Mills family centric season 7. Is that something everyone would want to see? Charmings and others in Hyperion Heights? Gothel kind of is like the ultimate villain and with Snowing being the truest loves, I have some ideas for a story, though nothing concrete yet. So if you want such a season 7 of any kind, voice your opinion! :)**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Yes, Rose Red and Fandral are very epically entwined and I'm really enjoying spinning an original story for them. Glad you're enjoying too, because I've only started with them. :)**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Yes, and I'm afraid it won't be a good surprise.**

 **Naomi Blue: Glad you're enjoying Fandral and Rose Red. I am too and am anxious to bring them to Storybrooke. As for the Marian storyline, I originally wasn't going to do it. But then I really like Curious Archer so I need Robin to be born, even though she won't be named Robin. :)**

 **SaviorEmmaJones: Yes, it was definitely a build up chapter. This one is full of lots of emotional upheaval though so it was necessary. Thank you! I'm glad to hear that I can immerse people in the storyline, even when it's a bit creepy. Unfortunately, it is a situation that happens all too often as there are many people out there that don't know how to accept when there is something they can't have. Jekyll showed obsessive behavior in the canon so I'm exploring that a bit. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **TimeLord27: Glad you enjoyed the addition of that scene with the Count and the Queen. Yes, Aladdin will be back as will Jasmine. I would say their story will be probably a mix of both. I love the Aladdin animated movies so I'll probably take from those quite a bit. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Number Ten: Marian isn't really back, that's all I'll say. It's explained in this chapter. There is a lot of heartbreaking emotion in this chapter, but I promise Outlaw Queen will weather this storm. ;)**

 **Curiosity Seeke: Actually, Henry didn't age with every year in the canon, though he should have. But only about three years passed as a whole from seasons 1-6. So Henry's about 13 right now. Believe it or not, even though Bobby was born back around chapter 85, only seven months has passed since then. Events are happening very closely together.**

 **Austenphile: I love Snow reading to the baby too. Glad you like the bandit parallel. I am having fun spinning the story of Rose Red and Fandral. Normally, I wouldn't spoil it, but I can reveal that it's really Zelena. This chapter is very emotional and heartbreaking, but I promise Outlaw Queen will weather this storm. I agree, Belle and Snow are the strongest and Emma will stay that way in this. Glad you like all the family stuff, I do too. And the love scenes as usual just keep turning out hot!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Yeah, it was quite a chapter and I have to say this one is an emotional doozie. Yes! I thought Matt Lanter was the perfect face claim for Leo. I can picture him so well next to Josh and Ginny and just being perfect. I'm glad you're enjoying Rose Red and Fandral's story so much. I'm really enjoying writing it too. And yep, bandits. ;)**

 **Yes, there is a lot of emotional upheavel ahead for Outlaw Queen, but I promise I'll bring them through it. Yep, Jekyll is creepy as ever and that won't stop. Buckle up, because emotions run really high in this chapter! :)**

 **beth1980: Thanks! Yes, everyone seems to be enjoying Rose Red and Fandral, which I'm glad for, because I'm really having fun spinning an original story with them. It's not Marian, I'll tell you that. And yes, Neal is still around. He'll get to a part of Gideon's life. You might be onto something with Chad. ;)**

 **izzypirelli: Thanks! Yeah, those taco scenes get really steamy. I can't help myself. I'm glad to know I write them perfectly. I love Snow getting time with her babies. There's so much going on emotionally that she really needs that time. I love when Snow is sneaky and Charming just indulges her too. You would be suspecting right about about Zelena. And you're right, with Outlaw Queen being very established in this, it creates all kinds of complications. But I promise they will weather this storm. I'm glad you like the inclusion of Archie still seeing patients. I think it only makes sense. As for Jekyll, he does need to back off. Unfortunately, the doctor's obsessive nature won't allow that to happen. And it's all going to come clashing together. ;)**

Finding You Always

Chapter 129: Un-Break My Heart

"I should have known…" Regina growled, as they followed Wilby and Graham, as the animals tracked Robin's scent. Though, as they saw Zelena's farmhouse in the distance, they knew where this was leading. None of them had thought the witch would be so bold as to abduct Robin and Roland. They were trying to figure out why she'd do it when there was no possible way for her to get away with it.

"I am an idiot…" the former Queen added.

"Regina...you're not an idiot. You wanted to believe that Zelena could change. There's _nothing_ wrong with that," Snow admonished. Regina looked over at her and realized that Snow was speaking from experience.

"I'm sorry...this must be exactly what you were feeling after every time you gave me a chance and I spit on it," Regina replied. Snow shook her head.

"That's in the past...you're not that person anymore," the raven haired beauty reminded.

"No...that person is just running around our town and wrecking havoc on the people we love. She's probably behind this too," Regina stated. Snow didn't disagree with that, as she knew Regina was probably right. This had designs of the Queen all over it.

As they approached the farmhouse, Regina used her magic to detect if there was any protections around the house and was surprised to find none.

"That...doesn't make any sense," she said in confusion.

"Yeah...surely she'd try to keep us out if she kidnapped Robin and Roland," David agreed, equally confused.

"Well...I guess we go for the direct approach," Leo said, as he started to march up to the porch.

"Leo...get back here!" Snow called. But her son turned to her.

"Mom...if the Queen is in there, out of everyone here, I'm probably the one she doesn't want to hurt," Leo surmised.

"That sounds like a big risk…" Chad said nervously. Leo smiled at him.

"I'll be fine," he promised. David sighed.

"Boys…" he called to the dogs and they followed him up the stairs. And Leo did the most normal thing he could and knocked. But he was shocked to see Robin as the one answering the door.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" Robin asked. Leo looked at him in confusion.

"Uh...Uncle Robin...you've known me my entire life. You've never called me that before," he said, looking back at his parents in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry...Uncle? I believe you're mistaken, lad. It's true I've known of you since you were born, but I can't say that we've had much interaction during the curse years and after," he explained.

"Not to quote Star Wars here, but...I've got a bad feeling about this," Emma quipped.

"Who is it sweetheart?" a female voice asked, as a brunette appeared on his arm.

"Oh, it's just the Mayor and Sheriff's son. Is there something we can help you with, Deputy?" Robin asked.

"Uh...who is this?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"Oh...I'm Marian, his wife," she replied, as all their mouths were ajar in disbelief. And the devastation on Regina's face was heartbreaking.

"Marian...uh if I'm not mistaken, didn't you once tell my parents that Marian died?" Leo asked.

"Yes...I believed that to be true all these years. Then the most miraculous thing occurred," Robin said, as he looked at her with a big smile that made Regina's breath catch in her throat.

"It seems my Marian was in the Land of Untold Stories all these years and now we've been reunited," he stated.

"No…" Regina blurted out, causing all eyes to go to her.

"This is a trick! Stop this now, Zelena," she hissed at the woman claiming to be Marian. But the woman looked frightened and shrunk away.

"It's the Queen…" she said fearfully.

"No...I told you that she's not evil any longer and not in power anymore," he assured.

"Robin...what are you talking about? I'm your wife," Regina cried and he looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Wife? I think you're gravely mistaken, Ms Mills. I bare no ill will toward you for casting the curse anymore, but it's been just me and Roland all these years. Until now...that we have our Marian back," he said, gazing at her with reverence.

"No...she's done something to you! She's given you false memories!" Regina cried, as Snow put her arms around her.

"Madam Mayor...I think Ms. Mills is confused and in need of some help," Robin said, looking at her with pity.

"She doesn't need help...she's the Evil Queen," Marian spat hatefully. Robin opened his mouth to correct her, but she put her hand up.

"I know what you said, my love. But you don't know the whole story," she hissed.

"I was in the Queen's dungeon, slated for execution, all because I refused to tell her the whereabouts of Snow White," she spat, glaring at the two women.

"Believe me, had I know Snow White was going to turn around and forgive this monster, I would have been less willing to protect her. I thought you stood for peace and justice, Snow White," she spat, glaring at the raven haired beauty.

"Hey...she does stand for all those things! But she also stands for forgiveness, which Regina earned," Emma interjected.

"Really? Because the only reason I'm not dead at her hand is because I happened to follow another prisoner through a doorway to the Land of Untold Stories, hoping that someday I could find my way back to my family," she spat.

"Zelena...stop this now!" Regina pleaded, now in tears.

"I am not this Zelena you keep rambling on about…" Marian said, as she started to tear up.

"Okay...that is enough from all of you. Please leave…" Robin ordered gruffly.

"Mommy!" Roland called, as he looked up at Marian, who smiled at him and picked up the child, glaring smugly at Regina.

"Roland…" she choked tearfully, as she reached toward him.

"You...stay away from my family," Robin spat, giving her a scathing look, which nearly broke her. But what broke her further was Roland looking at her like he had no idea who she was.

"Zelena...please stop this. I'm sorry...please don't do this!" Regina cried, as her heart shattered.

"I am not this Zelena woman. I'd seriously consider getting your _friend_ some help, Madam Mayor," Marian spat, directing her gaze at Snow. The raven haired beauty glared back.

"Regina is fine...but you won't be if you don't stop this cruel charade, Zelena!" Snow cried.

"Are you threatening my family, Madam Mayor?" Robin growled, as he started toward them. But David was quick to get in front of Regina and Snow.

"No one is threatening anyone…" he said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Then remove them from my property, Sheriff or I am filing charges, which I expect you to carry out," Robin stated coldly.

"We'll be leaving now," David assured him, as he turned to his wife and mother-in-law.

"We have to go for now...but we'll figure this out," he tried to assure them.

As they trekked further away from the farmhouse and back toward town, they came upon the Queen, who stared smugly at them.

"You…" Regina growled, as she started to advance, but was held back by Emma and Leo.

"Did you really think I wouldn't make you pay for tossing me away?" the Queen asked.

"Robin and Roland are innocent in this!" Regina cried.

"No...he rejected me for you. This proves that he doesn't really love all of you, Regina. Only the parts he likes and not the parts that make him squirm uncomfortably," she spat distastefully.

"So you convinced Zelena to pose as Marian? He's living a lie now! That's not the real Marian!" Regina cried. The Queen smirked.

"No...the real Marian is dead. She was, in fact, executed at our hand," Regina revealed.

"So even if your dear Robin does get his memory back, he'll be left with that little fact and your marriage will never be the same," the Queen hissed.

"You're wrong...Robin loves me!" Regina cried. But she only cackled.

"Love...stop deluding yourself. Your love is a lie," she said.

"Stop! I won't let you get away with this! I'm the one you want to suffer...leave everyone else alone and take your revenge on me," Snow said, offering herself up.

"No!" David cried, as he pulled her back, while Emma and Leo guarded their parents.

"Oh trust me...you will pay, Snow White. But crushing your half heart right here is too swift of a punishment. I want you to suffer and I'll do that by taking away what you love most…" the Queen said, as her eyes flicked to David.

"No way in hell…" Emma growled, as she and Leo blocked her path and sight to their father.

"I wonder how Drizella Tremaine is these days? I wonder what she would do for me if I promised her she could at last have Prince Charming all to herself," The Queen smirked deviously, as she made the hilt of his sword glow.

"One touch...and all those memories of Snow White disappear and are replaced with ones of that I'm sure Drizella will be very grateful to me for," she hissed.

"No...no...no…" Snow cried, as she grabbed a dagger from her boot and rushed the Queen, as she held it to her throat.

"If you take him from me...I'll kill you…" Snow growled and the Queen smirked victoriously.

"Yes...we've already seen you kill for him. I have no doubt that you would, but I'm not the one you have to kill to make me go away," she hissed, as her eyes flicked to Regina.

"The question is will you commit the cold blooded murder of your step-mother to keep from losing your husband?" the Queen questioned. Tears streamed down down Snow's cheeks.

"Snow...don't let her do this. I haven't touched the sword and I will never forget you again...our love is too powerful. We share a heart and nothing she can do can truly destroy what we have," David reminded. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not...but it will surely complicate things when that blue magic reaches your head, Charming and Drizella Tremaine finally beds you," she said snidely. Snow growled and shoved her away angrily, poising the dagger as if she was going to thrust it.

"Stop it now…" Snow seethed, but the Queen only smirked deviously in return.

"No…" she refused. Suddenly, the sword at his hip disappeared, along with the bluish magic and reappeared in Aphrodite's hand. The Queen snarled, as she watched the Goddess remove the magic and taint from the weapon.

"That's quite enough from you, Your Majesty," the blonde Goddess said sternly, as she stood next to James.

"You protect her now...but will you keep doing so when her heart is black as mine?" the Queen hissed.

"That will never happen," Aphrodite refuted. The Queen smirked.

"We shall see," she retorted, as she looked at Snow again.

"Hold him tightly…" she warned, as she finally disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Snow's shoulders racked with sobs, as Charming put his arms around her from behind and held her. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"She's going to take you away…" she cried.

"No...that's not going to happen," he promised. But she shook her head.

"Look what she did to Robin! She won't stop until I'm destroyed and losing you is the way to destroy me. She knows that," Snow cried.

"Snow...listen to me, I am not going to let that happen," Aphrodite promised, as she hugged her tightly and then a vial of potion appeared in her hand.

"Drink this…" she said, handing it to David.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A protection spell. It will protect you from any of her attempts to curse you will false memories or alter your thoughts," she said. David didn't hesitate and drank it.

"Thank you…" Snow sniffed. Aphrodite smiled at her and brushed a few of her tears away.

"I'm just sorry I didn't anticipate this sooner. Perhaps I could have protected Robin too," she said regrettably.

"None of us could have imagined she'd do this…" Regina said, as she wiped her own tears away.

"If there curse memories though...then we can fix it, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah...if it's a curse, then true love's kiss can break it!" Leo exclaimed. But Regina smiled sadly at him.

"He doesn't remember me...it won't work," she reminded and Leo deflated a bit at that.

"There still has to be another way," Emma insisted. Regina sniffed.

"None that I know of," she replied dejectedly.

"Aunt Regina...we can't give up," Leo insisted.

"And we won't. We will fix this," Aphrodite answered, confirming that she would help.

"For now...I think we should all go home," David said eagerly. Snow nodded.

"Regina...you should come stay with us. You know Summer would love it," Snow urged. She smiled thinly.

"Thank you Snow...but I think I need to be alone for a little while," Regina replied, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Call me crazy...but I don't think she should be left alone for long," James chimed in.

"Don't worry...I'll check on her later. I'll even bring Summer if I need to. She'd never refuse to answer the door for her," Leo stated. With that, they began to continue back to town.

* * *

The Queen strode into the prison with a satisfied smirk that evening. The guards were, of course, useless against her and collapsed with a wave of her hand. She walked by each cell and found the one she was seeking.

"Well...I wondered how long it would be until you paid me a visit, Your Majesty," Hyde drawled.

"You missed all the delicious fun today, but I decided for the next phase, some help would a welcome thing," the Queen stated, as the plasma bars on his cell disappeared with a wave of her hand. Hyde offered his elbow to her and she hooked her hand on it.

"What about them?" he asked, referring to Sa'luk and Lady Tremaine.

"Oh, they indeed may be useful and I'll release them if they are needed. However, I'm in charge and I don't trust either of them to not run a muck with their own plans," she replied, as they walked out.

"So what is next for Storybrooke?" he asked. She smirked deviously.

"Oh...so much…" she replied vaguely, as they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

When they got home that evening, the Charming house was quiet. Emma and Leo were introducing Killian and Chad to movies. They were in the basement rec room watching one with Henry. Eva was on a date with Paul, while Xander was taking the night shift at the station. No one was exactly sure where James and Aphrodite had gotten off to, but it had escaped no one's attention that they were spending a lot of time together.

That mostly left Snow and David with their little ones, with the former still reeling from the earlier events. But even she couldn't help but smile, as she watched her husband play with their tiny daughter, while the baby played with several toys she had put out for him. Bobby eagerly watched his father and sister play, as David peered around the chair, where Summer had hidden herself.

"I told you I'd find you, peanut," he said, as he hooked his arm around her waist and lifted her out. She squealed in delight, as he tickled her and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy always finds us, right Mommy?" Summer called. Snow smiled.

"That's right, baby. Daddy will always find us," she said wistfully. Bobby called out, never one to be ignored and Charming scooped him up with his other arm.

"No one's forgetting you either, little man," he said, as he plopped down next to Snow with both children in his lap. Snow leaned over and pecked him on the lips, before staring into his eyes, as she pressed her forehead against his. Tears pricked her eyes again, as she thought about how close they had com to losing this. She felt panic creep up in her again, just thinking about him being cursed with false memories.

"I'm here, my darling and I'm not going anywhere," he assured, sensing the train of her thoughts. She nodded.

"I know...I just can't help thinking about what might have happened. Charming...I don't know what I'd be doing right now if she had succeeded and you had gone home to some other woman. Regina's living that nightmare right now...and I know she meant that for me too," Snow cried.

"Hey...you are my home, no one else. It scares me too, because...I've never wanted to be with anyone but you. I can't imagine the betrayal and violation Robin will feel when he gets his real memories back. But I will not let her do this to us too," he insisted. He then pressed his lips to her forehead, as he often did, and then to her lips, hoping to convey the depths of his feelings for her in that simple gesture. And he did, for Snow could feel his love deeply inside her soul.

"Now...earlier Summer and I caught up on the story you've been reading Bobby. What do you say we read more before bedtime?" he suggested.

"Yeah...Mommy, can we read more about Rose Red?" Summer asked.

"Of course sweetie," she agreed, as she situated the baby in her lap, while David held Summer and Snow opened the book.

* * *

 _The months passed quickly in the Kingdom. Rose Red and her beloved Fandral became the Kingdom's most wanted and notorious bandits. But perhaps what angered her evil Uncle most was the people rallied around them, seeing them as a symbol of hope. Under her evil Uncle's rule, he had grown richer, while her people grew poorer and starved. And Rose was determined to change that. She and Fandral soon built a following of those willing and able to fight as well. Their small band of skilled warriors stole from the King and gave to the poor villages._

 _Despite living in hiding and constantly moving around to keep from being captured, Rose Red and Fandral were deeply in love and found they could not wait for a formal wedding. So under a blossoming tree, on a quiet day, one of their most trusted Knights performed their wedding ceremony._

 _Their warring with the King continued until the King's forces began to dwindle and he grew desperate. In this desperation, he promised the evil dwarf in his employ all the gold, riches, and anything else he desired if he could get rid of Rose Red and her beloved Fandral. The evil dwarf hatched a plot and using some very dark magic, he ambushed the couple one dark day. He cursed Fandral to take the form of a vicious bear. But his treachery did not stop there. To make sure Rose Red could not break Fandral's curse with true love's kiss, he banished her to a far off land where time stood still. He pushed the Princess through a portal to this land, separating her from her beloved seemingly forever. But the evil dwarf would once again underestimate true love, for Rose Red would never give up on finding her love._

* * *

Snow stopped reading, as they noticed their little ones were fast asleep.

David smiled and gently lifted Summer into his arms, as he stood up.

"I'll go put her to bed," he said, as he carried her upstairs. Snow followed with the baby, after turning the lights out and put him down in the nursery.

"Goodnight sweet boy," she whispered, as she pressed a kiss to his little head and gently smoothed her hand on his back, before quietly exiting the room. She found David waiting for her and dove into his open arms. She clutched his shirt in her fists and he slowly led her to their bedroom.

"I know I'm being irrational...I just can't help but feel that you'll disappear if I let go," she cried, trying to fight the overwhelming fear inside her. But she couldn't.

"Then don't let go," he replied, indulging her. Her lips crashed against his at those words and she kissed him possessively. She practically tore his shirt open, as their breathing was ragged and impassioned. Charming lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

 _Ten-year-old Emma Swan allowed herself to be ushered into the room by the social worker and looked around at the office. It was typically decorated for this type of setting and the therapist wore a kind smile._

" _Hello Emma," she greeted._

" _Hi," Emma answered politely. She really wanted to scream and run away, but knew that would only invoke some sort of punishment when she returned to the group home. The woman that ran the home seemed especially offended by Emma's staunch belief in the book she kept in her bag, which she clutched close. Next to her baby blanket, it was her most prized possession._

" _Have a seat," the woman said. It sounded like a request, but Emma knew better and obliged._

" _Would you like to put your backpack down?" the woman asked._

" _No," Emma refused, clutching the strap of it tighter. The woman put her hands up in a surrendering manner._

" _Okay...okay, that's okay. You can hang onto it," she admonished._

" _You must have some very special things in that bag," she mentioned. Emma nodded in agreement._

" _Can I see them?" she asked and Emma looked at her with scrutiny._

" _I can show...but you can't touch," the tiny blonde warned. The last time her social worker or group home mother had tried to take the bag from her, Emma had thrown a tantrum. And that had resulted in the home mother throwing out words like disturbed and delusional. She had even been so cruel as to tell the other children that Emma believed her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and they had sent her through a magical wardrobe. The other children had been so incredibly cruel and teased Emma mercilessly. And Emma realized that if this situation was anything to go by, she would have to keep her true origins a secret from now on._

" _I would really like to see, Emma," she said, as she sat down beside the little girl. Emma looked at her social worker wearily._

" _I think Emma and I are okay, Ms. Clancy, if you'd like to go get a cup of coffee," the therapist suggested. The woman huffed and stormed out of the office. Emma knew that sometimes she was difficult, but it was only because no one would believe her. She kept telling them that if they just took her to see her Daddy in the coma that she could get him to wake up. But no one would. It was against the rules, they said. Which Emma thought was stupid. He was her Daddy, after all._

 _But with the social worker gone, Emma pulled out the big brown book, emblazoned with the words "Once Upon a Time" and her precious baby blanket._

" _That's a very pretty baby blanket," the therapist mentioned._

" _Mommy and Daddy had it made for me," Emma chirped, as she opened the book to the exact page by memory and pointed to the illustration of a blonde man cradling an infant wrapped in the same blanket._

" _My goodness, that is quite a likeness. I can see why you would think this is you," the therapist said. Emma perked up at her words. Was someone actually going to believe her at last? Emma turned the page._

" _This is my unicorn mobile that Mommy and Daddy had made for me too...but it's gone now," Emma said sadly._

" _It's very beautiful...is this Mommy?" the therapist asked, as she pointed to the illustration of the blonde man now holding a raven haired woman in his arms. Emma nodded._

" _Mommy is Snow White...she's really beautiful," Emma chimed in._

" _Yes, she is. But let's go back to this picture. What's happening here?" she asked._

" _That's when Daddy was trying to put me in the magic wardrobe to save me. But he got hurt really bad. Then we were found on the road. A policeman gave me a note when I was five and told me that my Daddy is in a coma," Emma explained. The therapist had read Emma's file and indeed knew that she had been found as an infant with a man on the side of a road, who appeared to have been stabbed. But he had been unresponsive for ten years now and medical science didn't suggest that he would ever wake up._

" _Emma...I know that what happened in this book might appear similar to what happened to your father," the therapist tried to soothe. Emma huffed._

" _It's not similar! It's true! That's my Daddy and if someone would just let me see him, I could wake him up, I know I could!" Emma cried, getting upset again._

" _Honey, you're just a little girl. How do you expect to wake him up?" the therapist asked._

" _No...I'm not just a little girl! I'm the Savior! Everyone says I'm nothing! But I'm not nothing!" Emma cried, as she started to cry. Why wouldn't anyone believe her? Why did they keep telling her she couldn't see her Daddy?_

" _Oh Emma...it's okay, of course you're not nothing. I didn't mean that," the therapist replied._

" _I want to see my Daddy," Emma pleaded._

" _Let me go talk to your social worker and see what we can do, okay?" she asked, as she stepped out for a moment. But Emma hated when adults talked about her like it was a secret, so she crept to the door and listened._

" _You were right...I'm not sure she is able to distinguish the difference between reality and fantasy," the therapist agreed._

" _Can you do anything? She keeps whining and going on about seeing her comatose father in the hospital. I'm responsible for dozens of other kids. I don't have time for this," the social worker spat. Emma's heart sank._

" _I think seeing her birth father at this point would just further confuse her and only strengthen her resolve that these stories are real. I don't recommend it and I'm going to prescribe an anti-anxiety med for her. It might help calm her down," the therapist stated. Emma's heart sank. Not only were they not going to help her, they were going to make her take pills. Emma had seen what those pills did to other kids that had been forced on them in the group home and she wasn't going to let them do it. As they continued to talk about her, Emma crept over to the therapist's desk and opened her file. Carefully watching the door, she found the police report of the night she was found. She looked at it with fascination at the name of the victim found. David Nolan. David...her father. Prince Charming. She felt hope swell in her, as she saw the address of the hospital and quickly scribbled it down on a post it note, before stuffing it in her pocket. She scurried back to the couch, as the two women came back into the room. She heard that familiar song inside her again, one that she had been hearing all her young life. She hadn't told the therapist about the song her parents had given her too. The song had always given her hope and helped her be brave. She had to be really brave now if she was ever going to find them. But she had never been more determined now. Tomorrow, instead of heading off to school, she was taking a bus into the city. She was going to find her father. Only then would everything be okay..._

* * *

Emma awoke with a subtle start and looked around the darkened bedroom. Killian was asleep beside her and she exhaled deeply. She hadn't thought about those times, the ones before her parents, in a very long time. But even more, she had nearly forgotten about the song that had seemed to be inside her; the one she somehow knew could have only been placed there by her parents. She had almost forgotten about it though. Once she woke her father up and they found Storybrooke, she didn't really hear it anymore.

"Love...are you all right?" Killian asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah...I'm fine. It was just a dream," she assured.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Well...I guess it was more like a memory," she reiterated. He listened intently.

"I was remembering the time I was forced to see a therapist. It was actually the day before I sneaked away from school to find my Dad. The therapist's office was actually where I found the address of the hospital he was in," she explained.

"This was a frustrating day, I presume?" he asked.

"It was...I just don't know why I thinking about it now. I haven't thought about it in forever," she replied

"Perhaps talking about it can help discern why," he suggested. She nodded.

"Well...you know it was Merlin that gave me the book when I was five. I didn't know it was him at the time, but he planted the seed of my belief and the book nurtured it from there," she continued.

"Yes and you said people were very unkind when you told them about your parents, because they were just stories to everyone else," he recalled. She nodded.

"Anyway...I was ten and I was growing so frustrated, because I knew Dad was in some hospital somewhere in a coma. And I just _knew_ if I could find him that I could get him to wake up. The group home sucked...especially that one," she explained.

"How did you end up having to see a therapist?" he asked.

"The house mother. She couldn't stand me and so one day I yelled at her that I wouldn't be her problem if she'd just tell me where my Dad was. I didn't let it go either and blurted out who I thought my parents were and what had happened that night. That was a huge mistake," Emma said, recalling the woman laughing and then proceeding to tell the other children about her quote "delusions".

"The other kids were brutal," she mentioned. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said sincerely. She smiled slightly.

"Anyway, I saw the therapist and explained my story. At first, she actually seemed really nice and like she might even believe me when I showed her the picture of baby me in the book. But then she stepped out and talked to the social worker about me. They were going to put me on pills," she revealed.

"Pills?" he questioned.

"Medication...anti-anxiety ones to be specific. Believe me, it would have been bad. A lot of those pills are intended for adults and I had seen them mess some other kids up. That's when I peeked in my file and found the address for the hospital," she finished.

"And the next day you found your father," he concluded. She nodded.

"I just don't know why it's coming up all the sudden," she admonished.

"May I make an observation?" he requested and she shrugged.

"Perhaps the return of the Queen has returned these feelings. You lost your parents the first time around, because of her. And now she has returned to take them away again," he surmised. She sighed.

"That's pretty spot on…" she realized.

"Swan...I know you're worried. You have every right to be, but I do not think your parents are going to let your family be separated again. I have been around a very long time," he began. She smirked.

"And spare me the old jokes, but I have never seen a pair like them. It seems that no matter the obstacle, their love always wins out. They survived the depths of Tartarus, after all. If I were the Queen...I wouldn't like my odds," he finished. She smiled.

"Thanks...I feel a bit better when you put it like that," she agreed.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied, as he pulled her close and she rested atop his chest. He kissed her hair and she slowly eased back to sleep...


	130. Strange Game

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! I have noticed a tiny drop in reviews, so if you're still reading, please consider leaving some feedback.**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr Lilacmoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **Also...It's time for me to start thinking about a potential season 7. So far, the idea of a season seven for this story, possibly meaning Charming-Mills-Hood family in Hyperion Heights is overwhelmingly positive. So if you want it...then you've got it! I still have to figure out how exactly I'm going to work the weird time thing, but I'll provide more details later when I get closer. For now, I still have a lot of ideas for this version of season 6!**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Thankfully, even with the length of this story, I keep getting ideas for it so it will probably still go for a good long while.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I said this in the PM to you, but I was surprised to see someone recognize my face claim for Clayton. But you're right, Vincent Irizarry is perfect for Clayton and I knew that the moment I met his character on Days. I'm not ready to let Snowing go either and don't think I will be for a long time, so you can expect fanfiction for a while. :) Yeah, I wasn't sure about a season 7 when I started watching it, but the further I got into it, I started to get a lot of ideas for a cursed Snowing in Hyperion Heights so it's full steam ahead on that. I know, the Marian thing is heartbreaking. I originally wasn't going to do it and baby green bean wasn't going to exist in this. But then I met Curious Archer and now she has to exist, even if I have to rename her. Yeah, Snow is falling apart a bit. I'm really toying with her sanity and I have a reason. I don't want to spoil too much, but those reasons are going to tie into her Hyperion Heights cursed persona. There is more glimpse into what Hyde and EQ are up to in this chapter. As for Clayton, he may only come into play a bit here. He may be one of my set up villains for a season 7 when he realizes he can't control Storybrooke. ;) But I haven't made any concrete decisions on him yet. Yeah, I really liked including Emma's nightmare and the reminder of everything she went through before she found her family. I think it's important for this arc and what's to come. :)**

 **Snowing1997: Aw, thanks! It's so rewarding to know that getting a chapter a week means so much to my readers. That's why I strive to do it. I love this story so much too, it's been a huge part of my life for over three years now. As for season seven, I admit, I wasn't crazy about it at first, but the more I watched, the more I got into it and started to get ideas for a cursed Snowing in Hyperion Heights. So my season seven would still have a Snowing/Charming family focus with the inclusion of season seven characters and most of our favorites from now. So I think you'll enjoy. :)**

 **Number Ten: Glad you liked the CS moment. Yeah, poor little Emma. She had a rough go, but at least in this story it was only for ten years. I'll be making a few nods to the musical episode. As for the evil dwarf, no. In the original story of Snow White and Rose Red, it was an evil dwarf that cursed the prince into a bear. So he's a very loose version of the evil dwarf from that story, which I've obviously reworked a lot. It's more like if there was a ninth dwarf and he got handed an axe that said Evilly, lol.**

 **A Stranger: No, David had no fake wife in this story. He woke up from the coma in Boston after Emma found him there when she was ten.(Chapters 1 and 2 explain this). Regina was unprepared. Since Charming didn't end up in Storybrooke, she thought he just didn't survive his encounter with her Knights. So when he showed up, she was taken off guard and by the time she decided to try that, Emma's presence had made too much difference already and Kathryn was dating Jim, who we know is Frederick. And the early presence of a cursed Robin distracted her early on away from her revenge when she realized the man with the lion tattoo was in Storybrooke. Hope that helps.**

 **Guest: It's looking like there will be a season 7 with the inclusion of Snowing for this story! Glad you're enjoying and hope you continue to.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, that last one was emotional and this one is too. There's so much going on, but I'm loving writing this. Yep, it's looking like we might be seeing Charmings in Hyperion Heights. Yeah, that was close with David. The Queen almost cursed him too. I loved the part with David playing with Summer too, we needed a heart melting moment with everything that happened. Yeah, Rose and Fandral got married and were bandits. But now Rose is in the Land of Untold Stories. Glad you liked the Emma flashback and the nod to the musical! So glad you love the story!**

 **Number Ten: I like Mulan, she's incredible. She's just that way, because she had to be. If you were a warrior in a time like that, you'd have to be twice as tough to prove yourself to men and most likely, they'd still never accept you. That would be bound to make you hard and cynical.**

 **Curiosity Seeke: Yes, Jefferson was marked. Madam Medusa was marked too and the wraith killed her by sucking her soul out. As for Henry, chapter 46 and the beginning of 47. Henry and Summer were kidnapped by Madam Medusa. While Summer was taken to the mines, Henry ended up below the library with Maleficent. He accidentally pricked himself on the spinning wheel in her cavern. Emma awoke him with true love's kiss, so yes Henry was briefly under a sleeping curse, thus how he goes to the red room in his nightmare.**

 **Andria: Yay, you're caught up! Sorry you were sick, that sucks. You're right to be weary about Chad, but he could still be genuine. The story of Rose Red and Fandral is going to be fun. Yep, Aladdin and Cassim are coming back. As for Snow, I know, I hated doing that. But this is the Evil Queen we're dealing with so she's really pulling out all the stops. Hmm...is it really Marian though? We shall see. Yep, Jekyll is super creepy and he doesn't get any better, lol. Eek...yeah, it was a bit graphic. I got carried away, oops. Rumple did take the news of Belle's pregnancy very well, but I hate to say this, but no so fast on the happiness train and you'll find out why in this chapter. ;)**

 **Beth1980: Yes, I had to get a SW quote in there, lol. Yeah, the fallout may be worse here since Regina and Robin have been married for twenty some years. But I promise I have a reason for everything I do. I'm glad you're enjoying Rose Red's story and I'm thinking Emma will probably eventually tell her parents about the dream/memory. I actually really like Wish Hook, so I'm modeling this Hook after him so he's less douchey. Glad you like the story so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 130: Strange Game

 _Snow cuddled against Charming's warm body and buried her face further in the nape of his neck. She was freezing all the sudden and couldn't figure out why. But she was jolted awake just as suddenly when her husband disappeared from their bed. She woke up with a start and looked around in confusion. This wasn't their bedroom...this was the loft. She hadn't lived in the loft since shortly after the twins were born._

" _Why am I here?" she asked aloud, but there was no answer, at least, not in the form of words, for her surroundings changed again. This time, she was dressed, and standing on the sidewalk in town, near Granny's. She looked around and watched people mill about and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She remembered this...days like these during the curse. Marco was making the same repair to the hardware store's sign that he did each day. Archie was walking Pongo and Regina...no the Queen strutted along with a smug look on her face._

 _Then hope filled her, as she spotted David nearby at outside Granny's and hurried to him._

" _Oh Charming...thank Gods," she cried, as she threw her arms around him. But his face was a mask of confusion, as he pushed her away and looked at her like she had lost her mind._

" _I'm sorry...do I know you?" he asked. Her smile melted away into an expression of pure agony._

" _No...she did it. She took your memories…" Snow cried._

" _I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. I have my memories. My name is David Nolan and I'm Sheriff of this town," he replied._

" _But you don't remember me," she said, choking on the words._

" _No, I'm afraid I don't," he replied._

" _There you are, baby," a sickeningly sweet voice cooed, as Drizella Tremaine sided up to her husband and put her arms around his waist. But to Snow's horror, he put his arm around her._

" _Ready to go home?" he asked. The other dark haired woman smirked smugly at Snow and tightened her hold on him._

" _Very much so...you know how much I enjoy my alone time with you," she purred, making Snow want to retch._

" _Charming please...I know you would never truly forget me. She's done something to you...but you're my husband," she pleaded._

" _Excuse me...but he's mine, you crazy bitch," Drizella hissed._

" _No...he's not! HE IS MINE!" Snow shouted, but he was still looking at her like she was the crazy one._

" _Ah...there you are Ms. Blanchard. I'm afraid you have caused enough trouble with your little escape act. It's time to return to the hospital," Dr. Facilier said, as his two associates grabbed her arms._

" _Come along, Snow White. Back to the funny farm for you," Horace commented, as she fought them, but they managed to cuffs on her._

" _No...Charming, please remember! You have to remember!" she screamed._

" _Make sure she doesn't escape again, Doctor and she's kept locked up where she belongs," the Mayor snapped._

" _You did this! You took him away from me!" Snow cried, as she tried lunging at the Queen, but the men held her back. The Queen smirked._

" _And it's everything you deserve," she hissed back, as Snow saw Emma and the twins come out of the diner._

" _Emma! Leo! Eva!" she cried desperately, but her children's eyes showed no recognition, as she was dragged away._

" _Who was that, Dad?" Emma asked._

" _A very disturbed woman," David answered._

" _Snow...Snow…"_

* * *

"Snow...my darling, please wake up!" David cried, as he cradled her thrashing form.

"Charming please...remember me! Oh Charming, please help me!" Snow sobbed in her sleep. He was growing more worried by the second and then did the only thing he knew would snap her out of it for sure. He crushed her lips against his, kissing her hard and deeply, silently pleading for her awaken from her nightmare. Snow's eyes flew open the moment she felt his lips crash against hers and kissed him back, even as tears escaped her eyes, which she had clenched shut.

When he finally pulled back, parting their lips, she collapsed sobbing against his chest. He simply held her tightly, gently rocking her, and pressing kisses to her hair.

"My love, you're trembling," he whispered. She sniffed.

"It was just so real...I was in town and you were there. But you didn't know who I was. Neither did Emma and the twins. And then that...woman had her hands all over you," she growled.

"Hey...none of that is going to happen," he promised.

"Charming...how can you promise that? She's going to do everything she can to take you from me...take our children from me! She doesn't want me dead...she wants me to suffer. She wants me to suffer alone in some tiny cell in a mental hospital where they'd probably force pills down me or worse," she lamented.

"No...we'll find a way to stop her. We always find a way," he tried to assure her.

"We can't kill her...that would kill Regina and I won't do that," Snow said. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course you won't...that's why you are nothing like the Queen," he assured with a warm gaze and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Then we have to lock her up. Do you think Jekyll might know a way? He's the one that invented that weapon that took Hyde out," she said. He looked skeptical.

"Maybe...but I don't know if I'm willing to trust him. We have both seen the way he looks at you. He'll want something from you in return," he replied.

"I would never agree to anything like _that,"_ she assured.

"I know...but we still don't know much about him. I mean, this is man that willingly injected a serum into himself to get rid of his darker half. We don't know what lengths he'll go to if he wants something," he reminded. She nodded, agreeing with him. Jekyll still seriously creeped her out, but if he had a way to nullify the Queen...it might be a risk she had to take. For now, she took a sobering breath and pushed all unsettling thoughts of the doctor away. She watched him light the candle on the bedside table and smiled, feeling nostalgic. He hadn't needed to do that for her in a very long time. It helped her see that they really did have a wonderful life, despite all they had been through in the last few years since Emma's twenty-eighth birthday.

"Let's see if this still keeps the nightmares away like it used to," he said.

"You know that's it's you holding me that is really what keeps them away, right?" she asked. He smiled and took her in his arms. He gently lay her down and cuddled her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, my darling. Feel my arms around you...hear my heartbeat. That's your heart, Snow. The half you gave me so we could still be together," he whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, Charming," she said.

"And know I would do anything for you...anything to keep you safe," he replied. His words and the comfort of his arms slowly lulled her back to sleep. And this time it would thankfully be nightmare free…

* * *

 _ **Another Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

The massive palace doors swept open upon their return and the castle staff milled about, all going about their duties, as Rose and Fandral led Aladdin and Cassim through their atrium.

"You are most gracious to offer us such hospitality," Cassim said, as he gave a curt bow.

"My Kingdom has seen great strife in the past and we both know what it's like to lose our homes," Rose said, as she glanced at Fandral.

"Yes...we could never turn away those in need," he agreed, as they led them to the vast library.

"Stars...I've seen many book collections in my considerable years, but none such as this," Cassim said in awe.

"Wait until we tell Belle about this," Aladdin agreed.

"Do you know what world you are trying to get to?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes...it's a bit of a story, but my father and I left this world to find our homeland. Only when we got there...it was completely gone. I'm not sure what kind of sorcery can make an entire Kingdom disappear, but I need answers," Aladdin explained.

"Yes and those answers may rest with our friends in this land we left behind," Cassim continued.

"It's a Land Without Magic, except one place. A small town, which happens to inhabit some people who are well versed in many kinds of magic," Aladdin added.

"A Land Without Magic? My love, didn't you once speak of a place where they did not use magic, but rather science?" Rose asked.

"Yes...it sounds much like a world I once visited when I was a warrior of Asgard. I think I may know someone who can get you there," Fandral said. Aladdin's eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked in surprise. The blonde man smiled.

"Yes...it's a few days journey from here to the place where I am able to contact him, if you fancy a bit of quest," Fandral replied.

"We'd be most grateful if you could show us," Cassim stated.

"We would be happy to. I always enjoy the occasion to visit Heimdall," Rose said fondly.

"Heimdall?" Aladdin asked.

"An Asgardian that can open a portal to any world with the bi-frost. He survived an apocalyptic event that destroyed our home. I nearly died in the battle, but fell through a portal as our world collapsed. That's how I met Rose," Fandral replied.

"Sounds like you both have your own stories," Cassim commented. They nodded, smiling fondly at each other.

"Very much so. To this day, Heimdall is the only Asgardian that knows I survived Ragnarok," Fandral added.

"Perhaps we can exchange stories and you could perhaps tell us about the people you thought we were when you first saw us?" Rose inquired. Aladdin smiled.

"Happy to," he agreed.

"Excellent. We shall leave in the morning at first light. I will have the staff prepare all the supplies we shall need for our journey," Fandral said, as he kissed her tenderly and was off to get them ready to leave.

"You both must be famished though. Follow me and you can join us for evening meal," Rose suggested, as she motioned them to follow.

* * *

 ** _Storybrooke_**

"I don't believe this!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah...if Clayton lurking somewhere wasn't bad enough. Hyde is out too," Xander lamented.

"We have to do something! We can't just let the Queen or whoever has a magical whim waltz into the prison and release this town's worst," David said, as he clenched the counter top.

"Fortunately, I've just taken care of that," Aphrodite said, as she appeared.

"James told me what happened and I placed a barrier around the prison. Not even someone as powerful as the Queen can break through," she promised. He sighed.

"Well, that's something. Thank you. Now we just need to find and lock up Hyde again," David said.

"Where's that weapon that Dr. Jekyll created?" Xander asked.

"Emma and I locked it up at the station," David replied.

"David...maybe we should ask Jekyll to make more of them," Snow suggested, taking them back to a conversation they had in the middle of the night.

David sighed.

I don't know, Snow," he lamented, as she put her arms around him.

"I know you don't trust him and I don't really either. But if I personally make the request, he'll probably help us. He obviously doesn't want Hyde running around free. That alone could be enough to ensure he'll at least help re-capture him," she surmised.

"He doesn't want Hyde running free or running his mouth. It kind of begs the question why. What could Hyde tell us that Jekyll wouldn't want us to know?" Xander interjected.

"He's right Snow...I just don't trust him. I know you can take care of yourself, but the thought of you being in the same room with him alone makes my skin crawl," he confessed.

"I know, but he would be stupid to try anything. And we both know that I have a mean right hook," she said, as she playfully nudged his chin with her fist. He caught her hand and kissed her fist.

"And a left one too," he agreed. He sighed.

"All right...but will you please call me after you talk to him so I know you're okay?" he pleaded. She smiled and kissed him soundly.

"Absolutely…" she promised. He still looked torn by it.

"I know you don't like this, but Charming, I'm the Mayor. I have to protect this town and if that means I have to endure Jekyll's creepiness for a couple hours, you know I must. I have to protect our people from Hyde...he's a clear threat if he's aligned with the Queen," she reasoned.

"I know...you know I just worry about you," he said. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"That's why you'll always be my hero," she reminded, before she went to get ready to leave.

* * *

Mr. Gold heard the bell on the shop door chime, as he milled around in the back. Since he had found out about Belle's pregnancy, things had been very good. He had never entertained the idea that he would be a father again. He was ecstatic enough to have Baelfire back and to be a part of his life. But a chance to do it all again was a true blessing, one he wasn't sure he exactly deserved after some of the things he had done. He was sincere though. He had promised Belle he was trying to be a better man and so far, he had been very successful. Baelfire had been overjoyed at the news as well and things between them had never been better. That should have been an indication to him that he should keep his guard up, for things were never quiet or uncomplicated for long in this town. But even the Dark One's foresight could falter.

As he walked out into the front of the shop, he went rigid at the sight of the Queen and Mr. Hyde standing before him.

"Get out," he spat.

"Is that any way to greet your greatest student?" the Queen challenged.

"Whatever you're plotting, I want no part in it. And get _him_ out of my shop," Gold growled.

"So nice to see you too, Dark One," Hyde drawled.

"What makes you think I'm plotting anything? I just came to visit my old mentor," the Queen said, as she slithered around the shop and put her manicured hand on the teacup that rested on a saucer behind the counter.

"Get your grimy claws off that," he growled, as it disappeared from her hand and reappeared in his.

"Such sentiment over a chipped cup. I'd expect more from you…" she chided, as she continued to rifle through his things.

"I will ask you to leave one more time...and then I will make you," Rumple hissed.

"You know, you should be nice to me. I'm sure you've already heard what I did to Regina for tossing me away. Don't think I won't go after what you love most too," she warned.

"You go near Belle or my son and I will kill you. While I am fond of Regina, I will not hesitate to destroy you even if that means she's a casualty," he growled. But she didn't seem fazed.

"No...Belle won't like that much at all. She has you on a short leash right now and we both know it," she goaded, as he put his hand around the Queen's neck.

"That's it...there's that Dark One anger I need," she said, as their faces were inches apart.

"You know, you and I always had a certain...chemistry," she purred.

"Whatever you have planned...I'm not helping you," he refuted. She pouted.

"That's disappointing...we would make a great team," she leered.

"Ah...here it is," Hyde said, as he found the potion he was looking for in one of Rumple's many potion cases. The Dark One growled and blasted him with red colored magic, but Hyde only chuckled and negated his attack.

"Have you forgotten that magic is useless against me already, Rumpelstiltskin?" he goaded, as he gazed at the greenish colored potion.

"Why do you want that particular potion?" he demanded to know, as fear crept up inside him. Hyde smirked.

"Oh, this potion is just going to buy us your assistance whenever we want it...or it might find its way into Belle's afternoon tea," he threatened.

"That's an acceleration potion...what would you gain by making my wife age so rapidly?" he questioned.

"Oh, it won't age Belle...at least not with this modification," Hyde refuted, as he extracted an eye dropped from his jacket pocket and uncorked the vial, allowing a single drop of clear liquid to fall into the greenish potion. There was a small puff of smoke, as the potion turned iridescent.

"This will speed up her pregnancy now and then your child will belong to me," Hyde threatened.

"And what makes you think I'd ever let you anywhere near our child?" Gold hissed.

"You won't have a choice," Hyde retorted, as he extracted a scroll from the other side of his jacket pocket and let it unroll. Rumple felt his stomach drop, as he stared at his nearly three-hundred year old signature on the parchment. He swallowed thickly.

"Where did you get that?" he hissed.

"Where do you think?" Hyde retorted.

"You thought since Hades was dead that your contract with him was null and void. But I'm afraid when he sent the Collector to bargain for my serum, I requested something besides passage to this land in return," Hyde stated.

"Hades must have anticipated that I would want revenge on you and turned over ownership of this contract to me. Which means upon the second child's first breath, he or she will...belong to me," Hyde continued.

"What?" Belle cried. Rumple turned and found her coming from the back room, having entered the shop from the back entry.

"Belle…" he uttered.

"Uh oh…" the Queen teased in a sing-song voice.

"You promised our child to Hades?" she asked accusingly.

"No...Belle, you don't understand. This was hundreds of years ago, before I was even the Dark One. Bae...he was poisoned and I made this deal with a medicine man for a cure. Then years later, I killed him to tie up loose ends, even though at that point I never expected to have another child," Rumple explained.

"So then Hades got a hold of the contract?" she asked.

"A loophole I didn't anticipate, but with Hades dead, I was sure the contract was null," he replied.

"But now your child will be mine," Hyde interjected. Belle shook her head and backed away.

"You won't touch them," Gold hissed.

"But I will. You signed a contract that says I can have your second born," Hyde retorted.

"Like hell…" Rumple growled.

"You know, all this is easily fixed if you agree to our terms," the Queen stated.

"What terms?" Belle asked. The Queen smirked.

"Your husband will help me with whatever I need in regards to getting my revenge and you can keep your child," she said. The brunette looked at him.

"And you were going to agree to this?" she asked.

"You know I would do anything to protect our family," he stated.

"Yes...like the last time you protected us and nearly let the Snow Queen destroy the town. Or time you sucked Emma into the hat and released a demon God-killer. And the time you let that two bit author write us a new story where I was your clueless, dutiful wife. Oh and let's not even get into everything that Snow and Charming have gone through because of you," she spat.

"Do you really expect me to choose the Charmings over us?" he hissed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I expect you to resist their threats and work with the right people! Do you honestly think our friends won't help us fight them?" Belle questioned.

"They'll lose," he refuted. She looked hurt by this.

"No...they won't. Haven't you seen true love win enough yet to believe in it?" she questioned.

"Belle...it's not that simple. This is different…" he tried to explain.

"No...it's the same as always," she cried, as she shrunk away from him.

"No...Belle, I'll fix this," he pleaded, as he reached toward her. But she batted his hand away in fear.

"Don't touch me!" she growled.

"Belle…" he pleaded, as she glared at all three of them.

"I'll stop you...I'll find a way to stop you from taking my child," she promised, as she ran out of the shop.

"Well...that was entertaining," the Queen said in amusement.

"Get...out…" Gold growled. She smirked.

"If you're not going to help us, then I guess the game is on. And when we're winning and you want to change sides, you'll know how to find me," the Queen responded, as she and Hyde disappeared in a puff of her purple smoke. He picked up his old cane and started smashing the glass on all his cases...

* * *

"Thanks for doing that, my love...it complete slipped my mind," she said into her phone, as she slowed her car when it approached the High School campus.

" _You've had a lot on your mind and Regina needs to focus on herself right now. I'm happy to do it,"_ David said from the other end.

"Well, I still appreciate it. I still can't believe I let that slip through the cracks. Not a very great impression to make on one of the town's newest business owners," she lamented.

" _Hey...I'm sure he'll understand. The whole town knows what we've been through just in the last few days. And I'm never one not to sing your praises, so I'll put in a good word,"_ he said. She smiled.

"I love you so much...you truly are my hero, you know," she gushed.

" _And I love you...being your hero is my greatest honor. I'll see you tonight,"_ he replied.

"I can't wait...bye," she said, as she parked her car on campus and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath and got out, as she slowly walked toward the garage that Jekyll had turned into his lab.

She walked toward the lab and cautiously entered, finding the Doctor working on something. He looked up and began staring in awe when he saw her.

"Snow White…" he uttered. She shifted uncomfortably and tentatively entered the garage.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work, Dr, but I'm afraid Hyde is a problem again," she said.

"No...you're not interrupting at all, Snow...Madam Mayor," he corrected himself.

"It's okay...you can call me Snow," she replied, wishing he would relax a little. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what he found so fascinating about her, other than her resemblance to Rose Red, perhaps. It was unnerving, but as Mayor, she had to take any action necessary to neutralize a threat like Hyde, even if it meant being in the same room as the creepy, yet bumbling doctor.

"Hyde...he's free?" Jekyll asked.

"I'm afraid so, thanks to the Queen. We still have the weapon you built, but I think we may need more or another solution to permanently subdue him," Snow replied.

"I would be more than happy to build more of those weapons, however, I cannot guarantee their effectiveness on the Queen," he stated. She nodded.

"I figured as much. I was hoping you might know of other avenues we could try. I'd be willing to help in any way I can in order to protect my town from Hyde," she said.

"Hyde is extremely dangerous...you are very brave to be willing to take him on," he said reverently.

"Thank you, but I won't be alone. I have a lot of back up on my side with my husband, my children, and our friends," she reminded.

"Of course," he said, clearing his throat and looking away uncomfortably.

"Well, I have been studying the hair sample I took from Hyde when your daughter captured him the first time. I was in hopes that there could be a way to somehow nullify his immunity to magic," Jekyll stated.

"If you could do that, then he'd be no match for Emma. Or the power of the Chalice for that matter," Snow said hopefully.

"Yes unfortunately, I haven't had much success with it yet. It's painstaking work and Dr. Whale isn't as available to assist as I'd like, due to his schedule at the hospital," Jekyll replied. Snow inwardly groaned. She had hoped to avoid this, but if there was any chance to reduce Hyde to being as human as any of them, then she knew she had to help.

"And if I were to assist you? Could the research go faster?" she asked, trying to hide the wary note in her tone. He smiled.

"Oh I have no doubt about the things we could accomplish together," he replied. She sighed and looked down for a beat, before looking back up.

"Dr. Jekyll…" she started to protested. But he put his hands up.

"Please hear me out," he requested. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"I know my admiration of you is unnerving and I am not delusional. I know under no circumstances would you ever return my...affection. But it doesn't dissuade my admiration for you as both a strong, beautiful woman and a courageous leader. I wish I had half your courage, but I assure you I am not fooling myself. I know one such as you would never choose someone like me over your heroic, courageous husband," he continued.

"Who also happens to look like a male model," he muttered that part under his breath and Snow found herself having to swallow her smile at that.

"I would just be honored at the chance to work as colleagues with someone like you and perhaps even be able to be friends," he confessed. Snow nodded.

"Well, if you're sincere, then we won't have a problem and if we're successful, we can neutralize the threat that Hyde poses to everyone. I appreciate your candidness and I'm willing to work with you toward this goal, though I'm no scientist. I'm a fast learner though." she replied. He beamed.

"Excellent...shall we begin?" he asked, as he handed her a pair of safety goggles. She nodded and put them on.

"Ready when you are," she agreed.

* * *

David walked into the newest bar in town that had just opened. Normally, Snow had a courier deliver liquor licenses or other related documents to new business owners. But she had completely forgotten about getting the papers delivered and called him. He gladly had gone to her office and retrieved the documents, promising to deliver them.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" the gentleman behind the bar asked.

"I'm just here doing a little favor for my wife. She signed off on your liquor license, but was called away to something else, before she could call her courier," David said, as he deposited the envelope on the counter.

"Thank you. I'm Aesop...from the Land of Untold Stories," he introduced himself.

"David Nolan," he replied, as they shook hands.

"Yes, I've heard much about you both. It seems it's been a bit rough for you the last few days," he mentioned. David nodded.

"It has...but Snow and I will get through it. We always do," he assured.

"I have no doubts, but I would love it if you and your wife stop by sometime for a drink, on the house," Aesop offered. David smiled.

"That is an offer we won't turn down. I need to take Snow out to unwind for a bit, so consider it as offer accepted," he replied.

"I look forward to seeing you both then," Aesop said, as David made his way out of the bar and around the corner, where none other than the Queen stood in his way.

"What the hell do you want now? Don't you think you've caused enough pain?" he questioned.

"Oh no, not nearly enough. But I'm working on it. Don't worry though, I'm only here to have a little chat with you, Charming," she retorted.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," he refused, as he turned away.

"Oh, you'll want to hear this. It's about Dr. Jekyll…" the Queen called to him. That made him stop and she knew it would, as he turned back.

"What about him?" he asked.

"For someone that's so protective of his beloved Snow White, aren't you a little concerned that she's currently working on some experiment with the supposedly good doctor?" she questioned.

"Snow can take care of herself," David refuted.

"True...but your mistake and hers is thinking that Hyde is the only monster," she countered.

"And why would I believe anything you say?" he countered back. She smirked.

"Oh no reason at all...except that I encourage you to seek the truth from someone who knows everything about them and finish reading the story about Rose Red. Because I don't think you'll like hearing what you'll hear about him or what you'll read," she surmised.

"I don't trust the doctor, but neither does Snow. She's not going to let her guard down and she's only working with him to try and find a way to get rid of Hyde. I may not like Jekyll, but Hyde is the imminent threat," David refuted.

"Is he though?" she questioned. He rolled his eyes and prepared to walk way.

"If you don't take care of Jekyll now...you'll regret it," she called.

"And how do you propose I take care of him? He hasn't broken any laws, unlike his counterpart, who actually did attack my wife," he retorted. She snorted.

"Jekyll's too sneaky to outright attack someone or break any laws. But one well placed bullet in his head would take care of the problem and ensure Snow's safety...at least from him," she tempted. He scoffed.

"Cold blooded murder might be your go to...but it's not mine, nor Snow's," he responded.

"The bullet in the Count's forehead says otherwise," she taunted. He clenched his teeth and advanced toward her.

"You...forced Snow to do that. You...gave her no other choice! It was self defense and you know it," he growled. She smirked.

"Perhaps," she mused.

"I did force the Count to do what he did...he was no monster. But I assure you that Jekyll has his own agenda. If I were you, I'd do my research," she warned.

"Well, I take that back. If I were you, I'd just snap his neck and be done with them both. But since you're _good,"_ she said, saying the last word with disgust.

"I'd find out exactly what kind of monster is beneath Jekyll's skin...because if you think Hyde's the only darkness in him, then you're an idiot," she purred, as their faces were inches apart.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you're trying to protect Snow," he said. She snorted and laughed.

"Trust me, it's not that. By all means, ignore my warning and then you'll be picking up the pieces when he decides he can't resist any longer and has to have her. Either way, I'll be here for Snow White's pain, whether it is me inflicting it or someone else," she said, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. David clenched his fists, trying to quell his rage. As much as he hated listening to anything the Queen had to say, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about Jekyll. He decided paying Gold a visit couldn't hurt and with that, he started off in the direction of the Pawn Shop.


	131. Fixation

**AN: Tonight, we continue the Land of Untold Stories arc and I've got some original twists in store that I'm really excited about so I hope everyone enjoys. I won't reveal too much yet, but I will be including split Queen with an even bigger twist, an original and very loose take on the story Rose Red, and more of Aphrodite's lost son. I won't say too much more, but those are just a few things you have to look forward to.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! I have noticed a tiny drop in reviews, so if you're still reading, please consider leaving some feedback.**

 **Also, on another note, in an effort to grow my Snowing fanfiction blog on Tumblr and get more visibility for my writing, I invite anyone following my stories here on to follow me on Tumblr. I have a sizable following here on , but that hasn't really transferred over to Tumblr. I've been considering doing face claims for all original characters in this story too. So if you're interested, give me a follow on Tumblr Lilacmoon83 and help my stories get a bit more visibility through reblogs and shares! I have made artwork now for Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud, which I'll now be posting with the story on Tumblr. Said artwork also includes face claims for the OC Charmings and I'll be working on more face claims for other original characters, heroes and villains.**

 **Also...It's time for me to start thinking about a potential season 7. So far, the idea of a season seven for this story, possibly meaning Charming-Mills-Hood family in Hyperion Heights is overwhelmingly positive. So if you want it...then you've got it! I still have to figure out how exactly I'm going to work the weird time thing, but I'll provide more details later when I get closer. For now, I still have a lot of ideas for this version of season 6!**

 **Since a few weeks have passed through the course of Camelot and the Underworld, it is now mid-November 2013**

 **Here are age checks:**

 **Emma: 30**

 **Leo and Eva: 20**

 **Henry: 13**

 **Roland Hood: 7**

 **Summer: 6**

 **Bobby: 7 months**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Oncer1997: Yes, drunk!Snow is very funny. I will definitely be having a similar scene in this story. Glad you like the story so much!**

 **Number Ten: Yes, she cleared the air for now...but in this chapter, I have to say, not so fast. Yes, the candle is real. It's in season 2 when Henry goes to the fire room. Charming lights a candle. And Snow explains to Aurora in the Enchanted Forest that Charming always lit a candle for her after she woke up from the fire room since Aurora went there too. I highly recommend watching season 2 if you haven't. There is a lot of Snowing goodness. Glad you like the Thor references, but I don't think Loki will appear. Glad you like the homages though. :)**

 **Curiosity Seeke: Chapter 48 explains everything about the wraith and how Jefferson was marked.**

 **Andria: Yeah, Jekyll did up the creepy factor and I could tell you he gets better, but I'd be lying, lol. We're getting closer to Red and Fandral coming to Storybrooke. I'm excited for it too! Yep, I think season 7 is a go. I have a few ideas. The hardest part is figuring out the timey wimey stuff and how that's going to work with this universe. :)**

 **TimeLord27: Yes, Rumple thought he was out of the woods on that contract since Hades is dead. But nothing is ever that simple for any of these characters. Rumbelle will work it out though. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Beth1980: Aw, sorry Snow's nightmare made you cry, though I have to admit that I did my job as a writer if I can inflict those emotions so yay you cried, lol. I do mean that in a good way too. Yes, Neal will find out and he won't have nice words. But at this point, you'll also see resolve from him. He's come to expect this stuff from him by now. I'm not sure if Jekyll thinks David is good looking or that's just me projecting. But the way I figure, he can't be blind and has to realize that Snow will not choose him over her husband for many reasons. But he is unhinged and that will come to play. Yep, I think season 7 is a go. And it will be heaving on Snowing and light on CS. I really like Wish!Hook and Knightrook, so I'll be working that in too.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: It is getting intense! Yep, I think a season 7 for this story is definitely a go. Yes, that dream is a nightmare. Poor Snow. But David woke her up in true Snowing style! Yep more Rose Red and Fandral! And yep, we are going to see Heimdall briefly. Fandral probably knows Thor is alive. Thor just doesn't know that Fandral is alive. Yep, Hyde now has the contract on Rumple's second child that Hades once had. Not good. Yep, Jekyll is super creepy and he's not going to get any better. I know, the Evil Queen anywhere near David makes me nervous. It remains to be seen what game she is playing. Yep, you'd be right. Hyde might be a type of threat, but Jekyll is one in a way they might not see. Glad you're enjoying! :)**

 **izzypirelli: I know, Snow's nightmare was terrifying. It does bring back bad memories of Dr. Facilier. I think season 7 with Snowing will be fun. Working the Charmings into the events will be great I think once I figure out the time stuff. And Gothel is a great villain that goes way back to the beginning of times so tying my back story of the truest loves in with her actually will be rather seamless and I think provide a good original story. I agree, Creepyl is a better name for him and yes, we may see some drunk!Snow. ;). I liked the male model line too, haha. :) Glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

Finding You Always

Chapter 131: Fixation

David's next stop was naturally the pawn shop and upon entry, he immediately noticed the utter shambles the shop was in.

"We're closed...but I wouldn't expect a Charming to actually read," Gold snapped, as he came from the backroom. David shrugged.

"We've known each other long enough to know that if something concerns my family, then I'm probably going to ignore the usual pleasantries," David retorted. Gold gave a curt nod. If there was one thing about them, they sort of had an unspoken respect for each other.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Rumple asked.

"I need to know about your past with Dr. Jekyll," David replied.

"If you're needing to know the story about Rose Red, I have no idea about anything that occurred in the Land of Untold Stories. The book has that information," Rumple stated.

"I mean before that...before he ended up in the Land of Untold Stories. People are usually running away from things when they go there so I want to know why the good doctor was running," David said.

"Let me guess...this has to do with the Doctor's admiration with your wife," Rumple surmised.

"It's worrisome. Snow is more than capable of taking care of herself, but someone has suggested that the her being anywhere near him could be bad and I want to know why," David stated.

"And you think the Queen might be playing games so you've come to me," Rumple stated. He nodded.

"I'm going to need something in return," he prompted. David rolled his eyes.

"What's your price?" he asked.

"You're not the only one that the Queen paid a visit to and now Belle is angry with me for a deal that was made long ago," Gold replied.

"What kind of deal?" David asked.

"The less you know the better," Rumple replied. The prince scoffed.

"No...you're going to tell me the whole story. How long have we known each other? How long is it going to take you to realize that I will do anything to protect people I care about, including Belle," he stated. Rumple was silent, as they stared at each other for several moments.

"Fine," Gold relented.

"It was centuries ago...before I was the Dark One. Bae was bitten by a poisonous snake and we couldn't afford the antidote," the Dark One admitted, as his eyes flicked to the Prince.

"Sounds familiar," David admitted, thinking about his parent's impossible decision to acquire medicine that he and James had needed as infants.

"I found a medicine man that had the antidote, but I couldn't pay. He said that if I promised my second child to him that he would give me the medicine I needed to save my first," Gold explained.

"So you did it," David realized.

"I figured that if Milah and I never had a second child, then the deal wouldn't matter. All I could think about was saving Bae," Rumple stated.

"You saved your son...you did what any parent would do," David stated.

"Milah didn't exactly see it that way. Looking back, I'm pretty sure that was the final nail in the coffin that was our marriage. But Bae lived and since Milah left me, I figured that contract was moot," he explained.

"So...how did a centuries old contract come back to haunt you?" David asked.

"I'm getting there. When I became the Dark One, I paid that medicine man a visit and since he refused to tear up the contract, I killed him. As you know, I don't like loopholes unless they work in my favor," Rumple replied. David scoffed at that.

"But in my oversight, I didn't realize that Hades made a deal with that medicine man when he got to the Underworld," he continued.

"But Hades is gone...the contract should be null and void," David surmised.

"It would have been had Hades not known that Hyde would want some kind of leverage on me," Rumple said. Realization dawned in David's eyes.

"Hyde has the contract," he said. Gold nodded.

"And as you can imagine, Belle was horrified when she found out. She wants nothing to do with me again," he stated.

"Gold...you have to know that we're going to protect her from Hyde," David stated.

"You'll try...but you'll fail," he refuted.

"You don't know that! How long is it going to take you to trust in true love?" David asked.

"It's different for me!" Gold snapped.

"It doesn't have to be!" David argued.

"It does! I'm not you! I'm not the hero of the story!" Gold snapped.

"This isn't about being a hero or a villain! It's not that simple! If Snow and I've learned anything over the years it's that nothing is that black and white. I used to think so...but it's not that easy. All Belle wants is your love," the prince assured.

"We both have very different ways of protecting our families," Gold stated. David sighed.

"What do you want me to do in exchange for the information I need?" he asked.

"Talk to her for me? Tell her I never meant for anything of this…" Gold pleaded.

"Can I tell her that you won't turn to the darkness to solve this problem, because that's what she's going to want to hear," David asked, but Gold looked down.

"I can't promise that," he admitted. David sighed again.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"Then we have a deal," Gold stated, as he placed his hands on the counter.

"How do you know Jekyll?" David asked.

"I met him a few years before the first curse. It was shortly after Belle became my maid in the dark castle," Gold began.

"I thought the serum might be the answer to getting rid of my feelings for her, which I saw as a weakness at the time," he explained.

"But when I saw the serum in action, I quickly realized that separating the dark from the light is not quite that simple. You see, Jekyll had strong feelings for a woman named Mary Lydgate. She was the daughter of another doctor, who rejected Jekyll's serum and refused to back him financially. But I provided the ingredient needed to perfect his serum. Jekyll took the serum and became Hyde that night," Rumple continued.

"Then what?" David asked.

"As Hyde, he confronted Dr. Lydgate and threatened to expose him for sleeping with his lab assistant if he didn't back Jekyll. Then he encountered Mary and she was instantly attracted to Hyde," Gold replied.

"Twisted," David commented.

"Oh, it gets even more twisted. Hyde wasn't a monster yet then. He told Mary that Jekyll had strong feelings for her. But she said that she wasn't interested in Jekyll that way; that she wanted a man who embraced passion without throwing it away," Gold revealed.

"The next morning, Mary Lydgate, having gone to bed with Hyde, suddenly woke up in bed with Jekyll. She was panicked and infuriated, thinking that Jekyll somehow tricked her into bed. His pleas to her that he and Hyde were one in the same fell on deaf ears. Enraged by her rejection and the threat that she would ruin him, he pushed her and she fell out the window and to her death," Gold finished. David's heart dropped into his stomach.

"He killed her?" he asked, with rising trepidation. Gold nodded.

"He drank the last of the potion and escaped to the Land of Untold Stories as Hyde where he could continue his research. The Doctor was determined to get rid of Hyde, thinking him to be the monster and reason his life was ruined. But Jekyll is a monster in his own right...and he doesn't take rejection well," Gold said.

"Dammit...I knew it! Snow thinks he's mostly harmless…" David lamented.

"Don't tell me she is foolish enough to be anywhere near him alone?" Gold hissed. David gave him a withering look.

"She went to him hoping he might have a way to neutralize Hyde and the Queen. She agreed to assist him in whatever experiment he's conducting," David said, as they shared another look. David hurried toward the door.

"Don't forget our deal," the Dark One reminded.

"I'll talk to Belle...I need check on Snow first," the Sheriff called back, as he hurried out.

* * *

With a quick text to his parents and sister, Leo told them that he would meet Henry and Summer at the bus that afternoon. Regina wasn't answering her phone or returning texts and they were all deeply worried about her. Leo decided that he wasn't going to let her suffer in silence any longer and was bringing the big guns with him. Those big guns being two cherub faces that could always make his Aunt Regina happy, no matter what she was dealing with.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along? She doesn't really know me and I doubt she wants to see many people," Chad said uncertainly, as they turned the corner and headed down Mifflin Street, with Summer and Henry trotting along in front of them.

"It's fine...Aunt Regina thinks she needs to be alone right now, but what she really needs is people around her for support," Leo replied. Chad nodded.

"You're incredible...the way you care about your family. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it," he mentioned. Leo glanced at him.

"You don't have much family of your own?" the blonde asked curiously.

"None really...I never knew my real parents. I think my father died when I was a baby and my mother disappeared," Chad replied.

"Who raised you?" Leo asked curiously.

"A woman took me in...with many other children. I guess it was kind of like the group home you described that your sister was in before she found your parents. It wasn't really a nice place though," he mentioned.

"I'm sorry...I can't imagine what that's like. Emma doesn't like to talk about her time in foster care either. Mom and Dad have prodded her a bit over the years, but I think she doesn't like the way it makes them sad, even though they insist they can handle it," Leo mentioned.

"I get it...it amazes me a bit that they were able to forgive Regina for everything the curse did," Chad mentioned. Leo nodded.

"She's changed though and she didn't start out evil. A lot of stuff happened to her and it kind of broke her for a while. A lot of crappy things happened to my parents too, but then they met each other. Regina didn't have anyone for a long time," he defended.

"Oh I don't doubt it. The fact that she hasn't lashed out after what was done to her shows that. I don't know if I could react the same way if someone stole the person I loved," Chad replied.

"She's come a long way. I don't worry about her reverting or anything, but I do worry about her drowning in her grief," Leo said, as they arrived and Henry rang the doorbell. When no one came, Leo sighed and zapped the lock, but found a protection spell around the house.

"Aunt Regina...please let us in. We're worried about you!" he called.

"Nana?" Summer called, but there was still no response.

"Okay...I'm going to pick the lock!" Leo called, as he took out his lock pick from his pocket.

"So you just carry a lock pick around?" Chad asked with amusement. Leo smirked.

"My Mother was a bandit," he replied, as he made quick work of the lock and they went inside.

"Nana?" Henry called, as he held Summer's hand and they looked through the house until they finally found her in the backyard, sitting under her prized apple tree.

"Nana!" Summer called, as she bounded toward her. Regina couldn't hide the glimpse of joy on her face, as she pulled the little girl into her arms. Henry ran to her too and she put her free arm around him.

"Nana...I made this for you," Summer said, as she took out a folded piece of construction paper and handed it to her. Regina smiled, as she opened it and viewed the picture she had colored for her.

"It's beautiful, sweetie. Let's find a spot on the fridge for it, shall we?" she asked, as they got up and trekked inside.

"You shouldn't have come. I'm not the best company right now," she told Leo. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter...you shouldn't be alone. We're not letting you go through this alone, Aunt Regina," he replied, as she looked at him and sighed.

"Honey...I love you and i know you want to fix this for me, but you can't," she said, as she placed the drawing on the fridge with a magnet.

"We have to try! That's not Marian that he's with and even if it was...you are his wife. We have to convince him of that," Leo insisted. Regina put her hands on his and shook her head.

"I wish it was that simple, but you know it isn't. People are never that simple," she reminded and his head dipped a bit.

"But if we can make him see that Marian is really Zelena...then he'll start to question everything! Just planting a bit of doubt in him and then maybe true love's kiss can work," he pleaded.

"Leo…" she started to protest.

"He's right Nana...it worked for Gramps when Grams didn't remember him," Henry reminded.

"He's right…" Leo added, as he took the book and opened it to the page he was looking for.

"It didn't work for Dad the first time, because Mom took a potion to forget him. But then he showed her the man she fell in love with and what he was willing to do for her. She started to see and that's when true love's kiss worked," he said.

"Honey, this is situation is a lot different," she reminded.

"Maybe so...but we can't give up. I know Uncle Robin and he'll be horrified when he finds out what Zelena has done to him and you. We have to help him see, no matter what," Leo said.

"It could be an Operation!" Henry exclaimed.

"Operation Unicorn!" Summer exclaimed, as she jumped up and down. Leo smiled.

"Operation Unicorn is a great name," he said, as Regina failed to hide a smile.

"Fight for him, Aunt Regina...he needs you to fight for him, whether he knows it or not right now," Leo pleaded.

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough," she admitted, with a sniff.

"You are...and you're not going to do this alone. Operation Unicorn," he said. She relented and gave him a crushing hug.

"You've gotten very good at your hope speeches," she said fondly.

"Guess it runs in the family...on all sides," he replied, as they shared a smile.

"Now...how about some homemade lasagne and superhero movies?" she asked them, as there was a chorus of affirmatives. She smiled and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

The chemicals boiled in the beaker, as Jekyll added a final drop of what he described as an eroding chemical to the concoction they had developed over the course of the afternoon. Once he determined it was ready, he removed his safety goggles and Snow did too. He turned a small lever on the spout and filled a vial with the blue liquid.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"I'm not certain, but we can test my blood and examine it for cellular decay. Essentially, Hyde and I have the same blood and whatever is making him impervious to magic is likely on the cellular level thanks to the serum," Jekyll explained.

"So if this works and we're able to inject him with this potion, it would weaken him physically and allow us to subdue him with magic as if he was any normal person?" she questioned. He nodded in admiration.

"Quite right...you certainly are the quick study," he replied, as he drew some blood from his arm. She watched, as he applied a drop of the potion to the blood on the slide and then slipped it under the microscope. He peered in and smiled.

"It's working...see for yourself. Instant cellular deterioration," he boasted. She looked and then smiled too.

"You did it...this could work," she said, as she pulled back.

"We did it. I couldn't have worked this fast without assistance," he complimented.

"I'm just happy I was able to help actively protect this town. After what she's done so far, the Queen deserves to be dealt a setback of her own and this will definitely do it," Snow said, as she felt her heart flutter.

"You are very brave. Perhaps we could go to Granny's for a celebratory drink?" he asked with hope in his voice. But Snow didn't hear him, as she was now gazing toward the open garage door and David soon came into view, causing Jekyll to frown. She smiled at him and went to greet him, unaware of the envy bleeding off the doctor when she embraced and kissed her husband.

"Hey you…" he purred.

"Hey yourself, handsome. You're just in time," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I think the Doctor developed a counter serum. If we can somehow manage to inject it into Hyde, it may nullify his immunity to magic," she replied. His eyes widened.

"That's incredible…" he said, as his eyes went to the doctor.

"Yes, well I couldn't have done it without Snow's assistance. But I'm afraid the real challenge may actually getting the serum into Hyde's bloodstream," Jekyll warned.

"We can work out some kind of battle plan for that later. It won't be easy, but Hyde will present the right opportunity," David assured.

"Mmm...he won't stay hidden for long," Snow agreed.

"I guess my work is done here," she said. Jekyll turned away to hide his deep frown, not that she would have noticed, he was bitterly sure, for she was too busy staring at her husband. Instead, Snow noticed the pensive look on David's face.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Yeah...nothing that we can't talk about at home. You know, our three oldest are busy tonight and Summer is staying with Regina, so that just leave us and the baby," he mentioned. She smiled.

"What you say we go pick Bobby up, get some takeout, and go home to enjoy a nice, quiet evening?" he asked. She practically melted at that and put her arms around his waist.

"That sounds amazing," she replied. These days, they both relished the quiet moments, more than ever had.

"Oh...Doctor, I think it may be best to lock the serum up here in the lab. Then we can call on you when the time to take Hyde down is right," Snow said. Jekyll turned and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Of course...the serum will be safe with me," he assured. Snow nodded, as David put his arm around her and they walked out toward their cars, leaving the doctor behind alone.

He shoved the table away and the glass beakers rattled together. He knew when she came to him this morning that there was nothing and never would be anything between them. He had seemingly made peace with that...until he spent the day with her. And then he found himself comparing her less and less to Rose Red. Instead, he began admiring Snow White herself, with no need for comparison to the other woman. She truly had learned faster than any assistant or student he had ever worked with. They had made an excellent team and he had been excited to continue working with her. Unexpectedly, the serum they were working on was finished rather quickly, which he had not anticipated and now there was no more reason for them to spend any time together.

He eyed the small vial of finished product and the rest of it in the beaker. His eyes darkened at the thoughts of her ignoring him completely the moment _he_ stepped into the picture. He...Dr. Jekyll, was the real hero of the day. He had developed a way to take out Mr. Hyde and yet she still looked to the blonde idiot as her hero. But it should have been him she looked at like that!

"It should be me…" he growled, as he gripped the table. He was providing Snow White the means to subdue Hyde permanently and yet her eyes only glowed like emeralds at the sight of Prince Charming. He clenched the vial in his fist. It was Rose Red all over again. Rejection was all he knew and he was tired of it! He'd been rejected by the Academic community. Dr. Lydgate and his colleagues had considered him a quack. His daughter Mary had rejected him in favor of Hyde. Rose Red had rejected him in favor of her dashing Fandral. And now Snow White had delivered to him more rejection. He knew she was married, but blast if he gave a damn. He was tired of never having what he wanted and now that the project was complete, Snow White would have nothing more to do with him. He had to change that and he knew of only one way. Angrily, the doctor threw the vial and it shattered into a million pieces against the wall. He cried out in rage next, as he swept everything on the table onto the floor, rending all the potion they had created as useless.

"My, my, Doctor, what a mess you've made," Hyde drawled, as he appeared in the doorway.

"You…" the bespectacled doctor growled.

"Pining after another woman who will ultimately reject you again?" Hyde goaded.

"I am tired of you ruining my life! You stole Mary from me! And Rose…" he growled.

"Rose slowly saw the real monster that you were and grew to be my friend instead. I was quite fond of her too, but I knew she would never get over her beloved Fandral. Had she met me first...then perhaps we would have become something. But...she was never going to choose you," Hyde goaded.

"Shut up!" Jekyll growled.

"And now your obsession with Rose Red has transferred to the fair and fierce Snow White. But Prince Charming stands in the way this time," he continued, enjoying the doctor's madness.

"Whatever will she think when she finds out you have sabotaged today's work all so you can spend more time with her?" he questioned. Jekyll glowered at him.

"She won't...because I'm going to tell her you did this! And she'll believe me, because she knows you're the real monster!" Jekyll hissed back. Hyde burst out laughing.

"Oh...do tell Snow White your little fib, but it will not take long for her to realize who really did this, for Prince Charming is already suspicious of you. He paid the Dark One a visit today and your past was the topic of conversation," Hyde revealed. The doctor frowned. No...if he told her about his past with Mary Lydgate and then she finished the story of Rose Red, she would shun him.

"Let me know when all this begins to unravel and you need my help again, doctor," Hyde said in a bored tone, as he walked out. Jekyll clenched his fists in anger.

"Are you ready to accept my help?" another voice asked, as he looked up to find the Queen there.

"N...no, this is wrong! Snow is a wonderful, forgiving woman. I shall explain everything and she'll understand," he said. The Queen laughed.

"Perhaps...but I assure you that Charming will not. Let me know when you're truly ready to do whatever it takes to get what you want," she hissed, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the defeated and sullen Dr. Jekyll behind in his misery.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful and spending time with the children, as well as Leo and his new boyfriend allowed Regina to take her mind off everything, even if only for a few hours. After eating together and then watching a movie, Leo helped her put an already sleeping Summer to bed and then a sleepy Henry as well. While Leo and Regina did that, Chad waited downstairs and felt an unfortunate tug in his chest. He was forcibly willed to the mirror in Regina's entryway, where a woman dressed in all black appeared before him with his glowing heart in her hand.

"Hello darling…" she purred.

"I am not your darling," she spat in return.

"So rude to the woman who has taken care of you all these years," she chided.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm just checking in...I really hope that you're doing as Mommy has told you and seducing that Charming boy," she replied.

"I don't want to do that...I won't hurt him. Even if you have my heart, I won't do it," Chad protested. But she squeezed the organ again and he nearly doubled over in pain.

"You will do as I tell you, Eros…" she hissed, as he gazed back at her with a pained expression.

"Please...don't make me do this," he pleaded. She smirked.

"You're in love with him," she realized.

"Oh, you stupid, silly boy...I will not let love ruin everything I have worked for. He is a product of true love and I need the tears of his broken heart in order to join you in Storybrooke, which means we are very close," she surmised.

"If you are in love with him, then he is most certainly taken with you…" she continued.

"Please don't make me do this…" Chad begged.

"Cement his feelings for you...lure him to your bed, seduce him, and just when he thinks he has finally found love, you will shatter his world," she instructed. Despair threatened to consume Chad at the thought of crushing Leo like this.

"Then once you have his pretty tears...you shall use them to grant me passage from the Dark Realm to Storybrooke. Then the final battle will begin," she responded.

"Do good for Mommy and your freedom will be yours," she tempted. He dried his tears and glared at her.

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter," he spat, as she smirked and disappeared, leaving him with the gut wrenching guilt of what he was about to do.

"Hey...you okay?" Leo asked, as he came down the stairs. Chad put on a fake smile and turned.

"Just fine...it's late though and I should probably be going. Care to walk me back to the diner?" he asked. Leo nodded and hugged Regina.

"Thank you…" she said.

"I don't like when you're hurting, Aunt Regina. We're going to get Robin back," he assured.

"Operation Unicorn...but you don't worry about me anymore tonight and maybe focus on your for a while," she said, giving him a wink with a glance at Chad. Leo practically turned crimson and she laughed, as the two joined hands and left her house.

"Thanks again for inviting me along tonight," Chad said, as they made the short walk to the diner.

"Thanks for coming. I know that we haven't exactly had conventional dates, but I didn't want Aunt Regina spending any more time alone," he said. Chad smiled.

"I've never met anyone like you...so willing to put aside your own feelings to help others," he mentioned.

"It's kind of in my blood I think...sometimes I can't seem to help myself," Leo joked. Chad smiled.

"Your Aunt is right though...you need to focus on you sometimes and I'd really like to be that person that takes care of you," he confessed. Leo felt hot all over and swallowed thickly.

"I think I'd really like to too," he admitted, as Chad kissed him hard and slid his arms around Leo's waist. The younger felt overwhelmed with feelings and desire for the brunette flooding through him and allowed himself to be pressed against Chad's door.

"Am I moving too fast if I ask you to come in?" he asked. Leo swallowed.

"I was hoping you'd ask," the blonde replied, as they stumbled into the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Aladdin and Cassim waited the next morning in the atrium, as the palace staff bustled around. Soon Rose Red and Fandral joined them, ready for the excursion in appropriate riding attire. They were surprised to see a handmaiden arrive with them as well and let the child in her arms down.

"Mama, Papa...Cordelia said I can really go with you this time!" the small blonde child called, as her father lifted her into her arms.

"Yes, we don't foresee this as anything more than a leisurely journey," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Majesties...are you sure you do not want me to accompany you for Carina's sake?" the handmaiden questioned.

"We shall be fine, Cordelia. Fandral and I take great joy in caring for our daughter ourselves. We do appreciate your help when necessary though," Rose said. The handmaiden still didn't look too happy, but excused herself.

"I believe she feels underused," Fandral commented wryly.

"That may be, but handmaidens are not raising our baby. That is one royal tradition that will not carry through in my rule," Rose responded and he smiled at her. They looked at their guests and realized their surprise was due to the fact they had not met their daughter.

"Oh right...due to the late hour of yesterday, our little one was already in bed. Aladdin, Cassim, this is our daughter Carina," Rose said.

"Yes, our little angel. Sweetheart, this is Aladdin and his father Cassim," Fandral said, but the child hid her face shyly in her father's chest. He chuckled.

"We're a bit shy, but I believe Mr. Aladdin can regale us many stories on our journey," he whispered to her. She peeked her head out and looked at him.

"What kind of stories?" she asked. Aladdin smiled.

"Many adventures to far off lands and some with a Prince and a Princess that are much like your Mama and Papa," Aladdin said. The child seemed less shy then, as the horses were saddled and Fandral placed their daughter on his horse in front of him.

"It should be only a few hours journey from here. We should arrive by midday," Fandral said, as the hour horses rode off on the well worn path.


End file.
